Âme de Pureté
by Lo-y-t
Summary: Alors que le tournoi du Royaume des duellistes vient de s'achever, voilà que Seto Kaiba lance sa propre compétition pour désigner le champion du Duel de Monstre. Bien que déterminée à ne pas y participer, je me suis retrouvée au beau milieu d'une tornade d'événements plus étranges les uns que les autres, m'obligeant à prendre part à d'obscures duels.
1. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 1

_« Vous avez perdu tous vos Life Points »_

Tout en lisant les inscriptions sur l'écran de mon ordinateur, je m'affale sur mon clavier où se déverse toute ma frustration. Le duel avait pourtant bien commencé : j'avais invoqué le _Géant Solda de Pierre_ [1300|2000] en mode défense et des cartes faces cachées pour me protéger de toute attaque. Pourtant, mon adversaire m'a tout de même battue à plate couture. C'est officiel : je suis nulle au duel de monstres.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au profil du gagnant : bronze 2. Que c'est frustrant, j'aurai dû gagner facilement le duel.

\- « Bordel, comment peut-on être aussi incompétent à un jeu de cartes ? La chance devrait bien finir par tourner à un moment ! »

Tout en pestant sur cet adversaire qui a forcément hérité d'un taux de chances incroyable, je me retire de son profil pour tomber sur l'affiche du nouveau tournoi de la KaibaCorp. On dirait bien que Seto Kaiba, son PDG, a profité de l'engouement suscité par la compétition du Royaume des Duellistes pour lancer son nouveau disque de duel.

Les inscriptions en ligne se clôturent demain à minuit. Aucune chance que je m'inscrive à ce cirque. De toute façon, je ne dépasserai jamais le premier tour au vue de mes piètres performances. Rien ne se sert de me torturer l'esprit plus que nécessaire, je devrai simplement retourner me coucher et profiter de la journée de demain, sans l'ombre d'un duel de monstres.

Une alarme. Un grognement. Une envie de tout envoyer balader et d'écouler mon temps à dormir dans ce lit. Les cris de ma mère au bas des escaliers m'obligent tout de même à me retirer de mon petit cocon pour affronter cette nouvelle journée.

\- « Lorène ? »

Je sursaute. Ma mère est entrée par irruption dans ma chambre tandis que j'enfilais mon uniforme scolaire.

\- « Maman, si tu pouvais juste frapper avant d'exploser ma porte comme ça. »

En guise de réponse, elle me tend un ensemble de sous-vêtements. Je me sens mes joues tourner au rouge intense.

\- « Maman !

\- Enfile ceux-là, les tiens ressortent sous ton chemisier. »

Un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir approuve ses dires. J'étais donc à deux doigts de sortir en ville, soutien-gorge apparent. Lorsque je me retourne vers la porte pour remercier ma mère, celle-ci s'est déjà volatilisée. Décidément... Avant de m'armer de mon sac et du peu de courage qu'il me reste, je m'approche du miroir et vérifie une dernière fois l'état de ma tignasse. S'occuper de ces mèches blondes va vraiment devenir une urgence d'ici peu. Un peu de mascara autour de ces yeux bleus et je suis prête à partir.

\- « Je m'en vais ! »

Pas de réponse, maman ne m'a probablement pas entendue. Cela doit faire deux ans qu'elle et moi avons déménagé au Japon. Après avoir passé une grande partie de mon enfance en Europe, mes parents se sont séparés et ma mère s'est prise d'une envie de s'installer ailleurs. Je me souviens parfaitement du jour où elle m'a invitée à l'accompagner. Son japonais était plus que correct, contrairement à moi qui galère toujours à lire les kanjis après deux années d'immersion. Mes frères étant adultes, je suis la seule à l'avoir suivie, non sans peine.

Etrangement, l'acclimatation n'a pas été aussi compliquée que ce qu'on raconte. Les Japonais se montrent sympathiques la plupart du temps, bien que quelque peu rigides sur bien des aspects.

Pour rejoindre à mon lycée, je dois prendre le train de Flem jusqu'à Domino City. Les deux villes sont assez proches et plutôt animées. Il faut bien avouer que de passer des beuveries étudiantes des villes européennes aux soirées japonaises provoque un sacré choc culturel en soi.

\- « Bonjour, mademoiselle Yuu.

J'aperçois un vieil homme de la rue marchande me héler d'une main.

\- Bonjour monsieur Sanpei. »

Monsieur Sanpei est un marchand de poissons. La première fois que je l'ai croisé, c'était lors de ma rentrée scolaire. Bienveillant et adorable, il n'a pas hésité à m'accompagner jusqu'à la gare tant je désespérais de ne pas trouver mon chemin.

\- « Quelle belle journée aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Je vous envie, je préférerai largement passer ma journée à travailler dehors plutôt qu'enfermée dans une salle de classe. »

Il me répond d'un sourire chaleureux. Monsieur Sanpei est une des rares personnes ici à me pardonner mon absence d'envie de m'élever aux plus hauts rangs de la société, comme le veut la tradition japonaise.

\- « Attention devant ! »

J'ai à peine le temps d'entendre cet avertissement que des crissements de peu retentissent dans notre direction. C'est alors qu'une tornade en vélo manque alors de me renverser en plein milieu de la rue. Nous nous esquivons de justesse, je me rattrape à l'étale de poissons pour m'éviter une chute tandis que le vélo s'écrase lamentablement sur l'échoppe en face.

Monsieur Sanpei dépose à la hâte la caisse qu'il portait et s'approche, inquiet, des restes du vélo.

\- « Vous n'avez rien de cassé, vous deux ?

\- Moi, ça va mais on dirait que le vélo a pris très cher. »

A première vue, la chaîne s'est brisée quelques mètres plus loin. Son propriétaire grogne légèrement et tente de se relever. Loin de moi l'envie d'avoir presque tué quelqu'un, j'hésite entre lui porter secours et m'enfuir en courant, prétextant que je n'étais pas présente sur le lieu du crime.

\- « Quelle idée de se balader au beau milieu de la route. »

Le jeune homme grommelle ce qui m'apparaît comme des reproches pour avoir causé sa chute. Lorsque j'aperçois enfin son visage sous sa tignasse blonde, je m'avance vers lui, mains sur les hanches.

\- « Eh, je te rappelle que c'est une rue piétonnière. C'est donc un usager faible que tu as bien failli renverser ! »

Penchée en avant, je remarque que ce jeune homme porte l'uniforme bleu du lycée de Domino City, connu pour y compter plusieurs participants du Royaume des Duellistes, le fameux tournoi du créateur du Duel de Monstres, Maximilien Pegasus.

\- « Cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois te foutre devant mes roues pour te faire écraser !

\- Pardon ? »

Ce mec ne croit quand même pas que je vais m'excuser pour avoir manqué de mourir à cause de lui ? Visiblement remis de sa chute, il se relève et ramasse son sac et un disque de duel à quelques mètres de là. Alors ce type est un duelliste ? Encore un de ces clowns de service qui croit être un champion juste parce qu'il possède un appareil de la Kaiba Corporation à son bras. Son disque et son sac dans le panier du vélo qu'il tire à bout de bras, le jeune homme blond s'avance à ma hauteur. Bon sang, il me paraissait beaucoup moins grand sur le bitume. Il pourrait me marcher dessus sans s'en rendre compte.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ?

\- Joey, tu devrais rouler plus doucement tout de même, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tu vas finir par te rompre le cou à force. »

Monsieur Sanpei feint ne pas avoir assisté à notre altercation et affiche son habituel sourire bienveillant.

\- « Si vous le dites, papy. Oh, je risque d'être en retard. Salut ! »

A ces mots, ce fameux « Joey » s'élance au bout de la rue sans demander son reste et, surtout, sans sa chaîne de vélo errant près de l'étale à légumes.

\- « Quel drôle d'énergumène... »

Mon soupir n'échappe pas au poissonnier.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas te remettre en route, toi aussi ? »

Oh bon sang, j'allais presque oublier mon train. Je remercie Monsieur Sanpei pour son rappel et avant de piquer un sprint vers la gare de Domino. Sur mon passage, je récupère la chaîne cassée du vélo de l'autre danger publique. Sait-on jamais, si je le recroise plus bas parce qu'il aura manqué de se tuer sur la route ...

Finalement, j'ai attrapé mon train au vol, ce qui m'a permis d'arriver à l'heure en cours. Le reste de ma journée me paraît bien fade par rapport à ce matin. Est-ce que ce type compte participer au tournoi de Bataille Ville ? Quelle question stupide, évidemment qu'il y est inscrit vu qu'il possède un disque de duel ! Après tout, cette compétition est ouverte même aux débutants, contrairement au tournoi du Royaume des duellistes, réservé aux meilleurs d'entre nous.

Entre deux cours, je profite d'un moment de répit pour retrouver Zoé, une copine de lycée, malheureusement placée dans une classe différente. Il faut absolument que je lui raconte mes duels de la veille. Alors que je descends les escaliers pour me rendre à l'étage où Zoé m'attend, un claquement retentit.

\- « Allez, ne joue pas aux idiotes, je sais que tu l'as sur toi. »

Plaquée contre une série de casier, une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et brun, probablement d'une classe inférieure, tente vainement de résister à la menace d'une autre étudiante. Celle-ci mesure une dizaine de centimètres de plus que moi. Ses yeux sont verts et ses cheveux courts, d'un bleu nuit que je n'avais jamais croisé auparavant. Peut-être s'agit-il d'une teinture. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de sa victime, elle la fixe dans les yeux d'un air mauvais.

\- « Donne-la-moi ! »

Son cri ne choque personne. La vie semble suivre son cours, seuls une poignée d'étudiants osent observer la scène tandis que d'autres se contentent de traverser le couloir comme si de rien était. Dans les romans, c'est à ce moment-là qu'un héros surgit de nulle part pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Evidemment, dans ce cas-ci, personne n'interviendra, pas même lorsque la plus âgée assène à sa victime d'un coup de trieur.

\- « Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ?! »

Je sursaute, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle animosité de sa part, et encore moins qu'elle remarque ma présence. Après tout, je ne suis pas la seule à espionner la scène.

\- « Tu as quelque chose à dire, blondasse ? »

Devant son ton désinvolte, je bouillonne et le visage de cette jeune brune me renvoie des souvenirs qui datent de ma vie scolaire en Europe. Non, petite, tu ne mérites très certainement pas ça, mais...

\- « Rien du tout. » Je déclare avant de rebrousser chemin dans les escaliers.

...Mais je ne ferai plus de vague, comme autrefois. Je serre les poings et les dents, me maudissant pour ce côté lâche dont je viens de me prouver une fois de plus.

Ma journée de cours se clôture beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. Mes amies de classe ne connaissent que vaguement les duels de monstres et discutent généralement de leurs trouvailles dans des boutiques largement hors de prix pour mon maigre salaire d'étudiante. Au moment de chausser mes chaussures d'extérieur et de refermer mon casier décoré de photos de famille, une autre lycéenne se poste devant moi, une main plongée dans ses cheveux châtains. Zoé a fini par prendre l'habitude de me chercher avant de partir sur notre lieu de travail.

\- « Lore-chan, tu travailles ce soir ?

Je hoche la tête et lance mon sac par-dessus mon épaule.

\- La boss veut que je rattrape mon retard du week-end passé. J'en ai bien jusque dix heures.

\- Elle doit t'en vouloir pour les clients de l'autre soir. »

Rien que d'y penser me donne la chair de poule. Même si ma mère a trouvé un travail temps plein avant notre déménagement, la perte du salaire de mon père s'est lourdement fait ressentir en l'espace de deux ans. Après un an d'apprentissage au Japon, mon amie Zoé m'a indiquée que le bar dans lequel elle travaille engageait une nouvelle recrue. C'était l'occasion pour moi de renflouer les caisses donc j'ai accepté, mais je n'imaginais pas que j'aurai affaire à des clients aussi désagréables. Lors de mon dernier service, je suis tombée face à deux hommes d'affaires plutôt éméchés et l'un d'entre eux s'est montré beaucoup plus insistants que les autres. Dans ces cas-là, j'avais pris l'habitude de pester dans ma langue maternelle sans qu'ils puissent me comprendre. Manque de chance : il semblerait que l'un d'eux parlait couramment le néerlandais. Je grimace.

\- « Elle était tellement énervée, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me pendre devant les clients.

\- C'est ce qui arrivera la prochaine fois, crois-moi sur parole. »

Au fond de moi, j'aurais préféré que Zoé me dise ça sur un ton d'humour, mais nous savons toutes les deux que la Boss peut se montrer très sévère.

\- « Dis donc, tu m'as délaissée ce matin, je t'attendais ! »

Elle n'a pas tort. Suite à l'altercation dans le couloir, je n'avais même pas pris la peine d'aller voir Zoé, préférant rentrer sagement dans le rang. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- « Il y avait cette fille de deuxième année, avec les cheveux bleus jusqu'au cou.

\- Risa Kageyama ? »

J'acquiesce, ce nom m'avait échappé, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entends parler d'elle.

\- « Elle agressait une première année dans le couloir. »

Ma remarque la surprend, elle me jette un regard circonspect avant de m'inviter à poursuivre.

\- « Je ne sais pas trop, elle répétait que la petite possédait quelque chose qu'elle voulait et vu qu'elle ne voulait pas lui rendre, elle criait comme une vieille poissonnière. »

Rien que d'y repenser, je rage intérieurement que personne n'ait daigné bouger le petit doigt.

\- « Tu n'es pas intervenue, pas vrai ? » Siffle Zoé, passablement amusée. « Ne me fixe pas comme ça, c'est comme ça que ça se passe ici et partout ailleurs. Les héros des bahuts n'ont plus la cote depuis bien longtemps ! »

Son gloussement gêné approfondit mon mal-être. Si même elle considère que c'est peine perdue...

\- « Au fait, ce tournoi ?

Je relève brusquement le visage du trottoir pour la fixer.

\- Tu es au courant ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué d'ignorer le dirigeable qui vole au-dessus de Domino tous les soirs depuis une semaine. Il faut dire que ce Kaiba a toujours aimé la simplicité. »

Je réprime un léger gloussement. Il est clair que Seto Kaiba a mis les moyens dans ses campagnes de publicités. Il a vraiment tout compris.

\- « Alors tu y participes ?

\- Comment veux-tu que j'y participe, je suis beaucoup trop nulle à ce jeu. »

Ma défaite d'hier soir a définitivement réduit en cendre l'espoir que je nourrissais de participer à un tel événement.

\- « Ah, comme tu le sens. Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec une chaîne de bicyclette dans ton sac ?

Effectivement, celle-ci dépasse du zip de mon sac de cours.

\- ... C'est un peu bizarre à expliquer. »

A force d'insister, je finis par céder et lui raconte ma mésaventure de ce matin. Ce type était vraiment étrange. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il m'a foncé dedans, s'est énervé et s'est enfui aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

\- « Tu as le don pour te causer des ennuis.

\- Je ne relèverai pas. »

Nous parvenons après une dizaine de minutes de marche dans le bar qui nous emploie. Certains clients sont déjà attablés à siroter leur cocktail dans une ambiance peu bruyante. La première fois que j'ai mis les pieds ici, je me suis surprise à apprécier l'atmosphère et avoir envie de revenir. Seule ombre au tableau : la patronne.

\- « Soso, Yuurei, qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore en uniforme scolaire ?! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir tenir la boutique toute seule ! »

Un énorme frisson me parcourt l'échine. L'envie de m'enfuir m'agrippe les entrailles comme à chacun des cris qu'elle pousse à notre attention.

Pas besoin de lui répondre, nous bredouillons des excuses presque inaudibles avant de rejoindre le vestiaire pour enfiler notre second uniforme. Tout en boutonnant ma chemise noire avec le logo du bar cousu au niveau de mes omoplates, je m'approche de mon amie et attrape délicatement ses cheveux pour les nouer.

\- « Soso, c'est mignon.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui m'appelles Zoé, je te rappelle. Tu me dois le respect, c'est Soso Hirae pour toi dorénavant !

\- Zoé, ça sonne mieux. »

Ayant du mal à prononcer son nom au début, j'ai déclaré qu'elle s'appellerait Zoé, ma petite touche européenne dans ce monde japonais. Ses mèches brunes entre les mains, je tâche de les attacher en queue de cheval nette et précise. En retour, elle noue les miens en deux tresses qu'elle coiffe en deux coups de mains pour former un chignon dont elle a le secret.

Généralement, je me charge du service et Zoé compose les commandes de cocktails et autres jus de fruits. Parfois, la Boss nous aide à garder le rythme, non sans nous rappeler qu'elle ne devrait que coordonner nos mouvements plutôt que de mettre la main à la pâte. Dans les moments les plus pénibles, il lui arrive de demander à Zoé qu'elle refasse plusieurs fois une commande jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaite à ses yeux. Une vrai psychorigide.

De retour en salle, la soirée de travail peut commencer. Les deux premières heures se déroulent sans accroc, au point où la Boss a décrété qu'il était temps pour elle de rejoindre son bureau. Par chance, il semblerait qu'elle ait oublié l'espace d'un moment mon altercation du dernier service.

\- « C'est bien notre veine. C'est quand elle décide de se tirer qu'un gros groupe arrive.

Zoé m'a chuchoté ces mots à l'instant où j'attrapais deux mojitos sur mon plateau de service pour les amener à la table du fond. Je lui adresse un grand sourire avant de rejoindre l'entrée pour accueillir les nouveaux venus une main mécaniquement tendue.

\- « Bonsoir et bienvenue au Tam-Tam !

\- Bah ça alors. »

Ce timbre de voix, il m'est curieusement familier. Ce n'est que lorsque je relève la tête en direction du groupe d'adolescents que je le remarque. C'est le type qui a manqué de me tuer ce matin ! De toute évidence, lui aussi m'a reconnue.

\- « C'est une amie à toi Joey ?

\- Tu parles, elle s'est plantée devant mon vélo ce matin. C'est à cause d'elle s'il est cassé. »

Non mais je suis en plein rêve. Le voilà qui se fait passer pour la victime, maintenant ? C'est lui qui a dévalé la rue commerçante comme un dératé et qui a bien failli me faucher. Pour peu, je l'aurai bien mis dehors de cet établissement.

\- « Pourquoi ces gens restent-ils debout, Yuurei ? »

Mes poils se hérissent instantanément. Je pensais pourtant que la patronne était déjà partie depuis un petit moment. Visiblement, elle a jugé bon de venir vérifier une dernière fois nos moindres faits et gestes.

\- « Veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente. Une table pour cinq ? Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. »

Les ongles plantés dans mon plateau en bois, je guide le groupe de lycéen à une table, près du bar. La Boss finit par partir, adressant au passage un signe à Zoé. En deux temps, trois mouvements, je tends la carte des boissons aux clients puis fuis en direction du bar.

\- « Tu es sacrément douée dans ton domaine.

Le ton ironique de Zoé ne m'enfonce que davantage.

\- C'est ce type bizarre qui m'a foncé dedans ce matin.

\- Tu vas pouvoir lui rendre sa chaîne de vélo.

\- Oh oui, servie dans sa boisson et surmontée d'une petite dose chantilly. Tu sais que tu as de très bonnes idées parfois. »

Finalement, un service bondé ne m'aurait pas déplu, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter de rapides coups d'œil dans leur direction. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce menteur de Joey soit si bien entouré. Il est accompagné d'une brune aux cheveux courts, d'un brun banal aux allures de gangster, d'un jeune garçon plutôt mignon aux cheveux blancs et d'un autre plus petit aux yeux violets avec des cheveux... avec des cheveux.

\- « Tu devrais aller prendre leurs commandes.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir échanger nos postes ? Je sens que tu brûles d'envie de faire le service ce soir. »

Zoé secoue la tête et insiste sur la table en question. C'est d'un pas lent et peu assuré que j'avance en direction sur groupe, munie de mon calpin à commande. Alors que chacun m'indique leur boisson, je ne manque pas de remarquer les cartes de Duel de Monstres sur la table. Si j'en crois leur position, elles semblent appartenir à Joey et son ami aux cheveux tricolores en forme d'étoile.

\- « Très bien, je vous apporte tout ça. »

Ces deux-là vont très probablement participer au tournoi de Bataille Ville, raison de plus de ne pas m'attarder dessus. Après tout, rien ne m'oblige à livrer des duels, je peux tout aussi bien les regarder de loin. Je suis presque sûre que des chaînes de télévision vont retransmettre certains affrontements.

\- « Eh oh, la belle au bois dormant. C'est l'heure de se réveiller et d'apporter ces délicieux milkshakes à la table cinq. »

Tirée de mes pensées, je remarque seulement maintenant que Zoé avait déjà préparé toute la commande que je lui avais donnée.

\- « Tout de suite. » Insiste-t-elle avec une frappe sur mon épaule.

Une profonde inspiration, quelques battements de cils pour me réveiller une bonne fois pour toutes et je me dirige doucement vers le groupe d'adolescents pour leur servir leurs commandes. Je ne me laisserai pas intimider par le regard de Joey quand je dépose les verres devant eux. Dès qu'ils me règlent, je sens qu'un poids se retire de ma poitrine. C'est fini, je ne les reverrai plus jamais.

\- « Tiens, je te l'ai ramenée. »

Aussitôt suis-je retournée au bar que Zoé me tend d'une main ferme la chaîne de vélo abîmée.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

\- Bah tu lui rends, pardi.

\- Tu m'imagines réellement aller les trouver, avec cette chaîne rouillée en main et dire « Oh Joey, tu as oublié ceci quand tu t'es pris l'étalage de légumes » ? Ne compte pas sur moi, j'irai la jeter aux ordures sur le chemin de la maison. »

A la moue qu'elle affiche, Zoé espérait un peu plus d'animation ce soir. Pourtant, il est hors de question que je dépense plus de temps que nécessaire avec ces histoires.

Le reste de la soirée se déroule sans grosse difficulté. La plupart des clients repartent avec le sourire et la recette de la soirée vaut probablement celles des autres – même si la patronne trouvera toujours quelque chose à commenter. Seul le groupe de cinq s'attarde dans le bar. Ce n'est que quand Zoé se résout à récupérer leurs verres vides qu'ils commencent à se préparer.

\- « En espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment au Tam-Tam. »

La voix mielleuse de mon amie m'arrache un large sourire. On lui a souvent dit qu'elle tirait une tronche de cadavre devant les clients alors en échange d'un petit billet chaque service, elle tâche de paraître agréable.

\- « J'aurais dû faire la gueule dès le début... »

Tiens, ils s'en vont. Le plus petit d'entre eux est le premier à me fixer droit dans les yeux avant de me souhaiter une bonne soirée. Ne l'aurai-je pas déjà vu quelque part, d'ailleurs ?

\- « Bonne soirée, danger ambulant. »

Je tique à ces mots. Ce crétin ne sait pas quand il doit s'arrêter, peut-être aurait-il besoin d'un petit coup de pouce de ma part.

\- « Toi de même, imbécile.

\- C'est ma chaîne de vélo que tu tiens ? »

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais brandi le premier objet qui me venait sous la main : la chaîne rouillée qui traînait sur un bord du comptoir. Maintenant qu'il l'a reconnue, que suis-je supposée faire ? Lui remettre tout simplement ?

\- « Peut-être bien.

\- ... Tu es vraiment une fille bizarre. Ça t'arrive souvent de voler des chaînes de vélo ?

\- La ferme. Tu es reparti et cette chaîne errait près de l'étalage, je l'ai gardée au cas où je te recroiserai plus loin dans la rue. »

Ce qui est la vérité en soi. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Zoé, feignant d'essuyer des verres, très attentive à notre discussion. Joey s'avance alors et attrape d'une main la chaîne pour m'en débarrasser.

\- « Bien, merci dans ce cas. »

Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me remercie, même si cela sonnait que par pure politesse et qu'il s'en est allé en riant. J'acquiesce et le laisse rejoindre ses amis, sans un mot.

\- « Tu vois que ce n'était pas si compliqué ? »

La voix de Zoé résonne dans la petite cuisine derrière le bar. Je fais mine de ne pas l'entendre et retourne vaquer à mes occupations.

La nuit est tombée depuis un bon moment lorsque j'emprunte le chemin de la maison. 23h30, plus que 30 minutes pour les derniers inscrits au tournoi de Bataille Ville. Guidée à travers les ombres par les lampadaires du village, je songe à ce que pourrait ressembler ma vie si je devenais une experte en duel de monstres. Que ressent-on lorsqu'on mène un duel face à une audience de millier de personnes venues pour nous voir triompher ou perdre ? Du stress ? De la joie ? De l'adrénaline ?

Tandis que je traverse la dernière rue me séparant de mon domicile, mon téléphone vibre à deux reprises dans la poche de ma veste. Je l'extirpe et compose mon mot de passe. J'ai reçu deux mails du site de la KaibaCorp.

\- « Eh ? »

« Votre inscription a été prise en compte. Vous recevrez d'ici peu les informations relatives au tournoi. »

Pardon ? Quand est-ce que je me suis inscrite ? Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, quitte l'application et la relance aussi vite pour constater que le message se trouve toujours dans ma boite mail. Comme mentionné dans le premier mail, le second contient toutes les informations pratiques concernant le tournoi de Bataille Ville.

\- « J'ai dû me faire hack. »

En bas de l'e-mail, une close indique que tout désistement aux duels du lendemain entraînerait automatiquement la défaite du duelliste. Je pousse un léger soupir. Il me suffit de ne pas me rendre à Domino City demain et tout sera réglé.

Un coup de vent plus violent que les autres m'intime à rentrer chez moi au plus vite. Il faut absolument que je change mes identifiants pour éviter d'autres soucis. La maison est vide. Ma mère est sûrement déjà couchée. J'en profite pour ranger un peu la cuisine et le salon avant de monter me coucher.

Moi, devenir une duelliste ? C'est une blague de très mauvais goût, mon jeu ne gagnera jamais face aux autres. Au bout de quelques heures seulement, je parviens à trouver le sommeil, non sans inquiétude face aux événements du lendemain.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre !_

_Âme de Pureté est la réécriture d'une fiction que j'ai publié il y a très longtemps sur le site et j'avais très envie de la remanier avec mon nouveau style._

_Ce n'est pas du Miraculous Ladybug comme j'ai eu l'habitude d'écrire ces dernières années mais j'espère que ça plaira à ceux qui veulent la lire._

_Pour la cadence de publication, je dirai une fois par semaine, bien qu'une dizaine de chapitres soient déjà prêts._


	2. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 2

\- « Tu participes au tournoi de Domino City ? »

A peine ai-je ouvert mon casier pour y récupérer mes chaussures d'extérieur que Zoé m'interpelle. Hier soir, je lui ai raconté ma dernière mésaventure : mon nom figure par magie dans la liste des participants du tournoi de Bataille Ville.

\- « Tu as dû mal me comprendre. Je n'y participe pas, on m'y a inscrite contre mon gré. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'y montrer !

Son bras s'enroule autour de mon épaule et me presse fermement contre sa poitrine.

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? C'est l'univers qui t'envoie un message : participe, Lorène, participe à ce tournoi. »

Je me dégage difficilement de son étreinte. Ses moqueries ne m'atteignent pas, ma décision est sans appel et le restera jusqu'à ce que je sois déclarée forfait par la force des choses.

\- « De toute façon, je ne peux pas y participer, je ne possède ni disque de duel, ni de carte translucide.

Mon amie brandit son téléphone portable juste devant mes yeux.

\- Cela tombe bien, en regardant sur Internet tout à l'heure, j'ai trouvé une boutique à dix minutes du Tam-Tam qui en fournit. Regarde ! »

Elle a raison, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cela risque de me faire changer d'avis. D'une main franche, j'appuie sur son poignet pour le baisser, agrippe mon sac de cours et me dirige vers la sortie, Zoé sur les talons.

\- « Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire si je ne compte pas y participer ?

\- Ce serait drôle de te voir y jouer en public.

\- Avoue que tu as surtout envie de me voir me ridiculiser par des gosses de seconde zone.

\- Si ce sont des gosses de seconde zone et qu'ils te battent, réfléchis à quelle zone tu appartiens. »

Ses remarques cinglantes ont toujours été ce que j'apprécie le plus chez mon amie, à condition bien sûr que celles-ci ne me visent pas. Le chemin en direction du travail se déroule dans un calme relatif, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un moteur s'élève dans les airs.

\- « Un dirigeable ? »

En effet, sur cette couche bleu violacé du ciel se dégage une forme de ballon équipé d'un écran géant aux initiales KC. Le jeune homme qui s'y présente doit être le fameux Seto Kaiba dont tout le monde parle. Zoé et moi stoppons notre marche pour écouter son message.

\- « C'est le moment de mettre vos talents de duellistes à l'épreuve. J'espère que tous les concurrents ont bien compris que ce tournoi n'avait rien d'amical. Ce qui vous attend à Bataille Ville, c'est une guerre totale !

Mon amie ne manque pas de tiquer à ces mots.

\- Seto Kaiba a le plaisir de nous présenter le nouvel Hunger Game.

\- Avant que mon tournoi ne commence, je tiens à ce que les duellistes sachent ce qui les attend et peut-être que certains préféreront renoncer.

\- Déjà fait.

\- Pour commencer, parlons de mon nouveau disque de duel. Tous ceux que j'ai jugés assez compétents pour participer à mon tournoi en ont reçu un. Sauf ceux qui les ont revendus dès leur sortie, je ne suis pas dupe. Grâce à lui vous pourrez livrer vos duels où et quand vous le désirerez. Chaque disque est équipé d'un système de localisation qui me permet de suivre chacun de vos mouvements. »

Pardon ? C'est légal, ça ?

\- « A présent, parlons de la règle la plus importante dans ce tournoi. Le perdant de chaque duel se verra dans l'obligation de remettre ses cartes les plus fortes au vainqueur. Alors si vous n'avez pas le cran de risquer vos cartes les plus précieuses, je vous suggère de déclarer forfait dès maintenant !

\- Ce type me fiche la trouille.

\- Si quelqu'un est assez fou pour me défier, qu'il n'hésite pas car j'ai décidé de prendre part à la compétition. Et ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions car je compte bien gagner ce tournoi. D'ailleurs il y a un duelliste parmi vous que j'ai particulièrement hâte de battre. En parlant de victoire, sachez que seuls les huit meilleurs duellistes accèderont à la grande finale et cette finale se déroulera dans un endroit tenu secret. Et pour connaître ce lieu, vous aurez besoin de vos cartes de localisation. Il vous en faudra six pour accéder à la finale ! »

S'en suit alors toute une explication sur l'empilement de ces cartes pour activer un satellite de localisation globale.

\- « Attention chers duellistes. Que le tournoi de Bataille Ville commence ! »

Alors que les paroles de Seto Kaiba résonnent encore à travers toute la ville, l'écran qui projetait son visage se brouille, transformant le visage du PDG en une bouillie de pixels. Les dernières minutes m'ont jeté un froid glacial. Ce type a l'air encore plus bizarre que Joey.

\- « C'est donc lui le directeur de la Kaiba Corp ? Il paraît qu'il a notre âge.

\- Pas possible !

\- Tu serais surprise d'apprendre qu'il est dans la même classe que Yugi Muto. »

Etrange, Zoé semble très bien informée sur ces deux-là. Son gain d'intérêt soudain pour les duels de monstres proviendrait-il de nos dernières discussions ? Lorsque j'esquisse l'envie de reprendre notre chemin vers le travail, mon amie s'ancre dans le sol, les mains fermement posées sur ses hanches.

\- « Bon, on doit te trouver un disque de duel et une carte de localisation. »

Loin de moi l'envie de la contredire, mais un simple coup d'œil à ma montre confirme que nous sommes déjà en retard de deux minutes sur notre service.

\- « Tu vas participer à ce tournoi !

\- Moi ? Et pourquoi pas toi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas de cartes, contrairement à toi. Allez, ça sera amusant ! »

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je hausse les épaules et secoue la tête en signe de refus. Nous avons assez perdu de temps avec ces histoires.

\- « Je vais au Tam-Tam, que tu me suives ou non ! »

Pour appuyer mes mots, j'avance de quelques pas en direction de l'établissement, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser entrainer. Pourtant, après une vingtaine de pas, je me retourne et constate que Zoé m'a définitivement abandonnée pour se lancer à la chasse au disque de duel.

\- « Quelle tête de mule... »

Peu importe, il faudra bien qu'elle réapparaisse à un moment ou un autre. Le temps s'écoule si vite que si je ne cours pas rejoindre mon poste, je crains la réaction disproportionnée de la patronne.

\- « Où est-ce que vous étiez passées ?! »

Impossible de l'esquiver tant la Boss avait fusionné avec la porte pour ne pas nous manquer. Je me plie en avant, bredouillant des excuses sous les regards mal à l'aise de la clientèle accoudée au bar.

\- « Yuurei, où est Soso ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Madame.

\- Tant pis, c'est de votre faute si j'ai dû faire votre travail. Alors tant que Soso ne rapplique pas, tu vas te charger du service et du bar ! »

Je blêmis rien qu'à l'idée d'exécuter les deux postes. Il n'y a aucune chance que cela se déroule bien. Les claquements de dents de la patronne me provoquent des frissons désagréables à travers tout le corps. A ce train-là, la meilleure décision aurait été de rentrer chez moi.

\- « Non mais je rêve. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si je m'étais blessée pendant que vous batifoliez dehors ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes payées grâce à moi, alors il est hors de question de me laisser berner par des gamines aussi insignifiantes que vous ! »

Ses éclats de voix vibrent dans toute la salle, si bien que je me sens obligée d'adresser un regard désolé aux clients venus pour un peu de tranquillité. Quand je me redresse et croise les yeux assassins de la Boss, mes jambes tremblent tellement que je doute qu'elles soient capables de supporter mon poids encore longtemps.

\- « Le moindre écart ce soir et tu es virée, Yuurei.

\- Oui, Madame. »

Sur ce, elle attrape ses affaires abandonnées sur le comptoir et quitte le bar. Un silence de corbeau s'installe dans la salle. Rien, pas le moindre insecte pour briser cette atmosphère tendue. Mes cordes vocales elles-mêmes ont choisi de s'éteindre au profit du calme pesant. Machinalement, mes pieds me guident jusqu'au vestiaire où je retire mon uniforme scolaire pour celui de l'établissement.

En cet instant de répit, je m'empare de mon téléphone pour prévenir Zoé de la douche froide que je viens de me prendre et lui conjure de rappliquer au plus vite. Pas le temps d'attendre sa réponse, je rejoins à la hâte la salle où plusieurs clients commencent déjà à s'impatienter.

Au bout d'une heure de calvaire, mes jambes menacent de s'effondrer alors que je sers une table de trois adultes ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à des milkshakes à la banane. Beaucoup trop de lait, beaucoup trop de sucre, un dosage plus que douteux pour l'apparence du vomi d'un étudiant de médecine un soir de baptême. Je me dépêche de retourner me cacher derrière le comptoir, priant pour que plus personne ne mette les pieds dans cet endroit. Accroupie dans un coin, je retire mon téléphone de ma poche, constatant que Zoé cherche à me contacter.

\- « Bon sang Zoé, je te jure que tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de m'appeler.

\- _J-J 'en ai un !_ »

Mon ton menaçant retombe aussitôt que la voix à bout de souffle de mon amie me parvient aux oreilles.

\- « Il y en avait un qui trainait dans la rue ! »

L'émetteur collé contre mon oreille, je perçois en fond des injures et autres cris lancés à l'attention de Zoé. Je dois me retenir de ne pas hausser le ton pour ne pas déranger les clients du bar.

\- « _Rejoins-moi près du port !_

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je suis en plein service, je te rappelle qu'on était censée travailler ce soir.

\- _Fais ce que je te dis !_ »

Pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Zoé a déjà raccroché, probablement poursuivie par le type à qui elle vient de voler un disque de duel. Je pose une main sur mon front, affaiblie psychologiquement par l'attitude de celle qui est censée être mon aînée. Tout en me redressant face au comptoir, j'observe la poignée de personnes attablées. Non, je ne peux définitivement pas les laisser et partir sans prévenir la patronne.

_« Le moindre écart ce soir et tu es virée, Yuurei. »_ Elle ne pouvait pas être plus claire. Ce n'est pas comme si ce travail m'était devenu indispensable au fil des mois... Soudain, mon téléphone vibre, Zoé, encore. Le vestiaire me servira de cachette pendant les prochaines minutes.

\- « Allô ? »

Pas de réponse, seule la houle du port anime la conversation. J'appelle mon amie à plusieurs reprises, quitte à crier au point que les clients m'entendent mais rien ne vient. Une sensation désagréable me parcourt de part en part. S'il était arrivé un accident à Zoé, j'aurai déjà dû être sur place pour lui porter secours. Le bruit des vagues persiste à l'autre bout du fil. Prise d'une bouffée d'adrénaline, je coupe l'appel, plonge le portable dans la poche de ma jupe et, toujours vêtue de l'uniforme du Tam-Tam, claque la porte du vestiaire et saute à l'extérieur. Cette fois-ci, il est hors de question que je laisse la peur me débiner. La porte ! Si quelqu'un vole la caisse, je suis une femme morte. Tant pis pour les clients, s'ils peuvent passer trois heures à siroter le même cocktail, une petite heure de plus ne saurait leur causer de tords. D'un geste précis et réfléchi, j'enfonce la clé dans la serrure et verrouille la porte du bar avant de sprinter en direction du port de Flem, jumelé à celui de Domino City.

Tout en dévalant les rues du village, je manque de bousculer une dizaine de passants s'étant réunis pour assister à des duels de monstres.

\- « T'excuse pas surtout ! » Me lance l'un d'eux.

Peu importe s'il me faut pousser la Terre entière pour rejoindre les quais. Mes poumons se vident à la vitesse de la lumière, une douleur vive dans ma poitrine me conjure de ralentir le pas contrairement à mes jambes qui maintiennent la cadence. Au loin, la mer se dessine, plus qu'une bonne cinquantaine de mètres et j'entrerai enfin dans le port.

\- « Zoé ! »

Je hurle son nom sans la voir, les quais s'étendent sur plusieurs kilomètres et aucune trace mon amie en vue. Mon corps tout entier subit le contrecoup de ma course acharnée et, avant d'être plombée sur place, je repars le long des quais à une allure plus modérée. Peut-être qu'elle décrochera si je l'appelle. Je tâtonne d'une main la poche de ma jupe, vide. Où est mon téléphone ?

\- « Oh merde, j'ai dû le faire tomber en courant ou quand j'ai bousculé un de ces péquenauds... »

Si l'espoir de la contacter s'est envolé comme mon portable, je change vite d'attitude à la découverte d'un corps inerte une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Je me précipite, n'écoutant que ma tête pour avancer. Cette forme est vêtue de l'uniforme orange et vert du lycée de Flem, je reconnais sans peine les beaux cheveux châtains de mon amie, couchée sur le côté. Morte d'inquiétude, je m'agenouille à ses côtés et la secoue avec la ferme intention d'obtenir réaction – même infime – de sa part.

\- « Zoé, tu m'entends ?

\- Lo... »

Un frisson la frappe si violemment que je le ressens à travers sa veste d'uniforme. Ses yeux me fixent tandis qu'elle s'étire pour me confier une machine serrée contre sa poitrine.

\- « Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Sa voix est si faible que j'ai l'impression d'avoir lu sur ses lèvres. J'accepte distraitement le disque de duel, le dépose à côté de nous et caresse son visage brûlant d'une main.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait...

\- Voleuse ! »

Cette injure provient d'un peu plus loin. Deux formes masculines se dégagent de l'horizon, poings levés en signe de rébellion. Il y a peu de chances pour qu'il s'agisse d'une erreur, j'imagine très clairement Zoé voler un disque de duel juste pour me satisfaire. Arrivés à notre hauteur, ils ignorent vaguement la position critique de la brune à mes pieds. Tout ce qu'ils leur importent, c'est de récupérer leur disque de duel.

\- « Ce disque est à mon petit frère, alors tu vas me le rendre !

\- Ne le laisse pas, s'il te plait. »

Une petite minute. Si ces mecs ont couru jusqu'ici sans jamais rattraper Zoé, alors comment s'est-elle retrouvée dans un tel état ? Sa main agrippe la mienne et la guide jusqu'à l'appareil tant convoité.

\- « Tu ferais mieux de me le rendre, gamine, sinon ça risque de chauffer pour toi ! »

« Gamine » ? Pense-t-il réellement que j'abdiquerai sans broncher après m'avoir insultée ? Une fois Zoé en position assise contre une barrière, je ramasse le disque en question et pointe du doigt celui de l'aîné.

\- « Eh, tu es un duelliste toi aussi, pas vrai ? Alors affronte-moi.

\- Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Ce disque appartient à mon petit frère !

\- La seule personne stupide ici, c'est celle qui a perdu un appareil de duel aussi précieux pour le tournoi. »

Ses mâchoires se serrent. Pour peu, il serait prêt à me sauter dessus pour récupérer son fichu disque. Et même si je ne prévois pas de participer au tournoi de Bataille Ville, je ne peux pas me résoudre à décevoir Zoé après ce qu'elle vient de faire pour moi.

\- « Si je gagne, non seulement je garderai le disque de duel de ton frère, mais tu me donneras ta carte de localisation.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Grand-frère, je veux mon disque. »

Avec l'autre au bord des larmes à côté, son frangin risque de craquer d'une seconde à l'autre. J'en profite pour enfiler le disque au niveau de mon bras droit. Celui-ci s'allume automatiquement et projette un terrain holographique devant moi.

\- « Tu l'auras cherché. Je vais gagner ce duel et récupérer le disque de duel de mon petit-frère. En garde ! »

Puis-je conclure que je suis donc l'antagoniste de ce duel ? Chacun à notre tour, nous mélangeons notre deck et l'insérons dans l'espace du disque prévu à cet effet. Non seulement je suis essoufflée de la dernière course à la recherche de mon amie, mais je ne suis pas du tout confiante quant à l'issue de ce duel.

\- « Commence. »

Le mec me l'a ordonné si froidement que j'ai pris quelques secondes de réflexion avant de tirer mes premières cartes. Nos disques affichent tout deux 4000 points de vie. Moi qui ai l'habitude de disputer des duels en ligne jusqu'à 8000 points de vie, cela ne va pas d'être une partie de plaisir.

\- « Alors, tu joues ?

\- Oui, ne sois pas si pressé de perdre, mon chou. J'invoque _l'Ange Lumineux_ [1400|800] en mode attaque. J'active ensuite la carte magie _Hinotama_ pour te faire perdre 500 points de vie. »

Je pose ensuite une carte face cachée et termine mon tour.

\- « Je vois, mais je te préviens, des monstres aussi faibles ne résisteront pas à mon jeu. J'appelle mon _Homard Enragé_ [1700|1000] sur le terrain. Détruis son _Ange Lumineux_ ! »

Le monstre de cet inconnu mesure bien deux mètres de haut. Les hologrammes de la Kaiba Corp sont vraiment impressionnants. Comme il l'avait prévu, son homard emporte mon monstre au cimetière d'un coup de pince, ainsi que 300 de mes points de vie.

\- « En détruisant mon _Ange Lumineux_, tu me permets d'invoquer depuis mon deck un monstre lumière de maximum 1500 points d'attaque. Et je décide d'appeler _l'Invocateur de Nova_ [1400|800] en mode attaque !

\- Très drôle ton petit tour de passe-passe, mais ses points d'attaque sont toujours trop faibles pour combattre mon Homard. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. »

Comme si je ne le savais pas, pour qui me prend-t-il ? Je pioche une nouvelle carte. Mon cœur bat si fort sous la pression de ce premier duel que je peine à respirer correctement. Quand je m'imaginais combattre dans un tournoi, je ne songeais pas du tout à affronter le frère d'un gamin qu'on a racketté.

\- « Très bien, je sacrifie mon Invocateur de Nova pour invoquer _Saturne, Agent du Jugement_ [2400|0] en mode attaque. Saturne, détruis son _Homard Enragé_ !

\- Je ne crois pas, tu viens de déclencher ma carte piège _Annulation d'attaque_, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Frustrée, je serre les dents.

\- Je termine mon tour.

\- J'avais cru comprendre. A moi, je sacrifie mon _Homard Enragé_ pour invoquer la _Bête Amphibie_ [2400|2000] en mode attaque. »

Nous possédons désormais deux monstres de même puissance sur le terrain et rien dans ma main ne me permet de prendre l'avantage. J'espère qu'il aura autant de malchance que moi dans son tirage. Mon tour suivant consiste à déposer un monstre faible face verso.

\- « Tu as fini ? »

Ce type commence sérieusement à me chauffer à force de me presser à jouer plus vite.

\- « Non, désolée. Vu que je ne mène pas de Battle phase ce tour, je peux activer la capacité spéciale de Saturne. Tant que mes points de vie sont supérieurs aux tiens, je peux t'infliger la différence en dégâts directs ! »

Au moment où j'active l'effet de ma carte, l'hologramme se tourne vers moi et semble me dévisager avant de disparaître dans mon cimetière. Je... Quoi ?

\- « Mes points de vie n'ont pas diminué d'un pouce. »

Il a raison, je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'effet de cette carte ne s'est pas réalisé. En appuyant sur mon disque de duel, je parviens à récupérer la carte et relire son effet.

\- _« Tant que vos points de vie sont supérieurs à ceux de votre adversaire, vous pouvez sacrifier cette carte pour infliger des dommages à votre adversaire égaux à la différence. Ne s'active que si vous contrôler Le Sanctuaire Céleste... _»

Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, ma voix s'étouffe au fond de ma gorge. Je suis morte de honte. Quel genre de duelliste ne lit pas les effets de ses monstres avant de les activer ? Mon adversaire, lui, ne manque pas cette occasion de se moquer de moi.

\- « Je termine mon tour.

\- Tu me facilites la tâche, je n'aurai jamais cru que je te remercierai. »

Il ne peut pas se la fermer et jouer tout simplement ?

\- « Je pioche. J'invoque ensuite le _Grand Blanc_ [1600|800] en mode attaque. _Ma Bête Amphibie _[2400|2000] va réduire ton monstre face cachée en poussière ! Et vu que tu ne possèderas plus de monstre sur le terrain, cela me laisse le loisir d'attaquer tes points de vie !

Son monstre poisson détruit ma carte face cachée, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre 1600 points de vie.

\- « Tu viens de détruire un autre _Ange Lumineux_ [1400|800], ce qui me permet d'invoquer spécialement mon _Invocateur de Nova_ [1400|800] depuis mon deck.

\- Sauf qu'il est toujours trop faible ! Grand Blanc, attaque son Invocateur de Nova ! »

Mes points de vie descendent à 3500. Jusqu'ici, j'ai réussi à éviter la catastrophe, malgré mon erreur de débutante.

\- Lorsque _l'Invocateur de Nova_ est envoyé au cimetière, cela me permet d'invoquer un monstre lumière de type elfe de maximum 1500 point d'attaque. Je décide d'appeler _Mercure, Agent de la Sagesse_ [0|1700] en mode défense. »

Mercure devrait pouvoir résister aux attaques de son _Grand Blanc_, ce qui va le forcer à utiliser sa _Bête Amphibie_ pour le détruire. Ce duel ne se profile pas bien du tout ! Je joue beaucoup trop défensivement en cherchant davantage à me protéger de ses attaques qu'à le combattre moi-même.

\- « Je pioche ! Je sacrifie _Mercure, Agent de la Sagesse_ pour invoquer _Parshath le Chevalier du Ciel _[1900|1400] ! Parshath, détruis son _Grand Blanc_ [1600|800] ! »

Aucune carte piège à l'horizon, les points de vie de mon adversaire retombent à 3200, ce qui me donne l'avantage mais uniquement de ce point de vue.

\- « Lorsque Parshath parvient à t'infliger des dégâts, j'ai le droit de piocher une carte. Et je termine mon tour. »

Plus les tours défilent, plus je remarque les faiblesses de mon deck. Les cartes clés ne reposent au fin fond du tas de cartes.

\- « A moi de jouer ! Et tout d'abord, je vais détruire ton _Chevalier du Ciel_ avec ma_ Bête Amphibie_ [2400|2000]. »

Et donc me faire perdre 500 points de vie. Il pose une nouvelle carte phase cachée et c'est de nouveau mon tour. Je pioche et tâche de ne pas montrer à ce type qu'il a clairement l'ascendant sur ce duel.

\- « J'invoque _Meltiel, Sage du Paradis_ [1600|1200] en mode défense et je termine mon tour.

\- Ce duel est beaucoup trop ennuyant. Un seul monstre de niveau 6 et tu te retrouves à sacrifier toutes tes cartes. Il est grand temps d'en finir. J'active la carte magie de terrain _Umi_ ! »

Sans savoir pourquoi, les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre le port s'agite de plus en plus, au point de déverser de l'eau sur le terrain. As-tu vraiment prévu tout ça, Seto Kaiba ?

\- « A compter de maintenant, tous mes monstres de type poisson, serpent de mer, tonnerre et aqua profiteront d'un bonus d'attaque et de défense de 200 points. D'ailleurs, ma _Bête Amphibie_ va te faire l'honneur de te le montrer ! [**2600**|**2200**] J'invoque ensuite mon _Démon Kraken_ [**1400**|**1600**] depuis ma main. En temps normal, son attaque n'est que de 1200, mais grâce à _Umi_, il va pouvoir détruire ton monstre ! »

Beaucoup de blablas pour annihiler tout ce qui me restait de défense sur ce terrain.

\- « _Bête Amphibie_, attaque directement ses points de vie ! »

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est impressionnant pour un simple hologramme ! Lorsque la bête se jette sur moi, je manque de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et déguerpir d'ici, quitte à abandonner Zoé sur le côté.

Mon disque de duel affiche désormais le magnifique résultat de 400 points de vie, tandis que lui se trouve toujours à 3200 points. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai retourner chez moi avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- « A ton tour. »

Tiens, peut-être quelque chose qui peut me tirer d'affaires.

\- « Active la carte magie _Elégante Charité_, qui me permet de pioche 3 cartes à condition d'en envoyer 2 directement au cimetière. »

Au moins, cette carte me permettra d'échanger des cartes inutiles en l'instant présent pour de nouvelles. Bingo, ma carte fétiche a enfin décidé de se montrer.

\- « Je pense que j'ai de quoi pimenter la partie finalement.

\- Vraiment ? Tes larmes auraient pourtant suffi.

\- Très drôle. Tout d'abord, je vais invoquer _Vénus, Agent de la Création_ [1600|0] en mode attaque.

\- Beaucoup trop faible.

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Ensuite, je décide de retirer deux monstres lumières de mon cimetière pour invoquer spécialement l'une de mes meilleures cartes : _Âme de pureté et de lumière_ [2000|1800] ! »

Ma carte maîtresse apparaît sur le terrain. Ce monstre atteignant seulement les 2000 points d'attaque représente un esprit féminin aux cheveux longs et blancs. D'immenses ailes d'ange recouvrent son corps frêle. Tout en admirant l'hologramme de mon monstre fétiche, je ne manque pas de remarquer les gloussements du drôle de type.

\- « Je pose une carte face caché et je termine mon tour.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? Tout ce que tu as accompli, c'est de mettre tes derniers points de vie à ma merci ! _Bête amphibie_ [**2600|2200**], détruis son Agent de la Création ! Tu vas pouvoir me rendre ce disque de duel !

\- Sauf si j'active la carte magie _Fontaine du Ciel_. Lorsqu'un de mes monstres est détruit au combat, je le retirer pour ajouter l'équivalent de ses points d'attaque à mes points de vie ! »

Ainsi, avant le calcul des dommages, je récupère 1600 points de vie avant d'en subir 1000. Heureusement, la carte _Fontaine du Ciel_ est une carte de magie continue, je pourrai donc m'en resservir à chaque tour.

\- « Je vois. A ton tour.

\- Alors, on ne dit plus rien ? »

A l'instant où je pioche une nouvelle carte, une petite idée germe dans mon esprit. Dans l'état actuel du duel, je ne pourrai jamais détruire sa _Bête Amphibie_. De plus, étant donné que j'ai pioché plus de cartes que lui, récupérer des points de vie jusqu'à la fin du duel ne m'aidera pas, mon deck sera totalement épuisé avant le sien.

\- « Je termine mon tour.

\- Ce tour sera le dernier. Je pioche ! Si tu pensais gagner du temps avec ta carte magie, je pense que tu as oublié quelque chose, si mon monstre a une attaque assez élevée, même récupérer des points de vie ne suffira plus à te protéger de la défaite ! »

Au contraire, je le sais.

\- « Bien, j'active la carte magie équipement _Puissance du Mage_ ! Tu dois te demander ce qu'une telle carte fiche bien dans un deck aqua comme le mien, mais c'est juste le trophée de ma première victoire en tant que futur finaliste du tournoi de Bataille Ville. »

La carte _Puissance du Mage_ octroie au monstre équipé 500 points d'attaque pour chaque carte magie et piège sur le terrain. Si mes calculs sont bons, nous présentons un total de trois cartes ce qui ajoute 1500 points d'attaque à sa _Bête Amphibie_.

\- « Ma _Bête Amphibie_ possède désormais 4100 points d'attaque ! Ce duel est terminé, _Bête Amphibie_, réduis _Âme de Pureté et de Lumière_ en cendres ! »

Mon cœur s'emballe, c'est le moment ! D'un geste hésitant, je brandis une carte de ma main vers le monstre aquatique. Celle-ci scintille de mille feux et réagit à la présence de mon monstre. _Âme de Pureté_ déploie ses ailes et annihile la _Bête Amphibie_ d'un battement de ses ailes d'ange.

\- « Q-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi tes points de vie sont-ils toujours à 1000 ? Ils devraient être à 0 !

\- Cela aurait été le cas si je n'avais activé l'effet de mon monstre _Ange de Loyauté_ [1100|1900]. Lorsque mon adversaire attaque l'un de mes monstres lumières, je peux envoyer cette carte de ma main au cimetière pour ajouter aux points d'attaque de mon monstre l'équivalent de ceux de l'autre monstre. Mon _Âme de Pureté_ a donc atteint les 6100 points d'attaque. »

L'écart entre nos deux monstres a été réduit à 2000 points. Cependant, lorsque le garçon jette un œil à son disque du duel, il me lance un regard foudroyant.

\- « Mes points de vie devraient être à 1200 et non 900. Tu as triché !

Quelque peu amusée par sa soudaine colère – en parfait contrate avec son comportement durant tout le duel – je secoue la tête et indique mon monstre du doigt.

\- « C'est grâce à la capacité spéciale d'_Âme de Pureté et de Lumière_. Lorsqu'elle attaque, tous tes monstres perdent automatiquement 300 points d'attaque. »

Cette fois-ci, j'ai récupéré à la fois l'avantage sur les points de vie, mais également au niveau des monstres sur le terrain. C'est simple, il ne reste plus que mon _Âme de Pureté_ [2000|1800].

\- « C'est à mon tour. _Âme de Pureté et de Lumière_, réduis ses derniers points de vie à néant ! »

Une ultime frayeur me parcourt quand je songe au possible piège qu'il pourrait me ressortir, mais mes doutes disparaissent lorsque son disque de duel atteint enfin le 0.

\- « J'ai gagné. »

Malgré le sourire victorieux que je peine à cacher, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai réussi à le battre avec l'énorme erreur commise en début de duel. J'envoie valser son petit frère qui braille toujours pour récupérer son disque de duel pour lui demander mon rendu.

\- « Allez, tiens et laisse-nous tranquille.

\- Mh... Dis donc, Kaiba n'a-t-il pas précisé que nous devions mettre nos meilleures cartes en jeu ?

Il me foudroie du regard.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tout d'abord ton amie rackette mon petit-frère et maintenant tu veux me dépouiller de mes cartes ?! »

Au début du duel, je n'avais pas réfléchi à cette règle énoncée plus tôt dans la journée. Pourtant, après l'avoir vu jouer une certaine carte, j'ai bien envie d'en profiter. Sans me soucier de ce pauvre type, j'attrape son paquet de cartes dans son disque de duel et récupère sa carte magie d'équipement _Puissance du Mage_.

\- « Hey !

\- Les cartes de localisation.

\- Comment ça, « les » ?

\- Tu as dit plus tôt que tu avais déjà combattu un autre duelliste. C'est comme ça que ça marche, tu ne voudrais pas que je porte plainte auprès des organisateurs pour non-respect des règles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bien qu'il aurait pu porter plainte à son tour pour vol de disque de duel, le mec cède d'un air dépité et me tend ses deux cartes translucides. J'aurais juré avoir vu des larmes au bord de ses yeux.

\- « Viens, on rentre.

\- Mais grand...

\- Tais-toi, on rentre. »

Sourd aux braillements du gamin, il finit par le trainer par le col de son manteau, s'éloignant peu à peu à l'autre du bout du port.

Le temps du duel aura au moins permis à Zoé de se reposer. Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle et enroule son bras pour la soulever et rebrousser chemin depuis le port.

\- « Je te l'avais dit.

\- Un mot de plus et tu te démerdes pour rentrer. »

Son rire cynique m'en arrache un autre. Quelle idiote, se mettre de tels états pour me prouver que j'ai tort... Le soleil s'est éclipsé depuis un moment, mais je suis persuadée que d'autres duels se jouent aux quatre coins de la ville. D'une allure lente et boiteuse, nous entrons enfin dans des rues plus fréquentées.

\- « J'ai essayé de t'appeler avant le duel, comme tu n'as pas décroché, j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

\- Mon téléphone ! Il est tombé de ma poche quand j'ai couru... »

Je pleure la perte de cet être tant aimé. Mes chances de le retrouver par terre sont si infimes que je rechigne le moindre coup d'œil sur le bitume.

\- « Au moins, la patronne ne pourra pas te joindre. »

La patronne. Le bar. Plein. Les gens dans le bar. La clé. Les gens enfermés à clé dans le bar.

\- « J'ai enfermé les clients à clé dans le bar ! »

Cette fois, je n'y échapperai pas, je suis officiellement renvoyée du Tam-Tam. Plus nous nous rapprochons de ce dernier, plus les rues sont bondées et les lumières d'alerte d'un camion de pompier bloquent le passage piétonnier. Préférant éviter à Zoé un bain de foule, je nous décale sur le côté, prête à laisser cette histoire de clé de côté jusqu'à demain. C'était sans compter sur des passants eux aussi intrigués par le raffut.

\- « Il paraît que des gens étaient enfermés dans ce bar à cocktails tu sais ?

\- Non, sérieux ?

\- Oui, l'un d'eux a dû appeler les pompiers pour défoncer la porte ! Tu imagines, c'est une serveuse qui les a enfermés. »

Les nouvelles vont vite, à ce que je vois. Ceci clôture définitivement cette journée beaucoup trop longue à mon humble avis. Effrayée à l'idée de croiser la route de la Boss, je resserre mon emprise sur les hanches de Zoé et tourne les talons, direction la gare.

\- « Tu comptes m'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvée aussi amochée ? »

Seul un léger ronflement me répond, elle se moque de moi ? Pourtant, son visage si paisible s'est belle et bien fermé, emporté par le sommeil. Tandis que je l'installe à mes côtés dans le dernier train en direction de chez moi, je songe au fait que, sauf une série de détails futiles, je ne connais pas grand-chose sur Zoé. Par exemple, où elle habite.

\- « Si tu crois t'en sortir en dormant, c'est bien mal me connaître. »

A moitié affalée contre mon épaule, Zoé semble dormir profondément. Naturellement, je calque ma respiration sur la sienne, prête à m'endormir à ses côtés. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulent jusqu'au prochain arrêt, le nôtre. Sans téléphone, impossible de prévenir ma mère qu'une squatteuse va occuper mon lit cette nuit. Elle aura la surprise demain matin. Mais comment je vais justifier toute cette merde à la patronne du Tam-Tam ? « Bonjour Madame, au fait, concernant les pompiers qui ont détruit la porte du bar hier, vous allez rire mais c'est une très longue histoire ! »

\- « Aucune chance que cela fonctionne. » Je bredouille en descendant du train.

Chaque scénario défile dans mon esprit, pas un seul ne me paraît agréable. Si mon téléphone n'était pas tombé de ma poche durant ma course, qui sait si elle ne m'aurait pas harcelée jusqu'à ce que je réponde. Finalement, il s'agit peut-être d'un coup de chance du destin.

\- « Eh ! »

Dans mon dos s'élèvent des bruits de pas précipités dans ma direction. Prise de panique, je sursaute et me tourne avant de trébucher en arrière, emportée par le poids brut de Zoé dont j'amortis le choc.

\- « Ah, je t'ai fait peur ? »

Affalée sur le bitume de la rue marchande, je ne prête pas attention à ce type qui a jugé bon de me crier dessus en début de nuit. Eh merde, je crois que mon bas s'est déchiré dans ma chute. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour combler ma journée. Je me mets alors à grogner tout bas.

\- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, à part voler le disque de duel d'un gosse, pour mériter ça ?

\- Rien de cassé ? »

Au bout de la troisième fois, mon interlocuteur réussit à capter mon attention. Je tombe nez à nez avec cette grande asperge de Joey, accroupi devant moi.

\- « Non, ça devrait aller, je pense. »

Je suis vide de toute énergie, trop vide pour lui rappeler son mensonge de la veille devant ses amis au bar. Au risque de me tromper sur sa personne, je suis bien obligée d'admettre que sa présence au beau milieu de cette rue inhabituellement déserte me rassure.

\- « Je vais t'aider.

Mais à peine ai-je attrapé main qu'il me tendait qu'une violente douleur me force à lâcher prise. Une nouvelle chute.

\- « Il y a des moments dans ma vie où je préférerai mourir plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. »

Il en a fallu peu pour que Joey se moque de moi, tout en agrippant mon autre poignet pour me redresser.

\- Tu es aussi maladroite en vrai qu'au duel de monstres. »

Je le laisse me relever sans la moindre réticence. Ai-je bien entendu ?

\- « Pas possible ! Tu m'as vue ?

\- Totalement par hasard, ce gosse qui chouinait pour son disque de duel s'est fait voler par ton amie, c'est ça ? »

J'acquiesce, l'image en tête de Zoé extirpant des mains d'un enfant un appareil comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait pour un IPhone. Tel l'homme de la situation, Joey relève aisément la jeune brune et se tourne vers moi.

\- « Je te raccompagne ? »

Ma première pensée est de refuser, quitte à trainer ce corps jusqu'à chez moi, ce qui représente tout de même une sacrée trotte. D'un autre côté, ce type m'a vue jouer et pourtant, ne s'avère pas aussi désagréable que je ne l'aurai cru.

\- « Ce n'est pas trop loin pour toi ?

\- Si je te propose. Tu es peut-être un danger public, mais ce serait malvenu de te laisser dans ce pétrin. »

Evidemment, j'ai parlé beaucoup trop vite. Bras croisés en-dessous de ma poitrine, je prends une grande inspiration et reprends ma marche.

\- « Alors toi aussi, tu es un duelliste ?

\- Et comment ! J'ai fini 3ème au tournoi du Royaume des Duellistes tout de même.

Ce mec, chez Pegasus ? Pas possible, c'est sûrement un autre mensonge.

\- Tu te moques de moi, pas vrai ?

\- Pas du tout. Tu ne t'en rends certainement pas compte, mais c'est un véritable champion qui se trouve à côté de toi en ce moment-même ! Même si c'est aussi grâce à mon ami Yugi. Il était au bar avec moi l'autre soir. »

...Pardon ? Hier soir le grand Yugi Muto se trouvait dans le Tam-Tam ? Une minute, ce ne serait pas l'autre adolescent aux cheveux en étoile ?

\- « Tu as l'air vraiment surprise.

\- Tu m'étonnes ! Yugi Muto est en train de devenir une véritable icône chez les débutants au duel de monstres. On raconte même que Kaiba aurait organisé le tournoi de Bataille Ville pour l'affronter une nouvelle fois. »

Ces rumeurs, je les ai lues sur des forums du site de duel. Plusieurs postes concernant la défaite de Seto Kaiba contre le champion en titre ont été supprimés par l'administrateur lui-même.

\- « J'ai été surpris de te voir jouer tout à l'heure, mais quelque chose m'échappe : tu participes au tournoi ou pas ? »

Nous poursuivons notre marche dans le silence. Moi-même incapable de répondre à cette question, je n'y ai pas réellement réfléchi lors de ce premier duel. Ai-je vraiment envie d'y prendre part quand on connait les desseins de Kaiba ? Finalement, devant mon absence de réponse, c'est Joey qui brise le silence au bout de quelques minutes.

\- « J'y participe pour prouver à Yugi que je suis capable de parvenir en finale et de l'affronter en duel.

Je lève un sourcil face à sa détermination.

\- C'est un peu bizarre comme but. »

Je tâche de ne pas paraître dure dans mes mots, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de le froisser. Pas ce soir.

\- « Tu trouves ? Moi je pense que c'est un but génial. Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

Nerveusement, je me suis mise à rire tout bas. Un rire gêné dissimulé derrière ma main. Ce garçon est définitivement bizarre. Pourquoi n'affronte-t-il pas directement son ami en duel, plutôt que d'attendre un tournoi pour le faire ?

\- « Pour répondre à ta première question, je ne sais pas si je compte participer au tournoi de Bataille Ville. Je n'ai certainement pas le niveau pour atteindre le peloton de tête.

\- Pourtant je t'ai trouvé bonne. »

L'usage des mots de Joey laisse clairement à désirer. Malgré moi, je sens mes joues chauffer et dévie le regard pour ne pas qu'il aperçoive mon visage rougi. Lui, par contre, n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

\- « On est arrivé. »

En effet, ma maison se profile au bout de la rue. Je propose à Joey de récupérer Zoé, toujours plongée dans un sommeil profond. Quand je repense au chemin que nous venons de parcourir. Même si c'est un menteur et un vantard de catégorie une, je ne peux qu'être reconnaissante envers lui.

\- « Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Au fait, avant que tu ne me prennes pour un mec bizarre à t'avoir suivie, je voulais te rendre ça. »

Après avoir rapidement fouillé dans la poche de sa veste, Joey me ressort un téléphone portable noir, quelque peu abimé sur les bords.

\- « Mon téléphone ? Tu l'as retrouvé ?

\- Il était par terre dans la rue. C'est bien toi sur le fond d'écran, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour confirmer ses dires, j'allume mon portable, affichant une photo de ma mère et moi, prise à l'aéroport de Zaventem, avant notre départ pour le Japon.

\- « Oui, je pensais l'avoir vraiment perdu. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

L'idée que ce soit lui qui me l'ait rapporté se révèle extrêmement gênant.

\- Un simple merci suffira. »

Il a raison. Veillant à ne pas lâcher Zoé collée à ma hanche, je me penche légèrement en avant.

\- « Merci.

\- Ça me fait penser, on n'a pas vraiment été présentés malgré toutes les fois où on s'est croisés. Moi, c'est Joey Wheeler.

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai largement eu le temps d'apprendre ton prénom. Les yeux fixés dans les siens, je lui présente ma seule main libre.

\- Lorène Yuurei. »

Il n'hésite pas à glisser sa main dans la mienne, d'une douceur pour ne pas réveiller la douleur de mon poignet. Pourquoi sa main est-elle si chaude comparée à la mienne ? J'ai vaguement l'impression qu'une bouillotte recouvre toute ma peau, c'est plutôt agréable. Lorsqu'il retire sa main, je manque de la reprendre juste pour allonger ce moment.

\- « Bon, il se fait tard, je pense que tu devrais aller coucher ton amie.

\- Soso, elle s'appelle Soso. »

D'un bref geste de la tête, Joey me souhaite d'une bonne soirée puis rebrousse chemin. J'espère que ce détour ne lui causera pas trop de soucis. Je baille. Il est grand temps pour nous de mettre un terme à cette journée presque cauchemardesque. Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, je veille à ne pas réveiller ma mère en hissant Zoé en haut des marches. La diode de mon téléphone clignote en permanence, mais je n'ai pas l'énergie de m'occuper de tout ça aujourd'hui. C'est lentement et lourdement que je m'effondre sur mon lit, toujours affublée de mon uniforme du Tam-Tam – sûrement pour la dernière fois.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Cette fiction contiendra pas mal de duel donc j'espère que cette manière de présenter les cartes avec leurs caractéristiques est assez lisible (merci à Mega_Poo d'ailleurs pour son aide)._

_A jeudi prochain pour le chapitre 3 !_


	3. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 3

Les cris d'une foule en délire s'élèvent dans ce qui apparaît comme un dôme de duel. Les spectateurs acclament bruyamment leur champion, combattant au centre de l'arène. D'énormes spots lumineux aveuglent les deux duellistes, mais cela ne les dérange pas pour autant. Ils sont trop concentrés sur l'issue de leur duel pour prêter attention à ce qui les entoure. L'un des duellistes, c'est moi. Affublée de mon uniforme de serveuse, disque au bras, déterminée à remporter ce duel.

\- « Arrête de rêver, petite, ce sera moi le grand gagnant de ce tournoi ! »

De l'autre côté du terrain se dresse Joey Wheeler, prêt à en découdre. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas montrer autant de confiance en moi. Mon terrain de monstres a été décimé par ses nombreuses attaques.

\- « Hey, réveille-toi ! »

Hein ? Pourquoi me criait-il ça alors que je suis sur le point de piocher ma dernière carte ?

\- « On risque d'être en retard ! »

Soudain, toute la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux s'efface pour un mur peint de rouge carmin. Mon cœur s'emballe brusquement lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et tombe nez-à-nez avec une masse de cheveux bruns derrière lesquels se dissimulent mon amie Zoé.

\- « Mon réveil n'a pas sonné ?

\- Apparemment non. Mais on ferait mieux de se préparer. »

Ce n'est que lorsque Zoé se relève de mon lit, vêtue de son uniforme du lycée, que je me souviens enfin de la raison de sa présence dans ma chambre.

\- « Tu n'as rien à me dire, toi ? » Je baille, une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

\- « Moi? Non. On aura tout le temps d'en parler sur le chemin ! »

Devant son empressement, je me décide à jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure. Effectivement, si on ne se dépêche pas, nous n'aurons pas le temps d'attraper le train pour le lycée. Même si nous sommes samedi, Zoé et moi devons nous rendre à l'école pour des cours de soutiens. L'enseignement européen étant un peu trop évasif sur certaines matières, mon cursus a été adapté. Mon uniforme du Tam-Tam est tout froissé, je retire rapidement la chemise noire pour en enfiler une blanche. Le reste de mon uniforme scolaire pend toujours dans le vestiaire du bar... Je n'ai plus qu'à prier que le lycée soit clément avec ma tenue aujourd'hui.

Ma mère ne semble pas encore réveillée, nous en profitons pour déguerpir au plus vite. Au moment où je referme la porte dans mon dos, mon amie me lance un regard surpris.

\- « Tu n'as pas ton sac ? »

Mon sac, il est resté au même endroit que ma dignité.

\- « Il est au Tam-Tam. Je devrai pouvoir passer la journée sans puis passer au bar pour le récupérer.

\- Comment ça se fait ? »

\- Tu oses me poser cette question alors que c'est de ta faute si je me suis barrée en plein milieu de mon service ? Tout ça pour un disque de duel que tu as piqué à un gamin ! »

Les souvenirs de cette soirée me fichent la chair de poule. Entre la panique qui m'a poussée à enfermer des clients dans un bar à cocktails et le duel que j'ai durement mené contre un mec chiant, j'aurai vaguement préféré m'étouffer dans mon sommeil.

\- « Et alors ? Ce genre d'appareil ne devrait même pas être commercialisé à des enfants. D'ailleurs, tu as failli l'oublier alors je l'ai emporté. »

Pour appuyer ses mots, Zoé brandit son trophée ainsi que les deux cartes de localisation gagnées la veille. Je plaque une main contre mon front, c'est un cauchemar...

\- « Pourquoi tu l'as pris avec toi ?

\- Bah tu en as besoin pour mener des duels. »

Je secoue vivement la tête, hors de question pour moi de revivre une journée comme celle d'hier. Le train-train quotidien instauré depuis quelques mois me convient parfaitement, loin de moi l'envie d'en changer pour une éphémère carrière de duelliste !

\- « Au fait, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier pour que tu te retrouves presque évanouie sur les quais ?

\- Ah oui ! Ce qu'il s'est passé... »

A peine semble-t-elle se remémorer ce moment que son visage s'assombrit. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû aborder le sujet aussi tôt, mais ma curiosité me pousse à l'interroger davantage.

\- « Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- C'était trop étrange. Je n'ai pas vu son visage, il était caché derrière une longue capuche noire.

\- Une capuche noire ? Comme les dealers ? »

Zoé se contente de hausser les épaules. En traversant la rue marchande, même si nous sommes déjà bien à la bourre, je décide de m'arrêter quelque temps pour saluer Monsieur Junpei, occupé à placer ses caisses de poissons malodorant sur son étalage.

\- « Bonjour Monsieur Junpei !

\- Ah, mademoiselle Yuurei, vous venez de manquer Joey en vélo. »

En vélo ? Alors il a eu le temps de réparer sa chaîne ? Ce n'est pas comme si cela m'intéressait réellement de toute façon.

\- « D'accord, j'imagine que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Il m'a d'ailleurs demandé si vous étiez déjà passée. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous vous entendiez bien, les jeunes. »

Ce grand dadais me cherchait, vraiment ? Sans vouloir paraître malpolie, je remercie rapidement Monsieur Junpei pour sa bienveillance et repars sans attendre en direction des quais. Nous nous hâtions vers la gare la plus proche pour ne pas rater le train quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Si je suis parvenue à l'ignorer dans un premier temps, cette personne persiste m'appeler. Alors que nous trottinons, je finis par décrocher, à moitié essoufflée.

\- « Allô ?

\- Yuurei ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas décroché de la soirée ?! »

Bon corps entier se raidit brusquement, manquant de me faire trébucher sur le bitume. Je reconnais sans peine la voix nasillarde de la patronne du Tam-Tam et me maudis intérieurement de ne pas avoir vérifié la provenance de l'appel avant de décrocher.

\- « M-Madame, quelle bonne surprise...

\- Tu appelles ça une BONNE surprise ? La porte de mon bar est totalement défoncée et je vais devoir payer cher les réparations de ta connerie ! Non mais quelle idée d'enfermer des clients et de s'enfuir sans prévenir personne ! »

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais ralenti l'allure dès l'entrée en gare tandis que notre dernière chance d'arriver à l'heure s'envolait sur les rails. Zoé m'ayant imitée, nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux définitivement en retard.

\- « D-Désolée, Madame. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- J'espère bien ! »

La Boss hurle tellement à l'autre bout du fil que certains passants se retournent sur leur passage pour me dévisager. Décidément, j'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée toute la matinée. Une fois le ton redescendu, j'attends quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- « Puis-je venir récupérer mes affaires ? Je les ai oubliées dans le vestiaire hier soir.

\- Parce que tu pensais que j'allais les garder ? »

Une nouvelle pique. Je grimace, c'est inutile de lui répondre sous risque de provoquer sa colère une fois de plus. Je frémis rien qu'à l'idée de devoir remettre les pieds dans cet établissement.

\- « Finalement tu fais quoi ? »

La peur doit se lire sur mon visage car Zoé s'est rapprochée pour me tapoter l'épaule, avant de pointer du doigt un nouveau train qui pointait à l'horizon.

\- « On ferait mieux de le prendre, on peut encore s'excuser de notre retard. »

Je hausse les épaules et lève mon téléphone portable.

\- « Si je ne passe pas au Tam-Tam tout de suite, je crains ne plus jamais revoir mes affaires. Vas-y sans moi, je m'arrangerai avec Monsieur Fuji.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais avant, prends ça. »

D'un air sérieux que je ne lui connais pas, Zoé me remet le disque de duel volé. Sérieusement ? Peu convaincue, j'accepte son présent, bien que je sois toujours certaine de ne pas vouloir disputer d'autres duels. Celui d'hier m'a largement suffi. Le train s'arrête en gare, je salue mon amie de la main puis rebrousse chemin en direction du bar.

Comment vais-je faire si elle me renvoie définitivement de mon job de serveuse ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais terminer à la rue, SDF ou quoi que ce soit, mais je commençais à m'habituer à cette rentrée d'argent. Puis la patronne serait capable de me refuser ma dernière paie pour financer une partie du déplacement des pompiers. Je l'entends déjà d'ici «_ Yuurei, tu croyais vraiment que je te laisserai partir comme ça ? Tu te rends compte de la mauvaise pub que tu m'as faite ? Maintenant, tu paies !_ »

Inconsciemment, plus je m'approche du Tam-Tam, plus mon pas se veut lourd et lent. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, mes mains deviennent moites. Bon sang, c'est comme si entrer dans ce bar était l'épreuve la plus compliquée de ma vie. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui sortir si elle me demande de justifier mon absence ? Rien de bon, ça c'est clair. Alors que j'aperçois le bar à l'autre bout de la place, mon téléphone sonne à nouveau. Encore elle ? Non, ce n'est pas son numéro.

\- « A-Allô ? » Je décroche d'une voix hésitante.

\- « Bonjour, service assistance du tournoi de Bataille Ville. Vous êtes bien Monsieur Aigawa ? »

Intriguée, je me décale au calme à l'entrée d'une épicerie pour répondre à mon interlocutrice.

\- « Non, ce n'est pas lui.

\- Alors qui est-ce ? »

J'hésite un instant à décliner mon identité.

\- Lore... Soso Hirae. Y a-t-il un problème ? »

Après tout, c'est en partie de sa faute si je me retrouve dans cette situation. Par la suite, je capte le bruit d'un émetteur qu'on frotte contre un tissu, comme si elle avait collé le combiné contre son haut pour s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- « Vous êtes toujours là ? Madame Hirae, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est bien ça.

\- Vous êtes en disposition d'un disque de duel appartenant à Monsieur Aigawa. Vous êtes en ce moment identifiée à la zone de Flems Centre et il fait l'objet d'une réclamation du propriétaire. Vous serait-il possible de rapporter le disque de duel ? »

Ah. Ce minable a probablement porté plainte pour vol auprès de la KaibaCorp. Cela explique aussi la raison pour laquelle il est parti sans demander son reste après le duel.

\- « Madame ? »

Après tout, si je ne compte pas livrer d'autres duels avec cet appareil, mieux vaudrait pour moi de le rendre, cela arrangerait tout le monde.

\- « Oui ? Où est-ce que je peux vous le déposer ?

\- Pour plus de sécurité, vous serait-il possible de nous le déposer à l'accueil de la KaibaCorp à Domino ?

\- Domino City ? Pas de problème. »

Je le répète inlassablement depuis le début : je ne veux pas y participer, alors pourquoi me suis-je obstinée à le garder ? Zoé l'a volé pour moi, mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé de faire une telle chose. L'assistante me remercie et raccroche. La tonalité de fin d'appel me tire de mes pensées. Restons concentrés, d'abord mes affaires, ensuite le disque.

\- « Eh bien, ça va plus vite pour récupérer ses affaires que pour arriver à l'heure au service du soir ! »

Comme je le redoutais, la Boss me réprimande devant les clients. Certains profitent du spectacle, d'autres détournent les yeux, mal à l'aise. Loin de moi l'envie de passer le reste de mes jours dans cet endroit, je me dirige – voire me précipite – en direction du vestiaire pour attraper mon sac et vérifier que toutes mes affaires s'y trouvent toujours.

\- « Parce que tu penses que je t'ai volée en plus ? »

Sans un bruit, la patronne m'avait talonnée jusqu'à la petite pièce, les bras toujours croisés sous son imposante poitrine.

\- « Non, madame. Voici mon uniforme. »

Ne tremble pas, ne tremble pas. Elle me retire violemment le vêtement des mains, non sans remarquer la peur qui s'empare de mes membres. Je lance mon sac par-dessus mon épaule et m'extirpe au plus vite de cet endroit pour rejoindre la salle.

\- « Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? Tu dois encore signer la fin de ton contrat ! »

Les bras m'en tombent. Elle avait déjà préparé un papier de résiliation de contrat ainsi que deux stylos pour être certaine que je ne remette plus jamais les pieds ici.

\- « Signe et déguerpis de mon établissement. »

Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être très clair. Malgré ses grincements de dents pour me pousser à signer plus vite, je lis entièrement le document. Comme je le craignais, le salaire de ce mois ne me sera pas versé, mais ai-je réellement envie de me prendre la tête avec elle, maintenant ?

\- « Je peux savoir ce que tu attends ?! »

Un nouveau frisson me secoue les membres. Cette manière agressive de s'adresser à moi me rappelle Risa Kageyama. Si je croyais au destin, je jurerais que cette situation m'a été imposée par Dieu pour me renvoyer ma lâcheté de ces derniers jours. Ma poitrine est sur le point d'exploser. Les grincements des dents de la patronne bourdonnent dans mes oreilles. Au pire, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Le stylo coincé entre mes doigts, j'inspire profondément et relève le visage.

\- « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec la perte de mon salaire de ce mois-ci, Madame. »

Le ton assuré que je voulais transmettre s'est transformé en de petits bredouillements. C'est à peine si j'entendais ma propre voix. Visiblement surprise, la Boss me toise de ses grands yeux noirs. S'ils pouvaient me transformer en bouillie à ce moment-là, ils l'auraient fait.

\- « Comment ? Tu oses me réclamer de l'argent après avoir abusé de ma confiance hier soir ?! Tu as de la chance que je sois assez clémente pour ne pas t'avoir poursuivie en justice ! »

Directement les menaces. Sa crise n'échappe à personne, j'espère que le spectacle leur plaît car moi, il me frigorifie. D'une manière classe et distinguée, je dirai même que je me chie littéralement dessus. Mon cœur bat à la chamade sous la pression. Au fond de moi, j'aimerais pouvoir lui répondre que tout est de sa faute et que c'est une sale mégère, mais je subis une sorte de blocage au niveau de la gorge qui m'empêche de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- « Signe ! Ou j'appelle la police !

\- J-Je... »

_Je ne veux pas, Madame_. C'est ce que j'étais censée dire. A la place, je me suis courbée vers l'avant en signe d'excuse avant de m'enfuir par la porte sous son regard médusé.

\- « Reviens ici, sale petite effrontée ! »

De toute façon, elle est beaucoup trop vieille pour me rattraper. Enfin j'espère. Dans ma fuite, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit à plusieurs reprises, mais je l'ignore, j'ai trop peur qu'elle me trace d'une quelconque manière.

\- « Je ne suis qu'une petite frappe ! » Je pleurniche sans prêter attention aux passants que je bouscule.

Rapidement, une pointe se fait ressentir au niveau de mes cotes. Jamais je n'ai autant couru que ces derniers jours. Ma chemise plaquée contre ma peau, je ralentis le pas pour une allure plus lente, le temps de récupérer de mon effort. Sans y prêter attention, j'avais parcouru suffisamment de distance pour arriver à Domino City.

\- « Je dois encore rendre le disque de duel. »

Celui-ci tient sur le dessus de mon sac à main. Il est hors de question que je l'enfile, au risque de devoir mener un nouveau duel et de me ridiculiser comme la veille.

\- « Admets-le Wheeler, tu as déjà perdu le duel ! »

Hein ? En relevant les yeux vers la route, je constate qu'un attroupement s'est formé autour de deux personnes. Intriguée, je presse le pas et m'insère dans cette foule, non sans m'attirer quelques grognements des spectateurs. C'est un autre duel qui se joue devant nos yeux. D'un côté, ce grand dadais de Joey Wheeler avec quatre mignons boucs émissaires en mode défense et des points de vie réduits à 700. De l'autre, un nouveau type louche aux cheveux bleus qui possède un _Jinzo_ boosté par un _amplificateur_ [**3200|**1500] et un_ Reflect Bounder_ [1700|1000] avec 1440 points de vie pour couronner le tout. On peut dire que c'est vraiment mal parti pour le blondinet, d'autant plus quand son adversaire lance ses offensives contres deux des _boucs émissaires_ présents sur le terrain.

\- « Ton avenir dans le tournoi semble compromis ! Deux de tes boucs émissaires ont disparu et si mes pouvoirs ne me trompent pas, les deux autres vont connaître le même sort ! »

Ses...pouvoirs ? Au moins, je ne suis pas la seule à affronter des énergumènes.

\- « Allons Wheeler, fais-toi une raison. Avec un jeu pareil, ta carrière de duelliste me semble minable voire même lamentable. »

Bien que son adversaire se moque encore et encore de lui, Joey ne rétorque rien et se contente de fixer son disque de duel. Étrange, lui qui affiche toujours un air vantard. Soudain, une jeune fille s'avance au bord du terrain.

\- « Joey ! Tristan vient de m'appeler de l'hôpital. Il suit le duel en direct sur Internet avec Sérénity ! Ta sœur tient à te dire qu'ensemble vous formez une équipe et qu'elle croit en toi ! »

De loin, je reconnais cette fille, elle accompagnait Joey et les autres garçons l'autre soir. Son discours semble donner un regain d'énergie à Joey qui foudroie du regard son adversaire. Tu m'avais dit que tu participais à ce tournoi pour combattre Yugi, Joey. Mais je commence à penser que ce n'est pas l'entière vérité. Après ce bref interlude sur la magie des liens sociaux, l'autre duelliste perd sa patience et serre les dents.

\- « Tu veux gagner du temps, mais il faut que tu te décides ! Tu abandonnes ?

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Ah oui ? Comme tu voudras. »

Le duel peut enfin reprendre son cours. Joey tire une carte, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire satisfait quand il l'insère dans sa zone magie.

\- « Esparo, regarde plutôt ça : _L'araignée à roulettes_ ! Accroche-toi à _Jinzo_ ! »

La bestiole invoquée par la carte magique s'agrippe au visage de _Jinzo_, soudain pris de douleur au point d'avancer à la limite des deux terrains.

\- « Jouer _L'Araignée à roulettes_ est très risqué dans un duel de monstres. Elle peut me détruire ou me faire gagner. Après avoir sacrifié la moitié de mes points de vie, l'Araignée s'accroche au monstre le plus puissant sur le terrain et le fait s'avancer au milieu. Et c'est là que ça devient intéressant.

Cet Esparo fanfaronne beaucoup moins désormais.

\- Et à quoi ça sert, Wheeler ?

\- Pour un voyant extralucide je trouve que tu poses beaucoup de questions. C'est la toile du destin, mon araignée va faire tourner _Jinzo_ sur lui-même. Quand tu lui diras de s'arrêter, _Jinzo_ attaquera directement le monstre désigné par mon araignée. Mais ce n'est pas tout, nous aussi nous sommes des cibles potentielles et comme tu as vachement augmenté l'attaque de ton grand copain chauve, peu importe qui mon araignée ciblera, il sera détruit instantanément. »

Pas mal, mais son deck m'a l'air un peu trop l'air basé sur la chance, quel vantard décidément. Jouer sa qualification pour un tournoi sur un pile ou face...

\- « Un pronostique, monsieur le voyant ? »

Son adversaire ne rétorque rien, le visage fermé. _Jinzo_ débute ses premiers tours sur lui-même, la flèche de l'araignée pointée droit devant dans un bruit mécanique insupportable. Le temps paraît interminable entre le moment où le monstre s'est mis à tourner et le cri de son propriétaire.

\- « Arrête-toi ! »

La cadence de rotation ralentit considérablement, _Jinzo_ a trois chances sur cinq de gagner contre Joey. Ses probabilités ne sont pas si élevées que ça. Le monstre s'arrête finalement devant le deuxième monstre d'Esparo, _Reflect Bounder_, probablement le pire scénario pour son détenteur. La capacité spéciale de_ Reflect Bounder_ est de renvoyer chaque attaque qu'il reçoit contre celui qui l'a attaqué. Au vu de son visage décomposé, le duelliste l'a visiblement compris.

\- « Non ! Ne reflète pas son attaque, sinon vous serez détruits tous les deux ! Arrête tout de suite. »

Evidemment, _Reflect Bounder_ l'ignore et la boule d'énergie de _Jinzo_ est redirigée droit sur lui. Les deux monstres d'Esparo disparaissent du terrain, tout comme ses derniers points de vie. Incroyable, Joey a gagné sur un sacré coup de chance et en plus de ça, il va très certainement récupérer ce _Jinzo_ et une carte de localisation.

Je profite que la foule se disperse pour disparaître à mon tour, je n'ai pas très envie d'entendre Joey s'enorgueillir d'avoir remporté un duel basé sur une chatte immense. Pourtant, ce duel m'a donné envie d'assister à ce tournoi. Bon, peut-être pas en tant que duelliste, mais au moins en tant que spectatrice. J'ai la vague impression que je peux en apprendre de ce mec. Bon sang, faite qu'il ne sache jamais ce à quoi je viens de penser.

Au final, j'ai renoncé à l'idée de rejoindre l'école pendant l'après-midi, préférant passer mon temps à regarder d'autres duels. Le niveau varie d'un combat à un autre. Autant certains duellistes se font ratatiner en moins de deux, autant d'autres résistent courageusement à des adversaires beaucoup trop forts pour eux. L'un d'entre eux a cependant capté toute mon attention, celui d'une duelliste plus âgée aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés et au charisme envoûtant. Après avoir élégamment réduit les derniers points de vie de son adversaire à néant à l'aide de son _Dragon de Compagnie des Dames Harpies_, elle s'est agenouillée pour récupérer une nouvelle carte de localisation sous les regards admiratifs de ses fans.

\- « Voyons mon chou, ne fais pas cette tête. Mieux vaut perdre contre un duelliste comme moi que contre un débutant. »

Son adversaire grimace longuement puis se résigne enfin à lui tendre son dû d'une main fébrile. Cette duelliste a l'air tellement cool et charismatique, à des années lumières de ce que je suis. Rien que de voir le nombre de personnes regroupées autour d'elle pour lui demander un autographe ou une photo provoque en moi un soupçon de jalousie.

Le soleil s'incline doucement dans le ciel alors que je me balade toujours dans Domino City. Le disque de duel de Aigawa trône dans mon sac depuis bien longtemps. Certes, je devrais le rapporter au plus vite avant que la KaibaCorp ne ferme ou pire, me retrouve avec la puce GPS avant de m'arrêter pour vol mais...

\- « Donne-moi tes cartes ! »

Cet ordre lancé un peu plus loin me tire de mes pensées. Cela provenait d'un passage peu avenant à quelques mètres d'où je suis.

\- « J-Je ne peux pas ! »

Je déglutis difficilement et avance d'une dizaine de pas pour me rapprocher des voix. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de jouer les héroïnes, mais si je peux aider, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu...

\- « Nous avions pourtant conclu un marché. Je gagne, tu me donnes tes cartes et ton âme.

\- Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'âme ? Je finis par entrer dans le passage lugubre. Un peu plus loin, une forme humaine repliée sur elle-même supplie son bourreau de la laisser partir. Pourtant, malgré les gémissements du garçon au sol, son interlocuteur lui soutire son deck entier ainsi qu'une carte de localisation.

\- « Tiens, on dirait qu'on a de la visite. »

Mon cœur s'emballe et je manque de sursauter. Le bourreau me fixe de ses yeux noirs, bras croisés contre son torse. Ce n'est que maintenant que je remarque à quel point il est grand et imposant.

\- « Aidez-moi. » Pleurniche le garçon par terre.

A vrai dire, ma tête me hurle de rebrousser chemin, mais ce type me fiche une de ces trouilles que je ne parviens pas à bouger.

\- « Que les ténèbres absorbent ton âme. »

Suite à ses mots graves, une sorte de brume noire enveloppe tout le corps du jeune garçon dont les membres tremblants finissent par se détendre. Sans raison, il se couche sur le bitume, visage tourné dans ma direction. La peur qui se lisait dans ses yeux s'éteint, ne laissant place qu'à deux billes inertes, comparable à des yeux de poupées.

\- « Le spectacle te plaît ? »

Mon cœur rate un battement, je dois partir. Le regard du soi-disant voleur d'âme se baisse vers mon sac à main.

\- « Je n'y crois pas, une duelliste ? Peut-être que tu ne m'as pas fait perdre mon temps, finalement. »

Cette fois, sous la menace tacite de devoir livrer un duel contre ce monstre, je retrouve l'énergie pour me retourner. Cependant, une main ferme agrippe le col de ma chemise et me tire en arrière, je bute contre le corps sans vie du garçon avant d'être projetée quelques mètres plus loin. Il fait beaucoup trop sombre ici pour que je vois quoi que ce soit.

\- « Tu n'as pas l'air très coopérative, dis-moi.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille !

\- Un petit duel devrait te calmer. Mêmes règles : si tu gagnes, tu auras droit à mes cartes de localisation et une de mes cartes fétiches. Par contre, si je gagne, tu me devras non seulement tes cartes, mais aussi un petit truc en plus. Trois fois rien. »

Mon âme vaut trois fois rien, c'est ça ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas possible que ce type ait réellement retiré l'âme du corps de ce garçon, il doit y avoir une raison rationnelle à tout ce cirque. Il a simplement dû s'évanouir.

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterai de livrer un duel dans ces conditions ? Ce n'est pas équitable.

\- Parce que dans le cas où tu refuses, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à m'en prendre à une fille comme toi. Regarde autour de toi, il n'y a aucune issue. »

En effet, aucun échappatoire à l'arrière, je me buterai à un sacré mur et je ne me pense pas assez expérimentée pour le grimper. La seule solution pour ne pas combattre serait de m'enfuir vers l'avant, mais il fait tellement noir ici qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à me bloquer.

\- « Au fait, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter. Je m'appelle PaniK, duelliste de l'ombre et Pilleur de l'Ombre.

\- Pilleur de l'Ombre ? »

Il ne me répond pas. Si je dois mener ce duel, alors je ferai mieux de me concentrer cette fois-ci. Je me relève difficilement sur mes jambes et enfile le disque de duel volé.

\- « Montre-toi !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me voir pour perdre. »

Le bruit de nos disques de duel qui s'activent indique que le duel vient bel et bien de commencer. Dans cette configuration, je me sens oppressée par ce manque de vision. Seules les lumières de mon appareil et les hologrammes de monstres me serviront de lumière.

\- « Etant donné que tu m'as défiée, alors je me permets de commencer ce duel. Tout d'abord, j'invoque _l'Ange Lumineux_ en mode attaque [1400|800] ! Je pose une carte face cachée et termine mon tour. »

L'Ange éclaire suffisamment le terrain pour me permettre d'apercevoir celui de mon adversaire.

\- « Un deck lumière ? Quel dommage, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. J'active la carte de terrain _Yami_ ! »

Le halo de mon _Ange Lumineux_ s'assombrit, il n'y a pas que le terrain qui est plongé dans l'obscurité, même le ciel s'est recouvert d'un voile noir impénétrable.

\- « J'invoque mon _Assaillant des Ténèbres_ [1200|1200] et j'active la carte magie _Bouclier du Lustre Jaune_ qui octroie 300 points de défense à tous mes monstres. Je pose ensuite deux cartes face cachées. »

Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi a-t-il invoqué son Assaillant en mode attaque ? Sa carte _Yami_ n'augmente ni son attaque, ni sa défense. D'un coup, l'hologramme de mon _Ange Lumineux_ se contracte et s'accroupit sur le terrain.

\- « Même dans l'ombre, tu sembles complètement perdue. Alors permets-moi d'éclairer tes lanternes : lorsque_ Yami_ est sur le terrain, tous les monstres de type Elfe perdent 200 points d'attaque et de défense. »

Les monstres Elfes ? Un rapide coup d'œil à ma main me ramène brusquement à la réalité : tous mes monstres sont de type elfe et vont automatiquement perdre des points dès que je les invoquerai sur mon terrain. Je suis clairement dans la merde.

\- « Qu'attends-tu pour jouer ? A moins que tu souhaites déjà me délivrer ton âme.

\- Dans tes rêves ! Il est impossible de voler des âmes et je vais te le prouver. »

Sauf que je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire. Je pioche une carte de mon deck. Bingo, elle devrait faire l'affaire le temps que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de _Yami_.

\- « J'invoque_ Hoshiningen_ en mode attaque [500|100]!

\- Quelle faible créature.

\- Peut-être, mais attends de connaître son effet ! Tant que _Hoshiningen_ est sur mon terrain, tous mes monstres lumières vont gagner 500 points d'attaque. Mais ce n'est pas tout, tous tes monstres ténèbres perdront 400 points d'attaque ! »

Ainsi, grâce à ce monstre, mon _Ange Lumineux_ atteint désormais 1700 points d'attaque et ceux de son _Assaillant des Ténèbres_ sont réduits à 800.

\- « _Ange Lumineux_, attaque rayon de Lumière contre son _Assaillant des Ténèbres_ !

\- Désolé, petite, j'active la carte piège_ Force de Miroir_ ! »

_Force de Miroir_ ? Mais c'est une carte rare ! Un mur de verre se forme devant son monstre et l'attaque de mon Ange se retourne non seulement contre lui mais également contre _Hoshiningen_. Mon terrain de monstres est complètement désert et son Assaillant a retrouvé ses points d'origine.

\- « Avant de terminer mon tour, j'active ma carte magie _Agneaux Egarés_.

Deux jetons agneaux [0|0] en mode défense prennent place sur mon terrain.

\- Tu ne fais que gagner du temps. A moi ! J'invoque _Ryu-Kishin_ [**1200**|**1000**] en mode attaque. Tu peux dire adieu à tes deux petits monstres ! »

Mes agneaux n'auront pas résisté très longtemps, mais au moins ils auront protégé mes points de vie pendant un tour. Je tire une nouvelle carte, _Âme de Pureté et de Lumière_ [2000|1800]. Elle pourrait faire l'affaire pour détruire ses monstres mais sa carte face cachée me fait un peu peur. Si je perds maintenant ma meilleure carte, je pourrai d'ores et déjà abandonner.

\- « J'invoque _Vénus, Agent de la Création_ [**1400**|0] en mode attaque ! »

Même avec _Yami,_ ce monstre est suffisamment puissant pour venir à bout de son _Assaillant des Ténèbres_.

\- « J'active l'effet de Vénus ! En sacrifiant 500 points de vie, je peux invoquer une_ Sphère Mystique Lumineuse_ [500|500] en mode défense sur mon terrain ! Vénus, détruis son _Assaillant des Ténèbres_ !

\- Dommage, tu viens de déclencher ma carte piège ! Tu devines de quelle carte je parle ? »

Malgré l'obscurité, j'aperçois sa carte à l'autre bout du terrain. Encore une _Force de Miroir_ ? Je pensais qu'il n'était pas possible d'utiliser deux cartes similaires lors d'un duel... Fort heureusement, ma _Sphère Mystique Lumineuse_ étant en mode défense lors de mon offensive, elle peut encore me défendre d'une attaque.

\- « A mon tour, j'active la carta magie _Elégante Charité_. J'invoque ensuite _Mezuki_ [1700|**1100**] en mode attaque sur le terrain ! _Assaillant des Ténèbres_, détruis sa _Sphère Mystique_ ! _Mezuki_ et _Ryu-Kishin_, attaquez directement ses points de vie ! »

Mon monstre se fait annihiler sous les griffes de son Assaillant. Je manque de tomber en arrière lorsque ses deux autres monstres s'élancent dans ma direction et attaquent, le premier de sa hache, le deuxième de ses griffes. Mais alors qu'ils se retirent, je remarque que la manche de ma chemise est littéralement déchirée en lambeau. Ma peau brûle de douleur, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?!

\- « Mais comment ça se fait ?!

\- Enfin tu comprends la signification d'un duel comme celui-ci. Penses-tu encore que je ne sois pas capable de te retirer ton âme ? »

Mon souffle se saccade tandis que je fixe les gouttes de sang perler le long de mon bras. C'est douloureux, mais la frayeur qui me retourne les entrailles m'empêchent de crier.

\- « A ton tour. »

Mécaniquement, je tire une carte. Cette fois, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'appeler ma carte maîtresse, mes 1100 points de vie ne résisteront pas à la moindre attaque d'un de ses monstres.

\- « Je retire deux monstres lumières du cimetière pour pouvoir invoquer _Âme de Pureté et de Lumière_ [**1800**|**1600**] en mode attaque ! »

Je dois lui infliger plus de dégâts pour lui retirer un maximum de points de vie. Mon attaque se porte finalement sur son _Assaillant des Ténèbres_ et ses 1500 points de défense.

\- « Tu commences à paniquer, petite ? J'active ma carte piège ! »

Encore une _Force de Miroir_ ?

\- « Non, ce n'est pas encore une _Force de Miroir_ mais _l'Enceinte de Château_, qui octroie 500 points de défense à un de mes monstres ! Tu as vraiment misé sur le mauvais cheval. »

Mes points de vie descendent à 900. Au moins, étant donné que ce sont des dommages indirects, je ne serai pas attaquée physiquement. Ainsi s'achève mon tour.

\- « Je pioche !

\- Assez ! »

Cette exclamation ne vient pas de moi, mais d'une voix masculine beaucoup plus grave. Dans l'ombre du Yami, je ne peux que deviner la présence d'une troisième personne.

\- « PaniK, cesse ce duel immédiatement ! C'est contre les règles !

\- Yugi Mûto ? On ne s'était pas vu depuis le Royaume de Duellistes dis-moi. »

Le célèbre Yugi Muto, ici ? Je ne comprends pas, comment nous a-t-il trouvés ?

\- « Certes et tu n'as toujours pas appris à jouer dans les règles du Duel de Monstres. La KaibaCorp a été mis au courant de tes agissements et devraient mettre fin à ton petit jeu. Maintenant, arrête ce duel. »

PaniK manque de s'étouffer en rigolant. De mon côté, l'espoir que ce duel s'arrête avant que je subisse une quelconque défaite me remonte le moral. Être sauvée par le champion en titre de ce jeu, ce n'est pas si mal finalement.

\- « Tu crois réellement que je compte laisser filer une occasion de récupérer une âme ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu n'es donc pas au courant Yugi ? Nous, les Pilleurs de l'Ombre, nous avons pour but de participer à ce tournoi pour récupérer les âmes de ces pauvres duellistes et de les envoyer tout droit au Royaume des Ombres ! »

Le Royaume des Ombres ? Ça sonne particulièrement désagréable comme endroit.

\- « Maintenant, laisse-moi terminer ce duel ! Désolé pour l'attente, ma jolie. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui, j'étais sur le point d'activer ma carte _Fusion des Ténèbres_ pour fusionner _Ryu-Kishin_ sur le terrain et le _Panda Fou_ dans ma main pour invoquer le tout puissant _Barox_ [**1580**|**2030**] en mode défense ! »

Tout puissant ? Son attaque ne permet même pas de détruire mon _Âme de Pureté_, pourtant affaiblie par _Yami_. Il passe ensuite tous ses monstres en mode défense et termine son tour.

\- « Lorène !

Je sursaute, c'est la voix de Yugi. Pourtant, quand je l'ai vu au bar avec toute sa bande, je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé avec un ton aussi suave.

\- O-oui ?

\- Tu peux remporter ce duel. »

Cachée par le terrain, je pousse un léger soupir. Comment peut-il le savoir alors qu'il ne connait absolument pas mon talent inexistant à ce jeu de cartes ? M'enfin, il me dit sûrement ça pour m'encourager.

\- « A moi ! J'active la carte de magie continue _Fontaine du Ciel_. A chaque fois qu'un de mes monstres lumières sera détruit au combat, je pourrai le retirer du jeu pour récupérer des points de vie. »

Même si Panik n'est pas en position de m'attaquer, je me garde une porte de sortie en cas de pépin. Yugi a raison dans un sens, le duel n'est pas terminé.

\- « _Âme de Pureté_ [**1800|1600**], détruis son monstre _Mezuki_ [**1700**|**1100**] ! »

Cette fois, il ne lui reste plus qu'un seul monstre sur le terrain.

\- « A mon tour, j'active l'effet de _Mezuki_, une fois que ce monstre est dans le cimetière, je peux le bannir pour invoquer spécialement un monstre depuis mon cimetière. Je rappelle le _Briseur d'Os_ [1600|**500**] envoyé au cimetière un peu plus tôt. Sa capacité spéciale est de détruire une de tes cartes magies ! Tu peux dire au revoir à ta _Fontaine Céleste_ ! »

Bye bye mon plan B, ce qui rend un autre monstre de ma main complètement inutile.

\- « Je sacrifie ensuite le _Briseur d'Os_ pour appeler le _Roi de Yaminakai_ [**2200**|**2330**] en mode attaque qui va détruire ton _Âme de Pureté_ ! »

Heureusement, mon l'effet de mon monstre ne me fait perdre que 100 points de vie. Cependant, je ne peux pas vraiment me réjouir de ce petit tour, il ne me reste que 800 points de vie, contre encore la totalité des siens.

\- « Avant de terminer mon tour, je vais activer un nouveau _Bouclier du Lustre Jaune_. Mes monstres gagneront donc 600 points de défense au total. Enfin, je pose une autre carte, face cachée cette fois. »

Son jeu se base principalement sur de la défense, étrange pour quelqu'un d'un caractère aussi offensif que lui. Très bien, mon terrain ne possède plus le moindre monstre et le sien se compose du _Roi de Yaminakai_ [**2200|2630**] et de _Barox_ [**1580|2330**] améliorés grâce à ses deux cartes magies. Ça se présente vraiment mal.

\- « A mon tour. J'active la carte magie _Marmite d'Avidité_ et ainsi pioche deux cartes.

\- Abandonne, tu ne sers à rien. »

Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair. Ils se sont donnés le mot pour m'humilier aujourd'hui.

\- « Désolée, j'ai décidé de te faire perdre du temps. J'active la carte magie continue _Walhalla, Sanctuaire du Déchu_. Tant que cette carte est sur le terrain et que je ne possède aucun monstre, je peux invoquer spécialement un monstre de type Elfe sur le terrain.

\- Et tu n'as toujours pas compris que tes elfes se feront détruire un par un par mes monstres ténèbres !

\- Je n'ai pas terminé. J'invoque spécialement _Meltiel, Sage du Paradis_ [**1400**|**1000**] ainsi qu'un autre monstre en mode défense. J'active ensuite non pas une mais deux cartes magies : _Péage _et_ Solidarité_. Lorsque _Péage_ est sur le terrain, chaque joueur doit payer 500 points de vie pour pouvoir déclarer une attaque. En ce qui concerne la carte _Solidarité_, vu que je ne possède qu'un type de monstre dans mon cimetière, les monstres Elfes sur mon terrain bénéficient de 800 points d'attaque ce qui augmente les points de _Meltiel_ à 2200. »

Même si je ne le vois pas, je suis certaine que ce PaniK se réjouit des cartes que j'use en vain. Mon monstre n'est toujours pas assez puissant pour venir à bout de son _Roi de Yaminakai_. Au mieux, je pourrai détruire nos deux monstres, mais il suffit qu'il atteigne mes points de vie une fois pour que je perde.

\- « Je termine mon tour.

\- C'est parfait, tu n'arrives même pas à faire de simple calcul, sinon tu aurais remarqué que nos monstres possèdent les mêmes points d'attaque. Je pioche et j'active la carte magie _Fardeau du Puissant_. Lorsque cette carte est sur le terrain, chacun de tes monstres perd 100 points d'attaque par leur niveau. »

_Meltiel_ redescend bien vite à 1800 points d'attaque, à la merci de son monstre.

\- « Je pose ensuite une carte face cachée et j'invoque le _Panda Fou_ [1200|1000] en mode attaque ! Ce duel est terminé, gamine. Je position _Barox _en mode attaque. _Roi de Yaminakai_, extermine son monstre ! »

Dans l'offensive, je perds 400 points de vie. Il ne me reste qu'un monstre et une poignée de points pour sauver mon âme. Je retiens mon souffle, si ça carte face cachée est un contre, je ne pourrai plus rien faire.

\- « _Barox_ [**1580**|**2630**], attaque son monstre face cachée ! Quant à toi _Panda Fou_, réduis ses derniers points de vie en poussière ! »

Il m'a l'air bien sûr de lui. Barox s'élance contre mon monstre et détruit d'une traite, provoquant une fumée holographique des plus réussies.

\- « ... Pourquoi te tiens-tu toujours debout ? Mon monstre devrait te réduire en cendre !

\- En effet, sauf que tu viens de détruire mon monstre _Princesse de Tsurugi_ [900|700], lorsqu'elle est retournée sur le terrain, elle t'inflige 500 points de dommages pour chaque carte magie et piège présentes sur le terrain. »

A cet instant, je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'insulte ou vocifère quoi que ce soit de dégradant à mon égard, comme a pu le faire ce mec que j'ai vaincu hier. Pourtant, la réaction de PaniK est tout autre : il se met à rire, de plus en plus fort, au point que sa voix résonne dans toute l'impasse.

\- « J'active ma dernière carte piège sur le terrain _Illusion des Ténèbres_ pour annuler l'effet de ton monstre. »

Hein ? Non, je ne connaissais pas cette carte ! Il ne l'a déposée qu'au début de son tour. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que j'utiliserai l'effet d'un monstre pour le contrer ?

\- « Tu as perdu, PaniK.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, gamin ?

\- _L'Illusion des Ténèbres_ permet bien d'annuler l'effet de monstre, mais seulement s'il cible un monstre ténèbres. »

C'est vrai ? Mais alors...

\- « Alors j'ai gagné ! Ma _Princesse de Tsurugi_ ne vise aucun de tes monstres, mais bien toi ! »

Nos zones magies sont constituées de deux _Boucliers du Lustre Jaune, Solidarité_, _Péage, Walhalla le Sanctuaire du Déchu, le Fardeau du Puissant, l'Illusion et des Ténèbres_ et bien évidemment de _Yami_, soit huit cartes pour un total de 4000 points de dégâts. De plus, PaniK a dû payer 1000 points de vie pour pouvoir attaquer mes deux monstres.

Son compteur de points de vie chute jusqu'au chiffre fatidique de 0. Le terrain disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu, dissipant au passage les ténèbres qui le recouvrait. Je peux enfin distinguer ce type agenouillé par terre ainsi qu'un jeune garçon qui semble bien familier.

\- « Bravo, Lorène. »

Être félicitée par le roi des duels en personne, ça c'est quelque chose. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'estimer heureuse, ce duel m'a complètement vidée de toutes mes forces. Que serait-il arrivé si j'avais réellement perdu ? Pensive, je retire le disque de duel et le repose dans mon sac.

\- « Tiens. »

A peine ai-je le temps de me retourner que Yugi se trouve juste devant moi, me tendant d'une main deux nouvelles cartes de localisation. Je secoue la tête pour les refuser.

\- « Non merci, garde-les. Je ne participe pas au tournoi de Bataille Ville.

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi possèdes-tu un disque de duel ?

C'est une très longue histoire...

\- Il n'est pas à moi, je dois le rapporter à la KaibaCorp. Enfin, s'ils acceptent de le récupérer, vu que ça fait plusieurs heures que j'aurai dû le faire.

\- C'est dommage, après ce duel, j'estimerai que tu es assez forte pour continuer le tournoi. Tu as déjà quatre cartes de localisation. »

Je ne réponds rien et lance un regard à l'autre bout du passage. Cet endroit me fiche les jetons, nous ferions mieux de retourner dans une rue plus fréquentée. PaniK est inerte sur le sol, je n'oserai même pas le toucher avec un bâton, de peur qu'il se relève et me défie une nouvelle fois. Je presse le pas pour rejoindre la civilisation.

\- « Au fait, comment m'as-tu trouvée ?

\- Ah, ton amie Zoé et Joey étaient à ta recherche alors je les ai aidés. Ton disque de duel n'était même plus localisable par GPS. »

A ce point ? Ce duel était donc si dangereux que ça ? Bon sang, je suis prise de migraines rien qu'à y penser.

\- « Yugi ! »

Alors que nous rejoignons seulement la rue, trois personnes accourent dans notre direction. Je reconnais facilement Zoé et Joey mais je peine identifier le troisième. Il ressemble à un enfant de dix ans avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

\- « Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, PaniK a été vaincu par Lorène ! »

Tiens, la voix de Yugi a changé, elle est beaucoup moins grave que quelques secondes plus tôt. Non, je dois avoir rêvé à tous les coups.

\- « C'est donc toi qui as le disque de duel de Aigawa. »

L'inconnu me fixe en indiquant ledit disque de son index. J'acquiesce en silence, m'attendant à ce qu'il me le réclame sur le champ.

\- « Mokuba, je pense que ton frère devrait la laisser continuer le tournoi. Elle a déjà récolté quatre cartes de localisation et a vaincu un tricheur. Si Kaiba veut que les meilleurs duellistes s'affrontent en finale, ce serait normal qu'il lui donne sa chance ! »

Embarra, il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour définir ce que je ressens en écoutant Yugi louer mes pseudo talents de duelliste. Mon attention se porte instantanément sur Yugi. Si j'avais su un jour que ce champion prendrait ma défense, je l'aurai envoyé consulter. Puis, ce garçon serait le petit-frère de Seto Kaiba ? Étrange, ils ne se ressemblent tellement pas.

\- « Très bien, j'en toucherai deux mots à Seto, mais je ne vous promets rien. Je dois vous laisser, au revoir ! »

Mokuba nous adresse un bref signe d'au revoir et rebrousse chemin. Zoé profite du calme revenu pour sauter dans mes bras et s'accrocher mon cou.

\- « Je ne te quitte plus ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais inquiète !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je l'étais. » Je soupire, une main sur son épaule.

On dirait bien que je vais encore me trimbaler avec ce disque un jour de plus. A croire que tout le monde veut que je continue le tournoi jusqu'à perdre lamentablement contre un inconnu – si je ne me suis pas fait voler mon âme entre temps.

\- « PaniK est devenu un de ces pilleurs de l'ombre qui sont à ma recherche.

\- ça devient vraiment dangereux par ici, entre ceux qui trichent pour monter dans le classement et ceux qui veulent prendre des âmes. »

Peut-on vraiment affirmer que des humains soient capables de soutirer l'âme d'un corps ? Tout cela me paraît si...irréel.

\- « Vous devriez rentrer les filles.

\- Vous avez raison, encore merci Joey et Yugi d'avoir accepté de m'aider à retrouver Lorène. »

Bizarrement, j'imagine mal Zoé supplier ces garçons de partir à ma recherche à travers tout Domino, mais je vais feindre de la croire. En tout cas, ses remerciements semblent avoir regonflé l'estime de Joey.

\- « Il n'y a pas de quoi. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas que des duellistes hors pair, nous sommes aussi des hommes aux cœurs tendres.

\- Toi, un homme ? »

Ces mots sont sortis tout seul. Je manquerai presque de cacher ma bouche d'une main pour bredouiller de fausses excuses.

\- « Je te demande pardon la fourmi ? Tu es trop petite pour que je t'entende, il va falloir que tu parles plus fort !

\- Et toi que tu redescendes sur Terre, l'asperge. C'est Yugi qui m'a retrouvée en premier ! »

Je le fusille du regard quand il m'adresse un clin d'œil plein de moqueries. La prochaine fois, je préférerai qu'on me laisse crever dans une ruelle plutôt que ce type vienne à mon secours.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre !_


	4. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 4

Bonjour !

**Sylea**: merci beaucoup ! Oui, le truc c'est que j'avais déjà essayée de continuer l'histoire originale, mais avec le temps, je ne me retrouvais plus dans l'histoire telle qu'elle était faite. Je profite de la réécriture pour corriger quelques incohérences mais la trame restera globalement la même, même j'ai prévu un autre agencement des événements de la fiction originale haha.

* * *

Après toutes ces émotions, Zoé et moi décidons de rentrer ensemble. Hors de question de s'aventurer à nouveau dans les recoins sombres de Domino. Nous n'empruntons que les rues les plus éclairées. Elle me raconte m'avoir cherchée à la sortie des cours. Malgré mon habitude de ne pas répondre directement à mes messages, elle a commencé ses recherches dans les endroits que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter. Sûrement était-elle sur ses gardes après l'incident qui l'a clouée au sol la veille. « Un mauvais pressentiment » a-t-elle dit. Comme quoi, elle avait raison de s'inquiéter.

Lorsque nous traversons une avenue commerciale de Domino particulièrement fréquentée ce soir, le téléphone de Zoé vibre si fort que je l'entends à travers la poche de sa veste.

\- « Allô ? Oh madame ? »

Nous ralentissons naturellement le pas. Je fixe le visage de mon amie d'un air soupçonneux. A ma connaissance, Zoé ne s'adresse de cette manière qu'à une personne.

\- « Tout de suite ? Mais je ne suis pas de service ce soir. »

Mes doutes se confirment assez rapidement. Elle discute en ce moment-même avec la patronne. Un violent frisson de dégoût me parcourt l'échine. Son air dédaigneux me revient immédiatement en tête, tout comme l'humiliation qu'elle m'a assénée ce matin devant la clientèle du bar.

\- « Vous êtes certaine ?

Les traits de mon amie se crispent. Elle semblait avoir d'autres projets pour la soirée.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ? »

Zoé hausse les épaules. On dirait que la patronne la coupe à chaque fois qu'elle tente de reprendre la parole.

\- « Oui, elle est à côté de moi. »

Mon amie me lance un petit sourire moqueur. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- « Très bien, je lui demande. » Poursuit-elle avant de coller son téléphone contre sa poitrine pour bloquer le son. « La Boss te propose de te racheter ce soir. »

Pour peu, je manquerai de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. « Me racheter » ? C'est la meilleure. Le regard appuyé de mon amie m'intime qu'il s'agit d'une vraie proposition. Je secoue vivement la tête, la priant de refuser.

\- « Après le cirque de ce matin ? Plutôt crever.

\- Je t'explique : elle a licencié d'autres étudiantes cet après-midi donc elle se retrouve sans personne pour assurer le service jusque vingt-trois heures. Bien sûr, je négocierai une double paie avant qu'on s'y mette. »

Son ton assuré voire autoritaire ne me laisse pas énormément de choix. Certes, l'idée d'une double paie est plus qu'alléchante, mais tous les points négatifs en valent-ils le prix ?

\- « Elle est d'accord. »

Sans que je puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, mon amie raccroche et me demande de faire demi-tour, direction le Tam-Tam.

\- « Eh, je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais !

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais avoir décelé cette étincelle dans tes yeux à l'évocation de tout cet argent qu'on va se faire !

\- Niveau plan foireux, tu obtiens la palme d'or. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai « démissionné » ce matin-même ou ce détail t'es complètement passé par-dessus la tête ? »

Zoé feint de réfléchir, elle accélère le pas, m'obligeant à cavaler pour rester à sa hauteur.

\- « Oui, tu m'as parlé de quelque chose dans ce style. Allez, ne boude pas, tu as bien besoin de te changer les idées après ce duel, non ? »

Elle marque un point, mais j'aurai largement préféré qu'elle m'offre des sushis, un milkshake ou même une peluche kuriboh plutôt qu'une soirée en compagnie de ma patronne bien-aimée. Je pousse un long soupir désabusé. Moi qui avais rêvé l'espace d'une minute rentrer chez moi et me détendre sous une douche bien chaude...

Une poignée de minutes nous suffisent pour rejoindre l'établissement. En effet, la patronne n'avait pas exagéré sur le nombre de clients présents en salle. A l'instant pile où nous posons un pied à l'intérieur, celle-ci se précipite à notre rencontre.

\- « Dieu soit loué, mes chéries, vous êtes là ! »

Un nouveau frisson de dégout me secoue de part en part. Jamais, en l'espace de huit mois, elle n'avait employé le moindre surnom amical. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'elle attrape mes mains de force pour m'attirer à elle.

\- « Quel bonheur de te revoir, Solène !

\- C'est Lorène, madame.

\- Oh bien sûr, Marlène, où avais-je la tête ? »

Je préférerai qu'on s'en tienne à « Yuurei » pour le moment. D'autres clients nous frôlent pour s'installer au peu de tables vides restantes. J'en profite pour libérer mes mains de son emprise et filer dans le vestiaire, accompagnée de mon amie.

\- « Elle me fiche une de ces frousses !

\- C'est pour ça qu'il fallait accepter. Maintenant, on va lui offrir le plus beau service qu'elle n'a jamais connu et on l'aura dans nos poches pour le restant de la saison ! »

L'engouement de Zoé ne me convainc pas plus que ça. Tout en enfilant la chemise de serveuse, je vérifie les messages reçus durant ces dernières heures.

« Lorène, je suis sortie des cours, tu es où ? », Zoé m'en a envoyés d'autres dans ce genre, de plus en plus paniquée. Pourtant, il ne me semble pas que ce duel ait duré aussi longtemps.

\- « Tu regarderas tes messages plus tard, on y va ! Attends, tu saignes ? »

Zoé pointe du doigt les quelques traces de sang sur mon bras gauche, suite d'une des attaques de PaniK. Que je veuille y croire ou non, cet hologramme est bel et bien parvenu à me blesser physiquement. Zoé se précipite sur la boite de premier secours et bande la partie de mon bras ou ma manche a été déchirée.

Et si... Et si c'était un mec comme PaniK qui s'en est pris à mon amie hier ? En fin de compte, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de quelconques coups qu'elle aurait reçu d'un type. D'autant plus qu'elle possédait un disque de duel à ce moment-là.

Pas le temps d'y songer davantage, mon amie me pousse jusqu'à la sortie du vestiaire. Sous l'œil attentif de la patronne, je me munis de mon calpin et de mon sourire crispé habituel pour prendre les premières commandes.

Le service se déroule sans accroc, ce qui me vaut de recevoir les félicitations de la chef à chaque fois que j'apporte la recette à la caisse. Autant je déteste sa facette diabolique, autant son côté manageur un peu trop impliqué flanque une énorme trouille. Un duel des ombres contre PaniK ou cinq minutes en sa compagnie me flanquerait la même frousse. J'encaisse une nouvelle commande quand une jeune femme se présente à l'entrée du bar.

\- « Wow, ça m'a l'air bien rempli ici. »

A peine ai-je jeté un regard dans sa direction que mon cœur rate un battement. De long cheveux blonds, un regard améthyste perçant et un look de femme fatale à toute épreuve. A deux mètres de moi se tient l'une des plus fortes duellistes de Bataille Ville, Mai Valentine !

\- « Bonsoir ! Je peux vous aider ? »

Je regrette aussitôt ma réaction beaucoup trop spontanée. Ma voix est partie dans les aigus, se brisant à la moitié de ma phrase, ce qui semble l'amuser.

\- « Bonsoir, je vais juste m'installer au bar, je pense. »

Zoé suit d'un œil attentif notre échange et prend le relai tandis que je rejoins une table de quatre m'hélant depuis une bonne minute. C'est beaucoup trop d'émotions en une seule soirée. Et dire que j'ai assisté à un de ses duels il y a quelques heures à peine !

Lorsque je reviens au bar pour porter ma commande à Zoé, celle-ci me pointait du doigt avec un petit sourire. Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir remarquée et dépose mon bon sur sa table de préparation.

\- « Deux gold mojito et deux Alexandra, s'il te plaît.

\- « Tout de suite ! »

Je profite de cet instant de répit pour me reposer les yeux. Décidément, Zoé a choisi de m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs dernièrement. D'abord le disque de duel, ensuite cette soirée de travail non prévue. J'ignore ce qu'elle va encore m'inventer, mais je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

\- « Alors comme ça, tu participes au tournoi de Bataille Ville, toi aussi ? »

La voix suave de Mai me tire de mes pensées, elle est accoudée au bar, les lèvres rouges légèrement étirées. Allez, Lorène, un peu d'assurance. Tu gonfles la poitrine et tu réponds !

\- « Oui ! »

Un échec, ma vie est un échec.

\- « Tant mieux, je n'ai pas croisé beaucoup de filles jusqu'à présent. A croire que les mecs se sont encore approprié tout ce qui pouvait être amusant. »

Son discours a pour effet de m'apaiser. Mai m'adresse un regard amusé tout en sirotant une première gorgée du cocktail servi par Zoé. Le plateau callé contre ma poitrine, je me décide enfin à aligner plus de deux mots face à cette célébrité locale.

\- « J'ai vu un de tes duels tout à l'heure, tu étais vraiment impressionnante ! »

En ai-je fait trop ? C'est l'impression que je me renvoie à la fin de ma phrase. Pourtant, elle semble apprécier le compliment.

\- « Oui, je dois avouer que mes stratégies de duel sont difficilement contrées. »

Malgré ma fascination pour cette femme, je m'aperçois que sa confiance en elle ressemble à celle d'une autre de mes connaissances. Enfin, c'est certainement une coïncidence. Je n'aurai pas l'occasion de m'y attarder davantage car Zoé revient vers moi avec ma commande.

\- « Ton amie m'a dit que tu n'étais pas sûre de continuer le tournoi. »

Bien sûr, je m'y attendais. Zoé m'envoie un signe d'encouragement. De mon côté, j'ai juste envie de la bazarder, en fait. Je me résigne à répondre sincèrement à l'affirmation de Mai.

\- « Eh bien... C'est plutôt compliqué. Je ne suis pas très douée en Duel de Monstres, c'est à peine si je connais les effets de mes cartes ! Alors de là à participer à un tournoi comme celui de Kaiba, c'est un peu de la folie... »

Le plateau de cocktails callé sur mes mains, je me demande si je ne devrai pas m'arrêter là. Pourtant, je finis par attendre une réaction de la part de Mai. Quoi exactement ? Peut-être la confirmation que ma participation n'a aucun sens, ou peut-être un peu encouragement. Après le duel de ce soir, mon esprit peine à assimiler toutes les informations.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu y perds à ne pas jouer ? Parce que, ce que tu me dis là, c'est une excuse de débutant. »

Aïe, coup dur pour la serveuse. Mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, elle a tout à fait raison.

\- « Si tu as des cartes, joue. Personnellement, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire que mon niveau est trop faible pour ce tournoi. Je livre des duels et je les remporte, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et c'est ce que tu devrais faire aussi.

\- C'est ce que je lui répète tous les jours.

\- La ferme, Zoé. »

Je promets que ces mots sont sortis tout seuls. Mai appuie ses paroles d'un regard déterminé, ses yeux sont si perçants que je doute un moment qu'elle puisse lire dans mes pensées.

\- « Tu as tellement d'assurance, Mai.

\- C'est ça d'être une femme. Mais crois-moi, Lorène c'est ça ? Crois-moi que tu le regretteras si tu ne te donnes pas au moins une chance d'être une vraie duelliste, comme moi. »

Autant dans d'autres dispositions, j'aurai trouvé son air arrogant insupportable, autant Mai a trouvé sans le savoir le moyen d'attiser ma curiosité. Après tout, pourquoi je ne songerai pas à participer au tournoi de Bataille Ville ?

La boss me jauge du coin de l'œil. Les clients attendent leurs cocktails depuis bien trop longtemps. Je repars d'un pas précipité pour terminer ce service imprévu.

Vers vingt-trois heures trente, seules trois silhouettes arpentent encore la salle du bar : Zoé range les dernières bouteilles dans les frigos, je m'assure que tout est en place pour le service du lendemain et la patronne compte la recette de la soirée d'un air satisfait. Mes membres commencent à souffrir du manque de sommeil. Après une journée comme celle-ci, je crains ne pas résister longtemps une fois dans mon lit. Et dire que je serais déjà couchée à cette heure si Zoé ne m'avait pas entrainée dans cet endroit.

\- « Les filles, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Je me chargerai de la fermeture. »

Je tressaute. Le silence instauré et la fatigue me rendent à fleur de peau. Sans un mot, je file dans la cuisine pour déposer balai et autres ustensiles avant de récupérer mes affaires dans le vestiaire. Zoé m'imite, une petite tape sur mon épaule et un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage.

\- « Chimène, vu que tu m'as rendu service ce soir, tu pourras revenir. »

Son changement de comportement, sa manière de se tromper de prénom ou son attitude totalement désintéressée quant à notre altercation de ce matin. Habituellement, j'aurai démarré au quart de tour et refusé de remettre les pieds ici. Mes paupières deviennent lourdes, au point où me tenir droite s'avère une terrible épreuve pour mon dos et mes jambes. Zoé se charge de prendre congé pour nous deux, je l'attends patiemment dehors, baladant mon regard le long des lampadaires éclairant la place aux passants qui se promènent le long des dernières institutions sur le point de fermer.

Lorsque Zoé et moi nous quittons à la sortie du train, je m'empresse de regagner mon domicile sous un ciel dénudé noir d'étoiles. Mon cœur palpite démesurément, ma petite expérience du jour m'a de toute évidence développé une peur de la solitude et de l'obscurité. Engagée dans la rue marchande, j'attrape mon téléphone pour me donner un peu de courage dans la montée. Je remarque alors les appels en absence et les quelques messages reçus et lors de ma disparition GPS.

« Hey, c'est Joey, appelle Soso dès que tu vois ce message, elle est inquiète. »

Bien qu'ayant été reçu il y a près de trois heures, je m'empresse de répondre à celui-ci.

« Drôle de manière de prendre le numéro d'une fille. »

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Si le deuxième duel mené au cours de ma vie s'avérait être un duel des ombres, alors la raison voudrait que je cesse tout immédiatement. Personne n'aurait envie de risquer sa vie pour un jeu de cartes. Mais les paroles de Mai trottent dans ma tête. Malgré tout, Yugi, Mai et Joey s'évertuent de progresser dans le tournoi comme s'ils se fichaient des conséquences que tout cela pourrait engendrer. Les vibrations de mon portable me sortent brusquement de mes réflexions. Tiens, il ne dort toujours pas ?

« J'aurai fini par l'avoir de toute façon. »

... Sérieusement, Joey ?

« Tu te vantais moins contre Espa Roba tout à l'heure. Tu étais à deux doigts de te chier dessus. »

Désolée, je ne suis pas le genre de filles aux manières gracieuses et aux douces paroles. Inutile de se cacher derrière une fausse identité. Sans m'en apercevoir, j'avais déjà rejoint ma maison et ce, sans trembler de peur sous l'éclairage défectueux de ma rue. Je me dépêche de rentrer et de filer sous la douche. Ma mère dort certainement à l'heure qu'il est, je contourne donc soigneusement tous les meubles afin de ne pas la réveiller.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sous le flot d'eau bouillante que les images de la matinée défilent dans mon esprit : la patronne excédée qui me hurle de signer son contrat, le duel de Joey contre Espa Roba puis mon propre duel contre PaniK sans oublier ma rencontre imprévue avec Mai Valentine. C'est un peu comme si le monde tournait de travers.

Demain, c'est dimanche. Rien de mal ne peut arriver un dimanche.

Je ressors de la salle de bain vêtue d'un simple pyjama et m'écroule sur mon lit. Sur la chaise de mon bureau trône un uniforme de mon lycée, il faut que je remercie ma mère pour ça. La respiration calme et profonde, je me roule sur le côté pour reprendre mon téléphone. Evidemment, Joey m'a déjà répondu.

« Tu as vu le duel ? J'ai été génial, pas vrai ? »

Un léger rire m'échappe, quel idiot, depuis quand demande-t-il mon avis ? Je me remémore le discours de Téa avant de rédiger un nouveau message :

« Ouais, Sérénity doit être fière de toi. »

J'alterne ensuite avec une application de vidéos en ligne pour me détendre un peu, bien que la lourdeur de mon corps me tirent inéluctablement vers un sommeil profond. Je me surprends à répondre à chacun des messages envoyés par l'autre blond. Finalement, peut-être qu'on n'est pas aussi incompatible que je ne le pensais.

Dimanche après-midi arrive bien trop vite à mon goût. Armée de mon disque de duel à Domino, je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les duels au centre-ville diminuent au fur et à mesure, les premiers finalistes se démarquent du lot. En me baladant de duel en duel, je prends soudainement conscience que tous les combats que j'ai menés jusqu'ici m'ont presque été imposés. Comment sommes-nous censés défier quelqu'un en duel ? Je veux dire, dois-je simplement marcher avec un type avec un disque de duel et lui dire « Défie-moi ou péris ? » ou autre chose dans le genre ?

\- « Non, c'est hors de question que je sorte ça. »

De toute façon, je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de la KaibaCorp pour savoir si, oui ou non, je peux encore concourir pour ce tournoi. Habituellement, je rechignais à devoir traverser la ville et me faufiler dans la foule pour rentrer chez moi quand les trains ne me le permettaient pas. A croire que le Duel de Monstres me change au fil des jours.

\- « Attention ! »

Des crissements de pneus à ma hauteur me forcent à agripper le premier poteau sur le trottoir pour me mettre en sécurité. Si cela continue, je vais finir par me faire renverser à force de ne pas regarder où je mets les pieds.

\- « Rien de cassé ? »

Les bras enroulés autour d'un lampadaire, je relève les yeux et reconnais la silhouette grande et fière d'un des amis de Joey, casque à la main à bord d'une imposante moto noire.

\- « Non, non, c'est de ma faute.

\- Hé, mais tu es la serveuse de l'autre jour ! »

Mince, ces souvenirs de moi ne doivent pas être très glorieux. J'abandonne mon poteau pour m'approcher de son véhicule, porté sur le trottoir pour ne pas gêner la circulation.

\- « Je m'appelle Lorène, mais je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait été présenté.

\- Tristan Taylor. Joey m'a dit ce qui t'est arrivé hier. Ça devient chaud dans les parages. »

Je ne peux qu'approuver ses dires avec une petite grimace.

\- « Tu n'es pas duelliste, pas vrai ?

\- Eh non, je garde ça pour Joey et Yugi, ils se débrouillent bien assez ! Par contre, je reviens de l'hôpital, Sérénity veut absolument qu'on lui raconte les duels de son frère. »

C'est tellement adorable, je serai presque jalouse de la relation entre Joey et sa sœur. Si seulement mes frères pouvaient se montrer un peu plus prévenants.

\- « Elle est à l'hôpital ?

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Sérénity devait subir une importante opération des yeux et Joey l'a financée avec l'argent du tournoi du Royaume des Duellistes. D'ici quelques jours, elle devrait avoir retrouvé la vue. »

Ce qui explique pourquoi c'était aussi important pour Joey de remporter ses duels. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la pression sur ses épaules.

\- « Je te dépose quelque part ? »

Mh ? La demande de Tristan me surprend, on ne se connait pas vraiment après tout, il n'a pas à se montrer aussi gentil envers moi.

\- « Je ne voudrai pas te déranger, tu sais et tu risques de faire un grand détour juste pour moi.

\- Si je te propose. Les amis de mes amis, tu connais la devise ? Puis avec ta mésaventure d'hier, il ne serait pas raisonnable de te laisser rentrer toute seule. »

Suis-je supposée comprendre que je suis leur amie ? C'est mignon dans un sens, à l'image du jardin d'enfants où on devient amis ou ennemis en un claquement de doigts. J'attrape le second casque que Tristan me tend et l'enfile avant de le rejoindre à l'arrière de la moto. Jamais au cours de ma vie je ne suis montée sur ce genre d'engin. Le grand brun semble le comprendre quand il enroule mes bras autour de son torse pour me maintenir en équilibre.

Lorsque la moto démarre, je sens mon cœur s'emballer et mes membres se contracter sous l'appréhension, je resserre mon emprise sur Tristan, dont le rire parvient à mes oreilles. Nous sillonnons les rues de Domino jusqu'à celles de Flems. Plus les paysages nocturnes de la ville défilent, plus je gagne de la confiance et me redresse pour observer les différentes enseignes que nous croisons. Engagés dans une rue excentrée, Tristan décide de ralentir à hauteur du trottoir. Il pose un pied au sol et retire son casque, je l'imite sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- « Tiens, qui voilà. Ce ne serait pas le nouveau champion de Bataille Ville ? »

La personne à qui il s'adresse n'est personne d'autres que Joey, que je n'avais pas reconnu tout de suite, trop occupée à ne pas valser d'un côté de la moto.

\- « C'est lui-même en personne !

Ce dernier s'avance vers nous et frappe dans la main que Tristan lui tendait.

\- Alors mon vieux, on joue les chauffeurs pour minettes ?

\- Je l'ai croisée en ville et j'ai failli l'écraser. »

Si je les dérange, il faut me prévenir tout de suite. C'est comme si j'étais soudainement devenue invisible.

\- « Donc en vérité, ce n'était pas ma faute l'autre fois en vélo. Cette fille est juste un danger public. »

Il a de la chance que mes mains sont occupées à maintenir le casque de protection, je lui aurai bien adressé un petit doigt d'honneur.

\- « Je voulais éviter qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose qu'hier.

\- Tu as bien fait mon pote. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Je suis passé voir ma sœur, elle m'a dit que tu t'occupais bien d'elle.

Tristan gonfle le torse et prend une profonde inspiration. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas trop envie de comprendre ce que « s'occuper d'elle » signifie.

\- Elle a vraiment hâte de te voir jouer, surtout après tes duels contre Insector Haga et Mako Tsunami. »

Deux victoires en un jour ? Joey doit être possession d'un bon nombre de cartes de localisation, contrairement à moi qui n'en ai que quatre à mon actif. Il me manque encore deux duels au maximum pour pouvoir prétendre à la seconde phase du tournoi, mais encore faut-il oser défier des gens.

\- « Tu m'étonnes ! Son grand-frère est sur le point de devenir le meilleur duelliste sur cette Terre ! Toutes mes fans n'attendent que ça ! »

Ses chevilles gonflent à vue d'œil et ce n'est pas Tristan qui va le contrarier. Pendant leur échange, j'ai eu le temps de me souvenir du chemin pour rentrer chez moi, ce n'est pas si loin que ça à pieds. Je veille à ne pas tomber en enjambant la moto et remercie vivement le grand brun pour son aide.

\- « Il n'y a pas de quoi, les Apollons de Domino sont toujours au service de demoiselles en détresse !

Je croise les bras et soulève un sourcil à ce surnom ridicule.

\- Les Apollons de Domino ?

\- Eh oui, petite, Tristan et moi sommes à la fois forts, irrésistibles et courageux ! »

Joey ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire le pitre tout en louant ses prétendues qualités, rapidement suivi par son ami.

\- « Wow, je ne voulais pas l'avouer, mais c'est vrai que vous êtes incroyablement beaux et musclés.

\- Tu vois ? On les fait toutes craquer.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes toujours célibataires, vous deux, hein ? »

Toute l'énergie qui émanait de leurs êtres s'éteint en une fraction de secondes, Tristan donnerait presque l'impression de pleurer à grosses larmes. Devant leurs têtes déconfites, j'explose de rire, tentant vainement de me récupérer.

\- « Ce n'est pas de notre faute si les femmes sont des êtres si cruelles !

\- Oui, oui... »

Des larmes surgissent au coin de mes yeux, ces gars sont vraiment trop stupides, mais c'est sûrement aussi leur meilleure qualité.

\- « D'ailleurs, toi qui sembles si fière, combien de cartes de localisation as-tu récoltées ? »

La question de Joey me redescend immédiatement sur Terre. Son regard moqueur m'intime qu'il connait d'avance ma réponse.

\- « Quatre. » Je marmonne.

\- « Seulement quatre ? Oh mais regarde ce que je tiens en main : six cartes de localisation. On dirait bien que pour le moment, seul l'un d'entre nous peut accéder à la seconde phase du tournoi ! »

Le grand blond brandit fièrement ses cartes translucides et s'amuse même à les compter plusieurs fois à haute voix pour bien me prouver qu'il en possède six. Je croise les bras sous ma poitrine et relève la tête.

\- « N'oublie pas que je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de la KaibaCorp quant à mon inscription ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore le droit de poursuivre mes duels.

\- Des excuses, c'est tout ce que j'entends ! »

Bon d'accord, ce sont peut-être de simples excuses, mais je ne peux définitivement pas lui dire que j'appréhendais chacun des duels que j'ai menés jusqu'ici. Soudain, les vrombissements de la moto de Tristan brisent l'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait dans la rue.

\- « Bon les blondinets, je dois vous laisser. Faites attention à ne pas vous faire arrêter pour tapage nocturne ! »

Sur ce, un signe de la main puis il repart dans la direction opposée. On est si bruyant que ça ?

\- « Moi aussi, je vais y aller. Ça ira jusque chez toi ?

\- Oui, ma maison est à seulement un kilomètre. »

A son tour, Joey m'adresse un signe d'au revoir et s'élance un peu plus loin. Ce calme, je l'appréciais il y a quelques jours, mais maintenant c'est comme s'il m'oppressait. D'un pas pressé, je gravis toute la rue marchande pour regagner ma rue. Est-ce moi où les lampadaires éclairent de moins en moins mon chemin au fil des jours ?

\- « Yuurei ?

\- Ah ! »

Je n'ai pas pu retenir un cri de surprise quand cette voix grave a prononcé mon prénom. Les mains serrées sur les lanières de mon sac à main, je me retourne pour faire face à celui qui m'a appelée. Sa silhouette m'est familière, c'est un jeune homme d'une taille immense aux cheveux bruns courts et les yeux bleus perçants. Je suis certaine d'avoir déjà vu son visage quelque part.

\- « Mokuba m'a informé du problème rencontré avec ce disque de duel. »

Mokuba ? Ah oui, c'est le petit garçon avec les cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Mais alors, s'il l'appelle par son prénom, serait-il possible que ce type soit... ?

\- « Seto Kaiba ?! » Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de crier.

\- « Encore une de ces hystériques... »

Je dois avoir mal entendu, ce mec vient réellement de m'insulter d'hystérique ? Encore un de ces gosses de riches cons comme leur pied à première vue.

\- « Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, passe-moi ton disque de duel, tes cartes de localisation et ton deck. »

Mon deck aussi ? De ce que je sais, je ne l'ai pas volé, contrairement au disque de duel. Il essaie de me racketter ? Une profonde envie de l'envoyer chier me pousserait bien à le faire patienter au beau milieu de la rue, mais s'il est là, c'est aussi pour régler mon problème de participation. J'obtempère donc, dans l'espoir qu'il reparte assez vite pour que je puisse rentrer.

Dans un premier lieu, il inspecte l'appareil, sûrement pour vérifier qu'il n'a pas été trafiqué. Ensuite, il retire de l'emplacement mon deck et scrute chacune des cartes, comme s'il en recherchait une en particulier. Lorsqu'il atteint la dernière, il me rend le paquet, évitant soigneusement tout contact physique avec ma peau.

\- « Complètement inintéressant, comme je le suspectais. Pas la moindre cartes de Dieu égyptien. Les tricheuses comme toi ne m'intéressent pas dans mon tournoi. Encore une duelliste à la noix qui m'a fait perdre mon temps. »

Le disque de duel dans une main et les cartes translucides dans l'autre, il se détourne de moi. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

\- « Sérieusement ? J'ai remporté deux duels à ton putain de tournoi et tu me retires tout pour une question de vol débile ?

\- Cesse de me suivre. Il n'est pas question de vol, je ne tolère pas de duelliste de seconde zone. Dans ton cas, je parlerais aussi de duelliste de troisième zone. »

Mes veines bouillonnent, je lui emboite le pas tandis qu'il cherche à s'échapper.

\- Oh, klootzak kom terug **[1]** ! »

Malgré son objection, je le suis jusqu'au-dessus de la rue marchande, où une voiture s'est visiblement parquée sans autorisation. Les privilèges des riches, dira-t-on. Peu importe ce que je lui sors, Kaiba m'ignore totalement jusqu'à en avoir marre de m'entendre geindre.

\- « Tu veux ton disque ? Alors va le chercher ! »

Kaiba a crié si fort que des chambres des maisons voisines s'allument et certaines fenêtres se referment brutalement, signe de dérangement. Le PDG de la KaibaCorp projette donc sa propre création contre le premier poteau électrique qu'il croise. L'appareil heurte le métal en un fracas distinct puis se coince dans un lot de câbles suspendus. S'en suit alors un long rire, en provenance de la limousine de Monsieur Kaiba. D'abord les cartes de localisation, ensuite ça... J'ai beau lever la tête et me tordre dans tous les sens, je me vois mal grimper là-haut pour le récupérer. Lancer une ou deux pierres ne me semblent pas non plus une bonne idée, je pourrai l'endommager ou pire, l'envoyer chez un voisin.

\- « Il ne reste plus que l'échelle. »

Attendre jusqu'à demain serait également une solution, je pourrai demander de l'aide à n'importe qui et la vision serait bien meilleure. Pourtant, après m'être faite ridiculisée par Kaiba, je me sens pousser des ailes et capable de n'importe quoi pour lui donner tort. S'il y a une infime chance que le disque ne soit pas entièrement détruit, alors je me dois de le récupérer. Une échelle jonchant le jardin d'une maison voisine m'apparaît comme un cadeau du ciel. Il me suffit d'enjamber le mur entre la chaussée et le jardin pour ensuite me laisser tomber sur cette propriété privée.

Entre la possession d'un objet volé et une violation de domicile, je suis à deux doigts de basculer dans le grand banditisme. L'échelle a beau être grande, je parviens à la déplacer jusqu'au mur, que j'escalade à nouveau avant de tirer l'armature de bois et de la tirer de toutes mes forces pour la basculer du côté de la rue. Par chance, les rideaux de la maison en question sont tirés et le peu de voisins dérangés par Kaiba se sont finalement enfermés chez eux.

Me voilà désormais devant le fameux poteau électrique, le vent borde doucement le disque en son sommet. S'il tombe, aucune prière ne permettra de le sauver. J'espère que tu as construit tes appareils de malheur avec les meilleurs composants du marché, Kaiba !

A l'aide du reste d'adrénaline qui me parcourt les veines, je soulève l'échelle et la penche contre le poteau. Heureusement, elle est suffisamment haute pour me permettre d'atteindre le sommet de celui-ci, à condition que je gravisse les derniers échelons. Et là se présente le plus gros des problèmes : j'ai horreur du vide.

\- « Allez, un peu de courage, si tu as vaincu un Pilleur de l'Ombre, tu peux vaincre une échelle. »

Je place mes doigts au niveau des premiers échelons et commence à grimper, ce qui semble simple jusqu'à trois mètres. La rue en pente, la vue d'ici est à la fois belle et effrayante, le vent souffle plus fort, au point de m'aveugler de mes cheveux, et la température déjà basse se rafraîchit à cause de la hauteur. Pourtant, même après m'être élevée si haut, le disque paraît toujours aussi éloigné. Plus je monte, plus il s'éloigne, encore une vieille technique de ce crétin pour m'emmerder. A partir du quatrième mètre, mon ascension perd en cadence, chaque échelon gravit m'emplit autant de fierté que d'angoisse. Le disque serait à portée de mains si l'échelle possédait deux ou trois échelons de plus. Une fois au sommet, mon visage entier se glace sous les bourrasques de vent qui s'acharnent sur les câbles. Une partie de moi me supplie de ne pas jeter le moindre coup d'œil en bas. Sage décision, je fixe toute mon attention sur le disque de duel et enroule un bras sur le métal pour me maintenir tandis que l'autre s'étend au maximum.

Mais alors que je frôle du doigt mon dû, ma chaussure glisse sur le dernier échelon. Dans ma frayeur, j'agrippe le poteau des deux bras et me repositionne correctement sur l'échelle. Mes poumons se remplissent d'air froid, pourtant incapable de refroidir mon corps, couvert de sueurs. Le mal est fait, mon regard s'est brutalement porté sur le bas de la rue, assez bas pour que je m'imagine les dégâts d'une telle chute. Il faut que je réessaie tout de suite, sinon je ne serai jamais capable de tenir tête à ce foutu Kaiba ! Il dit que je suis inintéressante ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'inintéressant serait capable de ça ?

Cette fois, sans réfléchir, je pose un seul pied sur le dernier échelon et profite de mon élan pour m'étendre d'une traite vers le disque de duel. Mes doigts attrapent la partie métallique destinée aux cartes monstres. Et, avant de me retrouver paralysée de peur sur ce poteau, je m'élance suffisamment pour retrouver un équilibre normal sur l'échelle.

\- « Je l'ai ! »

Ma joie n'a d'égal que le froid qui me gèle la peau découverte au vent.

\- « Kaiba, je t'encule ! »

Au moins, de là-haut, tout le monde pourra l'entendre.

* * *

**[1]**: "Reviens ici Enculé/Trou du cul" en Flamand

Fin du chapitre !  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !  
On se retrouve jeudi prochain pour la suite !


	5. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 5

Bonjour !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le 5ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Sylea**: On ne peut pas en attendre moins des Apollons de Domino City 3. Pour la patronne, je devrai dire que toute ressemblance à une personne réelle serait totalement fortuite mais il existe une personne comme ça sur cette Terre...

* * *

\- « Tu es en train de me dire que Kaiba a récupéré toutes tes cartes de localisation ?! »

La réaction de Zoé ne me surprend pas. Elle qui s'était donné pour mission de me forcer à participer au tournoi de Bataille Ville, tous ces efforts avaient été réduits à néant rien que par l'apparition de Monsieur Seto Kaiba.

\- « Pas seulement, il a aussi sérieusement amoché mon disque de duel. Regarde-moi ce truc ! »

Après avoir triomphé du fameux poteau électrique qui retenait mon disque de duel en otage, j'avais essayé de l'allumer. Les points de vie ne s'affichent plus, les cartes monstres et pièges peuvent toujours être insérées et le mécanisme pour envoyer les cartes au cimetière fonctionne une fois sur deux.

\- « Avec un peu de chance, un des magasins qui les a fournis pourra m'aider à trouver quelqu'un pour le réparer.

\- Il y a intérêt, ça vaut cher ! »

J'aimerais avoir une idée du prix d'un disque de duel neuf, mais je suis certaine que la totalité de mes salaires au Tam-Tam ne me permettrait pas de me l'offrir.

Le retour en cours me déprimait, sachant que je ne pourrai pas passer toute ma vie à penser aux duels de monstres. D'après des forums suivant scrupuleusement tous les duels du tournoi, des premiers duellistes auraient récolté les six cartes de localisation requise pour participer à la seconde phase. Les spéculations érigent Yugi Muto comme le meilleur joueur de la compétition, suivi de Kaiba, qui n'a pourtant livré aucun duel depuis plusieurs jours.

\- « Il faut que je file travailler. » Me souffle Zoé tandis que je récupère mes chaussures d'extérieur.

Surprise, je me tourne brusquement vers elle et lui saisis les épaules.

\- « Tu veux dire qu'elle ne t'a pas renvoyée ? Même si tu as manqué le service il y a deux jours ?

\- Elle ne pouvait pas nous virer toutes les deux, de toute façon. Mais si tu veux, je peux lui glisser deux mots sur le besoin de personnels sur le service. »

Tête baissée, je grimace. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement envie d'y retourner. Je sens mon ventre se contracter rien que l'imaginer me postillonner ses insultes à la gueule.

\- « Non merci. »

Zoé me glisse quelques mots doux avant de repartir à grands enjambées en direction du bar. Une soirée de plus à rentrer seule chez moi, je ne peux pas compter sur le destin pour m'envoyer Tristan et sa moto tous les soirs. Le soleil commence seulement à décliner dans le ciel, si je me dépêche et que j'attrape le premier train, je pourrai rentrer avant que la nuit ne tombe.

\- « Toi ! »

Je tressaillis. C'est devenu une manie des gens de m'appeler au moment où je m'y attends le moins ? A l'autre bout des casiers, une jeune fille portant le même uniforme que moi, si ce n'est ses bas bruns qui remplacent les chaussettes blanches habituelles. La première chose que je remarque en voyant cette lycéenne, c'est le disque de duel accroché à son poignet. Ah, je vois, elle a dû remarquer que j'en possédais un, moi aussi.

\- « Désolée, le mien est un peu cassé pour le moment. Une autre fois, d'accord ? »

Au moins, je sais désormais qu'il y a d'autres duellistes dans mon lycée, je ne me sentirai plus comme la seule énergumène qui apprécie ce jeu.

\- « Une autre fois ? Tu te moques de moi ? Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps pour se qualifier pour la seconde phase du tournoi ! Alors tu vas m'affronter ! »

Pourquoi elle insiste ? Je viens de lui dire que mon disque de duel était inutilisable. Ce n'est pas le seul problème d'ailleurs.

\- « Je n'ai plus de carte de localisation.

\- Menteuse ! Tu dis ça parce que tu as trop peur de m'affronter ! »

Son cri résonne dans tout le couloir, si ce n'est dans tout le rez-de-chaussée. Mais sur quel genre de folle suis-je encore tombée, moi ?

\- « C'est l'heure du duel ! »

Elle n'a pas attendu que je lui réponde pour insérer son deck dans le disque et l'activer. A cette heure-ci, l'école n'est certainement pas vide, mais cela semble le cadet de ses soucis.

\- « Tu ne veux pas aller faire ton duel ailleurs ? »

Si je m'inquiète autant, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver mêlée à d'autres histoires. Bien que ma demande lui fasse froncer ses sourcils, elle hoche la tête avant de m'intimer à la suivre sur le toit. Dans les escaliers, je tente d'allumer mon disque de duel. Il émet de petits sons inquiétants. Si ça se trouve, le contact avec les câbles électriques ont provoqué un court-circuit ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Je n'ai pas envie que mon appareil prenne feu en plein milieu d'un duel !

\- « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Arrivées au toit désert du lycée, nous nous plaçons à distance raisonnable. Si je gagne ce duel, je pourrai certainement récupérer quelques cartes de localisation. Dans ce cas, rien ne sera perdu et Kaiba n'aura pas le choix d'admettre que je suis moins insignifiante qu'il ne le pensait. Non sans une certaine crainte, j'enfile le disque de duel à mon poignet et insère mon deck. Mes points de vie ne s'affichent pas, laissant place à un écran vide. Pourtant, les lignes de terrain délimitent aussi bien ses zones que les miennes.

\- « Je commence ! » Décrète-t-elle sans se soucier de moi. « J'invoque _Jupiter, Agent des Miracles_ [1800|1000] en mode attaque et je termine mon tour. »

Amusant, on dirait qu'elle possède le même archétype de monstres que moi. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'elle a la main mise sur ce duel. A mon tour, je pioche et pose simplement un monstre face cachée.

\- « J'active ensuite la carte de magie continue la _Fontaine du Ciel_. A chaque fois qu'un monstre lumière est détruit au combat, je pourrai ajouter l'équivalent de ses points d'attaques à mes points de vie. »

\- « Ennuyeux à mourir. Si tu ne m'attaques pas, tu ne gagneras jamais ce duel. A mon tour ! J'invoque _Senju aux Milles Mains_ [1400|1000] en mode attaque ! Lorsque _Senju aux Milles Mains_ est invoqué, il me donne le droit d'ajouter un monstre rituel de mon deck à ma main. Je récupère donc mon _Héraut de l'Ultime_. Cependant, il ne restera pas bien longtemps dans ma main car j'active l'_Art du Rituel Avancé _! »

Un monstre rituel, même en ligne j'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'en affronter.

\- « J'envoie deux monstres de niveau 6 dans mon cimetière pour invoquer le _Héraut de l'Ultime_ en mode défense [2000|3000]. »

3000 points de défense ? De tête, je ne connais aucun de mes monstres capables de dépasser un tel montant.

\- « _Jupiter _[1800|1000], attaque son monstre face caché !

\- Désolé pour toi mais ce monstre n'est autre que _l'Ange de Loyauté_ [1100|1900] ! Ton monstre n'est pas assez puissant pour le détruire !

\- Sauf si j'en ai justement un dans ma main. »

Coincée entre son index et son pouce, une autre carte _Ange de Loyauté_ atterri dans le cimetière de mon adversaire pour activer son effet. Comme _Jupiter _est un monstre lumière, elle peut sacrifier son _Ange de Loyauté_ pour augmenter les points d'attaque de son monstre d'origine. Mes points de vie se retrouvent à complètement à nu.

\- « Très bien, j'active la faculté de la _Fontaine du Ciel_ pour augmenter mes points de vie de 1100 points ! »

Malheureusement, ceux-ci n'attendront pas longtemps avant de redescendre à 3700 à cause de l'offensive de _Senju aux Mille Mains_. C'est ainsi que se termine le tour de mon adversaire.

\- « C'est à mon tour ! J'invoque _Vénus, Agent de la Création_ [1600|0] en mode attaque. En sacrifiant 500 points de vie, je peux invoquer une de _mes Sphère Mystique Lumineuse_ en mode défense [500/500]. _Vénus_, attaque _Senju au Milles Mains_ [1400|1000] ! »

Bien que mon compteur n'indique rien du tout, un bref calcul des dommages subis depuis le début du duel réduit notre écart à seulement 600 points. Au tour suivant, l'autre lycéenne détruit à son tour _Vénus_ à l'aide de_ Jupiter_, mais garder son _Hérault de l'Ultime_ en mode défense. Je ne comprends pas cette stratégie, elle avait la possibilité de détruire ma _Sphère Mystique Lumineuse_ mais ne l'a pas fait.

\- « A moi ! Je sacrifie ma _Sphère Mystique Lumineuse_ pour invoquer _Saturne, Agent du Jugement_ [2400|0] en mode attaque ! »

De quoi venir à bout assez facilement de son _Jupiter_. Je suis impressionnée, mon disque de duel répond normalement à toutes les commandes demandées.

\- « A moi ! J'active la carte magie _Vortex Foudroyant_. En défaussant une carte de ma main, je peux détruire tous tes monstres ! »

Sauf que je ne possède que Saturne sur mon terrain. Son action me conforte dans mon idée de victoire. Si elle vient à gaspiller des cartes comme le _Vortex Foudroyant_, c'est que son deck n'est pas aussi puissant qu'elle insinue.

\- « Ensuite, j'invoque un nouveau _Senju aux Mille Mains_ [1400|1000] en mode attaque ! Son effet me permet de récupérer un nouvel _Herault de l'Ultime_ dans ma main. Et maintenant que tes points de vie sont à portée, _Senju_, attaque-la directement !

\- Une minute, j'active ma carte magie _Bouc Emissaire_ !

\- Désolée, ne t'ai-je donc pas expliqué la capacité spéciale de mon _Hérault de l'Ultime_ ? Quand il est sur le terrain et que mon adversaire utiliser une carte magie ou une carte piège, si j'envoie un monstre de type elfe depuis ma main au cimetière, cette carte est détruite ! »

Bordel, c'est légal de ne pas expliquer les effets de ses monstres ?! Je perds inutilement à la fois quatre jetons agneaux qui auraient pu me protéger quelques temps mais aussi 1400 points de vie.

\- « Bah quoi ? Tu as l'air énervée tout à coup, tu es déçue d'avoir perdu face à des cartes plus fortes que les tiennes ?

\- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses. A mon tour ! J'active la carte magie _Agneaux Egarés_, et vu que tu n'as aucune carte dans ta main, celle-ci ne peut pas être détruite par l'effet de ton _Hérault_. »

Je gagne deux _jetons Agneaux_ sur le terrain, c'est toujours ça, mais ça ne pourra pas me protéger très longtemps. D'ailleurs, dès le tour suivant, la jeune fille expédie l'un d'entre eux dans mon cimetière et s'arrête là. Tout en me regardant piocher une nouvelle carte, elle secoue doucement sa carte d'avant en arrière, comme pour me rappeler que la moindre carte magie peut être annulée si sa carte s'avère être un monstre lumière. Tant pis, il faut bien prendre des risques.

\- « J'invoque _Terre, Agent du Mystère_ [1000|800] en mode attaque !

\- Cette carte est tellement faible que j'ai refusé de l'ajouter dans mon deck. Tu es vraiment adorable, tu sais ? »

Très bien, maintenant il me suffit de croiser les doigts.

\- « Je sais, merci. Par contre, avant de le considérer comme faible, tu devrais savoir que son effet me permet d'ajouter n'importe quel monstre avec Agent dans son nom directement dans ma main. Mais Terre ne sera pas faible indéfiniment, j'active la carte magie d'équipement _Cestus de Dagla_, qui augmente ses points d'attaque de 500 points ! »

Puis je m'arrête, dans l'attente d'un quelconque effet réduisant mon offensive à néant. Mon silence lui tire un petit rire, presque nerveux. Il semblerait que tout son spectacle ne soit que du bluff. Enhardie par ce temps de répit, j'envoie _Terre_ à l'assaut de _Senju aux Mille Mains_ [1400|1000].

\- « Et non seulement tu vas perdre 100 points de vie, mais je vais en gagner 100 grâce à l'effet de _Cestus de Dagla_. Je pose ensuite une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. »

Soudain, alors que la situation commence à se débloquer de mon côté, mon bras reçoit une décharge électrique. Je serre les dents et réprime un cri de surprise mélangé à de la douleur. Je peux ressentir des vibrations inhabituelles qui émanent de mon disque de duel. Ce truc va finir par m'exploser à la figure si je ne m'en occupe pas.

\- « Ce pourrait bien être mon dernier tour ! » S'exclame mon adversaire, n'ayant visiblement pas remarqué le problème technique qui m'empêche de me concentrer sur le terrain. « Je vais activer la carte du Sanctuaire, nous allons tirer des cartes jusqu'à en avoir six dans notre main. »

Merde, cela implique que sa carte _Hérault de l'Ultime_ va m'empêcher d'activer de nouvelles cartes magies. Son dernier tour, hein ? Ne parie pas si vite sur ma défaite, ma chérie, tu serais bien surprise car moi aussi je viens de piocher de bonnes cartes.

\- « En bannissant un monstre Agent de ma main, j'invoque le _Maître Hypérion_ [2700|2100] en mode attaque ! Ce monstre n'est pas seulement puissant, il possède également une capacité spéciale que tu vas adorer ! Je décide de bannir une carte monstre lumière dans mon cimetière et en échange, je choisis de détruire ta carte magie _Cesta de Dagla_ ! Ensuite, j'active la carte magie _Enterrement Prématuré_ : contre 800 points de vie, mon _Senji aux Milles Mains_ [1400|1000] va revenir d'outre-tombe. J'imagine que je n'ai pas à te rappeler son effet, n'est-ce pas ? Je récupère un troisième _Hérault de l'Ultime_ dans ma main. »

Trois monstres sur son terrain contre deux pour le mien dont un monstre jeton qu'elle semble avoir totalement oublié. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

\- « _Maître Hypérion_, détruis _Terre, Agent du Mystère_ [1000|800] !

\- Tu as activé ma carte piège _Bouclier Drainant_ ! Non seulement ton attaque est annulée mais je vais bénéficier de 2700 points de vie grâce à ton monstre ! »

Cette simple carte piège propulse mes points de vie à 4600, dommage que ce disque refuse pertinemment de les afficher. Je suis à deux doigts de demander un temps mort pour écrire mes points sur un papier et faire les calculs.

\- « Dans ce cas, ce sera mon _Senji aux Mille Mains_ qui aura le privilège de s'en charger ! »

Cette fois-ci, rien ne sauvera Terre, mais son sacrifie sera récompensé. En activant ma _Fontaine du Ciel_, je récupère 1000 points de vie avant d'en perdre 400.

\- « A ton tour.

\- Tiens ? Ce n'était pas censé être ton dernier tour ? J'ai dû mal entendre...

\- Ferme-là et joue ! J'ai une seconde phase de tournoi à disputer moi ! »

Bien sûr et moi j'ai un rendez-vous galant avec Seto Kaiba à planifier.

\- « Comment puis-je te remercier pour toutes ces cartes ? J'active la carte magie de terrain Le _Sanctuaire Céleste_ ! Tant qu'il reste actif dans le jeu, ce sanctuaire réduit tous les dommages des monstres elfes à zéro. »

Des gloussements parviennent à mes oreilles, je devine aisément qu'elle pense que je suis une imbécile.

\- « Evidemment, tous nos monstres sont de type elfe.

\- Alors pourquoi tu joues cette carte ? Tu es conne ou quoi ? »

Piquée au vif, je me fonds dans un long silence, parcourant les cartes de ma main avant de poursuivre ma nouvelle stratégie.

\- « J'invoque le monstre _Mars, Agent de la Force_ [0|0] en mode attaque ! Tant que je contrôle le _Sanctuaire Céleste_, alors Mars gagne une attaque et une défense égale à la différence de nos points de vie. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai joué cette carte, connasse ? »

Cette insulte, entièrement gratuite, me procure une joie immense. Si elle avait un minimum réfléchi, elle aurait très certainement empêché l'activation du _Sanctuaire Céleste_ à l'aide de son _Hérault de l'Ultime_, mais il est trop tard. Grâce au _Bouclier Drainant_ et à la _Fontaine du Ciel_, je possède 5200 points de vie. Quant à elle, suite à l'utilisation de l'Enterrement Prématuré, son compteur n'affiche que 2300 points. La différence de ces points confère donc un total de 2900 points d'attaque et de défense à Mars.

\- « Mars, détruis donc son _Maître Hypérion_ [2700|2100] ! »

Pas de piège, ni d'effet inconnu à l'horizon, malgré l'absence de dégât de mon monstre, dû au type elfe du sien.

\- « Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

\- Ce duel dure beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût. Pourquoi ne pas l'abréger au plus en abandonnant ? Après tout, avec ton _Sanctuaire Céleste_ sur le terrain, Mars ne pourra pas détruire mon _Hérault de l'Ultime_ [2000|3000]. »

A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas sérieusement réfléchi, l'essentiel était de me débarrasser au plus de son Hypérion et c'est chose faite.

\- « D'ailleurs, Mars ne va pas rester très longtemps sur le terrain. Admire ! J'active ma carte magie _Renaissance du Monstre_ !

\- Une petite minute ! Je pense que ton Hypérion ne risque pas de revenir tout de suite, j'active ma carte piège : _Carbonisation_ ! »

Le sol sous nos pieds émet progressivement de la fumée et le béton fond pour se transformer en flaques de goudron noire et odorante.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Quand mon adversaire active une carte qui désigne un monstre du cimetière, _Carbonisation_ retire du jeu tous les monstres qui se trouvent dans nos deux cimetières. »

A présent, je n'aurai plus qu'à m'inquiéter des monstres de son deck et non de ceux que j'ai déjà affrontés. Pourtant, alors que je glisse ma carte piège dans mon cimetière, le toit, lui, demeure d'un noir intense. La fumée holographique se diffuse dans l'atmosphère, au-delà de la zone de duel. Elle est si épaisse qu'elle couvre tout le terrain, au point où je n'aperçois plus mon adversaire.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Me demande-t-elle.

J'en ai aucune foutue idée. Une nouvelle décharge secoue mon bras droit, je manque d'envoyer valser l'appareil sous la vive douleur quand je remarque que le sol s'embrase par endroit.

La chaleur causée par les flammes devient rapidement insupportable. Le feu ronge petit à petit les parcelles du toit, désormais recouvert d'une épaisse fumée noire. Il est impossible de voir à plus d'un mètre, seules les exclamations de mon adversaire me permettent de la localiser. Pour ne pas inhaler les émanations toxiques, je me cache le nez et la bouche avec la manche de mon uniforme. Il vaudrait mieux pour nous que nous partions dès que possible.

\- « Je me casse ! » S'exclame l'autre lycéenne.

N'ayant aucune envie de périr dans un incendie causé par des prétendus hologrammes, je me réfère à sa voix pour rejoindre les escaliers avant de refermer les portes d'accès au toit. Au moment de me retourner, je constate qu'elle ne m'a pas attendu pour évaluer les dégâts. Tant pis pour mes cartes de localisation, j'ai un plus gros problème : ces portes ne vont pas protéger l'école très longtemps.

\- « Au feu ! » Je hurle en détalant les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi mon disque de duel a-t-il provoqué un incendie dans une dimension auquel il n'a que partiellement accès ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

Lorsque je récupère mon sac dans la précipitation, les premiers cris se font entendre au premier étage. L'odeur de fumée se répand plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru. Mieux vaut que je me tire d'ici avant que quiconque ne remarque ma présence.

A l'autre bout de la cour, j'entends des passants appeler les pompiers, les informant que le toit du lycée de Flems est en proie à des flammes inexpliquées. Pauvres pompiers, deux fois en moins d'une semaine, je leur en donne du travail...

Vu l'heure, je ne pourrai pas prendre le prochain train pour rentrer chez moi. Mes vêtements empestent la fumée et j'ai beaucoup trop chaud pour m'enfermer dans un wagon bondé. De toute façon, la situation ne peut définitivement pas s'empirer ! Mon regard se porte sur le disque de duel négligemment enfoncé dans mon sac de cours. Le coup qu'il a subi la veille serait-il responsable d'une telle catastrophe ? Je peine à croire qu'un simple appareil destiné à projeter des hologrammes de monstres puisse provoquer des incendies et qui sait quoi d'autre. Au moins, mes cartes sont intactes, c'est déjà ça de gagné.

Sur le chemin du retour, je raconte ma mésaventure à Zoé par message. Elle les lira probablement dès la fin de son service, ce soir. Je relève la tête, plissant les yeux à la lumière presque rougeâtre du soleil à l'horizon. Je ne sais trop à quand remonte la dernière fois où j'ai réellement profité d'une soirée tranquille sans cris et sans reproches. Pourtant, toute la pression sur mes épaules m'empêche de me sentir détendue. Mon cœur ne cesse palpiter dans tous les sens à chaque fin de journée. Une fois c'est à cause d'un duel étrange, une autre à cause de ce Kaiba qui m'oblige à grimper sur un poteau et maintenant c'est un putain d'incendie causé par un dysfonctionnement de mon disque de duel.

\- « Peut-être que Yugi ou Joey ont déjà expérimenté ce genre de problèmes... »

Un passant que je croise d'un peu trop près se retourne vers moi puis peste en repartant. Mes joues chauffent quand je me surprends encore à parler à haute voix. Pour cacher mon malaise, je dégaine mon téléphone de ma poche et envoie un bref message à Joey pour qu'il éclaire ma lanterne.

« Salut Joey, ça va ? Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as déjà eu un problème avec ton disque de duel ? »

C'est plutôt vague comme question, mais je m'imagine difficilement lui balancer toute l'histoire d'une traite. De plus, je me sens peu à peu creusée par une certaine culpabilité. N'aurai-je pas dû rester sur le lieu du crime ? Enfin, quand je parle de crime, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tué qui que ce soit. A cette pensée, je m'arrête subitement au milieu d'un passage piétonnier.

Et si quelqu'un mourrait dans l'incendie ? Après tout, n'importe qui a pu se retrouver prisonnier des flammes sans issue pour s'enfuir. Dans ce cas, je serai enfermée et jugée pour homicide involontaire et je passerai les vingt prochaines années de ma vie dans une prison avec des femmes lesbiennes qui essaieront de vendre mon corps pour des crèmes épilatoires !

Un klaxon lâché en plein milieu de ma réflexion me provoque un sursaut plus violent que les précédents.

\- « Tu vas bouger ton cul, connasse ?! »

A l'autre bout du trottoir, le pictogramme du piéton semblait être rouge depuis un petit moment. Sans prêter la moindre importance à l'insulte à mon égard, je rejoins la terre ferme, mains dans les poches de mon uniforme.

Personne ne m'a vue, mise à part les spectateurs extérieurs qui ont déclaré le feu aux pompiers. Le seul témoin de la scène est cette lycéenne contre qui j'ai gagné ce duel. Et même s'il lui venait l'idée de m'accuser d'un tel désastre, ça restera sa parole contre la mienne. Au creux de ma main droite, mon téléphone émet une série de vibrations.

« Salut, on commence sérieusement à avoir des problèmes avec ces Pilleurs de l'Ombre de ces morts. Non, je ne pense pas. Pourquoi, il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre ont encore frappé ? Mince alors, et moi qui viens l'emmerder avec mes petits problèmes. Non pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, mais mon dernier duel contre l'un d'entre eux m'a laissé une mauvaise impression. Au moins, si jamais je me retrouve confrontée à ce type une nouvelle fois, les grésillements de mon disque de duel serviront peut-être à les dissuader de m'affronter.

« Ça devient chaud, en effet. »

J'abandonne toute idée de lui raconter ma mésaventure du jour. De toute façon, je suis bientôt arrivée chez moi et je compte bien noyer toute ma frustration dans un bon café au lait avant de m'endormir.

\- « Je suis rentrée ! » Je m'exclame à l'attention de ma mère.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, celle-ci n'est pas en train de dormir dans sa chambre mais s'affaire à tricoter dans la cuisine, écoutant calmement les nouvelles à la radio. J'en profite pour m'installer à la table de la cuisine, déposant mes affaires aux pieds de ma chaise.

\- « Tes vêtements puent, tu fumes ? »

Bonjour maman, oh oui j'ai passé une bonne journée, et la tienne ?

\- « Non, tu sais très bien que je déteste ça. C'est juste que... »

J'étais sur le point de lui sortir une vieille histoire n'engageant aucun duel de monstres et aucun dysfonctionnement de mon appareil quand la musique à la radio s'éteint pour une interruption de programme.

\- « Chers auditeurs, faites attention si vous circulez aux alentours du lycée de Flems. Un violent incendie s'est déclaré en fin d'après-midi dans l'établissement. Pour le moment, aucun mort n'est recensé mais les pompiers ont déjà secouru une dizaine d'étudiants coincés dans une salle de classe du troisième étage. Pour le moment, nous savons seulement qu'un épais nuage de fumée a été aperçu par des passants aux alentours de 17 heures. »

Tout au long du communiqué, je n'échappe pas au regard inquiet de ma mère qui a cessé tout mouvement pour écouter la radio.

\- « Tu y étais ? »

Je hoche simplement la tête et hausse les épaules. De toute évidence, je n'ai rien, si ce n'est des vêtements sales à cause de la poussière.

\- « Bon sang, quel type d'abruti fout le feu à une école. Franchement... »

Le type qui utilise des disques de duel déficient, maman. Tout lui avouer maintenant ne mènerait à rien, si ce n'est l'inquiéter davantage. Un petit sourire collé aux lèvres, je récupère mon sac de cours et l'informe que j'occuperai la salle de bain dans les prochaines minutes.

Ce fut la douche la plus revigorante de toute ma vie, adieu l'odeur de feu et bonjour le gel douche au citron ! Malgré ma disqualification certaine au tournoi de Bataille Ville, faute de cartes de localisation, je dois bien concéder à Kaiba que je me suis bien amusée. Jamais je ne me serais cru capable de remporter autant de duel et de frôler la deuxième phase.

De retour dans ma chambre, je m'affale sur mon lit, le soleil s'est incliné depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Les informations sur le net ne parlent que de l'étrange incendie qui a ravagé le lycée de Flems. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de notifications reçues sur le groupe de la classe qui s'interroge sur le déroulement des cours. Par contre, je ne manque pas la remarque de Zoé, glissée dans mes messages privés durant sa courte pause.

« _J'espère que certaines personnes sont restées dedans. Purifions ce monde par les flammes._ »

Si je ne la connaissais pas depuis deux ans, j'en viendrai certainement à la soupçonner d'être à l'origine de l'incendie. Ce n'est qu'après avoir répondu brièvement à son message que je remarque un second de la part de Joey.

« _Merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé chez vous ?_ »

Tout le monde est au courant visiblement. Je me demande s'il est encore temps de retourner en Europe pour fuir à ma condamnation. Est-ce que le Japon a le droit d'extrader des prisonniers ?

« _Trois fois rien, juste un petit feu de camp._ »

Un sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis des dix étudiants restés coincés me retourne les tripes. Mais qu'étais-je supposée faire ? Une nouvelle vibration secoue mon téléphone portable.

« _Tout part littéralement en vrille. D'ailleurs, t'es où toi ? J'espère que tu as récupéré tes cartes manquantes parce qu'on va bientôt embarquer pour la deuxième phase de Bataille Ville ma poule !_ »

Joey paraît si excité quand il parle de ce tournoi. Malheureusement, ce n'est que partie remise pour ma part. Rien que d'y repenser, ce sentiment de frustration que j'essaie de cacher tant bien que mal refait surface. Ressasser le passé ne me ramènera pas mes cartes perdues, presque volées par Seto Kaiba. Le mieux que je puisse faire maintenant, c'est de tourner la page et d'éviter les ennuis.

« _Je parierai sur toi, bonne nuit, Joey._ »

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

La suite dimanche, comme d'habitude :)


	6. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 6

Bonjour,

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 6 d'Âme de Pureté. Petite info: hier j'ai travaillé sur un visuel pour les duels, mais malheureusement ne permet pas d'ajouter des images dans un récit et je ne peux pas mettre de lien dans le chapitre. Si vous voulez voir comment j'imagine le design de Lorène, je vous invite à aller check le chapitre 6 d'Âme de Pureté sur Wattpad - pseudo Lo-y-t.

A toute !

* * *

« Yami no game... »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et se referment aussitôt au contact des rayons du soleil. Ma respiration se saccade, des gouttes perlent le long de mon front et dans le bas de mon dos. Pourquoi mon corps me semble-t-il si lourd ? D'un effort qui me paraît surhumain, je dégage une poignée de mèches collées contre mon front et essaie une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Les couleurs tapantes de ma tapisserie et la douceur des draps m'indiquent que je suis bel et bien dans mon lit. Les rideaux négligemment tirés la veille inondent la pièce d'une vive lumière. Quelle heure est-il ?

Après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, je me redresse sur mes genoux et appuie une main contre le mur jonchant mon lit. Ma tête tourne et ma vue se brouille par intermittence. Je me suis rarement sentie aussi mal dès le réveil. Doucement, je me reconnecte avec la réalité. Mes doigts caressent machinalement le bout d'une forme pointue contre laquelle je me suis visiblement assoupie.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que... »

A l'extrémité de mes doigts, j'aperçois une carte. Mais pas une carte de duel de monstres, non. Une carte de localisation. Je la torture sous tous les angles, au soleil et à l'ombre. Elle possède bien la certification KC, ce qui signifie que ce n'est pas une contrefaçon mais bien une carte officielle du tournoi de Bataille-Ville.

\- « Un cadeau du Seigneur. » Je marmonne en glissant mes jambes sur le pan du lit.

Mes pieds se heurtent à un obstacle, une série d'objets que j'ai sûrement oubliés de ranger avant de me coucher. Seulement, lorsque je les pousse d'une traite, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'une série de cartes translucides, similaires à celle dans ma main. Un violent frisson me parcourt de la tête aux pieds.

\- « Je dois être en train de rêver. »

Seule solution : je me pince. Une fois. Deux fois. Dix fois. La réalité dans laquelle je me trouve demeure la même. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Je me précipite au pied de mon lit et ramasse les autres cartes pour vérifier leur authenticité. Ce sont six des cartes officielles. D'abord excitée de par cette découverte, je ressens malgré tout une très forte fatigue. Je peine à tenir les cartes dans le creux de mes mains. A l'autre bout de la pièce, je croise du regard mon sac de cours, sur lequel trône fièrement mon disque de duel cassé. Personne ne l'a réparé pendant la nuit, alors comment – si j'accepte la thèse du somnambulisme, comment aurais-je pu récupérer toutes ces cartes ?

\- « Si ça se trouve, j'ai rêvé ma rencontre avec Kaiba. »

Pour en être certaine, j'attrape mon téléphone branché sur mon matelas. Après tout, j'avais déjà vu le visage de Kaiba sur différents sites Internet et dans des magazines. J'ai très bien pu rêver notre rencontre et tout ce qui a suivi ! Malheureusement, je remarque qu'une de mes conversations avec Zoé relate les faits : la perte des cartes, le disque coincé sur le poteau électrique et ma haine envers ce mec.

Soudain, la sonnerie de mon portable me surprend au point qu'il m'échappe des mains. Un numéro inconnu s'affiche à l'écran. D'habitude, je déteste répondre aux inconnus, préférant de loin écouter les messages sur mon répondeur. Mais devant l'absurdité de mon réveil, j'arrête de me poser des questions et décroche.

\- « Bonjour ?

\- Monsieur Aigawa ? »

Décidément, je devrai me tatouer le nom de ce garçon pour le nombre de fois où on me l'a cité. La dernière personne qui m'a appelée ainsi, c'est une des employées du tournoi qui m'a gentiment demandée de leur remettre mon disque de duel.

\- « Ce n'est pas lui, c'est sa copine. Vous voyez, mon chéri a laissé trainer son portable. Je peux lui transmettre un message ?

\- Oui merci mademoiselle. Dites-lui que nous avons bien été informés des six cartes de localisation et nous lui en félicitons. Nous lui suggérons de rejoindre au plus vite le lieu de la seconde phase du tournoi afin qu'il puisse y prendre part. »

La seconde phase ? Attendez, elle n'est donc pas au courant que Kaiba m'a disqualifiée ? D'un côté, je l'imagine mal perdre son temps. A mon avis, il pense avoir détruit mon appareil en l'explosant avant-hier et n'a même pas pris la peine de me retirer du système. Pour une aubaine, c'en est une.

\- « Très bien, je lui dirai. Merci et bonne journée. »

Je raccroche, le cerveau en ébullition. Comment ces cartes sont-elles parvenues jusqu'à moi ? Il y a bien longtemps, je me réveillais la nuit sans le remarquer et je finissais généralement dans une autre pièce que ma chambre. Non, le somnambulisme n'a jamais permis à quiconque de sortir livrer des duels au beau milieu de la nuit ! D'ailleurs, à qui appartenaient-elles ?

\- « Lorène, tu te lèves ? Je t'ai entendue parler au téléphone ! »

Maman. Le lycée. L'incendie. Une bonne raison de sortir à la pêche aux nouvelles et, qui sait, de trouver ce fameux endroit où se réunissent les meilleurs duellistes de la compétition. Je n'en apprendrai pas davantage en restant à la maison. Les premières minutes debout s'avèrent être une véritable épreuve et je me félicite à peine parvenue à la salle de bain. Penchée contre le lavabo, j'observe mon reflet dans le miroir. Mon visage blanchâtre témoigne du peu de sommeil dont j'ai bénéficié cette nuit. Autant cette sensation de fatigue est survenue à plusieurs reprises ces derniers jours, autant elle n'avait pas été aussi intense que maintenant. Je plonge mon visage dans de l'eau fraiche pour me tirer définitivement de ce qui me reste de sommeil. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, je n'ai pas envie que les autres duellistes me voient exténuées.

Dès que je quitte la salle de bain, une idée germe dans mon esprit : les cartes de localisation, elles sont censées indiquer l'endroit de la prochaine phase. Etalées au bas de mon lit, je prends une dizaine de minutes pour les assembler de manière logique. Nos villes ont beau être limitrophe, je n'ai aucune connaissance des rues de Domino City. L'adresse qui me semble la plus probable dans tout ce merdier m'envoie vers un stade de football en périphérie de la ville.

\- « Je sors ! Je vais voir comment se porte l'école ! »

Ma mère n'a pas le temps de me répondre que je suis déjà dans la rue, prête à rejoindre à grandes enjambées le point de ralliement. Avant de quitter ma chambre, j'ai pris soin de masque mon disque de duel et mes cartes de localisation dans mon sac plutôt que de les laisser à la vue de tous les passants. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Le meilleur moyen de se fondre dans la masse, c'est d'éviter que tout le monde sache que je suis une duelliste. Si j'avais eu la même décence d'esprit hier, jamais un tel accident ne se serait produit. A la fois intriguée et inquiète, je m'aventure sur Internet pour mesurer l'ampleur du dégât. « Incendie volontaire à Flems ? La police en pleine investigation », « Dix blessés dans l'incendie du lycée de Flems, ce qu'on sait pour le moment ». Pas de témoin ni de piste pouvant remonter notre trace. Quand bien même, comment réagiraient-ils s'ils apprenaient que ce feu a été provoqué par un simple jeu de cartes ? Ils me prendraient pour une folle.

Au fil de ma lecture, je pointe d'autres nouvelles aussi étranges. « Disparitions inquiétantes à Domino City. » cet article relate différents cas de disparitions s'étant produits ces derniers jours. Le point commun de la plupart des victimes est leur attrait pour le Duel de Monstres, fameux jeu de cartes que tout le monde semble adorer dernièrement. Pas de corps, pas de nouvelles ni même de traces de quelconques enlèvements qui pourraient mettre les enquêteurs sur la piste d'un individu.

« Lorène ? »

Le message de Zoé interrompt ma lecture. C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de répondre à tous les messages reçus la veille. Ils n'ont même pas été consultés. Ce constat me fiche la chair de poule. Si je devais sortir dehors en pleine nuit pour récupérer des cartes de localisation, je n'aurais jamais laissé mon téléphone portable dans ma chambre.

Arrivée à la gare, j'attrape le premier train en direction de Domino, dont le terminus se trouve à une dizaine de minutes à pied du fameux stade. Je profite de cet instant de répit pour répondre aux inquiétudes de tout le monde.

« C'est fou ce qu'il s'est passé, on en parlera plus tard. Au fait, je ne serai pas là pendant les prochains jours, tournoi oblige. »

Ensuite, je remarque que Joey s'insurge de mon dernier message, lui souhaitant bonne chance pour la suite du tournoi. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, au risque de passer pour une déficiente mentale qui fait apparaître des cartes dans son sommeil. Mieux vaut garder tout ça pour moi pour le moment.

Les enseignes de la ville affichent onze heures quand je parviens au terminus de mon train. Mes jambes engourdies par l'attente peinent à me tirer en dehors de la cabine tandis que les plus pressés me bousculent sans sommation. Le stade semble si grand depuis les quais, mon souffle se coupe à l'idée de marcher jusque là-bas et surtout de croiser à nouveau le regard hautain de Seto Kaiba. Ce grand brun aux yeux bleus perçants... Son plan en créant ce tournoi était de prendre sa revanche contre Yugi Muto et l'implacable défaite qu'il lui a fait subir quelques mois auparavant. Pensait-il que son tournoi serait pris d'assaut par des pilleurs de l'ombre ?

Le sifflement du train qui quitte la gare m'arrache de mes réflexions. Bon sang, je suis déjà suffisamment en retard pour me permettre des monologues mentaux comme celui-ci. Il est l'heure pour moi de rejoindre mes futurs adversaires.

Plus j'avance dans les rues isolées de Domino, plus le stade s'agrandit. Il est si haut que les rues qui l'entourent sont plongées dans une obscurité déroutante. Le froid qui s'engouffre dans les passages gèle mes membres plus que partout ailleurs. Une simple chemise et blanche et la jupe de mon lycée ne suffisent pas à me défendre des brises glaciales de ce matin.

\- « S'il te plait Joey, retournons au stade. »

Au bout de la rue, quatre personnes en pleine discussion. Le seul que je reconnais dans le lot, c'est Joey Wheeler, accompagné d'une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux bruns très longs. Face à lui, deux hommes aux crânes rasés et affublé de costumes : l'un vert, l'autre orange.

\- « Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Ces mecs ont osé me manquer de respect, jamais je ne laisserai passer une occasion de les écrabouiller en duel ! »

Je me demande bien ce que ces mecs ont pu lui dire pour qu'il soit énervé à ce point. Intriguée, je me glisse derrière la jeune fille pour lui poser la question.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Je lui murmure pour ne pas déranger.

Celle-ci se tourne vers moi, d'abord surprise puis souriante. Je n'avais pas remarqué ces beaux yeux bruns, une vraie princesse.

\- « Mon frère refuse de rejoindre le stade parce que ces deux messieurs l'ont insulté de duelliste débutant. Ils disent s'appeler les frères Para et Doxe »

Seulement ça ? Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre la mouche pour des histoires pareils, puis ça m'étonnerait que ces deux types soient qualifiés pour le tournoi.

\- « Voyons Wheeler, si mon frère et moi tu veux affronter.

\- Un combat seul, tu ne pourras pas livrer ! »

Si ces types s'amusent à rimer toute la journée, je comprends qu'on finisse par s'énerver.

\- « Bon Dieu, faites-les taire.

\- Mais je ne suis pas tout seul. »

L'air déterminé, Joey leur a répondu tout en se tournant vers nous. Ses yeux me fixent avec une détermination que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il saisit alors mon poignet et m'attire à côté de lui.

\- « Cette fille est une duelliste du tournoi de Bataille Ville et elle va combattre avec moi. »

Et le consentement, on se torche avec ? Je veux bien comprendre que les hommes soient quelque peu rudes avec les femmes, mais les forcer à disputer des duels, je classerai cela en presque viol de mon intimité. Comme s'il devinait mes pensées, Joey libère ma main pour déposer la sienne sur mon épaule.

\- « Allez, juste un duel en double. Ces deux minables ne gagneront jamais contre nous deux.

\- Mais si nous gagnons, vous devrez nous donner toutes vos cartes de localisation ! »

Quoi ?! Il est hors de question, pas deux fois dans un même tournoi !

\- « Pas de problème ! » S'enquiert Joey, l'air sûr de lui.

\- « Tu es malade ?! Jamais je ne vais remettre mes six cartes de localisation pour satisfaire ton égo ! »

Les jumeaux remarquent rapidement notre désaccord et poussent chacun un rire détestable.

\- « C'est bien ce qu'on pensait.

\- Des duellistes de seconde zone ! »

S'ils veulent, je suis une duelliste de seconde, même de troisième zone. Déterminée à ne pas prendre part à ce duel stupide, je ne prête même plus attention aux mains de Joey qui agrippent mes épaules avec fermeté.

\- « Allez, prouvons-leur qu'on n'est pas des rigolos et qu'on mérite notre place dans ce tournoi !

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de prouver à deux moines chauves que je mérite de jouer à un jeu de cartes ! Joey, t'as complètement perdu la tête, ma parole ! »

Devant notre manque total de cohésion, les deux adversaires finissent par perdre patience.

\- « Alors Wheeler, il vient ce duel ?

\- N'insiste pas, cher frère. Nous savons tous ici que si Wheeler nous a vaincus la dernière fois, c'est uniquement grâce à Yugi Muto. Seul, il n'est capable de rien. »

Cette remarque cinglante pique le grand blond au vif. Ses mains se resserrent sur mes épaules sous l'énervement. Joey les foudroie d'un regard sombre, sans pouvoir répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je crois que je comprends mieux maintenant : Joey passe pour un duelliste débutant à cause de la présence du maître de ce jeu à ses côtés. Au fond, il ne sera jamais meilleur que Yugi et les autres en profitent pour le dévaloriser davantage.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire...Je jette un coup d'œil à mon disque de duel. S'il s'agite comme hier, je ne donne pas cher de ma santé, ni même de celles des personnes présentes.

\- « Joey... Tu peux m'expliquer les règles d'un duel en double ?

Le ton de ma voix est si bas que je crois un instant qu'il ne m'a pas entendu. Il baisse alors brutalement son visage vers le mien, affichant une mine surprise.

\- « Tu as changé d'avis ?

\- Tu as besoin de leur prouver que tu es aussi fort que Yugi, pas vrai ? »

A mes mots, il ne répond rien et se contente de dévier le regard. En plein dans le mille.

\- « Défonçons ces deux chauves au plus vite dans ce cas. »

Les lèvres de Joey s'étirent en un large sourire. Il me libère de son emprise et insère son deck dans son disque de duel.

\- « Les règles en double sont simples : chacun possède son propre compteur de points de vie. Le premier dont les points de vie tombent à zéro fait perdre son équipe. »

Tu parles d'une pression ! À tout moment, je peux nous faire disqualifier du tournoi de Bataille Ville ? Comment a-t-il pu penser une seconde que je ferai une bonne partenaire ?

\- « Bien, réglons ça au plus vite, voulez-vous.

\- Qu'on profite de vous voir à genoux. »

Quoique, ils méritent tout aussi bien de mourir de la carte Carbonisation.

\- « Allez ma cocotte on va leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe ! »

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Joey. Il est inutile de les interrompre dans leur frénésie, je n'ai plus qu'à sortir mon disque de duel et prier pour que rien ne soit détruit au cours de ce duel. Mon sac à terre, j'extirpe l'appareil et le sonde longuement avant de l'insérer à mon bras droit.

\- « Il est un peu bizarre ton disque, non ? »

Mon partenaire d'un jour l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il a raison, son état s'est empiré depuis hier, serait-ce à cause des duels menés la nuit dernière ? Je retire également mon deck de mon sac et le place dans la zone prévue à cet effet. Mes points de vie ne s'affichent toujours pas.

\- « Eh bien pour une duelliste du tournoi, tu m'as l'air plutôt mal armé.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : ce sont les cordonniers les plus mal chaussés.

\- C'était à mon tour de rimer ! » S'offusque son frère.

Tous les duellistes présents s'arment de leur disque de duel. Les règles de combat double me sont totalement étrangères. J'espère que Joey sait dans quel pétrin il vient de se fourrer. L'un d'eux semble avoir remarqué mon air ahuri car il décide enfin d'expliquer les règles.

\- « Nous allons procéder de la manière suivante : d'abord je joue, ensuite ce sera au tour de Wheeler, puis mon frère Doxe et enfin la petite.

\- Je m'appelle Lorène en fait... »

Certes, à côté de Joey, je ressemble à une gamine, mais si on pouvait éviter de me chier dessus tous les jours, ce serait sympathique. D'un même geste, nous piochons tous les quatre nos cinq premières cartes de jeu.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que...

\- Un problème ? »

Je lance un regard effaré à Joey. Les cartes que je viens de tirer ne me disent rien du tout. Aucun Agent, pas la moindre carte de type Elfe en vue.

\- « Non, non...

\- Vous allez gagner ! »

Sur le côté du terrain, Sérénity pousse des cris d'encouragement alors que le duel n'a même pas encore commencé. Elle est si adorable que j'en oublierai presque la merde dans laquelle je me trouve.

\- « Assez discuté ! C'est à mon tour. Je commence par activer la carte magie Ristourne qui me permet d'invoquer mon Mur du Labyrinthe [0|3000] en mode défense sans devoir sacrifier le moindre monstre. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. »

Mince, il va nous falloir de bonnes combinaisons pour espérer passer cette carte. Maintenant que j'y pense, sauf contre Espa Roba, je n'ai jamais vu Joey jouer au Duel de Monstres. Je n'ai assisté qu'à la fin de leur duel où il s'en est sorti avec une bonne dose de chance. Prions pour que les astres soient également de son côté cette fois-ci.

\- « Très joli mur, mais il m'en faudra plus pour m'impressionner ! J'invoque Axe Raider [1700/1150] en mode attaque. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. »

A la suite, Doxe, le monsieur en bleu-vert visiblement, utilise également une Ristourne pour appeler l'Ombre du Mur [1600|3000] en mode attaque mais puisqu'il s'agit de nos premiers tours, il ne peut pas encore attaquer. A mon tour, je pose un monstre en mode défense ainsi que trois cartes face cachées. Au fond, je ne connais pas la puissance de ces cartes, en solo et encore moins en duo.

\- « Désormais nous arrivons dans la phase la plus intéressante du duel ! Tu permets Doxe ?

\- Je t'en prie cher frère.

\- Je vais fusionner deux cartes de ma main pour invoquer Le Tank du Labyrinthe [2400|2400] en mode attaque. Tank du Labyrinthe, débarrasse-toi d'Axe Raider ! »

Vu la tête déconfite de Joey, il n'a rien pour se défendre. Et ça commence...

\- « Une minute ! J'active ma carte piège Annulation d'Attaque ! »

Le monstre à peine lancé à la charge du guerrier s'arrête et retourne sur le terrain du monsieur en orange. A ma gauche, Joey pousse un long soupir de soulagement, une main plaquée contre son torse. Il m'adresse en suite un pouce levé.

\- « Merci ! »

Je voudrais te dire que tout était sous contrôle Joey, mais je ne savais même pas que cette carte était dans mon jeu. Je me contente d'un sourire gêné. Au vu de l'enjeu de ce duel, jouer en équipe va s'avérer primordial. Pourtant, je ne vais pas pouvoir défendre mon partenaire indéfiniment. Une minute. Maintenant que j'y pense, tout ce qu'on gagne en remportant ce duel, c'est la satisfaction de l'ego de Joey ? Bon sang, rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté.

\- « C'est à moi ! Je vais jouer la carte polymérisation, ce qui va me permettre de fusionner le Manipulateur de Flammes et Masaki le Spadassin Légendaire dans ma main pour invoquer le tout puissant Chevalier Flamboyant [1800|1600] ! »

La fusion de Joey est loin d'arriver à la cheville du Tank du Labyrinthe mais il peut rivaliser avec l'Ombre du Mur [1600|3000] négligemment laissée en mode attaque. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour lancer l'offensive.

\- « Idiot, tu viens d'activer ma carte piège ! La Force Miroir va détruire tous les monstres en mode attaque sur vos terrains ! »

Adieu le Chevalier Flamboyant et Axe Raider, les seuls monstres concernés étant donné que le mien se trouve caché en mode défense. Au tour suivant, Doxe ne fait pas de cadeau à Joey et lance une offensive directe contre ses points de vie. Faute de quoi se défendre, les points de Joey chutent à 2400 points.

\- « A croire que ce mioche aux cheveux de paille ne mérite même pas son titre de 3ème au tournoi de Pegasus. »

Je tique immédiatement. Alors il ne mentait pas ? Pas possible...

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à propos de mes cheveux, sale chauve ? Ils sont parfaits mes cheveux, tout le monde les adore ! Pas vrai Lorène ? »

Bras ballants, je le dévisage. C'est une question sérieuse ?

\- « Quel idiot. » Marmonne le frère à la tunique orange.

\- « Non, il a raison, regardez-moi ces cheveux. Vous n'en aurez jamais eu autant de toute votre vie.

\- Vous voyez ? Je fais craquer toutes les minettes du coin. »

Pardon ? Il vient vraiment de me considérer comme « minette du coin » ? Le regard noir que le lui n'efface pas son air vantard. Devrais-je lui rappeler que si nous sommes si mal engagés, c'est de sa faute ? J'espère que ces cheveux seront capables de nous rapporter des cartes de localisation bonus, au moins.

\- « A mon tour ! J'invoque Gemini Elf [1900|900] en mode attaque. Tu peux dire au revoir à ton Ombre du Mur ! »

Ce ne sont que 300 points retirés à son compteur, mais il faut un début à tout. Son frère tire directement une nouvelle carte.

\- « Petite idiote, tu laisses un tel monstre à la merci de mon Tank du Labyrinthe [2400|2400]. Mais en attendant, j'active la carte magie Bourse qui me permet d'échanger une carte de ma main contre celle d'un d'entre vous. »

Sa cible s'abat sur Joey, il est contraint d'offrir la carte Bouclier et Epée contre une carte magie rituelle qui ne lui servira à rien.

\- « Très bien, désormais Tank du Labyrinthe, détruis Gemini Elf ! »

Une fois l'assaut terminé et mon monstre envoyé au cimetière, je profite de son attaque pour activer une nouvelle carte piège.

\- « Voici la Force Miroir des Ténèbres ! Contrairement à la Force Miroir traditionnelle, celle-ci détruit tous les monstres en mode défense. Bye bye Mur du Labyrinthe [0|3000] ! »

Ainsi, Para – ou Doxe je ne sais plus – ne pourra pas utiliser Bouclier et Epée pour échanger les points du Mur du Labyrinthe.

\- « Bien joué, Lorène ! » S'exclame Sérénity en frappant dans ses mains.

Celle-ci s'enhardit pratiquement à chacune des cartes que je joue. C'est loin d'être désagréable d'avoir une supportrice finalement.

\- « Oui pas mal, tu me diras où tu as déniché cette carte.

\- A ce propos... »

Non, ça peut attendre la fin du duel. On n'est pas encore sorti du pétrin avec le Tank du Labyrinthe et ses 2400 points. Sans oublier qu'on ne leur a soutiré que 300 points de vie, tandis que Joey et moi sommes descendus respectivement à 2400 et 3500 points.

\- « C'est mon tour, j'invoque Gearfried le Chevalier de Fer [1800|1600] en mode défense et je termine mon tour. »

Malgré le manque de piège sur son terrain, Joey n'a pas l'air embêté plus que ça, comme s'il était sûr et certain de l'issue de ce duel.

\- « Tu ne m'as pas l'air très inspiré, Wheeler. J'invoque le Ver du Donjon [1800|1500] en mode attaque pour détruire ton Gearfried !

Pourquoi ne m'attaque-t-il pas alors que mon terrain est entièrement vide ?

\- Sauf si je dévoile mon piège l'Enceinte du Château qui augmente la défense de mon Gearfried de 500 points pendant ce tour ! »

Cette carte emporte 300 points de vie à Doxe.

\- « On dirait qu'ils ont décidé de s'acharner sur moi plutôt que toi. Ça me convient très bien !

\- Tu es le meilleur Joey !

\- Je sais, je sais. »

Si sa sœur l'encourage dans ses délires aussi, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ne se sente plus pisser. Doxe met fin à son tour après avoir posé une carte face cachée, me laissant la voie libre pour répliquer.

\- « J'invoque le Chevalier Commandeur [1600|1900] en mode attaque. Ce monstre a la capacité spéciale d'augmenter tous nos monstres guerriers de 400 points d'attaque. La puissance de Gearfried s'élève désormais à 2200 points.

\- Si j'avais su, je l'aurai laissé en mode attaque...

\- Et ce n'est pas tout ! Vu que mon Chevalier Commandeur n'est pas assez fort pour combattre ton Ver de terre, j'active la carte Dés Gracieux ! »

Jamais mes jeux ne se sont composés de carte chance, la frustration engendrée par un mauvais lancé de dés m'a toujours rebutée à en mettre dans mon deck. L'ange surgit de la carte et lance un dé bleu à six faces.

\- « Quatre ! »

Cela suffira largement pour détruire le Ver du Donjon et de diminuer les points de vie de Doxe à 3200 points. Je pose de nouvelles cartes faces cachées, de quoi nous protéger pour les prochains tours, vu que la zone magie et piège de Joey demeure incroyablement vide.

\- « Ce n'est pas tout de poser des cartes face cachées.

\- Encore faut-il savoir les utiliser ? »

Oh non, ils ne vont pas recommencer, les dix dernières minutes ont été les plus agréables de ce duel. Para tire une nouvelle carte, esquisse un large sourire puis se recentre sur le terrain.

\- « Tout d'abord, j'active Fortification à mon Tank du Labyrinthe, ce qui augmente ses points d'attaque de 400 points [2800/2200], détruis le Chevalier Commandeur [1600/1900] ! »

Je m'apprête à révéler une carte piège quand Para la contre à l'aide d'une simple Tornade de Poussière. Détruire le Ver du Donjon de Doxe n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée en fin de compte, je perds bêtement 1200 points de vie.

Moi qui pensais qu'ils feraient tout pour atteindre Joey plutôt que moi, je risque de devenir une cible de choix pour leurs futures offensives.

\- « Lorène, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Utilise tes cartes pour te défendre toi !

\- Je n'aurai pas à le faire si tu te défendais mieux ! Avant que Doxe ne termine son tour j'active ma carte Agneaux Egarés pour invoquer deux Jetons Agneaux sur mon terrain [0|0] »

Il me répond par une grimace, ce qui a le don de m'énerver davantage. D'accord, j'ai commis une erreur en voulant augmenter l'attaque de Gearfried, mais je ne l'aurais pas fait si Joey n'avait pas perdu autant de points de vie. Il suffit que l'un de nous deux perde pour entraîner l'autre dans sa chute, alors ce n'est pas le moment de se la jouer perso.

\- « On dirait que les amoureux sont en désaccord, cher frère.

Amoureux ?

\- Mon charme est certes irrésistible, je vous l'accorde les deux chauves, mais cette fille est loin d'atteindre mes standings. »

Que quelqu'un me rappelle pour quelle raison j'ai accepté ce duel en double, tout de suite. La seule impression qu'il en ressort pour le moment, c'est que tout le monde se moque de ma taille et que cet imbécile de Joey en profite pour vanter ses charmes égaux à celui d'une moule !

\- « C'est à mon tour, je décide de sacrifier les deux Jetons Agneaux sur le terrain de Lorène pour invoquer mon Dragon Noir aux yeux Rouges [2400|2000] !

\- Je t'en prie sers-toi ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Et pour ne pas la laisser sans défense, j'active la Renaissance du Monstre pour rappeler le Chevalier Commandeur [1600|1900] en mode défense. Sa présence sur le terrain va procurer à nouveau 400 points bonus à mon Gearfried [2200|1600]. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. »

Fort heureusement, Joey a ramené mon chevalier sur le terrain pour m'éviter des dégâts directs. Pourtant, son dragon n'est pas assez puissant pour détruire le Tank du Labyrinthe [2800|2400] de Para.

\- « Beaucoup de bruit...

\- Pour rien, en effet. Mais je me demande si leurs tours de passe-passe suffiront contre notre monstre ultime.

\- Rien n'est moins sûr. »

De quel monstre parlent-ils ? Au visage crispé de mon partenaire de duel, je crains devoir m'attendre au pire. Para tire une nouvelle carte et affiche un sourire satisfait.

\- « Dis-moi Wheeler, tu te rappelles de notre fameux monstre ?

\- Oui et il ne me fait pas peur !

\- Oh vraiment ? Alors montre-moi ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire contre lui ! J'invoque Le Gardien de la Porte [3750|3400] en mode attaque ! »

Lorsque le monstre d'une taille démentielle apparaît sur le terrain de Doxe, mon disque de duel grésille à nouveau. Pas maintenant... Il me faut toute ma tête pour réfléchir à un moyen pour nous sortir de ce pétrin.

\- « 3750 points d'attaque ? C'est légal d'invoquer un tel monstre sans sacrifice ?

\- Il faut croire qu'ils foutent des règles. » Me répond simplement Joey.

Par la suite, Doxe pose une carte face cachée. Le Gardien de la Porte s'élance vers Gearfried maladroitement laissé en mode attaque sur le terrain de Joey.

\- « Ça tombe bien, j'active ma carte piège : Kunai et Chaîne ! Non seulement cette carte force ton monstre à passer en mode défense, mais elle ajoute 500 points d'attaque à mon dragon ! »

Les monstres de Para et Doxe sont beaucoup trop compliquées à contrer. Si seulement je pouvais compter sur la chance pour piocher l'Ange de Loyauté et renverser la tendance. Malheureusement, à cause de ce changement de deck inopiné, je vais devoir compter sur la chance pour m'en sortir.

\- « C'est à moi. J'active la carte Elégante Charité ! »

La troisième carte que je pioche manque de m'arracher une exclamation. Âme de Pureté et de Lumière ? On dirait que c'est la seule carte que j'ai gardée, j'en profite pour envoyer au cimetière deux cartes permettant son invocation.

\- « J'utilise ensuite la Marmite d'Avidité.

\- Tu peux piocher autant de carte que tu veux.

\- Pour détruire notre Gardien de la Porte, il va falloir être chanceux. »

Ou tout simplement être capable de jouer la bonne combinaison de cartes au moment.

\- « Je pose un monstre face cachée. Ensuite, je révèle ma carte piège : Appel à l'Être Hanté pour rappeler un des monstres envoyés au cimetière : le Patricien des Ténèbres [2000|1400] !

\- Il est encore plus faible que le dragon de Joey.

\- Plus pour longtemps car je l'équipe de la carte magie Puissance du Mage ! Pour chaque carte magie ou piège sur le terrain, mon Patricien des Ténèbres bénéficie de 500 points d'attaque supplémentaires. »

Bien que nous soyons deux à livrer ce duel, seules trois cartes se trouvent sur nos terrains magies et pièges. Ce n'est pas grave, cela suffit à augmenter les points d'attaque de mon monstre à 3500. Je suis sur le point de lancer l'offensive quand les rires des frères Paradoxe parviennent à mes oreilles.

\- « Des débutants qui ne savent pas jouer ensemble.

\- Si cette gamine était réfléchie, elle aurait équipé le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges ! »

En effet, les 1500 points bonus auraient permis au Dragon de Joey de surpasser le Gardien de la Porte, cela ne fait pas de doute.

\- « Ne les écoute pas, je suis sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Les paroles de Joey me rassurent, lui semble avoir plus ou moins compris ce que j'ai derrière la tête, contrairement à nos adversaires. Ou bien me fait-il entièrement confiance, ce qui serait une première.

\- « Vous pouvez rire autant que vous voulez, mon Patricien a désormais 3500 points d'attaque et votre Gardien de la Porte demeure en mode défense [3750/3400] ! »

Ensuite, je lance l'offensive pour détruire leur monstre ultime. Peut-être avons-nous perdu beaucoup plus de points de vie qu'eux, mais nous ne tarderons pas à inverser la tendance.

\- « Vous avez peut-être fini par l'éliminer.

\- Mais il faudra faire bien mieux si vous voulez gagner !

\- Bon sang, vous allez jouer ?! »

Ma patience a atteint le point de non-retour. Une rime de plus et je balance mon disque de duel à la tête du premier qui ose recommencer.

\- « Pas la peine de s'énerver, petite. Il est venu l'heure d'achever ce duel, je pioche ! J'active la carte magie Stop Défense, ce qui va forcer le Chevalier Commandeur [1600|1900] à passer en mode attaque. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

\- Qu'il est à la merci du Tank du Labyrinthe [2800|2400] ... Sauf que tu as omis un détail.

\- Nous connaissons l'effet du Patricien des Ténèbres, c'est pour cela que j'active la carte piège Bouclier Magique de Bras !

D'après mes vagues connaissances en carte piège, celle-ci permet à celui qui l'active de renvoyer l'attaque d'un monstre contre celui d'un autre monstre présent sur le terrain adverse. Cependant, un détail me dérange.

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens, c'est toi qui déclares l'attaque !

\- Sauf qu'en activant l'effet de ton Patricien, tu deviens lanceur de l'offensive. Je peux donc m'emparer de celui-ci pour retourner son attaque ! Et je désigne le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges [2900|2400] !

Mon monstre zombie canalise une boule d'énergie obscure avant de la projeter sur le terrain de Joey. Eh merde, moi qui pensais que nous allions enfin entamer les points de vie de Para, je n'ai fait que creuser davantage la tombe de Joey. Celui-ci ne relève même pas les 600 points de vie et le dragon qu'il vient de perdre, trop occupé à fixer le terrain.

\- « J'active ensuite le Tourbillon d'Espace Mystique pour retirer ton Appel à l'Être Hanté du terrain, ce qui devrait nous débarrasser de ton Patricien et de sa carte équipement ! »

En l'espace d'un tour, Para s'est débarrassé de nos monstres les plus puissants. Il possède désormais le monstre aux points d'attaque les plus élevés du terrain alors que son frère, lui, n'a rien pour se défendre.

\- « A moi ! Tiens, monsieur chauve bleu, on dirait que son gentil frangin n'a rien fait pour te sauver. Gearfried [2200|1600], attaque directement ses points de vie ! »

Pourquoi le chauve bleu affiche-t-il un tel sourire ? Son regard dévie soudainement du guerrier de Joey à moi.

\- « Bien joué, j'active la carte piège Desserts Seuls !

\- Desserts Seuls ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Quoi qu'il en soit, les points de vie de Doxe chutent à 1000 points, ce qui nous rapproche doucement de la victoire. Pourtant, même après la fin de l'offensive, sa carte piège reste sur le terrain quand soudain, un énorme monstre rose bedonnant en ressort.

\- « La carte Desserts Seuls inflige 500 points de dégâts à vos points de vie par nombre de monstres que vous contrôlez. »

Joey ne reçoit qu'une légère décharge, ne possédant sur son terrain que Gearfried, mais en ce qui me concerne... à côté de mon Chevalier Commandeur se trouvent deux monstres cachés en mode défense.

Je pousse un cri de douleur, une violente décharge provenant du disque de duel secoue mon bras au point où je m'effondre au sol. Le choc m'a tellement surprise que je peine à retrouver mes esprits. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, l'écran de mon disque disjoncte et affiche une série d'erreurs. C'était inévitable, la surchauffe des points de dommage reçus entraîne visiblement un court-circuit dans l'appareil. Celui-ci étant accroché à mon bras, je me prends la charge de plein fouet. Kaiba, tu me le paieras... Je me remets seulement de mes émotions que je sursaute au contact de deux bras autour de moi.

\- « Eh, Lorène, ça va ?! »

Cette voix, c'est celle de Joey. Pourtant, elle semble lointaine alors que son visage est à quelques centimètres seulement. Le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles n'a pas complètement disparu.

\- « Elle est blessée ? » S'enquiert la petite voix de Sérénity.

\- « Je ne sais pas, elle ne me répond pas. »

Sur le coup, mes cordes vocales se sont éteintes, mes lèvres s'ouvrent et se referment au rythme de ma respiration, sans jamais pouvoir exprimer le moindre mot. Ce n'est qu'au moment où une main ferme agrippe mon disque de duel pour le retirer que je sors de ma torpeur et attrape son poignet.

\- « Non, non, non, non. » Je répète précipitamment. « On doit finir ce duel.

\- Tu es timbrée ou quoi ? Ce truc va te faire crever à coups de jus ! »

J'acquiesce, mais ne relâche pas son poignet pour autant. La situation voudrait que nous arrêtions à cause du problème technique, mais cela signifierait qu'on abandonne tous les deux contre ces deux chauves aux rimes insupportables ! Et surtout... Nous ne pourrons plus combatte dans ce tournoi. Déterminée à poursuivre ce duel, je tourne mon visage vers celui de Joey.

\- « Aide-moi à me relever et on les défonce ! »

Sa première réaction est de me dévisager puis de hocher la tête avant de me remettre sur mes deux jambes. Celles-ci peinent à me supporter, me maintenant dans un équilibre précaire. Ma présence dans ce duel ne dépend plus que de mes 800 derniers points de vie, autant les utiliser à bon escient.

\- « Tu devrais abandonner Wheeler, pour le bien de ton amie. Regarde-là, la pauvre tient à peine sur ses jambes.

\- Si elle me dit qu'elle veut continuer ce duel alors j'ai confiance en elle. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

\- Pas très convaincant » Réplique Para en commençant son tour. « Tank du Labyrinthe [2800|2400], détruis Gearfried ! [2200|1800] ! »

Mince, mais où avait-il la tête pour laisser ce monstre en mode attaque ? Nous n'avons pas le droit à ce genre d'erreur !

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

La voix d'une jeune fille nous tire de notre concentration. Aux côtés de Sérénity, d'autres duellistes sont venus assister à cet affrontement on ne peut plus tendu. La silhouette de Yugi se détache du lot, je reconnais également Tristan et l'autre brune qui était à leur côté au Tam-Tam il y a quelques jours.

\- « Rien de spécial, Téa, juste un duel entre deux finalistes de Bataille Ville et ses deux charlatans !

\- S'ils perdent » poursuit sa petite sœur, « ils devront donner toutes leurs cartes de localisation à Para et Doxe.

\- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes fous ? Qu'allez-vous faire si vous ne pouvez pas disputer la suite du tournoi ? »

Dans mon cas, je hanterai Joey jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour m'avoir attirée dans un tel traquenard.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, les amis, Lorène et moi sommes sur le point de les écraser ! »

Faire preuve d'une telle confiance en soi me couperait presque le souffle. Pourtant, quand on observe nos points de vie et nos terrains, nous sommes loin de briller pendant ce duel. C'est à mon tour de piocher une carte. Le terrain de Joey est entièrement vide, la moindre invocation de Doxe pourrait conclure ce duel en une défaite écrasante. On dirait qu'il compte sur moi pour lui sauver la mise une fois de plus. Mes méninges tournent à cent à l'heure. Je ne saurai dire si c'est par la pression de l'enjeu, le coup de jus de tout à l'heure ou à cause du regard brulant de Yugi Muto, mais je me sens complètement perdue. Ce deck n'a aucun sens, qui de censé aurait pu composer un tel jeu ?

\- « Alors, qu'attends-tu pour jouer ? Sauf si tu te prépares déjà à nous donner tes cartes de localisation ! »

Il en est hors de question. Au fond de moi, quelque chose semble réagir, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de mon disque de duel qui ne déconne encore. Il existe un moyen d'assembler un monstre suffisamment fort pour détruire le Tank du Labyrinthe.

\- « Joey ?

\- Oui ?

\- Polymérisation se trouve bien dans ton cimetière ? »

A vrai dire, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de si je possède une telle carte dans mon deck. Les fusions n'ont jamais vraiment été mon point fort.

\- « Oui, je m'en suis servi pour invoquer le Chevalier Flamboyant tout à l'heure.

\- Parfait. Je retourne un de mes monstres face cachée : Le Magicien de la Foi [300|400] ! Cette carte me permet de récupérer une carte magie d'un de nos cimetières. »

La carte Polymérisation du cimetière de Joey retourne dans la main. Lorsque je m'avance jusqu'à lui, je peux presque sentir de l'électricité émaner de son corps tant il est tendu. En récupérant sa carte, j'en profite pour lui glisser deux mots dans l'oreille. Il soulève un sourcil, mais ne pose aucune question tandis que je retourne à ma place.

\- « Ensuite, je dévoile mon second monstre face caché : Âme de Pureté et de Lumière en mode attaque [2000|1800] ! J'active ensuite la Renaissance du Monstre pour rappeler le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges ! »

Nos deux cartes maîtresses protègent ensemble nos terrains.

\- « Hm... Non pas que je ne sois pas heureux de revoir mon Dragon, mais ça n'aurait pas été mieux de ramener leur Gardien de la Porte ? »

Je secoue vivement la tête.

\- « J'active la carte Polymérisation pour fusionner Âme de Pureté avec le Dragon Noir pour invoquer le Dragon de Pureté aux Yeux Rouges [3250|2500] ! »

Cette fois, nous avons un monstre capable de rivaliser avec le leur. Le Gardien de la Porte ne peut être invoqué qu'à l'aide des trois monstres pièces qui le composent, je voulais éviter à tout prix de nous voir déposséder de notre dernière chance de victoire.

\- « Dragon de Pureté, débarrasse-toi du Tank du Labyrinthe [2800|2400] ! »

Enfin ! Enfin cette foutue carte fusion a rejoint le cimetière, emportant les premiers points de vie de Para. Je pose une carte face cachée et termine mon tour.

\- « Malheureusement, Wheeler, je crains que tu n'aies misé sur le mauvais partenaire. »

Les paroles de Para m'affectent beaucoup plus que ce que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Celui-ci tire une nouvelle carte pour active une carte magie sur son terrain.

\- « Certes, le Gardien de la Porte ne peut pas rester sur le terrain s'il est rappelé par une carte magie quelconque, mais il aura au moins la possibilité d'attaquer un tour. »

Une nouvelle Renaissance du Monstre apparaît sur le terrain. Nous demeurons silencieux devant le retour de ce colosse dont nous avons eu du mal à nous débarrasser.

\- « Oh non, et Joey n'a rien pour se défendre ! » S'exclame Téa au bord du terrain.

Mon partenaire sert les dents, aucune carte dans son jeu ne peut le défendre d'une nouvelle offensive, me serai-je trompée quelque part ? Non, il suffit que Joey suive ce que je lui ai demandé.

\- « Gardien de la Porte [3750|3400], anéantis les derniers points de vie de Wheeler ! »

Le colosse prépare une boule d'énergie composée d'eau, de terre et de foudre destinée à mettre fin à ce duel.

\- « J'active la carte piège de Lorène !

\- Tu n'as pas le droit !

\- Oh que si et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que le monstre fusion invoqué sur le terrain est composé de deux monstres : mon Dragon et son Âme de Pureté ! J'en prends donc possession sur mon propre terrain et active la carte piège...qui est ?

\- « Métalmorphe ! » Je continue. « Cette carte offre 300 points d'attaque et de défense au Dragon de Pureté. Mais ce n'est pas tout, lors du calcul des dommages, elle permet à notre montre de gagner l'équivalent de la moitié des points d'attaque de votre monstre ! »

La sphère d'énergie se désintègre face à la puissance du souffle de Dragon de Pureté. Les points de vie de Para descendent à 1900. Les frères se regardent un instant, aucun d'eux n'ose adresser la parole à l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, ils semblent bouche-bée.

\- « Si vous ne dites rien, c'est que c'est mon tour. »

La voix assurée de Joey contraste avec ce calme presque inquiétant des jumeaux Paradoxe. Son tour est terminé, son terrain vide et ses chances de retourner la situation une nouvelle fois quasiment inexistante. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois l'énorme sourire de Joey alors que celui-ci tire une nouvelle carte.

\- « Dragon de Pureté aux Yeux Rouges, détruis les derniers points de vie de Para ! »

Notre monstre repart à l'assaut, le bruit des points de vie qui atteignent le zéro fatidique résonne en moi comme la plus belle des victoires.

Notre monstre repart à l'assaut, le bruit des points de vie qui atteignent le zéro fatidique résonne en moi comme la plus belle des victoires. Les frères Paradoxe se toisent d'un air choqué. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à perdre une nouvelle fois contre Joey et celui-ci est bien déterminé à exploser sa joie à leur nez.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça, les sœurs Olsen ? On a encore perdu ?

\- Si tu as gagné Wheeler, c'est uniquement grâce à elle ! »

Joey hausse les épaules, beaucoup trop heureux pour relever cette nouvelle attaque à son égard. De mon côté, je me sépare rapidement de ce disque de duel de malheur. L'envie me vient de l'éclater contre le bâtiment le plus proche, mais ce serait détruire l'unique pièce à conviction de l'affaire de l'incendie de Flems.

\- « De toute façon, vous ne tiendrez pas deux tours contre Monsieur Pegasus. »

Cette remarque me tire de mes pensées. Pegasus participe à ce tournoi ? Étrange, si tel était le cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kaiba n'en aurait pas informé les autres concurrents. Organiser un événement de cette renommée avec le créateur du duel de monstres, ça c'est de la pub ! Les jumeaux ne prendront même pas la peine de nous expliquer ce qu'ils insinuaient. Ils disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils sont apparus.

\- « Bien joué, même si vous auriez pu éviter de mettre vos cartes en jeu. »

Nous rejoignons le petit groupe qui s'est formé au bord du terrain.

\- « Voyons Tristan, tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de perdre, surtout contre des débutants dans leur genre. »

Rappelez-moi qui n'avait aucun monstre sur le terrain lors du dernier tour ? Ah, oui, Joey Wheeler.

\- « En tout cas, c'était un très beau duel. » Souffle Sérénity dont le regard dévie de son frère à moi. « Je suis heureuse que ce soit le premier duel de mon frère auquel je peux assister. »

Vraiment ? J'en avais presque oublié que sa sœur venait de subir une opération de la vue. Elle semble si enjouée que je me refuse d'avouer que c'est un des pires duels que je n'ai jamais disputés. Leur discussion se poursuit autour de l'incroyable capacité de Joey à chercher les problèmes partout où il n'y en a pas. Les membres engourdis de par la décharge de tout à l'heure, je m'écarte silencieusement du groupe pour ranger le disque de duel dans mon sac.

\- « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Tout en m'acharnant sur le zipper pour cacher l'appareil de malheur, je tourne le visage en direction de Yugi, l'air inquiet.

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ?

Ma voix flanche légèrement, contrastant avec l'assurance que je voulais afficher.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais le pharaon et moi nous nous inquiétons depuis que tu t'es fait attaquée par un des pilleurs de l'ombre.

Je manque de lâcher la sangle de mon sac mais le rattrape au dernier moment. Ai-je bien entendu ?

\- « Pardon, tu as dit « pharaon » ? »

Yugi acquiesce doucement.

\- « Oui, c'est l'esprit qui vit dans mon puzzle du millénium, regarde. »

Fièrement posé dans ses mains, le champion de duel de monstre me présente un étrange artefact doré en forme de triangle. La phase avant est ornée d'un symbole d'œil. Je m'aventure à toucher le contour du symbole du bout de mon pouce. Une petite lumière émane du centre de l'œil.

\- « C'est un objet très rare qui provient d'Egypte. »

J'opine du chef par intermittence, presque hypnotisée par cette douce lumière. Ma vue se brouille peu à peu, mais ce n'est pas aussi désagréable qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- « Idiot de pharaon, tu nous as tous trahis. »

D'où provenait cette voix ? Je porte une main à mes lèvres, comme si je venais de prononcer ces mots malgré moi. Les yeux révulsés de Yugi fixent les miens, ses mains sont crispées au maximum sur son puzzle du Millénium.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Cette fois, c'est un ton grave qui s'échappe de sa bouche. Les traits de son visage se sont également amplifiés, laissant place à un air sévère.

* * *

Fin de chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, autant les duels ne sont pas toujours simples à écrire, autant ce duel double m'a pris une semaine pour s'agencer correctement haha.


	7. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 7

Bonjour !

En ce jour où je bénéficie d'un merveilleux congé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture du chapitre 7.

**Sylea**: Joey est bien, faudrait juste qu'il se taise et il serait parfait.

* * *

\- « _Idiot de pharaon, tu nous as tous trahis._ »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Cette fois, c'est un ton grave qui anime ses paroles. Les traits de son visage se sont également amplifiés, laissant place à un air sévère. Fondue dans un mutisme, je fixe Yugi avec de grands yeux. Je ne réagis toujours pas quand celui-ci agrippe mon poignet pour m'attirer plus près de lui. Je me serais laissée entraîner si Joey n'avait pas brisé ce moment en appelant tout le monde.

\- « Bon, les gars, on retourne au dirigeable ? »

Quoi ? Ai-je bien entendu un dirigeable ? Pourtant je ne vois qu'un immense stade de football juste à côté de nous. Je lance un coup d'œil vers Yugi, il dévie le regard vers sa bande d'amis qui se mettent en route. « _Idiot de pharaon_ », je dois réellement manquer de sommeil pour sortir des âneries dans le genre. Le temps des pharaons est révolu depuis bien longtemps et Yugi ressemble à un lycéen tout à fait ordinaire. Je récupère mon sac et suis automatiquement le petit groupe à l'intérieur du stade. Tandis que les garçons marchent à l'avant, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les flatteries que Joey lance à sa propre personne, Sérénity et moi traînons à l'arrière.

\- « Comment tu fais pour le supporter tout le temps ? »

La principale concernée m'adresse un regard surpris puis se radoucit.

\- « Mon frère ? Je le trouve génial. Je préfère le voir se vanter à tout va plutôt que d'entendre qu'il s'est encore bagarré. »

Un court silence coupe notre discussion.

\- « Bagarré ?

\- Oui, Joey a tendance à appliquer sa propre justice parfois, Tristan aussi l'accompagne même s'il le nie quand je lui demande. »

Étrange, ce n'est absolument pas l'impression que ces deux fanfarons m'ont donnée. Bien que je ne croie pas à leur histoire d'Apollons de Domino, je me plaisais à les considérer comme des clowns de service.

\- « Désolée, je ne voulais pas te donner une mauvaise image d'eux... »

Sans que je m'en aperçoive, Sérénity avait baissé la tête et fixait ses chaussures.

\- « Non, pas du tout ! Ça doit être le choc de tout à l'heure, je mets du temps à réagir.

\- D'ailleurs, tu vas mieux ? Tu nous as fichus une sacrée frousse ! »

A moi aussi. Par réflexe, je masse mon poignet, à l'endroit où mon disque de duel dysfonctionnel a électrisé ma peau.

\- « Regardez-moi ce que ce mégalomane de Kaiba nous a encore dégoté ! »

Nous avons franchi l'enceinte du stade, au centre de celui-ci stationne un immense dirigeable aux initiales de la KaibaCorp. A quoi bon réserver un stade de football pour y foutre un dirigeable, sérieusement, Kaiba ? Soit, j'ai dur à m'imaginer livrer des duels dans les airs, ce qui semble pourtant être la seule raison de la présence d'un tel dispositif. A côté de celui-ci veillent deux hommes costumés aux lunettes noirs, accompagné d'un enfant, Mokuba Kaiba.

\- « Vous êtes prêts à embarquer ? » Demande celui-ci en s'approchant du groupe.

\- « Un peu qu'on est prêt, j'ai hâte de défoncer ton frère comme il se doit ! »

La remarque de Joey se perd dans les méandres du stade, le jeune Kaiba reporte son attention vers moi.

\- « Tiens, tu es la duelliste qui a affronté ce Pilleur de l'Ombre l'autre soir ! »

J'acquiesce sans un mot. Sait-il seulement que son frère m'a rencontrée ?

\- « Bizarre, Seto m'a raconté qu'il t'avait évincée du tournoi pour cette affaire de disque volé. »

Dans l'assemblée, les seuls qui ne réagissent pas sont Joey et Tristan. Les autres n'ont visiblement pas été mis au parfum de cette histoire. Je pousse un long soupir en me remémorant mon merveilleux échange avec Seto Kaiba.

\- « Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer ton charmant grand-frère il y a deux jours. »

J'insiste fortement sur le mot charmant avant d'enchaîner.

\- « Il m'a subtilisé les cartes de localisation remportées avec le disque de duel d'Aigawa avant de s'enfuir en limousine. Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne m'a pas empêchée de récupérer ceci. »

Pour souligner mes mots, je plonge une main dans la poche avant de mon sac et en ressors les six cartes translucides mystérieusement apparues cette nuit. Mokuba croise les bras, faisant mine de réfléchir. Certes, Kaiba m'a retiré toutes les cartes obtenues au cours de mes duels mais si j'ai été capable – d'une manière ou d'une autre – de gagner six autres cartes de localisation, il n'y a aucune raison que je ne puisse pas prendre part à la phase finale de ce tournoi. Puis, je veux voir la mine déconfite de ce crétin quand il verra que je suis toujours d'attaque.

\- « Je ne peux pas prendre de décision à ce sujet. »

Mokuba me signale de le suivre à l'intérieur du dirigeable, rapidement talonné par le reste du groupe. A l'avant, je perçois quelques chuchotements dans mon dos.

\- « C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je savais juste pour le disque de duel volé, pas pour Kaiba.

\- Six cartes de localisation en deux jours, c'est aussi étrange que Bakura. »

L'intérieur du dirigeable ressemble à une base secrète, des portes blindées séparent les différentes ailes de l'engin. Mokuba s'arrête subitement à la hauteur d'une porte et se tourne dans notre direction.

\- « Nous devons nous entretenir avec mon frère, vous pouvez rejoindre vos chambres. »

Sous-entendu : mon frère ne voudra certainement pas vous voir, donc si vous pouviez dégager, ce serait sympathique de votre part. Peu importe, dans mon cas, je serai aux premières loges pour assister à la réaction de Kaiba.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave, on va aller dévaliser le frigo de la chambre de Joey. » Lance Tristan, aussitôt approuvé par l'autre jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux turquoise.

\- « Eh, pas touche à mon frigo, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes que mes invités !

\- Justement et tu es un hôte bienveillant, Joey, tu ne voudrais pas que nous mourions de faim !

\- Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas visiter la chambre de Yugi ?

\- Tu es malade ? Yugi a besoin de calme pour préparer ses futurs duels. On ne va pas le déranger.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de me concentrer moi ?! »

Leur joute verbale résonne dans tout le couloir, Mokuba grogne tout bas et m'indique la porte à notre gauche.

\- « Allons-y. »

Il frappe trois coups distincts à celle-ci avant d'insérer une carte magnétique pour débloquer l'accès. La pièce est plongée dans le noir complet, si ce n'est une série d'écrans accrochés au mur, affichant toutes les pièces du dirigeable. Des caméras de surveillance ? A première vue, aucune ne filme l'intérieur des chambres, c'est rassurant...

\- « Grand-frère, nous avons un léger contretemps. »

Pour peu, je n'aurais pas reconnu la forme presque immobile qui scrutait attentivement les écrans de surveillance. Il grogne et maugrée quelques mots avant de se tourner dans notre direction. Je distingue à ce moment-là les yeux bleus perçants de l'administrateur de ce tournoi. Son air dédaigneux n'a pas changé, il s'accentue même à l'instant où il pose son regard sur moi.

\- « Tu as retiré les cartes de localisation de cette fille, mais elle en a gagné six nouvelles avant la fin de la première phase. J'ai demandé à l'équipe de vérifier que ces cartes sont authentiques et c'est le cas, elles ont été toutes obtenues la nuit passée. »

Quand a-t-il eu le temps de vérifier la véracité de mes propos ? Sûrement quand nous marchions vers le bureau de Kaiba. Finalement, son petit-frère se révèle être aussi inquiétant que son aîné.

\- « Laisse-nous, Mokuba. »

Un léger frisson me parcourt l'échine. L'idée d'être seule dans l'obscurité avec Kaiba ne me rassure pas. Au contraire, après l'avoir contrarié dans ses plans, je crains subir un retour de flamme du PDG de dix-sept ans. Pourtant, Dieu sait le nombre de fois où j'ai imaginé ce moment, refermant le clapet de cet odieux personnage. Maintenant que ce moment est arrivé, je me liquéfie littéralement sur place. Ma gorge s'assèche alors qu'il ne m'a pas encore adressé le moindre mot. Tout en restant assis, Kaiba me fixe, mains croisées sous son menton.

\- « Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à me nuire ? »

Un long silence suit ses deux questions. Se positionne-t-il vraiment comme une victime de cette histoire ? Poings serrés le long du corps, j'inspire profondément avant de répondre.

\- « Je m'appelle Lorène Yuurei, je ne cherche pas à te nuire, Kaiba. Par contre, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui t'as poussé à me retirer toutes les cartes que j'avais gagnées à la loyal.

\- Avec un disque volé.

\- Que tu as voulu détruire en l'explosant contre un piquet électrique. »

Un rictus étire soudainement ses lèvres.

\- « Que tu as stupidement récupéré alors qu'il était dysfonctionnel.

\- Tu savais qu'il serait dysfonctionnel ?! »

Une poussée d'adrénaline pulse dans mes veines, m'intimant à rejeter sur lui tous mes derniers malheurs en date. On pourrait facilement se demander s'il n'était pas au courant des dangers qu'un disque cassé pouvait provoquer sur le monde réel.

\- « Si tu as gagné tes cartes de localisation à la loyal comme tu le prétends si bien, tu n'auras pas de problème à répondre à ma question : combien d'adversaires as-tu combattu pour les obtenir ? »

Je...C'est facile, j'ai logiquement dû combattre six duellistes en une nuit pour les récupérer. Enfin, cette réponse aurait été parfaite si le cas s'était présenté lors de la première nuit du tournoi. Non, il est impossible que je n'aie combattu que des duellistes à une carte, ce qui fait au maximum trois duels cette nuit-là.

\- « Alors ? »

Mon corps s'échauffe sous la pression. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette nuit, si ce n'est les douleurs rencontrées dès mon réveil. D'ailleurs, pourquoi me pose-t-il cette question ? Est-il au courant de ma subite crise de somnambulisme ? Puis, si ça se trouve, j'ai racketté un pauvre type dans la rue pour les obtenir ! Non, ça commence à faire beaucoup de chefs d'accusation.

\- « Eh bien...

\- Si tu ne parviens même pas à répondre à cette question, c'est que tu as triché et que tu t'es débrouillée pour ne pas mener le moindre duel par toi-même. Fiche-moi le camp. »

\- Mais Mokuba a dit...

\- Mokuba a simplement dit que ton disque de duel avait enregistré des duels cette nuit-là, non pas que c'était toi qui les avais menés. Je te rappelle que tu es enregistrée sous le nom de Aigawa. »

Il marque un point. De toute évidence, il a compris mon petit jeu, plus que je ne l'ai moi-même compris. Je ferme les yeux un instant, fatiguée de cette journée à devoir me battre pour rien.

\- « _Deux._ »

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Mes lèvres sont entrouvertes sans que je n'aie esquissé le moindre geste. Pourtant cette voix, c'était bien la mienne. Kaiba relève son visage vers le mien, un sourcil haussé. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Une vive chaleur s'empare de mes membres, j'étouffe dans cette pièce.

\- « J'ai livré deux duels la nuit dernière. »

Kaiba fronce les sourcils et dévie le regard vers les écrans de surveillance.

\- « Je perds mon temps avec toi. »

Toujours et encore le même discours. Dois-je en conclure qu'il s'agit de la bonne réponse? Dans le cas contraire, il n'aurait certainement pas manqué l'occasion de pointer ma tricherie. Ensuite, plus rien. Quand Kaiba décide qu'une discussion est terminée, rien ne peut le troubler. Bon, j'imagine que je serai fixée sur mon sort bien assez tôt. Tandis que le PDG ignore ma présence à deux mètres de lui, je sors de la pièce. Le retour à la lumière se déroule en douceur, je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'y habituer, une main plaquée sur mon front.

\- « Dis donc, quand Joey m'a dit qu'une autre fille était parvenue en phase finale, j'étais loin d'imaginer que ce serait toi. »

Apparue d'une des nombreuses portes automatiques du dirigeable, Mai Valentine s'avance dans ma direction. Un sourire satisfait ravit ses lèvres et son ton se fait plus amical. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit listée parmi les finalistes, elle semblait si déterminée l'autre soir que le contraire m'aurait étonnée.

\- « C'est Lorène, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce doucement, non sans une certaine fierté d'être reconnue.

\- Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Comment pourrai-je oublier cette serveuse qui n'alignait pas deux mots sans rougir ? »

Quel embarra... Mes paroles trop hautes, mes compliments mal placés et cette incapacité de me tenir correctement face à ce symbole des duellistes féminines. Tout me revient parfaitement, j'ai honte. L'atmosphère glaciale du couloir me donne des frissons, en contraste avec la fournaise de la salle de surveillance. Je suis chanceuse si je ne chope pas un rhume ou une merde dans le genre.

\- « Tu as froid ? Viens, on sera mieux dans ma loge pour discuter. »

Ai-je bien entendu ? La grande Mai Valentine m'inviterait-elle à la rejoindre dans sa chambre ? Je la talonne sans omettre le moindre refus. Ce n'est pas que je ne supporte pas la présence de l'autre groupe de duellistes, mais un peu de calme me fera le plus grand bien.

\- « Alors tu as réussi à te qualifier toi aussi ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu étais une des grandes favorites.

\- Tu vas me faire rougir, ma chérie. Mais oui, ça aurait été surprenant que je n'atteigne pas la phase finale, après ma performance au Royaume des Duellistes. »

Mais oui, j'ai cru lire quelque part qu'elle avait également participé au tournoi de Maximilien Pegasus.

\- « Dommage que j'ai perdu contre Yugi, je me serai bien vue en finale. »

Je hausse les épaules et entoure mon menton entre mon index et mon pouce, le regard levé au plafond.

\- « Perdre contre le gagnant du tournoi n'est pas une mauvaise fin en soi, je me trompe ?

\- Peut-être bien, c'est une motivation de plus pour moi de remporter ce tournoi. Yugi ou pas Yugi, le titre de Reine des jeux m'appartiendra bientôt. »

Je l'admire pour son assurance. La flamme dans ses yeux améthyste me subjugue à un tel point que les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mince, j'ai dû la fixer beaucoup trop longtemps. Je dévie le regard alors que nous arrivons enfin à sa chambre temporaire. Mai marque un temps de pause pour me laisser répondre.

\- « J'aimerais bien avoir autant d'assurance que toi... Tu as l'air si sûre de toi, que ce soit pendant tes duels ou même dans la vie de tous les jours. »

Ma voix sonne plaintive, ce que je regrette amèrement. Cette femme est loin d'être un Dieu, je devrai être capable d'atteindre son niveau sans aide.

\- « Tu as envie d'être comme moi ? »

Je hoche brusquement la tête, comme si le temps était compté.

\- « Alors rentre. »

Mai ouvre la porte à la volée et me pousse à l'intérieur de la loge. Les chambres préparées pour les finalistes de Bataille Ville sont spacieuses et bien agencées. A première vue, les organisateurs ont mis à disposition un frigo complet, une cuisine, un séjour dans la même pièce ainsi qu'une salle de bain privative.

\- « Déshabille-toi. »

Les joues rougies, je tousse légèrement pour cacher ma gêne devant la demande de Mai. Quand je disais l'admirer, je ne pensais à ce point-là, même si c'est une très belle femme au demeurant.

\- « Ne me regarde pas bizarrement, je ne compte pas te violer. C'est juste que le look lycéenne, ça fait beaucoup trop petite fille. »

Tout en critiquant mon style vestimentaire, la duelliste à la longue chevelure s'aventure dans son placard à vêtements. Apparemment, même s'il s'agit d'un tournoi de quelques jours, elle a prévu suffisamment d'habits de rechange pour un défilé entier. Je suis sur le point de lui demander des explications quand elle me lance soudainement une série de vêtements : un T-shirt blanc, une jupe bordeaux plissée ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures. Je tente difficilement de rattraper ses projectiles et manque la crise cardiaque quand ils s'accompagnent de sous-vêtements plutôt osés.

\- « A-Attends !

\- Bah quoi, ce n'est pas ta taille de seins ? »

Sa remarque m'embarrasse, mes joues brûlent si fort que je dois ressembler à une crevette brûlée. D'une main tremblante, j'attrape le sous-vêtement en dentelle blanche pour inspecter l'étiquette. Cette femme...

\- « Je me trompe rarement sur la poitrine des autres filles. Enfile-moi ça, même des poitrines à peine matures méritent le meilleur soutien qu'il soit ! »

Cette femme est définitivement pire que ma mère ! Je jette un regard résigné vers les tissus empilés sur mes bras. Après tout, j'ai accepté son aide, je peux bien enfiler ce genre de choses... Par contre, hors de question pour moi de me déshabiller dans cette chambre. Même si je n'ai pas capté la moindre caméra dans le studio de Kaiba, qui sait ce qu'il peut bien cacher dans ce dirigeable.

\- « Je emprunte ta douche. » Je bredouille d'une voix à peine audible.

Mon hôte d'un soir ne réplique rien tandis que j'entre dans la seconde pièce. Cette salle de bain n'a rien à envier à celles des hôtels étoilés. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'un simple dirigeable renferme autant d'endroits aussi bien agencés. M'enfin, prononcer le mot « simple » avec une lubie de Kaiba sonne incroyablement faux à mes oreilles.

Après ma série de bouffées de chaleur, une douche froide réveille mes membres toujours douloureux de la veille. D'habitude, la douche sert d'exutoire à mes pensées, je les laisse vagabonder entre les souvenirs de la journée et la tournure des différents scénarios de ma vie si j'arrivais une bonne fois pour toute à montrer de l'assurance. Pourtant, depuis hier, je ne parviens pas à aligner la moindre pensée, à poser de simples mots sur une situation si compliquée de prime abord.

Qu'est-ce que cette voix qui parle à ma place ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quoi que ce soit à propos de la nuit dernière ? Je suis en train de devenir folle, il n'y a aucune autre possibilité. Les gouttes d'eau se réchauffent progressivement. Main sur le levier de température, je colle mon front à la paroi de la douche, percevant mon reflet flou dans le verre. Je ne peux en parler à personne. Qui me croira de toute façon ?

Sortie, séchée et habillée, je lorgne ma silhouette dans le miroir au-dessus de l'évier. C'est plutôt court comme style, mais venant de Mai Valentine, ça ne m'étonne guère. Pendant une poignée de minutes, je cherche le juste milieu entre mon t-shirt qui remonte un peu trop et ma jupe qui dévoile un peu trop mes cuisses à mon goût. Lorsque je quitte enfin la salle de bain, Mai a disparu – probablement a-t-elle rejoint les autres duellistes.

\- « Je me demande quels sont les autres finalistes. » Je marmonne pour moi-même avant de rejoindre le couloir.

Mais au moment de franchir la porte, je me sens bousculée contre une forme humaine, suffisamment solide pour me déséquilibrer. Je manque de me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air si mon réflexe n'avait pas été d'agripper la poignée de la porte comme si ma vie en dépendait.

\- « Pardon ! Je ne t'avais pas vue.

\- Ce n'est rien ! »

Bah ça alors, encore un de ces objets étranges ! Le jeune homme devant moi mesure quelques centimètres de plus, les cheveux blancs et les yeux bruns. Mais ce qui m'interpelle immédiatement, c'est son pendentif en forme de cadran entouré de piques tombantes, au centre brille un autre œil du millénium.

\- « Joli ton pendentif ! »

Le jeune homme se raidit et recule brusquement. Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- « M-Merci, mais tu ne devrais pas t'en approcher. »

Son attitude contraste complètement avec celle de Yugi, lui m'a presque invité à toucher son puzzle du millénium. Soit, chacun ses petites manies, je vais simplement ignorer sa remarque.

\- « Je m'appelle Lorène, et toi ? Tu es aussi finaliste ?

Une lueur d'inquiétude voile son regard.

\- On m'appelle Bakura, oui je suis en phase finale. »

Je tente alors d'aller plus loin dans notre conversation, mais ce Bakura porte une main à son anneau, lançant des regards de tout côté, comme s'il craignait quelque chose.

\- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Je demande, à la fois inquiète et vexée du peu d'attention qu'il m'accorde.

Le jeune homme semble se tortiller dans tous les sens.

\- « J-Je dois y aller. »

Notre échange fut si bref qu'il me laisse un goût d'inachevé. Pourquoi semblait-il si réticent à l'idée que j'inspecte son pendentif ? Après tout, il n'est pas le seul à en posséder un dans les environs. A croire qu'ils se sont tous rendus à la même brocante. Puis, coincée dans le dirigeable, je n'aurais pas pu m'enfuir bien loin si j'avais essayé de le lui voler. J'espère qu'il ne me prend pas pour une voleuse à cause de ce sursaut de curiosité.

\- « Lorène ? »

A l'autre bout du couloir apparaît Yugi Muto, une expression bienveillante sur le visage. Étrange, il est seul, ses amis n'ont-ils pas daigné l'accompagner ?

\- « Salut Yugi. »

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve en tête à tête avec le champion du Duel de Monstres et rares sont les occasions de lui parler tranquillement sans l'intervention d'un de ses amis.

\- « Tu vas pouvoir participer à la phase finale ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, Kaiba avait l'air très embêté que je déroge une nouvelle fois à son autorité. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que mon deck soit suffisamment puissant pour remporter les prochains duels. »

Du moins, pas avec le deck elfe que j'utilisais jusqu'ici. D'un autre côté, avec les nouvelles cartes sorties d'on ne sait où, mes chances ont peut-être augmenté.

\- « Pourtant, tu t'en es bien sortie face à PaniK et les frères Paradoxe. Sans oublier que tu as réussi à collecter plus de cartes de localisation que n'importe qui dans ce tournoi ! »

Les encouragements de Yugi me réchauffent le cœur. Au sourire qu'il m'adresse, je comprends qu'un réel champion se tient devant moi, à la fois gentil et combattif.

\- « Merci Yugi, nous verrons bien.

\- Au fait... Je voulais te parler. »

Son soudain ton sérieux me surprend, il me regarde droit dans les yeux avec un air déterminé.

\- « Je t'en prie, dis-moi.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit quelque chose d'étrange en rapport avec un pharaon. Est-ce que Joey t'en a déjà parlé ? »

Joey ? Non, nous avons brièvement discuté de choses et d'autres, mais jamais il n'a évoqué le moindre pharaon, ni même l'Egypte en règle générale. Je secoue la tête en guise de réponse.

\- « Alors comment peux-tu savoir... »

Ses mots ont été prononcés dans un murmure, comme s'il ne s'adressait pas à moi directement. Il place une main sur son menton, le regard déviant du plafond à moi. Je commence à me sentir terriblement mal à l'aise.

\- « Oui, il vaudrait mieux que tu lui parles toi-même... »

Encore un chuchotement, que j'ai parfaitement entendu. Ce garçon qui me semblait adorable il y a deux minutes devient de plus en plus bizarre à se parler à lui-même comme si j'étais invisible.

\- « D'accord. Excuse-moi d'être aussi confus, mais quand tu nous as parlés tout à l'heure, l'esprit qui réside dans mon puzzle a réagi. Il a besoin de te parler. »

Soudain, une vive lumière émane du centre de l'œil de son puzzle. Les traits de Yugi se froncent, renvoyant un visage plus mature que celui que je connaissais.

\- « Mieux vaudrait discuter dans un endroit plus calme. D'autres Pilleurs de l'Ombre se trouvent à bord de ce dirigeable et peuvent nous entendre à n'importe quel moment. Soyons prudents. »

La voix grave de ce garçon s'élève dans le couloir. Je me perds à penser que je pourrai l'écouter parler pendant des heures. Sans me demander mon avis, le maître des jeux se retourne et m'indique une pièce plus loin. Sa chambre se situe à proximité de celle de Mai, raison pour laquelle il m'a trouvée aussi rapidement après ma sortie. La pièce ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle de la duelliste Harpie, même agencement, même confort. Je m'autorise à m'asseoir sur son lit, sans m'inquiéter de Yugi. Celui-ci referme la porte, vérifie que personne n'écoute et s'installe finalement à côté de moi.

\- « Tu dois avoir plein de questions à me poser. »

A vrai dire, pas vraiment. Mon esprit est si embrouillé qu'il refuse d'intégrer la moindre information reçue, même si je dois avouer que son changement de personnalité commence à m'inquiéter.

\- « Mh... Pour être honnête, je suis complètement perdue en ce moment. Mais je t'en prie, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Je ferme longuement mes paupières. Je ne sais si c'est la lumière de la chambre ou la présence de ce garçon, mais mon rythme cardiaque s'est légèrement accéléré depuis que je suis entrée dans cette pièce. Comme ce matin, mes oreilles bourdonnent, je tâche cependant de ne pas partager mon trouble, impatiente d'écouter ce que Yugi doit me dire.

\- « Il y a fort longtemps, un esprit a été enfermé dans ce puzzle, celui d'un ancien pharaon d'Egypte. Cet esprit, c'est le mien, je pense... A vrai dire, j'ai perdu tous mes souvenirs liés à mon ancienne vie. »

Son discours, quoi que confus, me renvoie l'image d'un jeune homme totalement perdu. Un détail me saute aux yeux.

\- « Alors, tu n'es pas Yugi ?

\- Non, Yugi est celui qui a accepté de partager son corps avec moi. »

Cela sonne comme de la prostitution, mais je ne relèverai pas.

\- « J'aimerais comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as dit que je t'avais trahie. »

Mes paroles exactes étaient « Idiot de pharaon, tu nous as tous trahis », il n'y avait pas que moi dans l'équation. Malgré cela, je suis incapable de lui expliquer ce qu'il m'a pris. Une sorte d'absence sans doute, qui aurait tapé dans le mille par le plus grand des hasards.

\- « J-je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la raison qui m'a poussée à te dire une chose pareille.

\- Tu en es sûre ? »

Son regard me brûle, il s'est penché vers moi de sorte à ce que son souffle caresse ma joue. Les bourdonnements s'intensifient, je peine à maintenir le haut de mon corps droit. Tout mon être m'invite à me coucher sur le matelas plutôt que de soutenir le contact de ses yeux améthyste.

\- « Oui j'en suis certaine. Vraiment, je ne sais rien de tes histoires et ça ne me concerne pas. »

Un cri s'échappe de ma gorge quand sa main agrippe mon épaule et me plaque contre le matelas, à sa merci. Sa poigne est suffisamment forte pour me maintenir couchée, mais pas assez pour me faire mal.

\- « Alors pourquoi ?! »

J'ai peur. Mon cerveau me crie d'appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, pétrifiée par la peur. Ses yeux s'assombrissent et ses traits se raidissent devant mon absence de réaction. Intérieurement, je supplie le vrai Yugi de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, mais rien, sa main contrôlée par l'esprit renforce son emprise sur mon épaule. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend si soudainement ? Pourquoi Yugi ne réagit-il pas ?

\- « Yugi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Pris en flagrant délit d'agression, Yugi s'écarte de moi d'un bond, les yeux tournés vers mon sauveur. Dans un sursaut de survie, je me relève du lit et me précipite vers la porte d'entrée, derrière un autre jeune homme aux cheveux blancs mais à la peau beaucoup plus bronzée.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que ... »

Mon sauveur interrompt l'esprit du puzzle dans sa tentative de justifier ses actes.

\- « Il vaudrait mieux en reparler au calme plus tard. Je vais la raccompagner. »

Il pose alors une main bienveillante sur mon épaule, à l'endroit où Yugi avait déposé la sienne. Je me sens plus détendue et sereine, malgré la frayeur. L'inconnu décide de refermer la porte dernière nous, m'invitant à rebrousser chemin.

\- « Désolé de ce qui vient de se passer. »

Ledit Namu me tapote doucement le dos tandis que nous nous éloignons du couloir des chambres. J'étais choquée par l'attitude de Yugi, bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un autre esprit. Cette histoire dépasse l'entendement, je l'ai écouté déblatérer son histoire sur son passé oublié sans me poser la moindre question et j'ai manqué de me faire agresser la seconde qui suivait. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans le coin, quelque chose de pire que le caractère de Seto Kaiba.

\- « Tout va bien ? »

Je hoche laconiquement la tête, tel un automate. Mon esprit me renvoie sans cesse l'image des yeux perçants de ce type que j'adulais sans le montrer. Arrivée à une nouvelle porte automatique, je ralentis le pas jusqu'à m'arrêter sous le regard surpris de Namu.

\- « Désolée, je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais aller me coucher dans la chambre de Mai. »

Une sieste me semble la meilleure solution à mes problèmes. Ma tête ne procède plus rien, la fatigue me gagne petit à petit et mes oreilles bourdonnent toujours bien que plus faiblement qu'en présence de Yugi. Je ne supporterai pas ce genre d'incident une fois de plus, je préfère retourner me coucher avant de connaître la décision de Kaiba à mon sujet.

\- « Moi aussi je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te laisser partir après ce trouble que tu as causé au pharaon. »

J'étais déjà tournée pour rejoindre la chambre quand les paroles de mon prétendu sauveur me glacent le sang. Au coin de l'œil, je croise le visage de Namu, déformé d'une expression sadique. Il brandit une sorte de sceptre doré surmonté d'un œil du millénium auquel sont accrochées deux crochets.

\- « Désormais, tu exécuteras la moindre de mes demandes. Nous allons profiter de ta présence pour réduire le pharaon à néant. »

Par réflexe, mon regard se porte instantanément sur cet œil qu'il présente à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Comme lors de l'échange d'âme entre Yugi et le pharaon, l'œil scintille de mille feux, m'éblouissant d'une lumière insupportable à ma rétine. Soudain, sans comprendre ce qu'il est en train de se jouer devant moi, une intense douleur suivie d'un sifflement aiguë m'assaille ma tête. Les bourdonnements s'intensifient au point de me déséquilibrer, mes genoux se heurtent au sol. Ma vue devient floue, la vive lumière qui m'agressait s'efface pour un trou noir.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite, bonne journée !


	8. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 8

Ma tête... Cette lumière vive qui m'a anéanti la rétine, ces bourdonnements qui ne cessaient d'augmenter dans mes tympans au point de me déséquilibrer. Tout s'est finalement arrêté. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé entre l'instant où cet œil du millénium m'a fixé et ma reprise de conscience. Les yeux mi-clos, je distingue aisément le plafond des chambres du dirigeable de la KaibaCorp. Le bas de mon corps est couvert d'une couette, suffisamment épaisse pour tenir mes jambes au chaud, mais pas assez pour m'étouffer de chaleur.

\- « Toi aussi Mai, fais gaffe à ces types, je n'ai pas envie que tous mes amis finissent par tomber aux mains de ce cinglé ! »

On dirait que je ne suis pas seule dans cette chambre. Sont-ils ceux qui m'ont emmenée ici pendant ma perte de conscience ?

\- « Joey, combien de fois dois-je te rappeler que je ne reculerai pas contre ces minables ? Et puis je te ferai remarquer que c'est ton esprit qu'ils ont contrôlé l'autre fois. »

L'autre fois ? Alors celui qui m'a agressée avec son sceptre est connu du groupe d'amis de Joey ? Ce type, il disait s'appeler Namu. Lentement, je caresse le drap du bout des doigts. De légers picotements parcourent mes membres au fur et à mesure que je m'étire.

\- « Et cela ne risque pas de se reproduire, je vais défoncer ce Marek avant qu'il n'ose remettre la main sur qui que ce soit !

\- Tu ferais mieux de garder ton énergie pour ton prochain duel... Lorène ? »

J'ai profité de leur échange pour me redresser en tailleur et me frotter les yeux. La lumière de la pièce est désagréable. Je réagis à l'appel de Mai d'un grognement. Si seulement je pouvais dormir quelques heures de plus...

\- « Ça ne va pas ? »

Des bruits de pas s'approchent du lit, je ne réponds pas et pose ma tête sur mes genoux pliés sous les draps. Un sursaut me secoue quand je sens une main attaquer mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Trop fatiguée pour me défendre, je me contente de relever la tête vers mon assaillant, visiblement fier d'emmêler mes cheveux.

\- « Je vais prévenir Roland ou Mokuba qu'elle s'est réveillée. » Déclare Mai d'un air déterminé avant de quitter la chambre.

\- « Surtout, évite les méchants ! » Lui répond le grand blond à côté de moi.

Il croit qu'elle a cinq ans ? Mai a l'air bien plus mature que nous tous, c'est la dernière personne pour laquelle je m'inquièterai dans ce dirigeable. Le matelas s'affaisse quand Joey s'installe à côté de moi, au bord du lit. Je suis attentivement son mouvement, bras croisés sur mes genoux.

\- « Comment tu te sens ? Yugi nous a dit que tu étais évanouie dans le couloir quand il t'a trouvée. »

Yugi ? Le Yugi qui m'a poussée sans le savoir dans les bras de ce malade en plaquant sur son lit ? Bon sang, je n'y comprends que dalle à ces histoires. Lequel est gentil, lequel est méchant ?

_Se faire courtiser de la sorte par le pharaon, je connais bien pire comme agression._

Je relève brusquement la tête. D'où est-ce que ça venait ? Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, un sentiment de malaise s'installe en moi. C'est la même voix que j'ai entendue lorsque je parlais avec Kaiba.

Intrigué, Joey pose le dos de sa main sur mon front, ce qui a pour effet de me tirer de mes pensées. Toujours la même chaleur émanant de sa peau, à moins que ce ne soit mon visage qui soit devenu glacial. Non, c'est lui, je me souviens de la sensation de chaleur ressentie lorsqu'il m'a serré la main cette soirée-là, devant chez moi.

\- « Tu n'as pas l'air fiévreuse.

\- J-Je vais bien, enfin je crois. »

_C'est mignon, on croirait presque que tu es timide devant ce grand dadais. Pourtant, le pharaon est un bien meilleur parti._

La main de Joey quitte mon front pour se balader le long du drap. Cette soudaine sensation de fraîcheur me provoque un frisson. J'entends des voix maintenant, il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça.

_Ça pourrait être pire, tu sais._

Tu...tu m'entends ?

\- « Il se passe vraiment des choses bizarres dans cet endroit, c'est rempli de types louches qui veulent voler nos âmes. Tu devrais faire gaffe.

Je pousse un soupir désabusé.

\- Dis ça à ton ami Yugi, c'est lui le plus louche de tous. »

Le regard surpris que Joey me lance se change peu à peu en contestation.

\- « Tu veux dire l'esprit du puzzle ? Tu sais, mon ami Yugi, c'est un peu comme un hamburger végan, t'es jamais sûr de ce que tu vas trouver à l'intérieur. »

Cette remarque m'arrache un sourire en coin. Aussi idiote soit sa comparaison, je n'aurais pas pu trouver une meilleure manière de définir ce que je ressens en leur présence. L'impression d'avoir commandé un hamburger rempli de viande et de me voir servir une feuille de salade à moitié rongée.

\- « En tout cas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Après tout, je t'en dois une pour le duel contre les frères Paradoxe ! »

Je suis sur le point de le remercier pour sa sollicitude quand ma gorge se bloque, empêchant mes mots précautionneusement préparés de dépasser mes pensées.

\- « _Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Toi, au contraire, tu ne risques pas d'aller bien loin vu le duel qu'on a mené. Kaiba a raison, tu es pathétique Wheeler. »_

Hein ? Non, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça. Les traits de Joey se crispent, il me foudroie de ses yeux bruns avant de se lever nerveusement du lit.

\- « Je peux savoir ce qui te prend d'être aussi désagréable ?! »

Je serre les poings contre mes jambes, je ne comprends ce qu'il m'arrive mais il faut que rectifie le tir au plus vite.

\- « Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est... _C'est que tu es nul, Wheeler. Tu rêves d'être le meilleur duelliste du monde ? Pourtant tu sais très bien que tu ne surpasseras jamais Kaiba et encore moins Yugi. Ce n'est pas en faisant l'idiot que tu vas avancer. »_

Mon buste est soumis à des tremblements que je tente de dissimuler en plaquant mes cuisses contre ma poitrine.

\- « Je ne suis peut-être pas meilleur que Yugi, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas infecte avec ceux qui me tendent la main. Je vais aller me chercher bien meilleure compagnie, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état. Même lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses adversaires, il frimait en s'agitant dans tous les sens, mais jamais il ne leur parlait d'un ton si froid et cassant.

\- « A-Attends ! »

Trop tard, il a déjà refermé la porte derrière lui quand mes cordes vocales me sont finalement rendues. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive...

_\- « Profite-en, honey, je t'ai débarrassée d'un nul comme lui. Les gens comme nous ne devraient fréquenter que des êtres d'exception. »_

Ma bouche se meut sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Estomaquée par ce phénomène inexpliqué, je commence à me mordre les lèvres, assez fort pour ne plus que cette chose puisse parler à travers moi.

_Tout ce que tu vas gagner, ce sont des lèvres écorchées. Personne ne voudra plus les embrasser, ce serait bien dommage..._

Elle...Elle est aussi dans ma tête ? Elle m'entend ?

_Honey, relève la tête._

Mal à l'aise dans mon propre corps, j'obéis à cette voix et lève le menton. Le grand miroir accroché au mur renvoie mon reflet, plus blanchâtre qu'à l'accoutumée. Est-ce seulement dû au manque de sommeil. Soudain, je me sens poussée à l'avant d'une telle violence que je peine à me rattraper à l'armature du lit. Ma clavicule se fige, me forçant à observer mon reflet dans les moindres détails.

_\- « Nous ne formons qu'un. »_

De multiples crampent attaquent mes épaules et mon cou, je lutte tant bien que mal pour empêcher ses mots de traverser mes lèvres.

_\- « Cesse de te débattre, cela ne sert à rien, je ne ressens pas ta douleur. »_

\- « Cesse de parler en mon nom ! »

Mon hurlement résonne dans toute la chambre, ma voix s'emplit de frustration et de colère. Je tremble de la tête aux pieds, des larmes coulent peu à peu le long de mes joues, sans que je ne puisse les retenir, ni même dévier mon regard du miroir reflétant mon piteux état.

\- « C'est donc ici que tu te cachais. »

Qui, encore ? Je tourne la tête et croise le regard sombre de l'homme au sceptre millénaire. Celui qui se fait appeler Namu referme la porte dans son dos et se plaque contre elle.

\- « Cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas échapper à mon emprise. Et quand je serai en possession de ton corps, le pharaon foncera tout droit dans mon piège ! »

C'est un cauchemar, réveillez-moi de cet enfer, je vous en prie. D'un geste vif et menaçant, Namu brandit son sceptre et le dirige dans ma direction. L'œil du millénium au sommet de celui-ci scintille de mille feux. Je crains que plus personne ne viendra à mon secours désormais.

_\- « Je crains que tu ne sois tombé sur la mauvaise personne, possesseur de la baguette du millénium. »_

Effrayée par la menace de Namu, je ne prête plus attention aux remarques de cette chose qui semble cohabiter dans mon corps.

_Laisse-moi faire._

J'inspire profondément, peu enclin à abandonner toute emprise sur mon corps. A quelques mètres, Namu semble perdre patience. A première vue, sa baguette du millénium ne réagit pas de la manière dont il le souhaite.

\- « Comment fais-tu pour résister au pouvoir sacré de cette baguette ?! »

Mon bras gauche est parcouru de picotement, puis de crampe. Au fond de moi, je comprends que cette chose tente d'en prendre contrôle contre ma propre volonté.

_Je n'y parviens pas…_

De quoi parle-t-elle ? De contrôler mes membres ? Sur un coup de tête, je décide de lever moi-même ma main en direction du fuseau de lumière projetée par la baguette du millénium. Les yeux de Namu s'écarquillent quand son sceptre perd soudainement de sa puissance jusqu'à cesser d'agir envers moi.

\- « Je ne comprends pas… Le pouvoir de la baguette du millénium est pourtant infini. Jamais tu n'aurais dû pouvoir l'arrêter ! »

Malheureusement pour lui, je n'ai aucune explication à lui fournir, moi-même perdue dans un océan de questions. Tout ce que je saisis pour le moment, c'est que sans cette chose en moi, je serai sous l'emprise de ce malade en ce moment.

\- « Tu es un Pilleur de l'ombre comme PaniK, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ma demande l'effleure et s'évanouit aussi vite. Namu, frustré, ouvre la porte en un coup de vent et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Mon premier réflexe est de le suivre, mais il est déjà bien loin quand je quitte la chambre.

_\- « Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. »_

\- « Pareil. »

Je plaque brusquement une main sur ma bouche. Est-ce que je viens réellement de me répondre à moi-même ?

_\- « Généralement, les gens vous remercient quand ils ont été sauvés. _

\- Qui que tu sois, arrête ça. Tu as blessé un de mes amis et tu m'as attirée des ennuis avec Yugi.

_\- Sauf que si tu te tiens ici ce soir, c'est grâce à moi. »_

Je me sens frissonner au plus profond de mon être. Les six cartes de localisation. Ma soudaine fatigue de ce matin et celle des jours précédents. Ce n'était pas à cause d'une mauvaise nuit, mais parce que mon corps ne s'est jamais reposé ? Non, si j'étais sortie au beau milieu de la nuit pour livrer des duels, je m'en serais vite rendue compte.

_Alors comment expliques-tu que tes cartes ont changé ? Nous n'aurions jamais remporté ces deux duels avec tes simples monstres._

Il est vrai que je ne connais toujours pas le contenu de mon deck, si ce n'est les quelques cartes jouées lors du duel contre les frères Paradoxe. Mais dans ce cas, si je n'étais pas vouée à atteindre la phase finale par mes propres moyens, pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

_Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je le désirais, moi aussi. A nous deux, nous pouvons atteindre des sommets et détrônez ceux que le destin désigne comme les grands vainqueurs. N'est-ce pas excitant ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens pas cette jouissance lorsque chacun d'entre eux tombent sous nos mains…_

Tout en monopolisant mes pensées, cette chose balade mes doigts le long de mes lèvres rougies par mes précédentes morsures. Si quelqu'un me voyait, je deviendrais rouge de honte.

\- « Qui es-tu ? »

Cette question pourtant basique m'avait échappée. Dans la possibilité où j'accepterai de croire que mon corps est assailli par un autre esprit que le mien, autant faire connaissance.

_Je m'appelle Eléonore, enchantée._

Cet enchantement n'est malheureusement pas réciproque. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de cette chose le plus vite possible.

_Aïe, que tu es vexante, ma chérie…_

J'envoie balader d'une traite ses pensées. Beaucoup trop de temps s'est écoulé depuis l'intervention de Namu, l'annonce des premiers duels ne devrait pas tarder. Je ferai mieux de rejoindre tous les autres dans la salle de réception du dirigeable.

Les éclats de voix des autres duellistes me permettent aisément de trouver cette salle, au détour d'un de ces interminables couloirs. Tout le monde est dispersé, certains profitent du buffet gargantuesque proposé par Kaiba, d'autres attendent isolé le lancement de la seconde phase du tournoi. Décidément, il sait recevoir, celui-là. D'ailleurs, celui-ci remarque immédiatement mon arrivée. Le PDG me toise de ses intenses yeux bleus, bras croisés sur son piédestal.

_On dirait que le roi n'apprécie pas qu'une roturière pénètre dans sa cour._

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Après tout, il pourrait aisément me retirer de son tournoi. Avec un disque de duel dysfonctionnel, je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin.

_Quoique, ce serait drôle de voir ce dirigeable prendre feu en plein vol._

Et bien sûr lorsque mon lycée a pris feu, tu étais déjà là quelque part à admirer le spectacle.

_Je n'interviens qu'en cas d'extrême urgence._

…Passons. En balayant la salle du regard, je remarque que le petit groupe de Yugi est en pleine discussion. Tristan et Joey engloutissent leurs assiettes à une vitesse phénoménale. Je devrai peut-être les rejoindre, mais après la réaction de Yugi tout à l'heure et les mots acerbes que cette Eléonore a lancés à Joey, je me sens presque persona non grata ici.

\- « Lorène, tu peux venir ? » M'interpelle Mokuba, aux côtés de son grand-frère.

Je ne me fais pas prier pour les rejoindre et vu les regards qui se sont posés sur moi au moment de son appel, aucune solution de repli n'est envisageable.

\- « Yuurei. »

Arrivée devant Kaiba, j'inspire profondément et hoche la tête.

\- « Bien que tu te sois invitée dans mon tournoi sans aucune raison apparente et que tu ne possèdes que des cartes de duelliste débutant, j'ai décidé de te donner ta chance en phase finale. »

Bien que cette nouvelle devrait me réjouir, tout le discours de Kaiba me donne l'impression d'une douceur offerte sur laquelle il aurait craché avant de me la tendre. D'où Âme de Pureté est une carte de débutant ?

\- « Evidemment, vu que tu n'étais pas prévue, je t'ai réservé un adversaire d'un niveau supérieur. Ainsi, j'aurai la satisfaction de te voir pleurer sur ton sort et en plus dans ma propriété. »

Que de grâce venant de sa part. Un duelliste de niveau supérieur ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ? Un adversaire meilleur que la plupart des gens ici ? De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à un traitement de faveur de la part de Kaiba.

\- « Merci beaucoup.

\- Dis-moi. » reprit soudainement Mokuba. « On ne se serait pas déjà croisé avant le tournoi ? »

Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réfléchir, son aîné lève la main à son attention.

\- « Cela n'a pas d'importance, Mokuba. »

A contrecœur, son petit-frère obtempère les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures et retourne auprès des autres convives. Mokuba Kaiba ? Où aurai-je bien pu le croiser avant Bataille Ville… C'est impossible, je vivais en Europe avant de connaître le Duel de Monstres, il doit certainement se tromper. L'annonce du début de tournoi me tire de mes réflexions. Une drôle de machine s'avérant être un système de boules à numéro désigne ceux qui auront l'honneur d'inaugurer la phase finale : Yugi et Bakura.

_Deux possesseurs d'objets du millénium, intéressant. Bakura saura donner du fil à retordre à Yugi, j'en mets ta main à couper._

Je me passerai bien de tes paris sordides. Mais comment peux-tu connaitre la puissance de Bakura ? Nous ne l'avons jamais vu livrer de duel.

_Lorène, Lorène… Tu as tant de choses à apprendre. Crois-moi, on va bander devant ce duel. Regarde-moi la tête des autres participants, ils sont bien heureux de ne pas devoir les affronter._

Moi-même je me considère chanceuse de ne pas devoir affronter Yugi de sitôt. Le duel est sur le point de commencer. Kaiba nous convie à rejoindre la plateforme au sommet du dirigeable pour admirer les fruits des investissements placés dans ce tournoi. Le vent frais de la nuit souffle sur la plateforme de duel, je regrette de n'avoir rien pris pour me couvrir les bras.

\- « Eh, regardez Bakura ! » S'exclame Téa.

Le groupe d'amis s'étonne de revoir le collier du millénium pendu au cou du jeune homme. Visiblement, ils auraient tenté de s'en débarrasser il y a un petit moment.

\- « Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ? Quel est cet objet suspendu à son cou ? »

La question de Namu me dérange quelque peu. Il semble jouer un double jeu en présence des amis de Yugi. Pourtant, s'il y en a bien un qui s'y connait en pouvoir du millénium, c'est bien ce type.

_Cela expliquerait pourquoi Joey et Mai ont confondu ce mec avec un dénommé Marek._

Je devrai faire tomber ce masque tant que je le peux. Mais au moment de m'avancer vers le groupe, mes jambes se bloquent brusquement.

_Tss… Tais-toi plutôt, profitons du moment où ils apprendront la vérité. Peut-être qu'ils arrêteront de croire les premiers venus._

D'ailleurs, après les explications sur les esprits qui habitent Bakura et Yugi, Namu me lance un regard en coin suivi d'un petit sourire. Il se joue d'eux sachant très bien que je pourrai le démarquer à tout instant.

Les trois premiers tours du premier duel se succèdent rapidement. Le possesseur de l'anneau suicide ses monstres, diminuant ses points de vie à 450, pour invoquer _Nécrophobie des Ténèbres_ [2200|2800]. Celui-ci se fera détruire le tour qui suit par la _Magicienne des Ténèbres_ de Yugi, boostée par la carte magie d'équipement _Formule Magique_ [**2500**|1700]. Les points de vie de Bakura descendent dangereusement à 150.

_Vas-y, mon Bakura, montre-lui à qui il a affaire._

Par la suite, Bakura invoque les pouvoir du_ Tableau de la Destinée_, une carte piège très puissante qui a le pouvoir de mettre fin au duel quand les cinq lettres du tableau apparaissent sur le terrain. La première lettre inscrite est un « F ». Il reste moins de cinq tours à Yugi pour remporter ce duel. Tâche compliquée quand La Porte Obscure sur le terrain de Bakura l'empêche d'attaquer plus d'une fois par tour. Il suffirait à Bakura de protéger ses points de vie pour gagner.

\- « C'est à moi de jouer et maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ?

\- Quoi ? Je t'écoute.

\- Tu vas connaître la deuxième lettre de ton message ! »

La plaque du _Tableau de la Destinée_, ressemblant étrangement à une planche de Ouija, se déplace sur une nouvelle lettre : le « I ».

\- « Regardez ! » S'écrie Téa. « C'est marqué « FI » ! »

_Je sais !_

_\- « FIST ! »_

Tous les regards des spectateurs se tournent vers moi. Jamais de ma vie, je n'ai eu autant envie de mourir sur place. Quoique, je peux toujours me jeter du haut du dirigeable. Vu la hauteur, j'aurai la chance de mourir sur le coup.

\- « Il n'y a que quatre lettres dans « fist » » Répond sérieusement Tristan.

\- « Mais oui, où avais-je la tête. » Je bredouille tout bas.

\- « Grand-frère, c'est quoi un fist ? » Demande Sérénity de son air candide.

C'est la dernière fois que tu me fous la honte comme ça !

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maman ? Me renvoyer dans ma chambre ?_

Bien pire, dès que j'aurai trouvé comment m'y prendre.

A l'aide de tours de passe-passe, Yugi parvient à retourner la situation. Le _Tableau de la Destinée_ affiche désormais les lettres « FINA », mais tant que _La Porte Obscure_ se trouvera dans la zone magie et piège de Bakura, il ne pourra pas révéler sa dernière lettre et mettre fin au duel. Cependant, c'était sans compter les ressources du détenteur de l'anneau qui replonge le duel dans une ambiance effrayante à coup d'yeux maléfiques dans le ciel.

\- « Yugi, on est avec toi ! »

_Il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui veut demander à Téa d'arrêter de gueuler toutes les deux minutes ?_

Autant une partie de moi souhaite que Yugi remporte le duel contre Bakura, autant cela signifierait son amie aura d'autres occasions d'hurler ses encouragements au bord du terrain. Sacré dilemme. Soudain, un éclair fend les nuages obscurs et s'abat au centre du terrain. Yugi sacrifie un à un les trois monstres de son terrain.

\- « J'invoque, l'ultrapuissant _Sliffer le Dragon du Ciel _[**X**|**X**] ! »

De cet éclair jaillit un immense Dragon rouge à deux gueules d'une puissance inconnue. Tout le monde reste sans voix à l'arrivée d'un tel monstre sur le terrain de Yugi. Le dragon s'enroule tout autour du dirigeable et dirige sa gueule vers Bakura.

\- « Non, sa carte de Dieu égyptien ! »

Une carte de Dieu égyptien ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Sliffer est un des trois plus grands monstres de duel qui existent. Les deux autres sont Obelisk le Tourmenteur et le Dragon Ailé de Râ. Des créatures qui puisent leur pouvoir du temps des pharaons. Elles sont si puissantes qu'il n'en existe qu'un exemplaire sur la terre entière._

Pourtant, alors que Yugi est sur le point de remporter ce duel à l'aide de son Dragon rare, il semble décontenancé par la présence d'un autre duelliste dans son dos. C'est un homme plutôt imposant, au visage caché derrière une épaisse cape dont la capuche présente le symbole du millénium. Il tient dans sa main droite la baguette du millénium. Mon attention se reporte sur Namu, un autre Pilleur de l'ombre ?

\- « Que veux-tu ? » Demande Yugi, quelque peu troublé.

\- « Ecoute bien ce que j'ai à te dire, Bakura est en ce moment sous l'emprise de la baguette du millénium et il fera uniquement ce que je lui ordonnerai de faire.

\- Quoi ?! C'est impossible, j'étais certain que Bakura avait repris le contrôle de l'anneau du millénium.

\- Oui, mais maintenant Bakura et l'esprit de l'anneau sont tous les deux sous mon emprise et je peux te le prouver en libérant l'esprit de ton ami. »

Son discours n'a ni queue, ni tête. Certes, je n'y connais rien en la puissance des objets du millénium, mais pourquoi son sceptre serait-il plus puissant qu'un anneau renfermant un esprit maléfique ?

_Parle mieux de mon Bakura._

Bakura s'effondre brusquement, genoux au sol, se maintenant le bras gauche sous une vive douleur. Il semblerait que ce Marek ait raison, il est capable de contrôler les deux esprits qui séjournent dans ce corps. Le jeune homme implore Yugi de lui venir en secours, mais l'arbitre du tournoi l'en interdit formellement, sous risque de se faire éliminer. Il ne peut pas non plus se permettre d'attaquer avec Sliffer. D'après Marek, une carte de Dieu égyptien pourrait causer des dégâts irréversibles à son ami.

Je grimace. Au final, mon disque de duel est un peu comme un Dieu égyptien.

Alors que l'éventualité d'un abandon se présente au champion de duel, Bakura semble soudainement reprendre du poil de la bête. L'anneau du millénium scintille autour de son cou, l'esprit a donc repris sa place en tant qu'adversaire. Yugi n'a plus aucune raison de se retenir, Sliffer détruit les derniers points de vie de Bakura et remporte cette première victoire de la phase finale de Bataille Ville. Son adversaire, en revanche, git sur le sol, poussant de léger grognements de douleur.

_Quel dommage, mais ce fut un merveilleux spectacle._

Je ne comprends définitivement pas pour qui tu tenais dans ce match. L'esprit de l'anneau avait la possibilité de faire plier Yugi en le forçant à déclarer forfait pour ne pas blesser Bakura.

_Même s'il est suffisamment puissant pour déjouer la destinée du pharaon, Bakura a besoin du corps de ce garçon pour subsister dans ce monde. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de le blesser, mais une chose est sûre : il reviendra._

Bakura est rapidement ramené à l'intérieur du dirigeable pour être soigné. Aux vues de l'expression satisfaite sur le visage de Kaiba, il est peu probable que le dirigeable se pose pour lui prodiguer de meilleurs soins dans un hôpital. Les futurs duels s'annoncent compliqués.

_Je t'avais dit qu'on banderait._


	9. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 9

Lorsque je redescends dans le couloir des chambres, des effusions de voix éclatent. Comme je le pressentais, Kaiba refuse catégoriquement d'atterrir son dirigeable pour emmener Bakura à l'hôpital. Décidément, son tournoi se transforme de plus en plus en Battle Royal dans lequel nous sommes tous destinés à nous mettre sur la gueule.

La conclusion du dernier duel a de quoi nous stresser. Ce pauvre garçon était visiblement sous le contrôle de deux esprits différents, l'un dans l'anneau du millénium autour de son cou, l'autre dans la baguette du millénium aux mains de Marek.

_Pourtant, aussi moche que soit ce type, il n'est pas le réel possesseur de la baguette du millénium._

Je me doute. On dirait là une piètre mascarade organisée par Namu et Marek pour tromper les autres. Pourquoi n'irait-on pas tout révéler tant qu'il est encore temps ?

_Parce que ça ne nous regarde pas et j'ai beau être capable de contrer son contrôle d'esprit, je ne pourrai pas nous sauver la mise à chaque fois._

C'est sûr qu'avec cet exploit, nous ne sommes pas du tout suspectes.

_J'aime quand tu dis « nous »._

Piquée au vif, je ne rétorque rien et me dirige vers la chambre de Mai. Celle-ci se trouve assise à une table, une série de cartes harpies déposées devant elle. Je suis surprise de ne pas la voir auprès des autres à s'enquérir de l'état de Bakura.

\- « Ton téléphone vient juste de sonner. » Dit-elle sans détourner son attention de la table.

En effet, j'avais laissé mon sac à main au coin du lit. Bredouillant quelques excuses, je tâche de me faire discrète afin de ne pas la déconcentrer dans sa construction de deck. Selon le règlement du tournoi, un interlude d'une trentaine de minutes sera imposé entre chaque duel pour permettre aux duellistes de se préparer.

_Ou bien de retirer les corps de ceux morts au combat._

Du fin fond de mon sac, j'extirpe mon téléphone portable et quitte la chambre pour consulter mes messages. Mince, j'avais complètement oublié de prévenir ma mère que je m'absentais pour une durée indéterminée. Je me vois encore ce matin partir de la maison en l'informant que j'allais constater l'ampleur des dégâts au lycée. Vue l'heure tardive, lui sonner la réveillerait, je lui laisse donc un simple message pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète de ma disparition. Idem pour Zoé, à qui je sème des détails par-ci par-là sans lui expliquer clairement dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée.

\- « Joey, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te préparer pour ton prochain duel ? Tu es peut-être le prochain à monter là-haut. »

La voix de Sérénity s'élève à l'autre bout du couloir. Celle-ci déambule aux côtés de son frère qui vient juste de remarquer ma présence. Le regard noir qu'il me lance ne laisse planer aucun doute quant à son opinion de moi.

_Ce type est un looser, ça se voit à sa coupe de cheveux._

Je ferai mieux de m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Les paroles d'Eléonore étaient autant malvenues qu'infondées.

\- « Joey ! » Je l'interpelle en esquissant quelques pas dans leur direction.

\- « Tu as raison, petite sœur, je devrai certainement me préparer à détruire ces Pilleurs de l'Ombre. Après tout, même un idiot comme moi devrait y parvenir. »

La jeune brune penche la tête sur le côté, incrédule aux paroles de son frère. Haussant les épaules, celui-ci lui indique de le rejoindre dans sa chambre, envoyant valser ma tentative de lui parler. Bon, si je ne force pas un tant soit peu avec lui, je ne risque pas d'arranger les choses. Je me hâte derrière eux et rentre dans la chambre. Joey pique un far devant mon insistance.

\- « Je peux savoir qui t'a permis de venir ?

\- Personne, mais vu que tu fais ta tête de cochon, il faut bien que je m'invite ! »

Bras croisés, il me jauge du regard. Je vais prendre ça pour un « vas-y, j'écoute », je me penche légèrement en avant, comme on me l'a appris quand je suis arrivée au Japon.

_Tu es aussi pathétique que lui, finalement._

\- « Je te présente mes excuses pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Ce n'était en rien fondé et j'espère que tu iras très loin dans la compétition. »

Mes paroles sonnent fausses tant je sais que ces insultes ne venaient pas de moi. Lui-même n'a pas l'air convaincu. Sérénity, elle, attend patiemment sur le lit, les yeux déviant de Joey à moi.

\- « Etrangement, je ne te crois pas. »

_Et piètre menteuse en plus. Décidément, tu n'as rien pour toi, ma chérie._

Et si toi tu t'excusais ? Après tout, c'est de ta faute si je me retrouve dans cette situation.

_Oh ma chérie, si tu penses pouvoir me contrôler, n'oublie pas que je suis celle qui peut forcer tes membres à exécuter mes moindres désirs. Ce dirigeable survole actuellement tout le Japon rien pour les beaux yeux de Kaiba. Il serait fort dommage que tu chutes d'aussi haut. Quoique, je me demande si tu pourrais y survivre…_

Des menaces de mort, sérieusement ? Cet esprit débloque complètement. A en croire les récents événements, ma mort entrainerait la sienne, donc elle n'a aucun intérêt de me faire subir un tel châtiment.

\- « Alors, c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Parce que le prochain duel ne devrait pas tarder et j'aimerais pouvoir me concentrer. »

J'écoute à peine ses paroles. Il est dur de réfléchir distinctement quand quelqu'un vous interrompt à tout bout de champ.

\- « Ecoute Joey, je suis possédée par un esprit qui me menace de me jeter par-dessus bord ! »

_Quoi ? Sérieusement ?_

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tendue comme un I, j'ai balancé tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ma montée dans le dirigeable, sous les regards incrédules des deux Wheeler.

\- « … Et du coup Yugi m'a plaquée contre son lit sans raison !

\- Yugi ? Non, franchement, tu as dû rêver. Yugi ne ferait jamais ça.

\- Pas lui, mais l'esprit qui habite le puzzle du Millénium ! »

Au moins, Eléonore ne m'a pas interrompue pendant que je débitais toute l'histoire. Je n'ai rien omis et surtout pas la partie où le détenteur de la baguette du millénium n'était pas celui qu'ils pensaient mais bien Namu.

\- « Honnêtement, j'ai dû mal à gober tout cela. Namu a aidé Bakura et si je te suis bien, cela voudrait dire que c'est lui qui m'a manipulé l'esprit pour que je combatte Yugi ? Non, ça ne tient pas la route. »

Mes épaules s'affaissent, je peine à cacher ma déception. C'est pourtant vrai, Namu se sert d'eux depuis le début ! Pourquoi les aurait-il accompagnés dans ce dirigeable s'il n'était pas aussi louche !

_Parce qu'il participe aussi au tournoi._

…Pourquoi on ne me l'a pas dit ?

Seul un rire venu du fin fond de mon crâne me répond. Sérénity me toise d'un air embêté, comme si elle avait envie d'ajouter quelque chose, mais que tout était beaucoup trop absurde pour mériter de s'y intéresser. Soudain, les haut-parleurs s'allument dans tout le dirigeable.

\- « Votre attention s'il vous plait. Tous les duellistes doivent se présenter sur le pont dans deux minutes. »

L'annonce d'un nouveau duel. Armé de son disque de duel, Joey invite sa sœur à le suivre dans le couloir pour rejoindre les autres. Voyant que je ne leur emboitais pas le pas, il se retourne vers moi.

\- « Tu ne viens pas ? »

Au moins, il m'adresse à nouveau parole.

\- « Non, je viendrai plus tard, il y a peu de chance que ce soit mon tour de toute façon.

\- Comme tu veux. Ne dévalise juste pas mon frigo en mon absence. »

J'affiche un sourire en coin, tentant vainement de masquer ce sentiment d'injustice. Si personne ne me croit, alors comment vais-je bien pouvoir me débarrasser de cette chose qui vit au plus profond de mon corps ?

\- « _C'était bien essayé, mais malheureusement, tu as perdu. _

J'emprisonne rageusement ma tête entre mes mains, la pressant si fort que mes doigts en tremblent.

\- Sors de ma tête.

_\- Je m'y plais bien, dans ta tête. _

\- Je te jure que tu ferais mieux de me laisser tranquille, sinon… »

_Sinon ?_

Sa voix résonne au plus profond de mon âme, comme si un baffle amplifiait ses mots. Du coin de l'œil, je reluque l'évier emboité à côté du frigo, et plus particulièrement des tiroirs en dessous de celui-ci. En deux temps, trois mouvements, je me précipite vers le premier tiroir et l'ouvre pour découvrir de l'argenterie. Ces fourchettes et cuillères doivent coûter une fortune, connaissant Kaiba. Mon choix se porte alors sur un long couteau à steak. Un nouveau rire s'élève de nulle part.

_Tu ne devrais pas t'amuser avec des objets aussi tranchants. Regarde-moi ces dentures._

Ses paroles se transforment progressivement en susurres. Mes doigts amènent l'outil face à mon visage sans que je puisse récupérer le contrôle.

\- « Magnifique. » Je réponds, sur le même ton qu'elle.

Une ouverture. Un flottement. Un instant durant lequel mon poignet droit m'appartient de nouveau. Je plaque la lame contre mon cou et pivote vers le miroir à côté du lit pour admirer mon reflet.

_\- « Qu'essaies-tu de prouver ainsi ? »_

Ma main resserre son emprise sur le manche, les dents du couteau frôlent la peau de mon cou. Un seul mouvement bref et précis engendrerait la fin de ce problème. Evidemment, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me trancher la carotide. De fines gouttes de sueurs se forment sur mon front. Probablement proviennent-elles de ma propre peur. Eléonore ne semble pas le moins surprise du monde par mon geste.

\- « Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas de toi. »

Mes doigts desserrent légèrement le manche en bois. Mon reflet renvoie un sourire moqueur étirant mes lèvres.

_\- « Depuis quand c'est toi qui décides ? » Je murmure malgré moi._

Un long silence s'en suivit sans qu'aucune d'entre nous ne décide de baisser ce couteau. Nous fixons notre reflet sans relâche, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction. Elle a raison, je ne peux même pas lâcher la lame, mes doigts sont littéralement fixés à ce manche.

\- « Je me disais bien que cette force maléfique provenait d'ici. »

Je sursaute, manquant de me couper le cou. A l'entrée, une jeune femme masquée derrière un long voile, ne laissant entrevoir que ces yeux d'un bleu profond. Sa tenue est singulière, une robe blanche ornée de diverses parures dorées. Sa peau halée et son style oriental se détachent des Japonais que j'ai l'habitude de croiser. Les symboles accrochés à son voile et attachés à son cou sont les mêmes que ceux des objets millénaires. Son pendentif fait probablement partie de la panoplie d'objets égyptiens présents dans ce dirigeable.

_\- « Quel plaisir de te revoir, Isis. »_

Une telle familiarité…Je suis pourtant sûre et certaine qu'il s'agit de ma première rencontre avec cette femme.

\- « Tu fais erreur, mon nom est Ishizu Ishtar.

\- Aidez-moi s'il vous plait. »

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de se présenter davantage. Rien que de savoir qu'elle détecte cette forme maléfique suffit à la placer dans la catégorie « Allié ». Cette femme ne paraît d'ailleurs pas surprise par ma demande.

\- « Mon collier du Millénium m'a révélé qu'une forme maléfique autre que celle de mon frère s'est invitée dans ce tournoi. Tu ne dois pas interférer dans le destin du pharaon. »

J'ignore si son ordre s'adresse à moi ou l'esprit. Dans l'état actuel des événements, je ne suis pas capable de grand-chose face à Eléonore.

_\- « Le destin du pharaon ? Je vois, malgré les siècles, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil, Isis ! »_

Pourquoi insiste-t-elle sur ce prénom ? Je doute qu'Ishizu comprenne les tenants et les aboutissants de ce que l'esprit raconte.

\- « Toi qui possèdes ce corps, tu dois l'empêcher de nuire à Yugi et abandonner ce tournoi.

\- Mais comment ? Je parviens à peine à bouger seule. »

Pour appuyer mes mots, Eléonore s'amuse à tourner le couteau à viandes entre mon index et mon majeur, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire bâton de majorette.

_\- « Tu entends ça, Isis ? Il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire pour m'empêcher de me venger du pharaon. _

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu y parviendras. Mon collier du millénium annonce un futur incertain. Le pharaon doit mettre un terme au dessein de mon frère.

\- Une petite minute ! » Je l'interromps brusquement. « Ton frère ? Le type qui possède la véritable baguette du millénium ? Alors tu sais que l'autre mec est un imposteur, tu devrais le dire à Yugi et ses amis ! Ils me croiraient enfin… »

A ma plus grande surprise, l'égyptienne aux yeux azurs secoue la tête en guise de refus.

\- « Je n'ai en rien le droit d'interférer dans le destin du pharaon. Il doit le découvrir par ses propres moyens. »

Cela n'a aucun sens… Comment peut-elle se qualifier d'aide du pharaon si elle le laisse courir un grave danger ?

Mes lèvres s'étirent davantage.

_\- « On dirait que tu commences à comprendre… le pourquoi ces protecteurs du pharaon me débectent. »_

Cette remarque m'était clairement visée, bien que son rire aigu s'adresse à Ishizu, gardant une distance correcte entre nous. C'est ça, elle a peur.

\- « Ecoute-moi, tu dois absolument réussir à reprendre le contrôle. Le pharaon a totalement perdu sa mémoire donc il ne peut pas se rendre compte du danger qu'elle représente pour lui. Elle ne pourra pas te faire du mal pour des raisons de réceptacle. Tu ne possèdes aucun objet du millénium, elle ne peut rien contre toi. »

Je tressaute. D'où proviennent ces battements de cœur accélérés ? Ma respiration se saccade. Une nouvelle fois cette sensation d'étouffement m'agrippe la poitrine.

_\- « Vraiment ? Alors que dis-tu de ça ? »_

Ma poigne se resserre brusquement autour du manche et, d'un geste précis, s'abat sur mon poignet gauche. La lame dentelée tranche d'un coup sec dans ma peau, me provoquant un spasme de surprise à la vue du filet de sang qui s'écoule le long de mon bras. La vive douleur m'arrache un cri mélangé de surprise et d'effroi. Ishizu demeure interdite. Appelle de l'aide, bon sang !

_Tu avais raison, finalement. Personne ne viendra te sauver, sauf moi._

Le couteau heurte le sol dans un fracas. Néanmoins, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir lâché. Mes yeux se portent sur la fine plaie ornant désormais mon poignet. L'image du sang ne me dégoûte pas particulièrement. Au contraire, cette couleur m'hypnotise. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il coule, n'est-ce pas ? Mon esprit se perd lentement vers des bribes de souvenirs difficilement distinguables.

_Tu n'iras pas plus loin._

Ces fragments de mémoire s'effacent pour me ramener à la réalité. Ishizu est partie, m'abandonnant à mon triste sort et me vidant de mon sang au beau milieu de la chambre de Joey. A première vue, j'ai récupéré un semblant de contrôle sur mon corps, ce qui me permet de chercher la trousse de secours rangée dans une des armoires près du buffet. Rien de grave, même la douleur est largement supportable. Je veille à désinfecter correctement la plaie, non sans quelques grognements d'inconforts avant de bander mon poignet. Le couteau trempe dans l'évier, je ne voudrai pas que quelqu'un se risque à couper sa viande agrémentée de mon sang.

\- « Je suis en plein cauchemar. Entre ce tournoi qui vire au battle royal et cette histoire sordide d'esprit qui vient délibérément de me scarifier de bras. Yuurei, tu deviens folle. »

Il est très probable que le duel soit sur le point de s'achever là-haut. J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écoulée entre le moment où les autres sont partis et maintenant. A travers les hublots, j'entrevois des éclairs qui n'ont rien de naturel. Je me demande bien de quel affrontement il peut bien s'agir.

Ishizu m'a conseillée d'abandonner ce tournoi pour permettre à Yugi d'accomplir son destin sans embûche. C'est donc cela que je représente aux yeux du pharaon, un obstacle ? Quel drôle de destin.


	10. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 10

Bonjour !

**Sylea**: Vu que je regarde ces épisodes-là dernièrement, je me demande si l'équipe médicale du dirigeable ne se compose pas que d'un seul médecin qui doit se taper tous les morts xD.

* * *

En retrait dans le couloir des chambres, j'apprends une terrible nouvelle : Namu a dévoilé sa véritable identité lors du duel opposant son appât, un certain Odion, à Joey. Ce dernier aurait remporté le duel face à l'invocation ratée d'une des cartes de Dieu égyptien. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il subisse le même châtiment que son adversaire.

\- « Ce tournoi devient vraiment dangereux. » Souffle Mai adossée au mur à côté de moi. « Ça ne ressemble plus en rien à un tournoi de Duel de Monstres. »

J'acquiesce en silence, dans la même position, bras croisés. Les événements nous dépassent, autant nous les participants, que les administrateurs de ce tournoi. Après tout, qui pouvait prévoir l'avènement de forces démoniaques dans un simple championnat. Les nerfs s'échauffent vite. Nous sommes tous à cran, moi la première.

\- « Au fait, je suis surprise de ne pas t'avoir vue dans la tribune des spectateurs. »

En effet, j'étais beaucoup trop occupée à me faire trancher comme un vulgaire animal par un esprit démoniaque.

_Ouch._

Mon regard se porte directement vers mon bras négligemment bandé. Par chance, personne ne semble y avoir prêté attention. Malgré mon affection particulière pour Mai, je décide de lui débiter un petit mensonge.

\- « Oh, ça. Garde ça pour toi mais je me suis un peu prise la tête avec Joey avant son duel. Je n'avais pas la tête à jouer les pom-pom girl au bord du terrain. »

Mai pouffe du nez.

\- « Petite crise de couple ? »

Je la dévisage quelques instants.

\- « Ne fais pas cette tête, je plaisante. Pourtant il me semblait bien avoir entendu Joey dire quelque chose comme « _Merde, Lorène l'avait dit_ » tout à l'heure. »

J'exhibe un sourire satisfait. Certes, je ne cache pas ma déception quant à son refus de me croire en dépit des explications que je lui ai fournies mais s'il comprend que je ne mentais pas sur l'atroce jeu auquel s'amusaient Marek et son complice, alors peut-être qu'il me croira sur le reste.

\- « Ce mec est un idiot. »

Etrangement, cette remarque ne provient pas de moi, mais de la grande blonde à mes côtés.

\- « Toi aussi tu t'es embrouillée avec ? Dispute de couple numéro deux ?

Elle hausse les épaules, l'air déconfite.

\- Je lui ai simplement demandé si je faisais partie de ses amis tout à l'heure et il n'a même pas été foutu de me donner une réponse correcte. Décidément, la seule personne sur qui on peut compter ici, c'est sur soi-même. »

Aïe, coup dur. Moi-même je doute d'être entrée dans son petit cercle d'amis tellement il est intenable comme type.

\- « Votre attention s'il vous plait. Tous les duellistes doivent se présenter sur le pont dans deux minutes.

\- Il est l'heure. »

L'heure de connaître les prochains duellistes à s'affronter. Mai et moi rejoignons ensemble la salle dans laquelle a lieu le tirage au sort. Nous nous alignons tous sans un bruit, attendant patiemment que Kaiba lance sa machine à boules.

\- « Le prochain duel opposera un des invités de KaibaCorp à un duelliste du tournoi. »

Je serre les poings. Pas de doute possible, je vais enfin livrer mon premier duel de la seconde phase du tournoi. Le premier en compagnie de cette chose obscure dans ma tête. Cependant, si l'intervention de Kaiba m'apparaît claire comme de l'eau de roche, les autres duellistes se questionnent sur l'identité des deux opposants.

\- « Il s'agit de Lorène Yuurei et de notre invité Maximilien Pegasus. »

_Pegasus…_

Ce second nom jette un froid dans toute la pièce. Monsieur Maximilien Pegasus ? Qu'est-ce que le fameux créateur de Duel de Monstres fiche dans ce dirigeable ? Des applaudissements retentissent dans notre dos. La silhouette de cet homme riche nous contourne et s'avance au-devant la scène. De grande taille et de long cheveux lisses argentés, il est vêtu d'un costume et d'un pantalon rouge digne d'un aristocrate haut en couleurs. Curieusement, ses mèches descendent le long de son visage pour dissimuler l'entièreté de son œil gauche. Quelle sensation étrange que de rencontrer pour la première fois quelqu'un qu'on a l'habitude d'apercevoir dans des magazines !

\- « Quel plaisir de pouvoir participer en tant que Guest à ton propre tournoi, mon cher Kaiba. »

Celui-ci ne relève pas les remerciements et se contente de le jauger de son air dédaigneux habituel.

\- « J'espère que tu n'as pas le trac. » Me chuchote Mai en me donnant un léger coup de coude dans la hanche.

Je me chie littéralement dessus. D'autant plus quand son regard malicieux s'arrête à ma hauteur. Kaiba sait pertinemment que je suis une débutante en Duel de Monstres. En me forçant à combattre un type comme Monsieur Pegasus, il s'assure de me dégager de son tournoi d'une main de maître.

\- « J'aimerais cependant bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur de la part de mon opposante. » Poursuit l'homme riche, se mouvant dans l'espace tel un comédien en pleine représentation. « Je souhaiterais qu'elle utilise un deck spécialement composés par mes soins. »

Je retiens mon souffle un instant. Sérieusement ? Comment pourrais-je accepter une telle proposition ? N'importe qui de censé comprendrait que laisser son adversaire choisir vos cartes est la pire idée possible. Il est grand temps que j'intervienne.

\- « Il en est hors de ques…

\- Très bien, elle l'utilisera. »

Ah… Kaiba et le consentement. Celui-ci me foudroie du regard. De cette manière, il m'intime de suivre ses règles pour lui permettre de garde un infime contrôle sur son tournoi. Je n'ai pas le choix, j'utiliserai donc ce nouveau deck. Après tout, j'ai déjà dû m'habituer à un changement de cartes inopiné lors de mon dernier duel.

\- « Fabuleux ! » S'exclame Monsieur Pegasus en joignant ses mains en prière.

\- « Vous êtes priés de rejoindre la cabine de duel. » Annonce Roland, un des majordomes de la KaibaCorp.

Le milliardaire s'arrête à ma hauteur pour me confier ce nouveau deck. Son parfum hors de prix emplit mes narines au point de me faire perdre la tête, mais je dois me forcer à me concentrer sur les cartes. Je ne dispose que de très peu de temps pour en comprendre le mécanisme. Drôle de manière de tester de nouvelles cartes, soi-disant passant.

\- « Lorène. »

Trop absorbée dans la lecture de monstres effets, je n'avais pas remarqué que Joey se tenait à côté de moi, me présentant son disque de duel.

\- « Il vaudrait mieux que tu utilises ce disque plutôt que le tien. »

Drôle de manière de s'excuser, mais j'accepte d'un bref mouvement de tête. Quel soulagement, fini le risque de me faire électrocuter à tout le moment. A peine l'ai-je enfilé à mon poignet droit que le grand blond dépose une main sur mon épaule, me forçant à le regarder.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » Demande-t-il en portant son attention sur mon bandage.

Bon, cette fois, il devrait me croire.

_\- « Rien qui ne te regarde, Wheeler. Merci pour le disque, il me sera certainement plus utile qu'à un chien comme toi. »_

La ferme ! Joey retire brusquement sa main, visiblement choqué. Je ne le lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et attrape maladroitement ses doigts dans les miens, paniquée.

\- « Non, c'est faux. Je ne le pense pas, tu es génial Joey ! »

Mais de quoi ai-je l'air, à changer d'attitude toutes les secondes à cause de tes interventions. Roland nous interjette une nouvelle fois de rejoindre l'arène de duel. Je desserre les doigts de Joey et lui adresse un regard désolé. Je me hâte dans l'ascenseur de combat, s'élevant jusqu'à la plateforme de duel. Un vent glacial traverse la cabine, me fichant la chair de poule.

Eléonore, tu as intérêt à être aussi forte en duel qu'à m'humilier devant les autres !

_Si je comprends bien, tu as décidé de ne pas écouter Isis ?_

Isis, ou Ishizu, cette femme m'a demandé d'abandonner le tournoi pour ne pas perturber le destin du pharaon. Peu importe, je n'ai aucune envie de déclarer forfait devant Kaiba. Je n'ai rien à perdre à livrer un duel qui, sur le papier, est en ma défaveur, n'est-ce pas ? En dépit de mon respect pour l'actuel maître du jeu, Yugi et moi n'avons pas réellement parlé depuis notre première rencontre. Pour me sacrifierai-je pour quelqu'un que je connais à peine ?

Plus de temps pour les questions, Monsieur Pegasus et moi nous nous approchons du centre du terrain pour mélanger nos cartes et les insérer dans nos disques de duel. Mon regard s'aventure sur les mèches argentées devant son œil gauche. Etrange…

\- « Soyons galant et laissons cette jeune fille prendre la main. » Déclare-t-il lorsque nous reprenons nos places.

Très bien, voyons voir comment on se débrouille avec ces nouvelles cartes.

_Le pharaon nous regarde._

Au bord du terrain, la petite bande de Yugi spécule sur le résultat du match. Seul Yugi reste concentré, ses yeux améthyste fixés sur moi.

\- « Je commence mon tour en activant la carte magie Sarcophage Doré, ce qui me permet d'y placer une carte pour la récupérer dans deux tours. J'invoque ensuite _Apelio, Avatar Bête Spirituelle_ [1800|200] en mode attaque. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. »

Un adorable lionceau de feu apparaît sur mon terrain. De toute évidence, il s'agit d'un archétype Bête Spirituelle, un type de cartes que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

\- « A mon tour. J'active _Tourbillon d'Espace Mystique_ pour détruire ta carte face cachée. Je pose ensuite un monstre en mode défense ainsi que deux cartes faces cachées. »

Je pioche. Stratégie défensive, hein ? Cela tombe bien, j'ai tendance à prendre les devants quand il s'agit d'attaquer. De plus, les cartes choisies par Monsieur Pegasus conviennent particulièrement à ma situation.

\- « J'invoque_ Lara, Dompteur de Bête Spirituelle_ en mode défense [100|2000]. Mais elle ne restera pas longtemps sur ce terrain car je peux invoquer _Apelio, Bête Spirituelle Ultime_ [2600|400] en bannissant mes deux monstres présents sur le terrain.

\- Une fusion sans _Polymérisation_ ? » S'étonne Mai.

\- Pegasus nous réserve de belles surprises. »

Ce début de duel se profile plutôt bien. Je dispose déjà d'un monstre suffisamment puissant pour détruire la simple invocation sur le terrain de Monsieur Pegasus.

\- « _Apelio_, détruis son monstre face caché ! »

Le milliardaire affiche un large sourire et tend son doigt dans ma direction.

\- « Une minute, ne sois pas si pressée. J'active ma carte piège_ Dispositif d'Evacuation Obligatoire _pour renvoyer ton monstre dans ta main et vu qu'il s'agit d'une fusion, elle va retourner directement dans ton deck. »

Mais alors…

\- « Ça veut dire qu'elle n'aura plus de monstres sur son terrain ! » Grogne Joey.

Fait chier !

_Idiote, lis tes cartes !_

_\- « Dans ce cas, j'active la faculté spéciale d'Apelio ! Durant n'importe quel tour, je peux renvoyer cette carte dans mon Extra deck. En échange, je peux invoquer spécialement deux monstres bannis en mode défense ! »_

Le mignon petit lionceau et la dompteuse de bêtes reviennent sur mon terrain. Je serre les dents, j'aurais dû le dire à sa place.

_\- « Et vu que ta carte piège ciblait mon monstre fusion… _

\- Cela signifie qu'elle n'a plus aucun effet ! »

Etrange, si c'est Monsieur Pegasus lui-même qui a composé mon deck, pourquoi a-t-il activé ce piège tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucun effet sur mon monstre ?

_Il nous teste. Tâchons juste de ne pas tomber dans ses autres pièges._

Je hoche la tête par réflexe. Pour une fois, je partage l'avis de l'esprit. Du coin du regard, je remarque que Yugi agit étrangement, il ne tient pas sur place. Est-ce la présence d'Eléonore qui l'agite à ce point ?

\- « Hé, Yugi, ça ne va pas ? » S'inquiète Téa en épaulant son ami.

\- « Je ressens quelque chose, quelque chose de maléfique dans ce duel.

\- Pourtant c'est peut-être le seul duel où personne ne risque de mourir dans ce tournoi. » Commente Joey.

_Regarde-le, à se tortiller dans tous les sens._

En effet, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer le trouble qui sévit au bord du terrain. D'un côté, même s'il m'a flanqué une sacrée frousse dans sa chambre, cela m'attriste de le voir ainsi torturé.

« Le pharaon a totalement perdu sa mémoire donc il ne peut pas se rendre du danger qu'elle représente pour lui. » disait Ishizu. Je n'ose pas reprendre le cours du duel tant qu'il est dans cet état.

\- « C'est comme si une partie de moi réagissait à une présence… »

A l'autre bout terrain, Monsieur Pegasus demeure interdit. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il me fixe intensément à son tour. On dirait bien que les états d'âme du pharaon ne l'intéressent pas. Après tout, ce n'est pas la raison de sa participation au tournoi.

\- « A mon tour. J'active la carte magie de terrain _Château Magidolce_ ! »

Le paysage des villes illuminées en dessous du dirigeable s'efface pour un univers coloré, rempli de bonbons pastel et de nuages cotonneux. Les goûts de ce monsieur en matière de monstres laissent clairement à désirer. Même les duellistes les plus féminines que j'ai pu croiser au cours de ma vie préféraient se prémunir de cartes puissantes à coup de dragons et de guerriers plutôt que de créatures toute mignonnes dans un monde de princesses. Au nom du pouvoir de l'amour, je vais finir par vomir.

\- « Cette carte – en plus d'être magnifique, à mon image – accorde à mes monstres _Magidolce_ un bonus de **500 **points d'attaque et de défense. »

Un deck Magidolce ? Jamais entendu parler. Il s'agit certainement d'un nouvel archétype inventé par ce créateur, tout comme les Bêtes Spirituelles.

_Je suis contente qu'il nous ait confié les petits monstres plutôt que ces créatures d'enfants dégueulasses._

Une nouvelle fois, je partage l'avis d'Eléonore.

\- « Je retourne mon monstre face caché pour le placer en mode attaque : le _Ouhouteau Magidolce_ [**2000|1600**] ! J'invoque ensuite _Messaglace Magidolce_, également en mode attaque [**2100|1500**] ! Qu'ils sont merveilleux, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Pas vraiment et encore moins quand ses deux nouveaux monstres détruisent mes deux éléments de fusion. Je réprime un frisson, qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ici. Kaiba n'aurait pas simplement pu organiser la seconde phase dans une salle chauffée ?

\- « Le pharaon fait pâle figure alors que ce n'est même pas son duel. »

J'étais sur le point de tirer une nouvelle carte de mon jeu quand cette voix venue d'outre-tombe survient. Placé à l'écart du groupe de spectateur, Marek nous adresse un large sourire. Ses cheveux se sont miraculeusement coiffés en une espèce de Super Saiyen. Ses traits aussi sont beaucoup plus froncés que dans mes souvenirs. Pourtant, ce qui contraste le plus avec sa précédente version de lui-même, c'est l'œil du millénium scintillant sur son front, similaire à celui de la baguette qu'il garde précautionneusement au creux de sa main droite.

\- « Il a changé Vegeta. »

Celui qui était encore apprécié au dernier duel est soudainement devenu l'ennemi numéro un. Ce constat ne semble pas lui déplaire au vu de la satisfaction lisible sur son visage.

\- « Alors pharaon, tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Yugi se courbe en avant, main sur la poitrine, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Du haut de la plateforme de duel, je me questionne sur les raisons de son mal-être.

\- « Marek », grommelle-t-il, penchant légèrement le visage en direction de son némésis. « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais sache que si tu continues à t'en prendre à mes amis, tu le paieras très cher ! »

La voix du pharaon s'étouffe quand Marek lève sa baguette du millénium. Malgré les relances de Roland pour nous inciter à poursuivre le duel, je refuse de tirer la moindre carte tant que Marek n'aura pas cessé son petit jeu.

\- « Tes amis, mh ? N'aie crainte, pharaon, ce n'est pas à tes amis que je compte m'en prendre. Du moins, pas tout de suite. »

Ses yeux sombres dévient de Yugi vers moi. Je déglutis difficilement. Inspire, expire, inspire…

\- « Si l'esprit de l'anneau n'a pas réussi à faire tomber le pharaon, alors peut-être que toi, tu y parviendras ! »

Marek brandit son sceptre dans ma direction, l'œil du millénium s'illumine d'une lumière aveuglante.

\- « Lore-chan ! » Crie Sérénity.

Encore ? Pourtant, il a échoué la première fois qu'il a tenté de prendre mon contrôle.

_Sauf que cette fois, il a compris à qui il avait affaire._

Soudain, mon corps entier se fige sur place. Au fond de moi, je sens que ce n'est pas un contrôle comme celui que m'infligeait Eléonore. Non, celui-ci me prend aux tripes, me compresse la poitrine et précipite les battements de mon cœur. Il cogne si fort que mes oreilles n'entendent plus que bruit. _Boom. Boom_. Les bouches des amis de Yugi se meuvent, mais aucun son ne me parvient. Le néant, le silence complet. Même la voix profonde d'Eléonore s'est finalement éteinte au profit d'une surdité incompréhensible. La baguette du millénium est toujours braquée sur moi. Cela étant, je reste consciente du monde qui m'entoure. Ses lèvres étirées tremblent, trahissant un trouble.

C'est ça ! Il ne parvient pas à me contrôler car Eléonore le bloque !

Je me souviens de ses deux précédentes tentatives. Si la première fois, il m'avait simplement assommé au milieu du couloir, son deuxième essai a été déjoué au réveil de l'esprit. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, nos esprits sont plus puissants que les siens.

\- « D-Désolée, Ma…rek. » J'arrive à articuler.

\- « Arrête ça ! »

Je retrouve brusquement l'ouïe, l'ordre d'Ishizu a fusé dans les airs pour m'atteindre. Surprise, cet appel ne s'adressait pas à Marek aux sombres desseins mais bien à moi, victime de son propre frère. Heureusement, je ne suis pas la seule à me perdre dans les conclusions du détenteur du collier du millénium.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est Marek le méchant ! » S'insurge Joey.

Ishizu secoue la tête et quitte l'ascenseur pour s'avancer vers le bord du terrain.

\- « Vous ne comprenez pas. Mon frère est bel et bien possédé par les forces du mal, mais il ne faut absolument pas que l'esprit qui se cache dans cette fille surgisse ! »

Mes dents grincent. En partie paralysée par la baguette du millénium, je bouillonne intérieurement. Alors quoi ? On laisse ce fou furieux me manipuler tout ça parce qu'un putain d'esprit emmerde sa frangine ?

\- « Yuurei » reprend-t-elle plus doucement. « Il faut que tu te laisses faire et que tu abandonnes ce tournoi, comme je te l'ai dit. Il en va de la sécurité du pharaon. »

Yugi se redresse précipitamment, interrogeant l'égyptienne du regard. Moi, abandonner… Après tous les efforts que j'ai… que nous avons fournis pour en arriver là. Après ce que Zoé a fait pour me permettre d'y participer ? Après avoir disputé un duel de l'ombre contre un Pilleur de l'ombre ? Après avoir récupéré six nouvelles cartes de localisation à l'encontre de Kaiba ?

\- « Je ne comprends pas… » Marmonne le pharaon.

Alors comme ça, il n'y a que les élus qui peuvent combattre les forces du mal ? Je ne suis pas pharaon donc je dois passer inévitablement après lui ? Devant mon manque de réaction, Ishizu reprend la parole.

\- « Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, mais c'est pour le bien de nous tous.

\- Si cet esprit est aussi dangereux que vous le dites, alors pourquoi ne se manifeste-t-il pas ? »

Cette remarque, intelligente au demeurent, provient étonnamment du grand blond.

\- « Il va se manifester, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Le scintillement de la baguette du millénium s'accentue et personne n'agit pour l'en empêcher. Mes forces se vident au point que mes jambes ne supporteront bientôt plus mon poids.

\- « E-léonore ? »

J'ai besoin de toi. Aide-moi à repousser ce type.

_Je ne connais qu'un moyen et tu ne vas pas apprécier._

De toute façon, je n'apprécie pas cette situation, je ne m'attends pas à aimer la suite non plus.

_Abandonne ton corps._

Abandonner…mon corps ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

_Laisse-toi aller, je prends le contrôle._

La seule personne sur qui on peut compter ici, c'est soi-même. Mai avait raison finalement, si les gentils ne sont pas foutus de m'aider, alors il ne reste qu'une personne qui puisse m'aider. Doucement, je relâche la pression sur mes muscles, lâchant tout mon poids sur mes jambes, poussant un dernier soupir.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

_\- « Désolée, Marek, chérie est de retour. »_

_Affalée sur mes cuisses, j'affiche un large sourire à celui qui essaie de me nuire. Mon front brûle, nul besoin de constater que la marque du millénium a fondu sur ma peau comme neige au soleil. Je sens sa présence à mes côtés. Elle tremble intérieurement. Elle n'est plus qu'un esprit sans aucun contrôle sur son enveloppe charnel._

_Marek garde toujours entre ses mains sa baguette du millénium, je m'avance d'un pas et hausse les épaules, le narguant de son manque de puissance face à moi._

_\- « Tu as fini ton cirque ? J'ai un duel à mener, moi. »_

_Les réactions des autres duellistes sont drôles à voir. Yugi me fixe de ses yeux écarquillés à leur paroxysme. Alors, pharaon, ça y est ? Tu te souviens de moi ?_

_Regarde Isis, elle a l'air si désemparée… Elle torture l'œil autour de son cou entre son pouce et son index. C'en est diablement excitant, tu ne trouves pas ? Toutes ces âmes qui ne comprennent rien à ce qu'il se déroule sous leurs yeux. Cela fait des milliers d'années que j'attends ce moment._

_\- « C'est à mon tour, Pegasus ! » Je déclare en ajoutant une carte à ma main. « Nous sommes arrivés au deuxième tour de pioche depuis l'activation du Sarcophage Doré. »_

_De la boite dorée, je récupère la carte que Lorène avait enfouie directement dans ma main. Un choix plus que douteux, mais je ferai avec. _

_\- « J'invoque une nouvelle Lara, Dompteur Bête Spirituelle [100|2000] et j'active son effet pour rappeler un monstre Bête Spirituelle depuis mon cimetière. »_

_Le seul monstre qui correspond à cet effet n'est autre qu'Apelio [1800|200]. Une fois de plus, il me suffit de les bannir tous les deux pour récupérer un Apelio, Bête Spirituelle Ultime [2600|400] depuis l'extra deck. Mon lion et sa dompteuse s'élancent à l'attaque de Messaglace Magidolce [**2100**|**1500**] et retirent à son propriétaire 500 points de vie._

_\- « Je ne saurai jamais te remercier de m'avoir donnée d'aussi puissantes cartes, Pegasus. » Je m'esclaffe. « Tu m'auras rendue la tâche plus simple que je ne le pensais. »_

_Celui-ci croise les bras d'un air satisfait._

\- « Quel changement de personnalité, je serai presque ému devant cet excès de confiance, ma chère Lorène. »

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer à cette appellation. Quel idiot, il n'a décidément rien suivi du tout._

\- « Ce n'est pas elle, Pegasus ! »

_\- « Même cet idiot de Wheeler l'a compris. C'est qu'il deviendrait presque intelligent mon chienchien. »_

_De ma plateforme, je l'aperçois serrer la mâchoire. Il se retient de ne pas interrompre le duel. Kaiba a été formel sur ce point : celui qui trouble le déroulement des duels se verra automatiquement disqualifié du tournoi. _

\- « Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu ferais mieux de laisser Lorène tranquille ! »

_Oh, tu entends ça ? Ce chien ne grogne pas seulement, il aboie aussi ! Lorène ne répond rien, comme si le lien que nous entretenions jusqu'ici s'était éteint à l'instant même où j'ai pris possession de son corps. Ce n'est pas grave, après tout. J'ai un duel à mener._

_La carte magie de terrain Château Magidolce permet à Pegasus de récupérer Messaglace du cimetière et de le mélanger dans son deck. _

\- « Je pioche ! Ensuite j'active la carte magie _Ticket Magidolce_. Quand une ou plusieurs cartes de type Magidolce sont renvoyées depuis le terrain ou cimetière à ma main ou mon deck par l'effet d'une carte, je peux ajouter un monstre Magidolce depuis mon deck à ma main. »

_Fort heureusement, Pegasus n'a pas confié cet archétype à Lorène. Au vu de son niveau pitoyable et son manque de réflexion, nous n'aurions jamais passé le premier tour. _

\- « Je pose un monstre face caché en mode défense et je termine mon tour. »

_Lors de mon prochain tour, je me contente de détruire son Ouhouteau Magidolce [**2000|1600**]. Pegasus active ses deux cartes magies pour récupérer son monstre ainsi qu'un autre monstre dans sa main. Ses ressources semblent inépuisables, mais pourtant inefficace contre les attaques de mon lion de feu. Sans oublier que mes points de vie demeurent inchangés depuis le début de ce duel. Je pose à mon tour un monstre face cachée et lui laisse la main._

\- « J'invoque _Messaglace Magidolce_ sur le terrain et je retourne mon monstre face caché ! »

_Exactement le même monstre, je baille devant son manque d'originalité._

\- « Tout comme ton Apelio, je vais invoquer ma _Reine Tiaramisu Magidolce_ en mode attaque ! [**2700|2600**] »

_Ce monstre est plus puissant que le mien. J'attends qu'il lance son offensive pour jouer une nouvelle fois de la capacité spéciale de mon monstre. Mes deux monstres bannis reviennent en mode défense, ce qui n'empêche pas Pegasus de détruire mon dompteur de Bête Spirituelle._

_\- « A mon tour ! J'invoque Elder, Dompteur Bête Spirituelle [200|1000]. Sa capacité spéciale est d'invoquer spécialement de mon deck un autre monstre Bête Spirituel ! »_

_Rappeler la fusion d'Apelio ne sert plus à rien, ses points d'attaque sont trop faibles pour affronter sa Reine Tiaramisu. Il va me falloir une meilleure tactique. J'ajoute Cannahawk, Avatar Bête Spirituelle sur mon terrain [1400|600]._

_\- « Je bannis mes deux monstres pour invoquer une nouvelle carte fusion : Pettelphin, Bête Spirituelle Ultime en mode défense [200|2800] ! »_

_Ma défense se construit petit à petit, je ne doute pas que des cartes plus puissantes composent ce deck et que je serai bientôt capable de défaire celui qui a remis ce jeu au goût du jour. Parce non, tu n'as rien inventé Pegasus, contrairement à ce que tu essaies de faire croire depuis le début. Je pose une carte piège et mets fin à mon tour._

\- « Tes cartes mériteraient un léger équilibrage. Je prends note. En attendant, _Reine Tiaramisu_, détruis Apelio ! »

_Son tour se limitera à cette attaque. Je possède toujours deux monstres capables de protéger mes points de vie, le temps de trouver mieux. Au début de mon tour, je ressens une certaine tension au bord du terrain._

\- « Mai, où vas-tu ? »

_La jeune femme semble bien déterminée à retourner à l'intérieur du dirigeable, quitte à louper la fin du duel._

\- « Ce duel n'a aucun intérêt, je ne suis pas venue pour assister au combat d'un pantin. »

_\- « Vraiment, Mai Valentine ? Pourtant, il est fort à parier que tu seras la prochaine à tomber. »_

_Piquée au vif, la duelliste aux harpies se tourne brusquement, les traits froncés. De son habituel pas assuré, elle s'avance jusqu'à la plateforme de duel et me fixe de ses yeux violets entourés d'encre noire. _

\- « Lorène, tu disais vouloir être comme moi, c'est ça ? Alors cesse de te cacher derrière cette personne infecte qui livre le duel à ta place ! »

_Quelle délicate attention. Décidément, tu as le don pour t'entourer, chérie. Continuons ce duel, les femmes ne m'intéressent pas._

\- « Je suis certaine que tu peux remporter ce duel toute seule, à moins que tu préfères rester la gamine faible et hésitante que tu as été. »

_Ses paroles acerbes ne m'atteignent pas. De toute façon, elles ne me sont pas adressées. Mai perd complètement son temps. Elle ferait mieux de s'enquérir de son futur duel plutôt que de s'occuper de ce qui ne la regarde pas. _

_\- « Dégage, Mai. _

_Elle fronce davantage les sourcils et croise les bras sous sa poitrine._

\- La seule personne sur qui tu peux compter ici, c'est toi-même. »

_Raison de plus pour la voir dépérir dans le Royaume des Ombres. Si seulement j'avais le pouvoir de l'y emmener pour qu'elle se taise._

\- « A-A mon tour… »

_Mes lèvres sont ouvertes. Pourtant, je n'ai pas prononcé ces mots. _

_\- « Alors c'est comme ça ? Deux mots de cette femme incapable de se trouver des amis et de les garder et tu penses pouvoir me résister ? »_

_De toute évidence, tu n'as pas compris ce que « prendre le contrôle » signifiait. Soudainement, je me sens forcée de me courber vers l'avant, en signe d'excuse._

\- « Excuse-moi, Mai, mais je pense que tu te trompes. Il y a bien plus de monde ici sur qui tu peux te reposer. »

_Cet écart de ton entre elle et moi leur fait vite comprendre que je ne contrôle plus rien. Marek nous lorgne du regard. La situation l'amuse au plus haut point. Je serre les poings, elle me fait passer pour une idiote._

\- « Dans ce cas, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? » Demande Mai.

_Mon cœur se soulève, mais cette réaction n'est pas la mienne. Réfléchis à deux fois avant de répondre, tu pourrais bien le regretter. De mes forces restantes, je me redresse et croise les bras. _

\- « Je vais terminer le duel par moi-même. »

_Une poussée d'adrénaline pulse dans mes veines et cette fois, il s'agit bel et bien de mes propres émotions._

_\- « Tu veux te battre, seule ? Très bien ! Je veillerai à ce que les ténèbres se débarrassent de toi ! »_

_Sur ce, je m'éloigne. La pression sur mon âme me force à disparaître dans l'ombre. Le symbole du millénium gravé sur mon front s'efface. Elle n'a plus besoin de la barrière contre les pouvoirs de Marek._

\- « Veuillez poursuivre le duel. »

La voix grave de Roland me ramène à la réalité tout en me donnant un léger coup de pression. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche. A quel moment suis-je tombée ? D'une main, je frotte l'arrière de ma tête. Mon esprit éprouve des difficultés à intégrer toutes les informations qui jaillissent au cours de ce duel. Seul détail qui me saute aux yeux lorsque je me relève : un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Mai Valentine.

\- « Je pioche. » Je répète, passablement perdue.

\- « Tu vas défoncer ce type en moins de deux ! »

Les encouragements de Joey me réchauffent autant qu'elles me gênent. Il en va de même pour le regard insistant que me lance mon adversaire. Cela étant, je l'aurai aussi dévisagé si un esprit lui avait retourné le cerveau en plein milieu du duel. Voyons voir, si je veux pouvoir passer sa _Reine Tiaramisu Magidolce_ [2700|2600], il me faut un monstre plus puissant.

\- « J'invoque la troisième _Lara, Dompteur Bête Spirituelle_ [100|2000] en mode attaque et j'active son effet pour rappeler _Apelio_ sur mon terrain ! »

Il ne reste qu'une seule carte à ma connaissance capable de surmonter sa Reine.

\- « Je décide ensuite de bannir _Lara, Apelio_ ainsi que _Pettelphin_ pour invoquer le monstre le plus puissant de ce deck : _Gaiapelio, Bête Spirituelle Ultime_ en mode attaque [3200|2100] ! _Gaiapelio_, débarrasse-moi de sa _Reine Tiaramisu_ ! »

Armée d'une tête de lion, le dompteur de cette bête ultime projette une boule de feu contre la mignonne petite reine de Monsieur Pegasus. Son compteur de points de vie chute à 3000. Je surprends mon opposante à applaudir doucement mon geste. Il se moque de moi à tous les coups.

\- « Pas mal pour une débutante. Je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour venir à bout de ce deck spécialement conçu pour détruire le tien. J'active la carte piège _Rappel à l'Être hanté_ pour faire revenir _Messaglace Magidolce_ [**2100|1600**]. J'invoque ensuite _Ouhouteau Magidolce_ [**2000|1600**] et j'active son effet ! »

Son effet ? Mais depuis le début il ne l'a jamais activé. Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

\- « _Ouhouteau_ me permet d'invoquer un monstre Magidolce depuis mon deck si je bannis un monstre du cimetière. J'amène ainsi le _Chouvalier Magidolce_ sur le terrain, mais ne vous en accommodez pas, il va disparaître avec mon_ Messaglace_ ! »

En effet, ses deux monstres quittent brusquement le terrain pour accueillir une nouvelle _Reine Tiaramisu_ [2700|2600] … en mode attaque ?

\- « Je crois que Pegasus a oublié de mettre son monstre en mode défense. » Remarque Sérénity.

Le principal intéressé esquisse un rictus, fier de son petit effet.

\- « Doucement les enfants, je ne vous ai pas encore expliqué la capacité spéciale de la _Reine Tiaramisu_. Grâce à elle, je peux prendre une carte de mon cimetière et la mélanger dans mon deck.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors elle m'octroie ensuite la possibilité de cibler un monstre de mon adversaire qui devra retourner directement dans son deck ! Tu peux dire au revoir à ton _Gaiapelio_. »

Les yeux fermés, je n'assiste pas à la destruction douloureuse de mon seul monstre capable de me protéger face à sa reine. Contrairement aux autres monstres fusions de ce deck, Gaiapelio ne peut pas être défragmenté pour ramener ses composants sur le terrain. Il ne me reste qu'un rempart en mode défense. J'espère que cela suffira.

\- « _Ouhouteau_, attaque son monstre face caché ! »

Mon monstre part rejoindre le cimetière à son tour. Cependant, les hologrammes de Monsieur Pegasus reculent d'un pas à la disparition de ma carte.

\- « Tu viens de détruire ma _Petite Fille Malheureuse_ [100|000], ce qui signifie que ton tour est obligatoirement terminé.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais ajouté cette carte à ce deck !

J'approuve ses dires d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Effectivement, mais moi je l'ai ajoutée. Kaiba et vous avez décidé de jouer avec vos propres règles, alors n'y a aucun mal à ce que je fasse de même. »

Cette carte composait mon dernier deck, face aux frères Paradoxe. Cependant, je ne l'ai pas piochée au cours du duel et ne l'ai découverte que quelques minutes avant d'affronter Pegasus.

\- « C'est la carte qui était dans ton _Sarcophage Doré_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nul besoin de révéler tous mes tours de passe-passe. Peut-être qu'Eléonore considère que mon niveau est déplorable, mais c'est elle qui a placé cette carte dans mon deck. Sans la _Petite Fille Malheureuse_, j'aurai perdu près de 2000 points de vie.

\- « A moi ! »

Toutes mes barrières de protection ont été supprimées par le milliardaire. Il me faut absolument une échappatoire. Mes points de vie ne tiendront pas un tour de plus. Le stress m'empêche de me concentrer sur le texte des cartes dans ma main. Les mots se brouillent quand j'essaie de les lire tout bas. Le vent qui me fouette le visage n'aide en rien, je frissonne de toute part. Je puise dans mes poumons une profonde inspiration. Ma tête va finir par exploser.

\- « Allez, Lore-chan ! »

« Lore-chan » ? A ma gauche, je croise le visage illuminé de la benjamine des Wheeler. Ses mains en étau autour de sa bouche pour donner plus d'impact à ses encouragements. Mes joues s'empourprent sous l'embarra. De tous les duels que j'ai menés jusqu'ici, c'est le seul durant lequel je me sens poussée par force extérieure. Est-ce donc cela que Téa appelle « le pouvoir de l'amitié » ? Je toussote dans ma main, gênée par ma propre pensée.

\- « Très bien. » Je reprends en insérant une carte dans ma zone magie. « Tout d'abord, j'invoque _Winda, Dompteur Bête Spirituelle_ [1600|1800] en mode attaque. Ensuite, j'active la _Renaissance du Monstre_ pour rappeler _Apelio, Avatar Bête Spirituelle_ [100|2000]. »

Monsieur Pegasus dodeline de la tête, quelque peu déçu de ce début de tour.

\- « Aucune de tes fusions parviendra à bout de ma _Reine Tiaramisu_. »

Certes, même si je rappelle la fusion à 2800 points de défense, l'effet de sa Reine va le renvoyer dans l'extra deck dès le prochain tour. En soi, je risque de perdre au prochain tour si je ne détruis pas ses cartes magies Magidolce.

\- « J'active ensuite la carte magie _Lien Bête Spirituelle_ ! Grâce à cette carte, je peux bannis deux monstres Bêtes Spirituelles de mon terrain pour invoquer spécialement un monstre Bête Spirituelle depuis mon Extra Deck. »

C'est ainsi que réapparait Gaiapelio et ses 3200 points d'attaque, suffisant pour venir à bout de sa Reine. Cependant, le regard hautain et assuré que m'adresse mon adversaire de renom me plonge dans le doute. Il n'est nullement impressionné par ce petit tour de passe-passe. Mais bien sûr ! Si sa _Reine Tiaramisu_ est envoyée au cimetière, elle rejoindra directement sa main de grâce son _Ticket Magidolce_ ! Dès son prochain tour, il pourra l'invoquer de nouveau sur le terrain en sacrifiant deux monstres puis utilisera son effet pour renvoyer mon _Gaiapelio_ une nouvelle fois.

\- « Bon sang, je suis un génie. » Je siffle devant tant de réflexions.

\- « Les gars, je crois qu'elle a de nouveau pété un plomb. Vu sa tête, l'autre esprit est revenu. »

Quoi ? Je me dépêche aussi vite de dissiper le doute.

\- « N-Non, non Tristan. C'est bien moi. » Je bafouille en secouant les mains à son attention.

Maintenant que j'ai deviné la stratégie du milliardaire, encore faut-il la déjouer. Mon regard s'attarde sur le terrain. Il ne possède aucune carte piège capable de contrer mon attaque. Par contre, sa main me semble bien fournie. Aux tours précédents, il a récupéré beaucoup de cartes monstres Magidolce. Tout porte à croire que son deck se base essentiellement sur la récupération et la prolifération de monstres. De mon côté, je ne parviendrai pas à récupérer suffisamment de cartes pour protéger éternellement mes points de vie.

\- « Je décide d'activer ma carte piège : _Destriers Bête Spirituelle_ !

Pegasus hausse les épaules.

\- Cette carte te permet de détruire un nombre de monstres sur mon terrain inférieur ou égal au nombre de bêtes spirituelles que tu contrôles. Et alors ? Tu aurais dû l'activer quand tu possédais encore deux monstres !

Sa remarque attire les plaintes du groupe de Yugi.

\- Alors elle a mal joué ? » Demande Téa, circonspecte.

\- « Je ne pense pas, au contraire. »

La voix du pharaon me ferait presque sursauter. Lui qui n'avait décroché aucun mot depuis l'apparition d'Eléonore, il semble soudainement avoir repris du poil de la bête.

« J'imagine que tu vas envoyer ma _Reine Tiaramisu_ au cimetière ? »

La main droite tendue vers lui, j'incline mon index de gauche à droite.

\- « Faux, je cible non seulement votre _Reine Tiaramisu_ mais également votre _Ouhouteau Magidolce_ ! »

Les esprits de toutes les bêtes spirituelles jaillissent de la carte et assaillent les monstres cotonneux du terrain adverse. Poussant un cri de surprise étrangement aigu et féminin, Pegasus entoure sa tête de ses mains et me foudroie du regard.

\- « Comment ?!

\- En effet, vous ne voyez techniquement qu'un monstre sur mon terrain, Monsieur Pegasus, sauf que mon monstre bien qu'invoqué spécialement, est la fusion de trois monstres bêtes spirituelles ! »

Fière de moi, je n'oublie pas pour autant que si je m'en sors, c'est uniquement grâce aux règles bancales de ce jeu.

\- « _Gaiapelio_, annihile-moi ses derniers points de vie ! » Je déclare à l'attention de la tête de lion.

L'ultime assaut est lancé. Un tourbillon de flamme jaillit de sa gueule et réduit les points de vie de Pegasus en cendres. J-J'ai gagné !

\- « Non, ça ne peut pas être possible… »

Genoux à terre, Pegasus gémit à voix haute. Sa main gauche plaquée contre la partie cachée de son visage, son corps semble tressaillir sous une vive émotion.

\- « Il faut que je continue ce tournoi ! Il me faut les Dieux égyptiens ! » Hurle-t-il en éloignant sa main.

Un trou. Son œil gauche. Il n'y a plus rien, juste un trou noir. Surprise, je recule contre la barrière, incapable de décrocher mon regard de ce visage mutilé. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver pour perdre un œil ? Mes entrailles se contractent, je plaque une main contre ma bouche au goût horrible de suc gastrique au fond de ma gorge.

\- « Le duel est terminé. Veuillez descendre de la plateforme de duel et rejoindre vos chambres ! »

Roland s'est exprimé sous les ordres de Kaiba, peu impressionné par ce spectacle d'horreurs.

\- « Viens. »

Une force empoigne mon bras et me tire vers l'escalier pour rejoindre l'intérieur du dirigeable. Sur le coup, je suis tellement choquée que je ne m'aperçois qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur qu'il s'agit de Yugi. Les autres ne tarderont sûrement pas à nous retrouver. La cabine est excessivement grande pour deux personnes. Callée contre un mur, je veille à ne pas croiser le regard de jeune garçon, me questionnant sur la raison qui l'a poussée à m'emmener seule.

\- « Lorène. »

Je tressaille. Yugi s'est effacé au profit du pharaon. Sans même le regarder, je peux sentir l'insistance avec laquelle il me toise. Le duel s'est avéré compliqué pour nous deux. Pourtant, un moment de répit n'aurait pas été de trop avant d'affronter une conversation avec ce garçon.

\- « Cet esprit, il est…

\- Dangereux ? J'ai cru comprendre. »

Les yeux toujours fixés sur la vitre de l'extérieur, je dénoue le bandage de mon bras et découvre la plaie rouge tranchant ma chair.

\- « Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi avoir accepté ce duel dans ce cas ? »

Le pharaon s'avance d'un pas. Je tente de reculer et me heurte au mur. Mes explications ne le persuaderont pas de me laisser tranquille, il en va de soi.

\- « Je refuse… Je refuse que vous tous continuiez à décider à ma place. »

L'intensité de ses yeux améthyste me trouble. On peut y lire un mélange de doute, de peur et d'incompréhension. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la paume de mes mains, je profite d'une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline pour lui tenir tête.

\- « Qu'y a-t-il de mal à s'opposer à tout ça ? D'abord Kaiba, ensuite Ishizu, Eléonore et maintenant toi, Yugi ! Dès lors que je refuse de me plier à vos stupides règles, j'ai le droit de crever, c'est ça ?! »

Ma voix éclate dans la cabine, je m'époumone sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Un cri de surprise fuse de ma gorge quand Yugi m'attrape fermement les poignets.

\- « C'est faux. Tout ce que je veux comprendre, c'est qui est cette présence qui semble me connaître moi et mon passé. »

Sa poigne, elle est moins forte qu'au moment où il m'a bloquée sur ce matelas. Il s'en aperçoit également car ses doigts caressent doucement ma peau à l'endroit où il l'avait meurtrie.

\- « Aide-moi, s'il te plait, Lorène. »

Ma colère se dissipe peu à peu devant son air suppliant. L'ascenseur se stabilise et ouvre ses portes, mais aucun d'entre nous ne se décide à briser le contact visuel. Comment réagirai-je si j'étais un esprit venu d'outre-tombe pour retrouver ma mémoire et qu'un obstacle me barrerait ainsi la route ? J'en ai foutrement aucune idée. Maintenant que ses mains effleurent mes poignets plutôt que de les retenir, je dégage mes bras du mur et les glisse autour des épaules du pharaon. Je me penche en avant pour placer mes lèvres au niveau de son oreille.

\- « D'accord. Je t'aiderai de mon possible pharaon. Mais s'il te plait, aide-moi aussi. »

La force avec laquelle il me presse contre lui provoque en moi une vive émotion. Cependant, celle-ci ne provient pas seulement de moi. Non, quelqu'un d'autre que moi pleure en cet instant dans mon corps.

Bordel, qui es-tu Eléonore ?


	11. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 11

La nuit poursuit son cours dans le ciel de Domino City. Le dirigeable plane en ce moment-même à travers le peu de nuages flottant au-dessus de la ville. Emmitouflée dans un fauteuil en cuir hors de prix, je caresse du bout des doigts le bandage qui recouvre mon bras. Seule une sensation de picotement se manifeste lorsque je touche le centre de la plaie. Un long soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres. Ce qui s'annonçait comme le plus grand tournoi de tous les temps se transforme en véritable cauchemar. Nous comptons deux blessés à bord et qui sait qui sera le prochain à tomber aux griffes des Pilleurs de l'Ombre. Quoique... Maintenant qu'Odion a été vaincu par Joey et qu'il a, par ailleurs, révélé la véritable nature de Marek, le battre en duel devrait suffire à rétablir l'ordre des choses. Enfin, je l'espère...

\- « Je suis sûre qu'on t'entend réfléchir depuis l'autre bout du dirigeable. » Se moque Mai, assise à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Je grimace et reporte mon attention sur la table où trônent les cartes de la duelliste aux harpies. Après ma victoire contre Pegasus, nous avons tous rejoint les loges du dirigeable. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec le pharaon. Même si je lui ai promis de l'aider dans sa quête, je dois bien avouer n'avoir aucune idée de la manière dont je vais m'y prendre. Eléonore n'a plus interrompu mes pensées depuis ce moment. On dirait bien qu'elle n'a pas apprécié ce revirement de situation lors du duel. L'étrange sensation d'enlacer l'autre Yugi s'ancre sur ma peau. Pour peu, j'aurais l'impression de pouvoir recréer cet instant par une simple pensée.

\- « Tu n'as pas peur ? » Je demande à l'attention de la jeune femme.

Mai croise les bras, son visage n'a pas changé: toujours aussi déterminé à se débarrasser des forces qui s'érigent contre nous.

\- « Si je dois éliminer Marek pour rétablir l'ordre, alors je le ferai. Rappelle-toi, mon but en tant que duelliste est de remporter ce tournoi. En prime, je pourrai même obtenir une de ses cartes de Dieu égyptien, ce qui m'assurera une victoire certaine. »

Sa voix, ses gestes, tout son être déborde d'assurance. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver Mai resplendissante. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne se laissera pas berner par ses émotions, c'est bien elle. D'un mouvement de tête, j'approuve ses dires.

\- « Tu as raison.

\- Et à la fin... »

D'un bon, Mai se lève de sa chaise et s'avance brusquement à ma hauteur. L'accoudoir du fauteuil s'affaisse quand elle s'y installe pour déposer sa main sur mon épaule. Ses yeux violets se plongent dans les miens, si intensément que je peine à soutenir le regard.

\- « A la fin nous disputerons la finale pour prouver à ces foutus garçons que les filles aussi savent jouer au Duel de Monstres. »

Nous deux ? Pas possible, je m'imagine difficilement tenir tête à Kaiba en duel, alors vaincre Yugi me paraît d'autant plus impossible.

\- « Votre attention s'il vous plait. Tous les duellistes doivent se présenter sur le pont dans deux minutes. »

Les trente minutes réglementaires seraient déjà passées ? Le temps s'écoule si vite à bord du dirigeable. Mai s'écarte du fauteuil et récupère sa pile de cartes et l'insère dans son étui attaché à sa cuisse par une sangle. Suivant ses gestes d'un œil attentif, je finis par me lever à mon tour pour la rejoindre.

\- « Mai.

\- Mh ?

\- Si jamais tu dois combattre Marek tout à l'heure... »

Ma phrase reste en suspens. Je me rends soudainement compte que j'allais lâcher un truc idiot et beaucoup trop mielleux pour un début d'amitié. Mai, elle, attend patiemment que je me décide à parler.

\- « Non, c'était stupide. » Je bredouille avant de franchir la porte. « Allons y. »

Un léger rire éclate dans mon dos. Une main douce agrippe mon épaule, me forçant à m'arrêter au début du couloir.

\- « Je ne perdrai pas ce duel, je te l'ai dit. Mais tu es trop mignonne de t'inquiéter! »

Embarrassée, j'essaie de cacher la rougeur de mes joues avec mes mains mais sa tape amicale sur mon épaule intensifie mon embarra. C'était idiot, je le savais. Pour quoi je vais passer auprès d'elle si j'agis comme une gamine qui s'inquiète tout le temps ?

\- « Eh mais voilà la schizo ! » S'exclame une voix masculine dans mon dos.

La... Schizo ? On dirait que la troupe des amis pour la vie se dirige elle aussi vers la salle principale. En prime, je reçois une seconde frappe amicale de Tristan au niveau de mes omoplates. S'ils veulent me défoncer les os, il faut le dire tout de suite.

\- « Tristan, ce n'est pas gentil. Laisse Lore-chan tranquille. » Gémit Sérénity, soudainement apparue à ma droite.

Elle m'adresse un sourire rayonnant. Pourtant, je ne suis pas près de passer outre l'affront du grand brun aux airs de gangster.

\- « Pourquoi j'ai droit à un surnom aussi méchant que la « schizo » ? Au vu de mes exploits récents, j'aurai plutôt opté pour « La possédée du dirigeable » ou quelque chose de plus vendeur ! »

Quitte à subir les railleries de ces mecs, autant en profiter pour faire l'éloge de mes nouvelles et incroyables capacités.

\- « On dirait que la débutante a repris du poil de la bête. » Commente Joey en attrapant son ami par le cou. « Mais il en faudra bien plus pour vaincre le champion qui se trouve devant toi. Sans oublier que notre Mai nationale va pulvériser son prochain adversaire ! »

La principale intéressée ne réagit même pas, elle se contente d'avancer sans se retourner jusqu'à la salle de loterie.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »

De toute évidence, Mai en veut toujours à Joey de ne pas la considérer comme une amie. C'est compréhensible. Même si elle se la joue oiseau solitaire, cette fille a un cœur aussi grand que ses seins. Je profite que le grand blond soit à côté de moi pour lui tirer le bras. Etant donné notre différence de taille, je lui intime de se pencher pour pouvoir lui chuchoter quelques mots.

\- « Tu devrais lui parler. »

Il me regarde, incrédule.

\- « Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce que tu lui as dit ? Mai doit savoir que vous êtes amis. »

Joey grimace, je ne suis certainement pas la première à lui avoir fait la remarque. Mais j'ose espérer qu'il suive mes revendications.

\- « Mais Mai sait très bien que nous sommes amis... »

Je secoue vivement la tête et lui tape doucement le nez de mon index.

\- « Idiot. Parfois, même les choses les plus évidentes doivent être prononcées à haute voix. »

Si ma carrière de duelliste s'arrête du jour au lendemain, je pourrais toujours me reconvertir en philosophe. Ou mieux, conseillère matrimoniale. Yugi clôture la marche, plongé dans ses pensées. Je fixe un instant son puzzle du millénium. Cet esprit avec lequel il partage son corps, je suis certaine qu'il ne force pas Yugi à agir selon ses propres désirs. Eléonore, elle, s'est immédiatement présentée comme un être maléfique, au point de me blesser pour prouver sa supériorité et son contrôle absolu sur moi. Pourtant, lors de mon duel contre Pegasus, je n'ai pas ressenti autant de résistance pour récupérer mon emprise sur mon enveloppe charnelle. Des dizaines de questions tournent en boucle dans mon esprit et je compte bien tirer tout ça au clair dès que possible. Ishizu, tout comme Pegasus, n'est pas réapparue depuis ma victoire. Ils se trouvent obligatoirement quelque part dans ce dirigeable.

Lorsque Kaiba ordonne à Roland d'activer sa machine loterie, un mauvais pressentiment s'empare de moi. Parmi les derniers duellistes qui doivent s'affronter, on retrouve Kaiba, Mai, Marek ainsi qu'un dernier adversaire. Certainement Ishizu, bien qu'elle ne portait pas de disque de duel à son bras lors de notre dernière rencontre.

\- « Le premier duelliste tiré au sort pour le quatrième duel est le numéro quatre : Mai Valentine ! »

Je ferme les yeux. De toute façon, il fallait bien que son numéro tombe tôt ou tard. Mon dernier espoir réside dans ce deuxième tirage. Pourtant, Mai se dirige déjà vers l'ascenseur menant au sommet du dirigeable.

\- « A plus tard. » Décrète-t-elle, irritée.

\- « Eh, tu ne veux pas savoir contre qui tu vas devoir livrer ce duel ?

\- Je crois que ça n'a aucune importance. Qui que ce soit, je le battrai et en ce qui vous concerne, on se reverra une fois le duel terminé ! »

La tension monte d'un cran. Plus personne ne prête attention à la machine à boules qui tourne en fond.

\- « On sera là pour t'encourager, Mai ! » Répond Joey.

On dirait qu'il n'a pas encore fait le rapprochement entre la mauvaise humeur de Mai et ses paroles à son égard. Ah, les garçons.

\- « Oh, ne vous fatiguez pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour gagner. Croyez-moi ou non mais j'étais déjà un très bon duelliste avant de vous rencontrer et pour être tout à fait franche, il y a dans votre groupe quelque blondinet simple d'esprit qui me tape sur les nerfs. »

On m'annonce dans l'oreillette que le duelliste aux harpies vient de mettre K-O son opposant blond au QI négatif.

\- « Moi ? »

Tu vois d'autre garçons blonds ici, Joey ? Je veux dire, même si Yugi possède quelques mèches blondes, je crains que tu sois le seul visé dans ce cas...

\- « Tu as trouvé, Joey. Il est évident que tu ne me considères pas comme une amie et je pourrai en dire autant à ton sujet. Nous n'avons donc plus rien à nous dire, espèce de primate. »

Homme à terre. Je répète, homme à terre. Dos à nous, Mai se retire, déterminée à ne plus adresser la parole à Joey.

\- « Le duelliste qui affrontera Mai Valentine est le numéro cinq : Marek Ishtar ! »

Un violent frisson me secoue à l'annonce de son adversaire. Marek. C'est bien ce que je craignais, elle doit absolument gagner pour nous débarrasser de ce type maléfique ! Malgré son refus de nous voir l'encourager, nous décidons d'un commun accord de rejoindre la tribune des spectateurs.

Au sommet du dirigeable, sur la plateforme de duel, un véritable cauchemar a envahi le tournoi de Bataille Ville. Le duel avait pourtant débuté comme tous les autres, Mai se débrouillait comme à son habitude. Mais c'était sans compter les mystérieux pouvoirs de Marek qui ont plongé l'arène dans un brouillard d'ombre.

\- « Mai a p-perdu... »

La voix de Sérénity se brise dans un flot de larmes. Tristan en profite pour l'étreindre contre lui pour la consoler. Ma gorge serre, des sanglots menacent d'éclater à tout moment sous la vue de la grande blonde allongée sur la plateforme de duel. Son corps est entouré des bras de Joey, tout aussi choqué nous par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mai a tenté d'invoquer le Dragon Ailé de Râ pour vaincre Marek et ses ténèbres. Malheureusement, grâce à ses pouvoirs anciens conférés par la baguette du millénium, le fils Ishtar est non seulement parvenu à lui effacer la mémoire, mais également à envoyer son âme dans une prison des ombres.

\- « Déguerpissez du terrain, je dois préparer mon propre duel. »

Egal à lui-même, l'émotion suscitée par la perte de notre Mai n'émeut en rien Seto Kaiba. Pourquoi ne vire-t-il pas Marek de ce tournoi alors qu'il représente un danger pour nous tous ? En parlant de ce type maléfique, il s'enhardit de l'effet qu'il provoque en nous. Il semble se « nourrir » de notre colère et de notre tristesse.

« Je ne perdrai pas ce duel, c'est mignon de t'inquiéter! » Tout le monde sauf toi, Mai. N'importe qui aurait pu succomber aux ténèbres de la baguette du millénium, mais toi, tu n'avais pas le droit. La vision de son visage fermé m'est insupportable. Elle devrait en ce moment-même célébrer sa victoire, jeter une ou deux piques cinglantes à Joey et repartir dans sa loge en balayant ses longues boucles blondes d'un jeté de doigts assuré. Marek...

Alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter en premier la zone de combat, je bouillis de l'intérieur depuis bien trop longtemps. Révoltée, j'attrape le bout de sa cape violette qui me frôle le bras et tire d'un coup sec pour le forcer à se retourner.

\- « Où est-ce que tu comptes aller, comme ça ?! »

Pour peu, je ne reconnais presque pas ma voix. D'habitude calme, posée, cynique parfois, mais ô grand jamais stridente.

\- « Ne t'en fais pas, tu es la suivante sur ma liste, petite. Tu as peut-être réalisé l'exploit de te défaire de l'emprise de ma baguette du millénium, mais je te réserve un sort beaucoup plus alléchant que celui de ta copine. »

Ses menaces m'effraient, mais je m'efforce de ne pas lui montrer. Après ce qu'il a osé faire à Mai, il est clair qu'il peut tous nous envoyer dans ce qu'ils appellent tous le Royaume des Ombres.

\- « De quel droit tu te permets de traiter tes adversaires de la sorte ?! Mai ne méritait pas un tel châtiment, tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait subir ! »

Mes cris n'ont d'égal que ses rires face à ma colère. D'une main ferme, Marek brandit sa baguette du millénium et retire de l'autre le bout arrondit du manche. Un bout de lance, si pointu qu'il pourrait transpercer n'importe quelle bête d'un geste précis. Au regard que Marek m'envoie, la bête en question se trouve plus proche que je ne l'aurai cru.

Eléonore ?

Pas de réponse. C'était amusant quand même.

\- « Attention ! »

Une force presque surhumaine m'entraine en arrière, mes pieds décollent du sol l'espace de quelques secondes. Marek explose de son plus beau rire maléfique avant de rengainer son sceptre dans son dos et de rentrer à l'intérieur du dirigeable. Par réflexe, j'ai agrippé les manches de mon sauveur, celles d'un uniforme bleu semblable aux lycéens de Domino City.

\- « Yugi ? » J'appelle en relevant la tête.

\- « Vous êtes sourds ?! Je vous ai dit qu'il était grand temps que ce tournoi soit repris en main par des professionnels ! Dégagez de mon terrain ! »

Kaiba... Un jour, quelqu'un devra se charger de le remettre à sa place. En attendant, nous n'avons d'autres choix que d'obtempérer. Sur le chemin, un silence pesant s'installe parmi notre groupe. Les garçons transportent Mai dans une chambre de soins tandis que j'attends dans le couloir. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai aperçu son visage, paisible, comme si elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil. De nous tous, pourquoi elle ? Mes souvenirs de Mai s'installant au comptoir du bar me reviennent à l'esprit.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire que mon niveau est trop faible pour ce tournoi. Je livre des duels et je les remporte, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

Ton niveau frôlait la perfection pour moi, Mai.

\- « Tu tiens le coup ? »

La gorge nouée, je renifle doucement et expédie d'un revers de la main les perles salées de mes joues. La voix calme de Yugi m'apaise quelque peu, je lui adresse un hochement de tête bref et m'adosse au mur.

\- « Elle reviendra dès qu'on aura vaincu Marek et ses desseins maléfiques. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mais combien de temps cela prendra ? Combien de temps avant que tout ceux qui ont subi les conséquences des actes de Marek reprennent connaissance ? Yugi semble avoir capté ma pensée car il me regarde d'un air déterminé.

\- « On y arrivera, bientôt. »

Au fond, lui aussi doit être touché par les derniers événements. Bakura et Mai font partie de son groupe d'amis et il est actuellement celui sur qui repose tous les espoirs de tout le monde, surtout ceux d'Ishizu.

\- « Au fait, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour aborder le sujet, mais... » Yugi détourne les yeux, n'osant plus me regarder. « J'aimerais qu'on parle en privé tu-sais-qui. »

Ce tu-sais-qui deviendra très vite le nouveau surnom d'Eléonore. Tel Voldemort, elle sème la guerre partout où elle passe. Etrangement, j'aurai cru que le pharaon se présenterait plutôt que le Yugi naturel. Sans hésiter, j'accepte sa proposition et l'accompagne un peu plus loin afin de ne pas attirer les oreilles des plus curieux. Mes épaules s'affaissent, la dernière fois que j'ai pu dormir correctement remonte à deux jours. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- « Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas qu'elle s'attaque au pharaon. » Je commence alors que nous entrons dans la chambre de Mai.

Comment ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais un pressentiment me pousse à rassurer Yugi. Même s'il ne le montre pas, je pense que lui aussi est à cran.

\- « Je te fais confiance sur ce point, je n'ai pas envie de te forcer à quoi que ce soit. »

Ses paroles font certainement écho à celles que j'ai lancées à son double. Ce sentiment d'injustice, celui qui me pousse à refuser d'une traite toutes les demandes d'Ishizu, de Kaiba... Ma gorge s'assèche. Cette colère s'est apaisée, mais n'a pas totalement disparu.

\- « De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

\- En fait, j'aimerais qu'on collabore avec cet esprit. Je ne veux plus que qui que ce soit s'en prenne à mes amis. Marek est hors de contrôle, alors j'espère que cette Eléonore ne va pas devenir comme lui. »

Ce garçon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de souffler du nez devant tant de détermination. Il semble si attaché à ses amis qu'il accepte que l'esprit d'un ancien pharaon contrôle son corps. Le visage de Zoé m'arrive brusquement ... Si jamais quelque chose devait lui arriver, je me demande bien quelle serait ma réaction. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je me surprends à imaginer mon amie allonger dans ce lit à la place de Mai. Je secoue vivement la tête. Cela ne sert à rien de se torturer plus que nécessaire.

\- « On fera de notre mieux pour qu'il n'arrive rien à tes amis, Yugi. »

Certes, je m'avance peut-être un peu trop, à parler à la place de cet esprit. Si jamais la situation se représente, j'aviserai, comme d'habitude.

\- « Je parle aussi de toi. »

Étonnée, je relève la tête et dévisage le jeune duelliste. Ses joues se colorent légèrement sous mon regard appuyé.

\- « J-je veux dire, je ne veux pas que cet esprit s'en prenne aussi à toi. »

Ai-je bien entendu ? C'est à mon tour de détourner le regard, quelque peu troublée. Se pourrait-il qu'il me considère lui aussi comme une amie ? Mes lèvres s'étirent en un léger sourire en coin.

Ma pauvre.

Mes épaules tressaillent. La dernière fois que sa voix a résonné dans mon esprit remonte à plus d'une heure. Pour peu, je croyais que tu ne réapparaitrais jamais, Eléonore.

\- « Merci, Yugi. » Je réponds simplement.

_Il te miroite une amitié sincère alors qu'il ne connait rien de toi. Il t'a simplement vue jouer aux cartes, rien de plus._

Sans s'apercevoir de mon changement d'humeur lié aux réactions de l'esprit, Yugi m'informe qu'il retourne auprès de ses amis. Le dernier duel opposant Kaiba au dernier finaliste ne tardera pas à commencer.

\- « Au lieu de t'en prendre à Yugi, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es revenue, si soudainement ? »

Seule dans la pièce, je ne risque pas d'être dérangée à me parler à moi-même. Le premier fauteuil près du hublot me sert d'appui. Je m'y affale dans un long grognement, si seulement je pouvais y dormir.

\- « Je vois. »

Mais rien ne vient. On dirait bien qu'Eléonore ait décidé de me bouder jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Charmant. Pourtant, ses pensées se mélangent aux miennes. Ce qu'a dit Yugi à l'instant, c'était... beaucoup trop étrange. Après tout, comment peut-il me considérer comme une de ses amies alors que nous n'avions jamais discuté seuls avant aujourd'hui ? Mon visage chauffe terriblement. Entre le manque de sommeil et l'incompréhension qui envahit mes pensées, je ne parviens plus à réfléchir correctement. Tête calée contre le dossier en cuir du fauteuil, je ne tarde pas à fermer les yeux. Peut-être qu'à mon réveil, tout aura disparu.

Des bribes de conversation provenant du couloir ont raison de mon sommeil. La nuit poursuit son cours dans le ciel de Domino City. Allongée dans le fauteuil de la chambre de Mai, je devine que le dernier duel du premier jour de la phase finale est terminé depuis bien longtemps. Il est évident pour moi que Kaiba a remporté le combat haut la main. La lumière de la pièce a été éteinte par quelqu'un d'autre, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir fait avant de m'endormir. Toujours est-il que je me sens beaucoup plus apaisée qu'auparavant. Soudain, un gargouillement prononcé résonne de mon ventre.

\- « J'ai faim... »

Quelle heure est-il ? Mon téléphone se trouve certainement dans mon sac un peu plus loin, près du lit. Les membres engourdis, je me redresse et m'étire longuement. La douleur de ma plaie ressurgit lorsque je passe une main le long de mon avant-bras. Les images de mes doigts qui déchirent ma peau à l'aide d'un couteau me reviennent à l'esprit. Non. Il s'agit bel et bien de la réalité. Mon estomac se plaint une nouvelle fois. Je me demande s'il y a des restes du buffet de Kaiba, dans la salle de tirage au sort.

Une seule manière de le savoir, à table !

C'est enfin pleine d'énergie et munie de la lampe poche de mon téléphone que je m'échappe de la chambre, à la recherche de nourriture. Bon, j'aurais certainement pu me contenter du frigo de Mai, mais autant profiter du rare calme pour me balader un petit peu. Sur le chemin, je remarque que ma mère a répondu à mon message, m'implorant de la prévenir la prochaine fois que je disparais de la sorte. Un lourd sentiment de culpabilité s'insinue en moi. A sa place, je m'inquièterais tout autant. Si elle savait tout ce qui m'est arrivée en l'espace d'une journée, je crains qu'elle ne s'affole davantage.

\- « Désolée, maman. » Je chuchote pour moi-même.

\- « Encore à parler seule. »

Mon téléphone s'échappe de mes mains et heurte bruyamment le sol. Merde, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque. Les yeux grands ouverts, je suis du regard le responsable de ma frayeur. Malgré la semi-obscurité dans laquelle nous sommes plongés, je reconnais la silhouette élancée et la touffe de cheveux blonds de Joey. Il s'abaisse pour ramasser mon téléphone portable et me le tend en silence.

\- « Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a déjà eu assez de victimes ici pour me tuer de peur ? » Je lance sans conviction.

\- « Désolé, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu te baladais dans le dirigeable à cette heure. »

Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de lui répondre, mon ventre émit une nouvelle plainte, plus bruyante que les précédentes. Son rire parvient à mes oreilles. Heureusement, il ne pourra pas voir à quel point je suis embarrassée dans l'obscurité.

\- « Je voulais simplement vérifier s'il n'y avait pas encore de quoi grignoter dans le coin. P-Puis je pourrai te poser exactement la même question ! »

Joey se calme brusquement, affichant une mine renfrognée.

\- « Les deux squatteurs dans ma chambre m'empêchent de dormir. »

Des squatteurs ? Ah mais oui, ce dirigeable ne présente que des chambres pour les finalistes du tournoi. Ses amis ont certainement élu domicile dans la sienne.

\- « Yugi nous a dit que tu dormais dans la chambre de Mai. Il y a un frigo là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Touché. Finalement, son cerveau ne se compose peut-être pas uniquement d'air. Mon téléphone en main, je tourne la lampe de poche vers le plafond, afin de mieux apercevoir le jeune homme sans l'éblouir. Comme je me doutais, il me fixe d'un air amusé.

\- « J'avais besoin de marcher un peu. Puis, je préfère laisser la nourriture dans le frigo, au cas où Mai... »

Ma phrase se perd dans le néant, ma gorge s'est nouée à l'évocation de son nom. Alors que je me sens secouée par la montée de sanglots, Joey pose fermement sa main sur mon épaule.

\- « Je vais venger Mai, coûte que coûte. Marek paiera pour ce qu'elle subit. »

Plutôt que de me rassurer, ses paroles ne creusent que davantage le profond sentiment d'insécurité qui m'habite. Le visage masqué par quelques mèches blondes, je secoue doucement la tête, fuyant son regard.

\- « Marek possède une carte de Dieu égyptien beaucoup trop puissante pour de simples duellistes comme nous. »

Il incombe à Yugi et Kaiba de mettre fin aux agissements de Marek. Jouer aux super-héros n'est pas la solution pour nous.

\- « Eh bien moi, je pense justement l'inverse. Marek ne s'attendra pas à ce que je vais lui mettre dans la figure ! »

Son expression menaçante n'effraierait même pas un simple pigeon.

\- « Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis quelqu'un de génial ! Donc je ne peux que réussir ! »

Merde, j'ai dit ça uniquement pour ne pas qu'il se vexe à cause des paroles d'Eléonore, pas pour flatter son ego ! Joey ne me laisse pas l'occasion de réfuter mes dires, il m'agrippe le poignet et me tire jusqu'à la salle de tirage au sort. Quel bonheur, des montagnes de nourritures enveloppées dans du cellophane !

\- « Je suis au paradis... » Je gémis en m'extirpant de l'emprise de Joey pour rejoindre le buffet.

Les verrines de crème au chocolat mélangé à des fruits seront mes premières victimes. Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas commencer un repas par le dessert ? Du coin de l'œil, j'observe Joey récupérer l'entièreté d'un plat de riz au curry. Il y en a au moins pour cinq personnes! Quel genre d'être humain est capable d'avaler autant de nourriture ? Armé de son immense assiette, il me rejoint dans un coin de la pièce et s'assoit contre le mur. Je l'imite et enfonce la cuillère dans le verre avant de la porter à ma bouche. Mes yeux se ferment de plaisir dès que je goûte à ce dessert. Où est celui qui a cuisiné une telle œuvre ? Qu'on me l'amène et je l'épouse sur le champ !

\- « Au fait, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois...de ne pas t'avoir cru pour cette histoire d'esprit. »

J'allais attaquer ma deuxième bouchée quand je m'arrête soudainement, songeant à cet instant. C'est fou, j'ai l'impression que c'est arrivé il y a si longtemps. Ce tournoi me fait perdre la notion du temps. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, je lève ma cuillère à l'attention de Joey.

\- « Ce n'est rien. A ta place, j'aurai aussi hésité à me croire. »

Après tout, ce n'est pas le moment de se créer plus d'ennemis. Nous marquons un long silence pour manger. En dépit de toute l'agitation que soulève ce tournoi, je ne suis pas mécontente d'y participer. Certes, je n'ai pas encore assez de recul pour me rendre compte des dangers auxquels je suis confrontée, mais en ce moment de calme, je m'en accommode plus facilement que je ne l'aurai cru.

\- « C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ? » Me demande Joey en indiquant mon avant-bras.

Le bandage qui entourait la plaie s'était défait, révélant une longue marque rouge qui commence seulement à cicatriser. Je baisse la tête. Comment aborder cette question ? Eléonore ne m'a blessée que pour imposer sa supériorité aux yeux d'Ishizu. Bien sûr, Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle n'a agi que pour répondre aux provocations de l'Égyptienne, mais... Un grognement rauque s'échappe de ma gorge, c'est trop compliqué. Je finis par acquiescer et dépose la verrine vide par terre.

\- « C'est difficile à expliquer, mais je ne sais pas si je dois la considérer comme quelque chose de dangereux.

Le jeune homme lève un sourcil à ma réponse.

\- Vu l'état de ton bras, je pencherai plutôt pour le côté dangereux. »

Je pouffe doucement, les doigts empêtrés dans les bandes.

\- « Attends, je vais t'aider. »

Son assiette à demi-pleine rejoint ma verrine un peu plus loin. Je lâche l'extrémité du bandage tandis que Joey s'affaire à le renouer autour de la plaie. Je l'observe en silence, il semble rodé à l'exercice. Les paroles de Sérénity me reviennent rapidement en tête.

« Joey a tendance à appliquer sa propre justice parfois. »

Au moins lui ne recule certainement pas quand une peste s'en prend violemment à une gamine plus jeune qu'elle.

\- « Voilà, ça devrait tenir maintenant. »

En effet, un vrai travail de professionnel. Peut-être devrais-je songer à l'engager comme infirmier personnel, le jour où je deviendrai riche grâce aux duels de monstres. Après l'avoir rapidement remercié, une légère vibration attire mon attention. Malgré l'heure tardive, on dirait que quelqu'un cherche à me contacter.

\- « Soso est encore réveillée à cette heure-ci ? »

Je secoue la tête. Ce message ne provient pas de Zoé, mais de maman, visiblement inquiète. Son dernier SMS se voulait plutôt rassurant.

\- « « Je sais que tu dois dormir ma biche, mais dès que tu vois ce message, dis-moi que tout va bien. » Ma mère est malade, elle doit se lever dans trois heures pour travailler. »

Sans surprise, Joey a repris son assiette pour en engloutir les restes. Entre deux bouchées, il m'envoie un petit signe de la tête.

\- « C'est elle sur ta photo ? »

Mon téléphone était bloqué sur l'écran d'accueil. D'après mes souvenirs, ce n'est pas la première fois que ce grand dadais voit cette photo. Cela remonte à quoi... trois jours ? J'en profite pour afficher la photo au niveau de ses yeux.

\- « Ouep ! C'est ma mère et moi avant l'embarquement pour le Japon, elle est belle, pas vrai ?

\- Pas vraiment mon genre...

\- Je n'essayais pas de te caser avec ma mère... »

Avant qu'il ne rétorque quoi que ce soit, je retire le téléphone et le replace dans la poche de ma jupe.

\- « Soso m'a dit que tu avais vécu en Europe. »

Je tique. Comment en sont-ils venus à discuter de ça ? Je lance un regard accusateur à Joey, qui dépose brusquement l'assiette et agite ses mains devant lui.

\- « Ne vas rien t'imaginer de bizarre ! Elle m'en a simplement parlé parce que ton répondeur n'est pas en japonais. »

Ah mais oui, il m'a bien laissé un message sur mon répondeur quand je livrais un duel contre PaniK l'autre soir. Le pauvre, l'imaginer confronté à mon néerlandais, j'aurai payé cher pour y assister. Ceci dit, je commence à m'inquiéter sur tout ce que mon amie a pu lui raconter.

\- « Déjà deux ans que j'aurai dû changer ce répondeur. Désolée. »

Nous continuons de discuter pendant une dizaine de minutes, le temps que ce type étrange ait fini d'avaler le contenu de son assiette. Il n'y a que deux explications à son incroyable capacité à engloutir une telle quantité de nourriture : un ver solitaire ou un trou noir qui s'est directement formé au niveau de son estomac.

\- « On ferait mieux de se reposer avant la suite du tournoi. J'espère juste que les deux compères auront fini de ronfler. »

J'approuve ses dires. Quelques heures de sommeil ne seront pas de refus, surtout pour digérer les copieux plats gracieusement offerts par la KaibaCorp. Une fois debout, je ramasse notre vaisselle et la dépose sur l'une des tables du buffet. La seule chose que je pourrai reconnaître à Kaiba, c'est qu'il sait nourrir ses convives. Face à la table, je ferme doucement les yeux. Pas un mot. Pas un son sorti d'outre-tombe. Juste un sentiment d'apaisement grâce à ce moment de calme avant la tempête. C'est déjà ça.

\- « Ne t'endors pas ici, Kaiba saura que tu as dégommé la moitié des plats. »

Incroyable, même en sachant pertinemment que nous courrons tout droit vers un énorme danger sous le nom de Marek, il ne perd pas une occasion de sortir des conneries. A croire que je m'affole plus que je ne le devrais. Bras croisés sous ma poitrine, je me tourne vers Joey, choisissant délibérément d'ignorer sa plaisanterie.

\- « Joey.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci... d'être aussi stupide. »

Ce qui se voulait être gentil dans ma tête s'est transformé en injure, sans même l'aide d'Eléonore.

\- « Hein ? C'était supposé être un compliment, ça ? »

Embarrassée, je hausse les épaules et entame le chemin direction de ma chambre, talonnée par le jeune homme.

\- « Je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes. » Grogne-t-il dans mon dos.

Heureusement pour moi que je me trouve devant lui, il aurait pu remarquer le large sourire qui m'arrache les joues à cet instant.


	12. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 12

Bonjour!

Sylea: j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances, les miennes ont commencé vendredi passé. Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que Kaiba et Atem font partie des personnages masculins préférés des fans (filles) de Yu-Gi-Oh! Je ne sais pas, personnellement j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour le petit Yugi puis plus je grandis plus je trouve Joey génial.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel quand j'aperçois une espèce d'île à travers le hublot. Il s'agit très certainement l'endroit où Kaiba a prévu de lancer la dernière phase de son tournoi. Seule dans la chambre de Mai, je réalise difficilement que je suis parvenue au-delà de mes espérances. Moi, sur le point d'affronter un des quatre meilleurs duellistes de Bataille Ville ? Je pouffe doucement. Impensable.

\- « Nous touchons au but quant à la conclusion de la finale et amorçons la descente sur l'île de la KaibaCorp. »

L'information provient d'un des nombreux haut-parleurs installés aux quatre coins du dirigeable. Collée dans mon fauteuil le temps que l'appareil se pose, je vérifie une dernière fois le contenu de mon deck. Bien que je me sois plutôt bien débrouillée avec les cartes prêtées par l'inventeur du jeu, Maximilien Pegasus, je compte bien utiliser mes propres cartes pour vaincre Kaiba et Marek.

_Etrange, cinq duellistes pour la dernière phase du tournoi…_

La pensée d'Eléonore me provoque un sursaut. Je n'avais plus entendu sa voix depuis de longues heures. D'un côté, je comprends qu'elle soit intriguée, moi-même je n'arrive pas à deviner de quelle manière Kaiba va nous départager. A la base, nous ne devions qu'être huit à participer à la deuxième phase du tournoi, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je trouble ses plans.

\- « Merci d'attendre nos instructions une fois arrivé au sol. »

Le dirigeable atterrit finalement sur la terre ferme. C'est l'heure. Etant donné que j'ai rendu à Joey son disque de duel, je me permets d'emprunter celui de Mai pour la suite. Loin de moi l'envie de finir électrocutée par l'autre engin de malheur, ou pire de brûler vif à cause d'une carte piège. Armée du gadget aux initiales KC, je quitte la chambre, non sans une pensée particulière pour la duelliste aux harpies.

\- « Mademoiselle ? »

Au bout du couloir semble m'attendre un ancien concurrent. Affublé de son costume rouge criard, Monsieur Pegasus s'avance lentement jusqu'à moi. Comme lors de notre dernier affrontement, ses longues mèches argentées dissimulent une partie de son visage. Pourtant, malgré cette révélation plus que choquante, il aborde un large sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ah, c'est vrai ! Je ne lui ai pas encore rendu son deck Bête Spirituelle. Rangées dans la poche de ma jupe, ces cartes vont enfin retrouver leur propriétaire.

\- « Bonjour Monsieur Pegasus, voici vos cartes ! » Je m'exclame en lui présentant son dû. « J'ai beaucoup aimé cet archétype. »

D'un signe de la main, le milliardaire m'indique qu'il ne compte pas les récupérer. Mais. Je ne vais décemment pas les garder, je ne les mérite pas !

\- « Lorène Yuurei, c'est bien cela ? »

J'acquiesce. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir répété plusieurs fois mon prénom la veille.

\- « Lors de notre duel, tu as parlé d'une certaine Eléonore. »

_Fuis. Fuis tant qu'il en est encore temps._

Perdue, je bredouille des mots insensés. Le flot de pensées d'Eléonore se mélange avec les paroles de Monsieur Pegasus. Je plaque une main sur ma tempe droite, sentant la migraine pointer à l'horizon.

\- « P-Pourquoi ? »

Mon interlocuteur croise les bras. Il plisse et ouvre les yeux avec une telle insistance qu'il m'embarrasse. Je l'invite à poursuivre de plusieurs signaux différents.

\- « Je ne comprends pas que tu ne m'aies pas reconnu… »

Il ne me regardait même pas, déviant ses yeux vers un point au-dessus de ma tête. Ses doigts entourent son menton, lui donnant un air songeur. S'adressait-il réellement à moi ? En tout cas, cette discussion n'a ni queue ni tête.

_Très bien. Si tu ne te décides pas, alors je…_

\- « Je risque d'être en retard pour mon prochain duel, Monsieur. A une prochaine fois, peut-être. »

J'insiste malgré moi sur le « peut-être ». En dépit de mon admiration pour cet homme qui a créé le jeu auquel je joue depuis sa commercialisation, cette atmosphère me dérange. Loin de moi l'envie de paraître malpolie, je me courbe en avant puis m'avance en direction de la sortie.

\- « Ne fais pas comme si tu m'avais oublié, Eléonore ! »

Dos à lui, je stoppe le pas. Pourquoi s'est-il mis à crier, soudainement ? Tête penchée sur le côté, je lorgne Monsieur Pegasus dont les traits se sont brusquement froncés. Un léger rire gêné s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que j'essaie d'apaiser la tension.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Eléonore n'est qu'un esprit, elle ne vous blessera pas. »

Sur ce, je décide enfin de suivre l'avis du dit esprit et me dépêche de descendre du dirigeable. Tout le monde semble craindre Eléonore. Je veux dire, je comprends tout à fait les raisons pour lesquelles elle est effrayante. Mais de là à connaître tous les gens que je croise, ça commence à faire un paquet de monde à rassurer.

\- « Lorène ! »

Des pas précipités s'élèvent dans mon dos alors que je m'apprêt à descendre. Essoufflée, Sérénity se penche en avant, mains sur les cuisses. Elle reprend difficilement son souffle avant de se redresser brusquement.

\- « Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance avant la prochaine étape du tournoi. »

Quel amour cette fille. Dans un élan d'affection, je saisis l'épaule de la petite brune et l'attire contre moi. Je suis définitivement jalouse de Joey pour avoir une petite sœur aussi adorable.

\- « Merci beaucoup. » Je murmure, sentant l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux. « Impossible de perdre avec tes encouragements. »

A contrecœur, je m'écarte d'elle pour ne pas l'étouffer de mon étreinte. Sérénity me gratifie d'un large sourire puis reprend un air déterminé.

\- « Joey, Yugi et toi devez absolument vaincre Marek pour sauver Mai ! Je crois en vous ! »

Coudes pliés et poings serrés le long de sa poitrine, Sérénity rayonne d'une énergie que je ne lui connaissais pas. L'état de Mai l'affecte tout autant que moi, mais, dans son cas, elle ne peut rien faire si ce n'est rester à son chevet.

\- « On va y arriver. » Je lui réponds, convaincue que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Marek ne soit défait.

Au pied du dirigeable, mon souffle se coupe à la vue de cette immense tour de fer construite sur l'ile de Kaiba. Comment ce type se paie-t-il le luxe de s'acheter une île tout ça pour livrer des Duels de Monstres ? Ça me sidère. Au loin, Yugi, ses amis et Marek marchent tout droit vers la tour. Mon petit entretien avec Monsieur Pegasus m'aura retardé de quelques minutes mais en pressant le pas, je devrai les rattraper assez rapidement.

_Lorène._

Mh ? Eléonore est bien loquace comparé aux dernières heures.

_Maintenant que cette Mai a disparu dans le Royaume des Ombres, je n'ai aucune raison de penser que tu puisses te défaire de mon emprise si je le décide ainsi._

Le retour des menaces, j'aurai dû me douter qu'elle ne revenait pas pour faire dans la dentelle. Eh bien sache que je ne prévois pas non plus de me laisser faire.

_Qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous sommes sur le point d'entamer la suite du tournoi et nous devons vaincre Marek._

Tiens, ton discours a changé ? Tu te ranges dans le camp des gentils ?

_Je n'ai jamais considéré Marek comme l'un des miens. Il s'en est pris à Bakura et au pharaon. Il doit payer pour ses méfaits._

Voilà au moins un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord. Rassemblons nos énergies pour combattre Marek et l'empêcher de nuire. Une seconde, tu défends le pharaon ? Depuis quand ?

_Tu ne m'as jamais posé la question. Contrairement à ce que cette égyptienne de ces morts essaie de vous faire croire, le pharaon et moi ne sommes pas rivaux. Bien au contraire._

En route vers la tour, je tâche de rester concentrée sur notre discussion interne. A ma connaissance, il s'agit de la toute première fois que je réussis à communiquer clairement avec elle sans risque de subir ses remontrances.

_Et contrairement à elle, je connais le nom du pharaon._

Je manque de trébucher sur le bitume et me rattrape in-extremis. Le nom du pharaon ? Nous naviguons entre rêve et cauchemar décidément. Je me doute que si je te demande son nom, tu refuseras de me le donner, n'est-ce pas ?

_Tu as tout compris, chérie._

En un claquement de doigt, Eléonore vient de justifier la raison de sa présence ici. Elle connait le pharaon, elle connait très certainement le passé derrière lequel il court. Nous avons tout intérêt à la garder en moi maintenant qu'elle dispose d'éléments capitaux pour le destin de l'autre Yugi. Bien joué. A force de disséminer des informations au compte-goutte, Eléonore se révèle de plus en plus indispensable à la quête du pharaon. Et vu que je lui ai promis de l'aider tant que possible, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'apprendre à collaborer avec cet esprit.

L'île de Kaiba ressemble plus à une décharge qu'à autre chose. D'énormes tas de ferrailles jonchent le chemin menant à la tour. Pour peu, cet endroit s'apparenterait à l'hypothétique sixième continent, cet espace de déchets amassés pour former une nouvelle zone. En dehors du tournoi, je me demande ce que Kaiba peut bien trafiquer sur cette île… La tour de fer de Kaiba s'érige sur des centaines de mètres de hauteur. Cet attrait pour les duels dans les airs me déconcerte quelque peu. Je veux bien que Kaiba ait envie de s'envoyer en l'air de temps en temps mais là, ça tourne à l'obsession. A grandes enjambées, je finis par rejoindre le groupe à l'intérieur de la tour de duel aux portes automatisées – à l'image de toutes les créations de Kaiba. Sans surprise, c'est Roland, l'arbitre du tournoi, qui nous accueille au centre de celle-ci.

\- « Votre attention s'il vous plait. Veuillez vous placer au centre de la tour. La seconde partie du tournoi de Bataille Ville va débuter ici-même.

\- Bah c'est pas si impressionnant que ça. » Commente Joey qui, comme nous autres, scrute les moindres recoins de la bâtisse.

Contrairement à l'extérieur où le soleil brûle de sa chaleur, la température à l'intérieur a considérablement chuté. A plusieurs reprises, je me frotte les mains pour les réchauffer.

\- « Comme vous le savez déjà. » Reprend Roland, bras croisés dans le dos. « Il y a cinq finalistes en tête : Yugi, Joey, Lorène, Marek et évidemment, Monsieur Kaiba. »

Evidemment… C'est moi où il y a un certain conflit d'intérêt dans toute cette histoire ? Marek, en retrait du groupe, nous observe à tour de rôle. L'œil du millénium scintille sur son front. Il est notre cible numéro une à éliminer.

\- « Comme vous le constatez, nous sommes entourés de cinq portes. »

Kaiba m'adresse alors un regard noir.

\- « De base, il y en avait quatre mais un parasite nous a forcés à changer la structure de la tour. »

Loin de me démonter face à lui, je lève mon pouce droit en son honneur.

\- « Champion ! » Je m'exclame d'un ton sarcastique.

Roland nous explique ensuite que nous devons choisir une des portes qui nous entourent. Celles-ci s'ouvrent en même temps. Méfiante à l'égard des installations de Kaiba, je préfère attendre qu'un des garçons se dévoue pour l'imiter. Par ailleurs, on dirait que je ne suis pas la seule sceptique face à ce soudain choix.

\- « Et on est censé choisir sur quel critère ? Tu as une idée toi, Yugi ?

\- A priori, il n'y a pas de mauvais choix. »

De ce que je sais à propos de Kaiba, il a décidé de nous départager en installant un piège derrière l'une de ses portes. Sûrement la dernière construite en date. Par réflexe, je scrute chacune des entrées, tentant de déceler le moindre indice. Joey, lui, opte pour tourner sur lui-même en pointant chaque porte avant de se décider.

« - Voyons voir, celle-ci, celle-ci, celle-ci, celle-là ou alors celle-ci ou pourquoi pas celle-là !

\- Quel nigaud, il nous fait perdre un temps précieux. » Râle Kaiba en se dirigeant vers celle la plus proche. « Trêve de plaisanteries, fais ton choix ! »

Après tout, une porte reste une porte. Machinalement, je m'oriente vers celle qui se situe entre Marek et Yugi. Le grand blond continue son manège jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit placé à l'intérieur de son habitacle Ces portes cachaient en réalité une petite plateforme sur laquelle, je devine, nous devons nous placer. Mon cœur s'emballe. J'ai la sensation de me trouver au sommeil d'une montagne russe, quelques secondes avant que le wagon dévale une pente raide. Mes jambes tremblent, j'inspire profondément avant de m'engager sur le dispositif. La machine s'active sous mon poids, les portes se referment brusquement et nous nous élevons tous, dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Une dizaine de minutes dans cette tour et je regrette déjà les simples duels au sol. Ou même mieux, les duels assis autour d'une table, sans disque holographique.

_C'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant._

Dois-je comprendre que tu comptes m'aider pour ce duel ?

_Je ne voudrai pas que tu me ridiculises._

Quelle bonté. Les plateformes franchissent un autre seuil où se tiennent Mokuba, Tristan, Téa, Duke et bien sûr, Roland. Nous nous élevons dans la tour jusqu'à une série de panneaux placés à notre droite, indiquant le nombre 4000. Un duel à cinq ?

\- « Alors, en quoi ça consiste ? On fait un duel à cinq ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

\- Roland va expliquer les règles, Wheeler. Je lui ai demandé de parler lentement juste pour toi. »

Joey ne l'aura pas volée celle-là.

\- « Avant de désigner le gagnant de Bataille ville, nous devons d'abord départager les finalistes. Ce duel déterminera qui affrontera qui en demi-finale et qui sera disqualifié. Plus vous perdrez des points de vie plus votre terminal s'élèvera. Le premier duelliste qui atteint le sommet est éliminé et les deux suivants s'affronteront. Chaque duelliste a 4000 points de vie à son actif, une fois votre tour arrivé, vous pourrez affronter chacun des joueurs. Vos decks doivent se limiter à 40 cartes. Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez connecter votre disque de duel au moniteur juste en face de vous. »

_Finalement, peut-être qu'on aurait dû emporter le disque de duel défaillant. Avec un peu de chances, il aurait court-circuité toute la tour._

C'était justement ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser. Au moins, maintenant, on sait à quoi sert l'embout en dessous du disque de duel. En principe, une fois la table virtuelle en face de nous reliée à notre appareil, les cartes s'afficheront en temps réel. Alors pourquoi utiliser un disque de duel plutôt qu'une table comme Kaiba en a déjà inventée ?

\- « Cela veut donc dire que plusieurs duellistes peuvent se liguer contre un seul. » Constate Duke à l'attention de Téa et Tristan.

Il a raison. Voilà l'occasion pour nous de nous débarrasser de Marek. A trois contre un, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Et pour peu que le QI de Kaiba dépasse les deux chiffres, nous pouvons considérer que Marek est hors d'état de nuire.

_Tu sembles avoir oublié un détail primordial._

Ah bon ? Explique-toi.

_Si ce duel sert à éliminer le duelliste en trop dans cette compétition, il révélera aussi qui s'affrontera lors des prochains duels individuels. Kaiba va s'assurer qu'il affronte Yugi ou Marek pour être certain d'obtenir une de leur carte de Dieu égyptien. _

C'est vrai, Joey et moi ne possédons aucune de ces cartes. Il serait donc logique qu'il veuille éliminer un de nous deux de la phase finale du tournoi, tout en se préservant d'affronter l'autre lors de la demi-finale.

\- « Maintenant, nous allons déterminer lequel d'entre nous commencera. Vous allez choisir une carte monstre qui déterminera celui qui débutera. Sachez que vous ne pourrez pas utiliser le monstre choisi au cours de ce duel. »

Je lève un sourcil. Quel est l'intérêt alors de nous avoir obligé à choisir 40 cartes pour composer notre deck si on en retire déjà une ? Bref, toujours est-il que je dois sélectionner une carte à abandonner lors de ce duel et, au vu du sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Kaiba, il n'hésitera pas à sacrifier un monstre puissant pour débuter ce duel. Bon, celle-ci devrait faire l'affaire.

\- « Veuillez révéler votre carte ! »

A l'unisson, nous brandissons une de nos cartes monstres. Comme escompté, Kaiba n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens, il abandonne un monstre de niveau 8 pour prendre la tête. Ensuite viennent Marek, Yugi puis moi, ayant désigné mon _Chevalier Commandeur_. Joey ferme la marche après avoir choisi son _Spadassin de Landstar_. Kaiba arbore un large sourire, visiblement satisfait du résultat.

Tout va se jouer ici et maintenant, dans cette immense tour de fer. Nuque relevée, je n'en aperçois même pas le sommet. Ce duel promet d'être redoutable. Bordel, nous n'avons pas encore commencé le duel que je frissonne rien qu'à l'idée d'affronter Marek ! Du calme, Lorène, du calme.

\- « Allez commençons ! » S'exclame Kaiba en tirant sa première carte. « Je pose une carte face cachée puis j'invoque _Vorse Raider_ [1900|1200] en mode attaque. Ça conclura mon tour.

Le premier tour de chaque joueur s'enchaine assez vite. Marek invoque _Newdoria_ en mode défense [1200|800]. A son tour, Yugi protège son terrain de _Gadna, le bouclier géant_ [100|2600] et ajoute deux cartes faces cachées. Comme eux, je décide de la jouer défensif en posant un monstre et une carte face cachée avant de donner la main à Joey. A la tête du blond, il n'a rien tiré d'intéressant. Mes soupçons se confirment quand il ne pose qu'une carte face cachée.

_Attaquons-le._

Quoi ? Mais je pensais qu'on était d'accord pour cibler Marek !

_Certes Marek est un adversaire redoutable, mais Wheeler n'a rien à faire dans ce tournoi. Il ne possède ni carte de Dieu égyptien, ni d'esprit ancien dans sa tête._

Parce qu'avoir un esprit qui t'interrompt toutes les dix minutes c'est un gage de qualité ?

_Cela va de soi._

Dans tous les cas, je me conformerai au plan d'origine, à savoir éliminer Marek en premier.

\- « C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu n'as pas grand-chose à faire ici, Wheeler. » Ricane Kaiba en reprenant à la main. « Alors je crois que je vais nous faire une faveur à nous tous et t'éliminer de ce duel. _Vorse Raider_, attaque ses points de vie, maintenant ! »

Mince, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de quoi se défendre. Je crois qu'il est temps de…

_Il est temps de rien du tout._

Alors que je m'apprêtais à activer ma carte face cachée dans le but de sauver Joey de la perte de ses points de vie, ma gorge se bloque. Mes cordes vocales se pétrifient, comme si on les avait brusquement coupées. Par réflexe, je plaque une main contre ma peau, comprimant ma gorge.

_C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Malgré mes multiples tentatives d'exprimer la moindre onomatopée, rien ne parvient à sortir de ma bouche. Entretemps, Yugi a activé une carte piège pour sauver Joey de l'attaque de Kaiba.

\- « Merci Yugi !

\- De rien Joey, toi et moi formons une équipe et je te protègerai à jamais ! »

Une chance que Yugi soit intervenu. De mon côté, je crains que les tours à venir deviennent très pénibles sans l'entière possession de mon corps. Comme si la tension de ce duel n'était pas suffisante… Au moins, tant qu'ils s'affrontent entre eux, je ne risque rien.

\- « Réveille-toi Wheeler. » Reprend le grand brun. « Un duelliste de seconde zone comme toi ne peut pas se permettre de rêvasser. »

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit à propos du prochain qui sortirait cette expression ?

\- « Je pensais à une stratégie.

\- Pour cela il faudrait que tu sois capable de comprendre comment on joue. Si tu es là, c'est juste parce que Yugi a toujours été là pour te dépêtrer. Tu es pathétique. Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est aussi ce que ce cher Yugi pense de toi. Pourquoi aurait-il gaspillé sa carte piège alors ? Il pense que tu es incapable de le faire toi-même et il a raison. Non seulement tu n'as pas le talent pour gagner la finale, mais en plus tu es un des deux seuls à ne pas posséder de Dieux égyptiens. »

Quel enfoiré ce type.

_\- « Quel homme merveilleux, ce Kaiba ! »_

Tiens, mes cordes vocales sont soudainement revenues. Je m'en serais réjouie si Eléonore n'en avait pas profité pour crier des conneries.

\- « Eh, pour qui tu tiens, toi ?! » S'énerve Joey, ayant visiblement oublié mon dédoublement de personnalité.

\- Je me passerai de tes acclamations d'hystériques, Yuurei. » Ajoute Kaiba, hermétique à toute forme d'amour. « Toujours est-il que nous sommes tous d'accord ici pour dire que Wheeler n'a pas sa place dans ce tournoi. »

Bien joué, Eléonore. Jamais dans ma vie je ne me suis faite refouler par deux garçons en l'espace de dix secondes. Une première.

\- « C'est faux Kaiba ! » S'insurge Yugi.

\- « Allons Yugi, tu sais que depuis le début il n'a pas la moindre chance, soit honnête ! Laisse donc ton ami Wheeler se débrouiller seul.

\- Kaiba ! »

Avant que le champion en titre ne rétorque quoi que ce soit, Joey l'interrompt brusquement.

\- « Non attends Yugi, il a raison là-dessus. Je vais prouver que je peux m'en sortir tout seul, je n'aurais aucun mérite si je gagnais ce tournoi avec ton aide. On se retrouvera en finale, d'accord ? »

Fascinant ce nouvel épisode de confessions intimes sur les joueurs de Duel de Monstres. De son côté, Marek semble aussi intéressé que moi par le débat de mérite qui se joue sous nos yeux. Par contre, tout le monde s'en branle qu'un esprit contrôle mes moindres faits et gestes ? Ne répondez pas.

\- « Très bien », reprend le possesseur de la baguette du millénium. « Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre ce duel en main. Je pose cette carte face cachée. Ensuite, j'appelle le _Seigneur Poison_ en mode attaque [1500|1000]. Kaiba, j'espère que tu es près à subir la colère de mon jeu. _Newdoria_, attaque son _Vorse Raider_ ! »

Mais son monstre est plus faible que celui de Kaiba, il n'aura aucun mal à contre-attaquer. _Newdoria_ rejoint le cimetière, non sans arracher un rictus à son propriétaire.

\- « Lorsque _Newdoria_ est envoyé au cimetière, il me permet de détruire n'importe quelle carte se trouvant sur le terrain. Tu peux dire adieu à ton _Vorse Raider_ ! »

Génial, Kaiba se trouve désormais en mauvaise posture sans aucune barrière de défense !

\- « Mais ce n'est pas tout, je vais activer « Le sort de douleur » mais contre qui… eh bien je choisis Lorène ! »

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il était bien parti contre Kaiba !

\- « Tu vas perdre les points que j'aurais dû subir en attaquant le monstre de Kaiba. »

Mes points de vie sont les premiers à descendre à 3300. La machine sur laquelle je suis installée grimpe cinq mètres quelques secondes.

\- « ça va Lorène ?! » S'inquiète Joey devant mes gémissements de peur.

\- « Je préviens, je vais gerber avant la fin du duel ! »

Pourquoi Kaiba a-t-il eu l'idée de construire cette tour ? J'aurais dû leur indiquer dans mon dossier que j'avais le vertige ! Après Marek, c'est au tour de Yugi de jouer.

\- « Prends garde Kaiba ! Je sacrifie _Gadna le bouclier géant_ pour invoquer ma _Bête de Gilfer_ [2200|2500]. _Bête de Gilfer_, attaque maintenant les points de vie de Kaiba !

\- Tu viens de déclencher mon piège ! Grâce à _l'Armure Redirectrice d'attaque_, je peux la renvoyer sur n'importe quel monstre présent sur le terrain ! »

Oubliez-moi, s'il vous plait. De toute façon, il n'aurait aucun intérêt à attaque un monstre caché en mode défense. Il ne peut pas non plus cibler Joey qui ne possède aucun monstre sur son terrain. Ses choix se limitent donc à Yugi et Marek.

\- « Mon choix va se diriger sur _Seigneur Poison_ [1500|1000] !

\- Pas si j'active la _Force Miroir_ ! Tu peux dire au revoir à ton monstre Yugi.

\- Ne crie pas victoire si vite, Marek. » Rétorque ce dernier. « J'active à présent ma carte piège, les _Sept outils du bandit_ ! Elle désactive ta_ Force Miroir_, bien essayé mais ton piège n'a pas fonctionné. »

La boule de feu de _Glifer_ s'abat finalement sur le _Seigneur Poison_, entrainant avec lui 700 points de vie de Marek. A l'image du dernier tour, son appareil s'élève dans la tour et s'arrête à ma hauteur. Tout compte fait, il était beaucoup moins effrayant en bas.

\- « Je pose une carte face cachée. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir perdu des points de vie, la carte jouée par le pharaon requiert 1000 points de vie à l'activation. »

Kaiba est donc le seul qui restera en bas avec les spectateurs. Hors l'élimination de l'un d'entre nous, l'issue de ce duel déterminera l'ordre dans lequel s'effectuera les matchs. Yugi souhaite probablement affronter Marek dans le cas où nous n'arrivions pas à l'éliminer tout de suite.

_C'est là où tu te trompes, honey. Le seul moyen pour que vos amis récupèrent leur âme, c'est d'affronter Marek en duel des ombres comme il l'a fait pour Mai._

… Pourquoi tu ne me préviens que maintenant ? Cela n'a plus aucun sens de le viser désormais, nous devons concentrer nos attaques sur Kaiba !

_Ce ne serait pas drôle si je te dévoilais toutes les ficelles._

Eh merde, ce duel s'annonce beaucoup plus complexe que prévu…

* * *

Fin du chapitre!

Habituellement, j'essaie au mieux de ne pas couper les duels en deux chapitres différents. Malheureusement, si je ne l'avais pas fait ici, le chapitre aurait littéralement pris une heure à être lu et je ne veux pas vous tuer xD

D'après vous, quelle sera l'issue de ce duel?

On se retrouve jeudi pour la suite !


	13. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 13

_Le seul moyen pour que vos amis récupèrent leur âme, c'est d'affronter Marek en duel des ombres comme il l'a fait pour Mai._

… Pourquoi tu ne me préviens que maintenant ? Cela n'a plus aucun sens de le viser désormais, nous devons concentrer nos attaques sur Kaiba !

_Ce ne serait pas drôle si je te dévoilais toutes les ficelles._

Plus le temps de réfléchir, c'est à mon tour. Je pioche une carte et l'ajoute à ma main. Le terrain de Kaiba est désert, autant profiter que la voie soit libre pour l'attaquer.

\- « A moi ! J'invoque _Néo, le Spadassin Magique_ en mode attaque [1700|1000] ! _Néo_, attaque directement les points de vie de Kaiba ! »

Vu l'expression imperturbable sur le visage de Kaiba, il s'attendait à ce que je le cible lui plutôt que Joey et Yugi. Mais c'était sans compter la réaction de Marek qui lève son bras à mon attention.

\- « J'active ma carte face cachée, _Annulation d'attaque_. »

Si les autres s'insurgent devant l'alliance naissante entre Kaiba et Marek, cela ne me surprend pas tant que ça. Selon les règles du tournoi, le perdant de chaque duel devra offrir sa carte la plus puissante au vainqueur. Dans cette formation, il est peu probable que la carte du perdant soit divisée en quatre parts. Kaiba aspire à récupérer les cartes de Dieu égyptiens possédés par Yugi et Marek.

_Sauf qu'ici, c'est Marek qui défend Kaiba._

J'y viens. Marek a pour but d'éliminer le pharaon et s'il ne réussit pas à se lister face au pharaon pour la demi-finale alors il pourra toujours récupérer la carte de Dieu égyptien possédée par Kaiba.

A son tour, Joey invoque enfin un monstre sur son terrain, _Gearfried le chevalier de fer_ [1800|1600] en mode attaque. Désormais, Kaiba ne pourra plus compter sur Marek pour le défendre. Le monstre de Joey part à l'assaut des premiers points de vie du PDG. Qui aurait cru que ce mec hautain finirait en queue de peloton avec 2200 points de vie ? Un sentiment de fierté m'emplit tandis que son appareil fend les airs pour atteindre la moitié de la tour.

\- « J'espère que tu vas vomir. » Je marmonne pour moi-même.

\- « Profite bien Wheeler car tu vas vite déchanter.

\- Que se passe-t-il Kaiba, tu n'as pas envie d'inaugurer le sommet de ta chère tour de duel ? Très bien, je pose une carte face cachée et je finis mon tour. »

Au point où nous sommes, nous avons tous les cinq jouer deux tours chacun. Le duel ne durera pas très longtemps. Il suffit que deux personnes se liguent sur une seule et le perdant sera désigné.

\- « C'est à moi de jouer, dit Kaiba. Je pose trois cartes face cachée, ensuite, j'invoque le _Chevalier épée_ en mode attaque [1600|1000]. Marek, prépare-toi à perdre des points de vie ! »

Son guerrier diminue les points de vie de Marek à 1700 d'un coup d'épée. C'est bien ce que je pensais, Kaiba ne défendra pas Marek. Tout ce qui l'importe, c'est d'affronter Yugi en demi-finale. Par contre, s'il veut récupérer son Dragon de Râ, il devra obligatoirement éliminer soit Joey, soit moi.

Quant à moi, si je ne peux pas récupérer l'âme de Mai en éliminant Marek dans cette phase, alors j'ai tout intérêt à l'affronter en demi-finale.

\- « En avant pour un petit tour de manège. » Chantonne Kaiba en admirant le siège de son adversaire monter.

Au moins, mes points de vie n'ont pas bougé depuis un petit moment. C'est au tour de Marek, il invoque le _Jeroïd des ténèbres_ [1200|600]. Pourquoi utilise-t-il un monstre si faible ? N'importe lequel de nos monstres pourrait le détruire en un clin d'œil.

\- « L'effet de ce monstre est de diminuer de 800 l'attaque du monstre qu'il combat. Je pourrais aisément attaquer Kaiba mais vu qu'il a des cartes faces cachées, je ne vais pas prendre le risque. Je choisi d'attaquer _Gearfried de chevalier de fer_ !

\- Ouais, je l'avais senti venir. »

Leur différence d'attaque s'élève désormais à 200 points.

\- « Avant de t'extasier, regarde un peu ça ! Je révèle ma carte face cachée ! » S'exclama Joey. « Les _Dés squelettes_ ! Les points d'attaque de ton monstre vont diminuer selon le nombre que je vais faire ! »

Parfait ! Voyons voir si le blondinet a autant de chance que lors de ses derniers duels ! Un petit démon sort de la carte et lance son énorme dé rouge. Le roulement laisse un moment de stress, mais le nombre affiché par le dé est 2. Soit, Jeroïd ne possède plus que 600 points.

\- « _Gearfried_, tranche son monstre en deux qu'on en finisse ! …Hey ! Pourquoi mon monstre est devenu un mini-Gearfried ?! »

En effet, son guerrier est minuscule. Pourtant, Marek n'a retourné aucune carte magie ou piège… A moins que ce soit… Le rire de Kaiba fuse dans la tour.

\- « J'ai activé ma carte magie _Rétrécissement_. Grâce à moi, le monstre de Joey vient de perdre la moitié de sa puissance ! A présent, sa créature est aussi frêle que lui. »

Jeroïd profite de cet avantage pour réduire le guerrier à néant. Encore un tour de passe-passe pour sa répugnante stratégie. Joey ne perd que 100 points de vie, mais il n'a plus de monstre sur le terrain.

\- « Tu viens de baisser dans mon estime Kaiba !

\- Et toi tu viens de monter dans ma tour et en l'occurrence Joey, c'est pire.

\- Tu vas voir !

\- Joey ! » Le sermonne Yugi. « Reste concentré ! C'est mon tour à présent ! Voyons voir… »

La bête de Gilfer est assez forte pour nous faire subir des dommages à tous. Reste à voir qui le pharaon a décidé d'évincer du tournoi. Il va de soi qu'il ne va pas s'en prendre à Joey et, malgré les derniers événements, je ne pense pas non plus qu'il m'attaque.

\- « Je décide d'attaquer le monstre de Marek !

\- Attends Yugi ! L'interrompt Joey, ce n'est pas à lui qu'il faut s'en prendre, fais-moi confiance ! Si je suis dans ce tournoi, c'est parce que j'ai battu tous mes adversaires. »

_C'est parti pour une session flash-backs là ?_

On dirait bien. Le seul à ne pas se replonger dans ses souvenirs est Kaiba. En même temps, moins on a d'amis, moins on a de souvenirs à ressasser. Ça se tient.

_\- « Coucou Seto ! _

\- La ferme, Yuurei.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi… » Je gémis, désespérée.

Je t'en supplie, pourrais-tu éviter de me flanquer la honte devant tout le monde ? Kaiba me lorgne du coin de l'œil. Mon visage est-il différent que d'habitude ? Lorsque Eléonore a pris le contrôle de mon corps lors du duel m'opposant à Pegasus, je ne me reconnaissais pas. Les mimiques, les gestes et le ton de sa voix me renvoyait l'image d'une toute autre personne. D'un autre côté, les autres duellistes et leurs amis ne me connaissent que depuis quelques jours, je ne peux décemment pas leur en vouloir de ne pas déceler l'esprit lorsqu'il surgit soudainement.

\- « Yugi, considère-moi comme n'importe lequel de tes adversaires ! Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur. »

Ah, la session flash-backs est terminée ?

\- Et si tu échouais Joey ? » S'inquiéta le jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores.

\- Quelle importance ?! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter ! J'ai fait une promesse à Mai et à toi aussi, je ferai tout pour les honorer ! »

_Le prochain qui lance une session flash-backs, je l'envoie au Royaume des ombres sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de pleurer ses grands morts._

Malgré le fait que je trouve tout ceci émouvant, je brûle à l'idée de mettre fin à cet interlude inutile. Fort heureusement, ce moment se termine assez vite et Yugi décide enfin de lancer son attaque.

\- « _Bête de Gilfer_, attaque directement les points de vie de Joey ! »

Le dragon s'élance vers le duelliste sans défense et lui envoie une magnifique boule rose maléfique. Que c'est mignon l'amitié en fin de compte. Le compteur du duelliste diminue à 1700 tandis que la machine rejoint celle de Kaiba. C'est on ne peut mieux, il faut que j'attaque Kaiba et que je l'élimine de la compétition.

\- « On se retrouve là-haut Marek ! » S'écrie Joey.

Il a beau fanfaronner, Joey vient de perdre plus de la moitié de ses points de vie en l'espace d'un tour. Ses intensions de mener ce duel seul sont louables, mais il faut penser avant tout que le premier qui atteint le sommet de la tour sera définitivement éliminé du tournoi. Yugi ayant terminé son tour, je pioche une nouvelle carte.

\- « C'est mon tour ! Je sacrifie d'abord les deux monstres se trouvant de mon côté et j'invoque _L'aile sombre du Chevalier Gaia_ en mode attaque [2300|2100] ! »

Hors de question de viser Joey ou Yugi avec ça. Kaiba quant à lui possède deux cartes face cachées qui ne m'attirent pas plus que ça. Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire : attaquer Marek.

_La victoire est à porté de main, attaque cet empoté de Wheeler !_

Sans monstre pour le défendre et seulement 1700 points de vie, Joey est en effet une cible de choix pour mon _Chevalier Gaia_. Le terminer reviendrait à m'assurer une place en demi-finale contre l'un des trois autres garçons.

\- « Allez, Yuurei, prouve que tu n'es pas aussi inutile que je le pensais. »

La voix de Kaiba résonne un peu plus haut. Ma qualification se jouerait-elle sur une trahison ? Cela m'en a tout l'air.

\- « Lorène, n'attaque pas Joey ! » Me prie Téa en bas de la tour.

Tous les regards sont fixés sur moi, dans l'attente de ma décision. Plus j'essaie d'étudier chaque combinaison possible, plus mes pensées s'embrouillent dans un brouhaha sans nom. Mains pressées contre mes tempes, je ferme les yeux un instant pour faire le vide. Joey a promis à Mai qu'il viendrait la secourir. Moi aussi je veux mettre fin aux agissements de Marek pour la libérer de son funeste sort. A deux, nous aurons bien plus de chances de parvenir à notre but.

_Parce que tu as besoin de Joey pour vaincre Marek ? Pourquoi ne pas lui prouver qu'on peut prendre sa place ? Après tout, s'il se retrouve en si mauvaise posture, c'est parce qu'il est incapable de se défendre !_

\- « Lorène, fais ce que tu as à faire. Ne te préoccupe pas de ce que veulent les autres. »

Taisez-vous tous ! Ma vue se brouille, je suis lentement en train de perdre le contrôle de mon corps au profit d'Eléonore, sur le qui-vive. Paniquée, je relève brusquement la tête et tâche de jouer mon tour comme je l'entendais.

\- « Très bien, _Aile sombre du chevalier Gaia_, attaque le Chevalier épée de Kaiba !

Il sourit, comme s'il s'en doutait.

\- Malheureusement Yuurei, tu prouves une fois de plus ton incompétence dans ce tournoi. J'active la carte piège _Cylindre Magique_ ! Je peux rediriger l'attaque sur n'importe lequel des duellistes. »

C'est ce que tu crois mon coco !

\- « Désolée Kaiba, mais c'est à mon tour de révéler ma carte piège _Décret Royal_ ! Ainsi, plus aucune carte piège ne pourra être activée tant que cette carte est sur le terrain ! »

Kaiba doit quitter ce tournoi, il est le seul à se foutre des répercussions de Marek sur la vie des gens qui l'entourent. C'est lui et lui seul qui doit partir !

\- « Et avant que tu n'actives son effet, » M'interrompt Marek. « J'active à mon tour la carte piège _Brouilleur de piège _dans le but d'annuler l'effet de _Décret Royal_. »

Merde, ça signifie que…

\- Très bien, je t'ai donné une chance de poursuivre dans mon tournoi, Yuurei. Mais de toute évidence tu es encore plus minable que ce crétin de Wheeler. Je retourne donc l'effet de mon Cylindre Magique contre tes points de vie ! »

Il aurait pu éliminer Marek ou Joey en un tour de main. Mais finalement, les 2300 points de dégâts sont renvoyés contre mon propre disque. La plateforme amorce une montée spectaculaire jusqu'au panneau 1000. Une nouvelle sensation de nausée me secoue l'estomac.

_Tss, je te l'avais dit._

\- « Lorène ! Accroche-toi ! » Me crie Joey, légèrement plus bas. « Merci, mais ne t'en fais pas, on va l'éliminer de ce tournoi ! »

Au moins, j'ai toujours mon Aile sombre sur le terrain, je pose une carte face cachée et je termine ce tour.

\- « Très bien, à moi ! J'invoque _Axe Raider_ [1700/1150] en mode attaque. Voyons voir sur qui le sort va s'acharner… »

Par Logique, ça sera Marek.

\- « Kaiba ! »

_Tu comprends pourquoi il ne fallait pas le sauver ? _

\- « _Axe raider_, attaque le _Chevalier épée_ [1600|1000] de Kaiba, maintenant ! »

\- Wheeler, tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot. Tu viens de déclencher mon_ Armure redirectrice d'attaque_.

Oh non, il en a une deuxième ? Cauchemar…je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal. M'enfin, avec Gaia sur mon terrain, je devrai être protégée.

\- « J'active également une autre carte magie _Rétrécissement_. Et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, cette carte me permet de réduire les points d'attaque d'un monstre de moitié. Quant à la personne que je vais cibler… On ne va pas changer les bonnes habitudes, n'est-ce pas Lorène ? »

L'acoustique ici n'est vraiment pas terrible.

\- « Excuse-moi mais je ne t'entends pas d'ici, tu le sais ?

\- Je disais que tu allais bientôt perdre ! »

_Axe raider_ se dirige vers mon nouveau _Bébé Aile sombre du chevalier Gaia_. Kaiba a clairement décidé de me faire payer le fait de ne pas avoir attaqué Joey au tour précédent.

\- « Rah Kaiba ! Tu es lâche ! » S'énerve Joey.

\- « C'est un peu comme si c'était toi qui l'avais attaquée. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Wheeler, elle n'a pas encore atteint le dessus.

\- Tu as dit quoi ? » Je demande, sa voix est presque inaudible.

\- « Mais elle a atteint le fond, par contre… »

Ça, par contre, j'ai entendu… La contre-attaque de Kaiba diminue mes points de vie de 550. Le terminal s'élève de quelques mètres de plus. Je suis désormais plus proche du sommet que du sol. Les spectateurs ressemblent à des asticots vu d'ici. Par réflexe, je m'accroche au tableau en face de moi et m'efforce de fixer le mur devant pour ne pas regarder en bas. Cette attraction ne me fait plus rire du tout.

Les tours suivants, Marek et Kaiba n'ont fait que poser des cartes faces cachées et propulser la machine de Joey à 1000 points. Etrange, on dirait que Marek préfère éliminer Joey du tournoi plutôt que moi. Serait-ce la présence d'Eléonore qui a changé ses plans d'origine ?

C'est au tour de Yugi, je souhaite qu'il puisse faire dégager Kaiba une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- « N'oubliez pas que si vous voulez revoir vos amis, il faut me vaincre en duel des ténèbres. » Leur rappelle Marek. « Me battre ici ne servira à rien. »

Le pharaon semble comprendre que ce tour est décisif, je pense être en possession des bonnes cartes pour sauver ma peau.

\- « Il y a pas mal de monstres au cimetière. » Dis-je en tapotant doucement mon disque de duel. « Dommage qu'on ne les ait pas tous vus, Yugi. »

Yugi me regarde, interloqué. Malgré la hauteur qui nous sépare, il semble m'avoir entendue et prend un instant pour réfléchir. S'il m'a bien écoutée, il a dû comprendre de quel monstre je me réfère.

\- « D'accord, j'active la carte _Renaissance du monstre_, je peux ainsi faire revenir dans la partie un monstre de tous les cimetières. Je choisis de faire revenir le monstre caché que Lorène a sacrifié pour invoquer _l'Aile sombre de Gaia_. »

Génial, il a donc confiance en moi ! Sur son terrain revient feu mon _Soldat Canon_ [1300|1400]. L'effet de ce monstre est de pouvoir sacrifier n'importe quel monstre sur son terrain pour infliger 500 dégâts directs à n'importe lequel de ses adversaires.

\- « Bien, je te remercie Lorène. A présent, je vais combiner deux de mes cartes, d'abord, j'invoque Kuriboh en mode attaque. Puis j'enclenche la carte _Multiplicateur_, ainsi, je peux créer autant de réplique de Kuriboh que je le souhaite et me servir de la faculté spéciale du Soldat Canon ! »

_Une source de dégât illimitée. Il serait temps que quelqu'un foute des règles à ce jeu…_

Splendide ! maintenant, il ne manque plus qu'il ne me choisisse pas comme cible.

\- « Mon choix se portera sur Kaiba ! Soldat Canon, détruis mes Kuriboh pour attaquer Kaiba ! »

En dépit de mon vertige, je me penche pour admirer le visage déconfit du PDG… qui ne vient pas. Au contraire, il arbore encore et toujours le même sourire satisfait.

\- « Désolé pour toi mais j'active ma dernière carte piège : _Waboku_. Grâce à elle, je ne vais subir aucun dégât pendant ce tour, il va falloir choisir quelqu'un d'autre Yugi ! »

Je tape du poing sur la machine. Merde, on était si près de l'expédier au sommet de la tour ! Yugi n'a d'autres choix que de changer de cible, au risque de laisser l'opportunité à Kaiba ou Marek de nous détruire au prochain tour.

Il ne peut pas attaquer Marek si nous voulons sauver Mai et les autres…

\- « Qui dois-je attaquer… » Grogne le champion, pied au mur.

\- « Yugi n'a pas d'autre choix que de choisir Lorène ou Joey. » Remarque Tristan. « Ce n'est pas si simple comme décision… »

Ce choix cornélien imposé à Yugi suscite l'amusement chez Kaiba, qui jubile dans son coin. Il ne cherche même pas à dissimuler son rire, le regard déviant de Joey à moi.

_Si tu m'avais écoutée dès le début, nous ne serions pas dans une telle situation._

Tantôt enjôleuse, la voix d'Eléonore s'aggrave au fond de mon esprit. J'inspire profondément. Certes, si j'avais pris la lourde décision d'évincer Joey de ce duel, je serais qualifiée à l'heure qu'il est. Au final, je n'ai fait que transmettre ce dilemme sur les épaules de Yugi. Pourtant, je pensais du plus profond de mon âme qu'il y avait un moyen d'échapper à cette situation. Désolée pharaon…

\- « Allons Yugi, cesse de nous faire languir. » Ricane Kaiba, arborant son habituel air hautain. « De toute façon, le résultat sera le même : un de ces deux idiots va inaugurer le sommet de ma tour.

\- Yugi ! » Intervient Joey. « N'écoute pas Kaiba, je suis certain que aussi bien Lorène que moi pourrons comprendre ta décision. N'est-ce pas Lorène ? »

Malgré l'ampleur de la situation, le grand blond affiche un air déterminé et un sourire vainqueur. Alors qu'il attend mon approbation, je demeure coincée contre le tableau de bord. Qui de nous deux a le plus de chances de vaincre Marek en demi-finale ?

_Nous, assurément. Cet idiot est un incapable !_

Son cri résonne dans ma tête. Mon cœur s'emballe, mes mains resserrent leur emprise contre la machine. Il n'est plus question de jouer à un simple jeu de cartes. Nous risquons nos vies et celles des gens qui nous entourent.

\- « Yugi ! » Je m'écrie tête baissée pour éviter de croiser quelconque regard. « Attaque-moi ! »

Ma respiration se saccade tandis qu'une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur s'insinue dans mon corps. Eléonore, aidons-les à sauver Mai et Bakura. Nous ne pouvons pas lutter contre les forces maléfiques de Marek !

_Vraiment ? Encore une fois, tu abandonnes avant même d'avoir essayé. Comme pour cette pauvre gamine au lycée._

Non, cela n'a rien avoir avec la faiblesse dont j'ai fait preuve face à Kageyama. Même si l'envie de m'élever auprès des grands duellistes tels que Yugi m'anime toujours, je ne peux pas briser la promesse que Joey a faite à Mai.

\- « Tu en es certaine ? » Me demande Yugi.

Mes cordes vocales se bloquent à nouveau. Rien de bien surprenant. De toute façon, il finira bien par lancer son attaque. Il me suffit de me taire et d'attendre qu'il s'exécute. Jamais je ne reviendrai sur ma décision, peu importe ce qu'Eléonore prévoyait.

_Dans ce cas…_

Le haut de mon corps se redresse brusquement, de vives crampes assaillent mes muscles alors que mon pied droit se pose sur la barrière de sécurité de la plateforme. Dans un ultime effort, je tente de reculer. En vain. Mon pied gauche rejoint l'autre, dans un équilibre plus que précaire.

\- « Lorène ! »

Les exclamations des duellistes et spectateurs me parviennent aux oreilles. Tous mes membres tremblent au-dessus du vide. Plus d'une centaine de mètres séparent l'appareil et le sol de la tour de fer. Prise de panique et emprisonnée dans mon propre corps, les seules choses dont je suis encore capable sont respirer et cligner les yeux pour écarter les larmes d'effrois qui parcourent mes joues.

_\- « Pharaon, je te déconseille de m'attaquer. _

\- Eléonore ! Arrête cela tout de suite ! »

Evidemment, les ordres du pharaon ne l'empêcheront pas de s'émerveiller de la situation.

_\- « Oh ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Des ordres provenant de la bouche-même du pharaon ? Idiot, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus sous tes ordres ! Tout cela est de ta faute ! »_

Au plus profond de mon âme, je prie pour que Yugi ne l'énerve pas davantage. Que quelqu'un me sorte de ce cauchemar, je vous en supplie.

\- « Kaiba, fais quelque chose !

\- Calme-toi, Wheeler. Même si je demande à Roland de descendre la plateforme de Lorène, rien ne dit qu'elle ne tombera pas. »

Merci pour ces mots rassurants, Kaiba.

_\- « Et puis, Wheeler, si tu es aussi inquiet pour elle, tu devrais encaisser l'attaque de Yugi. Après tout, tu es celui qui mérite de perdre depuis le début ! »_

Tu mens. Et avec ce comportement, nous ne méritons pas non plus de continuer !

_\- « Voyons, Honey Lore-chan, je te déconseille de te montrer aussi méchante avec celle qui tient ta vie entre ses mains. Toi qui voulais prendre tes propres décisions, pathétique petite merde ! »_

Mes jambes s'engourdissent. Une puissante migraine s'empare de ma tête, sans savoir si elle provient de la hauteur, de mon flot de larmes ou d'autre part. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Yugi en proie au doute. Il s'apprête à rediriger son attaque vers Joey, visiblement d'accord avec son choix.

_Nous avons gagné._

\- « Je… Je décide d'activer la capacité spéciale du _Soldat Canon_ pour sacrifier les _Kuriboh_ sur mon terrain pour attaquer…

\- ASSEZ ! »

Sans en comprendre la raison, je parviens à passer outre le blocage de mes cordes vocales pour crier à l'encontre du pharaon.

\- « S'il te plaît, aide-moi et attaque-moi. »

Ma voix se brise par les sanglots qui secouent ma poitrine depuis quelques minutes déjà. Si l'énergie du désespoir me permet de vaincre la force d'Eléonore, alors je pleurerai toutes les larmes qu'il faut pour m'échapper.

\- « Je ne peux pas, Lorène, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! » Me rétorque-t-il sans oser un regard.

En bas aussi, ça s'affole. Téa, Tristan et Duke réclament à Mokuba qu'il redescende ma plateforme pour éviter le pire. Ce dernier s'en remet à son aîné, amusé par le spectacle.

\- « Enfin tu te montres intéressante. »

Kaiba… Je te jure que dès que je touche le sol de cette tour, je te réduits en cendre avec mes poings s'il le faut.

_\- « Si le pharaon nous fait tomber, jamais je ne pourrai lui révéler son nom. J'emporterai ce secret dans ma chute. »_

L'évocation de son nom provoque un sursaut au champion. Ses grands yeux améthyste brûlent de colère. Ce combat intérieur ne rime à rien. Jamais Yugi ne m'attaquera désormais.

_\- « Vous me remercierez plus tard. »_

Des fourmis le long des doigts, je reprends doucement le contrôle de mes membres. Yugi se redresse vers Joey pour détruire ses derniers points de vie et le propulser au sommet de la tour. Le premier Kuriboh d'une longue série s'engouffre dans le canon de mon ancien monstre, prêt à sauter.

\- « Je… Je ne veux pas de plus tard. » Je souffle finalement.

_\- « Mh ? »_

D'un coup sec, j'arrache le câble reliant mon disque de duel au tableau de bord. Ce geste tire un bruit de surprise de Kaiba qui n'avait pas détaché ses yeux depuis le début. Ma vue se brouille à cause des larmes, je ne discerne plus le sol de cette hauteur. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que je n'ai pas hésité à basculer en avant.

_QUOI ?!_

Les paupières closes, les dernières choses que je perçois dans ma chute sont des hurlements d'effrois, une sensation glaciale et une vive douleur. Puis, plus rien.

Tout s'arrête enfin.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !  
J'espère que ce duel vous aura plu, c'est honnêtement le plus compliqué que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici.

On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite !


	14. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 14

Bonjour !

**Sylea**: merci beaucoup pour te review, elle me fait très plaisir. Toi qui as lu la version originale, je peux te dire qu'à partir de ce chapitre-ci, les événements changent drastiquement - je dois avouer qu'en relisant l'original, je me suis demandée pourquoi j'avais soudainement interrompu le tournoi de Bataille Ville comme si de rien était...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Silence. Vide. Ces mots n'avaient plus de sens pour moi depuis presque vingt-quatre heures. Désormais, ils s'imposent à moi comme une évidence, pour rattraper leur retard. Plus de voix, plus de railleries, rien que le son de mes pensées qui perturbe la paix de ce lieu. En chutant, mon esprit était obstrué d'informations qui s'emboitaient les unes dans les autres dans un puzzle sans queue ni tête. A présent, plus rien. Rien que moi, et moi seule face au vide.

Suis-je morte ? C'est fort possible. Une chute de presque deux-cent mètres de haut écraserait n'importe quel être humain. Maman, papa, je suis désolée d'être partie sans laisser de mot, sans vous avoir dit à quel point je vous chérissais de tout mon cœur. Zoé, j'espère que tu ne t'en voudras pas d'avoir déclenché tout ce bordel. Du coup... pas besoin de me rembourser les cents yens que je t'ai prêtés il y a deux semaines.

Debout dans le vide, j'attends ma sentence. Peut-être vais-je enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe après la mort ? Saint Pierre va-t-il m'accueillir dans le Purgatoire ? Ou mon âme sera-t-elle réincarnée dans un nouveau corps ? Peu importe, qu'ils se dépêchent, cette sensation de froid persiste à glacer ce qu'il me reste d'être.

Soudain, comme si quelqu'un avait répondu à mon souhait, le décor se matérialise sous mes yeux. Une tapisserie aux motifs fleuris, des meubles taillés dans un bois que je devine noble, une odeur de jasmin à peine perceptible, je suis surprise de constater que je me trouve dans une chambre. La pièce me semble tout à fait banale, si ce n'est le nombre important de jouets étalés par terre et les draps satinés recouvrant un immense lit en baldaquin.

\- « Une chambre d'enfant aisée. » Je murmure.

Les couvertures roses parsemées d'étoiles et la penderie m'indiquent qu'il s'agit d'une chambre de petite fille. C'est mignon, enfant, j'aurais rêvé avoir autant de jouets. Cependant, la pièce est incroyablement silencieuse.

Bon, quitte à rester coincée ici sans savoir pourquoi, autant visiter.

Je m'avance vers une commode et inspecte les lieux. Tout de suite, un détail me perturbe : les cadres photos déposés sur le chêne massif sont vides. Qui peut bien décorer une chambre avec des cadres si ce n'est pour ne rien mettre dedans ?

Alors que je m'apprêtais à saisir l'un d'entre eux d'une main, la porte s'ouvre violement sur deux personnes. Prise de panique, je me retourne et me plaque contre l'armoire, mains en signe de prière.

\- « Désolée, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, je ne voulais pas déranger ! »

Les deux inconnus ne me regardent même pas. Le premier mesure la taille d'un pré-adolescent, ses cheveux argentés s'arrêtent au-dessus de ses épaules. Il est vêtu d'une chemise blanche surmonté d'un nœud papillon violet. Au bout de son poignet s'impatiente une petite fille aux cheveux blonds affublée d'une robe pêche bouffante. C'est donc sa chambre. Elle finit par l'attirer dans le coin jouets de la pièce et l'invite à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Pourquoi ne disent-ils rien ?

\- « Allez, oncle Max, tu m'as promis qu'on jouerait ! »

La gamine se montre de plus en plus impatiente et s'acharne sur la manche boutonnée de sa chemise. Le jeune garçon ne résiste pas longtemps aux appels de sa présumée nièce. Intriguée par leur absence de réaction, je les rejoins sur la pointe des pieds et m'apprête à tapoter l'épaule du garçon. Surprise. Au moment de poser ma main sur lui, le bout de mes doigts traverse entièrement son corps, comme s'il n'existait pas. Mes craintes se confirment : ils ne m'ont pas remarquée parce que je suis invisible à leurs yeux.

Soudain, aussi vite qu'il est apparu, le décor se désintègre. D'une chambre d'enfant, j'atterris à l'extérieur, sur ce qui ressemble de près à un parking de supermarché. Une série de voitures sont garées aux alentours, je prends le temps de les jauger du regard avant d'effectuer quelques pas en avant. Très vite, je m'arrête en constatant que d'autres gens me traversent sans me remarquer. Quel drôle de rêve, décidément.

\- « Est-ce que quelqu'un me voit ? » Je demande, les mains en étau autour de ma bouche.

Evidemment, personne ne me répond. Je m'y attendais, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. L'atmosphère glaciale de ce parking m'arrache un frisson. Contrairement aux humains – ou peu importe ce qu'ils sont – je suis capable de sentir les éléments météorologiques qui m'entourent. Toujours vêtue du t-shirt et de la jupe prêtés par Mai, je me frotte vivement les bras pour me réchauffer. Il vaudrait mieux que je trouve rapidement un abri dans les environs. Mais à peine ai-je esquissé un mouvement vers le magasin qu'une fine pluie tombe brusquement. Une pluie d'été ? Maman m'a souvent dit que les pluies au Japon surprennent plus que celles d'Europe. Etrange, j'aurais juré ne pas avoir aperçu un seul nuage à mon arrivée. Les fines gouttes s'abattent de plus en plus nombreuses sur le bitume. En plus d'être frigorifiée, me voilà trempée de la tête aux pieds.

Mais alors que je lève la tête vers le ciel, une détonation retentit. Je tressaute. Ce n'était pas le bruit du tonnerre. Il provient de l'intérieur du magasin. A dix secondes d'intervalle se suit un second coup de feu.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que... »

Mon cœur s'emballe, probablement sous la peur de ce qu'il se joue à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. C'est idiot, je suis immunisée. Rien ne peut m'arriver.

Pourtant.

Pourtant une vive émotion m'insuffle d'aller voir à l'intérieur ce qu'il se trame. Entretemps, le ciel s'est assombri de nuages noirâtres et menaçants. Des voitures de police se sont parquées derrière moi sans même que je les entende. Leurs gyrophares bleus se réfléchissent dans les flaques à mes pieds. Ma poitrine se comprime. Je dois entrer. La raison pour laquelle je suis apparue dans ce monde réside dans ce supermarché. N'écoutant que mon âme, je m'avance, d'abord en marchant, puis en courant. Seule une poignée de mètres me sépare des portes automatiques lorsqu'une force m'agrippe le ventre et me projette en arrière. Choquée, je me laisse emportée, fixant la bâtisse qui s'éloigne de ma vue.

\- « Tu n'iras pas plus loin ! »

Cette voix. Eléonore. Contrairement aux autres fois où j'ai entendu sa voix, celle-ci ne résonnait pas dans mon corps. Non. Ses bras sont enroulés autour de mon ventre, elle s'est plaquée à mon dos pour m'empêcher de poursuivre mon but.

\- « Lâche-moi ! » Je crie en enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau.

Rien n'y fait. Eléonore est trop forte pour lui résister. Je finis par abandonner toute initiative de m'enfuir et profite pour jeter un regard derrière mon épaule. Enfin. Enfin je l'entrevois autrement qu'à travers mon enveloppe. Sa peau halée ressemble à celle d'Ishizu et Marek. Ses yeux brillent d'un bleu turquoise qui me fixent d'un air sévère. Eléonore possède une épaisse chevelure blonde emmêlée, plus claire et plus longue que la mienne. Dès qu'elle remarque mon regard appuyé sur son visage, Eléonore relâche brusquement son emprise. Le décor s'est envolé, ne laissant place qu'à nos deux âmes, réunies l'une en face de l'autre. Devant le silence qui s'installe, je me permets de lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

\- « Suis-je morte ? »

Un rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ma question est-elle si drôle que ça ? Eléonore hausse les épaules, faisant glisser par inadvertance le fin tissus gris délabré qui lui sert d'accoutrement.

\- « Tu as bien failli nous envoyer au Royaume des Ombres avec ta petite chute de 200 mètres. »

Dois-je prendre cela pour un « non » ? Cela m'en a tout l'air. Cependant, j'ai du mal croire que j'ai survécu après un tel accident. Puis, si j'avais réellement survécu, alors qu'est-ce que je fiche ici et surtout, à quoi est-ce que je viens d'assister ?

\- « Tu n'avais pas à t'en prendre à Yugi, Joey et...

\- Tu ne me feras pas avaler que tu t'inquiètes pour eux alors que tu ne les connais que depuis une semaine. Moi, je te connais. »

Sa remarque me pique au vif. Le ton assuré qu'elle emploie en affirmant me connaître m'énerve au plus haut point.

\- « Comment peux-tu me connaître alors que tu n'es là qu'à cause de Marek ? »

Après tout, avant l'intervention de Marek et de sa baguette du millénium, jamais je n'avais expérimenté une possession de corps. Tout naturellement, j'en ai déduit qu'Eléonore provenait d'un sort lancé par cet antagoniste de première catégorie.

\- « Parce que tu crois que je n'existais pas avant d'entrer en contact avec toi ? »

Etrangement, je ne décèle aucune ironie dans sa voix. Elle me regarde sans animosité aucune. Lorsqu'elle esquisse un pas dans ma direction, je recule aussitôt.

\- « Alors je t'écoute. Explique-moi pourquoi tu vis à travers moi. »

Nous mesurons à peu près la même taille. A l'observer de plus près, je constate que son apparence peu soignée contraste de la mienne. Ses cheveux de blé forment une masse de nœuds s'arrêtant au bas de son dos. Ses ongles n'ont visiblement pas été coupés ni nettoyés depuis très longtemps. Pourtant, malgré cette négligence apparente, elle ne ressemble pas à une pauvre pouilleuse comme j'en ai déjà croisées au cours de ma vie. Au contraire, je me surprends à la trouver rayonnante.

\- « Pas maintenant. Je sens que nous allons bientôt reprendre notre état de conscience. Il y a des gens qui t'attendent là-bas. »

Une légère teinte d'amertume anime sa dernière phrase. Pas le temps de lui en demander davantage, le monde qui nous entoure s'efface, tout comme la silhouette d'Eléonore.

Un matelas sous mon poids, des draps frais qui me recouvrent jusqu'aux épaules, un coussin moelleux enfoncé sous ma tête. Je reprends doucement conscience dans ce que je devine être un autre lit d'hôpital du dirigeable de la Kaiba Corporation. A ma plus grande surprise, aucune douleur à l'horizon. Un miracle, c'est tout bonnement un miracle.

\- « Elle est réveillée ! »

En tournant légèrement le visage, j'aperçois la fine silhouette de Sérénity pousser des exclamations dans le couloir. Son expression radieuse me réchauffe quelque peu. Je me redresse, cuisses collées contre ma poitrine, avec une pointe d'embarras lorsqu'elle se penche à mon chevet.

\- « Je suis à l'infirmerie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Je gémis en déviant les yeux.

\- _« Un ping-pong, connasse. »_

En voilà une qui aurait mieux fait de rester dans le monde des rêves. Sérénity me dévisage longuement, sûrement décontenancée par ce jeu verbal auquel Eléonore s'adonne de plus en plus.

\- « Tu es tombée de la tour de Kaiba lors du duel. Tristan et Duke t'auraient apparemment rattrapée avec l'aide de Roland. Tu leur as fichu une sacrée peur, et à moi aussi ! »

Ses paroles, douces au début, s'intensifient au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle. Sa cadence est précipitée, trahissant une inquiétude qu'elle essayait peut-être de cacher. Toujours est-il que Sérénity pose fermement sa main sur mon épaule, m'obligeant à soutenir le regard qu'elle m'envoie.

\- « Est-ce que... C'est de ma faute ? »

Son ton décolle dans les aigus. La pauvre. Je m'en veux de lui infliger tant de soucis. D'abord Mai, ensuite moi – même si je m'estime heureuse de ne pas avoir subi les déboires de Marek. De ma main droite, je recouvre la sienne, caressant sa paume du bout des doigts.

\- « Non, Sérénity, tu n'y es pour rien. » Je murmure dans le but de la calmer.

Mais rien n'y fait. Des petites larmes se sont formées au coin de ses yeux et commencent à ruisseler le long de ses joues rougies. Son emprise sur mon épaule se veut plus pressante.

\- « Quand j'ai vu les garçons te ramener ici, inconsciente, je me suis souvenue de ce que je t'avais dit avant que tu ne parles en duel... »

D'après mes souvenirs, elle me souhaitait de vaincre Marek avec les autres. Je devine que Tristan et Duke lui ont expliqué la raison de ma chute. Je suis sur le point de poser une question quand elle reprend de plus belle.

\- « Je suis contente que mon frère ait finalement atteint la demi-finale du tournoi contre Marek. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça te mette en danger... ! »

Oh merde.

Joey contre Marek ? Alors le duel s'est bel et bien poursuivi en mon absence. Pas étonnant de la part de Kaiba. Cela signifie qu'il affrontera Yugi de son côté et que le vainqueur aura affaire à... Joey, je l'espère. Pour le moment, je me concentre sur la jeune fille en pleurs au bord de mon lit.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis tombée. C'est plutôt compliqué à expliquer mais...

\- C'est à cause de l'esprit ? »

Sa question me surprend. C'est vrai, elle était présente lorsque j'ai avoué la vérité à son frère – qui ne m'avait pas crue au par ailleurs. J'acquiesce en silence. Sérénity essuie ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Ses dents agrippent sa lèvre inférieure pour afficher ce qu'elle voudrait être un sourire. Elle est mignonne malgré la morve qui pointe le bout de son nez.

\- « C'est un mal pour un bien. Ma place dans le tournoi était pratiquement assurée, c'est vrai, mais je m'en serai voulue de gagner en menaçant Yugi. »

Au fond de moi, ce souvenir me laisse un sentiment amer. Malgré mon envie d'afficher un air fier suite à ma défaite face aux quatre garçons, je ne peux cacher une profonde déception. La demi-finale était à porté de main, et nous avons tout gâché. Moi en ayant concentré toute mon attention à cibler Kaiba alors que Joey était vulnérable. Eléonore en forçant le pharaon à choisir entre ma vie et la place de son meilleur ami dans le tournoi.

\- « Au fait, je voulais te poser une question depuis un moment. »

Tirée de mes pensées, je jauge le visage de Sérénity, intriguée.

\- « C'est quoi un « fist » ? »

_Bonne chance._

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive tant sa question me prend au dépourvu. Ce détail m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Durant le duel opposant Bakura à Yugi, Eléonore avait profité de la situation pour sortir les pires atrocités à mes dépens.

\- « J'ai demandé à Tristan mais il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas.

\- Sérieusement ? »

J'avais du mal à croire qu'un garçon de seize ans ne sache pas de quoi il s'agit. Même Kaiba aurait pu lui répondre.

_On lui demandera la prochaine fois qu'on le croise._

Je te l'interdis !

\- « Oh… C'est juste… Une sorte de coup de main que tu donnes à une fille. Je crois. »

Ma nouvelle copine lève les yeux au plafond l'espace de quelques secondes avant de balayer la pièce du regard. Bon sang, faites qu'on n'ait plus jamais à reparler de ça.

\- « Regarde dehors, c'est inquiétant. »

En effet, à travers le hublot, un épais voile d'ombre recouvre le ciel pourtant dégagé il y a encore quelques heures. Je discerne à peine la tour de Kaiba derrière toute cette obscurité. Marek… Soudain, une violente déflagration surgit du sommet de la tour.

\- « Joey ! » Crie Sérénity en se levant brusquement.

Malheureusement, je ne connais qu'une créature capable de provoquer un tel déferlement holographique : une carte de Dieu Egyptien.

_On dirait bien que Marek est en train de se débarrasser de cet incapable. Enfin une bonne nouvelle._

Sérénity s'enfuit de la chambre, sûrement pour rejoindre la tour pour s'assurer que son frère s'échappe sain et sauf de son duel. A mon tour, je retire les draps recouvrant le bas de mon corps et descends du lit. Merde, j'ai les jambes en coton. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je prendrai des plombes à sortir, mais il le faut.

Une main sur la porte de l'ascenseur, je souffle bruyamment, contente d'avoir enfin atteint la tour de Kaiba. Le premier ascenseur montait déjà vers le sommet, très certainement utilisé par Sérénity.

_Personne ne peut résister à l'attaque d'un Dieu Egyptien._

Malheureusement, je ne peux qu'approuver la pensée de l'esprit. Mai a déjà fait les frais du Dragon Ailé de Râ. Pourtant, si une vive lumière dorée scintillait à la cime de la tour, celle-ci s'est affaiblie au point de disparaître après quelques minutes. Par contre, le voile d'ombre n'a pas quitté le ciel. Cela signifierait que Joey est parvenu à bout du monstre de Marek ?

_Impossible._

Je veux y croire.

Je patiente dans la cabine depuis une poignée de secondes quand quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produit : le ciel violacé s'efface progressivement pour un bleu éclatant. Appuyée sur une barre contre la vitre, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Le duel est terminé, c'est une certitude. Les battements de mon cœur s'emballent quand les portes s'ouvrent finalement sur la plateforme au sommet.

\- « Le duel est maintenant terminé ! »

A peine ai-je avancé vers Sérénity dos à moi que la voix de Roland fuse à travers le ciel. Une main levée en l'air, il s'adresse à toutes les personnes présentes.

\- « Votre attention s'il vous plait. Selon le règlement de ce tournoi, Joey est disqualifié, je déclare donc Marik Ishtar : vainqueur de ce duel ! »

C'est une vision d'horreur qui s'offre à nous : Marik arbore un rictus déformé entre la satisfaction et la panique. A l'autre bout de la plateforme, Joey ne bouge plus, couché sur le sol, tandis que ses amis et sa sœur s'élancent à sa rescousse pour le réveiller.

_C'est inutile, Joey a rejoint le Royaume des Ombres. Je peux le sentir._

Je ne prête pas attention aux paroles d'Eléonore, beaucoup trop occupée à ne pas défaillir devant le drame qui vient de se jouer. Au bord du terrain, seul Kaiba reste de marbre, bras croisés, insensible aux effusions de larmes qui se jouent devant lui. Quel enfoiré…


	15. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 15

Bonjour !

Comme chaque jeudi, on se retrouve pour la suite de ma fiction.

Sylea: Oui j'ai remarqué, t'inquiètes je te remercie de cette attention de ne pas vouloir spoil les autres xD. Pas sûr que Lorène ne s'en souvienne pas totalement.. à voir dans la suite de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Adossée à un mur de la chambre de soin, j'écoute les effusions de voix qui tourbillonnent autour du corps inanimé de Joey. Relié de la tête aux pieds par des capteurs qui vérifient ses paramètres en continu, il se révèle être le seul avec Mai à ne pas s'agiter. Ils ont été placés dans la même chambre, ce qui me laisse penser qu'en réalité, l'équipe médicale ne se compose que d'un pauvre médecin chargé de soigner des malades envoyés en enfers. Moi qui refusais d'entrer dans la chambre de soin de Mai pour ne pas affronter cette vision, j'en ai deux pour le prix d'un.

Kaiba refuse de transporter Joey vers l'hôpital le plus proche et il n'a même pas daigné en informer les autres. A la place, le petit Mokuba subit les déboires de Tristan qui lui ordonne de convaincre son frère de lui venir en aide. Au pied du lit, Sérénity verse un torrent de larmes, le visage enfouit dans les draps blancs aseptisés. Le médecin se montre optimiste. Mais l'optimisme n'a jamais ramené personne du Royaume des Ombres.

Soudain, alors qu'il avait quitté la chambre depuis dix longues minutes, Yugi s'avance vers le lit de Joey. Ses points sont serrés le long de son corps. Il ne fait aucun doute que le pharaon a pris la place du petit Yugi, choqué par l'issue du duel.

\- « Comment va-t-il ?

\- Rien a changé depuis tout à l'heure. » Répond Tristan d'une voix neutre. « Mais je suis sûr que Joey se bat pour revenir.

\- Alors il aura besoin de ça. »

Négligemment déposé dans un coin du matelas, le disque de duel de Joey trône à côté de sa tête. Yugi l'attrape d'une main et le glisse au bras de son propriétaire.

\- « Son disque de duel ?

\- Je sais qu'il l'aurait demandé.

\- Bien vu, Yugi. » Ajoute Tristan.

_Ils sont tous devenus cons._

On dirait bien. Cyniquement, je demanderai bien à Yugi de me donner mon disque de duel le jour où on m'annonce un cancer. Sait-on jamais, d'après lui ce serait la solution à tous les maux.

\- « Votre attention s'il vous plait. Les duellistes sont priés de se rendre au dernier étage de la tour de duel pour la seconde demi-finale. Yugi Muto affrontera Seto Kaiba. Le vainqueur pourra accéder à la finale. »

L'heure est venue pour Yugi de se rendre à son duel. Dans son état actuel, j'espère qu'il saura mettre ses inquiétudes de côté pour botter le cul de Kaiba. Il n'ose aucun regard pour ses amis et se contente de quitter la chambre, tête baissée. Il n'a pas fallu plus de cinq secondes pour que Téa s'élance à sa poursuite, suivie de Tristan et Duke.

\- « Je vais le voir. »

Un calme étrange s'installe alors dans la pièce. Les machines indiquant les paramètres de Joey résonnent en rythme, troublées par les sanglots de la jolie brune au pied du lit.

_« Je vais venger Mai, coûte que coûte. Je lui ai fait la promesse de la protéger et Marek paiera pour ce qu'elle subit. » _

Et maintenant, il se retrouve allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, enfermé dans le même monde sinistre que Mai. Une grosse boule de nerfs me compresse la poitrine. J'enfonce mes ongles dans la paume de mes mains pour ne pas craquer devant Sérénity. Au bout du dixième reniflement de sa part, je me décide enfin à contourner le lit de Mai pour m'agenouiller à ses côtés. Elle sursaute lorsque j'enroule mon bras autour de ses épaules, massant distraitement sa peau pour la calmer.

\- « Ce n'est pas juste ! »

Sa voix brisée a finalement raison de mon sang-froid. Mes propres larmes s'écoulent doucement le long de mes joues quand Sérénity se jette à mon cou pour pleurer. Par réflexe, je la serre contre moi, fixant malencontreusement le visage endormi de son frère. Il avait tout donné pour vaincre Marek, je n'en doute pas.

\- « Sérénity, tu devrais aller te reposer. » Je marmonne au creux de son oreille.

Ses épaules secouées s'affaissent peu à peu. Tout en maintenant son emprise sur moi, elle recule légèrement son visage pour me regarder. Je ferme brusquement les yeux, sentant arriver une nouvelle vague de larmes me submerger.

\- « Joey voudrait certainement retrouver sa sœur en pleine forme une fois qu'il se réveillera. »

Pour appuyer mes mots, je remonte ma main droite au sommet de ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Ses mèches brunes glissent les longs de mes doigts tandis que je la caresse délicatement. Elle lance un dernier regard en direction de son frère puis revient vers moi et hoche imperceptiblement la tête.

\- « Viens, je t'emmène dans la chambre de Mai. »

A aucun moment, je ne brise le contact avec Sérénity. Elle semble si frêle quand je la redresse sur ses jambes. Un coup de vent pourrait la balayer en un souffle. Ma main accrochée à sa hanche, je lui intime de m'accompagner dans le couloir où Téa supplie Yugi de ne pas prendre part à la suite du tournoi. C'est inutile. Le pharaon sait pertinemment qu'il n'a pas d'autres choix que de défaire les plans de Marek en finale. Dans le cas contraire, nous ne reverrons plus jamais Odion, Bakura et surtout Mai et Joey. N'ayant pas envie que Sérénity entende ces supplications, j'accélère le pas et ouvre la porte de la chambre à la hâte. Ce n'est que quand je la referme que Sérénity tourne son visage vers le mien.

\- « Tu prendras soin de lui en mon absence, pas vrai ? »

De nouvelles larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux. Ma gorge se noue devant cette vue. Que puis-je faire sauf lui promettre en silence ? Préférant cacher mon émotion derrière mes quelques mèches blondes, j'avance jusqu'au lit de Mai et y dépose Sérénity.

\- « S'il se réveille avant toi, je viendrai te chercher. Ne t'en fais pas, Joey est solide. »

Au fond, je ne sais pas si mes paroles étaient supposées la rassurer elle, ou moi. Au moins, la jeune fille se détend l'espace de quelques secondes. Couchée, les larmes persistent leur course sur le long de ses joues, malgré ses maigres tentatives de les en empêcher. Telle une bonne mère, je tire tous les rideaux possibles pour plonger la chambre dans le noir afin de l'aider à trouver le sommeil.

\- « Dis Lore-chan…

Le matelas s'enfonce sous mon poids.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux attendre que je m'endorme pour repartir ? »

Comment refuser une telle demande ?

\- « Bien sûr. »

Pour la première fois depuis le duel de Joey, Sérénity affiche un léger sourire.

_Rappelle-moi quand vous aurez fini les violons._

La ferme, Eléonore.

Au moins, la présence d'Eléonore dans ma tête me permet de sécher mes propres larmes et de me recentrer un moment. Si Yugi ne défait pas Marek, alors nous… Serions-nous capables de…

_Si le pharaon ne bat pas Marek, alors il sera encore plus puissant avec les trois cartes de Dieu Egyptien._

Certes, sa puissance triplera, mais…

_Je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre au pharaon._

D'abord surprise, je tâche de ne rien montrer à Sérénity dont les muscles se détendent au fil des minutes. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Toi qui étais prête à menacer Yugi pour continuer le tournoi, toi qui refuses tout comme moi de te laisser berner par les prédictions d'Ishizu. Comment oses-tu prétendre vouloir le protéger ?

Mes lèvres s'étirent malgré moi.

_Tout est beaucoup plus complexe que tu ne peux l'imaginer. _

Tout est toujours trop compliqué pour moi, je pense amèrement.

Sérénity dort à poings fermés. Les traits de son visage sont désormais détendus. Je profite de son repos pour essuyer les dernières gouttes qui tachent ses joues avant de me lever du lit. Les cris dans le couloir se sont interrompus. A première vue, le départ de Yugi pour le sommet de la tour de duel a divisé le groupe d'amis, déjà amputé de trois membres. Lorsque je rejoins la chambre de soin, je ne croise que le regard de Téa, bras croisés contre son ventre. A sa tête, je comprends rapidement qu'elle ne me porte pas dans son cœur.

\- « Du nouveau ? » Je demande pour détendre l'atmosphère glaciale planant dans la pièce.

\- « Tristan et Duke sont partis aider Mokuba pour récupérer une connexion au siège général de la KaibaCorp.

\- Ah… »

Rien ne me vient. Téa hausse les épaules et se contente de fixer les visages endormis des deux victimes de Marek. Je remarque à ce moment-là que seul Joey est relié à des machines. Mai, elle, a été recouverte de ses draps, sans plus.

\- « Est-ce que cet esprit va s'en prendre à Yugi ? »

Cette question… Etrangement, je l'attendais à un moment ou à un autre. Il faut bien avouer qu'elle n'est pas très discrète. Tous ses regards qu'elle jette à Yugi quand ils sont au même endroit. Tout laisse à penser qu'elle a le béguin pour le champion des duels.

\- « Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Je ne connais pas vraiment cet esprit donc je ne peux rien assurer. »

Ce qui est la stricte vérité. Pourtant, j'aurai juré l'avoir vue fermer les poings et réprimer un grognement au fond de sa gorge.

\- « Ishizu nous a tout raconté. Elle t'avait demandé de ne pas poursuivre ce tournoi pour ne pas blesser le pharaon, pas vrai ? »

De la frustration s'emmêle dans l'interrogation qu'elle me pose. J'ose un regard dans sa direction. Son visage mélange de colère et d'incompréhension. Qu'a-t-elle réellement envie d'entendre au fond ? Que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir abandonné plus tôt ? Ce serait mentir.

\- « Effectivement.

\- « « Effectivement » ? C'est tout ce que tu as à répondre ? Tu vois très bien comme le pharaon est troublé quand tu es là et tu t'en amuses ! »

_Des reproches. Comme je m'y attendais._

On dirait qu'elle n'arrive pas à nous différencier l'une de l'autre. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir après tout. Néanmoins, j'aurais préféré qu'elle attende d'être ailleurs, plutôt que de piquer une crise devant nos copains comateux.

_\- « Oh eh, la brune. Tu me les brises. _

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

_\- J'espère bien, que tu me demandes pardon. Tu sais ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »_

Sans opposer une quelconque résistance, je m'avance mécaniquement vers Téa, franchissant son cercle vital pour pousser son épaule contre le mur derrière elle. Son expression change soudainement. Son souffle se coupe, ses lèvres tremblantes cherchent des mots qui ne viennent pas.

_\- « Tu es jalouse, n'est-ce pas ? Je connais le pharaon depuis bien plus de temps que toi. Tu sais, des millénaires enfermés dans les ténèbres, ça rapproche. Il ne tombera jamais amoureux d'une telle souillonne. »_

Téa est plus grande d'au moins une tête, cela ne l'empêche pas d'être terrorisée par les paroles d'Eléonore. Je sens ma poigne remonter le long de sa nuque et pincer sa peau par pur plaisir.

Arrête ça, Eléonore, tu n'obtiendras de bien rien en menaçant les autres sauf m'attirer des ennuis.

\- « Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi… » Gémit Téa lorsque mes doigts se promènent le long de sa mâchoire.

Mon index atteint son menton quand elle me repousse violement de ses deux mains. Surprise, je tombe lourdement sur le sol et amortis ma chute de mes bras in-extremis. La brune me contourne, précipitée, et s'accroche aux armatures de la porte.

\- « Pourquoi tu fais ça, Lorène ?!

\- Quand vas-tu comprendre que ce n'est pas moi ?! » Je réfute sur le même ton.

Téa secoue la tête, probablement pour m'empêcher de remarquer les larmes qui pointent au coin de ses yeux.

\- « Je ne crois pas à ton histoire, c'est toi depuis le début qui nous fait du mal à moi et mes amis ! Ne remets pas toutes tes erreurs sur le dos d'un pseudo esprit ! »

La remarque de Téa me laisse pantoise. A quel moment peut-elle douter de la véracité de mes propos ? Ne croit-elle pas le pharaon ou Ishizu ? Je comptais lui poser la question quand elle s'enfuit dans le couloir. Le bruit de ses pas m'intime qu'elle a pris la direction de la sortie, sûrement pour soutenir Yugi au sommet de la tour.

Assise seule dans cette salle quasi-mortuaire, je pousse un long soupir en me redressant sur mes deux jambes.

\- « Godverdomme, wat een zooi.[1] » Je geins, trainant du pied jusqu'au premier siège.

Les coudes déposés sur mes cuisses, j'entoure mon visage en étau, refreinant une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur. Moins puissantes que les précédentes, ces vagues ont tendance à survenir quand Eléonore décide soudainement de contrôler mon corps, en dépit de ma volonté. Mes joues brulantes cherchent désespérément une source de fraicheur, je me sens doucement vaciller de fatigue à force de lutter contre ma propre personne.

Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée dans ce dirigeable, je songe à retrouver ma petite vie paisible à Flem, aux côtés de ma mère. Mon job au Tam-Tam me paraît beaucoup plus agréablement maintenant. En fin de compte, je préférais quand ma patronne me réprimandait pour mon travail plutôt que de me battre intérieurement contre une entité que je ne connais pas. Pour peu, je promettrais de devenir une bonne fille si j'avais la possibilité de rentrer chez moi dans les prochaines heures.

Le poids de mon corps semble s'alourdir au fil de mes complaintes intérieures. Ma gorge serrée annonce l'arrivée imminente d'un nouveau flot de larmes. Pleurer. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à m'endormir. Au réveil, rien de tout ça ne se sera produit. Tout sera rentré dans l'ordre et nous pourrons tout retourner dans nos misérables quotidiens que je chéris tant à cet instant. Je relève le visage pour prendre une bonne bouffée d'air. Mon regard se heurte au visage endormi de Joey, dont le nez et la bouche son recouvert d'un masque à oxygène.

Toi qui avais promis à Mai de la sauver, tu as fini par la rejoindre au Royaume des Ombres…

Mes mains viennent rejoindre l'une des siennes, inerte le long de son corps. Je réprime un frisson. Elle est glaciale. Cette constatation suffit à briser le dernier rempart que je m'étais construite et les premiers sanglots explosent. Je serre sa main le plus fortement possible, dans l'espoir de provoquer une réaction de sa part. C'est idiot, mais j'aimerais de tout mon cœur qu'il se réchauffe rien que par ce contact.

_Tu ne profites même pas de la vue._

Nos mains se desserrent, à l'envie d'Eléonore qui m'oblige à me lever de mon siège pour m'asseoir au bord du matelas. Afin de contrôler tous ses paramètres, le médecin a relevé le T-shirt de Joey jusqu'au haut de son torse, dévoilant une musculature agréable à l'œil. Trop absorbée par l'état catastrophique du garçon, je ne m'étais pas préoccupée de sa semi-nudité, contrairement à Eléonore.

_Il te plaît ?_

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Il y a beaucoup plus important !

Mais à peine avais-je exprimé cette pensée que ma main droite s'est accidentellement retrouvée contre ses abdominaux. Mes yeux s'écarquillent tandis que j'essaie de me défaire de cette force. Impossible de décoller ma main de son torse. Je me sens chauffer de honte de toucher Joey sans son autorisation. Et s'il se réveillait maintenant ? Quel enfer !

_Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui pleurnichais « oh réveille-toi mon cher et tendre » ? Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Moi, je le sais._

Ce que _moi_ je veux ? J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Et retire ma main de là !

_Comme tu veux._

Poussée en arrière, je garde difficilement l'équilibre quand ladite main descend brusquement jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Joey. Si j'étais parvenue à garder un calme relatif jusqu'ici, cette sensation bombée sous ma paume me tire une exclamation de panique.

\- « Arrête ça, arrête ça, arrête ça ! »

Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête entre la peur que quelqu'un débarque et me découvre dans cette position plus qu'équivoque et mes sens qui s'enflamment au fur et à mesure qu'Eléonore raffermit la pression contre l'appareil génital de mon ami. Bon sang, penser à autre chose. Une jolie prairie peut-être, avec des animaux oui, et quelques nuages dans le ciel. Des bons gros nuages bien ronds… Je veux dire blancs et cotonneux. Au secours.

_Attends, j'ai envie de voir s'il porte quelque chose en-dessous !_

\- « Surtout pas ! » Je siffle entre mes dents pour ne pas alerter un quelconque curieux passant par là.

Chacun de mes membres s'étaient tétanisés, une série de crampes douloureuses s'attaquent au moindre muscle que j'essaie de bouger. Au fond de moi, je me sens happée par cette énergie étrangère qui se sert de moi comme d'un vulgaire pantin. Cette sensation, je la ressens à chaque fois qu'Eléonore décide que ma volonté n'a aucune importance à ses yeux. Peu importe mes désirs, peu importe mes craintes et mes convictions. A ce moment précis, son comportement me renvoie à mon incapacité à me défendre, même contre moi-même. Alors, peut-être d'une manière un peu trop désinvolte, je m'abandonne à ses gestes obscènes, qui me poussent à débrailler le pantalon d'un garçon que je connais depuis moins d'une semaine, dans l'unique but de m'humilier. Mais lorsque mes doigts se baladent le long du membre de Joey à travers le tissu de son boxer, son emprise semble s'affaiblir. Des picotements sillonnent ma peau, ce qui signifie que je récupère progressivement l'ascendant sur mon corps. Mon premier réflexe est de reculer brusquement en arrière. Tout mon être est en feu. L'embarra. La honte. L'incompréhension. Une excitation inavouable ? Je secoue la tête et serre les dents, me maudissant de cet acte ignoble.

_Tu ne vas tout de même pas le laisser ainsi…_

En effet, après avoir brisé le contact, je m'aperçois que le pantalon de Joey est toujours dégrafé. Quel enfer. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de me pencher au-dessus du garçon. Mes mains tremblent au fur et à mesure que je les approche de la zone de danger. Il ne m'a fallu qu'une poignée de microsecondes pour remonter la braguette et m'en écarter comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser.

\- « Plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais !

\- Ça ne va pas ? »

Je réprime un cri de surprise quand Duke surgit dans la chambre. A-t-il assisté à cette scène hautement gênante ? En tout cas, il m'adresse simplement un regard surpris suivi d'un sourire apaisant. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine et menace de s'en extraire à tout moment.

\- « Si, si, si ! » Je m'écris presque un peu trop fort. « S-Sinon, ça se passe comment ? »

Duke penche la tête, décontenancé.

\- « Mokuba essaie de rétablir la connexion avec la KaibaCorp, mais apparemment ça ne se passe pas comme prévu. »

Encore une mauvaise nouvelle, je m'affale sur le siège derrière moi et croise les jambes. De toute façon, même s'ils parviennent à transporter les blessés dans un hôpital, je crains qu'aucun remède ne puisse les réveiller du Royaume des Ombres. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Duke ajoute simplement :

\- « Ca vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer en silence, fixant distraitement le visage du blondinet endormi.

* * *

[1] Mon dieu, quel bordel.

Fin du chapitre!

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Sait-on jamais l'acte obscène d'Eléonore c'est bien du viol donc ne vous amusez pas à toucher les parties génitales de quelqu'un d'endormi. Ce sera le conseil du jour.

On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite!


	16. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 16

Bonjour!

Merveilleuse journée pour aller voter n'est-ce pas? ... Ouais ça fait chier quand même.

**Sylea:** Anhw c'est un des plus beaux compliments qu'on m'ait jamais écrit! Je déteste aussi Téa, mais j'essaie de ne pas être trop injuste envers elle. Après tout, elle fait tout ça pour Yugi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après un long moment à admirer la tour de duel s'animer de la bataille entre les deux Dieux Egyptiens à travers le hublot de la chambre de soin, Tristan a décidé sur un coup de tête de retirer tous les fils du corps de Joey, prétextant que voir un duel de monstres aiderait à le réveiller.

\- « Par contre, à un moment, va falloir arrêter d'être con, ici. » Je marmonne, me remémorant la fois où Yugi lui a enfilé le disque de duel au bras pour les mêmes raisons.

\- « On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis. » Rétorque Téa, soudainement revenue sur ses pas.

_Elle est chanceuse qu'il y a trop de témoins dans cette chambre._

Je me contente de lui répondre d'un œil noir. Le médecin tente de raisonner Tristan qui persiste à vouloir tirer son ami de son lit pour l'emmener jusqu'au duel opposant Yugi et Kaiba. Duke et Sérénity sont aussi présents dans la pièce, cette dernière priant son frère de se réveiller.

\- « Je t'en supplie, grand-frère… »

Le regard fixé sur la tour de fer, je m'efforce à ne pas prêter attention à la voix brisée de la petite brune, au risque de craquer à mon tour.

_Tu vas aussi pleurer si cet empoté se souvient de ce que tu lui as fait._

Je fronce les sourcils, préférant balayer cette image de moi en train de le toucher sans son accord.

_On appelle ça un viol._

Oui, j'avais compris. Au-delà du hublot, la bataille fait rage, les monstres de Dieux Egyptiens de Kaiba et Yugi s'entremêlent. Tout cela dépasse largement le cadre d'une bataille holographique, j'en ai bien peur.

\- « J'espère que Yugi va bien. » Gémit Téa, tête baissée.

Peu importe qui gagne ce duel, il aura la lourde tâche d'éliminer Marek en finale. D'un point de vue pratique, j'aimerais que Yugi sorte vainqueur de ce duel. Si jamais c'est Kaiba qui l'élimine, on risque d'en entendre parler pendant les prochaines décennies.

_Puis Kaiba n'aura plus aucune raison de vivre si Yugi ne le bat pas à son jeu fétiche._

Les paroles d'Eléonore, quoique teintée d'ironie, me tirent de véritables réflexions. Comment Kaiba abordera-t-il sa vie une fois qu'il aura vaincu Yugi au Duel de Monstres ? Lui qui semble vivre uniquement dans ce but, c'est la dépression assurée qui l'attend.

\- « Au fait, Lorène, tu sais comment Eléonore connait le pharaon ? » Me demande soudainement Tristan, trainant le corps inanimé de Joey contre son flanc gauche.

Je hausse les épaules et grimace. En effet, cet esprit, pourtant bavard dernièrement, refuse de m'en dévoiler davantage. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre que par un simple geste. A ma droite, je sens Téa se raidir brusquement.

\- « Ne parlons pas de ce que vous prenez pour un esprit, ça ne sert à rien vous le voyez bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Téa ? » Demande Sérénity, inquiète.

Les garçons ne paraissent pas surpris de la réaction quelque peu exagérée de leur amie. Mon petit doigt me chuchote qu'elle leur a parlé de notre récent altercation. Tout en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, Téa se tourne vers moi, fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Alors, tu vas m'attaquer à nouveau maintenant qu'il y a des témoins ? Parce que tu étais beaucoup plus loquace tout à l'heure ! »

_Je vais bien lui fermer son clapet si c'est ce qu'elle désire tant._

On se calme par ici ! En signe de paix, je lève mes deux mains devant moi et les secoue doucement.

\- « Personne ne va agresser personne. Téa, si tu pouvais éviter de la provoquer, ça m'arrangerait au plus haut point. »

Il y a suffisamment de blessés dans ce tournoi pour se permettre d'en ajouter à cause d'une stupide querelle. A mon grand désarroi, la grande brune ne semble pas prête à tempérer ses propos.

\- « Tu sais ce qui nous arrangerait, à nous tous ? Que tu dégages, Yuurei. Tu n'as rien à foutre dans notre groupe et en plus de ça, tu es nocive. »

Accusant le coup, je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévisager. Ni Duke, ni Tristan n'ose ajouter quoi que ce soit. La fameuse bravoure masculine il faut croire. Sérénity, elle, se contente de nous prier tout bas de ne pas crier en présence des deux inconscients.

\- _« Téa, n'oublie pas que si j'ai pu jeter mon réceptacle du haut d'une tour, je peux facilement te noyer aux alentours de cette île. »_

Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est ton réceptacle qui t'a jeté de cette tour.

_N'en rajoute pas chérie, c'est assez compliqué comme ça._

Non mais je rêve…

\- « On n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là… » Marmonne Duke si bas que j'aurai confondu ses paroles avec un grognement.

_\- « Tiens, t'as attrapé des couilles, toi ? »_

Face à la tension montante, je ne parviens plus à bloquer le contrôle d'Eléonore qui profite de mon moment d'égarement pour narguer Téa.

\- « Arrêtez ! »

Sérénity s'interpose entre nous deux. Ses épaules tremblent, elle croise mon regard avant de s'en détourner pour fixer Téa.

\- « Je vous en supplie les filles, il faut qu'on reste tous soudés pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. »

Pour peu, je l'aurais enlacée pour la rassurer mais Téa a réagi beaucoup trop vite à mon goût en déposant une main sur son épaule. Adossée à un des murs de la chambre, je les observe en silence, satisfaite de l'absence d'Eléonore.

\- « Quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire qu'elle te fait peur ? »

Circonspecte, je jauge la grande brune en coin. Bras croisés à mon tour, je ne comprends pas la signification du regard qu'elle envoie à Sérénity.

\- « Téa, non s'il te plait.

\- Hé, Yuurei. Tu sais ce que m'a dit Sérénity tout à l'heure ? Que cet esprit lui fait peur et qu'elle pensait ne plus t'approcher tant que ce ne serait pas réglé. »

Un profond rire vibre au fond de mon âme. Perdue, je lance un appel rempli de questions à la principale intéressée. La benjamine des Wheeler se triture les doigts, quelques mèches de sa chevelure châtain masquent une partie de son visage. Signe d'embarra. Devant son absence de réaction, je me porte vers les garçons qui évitent également de croiser mon regard. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

\- « Sérénity ? » Je l'appelle doucement.

Elle secoue la tête et affiche une mine triste.

\- « Je t'aime beaucoup mais je déteste cet esprit. »

Gênée par la difficulté avec laquelle Sérénity articule, je réprime un léger rire. Tous n'ont pas l'air de saisir la raison pour laquelle je ne déteste pas Eléonore.

\- « Lorsque je suis arrivée dans ce dirigeable, elle m'a empêchée de tomber sous les mains de Marek et donc de causer des soucis à Joey et Yugi.

Et puis, lors de ce rêve, ce qu'Eléonore m'a dit…

_« Parce que tu crois que je n'existais pas avant d'entrer en contact avec toi ?»_

Je dois absolument découvrir ce que ses paroles signifiaient.

\- Parce que tu penses avoir réussi à les aider ? » Rétorque sèchement Téa.

Je serre les poings le long de mon corps, tentant de refreiner la montée d'adrénaline qui pulse dans mes veines.

\- « J'ai sauté d'une tour haute d'une centaine de mètres pour ne pas… !

\- Si Tristan et Duke n'avaient pas été là, tu te serais rompue le cou et tu aurais peiné Yugi et Joey ! »

Son éclat de voix résonne dans la pièce. Mon cœur tambourine si fort dans mes tempes que j'appuie une main contre le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

\- « Mais ça n'a pas été le cas et Joey a atteint la phase finale comme il le voulait !

\- Et maintenant il est dans le Royaume des Ombres par ta faute ! »

Les sanglots de Sérénity s'élèvent dans la cohue générale, mais cette fois, elle s'accroche à Téa comme d'une bouée de sauvetage.

\- « Sérieusement, vous entendez les conneries qu'elle débite ?! » Je grogne en marchant vers Tristan et Duke.

Aucune réaction de leur part, si ce n'est des toussotements d'embarra. A plusieurs reprises, je leur demande ce qu'ils pensent des accusations de leur amie, mais ils préfèrent fixer leurs chaussures plutôt que de me répondre. Constatant avec dégout que je n'obtiendrai aucun soutien de leur part, je décide de quitter rageusement la pièce, doigts agrippés aux pliures de ma jupe. Dès que je me retrouve dans le couloir, leur conversation reprend plus calmement, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner.

Sérieusement, comment peuvent-ils croire un instant que c'est de ma faute si Joey se retrouve coincé au Royaume des Ombres ? Les railleries d'Eléonore se poursuivent au fond de mon être.

_Si j'avais su à quel point ils t'abandonneraient vite, je ne me serai même pas embêtée de leur parler !_

Je pousse un grognement rauque en franchissant une des nombreuses portes automatiques du dirigeable. Sortir de cet appareil pour prendre l'air m'apparaît comme une bonne idée. Au moins, il n'y aura personne pour me reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Si j'avais écouté Eléonore lors de ce duel à cinq et que c'était moi qui avais dû affronter Marek en demi-finale et que j'avais échoué comme Joey, que ce serait-il passé ?

_Une pointe de regret saupoudrée d'une bonne dose d'amertume._

Ses petites remarques ne suffisent plus à me tirer de mes gongs. Il faut croire qu'à force, j'ai fini par m'habituer à partager mes journées avec une inconnue qui interrompt chacune de mes réflexions.

_Au fait, merci._

Au beau milieu du sas qui me sépare de l'île, je m'immobilise, croyant avoir mal entendu.

_Merci de ne pas me détester._

Ses soudains remerciements me rendent perplexes. Face à Téa, je n'ai pas hésité un instant à prendre la défense d'Eléonore quant à ses agissements. Pourtant, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde pour vouloir m'en débarrasser : scarification involontaire, tentative de suicide, atteinte à la pudeur – ou viol. Un cocktail magique de délits en tout genre.

\- « Je crois que je déteste plus Téa et ses morales à deux balles que toi. Mais ne viens pas à penser que je t'aime. »

_Cela me suffit._

Je ferme les yeux et souffle doucement. Décidément, elle me réserve encore beaucoup de surprises. Un poil plus détendue, je descends les marches menant à la terre ferme. Au sommet de la tour, les Dieux Egyptiens ne sont plus. Après tout, malgré leur rareté, ils ne demeurent pas moins que des cartes de Duel de Monstres. Je réprime un léger frisson. Un vent chaud balaie l'île de ferraille de la KaibaCorp, je profite de ce court moment de répit pour admirer la vue de l'océan qui s'étend sous mes yeux.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée de la tour de duel s'ouvre. Je m'attends à apercevoir Yugi ou Kaiba, victorieux de ce deuxième duel de la demi-finale. A la place, c'est la silhouette de Marek, entourée d'une aura inquiétante, qui se détache de l'entrée. Il marque un temps d'arrêt lorsque nos regards se croisent. Mes yeux dévient en direction de sa main, où trône fièrement la baguette du millénium. L'Egyptien m'offre un large sourire en s'avançant vers moi.

\- « On dirait que ton saut de l'ange n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. »

Sa voix grave et sadique ne m'effraye pas plus que lors de sa dernière victoire.

\- « Au moins, je serai la seule à ne pas avoir péris lors d'une de tes duels. » Je rétorque quand il parvient à ma hauteur. « Qui a gagné ?

\- Le duel du pharaon n'est pas encore terminé, mais j'ai à faire. »

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Jamais Marek n'aurait manqué le dénouement du duel entre Yugi et Kaiba sauf pour une urgence. Que peut-il bien se passer dans ce dirigeable pour qu'il ressente le besoin d'y retourner ?

\- « Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? » Je lui demande alors qu'il me tourne le dos.

\- « Ce n'est pas parce que tu possèdes un esprit assez puissant pour détourner le pouvoir de ma baguette du millénium que nous sommes alliés. »

Pour appuyer ses mots, Marek se décale légèrement et plante son regard violet et sombre dans le mien. Il me dégoûte.

\- « Mais je dois te remercier de m'avoir offert Wheeler sur un plateau d'argent. »

Sa remarque me pique au vif. Aurait-il le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées en plus de ça ? Mon trouble lui tire un large rictus, le rendant encore plus laid qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alors qu'il se prépare à remonter les marches du dirigeable, je me sens portée par une force surhumaine et m'élance derrière lui pour lui crier :

\- « Affronte-moi en duel ! »

Après tout, si c'était mon destin de sombrer face à Marek à la place de Joey, alors pourquoi ne pas le prouve dès maintenant ? Ce revirement de situation ne semble pas surprendre le finaliste.

\- « Qu'est-ce que je gagnerai à vaincre une perdante ? »

_Défaire les dessins maléfiques de Marek sera très certainement la chose la plus compliquée que tu aies faites jusqu'ici. Réfléchis bien._

Pour une fois, c'est au tour d'Eléonore de jouer aux voix de la raison. Mais maintenant que j'ai défié Marek, je ne me sens plus capable de reculer. De plus, je possède des éléments qui pourraient l'intéresser.

\- « Si tu me bats en duel, je te révèlerai le véritable nom du pharaon. » Je mens ouvertement en le jaugeant du regard.

Le sourire de Marek s'élargit. Il abandonne totalement l'idée de rentrer dans le dirigeable et se pose à quelques centimètres de ma tête.

\- « Tu serais donc prête à mettre le destin du pharaon en danger pour récupérer les âmes perdues du Royaume des Ombres ? »

Eléonore ne m'a jamais révélé cette information cruciale, et je la prie de ne pas le faire. De toute manière, je ne compte pas perdre ce duel et encore moins mettre Yugi en danger. Finalement, je hoche la tête pour sceller ma fausse promesse à Marek.

\- « Parfait. J'espère que cette arène de duel improvisée te conviendra. »

Il indique le centre de l'île du bout de son index. Peu importe l'endroit où nous nous affrontons, tant que je venge Mai et Joey à ma manière. A mon bras droit, je porte toujours le disque de la duelliste harpies. L'image de son visage endormi me revient en tête. Au plus profond des ténèbres, je ne dois pas la décevoir. Nous nous plaçons chacun à un bout de ce terrain improvisé et mélangeons notre propre deck avant de l'insérer dans l'appareil.

J'inspire profondément, il s'agit là du duel le plus important que je n'ai jamais mené au cours de ma vie. Exit les stupides stratégies employées sur Internet. Désormais, je dois m'assurer que ce type ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne.

_Cette fois-ci, nous mènerons le duel ensemble._

Pour Mai. Pour Joey.

_Et pour le pharaon._

\- « C'est l'heure du duel ! »

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Le prochain chapitre sera évidemment le duel complet qui opposera Lorène et Marek (Marik selon les versions). C'est le duel que je préfère jusqu'ici donc j'espère que ce sera le cas pour vous aussi.

Bon, sur ce, j'ai un tournoi de speed duel qui commence bientôt, croisez les doigts pour moi svp.

A jeudi prochain pour la suite !


	17. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 17

Bonjour!

Oui on est mercredi et non jeudi, mais j'avais vraiment envie de publier ce chapitre parce que c'est mon duel préféré jusqu'ici - même si je suis certaine qu'il sera détrôné par un autre prévu bien plus tard.

**Sylea**: Eh oui ! Ce duel n'était pas prévu avant un des commentaires que j'ai reçus sur Wattpad qui m'a fait changer d'avis. Sinon, oui, mon tournoi s'est bien passé, j'ai gagné 3 duels sur 5 donc je suis assez fière de moi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- « C'est l'heure du duel ! »

Les disques de duel affichent tous les deux 4000 points. Nous tirons chacun cinq cartes dans notre main. Marek se permet de jouer en premier, il pose en premier lieu une carte monstre face cachée ainsi qu'une carte dans sa zone magie et piège.

\- « J'active ensuite la carte magie de terrain : _Chœur du Sanctuaire_ ! »

Une vague de nuages cotonneux et de roses envahit le sol de fer et nous chatouille les chevilles. Au bord du terrain s'érigent une série de pylônes aux architectures grecques.

\- « Grâce à cette carte, les monstres placés en mode défense gagneront 500 points de défense. Je termine mon tour. »

Donc même mes monstres obtiendront des points supplémentaires si je les pose en mode défense ? Pas mal, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir.

\- « A moi ! J'active tout d'abord _Elégante Charité_ qui me permet de piocher trois cartes à condition d'en envoyer deux dans mon cimetière. »

Ce premier tirage de cartes me soulage, ma stratégie consiste à ne pas laisser à Marek la possibilité d'invoquer trois monstres sur le terrain. Mon deck n'est pas suffisamment puissant pour vaincre un Dieu Egyptien, mais il peut venir à bout de ses autres cartes.

\- « J'invoque ensuite la _Jeune fille malheureuse_ [400|300] en mode attaque ! Et enfin, je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. »

La _Jeune fille malheureuse_ ressemble à un monstre faible mais son effet est redoutable : à chaque fois qu'un des monstres de Marek l'attaquera, il ne pourra plus attaquer ni changer de position tant que ma carte reste sur le terrain.

Les tours suivants, Marek se contente d'invoquer _Drillago_ [1600|1100] et un monstre face caché tandis que je possède la _Jeune fille malheureuse_ ainsi qu'un autre monstre dissimulé en défense. C'est à mon tour. Je pioche, prenant une profonde inspiration.

_Marek dispose désormais de trois monstres._

Je dois à tout prix l'empêcher d'invoquer le Dragon Ailé de Râ, sinon je peux dire adieu à ma vengeance.

\- « Où en étions-nous déjà ? Ah oui, c'est à mon tour ! Je retourne mon monstre face caché : le _Ninja Blanc_ [1500|800] ! Lorsque ce monstre est invoqué par flip, il cible un de tes monstres en mode défense et le détruit ! »

C'est ainsi que son _Newdoria_ finit au cimetière. Marek ne dispose plus que de deux monstres, insuffisant à l'invocation de sa carte de Dieu Egyptien.

\- « _Ninja Blanc_, attaque son monstre face caché !

\- Il s'agit de mon _Jeroïd des ténèbres_ [1200|**2000**], malheureusement pour toi, mon _Chœur du Sanctuaire_ lui confère 500 points de défense. »

Mes points de vie chutent à 3500, cela aurait pu être pire. Avant de mettre fin à mon tour, j'insère une carte face cachée. Au fil des tours, mon regard se pose à plusieurs reprises sur l'œil du millénium gravé sur son front. Alors que ce match demande une concentration absolue de ma part, mes pensées dévient sur cette apparence maléfique que j'avais prise au cours de mon duel contre Pegasus. Dès que Marek tire une nouvelle carte, je décide de lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

\- « Marek, tu partages ce corps avec quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai ? »

Celui-ci m'ignore simplement, il observe sa main avec une attention particulière. Quand le pharaon s'est montré insistant dans sa chambre, le garçon qui m'a porté secours à ce moment-là, il ne ressemblait pas au Marek que j'affronte. Pourtant, malgré son apparence différente, il m'a tout de même menacé avec sa baguette du millénium.

_Je ne ressens aucune autre présence que celle de ce Marek._

\- « Vraiment ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Jusqu'ici, les quelques objets du millénium renfermait un esprit soit maléfique, soit bon si on omet le collier d'Ichizu. »

_Je ne suis pas en train d'affirmer qu'il n'existe pas deux Marek comme il existe deux Bakura et deux Yugi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est seul maintenant._

Au fond de mon être, Eléonore insiste lourdement sur le mot « maintenant ». D'une quelconque manière, Marek serait-il parvenu à se débarrasser de l'âme qui occupait jadis ce corps ?

\- « Très bien, j'invoque le _Spectre Revenant_ en mode défense [1500|**1000**]. _Drillago_ [1600|1100], attaque son _Ninja Blanc_ [1500|800] !

\- J'active ma carte piège : _Bouclier Drainant_ ! Tout en annulant ton attaque, cette carte transforme les points d'attaque de ton monstre en points de vie ! »

Les quelques points arrachés par la défense de son _Jeroïd _n'ont désormais plus aucune importance. Mon disque de duel affiche 4900 points, à ma grande joie.

\- « Je suis surpris de te voir mener ce duel sans Eléonore. » Grince Marek, peu impressionné par mon petit stratagème. « Je dois même avouer que ce duel perd de sa saveur avec une gamine telle que toi. »

Son insulte glisse sur moi comme l'eau glisse sur les plumes du proverbial canard. Néanmoins, suite à sa provocation, de légères crampes assènent mes poignets, signe qu'Eléonore tente de contrôler cette partie de mon corps.

_\- « Ce que tu ne comprends pas Marek, c'est que même si tu parviens à me vaincre, j'aurais toujours une porte de sortie, contrairement à toi. »_

Entre « réceptacle » et « porte de sortie », mon cœur balance.

\- « Je pense qu'il est grand temps d'élever ce duel au niveau supérieur ! »

Et par niveau supérieur, il signifie transformer ce duel en jeu des ombres. Malgré sa carte magie de terrain qui enveloppait l'île de nuages blancs et de fleurs rouges, le voile d'ombres s'insinue dans les airs et assombrit le ciel, d'un bleu scintillant jusqu'ici.

Je tire une nouvelle carte, de quoi lui retirer toute envie de sourire.

\- « J'invoque _Reflect Bounder_ en mode attaque [1700|1000]. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop attaché à ton monstre, car il va rejoindre le cimetière ! _Reflect Bounder_, détruis_ Drillago_ ! »

Aucune activation à l'horizon, j'en profite pour envoyer mon _Ninja Blanc_ à l'assaut de son _Spectre Revenant_. En un coup de sabre, mon monstre découpe l'hologramme bleuté.

\- « Comme tu viens de détruire mon Spectre, je choisis de céder 1000 points de vie pour l'invoquer spécialement sur mon terrain lors de mon prochain tour. »

Certes, cela signifie qu'il récupérera un monstre aux côtés de son _Jeroïd des ténèbres_, mais cela implique surtout la perte de 1100 points de vie. Ne nous réjouissons pas si vite, Marek a montré lors de son duel contre Mai qu'il a de la ressource, surtout quand il s'agit de voler des âmes.

\- « C'est donc à moi. Tout d'abord mon _Spectre Revenant_ va réapparaître sur mon terrain en mode défense.

L'hologramme du monstre bleu fantomatique se replace au centre du terrain.

\- Je positionne mon _Jeroïd des ténèbres_ en mode attaque [1200|1500]. J'active ensuite la carte magie _Renaissance du monstre_ ! »

Je fronce les sourcils. Quel monstre peut-il bien vouloir ramener à la vie et qui puisse détruire mon Reflect Bounder ? J'ai beau me creuser la tête, aucun nom ne me vient. Soudain, de sa carte magie se dégage un majestueux loup à la crinière hérissées et aux yeux foudroyants.

_Merde, il a rappelé notre propre monstre !_

Devant l'invocation de ma carte, je réprime un grognement de frustration. Lors de mon premier tour, j'ai joué la magie _Elégante Charité_ dans l'espoir d'invoquer ce monstre à sept étoiles plus tard pour la simple et bonne raison que…

\- « Tu peux dire adieu à tous tes monstres sur le terrain ! » S'exclame Marek.

Dans le voile obscur, des éclairs fusent des quatre coins de ma zone de duel et s'abattent sur mon _Ninja Blanc_, mon _Reflect Bounder_ et, bien sûr, _ma Jeune fille malheureuse_. La capacité spéciale du _Loup Coup de Tonnerre Céleste_ [2500|2000] devait me servir à contrer son Dragon Ailé de Râ.

\- « Mais ne tu pourras pas m'attaquer ce tour vu que tu as activé sa capacité spéciale ! » Je rétorque en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- « Ne t'en fais pas, je suis au courant. Je pose un monstre face caché puis je termine mon tour. »

Certes, il est parvenu à déjouer l'une de mes stratégies, mais je ne compte pas abandonner l'espoir de me débarrasser de ce type !

_Si on parvient à détruire ce loup avant qu'il n'invoque son Dieu Egyptien, alors nous pourrons toujours utiliser cette stratégie._

\- « Tu as raison, attendons de voir ce que nous allons piocher. »

Au moment où je m'apprête à commencer mon tour, la porte de la bâtisse s'ouvre brusquement. Derrière elle, Kaiba et Yugi s'avancent sans s'adresser la parole. Au vu du visage fermé du grand brun, je devine qu'il a de nouveau échoué face au champion de Duel de Monstres. Ils ne tardent pas à remarquer qu'un duel hors tournoi a débuté sur le sol de l'île, parallèlement au leur.

\- « Vous violez le règlement de mon tournoi. » Maugrée Kaiba de son dédain habituel. « Marek, tu devrais être en train d'affronter Yugi pour la finale de Bataille Ville.

\- Lorène, que se passe-t-il ? » S'enquiert le pharaon.

_Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de lui avouer qu'on a mis son nom en jeu dans ce duel._

Cela me parait une bonne idée aussi. Sur le coup, je ne sais quoi lui répondre. Tout ce que je désire, c'est poursuivre ce duel et éliminer Marek une bonne fois pour toute.

\- « Pharaon. » Ricane ce dernier en croisant les bras. « Ne sois pas si impatient, je me débarrasse de cette fille et puis je m'occuperai de ton cas. »

\- « Yugi ! »

Cette voix, je me crispe en l'entendant. Alors tout le monde a décidé de mettre son grain de sel dans mon duel ? Téa se précipite en dehors du dirigeable pour enlacer le pharaon, qui ne lui répond que très distraitement.

_Je ne serai pas étonnée si elle se mettait à encourager Marek dans les prochaines minutes._

J'étais sur le point de reprendre mon tour lorsque d'autres silhouettent s'échappent de l'appareil. Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque je reconnais celle de Joey, maintenu en équilibre par le bras de Tristan.

\- « Il s'est finalement réveillé. » Constate Marek avec amusement avant de se tourner vers moi. « Tu peux toujours abandonner, maintenant que ton ami est revenu. »

Il n'y a personne d'autres mis à part Joey, Tristan, Duke et Sérénity. Je fronce les sourcils et reviens vers mon adversaire.

\- « Si tu crois que j'ai oublié Mai, alors tu te trompes lourdement Marek. Tu vas me la ramener, je te le jure ! »

Alors que son compteur de points de vie affiche 2900, mon seul avantage réside en mes 4900 points. Cependant, à cause de l'effet du _Loup Coup de Tonnerre Céleste_, je me retrouve avec un terrain vide de monstres. Mais cela ne saurait durer.

\- « Très bien, je décide de bannir la _Jeune fille Malheureuse_ et le _Ninja Blanc_ de mon cimetière pour invoquer _Âme de Pureté et de Lumière_ en mode attaque [2000|1800] ! Et vu qu'il s'agit d'une invocation spéciale, je pose un nouveau monstre face caché.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle laissé son monstre en mode attaque alors que le monstre de Marek est plus puissant que le sien ? » Demande Téa, bouche bée.

Il serait grand temps qu'on lui apprenne à jouer au Duel de Monstres. La présence des autres me dérange quelque peu, je préférais ce duel quand nous n'étions que deux à nous affronter, sans public pour commenter nos moindres faits et gestes. Malgré ma détermination à ramener Mai dans notre monde, je peine à garder mon sang-froid face à cette figure maléfique que représente Marek. A aucun moment il n'a flanché. Son visage s'enlaidit d'une série de rides, déformant ses yeux et sa bouche au point de me décocher un violent frisson de dégout. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de le provoquer finalement.

\- « Lorène, tu dois arrêter ce duel ! » M'ordonne le pharaon qui se retenait de ne pas franchir les limites du terrain.

Pour une fois, sa proposition ne me semble pas si malvenue que ça… Même si je parviens à empêcher l'invocation du Dieu Egyptien de Marek, je ne dispose d'aucune carte dans ma main pour me débarrasser du Loup Coup de Tonnerre sur son terrain.

_\- « Pharaon, tu sais pertinemment que si j'arrête ce duel maintenant, une de nos âmes sera entrainée au Royaume des Ombres. »_

Mes lèvres se sont mues si naturellement que je n'ai même pas songé à bloquer l'intervention d'Eléonore. A croire que cela devient une habitude, mon corps ne réagit plus aussi brutalement qu'auparavant.

\- « Dans ce cas, Eléonore, protège-la, s'il te plait. »

Je sursaute et dévie mon regard vers celui de Yugi. Les yeux portés vers le terrain, il serre les poings si fort que ses mains en tremblent. Son expression à la fois inquiète et frustrée me culpabilise. C'est la première fois que je le vois si solennel en présence de l'esprit.

_Nous avons un duel à mener, chérie._

\- « Oh, je m'attendais à ce que tu lui répondes avant de poursuivre. »

_Tu sais avec les hommes, il faut savoir se laisser désirer. Je t'apprendrais si tu veux._

\- « Ne pense pas que j'ai oublié ce que tu m'as fait faire tout à l'heure… »

Malgré tout, elle a raison, mon tour n'est pas encore terminé.

\- « _Âme de Pureté_, attaque son _Jeroïd des Ténèbres_ [1200|1500] ! Et grâce à sa capacité, la puissance d'attaque de ton monstre vont diminuer de 300 points ! »

Etant donné que Marek a bêtement laissé son Jeroïd en mode attaque, il essuie une lourde perte de 1100 points de vie tandis que les miens demeurent au-delà de la limite de base.

\- « Bien joué Lorène ! » M'encourage Joey de sa plus forte voix.

Fière, je lui adresse un pouce levé avant de me reconcentrer. Mon tour est terminé, et Marek possède pile trois monstres sur son terrain. Sans stratégie pour l'éliminer, ces quelques points perdus n'auront plus de valeur.

\- « Si cette fille bat Marek, alors il ne méritera même pas le titre de duelliste. » Déclare solennellement Kaiba en me lançant un regard dédaigneux.

_Quand quelqu'un s'acharne à ce point, on appelle ça de l'amour._

Il doit me considérer comme son âme sœur, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Je déchante soudainement quand Marek tire une nouvelle carte. Mon cœur s'accélère au fur et à mesure qu'il lorgne sa main d'un air satisfait. Aurait-il déjà pioché le monstre ultime ?

\- « Je vais commencer par activer la carte _Marmite d'avidité_, qui me permet de piocher deux nouvelles cartes. »

Deux nouvelles chances de piocher son Dieu Egyptien. Je me sens défaillir.

\- « Intéressant. » Marmonne-t-il en souriant davantage. « J'active ensuite la carte magie _Pendentif Noir_, cet équipement octroie un bonus de 500 points d'attaque à mon _Loup Coup de Tonnerre Céleste_ [**3000**|2000].

\- Comme s'il n'était pas assez puissant. » Grimace Tristan.

Je rejoins son avis, ce loup dispose désormais d'une puissance bien au-delà de mes monstres. Comme prévu, Marek lance l'offensive et mon _Âme de Pureté_ rejoint le cimetière. Heureusement, son effet a réduit les dégâts reçus à 700, maigre consolation.

\- « Je pose un nouveau monstre ainsi qu'une carte face caché et je termine mon tour. »

Alors il n'a toujours pas pioché le Dragon Ailé de Râ ? C'est peut-être ma chance ! Je pioche une nouvelle carte. Si je veux poursuivre ce duel et vaincre Marek, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'envoyer son monstre dans mon cimetière.

_Pas le choix, nous n'avons pas d'autres stratégies, joue cette carte._

\- « A moi ! Tout d'abord, j'active la carte magie _Typhon d'espace mystique_ ! Ton Loup ne bénéficiera plus de son _Pendentif noir_.

\- Sauf qu'en le détruisant, tu subis une perte de 500 points de vie. »

En effet, je connaissais l'effet de cette carte. Mais parfois, il faut savoir encaisser les coups pour contre-attaquer. Mais alors que l'hologramme du collier se désintègre sous nos yeux, un choc brutal s'abat du voile d'ombre. Surprise, j'en perds l'équilibre et tombe sur les rotules.

\- « Lorène !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu avais oublié la règle principale du jeu des ombres, Lorène. Dès que tes points de vie descendent, alors tu en subis directement les conséquences ! »

Non, je n'avais pas omis ce détail. Mes membres sont parcourus de légers spasmes et de sensations de brûlures. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et me force à me relever pour lui prouver que je suis loin de déclarer forfait.

\- « J'invoque la _Dame Guerrière DD_ en mode attaque [1500|1600] ! »

Evidemment, mon monstre est plus faible que celui de Marek. Pourtant, grâce à la capacité spéciale de ma guerrière, je devrais pouvoir retrouver un certain équilibre dans ce duel.

\- « _Dame Guerrière DD_, attaque son _Loup Coup de Tonnerre Céleste_ [2500|2000] ! »

Mille autres points de vie me sont prélevés. Cette fois-ci, le Loup de Marek me projette une boule d'énergie électrique en pleine figure. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier sous la vive douleur qui m'empoigne la poitrine, comme si je recevais un poignard en plein cœur.

\- « Non ! Arrêtez ! » Supplie Sérénity au bord des marches du dirigeable.

Ma vue se trouble, mes oreilles bourdonnent bruyamment. Bon sang… Je ne risque pas de tenir jusqu'à la fin du duel si les autres attaques sont aussi douloureuses que celle-ci.

_Relève-toi. On ne doit pas lui montrer nos faiblesses !_

Figée par la peur, j'écoute les encouragements d'Eléonore. Il est vrai que, de nous deux, je suis la seule à pouvoir ressentir la douleur, en témoigne mon avant-bras. Si je trouvais ce constat injuste au début, cela s'avère un bon moyen pour se remettre des coups du jeu des ombres. Après quelques tentatives, je réussis enfin à me redresser sur mes deux jambes. J'ose même un petit sourire destiné à Marek.

\- « Bah alors, on a que ça en réserve ? Tu sais, quand on a joué des duels avec un disque dysfonctionnel, un tout petit duel des ombres, c'est de la gnognotte à côté ! »

Certes, ce tour a été extrêmement douloureux, mais cet assaut me permet d'activer l'effet de mon monstre.

\- « Vu que ma guerrière a attaqué ton monstre, je peux bannir nos deux cartes de ce duel ! »

Désormais, il ne me reste plus qu'à prier que ses trois monstres attendent sagement que je vienne les détruire un à un.

\- « Je ne comprends pas. » Déclare Téa de sa voix aigüe détestable. « Si elle comptait jouer ce monstre, pourquoi a-t-elle détruit le pendentif avec une carte magie pour diminuer ses points de vie ?

Un sourcil relevé, j'attends que quelqu'un explique à mamie la raison de mes actes. Kaiba décroise les bras sans me quitter des yeux.

\- C'est pourtant simple. Si Yuurei n'avait pas détruit le _Pendentif Noir_ avant d'attaquer avec son monstre, alors elle aurait subi une différence de 1500 points ainsi que l'effet du Pendentif. »

J'ai ainsi sauvé 500 points de vie et me suis protégée d'une potentielle crise cardiaque ! J'envoie un regard vantard à Téa qui s'en détourne pour revenir à Yugi, toujours aussi inquiet.

\- « C'est bien essayé de ta part, mais en faudra bien plus pour me vaincre. »

La voix grave et menaçante de Marek me ramène immédiatement sur terre. Lorsqu'il pioche une nouvelle carte, les muscles de son visage s'étirent dans une grimace qui ne laisse aucune place au doute.

\- « Tu t'es bien battue, gamine, mais ça n'aura pas suffi.

\- Oh non ! Marek, non ! »

Les exclamations du pharaon ne changeront pas la donne. Ça y est, le moment est venu. Une gigantesque sphère illumine désormais le sommet du terrain. Malgré la panique qui s'installe en moi, j'essaie de respirer profondément et de garder les idées claires. Après tout, je le savais pertinemment en débutant ce duel : je ne devais lui laisser aucune chance d'invoquer ce monstre.

\- « Divine créature céleste, écoute mon appel funeste. Laisse briller ta beauté de toute son éclat et aide-moi à vaincre durant ce combat ! Eblouis les déserts de ta lumière astrale et porte à mon ennemi le coup fatal. Brise ta sphère et déchaine tes immenses pouvoirs, sur la terre résonnera notre cri de victoire. Gagner le jeu des ombres est ta mission, c'est pourquoi j'invoque ton glorieux nom : le Dragon Ailé de Ra ! »

De la sphère volante jaillit un oiseau aux écailles métalliques dorées et aux yeux flamboyants. Sa taille imposante me coupe le souffle. Son cri retentit et balaie l'île de violentes bourrasques de vent, dépassant largement le contexte holographique qui l'anime.

\- « Si le monstre attaque Lore-chan, elle finira comme Mai…

\- Lorène ! »

Les appels des spectateurs m'effleurent mais ne m'atteignent pas. Je suis subjuguée devant la représentation de ce Dieu. Cette chose… elle a le pouvoir me de désintégrer en un clin d'œil. Même à cinq mètres, je ressens cette aura destructrice. Au compteur, le monstre a gagné 2800 points d'attaque et de défense, grâce à un sacrifice des points de vie de son propriétaire.

\- « Il est temps de mettre un terme à ce duel. Dragon Ailé de Râ, détruis son monstre face cachée ! »

Des rafales de flammes s'échappent de la gueule du monstre qui s'apprête à détruire le dernier rempart de mes points de vie. Le rire de Marek fuse à travers toute l'île lorsque le feu s'empare de ma carte monstre en mode défense, plongeant mon terrain dans un brouillard de cendres. Par réflexe, je me couvre la bouche jusqu'à ce que l'autre bout du terrain soit visible. Je ne pouvais manquer le visage de Marek se décomposer en constatant qu'un duo de créatures se tenaient fièrement devant son monstre légendaire.

\- « Quoi ?! Pourquoi ton monstre est-il toujours en vie ?!

Satisfaite de mon petit effet, je me délecte de son incompréhension et m'offre le plaisir de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- « Parce que ton Dieu ne vaut rien contre mon _Duo Gellen_ [1700|0]. Ce duo de monstres est indestructible au combat, sauf s'ils reçoivent des dégâts. Comme tu peux le constater, _Duo Gellen_ était en mode défense. Ton Dragon Ailé n'a rien pu faire contre eux. »

Pantois, Marek accuse le coup. Ce n'est bien sûr qu'une brève pause de ce duel, mais ça a suffi à le décontenancer.

\- « Bien joué cocotte ! » S'écrie le blondinet aux bords du terrain. « Prouve-lui que son poulet ne vaut rien par rapport à toi ! »

Avec joie. Le tour de Marek se termine ainsi, me laissant l'occasion de revenir dans la partie. Je pioche une nouvelle carte. Je n'ai pas le droit de me tromper, je dois le vaincre ce tour-ci !

\- « A mon tour, je sacrifie mon _Duo Gellen_ pour invoquer _Vénus Splendide_ en mode attaque [2800|2400] !

\- Un monstre de niveau 8 ? » S'étonne Kaiba.

\- Eh oui ! Non seulement _Duo Gellen_ a été capable de résister au Dragon Ailé de Râ, mais cette carte compte pour deux sacrifices pour l'invocation d'un monstre lumière ! »

Peut-être que ce monstre est moins imposant que le dragon légendaire, mais il n'en demeure pas moins puissant. Munie d'ailes et d'un sceptre imposant, Vénus se présente à moi comme la porte de sortie que j'attendais depuis le début.

\- « Avant que tu ne sois surpris, Marek, la capacité spéciale de ma Vénus est de retirer 500 points d'attaque à tous les monstres non-elfes sur le terrain ! Et je ne crois pas que ton Dieu en fasse partie ! »

De 2800, la puissance de son monstre diminue à 2300, ce qui ne suffit pas à le maintenir en vie face à ma Vénus.

\- « Cette gamine… elle ne peut pas vaincre un Dieu Egyptien ! » S'insurge Kaiba, sur le point de retirer les milliards de yen misés sur ma défaite.

\- « _Vénus Splendide_, détruis le Dragon Ailé de Râ ! »

L'hologramme s'élève dans le ciel, ignorant le voile d'ombres. De son sceptre jaillit une intense lumière visant le gigantesque dragon. Quand, soudain, Marek s'exclame :

\- « J'active ma carte piège : _Egide de Gaia_, je gagne 3000 points de vie !

\- Vénus, stop ! »

La lumière s'arrête brusquement, mon monstre redescend sur le sol et m'adresse un regard étonné. Les points de vie de Marek n'ont pas bougé d'un iota contrairement à ce qu'il clamait. En revanche, son Dragon Ailé de Râ a absorbé ce cadeau pour atteindre les 5300 points d'attaque. Si je n'avais pas ordonné à Vénus de battre en retrait, j'aurais perdu ce duel au tour suivant.

_Je crains que l'issue n'ait seulement été retardée d'un tour._

C'est dur.

Toute l'excitation qui parcourait mes veines à l'instant où j'avais lancé l'offensive retombait comme un vulgaire soufflé qui n'avait pas pris. Ma frustration n'a d'égal que la satisfaction non dissimulée de Kaiba.

\- « Franchement, tu pensais qu'une minable comme toi pourrait détruire un Dieu Egyptien ? Pathétique, Yuurei ! »

Impossible de cacher ma déception. A ce moment-là, je sais que ma chance de ramener Mai du Royaume des Ombres vient de s'envoler.

\- « La ferme Kaiba ! Tu n'as jamais dû affronter ce monstre alors tu ferais mieux de fermer ta gueule si tu ne veux pas que je refasse le portrait ! »

Les menaces de Joey envers ce gosse de riche ne représentent qu'une maigre consolation, mais j'apprécie. J'ai perdu. Marek l'a compris. Maintenant, la question est : comment va-t-il m'arracher mes derniers points de vie ?

\- « Je pense que c'est à moi. » Fredonne-t-il en tirant une nouvelle carte. « Je vais terminer ce que tu as commencé au dernier tour. Dragon Ailé de Râ [5300|5800], détruis _Vénus Splendide_ ! »

Les cris d'effrois poussés par les spectateurs ne changeront rien à ce duel des ombres. Dans un stupide espoir de minimiser l'attaque du dragon, je me protège de mes deux bras tandis qu'une violente déflagration s'abat sur mon monstre ainsi que sur moi. Je hurle. La brûlure est telle que je m'effondre sur le flanc droit en priant pour que cette douleur cesse. Ma peau semble se déchirer sous les flammes du Dieu que je combats, les yeux révulsés sur les plaies qui se forment sur la paume de mes mains. Bientôt, je ne reconnaitrais plus la blessure infligée par Eléonore et celles de Marek.

\- « Elle aura moins résisté que Wheeler. »

Brûle en enfers, Kaiba. Visage contre le sol, je profite de la fraicheur du bitume pour réprimer la fièvre de mes membres. Mes paupières se ferment et s'ouvrent en rythme, je me sens exténuée, près à m'endormir à même le sol.

\- « Je te déconseille de te mettre en travers de ce duel, Joey, à moins que tu n'aies envie de revivre notre dernier affrontement. »

Hein ? Je suis si vide que je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'une silhouette barrait les deux terrains. Quel idiot, il va se mettre en danger par ma faute.

« Je dois te remercier de m'avoir offert Wheeler sur un plateau d'argent. »

Les paroles de Marek avant notre combat me reviennent à l'esprit. Non, il est hors de question que cela se reproduise. Difficilement, je récupère la sensation de mes doigts, puis mes mains, mes bras qui me permettent de me redresser sur mes hanches. A travers mes mouvements, je sens une force qui m'aide à outrepasser la douleur. Eléonore, je…

_Moi aussi, je ne veux pas abandonner si facilement._

Très bien, finissons-en.

Une fois sur les genoux, je profite que Joey me tourne le dos pour m'agripper à lui et me hisse sur les pieds. A ce contact, il se retourne et enroule mon bras autour de ses épaules pour me redresser entièrement. Etant donné sa vingtaine de centimètres en plus, je touche le sol de la pointe des pieds quand il me serre contre lui.

\- « C'est trop dangereux. » Déclare-t-il, sûrement a-t-il compris mes intentions. « Tu ne peux pas poursuivre ce duel ou il t'arrivera la même chose qu'à… »

Il s'interrompt au moment où, je resserre fermement ma main gauche sur la sienne.

\- « Joey, je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai commencé ce duel en sachant très bien quels en seraient les risques. S'il te plaît, ne reste pas sur le terrain, tu as assez donné comme ça.

\- Peu importe la raison pour laquelle tu as lancé ce duel, je refuse de voir encore une de mes amies se faire emporter par ce putain de malade siphonné ! »

Pour éviter de croiser son regard, je jette un œil vers mon disque de duel. Deux-cent points, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste pour essayer de vaincre Marek. C'est peu, mais pas impossible.

\- « C'est de ma faute si Mai est enfermée dans le Royaume des Ombres, je ne veux pas qu'une autre personne y succombe parce que je ne l'aurai pas arrêtée. »

Je baisse la tête. Les paroles de Joey résonnent en moi, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'elles m'atteignent et me détournent de mon objectif. De ma main gauche, toujours posée sur la sienne, je lui intime de me lâcher en douceur pour reprendre pied. Lorsque j'ose enfin un regard dans sa direction, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas craquer.

\- « S'il y a une infime chance que je ramène Mai à la vie, alors je t'en supplie, laisse-moi essayer. »

Joey se renfrogne. Sa main droite maintient toujours mon poignet auquel trône mon disque de duel. Il fixe le faible nombre affiché puis abandonne finalement son emprise, non sans mal.

\- « Merci. » Je souffle, un petit sourire désolé aux lèvres.

Ensuite, je me détourne de lui pour faire face à Marek. Mon corps entier bouillonne, de la douleur nait une envie vivace et revancharde de détruire son Dieu. Une intense impression de chaleur me brûle le front. La marque du millénium, Eléonore est prête à combattre à mes côtés.

\- « A mon tour ! J'invoque la Petite fille malheureuse en mode défense [0|**600**] ! »

Bien que ce monstre ne possède qu'une faible défense, elle m'assura de survivre un tour de plus dans ce duel. Cette stratégie semble amuser Marek au plus haut point.

\- « Gagner du temps ne sert à rien face à un Dieu Egyptien ! Dragon Ailé de Râ, attaque son monstre ! »

L'hologramme de la petite fille se désintègre par les flammes du dragon doré. Mais alors que je m'attendais à ce que les projections s'étoffent avec le temps, le dragon pousse brusquement un nouveau cri.

_Il souffre._

Etrange, le dragon semble appeler à l'aide, balayant d'un revers toutes mes préconceptions sur le Duel de Monstres. Marek dévisage son monstre, hors de contrôle. Je recule d'un pas lorsqu'une nouvelle boule de feu surgit de sa gueule et me cible malgré l'effet de mon monstre qui oblige Marek à terminer son tour.

\- « Attention ! »

Malgré les appels du pharaon, je reçois l'attaque de plein fouet et trébuche. Plus de peur que de mal car le monstre ne s'acharne pas sur moi et se rétracte derrière Marek. Dans ma chute, le disque de duel a heurté le sol et s'est brusquement détaché de mon poignet.

_Ce n'est pas possible…_

Je saisis l'ampleur de la situation lorsque je remarque que le disque de duel affiche zéro, comme si l'attaque du Dragon avait été pris en considération par l'appareil.

\- « Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? »

Mon incompréhension laisse place à un profond désarroi lorsque Marek s'approche de moi, la baguette du millénium à la main. L'œil au centre scintille déjà, près à entrainer mon âme vers un monde d'ombres et de souffrance.

\- « Non, Marek ! » S'écrie le pharaon en s'agenouillant à mes côtés. « Tu ne peux pas prendre son âme, elle n'a pas perdu dans les règles ! »

Ses mains fines agrippent mes épaules pour me soutenir. J'aimerais l'en remercier, mais nous avons tous les deux que cela n'empêchera pas Marek d'accomplir ses desseins.

\- « Peu importe pharaon, grâce à ce duel, je vais obtenir ce que j'attends pour te détruire : ton nom. »

Face à cette révélation, Yugi se tourne brusquement vers moi, comme s'il cherchait dans mes yeux la quelconque trace d'une explication.

_\- « Je pense que l'heure est venue Marek. »_

Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça… Soudain, mon front se mit à scintiller intensément, la marque du millénium s'impose à mon corps comme une lumière éblouissante.

_Je ne peux pas te laisser partir au Royaume des Ombres, ni même t'abandonner ici._

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Le pharaon à quelques centimètres me demande à plusieurs reprises de répéter les paroles d'Eléonore m'a dit. Impossible de lui répondre, je me sens happée par une énergie émanant de mon propre corps. Soudain, mon corps se penche brusquement en avant et attrape la tête du sceptre du millénium.

_\- « Tu as perdu, Marek ! Le Royaume des Ombres, c'est pour moi ! »_

\- « Eléonore ! »

Une onde de choc me traverse de part en part. Je me sens vidée de toute l'énergie qui me restait. Ne demeure dans ma tête que la dernière pensée d'Eléonore avant de s'introduire dans l'œil de la baguette du millénium.

_Je pars devant, attends-moi._

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et on se retrouve bien dimanche pour la suite ! (sauf si je pète un câble et que je décide de publier mercredi - samedi) Et petite info: le prochain chapitre sera la fin de ce que je considère comme l'arc 1: Bataille Ville. Il s'en suivra normalement 3 autres arcs dont celui du Sceau d'Orichalque que j'adore.

Bonne journée !


	18. Bataille-Ville - Chapitre 18

Bonjour !

**Sylea:** Oui, j'ai vu cet effet et en vrai, je pensais l'aborder un peu plus tard mais ça n'aurait pas vraiment d'impact, mais la carte que Lorène allait piocher permettait de se débarrasser de ce piège donc elle allait techniquement gagner. Réponse à ton commentaire dans ce chapitre du coup xD.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Ma voix rebondit sur les murs étroits du couloir dans lequel je progresse depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût. Pas la moindre trace d'un humain à l'horizon. Résignée, je continue de marcher droit devant moi, dans l'espoir de croiser d'ici peu le signe d'une sortie.

Lorsque l'âme d'Eléonore a quitté mon corps pour rejoindre le Royaume des Ombres, la mienne n'a pas retrouvé sa place au sein de son enveloppe. J'ai soudainement atterri entre deux murs aux briques anciennes et poussiéreuses. Après une dizaine de minutes à suivre le seul chemin possible, je finis par comprendre que ce qui se dressait devant moi, c'était une route sans fin.

C'est vrai, j'ai perdu le duel contre Marek. Il est logique que j'en paie les conséquences, mais quelque chose me dit que ma présence ici ne résulte pas d'un quelconque tour de passe-passe de Marek.

\- « J'espère que tu n'as pas construit cet endroit juste pour m'emmerder… » Je peste, sentant la plante de mes pieds se durcir au fur et à mesure que j'avance en vain.

Aucune réponse, évidemment. A croire que je vais regretter l'absence d'Eléonore après toutes les fois où j'ai maudit ses interventions.

_« Je pars devant, attends-moi. »_

J'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle comptait se sacrifier pour ne pas révéler l'identité du pharaon à Marek. En fin de compte, plus personne ne pourra affirmer qu'elle est un danger pour la survie de Yugi, quand on voit le mal qu'elle se donne à le protéger des forces maléfiques du tournoi.

_« Parce que tu crois que je n'existais pas avant d'entrer en contact avec toi ? »_

A force de marcher seule, je ressasse les moindres pensées alambiquées de ces dernières heures. Est-ce qu'Eléonore existe à travers moi dans l'unique but de protéger le pharaon ? Je pousse un soupir las et blasé. Il y a un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, je ne connaissais pas l'existence des objets du millénium et encore moins de l'esprit résidant dans le puzzle de Yugi. En règle générale, je ne crois pas au destin en tant que tel. C'est pourquoi je peine à imaginer que ma participation au tournoi de Kaiba n'est arrivée uniquement dans le but que je rencontre Yugi.

Je me prends brusquement la tête entre les mains et tapote mes tempes.

\- « Allez, allez ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'échafauder des théories, ça ne m'aidera pas à sortir de cet endroit ! »

Mais à peine ma voix avait rebondi sur les murs étroits de ce couloir qu'un pant de briques s'affaissent à ma droite, créant un passage supplémentaire.

\- « Il suffisait de demander… »

Evitant précautionneusement de me prendre une brique dans le crâne, je m'abaisse et m'engouffre dans le trou sans me poser de questions. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une meilleure solution à proposer.

Contrairement au couloir dans lequel j'ai erré précédemment, la lumière se veut moins agressive. Les cloisons sont incrustées d'une série de lampes à huiles sur un vingtaine mètres à vue d'œil. Une forte odeur âcre emplit mes narines que je masque de mon bras droit. Pieds nus, je m'évertue à éviter tant bien que possible les pierres pointues qui jalonnent le chemin. Passer de l'île perdue de Kaiba à une caverne puante, je me demande finalement si je ne préfère pas retourner à mes duels mortels.

Au bout de la trouée, je parviens enfin à respirer correctement et retire mon bras. Il me faut quelques instants pour reprendre une respiration correcte. Ici, le sol est aplani, au plus grand bonheur de mes pieds qui commençaient sérieusement à souffrir. La pièce se divise en une série d'allées, limitées par de grandes armoires en bois massif.

\- « Une bibliothèque ? » Je marmonne en penchant la tête.

Intriguée, je m'avance et effleure du bout des doigts les étagères à ma portée. Pas de poussière. Certaines contiennent des livres aux couvertures rouges, d'autres noirs, d'autres encore ne présentent aucun bouquin. Accoudée à l'une d'elles, j'enfouis une main lasse dans mes cheveux et dégage de mes joues une poignée de mèches blondes collées par la chaleur de ce lieu. Si seulement quelqu'un voulait bien m'expliquer ce que je fiche ici… Résignée à attendre qu'on vienne me chercher, je plonge ma main vers l'ouvrage le plus proche et le retire de sa série. La couverture est rouge, pas d'inscription, seuls des ornements étranges sur la tranche. Je l'ouvre à la moitié et constate que les lignes sont écrites dans ma langue maternelle : le néerlandais. Une sensation à la fois étrange et excitante s'empare de mon bas ventre. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas lu autre chose que du japonais ou de l'anglais !

Au fil de ma lecture, je remarque que les personnages cités possèdent les mêmes noms et caractéristiques que mon entourage : la femme qui passe son temps libre à tricoter et à reprocher à son mari de ne rien faire de ses journées en dehors du boulot. Ils me rappellent étrangement mes parents du temps où nous vivions en Europe. Le personnage principal, je pense que c'est cette gamine qui écrit tout le temps. Elle commence des projets toutes les dix pages et les abandonne un chapitre plus loin, quelle ratée !

\- « Au moins, si je meurs ici, j'ai le temps de lire presque tous ces bouquins… »

Par curiosité, je tourne les pages pour arriver à la fin du livre. On dirait que les disputes entre les deux adultes se sont empirées, mais l'auteur n'en parle que comme une vague habitude. Le dernier paragraphe s'achève de la manière suivante :

_Ce soir-là, maman m'a rejoint dans ma chambre alors que je mangeais mon riz-ketchup. Elle avait l'air embêtée quand elle s'est assise à côté de moi sur le matelas. Pensant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, j'ai déposé mon plat sur l'armoire jonchant mon lit et ai enlacé ses épaules de mon bras, l'attirant contre moi. _

_\- « Ma puce, il va falloir qu'on déménage. » A-t-elle soufflé sans me regarder._

_J'ai légèrement reculé, surprise. Ses doigts mutilés par le travail se baladait le long de mes mains, sûrement pour me calmer. _

_\- « Tu veux dire, avec papa et Sébastien ? » J'ai demandé en retour._

_Maman a doucement secoué la tête avant d'oser me regarder. Ses yeux bleus se sont ancrés dans les miens tandis que je déglutissais, appréhendant la suite. _

_\- « Non, toi et moi. Ton père et moi allons nous séparer et je veux que tu viennes avec moi. »_

_Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite est un peu flou. Je me rappelle vaguement de paroles réconfortantes sur l'avenir, de projet de voyage en Asie et d'opportunités qui pourraient s'offrir à moi. Mais lorsque j'ai repris entièrement conscience, maman était partie se coucher et mes larmes avaient été essuyées sans que je sache comment. Sur mes genoux, mon riz-ketchup désormais froid attendait d'être dévoré. Etrangement, je me sentais apaisée, malgré la terrible nouvelle de quitter mon confort quotidien. C'est comme si une chaleur s'emparait de mon corps pour oublier toute la tristesse de ce moment. Je n'ai plus jamais pleuré à ce sujet, je l'ai simplement accepté._

Je referme le livre des deux doigts. « Riz-ketchup », ça ne fait aucun doute. La ratée, c'est moi. Depuis que j'avais quitté l'Europe pour le Japon, je ne m'étais plus jamais fait ce plat de pauvre, de peur de voir resurgir des souvenirs de ce moment. D'un geste long et fatigué, je me redresse et repose le livre à sa place. J'esquisse quelques pas en arrière et jauge la pile d'ouvrage à ma disposition. Alors tout ça, ce sont mes pensées durant toute ma vie ? Ce qui explique la présence de certaines étagères vides, qui attendent d'être remplies.

Au beau milieu d'une série de bouquins aux couvertures rouges, je remarque que l'un d'entre eux dénotes : une couverture noire. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je me dirige naturellement vers celui-ci et tente de le retirer de son emplacement. Une violente décharge me secoue le bras, je me retire brusquement. Visiblement, je n'ai pas l'autorisation de le lire.

\- « Eléonore. »

Cela ne fait aucun doute pour moi que les livres aux couvertures noires s'avèrent être les pensées d'Eléonore. En revanche, je me demande pourquoi ils s'intercalent négligemment entre les miens. D'autant plus qu'Eléonore n'est présente dans mon esprit que depuis le début de la seconde phase du tournoi. A ce moment-là, c'est un véritable puzzle sans queue ni tête qui s'impose à moi. Guidée par mon instant, je retourne à l'entrée de la bibliothèque et feuillette les premiers livres. Quitte à passer le reste de ma vie dans cet endroit, autant s'en remémorer les souvenirs écrits par ma propre personne.

Au bout de ce qu'il me semble être deux voire trois heures, je suis allongée sur le dos en plein milieu d'une allée. Un ouvrage rouge distraitement tenu entre mes doigts, je ne parviens plus à avaler la moindre ligne. En dépit de mon amour pour la lecture, les centaines de fragments de souvenirs ont finalement eu raison de ma détermination. Je lis en diagonale la dernière partie du bouquin avant de le refermer pour le ranger. De toute façon, le prochain sur l'étagère est recouvert d'un tissu noir, donc hors de portée de mon esprit. Tout en replaçant l'ouvrage précédent dans l'interstice, ma curiosité me pousse à insérer mon index et mon pouce sur la tranche du livre d'Eléonore. De légères vibrations apparaissent au niveau de mon poignet. Elles s'intensifient lorsque j'esquisse l'intention de le retirer. Cependant, contrairement à tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression que le livre se décoche de quelques centimètres. Enhardie par cette constatation, je serre les dents et, à l'aide de mon autre main callée sur l'étagère, je tire de plus en plus fort. Les vibrations se transforment en chocs électriques, douloureux. Mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant et poursuit jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle onde me projette contre la bibliothèque derrière moi.

J'ignore vaguement la douleur quand je remarque que l'ouvrage s'est finalement séparé de sa protection pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Mais dès que je me suis approchée de la page ouverte pour en lire les premières lignes, de puissants bourdonnements ont attaqué mes tempes, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et, plus tard, m'ont replongée dans l'inconscient.

Le noir s'atténue progressivement. Ma respiration lente se saccade au fur et à mesure que je reprends conscience des éléments qui m'entourent. Mes cheveux me caressent le visage et aveuglent une partie de ma vision. Je ne comprends qu'à ce moment-là que je me trouve à genoux, le haut du corps penché vers l'avant. Une faible lumière bleutée éclaircit le flou de la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Je cligne des paupières à plusieurs reprises pour atténuer ce brouillard. Ma main gauche prend appui sur un sol dur dont la matière sous mes doigts me rappelle de la moquette spéciale. Ma main droite, elle, serre le manche en bois d'un objet que je ne parviens pas à identifier. Soudain, le bourdonnement qui sévissait dans mes oreilles se calme peu à peu. Je décèle une respiration qui ne m'appartient pas. Elle est très proche, trop proche. Lorsque mes yeux se sont enfin habitués à la semi-obscurité du lieu, je finis par remarquer la silhouette allongée sous moi.

Sa peau est pâle, son regard d'un brun accentué par la lumière extérieure, sa bouche est ouverte mais ne se mue pas. Je me raidis en reconnaissant les traits de Monsieur Maximilien Pegasus, dont les mèches argentées masquent la partie gauche de son visage. Curieusement, il ne bouge pas, mais me fixe droit dans les yeux. Sous la surprise, je manque de laisser tomber l'objet de ma main droite et ne remarque qu'à cet instant qu'il s'agit d'un poignard.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Eléonore… »

La voix de Monsieur Pegasus, plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, me tire un hoquet de surprise. Qu'étais-je sur le point de faire ?

_Crois-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas._

E-Eléonore ? Tu es de retour ?

A peine ai-je le temps de lui poser ces questions que me je me sens propulsée en avant, brandissant mon poignard. Cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde, la lame se plante à quelques centimètres du visage de Monsieur Pegasus, coupant au passage une poignée de ses mèches argentées. Mon poignet droit se tord de douleur tant dévier la trajectoire de l'arme m'a demandé un effort surhumain.

\- « Eléonore ! » Répète l'homme, encore et encore.

Je ne comprends rien sur rien. Gênée par la position dans laquelle je me trouve, je bondis en arrière et me heurte à la porte d'un véhicule. Le milliardaire en profite pour se redresser, sans me quitter des yeux.

\- « Je savais que tu reviendrais à toi ! » S'exclame-t-il en agrippant mes épaules.

Prise par surprise, je sursaute et me défais de son emprise puis me relève sur mes deux jambes. La première poignée à ma gauche me permet de sortir de cet engin. Un hélicoptère. Ignorant les appels lancés par Monsieur Pegasus, j'attrape mon sac, arrache la portière coulissante et m'extirpe de l'appareil en sautant. Heureusement qu'il stationnait au milieu d'un emplacement de parking, je n'avais même pas vérifié s'il planait. Un vent violent et glacial frappe ma peau et mes cheveux lorsque je m'enfuis le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Mes poumons brûlent dans ma course effrénée, je ne reconnais aucune des enseignes lumineuses que croise mon regard affolé. Je ne me résous à ralentir l'allure de mon pas que lorsque mes jambes ne parviennent plus à soutenir ma cadence effrénée. Plusieurs passants sur ma route s'arrêtent pour me dévisager avant de repartir. Il faut avouer que cavaler sans raison et s'époumoner comme un bœuf ne renvoie pas la meilleure impression.

Je me réfugie contre le premier pan de mur libre pour reprendre mon souffle. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à lire des livres de pensées, je n'aurai jamais deviné que je me retrouverai sur le point d'assassiner quelqu'un d'important de sang-froid. Tout en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête, j'enfouis ma main dans mon sac, à la recherche de mon téléphone portable. Quand je le trouve enfin, je remarque que mes mains tremblent frénétiquement.

\- « Il faut que je me calme… »

Je me murmure ces mots, sachant très bien que la situation dans laquelle je me trouve devrait me faire péter un câble. Serait-ce les dernières épreuves endurées qui me permettent de ne pas paniquer ou bien suis-je devenue folle ?

J'emplis mes poumons d'air avant d'allumer mon téléphone. A peine neuf heures du soir, le soleil est déjà tombé depuis un moment. Je profite de l'appui du mur pour détendre mes muscles et relever le visage vers le ciel. Je suis près du but. Il ne me reste qu'à retrouver le chemin de chez moi, d'embrasser ma mère et de m'effondrer dans mon lit. Du moins c'était mon plan jusqu'à ce que de fortes vibrations surviennent entre mes mains.

\- « Allô ?

\- « Myrène, tu es disponible ? »

Je tique autant à la voix qui résonne dans l'émetteur qu'à son énième faute dans mon prénom. Pas de doute, il s'agit bien là de la patronne du Tam-Tam.

\- « Pas vraiment, je viens de revenir de… de voyage. »

Après tout, vu les endroits que j'ai visités en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, cela équivaut bien à un tour du monde pour moi !

\- « Dommage, j'ai absolument besoin de toi ! Soso t'attend au bar. Tout de suite ! »

Elle raccroche. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de refuser sa demande ? Après tout, je mérite bien de me reposer un petit peu avec tout ce qui vient de m'arriver ! Je comptais reprendre le chemin en direction de la gare la plus proche quand mon téléphone se met à vibrer une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, c'est un message de la part de Zoé.

_« Il faut que tu viennes, je t'expliquerai. »_

J'enfourne rageusement l'appareil dans la poche avant de mon sac. Pourquoi faut-il que cela arrive aujourd'hui et maintenant ? Bon, ma principale préoccupation est de retrouver mon chemin. Ensuite, j'aviserai.

Il m'aura fallu plus d'une demi-heure pour atteindre le bar au centre-ville de Flems. Mes pieds brûlent autant que ma poitrine. Eléonore m'a complètement abandonnée durant le trajet. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas lui adresser la parole après le crime qu'elle voulait me forcer à commettre. Pourquoi Monsieur Pegasus ? Parce qu'il connait son nom ? Parce qu'il connait son passé et pourrait me révéler les éléments que je ne devrais pas savoir ? Peu importe, cela ne justifie en aucun point de le tuer par l'intermédiaire d'un autre corps que le sien.

\- « Enfin ! Tu aurais pu faire un effort ! »

Je sursaute, sur le pas de la porte se tenait la patronne, arborant son air sévère des premiers jours. Prise au dépourvu, je ne réagis pas à sa pique et rentre à l'intérieur du bar. Zoé s'affaire à préparer les cocktails, comme d'habitude, mais elle prend le temps de me saluer d'un bref signe de la main et d'un sourire embêté. La salle est bondée, ce qui explique l'empressement avec lequel la boss me presse de rejoindre le vestiaire. Etonnamment, elle referme la porte derrière elle quand je m'apprêtais à enfiler l'uniforme.

\- « Bon, Gislaine, c'est ça ? Si je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas que pour ton service. »

Quand une phrase commence comme la sienne, je suis certaine que la suite ne va pas me plaire.

\- « Dernièrement, j'ai reçu beaucoup de demandes de services, divers et variés. Bon, au début je n'y prêtais pas attention mais il semblerait qu'un de mes concurrents fait de l'ombre au Tam-Tam. »

Bras serrés le long du corps, j'attends qu'elle se décide à m'avouer la raison de ma venue. Que veut-elle nous demander comme service ? Qu'on se déguise en bunny girl comme dans certains cafés à thème ? Rien que de m'imaginer dans un costume ridiculement court me donne envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

\- « Certains clients aiment qu'on les dorlote un petit peu, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Vous me prenez pour une pute ? » Je lâche un peu précipitamment.

La patronne écarquille des yeux avant de s'insurger.

\- « Bien sûr que non ! Voyons, Gislaine ! Depuis le temps que nous travaillons ensemble ! »

Eh oui, en un an elle n'a toujours pas intégré que je m'appelle Lorène.

\- « Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que certains clients vont m'envoyer des demandes de services particuliers par messages. Ça peut simplement venir de personnes qui aimeraient la compagnie d'une serveuse le temps d'un cocktail ou une manière spéciale de s'adresser à eux. Tu sais comme les jeux de rôle ont le vent en poupe de nos jours ! »

J'en suis certaine désormais, cette femme est complètement siphonnée. Comment peut-elle penser que j'accepterai de m'humilier à jouer cette comédie en plus de servir ses foutues boissons hors de prix ? Elle ne semble pas remarquer ma désapprobation car elle continue sur sa lancée.

\- « Evidemment, tu seras payée plus cher pour chaque demande. C'est aussi simple que ça ! Soso est déjà au courant, comme elle est au bar, elle commencera au prochain service mais j'ai absolument besoin de toi ce soir ! »

Avoir « besoin » de moi… Mon cerveau ne procède plus rien depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Ironiquement, je repense à mon duel des ombres contre Marek. Ai-je vraiment sauvé ma vie pour finir comme dame de compagnie dans un bar ? Un léger rire gêné s'échappe de ma bouche, je la couvre d'une main par réflexe.

\- « Allez, enfile ton uniforme et on y va ! »

_Elle aurait fait fureur en Egypte ancienne._

\- « Mais, Madame, je…

Elle frappe alors dans ses mains pour couvrir le son de ma voix.

\- Hop, hop, hop ! Tu devrais déjà être habillée ! Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir donné une chance à une empotée. »

Elle pose sa main sur la poignée sans s'enquérir de mon avis sur le sujet. A l'intérieur, je me sens désemparée, incapable d'exprimer le moindre mot de refus. Mes veines bouillonnent de rage et de frustration et il me prend soudainement l'envie de crier dans le vide. En fin de compte, rien a changé depuis le tournoi, je suis toujours aussi incapable de me défendre.

\- « Mais, qu'est-ce que… »

Un bruit métallique résonne dans le vestiaire, c'est celui de la poignée de porte coincée. La patronne force à plusieurs reprises de la baisser, plus ou moins violemment. Des injures viennent s'ajouter aux grognements qu'elle poussait. De mon côté, je me contente de l'observer de dos. Une série de bouffées de chaleur s'infusent dans mon corps, probablement la fatigue, l'abandon ou bien les deux. Mon front me fait particulièrement souffrir, je le recouvre de ma main et constate brusquement qu'il s'est illuminé du symbole du millénium.

\- « Allez, putain de porte, tu vas t'ouvrir ?! »

_Au moment où elle va franchir cette porte, elle te traitera comme l'esclave que je fus autrefois. Elle se servira de toi pour assouvir ses désirs en te faisant miroiter que tu y trouves ton compte._

La voix d'Eléonore vibre si fort en moi que je me demande un instant si elle vient bien de mon être ou si la patronne peut l'entendre. Au vu de son absence de réaction, je comprends donc que je suis la seule à percevoir ses paroles.

_Regarde-la, à s'acharner sur cette poignée sans prêter attention à toi une seule seconde. C'est ce à quoi ressemblera ton avenir si on la laisse franchir cette porte. Elle te fera souffrir, sauf si j'agis maintenant. Tu n'as qu'une chose à me dire et je te promets de te…_

\- « Vas-y. »

A aucun moment, je n'ai montré la moindre hésitation. Ces derniers jours auprès des autres duellistes et d'Eléonore m'ont appris que je n'étais pas obligée de me conformer aux désirs des uns. Bon d'accord, j'ai refusé qu'Eléonore m'oblige à tuer Monsieur Pegasus d'un coup de poignard dans le crâne. Mais après tout, c'est mon corps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- « Tu as dit quelque chose, Chimène ? »

La patronne se retourne, une main toujours accrochée à cette poignée. Entretemps, je me suis avancée jusqu'à sa hauteur. D'ici, je peux presque ressentir son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère. Son regard se porte instantanément sur mon front, brillant de l'œil du millénium. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la bouche pour protester, j'empoigne sa gorge et plaque son corps contre la porte. Sa grande taille n'est pas un frein à mes agissements. Elle s'agite et se débat tant que possible en agrippant mon poignet, insensible aux attaques de ses ongles taillés. Ses yeux se révulsent quand elle s'aperçoit que ses tentatives de s'extraire de mon emprise sont vaines.

_\- « Toi, sombre âme qui a péché par ses actes, tu ne mérites par de vivre auprès du commun des mortels. Au nom du Royaume des Ombres, je décide de t'envoyer dans un endroit si noir et horrible que tu n'en sortiras qu'une fois repentie. Que le jeu des ténèbres commence. »_

Mes lèvres se meuvent à travers les paroles d'Eléonore. Je suis éblouie lorsque le symbole du millénium apparaît brusquement sur le front de la patronne durant un court instant. Ensuite, il s'efface simplement, emportant avec lui l'âme de cette femme. Ses yeux précédemment paniqués deviennent vides et sans éclat. Sentant la force surhumaine d'Eléonore s'amenuir au fil des secondes, je finis par lâcher le cou de la patronne, violacé par le manque de circulation sanguine. Son corps retombe lourdement sur le sol.

\- « Désormais, elle ne m'emmerdera plus. » Je constate, le souffle coupé.

Mais la tâche d'Eléonore ne s'arrête pas là. Mes membres se remettent à bouger d'eux-mêmes, tirant sur les mains du pseudo-cadavre pour le déposer dans un coin de la pièce. De loin, on dirait qu'elle dort, l'illusion est parfaite.

_\- « Maintenant, on a des clients à servir ! »_

Le ton beaucoup trop enjoué d'Eléonore me perturbe quelque peu. Après tout, nous venons seulement d'envoyer une âme dans le Royaume des Ombres sans devoir mener le moindre duel.

Une minute…

\- « Pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait avec Marek dès le début ?

_\- Parce que c'était le destin du pharaon de récupérer les cartes de Dieux Egyptiens. Et pour notre dernier duel, notre victoire aurait simplement permis à l'âme du vrai Marek de retrouver son corps. »_

Son explication ne me convainc qu'à moitié, mais je m'en contenterai pour le moment. Une bouffée de fraicheur me surprend lorsque je franchis enfin la porte de la salle. La poignée a cédé dès ma première tentative. J'esquisse un bref sourire, je le savais.

\- « Bah dis donc, vous en avez mis du temps ! » S'offusque Zoé, encombrée de deux plateaux à chaque main.

Mon amie dépose rapidement ses affaires sur le bar et dans la hâte attrape quatre verres propres pour commencer la préparation de ses cocktails. J'attrape un des calepins rangés à côté des alcools puis profite de ma proximité avec Zoé pour l'attirer contre moi.

\- « Ecoute-moi, c'est important. Ne laisse personne mettre les pieds dans le vestiaire jusqu'à la fin du service. Si quelqu'un te demande à voir la patronne, dis-leur qu'elle a dû partir pour une urgence. Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. »

Son corps se raidit au fur et à mesure que je murmure à son oreille. Son état ne dure que quelques secondes, elle me jauge du regard, cherchant une quelconque explication, puis hoche la tête sans me poser de questions. Chaque chose en son temps, je me dirige vers les tables qui hèlent de la main. Le repos ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

\- « Est-ce que Madame Yoshida est là ? »

L'homme qui me pose cette question lorsque je récupérais son verre vide sur mon plateau semble agité. D'une quarantaine d'années, il porte une chemise négligemment boutonnée et un pantalon beaucoup trop serré à première vue. Le temps de me remémorer le nom de famille de la patronne, il s'impatiente et jette des regards dans tous les sens.

\- « Non, elle est partie en urgence ce soir. Souhaitez-vous que je laisse un message de votre part ? »

Il ne réagit pas directement, trop occupé à se débattre pour enfiler son manteau à la hâte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se lève de la banquette qu'il se décide enfin à me répondre.

\- « Dites-lui que je n'apprécie pas du tout qu'on se moque de moi et qu'elle n'aura pas l'argent demandé. Elle devrait comprendre. »

Oh. C'est donc le fameux client aux services spéciaux. Je tâche de ne pas montrer ma surprise et feins d'écrire son message sur mon calepin. En vérité, je trace une série d'arabesques sans réel sans, mes yeux se baladent le long de la salle, vide. C'est notre dernier client.

Alors qu'il se courbe pour me remercier et s'apprête à s'enfuir nerveusement, ma main s'abat sur son épaule.

\- _« Ecoutez-moi bien, psychopathe de mes deux. »_

Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur monte en moi, mon front brûle encore.

_\- « Vous allez gentiment rentrer chez vous et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici. Madame Yoshida nous a demandés de nous « occuper » de tous ceux qui chercheraient à la nuire. Vous vous demandez peut-être comment de simples lycéennes pourraient s'en prendre à vous ? Alors essayez. »_

Au fil de ses paroles, ma main se veut plus pressante. J'attire malgré moi ce vieux transpirant pour qu'il saisisse parfaitement la portée des menaces d'Eléonore. Sa technique fonctionne. L'homme semble encore plus paniqué qu'avant. Il bredouille des excuses mélangées à des promesses que je ne parviens pas à comprendre tant il s'exprime rapidement. Sans demander son reste, il se précipite vers la porte de sortie, se heurte à une chaise qu'il s'empresse de replacer en clamant pardon.

Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte, Eléonore.

_Après la frustration de ne pas avoir tué Pegasus ce soir, il fallait bien que quelqu'un d'autre prenne à sa place._

Je hausse les épaules. D'un côté, je préfère largement effrayer un inconnu plutôt que de tuer quelqu'un que je suis certainement destinée à recroiser dans un avenir proche.

\- « En voilà un énergumène… » Soupire Zoé en remplissant deux verres de jus de fruits.

A-t-elle suivi toute la scène ? J'en doute. Avant de rejoindre mon amie au bar, je veille à fermer l'entrée de l'établissement à clé, loin de moi l'envie qu'un inconnu nous tombe dessus lors de la découverte du cadavre jusqu'à côté.

… A quel moment suis-je devenue aussi je-m'en-foutiste ?

\- « Maintenant tu mets des fesses sur ce tabouret et tu m'expliques. »

La voix menaçante de Zoé ne m'impressionne plus mais je fais mine de la croire et obtempère immédiatement. Un sourire en coin, elle me tend un Philippine, un cocktail à base de banane, coco et vanille que j'accepte gracieusement.

\- « Tu l'as tuée ? »

Je recrache instantanément ma première gorgée.

\- « Non ! Elle est juste… dans un autre monde. »

Pas sûre que cette explication lui convienne. Je prends une profonde inspiration et ancre mon regard dans le sien.

\- « Zoé, ce que je vais te raconter maintenant est un secret, d'accord ? Je sais que je peux te faire confiance mais ça va être dur à avaler. Ne m'interrompt pas avant que j'aie terminé, d'accord ? »

Rares sont les moments où je me suis montrée aussi sérieuse envers la grande brune. C'est sûrement aussi pour cette raison qu'elle attend quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Sa main se dépose au niveau de mon poignet, je sursaute légèrement, sans la quitter du regard.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? On a un corps à planquer. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Et fin également de la partie sur Bataille Ville !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. A partir de celui-ci, l'histoire prend une tournure un peu plus simple et j'ai hâte de vous partager tout ça!

On se retrouve jeudi pour la suite !


	19. Corpse Party - Chapitre 19

Bonjour!

**Sylea:** En résumé, quand Lorène a retiré le livre d'Eléonore de la bibliothèque, Eléonore l'a compris et l'a ramenée à la réalité, comme quand elle est tombée inconsciente après sa chute. Eh bien la suite, la voilà!

* * *

Lorsque mon réveille sonne, ce matin-là, je suis arrachée d'un autre rêve où je touchais du bout des doigts le titre tant convoité de Reine des jeux. Malheureusement, ce rêve ne s'achèvera jamais car il est grand temps pour moi de retrouver le chemin des cours !

Malgré l'heure qui tourne, je prends mon temps pour m'apprêter, de l'uniforme orangé de Flem à mes cheveux parfaitement peignés. Une dernière vérification dans le miroir de ma chambre et j'attrape mon sac d'écolière avant de rejoindre le séjour. A première vue, ma mère est déjà partie travailler, en atteste le petit mot d'encouragement qu'elle m'a laissé à côté d'un bento soigneusement emballé. Pour peu, je verserai une larme à son attention. Ma mère travaille tellement qu'elle n'a jamais le temps de me préparer quoi que ce soit, donc je finis souvent par m'acheter un sandwich à la cantine de l'école. Ravie, j'engouffre la boite dans mon sac et me dépêche de sortir sous le ciel bleu et scintillant du Japon.

Trois jours ont suivi la fin du tournoi de Bataille Ville, partout on peut entendre les échos de la victoire écrasante de Yugi, d'autant plus que celle-ci a été retransmise sur grand écran depuis Domino City. Au fond, je ressens un peu de jalousie envers le champion. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé m'illustrer devant des milliers de spectateurs ! Au lieu de ça, mon nom a tout simplement été effacé de l'arbre du tournoi. Après tout, celui de Monsieur Pegasus n'y figurait pas non plus, Kaiba ne voulait certainement pas m'offrir le plaisir de contempler mon nom à côté du sien.

\- « Bonjour mademoiselle Yuurei ! »

Arrivée dans la rue marchande, je croise Monsieur Sanpei, le vieux et bienveillant poissonnier de la ville.

\- « Bonjour monsieur Sanpei ! » Je réponds en agitant ma main.

\- « Oh, tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! C'est le retour des cours ? »

Il pointe du doigt mon uniforme scolaire. Je dois avouer que les derniers événements m'ont fait remarquer les bienfaits du train-train quotidien. Je me sens presque enjouée à l'idée de m'enfermer dans une salle de classe pour de longues heures.

\- « D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne de te voir ce matin. Ils disaient aux informations hier soir que le lycée n'ouvrirait pas avant la fin de l'enquête. » Ajoute-t-il en déplaçant une caisse lourde aux odeurs prononcées.

Les affirmations du vieux monsieur me plongent dans le doute. Une main enfouie dans mon sac, j'en ressors mon téléphone et consulte les derniers messages reçus la veille.

« _Eh, n'oublie pas de vérifier quel lycée t'a été attribué avant de paniquer demain matin. »_

Le dernier texto de Zoé m'arrache une grimace, je savais que j'aurais dû lui poser la question hier soir.

_Quand on est trop occupé à jouer les criminelles, voilà ce que ça donne._

Permets-moi de te rappeler que c'est aussi de ta faute si on doit planquer ce cadavre ! D'une main, j'effectue des recherches dans mes mails pour vérifier s'il s'y trouve un quelconque mot de l'administration de mon lycée. Bingo !

_« Chère Madame Yuurei,_

_Comme indiqué dans les derniers courriels de l'école, nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de vous attribuer temporairement un autre établissement scolaire le temps que l'affaire sur l'incendie survenu récemment soit close._

_Le conseil d'administration a ainsi décidé que vous intégrerez dès lundi le lycée de Domino City._

_Veuillez vous assurer d'être présent dès le début des cours et de vous montrer à la hauteur de la réputation de notre établissement. »_

\- « D-Domino City... Godverdome ben ik al te laat ! **[1]** »

En effet, l'heure indiquée plus bas dans le mail est presque passée et vu la distance qui me sépare de la gare, jamais je n'attraperai un train assez tôt !

\- Tout va bien mademoiselle ? » S'inquiète le poissonnier devant ma soudaine crise de panique.

Déjà que j'ai manqué les derniers cours, je vais réellement avoir des ennuis si j'arrive en retard à mon premier jour dans ce nouveau lycée ! J'étais sur le point de me lancer dans la course de ma vie quand une série de bruits de clochettes retentit dans mon dos.

\- « Attention devant ! »

En me retournant, j'aperçois la silhouette élancée de Joey sur son vélo, visiblement réparé depuis notre première rencontre, ici-même. M'ayant sûrement reconnue de loin, il s'arrête à notre hauteur et salue monsieur Sanpei.

\- « Vous feriez mieux de déguerpir, vous deux. » Nous conseille vivement celui-ci. « Vous risquez d'être en retard si vous trainez ! »

A ses mots, Joey consulte son portable déposé dans le panier accroché à son guidon et devient pâle comme neige.

\- « Merde, je n'avais pas vu que j'étais à la bourre ! »

Mais au moment où il allait repartir de plus belle, je saisis ma seule chance de régler cette histoire de retard. Sans réfléchir, je m'avance jusqu'à la rallonge arrière de son vélo et propulse son tas de ferraille avant d'y grimper. Sans aucune once de gêne, j'empoigne ses épaules pour garder l'équilibre.

\- « M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! » S'insurge Joey, redressant brusquement le guidon pour ne pas tomber.

\- « Pose pas de question, fonce jusqu'au lycée de Domino ! »

Au loin, j'ai cru entendre la voix de Sanpei nous prier de faire attention. Très vite, elle a été couverte par les alertes lancées par un policier de quartier, nous sommant de nous arrêter. Evidemment, Joey n'y prête pas la moindre attention et pédale le long des rues de la ville. Le vélo sillonne les rues de la ville à vitesse folle. Je me surprends à apprécier la vue des commerces défilant sous mes yeux et le vent frais qui balaie mes cheveux.

\- « Tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer pourquoi tu te rends à mon lycée ? » Me demande soudainement Joey, levant le pied à une intersection.

\- « J'y suis mutée le temps qu'ils bouclent l'enquête de l'incendie, on dirait que je vais devoir te coltiner pendant un bon moment !

\- Eh n'oublie pas que c'est mon vélo qui te supporte là ! » Rétorque le grand blond en accélérant.

Après avoir tenté de me tuer avec l'autre fois, il me doit bien une petite course. Nous parvenons aux grilles du lycée quelques instants avant que le gardien ne les referme, ce qui nous a valu des réprimandes de sa part. Apparemment, nous n'avons pas le droit de monter à deux sur un vélo de cette composition. Dommage, je me suis bien amusée.

\- « Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » S'exclame Zoé, bras croisés devant l'entrée.

Elle hausse un sourcil quand elle remarque la présence de Joey à mes côtés. Un léger sourire se forme au coin de ses lèvres. La grande brune ne manque pas d'ajouter d'un air fier :

\- « Oh désolée, j'interrompais quelque chose peut-être ?

\- Oui, j'étais sur le point de te tuer et je me demandais de quel instrument je devais me servir.

\- Brûlée par un disque de duel, ça me suffit. »

Sa remarque m'enfonce une nouvelle fois. Je grince des dents, elle est la seule avec Kageyama et Mokuba à être au courant des tenants et des aboutissants de cette histoire. D'ailleurs, je me demande si Kaiba compte régler ce souci de dysfonctionnement et si j'en serais avertie.

\- « Alors toi aussi tu es mutée ici ? » Lance Joey, ignorant sa dernière pique.

\- « Oui, classe 2-B d'après ce qu'un responsable m'a dit.

\- Eh merde, je vais devoir vous supporter tout ce temps ? »

Ne me dites pas qu'on nous a mis exactement dans la même classe par pur hasard parce que c'est clairement scripté. Malheureusement, mes doutes se sont confirmés quand un professeur qui attendait devant la classe surmontée d'une inscription « 2-B » nous a hélé de la main, sûrement à cause de nos uniformes orange. Nous laissons Joey entrer dans la salle pour nous entretenir avec cet homme. Ce que j'avais pris pour un professeur se révèle être un des responsables administratifs de notre changement d'établissement.

\- « Dans combien de temps pensez-vous que l'affaire sera résolue ? » Demande Zoé en croisant les bras.

L'homme paraît soudainement un peu tendu, il ne cesse de relever sa paire de lunettes au sommet de son nez.

\- « Nous n'avons pas plus d'informations à communiquer aux étudiants pour le moment. »

Dommage, j'aurais aimé en savoir un peu plus. Cette Kageyama... J'espère sincèrement qu'elle a décidé de se taire à ce sujet, je n'ai aucune envie de me voir enfermée pour un défaut de fabrication de ce crétin de Kaiba.

_Sauf que tu oublies un détail. Si Kaiba est à l'origine du problème, tu t'es rendue coupable de ne pas t'être présentée à la police après les faits._

Face à ce constat, je ne peux que me taire. La cloche sonne, signe du début des cours. Le moment le plus gênant de la journée car le professeur chargé de nous présenter à la classe se présente à nous comme une femme d'âge mur aux rides tirées et au maquillage imposant. Mes yeux peinent à comprendre s'ils doivent regarder ses énormes lèvres rouges, son grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche ou son fard à paupières fuchsia compacté derrière l'épaisse poudre blanche qui recouvre l'entièreté de son visage. Zoé me lance un léger coup de coude pour m'intimer de rentrer devant elle. Dès que nous passons le bas de la porte, tous les regards se tournent vers nous. Certains plus intensément que d'autres.

\- « Lore-chan ! »

Je repère assez vite la bouille joyeuse de Yugi, contrastant avec l'aura maléfique de la jeune fille placée devant : Téa Gardner. Heureusement, lors des présentations, c'est Zoé qui s'y colle la première. Par la suite, je ne fais que répéter les quelques informations à mon sujet, gardant bien d'introduire la deuxième âme dans ma tête. Par chance, je me retrouve assignée à la place à côté de Tristan qui m'envoie une tape amicale à mon passage. Zoé, elle, s'assoit aux côtés de ma brune préférée.

Après vingt minutes de cours, la folle envie d'assister aux leçons qui m'avait envahie durant ces derniers jours est retombée tel un soufflet. Plus qu'une demi-heure à supporter la voix faussement aigüe de Madame Chono.

_Quelle plaie. C'était déjà aussi chiant que du temps où tu ne m'entendais pas._

Je tique. Encore une allusion à son existence dans ma tête. Si la baguette de Marek a invoqué Eléonore, je pensais que ça signifierait que l'esprit se trouvait jadis dans cet objet du millénium. Cependant, après ma découverte dans cette bibliothèque de souvenirs dans lesquels s'écrivent ceux d'Eléonore, il devient difficile de considérer cette théorie.

\- « Mademoiselle Yuurei, vous êtes avec nous ? »

Mince, je fixais la fenêtre beaucoup trop profondément pour l'écouter. Sentant une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir sous la honte, je me confonds en excuses auprès du professeur.

\- « Pour vous réveiller, vous allez nous lire le prochain paragraphe. »

De sa grande bonté, Tristan pointe discrètement le texte en question, je l'en remercie d'un signe de tête et me lève de ma chaise, livre en main. C'est alors qu'une profonde angoisse s'empare de ma poitrine. Ces signes japonais, ce sont ceux que je redoute le plus depuis que j'apprends la langue en cours.

\- « Qu'attendez-vous ? » Insiste Madame Chono, de moins en moins patiente.

Mes mains moites s'agrippent au manuel. Les mots sur la page s'emmêlent dans ma tête, est-ce ce son ou bien celui-là ? Non, plutôt celui-ci. Est-ce que je connais ce mot en fait ? Pressée par le temps, je commence à débiter plusieurs phrases qui n'ont ni queue ni tête vu le visage circonspect du professeur. Je ne manque pas l'insolence avec laquelle elle lève les yeux au plafond avant de m'interrompre.

\- « Ça suffit, je ne savais pas que le lycée de Flem éduquait des illettrées. Rasseyez-vous »

Il me semblait pourtant avoir précisé que je ne suis pas japonaise. Le long de mes précédentes années, j'ai rencontré plusieurs professeurs qui, ayant compris mon problème, avaient ajouté des notes dans leurs cours pour m'aider à assimiler les différents caractères. Il est clair qu'aujourd'hui, je vais devoir me débrouiller seule, du moins tant que je serais dans ce lycée.

Je me suis assise sur ma chaise et le cours a repris de plus belle. Cette fois, Madame Chono a interrogé à la suite Téa et Zoé qui n'ont évidemment commis aucune faute, de quoi approfondir mon mal-être. De subtiles vibrations interviennent au bout de mes doigts. Je secoue vivement la tête. Non, Eléonore, nous sommes en cours, il est hors de question de jouer ton petit jeu ici.

\- « Eh, ça va ? » Me chuchote Tristan.

Les yeux fermés et la tête baissée, je soupire en silence avant d'acquiescer. Si seulement Eléonore était capable de me rendre plus intelligente plutôt que de me permettre d'envoyer les gens dans une sorte d'Enfers.

_Techniquement, si on envoie tout le monde au Royaume des Ombres, tu seras la plus intelligente._

Pff. On croirait entendre la méchante de Blanche Neige. « La plus belle, c'est Blanche Neige, alors je vais la tuer. Comme ça, je serai la plus belle du royaume. »

_Ça aurait fonctionné si elle n'avait pas été assez stupide pour se transformer en vieille sorcière. Non mais sérieusement, qui fait ça ?_

Suis-je réellement en train de débattre d'un Disney avec cet esprit vieux de cinq-mille ans ? Notre débat interne se poursuit jusqu'à la sonnerie de la fin du cours. Mon cœur devient plus léger quand Madame Chono quitte la pièce, sans un regard à mon égard.

\- « Bienvenue, Lorène ! »

Mais à peine ai-je le temps de souffler de soulagement qu'un élève se pose devant moi. Je souris devant le visage joyeux de Yugi Mûto. La dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, c'était durant ce duel qui m'opposait à Marek, autant dire que ça ressemble à des années vu tout ce qui s'est produit ensuite.

\- « Merci, Yugi ! Et mes félicitations pour le tournoi de Bataille Ville.

\- Il le fallait, après tout... Mais je dois dire qu'on a été surpris de ne plus te voir après mon duel. »

Durant un court moment, je le dévisage, tenant de me remémorer la suite des événements. Ah mince, je me suis réveillée après Eléonore, j'avais presque oublié ce détail.

\- « Oh... A vrai dire, je ... ne me souviens pas de grand-chose.

\- Quoi ? Ne te me dis pas que tu as raté l'explosion de l'île de Kaiba ? »

Joey s'est incrusté dans notre discussion comme si de rien était. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je manque de tomber en arrière.

\- « L'île de Kaiba a explosé ?! »

Les trois garçons hochent la tête à l'unisson.

\- « Il a déclenché ses minuteurs alors que le dirigeable ne redémarrait toujours pas... » Gémit Tristan, avachi sur son banc.

Encore un détail que tu t'es bien gardé de me communiquer, Eléonore.

_Désolée, j'aurais dû te faire un compte rendu._

L'ironie dans sa voix intérieure m'irrite. Que c'est frustrant de ne pas être maître ni de ses souvenirs, ni de ses actes.

\- « Et toi, tu es devenue quoi à ce moment-là ? »

Je leur partage mes derniers souvenirs de cette dernière journée de tournoi, passant sous silence le moment où je me suis retrouvée à califourchon au-dessus de Monsieur Pegasus, prête à le poignarder dans le plus grand des calmes. Mon explication semble perturber Yugi qui dévie le regard quelques minutes.

\- « Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que Pegasus se rapproche de toi, comme ça ? »

Enfin quelqu'un qui le mentionne ! Je me dépêche de lui répondre.

\- « Et pas qu'un peu ! Le plus bizarre avec lui, c'est qu'il ne m'appelle pas Lorène comme tout le monde, il m'appelle Eléonore sans arrêt. »

Cette appellation jette un froid glacial sur le petit groupe. Téa, un peu à l'écart jusqu'ici, en profite pour s'introduire dans la discussion.

\- « Le cours va bientôt commencer, on retourne à nos places, Yugi ? »

Je ne manque pas les éclairs qu'elle m'envoie de ses grandes prunelles bleues. En fin de compte, c'est moi qui devrais la fusiller du regard. Si je me rappelle bien, c'est elle qui est à l'origine de mon duel contre Marek, à me reprocher sans arrêt les actions d'Eléonore !

\- « J'arrive. Lorène, je pourrais te parler à la pause de midi ? »

Le pharaon a visiblement besoin de s'entretenir avec nous, c'est du moins ce que m'insuffle sa demande. N'ayant pas de raison de lui refuser, j'accepte sa proposition. Et toutes les heures qui ont suivi m'ont servi à préparer cette entrevue. Je pèse le pour et le contre de confier au pharaon ce que j'ai trouvé au fin fond de mon âme. Peut-être qu'il pourra m'aider à comprendre la signification de tous ces bouquins, vu qu'Eléonore se mure dans un silence détestable au plus haut point. Je rêvasse tandis que le professeur nous donne des exercices de mathématiques que je mime de compléter sur mon bout de cahier. Au fond de moi, je me sens comme à la veille d'une virée au parc d'attraction, complètement excitée à l'idée d'enfin résoudre ce mystère qui entoure Eléonore.

Les joues affalées dans mes mains, je pousse un soupir de joie quand la cloche retentit sous les coups de midi. Certains élèves se réveillent de leur sieste quand d'autres se rapprochent pour échanger leurs notes sur les cours précédents. Je me lève, prête à rejoindre Yugi lorsque la voix de Téa s'élève assez haut pour que je l'entendre.

\- « Yugi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, tu viens ? »

Je me tourne suffisamment pour l'admirer en train de s'agiter aux côtés du jeune garçon. Celui-ci paraît embêté et tente vainement de raisonner son amie.

\- « Téa, je dois absolument parler à Lorène. Ça peut attendre ? »

_C'est maintenant qu'on va voir qui commande entre le pharaon et Yugi. Finalement, c'est une bonne chose d'avoir été envoyées dans ce lycée._

Téa ne manque pas d'insister auprès de son ami pour qu'il l'accompagne. Armée de son bentô, elle tire à plusieurs reprises sur le bras de Yugi qui résiste de moins en moins. Dans son désarroi, il me jette quelques regards affolés. Désolée, chacun son bourreau. Toi c'est une lycéenne capricieuse, moi c'est un esprit vieux de cinq-mille ans.

_Tu es obligée de me rappeler tout le temps que je suis vieille ?_

\- « A tout à l'heure les garçons ! » S'exclame Téa en atteignant la porte de la classe.

Finalement, Yugi aura cédé au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes. Je ne parviens pas à me décider de si c'est un exploit ou une déception. Toujours est-il que je me retrouve debout comme une imbécile au milieu de la classe.

\- « Eh, reste pas là, viens t'asseoir ! »

Tristan et Joey s'affairent à pousser les tables et les chaises au fond de la classe pour nous laisser nous y installer avec Zoé. Sans piper mot, j'attrape mon bento et rejoins les autres, un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Les garçons commencent par râler sur les exercices supplémentaires gracieusement octroyés par le professeur de mathématiques tandis que Zoé et moi mangeons en les écoutant. Piquant ma petite fourchette dans un bout d'œuf dur de ma boite, je repense aux dernières paroles lancées par Téa dans le dirigeable.

« _Tu n'as rien à foutre dans notre groupe et en plus de ça, tu es nocive._ »

De quoi me foutre un sacré coup au moral, un de plus dans cette journée pourrie.

\- « L'autre peau ne t'a pas ratée en tout cas ! » S'exclame Joey assez fort pour me tirer de mes pensées.

Joey Wheeler, ou comment rajouter de l'huile sur un incendie.

\- « Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour savoir que mon japonais laisse à désirer... »

Devant mon ton déprimé, Zoé repose son bento et ses baguettes sur la table et m'assène une tape sur l'épaule.

\- « Dommage qu'on n'a pas pu transférer Monsieur Yamamoto, pas vrai ? » Rétorque-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

J'approuve instantanément ses dires. Monsieur Yamamoto enseignait le japonais à Flem et il se comportait comme un véritable mentor auprès de ses élèves. Quand je l'ai informé de mes problèmes dans la langue, il m'a aidée à traduire certaines parties de mes manuels et acceptait de relire mes devoirs quand les résultats étaient cruciaux pour mon dossier. Une véritable crème.

\- « Jamais il ne m'aurait humiliée à ce point ! J'aimerais trop qu'il vienne ici !

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen... »

Je reconnais ce ton, c'est celui de Zoé quand elle m'intime d'utiliser Eléonore à mes fins personnelles. Certaine de ne pas vouloir reprendre un tel risque, je pointe ma fourchette dans sa direction et secoue la tête.

\- « Pas possible. »

Le reste du repas se déroule dans la bonne humeur. Difficile de s'ennuyer en présence des deux Apollons de Domino après tout. Mais alors que je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac de cours, la voix étrangement sérieux de Tristan s'élève à ma droite.

\- « Au fait, Lorène.

\- O-Oui ? » Je bredouille, surprise.

Il lance un regard à Joey qui opine du chef avant de revenir vers moi.

\- « Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois. Tu te souviens, dans le dirigeable pendant le duel de Yugi. »

Je penche la tête sur le côté. Ses excuses me rendent perplexes tant je ne saisis pas leur origine.

\- « Quand tu t'es fâchée avec Téa dans la chambre de soins, elle a dit des choses pas très sympa. Et à un moment tu t'es retournée vers Duke et moi pour nous demander ce qu'on en pensait.

_\- Oui, et vous vous êtes débinés comme des lâches. Résultats ? J'ai fini au Royaume des Ombres._

Prise au dépourvu, je me râcle la gorge et enchaîne avant que Tristan n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- Désolée, c'était pas moi. Oui, mais tout le monde était à cran, Joey et les autres étaient inconscients. Ce n'est pas à vous deux que j'en veux.

\- Mais je tenais à m'excuser. Si j'étais intervenu pour calmer le jeu entre vous, tu n'aurais peut-être pas affronté Marek avec le résultat qu'on a connu. »

Pour une surprise, c'en est une. A mon humble avis, c'est Joey qui lui a fait comprendre que les accusations de Téa à mon égard étaient tout à fait infondées. Du moins, c'est ce qui me plaît à croire.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave, tu es pardonné. Comment pourrais-je en vouloir à un Apollon de Domino, sérieusement ?

\- C'est toujours trop tôt pour d'appeler la Schizo ?

\- Toujours trop tôt. » Je réponds en souriant.

L'après-midi défile à une vitesse incroyable. Il faut dire qu'avoir Tristan comme voisin de classe offre un magnifique spectacle tant il met un point d'honneur à garder son environnement sain et propre. Il m'avouera entre deux cours qu'il est le président du club de nettoyage, ou plutôt « d'embellissement » du lycée de Domino.

A la fin des cours, j'attrape mon sac et me prépare à rejoindre Zoé dans le couloir. Chaque soir depuis notre dernier service au Tam-Tam, nous avons convenu de nous réunir. J'adresse à Tristan et Joey un signe de la main quand je remarque que Yugi a déjà quitté la classe. Mais ce détail est immédiatement oublié quand mon amie me presse jusqu'à la cour du lycée.

\- « Il faut absolument qu'on vérifie son état aujourd'hui. »

Tout à l'heure joyeuse, Zoé arbore désormais une expression sérieuse et parle d'un ton plus grave. Je calque le rythme de mes pas au sien quand l'appel de mon nom me stoppe dans ma marche.

\- « Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ? »

En me retournant, j'aperçois Yugi, légèrement essoufflé. Il remet une mèche blonde qui masquait son visage d'ange.

\- « On n'a pas le temps, Lore. » Me chuchote Zoé dans mon dos.

Elle a raison, je le sais pertinemment. Pourtant, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Yugi pendant de longues heures et, au vu du regard qu'il me lance, c'est certainement son cas. Embarrassée, je plonge une main dans mon cou, envoyant valser mes cheveux au gré du doux vent du soir.

\- « Désolée Yugi, j'ai un truc important à faire tout de suite.

\- Je comprends, mais est-ce qu'on pourra se voir seul à seul ? »

Sa demande ainsi formulée m'arrache un sourire gêné, s'il remarquait la nuance quasi-romantique de ses mots, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il l'aurait répété.

\- « Tu as mon numéro, n'hésite pas. » Je soupire avant de me retourner.

Une chose est certaine : Téa ne m'empêchera pas d'accomplir mon but, ni même celui du pharaon.

Désormais, Zoé et moi devons accélérer le pas pour atteindre notre lieu de rendez-vous attitré il y a trois jours. A l'écart de la ville, nous nous éloignons de la civilisation pour rallier une énorme zone industrielle. Dans celle-ci, nous marchons à allure rapide vers une bâtisse construite sur une centaine de mètres pour y contenir des garde-meubles. Après avoir dépassé une vingtaine d'entre eux, Zoé se munit des clés de son sac pour ouvrir le numéro vingt-trois sur notre droite.

_Pour une fois, je dois bien avouer que vous êtes bien organisées pour des criminelles amatrices._

Je me passerai bien de tes commentaires. Ma respiration se saccade, il faut que je me calme. Je suis parvenue à garder mon sang-froid toute la journée pour ce moment précis.

\- « Personne en vue. » Je souffle en vérifiant de tous les côtés.

Zoé déverrouille le garage et soulève la porte avec mon aide. A l'intérieur du garde-meuble, rien de spécial, si ce n'est quelques affaires appartenant à la mère de mon amie. J'appuie sur l'interrupteur pour éclairer l'intérieur de l'espace de stockage. Au fond, un matelas et une montagne de draps sont entreposés à même le sol. Je m'y engage la première, retenant mon souffle au fur et à mesure que j'approchais au but. Tandis que Zoé reste en retrait pour s'assurer que personne ne nous observe, je m'agenouille devant la pile de couvertures et, délicatement, tire sur le sommet de celles-ci pour découvrir notre nouveau secret.

Le teint pâle comme la neige, son corps se durcissait à vue d'œil. Seule sa respiration extrêmement régulière témoignait de la vie qui habite encore cet être. Ses paupières sont baissées, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et ses cheveux devenus gras par les jours passés sans soin s'emmêlent dans les draps gentiment offerts par la famille Hirae.

\- « Alors ? »

_Un véritable chef d'œuvre._

J'envoie valser la pensée d'Eléonore et pose l'index et le majeur contre sa trachée et évalue approximativement son pouls. Il va sans dire que j'ai visionné bon nombre de vidéos sur Youtube avant de me déclarer médecin de garde du quasi-mort. Lorsque je suis certaine de son état, je retire mes doigts et recouvre à nouveau le corps dans les couvertures pour le cacher du monde extérieur. Un instant, je me fixe sur son visage, endormi, me remémorant les derniers moments où elle s'est adressée à moi comme d'un objet à son service. Je l'emmitoufle avec le reste de ses membres et rassure Zoé sur la suite des événements.

\- « C'est fou, depuis que la patronne est endormie, je ne me suis jamais autant occupée d'elle. »

* * *

**[1]** Merde, je suis déjà en retard !

Fin du chapitre !

J'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous aura plu. Evidemment, instant prévention: on n'enferme pas des corps dans des garde-meubles, parce que généralement ça finit par puer.

A dimanche !


	20. Corpse Party - Chapitre 20

Les jours qui ont suivi, j'ai décidé de me lever tôt pour éviter les soucis du premier jour dans mon nouveau lycée. Je croisais Monsieur Sanpei, toujours aussi bienveillant. De temps en temps, il me lançait quelques questions quant à Joey et moi. Le pauvre, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que notre « relation » se limitait à un attouchement non consenti.

Au lycée, rien n'avait réellement changé. Madame Chono prend un malin plaisir à m'interroger à chaque cours, ce qui m'oblige à veiller tous les soirs pour traduire des portions de texte en espérant tomber sur ceux-ci. Quant à Yugi, je me suis fait une raison au bout de plusieurs jours : Téa n'était pas décidée à le laisser me fréquenter dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, au grand dam de ce dernier. En dehors des cours, Zoé et moi procédions toujours au même rituel : visite du garde-meuble, vérification de l'état de la boss avant d'enchaîner sur notre travail au Tam-Tam. Les jours suivant « l'exorcisation » - comme Zoé aime le définir - de notre ancien employeur, nous avions décidé de dupliquer la fin de contrat qu'elle voulait me forcer à signer. Nous avons ensuite récupéré toutes les adresses des étudiants avant de leur envoyer sous le nom de la patronne. Au début, nous ne nous débrouillions pas si mal avec notre petite combine. Mais plus le temps avance, plus il devient difficile pour nous de garder le rythme, sans oublier des quelques personnes qui s'étonnent de la disparition soudaine de Madame Yoshida.

Ce soir-là, en sortant des cours, Zoé et moi soufflons de soulagement. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, nous avons décidé de fermer exceptionnellement le bar et de nous octroyer une soirée de congé.

\- « On ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça… » Soupire-t-elle lorsque je referme le casier contenant mes chaussures.

La main toujours agrippée au levier du casier, je songe à une solution pour nous sortir de ce pétrin. Rien, rien ne me vient, tout comme les cent autres fois où je me suis cassée les méninges. Si nous déterrons notre cadavre – et par « déterrer », je veux dire le découvrir malencontreusement dans un endroit improbable, les soupçons se porteront obligatoirement sur nous deux. Rien que d'y penser me donne la migraine !

\- « C'est pour ça que je nous ai dégotté ceci ! » Je m'exclame en sortant un appareil de ma poche. « Avec le salaire qu'on a pu se verse ces derniers jours, je nous ai achetés ces bidules pour nous aider à ne pas devenir parano. »

Ce que je tiens entre mes mains, c'est un kit d'écoute pour bébé. L'idée m'est venue lorsque je rentrais chez moi un soir. Notre principal problème dans l'état actuel des choses, c'est l'appréhension que la patronne se réveille soudainement dans le garde-meuble sans en être averties. Zoé me dévisage sur le coup, puis m'arrache l'appareil des mains en le manipulant dans tous les sens.

\- « Tu sais que tu as des idées encore plus farfelues que les miennes ?

\- A croire que je n'apprends que des meilleurs. »

Nous allions quitter la cour quand Zoé baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- « Rentre te reposer, je m'occupe de tout ce soir. » Je lui propose en récupérant le kit d'écoute.

Mon amie hésite un long moment avant d'accepter et de me souhaiter une bonne soirée. Je la regarde s'éloigner tandis que le soleil vire lentement, diffusant dans le ciel ses habituelles couleurs chaudes. Je ne mérite pas une amie comme Zoé, capable d'endosser les pires atrocités sans se poser de question. Que se passera-t-il si un jour Eléonore décide de l'attaquer et de l'envoyer au Royaume des Ombres ? Je frissonne rien que d'y penser.

La nuit pointe le bout de son nez quand j'atteins l'immense zone industrielle dans laquelle dort notre petit secret. Je marche à l'affut du moindre bruit jusqu'au garde-meuble numéro vingt-trois. Mon cœur s'emballe lorsque j'en déverrouille la porte et la soulève. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de mes lèvres, le tas de draps est toujours là, au fond du garage. Tel une machine, je répète les mêmes gestes des jours précédents, non sans remarquer l'évolution du corps plongé dans un sommeil d'ombres. Ses joues sont creusées par la faim et son teint pâlit jour après jour à cause du manque de lumière. Au moins, ses paramètres eux n'ont pas bougé d'un iota. Je me contente donc d'enfermer le corps de la patronne dans les draps et d'installer le kit pour bébé dans une étagère et de vérifier qu'il fonctionne avant de ressortir et de refermer le garde-meuble.

\- « Lore-chan ? »

Je pousse un cri strident avant de me figer. Quelqu'un m'a vue. C'est fini. J'aurais dû être beaucoup plus prudente et perdre moins de temps à l'intérieur de ce fichu garage.

_Je peux m'en occuper._

A peine sa pensée a parcouru mon esprit que je ressens une vive chaleur fuser à travers mes veines. Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule et me force à me tourner. Mon front bouillonne et, grâce à l'obscurité du lieu, je décèle le symbole du millénium scintiller sur ma peau.

\- « Lorène ! » S'écrie celui à l'origine de ma frayeur.

Ses mains secouent brusquement mes épaules pour m'arracher de ma torpeur. Je finis par remarquer qu'il s'agit seulement de Yugi, une expression affolée sur son visage. Mon front cesse doucement de briller.

\- « Y-Yugi ? Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

A-t-il vu ? M'a-t-il surpris en train de cacher le cadavre ? Je cherche à travers ses yeux améthyste la moindre trace d'une réponse mais ne décèle rien.

\- « D-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui évidemment ! » Je crie presque avant de me reprendre. « Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'irait pas ? Puis tu ne m'as pas répondu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

L'adolescent baisse la tête et recule d'un pas.

\- « Vu que je n'arrivais pas à te parler au lycée, je voulais te retrouver au Tam-Tam alors je t'ai suivie. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais dans un endroit aussi excentré. »

Le stress engendré par sa question me provoque une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur. Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse en sortir. Je suis coincée.

_\- « Voyons, Yugi, ça ne se fait pas de suivre les demoiselles le soir… _

\- Je sais. Mais il fallait que je te parle. A propos d'Eléonore, elle… elle connait le nom du pharaon, n'est-ce pas ? »

A vrai dire, je ne dispose pas des mêmes informations que l'esprit qui partage mon corps. Contraire à l'esprit du puzzle du millénium, Eléonore semble posséder ses propres souvenirs et son savoir sans devoir les consigner dans mon esprit. A moins que…

\- « Je pense que oui. Mais je n'y ai pas accès, le nom du pharaon doit se trouver dans un de ces livres que j'ai croisés l'autre fois.

\- Des livres ? »

Par la suite, je lui confie l'étrange expérience vécue des suites de ma défaite contre Marek. Cette bibliothèque renferme certainement toutes les réponses à mes questions. A la fin de mon histoire, le puzzle au cou de Yugi se met à rayonner, la lumière m'éblouit quelques secondes.

\- « Ce que tu as vu, c'est probablement la chambre de ton âme. » Déclare-t-il d'une voix assez grave pour correspondre à celle du pharaon. « La mienne se trouve dans ce puzzle, séparée de celle de Yugi. Mais étant donné qu'aucun objet ne te relie à Eléonore, vous disposez sûrement de la même. »

J'entoure mon menton de ma main, faisant mine de réfléchir. Ses explications sonnent logiques, mais cela n'éclaircit rien quant à la raison de sa présence dans ma tête.

_\- « Quelle erreur de te présenter à moi sans tenir ta garde pharaon. » _

D'un coup, ma main agrippe celle de Yugi tandis que l'autre plaque son épaule contre la porte du garde-meuble. Surpris, le pharaon ne se défend pas et se contente de me fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- « Eléonore.

_\- Pharaon ?_

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à mes amis ? Je veux comprendre. »

Ma poigne se renforce. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis en présence du pharaon, je ressens quelque chose d'étrange au plus profond de moi. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre cherchait à émaner du corps du pharaon. Serais-je capable de sentir l'essence de Yugi ?

_\- « J'avais oublié, ta mémoire a été effacée, c'est ça ? Quel dommage, tu ne pourras pas te remémorer ce que tu nous as fait subir, à nous tous. »_

Plus fort que nous physiquement, Yugi repousse Eléonore, tout en gardant une emprise sur mes poignets pour ne pas la laisser s'enfuir. Son regard est si intense que je reconnais difficilement les yeux de Yugi à travers les siens.

\- Alors raconte-moi ! Si je t'ai blessée du temps où j'étais pharaon, alors je veux le savoir dans les moindres détails !

_\- Je refuse._

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

_\- Parce que si je le fais, alors tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de moi. Et mon existence se limitera à vivre à travers Lorène comme depuis toutes ces années. »_

La poigne de Yugi s'affaiblir durant un court instant, j'en profite pour m'en défaire et de reculer, lasse d'assister à leur petite discussion comme si je n'en étais que le pantin.

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « toutes ces années » ?! Hein ? Parle Eléonore !

\- Lo…

\- Non, ne dis rien Yugi ! Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir obtenir des réponses, putain ! J'aimerais aussi savoir pourquoi je suis obligée de supporter tout ça sans ne rien dire ! »

Mes cris résonnent dans la nuit fraichement tombée. Comme d'habitude, l'esprit enfermé dans mon corps ne répond rien, préférant noyer mon chagrin intérieur dans le pire des silences. Alors que ma rage atteignait progressivement son paroxysme, je me sens attirée vers l'avant et pressée contre le torse de Yugi. Ses bras enlacent mon dos et me serrent contre lui tandis qu'une de ses mains s'occupe de caresser la racine de mes cheveux.

\- « Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il t'arrive. »

Perdue, je ne réponds pas à son étreinte, trop occupée à me demander pourquoi Eléonore ne le repousse pas. Toujours est-il que son geste ses paroles suffisent à m'apaiser. Au bout d'un moment, le puzzle scintille et je sens les bras de Yugi se retirer doucement. Au vu de son visage rougi et de son regard fuyant, on dirait bien que le pharaon s'est effacé pour rendre le corps à son propriétaire. Son embarra me tire un rire amusé.

\- « N-ne te moque pas, tu n'es pas la seule à qui un esprit agit de manière un peu trop…osée. »

Mon état s'empire, des larmes se forment au coin de mes yeux tant mon rire fuse à travers la zone de garde-meubles. Je deviens folle. Mes émotions s'enchaînent à une vitesse que mon cerveau a du mal à assimiler.

\- « Je te raccompagne. » Déclare Yugi, d'une voix si basse que je ne l'entends presque pas.

Sur le chemin du retour, il me confie ses premières craintes concernant le pharaon. Il lui est arrivé de ne pas supporter les demandes de l'esprit qui le poussaient parfois dans ses derniers retranchements. A travers sa voix, je percevais parfois une émotion que je connaissais que trop bien : l'appréhension d'un acte forcé qu'il regretterait toute sa vie. Est-ce qu'Eléonore et moi avions déjà franchi cette limite ? A y regarder de plus près, la punition de mon ancienne patronne pourrait s'y apparenter. Cependant, je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi-même. C'était mon souhait depuis le début.

Le jour suivant, j'ai décidé de ne rien dire à Zoé. Après tout, Yugi n'avait pas l'air de soupçonner quoi que ce soit quant au contenu de notre garde-meuble. Il n'a d'ailleurs posé aucune question à ce sujet, ni même n'a fait allusion à notre discussion de la veille, probablement pour éviter les foudres de son amie Téa.

A la fin des cours, nous enchainons avec nos activités de club. Suite à de longues réflexions sur mon avenir au sein du lycée Domino, j'ai finalement choisi d'intégrer le club d'embellissement, ce qui a réjoui Tristan au plus haut point. Jamais je ne l'avais vu avec autant d'étoiles dans les yeux à l'idée que de nouvelles personnes comprennent l'importance capitale d'un environnement scolaire sain et impeccable. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve à nettoyer les couloirs du lycée avec mon nouveau meilleur ami : le balai.

\- « Tu aurais au moins pu choisir le club de cuisine et nous filer la bouffe. » Raille Joey, m'ayant rejoint pour fuir le club d'athlétisme.

\- « Parce que tu penses que je n'aurais pas essayé de vous empoisonner ?

\- Je pense surtout que tu es assez maladroite pour t'empoisonner toi-même en tentant de nous tuer. »

Je porte une main à mon cœur, choquée par de telles accusations. Armée de mon fidèle balai, je brandis le manche sous le nez de Joey, prête à en découdre.

\- « A ta place, je retirerai tout de suite mes paroles, Môsieur Wheeler. »

Loin d'être impressionné, il se munit de son propre balai et le cale contre le mien, y mettant assez de force pour me déséquilibrer légèrement.

\- « _Omae wa mou shindeiru_ **[1]**. » Murmure-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux bruns flamboyant.

\- « _Nani ?_ » Je pouffe, incapable de garder mon sérieux.

Et sans que je n'aie eu le temps de protester, je me retrouve assise par terre, luttant de mes mains contre le manche en bois que Joey menace d'écraser contre ma gorge. Je pourrai aisément me défaire de cette position mais mes éclats de rire m'empêchent de contrecarrer son offensive.

\- « Alors, qui c'est le champion ? Je veux te l'entendre crier !

\- Loin de moi l'envie d'interrompre votre bataille, mais on vous entend jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. »

Téa… toujours le don pour casser l'ambiance. Dans mon dos, Joey hésite un moment avant de me libérer de son terrible balai. La grande brune persiste à nous fixer, bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

\- « Vous n'auriez pas vu Yugi d'ailleurs ? » Enchaîne-t-elle.

Je lance un regard en coin au blondinet. S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit le savoir, c'est bien elle. Nous haussons les épaules, lui tirant un soupir désabusé.

\- « Je suis sûre qu'il est encore parti plus tôt pour aller au musée sur l'Egypte ancienne… »

Téa semble parler pour elle-même. Avant de partir à la recherche du maître des jeux, elle nous adresse un signe de la main plutôt amical.

\- « C'est fou ce qu'elle est d'humeur changeante quand il s'agit de Yugi. » Je constate, non sans amertume. « Si seulement elle pouvait être comme ça tous les jours.

\- Ou peut-être que Yugi lui a demandé de se calmer pour le bien du pharaon. »

Étrangement, sa remarque m'apparaît pertinente. Surprise, je le lorgne sous tous les angles.

\- « Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- Ce que tu viens de dire est trop intelligent pour provenir de Joey Wheeler. Dénoncez-vous, qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Joey ? »

Je récupère mon balai et défie le jeune homme qui se met à râler de ma dernière boutade.

\- « Au fait, Yugi m'a parlé de l'endroit où il t'a croisée hier. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais en dehors de Domino ? »

Evidemment, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Prise au dépourvue, je feins de ne pas avoir entendu sa question et termine de balayer le couloir quand une idée me vient à l'esprit.

\- « Je cherchais un endroit rencontré dans mes rêves. C'est un supermarché avec des portes automatiques et un immense parking.

\- Un supermarché hein… Ca ne me dit rien du tout. »

Je m'en doutais. Retrouver l'endroit dans lequel Eléonore m'a empêchée d'entrer, c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin, ça n'a aucun sens.

\- « Pas grave, je finirai par le trouver.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est au Japon ? Je veux dire, si c'est dans tes rêves, qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est ici que tu vas le trouver ? »

Les mains tenant fermement le manche du balai, je réprime un grognement de frustration. Quelle idiote, je n'y avais même pas songé ! Si mon rêve se déroulait en Europe, jamais je ne retrouverais ce fichu magasin !

\- « Ca va ?

\- Moi oui, par contre toi il va falloir m'expliquer ta soudaine augmentation de QI.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne à penser que je suis un idiot ?! »

Désolée Joey, mais certaines choses sont inscrites dans l'univers.

* * *

[1] Célèbre catchphrase de Hokuto no Ken ou Ken le Survivant peuchère


	21. Corpse Party - Chapitre 21

Bonjour !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 21 !

**Sylea**: En vrai, je n'ai jamais regardé Pirates des Caraïbes, mais merci pour ma culture xD. En fait, plus je lis de fictions Yu-Gi-Oh!, plus je me rends compte que les gens détestent Téa mais à un point ! Et je ne crois pas que ça va s'améliorer avec ce chapitre-ci...

* * *

Le reste de la semaine, je me suis décidée à rechercher ce supermarché qui m'obsède tant. A cette occasion, je me suis offert une bicyclette. Enfin... Un gamin a accepté de me céder sa bécane quand Eléonore l'a menacé d'enterrer sa mère dans son jardin. Bref, non seulement cette bicyclette me permet d'empêcher tout idiot à de me prendre en filature lorsque je vais vérifier l'état du cadavre, mais aussi d'élargir ma zone de recherches. Au bout de trois jours, j'étais parvenue à visiter tous les magasins de Flem et la moitié de ceux de Domino. Pendant les pauses, je passe la majeure partie de mon temps à quadriller les parcelles non visitées.

\- « Tu avances ? » Me demande Joey, penché sur ma carte alors que les autres discutent entre eux.

Un stylo calé entre mes doigts, je lance au blondinet un regard désabusé.

\- « Je vais finir par croire que tu avais raison en pensant que le supermarché n'était pas dans cette ville. »

Tout en m'écoutant, il profite que mon voisin de devant soit sorti de la classe pour s'installer devant moi et analyser ma carte de plus près. Il y a deux jours, je lui avais donné un croquis du magasin tel que je m'en souvenais. Non pas que j'aie envie que d'autres personnes laissent trainer leur nez dans mes affaires, mais l'aide de Joey se révèle être un atout de choix quand on sait qu'Eléonore évite le sujet. Mes yeux se baladent le long de la carte avant de s'arrête au niveau du poignet du grand blond couvert d'un énorme bleu. Intriguée, je ne peux m'empêcher de le pointer du doigt.

\- « Tu t'es blessé ?

\- Oh ça ? »

Il découvre alors sa manche pour exposer toute une série de coups dans le même genre sur son avant-bras.

\- « Ce n'est rien de spécial, juste un règlement de compte que j'ai gagné. » S'esclaffe-t-il, fier de lui avant de se reconcentrer sur ma carte. « Si les derniers commerces ne correspondent pas, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Me demande-t-il en indiquant les quatre zones rouges encerclées sur le papier.

Mes yeux fixent ses cercles tour à tour, je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être vais-je continuer à chercher dans d'autres villes, de plus en plus loin jusqu'à tomber par hasard sur cet endroit rempli de mystères.

\- « Eh bien... »

Ma phrase s'arrête brutalement quand un élève fait irruption dans la classe. Très grand, les cheveux bruns et le regard d'un bleu glacial. Je manque de tomber de ma chaise en reconnaissant l'allure de Seto Kaiba, affublé de l'uniforme bleu des garçons du lycée.

\- « Je rêve...

\- M'ouais, Kaiba est dans notre classe. Tu ne le savais pas ? »

Je dévisage Joey avec des grands yeux. Maintenant qu'il le dit, il me semble vaguement me souvenir d'une discussion avec Zoé à ce sujet. Kaiba remarque rapidement ma présence – après tout, la veste orange des lycéennes de Flem ne passe pas inaperçu parmi cette vague de rose. Lorsqu'il s'installe derrière son pupitre désert depuis des jours, je suis prise d'une soudaine envie d'aller lui parler.

\- « Je reviens.

\- Attends, t'as oublié la manière dont il nous a traités ? Ce type ne vaut rien de bon. »

J'approuve les dires de mon ami, mais il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir répondre. J'adresse donc un petit signe d'excuse auprès de Joey et traverse la classe pour me poster devant son bureau. Le nez plongé dans un bouquin, je ne doute pas que Kaiba ait noté ma présence. Pourtant, il ne lève pas une seule fois la tête pour affronter mon regard.

\- « Kaiba, je peux te parler ? »

Il ferme les yeux deux secondes, son air hautain me débectera toujours.

\- « Va jouer dans ta cour de récré, Yuurei, j'ai mieux à faire.

\- Toujours aussi aimable, décidément. Sauf que ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est si tu avais du nouveau concernant le dysfonctionnement du disque de duel. »

L'appareil en question se trouve en ma possession, caché dans un coin de ma chambre. Néanmoins, étant donné que j'avais communiqué ces informations à Mokuba et son grand-frère, je m'attends à recevoir des réponses. Enfin, Kaiba se décide à lever le nez de son bouquin, même si c'est pour me dévisager.

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en parlerai ? Tout ceci ne te regarde pas.

\- Bien au contraire, Kaiba, je te rappelle que ça a causé un bon nombre de problèmes. Dont un... plus important que les autres et je n'aimerais pas être mêlée à ça. »

Plus les jours passent, plus je redoute les retombées de l'incendie de mon ancien lycée. D'un côté, je me plais à croire que Kageyama n'a rien révélé à propos de notre brulant duel. D'un autre, je tiens à être rassurée. Après tout, c'est de la faute de Kaiba si le disque de duel a littéralement pété un câble !

\- « Ma société n'a aucun compte à te rendre, Yuurei, et encore moins à une manipulatrice comme toi. »

Manipulatrice ? Il est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Résolue à ne pas le laisser m'écraser, je me penche et plaque mes mains sur son banc.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries ? » Je peste sans couper notre jeu de regards.

Mes épaules tressaillent lorsque Kaiba ferme brusquement son bouquin et s'incline à son tour, rapprochant dangereusement nos visages l'un de l'autre.

\- « Tu croyais qu'en intégrant mon tournoi je ne verrai pas ton petit manège ? C'est très mal me connaître Yuurei et peut-être que tes petits amis ne s'en sont pas encore aperçus, mais je n'hésiterais pas à t'éliminer si tu décidais de t'approcher un peu trop près de mes affaires ou même de Mokuba. »

Son ton menaçant me glace le sang. Je cherche dans ses yeux la raison de sa haine à mon égard, mais je n'y trouve que de la colère. Soudain, mes doigts subissent de douces vibrations qui s'étendent jusqu'à mes poignets.

_\- « Seto Kaiba. Très beau nom, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas ton ultimatum pitoyable qui va me faire céder. Le seul ici qui se prosternera, ce sera toi. »_

La cloche retentit, signe que nous devons reprendre nos places pour la suite des cours. Kaiba serre la mâchoire et plisse les yeux. S'il avait la possibilité de me tuer à cet instant, il ne douterait pas une seconde. Sous le choc, je me laisse contrôler par Eléonore et rejoins mon siège, sous les regards étonnés de la bande de Yugi qui n'ont rien raté de la scène.

\- « On dirait que tu fais forte impression auprès de Kaiba. » Souffle Tristan dès que je me suis assise.

Malgré moi, je lui affiche un large sourire, beaucoup trop étiré pour être naturel.

_\- « N'est-ce pas ? Après tout, je suis irrésistible, pas vrai Tristan ?_

\- Hm, si tu le dis... »

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Pourquoi ne me rends-tu pas le contrôle de mon corps comme d'habitude ?

_Tu cherches beaucoup trop les ennuis à mon humble avis. Il faut bien que quelqu'un remette de l'ordre dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? _

Peu importe ton avis, je te rappelle que c'est mon corps et non le tiens ! Tu ne peux pas énerver qui bon te semble sans me demander mon avis !

_Ah... ? Depuis quand c'est toi qui décides ? Je pensais que tu l'avais compris._

Le professeur se dirige vers son pupitre pour faire l'appel. Mes avant-bras sont cloués sur mon propre bureau. A plusieurs reprises, j'essaie de les dévier de leur trajectoire mais la force d'Eléonore m'empêche d'esquisser le moindre geste.

\- « Yuurei ?

_\- Présente ! » _

Même mes cordes vocales n'obéissent plus à mon âme. Très drôle, Eléonore. Assez jouer, rends-moi mon corps, maintenant !

_Ou sinon ?_

Sinon je te jure sur ce que j'ai le plus cher que je vais péter un câble. De violentes crampes assènent mes membres un à un. La douleur s'accroit au fil des minutes, mais l'omniprésence d'Eléonore me retient de crier ou de me tordre dans tous les sens comme mon cerveau me le hurle. Le cours a débuté depuis une dizaine de minutes, chaque élève griffonne dans son cahier les quelques exercices de mathématiques que le professeur inscrit au tableau. Ma main se meut en rythme, la pointe de mon crayon imite mon écriture à la perfection, comme si mes doigts n'avaient même plus besoin de moi pour subsister.

\- « Vous avez terminé ? Je vais écrire les résultats. »

Ma bouche s'élargit d'un rictus quand elle constate que toutes ses réponses sont correctes. Tristan, alors penché sur mon cahier, me lance un regard surpris.

\- « Eh bah, tu t'es améliorée en une semaine.

_\- Merci Tristan, tu es un amour. »_

Intérieurement, je peste contre cet esprit qui se croit supérieur à moi, mais encore plus contre mon ami qui ne s'est pas encore rendu compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mon identité.

_Jalouse ? Je te l'ai dit, il est grand temps que quelqu'un reprenne cette pauvre vie en main._

Ses mouvements paraissent fluides et sans entraves, alors que j'essaie par tous les moyens de me défaire de son emprise. Le cours se poursuit. Mes crampes s'amplifient au fur et à mesure que je contracte mes doigts pour qu'ils m'obéissent à nouveau. Son pouvoir n'est pas éternel, mon duel contre Monsieur Pegasus l'a prouvé. Il me faut juste suffisamment de courage pour contrecarrer ses plans. Si Mai me voyait, elle me dirait certainement que je n'ai pas à me montrer faible au point de laisser un putain d'esprit diriger ma vie.

_Je peux te sentir lutter. Cesse cela tout de suite, ça ne sert à rien._

Si je m'épuise pour rien, alors tant pis, mais je n'abandonnerai pas face à elle. La douleur se propage dans mes épaules et ma nuque, puis à l'entièreté de mon corps que je contracte dans l'espoir d'obtenir une quelconque réaction. Mes doigts se mettent à trembler, ça marche !

\- « Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » S'écrie un élève dans mon dos.

L'attention des étudiants présents se portent sur la gauche où les fenêtres de la classe vibrent étrangement. D'un coup, je parviens à serrer mes poings dans un mouvement brusque. Je ne m'enquiers même pas de l'affolement général. Cependant, lorsqu'un craquèlement atteint mes oreilles, je tourne immédiatement la tête, redevenue mienne. Tout à coup, les vitres fendues de fines fissures cèdent sous une pression invisible et explosent dans un bruit détonnant.

\- « Attention ! »

Une main agrippe brusquement mes épaules et m'attire vers la droite pour me protéger de la chute des débris de verre. De furieuses bourrasques de vent s'engouffrent dans la salle de classe, perturbée par les cris d'effroi des élèves. Le professeur nous somme de nous calmer, mais dans la panique générale, certains se sont enfuis de la classe. De mon côté, je ne bouge pas d'un iota, emprisonnée dans les bras de Tristan qui me maintient en équilibre au bord de sa chaise. Les débris de vitres tombent le long des bancs les plus exposés. A l'affolement succède un silence pesant durant lequel nous nous jaugeons tous du regard. D'un coup d'œil en arrière, je constate que Kaiba n'est nullement impressionné parce qui vient de se passer.

\- « R-Restez tous sagement ici, je vais prévenir le directeur. » Bredouille le professeur avant de s'enfuir par la porte.

Malgré le froid glacial qui s'invite dans la classe, je ne frisonne pas. Au contraire, tout mon corps bouillonne de cette sensation grisante de puissance. Eléonore ne résonne plus dans ma tête, elle ne s'active plus dans mes membres. Je ne suis plus le pantin qu'elle croyait contrôler au bout de ses fils.

Le directeur a décrété que les cours de cet après-midi seraient suspendus pour événement exceptionnel. Il faut bien avouer qu'une explosion de vitres en plein milieu d'une leçon de mathématiques n'est pas vraiment commun. A la sortie, je n'échange que quelques banalités avec Zoé, c'est son tour de vérifier l'état du cadavre aujourd'hui. Je lui souhaite donc bon courage et récupère mon vélo pour jeter un coup d'œil aux derniers supermarchés de ma liste.

\- « Eléonore. »

En relevant la tête, de mon guidon, j'aperçois Yugi debout devant ma bicyclette, bras croisés. A cet instant, je pèse le pour et le contre d'entamer une discussion avec le pharaon.

\- « Désolée, là, c'est Lorène. » Je rétorque en poussant ma bécane sur quelques mètres quand une main ferme s'abat sur le guidon.

\- « Ce qu'il vient de se produire... C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix suave transparaît d'une certaine colère. Sur le coup, j'ai l'impression de me faire réprimander par mon père pour avoir cassé un jouet.

\- « Disons que c'est spécial. Mais bon, qui n'a jamais détruit des fenêtres à distance ? »

Embarrassée, je me mets à glousser, forçant des mains pour défaire mon vélo de l'emprise de Yugi.

\- « Je ne peux pas te permettre de mettre mes amis en danger, il faut que tu apprennes à gérer Eléonore pour que cela ne se reproduise plus.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça ? » Je lui adresse un regard noir, jugeant sa remarque comme déplacée.

\- « Je sais bien. C'est pour ça que désormais, je t'accompagnerai pour t'aider à la contrôler. »

Mes tentatives de m'échapper s'arrêtent brusquement. L'expression sérieuse sur son visage me contrarie. Comment compte-t-il s'y prendre ? Pense-t-il réellement me coller durant toute ma vie jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à me défaire de cet esprit ? C'est complètement stupide.

\- « Tu as quelque chose de prévu tout de suite ? » Me demande-t-il, ignorant totalement mon avis sur la question.

\- « Eh bien, je devais aller dans plusieurs endroits pour...

\- Très bien, ça peut attendre, suis-moi. »

... Kaiba, sors de ce corps, tout de suite. Son attitude soudainement devenue autoritaire me décontenance au point où j'accepte de le suivre, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Au moment où nous franchissons le portail du lycée, une voix cruellement aigüe scande le nom de Yugi. Pas la peine de me retourner, j'identifie cette souffrance auditive à Téa. Ses bruits de pas s'élèvent dans mon dos, je prie pour ne pas qu'elle s'imp...

\- « Où est-ce que vous allez vous deux ?

\- J'emmène Lorène au musée sur l'Egypte ancienne, je pense qu'on trouvera des réponses au passé d'Eléonore là-bas. »

Fin du suspense ! Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il garde la surprise jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que le petit Yugi ait repris son corps, le pharaon s'est apparemment effacé lorsque nous marchions côte à côte.

\- « Oh, sympa ! Je peux vous accompagner ?

_\- Non._

\- Non. » Je surenchéris à la suite d'Eléonore.

Voilà au moins un sujet sur lequel nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. La grande brune, essuyant deux refus en l'espace d'une seconde, gonfle les joues et se tourne vers Yugi dont le courage va être mis à rude épreuve.

\- « Je peux venir ? » Minaude Téa en le reluquant de la tête aux pieds.

_Vivement qu'elle subisse le même sort que son ancêtre._

C'est-à-dire ?

_Malencontreusement trainée sur une cinquantaine de mètres le pied attaché à un cheval en furie. Crois-moi, ça éclabousse beaucoup plus qu'on ne l'imagine._

\- « A vrai dire... le pharaon aimerait s'entretenir seul avec Eléonore, mais on pourra y retourner ensemble un autre jour ! »

Yugi s'empresse de rassurer son amie, dont le sourire de façade s'effondre pour une moue boudeuse. Non, cette fois, il ne flanchera pas.

\- « Très bien ! » Décrète-t-elle en s'avançant devant nous. « Dans ce cas, j'irai au musée toute seule !

\- Mais Téa...

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Yugi. S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit à cause de cette fille, je m'en voudrais. Alors vas-y, pars avec elle au musée, mais moi aussi j'ai envie d'y aller ! »

Encore et toujours des prises de tête inutiles avec cette gamine. Si elle pressentait si bien le danger autour d'Eléonore, alors elle devrait plutôt se tenir à carreaux plutôt que de la provoquer en permanence en l'empêchant de se retrouver avec le pharaon. Par la même occasion, elle me met moi aussi en danger.

\- « Désolé, si tu ne veux plus y aller, je peux comprendre... » Bredouille Yugi tandis que nous reprenons la route, deux mètres derrière Téa.

Si cela me permet de trouver des réponses à mes questions sur Eléonore, alors je ne perds rien à supporter la présence de son amie le temps d'un après-midi.

Le musée de Domino se situe en périphérie de la ville. De loin il ressemble à une grande université à l'architecture moderne. Quelques curieux semblent avoir fait le déplacement pour l'exposition sur l'Egypte ancienne et des objets rares qui y sont exposés. Un peu en retrait, je dépose mon vélo puis rejoins Yugi et Téa qui entrent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Visiblement, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se rendent dans ce lieu, Téa indique à son ami une série de vitrines qu'ils auraient observées au cours d'une précédente visite.

_Il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici._

Mhh... Si c'était le cas, quel serait ton intérêt de me le dire ? J'y vois une sorte de stratagème pour me cacher un indice sur toi.

_Pas vraiment, inspecteur Derrick. Disons que je n'ai pas envie de gâcher mon temps en compagnie de Téa. Regarde-la secouer son cul auprès du pharaon, elle me dégoûte._

Je ne peux réprimer un sourire amusé. En présence du pharaon, Eléonore se montre moins agressive, c'est plutôt de la jalousie que je ressens en contemplant le petit jeu de Téa pour attirer l'attention de Yugi.

\- « Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ? » Me demande soudainement le pharaon en pointant une gigantesque épitaphe sillonnée de hiéroglyphes et de dessins représentant deux personnages.

Je me rapproche de celle-ci, examinant chaque illustration dans ses moindres détails. Les deux hommes tracés à même la pierre ressemblent étrangement à Yugi et Kaiba. Mise à part cela, rien de spécial ne me vient en regardant ce caillou.

_Aucune chance que cela me touche._

\- « Non, pas grand-chose.

\- Je le savais. » Pouffe Téa, sa bouche dissimulée par sa main.

\- « Désolée... »

Yugi s'avance à mes côtés et pose une main sur mon épaule. Il arbore un air satisfait que je ne saisis pas.

\- « Au contraire, cela signifie que je suis sur la bonne voie.

Je le dévisage quelques instants puis l'invite à continuer.

\- Depuis plusieurs jours, je songe à mon passé et mon lien avec Eléonore. » Déclare-t-il très solennellement. « D'après ce qu'elle dit, je l'ai trahie elle et d'autres personnes dont je ne me souviens pas. Alors je me demandais, si je n'étais pas responsable de sa mort, bien avant que mon âme ne se retrouve dans le puzzle du millénium.

\- C'est idiot ! » S'offusque Téa. « Pourquoi aurais-tu fait une chose pareille ? Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais ! »

Les yeux du pharaon se baissent vers le sol. J'observe son visage, y décelant une pointe de tristesse, la même que je ressens en ce moment-même au fond de moi.

\- « Peut-être que je ne m'en rappelle pas. Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi Eléonore m'en voudrait-elle autant au point de refuser de m'aider à comprendre mon passé ?

\- Parce qu'elle est maléfique ! »

Les protestations de Téa n'avancent en rien le raisonnement du pharaon. Au contraire, elles nous empêchent tous deux de réfléchir posément au cas d'Eléonore. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, préfère rester en retrait plutôt que d'éclairer nos lanternes. Yugi redresse la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Mon regard s'attarde sur une de ses mèches blondes qui caresse son visage pâle. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine, il faut bien avouer qu'il n'est pas désagréable à regarder de si près. A force de scruter ses traits, un étrange phénomène se produit à travers ma vue : sa peau habituellement si blanche bronze progressivement, soulignant davantage ses prunelles violettes. Sur l'image de Yugi le banal lycéen se superpose celle d'un homme plus mature, coiffé d'une parure aux symboles du millénium. Je comprends alors que celui qui se dresse devant moi n'a plus rien avoir avec le jeune garçon que j'admirais durant ses duels mais un véritable pharaon tel qu'il vivait il y a des millénaires.

\- « Yugi, tu viens ? »

La voix nasillarde de Téa brise définitivement ce moment, le pharaon rompt le contact visuel que nous entretenions depuis de longues secondes et se tourne vers son amie.

\- « J-J'arrive. »

Troublés, il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour définir l'état dans lequel nous nous retrouvons. A-t-il lui aussi vu une autre personne à travers moi ? L'image d'Eléonore s'est-elle présentée à lui ? Il ne m'accorde pas un regard de plus jusqu'à ce que nous quittions le musée. Au sommet des marches, nous nous échangeons quelques banalités avant de nous séparer... Disons plutôt que Téa a saisi l'occasion pour proposer à Yugi de le raccompagner chez lui pour m'abandonner comme une merde dans cet endroit.

_Atem..._

Je tressaille, Eléonore résonne si intensément dans ma tête que je manque de perdre l'équilibre, attirant les moqueries des passants qui me dépassaient.

\- « A...tem ? » Je répète doucement.

Soudain, je claque des doigts et me retiens de sauter sur place. Atem ! C'est le nom du pharaon, pas vrai ?!

_T-Tu l'as vue, toi aussi, pas vrai ?_

\- « L'image du pharaon, un peu que je l'ai vue ! Il était tellement magnifique avec ses ornements royaux ! »

Dans mon corps s'entremêlent à la fois l'excitation d'avoir enfin tiré une réponse d'Eléonore, mais aussi une sorte d'euphorie émanant d'une autre âme. En fin de compte, Eléonore a bel et bien vécu à la même époque que le pharaon. Maintenant, il me reste à découvrir si la théorie selon laquelle il serait responsable de sa mort s'avère exacte ou s'il se trompe sur toute la ligne.

\- « C'est tout simplement extra !

\- Madame, est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous faites fuir les visiteurs en criant toute seule. »

Perdue devant le musée, je remarque le visage apeuré de l'homme qui a interrompu mes effusions de joie. Je me confonds en excuses avant de rejoindre mon vélo entreposé un peu plus loin pour filer droit vers le Tam-Tam, où une nouvelle soirée de travail m'attend.

Un souffle frais s'insinue dans mon cou tandis que je cadenasse ma bicyclette dans l'enceinte de mon jardin. La pleine lune scintille dans le ciel depuis trois heures déjà et la moitié des lampadaires de la rue grésillent étrangement. Le service s'est déroulé sans accroc, si on omet la tension grandissante entre Zoé et moi. Heureusement, l'état de la patronne n'en demeure pas moins stationnaire. Je me demande à quoi ressemble son voyage à travers le Royaume des Ombres. Si je m'en réfère aux paroles proférées par Eléonore avant que Madame Yoshida ne s'évanouisse, elle devra s'affranchir de ses péchés durant un jeu des ténèbres.

\- « Un jeu des ténèbres... ? »

J'insère ma clé dans la serrure et déverrouille précautionneusement la porte d'entrée. De la lumière émane de la cuisine. De toute évidence, ma mère ne dort pas encore. Tout en me déchaussant dans l'entrée, j'annonce ma présence et dépose mon sac avant de me glisser dans la cuisine. Maman arbore de petites poches sous les yeux mais s'obstine à terminer ses papiers à s'en détruire la rétine. Pour une fois que nous nous croisons, je m'installe en face d'elle, munie d'un plat préparé dans le frigo et entame une discussion banale et sans réel intérêt.

Lorsqu'elle appose une ultime signature, maman se décide enfin à relever la tête.

\- « J'ai reçu un appel du lycée cet après-midi. »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Du calme, Lorène, il n'y a aucune raison qu'on t'accuse d'avoir explosé les vitres de la classe. Ce serait te prendre pour une sorcière !

\- « A-Ah oui ? Pourtant j'y étais.

\- Je parle du lycée de Flems. »

Mes épaules s'affaissent, mais mon soulagement n'est que de courte durée.

\- « Ils voudraient t'interroger concernant l'incendie. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu y étais. »

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ma mère ne semble pas fâchée de cet oubli. Je ressens plus de fatigue et de lassitude dans sa voix que de colère. Je m'empresse alors de me justifier.

\- « En fait, une fille d'une autre classe m'a demandé pour jouer à ce jeu, tu sais, Duel de Monstres ? C'est sûrement elle qui a dû me balancer.

\- Te balancer... ? Bref, ils voulaient mon autorisation pour laisser la police t'interroger, et vu que tu n'as rien avoir avec ça, j'ai accepté. »

Mes joues s'étirent d'un sourire crispé. C'est cette Kageyama qui a sorti mon nom, j'en suis sûre. De légères crampes se présentent au niveau des muscles de mon visage. Je m'efforce de me détendre pour ne pas paraître suspecte aux yeux de ma propre mère.

\- « D'accord, tu sais quand ?

\- Demain après tes cours, tu n'es pas de service n'est-ce pas ? »

Merde ! C'est mon tour d'aller vérifier le cadavre avant de bosser au bar. Cette histoire commence réellement à mal tourner. Je ne peux décidément pas laisser tout ce bordel sur les épaules de Zoé.

\- « En fait si, je travaille. »

Ma mère écarquille ses grands yeux bleus, ses doigts fins et abimés torturent le stylo qu'elle a utilisé pour remplir ses papiers.

\- « Cette femme doit vraiment avoir besoin de toi pour t'employer autant durant la semaine ! Je ne me rappelle pas que tu aies autant travaillé l'année passée ! Tu reviens à peine à la maison ces derniers temps. »

Une vive chaleur s'installe dans mes veines. Peu à peu, je me sens acculée contre un mur invisible, prête à cracher toutes les horreurs commises ces dernières semaines.

Mais je ne peux pas.

\- « Oh oui, ne m'en parle pas ! La boss n'arrête pas de m'appeler pour combler les soirs où se désistent les autres étudiants ! M'enfin, ne t'en fais pas, elle nous paie le double en ce moment, donc c'est tout bénef' ! »

Mon petit jeu de comédienne semble la convaincre à moitié. N'ayant plus très faim, je jette le reste de mon plat préparé dans la poubelle et me prépare à rejoindre ma chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cependant, au moment où je franchis la première marche des escaliers, une main douce se pose sur ma nuque.

\- « Ne t'acharne pas trop, ma puce. C'est bien de travailler comme tu le fais, mais je ne voudrai pas perdre ma petite fille chérie, tu sais ? »

Touchée, je me mords la lèvre inférieure et caresse sa main de la mienne avant de la rassurer de quelques mièvres paroles. Durant un court instant, je songe à me tourner pour lui poser une question sur mes souvenirs d'enfance. Néanmoins, un blocage de mes membres imposés par Eléonore m'empêche de mettre ce plan à exécution.

_Tu ne ferais que la blesser._

Trop fatiguée pour chercher des explications à son refus, je me laisse entrainer sous la douche pour me laver de toutes les saletés de cette journée. La colère de Kaiba, la jalousie de Téa, supporter ces deux-là m'épuise au quotidien. Et maintenant je vais devoir trouver une bonne explication à fournir à la police pour un incendie provoqué par un disque de duel.

\- « Ils vont me prendre pour une cinglée... »

Séchée et habillée pour la nuit, je pénètre dans ma chambre et allume ma lampe de chevet. Au coin d'une armoire, l'objet du délit attend patiemment d'être enfilé. Lentement, je m'en approche et le soulève afin d'examiner son état. Quelques coups par-ci par-là, mais rien qui porte à croire qu'il provoquerait des accidents.

_Ça te dit un petit jeu ?_

L'appareil pressé contre ma poitrine, je pivote en direction de ma table basse et ouvre la bouche en grand. Comme dans mon rêve, la figure d'Eléonore contraste dans la pénombre. Elle se tient devant moi puis contourne ma table basse et s'assoit en tailleur. Son apparence n'a pas changé, ses doigts bronzés s'emmêlent dans sa longue masse blonde tandis que ses grandes prunelles turquoise me jaugent avec amusement. Ses airs de gamine adorable jurent amèrement avec l'odiosité de ses actes.

_\- « Allez, ne sois pas timide, ça commence à faire longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué. »_

Contrairement à toutes ses interventions, mes lèvres n'ont pas bougé. Intriguée, je les frôle du bout de mon pouce, lui provoquant un rire strident. Eléonore frôle la table de ses mains et dégote un deck de cartes d'on-ne-sait-où. Je cède finalement à sa demande. Après tout, un simple jeu ne peut pas me faire du mal. Sans la quitter des yeux, subjuguée par sa beauté, je récupère mon paquet de cartes au bord d'une armoire et m'installe en face d'elle.

\- « Un duel ?

Eléonore secoue vivement la tête, faisant virevolter sa chevelure le long de ses épaules.

_\- Non, il existe beaucoup plus de jeux de monstres que tu ne puisses l'imaginer. Je t'explique les règles : nous allons piocher toutes les deux trois cartes. A chaque tour, nous allons opposer une carte à celle de notre adversaire. Celle qui gagne le combat remporte la carte adverse. Celle qui possède le plus de cartes à la fin du jeu remporte la victoire. Plus simple non ? »_

Mes méninges fonctionnent à vive allure, mais très vite, quelque chose cloche dans ses explications.

\- « Que fais-tu des cartes magies et des cartes pièges ?

_\- Bien sûr, tu peux les utiliser pour booster tes monstres ou neutraliser les miens. Par contre, n'oublie pas que les cartes pièges ne peuvent être utilisées qu'un tour après qu'elles aient été posées et que si elles ne provoquent pas la perte d'un monstre adverse, alors elles ne reviennent à personne. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »_

Eléonore patiente le temps que je cherche parmi ses règles la moindre trace d'entourloupe. Le problème, c'est que je n'en décèle aucune.

\- « J'accepte de jouer. »

Dès que je prononce ces mots, ma lampe de chevet s'éteint brusquement et plonge ma chambre dans le noir. Curieusement, je distingue malgré tout la silhouette d'Eléonore qui illumine l'obscurité ainsi que la table sur laquelle trônent nos deux decks.

_\- « Parfait ! »_

En parfaite cohésion, nous piochons nos trois premières cartes. C'est dans ces circonstances que je percute enfin.

\- « Mais tu connais mon deck ! »

L'illusion devant moi éclate de rire.

_\- « Tu ne vas pas en faire toute une histoire, hein ? »_

Je me méfie de ses tours de passe-passe, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle triche en ma présence. Pour ce premier affrontement, je coince entre mon index et mon majeur une de mes cartes monstres basiques. Eléonore décide de poser une carte face retournée devant elle avant de saisir une autre carte de son jeu.

_\- « C'est parti ! »_

Nous révélons nos choix face recto.

_Dame Guerrière D.D._ **4** VS_ Watapon_ **1**

Watapon ? Cette carte ne me dit rien du tout. Toujours est-il que je remporte cette première manche et récupère sa carte.

_\- « Pas de chance... »_

Comment peut-être parler de chance alors que son monstre ne pouvait vaincre aucun des miens ? Nous tirons chacune une nouvelle carte.

_Ninja Blanc_ **4**VS _Eldeen_ **3**

_\- « Dommage, je pensais qu'en augmentant le niveau, je parviendrai à te battre... »_

Son petit jeu ne séduirait pas même le pire abruti de cette planète. Néanmoins, si elle est décidée à me laisser gagner, alors je ne l'en empêcherai pas.

_\- « Eh, rendons ce jeu plus amusant ! »_

Je lève un sourcil face à son excitation démesurée.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

_\- Un pari ! Si je gagne – et ça me semble mal engagé – tu devras me promettre quelque chose, et tu gagnes, tu as le droit de me demander ce que tu veux ! » _

Et voilà, la raison pour laquelle elle m'a offert ces deux premiers tours. Cependant, même si je ne suis pas dupe, sa proposition n'en demeure pas moins intéressante, tout dépend de ce qu'elle va me demander.

\- « Quelle promesse ?

_\- Si je gagne, tu ne révèleras pas le nom du pharaon. »_

Evidemment, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Au fond, ses intentions envers Atem n'ont jamais changé et elle le lui a bien fait comprendre hier soir.

_« Parce que si je le fais, alors tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de moi. »_

Désolée pharaon, peut-être que tu trouveras ça cruel de ma part, mais je tiens là l'occasion d'obtenir des réponses à mes propres questions.

\- « Par contre, si je gagne, tu devras m'expliquer ce qui se trame derrière cette chambre de l'âme dans laquelle tu m'as envoyée. »

Eléonore ne démontre pas la moindre surprise. Depuis le temps que je me questionne quant à ses livres noirs rangés entre mes souvenirs, il faut que je comprenne.

_\- « Marché conclu. »_

Sans un mot, nous piochons une nouvelle carte. Eléonore arbore un large sourire, découvrant ses dents étonnamment blanches en dépit de son apparence négligée. C'est l'heure de connaître ses réelles intentions.

Fin du chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Alors, maintenant que Lorène connait le nom d'Atem, comment va-t-elle s'en servir?

Quant à nous on se retrouve dimanche pour la suite!


	22. Corpse Party - Chapitre 22

\- « Comment ça « elle t'a balancée » ? »

Entre deux cours, je récupère une série de bouquins conservés dans mon casier, installé à côté de celui de Zoé.

\- « D'après ma mère, le lycée a demandé à ce que je justifie ma présence sur place le jour de l'incendie.

\- Mais c'est du délire, ça pourrait être n'importe qui.

\- Justement, et vu que Kaiba n'est pas décidé à m'aider sur ce coup, je vais devoir leur dire que j'ai simplement mener un duel sur le toit avant de rentrer chez moi. »

Cette nuit, j'ai cogité à tous les mensonges possibles pour me sortir de ce pétrin. Un cours de soutien prévu à cette heure-là ? Impossible, mon professeur principal connaissait mon horaire et d'autant plus que ces cours se donnaient obligatoirement les week-ends. Un rendez-vous avec un autre élève ? Non plus, je n'ai personne dans mes camarades de classe qui pourraient endosser ce rôle excepté Zoé et elle était de service au Tam-Tam ce soir-là. En fin de compte, j'ai décidé de m'en tenir à la vérité. Après tout, personne ne croira qu'un disque de duel soit capable de causer un tel accident. C'est ce que je me répète depuis deux semaines. Mon amie et moi marchons lentement en direction de notre nouvelle salle de classe attitrée.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas que tu travailles ce soir ? » Surenchérit Zoé dont les méninges fusent d'idées en tout genre.

\- « Déjà réfléchi, c'est la police, ils pourraient appeler la patronne pour me donner un congé ce soir et tu sais ce que nous risquons dans ce cas. »

_J'entends d'ici les sirènes de la police prête à enfermer la terrible criminelle qui sommeille en toi._

Oh, je ne savais pas que tu te considérais comme une odieuse criminelle.

\- « Désolée, j'aurais un peu de retard ce soir. Tu veux qu'on ouvre le bar plus tard ?

\- J'aimerais qu'on arrête tout. »

Il nous restait quelques mètres à parcourir pour entrer en classe quand je me stoppe pour regarder mon amie. Au fond, je m'en doutais. Les poches sous ses yeux ne trompent personne, ni même les miennes qui concourent à devenir aussi grandes que les siennes. La sonnerie retentit, le professeur apparait à l'autre bout du couloir nous presse de prendre place dans la classe. Avant d'obtempérer, j'adresse à Zoé un signe de tête, indiquant mon accord, mais lui murmure d'attendre encore quelques jours pour nous laisser le temps de trouver une solution.

Kaiba n'est pas revenu en classe depuis la veille. A croire qu'il s'octroie la permission de se présenter en cours quand bon lui semble. Téa s'obstine à coller Yugi durant les pauses, au cas où il chercherait à me revoir en privé.

_Ce n'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire…_

La nuit poursuivait son court sur Flem quand Eléonore et moi disputions un nouveau jeu concocté par l'esprit ancien. Alors que le score était de 15 à 0 en ma faveur, je récoltais une fois de plus la carte de mon adversaire. Etrange, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle renverse la situation dès que j'aurai accepté son pari, mais il n'en était rien. Les cartes qu'elle jouait se montraient beaucoup trop faibles pour les miennes. De temps à autres, elle utilisait des effets magie et pièges pour envoyer des cartes de son deck dans son propre cimetière, mais je ne m'en incommodais pas.

\- « Prépare-toi à me révéler quelques-uns de tes souvenirs. » L'ai-je taquinée en préparant un monstre de niveau 4.

L'air satisfait, Eléonore m'a jaugée de ses grands yeux turquoise. Avant même de choisir quelle carte combattra la mienne, ses doigts fins se sont baladés le long de la table et ont saisi l'une de ses deux cartes face verso.

_\- « J'active le Nid des Insectes Piquants. Cette carte me permet d'envoyer les cinq cartes au-dessus de mon deck directement dans mon cimetière. _

\- A quoi cela peut bien te servir ? Tu possèdes que des monstres plus faibles que les miens.

\- _Ne sois pas si impatiente. J'active ensuite la Permutation des Mondes, ce qui nous oblige toutes les deux à utiliser notre cimetière à la place de notre deck. En d'autres termes, les cartes dans notre deck sont envoyées au cimetière tandis que celles placées dans nos cimetières deviennent nos decks. »_

Rien de très compliqué à première vue, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'attrape le tas correspondant à mon cimetière. Watapon, Eldeen, Agent du Catabolisme, je ne récupère que des cartes de faible puissance dans ma pioche.

\- _« Allons-y. »_

_Watapon _**1****«** VS _Phoenix sacré de Nephtys_ **8****«**

_\- « On dirait bien que j'ai de la veine ! »_

Il n'est pas question de chance quand on joue des cartes d'une telle puissance. Nous tirons chacune une nouvelle carte silencieusement.

_Marshmallon_ **3 ****«** VS _Métalzoa_ **8 ****«**

Le jeu s'est ainsi poursuivi jusqu'à l'écoulement complet de nos decks. 16 à 24 pour Eléonore. Peut-être ai-je été trop stupide d'accepter son petit jeu tout en sachant qu'elle garderait un certain contrôle dessus. Néanmoins, en guise de consolation, Eléonore m'a glissée ces quelques mots avant de disparaître de ma vue.

_\- « Je ne cherche qu'à te protéger. »_

Me protéger… Mais de quoi exactement ? Elle semble si remontée contre tout le monde que je peine à comprendre de qui je dois me méfier le plus.

\- « Zoé a l'air épuisée. » Me souffle Tristan en s'installant au banc à ma droite. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Par réflexe, je me tourne vers le fond de ma classe où mon amie pique du nez dans ses bouquins alors que Yugi tente de la tenir éveillée par tous les moyens.

\- « Je… En fait… J'en sais rien, Tristan. »

Que suis-je sur le point d'avouer ? Je secoue doucement la tête, priant pour que le brun à mes côtés cesse de me poser des questions. Cependant, il faut croire que mon comportement a plus attiré sa curiosité qu'autre chose car il pose sa main sur mon poignet et m'intime de le regarder.

\- « Je sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis le tournoi, mais Yugi et Joey ont vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour vous deux dernièrement, et moi aussi. Alors, s'il y a quoi que ce soit qu'on puisse faire…

\- Tristan.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai brûlé le lycée de Flem et la police va m'interroger à ce propos après les cours. »

La première bombe est lâchée. Je sens en moi non pas un poids qui se lève mais un mauvais pressentiment instauré par Eléonore. Elle me répète à plusieurs reprises que tout leur avouer serait une terrible erreur. Tristan, quant à lui, scrute l'entièreté de mon visage, mes mouvements, à la recherche d'une once de moquerie.

\- « Mademoiselle Yuurei, Monsieur Taylor, je peux vous aider ? »

Alerté par le professeur de mathématiques, Tristan retire sa main de mon poignet et fait mine de se reconcentrer sur son cahier, tout en jetant de rapides coups d'œil dans ma direction. Durant un long moment, je songe à la tête qu'il aurait si je lui avouais que Zoé et moi cachons un corps dans un garage depuis une semaine. Il se serait liquéfié sur sa chaise.

Lorsque les cours se terminent, toute l'appréhension que je ressentais au plus profond de mon corps se change en stress. Mon estomac se noue, mes jambes tremblent de temps à autres. Je m'efforce de paraître détendue au moment où j'enfile mes chaussures d'extérieur et reclape bruyamment mon casier en métal.

\- « Lore, attends ! »

Mon cœur bondit sous le choc. Mes doigts se resserrent sur la sangle de mon sac alors que je me retourne, face à Tristan qui a visiblement décidé de ne pas me lâcher.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ? Comment ça s'est produit ?! »

A son état, on pourrait croire que c'est lui qui est sur le point de passer sur le grill. Cette situation m'arrache un petit rictus, déplacé.

\- « Mon disque de duel, celui que Kaiba a cassé, c'est de sa faute.

\- Mais alors c'est à Kaiba de…

\- Il m'a envoyée chier hier à ce sujet. » Je réponds avec amertume.

S'en suit un long soupir de ma part. L'heure tourne et il est grand temps pour moi de rejoindre mon ancien lycée, dévoré par des flammes qui se voulaient holographiques. Pourtant, je ne parviens pas à décoller les pieds de l'entrée. Ce pauvre Tristan se tapote le front avec sa main, comme si une idée de génie en jaillirait par magie. Adorable.

_Pathétique._

\- « Hé. »

Franchissant les quelques pas qui nous séparent, je frappe gentiment son épaule de mon poing.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle et moi, je trouverai un moyen de nous sortir de là.

\- Alors il y a encore autre chose que tu ne nous dis pas ? »

Je hoche la tête presque immédiatement, fatiguée de tourner autour du pot et de mentir sans véritable raison. Une poignée d'élèves nous contournent pour rejoindre la sortie, je sais pertinemment que je devrais partir si je ne veux pas rater le train pour Flem.

\- « Si tu nous racontais tout maintenant, on pourrait vous aider !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tristan ? »

D'un coin du couloir intervient Joey. Il se place aux côtés de son ami et attend lui aussi que je réponde aux attentes de Tristan.

\- « Je pense que je vous ai causé assez de soucis jusqu'ici, il suffit de regarder le pharaon pour comprendre que ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Je m'occupe de régler tout ça de mon côté et je vous en parlerai que tout sera fini, je vous le promets. »

Sur ce, je me courbe en signe d'excuse et m'élance en direction du portail, à la fois pour rattraper mon retard, mais aussi pour ne pas qu'ils remarquent mes jambes tremblantes sous la pression. Mon cœur tambourine contre ma cage thoracique dans ma course effrénée. Sur mon chemin, je bouscule une série de passants qui m'insultent, mais trop troublée par une multitude de réflexions agressives, je ne m'en excuse même pas. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le train, adossée à la paroi que je m'autorise à reprendre mon souffle.

Ce soir, il faut que le cadavre ait disparu. Cette pensée et tout ce qu'elle implique me soulève les tripes jusqu'à me flanquer la nausée. Le visage fatigué de Zoé me revient tout de suite en tête. Ai-je réellement le choix ? J'espère simplement qu'Eléonore me filera un bon coup de main pour ce sale boulot.

_Toujours présente pour toucher les morts._

Lorsque le train s'arrête en gare, je redécouvre les petites rues menant au lycée. Auparavant, je ne m'étais jamais attardée sur la propreté des maisons avoisinantes, ni même des nombreux vélos qui circulent dans les environs. Non, j'étais beaucoup trop plongée dans la musique dans mes oreilles pour relever les moindres détails comme je le fais à présent. Les battements de mon cœur résonnent de ma tête au bout de mes orteils. La bâtisse en travaux s'élève au loin. D'après les informations fournies par ma mère, je dois me rendre au commissariat à quelques pâtés de maisons de là. Ce trajet m'oblige à contourner l'école et ainsi constater les dégâts. Toutes les fenêtres du dernier étage ont explosé sous la chaleur des flammes. Toute cette partie de la façade s'est ainsi noircie des centres du toit. Seul le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage demeurent intouchés. Je me focalise sur cet élément avant d'enfin arriver à mon lieu de repentance.

\- « Veuillez-vous installer sur cette chaise. »

L'homme qui m'a accueillie se montre plutôt agréable, de quoi baisser d'un cran toute la pression qui occultait mon corps jusqu'ici. Sans me quitter de ses yeux verts en amandes, il prend place derrière un ordinateur, prêt à recueillir les informations sur l'incendie. Seules quelques plantes placées entre les armoires de la pièce égaient l'ambiance silencieuse qui en émane. Tandis qu'il pianote d'un rythme constant sur son clavier, je me masse les poignets, réfléchissant une dernière fois à ma déposition.

\- « Pouvez-vous me rappeler votre nom et votre prénom ?

\- Lorène Yuurei. » Je réponds avant d'en épeler chaque lettre.

\- Parfait. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

Il commence avec des questions plutôt simples, à mon plus grand bonheur.

\- « Ma mère m'a dit que c'était pour l'incendie de mon lycée.

\- Exactement. Etiez-vous sur place quand il s'est déclaré ? »

Je retire tout de suite ma dernière pensée.

\- « Oui, je… mes cours se sont terminés un peu avant que l'incendie ne se déclare. »

Le bruit de ses frappes s'élève dans toute la pièce, j'ai la vague impression qu'on me cogne le crâne à chaque fois que ses doigts enfoncent une série de touches.

\- « Des témoins affirment vous avoir aperçue à la sortie peu après que le feu ait été déclaré. Avez-vous des explications à nous fournir ? »

La tournure de sa phrase m'intrigue quelque peu. Certes, je me suis échappée du lycée alors que les flammes rongeaient petit à petit le toit du bâtiment. En revanche, comment de simples passants, même des lycéens auraient-ils pu me reconnaître parmi les autres qui essaient de s'enfuir ? Que ce soit au lycée ou à la ville, personne ne pourrait pointer une photo de moi et affirmer avec ferveur qu'il s'agit de Lorène Yuurei.

\- « Mademoiselle ? »

Visiblement, je prends beaucoup trop de temps de réflexion à son goût. Ses mains se baladent le long du clavier sans le toucher et son regard se balade de l'écran à moi.

\- « Eh bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, mes cours se sont terminés un peu avant l'incendie et quelqu'un m'a défiée en Duel de Monstres. Du coup, nous avons joué et quand le feu s'est déclaré, on a arrêté notre jeu pour nous enfuir. »

D'ailleurs, si mes souvenirs s'avèrent exacts, Kageyama a quitté le toit bien avant moi. Oui, c'est moi qui ai fermé la porte avant de dévaler les escaliers jusqu'à la sortie !

\- « Duel de Monstres, hein ? » L'inspecteur semble réprimer un rire moqueur avant de continuer. « Et cette personne qui jouait avec vous, elle peut témoigner ? »

Une série de picotements me traverse le dos. Non, cela m'étonnerait que Kageyama accepte de me venir en aide, mais autant donner son nom avant qu'il ne me considère comme un suspect potentiel.

\- « Je pense oui, il s'agit d'une deuxième année : Risa Kageyama. »

Soudain, ses sourcils se froncent et l'homme cesse de taper sur son clavier. Comme s'il attendait que je revienne sur mes propos, il me dévisage et patiente de longues minutes avant de poursuivre.

\- « Vous savez qu'il est vivement déconseillé de mentir à la police ? »

Son ton froid et ses paroles équivoques me fichent la chair de poule. Je resserre mon emprise sur mon poignet et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Mon esprit est totalement embrumé par son brusque changement d'attitude.

_A côté de son clavier._

En penchant légèrement la tête comme me l'intimait Eléonore, je décèle effectivement un petit cadre à la gauche de son ordinateur. L'inspecteur remarque directement mon mouvement et se replace de telle manière à ce que je ne puisse pas observer la photo.

_C'est son père._

Sans en avoir la preuve, je crois Eléonore sur paroles. Jusqu'ici, leur ressemblance ne m'avait pas sauté aux yeux. Mais quand on y regarde de plus près, ils possèdent certains traits en commun, comme la couleur de leurs iris ou encore leur nez aquilin.

\- « Maintenant, vous allez me répéter ce que vous avez fait ce jour-là après vos cours. »

Sa question me paraît stupide. Il le sait très bien, je viens de tout lui servir sur un plateau si ce n'est l'incroyable dénouement de notre duel.

\- « J'ai disputé un duel dans le lycée et je me suis enfuie une fois que le feu s'est déclaré.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Risa Kageyama. » J'insiste, la mâchoire serrée.

Mes veines pulsent sous la colère et la frustration. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune autre alternative que d'accuser encore et encore sa fille. Je fonce tout droit dans le mur sans pouvoir dévier ma trajectoire. Je sursaute lorsque l'homme frappe sur le bureau de son poing.

\- « Mademoiselle Kageyama n'était pas sur les lieux à ce moment-là, cessez de mentir !

\- Et vous arrêtez de défendre votre putain de gosse qui harcèle les premières années ! »

Sous l'énervement, je me suis brusquement relevée de ma chaise, la laissant tomber sans vergogne tandis que j'hurlais mes accusations envers cette Kageyama. Sa chaise crisse à son tour quand il lâche son ordinateur pour se pencher vers moi. Les traits de son visage sont tirés à l'extrême. Son attitude m'apeure au point où j'esquisse l'envie de reculer quand il attrape rageusement la manche de ma veste scolaire.

\- « Comment oses-tu parler de ma fille d'une telle sorte, gamine de merde ! »

Figée, je ne parviens plus exprimer le moindre mot. Ma tête me somme de me défaire de son emprise et de courir chercher de l'aide, mais mes jambes refusent de s'exécuter. Ma poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse sous ma respiration chaotique, ma vue se voile dangereusement. Tout en déglutissant, je saisis qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une échappatoire à cette situation. Me remémorant mon duel sur le dirigeable de Kaiba, je m'efface progressivement au profit de cet esprit, mon dernier recourt.

_\- « Toi, sombre âme qui a péché par ses actes, tu ne mérites par de vivre auprès du commun des mortels. Au nom du Royaume des Ombres, je décide de t'envoyer dans un endroit si noir et horrible que tu n'en sortiras qu'une fois repenti. Que le jeu des ténèbres commence. »_

Mon visage entier brûle, je n'ose même pas regarder celui de mon vis-à-vis lorsqu'Eléonore prononce sa formule. Tout ce que j'entends, c'est le corps lourd de l'inspecteur qui s'écrase au sol, entrainant dans sa chute plusieurs objets, dont son clavier. Guidée par une force supérieure, je contourne le bureau et le récupère. Naturellement, Eléonore efface les dernières lignes écrites par l'homme et les remplace par des affirmations qui me nettoie de tout soupçon. Tel un fantôme, j'admire la sérénité avec laquelle elle s'exécute, jusqu'à couper une des dernières phrases avant de pousser un cri de terreur.

\- _« Au secours ! Il ne respire plus ! »_

D'autres policiers ayant entendu son appel à l'aide se précipitent dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Eléonore leur sert une de ses meilleures prestations, leur clamant que cet homme s'est évanoui en plein milieu d'une question. Son visage paniqué que me convaincrait presque que nous ne venons pas à nouveau d'envoyer une âme aux Enfers.

Tout ce qui se produit ensuite, c'est un festival de sons, des sirènes d'ambulances qui fusent dans la rue, des pleurs de collègues qui s'inquiètent pour la victime. C'est également la voix rassurante d'un autre inspecteur qui m'autorise à rentrer chez moi et me propose même de me raccompagner en voiture.

_\- « C'est gentil, mais je dois rendre visite à quelqu'un. » _A-t-elle simplement répondu avant de s'échapper de toute cette effervescence.

Mes jambes me guident peu à peu vers la zone industrielle aux limites de Flem. Le soleil décline dangereusement à l'horizon, réchauffant une dernière fois l'endroit avant de le plonger dans le froid de la nuit. Face à la grande allée où jonchent les garde-meubles, je m'arrête quelques secondes. Etrange, il m'a semblé entendre des chuchotements à l'instant. Impossible de me fier à mes sens, mon esprit vagabonde dans diverses directions.

Ce n'était que le vent.

Les doigts s'enfonçant dans le cuir de mon sac de cours, je me décide enfin à parcourir la trentaine de mètres jusqu'au garage numéro vingt-trois. Dans mes mouvements se mêle une force octroyée par Eléonore. Sans elle, je m'effondrerai par terre pour verser toutes les larmes de mon corps en pensant à ce que je suis sur le point de faire. Bloquant toute réflexion qui m'obligerait à faire marche arrière, j'insère la clé de Zoé dans le verrou et soulève la grille. Malgré l'obscurité, je décèle la forme bombée sous les couvertures au fond du garde-meuble. Cette impression se confirme lorsque j'allume la lampe pendue au plafond.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

_\- Elle ne reviendra jamais du Royaume des Ombres. Le mieux serait de la tuer et de nous débarrasser de son corps au plus vite. »_

Une vive migraine suivie de nausées me déséquilibre quand mon esprit imagine la suite de la soirée. Une main plaquée contre ma bouche, je tâche de me calmer. Pour Zoé, je dois le faire. Enhardie par cette pensée, je trouve le courage de m'approcher des couvertures et de les tirer doucement. La pâleur de la peau de la patronne se découvre à la lumière de l'ampoule. Par réflexe, je vérifie son état. Stationnaire.

\- « Co…mment tuer un humain… » Je souffle, les poumons à secs.

Je m'abandonne au profit d'Eléonore qui remonte mes mains au niveau du cou couvert d'hématomes. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappe de ma bouche lorsque ma peau entre en contact avec la sienne. Son pouls pulse sous mes paumes, résonnant dans ma tête comme s'il s'agissait de mes propres battements de cœur. En suis-je réellement capable ? Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Une floppée de questions se mélangent dans mon esprit tandis que de fortes vibrations m'intiment d'étrangler ce cou fin jusqu'à ce que le peu de vie qui anime encore ce corps s'éteigne à jamais. Ma vue se brouille, ressassant encore et encore les réflexions désagréables et les menaces de la patronne. Au fin fond de mon âme, je sens Eléonore me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements pour accomplir cet acte odieux.

\- « Lorène, arrête ! »

Ce cri m'arrache de ma torpeur, mais mes mains demeurent fermement plaquées contre la peau du cadavre. Il est là. Raide comme un piquet, le pharaon me fixe de ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur. A ses côtés se dressent ses compagnons Joey et Tristan, tout deux aussi choqués par la scène qui se déroulent devant eux.

_\- « Va-t'en, pharaon. Tout ceci ne te regarde pas. »_

Aucun d'eux n'ose approcher à moins de deux mètres, sûrement à cause du symbole du millénium qui jaillit de ma peau à cet instant. Etonnamment, je garde un certain contrôle sur mes membres, mais pour combien de temps, encore ?

\- « Peu importe les raisons qui te poussent à tuer cette femme, ne le fais pas !

\- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! » S'insurge Joey d'un ton colérique que je ne connaissais pas.

La peau blanchâtre sous mes doigts devient peu à peu violacée, due à mes précédentes pressions. La présence du pharaon et de ses amis ne change en rien la situation dans laquelle je me suis mise. Si je ne me débarrasse pas d'elle au plus vite, alors… alors…

\- _« Vous ne comprenez rien à rien, vous. Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions que de me débarrasser d'elle et, croyez-moi, je lui épargne bien des souffrances. Le Royaume des Ombres se montre rarement clément avec les faibles dans son genre._

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu envoyée au Royaume des Ombres ?! »

Les exclamations du pharaon me flanquent la frousse. Tétanisée, je n'ose pas même un regard de son côté et me contente d'observer l'absence de réaction de la patronne.

_\- « Je vous conseille de retourner d'où vous venez car je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire subir le même châtiment. _

\- Si tu crois nous faire peur, alors c'est raté ! »

Sans que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, je me sens soudainement projetée en arrière, le ventre entouré de deux bras. Joey me soulève comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire sac à patates. Tristan se jette rapidement à son secours en m'empêchant de me débattre tandis que la chaleur qui brûlait tout mon être s'accentue au fur et à mesure que je gesticule.

_\- « __Toi, sombre âme qui a péché par ses actes, tu ne mérites par de vivre auprès du commun des mortels… »_

Les muscles de ma nuque se tordent pour m'obliger à regarder Tristan dans les yeux. Celui-ci maintient mes poignets sans se rendre compte qu'il est sur le point de succomber aux désirs d'Eléonore.

\- « Frappe-moi ! » Je lui hurle au visage.

_Nous ne devons pas les laisser nous barrer le chemin !_

_\- « Au nom du Royaume des Ombres, je décide de t'envoyer dans un endroit si noir et horrible que… »_

Le grand brun ne parvient plus à bouger, la marque du millénium apparaît brusquement sur sa peau. Cependant, en plein milieu de l'incantation de l'esprit, une main agrippe le col de mon uniforme et me plaque violemment contre une étagère métallique. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'un coup de poing m'est asséné en plein estomac. Un cri de douleur s'étouffe au fond de ma gorge. Si je tiens encore sur mes deux jambes, c'est grâce au soutien de mon bourreau.

\- « Bordel Joey ! Tu l'as sacrément amochée !

\- J'ai paniqué, elle allait t'envoyer au Royaume des Ombres. Hé, ça va ? »

Son visage penché vers le mien, Joey m'aide à m'asseoir sur le sol crasseux du garde-meuble. Ma fièvre a disparu, le symbole du millénium semble s'être effacé de mon front, sauvant Tristan d'un destin cruel.

_Tu viens de nous saboter._

\- « Peut-être bien… » Je toussote sans me soucier des six yeux tournés vers moi. « Mais je crois qu'il y a eu assez de victimes comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie, Lorène ? » S'insurge le pharaon.

En quelques mots, je leur explique les raisons de la présence de ce corps emmitouflé dans les couvertures ainsi que l'implication de Zoé dans toute cette histoire. Le seul secret que je me garde d'avouer est la deuxième victime du jour, à savoir Monsieur Kageyama. Lasse, je récupère doucement mon souffle et enfouis une de mes mains dans mes cheveux.

\- « Que comptez-vous faire, maintenant que vous connaissez la vérité ? Me dénoncer à la police ? » Je lâche, sur un ton exécrable.

Les trois garçons se jaugent à tour de rôle. Peut-être devrais-je profiter de mes dernières heures en liberté. Après tout, ils n'ont aucun intérêt de me laisser poursuivre. Puis, ce n'est pas comme si je m'en sentais toujours capable.

\- « Tristan, tu te sens d'attaque ? » Souffle Joey, accroupi à mes côtés.

Il ne faut pas plus de deux secondes pour que le principal visé hoche la tête et se craque les phalanges.

\- « J'avais prévu une soirée plus calme, mais on fera avec.

\- Yugi, tu saurais t'occuper de Lorène ? »

Ce dernier fronce les sourcils, l'air complètement perdu.

\- « Oui, mais… Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Retourne au bar avec elle pour brûler toutes les pistes. Tristan et moi nous occupons du reste. »

Sa voix est si assurée que je doute un moment qu'il saisisse l'ampleur de la situation. Cependant, quand son regard se pose à nouveau sur moi, je comprends que je suis sûrement celle qui ne saisit pas tout.

\- « Les clés. »

Une main contre mon ventre, je me redresse sur mes genoux pour attraper mon sac un peu plus loin. Sans une once d'hésitation, je lui confie les clés du garage qu'il accepte d'une main ferme. Obéissant aux ordres de Joey, Yugi se place à ma gauche et attrape ma hanche pour m'aider à me relever. Je me laisse ainsi entrainer jusqu'à l'extérieur, où il se décide enfin à m'adresser la parole.

\- « Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé avant… »

Ses mots sonnent comme des reproches mêlés à de la tristesse. Il guide mon corps jusqu'à la sortie de la zone industrielle, où les lumières de la ville contrastent avec l'obscurité du lieu salubre. A partir de là, j'indique à Yugi que je peux marcher sans son aide, tout en grognant à chacun de mes pas. Joey n'y est pas allé de main morte, jamais plus je ne le mettrai en colère, ça je peux vous l'assurer. Du bout des lèvres, je nous dirige dans les rues de Flem jusqu'au Tam-Tam.

\- « Comment pouvais-je deviner que j'en arriverai là. » Je réponds assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre. « Comment expliquer à quelqu'un que le seul moyen de te protéger, c'est de faire disparaître le problème ?

\- Tu penses toujours que ce que tu as fait était la seule possibilité ? »

Tandis que nous traversons une rue bondée, je me remémore ce soir-là dans le vestiaire. La patronne s'acharnait pour déverrouiller la porte alors qu'elle venait de m'annoncer l'obligation de répondre aux envies les plus étranges de ses clients.

\- « Oui, c'était la seule. Ne blâme pas Eléonore pour cela, c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé. »

Atem se mure ensuite dans un silence pesant. Evidemment, il ne soutenait pas du tout ma décision, mais je ne lui en veux pas. En fin de compte, nos agissements, aussi terribles soient-ils, répondent à notre instinct de survie à elle et moi.

Sans l'avouer devant lui, je me convaincs que si des situations similaires se représenteraient, reproduirais exactement les mêmes actions.


	23. Corpse Party - Chapitre 23

Au beau milieu de la nuit, je me balade à travers les rues encore fréquentées de la ville. Mon ventre me fait toujours souffrir, je mords ma lèvre inférieure à chaque fois que ma chemise frôle ma peau. Lorsque je suis arrivée au bar avec Yugi, Zoé a tout de suite compris que j'avais tout avoué. Si elle m'a d'abord dévisagée, son attitude s'est radoucie quand le jeune homme lui a expliqué que Tristan et Joey s'occupaient de la sale besogne. En fin de compte, elle paraissait presque soulagée en quittant le bar. Je ne me suis pas opposée quand Yugi a proposé de la raccompagner chez elle tandis que je verrouillais le bar derrière moi.

Au détour d'une avenue aux vitrines lumineuses, je sens de légères vibrations à travers le cuir de mon sac. Mon téléphone annonce l'arrivée d'un message que j'attends depuis de longues minutes.

« _Rue commerçante, près de l'étalage de Sanpei. _»

Parfait, ce n'est qu'à quelques rues d'ici. Je fourre mon portable dans mon sac et accélère le pas. Etonnement, Eléonore refuse de m'adresser la parole depuis que Yugi et ses amis ont pris les choses en mains. Tant mieux, à force de semer la zizanie, nous avons failli ôter la vie d'un humain qui, certes s'avérait infecte à mon égard, mais qui ne méritait certainement pas un tel sort. Lorsque j'entre dans la pente montante de la rue commerçante, un vent frais s'insinue dans mes vêtements, apaisant la chaleur qui bouillonnait dans mes veines durant toute la soirée. Comme convenu, une grande silhouette m'attend à mi-chemin. Toujours vêtu de son uniforme scolaire, il fixe attentivement l'écran de son téléphone, éclairant ses yeux bruns, partiellement dissimulés derrière ses mèches blondes.

\- « Alors ? »

Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder la discussion. Je me voyais mal lui balancer une ineptie du style « Salut toi, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Et le cadavre, il se porte comment ? » Je doute qu'il apprécie cet excès de zèle.

\- « Tu n'as plus à y penser. » Répond-t-il simplement en détourant son regard de son portable. « Tristan et moi avons fait le nécessaire. »

Au fond de moi, je brûle d'envie de lui demander ce que signifie « faire le nécessaire ». L'ont-ils égorgée au coin d'une ruelle ? Balancée dans un caniveau ? Ou pire, donnée à manger à des cochons ! J'ai entendu parler d'une histoire sordide d'un meurtrier qui a fait manger un corps à des porcs et ils n'ont jamais pu le prouver !

\- « Est-ce qu'elle est... » Je tente malicieusement, mais Joey croise les bras et secoue la tête. « Allez, dis-moi au moins si elle respire encore !

\- Je te le dirai si tu es gentille. »

Je crois halluciner devant son aplomb.

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « si tu es gentille » ? Tu comptes me laisser me morfondre toute seule, comme ça, sans me le dire ?

\- Ce sera ta punition pour ne pas nous avoir fait confiance. »

Ce blondinet commence à me taper sur les nerfs avec ses morales à deux balles. Il veut jouer avec moi ? Alors jouons ! Alors qu'il arbore un air satisfait et m'adresse un grand sourire, je me pose contre l'étale de poissons et lance un regard vers le ciel nuageux.

\- « Dommage, moi qui comptais t'avouer où j'ai planqué le deuxième cadavre... »

Un simple coup d'œil à ma droite et je l'entrevois pâlir en l'espace de deux secondes.

\- « Tu déconnes j'espère ?

\- Oh, tu sais... La confiance, tout ça. »

En soit, il existe bel et bien une seconde victime, elle dort en ce moment-même dans un lit chaud au fin fond d'un hôpital. Je frisonne quand les images de cet après-midi me reviennent brusquement en tête. C'est toujours mieux qu'un garage, couché dans des couvertures miteuses...

\- « T'es pas possible... »

Les grognements plaintifs de Joey m'arrachent un sourire. Je ne devrais pas me languir de ses réactions sincères, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Maintenant que l'ambiance s'est détendue, je peux enfin lui poser la deuxième question qui me brule les lèvres.

\- « Dis, Joey.

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il y en a un troisième ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer devant la soudaine panique qui l'anime.

\- « Non, non, rassure-toi. Je me demandais, tout à l'heure dans le garde-meuble... La manière dont tu as pris les choses en main, c'était plutôt... »

Les mots pour expliquer sa réaction à cet instant ne parviennent pas à passer la barrière de la langue. L'expression étonnée sur son visage m'oblige pourtant à trouver les mots justes.

\- « C'était comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que tu faisais ça. » Je lâche finalement.

Un long silence suit ma question implicite. Pourquoi ses décisions semblaient si naturelles alors que mon acte – aussi odieux soit-il – méritait certainement plus de réflexions? Alors qu'il se tenait à distance raisonnable jusqu'ici, Joey s'installe à son tour sur l'étale. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Jamais durant ces quelques semaines je ne l'ai connu aussi calme, comme s'il choisissait minutieusement ses paroles avant de me les partager. Je suis presque surprise lorsque ses yeux bruns croisent les miens.

\- « J'imagine que Yugi ne t'a pas parlé « d'avant » ? »

\- « « Avant » ? » Je répète avant de secouer la tête. « Non, ça ne me dit rien du tout.

\- Tristan, Téa et moi appelons « avant » la période pendant laquelle Yugi a commencé à être bizarre. C'était juste après avoir assemblé les pièces de son puzzle. A l'époque, nous ne savions pas que ce machin renfermait un esprit, mais après quelques temps, on a remarqué certains changements chez Yugi. »

Je l'écoute patiemment comme s'il me racontait une histoire pour me bercer.

\- « Des changements ?

\- Oui. Disons que Yugi a toujours été un mec timide et plutôt renfermé, c'est pour ça que je voulais qu'il devienne un homme ! Enfin bref, il a commencé à se comporter comme quelqu'un d'autre, beaucoup plus courageux et... dangereux. »

Ainsi expliqué, les dires de Joey me renvoient le comportement d'Eléonore à mon égard. Dans ce cas, se pourrait-il que le pharaon ait été mauvais, lui aussi ?

\- « Quand tu dis « dangereux » ...

\- Je veux dire qu'il a plongé des gens qui l'ont blessé dans la folie ou quelque chose du genre. Des fois, c'est lui qui se chargeait malgré lui du sale boulot.

\- Et d'autres fois, c'étaient vous. » Je termine à sa place.

Il hoche imperceptiblement la tête, mais je comprends que j'ai visé en plein dans le mille. Sans rien ajouter, nous baissons tous les deux les yeux pour les reporter plus loin.

\- « Merci beaucoup.

\- Ca commence à faire beaucoup de remerciements, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il avait lancé ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais au fond je sais qu'il a raison. J'ai beau vouloir régler tous mes soucis seule dans mon coin, je finis à chaque fois par avoir besoin d'être secourue. Dénombrant des yeux le nombre incroyable de lampadaires grésillant de la rue, je soupire doucement et tapote du bout des ongles le bois sur lequel nous sommes assis. Je sursaute brusquement quand une main s'abat sur ma tête et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Malgré le regard noir que je lui adresse, Joey se contente de sourire bêtement. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je comptais me défaire de son geste amical.

\- « J'ai encore des livraisons à terminer. Tu sauras rentrer seule ?

\- Tu travailles encore à cette heure ? Il est bientôt minuit !

\- Justement, ils me paient le double. Il faut bien payer les factures, tu sais. »

Son ton désinvolte n'a pour effet que de m'inquiéter davantage. Quel genre d'étudiants se permet de travailler à des heures pas possibles alors qu'il a cours le lendemain ? Pourtant, en dépit de mes questions, Joey finit par s'en aller dans la direction opposée.

\- « C'est à se demander s'il y a le moindre innocent parmi nous. »

Les jours suivants, j'ai alterné entre les cours et la fin de mes recherches à travers Domino City. Malheureusement, aucun des supermarchés des environs ne correspond à mon rêve. Plus étonnant encore, Eléonore ne s'est plus manifestée, que ce soit dans ma tête ou même en classe, à mon plus grand bonheur. Et dire qu'ils viennent seulement de débuter les travaux pour réparer les fenêtres de notre ancienne salle de classe. Mes échanges avec Yugi se sont limités à des salutations et des conversations de groupe durant lesquelles Téa s'imposait en maître sur le droit de parole de chacun. Après tout, je suis devenue son ennemie numéro une, je devrais me sentir flattée.

\- « Des nouvelles de ton interrogatoire ? » Me questionne Zoé tandis que nous nettoyons ensemble la salle de classe.

\- « Aucune, j'ai du mal à croire que tout se soit arrêté comme ça. »

Affalée contre son balai, mon amie hoche mécaniquement la tête. Les cernes qui occupaient ses yeux les jours précédents ont disparu et son humeur s'est nettement amélioré.

\- « Joey ne t'a toujours pas dit ce qu'il avait fait d'elle ? »

Tout en époussetant les bureaux, je réprime un grognement au fond de ma gorge. Il a pris un malin plaisir à me faire languir toute la semaine – en guise de « punition ». Je lui en foutrai moi des punitions dans le genre ! On parle d'une femme dans le coma tout de même !

\- « Les biscuits dans son casier n'ont pas suffi ? » Se moque-t-elle en riant.

Sentant une vive chaleur s'emparer de mes joues, je me retourne pour nettoyer le bureau du professeur. Ainsi Zoé ne peut pas remarquer l'embarra dans lequel elle vient de me plonger. C'était mon idée ultime pour me montrer « gentille » et donc obtenir ses informations. Avant le début des cours, j'avais caché dans son casier un paquet de biscuits et, évidemment, Zoé m'avait surprise au moment où je refermais le compartiment.

\- « Si ça se trouve, tu es en train de nourrir un psychopathe qui l'a découpée en morceaux avant de la jeter dans une décharge. Ou pire ! Vu son appétit, tu crois qu'il l'aurait mangée ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me dégoûte le plus : l'imaginer faire pire que moi ou que quelqu'un ait envie de bouffer ce truc. »

Au final, je pense qu'aucune de ses solutions ne me conviennent. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons plus remis les pieds dans la rue du Tam-Tam depuis l'autre soir. Notre dernière mission dans cet endroit a été de signer des fins de contrats à notre nom à la même date de ceux des étudiants renvoyés par nos soins. Tout ce que je me souviens de cette soirée, c'est le silence morbide de Yugi qui patientait dans un coin tandis que nous nous creusions le crâne pour chercher la moindre faille à notre plan. Peut-être que tout ça lui a remémoré de beaux souvenirs du temps où il était lui-même dangereux.

Lorsque je termine de replacer les chaises de la salle, mon téléphone se met à vibrer à plusieurs reprises. A ma grande surprise, il s'agit d'un message d'un numéro qui a essayé de m'appeler il y a de cela deux semaines.

\- « Qui est-ce ?

\- Bizarre, c'est Mokuba Kaiba qui me demande si je suis disponible.

\- Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec l'incendie ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Tout cela me rappelle seulement mon dernier échange en date avec son grand-frère Seto.

_« Tu croyais qu'en intégrant mon tournoi je ne verrai pas ton petit manège ? »_

Ce type... Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter autant de dédain de sa part ? Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être profané sa divine parole en récupérant six nouvelles cartes de localisation, mais tout de même...

\- « Tu vas y aller ?

\- Ce ne serait pas drôle si je ne prenais pas le risque de me faire tuer par son frère. » Je déclare simplement avant de quitter fièrement la classe.

Le lieu de rendez-vous fixé par Mokuba était un parc à quelques rues du lycée. Sûrement ne voulait-il pas prendre le risque que Kaiba nous surprenne ensemble, j'apprécie son geste. Des cris amusés au loin m'indiquent que je suis sur la bonne route. Le coin me dit vaguement quelque chose. Je dois bien avouer qu'après avoir arpenté Domino en long et en larges ces derniers jours, tout se ressemble terriblement.

A l'entrée du parc, trois mères surveillent leurs enfants qui jouent dans un énorme bac à sable. Je me tiens à deux mètres d'elles et examine scrupuleusement chaque recoin de l'air de jeux. Bingo, du côté des balançoires, je repère un garçon plus grand que les autres, à la chevelure noire reconnaissable entre toutes. Il a remarqué mon arrivée et m'adresse désormais de grands signes de main. J'inspire profondément et me fraie un chemin parmi tous ces bambins aux voix atrocement stridentes.

\- « Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais. » Bredouille-t-il lorsque je m'assois sur la deuxième balançoire.

\- « Pourquoi ça ?

\- Seto n'était pas très content quand il l'a appris. »

Les mots de Mokuba sonnent comme des énigmes à mes oreilles. Il y a quelque chose que je ne capte pas et personne ne semble résolu à m'expliquer ce qui m'échappe.

\- « Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ? »

Mes doigts caressent lentement les cordes de la balançoire, je les gratte pensivement du bout des ongles. D'énormes nuages se profilent à l'horizon alors qu'un ciel bleuté surplombent nos têtes. Il va pleuvoir.

\- « Joey m'a appelé il y a deux jours. Il paraît que la police a enquêté sur la cause de l'incendie et que mon frère a refusé de te répondre concernant nos analyses. »

De toute évidence, ce blondinet a décidé de mettre son nez partout dans mes affaires. D'un autre côté, j'ai été suffisamment stupide pour ne pas songer à demander de l'aide à Mokuba.

\- « Qu'en est-il ?

\- A vrai dire, je comptais essayer de régler cette histoire par moi-même puis t'en informer. »

Le garçon se balance doucement. Il est si... gentil, contrairement à son frangin. Cependant, un détail dans son discours me dérange.

\- « Tu « comptais » ?

\- Quelqu'un d'autre a étouffé l'affaire avant que je ne puisse le faire. » Déclare-t-il simplement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je le jauge durant un court instant. Ce qu'il dit n'a aucun sens. Qui serait assez fou pour me sortir de ce pétrin sans nom ? Personne dans mon entourage, hormis Kaiba, ne jouit d'une réputation assez importante pour se permettre de laver de tout soupçon. Bon sang, Yuurei, réfléchis...

\- « Tu n'as pas pensé à Pegasus ? »

Je fronce les sourcils à l'évocation de ce nom. La dernière fois que j'ai eu affaire à lui, je m'apprêtais à lui planter un couteau entre les deux yeux. Pourquoi ce type étrange m'aiderait-il alors que je ne le connais que depuis le tournoi ?

_\- « Ce n'est pas lui, j'en suis sûre. »_

Mes lèvres se meuvent toute seule. Tiens, cela faisait un bail, Eléonore.

_Je ne suis jamais très loin, chérie._

Cette fois, nous sourions toutes les deux, moi ironiquement, elle par pur plaisir personnel. Mokuba m'observe d'un air méfiant. Mes réactions manquent cruellement de naturel.

\- « Je peux te poser une question ? » Poursuit-il subitement.

D'un geste du menton, je l'invite à continuer.

\- « Pourquoi tu agis comme si tu m'avais oublié ? »

Mes pieds retrouvent la terre et interrompent tout mouvement de balancier. La tristesse qui s'immisce dans sa voix me prennent au dépourvu. Il ne parvient pas à soutenir mon regard plus de cinq secondes et fixe ses chaussures. Ses doigts resserrent leur emprise sur les cordes de la balançoire, il s'efforce du mieux possible de ne pas laisser sa frustration transparaître sur son visage mais de toute évidence, c'est raté.

\- « Mokuba Kaiba... » Je murmure tout bas, comme si j'attendais que ces deux noms mis côte à côte trouvent une signification.

Rien, le vent balaie mon murmure comme il a balayé le parc des enfants qui jouaient il y a encore dix minutes. Les nuages se rapprochent dangereusement de nous. Dois-je y entrevoir le signe d'un danger imminent ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je pourrais croire en n'importe quoi.

\- « Seto dit que c'est impossible que tu aies oublié et que tu te sers de nous. »

Je ferme les yeux et encaisse. Kaiba, une amabilité à toute épreuve ce type. Si je le connaissais réellement avant d'atterrir au Japon, alors je m'en souviendrais.

_\- « Ton frère a raison, mais je n'ai plus besoin de vous, j'ai Eléonore désormais. »_

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_\- « Nous ne jouons pas dans la même cour, Maki. »_

Mokuba se redresse brusquement et s'immobilise. Ses yeux sont effrayés et des larmes menacent d'en couler s'il ne les retient pas.

\- « Mokuba, ça va ? »

Sa réaction m'interpelle au point où j'essaie de lui attraper le poignet mais il recule et se lève de la balançoire. Comment l'ai-je appelé précédemment ?

\- « Ma...Maki ?

\- Seto avait raison, tu te moques vraiment de nous. » Gémit-il avant de se retourner et de courir en direction de la sortie.

Perdue, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Le cul collé à la blanche de bois abîmée, je décroche mes pieds du sol et me laisse balancer un petit peu. Le parc s'est complètement vidé, il ne reste plus que moi et ce putain d'esprit.

_\- « On n'est pas bien, là, rien que toutes les deux ? »_

L'expression de plaisir sur mon visage s'efface et s'étire sous la frustration.

\- « Parce que tu crois que tu peux remplacer la Terre entière par ta simple présence ? Aie au moins la décence de m'expliquer les raisons pour laquelle ils sont si troublés de me voir.

_\- Tu devrais t'en souvenir. »_

Je jure l'entendre glousser au fond de moi. Qu'elle rit autant qu'elle veut, je m'en fiche. Le vent frais se rafraîchit davantage et se glisse dans mon cou et le long de mes jambes. Un orage se prépare, et ce n'est pas forcément celui qu'on attend. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, le visage de Mokuba et celui de Kaiba ne signifient rien de spécial. « Tu n'as pas pensé à Pegasus ? » Cette phrase me préoccupe bien plus qu'Eléonore ne l'imagine. Tous semblent se souvenir de moi, mais pas obligatoirement d'Eléonore. C'est officiel, je n'y comprends que dalle.

\- « On décampe. » Je déclare en me levant brusquement de la balançoire.

Mais aussi vite ai-je esquissé un pas vers l'arbre où s'appuyait mon vélo que mes membres se paralysent soudainement.

_\- « Tu crois que je ne devine pas tes intentions ? Je suis dans ta tête tout de même. _

\- Cela tombe bien, j'y suis aussi. »

La demeure de Pegasus, je sais approximativement où elle se situe, mais ce n'est pas avec des jambes bloquées que j'y parviendrai. Une idée, vite.

\- « Tu veux toujours le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

_\- Là, tu commences à être intéressante. »_

Aviser n'a jamais été mon fort, mais je suis forcée de constater que je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres plans en tête. Si Monsieur Pegasus est la clé à tous mes problèmes, alors je trouverai un moyen de ne pas l'assassiner une fois là-bas.

\- « Allons-y. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre!

Comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. J'ai vraiment hâte de vous poser la suite samedi, vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi!

A la prochaine !


	24. Corpse Party - Chapitre 24

Bonjour!

J'espère que vous allez bien. Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous êtes prêts avec ce qui va suivre!

Sylea: Tristan et Joey, toujours là pour rattraper ses bétises! On m'a fait remarquer aussi que Yugi a agi comme un spectateur pendant cette scène et ce n'est pas totalement faux xD.

* * *

D'épais nuages noirs ont assombri le ciel de Domino. De violentes bourrasques secouent les parcelles vertes qui entourent les avenues. Une pluie d'abord fine puis torrentielle se joint à tout ce qui ressemble à un orage. Les passants se réfugient sous les bâches et à l'intérieur des petits commerces de proximité. Mes cheveux sont déjà trempés lorsque l'idée de me couvrir me vient à l'esprit. Mon uniforme me colle à la peau, je frisonne tandis que le vent me glace la peau. Ma course effrénée dans les rues de la ville n'y arrange rien. Grâce à mon téléphone, j'ai appris que Monsieur Pegasus possède effectivement une demeure dans la périphérie de Domino. Avec un peu de chance, je risque de l'y croiser.

La route défile sans encombre, il faut dire qu'Eléonore et moi ciblons la même destination, bien que nos raisons tergiversent. Ainsi, dès que je parviens au niveau d'un énorme jardin entouré de barrières en fer hautes de deux mètres, mon corps commence à se réchauffer. La résidence secondaire ressemble à un énorme château, posé là, à côté des grandes entreprises de la ville. Après tout, Monsieur Pegasus a le droit de profiter d'un coin aussi contrasté vu l'argent engrangé par le Duel de Monstres.

_J'espère qu'il est ici._

A l'entrée, je dépose mon vélo contre le mur de briques rouges qui sépare le portail des barrières. Instinctivement, je me dirige vers le boitier vocal encastré à même la pierre. Pendant un long moment, j'hésite à rebrousser chemin. Certes, mon envie de découvrir mon lien avec cet homme riche et célèbre m'obsède de plus en plus. Mais suis-je suffisamment forte pour empêcher Eléonore de commettre l'irréparable ? Bien sûr que non, il suffit de se rappeler l'état dans lequel j'étais il y a encore trois jours dans le garde-meuble. Je tourne les talons quand un grésillement s'élève à travers la boite métallique.

\- « Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ? »

Cette voix ne me dit rien du tout, ce n'est pas celle de Monsieur Pegasus. Peut-être un gardien ou un gouvernant. Intriguée, je m'avance vers l'appareil et appuie sur le petit bouton tout en bas.

\- « B-Bonjour, je m'appelle Lorène Yuurei. Je voulais savoir si Monsieur Pegasus était là. »

Rien ne vient. J'attends sous la pluie que l'homme qui m'a interpelée m'informe de la présence ou non du propriétaire de cette bâtisse. Cependant, à ma grande surprise, un bruit mécanique retentit et le portail s'ouvre progressivement. Dois-je prendre cela pour un « oui » ? En tout cas, je n'ai pas envie de rester indéfiniment ici pour mourir de froid. Un poil anxieuse, j'agrippe mon vélo et le range devant l'immense allée. Jonchées de toutes sortes de plantes et fleurs que je n'avais jamais rencontrées auparavant, l'endroit semble plongé dans une sphère où le temps ne s'écoule plus. Les arbustes sont parfaitement taillés, certains très simplement, d'autres à l'effigie de personnages de bandes dessinées. Pas de doute, je foule bien le territoire de Monsieur Maximilien Pegasus. En haut des marches menant à une imposante porte, je frappe trois coups contre le bois peint. Mon cœur s'emballe. Mes tremblements sont-ils dus au froid de l'extérieur ou bien de la soudaine excitation qui m'envahit ? J'en sais foutrement rien.

\- « Mademoiselle ? »

La porte s'ouvre sur un homme au costume trois pièces impeccables. Je pencherai plutôt pour un gouvernant tout compte fait. Sans me quitter des yeux, il m'invite à traverser le seuil et me tend une serviette pour sécher mes cheveux.

\- « Merci. » Je bredouille, un peu perdue.

Le sol est recouvert d'une épaisse moquette rougeâtre, à l'image du tapis de Canne. Une vraie star, ce Monsieur Pegasus. De grands cadres parsèment les murs de diverses œuvres. Parmi celles-ci, des peintures représentant une jeune femme blonde très distinguée. Serait-ce l'épouse du propriétaire ? Bizarre, je ne l'imaginais pas du tout en couple. Les clichés ont la vie dure dernièrement. Tandis que l'homme en costume me détaille de la tête aux pieds, je me racle la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- « Excusez-moi, est-ce que Monsieur Pegasus est ici ? »

Son visage se teint de légères rougeurs qu'il masque en me tournant le dos.

\- « Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. »

Je me contente de lui obéir, il ne m'a pas l'air méchant après tout. Mes yeux se baladent sur tous les bibelots qui ornent les meubles de la maison. Ils doivent valeur une petite fortune à eux seuls. Mais le détail qui me dérange le plus est ce silence constant. La vie semble avoir quitté ses lieux. Nos bruits rythment l'ambiance morne de ces couloirs vides. Pourquoi possède-t-il un domaine aussi immense que celui-ci pour y vivre avec sa femme ? D'ailleurs, sa femme, où est-elle ?

\- « Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui habitent ici ? »

Ma question reste en suspens le temps que l'homme m'amène devant une porte creusée de sillons en arabesques. Il me scrute une nouvelle fois avant de l'ouvrir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, bon sang ? Il me fiche la chair de poule ! A y regarder de plus près, ce type n'est pas vraiment différent des hommes de mains de Kaiba. Ses cheveux de jais courts sont plaqués en arrière avec de la cire. Les rides au coin sous ses paupières témoignent d'un âge avancé. Je pencherais plutôt vers la cinquantaine, si ce n'est plus.

\- « Monsieur Pegasus vous rejoindra plus tard. En attendant, il m'a demandé de vous emmener dans ce bureau. »

Du coin de l'œil, je jauge l'intérieur de la pièce. Il s'agit d'un bureau, plutôt grand pour le peu de meubles qu'il contient. De toute façon, je ne compte pas patienter dans ce couloir éternellement, je remercie vaguement l'homme au costume et pénètre dans la pièce. La porte se referme brusquement dans mon dos et un cliquetis m'informe qu'elle vient d'être verrouillée depuis l'extérieur.

_\- « On aurait dû se casser quand on en avait encore l'occasion. »_

Je hausse les épaules et m'aventure vers la série de fenêtres de l'autre côté de la pièce. Du bout des doigts, je tire les rideaux en dentelle blanche et estime la distance entre cet étage et le sol. Pas même dix mètres.

\- « A côté de la tour de duel, c'est de la gnognotte. »

Près des fenêtres trône un magnifique bureau en chêne massif. Je me précipite sur les tiroirs, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet capable de me sortir d'ici. Etonnement, il n'y a rien à l'intérieur, rien que de la poussière. A mes pieds, je repousse mon sac à main pour gagner de l'espace avant de me stopper subitement.

\- « Pourquoi m'aurait-on enfermée ici avec mon téléphone pour prévenir la police ? »

A aucun moment l'homme n'a essayé de me voler mon sac. Pourtant, il doit bien se douter qu'une adolescente dans mon genre ne quitte jamais son téléphone portable. Hébétée, je me redresse sur mes deux jambes et remarque un classeur en cuir posé sur un coin du bureau. Contrairement à ce dernier, aucune trace de poussière n'entache sa beauté.

_\- « Cassons-nous d'ici, je sauterai. _

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir la raison pour laquelle il nous a enfermées dans cette pièce ? » Je ricane en contournant le meuble pour me placer devant le classeur.

Ma plaisanterie retombe lorsqu'une vague électrique me secoue les bras, encore ces foutues crampes. Une statue de cire, voilà à quoi je me destine. A peine je bouge mon poignet vers mon graal que celui-ci s'immobilise.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce classeur ?

_\- J'en sais rien._

\- Arrête tes mensonges, si c'était le cas, tu ne m'empêcherais pas d'y toucher. »

Ironiquement, cette scène ressemble point par point à celle que j'ai vécue dans la chambre nos âmes. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, elle me refusait l'accès à ses pensées alors qu'elle s'immisce dans les miennes sans aucune gêne.

\- « Tu ne pourras pas me paralyser indéfiniment. »

Mon bras se courbe le long de mon corps.

_\- « Rien dans ce que tu vas trouver là-dedans ne te rendra heureuse. »_

Une poussée d'adrénaline me parcourt de fond en comble. Est-ce qu'elle est réellement en train de se foutre de moi ?

\- « Depuis quand tu te soucies de mon bonheur ? Je te rappelle que tu m'as coupée, forcée à me balancer du haut d'une tour, à violer l'intimité d'un de mes amis et même à tuer une femme après l'avoir envoyée au Royaume de Ombre ! D'où oses-tu affirmer haut et fort que c'était pour moi ?! »

Je m'égosille, mes poumons me crient de reprendre de l'air tandis que mon cerveau fuse de reproches et ressasse encore et toujours les images de ces derniers jours, de la torpeur dans laquelle je plongeais chaque soir en me couchant. La peur que le matin, lorsque je sortais de chez moi, quelque chose m'empêche d'y revenir. Tout à coup, mes muscles se décontractent, quoique toujours douloureux. Je me masse les poignets sans quitter des yeux le présent sur le bureau.

Elle a abandonné ? Si facilement ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser d'autres questions qu'une silhouette floue apparaît devant moi. Je reconnais ses cheveux emmêlés, sa peau tannée et son accoutrement sale et négligé. Sa projection se précise progressivement, on dirait qu'elle garde une distance raisonnable entre nous.

\- « Joli tour de magie. »

J'espère qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements de ma part pour m'avoir rendu le contrôle, car c'est raté.

_\- « Ecoute-moi. Ils me considèrent peut-être comme une ennemie d'Atem mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. En ce qui te concerne, je sais pertinemment que tu ne devrais pas t'aventurer dans des histoires qui te dépassent._

\- Magnifique changement de discours. Devrais-je t'appeler Maman à partir de maintenant ? »

Je tressaute quand ses mains agrippent mes épaules, comment peut-être me toucher alors qu'elle n'existe même pas ? Ses deux grandes prunelles turquoise me fixent intensément. De mon côté, je cherche à me défaire de ses tentatives.

\- _« Une fois que tu auras compris, je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour toi. Alors je t'en prie, écoute-moi, mon but n'est pas de te faire du mal comme tu le penses. »_

Eléonore a beau répéter encore et encore les mêmes inepties, je ne lui donnerai jamais ma confiance.

_\- « Il n'y a que deux personnes auxquelles je tiens ici : Atem et toi. »_

Ma gorge se serre, ou bien est-ce la sienne après tout. Ses doigts frôlent délicatement son cou avant d'essayer d'attraper mes mains. Une fois de plus, je recule d'un pas pour éviter tout contact.

\- « Tu as une drôle de manière de le montrer. Si tu tenais réellement à lui, tu lui aurais révélé son nom dès le premier jour où tu lui as adressé la parole ! A la place, tout ce que tu lui as dit, c'est qu'il t'avait trahie. »

Evidemment, l'excuse selon laquelle c'est son seul moyen de maintenir l'attention du pharaon ne fonctionnera pas sur moi. C'est beaucoup trop cruel et sadique.

\- « Ces bouquins noirs, c'étaient tes pensées et tes souvenirs, pas vrai ? »

Eléonore pousse un léger soupire et se décale contre le bureau. Son corps est illuminé d'une sorte d'aura dorée, néanmoins je ne dénote aucun symbole du millénium sur sa peau.

_\- « Pas exactement. _

\- Ce que disaient Kaiba, Mokuba et Monsieur Pegasus était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Je les ai déjà rencontrés par le passé ? »

Tant de questions qui s'accumulent mais elle ne décide toujours pas à m'octroyer la moindre réponse. Le temps défile et le bruit de la pluie s'écrasant contre les vitres anime ce bureau quasi-vide. Le gouvernant ne semble pas avoir remarqué que je parlais seule depuis tout à l'heure. Si elle ne se dévoue pas à m'avouer enfin la vérité, alors je…

_\- « Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais à quel point tu désires comprendre tout. J'aurais beau te crier que c'est pour ton bien, jamais tu ne me prendras au sérieux. Tant pis, ouvre cette merde, mais dès l'instant où tu l'ouvriras, tu pourras me dire adieu. »_

Un ultimatum ? Un rire aigu s'échappe de mes lèvres, je la toise comme si elle était la dernière des idiotes à mes yeux.

\- « Sérieusement ? Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te choisir ? Franchement, Eléonore, il aurait mieux valu que tu n'existes pas. »

Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, elle affiche une mine surprise puis blessée. Qu'elle tombe du haut de son égo, j'en ai rien à foutre. Pour prouver mes dires, je m'approche du classeur et, tout en continuant à la fixer, je découvre la première page. Eléonore ferme les yeux, son corps se désintègre sous mes yeux, mais je ne doute pas qu'elle n'a pas complètement disparu de mon enveloppe.

Enfin tranquille, je dévie mon regard vers le fameux classeur.

\- « Un album photo ? »

En effet, un cliché aux couleurs délavées est collé sur la couverture. Au-dessus de celui-ci sont écrits les mots « Famille Pegasus » d'une écriture plutôt féminine. Sur cette photo, deux adultes posent devant la demeure. Ils sont accompagnés d'un couple et de deux enfants. Je reconnais immédiatement les deux enfants que j'avais croisés lors d'un de mes rêves lorsque j'étais inconsciente dans le dirigeable de la KaibaCorp. Le garçon porte une chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col et la gamine une robe bouffante similaire à celle qu'elle portait pendant mon sommeil.

\- « Donc mes rêves étaient bien liés à la réalité. Très bien. »

Je tourne les pages une à une. Certains clichés sont beaucoup trop anciens et d'assez mauvaises qualités pour que je puisse en retirer quoi que ce soit. En revanche, je discerne une autre fille sur certaines photos, c'est la femme peinte sur plusieurs portraits à l'entrée. Sous l'une de ses photos accompagnées du garçon aux cheveux argentés, il est indiqué : Cecelia et Maximilien Pegasus. Comment ai-je pu être assez aveugle pour ne pas le reconnaître tout de suite ? Les deux adolescents sont assis sur un fauteuil, entrelaçant leurs mains, sourire aux lèvres. Monsieur Pegasus amoureux, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours ! Je tourne d'autres pages où un autre couple s'exhibe bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Vu le décor, on dirait une sorte de banquet. La femme est coiffée d'un haut chignon de cheveux blonds, elle porte une longue robe qui masquent ses jambes. A ses côtés, l'homme est affublé d'un costume similaire à celui de Monsieur Pegasus, excepté les couleurs moins excentriques. Celui-ci tient la main à une fille qui se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas qu'il la lâche. Son visage rond illumine le cliché. Mais ce qui me choque le plus, c'est sa ressemblance avec son père, ils ont exactement les mêmes yeux bleus. L'encre au bas de la photo a légèrement été effacée mais certaines lettres ont perduré malgré les années.

\- « Catherine, Mark et Eléonore Pegasus. »

J'inspire profondément et me concentre sur la pluie battant plutôt que les battements de mon cœur qui tambourine contre ma poitrine. Un rêve, une autre hallucination de ce putain d'esprit, ça ne peut être que ça. Sans réfléchir, je continue de tourner les pages encore et encore. Les photos ne représentent plus que Monsieur Pegasus accompagné de sa fiancée, à en croire les descriptions. La dernière s'arrête sur Cecelia Pegasus allongée dans un lit, embrassée par celui qui l'aime, ainsi que sur les mots : « A celle que j'ai aimé et chérirai toujours, Cecelia Pegasus ».

\- « Mademoiselle ? »

Je frôle la crise cardiaque, je n'ai pas entendu la porte du bureau s'ouvrir. C'est encore l'homme de compagnie de Monsieur Pegasus. Sans que je ne lui dise quoi que ce soit, il s'invite jusqu'au bureau et referme le classeur. Lui, par contre, je ne l'ai vu sur aucune des photos.

\- « Monsieur m'a demandé de ne rien vous dire avant que vous n'ayez vu cet album. Veuillez excuser mon comportement à votre égard, mademoiselle Pegasus. »

Autant je le trouvais louche à se murer dans son silence, autant l'écouter s'adresser à moi sous le nom Pegasus me donne le tournis. Je ne saisis pas, si je suis réellement cette Eléonore Pegasus sur les photos, alors pourquoi l'autre Eléonore a-t-elle tant essayé de m'empêcher de le savoir ? Et surtout, comment se fait-il que je n'en aie aucun souvenir ?

\- « Vous ne vous rappelez certainement pas de moi, mais je m'appelle Christian, je gère ce manoir depuis des années pour la famille Pegasus.

\- Chris…tian ? »

Plus je fixe son visage, plus des bribes de souvenirs me reviennent en tête. Mais allez savoir s'ils sont réels…

\- « Je suis désolée, mais vous faites erreur. Je m'appelle Lorène Yuurei. » Je souffle en me massant le cou distraitement.

Tout ceci n'est qu'une énorme farce orchestrée par Eléonore et Monsieur Pegasus, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Et mes parents dans tout ça ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ma mère ne m'aurait-elle rien dit alors que j'ai des souvenirs très précis sur ma vie en Europe ?

\- « Il faut que j'y aille, on m'attend chez moi.

\- Cela doit être très dur à accepter, de perdre une partie de sa mémoire, mais n'hésitez pas à revenir. »

Ce Christian m'a lâché ça si naturellement que je manque de m'écrouler. Perdre la mémoire, je veux bien, mais oublier une identité complète, c'est d'un autre ressort. En tout cas, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Aussitôt dit, je quitte la pièce et déambule dans les couloirs à la recherche des escaliers menant à la sortie. Sur mon chemin, je croise les mêmes bibelots.

\- « Celui-ci, c'est maman qui l'a fabriqué ! »

D'où… D'où provient cette voix ? J'ai beau secoué la tête dans tous les sens, personne à l'horizon. Pourtant, j'aurais juré avoir entendu la voix d'une gamine m'exploser les tympans quand mon regard s'est arrêté sur une cloche en porcelaine. Je débloque complètement. Prise de panique, j'accélère le pas jusqu'à la sortie et arrache la poignée pour sortir de cet enfer. A peine ai-je descendu l'allée de la demeure que mes vêtements dégoulinent et que mes cheveux se plaquent contre mon visage. Tandis que j'accorde un dernier regard à la maison avant de chevaucher ma bicyclette, je sens mes entrailles se comprimer vivement. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et mes tempes sifflent. Pourquoi Eléonore s'évertue-t-elle à me faire autant souffrir ? C'est pour se venger ? Heureusement, le vacarme de l'orage couvre une partie des pensées que je souhaitais occulter.

Je dois rentrer, trouver ma mère et oublier cette journée.

La pluie s'est légèrement calmée lorsque j'atteins enfin ma rue. De toute façon, une goutte de plus ou de moins ne changera pas l'état de mon uniforme. Tout ce dont j'ai envie à cet instant, c'est de franchir le seuil de ma maison. Mais c'était sans compter la présence d'une limousine noire garée devant chez moi. Je ralentis à sa hauteur et descends de mon vélo pour signaler au conducteur de dégager. Cependant, au lieu de s'exécuter, la fenêtre arrière du véhicule s'abaisse devant un Seto Kaiba d'humeur exécrable si j'en crois son faciès.

\- « Kaiba, ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de mon frère, Yuurei ? »

Son ton menaçant ne m'impressionne pas. Au contraire, après la journée que je viens de subir, il ferait mieux de repartir sur le champ s'il ne veut pas que je lui crève les pneus de son joujou.

\- « Il a voulu me voir, je ne savais pas que…

\- Que l'appeler par son surnom que lui donnait le blesserait ? Tu mériterais que j'ordonne à mon chauffeur de t'écraser tant qu'il en est encore temps.

\- Tu parles de « Maki » ? »

Etrange, ce nom me rappelle vaguement quelque chose maintenant. Plus j'y songe et me répète ce nom dans ma tête, plus l'image d'un petit garçon apeuré se précise. Il attendait sur une balançoire, fixant ses chaussures jusqu'à ce qu'un autre enfant, plus âgé ne vienne lui tenir compagnie.

\- « La ferme. Peut-être que l'orphelinat ne t'a pas plus dérangé que ça, mais la prochaine fois que je te surprends à tourner autour de Mokuba, tu pourras dire adieux à tes stupides amis.

\- Orphelinat ? Hé, attends ! »

Mais trop tard, Kaiba avait déjà relevé la vitre et ordonné à son chauffeur de redémarrer la limousine. Je l'appelle à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que le véhicule disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Excédée, je descends de ma bicyclette et la balance contre la barrière de mon jardin. Le boucan engendré provoque les râles d'une des voisines qui peste à travers sa fenêtre. On verra si elle gueule toujours quand j'aurais enterré son gosse dans son jardin.

Excédée, je traverse les quelques mètres qui me séparent de l'entrée et m'engouffre à l'intérieur de la maison pour me plaquer dos contre la porte. Silence total. Maman n'est sûrement pas rentrée.

\- « Maman… » Je répète, la gorge en feu.

Soudain, une idée me vient à l'esprit. Il me reste une solution pour prouver que ce que j'ai appris cet après-midi n'est qu'une vaste blague organisée par Eléonore : mes albums photos de famille ! Lorsque ma mère a entrepris de déménager au Japon, elle a conclu avec mon père qu'elle emmènerait tous nos clichés et autres souvenirs d'enfance. Une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline me parcourt les veines. J'en profite pour me précipiter en direction de mon salon où deux armoires longent tout un pan de mur. Depuis notre arrivée, je ne me rappelle pas avoir surpris maman en train de regarder ces albums. Probablement préfère-t-elle ne pas s'épuiser à repenser à notre vie passée. Je la comprends.

Par chance, je tombe directement sur une pile de classeurs, beaucoup moins classieux que ceux des Pegasus. Un à un, je les retire et, les mains tremblantes, je tourne les pages et imprime chaque cliché dans mon esprit. Une gamine de moins de dix ans, c'est ce que je recherche. Très vite, les premiers classeurs sont jetés un peu plus loin, trop récents. Mes yeux s'illuminent quand, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je rencontre une photo d'un de mes grands-frères, à ce moment âgé de neuf ans. Mes mains ralentissent, j'attrape précautionneusement chacune des pages, comme si elles avaient le pouvoir de me brûler les doigts. Mon souffle se coupe. La dernière photo de l'album représente mes deux parents côte à côte dans la cour d'un bâtiment ressemblant à une école. A leur pied, une petite fille aux yeux gonflés, elle ne regarde pas l'objectif mais autre chose hors champ. Je me fige. En arrière-plan, une bannière écrite en caractères japonais. « Portes ouvertes de l'orphelinat » suivis d'autres informations qui, sur le coup, n'ont aucune importance pour moi.

\- « Alors Lorène, prête à partir ? »

Calée contre l'armoire, je me laisse emporter par des fragments de souvenirs qui surgissent dans ma tête. Le décor de la photo se précise dans mon esprit. Plus loin, il y avait une balançoire sur laquelle attendait un petit garçon. C'est lui que je fixais, au grand dam du directeur de l'orphelinat qui me suppliait de regarder l'objectif.

\- « Lorène ? » Je répétais sans comprendre.

\- Oui, c'est comme ça que tu t'appelleras désormais. »

La dame qui essayait de m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle je devrais répondre à un nouveau prénom s'emmêlait les pinceaux, si bien que mon attention a rapidement dévié vers l'air de jeux. Le petit garçon me lançait un signe de la main avec un sourire triste. Je levais la mienne discrètement pour ne pas alerter la dame. A côté de moi, deux inconnus discutaient avec le directeur de l'orphelinat. Ils avaient un accent à couper au couteau, je détestais le son de leur voix et priais pour qu'ils s'en aillent très vite. Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi on m'avait forcée à poser avec eux alors que je préférais retourner jouer avec Maki.

Mes doigts tremblaient en maintenant la photo. Pas besoin de plus d'images pour comprendre l'horrible manège qui se jouait dans ma tête. Eléonore m'a, d'une manière ou d'une autres, complètement lavé le cerveau au point où je ne me souvenais même pas ne pas appartenir à la famille Yuurei. Sur le coup, je suis trop choquée pour pleurer ou même crier, malgré la pression qui comprime ma poitrine. A la place, je glisse la photo dans l'album et range tous les classeurs à leur place, en veillant à ce que tout le salon reprenne la même forme qu'à mon arrivée.


	25. Corpse Party - Chapitre 25

Lorsqu'aux aurores un claquement de porte retentit, je décide de me préparer à rejoindre le lycée. Ma nuit a été agitée. Entre les questionnements et les pleurs, je crains que la journée qui se profile n'en soit que la suite logique. Malgré la pâleur de mon visage à travers le miroir, je choisis de ne porter qu'un maquillage léger et de fourrer mon sac de cours de boissons vitaminées et autres médicaments, sait-on jamais. Mon ventre brûle toujours malgré les bandages. Je calcule une dizaine de minutes avant de sortir dans la rue. A vrai dire, je n'ai aucune envie de croiser ma mère, de peur d'aborder avec elle le sujet de l'adoption. Après tout, j'avais presque dix ans, alors comment lui expliquer que je ne m'en souvenais pas avant hier soir ? Il n'était pas question de mettre plus de pagaille dans ma vie qu'il n'y en a déjà.

Vu l'heure à laquelle j'entre dans la rue commerçante, peu sont les habitants des lieux qui s'affairent déjà à préparer leurs étalages. Un vent frais me rafraîchit le visage tandis que je la descends à allure modérée. Comme convenu, Eléonore ne s'est plus manifestée depuis la veille. De toute façon, lui parler est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. Ces livres dans la chambre de l'âme, c'étaient mes souvenirs qu'elle a réécrits pour ne pas que je me rappelle mes origines. Sa raison m'échappe désespérément. Au fond, une adoption n'est pas un acte cruel, bien au contraire. Même si mes premières impressions quand j'ai revu cette photo étaient plutôt mitigées, j'ai plutôt bien vécu en Europe.

Evidemment, la cour de l'école est complètement déserte. Je la traverse tout en évitant les quelques flaques d'eau, derniers témoins de l'orage. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'attrape mon téléphone au fond de mon sac pour constater mon avance. Près d'une heure d'attente avant le premier cours. Parmi les notifications affichées sur l'écran, plusieurs messages de Zoé, de Tristan et de Joey. Ces trois-là ne me lâchent plus depuis que mon amie leur a parlé de mon rendez-vous avec Mokuba Kaiba. Le pauvre... Lui qui m'a visiblement reconnue durant le tournoi de Bataille Ville en dépit de toutes ces années... Il a dû se sentir très mal quand Eléonore lui a balancé son surnom à la figure. Pas étonnant que Kaiba me déteste, même s'il aurait pu se montrer un peu plus sympathique à mon égard.

\- « Seto Kaiba sympathique, impossible. » Je ris doucement en me chaussant.

Pour l'instant, personne d'autres que les frères Kaiba, Monsieur Pegasus et moi connaissons la vérité. Et dépit de leur aide l'autre soir, je ne me sens pas d'attaque à raconter au groupe de Yugi que je suis en fin de compte la nièce du créateur du Duel de Monstres. Rien que d'y songer me comprime la poitrine et me force à respirer doucement pour retrouver un état potable. Tout en observant chaque recoin des couloirs vides, je rejoins ma salle de classe et m'installe à ma place dans le plus grand des silences.

Les quelques minutes de micro-sommeil que je récupère avant l'arrivée massive des autres élèves me permet de retrouver des couleurs. Sans surprise, les premiers étudiants me dévisagent et chuchotent entre eux. Sûrement se demandent-ils si j'ai réellement passé la nuit dans la classe. Je ne relève pas, c'est bon d'entretenir le mystère parfois.

\- « Oh, tu es déjà là Lore-chan ? »

Accompagné de Téa, Yugi s'approche de mon pupitre et m'adresse sa plus jolie bouille joyeuse. La brune, elle, semble plus sur la réserve et maintient une distance raisonnable entre nous deux.

\- « Oui je... Je m'ennuyais chez moi alors je suis venue plus tôt. » Je bafouille en essayant de sourire correctement.

Le jeune garçon paraît surpris de ma réponse et attend quelques secondes avant de poursuivre, peut-être pensait-il que j'allais lui donner la véritable raison de ma présence.

\- « Je me disais, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus joué au Duel de Monstres ensemble, ça te tente si je propose à Joey et Bakura pour faire un tournoi entre nous ? »

Duel de Monstres... Mon dernier duel remonte à si longtemps. C'était contre Marik d'ailleurs. Le bon vieux temps.

\- « J'y réfléchirai. » Je souffle simplement.

Yugi baisse les yeux, de toute évidence embêté par ma réponse très vague. Même si ça me déchire le cœur de le voir dans cet état, je ne me sens pas d'accepter sa proposition sur le champ. Mes pensées sont si désordonnées que je crains ne pas pouvoir prédire ce que je ferais dans les prochains jours.

\- « D'accord, tiens-moi au courant ! »

Incroyable, sa déception s'est envolée aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Décidément, soit Yugi est un as pour gérer ses émotions ou bien il se pique avec des substances qui lui procurent une gaieté à toute épreuve. A peine a-t-il rejoint son siège que la porte de la classe coulisse brusquement sur Joey et Tristan qui entrent fièrement.

\- « Incroyable, vous, à l'heure ? » Leur lance Téa, moqueuse.

Pour une fois, je dois avouer que je suis son avis. C'est bien la première fois que je vois ces deux-là dans l'enceinte de l'école avant que le premier cours n'ait commencé. Tristan profite de la remarque de son amie pour enrouler son bras autour du cou du grand blond pour le forcer à se pencher vers lui.

\- « Il faut dire que nous sommes en présence d'un homme nouveau qui doit se montrer sérieux dorénavant !

\- Hé, arrête avec ça ! »

J'observe attentivement leur petit manège depuis ma place. Ils sont si bruyants que quelques élèves lèvent les yeux au plafond avant de quitter la salle, à la recherche d'un peu de calme.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demande Yugi.

\- « Eh bien figurez-vous que notre bon Joey a reçu des biscuits d'une demoiselle dans son casier hier ! »

Si ma peau pouvait pâlir plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, je jure que je ressemblerai à un vampire. Je rêve... Ils parlent bien des biscuits que j'ai offerts à Joey dans le seul et unique but de connaître enfin la vérité sur le corps de mon ex patronne ?

\- « Sérieusement ?! » S'exclame Téa comme si on lui avait annoncé de la neige en été. « Raconte ! C'est qui cette fille ? »

Joey feint l'ignorance. Pourtant, il ne peut pas ne pas se douter de la provenance des biscuits. D'autant plus que je lui avais sous-entendu par messages quelques jours auparavant que je finirai par l'empoisonner s'il ne se décidait pas à tout m'avouer.

\- « Lâchez-moi avec ça... » Ronchonne-t-il en projetant son sac de cours sur son banc.

\- « Ca ne risque pas, je veux absolument savoir ! »

La grande brune commence ensuite son interrogatoire en lui balançant le nom de toutes les filles du lycée. Tant qu'il ne lâche pas le mien, alors je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Je tressaute lorsque la chaise à côté de moi crisse sous le poids de mon voisin de classe.

\- « S'il y en a une autre qui nous fait des cachotteries, c'est toi. » Pouffe Tristan. « Alors, ce rendez-vous avec Mokuba ? »

Durant de longues secondes, je détourne les yeux pour réfléchir. Jamais je ne serai capable de lui expliquer tout ce que j'ai enduré la veille : la tristesse de Mokuba, la révélation de la famille Pegasus, l'ultimatum d'Eléonore, la colère de Kaiba... Et encore.

\- « Kaiba a failli me tuer en l'apprenant. » Je réponds d'une voix un peu trop amusée pour sonner vrai.

Ses yeux me glaçaient le sang. Il savait tout avant moi, ce type. Mais ça ne justifie en rien les insultes qu'il m'a jetées à la figure ! En vérité, tout son comportement depuis nos « retrouvailles » à Bataille Ville est tout simplement abjecte !

\- « Hé, je sais que tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, mais si je peux te donner un conseil entre amis : évite de t'attirer des ennuis avec Kaiba. Il n'est pas du genre à plaisanter.

\- Ca, je veux bien te croire... Tiens, Zoé n'est pas encore arrivée ? »

Tristan me jauge d'un air surpris.

\- « Elle ne t'a pas prévenue ? Elle est interrogée ce matin pour l'incendie de Flem. »

L'idée de me taper la tête contre la surface plane de mon banc me traverse l'esprit. Sûrement Zoé m'a-t-elle informée de sa convocation par message. Mais idiote comme je suis, je n'y ai pas prêté la moindre attention, beaucoup trop absorbée par mes soucis personnels. Pour réparer mon erreur, j'attrape mon téléphone et remonte notre conversation. En effet, je suis une abrutie finie.

\- « Je lui ai dit que si elle avait des soucis, on était aussi là pour elle. » Ajoute Tristan d'une voix douce.

Si je comprends bien, ils sont tous là pour elle, sauf moi. Sauf moi, son amie depuis un an. Sauf moi, l'égoïste. J'aurais dû être celle qui lui disait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Pas Tristan, ni personne d'autres d'ailleurs. Alors que l'heure du début de cours se rapproche dangereusement, je me relève brusquement de ma chaise, sous le regard surpris du jeune brun.

\- « Je dois y aller. » Je marmonne au fond de ma gorge avant d'agripper l'anse de mon sac.

Sans me tarir des appels de nos amis, je traverse la classe en courant et m'extirpe à grandes enjambées dans le couloir. Dans ma course, je croise le professeur qui, par chance, ne me reconnait pas. Si Zoé est en ce moment en train de se faire cuisiner par un policier, alors je me dois d'être là quand elle sortira !

\- « Yuurei ! »

Lorsque j'ai parcouru la cour, une voix agressive scande mon nom. Au début, je ne songe pas une seule seconde à m'arrêter, mais lorsque la silhouette d'une jeune fille familière s'interpose entre la barrière et moi, je me stoppe immédiatement. Des cheveux bleutés, des yeux verts et un uniforme orange, semblable au mien. Kageyama.

\- « C'est toi, pas vrai ? »

Moi ? Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ?

\- « C'est toi qui as fait du mal à mon père ! »

Son accusation résonne dans mes oreilles jusqu'à ce que le vent la balaie. Son regard assassin me cloue sur place, ses ongles sont plantés dans sa jupe. C'est à cet instant que je remarque que ses poignets tremblent soit de colère, soit de peur. A sa tête, j'abandonne directement la seconde théorie.

\- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Une seconde plus tard, Kageyama empoigne mon épaule droite et m'envoie valser contre la clôture qui grince dans mes tympans. Sur le coup, je ne réagis pas, sûrement par le manque de sommeil ou par totale incompréhension. Sans se douter de ce qui se trame dans ma tête, Kageyama se rapproche dangereusement, au point où elle me plaque d'une main contre le métal froid. Nos positions me rappellent étrangement celle dans laquelle se trouvait la petite brune de première qu'elle avait agressée il y a presque un mois. Cependant, dans ce cas-ci, personne ne semble profiter de la scène sauf elle.

\- « Tu étais supposée te rendre à ton interrogatoire et comme par hasard il a été interrompu ? Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es prise, petite merde, mais crois-moi que tu ne t'en sortiras pas ainsi ! »

Sans sourciller, j'écoute attentivement chacune de ses paroles. Alors que je pensais qu'elle se limiterait à quelques menaces, je me plie brusquement en deux, assommée par le coup de poing qu'elle m'assène en plein ventre qui ravive la douleur provoquée par celui de Joey l'autre jour. A terre, je ne lui décoche aucun mot, de peur de provoquer en Kageyama une nouvelle envie de me frapper. Tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas grogner, je me redresse avec difficulté sur mes pieds.

Eléonore, aide-moi !

Je l'implore dans ma tête, dans l'attente d'une réponse, d'un mouvement, de fourmi dans les mains. Mais rien et Kageyama ne semble pas résolue à me laisser tranquille.

\- « Eléonore. » Je marmonne entre mes dents.

\- « Quoi ? Tu appelles à l'aide ? Espèce de conne, tu es toute seule ! »

Elle crache sa haine et se prépare à me porter un nouveau coup de poing. Dois-je encore espérer une quelconque intervention de sa part ? Au fond de moi, je nourris encore l'espoir qu'Eléonore intervienne pour me défendre.

\- « Je vais te casser la gueule pour ce que tu as fait ! » Braille-t-elle en levant son bras droit.

Sa main s'arrête à faible distance de mon menton. Mes bras la contre aussi fortement que possible, mais je sens malgré tout que cette fille est beaucoup plus forte physiquement que moi. Je parviens seulement à dévier la trajectoire de son attaquer et à me décoller du mur. Mes mouvements sont fluides, guéris de toute entrave. Ce n'est pas Eléonore qui l'a contrée, mais moi seule. Je suis si surprise que je n'évite pas la seconde offensive de Kageyama qui, cette fois, me frappe en plein visage. Déséquilibrée, je marche quelques mètres avant de me rendre compte que la rue n'est plus si loin. La brute me fusille de ses grands yeux verts, elle n'est décidément pas prête à m'accorder un sursis.

\- « Oh, j'ai abîmé ton petit visage de pute. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ? »

Son pitoyable jeu d'actrice me décrocherait presque une larme. Au lieu de ça, je lui adresse un large sourire, douloureux après le coup encaissé et m'abaisse pour attraper mon sac de cours.

\- « Au contraire, merci beaucoup. » Je lui lance avant de me retourner et de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

L'adrénaline circule si intensément dans mes veines que la douleur s'estompe l'espace de quelques minutes, le temps que je réussisse à semer Kageyama. Avant de perdre ma trace dans des ruelles étroites, je perçois sa voix me menacer de terminer le sale boulot si jamais nos chemins se recroisaient dans le futur. Adossée à un mur transpirant l'humidité à plein nez, je tente de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui résonnent dans mes tympans. Ma respiration saccadée me donne l'impression d'un vulgaire chien en train d'agoniser. La douleur de mon ventre et de ma joue se ranime lorsque toute la pression emmagasinée retombe. Je n'imagine même pas la gueule que je dois avoir en ce moment. Alors que j'inspire profondément, mes yeux s'embuent de larmes et mes narines se bouchent. Impossible de ne pas craquer après un début de journée aussi chaotique. Je me sens profondément abattue sans savoir mettre des mots sur les sensations qui m'envahissent depuis hier soir.

_« J'aurais beau te crier que c'est pour ton bien, jamais tu ne me prendras au sérieux. »_

\- « Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit toi-même plus tôt ! » Je m'égosille.

Ma voix se brise au beau milieu de mon cri. Les paroles d'Eléonore tournent encore et encore, comme si elle me reprochait de ne pas l'avoir écoutée. Pourtant, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'est pas elle qui me parle maintenant, c'est juste moi.

Exceptionnellement, j'ai décrété que cette journée avait suffisamment duré et ai entrepris de retourner chez moi pour récupérer ma nuit de sommeil. Peut-être le lycée appellera-t-il ma mère pour l'informer de mon absence. De toute façon, je devrai certainement trouver une idée pour justifier le coup bleuté au niveau de ma mâchoire en premier lieu. Suite à son interrogatoire, Zoé m'a annoncé qu'ils ne possédaient aucun élément à son encontre et a corroboré la version que je lui avais communiquée après qu'Eléonore ait modifié la déposition sur l'ordinateur du policier.

Couchée sur mon lit, vêtue de mon uniforme scolaire excepté la veste orange qui traine sur le dossier de ma chaise, je fixe attentivement le plafond. Mon téléphone, négligemment posé à côté de ma tête, ne cesse de vibrer. Midi. C'est sûrement la bande de Yugi qui me demandent pourquoi je suis partie précipitamment ce matin. Au bout d'une énième notification, je détourne le regard pour le poser sur l'écran que j'attrape entre mes deux mains. Encore et toujours des messages d'inquiétude. Puis au terme d'une longue liste, un texto m'arrache un rire non contrôlé.

_« On avait dit « pas de deuxième cadavre » Lorène... »_

Pas besoin de vérifier l'expéditeur, je mettrai ma main à couper qu'il s'agit de Joey. Instinctivement, je descends une main au niveau de mon ventre. Je grince des dents lorsque le tissu de mon chemisier frotte ma peau, à l'endroit où Kageyama et lui qu'ont frappé. Mais lui, c'était pour m'éviter de faire une grosse connerie... Tout en hypnotisant l'écran des yeux, je ramène ma main sur le téléphone et compose une réponse.

_« Ah, désolée. J'ai ouvert un business d'enlèvement d'êtres humains, j'allais te proposer d'en faire partie. »_

Beaucoup trop glauque pour la réalité des événements, mais étrangement, cela me permet de relâcher la pression sur mes épaules. Je sursaute presque lorsque mon téléphone vibre de nouveau.

_« Je vois que tu as commencé par disparaître toi-même, impressionnant. »_

\- « Quel idiot. » Je soupire en déposant la paume de ma main contre mon front, légèrement chaud.

_« J'ai disparu aussi vite que mes biscuits, en effet. »_

Quel toupet quand même, son petit cirque devant les autres pour leur faire croire qu'une fille s'intéresse à lui ! Il ne manque pas d'air !

_« Tu les as volés à qui d'ailleurs ? Que je sache qui remercier. »_

... Je suis à deux doigts de me lever et de retourner en cours rien que pour lui demander de me répéter tout ça en face. Evidemment que c'est moi qui les ai cuisinés ces biscuits ! D'accord que mes compétences culinaires se limitent à du riz et du ketchup dans un micro-onde, mais tout de même, je suis capable de suivre une recette.

_« Une meuf qui s'appelle Lo-_

Je me stoppe en plein milieu de l'écriture du message. Mon nom... Eléonore Pegasus, c'est ça ? C'est si ridicule de porter exactement le même prénom que l'esprit qui me tourmentait depuis plusieurs semaines.

_« Une meuf blonde que tu as failli écraser avec ton vélo. »_

Mon prénom me sonne curieusement étranger. Plusieurs souvenirs de mon enfance ont subitement réapparu dans mon esprit. Tantôt je me revoyais jouer avec celui que je prénommais « Oncle Max », tantôt c'est le majordome qui me racontait une histoire en plein milieu de l'après-midi pour m'endormir.

Une nouvelle vibration secoue mes mains.

_« Eh, alors comme ça tu m'aimes vraiment bien ? »_

Après mes pensées déprimantes, je ne suis pas d'humeur à le contredire. Au fond, cela fait du bien de temps en temps d'arrêter tout pour se laisser aller avec ceux qui ne se prennent pas la tête.

_« Je n'aime que ceux qui racontent où sont enterrés les cadavres. »_

Soudainement, mes paupières deviennent lourdes et mon corps entier m'indique qu'il est prêt à se reposer pour les prochaines heures. J'envoie donc valser mon téléphone bien loin et m'enroule dans mes draps pour un sommeil bien mérité.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Petit chapitre de transition. J'ai tellement hâte de poster celui de samedi, c'est mon préféré de tous !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on se retrouve donc samedi pour la suite !


	26. Corpse Party - Chapitre 26

Assise en tailleur sur un sol sale et froid, j'observe les silhouettes aux visages flous qui me contournent et me traversent dans le savoir.

\- « Encore un fragment de souvenir. » Je souffle, tout en sachant que personne ne m'entendrait.

Des charrettes fusent de tous les côtés, poussés par des mères de famille aux tenues désordonnées. Leurs gosses brayent dans un japonais étouffé. Je les fixe, parfois si intensément qu'ils se retournent une faction de seconde mais ne s'attardent pas. Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?

A première vue, c'est un supermarché, encore. Il s'agit certainement de celui que je m'évertuais de chercher deux jours plus tôt. Voyant qu'attendre ne me ramènerait pas à la réalité, je me décide enfin à me relever avant d'épousseter mes vêtements. Dès que j'avance d'un pas, le bruit de ma chaussure sur le carrelage résonne dans toute l'allée et les figurants qui sillonnaient les rayons disparaissent en un coup de vent. Je m'arrête alors et scrute les environs. Des rayons, des étagères, des bacs réfrigérants, des néons qui grésillent, rien de bien surprenant.

\- « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse, je ne perdais rien à essayer. Dépitée, je croise les bras sous ma poitrine. Il est rare de s'apercevoir qu'on évolue dans un rêve. Pourtant, cette fois, il semblerait que mon esprit m'ait délibérément donné cette information pour une raison qui m'échappe. Un nouveau pas, le son se sature dans mes oreilles. Je plaque mes mains contre mes tympans et avance sur une dizaine de mètres. Un détail au loin me perturbe. Le magasin s'étend si loin que je ne parviens pas à en déceler le fond. Je reporte donc toute mon attention sur les rayons de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale. Soudain, l'un de mes pas ne produit pas le même brouhaha que les précédents. En baissant les yeux vers mes chaussures d'écolière, j'esquisse un léger mouvement de recul lorsque je remarque une coulée de liquide rouge se répandre sur le sol. Pas besoin de vérifier de plus près, c'est du sang. Je tourne immédiatement mes yeux en direction de la source, mais un épais brouillard cache le rayon en question. Une série de frissons me flanque la chair de poule.

D'instinct, je guide mes pieds à l'entrée de la couche insondable et tente de la toucher du bout des doigts. Mais à peine l'ai-je frôlée qu'un hurlement me perce les tympans et décompose tout ce qui m'entoure.

\- « Merde ! » Je crie en me redressant brusquement dans mon lit, couverte de sueur.

Ma vue brouillée à mon réveil se dissipe peu à peu. Tiens, mes rideaux sont tirés, comme si quelqu'un était passé pour veiller sur mon sommeil. A bout de force, je me laisse retomber sur mes draps et calme progressivement ma respiration. Depuis qu'Eléonore est partie, mes souvenirs ressurgissent petit à petit. Il est évident qu'elle n'est pas étrangère à ce phénomène, mais vu que je n'ai aucun indice pour rejoindre ma chambre de l'âme, il m'est impossible de constater les changements dans la bibliothèque.

\- « Lorène ? Je t'ai entendue crier, tout va bien ? »

Je sursaute. A quel moment ma mère a-t-elle ouvert la porte ? La lumière du couloir envahit la pièce, m'éblouissant au point de devoir protéger mes yeux d'une main.

\- « Ca va, je suis au top. » Je grogne, assise au bord du matelas. « Et toi, ta journée ? »

Voyant la difficulté avec laquelle je la regarde, maman entre dans ma chambre et pousse la porte pour ne laisser s'échapper qu'un faible rayon lumineux.

\- « Bien... Dis-moi, tu n'es pas allée au lycée aujourd'hui ? J'ai reçu un appel de leur part au travail et je t'ai surprise ici en train de dormir. »

Mystère des rideaux tirés résolus. A peine réveillée et je me sens déjà coupable d'au moins cent chefs d'accusation. Dans la pénombre, elle ne remarque pas l'agacement qui traverse mon visage avant de s'effacer pour de la fatigue.

\- « J'ai eu du mal à dormir hier soir, tu sais, l'incendie, tout ça.

\- Ca fait beaucoup en peu de temps. »

Elle ne croit pas si bien dire ! Maman s'approche du lit et s'installe à côté de moi. Son parfum à la rose emplit mes narines, ce qui a pour effet de me détendre.

\- « J'ai vu ton contrat l'autre jour sur ton bureau. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, mais si ça te permet de mieux te concentrer en cours, alors je préfère que tu ne travailles pas. »

Ses doigts se promènent le long de mes cheveux et replacent derrière mon oreille une mèche qui masquait mon visage. A cet instant, je songe à lui demander des explications quant à mon adoption. Savait-elle que j'étais issue d'une famille aisée ? Pourquoi a-t-elle modifié mon prénom ? Pourquoi avoir adopté un enfant en Asie alors que mes parents vivaient en Europe avec deux autres enfants ? Mais aucune de mes interrogations ne veulent sortir. Seule un énième conseil d'Eléonore tourne en boucle dans ma tête.

_« Tu ne ferais que la blesser. »_

Peut-être voulait-elle m'empêcher de blesser ma mère en lui rappelant d'horribles souvenirs qui m'échappent encore. Non. Eléonore est quelqu'un de mauvais qui m'a privée de la vérité pendant des années. Pour rien au monde je lui pardonnerai ce qu'elle m'a fait.

\- « Je vais prendre une douche. » Je déclare après un long silence.

\- « Oui s'il te plait, tu pues l'ours jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rue. »

Plantée devant l'entrée, j'esquisse un petit sourire, posant mon front contre le bois frais de la porte.

\- « Maman.

\- Oui ma chérie ?

\- Je pense qu'ils ont compris que je n'ai rien avoir avec l'incendie. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ça.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas. Je sais que tu es ma gentille petite fille. »

Sentant l'émotion grimper subitement, je décide de franchir le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain. De l'eau froide devrait suffire à calmer mes ardeurs et d'oublier l'espace de quelques instants les images douloureuses qui tourbillonnent dans mon esprit. Maintenant qu'Eléonore n'entrave plus mes mouvements, il serait temps d'honorer ma promesse envers le pharaon et lui révélant son nom. Evidemment, cela va à l'encontre de celle que j'ai scellée avec l'esprit au cours du dernier jeu, mais ai-je encore envie de la soutenir ? Bien sûr que non.

En fin de compte, cette douche s'avère beaucoup moins reposante que ce que je n'avais espéré. J'en ressors presque plus tendue qu'avant et enfile un t-shirt noir et ample ainsi qu'un short bleu roi qui trainaient dans un tiroir.

\- « Lorène ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! »

Du haut des escaliers, mes membres commencent à trembler. _Qui ?_ Je n'attendais personne et le soleil, que j'aperçois à travers la vitre de la salle de bain, décline doucement à l'horizon. Je prends une profonde inspiration et, rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il me reste, descends une à une les marches.

\- « Ton ami est passé t'apporter les cours que tu as manqués. » M'explique-t-elle en adressant un sourire au jeune homme au seuil de l'entrée.

Je manque de m'écrouler lorsque je reconnais Joey, arborant un visage fier devant ma mère. On se croirait dans une de ces vieilles séries clichées où le mec s'impose à la famille de la fille qu'il convoite, non mais je rêve !

\- « Ah... Euh ... » Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits. « Maman, je te présente Joey, un ami. Et Joey, voici ma mère, mais je pense que tu l'as deviné. »

Complètement stupide et paniquée, je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour définir ce qui vient de se passer. En tout cas, la situation semble fortement amuser le grand blond qui ne se gêne pas pour m'adresser un grand sourire moqueur.

\- « Enchanté, jeune homme. Bon ma puce, je vais me coucher. N'oublie pas de tout éteindre. »

Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit et attends qu'elle ait complètement disparu de mon champ de vision pour me retourner vers Joey.

\- « Tu aurais pu me donner tout ça demain, tu sais. »

Evidemment qu'il le sait, ça se lit sur son visage. Cependant, un trouble traverse le sien quand il se penche légèrement vers moi.

\- « Tu t'es battue ? » Demande-t-il en pointant ma joue de son index.

Je m'apprête à lui expliquer brièvement mon altercation avec Kageyama ce matin quand je me rétracte pour lui proposer de poursuivre cette discussion dehors. La météo s'est apaisée depuis hier, seul un vent frais anime ma rue complètement déserte.

\- « Disons que ma matinée ne s'est pas déroulée exactement comme je l'aurai souhaitée. » Je finis par répondre.

Dans la semi-pénombre, je remarque le vélo de Joey posé à côté du mien contre la barrière qui entoure ma maison.

\- « Tu as des livraisons à faire ?

\- Pas ce soir, c'est un peu comme un jour de congé. »

Et à la place de se reposer, il ose se pointer chez moi pour m'apporter des cours. Ce type est clairement aussi bizarre que moi ces dernières semaines.

\- « Ta mère a l'air sympa. »

En plein dans le mille, Joey. Mon être me crie de lui rétorquer une réplique acerbe du genre _« si seulement c'était ma mère »_, mais ma gorge se noue juste avant que je n'en aie l'occasion. En fin de compte, je pousse un léger gémissement sans queue ni tête.

\- « Sinon, tu es venu me voir uniquement dans le but de complimenter ma mère ? Je ne savais pas que les femmes âgées t'attiraient autant. »

Il hausse les épaules, comme si ma remarque ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde. Dommage, un peu de spectacle m'aurait changé les idées.

\- « Je... enfin tout le monde s'inquiétait de ton comportement de ce matin alors je suis simplement passé vérifier que tout allait bien. » Déclare-t-il sans oser un regard dans ma direction.

A mon tour, je dévie le regard pour un coin de la rue où les ombres des branches vacillent au gré du vent. Que faire ? Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils se sont inquiétés pour moi, ils m'ont surprise en train d'étrangler un cadavre dans un garage. Il y a de quoi se méfier avec mes changements d'humeur.

\- « Merci. » Je souffle simplement.

A quoi bon leur partager ce secret qui me trotte dans l'esprit depuis deux jours alors que moi-même je ne parviens pas à définir ce que je ressens ? Je ne ferai que les inquiéter davantage. Soudain, Joey s'avance jusqu'à sa bicyclette et la dégage du mur pour l'orienter vers la rue. Pendant un court instant, je crois qu'il s'apprête à repartir chez lui quand il se tourne vers moi avec un large sourire.

\- « Je t'ai menti pour mes livraisons, j'en ai une à terminer.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ? »

Une main plaquée contre le guidon et l'autre sur le siège, il recule doucement et s'arrête à ma hauteur.

\- « Toi. »

Ses yeux bruns éclairés par les lampadaires me transpercent littéralement, comme s'ils pouvaient lire à travers mon corps. Gênée par cette ambiance salement romantique, je ne peux m'empêcher d'exploser de rire jusqu'à m'en tordre les entrailles. Mes nerfs sont tellement à vif que je ne contrôle même plus mes émotions. Les larmes au bord de mes yeux sont rapidement balayées d'un revers de la main.

\- « Allez, avant que je ne change d'avis. Il y a quelque chose que tu voulais savoir, non ? »

Quelque chose que... ! Je me reprends brusquement et agrippe l'attache arrière du vélo tout en secouant la tête de haut en bas. Enfin ! Ni une, ni deux, Joey monte sur sa bécane et s'engage dans la rue tandis que je me tiens en équilibre derrière. Les paysages défilent autour de nous alors qu'une brise fraiche caresse mes bras et mes jambes nus de par ma tenue confortable. Contrairement à notre précédente course à la montre pour rejoindre le lycée, il semble rouler à allure modérée. Au fond de moi, je trépigne d'impatience de connaître enfin le lieu dans lequel Tristan et lui ont déposé Madame Yoshida. Cela peut paraître glauque, mais au moins, je serai fixée sur son sort. Peu importe s'il m'emmène sur une tombe ou dans un enclos à cochons, je lui serai éternellement reconnaissante de me l'avoir montrée. Notre trajet s'effectue dans le silence, troublé par les bruits nocturnes et le vrombissement des voitures que nous croisons. Cependant, je me surprends à apprécier ce moment. Au moins, je ne rumine pas dans ma chambre en attendant que ma mémoire resurgisse petit à petit. Au bout de longues minutes à sillonner les rues de Domino, je décèle au loin un grand bâtiment aux fenêtres éclairées. De toute évidence, nous nous dirigeons droit vers celui-ci. Joey contourne les routes principales pour éviter la circulation. A plusieurs reprises, je plisse les yeux pour tenter de lire les lettres affichées sur la façade principale.

\- « Domino Hôpital ? » Je lis à voix haute alors que le vélo ralentit considérablement l'allure à l'approche du parking.

La réponse était donc si évidente que ça ? Pas de quartier malfamé ? Pas d'enclos à cochons ? Non pas que je sois déçue, au contraire. Joey s'arrête à auteur des emplacements réservés aux bicyclettes et en profite pour afficher son irritant air fier.

\- « Il n'y avait plus trop de place dans la décharge à l'autre bout de la ville, donc on a dû se raviser là-dessus. »

En guise de réponse, je lève les yeux au ciel et me relève du vélo pour lui permettre de l'attacher au socle en métal. Les paupières closes, je songe aux derniers jours de la patronne, enfermée malgré elle dans le garde-meuble des parents de Zoé. Pourtant, l'amener à l'hôpital ne m'avait pas effleurée une seule seconde. J'étais beaucoup trop obnubilée à l'idée de devoir mettre fin à ses jours, tôt ou tard. Sans un mot, je me contente de suivre le grand blond jusqu'à l'intérieur où s'affairent des médecins et des infirmières en blouses. Occupée à observer les patients se balader à droite et à gauche, je ne remarque même pas que Joey s'adresse à la réceptionniste avant de revenir vers moi.

\- « C'est par ici. » M'indique-t-il d'un bref geste de la main.

Un sentiment d'appréhension grimpe en moi alors que je veille à ne pas le perdre parmi cette foule bruyante qui arpente les couloirs de l'hôpital. Le calme revient lorsque nous atteignons le troisième étage, le début des chambres des patients. Joey s'arrête devant l'une des portes à notre droite et abaisse la poignée sans s'enquérir de frapper ou nous les traditionnels trois coups. La chambre est plongée dans le noir. Mais dès qu'il appuie sur l'interrupteur, je m'avance jusqu'au lit pour constater la présence de la patronne, reliée par plusieurs câbles à des machines qui vérifient son état en continu. Sa peau a repris des couleurs et les hématomes qui ornaient son cou se sont atténués depuis notre dernière rencontre. Dans mes oreilles résonnent les bruits du battement de son cœur retransmis par l'appareil. Elle n'est donc pas morte. J'inspire profondément avant d'expirer bruyamment.

\- « Tristan et moi l'avons transportée jusqu'ici pour qu'ils s'en occupent. » Déclare-t-il en s'adossant contre le mur. « Evidemment, on leur a seulement dit qu'on l'a trouvée allongée dans la rue et qu'on ne la connaissait pas. »

Si simple, et pourtant elle a échappé de peu au destin qu'Eléonore et moi lui avions prédit.

\- « Mais dès qu'elle se réveillera... » Je poursuis en me remémorant la première raison pour laquelle nous voulions nous en débarrasser. « Elle me dénoncera et ce sera terminé.

\- Personne ne croira jamais qu'une fille comme toi l'a envoyée au Royaume des Ombres. »

Tout comme je croyais dur comme fer que de raconter à cet inspecteur que je livrais simplement un Duel de Monstres quand le feu s'est déclaré me laverait de tout soupçon. N'ayant aucune envie de le contredire, j'acquiesce et recule sensiblement pour atteindre le mur à mon tour.

\- « Merci, même si cela fait effectivement beaucoup trop de remerciements pour un simple mec comme toi. »

C'était complètement gratuit de ma part, mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il se vante de résoudre tous mes problèmes.

\- « Dommage, le simple mec voulait t'emmener autre part. »

Je tourne immédiatement la tête vers lui, il semble plus sérieux que d'habitude. Que me cache-t-il cette fois encore ? Hors de question que je lui serve les mêmes biscuits qu'hier.

\- « Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton supermarché. »

Mon cœur saute un battement. J'en oublie presque de respirer l'espace de quelques secondes, je n'assimile pas très bien les paroles de Joey. Les images de mon précédent rêve émergent dans mon esprit.

\- « On y va ? »

Aucun mot ne se décide à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. L'excitation que j'aurai dû ressentir suite à cette nouvelle s'est transformée en une crainte de comprendre ce qui se trame dans ma tête depuis ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Une autre fois.

\- « T-tu as vraiment pris ça au sérieux ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, rien d'incroyable ! »

Ma voix se brise dans les aigus, mais j'essaie de garder une certaine tenue pour ne pas l'alarmer. Ce magasin n'a plus aucune importance, ce n'est qu'un de ces souvenirs bidons qui circulent dans ma tête depuis que je connais mon ancienne identité.

\- « Tsss, sérieusement ? »

En relevant le menton, je remarque les traits de son visage, froncés sous l'énervement. J'enfonce ma tête dans mes épaules, je ne peux décemment pas lui expliquer en détails cet énième revirement de situation. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. Après tout ce que Joey a fait pour moi, le voir en colère me dérange quelque peu. Il faut que je me rattrape.

\- « Oh mais on a cours demain ! » Je m'exclame sans une once de naturel. « On ferait mieux de rentrer avant de tomber de sommeil en pleine classe ! »

Pour appuyer mes paroles, je le devance et sautille pitoyablement vers la porte de la chambre. Ce bruit d'électrocardiogramme plonge la pièce dans une ambiance morbide que je cherche à quitter à tout prix. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte et me tourne vers Joey, celui-ci plonge les mains dans les poches de son uniforme. Il ne m'accorde même pas un regard. Que c'est vexant. Dans les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, Joey me dépasse et accélère le pas jusqu'au parking où nous avions laissé sa bicyclette. Sans nous adresser la parole, nous rebroussons chemin pour rentrer chez nous. Plus la nuit défile, plus la température chute. Je me sens frissonner à chaque brise qui me glace le visage et les bras. Demain, je m'imagine déjà annoncer la nouvelle à Zoé. Elle sera probablement rassurée de savoir que nous ne nous sommes pas rendues coupables d'un crime. Je grimace. Non, je me trompe lourdement sur ce point. Enfermer un être humain dans un état comateux relève certainement de la séquestration aggravée ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche.

Alors que je réfléchis aux peines qui pourraient nous incomber à tous, je finis par remarquer que le chemin par lequel nous roulons ne ressemble en rien à celui que nous avons emprunté tout à l'heure. Les mains posées sur les flancs de Joey pour me maintenir en équilibre, je le tapote doucement pour attirer son attention.

\- « Hé, par où on va ? » Je demande assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Aucune réponse, peut-être qu'il est perdu lui aussi dans ses pensées.

\- « Hé, tu m'écoutes ? »

Toujours rien, il persiste à avancer dans des rues que je n'ai jamais vues auparavant. Au détour de celles-ci, je tente de comprendre les inscriptions sur certains panneaux directionnels. Si seulement mon japonais était bien meilleur, je pourrai dire si nous sommes sur le bon chemin. Après avoir traversé plusieurs places encore animées malgré l'heure tardive, nous entrons dans une sorte de zoning commercial aux multiples enseignes. L'allure du vélo ralentit, Joey semble chercher son chemin.

\- « Tu peux me dire où on est ? » Je tente une nouvelle fois.

De toute évidence, nous ne rentrons pas chez nous.

\- « Ah, c'est par-là. »

Il a visiblement décidé de ne pas m'adresser la parole. Je rêve où je suis en train de me faire kidnapper par un stupide lycéen ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid !

\- « On est arrivés. » Déclare-t-il en franchissant une petite bordure qui m'oblige à m'agripper davantage.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, les roues freinent sur ce qu'il m'apparait comme un grand parking vide, éclairés par de gigantesques lampadaires. Perdue, je descends du vélo et avance de quelques pas pour observer les lieux. A première vue, c'est un magasin de proximité. En dépit de l'absence de véhicule dans les environs, la lumière à l'intérieur indique qu'il est ouvert. Les portes automatiques présentent des impacts, en témoigne les débris de verre qui menacent d'en tomber. Cet endroit me file la chair de poule. Une brise plus puissante que les autres envoient mes cheveux valser devant mon visage.

\- « Ça ressemble plus ou moins à ton dessin. »

La voix de Joey me provoque un sursaut. Il tend un bout de papier chiffonné devant ses yeux et compare le vulgaire croquis au magasin droit devant nous. Je hausse les épaules et traine des pieds sur quelques mètres. Progressivement, je sens un poids se poser sur ma poitrine qui m'empêche de respirer correctement. Au bout du parking, je me stoppe pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Mon esprit me joue des tours, je panique pour rien.

\- « Je n'aime pas faire les courses ! »

Je tressaille. D'où vient cette voix ? Je bouge la tête dans tous les sens mais ne croise personne. Pas même Joey.

\- « Joey ? Où es-tu ?! »

A quel moment le ciel s'est-il éclairci ? Alors que nous sommes arrivés ici au beau milieu de la nuit, je me retrouve sous une météo d'après-midi nuageux. Les lampadaires s'éteignent par magie. Des véhicules en tout genre sont apparus dans les emplacements du parking pourtant désert.

\- « Plus tard je te promets que tu adoreras ça ! » Rétorque un homme qui surgit devant moi.

Cette silhouette... Je jurerai qu'il s'agit de l'homme sur la photo de l'album de Monsieur Pegasus. Il porte une simple chemise retroussée au niveau des manches et un pantalon noir. Le bras tendu, il intime à la petite fille de lui donner la main. La même robe bouffante couleur pêche que dans mon premier rêve.

\- « Mais papa, plus tard je n'aurai pas besoin de sortir. Je me marierai avec toi, Chris et tonton Max ! »

Cette remarque enfantine lui provoque un sourire bienveillant. Il s'évanouit quand une femme les rejoint et attrape la main de la petite en poussant un long soupir.

\- « Arrête tes bêtises maintenant, Eléonore. Nous sommes en public. » Maugrée-t-elle en adressant un regard noir de reproches à son compagnon.

Des fourmis parcourent mes doigts lorsqu'elle resserre sa poigne autour de ceux d'Eléonore. Avant de rentrer dans le magasin, l'homme se retourne brusquement. Ses yeux bleus me transpercent. Durant un court instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'adresser la parole.

\- « Tu ne nous accompagnes pas, Christian ? »

En tournant légèrement la tête, je remarque la présence d'un autre homme, du même âge que le père mais habillé en costume trois pièces. Le gouvernant de Monsieur Pegasus, celui qui m'a enfermée dans ce bureau avec l'album photos ! En fin de compte, il n'a pas énormément changé, si ce n'est l'absence des rides aux coins de ses yeux noirs.

\- « Je vous attendrai dans la voiture, Monsieur. » Répond-t-il simplement avant de s'incliner légèrement en avant.

Evidemment, Christian ne décèle pas ma présence. Il se contente de se redresser avant de rejoindre l'immense limousine à l'autre bout du parking tandis que la famille pénètre dans le magasin. Cette fois, Eléonore - enfin l'esprit je veux dire – ne me bloquera dans mon avancée. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire ici, je les talonne sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Un violent frisson me flanque la chair de poule quand je reconnais les allées du supermarché, identiques à ceux de mon dernier rêve. Mince, je les ai perdus de vue ! Ni une ni deux, je m'élance à travers le magasin pour les retrouver quand un cri strident fuse dans les airs.

\- « TOUS À TERRE ! »

Par réflexe, je m'arrête moi aussi, bien que tous les éléments autour de moi ne réagissent pas à ma présence. Un peu plus loin, la silhouette d'un mec que je n'ai jamais vue auparavant. Dans sa main droite, une arme, secouée par les tremblements qui troublent ses membres. Le souffle coupé, je n'écoute plus mon cerveau et marche droit dans sa direction. Mon cœur manque un battement lorsqu'il relève brusquement le pistolet devant lui.

\- « Hé le vieux, file-moi tout ce que tu as. » Grogne-t-il.

Je m'approche encore un peu pour me place face au rayon. A l'autre bout du canon, le père soutient le regard du bandit alors que sa femme et sa fille s'immobilisent derrière lui.

\- « Me prends pas pour un con, le vieux ! Ça se voit que t'es riche, aboule la tune maintenant ! »

De ma position, je remarque la pointe de panique dans ses yeux bleus. Un instant, j'ai l'impression de me reconnaitre à travers lui. D'un geste bref, il lance un regard à sa femme, ce qui ne semble pas plaire au sale type.

\- « Je te jure que si tu ne me donnes pas tout, je bute ta femme et ta gosse ! »

Durant un court moment, le canon dévie vers la gamine qui pousse un cri de frayeur et se cache derrière sa mère qui ne bouge pas d'un poil. Dans l'allée principale, les autres clients se poussent pour se dissimuler entre des rangées et des piles d'articles. Aucun d'entre eux n'est résolu à jouer aux super-héros aujourd'hui.

\- « O-On peut s'arranger, mais ne touchez pas à ma fille. »

Ses paroles me touchent en plein cœur. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Pourtant, je ne me souvenais pas de l'existence de ce père il y a deux jours.

\- « S'arranger ? J'ai une meilleure idée. »

Soudain, un coup de feu. Mon regard ne quitte pas l'homme qui s'effondre subitement sur le sol gelé du magasin. Son front se creuse d'une cavité par laquelle s'écoule abondamment son sang. Des sifflements jaillissent dans mes oreilles et m'obligent à m'agenouiller, mains sur les tempes. Au loin, la silhouette de la femme force la gamine à se coucher à terre.

\- « Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme... ! »

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un second coup de feu retentit. La balle se plante dans sa poitrine, mais à peine l'a-t-elle constatée qu'elle s'écoule à son tour. Son corps se secoue sous son agonie. La mère foudroie son tueur des yeux tandis que celui-ci s'abaisse pour fouiller les vêtements de son mari, en quête d'argent. Il ne prête même pas attention à l'enfant qui l'observe d'un œil, une partie du visage plongé dans la mare de sang, une main agrippée au bras inerte de sa mère.

Ma respiration est chaotique. Je ne parviens pas à retrouver un état correct tant les battements de mon cœur tonnent dans ma tête, mes oreilles jusque dans mes pieds. Ma vue se trouble, ma vision ne cesse d'alterner entre ma vue et celle de la gamine allongée. Le type s'est barré depuis bien longtemps, mais personne ne vient. Elle et moi attendons dans un silence relatif, paralysées par la vue de tout ce sang qui s'écoulent des deux corps à nos côtés. L'odeur de fer omniprésente finit par me provoquer des vomissements. Tous mes membres bouillonnent, je sens rapidement emportée par une chaleur insupportable, comme si on m'avait plongée dans une bassine de lave.

\- « Oh hé, réponds-moi ! »

La vision d'horreur s'efface lentement pour me ramener dans une ambiance plus calme et sombre. Je cligne des paupières à plusieurs reprises avant de comprendre que je me tiens à nouveau devant le centre commercial. Des mains accrochent mes épaules et les secouent doucement.

\- « O-Oui ? » Je souffle en levant le visage vers celui qui m'appelait.

Il me faut quelques instants pour saisir les éléments qui m'entourent. Je penche la tête sur le côté et décèle des larmes le long de mes joues. D'un revers du poignet, je les essuie sans me poser de question. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Une forte migraine m'empêche de réfléchir. J'ai si chaud.

\- « Comment tu te sens ? »

Ce n'est pas vraiment la première question à laquelle je m'attendais de la part de Joey. Lui qui m'a conduite jusqu'ici pour que je puisse comprendre la signification de mes rêves, il doit certainement espérer que je lui raconte ce qu'il vient de m'arriver.

\- « Un peu bousculée. Non en fait, je suis carrément flippée. »

Je déglutis, sentant au fond de ma gorge une boule qui annonce la montée de nouveaux sanglots. C'était donc ça qu'Eléonore me cachait depuis le début ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle a retiré ses souvenirs de ma tête et les a remplacés pour que j'oublie cette scène. Elle voulait que je me contente de vivre avec mes parents adoptifs, sans toute l'horreur qui s'était jouée ici il y a une dizaine d'années.

\- « Mes parents sont morts ici. » Je souffle en fermant les yeux.

\- « Je sais. » Dit-il avant de franchir la faible distance qui nous séparait. « Eléonore m'a tout expliqué. »

Ses bras s'enroulent le long de mon dos tandis que je presse mon visage encore trempée contre son torse. De peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter, je réprime l'envie de pleurer et l'étreins à mon tour. La simple idée de nous imaginer en train de nous câliner en plein milieu d'un parking la nuit m'arrache un pouffement.

\- « Au moins, maintenant, tu es riche. »

Un rire beaucoup trop aigu sort de ma bouche. Je resserre mon éteinte, m'accrochant à lui telle une bouée en pleine mer.

\- « N'en profite pas pour me demander de t'offrir des trucs. Je te vois venir. » Je rétorque en décalant légèrement mon visage pour entrevoir le sien.

\- « Je suis outré que tu penses ça de moi. »

Ses doigts se baladent distraitement dans mon cou, m'apaisant progressivement. Elles sont agréablement brûlantes, comme toujours. Le poids sur ma poitrine semble s'être soudainement envolé, bien que mes yeux piquent à chaque fois que je relaxe mes muscles.

\- « Désolé. Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas forcée à venir ici.

\- Non, tu as bien fait. Mais je ne te remercierai pas, cette fois. »

Le moment paraît durer des heures, mais je me refuse de m'écarter de lui. Après tout, je mérite bien d'un peu de réconfort après tout ce qu'il s'est produit, pas vrai ?

* * *

Fin du chapitre!

J'espère franchement qu'il vous aura plu. Comme pour l'original de la fiction, c'est la partie que je préfère!

On se retrouve mercredi prochain pour la suite !


	27. Corpse Party - Chapitre 27

\- « Tu en es sûre ? »

Après m'être calmée, je me suis posée devant le magasin à fixer ses portes automatiques abimées. J'étais sûre de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet endroit à l'avenir. Alors j'ai entrevu l'idée d'y faire un tour pour boucler définitivement ce passage de ma vie.

\- « Pas vraiment. » Je bredouille en me triturant les doigts. « Ce serait un bon moyen de passer à autre chose, tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas décider de ce qui est bon pour toi. Mais si tu as un doute, alors j'ai une petite idée pour t'aider à te décider.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

\- Un duel de cartes ! »

Les bras ballants, je dévisage Joey qui plonge fièrement sa main dans la poche de son uniforme pour en sortir son deck de Duel de Monstres. J'espère qu'il plaisante. De toute manière, un problème majeur rend sa solution inefficace.

\- « Je n'ai pas mon deck, il est chez moi.

\- « Alors divisons le mien en deux ! Allez, ne me dis pas que tu vas refuser un duel ! Quoique je comprendrai, tu ne serais pas la première à craindre de m'affronter. »

Sa provocation aura raison de moi. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous affronter, pas même lors du tournoi de Bataille Ville. Puis quelle sensation grisante que de le vaincre à plate couture avec ses propres cartes.

\- « Si je gagne, je rentre. Si tu gagnes, on retourne chez nous. » Je décide avant de m'asseoir par terre, sur le sol du parking désert.

Joey ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, visiblement content que j'aie relevé son défi. Nous convenons d'un commun accord de retirer les cartes _Polymérisation_ de son deck ainsi que les cartes de fusion pour éviter d'attendre un monstre matériel en vain. En outre, nous jouerons avec seulement 2000 points de vie. Par question d'équité, je le convaincs de me laisser jeter un coup d'œil à son deck avant de procéder à la division de celles-ci en deux tas de vingt cartes.

\- « Cela va faire bizarre sans les hologrammes… » Je souffle en mélangeant le tas devant moi.

\- « A se demander comment on faisait avant. »

Difficile d'imaginer d'autres joueurs que nous à livrer un duel par terre sans le moindre outil technologique en provenance de la sainte Kaiba Corp. Une fois prêts, nous piochons chacun à notre tour cinq cartes. Le deck de Joey se base principalement sur de la chance, mais ma main n'est pas si nulle que ça. De plus, je dois veiller à ne pas éterniser le duel, il faut dire qu'avec vingt cartes, il ne devrait pas durer toute la nuit.

\- « Honneur aux dames.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu me laisses commencer par galanterie. » Je rétorque en posant deux cartes faces cachées. « J'invoque le _Glaive de l'Alligator_ en mode attaque [1500|1200]. »

Par habitude, j'ai failli crier cette phrase, comme nous le faisons à chaque activation. Cependant, plongée au beau milieu de la nuit, l'envie s'efface très vite. Ne pouvant pas attaquer dès le premier tour, je laisse la main à Joey qui tire une nouvelle carte. A son visage, je devine qu'il n'a rien de fameux pour me contrer.

\- « Très bien, j'invoque le _Tigre à la hache_ en mode attaque [1300|1100]. Ensuite j'active la carte magie _Blocage d'attaque_, ce qui oblige ton _Glaive de l'Alligator_ à passer en mode défense. »

Ainsi, il peut détruire mon monstre, mais cela lui a demandé beaucoup de ressources sans entacher mes points de vie. A la fin de son tour, il pose une carte face cachée.

\- « Je t'ai connu bien meilleur.

\- Attends de voir ce que je te réserve. »

Je pioche une nouvelle carte, un monstre de niveau 5 avec une attaque plutôt décevante. Comment ce type a-t-il pu se hisser dans les meilleurs du tournoi avec des cartes aussi faibles ?

\- « Tu ne serais pas en train de juger mes cartes, par hasard ?

\- Quoi ? C'est mon air dépité ou l'envie de mourir qui se lit dans mes yeux qui t'ont mis sur la piste ?

\- Nyeh.

\- Nyeh ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et les ferme aussi vite, éblouie par un des lampadaires. A force d'avoir pleuré, mes paupières sont devenues lourdes et brûlantes. Je mériterai une bonne nuit de sommeil une fois que j'aurai battu Joey avec son propre jeu. Cependant, alors je suis sur le point de commencer mon tour, des vibrations provenant de la poche de Joey interrompent notre duel. Qui peut bien l'appeler à une heure pareille ? Aussi surpris, mon adversaire d'un soir retire le téléphone de sa poche et regarde l'écran. Un poil curieuse, je plisse les yeux et tente de lire les caractères à l'envers. Cela ressemble à un nom comme « Hirutani ». Inconnu au bataillon. Etonnement, Joey ne décroche pas et range presque aussitôt son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- « Reprenons. »

Très bien, ça ne devait pas être important, après tout.

\- « J'invoque _Axe Raider_ en mode attaque [1700|1150] et je termine mon tour. »

Certes, son _Tigre à la hache_ possède une puissance inférieure à celle de mon Lézard, mais si sa carte face cachée s'avère être un piège, je me retrouverai dans une situation plutôt inconfortable.

\- « Très bien, si tu la joues défense, attends un peu de voir ce que je te réserve. J'invoque le _Spadassin de Landstar_ [500|1200] en mode attaque. »

Il est sérieux à jouer des monstres aussi nuls ? Non mais je rêve ! Il est en train de se foutre de moi ! Bon sang, heureusement qu'il a pioché ces cartes et qu'elles ne se sont pas retrouvées dans mon deck.

\- « J'active ensuite la carte magie _Bouclier et Epée_, elle échange l'attaque et la défense de tous les monstres sur le terrain jusqu'à la fin du tour. »

Pourquoi pas, il ne se doute pas que sa technique pour détruire mon _Axe Raider_ va rapidement être déjouée.

\- « J'attaque ton_ Axe Raider_ avec mon _Spadassin de Landstar_. »

Je me précipite sur ma carte face cachée et la découvre d'un coup de main.

\- « J'active le _Bouclier Magique du Bras_. Tu te souviens de son effet ? Alors je te subtilise ton _Tigre à la Hache_ [**1100|1300**] pour qu'il encaisse l'attaque de ton _Spadassin_ la place de mon _Axe Raider_. »

Je l'entends grogner d'ici. Son attaque ne m'aura coûté que 100 points de vie mais il me permettra de me débarrasser de son Tigre.

\- « Alors, tu fais moins le malin ! » Je m'esclaffe en serrant les cartes contre ma poitrine.

Devant son absence de réaction, je calme mes ardeurs et me concentre sur lui. Le regard qu'il me jette me trouble. Il arbore un demi-sourire tout en m'observant de ses yeux bruns, presque dorés par la lumière des lampadaires.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ma demande semble le ramener brusquement sur Terre.

\- « Non rien, je me disais juste que je préférais te voir sourire comme ça que déprimée comme ces derniers jours. »

Mes doigts se resserrent sur mes cartes, je penche légèrement la tête pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il sache que sa remarque me touche énormément et que j'aimerais me reposer davantage sur lui. Quoique, je peux lui prouver en lui défonçant ses points de vie, non ?

\- « On verra si tu aimes toujours ce sourire quand je t'aurais vaincu. Je pioche. »

Mince, toujours pas un seul monstre potable que je pourrai poser sur mon terrain. En revanche, avec la carte magie que je viens de piocher, je retomberai sur mes pieds en cas de pépins.

\- « Je pose une carte face cachée. Ensuite, j'attaque ton _Spadassin de Landstar_ [500|1200] avec mon _Axe Raider_ [1700|1150] !

\- Une minute Cocotte ! J'active ma carte piège la _Boîte Féérique_ : à chaque fois que tu comptes m'attaquer avec un de tes monstres, je vais lancer une pièce. Si je gagne, ton monstre perdra toute sa puissance d'attaque. »

Bon, au moins, cette carte pimentera un peu le jeu. Je me serai sentie coupable si jamais je l'avais battu en trois tours. Du fond de sa poche, Joey brandit une pièce de monnaie qu'il lance du bout de son pouce puis l'attrape en plein vol.

\- « Je parie sur pile. » Siffle-t-il avant de découvrir le résultat. « Et regarde-moi ça ! J'ai de la veine on dirait ! »

Ni une, ni deux, je lui chipe la pièce pour l'examiner de plus près. Un grognement s'étouffe au fond de ma gorge. Cette pièce n'est pas truquée, ce type est beaucoup trop chanceux à mon goût.

\- « Ne me dis pas que tu croyais que je trichais ?!

\- C'est mon droit le plus strict que de vérifier le bon déroulement de ce duel ! Repends-la ta satanée pièce.

\- Mauvaise perdante ! »

Et comment ! Sa chatte légendaire vient d'envoyer mon _Axe Raider_ au cimetière ainsi que 500 autres points de vie ! Heureusement que j'ai prévu ce cas de figure, le duel aurait très bien pu se terminer sur ce coup de chance. Joey tire une nouvelle carte et me gratifie d'un sourire victorieux.

\- « Tout d'abord, je sacrifie 500 points de vie pour garder ma _Boite Féérique_ sur le terrain. Et désolée de te l'annoncer, mais je viens de piocher mon _Gearfried le Chevalier de Fer_ [1800|1600] ! »

Merde, je voulais avoir cette carte ! Je devrai peut-être activer ce piège tant qu'il en est encore temps. J'analyse le terrain ainsi que la main de mon adversaire d'un soir. Il ne possède plus qu'une seule carte dans sa main et il est fort à parier qu'il s'agit d'un monstre ou d'une carte magie. Il vaudrait mieux que je surveille mes arrières pour les prochains tours.

\- « Dommage, ce duel n'a pas duré très longtemps. J'attaque directement tes points de vie avec mon _Gearfried_ !

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, mon chou. J'active la carte magie _Boucs Emissaires_ ! »

Avec quatre jetons sur le terrain, je devrai gagner au moins un tour avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre mes points de vie. En contrepartie, deux d'entre eux sont immédiatement détruits par les monstres de Joey.

\- « A mon tour, j'invoque le _Petit Guerrier Ailé_ en mode attaque [1400|1800] ! »

Enfin un peu de chance de mon côté !

\- « Ensuite, j'active la _Tornade Géante_, ce qui nous oblige à reprendre tous les deux nos cartes magies et pièges dans notre main. »

Certes, il pourra réutiliser sa _Boite Féérique_ à mon prochain tour, mais cela suffira pour faire un peu de ménage sur son terrain.

\- « Avec mon _Guerrier Ailé_, j'attaque ton _Spadassin de Landstar_ [500|1200]. »

Sans piège en vue, les points de vie de Joey chutent brusquement à 1100 points, ce qui me permet de reprendre l'avantage sur cette partie.

\- « A la fin de mon tour, je peux changer la position de mon monstre grâce à sa capacité spéciale. Je pose également une carte face cachée. »

Désormais, son _Chevalier de Fer_ ne possède plus assez de points d'attaque pour venir à bout de mon monstre. Sans oublier que je dispose toujours de deux _Jetons Agneaux_ grâce à la magie _Boucs Emissaires _!

\- « Tu as peut-être bien joué mais ne pense pas que cela m'impressionne. Je vais sacrifier _mon Gearfried le Chevalier de Fer_ pour invoquer le _Pêcheur Légendaire_ [1850|1600]. Il possède suffisamment de point pour détruire ton satané _Guerrier Ailé_.

\- Sauf que tu viens d'activer ma carte piège : _Trappe_. Et vu que ton _Pêcheur_ possède plus de 1000 points d'attaque, il va rejoindre ton cimetière aussitôt invoqué. »

Parfait, j'attendais le moment où il invoquerait un monstre beaucoup plus puissant pour jouer cette carte. De toute évidence, Joey commence à sentir le vent tourner en ma faveur.

\- « Comme tu veux, je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

\- Je me demande bien de quelle carte il peut s'agir…

\- Attaque-moi dans ce cas. »

J'y compte bien, mais d'abord je dois piocher une nouvelle carte.

\- « En premier lieu, je vais sacrifier l'un de mes _Jetons Agneaux_ pour invoquer _Garoozis_ en mode attaque [1800|1500]. »

Monstre loin d'être rentable mais bien plus utile qu'un jeton à [0|0]. Maintenant, il est temps de jouer une nouvelle fois à la roulette.

\- « J'attaque directement tes points de vie avec _Garoozis_ !

\- J'active ma carte piège _Boite Féérique_ ! Voyons voir si je touche le jackpot une fois de plus ! »

Quel plaisir peut-on prendre à confier sa victoire à la chance ? Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais le sens de son deck. D'un geste assuré, Joey jette la pièce dans les airs, l'attrape d'un coup sec et réfléchit quelques secondes pour choisir la pile.

\- « Et c'est pile ! Tu veux retenter ta chance ? »

Assise en tailleur sur le sol crasseux, je m'affaisse, complètement blasée par le scénario qui se joue devant moi. Pourtant, j'ai bien inspecté sa pièce, il est impossible qu'il triche délibérément !

\- « Si tu veux, je vais choisir face pour le prochain lancer. » Se vante-t-il avant de procéder à un énième jet de pièce.

Pourtant, avant même qu'il n'ait esquissé le moindre mouvement pour la rattraper, je le devance et me hisse sur mes genoux pour la récupérer. La main tendue, j'ouvre lentement mes doigts pour constater que la pièce de monnaie affiche une face.

\- « Alors c'est qui le champion ? »

Un long soupir désabusé s'échappe de ma bouche tandis que je retombe lourdement sur mon fessier, constatant amèrement que je risque de perdre contre un duelliste considéré comme insignifiant par certains.

\- « C'est à mon tour. Evidemment je perds 500 points de vie pour garder ma _Boite Féérique_ sur le terrain. J'invoque ensuite la_ Troupe d'Assaut Gobeline_ en mode attaque [2300|0]. Vu que ton _Petit Guerrier Ailé_ est en mode défense, je vais attaquer ton _Garoozis_ [1800|1500]. »

N'ayant plus aucune carte piège, mes points de vie descendent à 900. C'est toujours 300 points de plus que lui, mais avec sa boite des enfers je ne risque pas d'attaquer de sitôt.

\- « Etant donné que mon monstre a attaqué, je dois le passer en mode défense. »

Je pioche une nouvelle carte. Etrange, ce monstre ne me dit rien du tout. Du moins, je ne l'ai jamais vu en tournoi.

\- « Je vais placer mon _Petit Guerrier Ailé_ en mode attaque pour détruire tes gobelins ! »

Avec une défense à 0 points, je ne risque pas grand-chose. Nouveau lancé de pièce, nouvelle prédiction, nouvelle réussite de sa part.

\- « Je crois qu'en repartant, j'irai m'acheter un billet de loterie ! »

Et je me ferai une joie de t'étouffer avec, tu peux en être sûr. A son tour, Joey invoque le _Guerrier de Bataille_ [700|1000] et s'apprête à détruire mon _Petit Guerrier Ailé_ quand j'active le _Dé Gracieux_ qui me permet d'éviter une défaite à 100 points près. Nous possédons donc désormais le même nombre de points de vie. En revanche, son terrain comprend à la fois un monstre et une carte piège qui pourra lui servir une dernière fois. A mon tour. Plusieurs possibilités s'offrent à moi. Cependant, toutes m'obligent à jouer ma victoire ou ma défaite sur un coup de chance. Je fronce les sourcils à me creuser la tête, à la recherche de la moindre échappatoire.

\- « Tu veux savoir comment je remporte chaque lancer ?

Je lâche un pouffement moqueur.

\- Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas simplement été chanceux tout du long ? »

Les yeux plissés, Joey secoue doucement la tête et me présente la pièce responsable de mon désarroi.

\- « Il y a quelque chose que Yugi m'a appris. Qu'il s'agisse d'un jeu de cartes ou de n'importe quoi dans la vie, l'important, c'est d'y croire du plus profond de ton âme. »

L'âme des cartes, c'est ça ? A force d'assister à des duels en leur compagnie, j'ai saisi assez tôt qu'ils vouaient tous un culte à ce tirage miraculeux qui survient quand tout semble perdu d'avance. C'est déjà pas facile de montrer l'âme d'une personne, alors l'âme d'une carte...

\- « Attrape ! »

Joey me lance la pièce et attend impatiemment que je joue. Après tout, depuis le début, c'est lui qui la balançait. Il possède deux monstres sur son terrain, donc mon seul moyen efficace de m'en sortir c'est d'invoquer ce monstre.

\- « Je vais appeler le _Magicien du Temps_ en mode attaque [500|400]. Voyons voir, si je réussis mon lancer, tes monstres seront détruits. Dans le cas contraire, je perds le duel. »

C'est aussi simple que ça. Un petit lancer de rien du tout. J'inspire profondément puis cale la pièce entre mon pouce et mon index. Je la propulse dans les airs puis l'attrape distraitement.

\- « Pile ? » Je lâche du bout des lèvres.

En découvrant ma main, la pièce affiche bel et bien la pile. Si je devrais me sentir heureuse d'avoir récolté l'effet escompté, je tâche de ne pas montrer à Joey que son conseil n'était peut-être pas si stupide que ça. Toujours est-il que ses deux monstres rejoignent le cimetière. Il ne me reste plus qu'un lancer pour savoir si mon Magicien du Temps peut retirer les derniers points de vie du grand blond.

\- « C'est parti ! Je prédis une face ! »

Répétant les mêmes gestes que précédemment, la pièce s'élance dans les airs et j'attends le moment opportun pour la saisir en plein vol. Soudain, la main de Joey la subtilise avant que je n'aie eu le temps de bouger.

\- « Mais ! C'était mon dernier lancer !

\- Je sais ! J'abandonne ! »

Choquée, je ne réagis pas lorsqu'il enfonce la pièce dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme, effaçant toute chance de connaitre le résultat.

\- « Tu te moques de moi ?! Tout ça pour ça ? »

Son rire fuse à travers tout le parking, il se moque cruellement de moi. Tout en récupérant toutes ses cartes, il persiste à m'adresser un sourire satisfait alors que j'attends ses explications.

\- « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Parce que je voulais que tu rentres là-dedans. Il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas jouer sur de la chance. »

Donc je me suis gelée le cul par terre pour qu'il me sorte une morale telle une adolescente de treize ans sur les réseaux sociaux ? J'hésite entre le remercier et ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole de ma vie entière.

\- « C'était ici, je pense. »

Au milieu de l'allée, je pointe du droit le rayon dans lequel mon souvenir m'a guidée. Etonnamment, je ne mourrai pas d'envie d'entrer dedans, ne serait-ce que pour me placer à l'endroit exact où mon père biologique s'était pris une balle en pleine tête.

\- « Ce qui est étrange, c'est que lors du tournoi du Royaume des Duellistes, je ne me souviens pas d'autres portraits que ceux de sa femme morte. »

Mes pensées vagabondent. C'est vrai que sa petite bande a eu l'occasion de visiter son île privée.

\- « Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler de tout ça. Mais alors, pourquoi ai-je été adoptée ? »

De cette question resurgit mes souvenirs en compagnie de Pegasus lors du tournoi de Bataille Ville. A plusieurs reprises, il a tenté de prendre contact avec moi, jusqu'à ce fameux soir où j'ai failli l'assassiner par l'intermédiaire d'Eléonore. Quelque chose que je ne saisis pas encore tout à fait a provoqué la colère d'Eléonore envers lui, mais quoi ?

\- « A creuser un mystère, j'ai l'impression d'en ressortir avec beaucoup plus de questions qu'avant.

\- Ça nous fait le même effet avec Yugi et le pharaon. On s'y habitue, tu verras. »

Ces deux-là alors… Eux aussi je suis certaine qu'ils ne nous disent pas tout. Rien que cette histoire de « méchant » Yugi me titille depuis que Joey me l'a racontée.

\- « Il commence à se faire tard. » Je déclare en me détournant du rayon. « Rentrons. »

En retour, Joey acquiesce et, dans une ambiance plus légère qu'en début de soirée, nous quittons l'endroit pour reprendre la longue route jusqu'à chez nous. Sur le chemin, je songe aux heures que nous avons passées dehors à résoudre les mystères qui m'entourent. Si Joey n'avait pas été là, ma nuit aurait certainement été plus triste et déprimante. Il n'est pas si mal comme garçon, finalement.


	28. Corpse Party - Chapitre 28

Un claquement bref retentit lorsque je referme mon casier après y avoir fourré une série de manuels de cours. Déjà trois semaines dans ce lycée. Je me demande bien quand nous pourrons récupérer nos locaux à Flem. Certainement pas avant la fin de l'enquête, je songe amèrement.

\- « Tu es bien matinale. »

Mes épaules tressautent sous la surprise. Je me tourne, face au grand blond, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme. Joey affiche un visage plus lumineux que les autres jours. Lui qui dépense le trois-quarts de son énergie à se plaindre de son manque de sommeil, j'en suis presque impressionnée.

\- « C'est à toi que je devrai dire ça ! » Je m'exclame joyeusement.

Soudain, alors que nous maintenions une distance raisonnable, le jeune homme s'avance d'un pas assuré. Par réflexe, je recule et bute du talon contre les casiers. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il me fixe de ses pupilles brunes, presque enflammées.

\- « Je dois bien avouer que notre escapade nocturne m'a mis en appétit. »

Son timbre de voix se veut plus grave et indécent que d'habitude. Mon visage entier se consume tandis que j'essaie de détourner le regard. Quelque chose cloche dans son comportement et je vais très vite le rembarrer s'il ne s'écarte pas de moi tout de suite.

\- « A ta place, je réfléchirai à deux fois avant de repousser ce cher Joey. » Déclare un homme à l'autre bout du couloir.

Cette voix appartient à Monsieur Pegasus. Bon sang mais que fiche-t-il dans ce lycée ? Je veux dire, il est beaucoup trop vieux pour venir ici ! Tant d'interrogations se bousculent dans ma tête quand, de façon un peu trop abrupte pour mon petit cœur, Joey se détache de moi pour rejoindre Pegasus. Ce dernier, visiblement très heureux que mon ami m'ait abandonnée pour lui, plaque une main contre la hanche du blond et approche son visage du sien.

\- « Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment... » Susurre-t-il en penchant ses lèvres vers les siennes dans un geste si naturel que j'en perds l'équilibre.

\- « Wow ! »

Le couloir du lycée s'est brusquement évanoui au profit d'un mur aux couleurs vives. Mes doigts agrippent les draps trempés de sueur sous mon corps. Constatant avec joie qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve glauque, je pousse un soupir de soulagement si bruyant que ma voisine l'a probablement entendu. Joey avec Pegasus, je me laisse emporter dans un fou rire. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Au moins, ce n'était pas un de ces énièmes rêves érotiques qu'on lit trop souvent dans les livres.

Alertée par la lumière vive transpercée à travers mes rideaux, je me rue sur mon téléphone et l'allume précipitamment. Merde, je risque d'être en retard si je ne file pas tout de suite ! Il faut dire que ma nuit n'a pas été de tout repos. Entre mes souvenirs retrouvés et mon duel sur ce vieux parking désert, je reconnais qu'enchaîner toutes ces péripéties en pleine semaine n'était pas le plus raisonnable de mes choix. Pas de temps à perdre, je file à la douche, m'habille en quatrième vitesse et attrape mon sac de cours dans un coin de ma chambre avant de m'échapper de la maison.

En dépit de ce rêve dérangeant, je déduis que mon esprit s'est apaisé. Je craignais en rentrant chez moi que les fragments de souvenir sur la mort de mes parents resurgiraient encore et encore.

\- « Bonjour Monsieur Sanpei ! » Je crie en accélérant dans la pente de la rue commerciale.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? Devrai-je d'abord reprendre contact avec Monsieur Pegasus pour obtenir des explications quant à mon adoption ? Non, ce serait comme donner un coup de pied dans une ruche... Non, je devrais profiter de ma bonne humeur pour avouer à Yugi que je connais le nom du pharaon pour nous relancer dans la quête de ses souvenirs perdus ! Mais avant ça, il faut que je rappelle Mokuba pour m'excuser de mon comportement lors de notre dernière entrevue. Mon visage pâlit rien qu'à l'idée que son frère Kaiba ait mis son portable sous surveillance pour se donner une bonne raison de me tuer. Mes jambes guident rapidement ma bicyclette jusqu'au lycée, comme si une force surhumaine avait absorbé toute la tristesse des jours précédents pour la transformer en adrénaline. Cette euphorie me rappelle des lendemains de beuverie où je devenais curieusement plus productive qu'en état de sobriété.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonce le début des cours, je me rue à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la salle de classe où Madame Chono me lorgne de son coutumier air hautain. Quelques excuses bredouillées à la va-vite, j'adresse un clin d'œil à Yugi et Zoé, visiblement surpris. Malgré la vitesse avec laquelle je rejoins mon siège, un détail ne m'a pas échappé : Joey manque à l'appel. Un frisson de dégoût me parcourt quand les images de mon rêve s'imposent à mon esprit.

\- « Je viens de perdre mille-deux-cents yens. » Gémit Tristan que j'ai oublié de saluer.

La tête toujours embrumée, j'oscille de droite à gauche en lui lançant un regard intrigué.

\- « J'avais parié avec Soso que vous seriez en retard ensemble. »

Ses mains soutiennent à peine son visage exagérément décomposé. Une chose est sûre, je ne risque pas de lui partager le récit de ma soirée. Cela les pousserait à parier de plus en plus sur ma vie privée. Quoique... Si je pousse Zoé a parié sur mon adoption, on pourrait gagner un sacré paquet d'argent ! A réfléchir.

\- « J'espère que tu as gagné ta bagarre vu ta joue.

\- Je l'ai défoncée. » Je réponds, d'une évidence déconcertante.

\- « Monsieur Wheeler est absent ? » Constate Madame Chono dont les doigts se baladent sur la liste de présence. « Rien d'étonnant. »

Une once de satisfaction teinte ses paroles tandis que ses lèvres d'un rouge intense s'étirent dans un rictus détestable. Quelle salope, cette prof. Elle doit sentir mon regard noir la gêner car elle se tourne presque instantanément vers moi avec le même sourire.

\- « Mademoiselle Yuurei, vu que vous avez brillé par votre absence hier, nous feriez-vous l'honneur de nous lire la suite du texte que nous avons abordé en classe ? J'imagine que vous l'avez travaillé. »

Tout l'excitation qui m'envahissait retombe comme un moustique qui se prend une lampe à huile en pleine figure. Machinalement, je tapote la surface de mon bureau alors que mon voisin de classe se penche vers moi et m'indique le compartiment de rangement. Toujours épiée par le professeur, j'enfouis mes mains à l'intérieur et en ressors un manuel qui ressemble fortement au mien.

\- « Bizarre, je l'avais laissé dans mon casier l'autre jour... » Je murmure pour moi-même.

Tristan me chuchote la page sur laquelle se tenait la leçon manquée. Très vite, je remarque que mon manuel a drastiquement changé. Alors qu'il était totalement vide la dernière fois que je l'ai ouvert, des notes inscrites au crayon suivaient chaque texte. Contrairement au reste du bouquin, ces annotations étaient écrites dans un japonais que je maîtrisais mieux que l'initial.

\- « Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous ? »

Stupéfaite, je jette un regard à l'attention de Tristan qui cachait un rire tout en évitant les réprimandes de Madame Chono. Je commence à lire aussi naturellement le paragraphe en question. La réaction du professeur ne tarde pas, elle pousse un grognement si bruyant que même le fond de la classe l'a probablement entendu. La pression ressentie précédemment s'envole aussitôt, je profite de cet instant pour m'appliquer à chacune des syllabes. Une fois ma lecture terminée, je relève le menton et croise son regard médusé.

\- « T-Très bien, mais ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers. »

C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je reprends place sur ma chaise et assène un coup de coude à Tristan qui n'ose toujours pas me regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Dénonce-toi. » Je lui murmure sur un ton faussement menaçant.

\- « Pas même sous la torture. »

Malheureusement, notre échange s'arrête ici. La peur de se faire chopper par le clown qui nous sert  
de professeur a repris le dessus.

\- « Tu m'as impressionnée tout à l'heure, Lore-chan ! »

Attablés autour de nos bureaux regroupés, nous ouvrons chacun nos bentos à nos tours. N'ayant pas eu le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit ce matin, Zoé se présente comme ma sauveuse et partage une partie de son repas avec moi.

\- « A vrai dire... Ce n'était pas vraiment moi...

\- Eléonore ? »

Durant un court instant, je ne saisis pas que Yugi parle de l'esprit et non de moi. Bordel, pourquoi devons-nous porter le même prénom ?

\- « N-Non, non ! En fait, quelqu'un a annoté tout mon manuel avec des caractères que je comprenais... »

Un peu honteuse, je baisse la tête entre les épaules. En fin de compte, je me liste dans les derniers de la classe. Même Zoé s'en sort bien mieux que moi, il suffit de jeter un œil à ses résultats. Soudain, le visage de Yugi s'illumine et ses yeux améthyste commencent à briller.

\- « Hé ! C'est de ça dont Joey et toi parliez à la pause, hier ? » Demande-t-il en se tournant vers Tristan, désespérément silencieux.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'insistance – ou de harcèlement selon certains points de vue, le grand brun finit par craquer.

\- « Bon d'accord ! Je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit d'en parler, mais tous contre moi, c'est clairement injuste !

\- Alors c'est vous ?

\- M'oui. Disons qu'on te trouvait plutôt triste ces derniers jours sans savoir exactement pourquoi et quand la prof' s'est permise de te rabaisser en ton absence, on s'est dit que ce serait un poids en moins pour toi. »

Ne pas pleurer, Lorène, ne pas pleurer. C'est si adorable de leur part ! Hé, une minute...

\- « Mais ce manuel, il était...

\- Dans ton casier. » Siffle Zoé, amusée.

D'accord, je commence à comprendre leur mode opératoire. Excusez-moi, mais tout ça, c'est de la violation de ma propriété privée !

\- « Je crois qu'au niveau des fraudes et crimes en tout genre, tu nous dépasses tous. » Rétorque-t-elle en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots.

Cette fille, à croire qu'elle a développé une capacité à lire dans mes pensées. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque que Téa n'ajoute rien. Elle demeure étrangement silencieuse alors que toute l'attention se porte sur moi, une fois de plus.

\- « Merci les amis, c'est adorable.

\- Remercie surtout Joey, c'est de lui que vient cette idée. »

Encore ? Non pas que je n'ai pas envie de le remercier, mais ça tourne en running gag. Ce type surgit de tous les coins de la terre pour me secourir, c'est dingue.

Le reste du repas, j'écoutais pendue aux lèvres de Zoé son récit sur son interrogatoire. Le policier qui l'avait questionnée ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle avait été inscrite comme témoin potentiel. Il ne lui a donc pas fallu plus d'un quart d'heure pour classer l'affaire.

Avant la fin de la pause de midi, j'entreprends de m'éclipser dans un coin loin de l'agitation habituelle. Adossée près d'un radiateur éteint, je plonge ma main dans mon sac et attrape mon téléphone portable. Etonnement, il n'a pas beaucoup fonctionné depuis hier soir. Consciente du peu de temps qu'il me reste avant la reprise des cours, je compose rapidement le premier numéro de téléphone dans mon répertoire. La tonalité retentit quatre fois sans réponse. Je m'apprête à reporter cet appel quand finalement mon destinataire décroche.

\- « Allô ? »

A travers le téléphone, je ne reconnais presque pas la voix de Joey, enrouée. On dirait que mon coup de fil l'a réveillé à l'instant.

\- « Joey ? C'est Lorène. »

Un petit silence s'en suit. Il se racle la gorge à plusieurs reprises puis je me décide enfin à poursuivre la discussion.

\- « Tout va bien ? On ne t'a pas vu ce matin.

\- Merde, je viens de me réveiller, je pars tout de suite. » Grogne-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un petit rire m'échappe mais, en vérité, je me sens coupable. Notre balade de nuit n'a pas dû l'aider à récupérer. Rassurée, je me prépare à raccrocher quand un bruit strident éclate en fond.

\- « Tout va bien ? » Je demande, inquiète.

L'oreille collée contre l'émetteur, je distingue des râles qui s'apparentent à des plaintes à peine audibles. Une chose est sûre, elles ne proviennent pas de Joey, dont les soupirs fusent à travers le téléphone. Peut-être un parent proche ?

\- « Ouais. A tout à l'heure. »

Joey raccroche aussitôt. Ces bruits en fond, ils ressemblaient à du verre qu'on éclate ou ceux d'une vitre qu'on brise. Doucement Lorène, ne commence pas à devenir parano. Si ça se trouve, c'est simplement des travaux dans sa maison. Un mauvais présentiment me parcourt l'échine. Après tout, je ne connais rien de Joey, si ce n'est qu'il a une jolie petite sœur et une chance incroyable. La sonnerie retentit dans tout le lycée, provoquant un mouvement de foule parmi le peu d'élèves dans les environs. Déconcertée, je range distraitement mon téléphone et cherche des yeux le couloir dans lequel se situe mon prochain cours. C'est alors qu'aux pieds des escaliers surgit Téa, qui semblait m'attendre.

\- « Lorène ?

\- Oh T-Téa ? Tu vas bien ? »

Ma voix sonne si peu naturelle que je regrette aussitôt mes paroles. Nous n'avons jamais eu d'atomes crochus et la seule fois où nous nous sommes retrouvées seules, cela s'est terminé en duel des ombres contre Marik. Pourtant, je ne perçois aucune animosité dans son regard.

\- « O-Oui et toi ? » Dit-elle suivi d'un gloussement exagéré. « En fait, je voulais te parler. »

Pour paraître aussi gentille, elle doit avoir besoin de mon aide.

\- « Je sais qu'on est partie du mauvais pied toutes les deux. »

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

\- « Mais le pharaon a réellement besoin de toi pour retrouver sa mémoire. De toi... et de cet autre esprit. »

Mon cœur me crie de jouer aux innocentes. Après tout, Téa a toujours nié l'existence d'Eléonore, au point d'affirmer haut et fort que tous ces événements autour de moi résultaient de ma propre volonté. D'ailleurs, je doute que les garçons l'ait mise au parfum concernant le corps que Zoé et moi avons caché.

\- « C'est pourquoi... » Poursuit-elle en reportant son attention sur la fenêtre dans mon dos. « C'est pourquoi j'aimerais qu'on signe une trêve. »

Mes lèvres s'étirent malgré moi. En dépit de toute la bonne volonté dont elle fait preuve à ce moment, elle ne m'a pas proposé d'enterrer la hache de guerre mais de seulement la déposer sur le côté le temps de prouver à son coup de cœur qu'elle est capable de se comporter comme une adulte.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Pour appuyer ses mots, Téa me tend sa main droite. Tout ceci est trop solennel à mon goût. D'autant plus qu'Eléonore ne s'est plus manifestée depuis quelques jours déjà et que je n'ai aucune idée de quand elle arrêtera de me bouder. Autre subtilité, je la soupçonne d'avoir délibérément choisi ce moment où nous devons rejoindre nos classes pour me demander allégeance. Ainsi, je ne dispose pas d'énormément de temps pour prendre ma décision. Bien joué, Téa Gardner. Evidemment, je serre sa main de la mienne pour conclure ce pacte.

\- « Puis de toute façon, tu n'es pas intéressée par lui, pas vrai ? »

Cette fois, je ne réprime pas mon rire et l'invite à me suivre dans le couloir. Sa question restera sans réponse. C'est ma façon à moi de la taquiner, en signe de notre nouvelle amitié.

A la fin du cours suivant, je réalise la raison pour laquelle Téa m'a demandé cette trêve. Le professeur d'histoire nous a donné un devoir en duo aux choix. A ma grande surprise, Yugi m'a demandé d'être sa partenaire tandis que le reste du groupe se répartissent entre eux. Cette situation donne l'occasion au maître du jeu de m'inviter dans la boutique de son grand-père pour s'arranger sur la répartition du travail. Bien sûr, cette combine cache bien plus de choses qu'il ne veut bien l'avouer. Yugi et moi dans la même pièce, nous savons parfaitement quel type d'étincelles nos esprits provoqueront. Finalement, Joey n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez jusqu'à la fin des cours. J'espère seulement qu'il s'est juste rendormi. Tristan m'a assuré qu'il réglait certainement ses affaires et qu'il reviendrait très vite en cours.

\- « A demain les amis ! » Lance Téa d'un signe de la main un peu trop surjoué à mon goût.

\- « Au revoir Téa, à demain. »

Enfin seuls. Jamais au cours de ces dernières semaines je ne songeais me retrouver en compagnie de Téa sans son garde du corps attitré. Mon visage doit transparaître cette impression car Yugi pousse un léger rire en me lorgnant du coin de l'œil.

\- « Tu lui as parlé, j'imagine ?

\- Oui. Elle a compris que même si cet esprit est un danger pour le pharaon, nous devons prendre ce risque pour découvrir ses souvenirs perdus. »

Ce « risque ». D'une part, je ressens une certaine amertume envers Eléonore pour ce qu'elle m'a fait dans le passé. D'autre part, j'ai la vague impression qu'elle ne mérite pas le terme de « risque » dans l'histoire du pharaon. Après tout, si elle souhaitait le tuer depuis le début, elle l'aurait tranché comme elle a coupé mon bras quelques heures après son apparition. Eléonore n'est pas du genre à attendre de vaincre les gens en duel pour s'en débarrasser.

\- « Ce n'est plus très loin. »

La voix de Yugi se perd dans le vent qui balaie Domino en ce début de soirée. Le magasin de jeu de son grand-père se profile au bout de la rue. Une chose est sûre, c'est que la bâtisse dénote avec tous les buildings aux alentours ! Un peu intimidée à l'idée d'entrer chez le maître du jeu, je garde une distance raisonnable entre nous jusqu'à ce que nous passions le seuil de la boutique. Au fond, un homme assez petit et âgé, aux mêmes yeux que Yugi nous accueille avec un énorme sourire.

\- « Encore une copine bien formée, Yugi !

\- Grand-père ! » Le gronde-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi, paniqué. « Désolé Lore-chan, viens on monte dans ma chambre. »

L'envie de mourir ne m'a jamais frôlée d'aussi près. Je bafouille un bonjour rapide et me hâte dans les escaliers pour rejoindre Yugi au sommet des marches.

\- « Excuse-moi, grand-père se comporte de la même façon avec Téa.

\- C'est supposé me rassurer ou m'honorer ? » Je rétorque d'un air faussement mauvais.

\- « D-Désolé...

\- Je plaisantais Yugi. »

La pauvre, il ne cesse de se plier en deux devant moi pour implorer mon pardon. De mon côté, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer l'artéfact pendu au bout de son cou. Le fameux puzzle du millénium renfermant l'âme d'Atem, le pharaon. Lorsqu'il retrouve enfin ses esprits, Yugi m'invite à pénétrer dans sa chambre pendant qu'il va nous chercher de quoi grignoter. Si on m'avait un jour demandé à quoi ressemblait la chambre d'un champion de cartes, j'aurai juré sur une décoration plus sobre que celle de Yugi. Les murs sont couverts de posters, non pas seulement en rapport avec le Duel de Monstres, mais de plein de jeux différents. Quelques figurines ornent ses meubles, rien d'étonnant pour un adolescent qui vit au-dessus d'un magasin de jouets. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je finis par m'installer à sa table basse et sortir mes notes de mon sac. Le temps me paraît incroyablement long depuis qu'Eléonore s'est effacée de mon esprit. Comment vivais-je avant de la rencontrer ? Je peine à me remémorer mes moments de solitude.

\- « J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long. »

La voix de Yugi dans mon dos me provoque un léger sursaut. Il ferme lentement la porte de sa chambre et dépose sur la table deux verres de thé glacé. Je me courbe pour le remercier et reporte immédiatement mon attention sur mon cahier tandis qu'il s'assoit à ma droite.

\- « Je suis content de faire ce travail avec toi. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter depuis notre visite au musée. »

Pourtant, notre dernière discussion en tête à tête remonte à cette soirée où nous avons traversé la ville pour rejoindre le Tam-Tam. Pendant ce temps, Joey et Tristan s'occupaient d'emmener mon ex-patronne à l'hôpital le plus proche. Loin de moi l'envie de raviver le souvenir de cette nuit d'horreur, je me contente d'un simple acquiescement.

\- « Est-ce que... » enchaine-t-il d'un ton plus bas, presque hésitant. « Est-ce que tu as avancé avec Eléonore ? »

Oh. Soudain, je me rappelle d'une de nos conversations dans le dirigeable de la Kaiba Corp. Yugi m'avait conseillé d'apprendre à la connaître dans le but d'en savoir plus à propos du pharaon. Dans un sens, on peut dire que j'y suis parvenue étant donné que je connais son nom. Cependant...

\- « Pas énormément. » Je mens.

Je me concentre sur ma voix pour ne pas me trahir. Quoique je puisse penser, une promesse est une promesse et j'ai perdu au petit jeu d'Eléonore.

\- « Oh... Eh bien, j'imagine que ça viendra ! »

Beaucoup trop d'optimisme. L'idée que je pourrai lui mentir ne l'effleure pas même une seconde. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer aussi naïf avec la présence d'un autre esprit dans son corps. De tous, Yugi est la personnalité la plus complexe à laquelle j'ai eu affaires depuis le début. A vrai dire, plus il accepte tout sans rechigner, plus il m'irrite.

\- « Moi-même j'ai dû attendre avant de m'habituer à la présence de mon ami le pharaon, alors je suis sûre que tu finiras par...

\- Tu parles de l'époque où tu as tué les gens qui t'emmerdaient ? » Je lâche du tac au tac.

Aussitôt dites, je regrette mes paroles. Les yeux de Yugi s'écarquillent tandis qu'il me fixe, bouche-bée. Ses doigts, jusqu'ici enroulés sur son verre encore plein, se mettent à trembler. Ses ongles blanchissent à vue d'œil quand il y raffermit son emprise.

\- « Co-Comment tu sais ça ? Non, laisse-moi. »

Cette seconde phrase ne me semblait pas destinée. Il jette un coup d'œil effaré vers son lit, vide selon mes propres yeux. Il revient immédiatement vers moi. Son expression n'a pas changé, il me supplie presque de lui expliquer d'où je tiens cette information.

\- « Des bruits de couloir. Honnêtement, après le discours moralisateur du pharaon le soir où vous m'avez découverte dans ce garage, je ne m'y attendais pas. »

Mon but en lui dévoilant les paroles de Joey n'était pas de le blesser ou quoi que ce soit. Si Yugi est parvenu à éviter le pire avec Atem et de le rendre doux comme un agneau, alors moi aussi je veux connaître son petit secret. Je ne suis pas surprise lorsque le puzzle du millénium scintille de mille feux, réduisant au silence les bégaiements de Yugi. Son visage s'assombrit sous les traits du pharaon.

\- « Eléonore, ne t'en prends pas à Yugi. » Grogne-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils déjà marqués.

Paupières closes, je pouffe du nez. A chaque fois que je me permets de bousculer l'un d'entre eux, mes paroles sont immédiatement attribuées à Eléonore. Que c'est pratique.

\- « Explique-moi, pharaon, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Je demande d'une voix plus douce pour apaiser sa colère.

Je ne sais pas s'il a compris à cet instant qu'il s'agissait de moi, mais il ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer.

\- « Cela ne te regarde pas. Tout ceci appartient au passé.

\- _Tout comme ton nom._ »

Je pousse un hoquet de surprise. Ai-je rêvé ? Mes lèvres se sont bien mues par elles-mêmes ? Eléonore aurait-elle enfin décidé de refaire surface après tout ce temps ? Dans mon euphorie, je ne prête pas attention au soufflement d'agacement du pharaon.

\- « SI tu comptes jouer là-dessus pour obtenir des informations de ma part, alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que Kaiba. »

Au vu des dernières révélations, je pourrais parier que j'ai appris de ce cher PDG. En dépit de son regard froid supposé m'apeurer, je persiste à croire qu'il existe dans son âme un gros secret qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre les miens. Puis Eléonore... Si elle s'est manifestée à travers moi, c'est de par la présence du pharaon. Peut-être que si j'entrevois une ouverture avec lui, elle se décidera à revenir ? Enhardie par cette réflexion, je me hisse sur mes genoux et me penche vers lui. Une de mes mains descend contre l'artéfact millénaire tandis que je me tiens en équilibre grâce à l'autre, appuyée contre lui. Si son grand-père débarquait à l'improviste, je jurerais qu'il en perdrait toutes ses dents.

\- « Allez, dis-le-moi. Comment es-tu devenu si raisonnable ? »

Au creux de ma main, je ressens une certaine chaleur, comme si l'œil du puzzle réagissait en ma présence, ou plutôt celle d'Eléonore. Ces deux-là entretiennent un lien qu'il serait bon d'élucider. En tout cas, au plus profond de mon corps, une autre personne apprécie particulièrement mon initiative. Pour peu, de petites fourmis s'infiltrent dans ma main gauche pour m'intimer à m'aventurer plus bas. Atem a suivi le moindre de mes mouvements avec une attention particulière. Néanmoins, il ne bouge pas d'un pouce malgré la faible distance qui nous sépare.

\- « Je ne te dirai rien. » Déclare-t-il.

Même s'il se veut inébranlable, sa respiration quelque peu saccadée m'indique qu'il ne m'est pas insensible. Je n'obtiendrai rien aujourd'hui, mais lui non plus. De cette pensée, je me redresse et vide d'une traite le thé glacé posé sur la table. Mes notes rejoignent rapidement mon sac que je ferme avant de le balancer contre mon épaule. Peu importe le devoir d'histoire. Si je dois le faire languir jusqu'à ce que les ténèbres de son cœur s'imposent à moi, alors je jouerai le jeu pendant tout le temps qu'il faudra.

Yugi ne réagit pas lorsque je quitte sa chambre sans un mot.

J'ai peut-être perdu un esprit, mais un autre est sur le point de rejaillir.


	29. Corpse Party - Chapitre 29

Le week-end arrive à point nommé. Ayant mis de côté le problème « Yugi », je décide de dépenser mon temps à inscrire sur le papier toutes les données pour compléter mes souvenirs manquants. D'un côté, il y avait le sujet de l'adoption. Fille des époux Pegasus, j'ai été placée en orphelinat suite aux décès de mes parents. Cependant, Eléonore semble vouer une haine envers Pegasus que je ne comprends pas. Ces deux points m'apparaissent à la fois liés et totalement distincts l'un de l'autre. Ensuite, je note la relation qu'entretenaient Atem et Eléonore par le passé. Le destin les a forcés à se retrouver dans deux êtres : Yugi et moi. En revanche, contrairement au pharaon, Eléonore possède encore tous ses souvenirs malgré les milliers d'années qui se sont écoulées depuis. Sans oublier qu'Atem se manifeste par le puzzle du millénium alors que moi… je suis coincée avec elle.

\- « Bonjour la migraine… »

Suite à ma brève altercation dans la chambre de Yugi hier, je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu, l'occasion pour moi de profiter de ma mère. En fin de compte, je ne ressens aucune animosité à son égard, juste une crainte de laisser échapper un commentaire un jour sur mon appartenance à la famille Pegasus. Evidemment, ma petite escapade avec Joey n'est pas passée inaperçue. Vu l'heure tardive à laquelle je suis rentrée cette nuit-là, mieux valait laisser planer le mystère d'une relation inexistante que de lui avouer les endroits que nous avons visités.

Une grosse tache d'encre se forme sur le papier. Soudain, mon téléphone posé un peu plus loin vibre à plusieurs reprises. Un coup d'œil à l'écran. Zoé. Je m'étends pour attraper l'appareil et consulte le nouveau message dans la boite de réception.

_« Hé, ça te dit une journée en ville ? »_

Mes épaules s'affaissent. Le travail d'histoire… Bien que je n'aie pas touché de mot à Yugi concernant notre groupe, je me doute que je devrais effectuer quelques recherches de mon côté avant de le croiser lundi en cours. D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler seule à seule avec Zoé depuis bien longtemps. Mes doigts se baladent distraitement le long des touches.

_« Place principale de Domino, d'ici vingt minutes. »_

Je ne tarde pas à recevoir une confirmation de sa part. Aujourd'hui, pas de vélo, ni de précipitation. Le temps se veut chaud dehors, alors autant en profiter ! Pour la première fois depuis la fin du tournoi de Kaiba, j'enfile les vêtements gracieusement offerts par Mai Valentine. Quelle sensation étrange. Je me revois encore affronter Monsieur Pegasus sur le toit du dirigeable au-dessus de la ville. Il faudra que je recontacte la blonde pour avoir de ses nouvelles. D'instinct, mon regard se porte sur le disque de duel. Une semaine qu'il prend la poussière dans un coin de ma chambre. Après un long moment d'hésitation, il trouve place dans mon sac à main. Qui sait, pourquoi ne pas le ramener pour examiner ses défauts ? Pas besoin de chercher à tout prix Kaiba pour s'en occuper. Notre dernière discussion à ce sujet me paraît très claire.

\- « Ma société n'a aucun compte à te rendre, Yuurei. » Je l'imite en tirant la langue.

Quel acharné, celui-là… Maintenant que j'y pense, mes souvenirs concernant l'orphelinat ne sont pas encore revenus. Peut-être me faut-il encore un peu de temps. Si ma théorie selon laquelle Eléonore choisit délibérément quels souvenirs elle reconnecte à ma mémoire s'avère exacte, alors il suffirait de lui demander simplement. Simplement.

Impossible.

Dans un geste las et peu assuré, j'attrape mon sac et le balance contre mon épaule. Heureusement, la douleur de mon ventre commence seulement à s'apaiser. M'abaisser relevait d'un véritable exploit. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir et je quitte la maison, enjouée à l'idée de revoir ma fidèle partenaire.

\- « Tu as prévu de voyager ? »

Arrivée bien avant moi, Zoé pointe du doigt mon sac aux coutures distendues. Je n'avais pas envie que les gens remarquent mon disque de duel, alors je me suis efforcée à le faire entrer.

\- « Non, juste un cadeau pour notre cher Seto Kaiba.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il appréciera ! »

L'image du milliardaire me revient en tête. Vu son attitude détestable, je comprends qu'Eléonore ait voulu supprimer mes souvenirs. Si seulement elle pouvait l'effacer entièrement de ma mémoire. La première terrasse entourant la place devient notre terrain de chasse. Nous nous installons de sorte à avoir un point de vue imprenable sur les activités du centre. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas retrouvée en tête à tête avec Zoé que je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- « Hier Tristan et moi avons commencé à travailler sur le projet d'histoire. Il m'a raconté que Yugi voulait absolument le faire avec toi, je te dis pas sa tronche quand il a refusé de se mettre en équipe avec elle. »

A première vue, Téa n'a pas réagi si mal que ça. Pour me proposer une trêve, elle doit probablement prévoir de quoi hameçonner le pharaon.

\- « Il voulait se retrouver avec moi uniquement pour avancer sur cette histoire de mémoire perdue. » Je soupire en songeant à notre dernier échange dans sa chambre. « Des fois j'ai l'impression que s'il est si gentil avec moi, c'est seulement pour obtenir ce qu'il désire. »

Ma remarque intrigue Zoé, elle s'adosse à son siège tout en m'observant sous les angles.

\- « Tu te fais des films, Lore. Yugi ne comprend pas ton manque de confiance en lui et je pense tout simplement qu'une bonne confrontation entre vous deux devrait régler tout ça. »

Une confrontation ? Inutile. Il ne faut pas être Einstein pour imaginer le résultat d'une discussion entre Yugi et moi, en présence de nos deux esprits respectifs.

\- « Tu n'y vas pas de main morte non plus. » Ajoute-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Je m'enfonce un peu plus sur ma chaise. Alors une taupe se cache parmi nous ? Il est évident qu'elle fait référence à ma pitoyable tentative d'obtenir des informations sur le méchant Yugi. Ses yeux bruns accusateurs me plongent dans un profond mal-être jusqu'à ce qu'un rire aigu fuse de sa gorge.

\- « Q-Quoi ?

\- Trop drôle, Lore, je bluffais ! Mais de toute évidence, tu t'en veux pour quelque chose. »

Mes mains deviennent moites et l'ambiance se réchauffe étrangement. Quelle imbécile de me stresser de la sorte ! Son petit jeu semble l'amuser autant qu'il m'irrite.

\- « A force de parler avec eux, j'ai cru comprendre que plusieurs événements tragiques se sont produits bien avant notre rencontre au Tam-Tam. Tristan n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, Téa encore moins mais je parierai qu'il s'agit de Yugi. »

Un serveur dépose sur nos tables deux boissons fraiches. Silence. Tout en me redressant pour en siroter quelques gorgées, je perds mon regard sur la place à côté de nous. Alors Zoé aussi mène son enquête de son côté ?

\- « J'imagine qu'il a enfin craché le morceau. » Me devance-t-elle en tapotant la table du bout des ongles.

J'oscille légèrement. De quoi parle-t-elle ?

\- « Yoshida, l'hôpital. »

Mon visage s'illumine brusquement. Je me lève brutalement, manquant de faire tomber ma chaise, et la fusille du regard.

\- « Tu étais au courant ?!

\- Depuis le début ! Bon sang, que c'était drôle de te voir courir après Joey. »

Une main plaquée sur mon front, je réprime l'envie de l'engueuler au beau milieu de la terrasse. Rien que le crissement de ma chaise a attiré quelques regards curieux.

\- « Tu veux dire que tu m'as regardée me ridiculiser auprès de cette asperge pendant que tu savais très exactement où ils avaient bougé le cadavre ?! »

Dans mon excitation, je ne remarque pas directement que les autres clients se sont brusquement tus pour nous dévisager. Zoé, visiblement amusée par la situation, frappe à plusieurs reprises dans ses mains et siffle un bon coup.

\- « Wow, quelle prestation Lore-chan ! Tu es enfin prête pour le spectacle de théâtre ! » S'exclame-t-elle à l'attention des curieux. « On va faire un carton, c'est sûr ! »

Dépitée, je m'affale sur mon siège et vide mon verre d'une traite sans la quitter des yeux. Cette fille… m'en veut pour une raison que j'ignore.

\- « Allez, ne fais pas la tête. C'est Joey en personne qui me l'a demandé, puis je trouvais ça plutôt drôle sur le coup. »

Ils étaient donc deux voire trois dans la magouille. Très bien, la prochaine fois qu'une envie d'envoyer quelqu'un au Royaume des Ombres m'effleure, je saurai vers qui me tourner. En haut de ma liste : Joey Wheeler.

\- « D'ailleurs en parlant de lui… Tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre dernièrement ? »

Sa question me tire de mes ébauches maléfiques. Joey, étrange ?

\- « Il est toujours louche, tu sais.

\- Non sérieusement. »

Son ton grave m'efface toute envie de plaisanter. Mes doigts se baladent le long du verre, chassant les gouttes formées par la fonte des glaçons. Maintenant que j'y repense, il ne m'a toujours pas expliqué la provenance de ces coups sur son bras.

\- « Sérénity m'a dit au début du tournoi qu'il se battait souvent avec Tristan. Ah ! L'autre jour, il s'est vanté d'avoir gagné une bagarre. »

La brune se mord la lèvre inférieure puis lève les yeux au ciel. Mis les bouts à bouts, il semblerait que Joey mène une vie de bandit, contrairement aux beaux discours sur l'amitié qu'ils servent tous dans sa bande. Lorsque Zoé inspire profondément, je sens une pointe d'inquiétude m'envahir.

\- « Tristan m'a demandé de me méfier d'un certain Hirutani, un mec pas net qui trainerait dans les environs.

\- Hiruta… ! »

Mes mots se coupent quand le nom inscrit sur l'écran de téléphone de Joey surgit brusquement dans mon esprit. Zoé écarte son verre pour se pencher vers moi.

\- « Tu le connais ? »

Je secoue la tête.

\- « Non, j'ai juste vu son nom. Joey a reçu un appel de sa part il y a deux jours. »

Un appel au beau milieu de la nuit, de quoi faire flipper n'importe qui. Dans mes souvenirs, Joey a simplement fourré son téléphone dans sa poche sans y donner suite.

\- « Tu pourrais lui en toucher deux mots en cours, non ? »

La proposition de Zoé me rend perplexe.

\- « Bah quoi ? Vous êtes plutôt proches maintenant, il connait tes pires vices. »

Balancée ainsi, sa constatation me plante en pleine poitrine. A chacun de mes faux pas, Joey se trouvait à proximité pour solutionner mes moindres problèmes. Suis-je égoïste au point de ne pas avoir remarqué que lui aussi a besoin d'aide ? Une main se pose doucement sur mon poignet, me provoquant un léger sursaut. Zoé me gratifie d'un regard doux et caresse distraitement ma peau du bout des doigts.

\- « Qu'il le veuille ou non, on va le sortir de cette merde, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesce presque immédiatement. Dès lundi, je lui sauterai dessus.

La tour de la Kaiba Corp s'impose en maître au centre-ville de Domino City. Peu importe de quel côté de la ville on se place, ce building aux initiales des frères reste éternellement dans notre champ de vision. Ainsi, lorsque je propose à Zoé de s'y rendre afin de leur confier mon disque de duel dysfonctionnel, il nous a suffi de contourner les autres bâtiments pour l'atteindre.

\- « Hé, c'est pas Téa là-bas ? »

Au détour d'une rue remplies de boutiques de vêtements, notre allure ralentit à la vue de deux jeunes filles curieusement familières. D'un côté, Téa, vêtue d'un crop top à col roulé vert empire et d'un jean taille haute. Pour peu, je ne l'aurai pas reconnue à cause de ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. A ses côtés, une jeune fille plus petite à la longue chevelure châtaine tirant vers le roux. Lorsqu'elle dégage quelques mèches derrière son oreille, j'identifie enfin Sérénity, dont le t-shirt gris est enfoncé dans un short en tissus.

\- « Si, on dirait qu'on n'est pas les seules à profiter du beau temps. »

Comme si elles avaient senti nos regards insistants, elles se tournent toutes les deux dans notre direction. S'en suit un moment de flottement gênant où aucune d'entre nous ne décide de la marche à suivre. Mon attention se porte davantage sur la sœur de Joey. Notre dernière discussion remonte au tournoi de Bataille Ville. Si notre relation se profilait comme une belle amitié, il s'est avéré qu'elle me craignait – ou plutôt qu'elle craignait Eléonore. A l'instar de Tristan et Duke, elle avait préféré se taire lorsque Téa m'avait accusée d'avoir provoqué la perte de Joey contre Marik. Une sensation dérangeante me pèse sur l'estomac. Peut-être a-t-elle toujours peur de moi ? L'envie me prend de la rejoindre pour éclaircir ce point quand elle secoue faiblement sa main en guise de bonjour. En même temps, elle échange quelques paroles avec Téa puis détourne le regard pour partir un peu trop précipitamment à mon goût.

\- « Ça alors… » Soupire Zoé, mains posées sur les hanches. « Elles nous snobent complètement ! »

Rien à ajouter. Une pointe de déception. Je ferme les yeux. Il y a bien pire que ça, je ne dois pas l'oublier. Un coup de coude de la part de mon amie m'oblige à les ouvrir.

\- « Allez viens, je t'emmène dans un café près d'ici.

\- Et mon disque de duel ? »

Zoé lève un sourcil et réprime un petit sourire moqueur.

\- « Crois-moi, après un mois, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils cherchent à le récupérer. Surtout si c'est pour cet empoté d'Aigawa. »

Pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'elle a attrapé ma main dans la sienne pour m'attirer dans des rues de Domino que je n'avais pas explorées jusqu'ici. Nous fendons la foule qui s'agglutine aux abords des commerces. Tout en me laissant entrainer dans un endroit inconnu, je peine à garder un pied devant l'autre tant Zoé marche vite.

\- « Ah, le voilà. »

Le temps de lire le nom de l'enseigne et je me retrouve à l'entrée d'un café tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. En ce jour de week-end, la majorité des tables ont été prises d'assaut par des étudiants de notre âge. Par chance, nous nous dégotons un coin proche de la sortie. Alors que je m'apprête à m'asseoir sur le siège en cuir, Zoé me devance et m'intime de prendre place devant elle.

\- « Pourquoi ici ? » Je demande en explorant la carte des boissons. « Et pourquoi ce sourire béat ? »

Son attitude commence sérieusement à me flanquer la frousse.

\- « Je ne sais pas, mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu adorerais cet endroit ! » S'exclame-t-elle en dandinant des épaules.

J'examine minutieusement les lieux. L'agencement est plutôt sommaire, les banquettes en cuir sont agréables et les murs parsemés de décorations en bois amènent une ambiance chaleureuse. Quel était son but en m'emmenant ici ?

\- « Ah, serveur ! »

Surprise par son comportement, je lève le nez de la carte. Jamais lors de nos sorties, Zoé n'a hélé le moindre employé comme elle vient de le faire. Elle se retient de rire lorsqu'un jeune homme se présente à notre table.

\- « Pour une surprise, salut vous deux ! »

Vêtu d'un t-shirt rouge au nom de l'établissement, Joey nous adresse un grand sourire et s'arme d'un calepin coincé entre son tablier et son pantalon. D'abord surprise, je fusille Zoé du regard. Ça y est, j'ai saisi et ce n'est pas franchement joli de sa part.

\- « Lorène n'a pas arrêté de me demander pour venir, alors j'ai cédé. »

Sentant le rouge me monter aux joues, je secoue précipitamment les mains devant moi.

\- « P-Pas du tout ! C'est toi qui m'as trainée ici ! »

Mon embarra provoque une certaine euphorie chez mes deux amis qui se mettent se foutre de ma gueule. Du coin de l'œil, je parcours sa silhouette et remarque rapidement la présence d'hématome au niveau de ses bras et même au creux de son cou. Les paroles de Zoé me reviennent en tête. Serait-ce ce Hirutani qui l'aurait violenté à ce point ? A moins que ça se soit passé hier après mon appel ?

\- « Au lieu de te foutre de moi, Joey, tu pourrais nous dire pourquoi tu étais absent hier ? »

La manière dont je l'ai épinglé me donne l'impression de jouer au rôle de sa mère.

\- « Eh, parce que quelqu'un m'a fait veiller jusque très tard. D'autres questions ? »

Bien qu'il m'ait répondu sur son habituel ton plaisantin, je reconnais un mensonge quand j'en entends un. En dépit de mes efforts, je ne parviens pas à décocher un faux sourire. Je préfère me reconcentrer sur la carte sous mes doigts.

\- « Que puis-je vous servir, mesdemoiselles ?

\- Une limonade au citron pour moi.

\- Deux. » J'enchéris sans les regarder.

Restons sur quelque chose de simple qui ne comporte aucun risque. Les pas de Joey s'éloignent dans mon dos, il est fort à parier que Zoé m'a postée de ce côté de la table pour ne pas que je puisse le voir venir. Entre les livraisons tardives et ce boulot de serveur, je me demande comment il tient toute la semaine en cours, celui-là…

\- « Alors, ce café ? Génial hein ?

\- Profite, ce sera très certainement ton dernier repas.

\- Ouh, direction le Royaume des Ombres ? » Chantonne-t-elle en agitant les doigts dans ma direction.

Bien pire, si elle savait le nombre de scénarii qui se jouent dans ma tête. Mais je lui réserve la surprise de découvrir la manière dont je vais la buter, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Le visage tourné vers la chaussée, je ressasse l'attitude de Sérénity. J'ai beau me creuser les méninges, je ne comprends pas comment d'une complicité spontanée nous nous sommes retrouvées à ne pas nous adresser la parole. Peut-être faut-il attendre un nouveau drame pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Je grimace.

\- « Au fait, Zoé, vu que le Tam-Tam a été fermé, tu travailles toujours ?

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé de très probant pour le moment, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Heureusement qu'on a vidé les caisses avant de partir. »

En effet, j'avais oublié de mentionner ce détail. Difficile de résister à la tentation de tout cet argent durement mérité.

\- « Je me doute que tu n'as pas eu le temps de chercher. Tu cours partout, on dirait. »

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon siège et lui réponds d'un haussement d'épaules. Entre mes drames familiaux, les deux âmes perdues au Royaume des Ombres et les cours, il est clair que mon quotidien a été assez… perturbé.

\- « Et encore ce regard triste. »

Coupée de court, je me redresse et fixe Zoé qui lève les yeux au plafond.

\- « A chaque fois qu'on parle de tes magouilles secrètes, tu deviens silencieuse avec un visage digne d'un enterrement !

\- Eh, j'aimerais t'y voir, toi !

\- Bah justement, j'aimerais savoir ce qui se trame dans mon dos. »

Sa dernière exclamation se teinte de frustration, bien qu'elle s'efforce de garder un air cool et assuré. Comme à son habitude, Zoé change immédiatement de sujet et se plaint des cours beaucoup trop faciles à son goût. De mon côté, je reste bloquée sur ce reproche ô combien justifié. Quand on y repense, sans Zoé, je ne me serai probablement jamais lancée dans le Duel de Monstres autre que sur simulateurs. Sans son vol de disque de duel, mon tournoi de Bataille Ville se serait résumé à suivre la compétition en ligne. Cela signifie pas de contact avec les objets du millénium, pas d'Eléonore. Bon, l'incendie de notre ancien lycée n'aurait jamais existé donc c'est également de sa faute si nous suivons les cours à Domino avec Yugi et les autres.

Alors qu'elle débite des banalités sans se préoccuper de capter mon attention, je remarque que Zoé a causé beaucoup plus de changements dans ma vie que je ne l'imaginais.

\- « Soso.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ? »

Evidement, le destin décide que c'est le moment parfait pour que Joey s'arrête à notre table, armé de nos boissons. Zoé plaque une main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis que je songe sérieusement à m'enterrer à cet endroit précis, sous la banquette noire.

\- « Deux limonades pour vous. » Dit-il non sans pouffer.

\- « Moi aussi je t'aime Lore-chan, marions-nous bientôt ! Joey sera notre demoiselle d'honneur, pas vrai ? »

J'ignore son commentaire et me bouche les oreilles pour ne pas entendre le blond surenchérir. C'est à mon tour de régler nos consommations, j'en profite pour ajouter un peu de monnaie en guise de pourboire.

\- « Tu n'es pas obligée de…

\- Si, après tout, je suis riche maintenant. » Je réponds en lui lançant un bref regard en coin.

Face à mon argument, Joey capitule et me remercie du bout des lèvres avant de repartir avec son plateau. Zoé me dévisage durant de longues secondes.

\- « Il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer. »

Il me faut un bon moment pour trouver les mots justes pour lui expliquer mes récentes découvertes : mon lien de parenté avec Maximilien Pegasus, la mort de mes parents, ainsi que toutes les zones d'ombres qui m'entournent encore. Ma brune s'accroche à mes lèvres, mordant parfois la paille de sa limonade entre deux hésitations de ma part.

\- « Je crois que c'est tout.

\- Ecris une autobiographie. Les gens ont gobé Cinquante Nuances de Gris, ils vont forcément adorer ça. »

Je fronce un sourcil et sirote une gorgée de ma boisson froide.

\- « Nan, ça manque de mec sexy et dérangé.

\- On a Kaiba, il sera parfait pour ce rôle. »

Kaiba en bel étalon brun avec une pièce remplies d'objets coquins ? Je chasse directement cette idée de ma tête, je préfère encore l'entendre s'acharner sur Yugi plutôt que d'imaginer que ce type a une vie sexuelle.

\- « Merci. »

Je la gratifie d'un clin d'œil. A vrai dire, me confier à cette fille m'a retiré un certain poids. A force de dissimuler des parties de ma vie aux gens qui m'entourent, je finis par ne plus me souvenir des connaissances de chacun. Zoé et Joey savent désormais tout, c'est largement suffisant.

\- « Bon sang, vous êtes là ! »

Une silhouette franchit précipitamment la porte du café. Tout comme les autres clients, nous nous retournons et apercevons Téa, une main plaquée sur sa poitrine, la respiration saccadée comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Son regard s'attarde sur nous puis sur Joey occupé au bar. Ses prunelles bleues s'agitent dans tous les sens. C'est la première fois que je la vois dans cet état.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Téa ? » Demande Joey en déposant son plateau sur une table.

\- « C'est Sérénity ! Je ne la trouve plus ! »


	30. Corpse Party - Chapitre 30

\- « C'est Sérénity ! Je ne la trouve plus ! »

En effet, la jeune brune ne l'accompagne pas. D'ici, je remarque le grand blond se raidir. Le ton de sa voix se saccade lorsqu'il interroge Téa d'une manière agressive. Un coup d'œil à Zoé. D'un commun accord, nous nous levons pour les rejoindre et écoutons attentivement ses informations.

\- « On était dans une boutique de vêtements, pas loin d'ici et je lui ai demandé de m'attendre près du comptoir. Cinq minutes après, elle n'y était plus. J'ai essayé de lui sonner sur son portable, elle ne me répond pas non plus ! »

Son débit de paroles s'accélère au fur et à mesure qu'elle enchaine les détails.

\- « Je l'ai cherchée dans le centre-ville, j'ai demandé à des gens s'ils l'avaient croisée mais personne ne le savait !

\- Eh merde ! » Jure Joey dont les poings se contractent nerveusement. « Tu ne savais pas être plus prudente, bordel ! »

Bien que d'écouter Téa se faire engueuler par quelqu'un me semble agréable sur le papier, cette situation me rend plutôt mal à l'aise. Où Sérénity a-t-elle bien pu aller toute seule ? Je réunis toute ma concentration pour trouver un moyen de la localiser sans parcourir la ville en long et en large. Prévenir la police serait une bonne solution, mais ils seraient sûrement trop lents en cas d'enlèvement.

\- « J'ai vraiment tout essayé pour la retrouver...

\- Elle doit bien être quelque part !

\- Désolée Joey, je ne voulais pas...

\- Evidemment que tu ne voulais pas ! Mais regarde la merde dans laquelle ma sœur...

\- Oh hé, la ferme Joey ! » Je gueule en le foudroyant du regard.

Etrangement, il s'est tu. A sa tête, il ne s'attendait pas à ça de ma part.

\- « Ca ne sert à rien de s'engueuler ici, on emmerde les gens. Venez dehors, on va trouver une solution. »

Malgré mon calme extérieur, mon corps entier bouillonne sous la panique, en témoigne les tremblements de mes mains enfoncées dans le cuir de mon sac à main. Une fois dehors, à l'abris des curieux, nous reprenons notre discussion. Tout le monde est tendu et présente des signes de stress : Téa agite ses mains dans tous les sens à défaut de trouver les mots pour calmer Joey, celui-ci croise les bras et réprime des grognements au fond de sa gorge et Zoé ne cesse de piétiner sur place.

\- « Je suis désolée, nous devons absolument la rechercher ! » S'écrie Téa dont la voix se brise à chacune de ses exclamations.

\- « Joey, tu as une idée d'où elle pourrait être allée ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit partie seule. »

Son ton sec refroidit considérablement l'atmosphère. Zoé m'échange un regard équivoque. Est-il possible que ce Hirutani ait enlevé Sérénity pour blesser Joey ? Ce scénario me flanque la chair de poule. Soudain, la sonnerie d'un téléphone nous tire de nos réflexions. C'est celui de Joey. Lorsque l'écran s'illumine, je reconnais immédiatement les caractères indiqués : ce sont les mêmes que l'autre soir.

\- « Allô ? »

Malgré notre proximité, je n'entends que des bribes à travers l'appareil. La voix de ce type est plutôt grave et désagréable. Le blondinet pâlit à vue d'œil, ses tremblements s'accentuent brusquement.

\- « Où es-tu, enfoiré ?! »

Des sons de tonalité retentissent, indiquant que son interlocuteur lui a raccroché au nez, sans répondre à sa question. Joey tente ensuite de contacter sa petite sœur, rien non plus de ce côté-là. Pauvre Sérénity, aux mains d'un sale mec, elle doit être morte de peur...

\- « Qu'allons-nous faire ? » Gémit Téa à mon attention.

Comme si j'allais sortir une solution magique de mon chapeau ! Toutefois, si je ne déniche pas une piste dans les prochaines secondes, je sens que quelqu'un à ma droite va exploser. Bon sang...

\- « Sérénity ne répond pas sur son téléphone... » Marmonne Zoé, le menton posé entre son pouce et son index.

...Téléphone ? Je claque des doigts et me tourne vers Joey, les yeux écarquillés.

\- « Hé, elle n'a pas décroché, mais son téléphone a bien sonné, pas vrai ?

\- Mh.

\- Cela signifie que son téléphone est encore allumé et donc qu'il borne aux relais le plus proche ! »

Bon sang, si j'avais su qu'un jour que tous ces documentaires criminels me serviraient à élucider un mystère ! Téa, qui fixait ses pieds jusqu'ici pour ne pas avoir à soutenir nos regards, relève doucement son visage vers le mien.

\- « Mais comment va-t-on savoir où il a borné ? »

Bon, après tout, nous n'avons rien à perdre à essayer. Je lève l'index en direction de l'immense tour qui supplante la ville entière. La Kaiba Corp. Alors qu'il s'obstinait à appeler en vain le numéro de sa sœur, Joey peste contre mon idée.

\- « Hors de question de demander quoi que ce soit à ce connard de Kaiba. Je préfère encore chercher ma sœur tout seul !

\- Et quoi ? Tu vas t'épuiser à fouiller la ville de fond en comble ? » Je pose une main sur son avant-bras pour essayer de le calmer. « Joey, je sais que tu es en colère, mais Kaiba peut nous aider ! »

D'un geste violent et brusque, le grand blond se libère de ma poigne, m'envoyant presque valser sur le côté. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe sous la peur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état de colère.

\- « Faites ce que vous voulez, moi je me casse. »

Devant nos visages ébahis, Joey s'écarte du groupe pour s'élancer au hasard dans les rues de Domino City. Bon sang, s'il nous écoutait. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, quand Zoé a disparu le premier soir du tournoi de Bataille Ville, je n'ai pas hésité à tout plaquer pour courir à sa recherche. Alors s'il s'agissait d'une sœur...

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Demande Téa, les yeux rivés vers ses chaussures.

Les deux brunes semblent attendre ma décision. Depuis quand suis-je considérée comme une chef de groupe ? M'enfin, je devine qu'elles sont toute aussi perdues que moi. Réprimant mes légers tremblements et la tension qui s'installe à travers les membres de mon corps, je tâche de me montrer confiante.

\- « On reste sur le plan de base. N-Nous allons essayer de trouver Kaiba ou Mokuba pour leur demander leur aide. Ensuite, on se répartira les différents coins où Sérénity est susceptible d'avoir été emmenée. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. » Elles répondent en chœur.

\- « Bonjour, bienvenue au siège de la Kaiba Corp, comment puis-je vous aider ? »

La dame de l'accueil affiche un large sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Evidemment, les deux filles reculent d'un pas pour me laisser gérer la situation. Bordel, si seulement Eléonore pouvait s'en charger à ma place.

\- « Bonjour, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Monsieur Seto Kaiba. C'est très urgent, s'il vous plait. »

En dépit de ma moue de supplice, la réceptionniste hausse les sourcils – beaucoup trop épilés au passage – puis pousse un petit gloussement.

\- « Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Non, Monsieur Kaiba est très occupé pour le moment, il ne peut pas vous recevoir !

\- Je comprends, mais nous devons absolument lui parler ! Il en va de la vie de quelqu'un, s'il vous plait ! »

Poussée par l'adrénaline, je plaque mes mains sur le comptoir, lui provoquant un sursaut.

\- « J-Je regrette, mademoiselle, mais je ne peux pas accéder à votre demande. » Bredouille-t-elle en lançant des regards insistants à droite. « Je vais vous demander de libérer le comptoir, merci et à bientôt ! »

La silhouette d'un personnel de la sécurité se dessine à quelques mètres. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je me penche brusquement vers l'employée.

\- « Mais si je vous dis que quelqu'un est en danger ! » Je m'écrie au beau milieu de l'accueil.

\- « Sécurité ! »

L'armoire à glace s'approche de moi, prêt à me soulever pour m'enlever du chemin.

\- « C'est bon, j'ai compris ! »

Attends, toi, je retiens ton nom pour un prochain aller au Royaume des Ombres. A l'instant où j'adresse des excuses au garde pour ne pas me faire jeter de la Kaiba Corp, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur une silhouette familière. Entourés de deux gardes du corps, Seto Kaiba s'avance de plusieurs pas avant de nous remarquer. C'est l'occasion ou jamais. Ni une, ni deux, je me précipite droit devant lui, évitant de justesse le mec de la sécurité.

\- « Kaiba ! »

Zoé et Téa ne tardent pas à me rejoindre. Le PDG me fusille du regard et croise les bras. Une minute, pourquoi est-ce moi qui m'y colle alors que, de toute évidence, ce type me déteste ?

\- « Va brailler ailleurs Yuurei, je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer. »

Quelle magnifique manière d'entrer en matière. Pour peu, je rigolerai bien à son excès de zèle pour flatter son ego.

\- « Désolée d'empiéter sur ton temps, ô combien sacré Kaiba, mais nous avons absolument besoin de ton aide. Sérénity a été enlevée.

\- En quoi cela me concerne ? » Rétorque-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

Décidément, c'est ma journée. Je m'efforce d'oublier la façon totalement infecte dont il s'adresse à moi et me recentre sur notre mission.

\- « On sait que ta société est au top de la technologie et que tu serais capable de localiser son téléphone en moins de deux secondes. Alors, s'il te plait, aide-nous ! »

Tous les employés et visiteurs nous observent de loin. Des chuchotements s'élèvent tandis que Kaiba me dévisage de son dédain habituel. Je tressaute lorsque le garde de sécurité s'approche de moi.

\- « Voulez-vous que je les expulse, Monsieur ? » Demande-t-il en m'indiquant de sa main.

\- « S'il te plait, Kaiba ! » J'insiste, les mains jointes en signe de prière.

Sans lui, nous ne parviendrons peut-être pas à retrouver Sérénity à temps. Et dans ce cas, Joey... Joey va...

\- « J'accepte. »

Je relève brusquement la tête. Ai-je bien entendu ?

\- « A une condition. »

Mon cœur se soulève. Est-ce que je viens réellement de réussir à convaincre le grand Seto Kaiba de nous prêter main forte ?

\- « O-Oui, quoi ? »

Tout ce qui préoccupe mes pensées à ce moment, c'est de sortir Sérénity de ce pétrin, de lui dire à quel point on s'est tous inquiétés pour elle et de la serrer dans mes bras pour tout reprendre de zéro.

\- « Prosterne-toi devant moi, Yuurei. » Lâche-t-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

\- « Tu plaisantes ?! » S'insurge Téa dans mon dos.

Trop surprise pour réagir, je scrute le bleu intense de ses yeux pour y déceler la moindre once de plaisanterie. Rien.

\- « Alors tant pis pour Wheeler et sa sœur. » Déclare Kaiba avant de me contourner pour poursuivre son chemin vers la sortie.

\- « Kaiba, attends. »

Une horde de frissons me parcourt, la simple idée d'obéir à ce mec me donne la nausée. Pourtant. Pourtant...

\- « Tu n'es qu'une perte de temps, Pegasus. »

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la paume de mes mains. Ce nom... Il sait définitivement où appuyer pour me blesser. Quel enfoiré, ce type. Piquée au vif, j'agrippe mon sac à main et le balance dans les bras de Zoé.

\- « Très bien. »

Un genou après l'autre, au beau milieu de l'assemblée, je m'agenouille devant Kaiba, sans le quitter des yeux. Mes dents tremblent, je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion d'apprécier ma colère et ma frustration. Sérénity, c'est pour Sérénity. Je ne dois garder que ce nom à l'esprit. Sérénity, Sérénity, Sérénity.

\- « A terre. »

Un hoquet de surprise m'échappe. Tout mon corps se penche en avant quand je me prosterne entièrement devant lui. Mon regard se focalise sur ses chaussures noires parfaitement cirées. Pour peu, j'apercevrais presque mon pitoyable reflet à travers.

\- « Lorène... »

Téa gémit mon prénom. Tout cela est de sa faute, c'est sûrement ce qu'elle est en train de penser. D'un côté, cette situation me donne une bonne raison de la haïr. M'obliger à m'humilier de la sorte.

\- « Lèche ma chaussure. » M'ordonne Kaiba.

\- « Kaiba ! C'est assez ! » Proteste la grande brune aux yeux azur. « Laisse-la se relever et localise Sérénity ! »

Bien sûr, il ne l'écoute pas et attend que je m'exécute devant tous ses employés. Je ferme les paupières, m'empêchant de réfléchir. Sérénity. Machinalement, je m'abaisse encore pour atteindre sa chaussure droite. Mon estomac se contracte et menace de rendre mon repas à tout moment. Ma gorge se serre tandis que l'odeur de cuir emplit mes narines. Ecœurant. A peine ma langue a-t-elle touché le bout de sa chaussure que je me redresse brusquement, sous le rire satisfait du brun.

\- « Que tu es pitoyable, Yuurei. » Raille-t-il.

Il tourne les talons pour rejoindre sa bande de gardes qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

\- « Mes hommes vous contacteront quand ils auront localisé la sœur de ce crétin. » Ajoute-t-il avant de franchir les portes automatiques.

Assise en tailleur, je m'essuie la langue du mieux possible. Je me dégoûte autant que je le déteste. Je ne réagis presque pas quand un bras s'enroule autour de mon cou pour me presser en arrière. Les cheveux de Zoé me caressent le visage alors qu'elle cale le sien au creux de mon oreille.

\- « Je suis fière de toi. » Murmure-t-elle en m'étreignant davantage.

A quelques pas, Téa reste stoïque, les bras pressés contre sa poitrine. Peu importe ce qu'il vient de se passer, peu importe les regards amusés des employés qui nous fixent sans oser, nous sommer de dégager. Nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé Sérénity.

De retour en ville, nous quadrillons les zones possibles d'abriter notre cible. Nous échangeons nos numéros de téléphone avec Téa pour partager les informations. Les hommes de Kaiba me contacteront probablement en premier, je dois donc me tenir prête à relayer la position de Sérénity à tout moment.

Etant la moins familière avec la Domino City, les filles m'ont attribuée la zone limitrophe à Flem, ce qui se résume à quelques ruelles malfamées et aux quais. Rapidement, je renonce aux quartiers aisés. Qui enlèverait une jolie fille pour l'emmener dans une maison luxueuse ? Non, si je devais enlever quelqu'un, je l'emmènerais...

\- « Dans un garde-meuble. » Je grogne en fouillant les lieux du regard.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, j'abandonne. Elle n'est définitivement pas ici. Soudain, de légères vibrations surviennent. Elles émanent de mon sac. Rangé dans la poche avant, mon téléphone indique la réception de plusieurs messages. L'un d'eux provient d'un numéro inconnu, il contient des suites de caractères inscrits en degrés, minutes et secondes.

\- « Des coordonnées GPS. Bien joué Kaiba. » Je marmonne avant de transférer le message à Téa, Zoé et, après une seconde de latence, Joey.

Grâce à mon téléphone et aux informations délivrées par la Kaiba Corp, je parviens à localiser un lieu situé au Nord de Domino City. C'est à une vingtaine de minutes à pieds de l'endroit où je me trouve. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Je remonte l'anse de mon sac sur mon épaule et file dans la direction conseillée. Mes poumons brûlent, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas couru d'une façon aussi soutenue. Mon endurance laisse clairement à désirer. Néanmoins, je serre les dents, oublie les pointes qui attaquent mes côtes et me focalise sur mon but final.

D'après les notifications qui surgissent dans ma course, tout le monde a reçu l'information et se dirige vers le point GPS. Mes jambes me mènent vers une zone industrielle que je ne connaissais pas. S'enchainent hangar et autres terrains vides à la terre retournée. Mes yeux s'affolent devant tous les endroits malfamés où pourrait se trouver Sérénity. Je suis cependant forcée de ralentir l'allure de mon pas quand le téléphone m'indique le bâtiment dans lequel elle serait captive.

A mon plus grand étonnement, malgré la vitesse à laquelle je suis parvenue jusqu'ici, je ne suis pas la première à avoir repérer les lieux. Les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, Joey marche en direction du hangar en question. Visiblement, sa recherche en solo n'a pas été fructueuse.

\- « Joey ! »

Je le rejoins au pas de course, ignorant ma poitrine qui brûle sous l'effort. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, il semble s'être apaisé. Du moins, il me dévisage plus.

\- « Comment tu as fait ? »

Les images de ma langue frôlant la chaussure de Kaiba me reviennent immédiatement en tête. Il y a définitivement des choses qu'il ne faut jamais avouer.

\- « Peu importe, son téléphone est là-bas. On n'a pas le temps d'attendre les autres. On doit y aller !

\- Je dois y aller. Reste ici, c'est trop dangereux. »

Quoi ? Après tous mes efforts, il me demande d'attendre sagement qu'il porte secours à Sérénity ? Hors de question !

\- « Et te laisser te battre seul contre ce Hirutani ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Hé, comment tu es au courant pour...

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. »

L'entrée n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Naturellement, je ne peux pas masquer mon appréhension, ni les battements de mon cœur qui trahissent une peur certaine. Je suis incapable de me battre, ni même de me défendre contre Kageyama, alors contre un gang...

\- « Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, tu risques de te faire mal.

\- Il n'est pas question de moi, Joey, mais de ta sœur. Ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer aux figurantes. »

Je me doute que mes mains tremblantes contredisent le faux ton assuré que j'emploie pour le convaincre. Lasse de devoir argumenter, je me décide d'avancer et d'abandonner mon sac un peu plus loin. Les bruits de pas dans mon dos m'informent que Joey m'accompagne en silence. Nous contournons le hangar afin de trouver un semblant de porte pour nous y infiltrer. L'extérieur du bâtiment semble désert, complètement abandonné aux mains des gangs et autres mafieux. Une parcelle du mur que nous longeons a été abattue et fait office d'entrée. Courageuse mais pas téméraire, j'attends que Joey entre en premier pour le suivre de très près. Des échafaudages, des caisses poussiéreuses et des murs taggués tellement de fois que les inscriptions sont indéchiffrables. Un vieil entrepôt désaffecté, c'est tout ce que cet endroit m'inspire.

\- « Oh hé, Wheeler, t'en as mis du temps mon pote ! »

Une voix masculine résonne dans tout le hangar. De l'ombre jaillit un homme dont je peine à estimer l'âge. De larges épaules, une oreille percée de trois anneaux et des tempes creusées, mais le détail qui me surprend le plus chez ce type, c'est la chaise roulante sur laquelle il est fièrement assis.

\- « Hi-Hirutani ?! »

Alors c'est ce mec que tout le monde redoute ? Non, ils se moquent de moi. Tu lui crèves ses pneus, il ne peut plus avancer ! En guise de bienvenue, il écarte ses bras.

\- « Wheeler, cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, mec ! Il faut dire que la dernière fois, tu n'y as pas été de main morte avec ton petit copain. »

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide au grand blond, totalement décontenancé par l'apparence d'Hirutani. A vrai dire, j'ai du mal à croire que Joey soit à l'origine d'un tel handicap.

\- « Non, tu es simplement tombé du toit. Ne te fous pas de ma gueule et dis-moi où est Sérénity !

\- Grand-frère ! »

La principale intéressée sort de l'ombre, fermement maintenue par un mec au double de ma carrure.

\- « Espèce d'enculé, tu vas regretter de l'avoir enfermée ici ! »

Pendant qu'il s'égosille de menaces envers Hirutani, je scrute les environs. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, mon cœur s'emballe beaucoup plus fort que je ne l'aurais pensé. C'est un piège, nous sommes loin d'être seul ici, je peux sentir l'odeur de transpiration d'une multitude de corps.

\- « Je te conseille de t'adresser à moi sur un autre ton. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui ai ta jolie sœur et qu'un accident est bien vite arrivé. »

Pour prouver ces dires, l'homme qui retient Sérénity se libère une main pour brandit un boitier aux crochets métalliques. Un taser. La prisonnière pousse un cri de terreur quand son bourreau allume l'appareil, crépitant sous la décharge électrique.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu me poses encore la question ? Voyons, tu le sais très bien. Il n'y a personne d'autres dans cette ville capable de rivaliser avec les autres gangs sauf toi Wheeler. Accepte gentiment de me rejoindre et je ne ferai aucun mal à cette poupée. »

Eh... Alors ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a affaire à ces types louches. Cela explique l'inquiétude de Tristan et des autres.

\- « Je vois que tu es bien accompagné d'ailleurs. Allons, mec, je doute que mes gars aient envie de se battre avec une fille donc je te conseille d'accepter ma proposition et on n'en parle plus. »

Sa remarque me pique au vif, mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'affirmer. Du moins pas tant que ce gros lourd retient Sérénity en otage.

\- « J'accepte. Laisse ma sœur et mon amie partir. »

Joey fixe Hirutani d'une haine que je n'ai jamais décelée chez lui. Il abandonne ? A moins que ce ne soit qu'une diversion pour s'enfuir ensuite. Enfoncé dans son fauteuil roulant, le chef entrecroise ses doigts, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Enfin un peu de sagesse de ta part. Approche, je vais te la rendre. »

On dirait qu'il parle de Sérénity comme d'un vulgaire jouet. Celle-ci baisse la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard qu'Hirutani lui lance. Les pieds cloués à terre, j'observe mon ami avancer jusqu'à sa petite sœur tout en surveillant les moindres gestes des gars qui l'entourent. Dès que Sérénity sera hors de portée, alors nous pourrons...

\- « Tu me prends clairement pour un con, Wheeler ! »

Ni une, ni deux, Hirutani profite que lui tourne le dos pour lui asséner un coup de poing dans la nuque. Il s'éffrondre sur le sol sale du hangar, grognant de douleur. Quel connard, c'était évident que ce fauteuil roulant n'était qu'une putain de diversion !

\- « Joey ! » Je m'écrie en courant à son secours.

Mais mon sauvetage s'interrompt brusquement lorsqu'une horde de gars aussi effrayants et moches les uns que les autres se détache des ombres pour s'interposer entre Joey et moi. Pourtant, en dépit de leur surnombre, ils se contentent de m'examiner de haut en bas, dans l'attente d'un ordre de leur patron.

\- « Hé, petite. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, on n'a pas envie de se battre avec les filles. Alors va-t'en retrouver tes petites copines, on va bien s'occuper de ce nigaud. »

L'un des mecs s'écarte du cercle qui s'est formé autour de moi pour m'intimer de prendre la fuite. Bordel, ce n'est pas un gang ça, c'est littéralement une armée de délinquants ! Je ne fais clairement pas le poids, surtout avec un Joey à terre.

\- « Tu veux de l'aide pour trouver la sortie ? Un peu de galanterie ne nous fera pas de mal, après tout... »

De la galanterie ? De la stupidité oui ! Muette, je frisonne lorsqu'un des types louches s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule. D'un coup, je me revois devant Kageyama, incapable de me défendre. Arrête de réfléchir, Yuurei.

\- « Allez m'amzelle, c'est par ici ! »

Il ne leur en a pas fallu davantage pour se jeter sur moi. J'ai eu beau tenter de me faufiler parmi leur corps couvert de sueurs, l'un d'eux est parvenu à me plaquer au sol tandis qu'un autre me renvoyait le coup de poing en pleine figure pendant que leurs potes admiraient le spectacle. A plusieurs reprises, j'entends mon prénom entre deux grognements, certainement la voix de Sérénity. Je n'en suis pas très sûre, mes oreilles bourdonnent si fort que je doute que je resterai consciente encore longtemps. Le mec qui me maintenait au sol se relève pour me flanquer un coup de pieds dans les côtes avant de s'écarter. Je profite de ce moment de répit pour me décaler en position latérale de sécurité à l'aide de mes dernières forces.

Espèce d'idiote, tu savais très bien comment ça finirait dès l'instant où tu as posé les pieds dans cet endroit.

Ma joue s'engourdit après de longues secondes de souffrance, ma bouche est remplie de sang que je décide finalement de cracher de quelques toussotements. Au moins, si je crève ici, Eléonore m'aura adressé la parole.

_Ce serait idiot de mourir sans avoir eu l'occasion de me venger du pharaon._

Je réprime l'envie de rire. A croire que j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait de converser avec elle. A quelques mètres, je décèle une forme se démener contre les autres types. Joey les affronte un à un, ignore les attaques qui lui sont portées et réplique aussi vite. Néanmoins, seule contre tous, il peine de plus en plus à se relever de chaque chute. Je...

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

La lèvre inférieure mordue jusqu'au sang, je me redresse sur mes genoux puis m'appuie sur mes jambes chancelantes. Le goût de fer dans ma bouche et dans mon nez me donne envie de gerber. Ma peau semble brûler à chaque frottement contre mes vêtements.

Eléonore, on va les défoncer.

_Pourquoi je t'aiderai ?_

\- « Parce qu'ici comme en duel, c'est la victoire ou la mort. » Je marmonne en fixant des yeux Hirutani occupé à s'extasier devant le combat de Joey.

A lui seul, il a réussi à amener au tapis cinq mecs sur dix. Impressionnant. Je comprends désormais pourquoi ce type infect voulait le recruter.

\- « Hé, Hirutani. » Je lance alors que Joey recule d'un pas pour esquiver un énième coup de poing.

L'intéressé reporte son attention sur moi. Mon visage doit lui plaire étant donné son large sourire. Si la vue su sang l'excite, alors je ne vais pas me gêner.

\- « Incroyable, la copine de Wheeler tient encore sur ses pieds ! T'en as pas eu assez ma belle ? Avoue que tu aimes ça.

\- Dégage Lorène ! » Me hurle le grand blond.

C'est tout le contraire qu'il se produit. Comme la douleur de mes membres s'était soudainement envolée, je m'élance dans la direction d'Hirutani, évite de justesse le plaquage d'un de ses sbires et lui inflige un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Si cette première attaque venait de mon propre chef, les suivantes sont, elles, dictées par une force extérieure. J'abandonne le contrôle entier de mes membres qui se chargent d'achever les malchanceux encore debout. Les nez craquent sous mes phalanges, les râles de douleur se rejoignent dans un concerto presque jouissif. Ils tombent un à un à terre jusqu'au dernier. Ne demeure plus qu'Hirutani, incrédule devant mon soudain regain d'énergie.

\- « A ton tour ? Tu sais, je n'aime pas me battre contre les garçons, alors va-t'en retrouver tes petits copains. » Je siffle en m'avançant lentement vers lui.

Un voile de panique assombrit ses yeux. Puis, soudain, un sursaut. Sans que je n'aie le temps de réagir, il se précipite dans le dos de Sérénity, abandonnée par le gros tas qui la retenait. Son bras s'enroule autour de sa gorge et sa main libre soustrait de sa poche arrière un canon qu'il plaque contre la tempe de son otage.

\- « SÉRÉNITY ! » Hurle Joey, agenouillé à quelques mètres de moi.

\- « Vous ne m'aurez pas tous les deux ! Alors maintenant c'est la petite ou Wheeler. »

Depuis le début, il ne souhaite pas recruter Joey, bien au contraire. Tout ce qu'il désire, c'est le descendre pour ne plus qu'il lui fasse de l'ombre. Les coups précédents me tordent en deux. Eléonore est incapable d'effacer la douleur physique, je l'aurai presque oublié si je n'avais pas l'impression qu'on me fracasse les os à coup de burin.

\- « A-A...l'a...de. »

Les prières de Sérénity sont presque inaudibles, ne fusent qu'une série de sons aigus du fin fond de sa gorge. Les yeux de Joey sont révulsés, il tremble de la tête aux pieds. Moi aussi.

_« J'ai une meilleure idée »_

Les souvenirs du magasin resurgissent dans mon esprit, suivi du bruit de la détonation et de la vision d'horreur du sang qui s'écoule sur le sol. Ma respiration se saccade. Mains plaquées sur mes tempes, je ne parviens pas à me retirer du crâne ses images de mes parents morts.

Lorène...

On ne peut pas laisser cette horreur se reproduire !

Je relève brusquement le menton, croisant le regard fier d'Hirutani. Son index joue sur sa gâchette, provoquant un bruit mécanique qui résonne dans mes tympans.

\- « Toi...

\- Oui ? Quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- ...sombre âme qui a pété par ses actes, tu ne mérites pas de vivre auprès du commun des mortels... »

Ma vue se brouille, des larmes s'écoulent le long de mes joues et se mélange avec le sang séché de mes blessures. Mes veines pulsent sous la tension, des crampes s'insinuent dans mes membres. J'ai chaud, très chaud.

\- « Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?! Je ne sais plus bouger ! »

Hirutani s'excite, ses épaules tressaillent, mais sa position reste la même. Il est entièrement paralysé, incapable d'appuyer sur la gâchette de son pistolet.

\- « Au nom du Royaume des Ombres, je décide de t'envoyer dans un endroit si noir et horrible que tu n'en sortiras qu'une fois repenti... »

Plus que six petits mots et il rejoindra Madame Yoshida et Monsieur Kageyama dans les méandres des enfers. Mon front brûle. Je ressens la présence d'Eléonore dans mon dos, étrangement silencieuse. Hirutani dépasse le stade de la folie et me supplie de le laisser vivre. A-t-il seulement compris ce qui lui pend au bout du nez ? Sait-il qu'il est sur le point de mourir ? Les hoquets de frayeur de Sérénity se sont brusquement arrêtés. Elle ferme les yeux dans l'attente de la suite.

\- « Va te faire foutre, Hirutani. » Je conclus en m'avançant vers lui.

Envoyant valser mes envies de vengeance, je lui craque les doigts pour récupérer son arme et la braquer contre lui. Mon bras ne tremble pas. Une force surhumaine l'en empêche. Sérénity se détache de l'emprise d'Hirutani et se réfugie dans les bras de son frère. Ses pleurs n'apaisent pas ma colère, chaque parcelle du pistolet semble fusionner avec ma peau, comme s'il n'était que le prolongement logique de mon bras. Un seul geste et ce type ne blessera plus jamais Joey. La force qui maintenait mon bras s'amenuise. Hirutani s'écouler sous son propre poids, les orbites écarquillés, ancrés dans mon regard qu'il n'ose pas détourner.

\- « La prochaine fois, je te bute. »

Il déglutit et hoche la tête sans un mot. Sentant la douleur revenir petit à petit, je me tourne vers Joey en train d'enlacer Sérénity, sous le choc.

\- « Allons-y. » Je marmonne en reculant de deux pas.

Tout aussi ahuri que moi, il acquiesce et nous repartons par la brèche qui nous a servi d'entrée. J'abandonne sur le chemin le pistolet d'Hirutani, dans le même coin où je récupère mon sac à main.

\- « Sérénity ! Dieu soit loué, tu es saine et sauve ! »

Zoé et Téa viennent seulement d'arriver au point indiqué par les coordonnées GPS. La rescapée quitte les bras de son frère pour ceux de la grande brune. Ma partenaire de toujours s'approche de moi et jauge la gravité de mes blessures.

\- « Ils ne plaisantaient pas... Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Sa question s'adresse à Joey et moi, seuls à être couverts de bleus et d'entailles. J'ai la tête qui tourne les jambes qui menacent de lâcher à tout moment.

\- « C'est à eux qu'il faut poser la question. » Je plaisante avant de cracher sur le côté le peu de sang qui me restait au fond de la gorge.

\- « Très sexy. »

Loin de s'inquiéter de nos visages meurtris, Téa se confond en excuses envers Sérénity, honteuse d'être à l'origine de son enlèvement. Mon amie lève les yeux au ciel et attrape mon sac à main pour m'aider à me déplacer.

\- « Rentrons à la maison. »

Sans hésitation et malgré quelques difficultés à bouger sans grogner de douleur, j'accompagne Zoé après un bref signe de la main au reste du groupe.

\- « Lorène ! »

La voix brusque de Joey me provoque un sursaut. Sa joue gauche est gonflée et ses bras couverts d'égratignures, certaines plus sérieuses que d'autres.

\- « O-Oui ?

\- Je... je passe te voir ce soir ! »

Alors que mon rythme cardiaque avait repris une cadence correcte, je me sens entrainée dans une nouvelle tourmente. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de dire ça, tout haut ? Devant toutes les filles ?! Mon visage doit être aussi décomposé que le sien pour que Zoé éclate de rire avant de m'emmener plus loin. Une fois que nous sommes suffisamment éloignées, je lance un coup d'œil vers la brune.

\- « J'ai failli le tuer, Hirutani... Une phrase de plus et il...

\- Tu as sauvé Sérénity, et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

L'expression de supplice sur le visage de cet enfoiré hante déjà mon esprit. Pourtant, je continue d'avancer en silence, en route pour la maison.

Si ça avait été l'enfoiré qui a abattu mes parents, qu'aurais-je fait ?


	31. Corpse Party - Chapitre 31

Allongée dans mon lit, je fixe le plafond. Le moindre mouvement réveille une douleur, ma mâchoire, mes bras, mon ventre et mes jambes. A peu près toutes les parties de mon corps utiles à ma survie. Quel plaisir que de pousser des râles plaintifs à chaque fois que je change de position pour trouver le sommeil. Demain, il faudra reprendre les cours à mon grand dam.

La veille, après avoir dû justifier à ma mère mon implication dans une bagarre de groupe, j'ai effectivement reçu la visite de Joey à mon domicile. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle remarque ses blessures et en conclue qu'il était à l'origine de ce stupide combat. C'est ainsi que nous sommes partis nous balader un peu plus loin, alors que le ciel sombre nous sommait de retourner chez nous.

\- « Ce type, il faisait vraiment flipper. » Je marmonne pour briser le silence.

Hirutani, un chef de gang de toute évidence bien entouré. Outre son physique peu attirant, son idée de se faire passer pour un handicapé moteur pour attaquer Joey par derrière me flanque la chair de poule.

\- « C'est pour ça que je ne laisse personne s'aventurer dans mes emmerdes. Il s'en est déjà pris à Yugi il y a un an parce qu'il essayait de m'aider. »

Les paroles du mec me reviennent rapidement en tête. Il insinuait que Joey et une autre personne les avaient défoncés auparavant. Il s'agit très probablement de Yugi et de sa part d'ombres qu'il s'obstine à me cacher. En tout cas, sans Eléonore, je doute que l'issue de notre combat ait été la même.

\- « Je voulais te remercier. » Poursuit Joey, mains dans les poches.

Nous nous étions arrêtés sur le banc public d'un parc désert, tous les deux posés sur le dossier, pieds sur le siège. Ses remerciements pansent vaguement mes plaies, dont les bandages compressent ma peau brûlée par endroits.

\- « C'est pour me dire ça que tu voulais qu'on se voie, seul à seul ?

\- Hé, tu te rends pas compte à quel point c'est chiant de les voir examiner mes moindres paroles à ton égard ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. S'il savait les paris entre Tristan et Zoé.

\- « Comment va Sérénity ?

\- Elle était encore un peu sous le choc quand je l'ai ramenée. »

La pauvre, sa position ne doit clairement pas être la plus facile. Après tout, quand j'ai commencé l'incantation d'Eléonore, elle était aux premières loges.

\- « Mais elle m'a demandée de te dire merci et qu'elle s'excusait. Elle a dit que tu comprendrais. »

Je lui adresse un regard surpris. S'excuser de quoi, exactement ? Du malentendu dans le dirigeable de Kaiba ou de nous avoir ignorées dans Domino quelques heures avant le drame ?

\- « D'accord.

\- Téa m'a tout raconté à propos de Kaiba. »

Sa mâchoire se serre, les jointures de ses doigts meurtris blanchissent à vue d'œil. Elle ne pouvait pas se taire ? Seto Kaiba. J'y ai songé une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Son orgueil n'a aucune limite. Il s'est senti tellement trahi par mon entrevue avec Mokuba qu'il n'a pas hésité à m'humilier publiquement. Jamais je ne remettrai les pieds à la Kaiba Corp. Quelle chance que Joey n'ait pas assisté à cette scène plus que grotesque.

\- « La prochaine fois que je le croise, crois-moi que je vais lui défoncer sa petite gueule de connard arrogant. »

Mon pouffement semble le vexer.

\- « Je suis sérieux ! Tu lui as simplement demandé de l'aide et ce type…

\- N'est égal qu'à lui-même. Tu sais, quand il m'a demandé de lui lécher les pieds, je crois qu'il s'attendait à ce que je refuse et que je lui conjure de devenir le héros de ce jour. Mais… Il a oublié que j'étais assez stupide pour l'écouter. »

Ma dernière phrase le désarçonne, son regard est fixé sur moi tandis que le mien balaie les balançoires soulevées par la brise nocturne. L'orphelinat. Je ne me souviens pas encore de tout, mais il est clair pour moi que mon histoire avec les Kaiba ne se limite pas à de simples pâtés de sable.

\- « Au fait. » je reprends d'un ton plus doux. « D'où tu le connaissais ce type ? »

Il ne lui faut pas plus de cinq secondes de réflexion.

\- « Un crétin que j'ai rencontré au collège. On formait une bande jusqu'à ce qu'on soit séparé au lycée.

\- Yanki [1] … J'aurais dû m'en douter avec tous ces cheveux.

\- Hé, je t'interdis d'insulter ma coupe ! Ça me donne un putain de charme ! »

Une main plaquée contre ma bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire et l'autre tendue en signe de paix, je l'invite à continuer.

\- « A l'époque, je trainais déjà avec Tristan. On se battait de temps en temps avec d'autres types, mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec les règlements de compte d'Hirutani. Puis un jour, il m'a recontacté pour se retrouver, « le bon vieux temps » comme il disait. Sauf que je venais de rencontrer Yugi. »

Aka la voix de la sagesse.

\- « J'ai refusé, et disons que ça a mal tourné. »

Bien ancrée sur le dossier du banc, j'écoute attentivement le récit du sauvetage de Joey par celui qu'ils surnommaient « l'autre Yugi ». Hirutani mériterait vraiment qu'on l'enferme dans une prison. Ses actes relèvent de véritables tortures et tentatives de meurtres.

\- « … Donc je l'ai fait tomber avec ma super technique de yo-yo « _Walk the dog_ » ! »

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai simplement arrêté de l'écouter.

\- « Un gang de yo-yo… ? »

Pourtant les mecs qui m'ont tabassée utilisaient bel et bien leurs poings et leurs pieds. Joey acquiesce brusquement.

\- « Je ne plaisante pas ! Ces trucs sont des armes mortelles à qui sait les manier ! Ne t'embrouille jamais avec un champion de yo-yo, d'accord ? »

Des larmes apparaissent au bord de mes yeux tant je tente de ne pas me laisser emporter par un fou rire. Non pas que je ne redoute pas l'attaque d'un maître du yo-yo, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer une bande de yanki s'entrainer aux lancers de jouets dans un hangar désaffecté.

\- « Si un jour ça arrive, j'utiliserai ma botte secrète. »

Notre discussion redevient tout de suite plus adulte.

\- « D'un côté, je suis content que tu l'aies fait pour sauver ma sœur. Mais je peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est de ma faute si tu as failli recommencer. »

Son débit de paroles s'accélère. Il refuse de me regarder dans les yeux pour se concentrer sur le bout de ses baskets. Pour dédramatiser la situation, je tapote son dos du plat de ma main.

\- « C'est du passé et personne n'est mort ! Puis maintenant, il y a une place de libre dans le garage de Zoé. »

Cela marche. Joey relève subitement la tête et me jauge d'un regard blasé.

\- « Je préférais quand tu croyais que j'avais achevé cette vieille peau. Tu rigolais beaucoup moins.

\- Comment oses-tu ? » Je gémis d'un faux air blessé. « Moi qui pensais que tu aimais cet adorable sourire ! »

Mes lèvres s'étirent pour dévoiler ma magnifique dentition. Si les sourcils de Joey se froncent sous l'énervement, je remarque aussi la légère coloration au niveau de ses joues. Il croise les bras en signe de désaccord.

\- « Te fous pas de moi. »

Euphorique, je me lève et saute du banc pour me poster devant lui. Les avant-bras appuyés sur ses genoux, je le toise d'en bas.

\- « Moi ? Jamais, voyons. »

Etrangement, Joey me sert d'appui sans rechigner. Au contraire, je le surprends à m'observer de ses yeux bruns, scrutant tantôt mon visage, tantôt mes bras contre lui. Courbaturée, je pose ma tête sur mes avant-bras et pousse un léger grognement. Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de jouer les femmes fortes et d'accepter que je ne serais jamais aussi robuste que lui physiquement. Mais... Est-ce un problème tant qu'il est à mes côtés ? J'enfonce un peu plus mes joues. Cette pensée était tellement gênante...

\- « Ça a du bon d'avoir un accident ambulant près de soi, finalement. » Lâche-t-il après ce long moment de silence.

\- « Pour la énième fois, c'est toi qui m'as foncée dessus comme un con. »

Ma plainte s'étouffe contre ma bouche masquée par mes bras. Il n'a certainement pas saisi un traitre mot de ce que je viens de marmonner, mais je le perçois rire discrètement.

\- « Si seulement je ne t'avais pas rencontré. » Je reprends, remontant mon visage vers le sien.

\- « Tu aurais raté tous les exploits de l'Apollon que je suis. Estime-toi heureuse plutôt que de geindre sans arrêt ! »

Sa dernière exclamation a résonné un peu trop profondément dans ma tête. J'esquisse un léger sourire et replonge aussitôt ma tête dans ses genoux. Il n'a pas tort sur ce point. Est-ce que j'emmerde tout le monde avec mes histoires d'esprit, de perte de mémoire, et de... ? Soudain me reviennent les images des garçons m'empêchant d'étrangler Madame Yoshida, puis le dispositif pour trouver le supermarché. Ce soir-là, dans l'hôpital, Joey semblait si énervé quand j'ai décliné son invitation alors qu'il s'est certainement épuisé à le chercher en parallèle à ses multiples jobs d'étudiant.

\- « Je suis déso...

\- Je plaisantais. » M'interrompt-il en tapotant l'arrière de mes cheveux. « Arrête de prendre tout trop à cœur.

\- Difficile quand il s'agit de toi. »

Joey se raidit brusquement, comme s'il réprimait un geste de surprise. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose d'étrange ? Intriguée, je me redresse doucement pour croiser son regard, indéchiffrable. J'attends qu'il rétorque quoi que ce soit, mais rien ne vient. Ainsi, nous nous contentons de nous fixer dans le blanc des yeux sans que l'un de nous ne se décide à ouvrir sa bouche. Ce n'est qu'après d'interminables secondes que je remarque que sa main droite caressait distraitement une de mes mèches de cheveux. A cet instant, il semble s'en apercevoir et la retire immédiatement.

\- « On devrait rentrer. »

Honnêtement, je ne me rappelle plus si c'est lui ou moi qui ai initié le mouvement. Nous avons entrepris de rebrousser chemin à travers la nuit. Sans l'enlèvement de Sérénity aujourd'hui, jamais je ne me serai sentie capable d'affronter un gang comme celui d'Hirutani. Moi qui peinais déjà à tenir tête à cette Kageyama, je me trouve prête désormais à répliquer si jamais elle ose relever la main sur moi !

De retour au présent.

Mes côtes ont décidé de me faire souffrir plus que nécessaire, je réprime des râles de douleur tout en me redressant sur le bord de mon lit. Accoudée à la fenêtre, la silhouette d'Eléonore profite du paysage des lampes de la rue qui s'allument une à une.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu observes ? » Je demande, les mains pressées contre mes côtes.

Elle tourne à peine le visage pour me toiser en coin.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas me parler, ta mère pourrait t'entendre.

\- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour ça ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu t'incrustais même quand je ne le voulais pas. »

Malgré l'ironie évidente de ma phrase, l'esprit détourne les yeux pour se reconcentrer sur le paysage. Depuis que j'ai découvert mes véritables origines, elle s'est murée dans un long silence jusqu'à ce que je me fasse frapper par cette bande de dégénérés. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Sans son intervention, qui sait si je n'aurais pas crevé la gueule ouverte dans ce hangar. Et sans son pouvoir d'envoyer les gens au Royaume des Ombres, Sérénity serait...

\- « Merci. »

Ma voix s'élève dans les aigus sous la vive émotion qui m'envahit. Eléonore se redresse, un bras posé sur l'appui de fenêtre et me jauge du regard. Ses grands yeux turquoise me sondent de la tête aux pieds.

De toute façon, pas besoin de lui expliquer. Après tout, elle surveille mes pensées, pas vrai ? Eléonore esquisse un rictus qui en dit long.

_\- « J'espère que tu regrettes. La prochaine fois chérie, je te coupe le bras si profondément que ça te passera l'envie de me contrarier. »_

Une menace ? La surprise qui voile mon visage à cet instant lui accroit son excitation. D'un coup de vent, elle sépare la distance entre la fenêtre de mon lit pour se pencher vers moi.

\- _« On est pareilles, tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte ? »_

Ses paroles s'entrechoquent dans ma tête. Je n'en saisis pas la teneur et fronce les sourcils.

_\- « Quand tu étais sur le point de te faire choper, c'était moi qui me tapais le sale boulot. Mais hier, dans l'entrepôt, c'est toi qui as bien failli caler une balle dans le crâne de ce mec. »_

Tout en gloussant à chacune de ses accusations, Eléonore imite un flingue avec ses doigts. Son index se pose contre ma tempe. Même sous forme d'hallucination, la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne me provoque un violent frisson.

_\- « Tout ça pour quoi ? Ne me fais pas croire que c'était pour éviter un nouvel incident. Cela ne concernait en rien tes parents et tu le sais très bien. »_

Sa voix devient de plus en plus mielleuse au fil de ses paroles. Cambrée devant moi, sa main redescend le long de ma joue et remonte mon visage vers le sien.

_\- « Tu voulais prouver à ce crétin que tu étais capable de devenir l'héroïne, tu voulais qu'il te soit redevable d'avoir sauvé sa chère petite sœur. Tu es comme moi. »_

Je ferme les yeux, pourquoi lui donner raison ? Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas pour toutes les raisons qu'elle vient de citer ?

\- « Et dans quel but aurai-je attendu de me faire casser la figure pour me débarrasser d'eux après ? »

Ma remarque lui arrache un petit rire qu'elle masque distraitement derrière sa main libre.

_\- « Parce qu'Hirutani n'aurait jamais braqué son flingue contre Sérénity si nous nous étions débarrassés de lui plus tôt. »_

Un râle s'étouffe au fond de ma gorge. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort sur le coup. Si Eléonore ne s'était pas manifestée alors que je souffrais sur le sol dégueulasse du hangar, je doute que ma détermination ait été la même.

_\- « Je ne te juge pas tu sais. J'ai ressenti la même excitation que toi quand ils sont tombés sur nos coups. _

\- Alors pourquoi cette comédie ?

_\- Je te propose un marché. »_

Mes membres se raidissent. Au moins, il ne s'agit pas encore d'un de ses jeux dont l'issue est connue d'avance. Cependant, je redoute les horreurs qu'elle est capable de me demander.

\- « Dis toujours. » Je souffle à demi-mots.

Eléonore recule de quelques pas pour s'adosser au mur à côté de la fenêtre. Mon regard se baisse sur la toile beige qui lui sert de robe et couvre à peine ses jambes.

_\- « Je veux voir Atem. »_

Je relève brusquement la tête. Simplement ça ?

\- « C'est tout ?

_\- Mais je veux qu'il n'y ait que lui et moi. Pas de Téa, ni de grand-père louche, ni vous deux dans les environs. »_

Alors là… Autant pour Téa et le grand-père de Yugi, il est possible de les écarter assez facilement, mais Yugi et moi ne pouvons pas quitter nos corps aussi facilement. De plus, la seule fois où j'ai abandonné mon corps à Eléonore, c'était au cours d'un duel et cela n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de minutes.

_\- « En échange, tu passeras pour l'héroïne et tu pourras impressionner cet imbécile de Wheeler. _

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de l'impressionner.

_\- Bien sûr, mais si tu as envie de recommencer à lécher les chaussures de Kaiba, c'est ton choix. »_

Sans me laisser la possibilité de répliquer quoi que ce soit, la vision d'Eléonore s'évapore et je me laisse retomber lourdement sur le matelas. Je ne la remercie pas de m'avoir remis cette image en tête. Drôle de choix. Être immunisée à mes prochaines altercations ou garder ma dignité ? Les deux m'intéressent.

Mais après tout, n'ai-je pas déjà perdu ma dignité la veille à la Kaiba Corp ?

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonne pour moi comme le pire des châtiments. En plus des douleurs dues aux blessures et autres coups bleus en tout genre viennent s'ajouter des courbatures. Le chemin jusqu'à l'école s'effectue à pieds, je n'ai pas le courage de prendre le vélo aujourd'hui, quitte à arriver un peu en retard en cours.

Comme à son habitude, Monsieur Sanpei me gratifie de son plus beau sourire et m'informe que je suis la première qu'il croise ce matin. Je saisis rapidement que ce poste de première signifie que Joey n'est pas encore passé par là. Sa remarque me gêne quelque peu, ce n'est pas comme si je m'efforçais de le rencontrer avant les cours. On se voit suffisamment comme ça.

Arrivée au lycée, je constate avec joie qu'il me reste une dizaine de minutes à traîner avant le début des cours. J'en profite pour flâner dans les couloirs jusqu'à mon casier pour y déposer plusieurs manuels. Parmi eux, j'attrape celui que Joey a griffonné pour m'aider à comprendre les signes. Face à mon armoire, je presse le livre contre ma poitrine et pousse un long soupir.

\- « Des fois, je ne le mérite pas. »

Le passage d'un groupe d'élèves dans mon dos me provoque un vif sursaut. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire, moi ? Dans la précipitation, j'ouvre la porte et fourre brusquement le manuel dans le casier quand le bruit d'une feuille écrasée attire mon attention.

\- « Tiens ? Ce n'est pas à moi, ça… »

Intriguée, je la récupère délicatement et la déplie pour en lire le contenu. Les premiers mots suppriment la bonne humeur qui m'imprégnait jusqu'ici.

« Salope,

Je sais ce que tu as fait au lycée de Flem et à mon père. Tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça. Je sais où tu habites et quelques potes à moi se sont proposés pour aller régler ton compte. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je me pointe et que je casse ta baraque, alors tu as intérêt à te rendre à l'adresse au dos de cette feuille.

Hâte de voir ta petite gueule de connasse se trainer contre le bitume.

Kageyama »

_Originale comme formule de politesse._

Du Kageyama tout craché. A peine ai-je le temps de retourner la feuille pour lire l'adresse du rendez-vous qu'elle me glisse des mains par le haut.

\- « Confisqué ! »

Je me retourne brutalement et remarque le fameux grand blond en train de lire le contenu de la lettre. Mon cœur rate un battement quand je me rappelle d'un détail inconnu à sa connaissance.

\- « Rends-la-moi ! » Je proteste en tendant ma main fermement vers lui.

Mon ton menaçant ne l'impressionne pas une seconde et il poursuit sa lecture tandis que Tristan arrive à son tour.

\- « Eh bah, t'es arrangée toi aussi. »

Honteuse, je glisse une main dans mes cheveux. A cause du coup de poings d'une des brutes d'Hirutani et celui de Kageyama quelques jours plus tôt, je n'avais pas le choix que de plaquer un énorme pansement sur ma joue pour cacher mon bleu. Joey n'est pas en reste avec ses multiples bandages qui ressortent de son col d'uniforme et de ses manches. Ses phalanges sont couvertes d'égratignures.

\- « Elle a l'air énervée cette fille. » Commente Joey en me rendant enfin la feuille. « C'est qui ? »

Voyant l'air intrigué du brun, j'enfourne immédiatement la lettre de menace dans mon sac à main. Hors de question qu'il ne s'occupe encore de mes affaires, ceux-là !

\- « Une amie très attentionnée. Vous venez ? On va être en retard.

\- T'oublie pas un truc, Joey ? »

Mh ? Alors que j'ouvre la marche en direction de notre salle de classe, les deux garçons échangent quelques mots dans mon dos. Tristan toise son ami d'un air amusé et lui flanque des coups de coude dans les hanches en ignorant ses plaintes.

De mon côté, je repense au contenu de la lettre de Kageyama. De toute évidence, elle souhaite un règlement de compte en bonne et due forme. En revanche, je redoute qu'elle abandonne de si vite ses accusations concernant l'incendie du lycée. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, moi ?


	32. Corpse Party - Chapitre 32

\- « Bon appétit ! » S'exclame Téa en joignant ses mains en prière.

Nous répondons tous avant de nous attaquer à nos bentos. Pour la première fois en quelques jours, nous mangeons tous ensemble autour d'un îlot de tables. Sans surprise, la conversation dévie rapidement sur le sauvetage de Sérénity. A mon plus grand bonheur, aucun n'a décidé d'aborder mon humiliation par Seto Kaiba et je les en remercie du fond de mon cœur.

\- « J'ai eu si peur ! » Gémit Téa, les yeux baissés vers ses jambes. « Heureusement que vous étiez là. »

Étrangement, cet incident semble avoir changé l'avis de Téa à mon égard. Je ne m'en plaindrai pas, bien au contraire. En tout cas, ce que je remarque, ce sont les yeux de Yugi qui me fixent depuis le début de la pause. Un poil intimidée, je n'ose pas le regarder et préfère me concentrer sur mon sandwich.

\- « Au fait, Joey, on ne sait toujours pas à qui appartenait ces bonbons ? » Chantonne Zoé entre deux bouchées de riz.

Joey avale avec un bout d'onigiri avant de s'étouffer sous la question de mon amie. De mon côté, je tente de faire bonne figure tout en écrasant mon pied sur le sien. Etonnement, c'est Tristan qui crie de douleur et lâche brusquement ses baguettes.

\- « Aïeuh !

\- Whoops, désolée ! » Je me confonds en excuses avant de lancer un regard suspicieux à Zoé, comment ai-je pu la louper ? « E-Eh dites-moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus joué au Duel de Monstres ! »

Heureusement, tout le monde oublie d'un coup la question de Zoé et repartent de plus belle sur notre jeu favori.

\- « Ça vous dirait de passer chez moi pour y jouer ce week-end ? » Propose Yugi, bizarrement silencieux jusqu'ici. « On pourrait enfin se mesurer les uns aux autres ! »

Un mini-tournoi ? J'en suis ! Mon dernier duel interrompu par Joey m'a laissé un goût de trop peu. De plus, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'affronter le champion en titre en la personne de Yugi.

_Tous ces espoirs pour finalement se faire battre par Joey sur un jet de dés._

Pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable. Nous convenons donc de nous retrouver au magasin du grand-père pervers samedi en fin de journée pour contenter les envies de tout le monde. Au fond de moi, je me sens plus excitée que je ne l'aurai cru. Depuis mon arrivée au Japon, rares sont les soirées passées aux côtés d'autres étudiants, hormis Zoé.

\- « Je viendrai après mon boulot, mais ne croyez pas que je compte vous laisser gagner ! » S'exclame Joey en tapant du poing sur la table.

S'en suit alors une longue tirade sur l'amélioration de son style de jeu. Loin de moi l'envie de lui retirer son air solennel, mais je n'ai rien à envier à son deck.

_\- « Il peut arrêter d'aboyer votre copain ? »_

Tous les regards se tournent brusquement vers moi. Une intense bouffée de chaleur explose dans tout mon corps. Je ne saurais dire s'il s'agit de l'intervention d'Eléonore ou de la honte engendrée qui me rend le plus mal à l'aise.

\- « Hé, t'es de retour toi ? » Rétorque le principal intéressé d'un air mauvais.

Le haut de mon corps se penche vers l'avant, suivis par mes bras posés sur le bord de la table.

_\- « Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois partie ? J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire ici. »_

Eléonore termine sa phrase en lorgnant Yugi du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci déglutit péniblement pour soutenir le regard que je lui envoie. Il ne faut pas plus de trois secondes pour que sa seconde personnalité ne remplace celle de l'adolescent.

\- « Eléonore.

_\- Oui, mon cœur ? »_

Choquée par tant de familiarité, je me force à me redresser contre le dossier de ma chaise et me racle la gorge. Soudain, un bras enroule autour de mes épaules et m'attire vers la droite. Zoé me serre amicalement contre elle et cale sa tempe contre la mienne.

\- « Tout doux, ma petite. » Elle glousse suivit d'un rapide clin d'œil.

Une série de crampes s'ajoutent aux douleurs de mes omoplates. Je vais finir par clamser avec toutes ces conneries.

\- « Il faut qu'on trouve une solution contre Eléonore. » Déclare Téa, bras croisés.

La grande brune me toise d'un air sévère. Mon geste – ou plutôt celui de l'esprit – a suscité une subite montée de tension. Je cherche à croiser Téa des yeux pour la rassurer, mais elle a l'air de vouloir m'éviter.

\- « Eh, est-ce qu'on est obligé d'en parler maintenant ? » Soupire Joey, blasé.

\- « Evidemment qu'on devrait ! Pourquoi personne n'intervient quand elle se croit tout permis avec le pharaon ?! »

Son haussement de ton attire l'attention des autres élèves attablés aux quatre coins de la classe. Automatiquement, je sens toute une armée d'yeux se braquer sur moi. Comme si ceux de notre groupe ne suffisaient pas...

_Je peux m'occuper d'elle. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire._

Honteuse, je baisse le menton et fixe le bout de mes chaussures. Ma respiration se veut curieusement lente et contrôlée. Quitte à capter tous les regards, autant qu'ils y restent. D'un mouvement bref et réfléchis, je recule ma chaise pour me permettre de me lever sans bousculer l'un d'entre eux. Le crissement des pieds contre le carrelage trouble le silence qui perdure jusqu'à ce que je quitte la classe. Zoé ne me rejoint pas. Dans ces moments-là, elle sait que je préfère me balader seule plutôt que de devoir affronter qui que ce soit.

_Hé, Lore-chan, allons-nous balader en ville !_

Comme si je pouvais me le permettre. J'ai suffisamment de mal avec les cours pour m'autoriser une énième sortie sans autorisation. Ainsi, je me contente d'errer dans les couloirs du lycée. La couleur orangée de mon uniforme jure avec celui des autres filles que je croise. Je me demande dans combien de temps nous pourrons reprendre le cours de nos études à Flem. Arrivée devant mon casier, je m'y pose quelques minutes. Ai-je vraiment envie de retourner dans cette école ? A vrai dire, depuis que j'ai été séparée de ma classe, personne n'a pris de mes nouvelles et inversement. Il n'y a aucun nom d'élèves qui me vient quand je repense au mois passé.

Mon attention se reporte sur mon casier. C'est décidé. Après les cours, je me rendrai sur le lieu de rendez-vous de Kageyama pour m'occuper de son cas. Rien que l'idée qu'elle puisse vandaliser ma maison me scandalise. Il est grand temps que quelqu'un remette cette salope à sa place. Et son nom c'est...

\- « Lorène ? » M'appelle une voix dans mon dos.

Téa, je reconnaitrai ce ton aigu parmi mille autres. Curieuse de connaître la raison de sa venue, je m'adosse aux casiers et croise les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- « Une autre trêve ? » Je lui lance cyniquement.

\- « Non, Yugi était mal à l'aise, alors je voulais juste... Bref, je viens pour m'excuser. »

D'après ses mains qui tapotent frénétiquement les bords de sa veste et son regard fuyant, je parie que cette initiative ne provient pas d'elle. Tristan ? Joey ? Zoé ? Yugi ? Allez, je veux connaitre le coupable d'un tel méfait.

\- « Tu sais que c'est Eléonore qui a sauvé le cul de Sérénity l'autre jour ? » Je lui balance sèchement.

\- « Oui, je me doute. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en prenne à Yugi ! »

Change de disque, Téa. Le tien commence légèrement à rouiller. Quelques étudiants curieux nous observent de loin.

\- « Elle ne s'en prendra pas à ton Yugi, bon sang, Téa ! »

Totalement exaspérée, je me retiens de la prendre par les épaules et la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'au moins deux de ses neurones se connectent. Sur son visage s'entremêlent une certaine gêne de dévoiler ainsi ses sentiments et une petite dose de colère.

\- « Si tu l'aimes, ce serait bien que tu lui avoues au lieu de t'en prendre à toutes les paires de nibards qui gravitent autour de lui ! »

Mon exclamation provoque des pouffements de tous côtés. Les joues de Téa rougissent violemment, ses gestes deviennent de plus en plus décousus.

\- « N-Non ! J-Je... Tu peux bien parler toi !

\- Tu es mignonne quand tu le veux, tu sais ? » Je me moque.

Impossible d'effacer de mes lèvres l'énorme sourire de satisfaction de la voir ainsi s'embrouiller devant témoins. En fin de compte, la blesser dans son amour propre m'aurait procuré moins de plaisir. Au bout d'une série d'expirations profondes, elle finit par retrouver une certaine contenance.

\- « Garde ça pour toi, d'accord ? »

Téa joint ses mains en signe de prière. Croit-elle vraiment que son attirance pour l'autre côté de Yugi soit réellement un secret ?

_C'est le moment de frapper où ça fait mal._

Non, attends, je préférerai que nous...

\- « En échange, je ne dirai rien pour ton passé. » Me lâche-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je cligne des paupières, incrédule. Mon passé ? Mon absence de réponse dû la troubler car elle reporte son attention vers l'autre bout du couloir avant de revenir sur moi. Téa se penche légèrement en avant pour éviter les oreilles baladeuses.

\- « Je sais pour Pegasus. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien du tout. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle met pour me convaincre de son dévouement, je ne parviens pas à débiter quoi que ce soit. Sa déclaration m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide. De toutes les personnes à qui j'aurai pu confier ce secret, Téa Gardner est très certainement un des derniers noms qui me seraient venus à l'esprit. Les ricanements d'Eléonore résonnent au tréfond de mon âme.

\- « Lorène ? Ça va ? Tu es toute pâle. »

Je me racle la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- « O-Oui. Mais, qui te l'a dit ? »

Son visage s'adoucit tandis que le mien se raidit. Sur le coup, je suis si troublée que mon cerveau n'arrive pas à procéder correctement.

\- « C'est Joey qui nous l'a dit. »

...Joey ? Nous ? Ce n'est même plus une douche froide mais un torrent qui s'abat sur moi à cet instant. La grande brune tente de se rattraper en m'assurant que mon secret sera parfaitement gardé dans le groupe. Lui et Zoé étaient les seuls à qui je me suis permise de me confier sur cette découverte. Il était évident que ma copine ne trouverait aucun compte à leur balancer ça de la sorte. En revanche, je ne comprends pas trop la raison pour laquelle il leur aurait tout raconté comme ça.

Une minute, est-ce que ça signifie que Téa est aussi au courant pour le cadavre ?

_Quelle magnifique journée ! Ma proposition de shopping en ville tient toujours._

Malheureusement pour Eléonore, la cloche annonce la reprise des cours. Machinalement, je marche aux côtés de Téa jusqu'à la salle de cours et m'installe naturellement à ma place. Lorsque le regard de Tristan se porte sur moi, je me sens soudainement bien mal à l'aise.

\- « C'est réglé ? »

La gorge sèche, je me contente d'hocher mécaniquement la tête.

_Ils doivent certainement se demander s'ils préfèrent te surnommer la pyromane ou l'orpheline abandonnée par son oncle riche et célèbre._

Même le cynisme d'Eléonore ne parvient pas à me décocher un sourire. En fin de compte, peut-être qu'ils auraient fini par l'apprendre au fil des semaines. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi trahie ?

La suite des cours se poursuit péniblement. Je m'efforce de rester concentrée sur mes notes sans trop penser aux paroles de Téa. C'est un soulagement total quand la sonnerie annonce la fin des cours et le début des activités du club. Inscrite à celui de l'embellissement de l'école, je quitte rapidement la classe pour me charger du ramassage de déchet de l'étage supérieur. Au moins, dans ce club, je trouve une certaine utilité puis les discours de Tristan sont plutôt distrayants. Nos discussions banales animent le couloir dans lequel nous nous appliquons à passer la serpillère.

\- « Alors vous n'étiez pas dans la même classe à Flem ? »

J'enfonce mon bâton dans le seau d'eau savonnée.

\- « Non, on a toujours été séparée en cours. J'étais en 2-B et elle en 2-A, on se retrouvait uniquement après journée pour servir au Tam-Tam.

\- Pourtant, on dirait que vous êtes très proches. »

Un pouffement m'échappe du nez. S'il croit que je n'ai pas remarqué son petit rapprochement avec mon amie ou le fait qu'il ait commencé à l'appeler Zoé, il se trompe lourdement. En guise de réponse, je lui adresse un petit clin d'œil et m'applique à nettoyer au mieux les dernières parcelles du sol.

\- « Ah, avant que tu ne partes. Joey m'a demandé de te dire de l'attendre au niveau des casiers. »

Joey… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'étouffer un râle. Il est gentil, mais après les retours de Téa tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas la première personne à qui j'ai envie de taper la causette.

\- « Pourquoi ? »

Ma question semble l'étonner.

\- « B-Bah, je ne sais pas trop…

_\- Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas le dire ? »_

Prise au dépourvue, ma bouche reste grande ouverte. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Eléonore s'incruste dans notre discussion. Mais dès que sa poigne se resserre sur le manche de sa serpillère, je penche la tête sur le côté et hausse des épaules.

\- « Laisse tomber, je dois y aller de toute façon. Ce sera pour une autre fois. »

Malgré mon ton amical, l'expression inquiète sur le visage de Tristan ne s'efface pas. Quelque part en ce moment, Kageyama attend de recevoir une petite correction de ma part et il serait malvenu que je la fasse patienter aussi longtemps. Une fois mes ustensiles rangés dans le placard de l'étage, je souhaite une bonne soirée à mon ami et me dépêche de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Sur le chemin, je jette des coups d'œil dans tous les sens pour vérifier que Joey ne traine pas dans les environs.

_Tristan savait. J'en mettrai ma main à couper._

Pas besoin d'être un esprit vieux de trois mille ans pour le remarquer. Chance, pas de blondinet en vue lorsque je chausse mes baskets. Mes mouvements sont précipités, voire affolés. Cet empressement perdure jusqu'à ce que je franchisse enfin le portail du lycée. A partir de là, j'entreprends une marche plus lente en direction du coin indiqué sur la lettre de Kageyama.

_Tu te rends compte que cette meuf est entrée dans ce lycée juste pour te laisser un petit mot ? Si ce n'est pas de l'amour véritable…_

Tu as raison. Cette fille doit très certainement avoir développé un amour inconditionnel à mon égard et il ne peut s'épanouir qu'en voyant ma petite gueule en sang par terre.

D'un autre côté, je repense à son pauvre père et aux supplices qu'il endure en ce moment-même, au Royaume des Ombres. Ressortira-t-il un jour de cet endroit ? Si oui, comment ? Et est-ce qu'il se souviendra de ses derniers instants au commissariat ? Mes méninges fument, mais aucun de mes questionnements ne trouvent de réponse satisfaisante.

Au détour d'un parc, je reconnais une rue étroite qui semble être notre lieu de rendez-vous. Comment le sais-je ? Très simple : les deux meufs aux uniformes scolaires différents qui se chuchotent entre elles dès que j'entre dans leur champ de vision. Toutefois, si leur accoutrement diffère du mien, je suis surprise d'apercevoir deux copies conformes de Kageyama. Des triplées ? Ma main se dresse brusquement pour les héler.

_\- « Coucou les copines ! »_

Aucune crampe. Inutile de lutter contre les lubies d'Eléonore. Au contraire, j'attends d'elle à ce qu'elle me sauve la mise, une fois de plus.

_Alors, on joue aux héroïnes ?_

\- « Tu auras ton Atem. Mais d'abord, allons nous amuser un peu ! »

Il est fort à parier que les filles m'ont entendue car elles me toisent comme si j'étais folle. Avec les bandages sur mes bras et mon pansement sur la joue, je doute qu'elles imaginent l'issue de notre dernier combat.

\- « Yuurei. »

De la ruelle se dégage la troisième, cette fois vêtue de la même veste que moi. Ses prunelles émeraudes me foudroient. Pas d'hésitation, celle-ci est ma Kageyama.

\- « Si j'avais su que tu me présenterais à toute ta famille ! Enchantée les filles ! »

Celles-ci ne répondent rien que des grognements.

\- « La ferme ! » Crie Risa.

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans les plis de ses manches, trahissant un semblant de trouille. Ses deux sœurs surveillent les environs puis m'indiquent de les suivre dans la ruelle. Confiante, je plonge les mains dans les poches de ma veste et avance comme si de rien était. Avant de franchir le pas de la rue, une brise plus violente que les autres soufflent mes cheveux dans mes yeux. Je frisonne. Derrière les sœurs Kageyama, je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément avant d'abandonner le contrôle de mon corps pour Eléonore.


	33. Corpse Party - Chapitre 33

Lorsque j'ouvre mon casier ce matin-là, je suis déçue de ne pas relever le moindre mot de la part de Risa. Je commençais justement à m'habituer à ses petites attentions qui vous soulèvent le cœur et occupent votre esprit toute la journée.

_Maintenant plus personne ne les confondra._

Face au casier, je ris doucement. En effet, Eléonore s'est appliquée à la tâche hier, je ne peux que lui accorder ce point. Désormais, c'est à mon tour de remplir ma part du marché et de lui permettre de s'entretenir longuement en privé avec le pharaon. Mais comment ?

\- « Hé toi ! »

Je sursaute brusquement et fais volte-face. A deux mètres, Joey me regarde comme si je venais de lui piquer sa nourriture. Dans mon dos, je referme la porte de mon casier et m'adosse à celui-ci.

\- « Bonjour ?

\- Ouais « bonjour ». Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu hier ? »

Son ton rageur ne me plaît absolument pas, surtout après les révélations de Téa, la veille. A mon tour, je fronce les sourcils et hausse la voix.

\- « Hein ? Excuse-moi mais depuis quand je dois me plier à tes ordres ?

\- Après le message que tu as reçu de cette fille, je pensais que c'était assez évident. »

En effet, ça l'était. Quand bien même je l'aurai attendu, de quoi aurais-je eu l'air si je m'étais pointée sur le lieu de rendez-vous avec un mec pour me défendre ?

\- « Je m'en suis chargée comme une grande. » Je réponds en tendant le cou.

Joey se raidit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est en train de s'imaginer, mais il est bien loin du compte. Les sœurs Kageyama se portent comme un charme. L'heure tourne et un silence pesant s'installe sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne se décide à le briser. Ce n'est que lorsque je raffermis mon emprise sur l'anse de mon sac et fais mine de repartir qu'il esquisse un pas vers moi.

\- « Je voulais te demander un truc.

\- Mh ? »

Curieusement, alors que je m'arrête pour le laisser poursuivre, il plonge une main dans sa masse blonde avant de masser l'arrière de son cou. Son regard d'habitude si déterminé et vif devient hésitant et se perd dans le vague.

\- « Jo...

\- Salut vous deux ! » S'exclame une lycéenne dans son dos.

L'arrivée de Zoé interrompt notre discussion, sur son visage se lit une surprise mélangée à de l'excitation.

\- « Hé, Lore, tu as vu le dernier mail qu'on a reçu ? »

Je secoue la tête. Cela doit faire plusieurs jours que je ne me suis plus connectée à la boite mail du lycée, que ce soit celui de Domino ou de Flem.

\- « On va pouvoir enfin retourner à notre ancien lycée ! »

Cette nouvelle m'emplit de joie. Je sépare la distance entre elle et moi pour attraper ses mains dans les miennes.

\- « Sérieusement ?!

\- Oui ! L'enquête a été refermée. Bon, on ne sait pas encore quand on va pouvoir réintégrer nos locaux, mais ça ne saurait tarder ! »

L'envie me prend de la serrer fort contre moi. Bien mieux qu'un cadeau de Noël, cela signifie que je n'entendrai plus jamais parler de cette affaire d'incendie ! Oh, il faudra que je remercie Monsieur Pegasus pour son implication. D'après Mokuba, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de mon petit souci.

_Il n'y a pas que lui qui t'a sauvée la mise, je te rappelle._

Un soupçon de jalousie émane de sa pensée, mais je n'y prête pas plus attention.

\- « Tu vas retrouver ton cher Monsieur Yamamoto...

\- Dis donc, Mademoiselle Hirae, je n'apprécie pas du tout ce ton langoureux que vous employez ! »

Notre euphorie n'a d'égal que le calme du garçon à nos côtés. Je lui lance un regard en coin, surprise qu'il ne se joigne pas à notre conversation, et constate qu'il ne nous accorde aucun égard. Tsss, si c'est à cause du lapin que je lui ai posé hier, alors tant pis pour lui.

\- « On y va ? »

Zoé prend la tête de la file en direction de la classe. J'en profite pour me tourner discrètement vers le grand blond.

\- « Ah, tu voulais me demander quelque chose, tout à l'heure ?

\- Non rien, c'était pas important. »

Durant les pauses, les discussions ne tournent qu'autour de notre futur départ de Domino. Tous paraissent plus ou moins contents pour nous. Il faut dire que Zoé et moi ne manquons pas d'arguments en faveurs du lycée de Flem. Entre le contraste des uniformes, la distance à parcourir tous les matins et tous les soirs sans oublier les professeurs avec lesquels nous avons commencé l'année, le choix est très vite fait de notre côté.

Dès la sortie des cours, je rejoins les casiers, accompagnée du petit groupe et de ma partenaire de toujours.

\- « Cela signifie que le club d'embellissement va perdre un membre notoire. » Déclare Tristan, légèrement triste. « Tes coups de torchon vont énormément me manquer. »

Quel idiot celui-là. Je lui assène une petite tape sur l'épaule et me décale pour ranger mes chaussures d'école. Téa et Yugi ne nous attendent pas pour rentrer, Tristan non plus. Je me dépêche pour ne pas faire attendre Zoé trop longtemps quand je remarque qu'elle échange des messes basses avec Joey. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela m'irrite. Non pas que je sois possessive envers elle, mais j'ai constamment l'impression qu'ils parlent tous dans mon dos.

\- « Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ? » Je demande à l'attention de mon amie.

Je ressens une infime satisfaction quand les deux se détournent pour se recentrer sur moi.

\- « Si, je ne vais pas tarder. Je toucherai deux mots au patron ce soir pour voir s'ils ne cherchent pas une autre étudiante. Qui sait... »

Un signe de la main pour la remercier et je m'apprête à sortir dans la cour lorsqu'elle m'attrape l'épaule d'une main ferme. Son visage affiche une moue embêtée.

\- « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Kageyama te cherchait encore des ennuis. »

Par réflexe, je lance un regard noir à Joey. Evidemment, vu que je ne peux avoir aucune vie privée tant qu'il sera dans les parages ! Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mais je m'efforce à inspirer profondément avant de me justifier :

\- « Rien d'important, tu sais. On s'est arrangée sur nos différends hier et je pense qu'elle a compris mon point de vue. »

Sur ce, je ne tiens pas à m'attarder davantage ici. Le sac de cours balancé sur mon omoplate et je m'extirpe de l'entrée direction la gare de Domino City. Maintenant qu'il a attisé sa curiosité, je suis bonne à tout lui expliquer ce soir par message.

De retour chez moi, je remarque un grand carton déposé à mon attention sur la table de la cuisine. Il est accompagné de deux enveloppes, elles aussi comprenant mon nom et mon adresse.

_Joyeux Noël !_

Comme si vous fêtiez Noël à l'époque ! Ma mère a certainement dû les entreposer ici avant de partir au travail. Munie d'une paire de ciseaux, je décide d'ouvrir le carton en premier. Curieusement, il n'y a aucune trace du destinataire sur la boite. Quelqu'un serait passé chez moi directement pour me l'apporter ? Mon cœur rate un battement quand je découvre l'intérieur du colis. Des dizaines. Non, des centaines de cartes de Duel de Monstres.

\- « C'est peut-être bien Noël, en fin de compte. »

Croyant rêver, je plonge ma main dans le tas et en retire quelques-unes pour les admirer à la lumière du crépuscule. Ce sont de véritables cartes. Elles comportent chacune les mentions officielles et la numérotation des séries d'où elles ont été tirées. Je me sens si excitée que je ne sais pas où commencer ! Une chose est sûre : avec ces nouvelles cartes, je ne risque pas de perdre au tournoi de samedi chez Yugi ! Une fois l'excitation retombée, j'attrape les lettres et ne retiens que celle sans destinataire. Elle contient une feuille pliée en trois à l'écriture fine et soignée.

« Chère Eléonore,

J'espère que tu vas bien. Suite à notre duel lors du tournoi de Bataille-Ville, je me suis dit que ces nouvelles éditions te feraient plaisir.

N'hésite pas à repasser à la maison.

Maximilien J. Pegasus. »

Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, je sens ma poitrine se compresser. Cet état ne provient pas de moi, Eléonore ne se sent pas bien pour une raison qui m'échappe. Pourtant, il est évident que cette lettre m'est adressée à moi – anciennement Eléonore Pegasus, et non à elle. En tout cas, ce cadeau surprise m'a effectivement fait très plaisir. Il faudra que je repasse à la résidence secondaire des Pegasus pour l'en remercier de vive voix.

La deuxième lettre a été envoyée des Etats-Unis. Bizarre, j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne me souviens pas qu'une de mes connaissances y soit actuellement. Le mystère se dissipe rapidement lorsque je dévoile la signature du message.

\- « Mai Valentine ?! »

De ma main libre, je me frotte les yeux et me pince la peau. Je ne rêve pas, elle m'a réellement adressée un courrier ! Quelques jours auparavant, j'avais tenté de la contacter via un numéro trouvé sur le site de la Kaiba Corp. J'avais pour but de prendre des nouvelles de la duelliste Harpie, n'ayant pas eu la chance de la revoir à la fin du tournoi organisé par Kaiba. Malheureusement, mes multiples tentatives se sont soldées par des échecs. J'avais donc perdu espoir de la revoir avant un petit moment.

« Lorène,

Pardonne ma manière de répondre à tes appels, les événements récents n'ont pas aidé. J'ai été touchée par tes messages et je suis ravie de voir que parmi ces empotés il y a quelqu'un qui ne m'a pas oubliée. Je t'envoie une carte qui devrait t'aider à remporter tes futurs duels contre tes adversaires.

J'espère que tu en feras bon usage.

A très bientôt,

Mai Valentine. »

Encore une carte ? Décidément, je suis gâtée aujourd'hui ! Impatiente, j'abandonne la lettre sur un coin de la table et récupère l'enveloppe. En effet, à l'intérieur se cachait une carte de Duel de Montres que je ne possédais pas encore. Son illustration de sceau satanique vert capte mon regard.

\- « Le Seau d'Orichalque ? Tu connais cette carte ?

_\- Pas du tout. »_

D'après la description, elle permet à tous les monstres de celui qui la contrôle d'obtenir 500 points d'attaque supplémentaire. Il s'agit donc d'une carte de terrain plutôt puissante. J'en connais une qui va rejoindre immédiatement mon deck pour samedi !

Le reste de la soirée, je relis encore et encore la lette de Mai. Pour une raison inexplicable, j'ai l'impression que ses mots sont teints d'une aura... lugubre ? Que voulait-elle dire par « parmi ces empotés il y a quelqu'un qui ne m'a pas oubliée » ? J'ai beau retourner son message dans tous les sens, je ne comprends pas ce que le groupe de Yugi a pu lui faire pour la mettre en colère.

_\- « Parce que tu n'es pas en colère, toi ? » _Fredonne Eléonore tandis que je m'allonge sur mon matelas.

Celle-ci me renvoie alors l'image de Téa me promettant de protéger mon secret.

\- « Bonne nuit. »

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de la colère ou de la déception.

Tout au long de la semaine, j'ai sensiblement essayé d'éviter Joey. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il a décidé de raconter des secrets que je pensais précieux au reste du groupe. Ironiquement, je l'ai surpris en train d'interroger Zoé sur la soudaine distance prise à son encontre. Peut-être devrais-je en discuter en privé avec lui, mais en l'état des choses, j'ai bien plus important à gérer.

Penchée sur mon manuel d'histoire, je songe à une manière de me rapprocher du pharaon sans éveiller les soupçons de Téa. Même si elle m'a promis de ne pas ébruiter mon lien avec la famille Pegasus, je crains qu'elle n'apprécie pas que je marche sur ses platebandes.

_Techniquement, j'étais là bien avant elle._

Va lui expliquer, toi... D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ta rencontre avec Atem.

...

Encore un vent de sa part. A chaque fois que j'aborde ce sujet, elle se mure dans un silence plus gênant qu'autre chose. Je hausse les épaules. Quoi qu'il en soit, je finirai bien par trouver une idée pour remplir ma part du marché.

\- « Vous avancez sur le projet ? »

En parlant du loup, Yugi surgit d'un rayon de la bibliothèque avec une série de bouquins sur les bras, tellement que je n'aperçois presque que le bout de ses cheveux. Téa se lève pour l'aider à les déposer sur la table. En fin de journée, nous avions convenu de nous réunir à la BU du lycée pour travailler en groupe sur nos travaux d'histoire. Ainsi, nous nous sommes retrouvés avec Téa et Yugi autour d'une grande table. Zoé et Tristan ont décliné l'invitation, cette dernière ayant des obligations en dehors de l'école.

\- « Si Joey daignait bosser un petit peu, notre groupe l'aurait déjà terminé. » Soupire Téa, passablement énervée.

En effet, pas le moindre signe de ce garçon depuis la fin des cours. De mon côté, ce n'est pas beaucoup plus glorieux. A force de ruminer les mêmes rengaines à longueur de temps, je n'ai pas avancé d'un poil sur notre travail.

\- « Désolée, je te ralentis tellement, Yugi. »

Celui-ci s'empresse de secouer les mains devant lui.

\- « Non, pas du tout, Lore-chan ! Après tout, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour le faire avec toi. Tu aurais sûrement préféré travailler avec Soso-chan ou Joey.

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Téa m'adresse un regard blasé.

\- Cela n'aurait pas été de refus. »

Yugi arbore un sourire gêné. Mon attention se reporte sur les quelques lignes en bas de page que j'inscris distraitement sur un bloc de feuilles. Durant dix minutes, nous consultons en silence nos ouvrages chacun de notre côté jusqu'à ce que la brune ne relève le nez de son bouquin.

\- « Yugi, tu pourrais me montrer où tu as vu des ouvrages sur l'Ère Meiji ? »

Sans hésiter, il accepte joyeusement et se lève de sa chaise. Les deux adolescents disparaissent dans les rayons de la bibliothèque tandis que je m'autorise une petite pause, loin d'être méritée. Affalée sur mon siège, je m'étire et baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Soudain, une masse heurte le siège à côté de moi. C'est un sac de cours. Un étudiant surgit de nulle part pour s'installer sur la chaise la plus proche, celle réservée à Téa.

\- « Joey ?

\- Enfin, j'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais ces deux-là. »

Il marmonne dans sa barbe. Alors il était planqué dans les allées depuis tout ce temps ? Je lève un sourcil à son comportement quelque peu suspect tandis qu'il se penche vers moi, les traits froncés.

\- « Dis-moi, j'ai fait un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Je pousse un long et bruyant soupir avant de fixer le plafond avec désespoir. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas envie d'en parler là tout de suite. Le coude plié contre mon manuel d'histoire, j'enfonce mon poing dans ma joue et soutiens son regard.

\- « Je me suis débrouillée contre Kageyama, il n'y a plus rien à dire à ce sujet.

\- Ca ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu m'évites depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé pourquoi elle t'avait donné un rendez-vous pour régler vos comptes !

\- Encore bien, toute l'école serait au courant sinon. »

J'ai lâché cette dernière phrase d'un ton acerbe que je n'emploie habituellement qu'envers Kaiba. Tout ces ressentiments ne pouvaient décemment pas restés enfouis pour l'éternité. Qu'est-ce que fichent Yugi et Téa ? Ils devraient déjà être revenus à l'heure qu'il est.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

La façon dont il me le demande semble étrangement sincère. Sérieusement, il n'a pas même une toute petite idée de ce que je sous-entends ?

\- « Pourquoi tu as raconté à tout le monde que j'étais la nièce de Pegasus ? »

Je marque une pause, pensant qu'il allait me répondre du tac au tac. Mais rien ne vient. Au lieu de ça, je fais face à un Joey étonné qui ne trouve pas ses mots.

\- « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me suis sentie conne quand Téa me l'a balancé à la gueule l'autre jour. » Je poursuis d'une voix basse. « Tu aurais au moins pu me le dire. »

Pendant que je marmonne mes reproches, je croise son regard désolé. Sa main droite plonge dans ses cheveux et masse sa tempe. Pour une fois, son air fier poussé à l'exagération chute drastiquement.

\- « Je... Je pensais pas que le raconter aux autres te dérangeraient. Tu sais, on est là pour se soutenir entre nous et j'ai une confiance infaillible envers Téa, Tristan et Yugi et tu peux aussi te reposer sur eux. »

Le plus amusant dans son discours, ce sont les pincettes qu'il prend à chaque fois qu'il me donne un conseil, comme si j'allais d'un coup lui exploser au visage. Je baisse les yeux vers mon bouquin.

\- « Tu as de la chance que je sois clémente. » Je rétorque en me replaçant correctement sur mon siège. « La prochaine fois, tu le regretteras amèrement.

\- Tu as déjà pété la chaine de mon vélo, je ne crains plus rien. »

Mon pied droit heurte accidentellement sa cheville et il réprime une série de grognements et d'insultes que j'accueille avec satisfaction.

\- « De toute façon, j'ai bien plus important à penser en ce moment. Je dois absolument trouver un moyen de réunir le pharaon et Eléonore loin de tout. Tu n'aurais pas une idée, toi ? »

_Mais oui, demande au QI négatif du groupe. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver au Mcdo avec Atem parce que ton pote trouve ça romantique._

\- « Enfin te voilà ! »

Le retour de Téa et Yugi met brusquement fin à notre discussion. Dommage, je vais devoir réfléchir à une solution toute seule. Nous reprenons nos recherches dans une ambiance studieuse, troublée parfois par les commentaires et les railleries de Téa. Au bout d'une grosse heure d'études, Yugi s'empresse de quitter la bibliothèque pour retrouver son grand-père au magasin de jouets. Il n'en a pas fallu plus pour que son amie d'enfance le talonne en lui sommant de l'attendre.

Alors que je fourre mes affaires dans mon sac d'une lenteur incroyable, je remarque que Joey m'attend patiemment assis sur un coin de la table.

\- « Tu ne dois pas travailler ce soir ? »

Il tapote le bois du bout des doigts avant de reporter son regard sur moi. Je plisse un œil, intriguée par son changement de comportement.

\- « Je voulais te proposer un rendez-vous. »

_Wow._

L'espace d'un instant, je bloque sur ses paroles qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Puis, brusquement, je claque des doigts et me recule d'un pas. Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ?!

\- « Mais oui, un rendez-vous avec Yugi ! Quelle idée de génie ! »

Il n'y aura pas meilleur moyen de réunir les deux en dehors de l'école ! Je dois absolument revoir Yugi avant ce week-end pour lui proposer de sortir ensemble ! Excitée, j'attrape mon cartable et bouscule amicalement Joey d'un coup de hanche.

\- « T'es le meilleur, Joey ! » Je glousse avant de me précipiter vers la porte.


	34. Corpse Party - Chapitre 34

Aujourd'hui, j'ai rendez-vous avec le célèbre champion de Duel de Monstres : Yugi Muto.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de tentatives, je ne parviens toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui ! Face à mon miroir, j'abandonne tout contrôle sur mon corps pour permettre à Eléonore de sélectionner sa tenue dans ma penderie.

_\- « Beaucoup trop sage tout ça. »_

Ses mains virent une à une mes tenues favorites de l'armoire pour ne garder qu'un top semi-transparent noir et une mini-jupe à volants de même couleur. Le peu de pudeur qu'il me restait s'envole quand elle enfile des bottes à talons surmontés de chaussettes hautes montant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, dévoilant partiellement ma peau. Sans aucune gêne, elle récupère une des vestes en cuir de ma mère et admire le résultat dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

_\- « Je sais ce que tu te dis : oh par Râ, je peux être jolie en fait ! _

\- Non, je me demandais combien je devrais réclamer si on te demande tes tarifs. »

Ma pique ne l'effleure même pas. Au lieu de ça, elle s'empare de plusieurs produits de beauté pour donner plus de volume à mes cheveux blonds.

_\- « Qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à vouloir des cheveux raides, franchement. »_

Une touche de maquillage et madame est enfin prête pour son rendez-vous. J'ai beau ne pas apprécier son petit jeu, je n'en suis pas moins excitée d'en découvrir plus au sujet du pharaon. Même si nous partageons mon corps depuis un petit moment, Eléonore s'évertue toujours à me dissimuler son passé alors qu'elle connait tout du mien. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que ressent Yugi à l'heure qu'il est. Tout comme moi, il va devoir se mettre au second plan au profit de l'esprit du puzzle du Millénium. Quand je lui ai proposé cette idée de rendez-vous, je n'ai pas eu à aligner le moindre argument pour le convaincre. Atem est prêt à tout pour connaître son passé, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Eléonore. Parfois, je me demande si elle tient réellement à lui ou si son petit jeu n'a pour but que de l'amuser.

_\- « Tu peux arrêter de monopoliser ma tête ? Merci. _

\- Hé oh, ça reste mon corps et donc ma tête, je te rappelle. Alors permets-moi de mettre quelques petites limites avant que tu ne t'autorises à faire n'importe quoi avec mon corps. »

D'après l'expression qu'elle renvoie dans le miroir, elle ne croit pas un seul instant à mon soudain regain d'autorité.

\- « Premièrement, pas de meurtre. On a assez donné avec les cadavres à cacher pour en avoir de nouveaux sur les bras.

_\- Je le jure. »_ Se moque-t-elle en levant solennellement la main droite tout en posant la jumelle contre sa poitrine.

\- « Deuxièmement, pas d'attentat à la pudeur. Cela implique tout ce qui concerne les attouchements, consentants ou non, et tout ce qui pourrait m'humilier.

_\- Je ne lècherai pas ses pieds, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. »_

Je tire la langue avant de brandir mon majeur avec les deux autres doigts.

\- « Troisièmement, mh…

_\- Troisièmement, je jure sur la vie que je n'ai plus de ne pas lui lancer plus de dix sous-entendus sexuels de tout le rendez-vous. »_

Le gloussement qui s'échappe de ses lèvres en dit long sur ses intentions. N'étant désormais que l'ombre de moi-même, je n'ai d'autres choix que de fermer les yeux sur toute cette journée qui s'annonce très longue.

Lorsque les portes du train s'ouvrent sur la gare de Domino, je ressens une certaine tension qui me comprime la poitrine. Eléonore se mord nerveusement les lèvres tandis qu'elle descend les marches de la gare, direction le centre-ville.

_\- « T-Tu es sûre que c'est par-là ? » _

Des gens qui marchaient à côté se retournent et me dévisagent étrangement.

Chut ! Pas en public, n'oublie pas la règle numéro deux !

_Ah… Oui._

Le bout de mes doigts tapote longuement le haut de ma jupe. Serait-il possible qu'Eléonore soit… intimidée par l'idée de rejoindre le pharaon ?

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis on-ne-peut-plus confiante sur l'issue de ce rendez-vous !_

Même dans mes pensées je ne crois pas une seule seconde à ses paroles. Par chance, la météo s'annonce clémente en ce jour béni des Dieux.

_Et après c'est moi qui en fais trop._

Chaque vitre croisée sur le chemin est une occasion pour Eléonore de se recoiffer ou de réajuster l'une ou l'autre chaussette. Au moins, ce que je dois lui reconnaitre, c'est qu'en changeant ainsi de style vestimentaire et capillaire, je ne risque pas d'être reconnue si facilement.

Arrivée sur la grande place de Domino où Zoé et moi avions gambadé une semaine auparavant, je remarque directement où se trouve Atem. Il faut dire qu'avec sa coupe de cheveux singulière, il est plutôt facile de le déceler dans une foule, même un samedi après-midi comme celui-ci. Eléonore inspire profondément puis s'avance à grands pas vers sa cible. Il ne semble pas nous avoir remarqué car il lance des regards dans la direction opposée. Il a troqué son uniforme de lycéen pour un débardeur et un jean noir accompagnés de quelques bijoux dorés. Dès qu'Eléonore franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparent, je sens en moi un brusque regain de confiance.

_\- « Coucou Chaton. » _Siffle-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse.

Atem sursaute et se retourne, l'air surpris. Sa main se porte instinctivement sur la chaine du puzzle qu'il garde autour du cou.

\- « Bonjour Eléonore. Que… Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? »

Balayant des yeux toute la place, Eléonore s'arrête sur la terrasse où Zoé et moi avions partagé un cocktail avant de nous rendre dans le café de Joey. Ni une, ni deux, elle glisse son bras sous celui du pharaon et l'y entraine tout naturellement. Le pauvre, il n'ose même pas la contredire tant il espère qu'elle lui révèle des informations capitales sur son passé.

_\- « Ne t'en fais pas, pharaon, je ne vais pas te manger. Du moins, pas tout de suite. »_

Et d'un sous-entendu. Je sens que la limite va rapidement être dépassée. Elle lui adresse un sourire coquin auquel il reste de marbre. Mon petit doigt me dit que je n'ai pas fini d'assister à des scènes malaisantes aujourd'hui. Sans un mot, ils s'installent autour d'une table un peu isolée des autres. A peine a-t-elle pris la carte d'assaut qu'Eléonore pouffe discrètement.

_\- « Evidemment, vu que c'est moi qui t'ai trainé ici, c'est moi qui paie._

\- Hé, ce n'est pas ton ar… !

_\- Tu as entendu quelque chose ? On dirait qu'une personne ne tient pas son engagement. »_

Ma tentative de sauver mon portemonnaie tombe à l'eau. Dommage que le pharaon ne puisse pas me voir, je lui lance des signaux de détresse depuis ma forme fantomatique. Lorsque le serveur note leur commande et s'en va, la situation devient soudainement tendue.

\- « Eléonore, j'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe. »

Elle pose sa tête dans le creux de ses mains.

_\- « Il va falloir être un peu plus précis. _

\- Qui es-tu ? »

De toutes les questions qu'il aura pu poser en première, jamais je n'aurais deviné qu'il choisirait celle-ci. Pourtant, cela ne décontenance pas Eléonore d'un poil.

_\- « Je m'appelle Eléonore, enchantée. »_ Glousse-t-elle en lui tendant sa main.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux savoir d'où tu me connais, quelle était notre relation quand j'étais pharaon. »

Voilà une question bien plus intéressante. Eléonore reprend sa main laissée vide et la ramène le long de sa joue. Durant un long moment, elle semble hésitante à l'idée de lui répondre.

_\- « Je n'étais rien pour toi, désolée de te l'apprendre. »_ Finit-elle par balancer à l'instant où le serveur dépose la commande sur la table.

Dans le camp adverse, Atem esquisse un mouvement de recul. Il la fixe intensément alors qu'elle sirote distraitement son jus de fruits à la paille.

\- « Je ne comprends pas… » Grogne-t-il en fermant les yeux. « A t'entendre, j'avais l'impression que je t'avais trahie par le passé. »

Elle lui répond par un soupir bruyant et ennuyé. Au fond, je ressens sa profonde envie de lui révéler tout ce qu'il désire connaître. Mais cette envie se heurte à son plaisir de s'amuser de son amnésie.

_\- « Tu m'as retiré ce que j'avais de plus cher. Peut-être que je devrais profiter de ton état actuel pour me débarrasser de toi pour toujours. Ce serait plutôt logique, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

Sauf que cela va à l'encontre de la règle numéro une.

_Regarde la peur dans ses yeux. On dirait un petit animal fragile._

\- « J'étais donc un horrible pharaon… ?

_\- Tu étais à la hauteur des gens qui te conseillaient, les mêmes qui ont ordonné l'exécution de Bakura, j'imagine. »_

Bakura ? Tu veux dire ce type aux cheveux blancs qui a perdu contre Yugi pendant le tournoi de Bataille Ville ?

_\- « L'esprit de l'anneau du Millénium. » _Corrige-t-elle suite à ma pensée.

S'il régnait une tension à leur table, les secondes qui suivent jettent un froid encore plus glacial. Le pharaon se prend la tête entre les mains sans oser jeter le moindre coup d'œil vers Eléonore qui agit comme si de rien était.

\- « Alors tu es une alliée de cet esprit maléfique. »

Cette remarque ne plaît pas du tout à Eléonore dont le poing frappe violemment la table. Mais avant-même qu'elle ne lui rétorque quoi que ce soit de cinglant, elle se redresse subitement contre son siège et croise les bras.

_\- « L'histoire n'est écrite que par les vainqueurs, pas vrai ? Alors si je suis une amie de Bakura, je suis forcément quelqu'un de méchant ? Franchement, en cinq mille ans vous n'avez pas avancé d'un pouce. »_

Mon cœur palpite si fort dans ma poitrine que j'hésite un moment à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps pour éviter le pire.

\- « Je suis désolé. »

Tête baissée, le pharaon ne ressemble plus qu'à l'ombre de lui-même. Curieusement, son état de faiblesse ne provoque aucun plaisir à Eléonore, qui peine à rester impassible.

_\- « Tu voulais savoir qui j'étais ? Je n'étais ni ton amie, ni ta femme, ni quoi que ce soit. J'étais juste considérée comme ton esclave. »_

Atem relève brusquement son visage vers le mien. Eléonore, une esclave ? Cela expliquerait entre autres la tenue dans laquelle elle se présente à moi quand je suis en possession de mes membres.

_\- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim… Mais la nourriture de ce pays est dégueulasse, franchement. »_

Propre à elle-même, Eléonore avale d'une traite le reste de sa boisson et s'installe en tailleur sur son siège. A cet instant, des bruits sourds ressemblant à des chuchotements captent mon attention. Mais j'ai beau scruter les environs à l'aide de ma forme fantomatique, il n'y a rien. Bizarre, mon esprit doit me jouer des tours. Le pharaon n'a pas encore touché à son verre tant son regard se perd dans le vague. Comment une esclave comme Eléonore a-t-elle pu se réincarner à la même époque que lui ? Ce serait ma première question à sa place.

_\- « Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu demandes si tu étais autrefois quelqu'un de mauvais, mais je suis certainement une des pires personnes à consulter. » _

Le ton employé par Eléonore est léger avec une once de sarcasme. Néanmoins, cela ne suffit pas à rassurer Atem qui persiste à fixer la paille de son verre. Eléonore soupire et se penche en avant pour poser sa main sur le poignet de son vis-à-vis.

_\- « Tu as fait de ton mieux. »_

Le plus étrange dans cet échange, c'est la vitesse avec laquelle elle a retiré sa main aussitôt qu'Atem a croisé son regard. Il finit par se détendre et vider le contenu de son verre avant qu'ils ne quittent ensemble la terrasse pour le centre-ville.

Alors qu'au départ elle imposait ses règles au pharaon, Eléonore s'est finalement résolue à se laisser guider à travers la ville par le pharaon. Il est évident pour moi que Yugi se cache derrière chaque escale et je l'en remercie. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils discutaient ensemble, j'avais vaguement l'impression qu'Eléonore savait exactement où mener chacune de leur conversation. Pour une simple esclave, elle se comportait plutôt comme une proche d'Atem.

_\- « J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec les Duels de Monstres. » _Constate-t-elle en se baladant dans un rayon des cartes de jeu.

\- « Ce n'est pas toi qui livres les duels ? »

Sa main attrape une série de paquets scellés à l'effigie du Magicien des Ténèbres.

_\- « Ç__a n'a jamais été moi. Bizarre, hein ? C'est Lorène qui livre chacun des duels de son côté. Au début ce n'était pas glorieux, mais elle commence à s'en sortir. »_

En dépit de son attaque à peine dissimulée, une vraie question est soulevée : est-ce que Yugi sait se battre en duel ? A entendre le pharaon, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui joue à sa place pour chacun de ses affrontements.

\- « Comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans le corps de Lorène ? » Demande-t-il soudainement.

Les bras m'en tombent. Enfin une question qui me concerne directement et à laquelle je cherche désespérément une réponse. On dirait qu'Eléonore a capté ma pensée car elle lâche un rire un peu trop aigu à mon goût.

_\- « Désolée, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question maintenant. Mais rassure-toi, tu n'as rien avoir là-dedans. »_

Aucun mot ne peut estimer la grandeur de ma déception à ce moment précis. Bon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle livre cette information sur un plateau d'argent, mais j'espérais tout de même quelques précisions…

\- « Je me doute que tu le fais dans son intérêt. » Rétorque le pharaon en saisissant des doigts un des paquets dans la main d'Eléonore.

_\- « Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne cherche pas à la faire souffrir davantage ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'un esprit maléfique. »_

D'une délicatesse démesurée, elle replace les paquets dans l'étalage et reporte son attention vers d'autres jeux concurrents. De temps à autre, elle lance des regards par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que son partenaire d'un jour n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Ses paroles semblent résonner en Atem qui s'immobilise quelques secondes avant de reposer le paquet à son tour.

\- « Je sais que c'est faux.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

_\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr si tu ne te souviens de rien à propos de moi ?_

\- Parce que c'est toi qui as insisté pour qu'on sorte ensemble. Tu voulais que je me souvienne de toi. »

Son sourire se transforme en moue qu'elle accompagne d'un haussement d'épaule. Distante jusqu'ici, Eléonore s'avance de quelques pas pour réduire considérablement l'espace entre eux.

_\- « C'est toi qui te trompes, j'avais simplement envie de jouer avec toi. » _Siffle-t-elle en lui filant un coup de hanche.

En observant la scène de loin, je ne doute pas une seconde qu'Eléonore essaie de jouer les héroïnes auprès de lui. Finalement, peut-être qu'on n'est pas si différentes sur bien des points.

\- « Mon instinct me dit que j'aimais bien jouer avec toi. »

Ses pas se stoppent à hauteur d'une étale de jeux de plateaux qu'elle fixe sans vraiment les regarder. Le commentaire d'Atem lui a provoqué un violent frisson. Il résonne encore en moi dans les minutes qui suivent. L'index enroulé dans mes mèches blondes, Eléonore se tourne légèrement vers le pharaon, le visage fermé.

_\- « J'étais seule quand ils m'ont enfermée dans ton palais. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était des informations sur les plans de Bakura. Mais vu que je ne savais rien, j'étais juste destinée à pourrir en tant qu'esclave. »_

Ma voix est si grave que j'éprouve des difficultés à me reconnaitre à travers ses mots.

_\- « Ironiquement, tu étais le seul à passer me voir de temps en temps, le soir, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Au début, tu voulais simplement t'assurer que je ne cachais rien. Je flippais rien qu'à l'idée que la nuit tombe pour entendre toujours la même rengaine. Et un soir, tu m'as proposé de jouer à un jeu. »_

Atem l'écoute attentivement, immobile. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'exprime, des bribes de ses souvenirs se mélangent avec les miens. Les images du pharaon en tenue égyptienne me traversent l'esprit et confirment les dires d'Eléonore.

_\- « Bien sûr, c'était une énième tentative de me tirer les vers du nez. Mais je me suis vraiment amusée. Les soirs qui ont suivi, tu es revenu et tu ne m'as plus jamais interrogée. »_

Sérieuse dans un premier temps, Eléonore affiche désormais un large sourire, le regard en coin pour ne pas croiser le sien. Lorsqu'elle ponctue sa dernière phrase d'un rire sincère, elle prend soudainement conscience de sa situation et plaque sa main contre sa bouche. Son sourire s'efface brusquement quand elle reprend son récit.

_\- « Ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié que tu me côtoies. Je faisais partie de l'ennemi et te mènerai à ta perte quoi qu'il arrive. Quand je t'en ai parlé à l'époque, tu m'avais promis de me protéger et qu'ils étaient sous tes ordres. »_

Eléonore pousse un long soupir.

_\- « Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai été envoyée au Royaume des Ombres par la puissance des objets du Millénium. »_

Sa dernière phrase me coupe le souffle. A quelques pas d'elle, Atem écarquille les yeux, bouche-bée par cette révélation à laquelle il n'était apparemment pas préparé. Comme à son habitude, Eléonore brise l'atmosphère morbide par une petite remarque.

_\- « M'enfin, rien de grave, ça a juste piqué un peu ! C'est fou comme la mort est moins longue qu'on ne le croit parfois ! »_

Mais cette fois, le pharaon ne semble pas prêt à la laisser changer de sujet aussi facilement.

\- « Pourquoi t'aurai-je tuée ? » Demande-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Eléonore croise les bras sous ma poitrine et le toise un instant avant de décaler son regard vers les étales de jeux.

_\- « J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je me souviens, ce sont tes gardes qui m'ont sortie de la cellule pour m'emmener dans la salle du trône. Vous étiez tous là à m'examiner. »_

La scène me revient soudainement à l'esprit. Eléonore à genoux devant eux, les cheveux emmêlés entravant une partie de sa vue tandis que sa robe couvrait à peine ses jambes. Devant elle, Ishizu s'entretenait discrètement avec d'autres personnes, possédant des objets du Millénium.

_Isis._

Je comprends mieux désormais pourquoi elle lui était si hostile la première fois que j'ai rencontré l'Egyptienne. Quand Eléonore m'a scarifiée devant elle, ce n'était pas pour me blesser directement, mais bien pour lui prouver qu'elle ne se prosternerait plus devant elle.

_\- « Je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose à vrai dire. Seulement de la douleur de sentir son âme quitter son corps par la force. Sentir son enveloppe être arrachée de part en part et de ne rien pouvoir faire, pas même crier. »_

Voyant les traits du visage d'Atem se crisper sous cette vision d'horreur, Eléonore termine ici son récit sans me partager la suite de ses souvenirs. Je me retiens de penser quoi que ce soit, par peur ou par simple respect envers elle.

_\- « En fait. »_ Poursuit-elle après un moment de silence. _« Pendant toutes ces années à errer jusqu'aujourd'hui, je pensais que tu l'avais fait pour te venger de Bakura ou pour lui prouver ta puissance. Après tout, je ne t'étais d'aucune utilité. _

\- « Je… Je ne sais pas ! Mais j-jamais je n'aurai… !

_\- Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je me demande si tu n'aurais pas fait ça pour me sauver, finalement. »_

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans le cuir de ma veste. Mon cœur tambourine furieusement contre ma poitrine et je sens monter en moi une vive émotion qu'Eléonore rejette aussi vite. Le pharaon, lui, demeure sous le choc, muré dans un mutisme.

_\- « Peut-être qu'ainsi tu espérais me trouver une meilleure destinée qu'enfermée entre quatre murs ou envoyée aux crocodiles comme le voulaient tes serviteurs. Je suis sûrement stupide de penser de la sorte alors que je suis morte et que rien ne pourra jamais me ramener. Mais en fin de compte, tu as peut-être réussi à me rendre heureuse malgré toi. »_

Eléonore…

_\- « Bon, j'aurai pu rêver mieux comme réceptacle. Lorène n'est clairement pas une hôte que je recommanderai. Elle est chiante, elle me désobéit et agit comme une imbécile pour impressionner un mec complètement con !_

\- Hé, je t'interdis de… ! » Je tente de reprendre le contrôle.

_\- « Mais je m'amuse bien dans cette vie. » _Conclut-elle sans me laisser la parole.

Eléonore décroise les bras pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Comment ça, je ne suis pas une hôte satisfaisante ?! Je vais lui montrer moi à quel point je peux être chiante et stupide !

_\- « Allez, il commence à se faire tard. »_

Atem se contente d'acquiescer. Il est fort à parier qu'il vit un véritable combat intérieur après les révélations d'Eléonore. Elle-même ne pourra jamais lui affirmer que sa mort n'est pas de sa faute, bien au contraire. Quant à Ishizu et les autres serviteurs, je commence à ressentir une certaine amertume envers eux. D'après ses dires, Eléonore ne dérangeait personne et possédait encore moins de pouvoir qu'aujourd'hui. Alors pour quelle raison voudraient-ils l'éliminer en bonne et due forme ?

Les deux esprits anciens quittent le magasin de jeu pour reprendre la direction de la gare de Domino. Le soleil décline dangereusement à l'horizon. En fin de compte, je ne me serai pas ennuyée de la journée. Je me demande ce qu'il en est du côté de Yugi. Lui aussi doit se poser plein de questions sur le passé commun de ces deux-là. J'ai presque hâte de le retrouver en petit comité pour entendre ses premières impressions.

Tandis que la gare se profile à l'horizon et que le vent se lève au passage des trains, je sens qu'Eléonore est beaucoup plus détendue depuis qu'elle a vidé son sac. Si j'avais su, je les aurais fourrés ensemble dès le début.

_\- « On est arrivés. » _Déclare-t-elle en se tournant vers le pharaon. _« Dommage, avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te montrer mes super-pouvoirs de séduction massives. Et je parle évidemment de mes seins. »_

Ah tiens, j'avais arrêté de les compter ces allusions. Enfin, dans ce cas-ci, peut-on vraiment parler d'une allusion ?

\- « Je me suis amusé. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as confié.

_\- C'était suffisant, tu penses ? »_

Maintenant que j'y songe, il est vrai qu'elle n'a répondu qu'aux questions qui la concernaient directement et non lui. Bien que son histoire lui renvoie l'image d'un pharaon tyrannique.

\- « Evidemment que j'aimerais en savoir plus. Je voudrai tellement retrouver tous les souvenirs de mon passé…

_\- Dans ce cas… »_

Eléonore s'avance près du jeune homme sans le quitter des yeux. Celui-ci lui adresse un regard intrigué qui lui tire un sourire de fierté. Sa main droite se glisse lentement le long de sa joue pendant que l'autre s'appuie sur son épaule quand elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds. Mes lèvres effleurent celles de Yugi puis les embrassent franchement. Aucun mouvement de recul, ni de sa part ni de la mienne. Eléonore ferme les yeux et aventure sa main vers sa nuque alors que le bas de mon dos est subitement pressé par deux bras.

Je…

Au bout de quelques secondes, Eléonore met fin au baiser et recule légèrement son visage pour le décaler vers son oreille.

\- « Il faudra remettre ça, Atem. »

Sous la surprise, ses bras qui me maintenaient fermement contre lui se détachent. Eléonore en profite pour se retirer, non sans glousser, avant de monter à grandes enjambées les marches de la gare où un train pour Flem est sur le point de partir.

_Wow, c'était dingue !_

J'ai embrassé Yugi.

_Tu as vu sa tête quand je lui ai dit son nom ? _

Tu as embrassé Yugi !

_Quoi ? C'était pas ton premier baiser pourtant._

Là n'est pas la question ! Le souffle coupé, je m'installe au premier siège disponible et tâtonne mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Une douce euphorie me remonte les entrailles quand la scène se rejoue à plusieurs reprises dans ma tête.

J'ai embrassé Yugi.


	35. Corpse Party - Chapitre 35

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je marche lentement en direction de la boutique du grand-père de Yugi. Quelle idée d'avoir organisé ce rendez-vous quelques heures à peine avant notre tournoi amical ! Je serre les dents. Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'Eléonore se jetterait sur les lèvres du pharaon alors que ce n'est pas son corps ! Sans le vouloir, je ressasse la scène en boucle dans ma tête. Les lampadaires de la ville éclairent les rues depuis un moment. Toujours vêtue de la tenue choisie par Eléonore, j'oscille, tremblotante, les doigts triturant la fermeture de mon sac à main.

De retour chez moi, j'ai longuement hésité à envoyer un message au principal intéressé pour nous accorder sur un silence complet sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais rongée par la honte, j'ai fini par ne rien envoyer du tout.

C'est donc avec une vingtaine de minutes de retard sur l'heure convenue que je frappe trois coups à la porte vitrée du magasin de jouets. Rapidement, la bouille du champion de duel apparaît l'entrebâillement. Ses joues se colorent instantanément.

\- « B-Bonsoir Lore-chan ! » S'exclame-t-il un peu maladroitement.

\- « H-Hé Yugi. »

Sans un mot de plus, il me laisse entrer et m'indique le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre où des éclats de voix se font entendre. Yugi m'invite à les rejoindre en premier. Assis autour de la table basse, Joey brandit ses nouvelles cartes au reste du groupe. Zoé et Téa discutent tranquillement sur le lit tandis que Tristan essaie de s'incruster dans leur conversation. Il ne reste donc que Bakura pour répondre aux railleries du grand blond.

\- « Hé, tu es en retard ! » S'écrie mon amie dès que passe le pas de la porte.

Je lui tire la langue avant de déposer mon sac dans un coin de la pièce. Etrangement, la présence du jeune garçon sans le collier du millénium me trouble. Je secoue doucement la tête. C'est certainement la faute des histoires d'Eléonore. Maintenant que j'y repense, lors de son duel contre Yugi lors de la seconde phase du tournoi de Kaiba, elle n'arrêtait pas d'encourager l'esprit maléfique au détriment du pharaon. J'aurai dû faire le rapprochement bien plus tôt.

\- « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

La question de Téa me surprend quelque peu. Elle se penche en arrière et me jauge de ses grands yeux bleus. Je me sens chauffer de la tête aux pieds. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle apprenne que j'ai embrassé Yugi !

\- « Oh, juste un samedi banal, tu sais. »

Heureusement, le principal intéressé revient à ce moment avec des gobelets en plastique, des bouteilles et un sac rempli de divers snacks. La soirée peut donc enfin commencer ! Par envie, je m'installe à côté de Joey auquel je lance un regard moqueur.

\- « Alors, prêt à te rétamer une nouvelle fois ? »

J'ai chuchoté suffisamment bas pour ne pas que les autres m'entendent. Mon enthousiasme retombe brusquement quand il ne m'accorde qu'un simple coup d'œil avant de plonger sa main dans un paquet de chips fraichement ouvert.

\- « Par où on commence ?

\- Bon, si je compte bien, on est quatre : Joey, Bakura, Lorène et moi. Je propose qu'on tire au sort l'ordre dans lequel on va s'affronter ! »

Muni d'une feuille de papier, notre hôte la déchire en quatre bouts plus ou moins égaux et indique nos noms sur chacun d'entre eux. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un tournoi entre amis, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une légère pression à l'idée de les affronter. Une fois pliés, les bouts de papier tombent dans un bocal confié aux trois spectateurs chargés de nous tirer au hasard. Avec une excitation non dissimulée, Zoé enfonce sa main dans le bocal et tire deux papiers. Elle se racle la gorge après avoir découvert les noms.

\- « Comment il fait Roland déjà ? Attention duellistes ! Le premier duel de ce tournoi non officiel va bientôt commencer ! Il opposera les deux célèbres duellistes : celui à la coupe flamboyante et si longue qu'on se demande s'il sait encore lire ses cartes, Joey Wheeler ! Il affrontera le champion en titre du Duel de Monstre, celui qui a des étoiles non seulement dans les yeux mais aussi dans les cheveux, Yugi Muto ! »

Ce qui signifie que j'affronterai obligatoirement Bakura au deuxième tour. Celui-ci m'adresse un sourire amical. Je me demande si son côté maléfique va se révéler en cours de soirée. Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux premiers participants s'installent de part et d'autre de la table basse et mélangent le deck de leur vis-à-vis.

\- « Je parie trois hamburgers du Burger World que Yugi gagne. » Déclare Tristan sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Tu ne te mouilles pas beaucoup. » Plaisante Téa qui se lève du lit pour s'asseoir à côté du favori.

\- « Vous pourriez avoir au moins un peu de considération pour moi ! »

Joey grogne et tire sa première main. Curieuse, je tends le cou pour connaitre ses cartes. Rien de fameux mais ce n'est pas catastrophique pour autant. D'un œil attentif, je suis chacun des tours et des enchainements. Sans les hologrammes, je parviens plus facilement à me concentrer sur le style de jeu propre aux garçons. Si Joey parie sur ses cartes équipements et parfois des lancés de pièces ou de dés, Yugi utilise ses cartes monstres avec précaution. Contrairement à Joey, il n'en invoque presque pas, mais les siens résistent plus longtemps sur le terrain. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Joey ne possède plus que mille points de vie alors que ceux de Yugi s'élèvent au triple.

\- « Au moins ce fût rapide. » Siffle Téa non sans glousser.

\- « Je n'ai pas encore perdu, je te signale ! »

Il échappe un gémissement plaintif. Vu son terrain vide, la carte qu'il vient de piocher ne le sauvera pas d'une défaite certaine. Oh, à moins que… Mon index se porte vers une autre carte de sa main.

\- « Ah, cette carte-là pourrait… » Je souffle avant d'être brusquement interrompue.

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, merci ! »

Je ne manque pas le regard noir qu'il me lance et m'intime de rester à ma place de spectatrice. Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec lui ? Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas d'une quelconque querelle si ce n'est notre dernière mise au point. J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne trouve rien de probant qui explique sa soudaine froideur à mon égard.

Le duel reprend son cours et, après deux tours à lutter contre les différents pièges semés par Yugi, Joey finit par s'incliner devant son adversaire, clamant que la prochaine fois il le vaincrait à plate couture. L'esprit accaparé par ce qu'il vient de produire, je m'installe distraitement à la place de Joey et consulte mon deck avant de le tendre vers Bakura.

\- « J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop dure envers moi. » Bredouille-t-il, visiblement gêné.

Surprise par sa remarque, je m'empresse de rétablir l'ordre des choses.

\- « De quoi tu parles ? Tu as réussi à te qualifier au tournoi de Bataille Ville en une seule nuit et tu as presque vaincu Yugi ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être intimidée. »

Une main à l'arrière de ses cheveux, Bakura la redescend pour serrer son abdomen où se trouvait l'anneau du Millénium.

\- « Ce n'était pas moi, mais l'esprit de l'anneau qui se battait à ma place. »

Son air candide s'efface pour une mine plutôt triste. Je tâche de changer rapidement de sujet de conversation.

\- « Tu veux commencer ?

\- Non, je te laisse la main. »

Très bien. Nous mélangeons chacun à notre tour le paquet de cartes adverse. Je me demande bien quel type de deck il peut bien jouer. Heureusement que Pegasus m'a envoyé cette caisse, c'est l'occasion pour moi de tester ces nouvelles pépites ! Assise au bord du lit, Zoé retourne son bloc de feuille pour indiquer nos points de vie respectifs.

\- « Je parie deux hamburgers du Lorène. » Se lance Tristan, visiblement fier d'avoir remporté son premier pari.

\- « Un menu complet que c'est Bakura qui gagne. » Rétorque Téa, dont la prétention me déconcerte légèrement.

Même si cela ressemble plus à des challenges qu'à de réels encouragements, la certitude avec laquelle la jeune fille m'a relayée au rang de perdante me vexe inconsciemment.

\- « Et les autres ? » Reprend-t-elle de plus belle. « Vous pariez quoi ? »

L'hésitation manifestée par Yugi me soulage. Zoé hausse les épaules et me pointe du pouce.

\- « Evidemment qu'elle va gagner.

\- Je pense que Lore-chan peut gagner contre Bakura. » Surenchérit immédiatement le brun.

De quoi me remonter le moral en flèche ! Ne manque plus que les encouragements de Joey et je serai certaine de remporter ce duel haut la main !

\- « Et toi, Joey ? »

Celui-ci croise les bras et reporte son attention sur le centre de la table.

\- « Je crois… Je crois que Bakura va gagner. »

Mon visage se fige sur le sien tandis que tout le monde lui jette un regard surpris. Sa désinvolture me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Pourquoi ? Il ne croit pas en moi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour mériter un tel traitement de sa part ? Embarrassé, Bakura tousse à plusieurs reprises dans son poing.

\- « Eh bien, nous allons voir ça. Commençons ! »

Il a raison. Je fronce les sourcils et tire mes cinq cartes de départ. Dommage pour lui, mais je compte bien remporter ce duel pour affronter Yugi. Comme c'est fâcheux, je n'aurai pas la possibilité de fermer le clapet de Joey en finale des perdants.

_Dis donc, c'est qu'elle sort ses griffes, la petite ? C'est ma tenue qui te rend aussi hargneuse ?_

\- « J'invoque la _Valkyrie de Magicien_ en mode attaque [1600|1800] et je pose une carte face cachée.

\- Très bien, à mon tour. Je pose un monstre face caché et j'active la carte magie la _Cage d'Acier de Cauchemar_. Cette carte nous interdit tous les deux d'attaquer pendant les deux prochains tours. »

Sur la défensive hein ? Je ne me souviens plus s'il avait joué cette carte contre Yugi. Il est encore trop tôt pour évaluer le niveau de son deck. A mon prochain tour, je me contente de piocher une carte avant de lui laisser la main. Le précédent duel m'a donné envie de prendre mon temps plutôt que d'invoquer des monstres uniquement pour remplir mon terrain. De la même manière, Bakura se limite à poser un nouveau monstre ainsi qu'une carte face cachée.

\- « Encore un tour et tu pourras m'attaquer. » Souffle le duelliste aux cheveux blancs.

\- « Je ne suis pas pressée. Je pose un monstre face caché et je termine mon tour.

\- Ce qui me permet d'activer ma carte piège : le _Tableau de la Destinée_. »

Lorsqu'il retourne la carte sur la table, un frisson me parcourt les bras. Je déglutis, il s'agit de la carte utilisée par l'autre Bakura pour envoyer le pharaon au Royaume des Ombres. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des sueurs froides à l'entrée de ce piège en jeu, Yugi réprime un petit cri de surprise.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un jeu des ombres cette fois. » Marmonne son propriétaire avant de prendre son deck en main. « Si tu ne te souviens pas du _Tableau de la Destinée_, cette carte me permet d'aller chercher des _Messages Spirituels_ dans mon deck à la fin de chacun de tes tours. Lorsqu'elles seront toutes présentes dans ma zone magie et piège, le duel sera terminé et j'aurai gagné. »

C'est ainsi que les lettres « F » et « I » apparaissent sur le terrain de Bakura. Cela signifie qu'il me reste trois tours pour réduire ses points de vie à néant ou trouver un moyen de détruire son tableau. A son tour, Bakura pose un simple monstre face caché et en comptabilise désormais trois.

\- « Tu comptes gagner simplement en attendant que ton tableau soit rempli ? C'est plutôt ennuyant comme technique jeu. » Je râle en écrasant ma joue contre mon poing.

\- « Désolé, mais je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir. »

Moi aussi, j'aimerais voir ça. Je tire une nouvelle carte et réfléchis à quelle stratégie je devrais adopter pour me débarrasser de lui.

_Tu connais la formule magique._

Je parlais de sa stratégie, pas de son âme ! Bref, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, je n'ai aucun moyen de contre-attaque.

\- « J'active la carte magie _Marmite d'Avidité_, ce qui me permet de piocher deux cartes de mon jeu. »

C'est déjà un peu mieux. Pas encore parfait, mais mieux.

\- « Je retourne mon monstre face caché : le _Ninja Blanc_ [1500|800]. Sa capacité spéciale me permet de détruire l'un de tes monstres en mode défense. Et je choisis celui-ci ! »

Instinctivement, mon doigt s'abat sur son monstre du milieu. Par déduction, je décide d'envoyer au cimetière le tout premier monstre qu'il a posé.

\- « Bonne pioche, il s'agissait de mon _Esprit Enchaîné à la Terre_ [500|2000]. »

La mâchoire serrée, je ne contiens pas un cri de fierté car aucun de mes monstres ne possédaient suffisamment de points d'attaque pour s'en débarrasser.

\- « Ensuite, j'invoque la _Dame Guerrière D.D._ [1500|1600] en mode attaque. Ce qui me fait trois monstres sur mon terrain ! Avec ma_ Dame Guerrière_, j'attaque ton monstre le plus à gauche ! »

Il retourne ainsi son _Âmes des Oubliés_ [900|200]. Enhardie à l'idée de lui soutirer ses points de vie avant la fin des trois tours, je lance une offensive avec mon _Ninja Blanc_. Malheureusement, la puissance de mon monstre égale la défense de son _Secret du Portrait_ [1200|1500]. Je n'ai d'autres choix que de le détruire avec ma _Valkyrie de Magicien_ [1600|1800].

\- « Vu que c'est la fin de ton tour, je vais placer _Le Message Spirituel N_ sur mon terrain. »

Plus que deux tours et ce sera terminé. Néanmoins, il ne possède plus aucune défense sur son terrain alors que je dispose de trois monstres.

\- « Je sens que quelqu'un va bientôt nous devoir un menu complet au Burger World. » Chantonne Tristan à l'attention de Téa.

\- « Tais-toi, ce n'est pas encore terminé ! »

En effet, l'expression paisible sur le visage de Bakura ne me rassure en rien. Bien au contraire, mes ongles tapotent nerveusement la surface de la table.

\- « Je vais également jouer une _Marmite d'Avidité_ et tirer deux nouvelles cartes. Super, justement ce qu'il me fallait. J'active la carte magie _Raigeki_, en me défaussant d'une carte de ma main, je peux détruire tous les monstres présents sur ton terrain. »

Bon sang, cette carte… Pas le choix, j'envoie mes trois précieux monstres au cimetière non sans amertume. Tant pis, je trouverai une autre solution.

\- « Je pose ensuite un monstre et une carte face cachée. A ton tour. »

_Il a… bloqué son propre stratagème ?_

Mes yeux se braquent sur sa zone magie et piège. Effectivement, en posant une carte face cachée, il empêche l'effet du _Tableau de la Destinée _de s'activer. Logiquement, ça doit être une carte piège ou une carte magie à activation rapide qu'il envisage d'utiliser dans les deux prochains tours. Je pioche une nouvelle carte. Oh.

_Cette carte n'était pas dans notre jeu, avant._

Un peu bêtement, je hoche du menton. Le _Sceau d'Orichalque_. C'est la carte que Mai m'a envoyée par courrier l'autre jour. Vu sa puissance, j'aurai été stupide de ne pas l'ajouter dans notre jeu ! Devrais-je la jouer tout de suite… ?

\- « J'active la carte magie _Elégante Charité_ et pioche trois cartes avant d'en envoyer deux au cimetière. »

Attendons encore un peu. Par précaution et en raison des dispositions de ce duel, je veille à placer ma _Jeune Fille Malheureuse_ en évidence pour ne pas que Bakura s'aperçoive de mon petit stratagème.

\- « J'active ensuite la carte magie _Agneaux Egarés _pour placer deux _Jetons Agneaux_ sur mon terrain [0|0] puis j'en sacrifie un pour invoquer _Teva_ [2000|1500] en mode attaque. Et maintenant, je vais attaquer ton monstre face cachée ! »

A mon plus grand dam, le sourire candide de Bakura s'étire un peu plus quand il découvre son monstre.

\- « Il s'agit d'un autre _Esprit Enchaîné à la Terre_ [500|2000]. Ton attaque s'annule.

\- Fais chier ! » Je peste en soupirant très fort.

Je commence à perdre pied. Encore heureux qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un duel amical au beau milieu d'une chambre d'adolescent. Profitant de la fin de mon tour, Bakura ajoute l'avant-dernière pièce du _Tableau de la Destinée_.

_Le duel contre Marik était beaucoup plus serré._

Merci, j'avais remarqué. A croire qu'il est plus facile de contrer un Dieu Egyptien qu'une putain de carte piège. Frustrée, je relève la tête pour estimer le visage de Bakura. Mon regard dévie presque immédiatement vers Joey. Ses yeux bruns croisent les miens. Je déglutis et tente de lui demander discrètement ce qui le perturbe. Ce contact ne dure que quelques secondes. Depuis le début du duel, une légère pression au niveau de ma poitrine m'empêche de respirer calmement. Mon état s'empire quand il reporte directement son attention vers son sachet de chips. Je me sens si mal à l'aise.

\- « A toi. » Déclare Bakura.

\- « Hein ? »

Etonnement, ce dernier s'est contenté de piocher une carte avant de terminer son tour. Je ne saisis pas le but de sa manœuvre. Sans ce dernier emplacement pour compléter son _Tableau de la Destinée_, il ne pourra pas gagner.

_Sauf s'il est certain d'activer sa carte face cachée avant la fin de ton tour._

Exact. Mais je ne peux pas non plus attendre éternellement qu'il se décide à m'attaquer. Je tire une carte et la joue instantanément.

\- « J'active les _Epées de Lumière Révélatrice_ ! Tu es obligé de dévoiler ton monstre face cachée.

\- En invoquant mon_ Kappa Vert_ [650|900], tu actives son effet ! J'ai le droit de désigner deux cartes magies et pièges sur nos deux terrains et de les détruire. Je désigne donc tes _Epées de Lumière_ et ma dernière carte face cachée. »

Eh merde ! Maintenant il est certain de remporter la victoire à la fin de ce tour !

\- « Alors, qui va nous devoir trois hamburgers ? » Glousse Téa en donnant un coup d'épaule à Tristan.

\- « Il est trop tard pour changer d'avis ? » Minaude-t-il en me lançant un regard désolé.

Tsss. De toute façon, elle ne pariait pas sur la victoire de Bakura, mais sur ma défaite. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur. Un jour elle me remercie d'avoir sauvé le cul de Sérénity et le lendemain elle me rabaisse discrètement devant tout le monde.

\- « Je parie dix hamburgers sur la victoire de Lorène. »

Zoé, qui a jeté la feuille avec nos points de vie depuis un bon moment, glisse au bas du lit et m'adresse un pouce victorieux.

\- « C'est gentil de ta part Soso, mais de toute évidence, ce tour est le dernier. »

Elle hausse les épaules et tape doucement contre sa poitrine.

\- « Et alors ? Cela ne signifie pas que Lorène va perdre, pas vrai ? »

A vrai dire, je ne peux rien lui promettre sur ce coup. Je jette un œil à ma main et me reconcentre sur le duel. Mais rapidement, mon attention bifurque vers le grand blond étrangement silencieux en fond. Allez, dis quelque chose ! Un simple « Ouais Cocotte, tu vas gagner » me suffirait largement ! Je le supplie des yeux, mais rien n'y fait. Aussitôt qu'il croise mon regard, il le reporte sur autre chose : le mur, le plafond, les chips. Tout sauf moi.

Bon tant pis. Revenons au duel, peut-être est-il temps de jouer le _Sceau d'Orichalque_.

\- « Vu qu'il me reste _Teva_ et un _Jeton Agneau_ sur le terrain, je vais les sacrifier pour invoquer le _Dragon de la Lumière et des Ténèbres_ en mode attaque [2800|2400].

\- Woah, où est-ce que tu as eu cette carte ? » S'exclame Yugi en se penchant vers mon monstre.

\- « C'est un cadeau. »

Bien que mon lien avec la famille Pegasus ne soit plus un secret pour personne, je ne tiens pas à m'étaler sur le sujet. Ensuite, je place une autre carte sur mon terrain.

\- « J'active _Coup de Tonnerre_. Cette carte me permet de détruire tous les monstres sur mon terrain et d'infliger 300 points de dégât directs par monstre sacrifié. »

Comme je ne possède plus que mon _Dragon de la Lumière et des Ténèbres_, les points de vie de Bakura ne descendent qu'à 3700. Celui-ci lève un sourcil, perplexe quant à l'envoi de mon monstre le plus puissant au cimetière.

\- « C'est… intéressant. »

Je lâche un petit rire avant de brandir ma carte entre mon index et mon majeur.

\- « En fait, quand mon Dragon est envoyé au cimetière, il détruit toutes les cartes sur mon terrain. Et comme tu peux le voir, je ne possède plus rien. En revanche, elle me permet de cibler un monstre depuis mon cimetière et de l'invoquer spécialement sur mon terrain. »

De la pile de cartes à ma droite, je dégage un monstre qui patientait depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- « J'invoque donc le _Loup Coup de Tonnerre Céleste_ en mode attaque [2500|2000] ! »

Aux premières loges, Zoé penche la tête pour lire l'effet de ce monstre avant de pousse un cri de joie.

\- « Vu que c'est une invocation spéciale, son loup détruit tous les monstres sur ton terrain ! »

Certes, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de détruire le Dragon Ailé de Râ avec cet effet lors de mon dernier duel officiel, mais cela valait le coup d'attendre.

\- « Bien joué. Dommage que ton loup ne soit pas assez puissant pour me retirer tous mes points de vie. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné, Lore-chan.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais terminé ma Main Phase. » Je l'interromps en le désignant du bout du doigt. « Enfin, je retire Le _Dragon de Lumière et des Ténèbres_ ainsi que le _Ninja Blanc_ du jeu pour invoquer spécialement _Âme de Pureté et de Lumière_ [2000|1800] ! Et tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

\- Que Téa paie sa prochaine tournée au Burger World ! » Fredonne Zoé en se tournant vers la principale intéressée, dépitée.

Tristan s'ajoute aux railleries de mon amie. De mon côté, je soupire avant de serrer la main de Bakura en signe de fairplay. En fin de compte, je n'aurais pas eu à utiliser la carte de Mai, mais je me la réserve pour un futur duel. Ce serait idiot de gâcher un si beau cadeau.

La soirée se termine sur une victoire écrasante du champion Yugi Muto. Malgré mes quelques tentatives de déjouer ses pièges, mon jeu ne s'avère pas aussi bon que je ne l'aurais espéré. Passé vingt-trois heures, nous décidons d'un commun accord qu'il est grand temps de rentrer chez nous. Zoé part la première, dans l'espoir d'attraper le dernier train pour Flem.

_Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à pied._

Je te signale que les douleurs de pieds c'est pour ma pomme depuis le début.

_Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as le monopole des plaintes._

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, décidément. Lorsque je franchis la porte du magasin de jouets, Joey me devance et s'écarte pour récupérer sa bicyclette. Non, le dernier train n'est clairement pas ma priorité.

\- « Jo' ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »

D'abord sourd à mes complaintes, Joey finit par se retourner, guidon en mains. Il n'a pas pour habitude de m'ignorer et encore moins de ne pas croire en mes chances de réussite.

\- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Avant que je ne puisse surenchérir, il pousse le vélo sur quelques mètres pour s'engager dans la rue. S'il croit que la route va m'arrêter, alors il se met le doigt profondément dans l'œil ! Je m'élance sur une série de pavés, de quoi atteindre le porte-bagage à l'arrière et cloue mes pieds au sol pour l'empêcher de rouler.

\- « T'es malade ou quoi ?! » Clame-t-il quand la bicyclette manque de tomber par terre.

\- « Oui et ce sera bien pire si tu ne m'expliques pas ce qui se trame dans ta tête ! Pourquoi tu as agi comme un con au lieu de me soutenir ? »

Entre le comportement déviant de Téa et maintenant lui qui se ligue contre moi, mon nombre d'ennemis commence doucement à dépasser la dizaine. En colère, Joey donne un coup brusque dans le vélo pour le libérer de mon emprise. Cela fonctionne, je retire mes mains pour ne pas me blesser.

\- « Ah, désolé, j'aurais dû te demander d'abord comment s'était passé ton rendez-vous avant. Pas trop décoiffée, ça va princesse ? »

Son ton désinvolte me sidère, jamais je ne l'avais vu si énervé. Qu'est-ce que le rendez-vous entre Eléonore et Atem vient foutre dans cette histoire ?

\- « Joey, sous-titres s'il te plait.

\- Quitte à passer pour un con, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de jouer mon propre rôle pour une fois.

\- Tu n'es pas stupide, voyons.

\- Ah bon ? Alors tu appelles ça comment quand un mec invite une fille à sortir et qu'elle finit par galocher un autre au beau milieu de la rue, hein ? »

_Mama Mia, c'est tout feu tout flamme par ici._

Estomaquée, je ne réagis pas sur le champ, le temps d'intégrer qu'il évoque l'échange entre les deux esprits quelques heures à peine avant la soirée.

\- « Tu nous espionnais ?

\- P-Pas du tout ! C'est juste Téa qui voulait…

\- Eh merde, Téa aussi ? Tu m'étonnes qu'elle me tuait des yeux durant toute la soirée ! »

Le grand blond échappe un grognement et redresse le guidon de son vélo. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là fichaient à nos trousses toute la journée ? Bordel, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de toute l'histoire non plus.

\- « C'est Téa qui t'effraie le plus ?

\- Eh bien, il faut avouer qu'avec ce qu'elle ressent pour le pharaon, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter.

\- Parce que ce que moi je ressens ça te dépasse. »

Alors que mon regard balayait la chaussée, je relève brusquement la tête. Quelques mèches blondes couvrent ses yeux, m'empêchant de l'observer correctement. Mes mains deviennent moites en dépit de la fraicheur de la nuit. Les mots se bloquent au fond de ma gorge. Etais-je si obnubilée par le fait de trouver un moyen de réunir Atem et Eléonore que je l'aurai blessé dans ses sentiments sans m'en rendre compte ?

\- « Jo', je…

\- Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai du travail ce soir, alors… » Marmonne-t-il sans oser me regarder.

Sans que je puisse l'en empêcher, il remonte sur sa bicyclette et s'engage dans la rue, me laissant seule derrière, près de la boutique du grand-père.

_Il est encore temps de courir d'une manière romantique pour lui crier ton amour comme dans les films._

Mes pieds sont ancrés sur le trottoir. Je reste plantée là à attendre que le vent parvienne à refroidir mes joues anormalement bouillantes.

_\- « Rentrons à la maison. »_ Murmure Eléonore avant de forcer l'accès à mes membres.


	36. Corpse Party - Chapitre 36

Le dimanche a défilé à une vitesse folle. Ma journée s'est résumée à taper frénétiquement sur les touches de mon clavier à la recherche de la moindre information à noter dans ma partie du devoir d'histoire. Fin de journée, je n'étais pas beaucoup plus avancée que le matin-même. Un message de Yugi m'indiquant qu'il avait terminé a fini par me foutre la pression. Comme d'habitude, mon attention durait une dizaine de minutes sur ma recherche, puis s'envolait rejoindre les souvenirs de la veille.

« Tu appelles ça comment quand un mec invite une fille à sortir et qu'elle finit par galocher un autre au beau milieu de la rue ? »

Je me souviens de ce moment à la bibliothèque. Les autres étaient déjà partis et alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir à mon tour, Joey m'a proposé un rendez-vous. Mon stylo retombe lourdement sur mon bloc-notes quand je cale mes mains contre mes tempes. Qu'aurais-je dû lui dire à cet instant ? « Oh, attends, j'utilise ton idée pour rapprocher d'abord Atem et Eléonore. Pour nous, on verra plus tard ! » Cela sonne si ridicule et pourtant plus honnête que ce que lui ai servi. A vrai dire, je ne lui reprocherai pas d'en avoir parlé à Téa. Les deux se sont sûrement acoquinés pour nous surveiller toute la journée dans l'attente d'un faux pas de ma part. Je grimace.

\- « Ce n'est pas un faux pas si je ne lui dois rien. » Je grogne sans grande conviction.

Le crépuscule est sur le point de se conclure de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Rester enfermée dans ma chambre ne m'aidera en rien avec ce travail d'histoire. Nerveusement, j'attrape deux-trois bouquins empruntés à la bibliothèque ainsi qu'un carnet et les fourre dans mon sac. On est dimanche, tous les cafés doivent encore servir à cette heure. Un peu de marche me fera le plus grand bien.

\- « Je sors ! » Je m'exclame à l'attention de ma mère avant de fermer la porte.

Auparavant, l'idée de sortir en ville en pleine soirée m'aurait apeurée. Maintenant qu'Eléonore se trouve à mes côtés, je me sens presque capable d'errer dans les quartiers malfamés de la ville à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit.

Vêtue d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un débardeur de même couleur, je ne risque pas d'attirer l'attention comme la veille. Pour la peine, j'ai rechaussé mes plus belles lunettes de lecture. Seules persistent les boucles blondes coiffées par Eléonore. Les lampadaires s'illuminent à chacun de mes pas. Naturellement, je me dirige paisiblement vers l'essaim de lumière au loin. L'air frais embrasse ma peau au fur et à mesure que j'accélère le pas pour m'enfoncer dans la foule urbaine. Sur le chemin, je consulte les messages de Zoé. Le comportement de Joey ne lui a bien sûr pas échappé.

**_Zoé :_**_ « Il était carrément bizarre oui. Tu es sûre qu'il n'a pas été hanté par un esprit, lui-aussi ? »_

_C'est devenu à la mode dernièrement._

Je te remercie de me maintenir dans les tendances, d'ailleurs.

**_Lore _**_: « C'est la seule explication possible. »_

Hors de question que je lui raconte notre petite altercation à la fin de la soirée de Yugi. Cela m'obligerait à revenir sur le rendez-vous et ainsi sur le baiser. Ce baiser… J'y ai songé toute la nuit. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas intervenue dès que j'ai compris les intentions d'Eléonore ? Si j'avais su que deux voyeurs nous observaient non loin de là, évidemment que j'aurai repris le contrôle !

A force de ruminer, je remarque que je ne me dirige plus vers le café que Zoé et moi fréquentions en dehors du Tam-Tam mais vers le centre-ville de Domino. Je soupire et continue à marcher dans cette direction. Peut-être qu'il y a de la place à la buvette de l'autre fois…

Lorsque je franchis l'entrée, j'ai le plaisir de constater que peu de gens occupent les tables du fond, coupées de l'afflux des clients. Heureuse, je prends d'assaut un des sièges au fond du café et étale directement mes affaires. La carte des boissons au creux des mains, je me prépare mentalement à passer ma soirée ici à travailler quand le serveur s'avance à ma table.

\- « Bonsoir, avez-vous fait votre choix ? »

Tiens, cette voix, c'est… ? Ma salive se bloque dans ma gorge quand je reconnais Joey en t-shirt rouge et tablier. Merde, ils n'ont qu'un seul serveur dans ce café ou je rêve ?

\- « J-Joey ?! »

Ce n'est qu'au son de ma voix que les traits de son visage s'éclairent subitement.

\- « Lorène ?! Depuis quand tu portes des lunettes ?

\- C'est… Juste pour bosser sur les cours. »

Mon ton s'étouffe progressivement, si bien que je pense qu'il n'a pas entendu un traitre mot de ce que je viens de dire. Moi qui ai quitté la maison pour fuir toutes mes préoccupations, me voilà directement confrontée à la pire d'entre toutes ! Au secours !

\- « Mh, qu'est-ce que je peux te servir ?

\- Juste un chocolat chaud, s'il te plait. »

Je n'ose même plus le regarder en face. C'est si embarrassant, mon Dieu, j'ai envie de crever ici tout de suite !

_Un petit tour au Royaume des Ombres ?_

\- « N'y pense même pas ! » Je rétorque en tapant du poing sur la table.

Le couple de la table à côté se retourne brusquement et me dévisage. Honteuse, je bredouille quelques excuses et me lancent dans l'analyse méticuleuse d'un des bouquins que j'ai ramenés. Cela dure dix secondes avant que je ne m'affale contre le dossier du siège. Il faut que je dissipe ce malentendu dès que possible, dès qu'il reviendra avec ma commande. Mais pour dire quoi ? « Au fait, Yugi ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! », « Tu sais, leurs histoires d'esprits d'Egypte ancienne réincarnés dans des gens, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Je préfère les mecs banals comme toi ! » Définitivement non.

_Il serait temps de te prendre des cours de séduction auprès de moi._

Pour apprendre à faire du pied à un mec sous la table ? Non merci, je laisse ma place. Mon temps de réflexion est écoulé, je croise Joey du coin de l'œil qui se dirige droit vers ma table. Un vent de panique s'empare de moi quand je cherche les mots pour engager la conversation.

\- « Et un chocolat chaud. »

Je dépose la monnaie dans la main qu'il me tend. Merde, j'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué que je tremblais légèrement. Naturellement, il range les pièces dans son tablier puis m'indique de son index la tasse fumante.

\- « Si tu veux te concentrer, je te déconseille d'y mettre trop de sucre. Le mec au bar a tendance à un peu trop forcer la main. »

La… La première phrase sympathique de sa part depuis plusieurs jours ! Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire, peut-être exagéré sur le coup, mais je me sens si soulagée soudainement.

\- « Merci pour le conseil ! »

Joey acquiesce et récupère son plateau, prêt à repartir. J'inspire profondément et pose une main hésitante sur son poignet.

\- « H-Hé, par rapport à hier…

\- Ah ça. Je me suis un peu emballé avant de partir. »

Je secoue vivement la tête.

\- « Non, c'est de ma faute, j'étais si obsédée par l'idée de réunir le pharaon et Eléonore que j'ai… »

Que j'ai quoi au juste ? Joey dégage doucement son poignet de ma main, il a l'air plus détendu.

\- « Que tu n'as pas remarqué que j'attendais que tu te décides enfin à me regarder. »

Le souffle coupé, je le fixe intensément dans le blanc des yeux pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas ici d'une autre de ses plaisanteries. Mes doigts caressent fébrilement le bord des feuilles pour m'aider à retrouver une contenance. Mon cœur bat si vite à cet instant qu'aucun mot ne me vient.

\- « Wheeler !

\- Ah, il faut que j'y retourne. _Kanpai_ ! » S'exclame-t-il tout en s'éloignant.

Dès qu'il quitte mon champ visuel, mon regard se détourne vers la tasse de chocolat chaud brûlante. Quelle idée de commander une boisson chaude alors que je me consume de l'intérieur… J'ai l'impression d'être à la fois vide et pleine d'énergie. Complètement perdue, j'attrape précautionneusement la tasse et la porte à mes lèvres. Je réprime un rictus. Il avait raison. Trop sucré. Je la repose immédiatement sur son dessous et m'arme de mon stylo et du bouquin d'histoire. Mes notes ne s'écriront pas par magie !

« J'attendais que tu te décides enfin à me regarder. »

La mine de mon stylo dessine des arabesques sur le bout de papier. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observe s'adresser aux nouveaux clients avec un large sourire avenant. Tsss… Au moins, quand il me parle, son sourire est différent. Unique ?

_Besoin d'aide ?_

La ferme, Eléonore, j'essaie de me concentrer sur mes cours au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Un pouffement résonne au fond de mon âme.

Au bout d'un long moment de réflexion quant aux derniers événements, je parviens à occulter tout cela de ma tête pour remplir trois pages complètes. Les mots coulent sur le papier sans que je ne voie le temps s'écouler. La faible mélodie de jazz en arrière salle rythme mes coups de stylo et ponctue chacun de mes paragraphes. Au terme du chapitre du livre en question, je repose délicatement mon arme sur la table et m'étire le bas du dos et le cou. Les branches de mes lunettes me creusent le crâne, mais au moins, j'ai enfin quelque chose de décent à présenter. Yugi sera fier de moi !

\- « Enfin fini ? »

La voix de Joey me tire de ma plénitude. Il se tient à quelques mètres, téléphone à la main, assis sur une des tables vides. Comme toutes les autres du café d'ailleurs. Intriguée, je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure sur mon téléphone. Bon sang, il est déjà si tard ?!

\- « Le café ferme à quelle heure ?

\- Il y a une demi-heure. »

Ce qui explique l'absence de clients. Embarrassée, je referme mon livre et fourgue toutes mes affaires dans mon sac. Joey semble m'observer d'un air amusé.

\- « Tu aurais dû me foutre dehors ! » Je proteste, paniquée.

\- « Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ? Tu avais l'air concentrée sur ton travail. Puis ça ne m'a pas dérangé. »

Une fois mon sac refermé, je me lève de mon siège, prête à m'enfuir comme une voleuse quand le jeune homme s'avance jusqu'à la table et s'installe en face de moi. Incrédule, je l'imite et repose mon sac à côté.

\- « Tu sais, ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? »

Joey parait soudainement aussi gêné que moi. Je me contente de hocher du menton.

\- « Oublie, c'était idiot de ma part. »

Il enchaine sur un rire qui sonne affreusement faux. La main qu'il frotte à l'arrière de sa nuque trahit une certaine nervosité. Tant de détails alors qu'au fond, je les cherche minutieusement dans l'unique but de me rassurer moi-même.

\- « Je ne veux pas. »

Ma gorge s'assèche, je peine à déglutir correctement tant j'ai brusquement chaud.

\- « Hein ?

\- J-Je refuse d'oublier ce que tu m'as dit. »

Rien d'autre ne se décide à sortir. Vu de l'extérieur, je dois paraître incroyablement bornée et stupide. Sous la table, mes ongles griffent les bords en bois. En dépit de mon agitation évidente, je m'efforce de paraître entièrement sous contrôle. Je manque un sursaut quand Joey éclate de rire.

\- « Tu es vraiment drôle quand tu t'y mets, Cocotte. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à propos du pharaon et toi. Mais je veux l'entière exclusivité le jour où vous déciderez de rendre ça publique ! »

Mais tais-toi bon sang !

\- « C'est Eléonore qui l'a embrassé… Pas moi.

Il redevient d'un coup tout à fait sérieux.

\- Arrête ça. C'est ton corps, tu le contrôles encore de ce que je sais. Oublions tout ça et reprenons de zéro, d'accord ? Revenons-en à l'accident de vélo et ça me conviendra très bien. »

L'accident de vélo ? Il fait probablement allusion à notre détonante rencontre dans la rue commerçante. A l'époque – bien que cela ne remonte qu'à un mois tout au plus – je le considérais comme un imbécile, un danger de la route et un énorme menteur qui m'avait dénigrée auprès de ses amis lorsqu'on s'est revus le soir même au Tam-Tam.

Mon cœur tambourine si fort dans ma poitrine qu'il me fait mal. A aucun moment de la discussion il n'a osé me regarder droit dans les yeux. Qu'attend-t-il ? Que j'accepte sans sourciller pour enfin m'affronter ?

\- « Comme tu veux, Joey. »

Retiens-moi s'il te plait.

\- « Tu as raison, ce sera beaucoup plus simple comme cela. » J'ajoute d'un débit précipité.

Tout ce que je veux en ce moment, c'est toi.

\- « On ne se prendra plus la tête pour rien. Si tu savais comment ça me faisait chier ! »

Ce qui me fait chier, c'est de savoir que tu ne veilleras plus sur moi.

Essoufflée, je suis à court de parole. Mes griffes ont creusé des sillons dans le bois de la table. Mes entrailles menacent de rendre mon dernier repas. Bordel, j'ai si chaud que je fonds sur place…

\- « Il est tard. Il faut que je rentre. » Je déclare simplement en me levant.

Des fois, il est primordial de savoir lâcher prise avant que tout n'explose. Convaincue de ma pensée, j'enroule l'anse de mon sac autour de mon épaule et le presse contre mes côtes.

\- « Hein ? C'est tout ? »

L'étonnement de Joey, silencieux jusqu'ici, perturbe l'équilibre de la salle. Je le dévisage et attends qu'il poursuive.

\- « Dans ce genre ce moment, tu es censée me retenir et me déclarer tes sentiments. »

Mon sang se glace. Une nouvelle dose d'adrénaline pulse dans mes veines.

\- « Sérieusement ? Tu te fiches de moi, j'espère ? »

Depuis dix minutes, j'ai l'impression que je vais me chier dessus à tout moment et lui, il en profite pour se jouer de moi ? Prêcher le faux pour connaitre la vérité, c'est vraiment une technique d'enculé.

\- « Hé, tu te rends pas compte à quel point c'est compliqué d'attirer ton attention ! »

Je fronce les sourcils. Croit-il réellement que cette explication me suffit ? Enervée, je hausse les épaules avec désinvolture et me dirige à grands pas vers la sortie du café. Mais à l'instant-même où je saisis la poignée, une résistance m'indique que les portes sont fermées à clé. J'ai beau forcer, le loquet ne cède pas. Un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Joey n'a pas bougé d'un iota et s'amuse dans son coin.

\- « Eléonore, tu penses pouvoir casser les vitres ?

_\- Désolée, maîtresse, je ne suis pas habilitée à ce genre de mission. »_

Tu étais supposée m'aider ! Un gloussement provenant du fond de la salle achève le peu de patience qu'il me restait. D'un pas décidé, je marche jusqu'à la table et laisse mon sac s'écraser à mes pieds.

\- « La clé. » J'ordonne, une main en avant.

Le visage maintenu par son poing accoudé à la table, Joey me toise, fier de sa plaisanterie. A mon ordre, sa bouche s'étire dans un sourire moqueur.

\- « Je te la donnerai si tu es gentille. »

Je peste tout bas. Encore cette histoire de gentillesse. Fatiguée, je le pousse hargneusement pour m'installer à côté de lui, non sans manifester toute ma frustration.

\- « C'est donc ça que tu veux ? » Siffle-t-il en aventurant sa main dans la poche de son jean.

De cette poche en ressort une clé, le saint Graal. Avec de la vitesse, je pourrai facilement lui subtiliser et m'enfuir de ce café en courant. Ou mieux, l'enfermer comme je l'ai fait avec les clients du Tam-Tam l'autre soir. Je secoue doucement la tête. Non, à tous les coups, la porte de secours, généralement à l'arrière de la cuisine lui permettra de s'échapper.

La porte de secours… ?

\- « Joey, corrige-moi si je me trompe. Il y a bien une issue de secours à ce café ? »

Son visage pâlit à vue d'œil. J'éclate de rire. Tant d'efforts pour m'enfermer avec lui dans cet endroit pour au final oublier qu'une simple porte réduirait ses plans à néant.

\- « Quel con. » Maugrée-t-il pour lui-même.

Maintenant qu'il est affaibli psychologiquement, je n'éprouve plus aucune difficulté à lui ôter la clé des mains. Désormais, je détiens mon passe-droit vers la liberté. Quelque peu amusée devant son air abattu, j'enroule la clé le long de mes doigts et la tourne dans tous les sens.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Il se fait tard. » Marmonne Joey.

Un haussement d'épaule plus tard, j'examine le bout de fer de plus près puis centre mon attention sur lui.

\- « Dans ce genre ce moment, tu es censé me retenir et me déclarer tes sentiments. » Je répète en dérochant chaque syllabe.

Les traits crispés, il me foudroie de ses yeux bruns. Je souffle du nez et repose la clé sur la table.

\- « Tu avais raison. »

Joey se fixe un instant sur la clé, hésitant à la récupérer. Il choisit finalement de l'ignorer et de revenir vers moi.

\- « Sur quoi ?

\- Le chocolat chaud. Il était beaucoup trop sucré.

\- Oh. »

Les battements de mon cœur retentissent jusqu'au bout de mes orteils. Sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde, je pose ma main sur son épaule et la descend jusqu'à rejoindre la sienne. Brûlante. Son regard se porte également la mienne. Partage-t-il la même réflexion ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me plancher sur la question qu'un bruit de frottement me tire de mes pensées. Joey se décale de son siège et se penche vers moi. Tandis que ses doigts cherchent les miens, son autre main remonte dans le creux de mon cou. Hypnotisée, je laisse son visage s'approcher et n'attend qu'une seule chose de sa part quand, subitement, il s'arrête à quelques centimètres.

\- « Avant que je ne t'embrasse, je veux en être certain. » Son souffle caresse mes lèvres entrouvertes. « Je veux être sûr qu'il n'y a rien entre Yugi et toi. »

Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu penser. Non, alors même que nous apprêtons à sceller ce moment, sa première chose qui l'inquiète, c'est de préserver son meilleur ami jusqu'au bout.

\- « Absolument rien. »

Le temps qu'il saisisse ma réponse, je sépare la faible distance et pose ma bouche contre la sienne. Euphorique, je libère mes mains et entoure son cou pour l'inviter à se rapprocher encore plus. Ses lèvres happent les miennes et me provoquent toute une série de frissons. C'est bien loin de ce que j'ai ressenti la veille en embrassant Atem. Mais alors que Joey s'écarte pour me retirer ma paire de lunettes, je sens qu'une partie de moi se divertit de la scène. Je me racle la gorge, envoyant valser mes appréhensions et repars à l'assaut du blondinet.


	37. Orichalque - Chapitre 37

Bonjour,

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le début de l'Arc du Sceau d'Orichalque.

**Zarryn:** Après 36 chapitres d'attente ! En vrai, ce fût aussi très long pour moi xD. Pour tout dire, je ne comprends pas comment on peut résister au charme naturel de Joey. Les deux sont des boulets, mais au moins ils ne se tournent pas autour pendant 36 chapitres - ah on me dit que si. De mon point de vue, Lorène dit qu'elle n'a pas ressenti la même chose vu que ce n'était pas elle qui embrassait Atem dans un sens. Elle a ressenti le contact du baiser, mais n'y a pas vraiment participé. C'est un peu comme si on l'avait forcé dans un sens, alors que le baiser avec Joey, elle "l'attendait".

* * *

\- « Tu m'apprendras à jouer au Duel de Monstres ? »

Tout en se balançant sur deux pieds de sa chaise, Zoé me fixe des yeux pour me défier de refuser. Suite à un énième mail du lycée de Flem, nous nous sommes retrouvées dans cette mare d'étudiants aux uniformes orange, coincés dans la salle de sport de notre ancienne école pour une séance d'informations.

\- « P-Pourquoi pas, mais après avoir suivi les duels de samedi, tu devrais avoir tout compris. » Je bredouille, prise au dépourvu.

Installées dans une des rangées les plus éloignées de l'estrade, nous attendons patiemment l'intervention du directeur. Tout excitée, Zoé remonte son sac de cours sur ses genoux. Je lui lance un regard incertain. Il m'a l'air plutôt bien rempli pour une mallette censée contenir qu'une poignée de manuels. Ses yeux malicieux me scrutent alors qu'elle glisse lentement la fermeture éclair, dévoilant un appareil aux initiales de la KC. Une poussée d'adrénaline me pousse à me lever brusquement.

\- « Quel genre de dégénérée apporte son disque de duel à l'école après ce qu'il s'y est produit ?! »

Les chuchotements qui s'élèvent autour de moi m'obligent à me raviser et me rassoir, ce qui ne fait qu'élargir le sourire de mon amie. Tandis que je m'apprête à lui lister toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle devrait jeter cet appareil de malheur, un grésillement au niveau de la scène me coupe dans mon élan. Sans surprise, tout le corps professoral monte sur scène. Leurs visages sont fermés. Il faut dire que les dommages et intérêts suite à l'incendie du toit n'a pas dû arranger leurs petites affaires. Le premier à se présenter au pupitre est le directeur de l'établissement.

\- « Chers élèves. Tout d'abord je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu vous absenter de vos établissements attribués pour vous trouver ici, dans le gymnase de notre magnifique école. »

Magnifique… Le nombre de ballons que je me suis prise dans la gueule dans cet endroit lui a d'ores et déjà ôté tout attrait.

\- « Comme vous le savez, durant les dernières semaines, une enquête a été ouverte dans le but de comprendre comment une telle catastrophe a pu se produire. »

Ancrée sur ma chaise pliante, je m'enfonce un peu plus et triture mes doigts nerveusement. Tous les souvenirs liés à l'incendie me remontent en mémoire : le duel contre Kageyama qui tourne mal, l'interrogatoire auprès de son père qui l'emmène tout droit vers le Royaume des Ombres et notre ultime règlement de compte la semaine dernière. Je balaie rapidement la pièce, aucune trace de ma tendre Risa.

_Dommage, j'aurais aimé l'admirer tituber comme une pauvre chienne esseulée. D'ailleurs, Risa c'est celle qui à qui on a explosé le genou contre le mur ou celle qui utilisait ce fouet qui a servi à l'étrangler ?_

Non, Risa c'est celle qui a craché une dent quand on l'a projetée contre la benne à ordures. Suis un peu !

\- « Cependant, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que la police a clos l'enquête il y a de cela quelques jours et que vous pourrez bientôt revenir étudier à Flem. Nous allons organiser les locaux qui n'ont pas été touchés pour vous permettre de retrouver une scolarité décente.

\- Dommage, moi j'aimais bien Domino. » Siffle Zoé en m'assénant un coup de coude.

Son excès de zèle me fait monter les yeux au ciel. Au moins, je n'aurais plus à supporter les railleries de Madame Chono sur mon japonais.

\- « Et avant tout, j'aimerais, au nom de tout le lycée de Flem, remercier un généreux donateur sans lequel les travaux de reconstruction ne pourraient pas avoir lieu : Monsieur Maximilien Pegasus ! »

Ma salive se bloque dans gorge quand je déglutis. Monsieur Pegasus ?! Mokuba avait donc raison, c'est bien lui qui a fourré son nez dans mes affaires. Le chahut grésille de tous côtés. Personne ne comprend la raison pour laquelle un type comme Pegasus s'intéresserait à notre établissement, moi la première. Zoé pouffe discrètement.

\- « Quel homme charitable.

\- Sans arrière-pensée, ça aurait été chouette. » Je soupire, priant pour que ma chaise m'aspire dans un autre monde où ces gens n'existeraient pas.

\- « Regardez dehors ! » S'écrie un étudiant dont le crissement de chaise résonne brusquement dans le gymnase.

Instinctivement, nous nous tournons vers les fenêtres au-delà lesquelles se détachent d'immenses formes effrayantes. Des cris de monstres percent les murs. La panique s'installe dans la salle tandis que le directeur s'acharne dans le micro à nous sommer de rester assis. Inutile. Tout le monde quitte son siège pour s'enfuir par la grande porte de sortie. Sans surprise, les quelques professeurs qui essayaient de contenir la foule s'y joignent.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? » Me demande Zoé en pointant du doigt la silhouette d'un dragon à une centaine de mètres d'altitudes.

Contrairement aux autres, Zoé et moi restons un moment dans le gymnase. Toute notre rangée a été désertée quand nous nous approchons des portes. Soudain, au-dessus de nos têtes surgit une créature semblable au… Roi Rex à Deux Têtes ?

\- « On dirait… Des monstres du jeu de cartes ! »

_Je ressens de fortes ondes négatives dans les environs._

Pourtant je ne vois Kaiba nulle part.

\- « Rentrez chez vous, mesdemoiselles ! » Nous ordonne Monsieur Yamamoto à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Un simple coup d'œil à Zoé et nous convenons de rentrer toutes les deux chez moi, le temps que cette tempête de monstre de duel soit passée.

\- « Bizarre, j'ai regardé la météo hier et ils n'annonçaient pas d'averse de dragons. » Lâche-t-elle sous les cris affolés des passants.

\- « Ca, c'est très certainement un autre coup tordu de Kaiba. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il ne faut pas utiliser ses disques de duel ? Je suis sûre qu'il se cache derrière ce phénomène. »

\- « Nous affirmons une nouvelle fois que la Kaiba Corp n'est en rien responsable de ce qui se produit dans le ciel ! »

Pendu aux micros des journalistes, le responsable de la communication de chez Kaiba galère à repousser les multiples questions qui lui sont posées. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, Zoé et moi avons décrété que c'était une bonne occasion pour se réunir dans mon salon autour de divers snacks et des cartes de duel afin de revoir les bases du jeu.

\- « Je n'imagine même pas le nombre d'appels que Kaiba doit recevoir en ce moment-même. » Je raille, par pure plaisir.

\- « Tu crois qu'il va demander aux scientifiques qui travaillent pour lui de lui lécher les pieds ? »

En guise de réponse, je lui lance à la figure le premier paquet de chips qui me tombe sous la main. Son front amortit l'impact tandis qu'elle me tire la langue. Soudain, alors que je prévoyais de la menacer si elle mentionnait cet événement à l'avenir, mon téléphone portable se met à vibrer. Mes joues chauffent brusquement lorsque je reconnais le nom du destinataire. Je décroche sans me poser de question.

\- « Allô ?

\- Salut, c'est Joey, vous êtes à l'abris ? »

Il m'a l'air un peu trop essoufflé pour quelqu'un de son physique. Enfin, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu essoufflé, c'était…

\- « Oui, j'ai enfermé Zoé chez moi pour la journée. Du nouveau de ton côté ? »

Telle une enfant de six ans, la brune forme un cœur avec ses index et ses pouces pour me narguer. Quelle idée de tout lui raconter à celle-là.

\- « Yugi a l'air bizarre, comme d'habitude. On va passer la soirée chez lui avec Tristan et Téa. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi. »

Eléonore ressentait une présence obscure tout à l'heure. Se pourrait-il que ce soit aussi le cas pour le pharaon ?

\- « Très bien, faites attention.

\- Vous aussi. »

Je raccroche et dépose mon téléphone sur la table. Quelque chose cloche mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi exactement.

_Tu t'es posée cette question avant ou après que des dinosaures aient envahi le ciel ? Parce que ça me semble évident depuis plusieurs heures._

Et à part capter des ondes négatives dans l'air, tu sers à quelque chose toi ?

\- « En tout cas, on est parties pour une bonne soirée à se demander ce que ces trucs fichent dans le ciel. »

J'ingurgite de longues gorgées de ma canette de soda puis la dépose un peu plus loin. Même sans le voir, Kaiba a le don pour me gâcher mes journées. Du coin de l'œil, je toise Zoé et son disque de duel tout neuf. Maintenant que j'y songe, le colis de Pegasus ne comportait pas seulement des cartes rares, mais aussi un nouvel appareil. Il a dû se douter que je n'amènerai pas le mien en réparation et que ce PDG de mes deux ne me dédommagerait pas même pour un cirage de pompes en bonne et due forme.

_Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter toutes ces conneries et lui renvoyer dès sa réception._

J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi aussi ! Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement s'excuser de mon horrible enfance d'une manière ou d'une autre. Puis ça signifie aussi qu'il ne nous en veut pas pour avoir tenté de le tuer à coups de couteau. C'est déjà énorme.

Loin de vouloir une énième prise de tête à ce sujet, j'ignore les pensées d'Eléonore et me redresse brusquement, sous le regard attentif de mon amie.

\- « Zoé, un petit duel ? »

A l'arrière de ma maison se situe un petit jardin. Ma mère sera absente toute la soirée d'après son planning accroché sur le frigo. Cela nous laisse largement le temps à Zoé et moi de nous affronter au cours d'un bon duel dans les règles de l'art. Chacune armée de nos nouveaux disques de duel, je m'avance suffisamment loin pour activer l'appareil.

\- « Les règles que nous utiliserons seront les mêmes que pour le tournoi de Bataille Ville : 4000 points de vie, les invocations de plus de quatre étoiles nécessites au moins un sacrifice et toutes les cartes sont autorisées, même si je doute que tu possèdes un quelconque Dieu Egyptien. »

A l'autre bout de mon jardin, Zoé arbore un sourire confiant. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais livré le moindre de duel, je la trouve plutôt optimiste. Je secoue doucement la tête. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je perde ce duel.

\- « En garde ! » S'écrie la brune en activant son disque.

\- « Généralement, on dit _« C'est l'heure du duel !_ » mais ça me va aussi. »

Le soleil décline doucement à l'horizon, le vent se lève et soulève délicatement la chevelure de Zoé. A l'aide de son bras, elle protège ses yeux des rayons lumineux. De loin, je l'observe tirer ses premières cartes et l'imite. D'un bref geste, je l'invite à prendre la main.

\- « Je t'en prie. »

_T'es vraiment la pire des raclures de la laisser commencer alors que ça t'offre un avantage._

Elle n'est pas supposée le savoir.

\- « Je pose deux cartes faces cachées et je termine mon tour. »

Pas le moindre monstre ? La pauvre, sa pioche n'est pas terrible. J'aurai dû jeter un coup d'œil à son deck et la conseiller au lieu de la défier directement. Je tire une nouvelle carte quand la voix de Zoé s'élève à nouveau.

\- « Un instant ! » Clame-t-elle telle une avocate d'un autre jeu. « J'active ma carte piège _Effets Secondaires_ !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- La grande championne de Duel de Monstres ne connait pas cette carte ? Ravie de te l'apprendre, tant qu'_Effets secondaires_ reste actif sur mon terrain, tous les effets de cartes supposés te rendre des points de vie t'infligeront des dégâts ! »

Effectivement, cette carte ne me rappelle rien du tout. En revanche, je sais pertinemment que seule une carte de mon jeu peut m'octroyer des points de vie, alors dans quel but… ?

\- « C'est toujours ton tour.

\- Ah, oui. Dans ce cas, je pose un monstre et une carte face cachée. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se trame dans sa petite tête, mais je le découvrirai bien assez tôt. Pas un instant, je ne me doutais que Zoé disposait d'une réelle stratégie pour me vaincre. Si c'est le cas, alors ça expliquerait son engouement à l'idée de m'affronter. Mes réflexions s'estompent lorsqu'elle tire une nouvelle carte et affiche un sourire beaucoup trop joyeux à mon goût.

\- « J'espère que tu es prête, ma chérie ! J'active les cartes magies _Gobelin Parvenu_ et _Pluie de Compassion_ ! »

_Oh la pute._

\- « Eh merde.

\- Vu ta tête, tu connais les effets de ces deux cartes. Alors que le _Gobelin Parvenu_ me permet de piocher une carte en t'offrant 1000 points de vie, la _Pluie de Compassion_ nous octroie toutes les deux 1000 points de vie ! Sauf que tu n'as pas oublié mon piège_ Effets Secondaires_, pas vrai ? »

En l'espace de dix secondes, j'ai perdu la moitié de mes points de vie. Cette fille est définitivement plus impressionnante que bon nombre d'adversaires que j'ai combattus jusqu'ici. Zoé conclut son tour en posant un monstre face cachée.

\- « Tu sais, je me suis montrée plutôt clémente au début. » Je déclare en ajoutant une carte de mon deck à ma main. « Mais je pense qu'il est grand temps de jouer plus sérieusement. »

Un gloussement parvient à mes oreilles. Le soleil a terminé sa descente à l'horizon, je discerne la silhouette de mon amie dans la pénombre. Elle jubile avec triomphe, brandissant son disque de duel comme un trophée.

\- « Tout d'abord, j'invoque _l'Ange de Loyauté_ en mode attaque [1100|1900] ! Comme mon ange ne dispose pas d'une attaque très élevée, je vais l'équiper de _Cestus de Dagla_, qui augmente la puissance d'un monstre elfe de 500 points [1600|1900] ! »

_Je te préviens, si tu perds contre elle, je change de corps._

Tu me ferais presque hésiter…

\- « Ensuite, je retourne mon monstre face caché : la _Dame Guerrière des Terres Désolées_ [1100|1200] ! _Ange de Loyauté_, attaque son monstre face caché !

\- J'active ma carte piège : _Waboku_ ! »

Alors que mon monstre ailé piquait droit sur son _Chat de Mauvais Augure_ [500|300], une barrière de protection bloque son offensive.

\- « Quand j'active _Waboku_ et pour le reste de ce tour, je ne peux subir aucun dégât. De plus, mes monstres ne peuvent pas être détruit au combat ! »

Je serre les dents. Gagner du temps, c'est ça, sa stratégie. Et quand on regarde son compteur de vie intact, c'est une réussite. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de terminer mon tour.

\- « Dis donc, on vous entend moins bavarder d'un coup !

\- « Vous ? A quel moment…

_\- Enfin un humain qui me considère comme différent de cette empotée ! » _

Eléonore a crié si fort que j'entends les aboiements des chiens avoisinant se plaindre du bruit. Franchement Eléonore…

_Tu l'as cherché._

\- « A deux contre une, c'est clairement déloyal, mais la victoire ne sera que meilleure ! J'active la carte équipement le _Masque du Maudit_ sur ton _Ange de Loyauté_ ! »

De mon côté du terrain, l'hologramme du monstre en question se voit offrir un horrible masque fixé sur son visage.

\- « A chacun de mes tours, le propriétaire du monstre équipé, c'est-à-dire toi, recevra 500 points de dégât. »

A quel moment Zoé a-t-elle pu échafauder un tel plan pour me détruire ? Elle ne possède aucun monstre suffisamment puissant pour affronter les miens, mais elle parvient tout de même à mener ce duel ! Les lampes du quartier s'allument subitement, m'offrant ainsi une vue de rêve sur son visage beaucoup trop satisfait du déroulement de ce jeu.

\- « Je termine mon tour. » Ponctue-t-elle en sifflant.

Une minute. Son comportement de jeu me rappelle celui de quelqu'un.

_C'est la même technique que celle utilisée par Bakura._

Je commence à comprendre son petit manège. La stratégie de Bakura samedi dernier a bien failli me faire perdre si je n'avais pas retourné la situation avec Âme de Pureté. Mais dans ce cas-ci, elle se sert d'une suite de cartes soins tout en m'empêchant d'atteindre ses points de vie.

C'est à mon tour de piocher.

\- « Tu sais, Zoé. Je suis ravie de t'avoir enseignée tout ce que tu démontres aujourd'hui. Je ne pensais pas que mes enseignements te mèneraient à un niveau aussi élevé.

\- Je t'en remercie.

\- Par contre. Tu oublies un détail, c'est que si mes précédents duels t'ont inspirée, souviens-toi que je n'ai perdu aucun de ceux-ci !

_\- Sauf contre Marik._

\- Sauf contre Marik.

_\- Et contre Joey, Yugi, Kaiba et Marik._

\- La ferme, Eléonore ! »

Une voisine ouvre la fenêtre de son séjour pour me somme de me taire, ce qui provoque l'hilarité chez mon adversaire. Enterrer un de ses gosses qui braille devient bien plus qu'un fantasme tout à coup.

\- « A moi ! Tout d'abord je vais activer la carte magie _Double Cyclone_ : en détruisant une carte magie ou piège de mon côté du terrain, je vais pouvoir détruire une des tiennes et je choisis ton _Effets Secondaires_ contre mon _Cestus de Dagla_ ! »

Certes, son masque m'infligera quand même 500 points au prochain tour de Zoé, mais toutes ses autres cartes magies ne m'affecteront plus.

\- « Ensuite, j'invoque le _Compagnon du Spadassin de Landstar_ en mode attaque [500|1200] ! Et grâce à son effet, il octroie 400 points d'attaque aux monstres de type guerrier sur mon terrain. [**900**|1200] »

Ainsi, mon _Compagnon_ et ma _Dame Guerrière_ [**1500**|1200] gagnent de la puissance supplémentaire. En l'absence de carte piège, j'envoie mon _Compagnon_ détruire son _Chat de Mauvais Augure_ [500|300] et réduit les points de vie de Zoé à 3500.

\- « Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour toucher mes points de vie. »

Je réprime un grognement.

\- « Ce n'est pas parce que tu mènes la partie que tu as le droit de te comporter comme Kaiba ! » Je me plains en agitant les bras dans sa direction.

\- « Whoops, désolée, ça monte vite à la tête ! »

Les bras croisés, j'acquiesce et l'invite à commencer son tour. Le téléphone dans la poche de mon gilet ne cesse de vibrer sous l'afflux de messages et d'appels. Dans l'obscurité, je jette un rapide coup d'œil. Ce n'est que Joey. Il attendra bien que je mette Zoé au tapis !

\- « A moi ! Vu que c'est mon tour, mon _Masque du Maudit_ s'active et te fait perdre 500 points de vie ! »

Ce qui m'amène à 1500 points. La situation n'est pas encore totalement fichue, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pose que deux cartes faces cachées et aucun monstre à l'horizon.

_Son jeu est doit être composé à quatre-vingt pourcents de magie et de piège._

J'opine du chef et tire une nouvelle carte. Il suffit qu'elle tombe à court d'effets de soin.

\- « J'active ma carte piège _Effets Secondaires_ ! »

Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de regarder la carte que je viens de tirer que cet horrible piège s'abat à nouveau sur le terrain. Très bien, il faut absolument que lui asséner le plus d'attaques possibles tant que j'en ai l'occasion. Mes yeux se baissent sur mon tirage. Une carte terrain très puissante. J'avais hésité à la jouer face à Bakura pendant le dernier duel, mais cette fois, on dirait que je n'ai pas le choix ! D'un geste bref, je penche le disque de duel vers l'avant et dégage l'emplacement réservé aux cartes de terrain.

\- « Tiens-toi prête, chaton, car j'active _Le Sceau d'Orichalque_ ! »

A nos pieds, un immense cercle lumineux aux couleurs vertes s'élargit aux limites des terrains. Soudain, un éclatant fuseau de même couleur déchire le ciel noir. J'esquisse un mouvement de recul, surprise. Les hologrammes de Kaiba m'impressionnent de plus en plus !

\- « Woah ! » S'exclame Zoé. « Regarde-toi ! C'est trop cool ! »

Mh ? Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? Je plonge ma main dans mon gilet et remonte mon téléphone devant mon visage, profitant du reflet pour m'examiner. Un cercle de même nature que celui de la carte s'ancre sur mon front et mes yeux se parent d'une étrange lueur qui illuminent le bleu de ma rétine. Mai Valentine m'a dégottée une putain de carte ! N'est-ce pas Eléonore ?

…

Eléonore ?

Etrange, elle ne répond pas. Elle doit être dégoûtée de ne pas avoir pu jouer cette magnifique carte avant moi ! Pour une raison que j'ignore, je me sens soudainement revigorée ! Comme si on m'avait donné l'équivalent de dix tasses de café en une seule dose.

\- « Ce _Sceau d'Orichalque_, vois-tu, en plus d'être resplendissant, il octroie 500 points d'attaque à tous mes monstres ! Maintenant, admire ! J'invoque le _Duo Gellen_ en mode attaque [**2200**|0] ! »

Les deux petites créatures roses et vertes apparaissent sur le terrain et sont immédiatement happés par le sceau au sol.

\- « _Duo Gellen_, attaque son monstre face cachée !

\- Bien essayé, mais ils ne pourront rien face à mon _Unificateur Cérébral_ [200|900] ! Dès que ce monstre est retourné sur mon terrain, il équipe automatiquement ton monstre et m'en donne le contrôle ! Et tu sais quoi ? A chacun de tes tours, tu vas perdre 500 points de vie ! »

Eh merde, mon monstre retourne directement sur le terrain de Zoé où il perd son bonus d'attaque.

\- « Très bien. Je pose une carte face cachée et change mon _Compagnon du Spadassin Landstar_ en mode défense [**1400**|1200]. »

En y réfléchissant, j'aurais pu envoyer ma _Dame Guerrière des Terres Désolées_ [**2000**|1200] attaquer mon ancien monstre, mais elle ne peut pas non plus s'en débarrasser. Puis regardez-moi ces mignonnes petites bouilles, je ne peux décemment pas les envoyer au cimetière ainsi. Loin d'être impressionnée par mes tentatives de la déchoir, Zoé ajoute une carte à sa main.

\- « A mon tour ! Tout d'abord, tu vas perdre 500 points de vie par l'effet de mon _Masque du Maudit_. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas le plus désolant dans cette histoire, car j'active ma carte piège Coupon Cadeau qui va t'offrir 3000 merveilleux points de vie ! »

Je pousse un petit rire déplacé. Croyait-elle qu'en huit tours je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer à cette éventualité ? Je m'empresse de la faire redescendre de son nuage.

\- « J'active ma carte piège _Détection de Métaux_ ! Grâce à cette carte et pour ce tour uniquement, je peux annuler l'effet d'une carte piège continue, ce qui est le cas de ton _Effets Secondaires_ ! »

Trois mille points de vie supplémentaires, je n'osais rêver mieux. Si mon contre semble la décontenancer légèrement, Zoé reprend vite le contrôle de la situation.

\- « Comme tu veux. Dans ce cas, j'invoque _l'Infirmière Réficule, Ange Déchue_ en mode attaque [1400|600] ! Et elle te réserve une petite surprise : son effet est exactement le même qu_'Effets Secondaires_ ! »

Très bon tirage en soit. Sans surprise, elle envoie son monstre détruire mon _Compagnon du Spadassin Landsta_r.

\- « Avant de terminer mon tour, j'active la carte _Voleur d'Esprit_ ! En échange de la destruction de ton dernier monstre, je t'offre gracieusement 1000 points de vie ! »

Ce qui implique la perte de 1100 points de vie en un seul tour. Bon, par rapport aux 3000 initiales, je me porte plutôt bien. Malheureusement, étant donné que ma _Dame Guerrière des Terres Désolées_ a été détruite non pas au combat, mais par un effet de carte, je ne pourrai pas activer son effet. C'est officiel, je n'ai plus aucun monstre pour me défendre. Il ne me reste plus que mon _Ange de Loyauté_ qui m'inflige 500 points à chaque tour de Zoé. C'est plutôt mal parti.

\- « Tu t'es bien battue, Zoé. » Je chantonne à la vue de ma pioche.

\- « J'attends de voir, mais n'oublie pas que tu perds 500 points de vie à cause de mon _Unificateur Cérébral_.

\- Parfait, je vais tâcher de la faire courte ! Tout d'abord, je vais utiliser la carte magie _Marmite d'Avidité_ pour piocher deux nouvelles cartes. »

Je tire deux nouvelles cartes, ce qui ne change pas grand-chose à mon plan d'origine.

\- « Ensuite, j'invoque la _Dame Guerrière D.D._ en mode attaque ! Bien sûr, ses pouvoirs sont accrus par le _Sceau d'Orichalque_ [**2000**|1600].

\- C'est joli, mais je te rappelle que je dispose encore de 3500 points de vie !

\- Si j'étais toi, j'attendais de voir la suite avant de me vanter. »

La sensation d'être sur le point de remporter la victoire m'insuffle un sentiment de pouvoir absolu. J'inspire profondément et ferme les yeux pour profiter un peu plus de toute cette agitation qui secoue mes entrailles.

\- « Vu que je dispose deux monstres lumières sur le terrain, à savoir la _Dame Guerrière D.D._ et mon _Ange de Loyauté_, je peux invoquer spécialement mon _Gardien de l'Ordre_ en mode attaque [**3000**|1200] ! »

Mes monstres ont beaux être puissants, il leur manque encore un petit coup de pouce pour venir à bout des points de vie de Zoé.

\- « Enfin, je rappelle ensuite mon _Compagnon du Spadassin de Landstar_ grâce à _l'Appel de l'Être Hanté_ [**1400**|1200] ! Et bien sûr, il octroie de nouveau 400 points d'attaque à mes guerriers ! »

Tous les effets présents sur mon terrain m'offrent une force de frappe de 7200 points contre ses 6600 points, comprenant ses monstres et ses points de vie.

J'ai gagné.

Sans attendre davantage, je lance tous mes monstres à l'assaut. Il ne faut pas plus de cinq secondes pour que le compteur de Zoé touche le zéro fatidique.

\- « Alors, c'est qui la championne ! » Je crie en sautant sur place.

\- « Bon, d'accord. Tu as gagné. »

Toujours excitée, je referme mon disque et d'un coup, je me heurte à une résistance. L'hologramme du Sceau d'Orichalque refuse de s'effacer. Par réflexe, j'essaie de retirer l'appareil de mon bras, mais la sécurité m'en empêche. Mon regard se porte immédiatement sur Zoé.

\- « Hé, je n'arrive pas à le retirer ! »

Tout en tirant de toutes mes forces sur le métal pour le faire céder, je me rapproche de la brune qui observe le faisceau lumineux.

\- « La marque sur ton front, elle ne part pas ! »

Ma main libre inspecte ma peau et la tapote du bout des doigts. Je ne ressens rien, pas comme lorsque l'œil du millénium me brûle lorsque j'envoie quelqu'un au Royaume des Ombres. Tout à coup, le cercle à nos pieds se resserre autour de Zoé et me pousse en arrière. Elle semble coincée dans une colonne de lumière turquoise et me hurle de la sortir de là. Paniquée, je me relève brusquement et tape des poings sur la colonne pour qu'elle cède.

\- « Bordel, Eléonore, fais quelque chose ! »

J'ai beau l'appeler encore et encore, rien n'y fait.

Soudain, le faisceau de lumière se dissipe et la colonne disparait. Zoé me tombe dans les bras de tout son poids. Trop faible pour la maintenir, je bascule et chute.

\- « Aïe, bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? » Je bougonne en me redressant.

Aucune réaction de sa part. Inquiète face à son absence de mouvement, je la pousse délicatement sur le côté et constate que ses paupières sont closes.

\- « Zoé… ? »

Je tapote sa joue. Aucune réponse. Je la secoue par les épaules. Aucune réponse. Je contrôle ses paramètres. Elle respire et son cœur bat toujours, mais elle ne répond pas.

\- « Il faut que j'appelle une ambulance ! »

Mais alors que je me précipite pour composer le 119, numéro d'appel d'urgence, mon regard dévie sur une carte abandonnée dans l'herbe, à l'endroit exact où se situait la colonne de lumière. Hypnotisée, je délaisse le corps inerte de Zoé pour m'en approcher et l'attraper.

Mon souffle se coupe.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

Mon cœur cesse de battre.

Sur l'illustration de la carte, j'aperçois le Sceau d'Orichalque, ainsi que l'expression horrifiée de Zoé, comme si ses derniers instants avaient été capturés pour être insérés dans cette carte.

\- « Urgence de la préfecture de Flem, bonsoir ? »

Le bras ballant, je prête à peine attention aux multiples appels de la femme à l'autre bout du fil, jusqu'à ce qu'une série de crampes m'intiment de raccrocher.


	38. Orichalque - Chapitre 38

Le corps inerte de Zoé pressé contre moi, je ne parviens pas à me défaire de mon état de choc. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps mais je suis incapable d'estimer le temps écoulé depuis notre duel. Ma joue plaquée contre la sienne, glaciale, je tapote chacun de ses membres, la priant de se réveiller.

_\- « Lorène, il serait temps de…_

\- Non, attendons encore un peu. » Je proteste en humant le parfum mentholé de ses cheveux.

Je persiste à tenter de la réveiller. Mais au bout de ce qui me semble être une dizaine de minutes, je me résous à m'allonger dans l'herbe, la tête de Zoé posée sur mon ventre.

_\- Il faut y aller pour comprendre d'où vient cette carte._

\- Mai. » Je grogne en serrant les poings.

En colère, j'essuie rageusement les quelques larmes au coin de mes yeux. Les flots qui ont suivi la découverte de la carte à l'effigie de Zoé menacent de ressurgir. Ma gorge se comprime quand je tente de parler.

\- « Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?! » Je gémis dans un autre sanglot. « J'aurai pu blesser n'importe qui dans cette putain de ville et il a fallu que ça tombe sur Zoé ! »

Dans l'espoir d'apaiser la rage qui monte en moi, j'abats brutalement mes mains contre le sol et ripe sur le bitume. J'hoquette de surprise quand ma main droite commence à saigner.

\- « Merde ! »

Curieusement, mes voisins n'ont pas réagi à mes cris de détresse. Je les emmerde. Je les emmerde tous ! Mon téléphone vibre dans la poche de mon gilet sali par la terre. C'est sûrement encore Joey. Il doit s'inquiéter de mon absence de réponse. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Que j'ai joué une carte qui a aspiré l'âme de ma plus chère amie ? Dépitée, je glisse ma main ensanglantée dans ma poche et remonte le téléphone devant mon visage. Surprise, ce n'est pas Joey. Sans une once d'hésitation, je décroche et porte l'appareil à mon oreille.

\- « Allô ?

\- …Mademoiselle Yuurei ? »

Cette voix grave… Elle me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un. Je bouche l'émetteur et me racle la gorge pour retrouver une contenance.

\- « C'est moi-même. Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est le majordome de Monsieur Pegasus. Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

Chris ? Bizarre, je n'ai plus eu de contact avec lui depuis ma petite visite à la résidence secondaire de Maximilien Pegasus. Sa question me tire un pouffement indécent.

\- « Disons que je suis paumée dans mon jardin à essayer de réveiller un cadavre. »

_Une minute. On a caché un corps dans un garde-meuble pourri pendant plusieurs jours sans l'avouer à personne et là tu lâches ça d'une traite ?_

\- « J'ai connu des jours meilleurs on va dire. » Je conclus.

Un long silence se fait entendre à l'autre bout du fil. On dirait que ma réponse l'a laissé sur le cul, le pauvre.

\- « Il vaudrait mieux que je passe vous voir à votre domicile, dans ce cas.

\- Hein ? Non mais je ne plaisantais pas ! Restez chez vous !

\- Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle, mais je dois venir. »

Le majordome raccroche subitement, me laissant esseulée, à lui clamer de ne pas mettre les pieds chez moi. Un coup d'œil à l'écran et je remarque le nombre de messages reçus cette dernière heure.

**Joey :** _« Est-ce que je peux t'appeler tout de suite ? C'est la merde ici. »_

**Joey :** _« Bon sang, réponds ! »_

**Joey :** _« D'accord je vois que tu n'es pas disponible, mais rappelle-moi dès que tu peux s'il te plait ! »_

**Joey :** _« Je vais passer. »_

Mes doigts se resserrent sur le téléphone. Merde, je devrai le rappeler et lui dire que tout va bien.

Mon regard redescend sur Zoé.

Enfin, pas vraiment.

\- « Putain, je ne peux pas commencer une relation saine sur base d'un mensonge ! »

Soudain, tous mes muscles se tétanisent. Ils se contractent et se figent sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque tout mon corps s'abaisse et qu'une de mes mains se glissent sous les genoux de Zoé tandis que l'autre s'enroule le long de ses épaules, je comprends qu'Eléonore n'y est pas étrangère.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais…

_\- Ferme-là et laisse-moi faire. »_

Trois coups portés à l'entrée m'arrachent de ma micro-sieste. La température de mon corps ne cesse d'osciller entre le chaud et le froid. J'ai sommeil… Les trois coups se répètent. Puisant dans mes dernières forces, je me redresse du canapé sur lequel j'étais assoupie et marche lentement en direction de la porte. Eléonore a vraisemblablement pris le contrôle le temps de transporter Zoé sur le canapé deux places du salon. Mes vêtements ont changé. J'ai troqué ma chemise et ma jupe scolaire pour un pull pêche et la jupe bordeaux prêtée par Mai. Ironiquement, celle qui m'a de toute évidence retirée ce que j'avais de plus précieux couvre une partie de mon corps.

Une main fermement enroulée le long de la poignée, j'hésite un instant avant de déverrouiller la porte. Derrière celle-ci, un homme à l'uniforme trois pièces et aux rides prononcées. Son regard se pose sur moi tandis que je dévie le mien vers la rue. Le vent s'engouffre dans l'entrée et me frappe le visage de plein fouet.

\- « Mademoiselle Yuurei ?

\- Mh ? Bonsoir. » Je réponds d'une voix rauque.

Comme une idiote, je le laisse patienter sur le paillasson à me demander lequel d'entre nous se transformera en glaçon le premier. Ce type. Il n'a rien faire ici.

\- « Il sera plus favorable que je vous explique la raison de ma venue à l'intérieur. »

Je hoche imperceptiblement du menton et m'écarte sur le côté pour le laisser rentrer. Les paupières lourdes, je me frotte les yeux pour évacuer le surplus d'émotions qui me tourmente. Une fois qu'il franchit le salon, je perçois un sursaut d'étonnement qui m'arrache un rire déplacé.

\- « Je vous avais prévenu que je détenais un cadavre, pourtant.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Son âme a été aspirée dans une carte de jeu. Boom. »

De ma poche, j'extirpe ladite carte et la montre à Chris. Son expression sérieuse ne change pas, il semble l'observer distraitement avant de revenir vers le corps de mon amie.

\- « Cela aurait-il un rapport avec ce phénomène étrange ? » Marmonne-t-il pour lui-même.

Je lève un sourcil à sa réaction. Qui est ce mec exactement ? Une sorte d'homme à tout faire sous les ordres de Pegasus ou un agent double qui agit en secret pour le gouvernement japonais ?

\- « Mademoiselle. »

Il se tourne brusquement vers moi.

\- « Je m'excuse de devoir vous demander un tel service dans ces circonstances, mais je vous demanderai de m'accompagner au siège social d'Illusions Industrielles. »

La société de Pegasus ? Mais, pourquoi ? Je ne sais même pas où elle se situe ! Effarée, je le foudroie des yeux à l'idée même d'abandonner Zoé ici.

\- « Monsieur Pegasus ne donne plus de nouvelle depuis hier, tout comme les autres employés. Il n'est pas dans les habitudes de Monsieur de s'absenter de la sorte sans me prévenir. »

Soudain, je me redresse et presse mes hanches de mes mains.

_\- « Donc toi mon coco, tu me demandes de bouger mon cul pour sauver un mec aussi pourri que Pegasus ? Tu rêves ! _

\- Je me doutais que telle serait votre réponse. »

Je me renfrogne. Il ne s'agit pas de la mienne, mais celle d'Eléonore. Quand bien même, sait-il au moins que nous avons bien failli l'assassiner quelques semaines auparavant ?

\- « Loin de moi l'envie de vous donner de faux espoirs quant à votre amie, mais il n'est pas impossible que les deux affaires soient liées. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond en ce moment.

_\- Sauf que moi je me base sur une putain de carte qui a aspirée mon amie et toi sur l'absence de réponse de ton petit chéri. Lequel d'entre nous a le plus de jugeote à ton avis ? »_

La violence des propos d'Eléonore ne se justifie pas. Pourtant, je n'ai pas la force de la contredire. Tout ce dont j'ai envie en ce moment, c'est dormir.

\- « S'il vous plait, Mademoiselle.

_\- Mademoiselle par-ci, Mademoiselle par-là ! Qui vous dit que je me définis comme une femme ? »_

Chris pousse un long soupir et croise les bras. Il semblerait qu'il a épuisé tous ses arguments pour me convaincre de le suivre jusqu'au fin fond du monde. Mon attention se reporte sur Zoé, paisiblement endormie sur le canapé. S'il a raison et que la disparition de Pegasus et l'absorption de l'âme de Zoé sont liées, alors je devrai certainement le suivre.

_Hors de question._

Parce que tu as mieux à me proposer ? A part passer pour la conne qui a tué son amie pour une putain de partie de cartes ? Je t'écoute !

_Atem nous aidera._

Un frisson me parcourt les bras. Non. Je ne veux pas attendre Atem et les autres pour leur prouver une fois de plus que j'ai besoin de leur aide. Si la solution se trouve chez Pegasus, alors nous irons chez Pegasus. Zoé est en danger et c'est à moi de jouer les héroïnes.

\- « Je vous suis. » Je bredouille.

Du coin de l'œil, j'ai cru déceler un petit sourire sur le visage du drôle de type. De toute évidence, je m'embarque encore dans une histoire sans queue ni tête, mais reste à voir si je peux lui faire confiance. Chris s'avance alors vers le canapé, sous mon regard méfiant.

\- « Que faites-vous ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas que votre mère découvre votre amie ainsi, je me trompe ? Vous devriez lui laisser un message pour expliquer votre absence. Je m'occupe de Mademoiselle. »

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie de toutes nous appeler « Mademoiselle » ? Ça devient démodé de nos jours, il faudrait qu'il se mette à la page, celui-là. Néanmoins, si je nourris une profonde méfiance pour ce sbire de mon oncle, je dois avouer que sa présence dans cette maison me rassure quelque peu.

Le voyage jusqu'à la résidence secondaire a été plutôt rapide. D'un œil attentif, j'ai suivi Chris pendant qu'il transportait Zoé sur le lit de ma chambre d'enfant. Avant de repartir en direction du véhicule noir stationné dans l'immense allée, j'ai pris le temps de l'embrasser une dernière fois sur le front. Zoé n'a jamais été très tactile, comme la plupart des Japonais que j'ai croisés. Pourtant, j'avais la sensation que de cette manière, je pouvais la rassurer sur le fait que j'allais la ramener, coûte que coûte.

Un jet privé nous attendait dans l'immense cour à l'arrière de la demeure. Chris m'invite à le rejoindre à l'intérieur quand un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit soudainement.

\- « Je dois passer un appel, je reviens. » Je bredouille avant de m'éloigner vers les bancs de roses rouges jonchant l'allée du jardin.

Dans le froid mordant de la nuit, je tapote vivement mes joues pour reprendre des couleurs avant de récupérer mon téléphone de ma poche. Il faut que je me reprenne le plus vite possible pour ramener Zoé. Mes doigts se baladent dans mon répertoire et sélectionne le numéro de Joey. Mon cœur s'accélère lorsque les tonalités s'élèvent dans l'appareil. Vu l'heure, il se peut qu'il soit simplement en train de dormir et que je ne puisse pas lui parler avant mon retour. Toutes les séries de questions tournent dans mon esprit quand une voix surgit à l'autre bout du fil.

\- « Allô ? Lorène ? »

Au son de sa voix, ma gorge se comprime, ma salive se bloque et les larmes me montent brusquement aux yeux. Ma bouche s'ouvre, mais ne laisse aucun mot s'échapper. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs appels de sa part que je m'oblige à respirer profondément.

\- « J-Joey ? Je vou-

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Tout en bouchant l'émetteur d'une main, je me râcle la gorge et lève les yeux vers le ciel nuageux de cette horrible nuit.

\- « C'est la merde ici. Ecoute, je… Je vais devoir partir un petit temps, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux de rester et…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Yugi a affronté un type louche qui s'est évanoui après leur duel… »

Une autre victime du Sceau d'Orichalque ? Mais pourquoi Yugi aurait-il joué cette carte ? Au loin, j'aperçois Chris m'adresser de grands signes pour m'intimer à embarquer immédiatement.

\- « Fais chier, je dois y aller. » Je grogne, sans conviction.

\- « D'accord. Hé, fais attention à toi et n'hésite pas à m'appeler si ça ne va pas. Surtout si tu croises des gens avec un truc appelé Sceau d'Orichalque, évite-les ! »

Ma prise sur le téléphone se raffermît, s'il s'avait. Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, il ne m'interroge pas sur les raisons qui me poussent à partir. Aucune question indiscrète. Joey Wheeler se serait-il assagi ? Je secoue doucement le menton. Impossible.

\- « Merci, pareil pour toi. Hé Joey ?

\- Mh ?

\- Quand je reviendrai, on sortira… en vrai rendez-vous ? »

_On vient de tuer quelqu'un contre notre gré et tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est ce loser ?_

Tu peux bien parler… Tu as bien embrassé un mec qui t'a de toute évidence tuée il y a des milliers d'années.

\- « Carrément ! Et ce sera mille fois mieux que ta sortie avec le pharaon. »

_L'espoir fait vivre._

Pour la première fois depuis ce début de soirée, mes traits s'étirent de joie. Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, je raccroche et fourre mon téléphone dans ma poche et rejoins à le jet à grandes enjambées.

\- « Nous survolons actuellement l'Océan Pacifique, Mademoiselle.

_\- On survolerait votre daronne en train de se faire enculer par un troupeau de vaches que je n'en aurai rien à foutre. _

\- Bien, Mademoiselle. »

Que me vaut cette haine envers cette personne, Eléonore ?

_Il travaille pour Pegasus. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'attaquerai pas, c'est parce que je ne sais pas piloter un avion_.

Dommage, moi qui te croyais infaillible.

Sur le chemin, j'ai appris que le siège social d'Illusions Industrielles se basait en Californie, aux Etats-Unis donc. Ce n'est pas raisonnable de quitter le pays de la sorte. D'autant plus que mon passeport doit être perdu dans un tiroir de chez moi, mais cela ne semble pas poser de problème à Chris.

Affalée sur le siège d'avion beaucoup trop confortable pour ma classe sociale, je jette un coup d'œil à travers le hublot. Au-dessus des nuages, nous ne voyons plus rien. Il n'y a pas d'étoiles, pas de monstres de duel près à transformer ce voyage en catastrophe. Pourtant, en dépit de l'atmosphère paisible qui règne dans cet appareil, jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi agitée. L'image Zoé me criant de l'aider alors qu'elle est sur le point de disparaitre s'imprime dans ma mémoire. Pas question de regarder cette carte une fois de plus.

_\- « Elle n'est pas au Royaume des Ombres. »_

Je ferme les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle ne subit pas les horreurs du Royaume des Ombres, mais l'inconnu ne me rassure pas pour autant. Si le Royaume des Ombres est synonyme de mort, la signification de ce Sceau d'Orichalque me flanque la trouille.

Si seulement Zoé était là, il saurait dédramatiser la situation.

\- « Hé, Yuu-chan ! »

C'était quelques mois après mon arrivée à Flem. En tant qu'étrangère de service, l'attrait que j'avais suscité les premiers jours de classe avaient laissé place à l'indifférence la plus totale. Je n'étais plus que « la fille qui vient d'Europe et qui comprend la moitié de ce qu'on lui dit ». Drôle de surnom, mais je m'en accoutumais. C'est pourquoi j'ai été surprise quand une des filles les plus populaires de ma classe s'est postée devant mon banc pendant une pause.

\- « Yuu-chan ? » Je répète, peu habituée aux surnoms japonais.

\- « Oui, moi c'est Kaoruko Himejoki, mais tu peux m'appeler Kaoruko. »

Dans sa manière de me tendre la main, j'ai compris qu'elle se présentait pour la forme. Tout le monde dans ce lycée la connaissait. Ses cheveux roux et bouclés accouplés à ses yeux bleus perçants ne laissaient aucun garçon indifférent. Par politesse, j'ai glissé ma main dans la sienne.

\- « Dis, Yuu-chan, que dis-tu de nous accompagner après les cours ? »

A vrai dire, elle a dû m'expliquer à plusieurs reprises ce qu'elle me voulait. Etonnamment, cela ne l'énervait pas de répéter, contrairement aux autres étudiants auprès desquels je m'étais adressée jusqu'ici. Ce jour-là, après les cours, j'ai suivi Kaoruko avec toute sa bande de copines. Je dois bien avouer que la sensation d'appartenir à un groupe me procurait un certain plaisir. Ses amies se montraient compréhensibles envers moi, c'est tout ce que je demandais.

\- « Yuu-chan, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? »

Lors de notre troisième sortie, installées dans un café fréquenté principalement par des étudiants, une de ses amies m'a posé cette question.

\- « Les filles, laissez-là tranquille avec ça. » a protesté Kaoruko.

Ses doigts caressaient doucement le verre de son cocktail sans alcool. Elle a lancé des regards hautains à chacune de ses amies. Aucune de mes copines d'Europe ne lui ressemblaient. Kaoruko dégageait cette aura qu'on retrouve chez les femmes et hommes d'affaires charismatiques.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ? » Je demande, hésitante.

Il n'en a pas fallu plus pour que ces curieuses se penchent vers moi.

\- « Allez, ne fais pas l'innocente ! On sait que tu es issue d'une famille riche d'Europe et que ton père a des contacts avec la famille royale d'Angleterre ! »

Sur le coup et probablement dû au barrage de la langue, je n'ai pas réagi. Quand j'y songe aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt ironique qu'elles aient eu raison sur un point : je suis bel et bien issue d'une famille riche. C'était incroyablement idiot. Jamais durant ces quelques mois je n'avais laissé planner un quelconque mystère sur ma famille. Mes parents avaient divorcé et ma mère m'avait emmenée au Japon avec elle pour recommencer sa vie. Mais je me doute que ça n'était pas aussi sensationnel qu'elles ne l'espéraient. Devant mon absence de réponse, elles s'extasiaient sur une vie que je ne menais pas. De mon côté, ce soudain regain d'attention me convenait parfaitement. Je sirotais mon jus de fruits tandis qu'une serveuse aux cheveux bruns déposait sur nos tables la tournée commandée par Koaruko.

\- « C'est sûr que Yuu-chan n'aura jamais à travailler dans un endroit comme celui-ci. » A-t-elle sifflé en jaugeant la serveuse du regard.

Cet air, elle l'utilisait avec les personnes qu'elle exécrait. Abasourdie, je n'ai rien dit.

Les jours suivants, j'étais devenue l'attraction principale du groupe, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Elles me suivaient partout. Il devenait évident que Koaruko sentait le vent tourner en sa défaveur. Maintenant que j'y repense, son regard trahissait l'anxiété qui la traversait à chaque fois qu'une des filles riait à mes blagues. Cette situation aurait pu durer indéfiniment, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Toutefois, un jour où je sortais des toilettes, quelqu'un m'a agrippé le bras.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas leur faire confiance. »

C'était la serveuse de l'autre bar. Je la reconnaissais à ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés aux pointes. Mon regard s'était longuement attardé sur son ras-de-cou noir en forme de cœur puis sur ses yeux bruns qui enflammaient ma peau.

\- « Je te demande pardon ?

\- Ces filles avec qui tu traines, elles se foutent de ta gueule. Tout ce qu'elles veulent, c'est se jouer de toi. »

Je me souviens l'avoir regardée comme la dernière des idiotes. Son emprise sur mon bras s'est allégée et, avant de me laisser partir, elle m'a toisé d'un regard que je n'ai jamais su décrypter.

\- « De kern is van binnenuit verrot.[1] » A-t-elle ajouté.

Son néerlandais m'a coupée le souffle. Comment était-elle au courant qu'il s'agissait de ma langue maternelle ? Pourtant, j'étais certaine de ne jamais avoir croisé cette fille. La seule chose que nous avions en commun, c'était cet uniforme orange et vert, symbole du lycée. J'ai simplement haussé les épaules avant de sortir des toilettes.

_Tu n'as jamais su écouter. Je te criais de dégager ces meufs au plus vite._

Les pensées d'Eléonore coupent mes souvenirs. Emmitouflée dans mon siège, je me demande encore comment Zoé savait tous ces petits détails à mon sujet.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Koaruko a fini par révéler aux autres filles que je n'étais qu'issue d'une famille normale. Ce jour-là, elle les avait emmenées dans le fameux café pour me réserver une petite vengeance. Evidemment, je n'y avais pas été conviée, mais je m'y suis retrouvée pour une toute autre raison : quelqu'un avait déposé dans mon casier un message pour me prévenir.

\- « Reste là, elles ne devraient pas te remarquer. »

La fameuse serveuse m'avait refilé un pull nonchalamment et un bonnet noir avant de m'indiquer qu'un siège sur lequel je pouvais attendre tranquillement. Du coin de l'œil, je l'avais observée accueillir les filles avant de les installer dans mon dos. Ça a duré une heure, peut-être deux. Je les écoutais parler sur mon dos, prévoir de taguer mon casier le lendemain matin avant le début des cours. Je ne bougeais pas, ça aurait été très imprudent de ma part.

Quand elles ont finalement quitté le café, la serveuse s'est installée à côté de moi avec deux cocktails sans alcool. Je l'ai toisée du regard sans réellement comprendre ses intentions.

\- « Quelle belle journée, pas vrai Yuu-chan ? »

Son ton ironique m'a irrité. L'idée d'arriver le lendemain et de constater les dégâts me flanquait la chair de poule.

\- « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, on n'est pas amie toi et moi. »

Elle a porté une main contrite à son cœur.

\- « Ouille. Que c'est douloureux. »

Mais son sourire disait tout le contraire. Mes réactions l'amusaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Vexée, j'ai vidé une bonne partie de mon verre alors qu'elle me scrutait.

\- « C'est plutôt bon. » Ai-je grogné, gênée par le silence.

\- « C'est un Philippine. C'est à base de coco, banane et vanille. Enfin, ils appellent ça « cocktail coco, banane et vanille » mais je trouve ça nul comme nom. »

J'acquiesçais distraitement sans savoir à quel sujet. Le lendemain, toute la classe, si ce n'est le lycée saurait que la rumeur au sujet de ma riche famille était fausse. J'ai soufflé du nez et fermé les paupières, comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

\- « Tu t'en fous de ce qu'ils pensent. D'ici une semaine ou deux, tout le monde t'aura oubliée.

\- Même toi ? » Ai-je balancé du tac au tac.

Elle a pouffé doucement avant de m'adresser un regard amusé.

\- « Non, bien sûr. Tu sais, j'aime bien les jeunes filles en détresse. »

A ce moment-là, sans savoir que nous allions désormais passer notre temps libre à nous côtoyer, j'ai bêtement pensé que ça ne m'embêterait pas d'être en détresse tous les jours.

\- « Ton nom ?

\- Soso Hirae. » A-t-elle déclaré en me tendant sa main.

Soso ? J'ai glissé ma main dans la sienne et l'ai serré délicatement.

\- « C'est ringard. Zoé ça t'irait mieux. »

Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je l'ai désarçonnée, ses grandes pupilles brunes me fixaient comme un OVNI.

\- « Ton nom sera le mien dans ce cas, partenaire. » A-t-elle déclaré.

Le lendemain, mon casier sentait l'ammoniaque et les produits désinfectants. Quelqu'un l'avait probablement tagué en mon absence. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace sur le métal. J'ai toujours su que c'était Zoé qui l'avait nettoyé. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, cette fille m'avait dans la peau et je n'allais pas tarder l'avoir dans la mienne. Puis elle avait raison, tout le monde a fini par oublier, moi y compris.

_Quand on y pense, cette fille est vraiment bizarre. Elle t'a espionnée pour connaître ta langue et t'a aidée contre ces filles alors qu'elle ne savait même pas qui tu étais. Franchement, ça flanque la frousse._

Exact. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru en personne d'autres qu'elle pour planquer un cadavre. Tout au long de mes souvenirs, des larmes ont coulé le long de mes joues. Je les efface avec la manche de mon pull et concentre mon regard sur l'extérieur.

Peu importe où me mène la carte du Sceau d'Orichalque, je te ramènerai, partenaire.

* * *

**[1]** Le noyau est pourri de l'intérieur


	39. Orichalque - Chapitre 39

\- « Nous sommes arrivés, Mademoiselle. »

Je m'étire sur mon siège et constate que le soleil est levé depuis quelques heures déjà. Mes paupières demeurent lourdes et désagréables. Mes membres sont si engourdis que je dois m'y prendre à deux fois pour me détacher de mon lit de fortune et tenir sur mes deux jambes. Le jet privé de Maximilien Pegasus nous a déposés près du quartier général, situé au beau milieu de nulle part. Dès que je descends les marches de l'avion, l'atmosphère aride et chaude du désert qui se profile à l'horizon m'étouffe. Le ciel se colore d'un bleu qui m'empêche de l'admirer trop longtemps.

_\- « La pampa Californienne, c'était plus beau sur Google Image. »_

Chris m'indique de le suivre de près. Je hoche le menton et le talonne. Il a raison. Nous ne savons pas la raison de l'absence de Pegasus, mieux vaut rester sur nos gardes jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions ce qui lui est arrivé. Le quartier général ressemble à une usine en métal s'élevant sur une centaine de mètres de hauteur. Du bloc principal surmonte une tour ornée de fenêtres. Je dois reconnaitre à mon oncle un certain goût d'architecture, bien que je me sois accoutumée à un style plus cartoonesque.

_Avec un peu de chance, Raiponce s'est simplement jetée du haut de sa tour._

\- « C'est étrange, on dirait que le bâtiment a été laissé à l'abandon. »

Quand on me parle de quartier général, je pense à une zone presque militaire et surveillée tous côtés avec au minimum des gardes et des caméras de surveillance un peu partout. Mais j'ai beau me tordre le cou dans tous les sens tous les sens, pas le moindre signe de surveillance. Rien que du sable à perte de vue.

\- « Ce n'est pas normal. » Confirme le majordome quand nous passons les portes automatiques sans le moindre souci.

A première vue, le rez-de-chaussée est complètement vide. Au moins ici, il fait frais et je ne risque pas l'insolation. Le bruit de nos pas contre le sol résonne dans toute la bâtisse. Chris se raidit. Il s'efforce de contacter une dizaine de personnes. Son téléphone émet une tonalité, mais rien d'autre. Personne ne répond à ses appels et l'absence des employés du siège de Pegasus ne le rassure pas pour autant.

\- « Je vais aller vérifier dans les laboratoires où sont conçus les prototypes des cartes.

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, je vais fouiller les étages. »

Le regard désapprobateur qu'il me lance me passe par-dessus la tête. Si Maximilien Pegasus se trouve dans les environs, alors il faut que je trouve. Il sait peut-être comment ramener Zoé.

Emprunter des ascenseurs dans un endroit totalement désert ne me semble pas une très bonne idée, je me contente donc des classiques escaliers en colimaçon et me balade distraitement dans les couloirs.

\- « Il y a quelqu'un ? Youhou !

_\- Faites qu'il soit mort, ça m'évitera de devoir le tuer._

\- Eh bah figure-toi que si c'est le cas, nous n'aurons plus aucune piste pour remettre l'âme de Zoé dans son corps, alors il vaudrait mieux que ce type soit encore en vie ! »

De salle de réunion aux toilettes en passant par les bureaux, mes espoirs diminuent à chaque fois que je me heurte à une pièce vide. Aucune trace de Pegasus, ni même de tout autre être humain dans les environs.

\- « Peut-être qu'il y a eu une catastrophe et qu'ils ont dû détaler en vitesse sans prévenir personne.

_\- D'habitude, tes théories me font doucement rire mais dans ce cas-ci à part un séisme de magnitude dix, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu faire fuir ces gens. »_

Très bien, alors que quelqu'un me donne une meilleure explication ! Il n'y a rien au premier étage, il ne me reste plus qu'à inspecter le haut de sa tour. Etonnamment, la porte du bureau de Pegasus n'est pas verrouillée par une quelconque clé ou un code d'accès. J'ouvre sa porte comme j'entrerai chez le médecin.

\- « Monsieur Pegasus ? » Je tente, en vain.

Seule ombre au tableau : une autre porte – cette fois-ci bloquée par un système de carte, qui me barre la route. Une idée déplaisante germe alors dans mon esprit.

\- « Et si son corps était planqué là-dedans ?

_\- Alors je bénirai à vie celui qui a eu ce réflexe. »_

Une chose est sûre : il a complètement disparu sans laisser de trace. Désespérée, je m'approche du bureau en chêne pour inspecter les tiroirs à la recherche du moindre indice qui me mettrait sur la route de mon oncle. Toujours rien, si ce n'est des papiers sans grand intérêt.

\- « Regardez qui voilà. »

Je sursaute et me coince un doigt dans le dernier tiroir. Cette voix provient de la porte. Apeurée, je me relève brusquement et m'accroche au rebord su bureau pour ne pas tomber. Au pied de l'entrée, une grande blonde au style rock, des créoles et un rouge à lèvres fuchsia. Mon souffle se coupe face au large sourire qu'elle arbore.

\- « Mai. »

Je marmonne son nom réelle conviction. Tout ce qui me traverse l'esprit à cet instant, c'est de lui sauter au cou pour lui réclamer des explications.

\- « Lorène. Cela faisait si longtemps ! Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait bientôt. Tu as reçu ma petite lettre ? »

Un violent frisson me parcourt l'échine. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans le bois tandis que j'essaie de garder mon calme. Mes yeux descendent sur son bras auquel est accroché un disque de duel différent de ceux de la Kaiba Corp.

\- « Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ?

\- Après ton cadeau empoisonné ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi comblée, ça ne se lit pas sur mon visage ? »

Mai sourit. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, bordel ?! La véritable Mai se serait inquiétée, elle n'aurait pas arboré un air si fier !

\- « Arrête de sourire ! » Je lui ordonne en contournant le bureau pour lui faire face. « Et putain explique-moi ce qu'il t'a pris de m'envoyer cette merde ! »

Mes menaces et insultes ne l'effleurent pas. La jeune femme se cale contre le chambranle et me toise de ses yeux améthyste.

\- « Je vois que tu as expérimenté mon nouveau joujou. Alors, dis-moi, qui en a été la victime ? Joey ? Yugi ? Non, il ne se serait pas laissé vaincre aussi facilement. »

Je serre les poings, prête à me jeter sur elle. Une dose d'adrénaline pulse dans mes veines, elle me crie de me débarrasser d'elle au plus vite.

\- « Va te faire foutre, Mai. Je ne sais ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête, mais tu vas rapidement redescendre avant que je ne m'occupe de ton cas.

\- Oh ? Alors c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? » Se plaint-elle d'une moue faussement blessée.

Ses doigts aux ongles peints s'engouffrent dans la poche de sa veste en cuir et en détachent une carte de duel qu'elle coince entre son index et son majeur.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas. D'autres n'ont pas résisté bien longtemps. »

Mes muscles se raidissent à la vue de la carte. Semblable à celle dans ma propre poche, la sienne représente le Sceau d'Orichalque derrière lequel s'illustre Maximilien Pegasus. Je soupire. C'est donc pour cette raison que Chris n'avait plus de nouvelle de sa part. Pegasus a combattu Mai et a lamentablement perdu et ça lui a couté son âme.

_C'est donc à elle que je dois adresser mes remerciements._

\- « Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela Mai ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en ai marre d'être considérée comme une duelliste de seconde zone. Peu importe mes victoires, personne ne me juge aussi forte que Yugi et les autres ! Même Joey passe pour un meilleur duelliste que moi ! Ils m'empêchent de prouver mon véritable potentiel, mais c'est bientôt fini ! »

Elle est devenue complètement folle. Mai n'a jamais eu besoin des autres pour prouver sa valeur en tant que duelliste. Il suffit d'admirer tout son parcourt jusqu'ici. Ses paroles n'ont aucun sens.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Mai, tu es une des meilleures, si ce n'est la meilleure duelliste que je connais ! Ça ne te ressemble pas ! »

Son visage s'adoucit l'espace de quelques secondes. Il faut que je réussisse à la faire changer d'avis et qu'elle cesse d'utiliser le Sceau d'Orichalque à tout prix.

\- « Jamais personne ne t'arrivera à la cheville, alors à quoi bon te débarrasser des autres ?

\- Tu n'as donc rien ressenti quand Kaiba t'a effacée de la liste de Bataille Ville ? »

Elle me coupe dans mon élan. Kaiba... ? A mon avis, elle se réfère aux jours qui ont suivi la fin du tournoi. Alors que j'ai atteint les phases finales aux côtés de Marik, Joey, Yugi et lui-même, il m'avait totalement évincée des duellistes de telle manière à ce que personne sauf nous ne sache mon vrai résultat. En guise de réponse, je hausse les épaules.

\- « C'est tellement dommage, si tu savais, Lorène...

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? »_

A quoi tu joues, Eléonore ?

\- « Celui qui m'a recueillie appréciera tes talents à ta juste valeur, ma chérie. Profite de la carte que je t'ai gracieusement donnée. Tu me remercieras. »

Perdue, je la fixe sans bouger. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle esquisse l'envie de quitter le bureau que j'avance d'un pas dans sa direction. Moi, la remercier ?

\- « Mai !

\- Mh ?

\- Rends-moi la carte de Pegasus. Tu n'en as pas besoin et elle me revient bien plus qu'à toi. »

Ma remarque lui décoche un gloussement. Mai se tourne vers moi et réduit la distance qui nous sépare, brandissant la fameuse carte.

\- « Par ta faute, Zoé a été enfermée dans une carte, comme Pegasus. Non, j'ai une meilleure idée : affronte-moi en duel ! »

Durant un bref instant, j'ai cru apercevoir une lueur d'étonnement dans ses yeux. Si Mai a véritablement changé, elle n'hésitera pas à relever mon défi pour prouver qu'elle est la duelliste qu'elle prétend être. A cause d'elle, j'ai perdu une véritable amie et je ne compte pas en rester là. Déterminée à l'affronter sur le champ, je lui présente la carte de Zoé.

\- « Il n'est pas question que je livre le moindre duel avec toi. Mais peut-être que Dartz pourrait te la rendre. »

Je relève brusquement le menton. Ai-je bien entendu ?

\- « Ta copine. »

Sa main se porte à la pierre turquoise accrochée à son ras-de-cou. Dartz ? C'est la première fois que j'entends ce nom.

_Refusons._

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y songer que Mai attrape ma main et y dépose la carte à l'effigie de Maximilien Pegasus. Une tension insoupçonnée s'insinue dans mon corps. Ma respiration se veut plus lente et tendue. J'ai l'impression que ma poitrine est sur le point d'exploser.

\- « A plus tard. Lorène. » Susurre-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse avant de tourner les talons.

Mai sort du bureau sans que je n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Mon regard s'ancre sur l'illustration du milliardaire en proie à la douleur, si j'en crois la carte.

_\- « Débarrassons-nous de cette carte. »_

Soudain, des crampes s'emparent de mes doigts qui s'enroulent le long du bout de papier. Eléonore s'apprête à la déchirer sans sommation quand j'essaie difficilement de la contrecarrer.

\- « Bordel, on ne sait même pas quel impact ont ces cartes !

\- _Justement ! S'il y a une infime chance que son âme ne revienne jamais, alors nous devons la saisir !_

\- Mais putain, Eléonore, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Mes phalanges tremblent sous la pression. Mes jointures blanchissent a vue d'œil. Mon corps ne sait plus où donner de la tête entre les ordres de l'esprit et les miens. Jamais je ne la laisserai détruire la vie de cet homme sans aucune raison ! Nous avons suffisamment fait souffrir de gens comme ça !

Soudain, alors je puise dans mes dernières forces pour contrer Eléonore, toute la pièce se plonge dans une obscurité profonde.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? »

_Ça ne vient pas de moi._

Surprise, elle a cessé tout mouvement, sauvant temporairement le destin de cette carte. Rien autour de moi, que du noir. Mais si ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'Eléonore, alors où suis-je ?

\- « Je suis heureux d'enfin faire ta connaissance. »

Mes épaules tressaillent. Cette voix, masculine de prime abord, résonne dans cet espace à la fois infini et clos. Pourtant, je ne vois toujours rien.

\- « Montrez-vous !

\- Un peu de patience, je te prie. »

A mes pieds dessinent d'étranges lignes verdâtres, formant un cercle de nature inconnue. Je frisonne, il ressemble curieusement à celui du Sceau d'Orichalque.

\- « Pardonne mon intrusion. »

Incrédule, je relève la tête. Des ombres se détachent la silhouette d'un homme de grande taille, ses yeux vairons brillent dans les ténèbres. Une longue toge couvre tout son corps si ce n'est son visage, laissant entrevoir une partie de sa chevelure turquoise. Instinctivement, je recule légèrement avant de me heurter à un mur invisible, aux limites du cercle.

\- « N'aie pas peur, Lorène.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

Ma voix se brise dans les aigues. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir de cet endroit.

\- « Calme-toi, voyons. Je m'appelle Dartz et il est évident que je m'informe toujours avant de confier mon Sceau d'Orichalque à qui que ce soit. »

Dartz ? Son Sceau ? Je fronce les sourcils. Alors c'est lui qui est à l'origine de toute cette merde ? Un bon poing dans la figure et on devrait régler cette affaire en moins de deux. Sans décrocher le moindre mot, l'homme se met à rire doucement.

\- « Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

\- Je vois à ton visage que tu comptes m'attaquer sans même connaitre les raisons de ta présence ici.

_\- Alors crache le morceau._

\- Ne sois pas si impatiente, Eléonore. »

Ma salive s'étouffe dans ma gorge. Une brûlante sensation se propage dans tout mon corps. Comment sait-il pour Eléonore ? Il est pourtant impossible qu'il sache que...

\- « Je sais beaucoup plus de choses que tu puisses t'en douter, Lorène.

\- Arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées ! » Je clame, paniquée.

Il hausse les épaules et avance d'un pas.

\- « Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, mais tes émotions les trahissent. Cependant, je ressens en toi une importante part d'ombres et je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Mai t'a confiée cette carte. »

Je secoue la tête pour me vider l'esprit. Ça n'a pas de sens, ne vient-il pas d'insinuer qu'il m'avait lui-même choisi pour recevoir le Seau d'Orichalque ? Un nouveau pas dans ma direction monte la tension d'un cran.

\- « Restez là où vous êtes !

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire. »

Il n'attend pas le moindre signe de ma part pour poursuivre.

\- « Le Grand Léviathan est sur le point de renaître et il a besoin de fervents serviteurs pour mener à bien sa résurrection. Grâce à eux et aux âmes qu'ils collectent, l'Atlantide ravivera sa splendeur d'autre fois ! »

Ses paroles se bousculent dans mon crâne et me flanquent une atroce migraine. Tout cela n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi devrait-il aspirer les âmes de duellistes ?

\- « Et j'aimerais que tu te joignes à nous.

\- Cours toujours. » Je grogne immédiatement.

Mon refus ne semble pas l'affecter pour autant, comme s'il s'y attendait depuis l'instant où il a posé ses yeux sur moi. Tout à coup, une intense lumière jaillit de la poche de mon pull. Sans hésitation, j'extirpe l'objet en question. La carte de Zoé.

\- « Bien sûr, ce service ne sera pas gratuit. Mais je crois savoir que cette jeune fille a été enfermée dans cette carte par accident, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je serre les dents. Quel enfoiré, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui faire avaler sa putain de carte.

\- « Si tu te joins à nous et que tu collectes des âmes pour le Grand Léviathan, alors je te rendrai l'âme de ta chère amie. Cela me paraît être un marché équitable. »

_On devrait accepter._

Hein ?

_Regarde ce type, on ne sortira pas d'ici tant que nous n'aurons pas accepté sa proposition. Accepte et on avisera ensuite._

Curieusement, la stratégie d'Eléonore m'apparaît plus sensée que tous les plans que j'échafaudais dans ma tête. La pression est si forte que les informations tourbillonnent sans s'emboiter correctement. Mes yeux fixent nerveusement la carte illuminée. Peut-être que je pourrais...

\- « Si je participe à votre petit projet, alors vous libérerez Zoé et Maximilien Pegasus. »

_Tu es devenue timbrée ou quoi ?_

Réfléchis un peu. Si j'ai pu venir jusqu'ici, c'est uniquement grâce à Chris et donc à Pegasus. Je me dois de le libérer aussi, ce n'est qu'un tout petit sacrifice avec ce type louche ! D'ailleurs, ma tentative de négociation lui arrache un rire strident.

\- « Ma pauvre petite. Je te déconseille de te battre pour lui.

\- Expliquez-vous. Si vous me donnez une bonne raison de renoncer, alors j'accepterais votre marché sans sourciller. »

J'inspire profondément. Il n'y a rien au monde qui puisse justifier l'abandon d'une victime du Sceau d'Orichalque. Néanmoins, l'air assuré de Dartz me décontenance quelque peu. Alors qu'il avance d'un énième pas vers moi, la lumière du cercle scintille de plus belle.

\- « Il y a des choses que tu devrais savoir, Lorène.

_\- Ne t'approche pas ! »_ Clame Eléonore en levant son bras.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Je me demande à moi-même.

La distance entre lui et moi ne relève plus que d'un simple pas. Mon regard refuse de quitter ses yeux vairons hypnotisant. Ainsi, lorsque Dartz me présente sa main et malgré les crampes qui attaquaient la mienne, je force les barrières de l'âme pour l'attraper.


	40. Orichalque - Chapitre 40

\- « Alors, tu as choisi de ne pas suivre mes conseils ? »

Tout comme cette voix ne me rappelle rien, je ne reconnais pas ce lieu. Tout est flou, je ne décèle que le balancement de torches enflammées et deux silhouettes. L'une semble couverte d'épais voiles et de turbans écrus tandis que l'autre ressemble à un banal occidental en vacances.

\- « Je suis le gardien des objets du millénium. » Déclare le plus bronzé des deux. « Quiconque entre dans cet endroit sacré que s'il est choisi. Ce doit être son destin. »

Ma vision se précise peu à peu et, de toute évidence, je ne suis pas seule à observer la scène de loin. La silhouette de Dartz me chaperonne en silence. L'expression paisible de son visage renvoie l'impression que la scène qui se déroule sous nos yeux ne lui était pas inconnu.

\- « Comment ces objets pourraient-ils faire partie de mon destin ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Désormais, les deux hommes se distinguent clairement. L'un est debout, il ressemble à un Egyptien et s'affuble d'un pendentif doré en forme de clé. L'autre se prosterne de force devant lui. Ses cheveux argentés ne laissent planner aucun doute sur l'identité de Maximilien Pegasus, rajeuni de plusieurs années.

\- « C'est l'objet lui-même qui va te tester, l'œil du millénium dans ton cas. » Déclare-t-il en lui présentant une sphère dorée ornée d'un symbole familier.

\- « L'œil va me tester ? Mais comment ?

\- Chaque objet du millénium attend le jour où son possesseur prédestiné viendra le réclamer et l'emporter et il punit ceux qui sont indignes de lui. »

Pegasus se redresse brusquement, l'air choqué.

\- « Il les punit ?

\- Oui. Mais si tu réussis l'épreuve, il te donnera le pouvoir de voir plus que tu n'as jamais vu.

\- Et si j'échoue à cette épreuve ?

\- C'est que tu n'es pas destiné à le posséder et ce qui t'attend ne sont que d'inimaginables et terribles cauchemars. »

Sans lui autoriser davantage de questions quant aux effets de cet œil, l'Egyptien enfonce l'artéfact dans la cavité gauche de Pegasus. Un éblouissant faisceau de lumière éclate lors du contact. L'homme hurle et se tord de douleur, sous le regard impassible de son bourreau. Intriguée, je me tourne vers Dartz.

\- « C'est ainsi que Pegasus a obtenu l'œil du millénium, j'ai compris. Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

Le fait que Pegasus ait été en possession de l'œil du millénium n'était pas un secret. Ce fut d'ailleurs une de nos premières discussions avec Joey sur les artéfacts anciens que Yugi et Bakura portaient lors du tournoi de Bataille-Ville. Soudain, le décor se désintègre sous nos pieds. Les illusions utilisées par Dartz me rappellent les fragments de souvenirs qu'Eléonore me distribuait au fur et à mesure de mes recherches. Nous atterrissons dans ce qui ressemble à une chambre d'hôtel. En silence et installé à son bureau de fortune, Pegasus remplit un cahier tout en effleurant distraitement son nouvel œil du bout des doigts.

\- « Cecelia, comme tu me manques… »

Sa remarque m'assène un coup en plein cœur. J'ai beau ne pas me remémorer les détails de cette femme, il semble réellement l'aimer par-delà la mort.

_\- « Va-t'en. »_

Pegasus se lève subitement de sa chaise. Le crayon avec lequel il écrivait tombe lourdement sur le sol et roule jusqu'au lit.

\- « Qui est là ?!

_\- Dégage !_ »

Il ne le remarque pas encore, mais ce sont ses propres lèvres qui se meuvent. Cette voix… Je la reconnaitrais entre toutes.

\- « Eléonore ? » Je demande.

Bien sûr, personne ne me répond. Ni Dartz qui se contente d'observer la scène, ni même Pegasus jeune qui ne remarque même pas ma présence.

\- « Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous immédiatement !

_\- Oh, mon chéri, tu veux que je me montre ? Alors tu ne seras pas déçu ! »_

Son seul œil valide s'écarquille lorsque ses membres commencent à trembler. Sourde aux plaintes de son nouvel hôte, Eléonore l'attire vers la salle de bain et se fige devant le miroir. Le visage de Pegasus se déforme sous les traits de l'esprit qui éclate de rire.

\- « Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Cet Egyptien ne m'a jamais parlé de vous !

_\- Shadi ? Evidemment, ce mec n'a jamais été d'une grande utilité, tu sais. Par contre moi, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec ce nouveau corps ! »_

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, le poing de Pegasus s'abat violement contre la vitre qui explose en éclats. Je sursaute. Les effusions de sang émanant de sa main tâchent sa chemise et une grande partie du lavabo. Le cri qu'il pousse me force à reculer, de peur. Bloquée contre un mur invisible, j'inspire profondément et m'efforce de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Cette scène me rappelle curieusement les premiers gestes d'Eléonore à mon encontre. Il faut croire qu'elle n'a pas changé durant ces quelques années.

\- « Mais que me voulez-vous ?! »

Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il n'avait plus rien avoir avec le Maximilien Pegasus fantaisiste et précieux que nous connaissons aujourd'hui.

_\- « Je ne veux que ton corps, idiot. Peut-être que l'œil t'a accepté, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai des critères plutôt… exigeants, tu sais ? »_

Shadi avait effectivement mentionné une épreuve afin d'accéder aux pouvoirs de cet artéfact, mais je doute que l'existence d'Eléonore dans son esprit en fasse partie. Je me tourne vers Dartz, toujours muré dans le silence.

\- « Alors Eléonore résidait dans l'œil du millénium pendant tout ce temps ? » Je demande.

Ma voix s'évanouit dans la salle de bain. La pièce se décompose une nouvelle fois. Un tas de questions s'enchainent dans ma tête, mais quelque chose me dit que j'aurais bientôt les réponses. Il me suffit d'attendre encore un peu.

\- « Vous ne m'aviez pas parlé de cet esprit ! » S'insurge Pegasus.

Nous voilà atterris dans un paysage des plus orientaux. Mes chaussures s'enfoncent dans le sable balayé par la brise chaude de l'Egypte. A l'entrée d'un temple, mon oncle présente sa main couverte de bandage à Shadi, impassible.

\- « Vous avez réussi l'épreuve, cet œil vous appartient. Libre à vous d'utiliser son pouvoir.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais il est hors de question que je supporte cette chose qui parle dans ma tête ! Regardez un peu ce qu'il m'a fait subir hier soir ! »

Un long soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres. Il peut bien se plaindre, il n'a pas été forcé de toucher les parties génitales de qui que ce soit, lui.

\- « Cet esprit m'est inconnu. » Répond finalement Shadi. « Il m'est impossible de vous dire d'où il provient ni même des pouvoirs qu'il possède.

\- Peu importe ! Je veux juste qu'il s'en aille ! »

Devant les complaintes du futur milliardaire, l'Egyptien se plonge dans une profonde réflexion. Je lance des regards insistants en direction de Dartz qui n'oscille pas d'un poil. Au fil des scènes commence à se dessiner un semblant d'explication. Je suis sur le point de lui poser une énième question quand Shadi approche sa main hâlée à hauteur de l'artéfact.

\- « J'ai peut-être une idée, mais je vais devoir vous retirer l'œil un instant. »

Les épaules de Pegasus tressaillent. Les souvenirs de la douleur la veille lui arrachent des tremblements perceptibles à vue d'œil. D'abord réticent, il lâche peu à peu la garde pour jauger la proposition de son vis-à-vis.

\- « Qu'allez-vous en faire ?

\- Si cet esprit est entré dans cet œil, alors il est possible de l'en sortir. »

Sa main gauche se glisse sous la clé dorée qu'il porte à son cou. Serait-ce un autre objet du millénium ? C'est étrange, car toutes les reliques anciennes que j'ai pu observer jusqu'ici comportaient un symbole distinctif.

\- « Mais pour ce faire, j'aurais besoin d'un nom. D'une personne qui gardera cet esprit.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement le relâcher ? »

Je tique. On dirait qu'ils parlent d'un vulgaire chien.

\- « Ce ne serait pas prudent de ma part. C'est pourquoi je vous demande un nom. Je scellerai l'esprit qui vous tourmente dans un autre réceptacle pour l'empêcher de nuire. »

Pegasus réprime un râle et se tourne quelques instants pour réfléchir. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas me voir, je lève un sourcil à son égard et me racle la gorge. Une sensation de brûlure s'insémine dans ma poitrine, je serre les dents.

\- « Vous m'assurez qu'il n'y aura aucun danger pour cette personne ?

\- Vous serez débarrassé de cet esprit. »

Bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas promettre une telle chose.

\- « Ne tombe pas dans son piège, Pegasus ! »

\- « Dans ce cas, j'aimerais que vous confiiez cette âme à quelqu'un qui vit en Europe. Je ne connais pas son nom actuel, mais il s'agit d'une jeune fille qui portait le nom d'Eléonore Pegasus. »

Mes entrailles se resserrent, j'ai une brusque envie de vomir entre les bouffées de chaleur et la violente migraine qui me traversent de part en part. Pliée en deux, je croise le regard vairon de Dartz. Il attendait ça depuis le début. Comment Pegasus a-t-il pu commettre une telle connerie ?

Le tapis de sable s'écoule au profit d'un parquet parfaitement ciré. Des gouttes de sueur coulent de mon front. Frustrée, je me redresse douloureusement et tire mes mèches blondes en arrière.

\- « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Cette voix. C'est celle d'un enfant. Au premier coup d'œil, il s'agit d'une chambre de gamine, moins luxueuse que celle de la demeure des Pegasus, mais tout aussi bien remplie de peluches. Mon cœur se soulève lorsque je me reconnais, aux portes de l'adolescence, assise sur le bord du lit.

\- « Je m'appelle Shadi. Je t'apporte quelque chose de la part d'un certain Maximilien Pegasus. »

Immédiatement, je foudroie l'homme des yeux. Quel magnifique cadeau de sa part, définitivement. La jeune fille se redresse sur ses jambes, l'air surprise.

\- « Tonton Max ? Hé ! Tu vas vu mon tonton ? Quand est-ce qu'il va passer me voir ? »

Non, elle ne devrait pas poser ce genre de questions. Elle devrait plutôt appeler sa mère pour qu'elle chasse ce type louche qui vient d'apparaître comme par magie dans sa chambre ! Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez elle ?

\- « Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste invité à te donner ceci. »

Sans attendre la réaction de la petite, Shadi hausse l'œil à hauteur de son front. Une vive lumière illumine la relique. Même à plus d'un mètre d'eux, je ressens la chaleur étouffante qui en émane. D'abord intriguée, la gamine pousse brusquement un cri de douleur si aigu que je dois me couvrir les oreilles. Ses yeux sortent de leur orbite, ses membres sont en proie à des spasmes insupportables. Mon premier réflexe devant cette scène est de m'élancer à son secours – ou plutôt au mien. Malheureusement, je heurte un autre mur invisible et dois me résoudre à observer la douleur d'une enfant, impuissante. N'y tenant plus, je cède sous le poids de mon corps et détourne le regard, la tête enfermée entre les mains.

\- « Ça n'a pas dû être facile. » Murmure Dartz, insensible au spectacle macabre.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, je me laisse emporter dans un flot de larmes, rejoignant ceux de la gamine prostrée au pied de son lit. Shadi a disparu avec l'œil du Millénium. Sûrement l'a-t-il rendu directement à son propriétaire. Cet enfoiré de Maximilien Pegasus. Mon cœur rate un battement quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée. Je reconnais aisément ma mère, plus jeune, se précipiter vers sa fille, folle d'inquiétude.

\- « Lorène ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma chérie ? »

Ses douces paroles me rappellent que j'ai abandonné ma propre mère avec un simple mot sur la table de la cuisine la veille.

\- « Maman… » Gémit-elle.

Furieuse, je frotte mon visage engourdi d'un revers de manche et me relève avant de me tourner vers Dartz.

\- « C'est bon, j'en ai assez vu. »

Mais l'insistance avec laquelle il regarde la mère et la fille me pousse à l'imiter.

\- « Chérie ? C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles « Maman », tu vas bien ? »

Cette remarque m'assène le coup de grâce.

Eléonore. Ma mémoire.

Un léger rire amplifie mon état de torpeur.

\- « Malgré tout cela, tu es devenue une duelliste suffisamment puissante pour que je veuille travailler à tes côtés. Rejoins-nous, et je libèrerai ton amie de son maléfice. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que le décor s'efface une dernière fois pour me ramener dans le bureau au sommet de la tour de Pegasus. Il me faut cinq bonnes minutes de silence pour m'acclimater à l'endroit. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé entre le départ de Mai et mon réveil ? Je cherche nerveusement mon téléphone dans ma poche et constate que j'ai passé une bonne vingtaine de minutes là-bas.

\- « E… Eléonore ? »

_Qu'as-tu vu ?_

De toute évidence, Dartz est parvenu à séparer nos âmes l'espace d'un moment pour me révéler ce qu'elle s'évertuait à me cacher.

\- « Tu avais raison. » Je soupire.

Mon portable affiche une vingtaine de messages reçus. Parmi eux, la bande de joyeux lurons et, comme je m'y préparais, ma mère. Sans répondre à qui que ce soit, je fourre le téléphone dans ma poche et l'échange avec la carte du Sceau d'Orichalque à l'effigie de Maximilien Pegasus.

_Je suis désolée._

\- « Et moi donc. »

Du bout des doigts, je saisis les deux parts de la carte et, d'un geste précis, déchire la carte. Aucune crampe, aucune emprise d'un quelconque esprit. Rien que ma volonté. Plantée au beau milieu du bureau, j'observe les deux bouts de papier à mes pieds. Une partie de moi regrette immédiatement ce geste. Qui sait si je ne viens pas d'assassiner délibérément cet homme.

_\- « Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait depuis le début. »_

Peut-être bien. Je ferai mieux de sortir d'ici. Si Mai erre dans le bâtiment, il est fort probable qu'elle ait croisé Chris sur son chemin. Malgré une dérangeante migraine, je marche d'un pas rapide vers le rez-de-chaussée, dévalant quatre à quatre les escaliers exigus du quartier général.

Dartz... Comment savait-il pour mon passé ? Ce type détient à lui seul des informations que j'ignorais sur moi-même. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une connaissance de Maximilien Pegasus ? En tout cas, sa proposition me trotte dans la tête. J'ai promis de libérer l'âme de Zoé à tout prix, mais cela signifie aussi sacrifier celles d'autres duellistes.

\- « Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, il n'y a aucune chance que je croise Yugi et Joey au fin fond de l'Amérique. » Je gémis en me frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Après toutes ces révélations, je me sens lourde, exténuée physiquement par le voyage et mentalement par ce choix moral. Au bout d'un couloir, des bribes de voix s'élèvent. Chris et Mai se seraient-il rencontrés ? N'ayant pas envie de me manifester tout de suite, je me colle au mur et me rapproche du bruit. Au rez-de-chaussée du siège, un attroupement de personnes s'est formé.

\- « Si j'avais su que vous étiez là, je ne serai pas venu. »

Cette voix hautement insupportable, c'est celle de Kaiba. L'odeur de son égo ne trompe pas non plus.

_Encore ces putains de Japonais._

Les autres non plus ne me sont pas inconnus. Mon esprit se bloque quelques instants à la vue de la bande de Yugi surpris de croiser Kaiba en ces lieux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent tous ici ? J'hésite un moment à me manifester quand une autre silhouette se détache d'un couloir adjacent. Il s'agit de Chris, de toute évidence perturbé par la présence de ces inconnus.

\- « Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de circuler en ces lieux ! Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir partir sur le champ !

\- Je ne compte pas partir de sitôt. » Maugrée Kaiba en croisant les bras. « Je reviens de l'île des duellistes et j'exige de voir Pegasus sur le champ. »

Quel toupet, celui-là. Croit-il réellement qu'en ramenant son petit cul dans les quartiers de Pegasus, il sera reçu comme un roi ? Ne tenant plus à ma couverture, je décide de sortir de ma cachette et d'emprunter les escaliers.

\- « Tu ne le trouveras pas ici, Kaiba. » Je déclare.

Sans surprise, tous les regards se tournent vers moi, mais je tâche de me focaliser sur celui du grand brun. Hors de question qu'il m'humilie une fois de plus.

\- « Décidément, cet endroit est très mal fréquenté.

\- Lore-chan ! » S'exclame Yugi, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Une fois en bas, je remarque que Joey est agenouillé au sol sans raison. Dans son regard se mélangent étonnement et tristesse. Quelque chose s'est-il produit en mon absence ?

\- « Mademoiselle. » M'interpelle brusquement Chris.

Au signe qu'il m'adresse, je comprends que le majordome attend mes instructions.

_Que c'est jouissif, enfin un peu de pouvoir ! Envoie-les se faire dévorer par une horde de loups californiens !_

Désolée, mais je doute que cette espèce existe réellement. Par contre, je me ferais un plaisir d'envoyer Kaiba dans le désert et de l'abandonner au beau milieu de toute cette pampa ensablée !

\- « Laissez-les. Pegasus n'est plus ici de toute façon, il a été emporté par le Sceau d'Orichalque. »

Un léger malaise s'insinue en moi.

\- « Alors tu es au courant des pouvoirs de cette carte ? »

Je me contente d'hocher de la tête, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Loin de moi de leur révéler le marché de Dartz, ni même de mon précédent duel. Mieux vaudrait que je reste en retrait, du moins le temps que Kaiba dégage d'ici.


	41. Orichalque - Chapitre 41

Pour une raison qui m'échappe, Yugi possédait la clé de la salle externe du bureau de Maximilien Pegasus. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver sur le sol la carte de l'âme de ce dernier déchirée en deux morceaux. Téa a conclu qu'il s'agissait là de l'œuvre de Mai Valentine. Un peu tourmentée, je ne l'ai pas contredite et tout le monde a accepté cette explication sans sourciller. Après tout, elle était à l'origine de toute cette pagaille à mes yeux, alors pourquoi ne pas lui faire porter le chapeau ?

Dans une pièce sombre décorée par les soins de Pegasus, nous sommes tombés sur un enregistrement holographique dans lequel il avouait avoir échoué et que son âme lui avait été ôtée. Après les révélations de Dartz, son air grave ne m'a pas ému une seule seconde. Si j'avais pu détruire la capsule de l'enregistrement, je l'aurais fait sur le champ. Comme je m'en doutais, Pegasus connaissait Dartz et nous a mis en garde contre ses desseins de mettre un terme à l'humanité. Il a donc confié une carte vierge à Yugi, supposé sauver le monde.

_Quelle joie ce doit être d'avoir le sort de l'humanité toute entière sur ses épaules. Nous devrions pimenter un peu tout ça._

Egal à lui-même, Kaiba a refusé de croire en ces histoires de vol d'âmes. Quel idiot. Si seulement je pouvais échanger son âme contre celle de Zoé, il fermerait enfin son clapet. Toujours est-il que Monsieur a décidé de rentrer à la Kaiba Corp tandis que nous prenons la direction de la résidence du professeur Hawkins à bord de la voiture de Duke. Ma décision a surpris Chris, avec qui j'avais effectué le voyage aller. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui avouer que j'étais peut-être sur le point de retirer les âmes de ceux que j'avais appelé « ma bande de copains japonais bizarres ».

\- « Comment Mai a-t-elle pu… »

Au cours du trajet, Joey marmonne sans cesse la même rengaine depuis dix minutes. Les raisons données par Mai ne m'ont pas convaincue. Comment peut-on décider d'éradiquer la civilisation tout ça pour un peu de pouvoir ? Cela m'échappe complètement.

_Heureusement que tu n'as pas vécu à mon époque, quelques proches d'Atem avaient le même raisonnement que ta chère Mai._

Je serre les poings. Zoé…

\- « Au fait, comment tu t'es retrouvée ici ? » Me demande soudainement Joey.

\- « C'est vrai ça. » Ajoute Téa d'un ton suspicieux. « C'est étrange qu'on se retrouve exactement au même endroit ! »

Mes doigts se baladent nerveusement le long de mes cuisses. Peut-être aurais-je dû opter pour un retour au Japon avec le jet de Pegasus. Mais rien que de penser à lui me donne la nausée.

\- « Le majordome de Pegasus était inquiet de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles donc je l'ai accompagné. »

Mes explications sonnent terriblement faux et au vu du raclement de gorge de la grande brune, elle n'y croit pas non plus. Je m'apprêtais à livrer une partie de ma journée quand Yugi change brusquement de conversation. Sûrement a-t-il compris que je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet. Soulagée, je m'appuie contre le dossier de la décapotable. Mes mèches blondes virevoltent dans tous les sens et le vent s'engouffre dans mon sweatshirt. Je ferme mes paupières un instant. C'est agréable. Soudain, un frisson me parcourt quand une chaleur s'empare de mes doigts. J'ouvre les yeux et constate que, tout en fixant l'horizon, Joey caresse le bout de ma peau. Il était bien plus proche de Mai que je ne le suis, je n'imagine pas le combat intérieur qu'il doit se livrer en ce moment. Mon index s'enroule le long du sien et le serre doucement. Au fond, je regrette qu'il n'ait pas été à mes côtés plus tôt. Je suis incapable d'expliquer le merdier dans lequel je me suis encore fourrée. En lui jetant un regard en coin, je remarque que le sien s'attarde sur le bandage qui entoure ma main. J'étais si absorbée par l'envie de me venger de Mai que je n'ai pas pris le temps de changer mon pansement, devenu brun de sang séché.

\- « Je ramènerai Mai à la raison, coûte que coûte. » Soupire Joey en fronçant les sourcils.

J'acquiesce en silence. La solitude et les défaites l'ont transformée en une femme pleine de ressentiments et d'un imparable désir de vengeance. Un grognement s'étouffe au fond de ma gorge. Et moi alors ? Que suis-je dans toute cette histoire ? Je doute réellement que d'enfermer l'âme de grands duellistes comme Yugi et Kaiba me permettent de récupérer l'âme de mon amie. Mais ai-je d'autres solutions ?

Au bout du chemin, à la tombée de la nuit, nous sommes tombés sur une jeune fille aux allures de collégienne. De ce que j'ai compris, il s'agit de la petite-fille du professeur Hawkins, Rebecca, dont le grand-père vient étrangement de se faire enlever avant que son laboratoire secret ne soit réduit en cendres. Blottie dans les bras de Yugi, elle nous supplie de lui venir en aide.

_Cette Rebecca ne me dit rien qui vaille._

Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'elle câline Yugi sous tes yeux. D'ailleurs, en parlant de jalousie, je note l'incroyable sang-froid de Téa qui se retient de les séparer. Quel tombeur décidément ce Yugi Muto.

C'est ainsi que nous avons momentanément élu domicile dans un camping-car appartenant aux Hawkins. De toute évidence, son grand-père a été enlevé par les disciples de Dartz dont Mai fait partie.

\- « Je vais faire un tour. » Je déclare en me levant brusquement de mon siège.

Rester enfermée ici ne m'aidera pas à réfléchir. Tout ce flot d'informations me fout la migraine et je me sens incapable de dormir. Lorsque je m'apprête à refermer la porte du véhicule, celle-ci se bloque et une voix s'élève dans mon dos.

\- « C'est une mauvaise idée de s'éloigner d'ici. Qui sait si les gens qui ont enlevé le professeur Hawkins ne vont pas revenir. » Me prévient Joey.

Bras croisés sous ma poitrine, je hoche imperceptiblement la tête. M'enfuir de ce désert californien n'était pas dans mes plans. Je désirais juste m'éloigner un peu de l'effervescence du groupe. D'ailleurs, alors que nous avançons dans l'obscurité de la nuit, la porte du camping-car s'ouvre à nouveau. Cette fois, ce sont Yugi et Rebecca qui décident de s'isoler. Ils ne nous ont pas remarqué dans la pénombre et se dirigent tout droit vers les ruines du laboratoire du professeur. Je ressens un léger pincement au cœur pour cette gamine.

\- « La pauvre. D'abord son grand-père, puis sa maison qui explose… »

Une main réconfortante se pose sur mon épaule.

\- « Rebecca est forte et nous allons ramener le professeur Hawkins dès que possible ! »

Son éternel discours positif m'arrache un soupir. Des fois, j'aimerais être capable de voir le verre à moitié plein comme lui. Mais les événements récents m'obligent à appréhender un futur plus que sombre. Le jeu de cartes de Pegasus lui a complètement filé entre les mains. Pire, elles sont devenues de véritables armes.

\- « Au fait, par rapport à tout à l'heure, comment tu as su pour le Sceau d'Orichalque ? »

Mes membres se raidissent à la question du grand blond. Je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre, je devrais répondre de mes actes. Pourtant, j'espérais pouvoir repousser l'échéance le plus tard possible. Ses yeux bruns me brûlent les joues et m'assèchent la gorge. Je piétine nerveusement sur place à la recherche d'une tournure adéquate.

\- « Je le sais à cause de Mai. »

Joey me semble soudainement tendu. Sa main sur mon épaule descend et se crispe sur mon bras.

\- « Merde… Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu passer de l'autre côté. Il faut absolument qu'on la ramène à la raison pour l'empêcher de nuire. »

Son ton déterminé ne suffit pas à me rassurer. La réaction de Mai m'a parue complètement déplacée. A moins que Dartz ne soit parvenu à lui laver totalement le cerveau, je ne saisis pas les raisons d'un tel changement.

\- « Au moins, elle ne t'a pas fait de mal. » Ajoute-t-il d'un œil bienveillant.

Instinctivement, je baisse le visage vers le sol sableux et tapote la poche de mon sweatshirt. Mai. Elle a fait bien pire que de me blesser. Nous sommes seuls et excentrés, c'est l'occasion pour moi de tout lui déballer avant qu'il ne l'apprenne de la pire des manières. Bien décidée à lui raconter toute la vérité, je remonte mon visage sur le sien et croise nos regards.

\- « Joey, je dois t'avouer quelque chose de très important. » Je commence, essoufflée.

Il sursaute légèrement. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de ma part. Au moins, je suis certaine d'avoir toute son attention. Je me prépare à lui balancer ma bombe quand une ombre s'approche brusquement de notre emplacement.

\- « Lore-chan. »

Bon sang, toute mon assurance chute à l'arrivée soudaine de Yugi, qui a visiblement abandonné son hôte un peu plus loin. Malgré l'obscurité, je décèle ses orbes améthyste qui me traversent de part en part. Un profond sentiment de malaise d'insinue en moi au et à mesure qu'il s'approche. Joey demeure le seul à ne rien remarquer.

\- « Hé Yug', comment tu te sens ? »

Celui-ci lui répond par un sourire un peu gêné.

\- « Ça peut aller. On va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûr et certain !

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! On va botter le cul à ses putains de clowns ! »

Leur échange sonne beaucoup trop optimiste à mes oreilles. Si seulement Yugi pouvait retourner dans le camping-car. Malheureusement, je ne me vois pas l'expédier de la sorte sans une bonne raison à leur fournir.

_Dis-lui simplement que tu as envie de fourrer ta langue dans la bouche de son meilleur ami et il devrait détaler comme une vierge effarouchée._

Mes joues se réchauffent aux évocations d'Eléonore. Heureusement que personne ne peut me voir dans cet état.

\- « Lore-chan, est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? » Me demande Yugi en adressant un regard désolé à son ami.

\- « Pas de problème, je vais vous laisser. » Obtempère-t-il presque immédiatement avant de se tourner vers moi. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si important ? »

Mes yeux valsent entre les deux duellistes. Mon envie de tout lui avouer est retombée comme un soufflet raté. Embarrassée, je glousse une main contre la bouche et cherche vaguement une excuse.

\- « J-je… Je pense enfin avoir trouvé un moyen d'expliquer à ta sœur pour le _« fist »_ de l'autre fois ! » Je m'exclame d'une voix trop aigüe pour paraître naturelle.

Un petit cri de surprise s'échappe de ma bouche quand sa main s'abat au creux de mon cou et me force à le regarder. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, impossible de m'en défaire tant sa poigne est impressionnante. Il penche sa bouche vers mon oreille pour que Yugi ne l'entende pas.

\- « Garde ça sous le coude, on en discutera tout à l'heure. »

Impossible de lui mentir, décidément. Après un signe amical à son ami, Joey défait son emprise et rejoint le camping-car, accompagné de Rebecca qui nous jaugeait de loin.

\- « Comment tu te sens ? »

Au vu de son ton doux, il ne s'agit pas du pharaon mais bien du petit Yugi. D'un bref geste de la main, il m'invite à marcher un peu plus loin. Être seule avec lui ne m'apaise pas, bien au contraire. Si ce Dartz est bel et bien capable de ramener l'âme de Zoé en échange de celles de puissants duellistes, alors il est clair que je devrais vaincre Yugi au cours d'un duel.

\- « J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. » Je soupire en retour, mains dans les poches.

Son regard vagabonde des ruines jusqu'à moi, s'attardant quelques secondes sur ce paysage perdu au beau milieu de nulle part.

\- « Lore-chan, je…

\- Mh ?

\- Est-ce que tu détiens le Sceau d'Orichalque ? »

Mon cœur rate un battement, mes traits se tendent et mon souffle se coupe momentanément. Impossible de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Comment a-t-il… ?

\- « Le pharaon… Enfin, je veux dire Atem, il ressent des vibrations obscures de ton côté depuis tout à l'heure.

_\- Où étais-tu ce dernier mois, Yugi ? C'est moi qui lui fais de l'effet, c'est évident ! »_

_Mieux ne vaut pas qu'il sache._

Mieux ne vaut pas qu'il sache. Il risquerait de ne pas comprendre.

\- « Q-Quoi ? Non, je veux dire… »

La remarque d'Eléonore l'a complètement désarçonné. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le puzzle du Millénium autour de son cou commence à scintiller. Dans la pénombre, je dénote les traits de son visage s'aggraver.

\- « Je sais qu'il s'agit du Sceau d'Orichalque. » Déclare-t-il presque sèchement. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais une force sombre émane de ton cœur et elle s'apparente à ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai affronté l'un des sbires de Dartz. »

Une force sombre émane de mon cœur ? Il a vraiment tendance à tout dramatiser ton copain égyptien.

_C'est un héros, il est obligé de sortir ce genre d'inepties pour gagner en charisme. On finit par s'y habituer, tu verras._

Penaude, je tente de dissimuler ma gêne en glissant mes mains dans mon dos. Bien que ses inquiétudes soient fondées, je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision et je ne souhaite pas qu'il s'en mêle.

\- « Tu devrais te reposer, Atem. » Je déclare simplement d'un ton léger. « Si le monde est en danger et que c'est toi qui as été choisi pour le sauver, alors tu ne devrais te focaliser que sur ça.

\- Je ne pourrai pas accepter qu'une autre de mes amies ne succombent aux desseins de ce Dartz. Dis-moi, détiens-tu oui ou non un Sceau d'Orichalque ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il est pénible… Lasse de lui répondre, je plonge une main dans ma poche et découvre la fameuse carte confiée par Mai Valentine. Ses poings se crispent. Que va-t-il faire maintenant ? Me la subtiliser pour m'empêcher de nuire ?

\- « Je n'ai rien avoir avec eux, Atem. Crois-moi. » Je balbutie avant de ranger précipitamment la carte.

\- « Donne-la-moi dans ce cas. »

Un frisson me traverse de la tête aux pieds. Je n'apprécie pas son air autoritaire et lui lance un regard noir qu'il ne saisit pas. Sa main se présente à ma hauteur. Il me toise comme un père qui ordonne à son gosse de lui rendre un jouet volé. Eléonore, désolée mais il n'est pas question de…

Mon poignet balaie sa main d'un revers. Ce mouvement ne provient pas de ma propre volonté.

_\- « Hors de question que tu décides à notre place, chéri. Tu en as assez fait comme ça. » _

Zoé est quelque part et elle a besoin de moi. Si cette carte est mon unique billet pour sa liberté, alors peut-être que cela vaudrait le coup d'essayer.

\- « Dans ce cas, je te défie en duel. »

Bras ballants, je cherche sur son visage la moindre trace d'une plaisanterie. Un duel, ici ? Au beau milieu de la nuit alors que les kidnappeurs du professeur Hawkins rôdent dans les parages ? Il est devenu complètement fou, ma parole ! Effarée et sur le point de retourner dans le camping-car, Atem épingle mon épaule de sa main pour m'empêcher d'avancer.

\- « Je suis sérieux. Si tu me prouves que tu es capable de me battre en duel, je te laisserai garder cette carte. Si tu perds, tu devras me la confier jusqu'à ce que je mette un terme aux desseins maléfiques de Dartz. »

Son genre solennel commence sérieusement à me gonfler. Son statut de héros autoproclamé ne justifie en rien le droit de me voler cette carte.

\- « Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Tu m'as déjà vaincue l'autre soir, je n'ai aucun intérêt d'accepter ta proposition ! »

Certes, mon niveau de duelliste s'est amélioré depuis mes premiers combats en ligne, mais je suis loin d'arriver à la cheville du champion du monde.

\- « Eléonore, accepte ce duel. »

Sa demande me glace le sang. Mes lèvres s'étirent malgré moi dans un sourire crispé. Intérieurement, je perds peu à peu le contrôle de mes membres. Si mon cœur me hurle de le supplier d'arrêter ça, mon cerveau lui ne répond plus de rien. Je tressaille lorsqu'un rire strident fuse de ma bouche et brise le peu de calme qui régnait jusqu'ici.

_\- « Vraiment, Atem ? N'est-ce pas toi et ta bande d'empotés qui suppliaient ma chère et tendre hôtesse de me contrôler, de paralyser mes moindres faits et gestes ? Tu es vachement gonflé. »_

A la fois satisfaite et surexcitée, Eléonore se tourne vers les ruines pour rire à gorge déployée. Incapable de bouger le moindre petit doigt, j'angoisse. Mon cœur tambourine contre ma poitrine, affolé par les sentiments contraires qui s'entremêlent dans mon corps. Tout en mordant l'ongle de mon pouce, elle revient vers Atem et le toise en plissant les yeux de désir.

_\- « J'accepte ta proposition. Il est grand temps de te prouver toute l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, mon chaton. »_

Q-Quoi ? Eléonore, non ! Il en est hors de question !

_Cesse de te débattre, j'ai la situation bien en main. _

Atem aborde un large sourire, très vite troublé.

\- « Ne t'en fais pas Yugi, je sais ce que je fais. » Marmonne-t-il à l'attention de son hôte.

Par à-coups, j'essaie de me dépêtrer de cette paralysie, en vain. Yugi non plus ne veut pas de ce duel, je peux le sentir à travers ses membres tendus.

\- « Mais d'abord, je veux que tu me donnes ton Sceau d'Orichalque pour être certain que tu ne la joues pas au cours de ce duel. »

Evidemment, aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de prendre le risque de perdre son âme. Ce duel forcé est suffisamment contraignant. Eléonore enfonce sa main dans ma poche et lui tend la carte, face retournée. Le pharaon la reçoit et la range dans son compartiment à cartes, accroché à sa ceinture gothique.

\- « Allons-y.

_\- Allons-y. »_

Chacun équipé de son disque de duel, ils mélangent le deck adverse en silence avant de l'insérer dans l'appareil. Après de multiple tentative de mettre fin à ce duel, j'abandonne toute contrattaque et laisse Eléonore se servir de mon corps comme bon lui semble. Ce duel n'a aucun sens. Si je perds, jamais je ne pourrai pas savoir si la puissance de l'orichalque pouvait ramener Zoé. Eléonore s'éloigne de plusieurs mètres et active le disque de duel.

_\- « J'espère que tu ne me sous-estimes pas, chéri. _

\- Tu m'as raconté que Lorène livrait tous les duels jusqu'ici, mais je m'attends à un combat mémorable, Eléonore. »

Ses paroles suffisent à la faire frémir. Lorsque je pioche mes cinq premières cartes, les crampes s'interrompent brutalement. Décontenancée par ce regain de liberté, je manque de tomber sous le poids du disque de duel.

\- « Qu'est-ce que… »

_Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais livrer ce duel moi-même ? C'est toi l'experte._

\- « Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! »

_Nous allons remporter ce duel. Fais-moi confiance, jamais je ne laisserai Atem décider à notre place. Jamais deux fois la même erreur._

Les beaux discours de l'esprit ne m'atteignent pas. Toutefois, je n'ai pas l'impression que me défiler soit la bonne solution. A peine aurai-je décidé d'appuyer sur le sommet de mon disque de duel qu'Eléonore reprendra le contrôle pour poursuivre le duel. C'est tellement injuste…

\- « Je te laisse la main. » Déclare Atem, sourd à mes soupirs.

Quand j'imaginais un duel contre le meilleur joueur de Duel de Monstres, je m'attendais à l'affronter dans un stade plein à craquer où fuseraient les encouragements d'un public en délire. Pas dans un putain de désert lugubre au beau milieu de la nuit. Les pensées d'Eléonore ne se mélangent plus aux miennes. Il faut croire qu'elle a décidé de se retirer pour me pousser à se battre à sa place. Mon appareil affiche 4000 points, je le fixe, abattue, puis reporte mon attention vers ma main.

\- « Le destin du monde est entre nos mains ! » S'exclame mon adversaire.

Une poussée d'adrénaline me monte subitement à la tête.

\- « Sauve-le tout seul ton putain de monde ! » Je vocifère.

Mes cordes vocales tremblent. Ma respiration se saccade comme si je venais de courir un marathon de vingt kilomètres. Je bouillonne sous mon pull qui m'étouffe de plus en plus. Ma réaction un peu trop excessive a au moins eu pour effet de lui fermer le clapet le temps de mon tour.

\- « J'invoque _Day Grepher le Chevalier_ en mode attaque [1700|1600] ! Ensuite, je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. »

Pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard. Eléonore peut calmer haut et fort que nous ne perdrons pas ce duel, mes chances de gagner contre un type aussi doué que Yugi relèverait de l'exploit. Il suffit de se rappeler le nombre de fois où Seto Kaiba a tenté de le défaire de sa place de champion. Si même un acharné comme Kaiba n'y est jamais parvenu, alors une petite joueuse comme moi… C'est tout bonnement impossible.

\- « A moi ! J'active tout d'abord la _Marmite d'Avidité_ ! Cette carte me permet de tirer d'en tirer deux nouvelles de mon jeu. »

Pourquoi s'emmerdent-ils toujours à expliquer l'effet de cette magie que tout le monde joue au moins une fois à chaque duel ?

\- « Parfait, je vais ensuite activer une autre carte magie : _le Typhon d'Espace Mystique_ ! »

Fais chier. Mon _Cylindre Magique_ atterrit tout droit au cimetière. Plus rien ne protège mon chevalier.

\- « Avant de terminer mon tour, je pose un monstre ainsi que deux autres cartes faces cachées. »

Sa stratégie défensive ressemble point par point à celle qu'il a utilisé contre moi lors de notre faux tournoi. Mes épaules s'affaissent tandis que je tire une nouvelle carte. C'est peine perdue.

\- « Hé, qu'est-ce vous foutez ! »

Plusieurs voix s'élèvent au loin et se rapprochent dangereusement de notre champ de bataille. On dirait bien que notre vacarme ait atteint le camping-car. Tout le monde - même les deux garçons étranges qui accompagnaient le groupe – a quitté le véhicule pour se poster aux bords du terrain.

\- « Ce n'est pas contre vous. » Poursuit Duke, mains sur ses hanches fines et élancées. « Mais vous pensez vraiment qu'un duel à une heure pareille soit une bonne idée ? »

Je profite de sa remarque pour rebondir.

\- « Je ne te le fais pas dire. C'est lui qui a insisté ! »

Tous les regards se portent sur Atem. Néanmoins, il lui en faut bien plus pour perdre de son assurance naturelle.

\- « Il fallait que je l'affronte.

\- Développe un peu, je ne comprends rien du tout à vos histoires. » Râle Joey.

\- Joey. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de l'affronter maintenant. Nous courrons tous un grave danger tant qu'elle sera en possession du Sceau d'Orichalque. »

La bombe a été lancée. La tête enfoncée dans mes épaules, je réprime un grognement de frustration. Certes, je détenais bel et bien cette carte, mais je ne comptais pas m'en servir contre eux ! Du côté des spectateurs, Téa recule d'un pas et me foudroie de ses yeux bleus.

\- « Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est horrible ! »

A les écouter, je représente une sérieuse menace contre l'humanité. Evidemment, Eléonore n'est pas enclin à intervenir, préférant se terrer au fond de mon âme plutôt que d'assumer son choix. Le plus dur à cet instant, c'est de soutenir le regard que m'envoie Joey, manifestement perdu.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lorène ?

\- R-Rien du tout. J'ai simplement reçu le Sceau d'Orichalque de la part de Mai il y a de cela plusieurs jours, mais jamais je ne comptais prendre l'âme de qui que ce soit ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Atem tient à ce point que je l'affronte !

\- Pour protéger tous mes amis. » Conclut-il si vite qu'un long silence s'en suivit.

Ses sous-entendus me percutent violement. En dépit des explications d'Eléonore et de leur passé commun, nous demeurons encore et toujours les vilains petits canards du groupe. Ceux qui ne peuvent pas être bons. C'est écrit et c'est ainsi. Au final, Atem ressortira d'ici victorieux et connu comme celui qui a empêché ses amis de tomber aux griffes du méchant Dartz et de son Sceau d'Orichalque. Une profonde envie de l'applaudir me secoue les entrailles. Sans conviction, je me contente de tirer une nouvelle carte.

\- « J'invoque le _Ninja Blanc_ en mode attaque [1500|800]. _Day Grepher le Chevalier_ [1700|1600], attaque son monstre face cachée ! »

Armé de sa longue épée, mon chevalier se lance à l'assaut de sa carte et se heurte à un immense bouclier.

\- « Malheureusement, mon _Gadna le Bouclier Géant_ possède suffisamment de défense pour parer ton attaque [100|2600]. »

Mon compteur de point de vie chute à 3100. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. A force d'observer ses duels, j'ai fini par me familiariser avec ses champions fétiches.

\- « Sauf que l'effet de ton _Gadna_ l'oblige à passer en mode attaque dès qu'il a été attaqué ! _Ninja Blanc_, attaque son monstre ! »

Malgré ses deux cartes faces cachées, Atem n'en active aucune et subit 1400 points de dégât direct, de quoi me donner l'avantage.

_Tu vois qu'on a des chances de le battre._

Tiens, tu es de retour, toi ? Bien sûr que je vais perdre, mais il est hors de question que je le laisse s'en sortir sans égratignure. Ce serait une insulte quant aux grands progrès que j'ai faits depuis le début !

\- « Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. »

De l'autre côté du terrain, le pharaon semble plongé dans une intense réflexion. L'autre Yugi, j'espère qu'il ne me considère pas comme une nuisible. Celui qui est responsable de cette comédie n'est nul autre qu'Atem, pas lui.

\- « Je pioche ! » Déclare-t-il avant d'esquisser un sourire. « J'active la _Renaissance du Monstre_ pour ramener mon _Gadna le Bouclier géant_ en mode défense [100|2600] ! Enfin, je pose un monstre et une carte face cachée. »

_Je l'ai connu beaucoup moins passif._

Que je l'attaque, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaite. Ses cartes faces cachées s'apparentent certainement à des pièges. Mais qu'importe, je veux simplement que ce duel s'arrête le plus vite possible. Atem ne possède plus que 2600 points de vie et moi 3100. Il lui suffirait d'une_ Force de Miroir _bien placée pour que je perde le duel.

\- « Ce duel commence fortement à m'ennuyer. » Je maugrée en ajoutant une carte à ma main. « _Day Grepher _[1700|1600], attaque son monstre face caché ! »

Sans surprise, la défense de son monstre, le _Chevalier de la Reine_ [1500|1600] ne suffit pas à parer le violent coup d'épée de mon guerrier.

\- « Un instant ! » M'interrompt Yugi alors que j'étais sur le point de terminer mon tour. « Comme tu viens de détruire mon _Chevalier de la Reine_, j'active ma carte piège : _Filin de Survie_ ! »

Ainsi, grâce à l'effet de sa carte, son monstre revient sur son terrain augmenté de 800 points d'attaque. Puisque mon _Ninja Blanc_ n'est pas assez puissant pour la détruire, je le change en mode défense. Désolé _Day Grepher_, je ne peux plus te protéger.

Les tours suivants, Atem se contente de détruire mon chevalier et de réduire mes points de vie de 600. De mon côté, n'ayant aucune envie de poursuivre ce duel, je pose simplement une carte face cachée et termine mon tour sans sommation.

\- « Leur duel n'a aucun sens. » Soupire Tristan en croisant les bras.

\- « On devrait les arrêter, je ne sens pas du tout cette histoire. » Répond Joey dont le regard vacille entre son meilleur ami et moi. « Mais apparemment, Atem a quelque chose à prouver.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas écouté ? » Surenchérit Téa, bras pressés contre sa poitrine. « Atem dit que Lorène détient le Sceau d'Orichalque, c'est normal qu'il veuille s'en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne l'utilise contre vous ! »

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes. Leur cirque sur le côté m'irrite au plus haut point. Ils ne savent rien et se permettent d'émettre des jugements à mon égard.

\- « Reviens un peu sur Terre, Téa. » Proteste brusquement Joey. « Jamais Lorène ne nous ferait du mal, je peux te le promettre.

\- Mais… »

Téa n'aura pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que Yugi commence son tour.

\- « _Chevalier de la Reine_ [2300|1500], détruis son _Ninja Blanc_ ! »

Alors que l'hologramme de la chevalière s'élance en direction de mon monstre, je lève subitement le bras.

\- « J'active ma carte piège : _Interruption de Raigeki_ ! Si je défausse une carte de ma main, je peux détruire ton monstre ! »

Tout en m'exécutant, je sauve la vie de mon ninja, seul protecteur de mes points de vie. Ma contrattaque n'impressionne en rien le pharaon, qui dépose une carte dans sa zone magie et piège avant de conclure son tour.

\- « Pas mal. »

Je n'ai que faire de ses compliments. Qu'on en finisse au plus vite. Désormais, il ne reste plus que son _Gadna_ pour protéger ses 2600 points de vie. Il me faut une carte capable de m'en débarrasser. Même une _Ange de Loyauté_ me suffirait. Tout en fermant les yeux pour prier que la prochaine carte me soit favorable, je glisse mes deux doigts sur le sommet et mon paquet et en retire la première carte.

Mais…

_Nous avons gagné._

Le bras qu'il maintient ma carte s'élève brutalement. Tel un vulgaire pantin, je me sens violement poussée en avant et pousse un cri d'effroi. Ma gorge se bloque et mes muscles se raidissent. Une étouffante bouffée de chaleur m'agrippe les entrailles quand Eléonore révèle la carte que je viens de tirer.

_\- « Prépare-toi, pharaon ! Aux noms des âmes que tu as bafouées par le passé et en mon nom, Lorène Yuurei, j'active le Sceau d'Orichalque ! »_

Sans une once d'hésitation, Eléonore insère la carte dans l'emplacement du disque de duel, ignorant les éclats de voix qui lui ordonnent de ne pas commettre cet acte. L'appareil s'affole, des vibrations inhabituelles secouent mon bras alors que le cercle turquoise se forme à mes pieds et s'élargissent aux limites du terrain d'Atem.

_Atem contre Zoé._


	42. Orichalque - Chapitre 42

Bonjour!

Ce chapitre est mis en ligne un vendredi plutôt que samedi en raison de mon anniversaire, enjoy!

* * *

Paralysée dans mon propre corps, je ne suis que spectatrice de l'activation du Sceau d'Orichalque. Les lueurs du cercle satanique troublent la sinistre obscurité tombée sur le désert californien. Aux abords du terrain, Joey, Duke et Tristan s'épuisent à essayer de percer le mur de force engendré par le sceau.

\- « Mais comment ?! »

La voix du pharaon se brise. Tout comme moi, il se pensait hors de danger en retirant la seule carte capable de soutirer des âmes à celui qui osait perdre en sa présence. Pourtant, je me souviens tout comme lui de lui avoir confié cette fameuse carte avant de débuter ce duel. A cette réflexion, mes joues se creusent en un large sourire et mes bras s'ouvrent comme si je les accueillais tous chez moi.

_\- « Pharaon ! Atem. Aurais-tu commis l'erreur de sous-estimer ton adversaire ? Je t'avais prévenu pourtant. »_

A ces mots, Yugi plonge précipitamment sa main dans la poche de son uniforme et en retire la carte qu'il lui a été confiée. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, il recule d'un pas et bute du talon contre la limite du terrain.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Geint Téa.

\- « Non, ce n'est pas possible… »

Du coin de l'œil, je lorgne les symboles à mes pieds. Si la carte qu'Eléonore lui a remise avant le duel n'était pas le véritable Sceau d'Orichalque, alors il doit s'agir de celle de…

\- « Comment… Comment Zoé a-t-elle pu se retrouver là-dedans ?! »

Il présente l'image de mon amie enfermée dans le sceau à tout le monde. Les garçons cessent tout mouvement, si ce n'est Tristan qui assène un bon coup de poing contre le dôme turquoise en me lançant un regard effaré.

\- « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!

\- Je… »

Je bredouille des mots insensés, déstabilisée par ma soudaine reprise de contrôle. Mes phalanges blanchissent tant je compresse mes ongles contre ma paume. Sortez-moi de là !

\- « Pourquoi as-tu enfermé l'âme de Zoé ? » Me rabâche Atem, encore et encore.

La gorge nouée, je ne parviens pas à aligner les mots pour construire la moindre phrase intelligible. Leurs flots de cris se mélangent dans mon esprit alors que le Sceau d'Orichalque me provoque des tremblements et d'interminables poussées d'adrénaline.

\- « Je n'ai jamais voulu… » Je parviens à gémir.

Les bruits de pas de Tristan m'alertent. Il s'éloigne en direction du camping-car, bien décidé à ne pas assister une seconde de plus à cette mascarade malgré les rappels de Duke et Joey.

\- « Hé Yugi ! » S'écrie subitement ce dernier. « Tu te rappelles quand ce type bizarre a détruit le Sceau d'Orichalque pendant mon duel contre Mai ?

\- Oui ?

\- Utilise la pierre pour détruire le sceau ! »

Il y a… Un moyen de détruire le sceau d'orichalque ? Les mains enroulées le long de mes bras gelés, je toise Atem, dans l'espoir qu'il détienne la solution à notre problème. Son regard dévie vers moi puis vers son disque de duel, affichant toujours 2600 points.

\- « Joey… » Grogne-t-il en fermant les yeux. « Je ne peux pas. »

Sa réponse me cloue au sol. Comment ça, il ne peut pas ?

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Le collier que Rebecca t'a donné, il peut mettre un terme à ce duel sans blesser qui que ce soit !

\- Joey a raison ! » Ajoute la principale intéressée.

_La balle est dans son camp._

Je le fixe désespérément. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas après tout ?

_Parce qu'il sait pertinemment que s'il arrête le duel ici, cela ne nous retirera pas le Sceau d'Orichalque. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne se décide pas tout de suite, c'est très certainement parce que le petit Yugi veut te libérer du Sceau avec ce collier. Il reste plus qu'à voir s'il regrette réellement ce qu'il m'a fait subir._

Alors c'est pour ça qu'on en est arrivées là ? Pour le tester ? C'est ridicule.

\- « S'il te plait ! » Je hurle à l'attention d'Atem.

Jamais je ne voulais que Zoé finisse ainsi. C'était la seule amie sur laquelle je pouvais compter les yeux fermés. Jamais je ne l'aurai enfermée dans cette carte de mon propre gré !

\- « C'est à ton tour. »

Les larmes me montent subitement aux yeux et s'écoulent le long de mon visage. Je ne parviens pas à me défaire de ses traits tendus qui n'osent pas même affronter mon regard. De violents coups de pieds s'abattent sur le dôme d'orichalque.

\- « Putain, Yugi ! »

Joey s'épuise à vouloir le faire céder, mais il est indestructible. Le col de mon sweatshirt est complètement trempé quand je relève le disque de duel à ma hauteur. Je me mords nerveusement les lèvres pour ne pas pleurnicher. Moi qui pensais que j'avais écoulé toute l'eau de mon corps lorsque l'âme de Zoé a été emportée. Il n'y a finalement rien de pire que ce sentiment de trahison amère qui s'insinue impudemment au plus profond de mon âme.

_Je te l'avais dit._

Sa remarque ne m'effleure même pas. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu partages toujours mes pensées alors que le Sceau d'Orichalque est activé ?

_Contrairement à la première fois, le sceau ne m'a pas enfermée dans ton corps. Au contraire, il faut croire que nous ne formons bien qu'une seule et unique personne._

Sur mon terrain, mon _Ninja Blanc_ a bénéficié de la puissance du _Sceau d'Orichalque_ et attend mes instructions [**2000**|1600].

\- « Je retire _Day Grepher le Chevalier_ et le _Gardien de l'Ordre_ de mon cimetière. »

Ma voix est inaudible. Toutefois, je n'ajoute rien de plus et laisse mon _Âme de Pureté et de Lumière_ rejoindre mon terrain [**2500**|1800]. Ensuite, je lance ma carte maîtresse à l'assaut de _Gadna_ et subit 100 points de dégât. Cela l'oblige à passer en mode attaque, en proie à l'attaque de mon _Ninja Blanc_.

\- « J'active ma carte face cachée : _Gravité Zéro _! Tous nos monstres changent de position de combat ! »

Parfait, change mes monstres de combat. Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre, Atem.

_Tu dois rester concentrée pour qu'on puisse le vaincre et ramener Zoé._

As-tu réellement imaginé que nous puissions vaincre le plus puissant des duellistes uniquement grâce au Sceau d'Orichalque ?

\- « Je pose un monstre face caché et je termine mon tour. »

La différence entre nos points de vie n'est que de 200 points. Néanmoins, je connais une partie du jeu de Yugi, il possède suffisamment de synergie pour détruire les moindres de mes stratagèmes.

\- « _Âme de Pureté_, attaque _Gadna_ une nouvelle fois ! »

J'attaquerai son bouclier géant autant de fois qu'il le faudra, même si je dois sacrifier mes derniers points de vie contre lui. Une centaine de points me sont soutirés alors que j'ordonne à mon Ninja de réitérer son offensive. Cette fois, son sabre touche le gardien en plein cœur, mais les points de vie de Yugi ne sont pas affectés pour autant.

\- « J'active l'effet de mon _Kuriboh_ ! Lorsque je suis sur le point de subir des dégâts et que _Kuriboh_ se trouve dans ma main, je peux le défausser au cimetière pour ne perdre aucun point de vie. »

Pour quelqu'un qui ne souhaite pas mettre un terme à ce duel sans dommage collatéral, sa défense me semble bien trop fragile. Pourtant, rien sur son visage ne m'indique qu'il a décidé d'abandonner.

\- « Pourquoi le pharaon refuse-t-il d'utiliser la pierre d'orichalque ? » S'interroge Duke, son menton en étau entre son index et son pouce. « Lorène n'a pas l'air de vouloir voler son âme.

\- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de dire ! » S'énerve Joey. « Ce duel ne mène à rien de bon et il est encore possible de le stopper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

\- Yugi, je t'en supplie ! » Gémit Rébecca.

Le véritable Yugi se terre au fin fond de ce corps, je peux sentir son âme émaner du pharaon. Ce pressentiment ne dure qu'une poignée de secondes car Atem tire une autre carte.

\- « A mon tour ! Je sacrifie mon monstre face caché et invoque la _Magicienne des Ténèbres_ [2000|1700] !

_\- Mon Âme de Pureté possède toujours plus de points d'attaque._

\- C'est pourquoi j'active _l'Œil de Timée_ ! »

Cette magie m'est inconnue. A l'autre bout du terrain, j'observe la magicienne fusionner avec un immense dragon aux écailles vertes. Elle troque sa tenue de sorcier contre l'armure et l'épée d'un chevalier et chevauche sa nouvelle monture [2600|1700].

\- « Et grâce à la capacité spéciale de ma _Magicienne des Ténèbres le Dragon Chevalier_, je peux détruire ton _Âme de Pureté_ en envoyant une carte de ma main au cimetière ! »

Je grince des dents quand ma créature préférée disparait en fumée. Il ne me reste plus que mon _Ninja Blanc_ qui s'apprête à la rejoindre dans mon cimetière.

\- « _Magicienne des Ténèbres Dragon Chevalier_, détruis son_ Ninja Blanc_ [**2000**|800] !

\- Désolée pour toi Atem, mais j'active ma carte piège : le _Bouclier Drainant_ ! Les points d'attaque de ton monstre vont se transformer en points de vie ! »

Au lieu de fendre mon Ninja d'un coup d'épée, l'attaque de sa magicienne se heurte à un rempart qui me propulse à 4900 points de vie. Ce piège m'offre un moment de répit pour trouver de quoi me débarrasser de son monstre fusion. Malheureusement, mon tirage suivant n'est pas concluant. Je me résous donc à changer mon _Ninja Blanc_ en mode défense et poser un monstre face cachée.

\- « Atem, interromps ce duel, s'il te plait. » Je demande du bout des lèvres.

\- « J'invoque le _Chevalier du Roi_ en mode attaque [1600|1400] ! »

Bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- « J'utilise ensuite la capacité spéciale de ma Magicienne pour détruire ton monstre face cachée ! _Magicienne des Ténèbres Dragon Chevalier_, attaque son _Ninja blanc_ ! »

Plus aucun monstre pour me défendre, cela laisse la porte ouverte à son _Chevalier du Roi _pour m'attaquer directement. Son épée frappe mon disque de duel de plein fouet. En dépit de son apparence holographique, je me sens repoussée violemment en arrière et me heurte à a barrière d'orichalque.

_Inutile de lui demander un sursis. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est démanteler ses stratégies les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre la raison._

Et c'est justement ce que ma nouvelle pioche me permettra de faire.

\- « J'active la _Renaissance du Monstre_ afin de rappeler _Âme de Pureté_ sur mon terrain [**2500**|1800] ! »

Mon choix de monstres semble l'étonner.

\- « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas rappelé ton _Gardien de l'Ordre _? Je ne comprends pas. »

En effet, le _Gardien de l'Ordre_, combiné au pouvoir du _Sceau d'Orichalque_, m'aurait octroyé une puissance de 3000 points d'attaque. En guise de réponse, je hausse mes épaules et pointe mon _Âme de Pureté_ de l'index.

\- « Peut-être, mais quitte à mourir ici, Atem, je préfère profiter de mon monstre préféré. »

_C'est une manière très jolie d'avouer que tu n'y avais pas pensé._

\- « De toute façon, l'effet de mon _Âme de Pureté_ diminue l'attaque de tes monstres de 300 points. C'est largement suffisant pour détruire ta _Magicienne Dragon Chevalier_ [**2300**|1700] ! »

La créature à l'apparence d'ange parait ravie de mon choix et balaie d'un coup d'aile son monstre. Elle emporte 200 des points de vie de Yugi. Avant de terminer mon tour, je pose une carte face cachée.

\- « Yugi… Arrête ça s'il te plait. »

Au bout de longues minutes de mutisme, Téa s'avance d'un pas et pose sa main sur le dôme de lumière turquoise. Au vu de sa poitrine qui se soulève et s'abaisse d'une manière saccadée, elle s'inquiète de la tournure du duel.

\- « Pharaon, mon ami… »

Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je constate que ces paroles proviennent bel et bien de Yugi. Serait-il en train de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps ?

\- « Non, Yugi. » Reprend-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus grave. « Nous devons gagner ce duel. J'invoque _Kuribandit_ en mode défense [1000|700] ! »

_Kuribandit_ ? Je ne lui connaissais pas cette carte.

\- « Ensuite je change mon _Chevalier du Roi_ en mode défense. Je vais désormais activer la capacité spéciale de mon _Kuribandit_ ! En dévoilant les cinq cartes sur le sommet de mon jeu, je vais pouvoir choisir une carte magie et envoyer les quatre cartes restantes au cimetière. »

Le but de sa manœuvre ne me saute pas aux yeux. Tour à tour, j'observe d'un œil attentif sa pioche : _Le Magicien des Ténèbres_, la _Carte du Sanctuaire_, le _Rideau de Magie Noire_, le _Typhon d'Espace Mystique_ et l'_Elégante Charité_.

\- « Je choisis l'_Elégante Charité _et l'active directement ! »

_Il cherche à envoyer une bonne partie de ses cartes au cimetière._

Mais pourquoi ?

\- « Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. »

Yugi est sans aucun doute le meilleur joueur du Duel de Monstres que la Terre ait connu. Jamais il ne gâcherait autant de ressources s'il n'avait pas un plan derrière tout ça. Intriguée, je pioche une carte et l'ajoute à ma main. Sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il se trame dans sa tête, je n'ai d'autres choix que de foncer bêtement dans son piège.

\- « J'invoque _Duo Gellen_ en mode attaque [**2200**|0] ! »

Le cercle d'orichalque s'empare de mes petites boules mignonnes et colorées. Dans un sens, je regrette de leur infliger un tel sort. Peu importe les monstres que j'invoquerai, Atem les détruira un à un jusqu'à ce que mon terrain soit vide. Depuis le début du duel, il arbore un visage austère, fermé à toute discussion.

\- « _Duo Gellen_, détruis son _Kuribandit_ ! »

C'était sans compter l'activation d'une énième carte piège.

\- « J'active les _Chapeaux Magiques_ ! »

Je me souviens de l'effet de cette carte. Yugi peut choisir deux cartes de son deck ainsi qu'un de ses monstres pour le cacher sous trois gros chapeaux de magicien. Il en revient à ma chance de déceler parmi ces hauts-de-forme lequel dissimule ma véritable cible.

\- « Alors, lequel choisis-tu d'attaquer, Lorène ? »

Ce pile ou face me rappelle curieusement mon duel contre Joey, au beau milieu d'un parking désert sous le ciel nocturne. Bien que ce désert soit également plongé dans les ténèbres de la nuit, je paierai pour revenir à ce moment privilégié avec le grand blond. Mes épaules s'affaissent et je m'autorise un instant à me laisser emporter par mes souvenirs.

« Tu veux savoir comment je remporte chaque lancer ? »

Sa voix résonne dans mon esprit. Tout comme maintenant, ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi. Je les croise tout en croisant les doigts en signe de chance.

\- « Qu'il s'agisse d'un jeu de cartes ou de n'importe quoi dans la vie, l'important, c'est d'y croire du plus profond de ton âme. » Je marmonne en revenant sur le terrain. « _Duo Gellen_, attaquez le chapeau du milieu ! »

Les deux créatures acquiescent et génèrent une boule lumineuse en direction de ma cible. Le _Kuriboh_ au bandana de pirate surgit du haut-de-forme et disparait à l'impact de la sphère. Malgré les circonstances, je claque des doigts et pousse un cri de joie.

\- « Je le savais ! »

Instinctivement, je me tourne vers Joey, curieuse de voir sa réaction. Mon excitation retombe aussitôt quand j'aperçois son visage baissé, dissimulé derrière sa masse blonde. N'aurais-je pas dû remporter cette manche ? Avant de terminer mon tour, je profite que mon _Âme de Pureté_ soit toujours dans mon camp pour envoyer son _Chevalier du Roi_ au cimetière.

\- « A moi ! »

Sa vue se fixe sur la carte qu'il vient de tirer. Incertaine, j'inspire profondément et tâche d'attendre sa prochaine décision. Etrangement, au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes de réflexion, Atem secoue doucement la tête et insère la carte dans son disque de duel.

\- « J'active le _Rideau de Magie Noire_ ! Viens à moi _Magicien des Ténèbres_ [2500|2000] ! »

Evidemment, il possède cette carte en plusieurs exemplaires. En revanche, pour invoquer son monstre, il a dû se séparer de la moitié de ses points de vie, ce qui l'amène à 1200 points.

_Son Magicien ne vaut rien contre Âme de Pureté. _

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- « Ensuite, j'active la carte magie _l'Œil de Timée_ ! »

Quoi ? Cette carte, il l'a déjà activée tout à l'heure ! Elle ne fonctionnait qu'avec sa _Magicienne des Ténèbres_ !

\- « Lorsque j'active _l'Œil de Timée_ en présence du _Magicien des Ténèbres_, je peux les faire fusionner pour invoquer spécialement le _Dragon Amulette_ [2900|2500] ! »

Merde, cette fois son monstre est assez fort pour détruire mon _Âme_… dans tous les sens du terme.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. Mon _Dragon Amulette_ va encore devenir plus puissant. Pour chaque carte magie que je vais bannir de nos cimetières, il va gagner 100 points d'attaque supplémentaires. »

Tous ses précédents sacrifices… Il ne les faisait que dans un seul but : se retrouver avec un maximum de cartes magies dans son cimetière afin de créer un monstre suffisamment féroce pour contrer le Sceau d'Orichalque. Mon cimetière ne comprend que la Renaissance du Monstre, mais le sien… Etant donné la longueur de ce duel, je me doute que son _Dragon Amulette_ va avoisiner les 4000 points d'attaque.

\- « Grâce à mes _Chapeaux Magiques_, mon _Kuribandit_ et mon _Elégante Charité_, mon_ Dragon Amulette_ cumule désormais 4300 points d'attaque ! _Dragon Amulette_, détruis_ Âme de Pureté _! »

Aucune de mes cartes n'est capable de sauver mon monstre. Le souffle du dragon mélangé à la puissance du _Magicien des Ténèbres_ la désintègre avec 1800 de mes points de vie.

\- « Je termine mon tour ! » S'écrie-t-il solennellement.

Mon esprit bouillonne. J'ai beau chercher une combinaison de cartes capables de repousser son énorme dragon, mais tout semble perdu. Ironiquement, la carte que je tire à ce tour est la Petite Fille Malheureuse. La même carte qui a précédé ma perte face à Marek lors du tournoi de Bataille-Ville.

_Son effet nous permet de gagner un tour._

C'en est assez, Eléonore. A quoi bon gagner du temps ? Nous ne pouvons pas lutter contre plus fort que nous.

\- « Je change _Duo Gellen _en mode défense [**2200**|0]. »

Curieusement, les deux boules roses et vertes se tournent vers moi, l'air soucieux. Parfois, je me demande si Kaiba est conscient des réactions de ses hologrammes face à leur maître.

\- « …et je termine mon tour. »

Vide, mes bras retombent le long de mon corps. Maintenant, c'est à Atem de décider. Mon monstre ne possède pas le moindre point de défense. Même un vulgaire _Kuriboh_ pourrait en venir à bout.

\- « Très bien.

\- Yugi, s'il te plait. »

Assénant un ixième coup de pieds dans la sphère d'orichalque, Joey tente d'attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami.

\- « Yugi, ne fais pas ça. Utilise ta pierre et brise ce putain de sceau ! »

_C'est beau, j'en aurais presque les larmes aux yeux._

Esseulée, je ne réussis pas à décrocher les yeux de ce garçon qui s'épuise à raisonner Atem depuis le début du duel. Même Duke et Téa semblent avoir abandonnés toute tentative. Comme moi, ils se sont résignés.

\- « Joey, je ne peux pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Fais-moi confiance. Si tu continues ce que tu es en train de faire, elle va perdre son âme ! Elle ne mérite pas ça ! »

Mes pensées vont à Zoé. Même si perdre mon âme signifierait très certainement découvrir l'endroit où la sienne s'est perdue, je ne prétends pas à la rejoindre de sitôt. Les doigts croisés dans le dos, je prie pour que les revendications de Joey l'atteignent enfin.

\- « Allez mon pote, c'est allé beaucoup trop loin ! »

Des rides se forment sur l'arête de son nez. Il est en proie au doute, ses doigts tiennent difficilement ses cartes tant il tremble de tout part. Mes pieds s'ancrent dans le sol sablonneux, les tambourinements assourdissant de mon cœur contre ma poitrine m'empêchent d'entendre ses grognements.

Eléonore, dis-lui quelque chose !

_\- « Tu te fais du mal pour rien Atem. Ecoute gentiment tes amis et interromps ce duel. A moins que tu ne sois prêt à en assumer les conséquences. »_

… C'est mieux que rien du tout. Quoique, je commence à regretter amèrement de lui avoir demandé d'intervenir. Ses tremblements ont cessé. Atem se borne à me brûler de ses yeux violacés. Je manque un sursaut quand il se redresse brusquement et tire une nouvelle carte. Les lèvres pincées, il n'ose plus le moindre regard dans ma direction. A cet instant, le vent me semble plus mordant. Mes articulations se tendent et mes muscules se contractent. La chaleur du désert disparaît pour une ambiance glaciale où personne ne se risque à prendre la parole, si ce n'est le futur vainqueur de ce duel.

\- « J'invoque le _Gardien Celte_ en mode attaque [1400|1200] ! _Gardien Celte_, détruis son _Duo Gellen_ [**2200**|0] ! »

Désolée, petites créatures, j'aurais aimé qu'il vous épargne. Son chevalier les transperce d'un coup d'épée qui les expédie tout droit au cimetière. Manifestement, je ne tarderai pas à les rejoindre.

\- « Yugi, ne fais pas ça ! »

Le soudain mais tardif soutien de Téa me touche quelque peu, bien que trop concentrée à fixer le _Dragon Amulette_, près à m'asséner le coup de grâce.

\- « _Dragon Amulette _[4300|2500], attaque directement ses points de vie ! »

Quelques cris s'opposent à son ultime assaut, mais rien ne peut désormais stopper la boule de magie noire qui se dessine dans les crocs du dragon. Bras tendus, je baisse les yeux vers Atem, fuyant tout contact. Instinctivement, je relève les bras en guise de protection lorsque la boule d'énergie s'abat sur moi. Mes points de vie descendent à zéro. La sentence du Sceau d'Orichalque n'attend pas, le cercle se referme sous mes pieds, libérant Yugi de tout danger.

\- « Lorène ! »

A quelques mètres, je décèle Joey qui se rapproche, le regard effaré. C'est donc cela que Zoé a ressenti hier soir ? Ma tête se met à tourner et mes jambes supportent difficilement mon poids. Pour une raison que j'ignore, la seule chose qui me traverse l'esprit dans cette bulle turquoise, c'est le moment où Joey m'avait dit…

« Tu sais, on est là pour se soutenir entre nous et j'ai une confiance infaillible envers Téa, Tristan et Yugi et tu peux aussi te reposer sur eux. »

Un faible sourire sur les lèvres, je pose ma main sur la surface de la sphère. J'aurais tant aimé que ce soit le cas, Joey.

\- « Lor- ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de l'écouter scander mon nom une nouvelle fois. Un éclair me traverse de part en part. Impossible de crier sous la vive douleur qui se répercute dans chacun de mes membres. Je me sens arrachée de mon enveloppe, destituée de chacun de mes sens. La vive lumière verte vire au blanc, puis au noir. Ensuite, plus rien.


	43. Orichalque - Chapitre 43

\- « Tu crois à la vie après la mort ? »

Cette question m'avait été posée un mardi, lors d'une énième fermeture du Tam-Tam. Occupée à nettoyer les tables et ranger les chaises en harmonie selon les instructions de la patronne, je ne me suis pas étendue à ce sujet.

\- « Une réincarnation dans un monde moins nul me suffirait. »

A ce moment, je ne m'interrogeais pas sur une possible suite après les limbes de la mort. Notre âme allait-elle s'envoler par-dessus les nuages et rejoindre toutes les autres ? Ou se contenterait-elle de s'éteindre comme ça, d'un coup ? La vérité m'importait peu. J'étais jeune et j'aurai l'occasion de me poser toute sorte de questions philosophiques une fois la cinquantaine passée. Un verre à cocktail coincé entre deux pants d'essuis, Zoé s'est approchée de moi et m'a donné un léger coup de hanche.

\- « Imagine un endroit où toutes tes actions seraient méticuleusement analysées pour jauger de ton entrée au Paradis ou en Enfers !

\- Tu crois au Purgatoire ? » Lui ai-je alors lancé, surprise de découvrir en elle des croyances chrétiennes.

Zoé s'est arrêtée un instant pour réfléchir, j'en ai profité pour boucler le rangement des tables.

\- « Pas exactement, mais le principe que tout humain se retrouve face à ses pires sévices au bout du tunnel est incroyable grisant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Son ton presque excité m'a tiré un sourire cynique.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûre que tu riras autant le jour où Saint-Pierre te reprochera tous tes méfaits. » Je surenchéris, faussement menaçante.

\- « De mon côté, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. » A-t-elle chantonné en balayant la salle de ses grands yeux bruns.

Alors qu'elle repassait dans l'autre sens en continuant de frotter le verre désormais aussi propre qu'un sous neuf, Zoé abat une main ferme sur mon épaule et approche sa bouche au creux de mon oreille.

\- « Et vous, Madame Yuurei ? Quels sont vos travers ? »

Je réprime un frisson et me dégage de son emprise. Sa question a tourné dans mon esprit pendant une bonne minute.

\- « Il y a trois ans, j'ai triché sur ma voisine de classe et je l'ai accusée en prétextant qu'elle était trop nulle pour que je recopie ses notes. »

Et, curieusement, j'ai obtenu gain de cause, mais j'éviterai de m'étendre sur le sujet. Un rire s'échappe des lèvres de mon amie qui tend ses doigts en signe de croix.

\- « Tu finiras en Enfers, pauvre âme damnée !

\- « Arrêtez de bavasser et terminez votre travail ! J'aimerais rentrer chez moi avant le lever du soleil ! »

La patronne avait surgi de nulle part et s'était accoudée au bar en nous fusillant des yeux.

\- « La légende raconte qu'elle a commis tant que méfaits que même le diable l'a refusée en Enfers. » m'a chuchoté Zoé avant de sautiller jusqu'au bar pour terminer le rangement.

Non sans glousser, je me suis remise au travail sous l'œil attentif de Madame Yoshida. La vie après la mort ? J'en sais foutrement rien. De toute façon, j'aurais bien le temps de m'en inquiéter d'ici là.

La vive douleur qui m'a traversée de part en part n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle s'est évanouie pour une sensation de vide intense, à la fois lourd et léger. Bonne nouvelle, la sensation du sable sous mes doigts m'indique que mes sens sont revenus.

Du… sable ?

Le bout de mes doigts caresse d'infimes grains qui me rappellent effectivement le sable fin d'une plage, des dunes ou d'un désert. Un désert…

\- « Je… Je suis désolé ! »

Les paupières closes, je tressaille à ce cri sorti de nulle part. Cette voix m'est familière, je l'ai déjà entendue à plusieurs reprises. A peine j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux pour en découvrir la provenance que ma tête se met à tourner et m'oblige à me plonger dans l'obscurité. Bordel, que s'est-il passé ?

\- « Je ne voulais pas… J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher ! Mais il ne voulait pas et…

\- Et par sa faute, son âme a été emportée ! Putain, mais c'est quoi son problème ?!

\- Joey ne t'énerve pas ! »

… Joey ? Et celle qui vient de l'interrompre à l'instant, je reconnaitrais sa voix aigüe et désagréable parmi mille autres, c'est bien Téa. Cela signifie que celui dont les reniflements et les sanglots percent le timbre depuis tout à l'heure, ce serait Yugi ? Pendant que les souvenirs de mes derniers instants de conscience reviennent progressivement, je remarque que quelqu'un me maintient en position assise, une main agrippée à mon épaule. Celle-ci se resserre brusquement suite aux paroles de Téa.

\- « Quoi ? J'ai toutes les raisons de m'énerver !

\- Elle a utilisé le Sceau d'Orichalque !

\- Téa, tu étais présente à ce moment-là ? C'est évident que ce n'est pas elle, mais l'autre Eléonore qui l'a jouée à sa place ! »

Le Sceau d'Orichalque, un duel contre Yugi, Eléonore.

Eléonore ?

Ma poitrine se contracte, je parviens à ouvrir doucement les yeux sans frémir quand un poids oppressant m'empêche de respirer. Prise de panique, je me penche brusquement vers l'avant et plaque une main contre mon thorax. J'étouffe.

\- « H-Hé ! Elle est consciente ! »

Peu m'importe l'agitation qui se forme autour de moi, ma respiration saccadée et les bourdonnements dans mes tympans m'empêchent d'entendre leurs exclamations. Mon corps bouillonne tellement que je doutais pouvoir un jour atteindre une température aussi élevée.

Eléonore, réponds-moi !

L'orichalque, le vide. La raison pour laquelle mon âme n'a pas rejoint celle de Zoé à la fin du duel. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans que je ne cherche à les retenir.

\- « Elle est partie…

\- Hé, redresse-toi pour respirer. » Me murmure une voix rassurante.

La main sur mon épaule me tire légèrement en arrière tandis qu'une autre me force à relever le menton vers le ciel. Cette position m'aide à apaiser la panique qui me bouffe les entrailles. Très vite, je retrouve une respiration lente et régulière.

\- « Rebecca, tu peux aller lui préparer quelque chose à boire ?

\- Oui, tout de suite ! »

Le désert californien, Zoé, la demande de Chris, Mai Valentine. Malgré mon envie de me calmer, tous ces éléments tourbillonnent en moi et se complètent les uns les autres pour former un puzzle. Sauf que le pharaon vient de me retirer une pièce : Eléonore.

\- « Lore-chan. »

Sa voix me provoque une violente nausée. Mes pensées se bousculent, j'invoque Eléonore à plusieurs reprises mais rien n'y fait. Cette sensation étrange d'être dénudée dans mon propre corps, elle me confirme bien que le seul esprit qui y habite dorénavant, c'est le mien.

\- « Comment tu te sens ? »

Instinctivement, je tourne le visage vers Joey et constate à cet instant qu'il est plaqué contre moi pour m'éviter de vaciller.

\- « Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie. » Je grogne, la bouche un peu pâteuse.

L'idée de me mettre en colère contre Yugi à quelques pas de moi me traverse l'esprit, mais mes forces ne me le permettent pas. Au lieu de ça, je me contenterai d'un bref regard noir en coin pour lui signifier mes nouveaux sentiments à son égard.

Tu me le paieras, Atem.

Dans un état second, je ne réalise qu'à la lueur des ampoules qu'on m'a transportée à l'intérieur du camping-car. A chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, aucun mot ne s'aligne correctement, me plongeant dans un gêne pesante. La banquette s'affaisse lorsque Rebecca s'installe à côté de moi, une tasse de thé qu'elle me tend avec un petit sourire. Instinctivement, je l'accepte et porte le breuvage à mes lèvres. Urgh, je déteste le thé. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'en vider la moitié pour ne pas vexer notre hôte.

L'ambiance lourde me provoque une envie de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Téa et Yugi ont disparu de mon champ de vision tandis que Joey épingle Tristan, le bras enroulé le long de son cou. Ils discutent à voix basses, sûrement pour que personne ne les entende. Après avoir volé l'âme de Zoé, je comprendrai que le brun refuse de m'adresser la parole. A vrai dire, je lui en voudrais si ce n'était pas le cas. Zoé est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel qui ne méritait pas un tel châtiment. Avalant une autre gorgée de ce jus de chaussette, je refrène une vague d'émotions qui menace de s'échouer sur mes joues.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je ne dirai pas non à un bon chocolat chaud, moi. »

La remarque de Duke apaise les quelques tremblotements de mes mains sur le mug. Un sourire en coin, je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

\- « C'est certainement la meilleure solution. » Je marmonne avant d'avaler le reste du thé.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observe les deux amis. Tristan me lance quelques regards, puis les dévie quand il croise le mien. Joey ne le quitte pas une seconde. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils sont en train de se dire, ces deux-là. Toutefois, leur conversation s'interrompt dès le retour de Yugi aux côtés de Téa. Celle-ci arbore expression plutôt joyeuse en dépit de la situation.

\- « Il est grand temps d'aller se coucher ! Demain s'annonce une dure journée donc je veux qu'on éteigne la lumière et tout le monde au lit !

\- Oui maman… » Raille Tristan, l'air contrit.

Sa notion de lit me laisse perplexe. Nous savons tous pertinemment que nous allons nous agglutiner les uns sur les autres dans l'espoir que personne dans le lot ne ronfle ou n'aie de profondes crises d'insomnie.

\- « Rebecca, tu as une trousse de soin ? »

La principale intéressée parait surprise de la subite demande de Joey. Elle pointe sont index en direction d'une armoire accrochée en hauteur.

\- « Tout au-dessus, c'est la boite blanche. »

Pendant qu'il s'exécute et récupère le nécessaire de soin, les autres s'organisent sur ceux qui auront le privilège d'occuper les sièges et ceux qui devront dormir à même le sol.

\- « Parfait merci. Lorène, il faut que tu changes ton bandage avant que ça ne s'infecte. »

Entre maman Téa qui couche ses enfants et papa Joey qui joue aux infirmiers, je dois bien avouer que je vis la soirée la plus étrange de toute mon existence.

Et là Eléonore m'aurait balancé_ « Tu oublies la fois où vous avez planqué un cadavre dans un garde-meuble au beau milieu de la nuit. » _ou quelque chose du genre.

Happée par son regard insistant, je finis par me lever et l'accompagner dehors, où les lumières du véhicule éclairent partiellement le sable de Californie. Les jambes en compote, je m'accroche à tout meuble et objet solidement fixé pour me tenir debout. Ainsi, quand nous nous déplaçons à l'avant du camping-car, je n'hésite pas deux secondes à me glisser au sol, genoux relevés. Une question en particulier me brûle les lèvres.

\- « Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est un peu perdu. Mais ça va lui passer. »

Joey déverrouille la caisse blanche et en ressort un bandage propre. Le mien ne ressemble plus à rien, sa couleur a viré au brun à cause du sang séché et le papier collant se décollait déjà de mon poignet. D'un geste bref, je le retire, non sans ressentir une légère douleur.

\- « Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais goût aux bagarres après Hirutani. » Soupire-t-il en examinant ma plaie.

\- « Que veux-tu, tu as réveillé la guerrière qui sommeillait en moi. »

Sans un mot, Joey attrape mon poignet et me désinfecte de son autre main. Sa chaleur se répand dans tout mon bras, comme si le simple fait de toucher ma peau m'embrasait de la tête aux pieds.

\- « Elle voulait juste apprendre à jouer. » J'ajoute d'un ton plus bas.

A mes mots, ses mouvements se figent et je ferme les yeux. Qu'il puisse m'en vouloir est certainement la dernière chose que je souhaite en ce moment.

\- « Si tu l'avais fait exprès, tu ne m'aurais pas appelé aussi tard et tu ne serais pas ici. »

Je hoche doucement le menton et me raidis quand son désinfectant touche une zone plus sensible. Zoé ne méritait pas ça. Eléonore ne méritait pas ça.

\- « On va la ramener, coûte que coûte. »

Il a beau répéter les mêmes mots que je me rabâche depuis hier, l'entendre de sa part donne un tout autre sens à cette rengaine. Telle une enfant, je le laisse enrouler le bandage autour de ma main, faisant disparaître l'entaille dû au bitume. En silence, je l'observe, concentré sur ses mouvements. Ses mèches blondes chatouillent l'arête de son nez et entourent ses yeux bruns. Cette scène me rappelle notre en-cas nocturne dans le dirigeable de la Kaiba Corp. A cette époque – bien que cela ne fasse que quelques semaines, nous n'avions qu'une idée en tête : ramener Mai envoyée au Royaume des Ombres à cause du maléfice de Marek. Aujourd'hui, c'est elle que nous devons arrêter à n'importe quel prix.

\- « Et voilà, madame est servie. »

Ravie de son travail minutieux, j'admire mon bandage sous toutes les coutures. Maintenant, je ressemble à une vraie guerrière blessée.

\- « Ecoute. » Reprend-t-il plus sérieusement. « Je sais que ça ne doit pas être simple pour toi, surtout après ce duel contre le pharaon, mais on doit se serrer les coudes et se liguer contre Dartz. »

Dartz… Le créateur du sceau d'orichalque, celui qui m'a promis de ramener Zoé en échange d'âmes de duellistes. De l'autre côté du ring, il y a Atem, celui qui m'a retiré Eléonore sans une once d'hésitation. Tout en glissant mes doigts dans un monticule de sable, je pousse un long soupir. Au fond de moi, aucun de leur camp ne m'intéresse. Personne ne peut m'assurer qu'il ramènera Zoé saine et sauve de l'endroit où son âme est captive.

\- « Comment veux-tu qu'on se serre les coudes si on en est déjà à se tirer dans les pattes ? » Je demande, blasée.

\- « J'en sais rien, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre quelqu'un que j'aime, à nouveau. »

Adossée à la carrosserie, nous observons une minute de silence. Entre la colère, la frustration et mon évident manque de discernement, je n'arrive pas à mettre de l'ordre dans mon cœur. L'absence d'Eléonore y est pour beaucoup. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point il était plus facile de prendre d'importantes décisions quand elle interrompait sans cesse mes réflexions.

\- « C'est bizarre. » Je pouffe laconiquement. « Il y a encore quelques heures je me demandais comment la sortir de ma tête et maintenant, je pourrai sacrifier n'importe quoi pour la ramener pour qu'elle me dise quoi faire. »

Joey souffle du nez avant de me donner un léger coup d'épaule.

\- « Au moins maintenant tu es normale.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Que je préfère quand elle ne t'aide pas à résoudre tes problèmes. » Déclare-t-il, un peu trop assuré.

Je fronce un sourcil à cette remarque et lui rends son dernier coup, cette fois dans la hanche. Les seuls moments où Eléonore n'est pas intervenue pour régler mes différends, quelqu'un d'autre prenait sa place.

\- « Tu dis ça uniquement parce que c'est toi que j'appelle dans ce cas. »

Madame Chono et ses notes, le corps de Madame Yoshida, le supermarché dans lequel mes parents sont morts. A cette liste, on pourrait aisément m'attribuer le surnom de Drama Queen.

\- « Exactement. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un Apollon de Domino à ses côtés. »

Ses chevilles gonflent à vue d'œil, mais je ne retiens pas un petit gloussement. Soudain, les lumières du camping-car s'éteignent. Il faut croire que les autres n'ont pas décidé de nous attendre pour se coucher. Encore une œuvre de Téa et de son instinct maternel. Alors que je songe un instant à l'inviter à rentrer pour les rejoindre, sa main se pose sur mon épaule et m'incite à me pencher. Intriguée, je ne réagis pas jusqu'à ce que son souffle balaie mon visage et que ses lèvres ravissent les miennes. Je ferme les yeux, c'est si soudain et étrange dans notre situation que son baiser devient en fin de compte la seule chose que j'attendais.

\- « Allez Cocotte, au lit. » Chuchote-t-il à une faible distance de ma bouche.

Et là, perdue au fin fond de la Californie, dépouillée de mon amie la plus chère et de l'esprit qui cohabitait dans mon corps, en colère contre celui qui s'est servi de moi comme réceptacle pour accomplir ses desseins, je remarque que la seule source de chaleur et de réconfort qu'il me reste s'avère être ce garçon, Joey Wheeler. Enhardie par cette pensée, je plaque ma main bandée à l'arrière de sa nuque et l'attire pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Contrairement à notre dernier échange, je me montre plus avide, plus insistante. Ma main libre disparait dans ses cheveux et agrippent ses racines tandis que je happe ses lèvres, encore et encore. Joey n'est pas le premier garçon avec lequel je partage des moments intimes, mais au plus loin où mes souvenirs bancals me mènent, il est celui auquel j'ai intensément envie de m'accrocher. A sa manière de caresser ma joue lorsque nous nous embrassons et l'hésitation avec laquelle il n'ose pas bouger son autre main de ma hanche, je crois qu'il l'a compris.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à bout de souffle que je me décide enfin à reculer mon visage du sien avant de coller mon front au sien. Ma poitrine brûle à cause du manque d'air, je descends mes mains tremblantes de son cou afin de ne pas rompre le contact contre sa peau.

\- « Woah… Tu es en forme. »

Gênée, je manque de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais me contente finalement de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- « C'est aussi beauf que les mecs qui disent « _tu as aimé ?_ » après l'amour.

\- Je ne manquerai pas de m'en souvenir le jour où ça arrive.

\- Si ça arrive.

\- Ne défie pas Joey Wheeler. » Chantonne-t-il en relevant.

J'accepte la main qu'il me tend, ignorant tout à fait sa plaisanterie. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre d'heures qu'il nous reste avant le lever du soleil, mais nous ferions mieux de ne pas trainer. Alors que j'esquisse un pas en direction du camping-car, une main m'agrippe le poignet, me forçant à m'arrêter.

\- « J'avais oublié de te rendre ça. »

Dans la pénombre, je plisse les yeux et tâtonne dans le vide jusqu'à buter contre une surface fine en forme de rectangle. C'est probablement une carte de Duel de Monstres.

\- « C'est la carte d'Eléonore. Elle est tombée au moment où le sceau d'orichalque l'a emportée. »

Oh… Quelle idiote, je n'y avais même pas songé. Je bredouille des remerciements expéditifs, la carte trouve refuge dans la poche de mon sweatshirt pêche.

\- « S'il te plait, n'utilise plus le Sceau d'Orichalque, contre qui que ce soit.

\- Je ne comptais p-

\- Je sais, je veux juste m'assurer que ce qui est arrivé à Mai ne se reproduise pas avec toi. Je dois absolument la ramener à la raison. »

Si j'étais une fille chiante, je lui ferais remarquer que de parler d'une autre fille après une séance de bécotage est plutôt malvenu. Au lieu de ça, je me contente d'accepter sa demande et de reprendre la marche en direction de notre abri de fortune. Tout le monde semble déjà dormir. Téa accapare à elle seule le canapé tandis que Yugi est recroquevillé sur un fauteuil au coin de la pièce. Tristan et Duke se sont endormis l'un contre l'autre d'un côté de la place. Seule une place subsiste aux côtés de Rebecca à l'autre bout. D'un commun accord, Joey attrape un drap pour se coller contre le frigo et j'enjambe le dossier libre, à l'écoute des moindres mouvements de la jeune fille.

Cette nuit d'horreurs aurait pu s'arrêter là. Nous aurions tout pu tourner la page et nous lever de bonne humeur le lendemain matin dans le but de stopper les desseins de Dartz et de ramener toutes les pauvres âmes emportées par l'orichalque. J'avais même trouvé le sommeil entre deux réflexions sur la manière dont j'allais ramener Zoé quand des cris m'ont brusquement tirée de mon repos.

\- « Rebecca, comment as-tu pu le laisser partir comme ça ?! »

Sans prévenir personne sauf Rebecca, Yugi était parti à dos de cheval dans la vallée de la mort pour affronter celui qui avait kidnappé le professeur Hawkins. Sûrement un autre sbire de Dartz. Et à l'arrivée boiteuse du dit professeur quelques minutes plus tard, nous avons compris que Yugi était tombé dans un piège.

\- « Gardez un œil sur les environs. »

Pendant que le vieillard se repose à l'intérieur, Téa et moi observons les trois garçons sur le point de partir à bord de la décapotable de Duke.

\- « D'accord, faites attention à vous ! »

Le moteur se met à vrombir, il est grand temps pour eux de partir s'ils veulent parvenir à retrouver Yugi avant qu'il ne doive affronter ce type. Deux duels des ombres en une seule nuit. Bien que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur en ce moment, j'espère qu'il a pu se reposer un minimum. La voiture s'éloigne progressivement et, quand elle quitte notre champ de vision, Téa se tourne vers moi, inquiète.

\- « Il faut qu'il revienne sain et sauf ! »

Les yeux baissés vers mes chaussures, je ne sais quoi lui répondre. Une partie de moi me pousse à lui dénicher des mots rassurants en faveur de sa victoire, mais l'autre… l'autre se demande si le pharaon ne devrait pas perdre ce duel.


	44. Orichalque - Chapitre 44

\- « On devrait dormir. »

Pour la troisième fois depuis le départ des garçons à bord de la décapotable de Duke, Téa ne cesse de rabâcher encore et toujours la même rengaine. Pourtant, ni Rebecca, ni moi ne sommes enclines à nous coucher de sitôt et ce n'est pas le lever du soleil qui se profile à l'horizon qui va nous décourager.

\- « Yugi va remporter ce duel, Yugi va remporter ce duel.

\- Bah dis donc, je commence à me demander si je ne te préférais pas quand tu hurlais son nom au bord du terrain. » Je soupire en gribouillant sur un bloc-notes le nom de Dartz.

Au bout d'une énième série de pas sans but, la grande brune se fige dans ma direction et pose furieusement ses mains sur les plis de sa mini-jupe blanche. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas particulièrement prêté attention à sa tenue, mais je dois avouer que ce nouvel ensemble blanc et bordeaux lui scie à merveille.

\- « Tu peux parler, toi. S'il ne t'avait pas affrontée en duel il y a quelques heures, Yugi serait plus reposé et je ne m'inquièterai pas autant. »

Mes lèvres s'étirent sous l'invraisemblance de sa remarque.

\- « Tu m'excuseras auprès de ton cardiologue. En attendant, je te rappelle que c'est ton cher Yugi qui m'a retiré Eléonore. »

En dépit des belles paroles de Joey, je ne parviens pas à effacer son acte immonde de ma tête. Il n'a pas hésité un instant à envoyer Eléonore dans les griffes du Sceau d'Orichalque. La mine de mon crayon se brise contre le papier à force d'appuyer. Il se fiche éperdument de ses sentiments. Ma poussée de tension ne lui a pas échappé.

\- « Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. » Surenchérit Téa sans me quitter des yeux. « Au moins grâce à lui tu es libérée de cet esprit maléfique qui nous pourrit la vie à nous tous. »

Entre deux envies de lui faire ravaler ses paroles, je dépose le crayon à plat sur la table et m'enfonce dans le dossier de mon siège. Je me mords nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Réagir sous le coup de la colère ne rimerait à rien, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre le retour des garçons pour mettre en place un plan pour défaire Dartz.

\- « Qui était cette Eléonore ? » Bredouille Rebecca, le nez relevé de son ordinateur portable.

Par miracle, elle ignore les signes désapprobateurs de Téa et m'observe dans l'attente d'une réponse. Les battements de mon cœur ralentissent, j'en profite pour attraper un autre crayon et reprendre mes gribouillages.

\- « Eléonore est un esprit qui a vécu à la même époque que l'autre Yugi, l'esprit du puzzle du Millénium. Elle… partage mon corps, un peu comme Atem le fait avec Yugi.

\- Mais… C'est étrange, je ne vois aucun objet du Millénium ou quoi que ce soit. »

Maintenant que je connais toute la vérité – grâce à Dartz, je lui dois bien ça, il devient beaucoup plus compliqué pour moi de mentir aux autres sur mon lien avec Eléonore. Mal à l'aise, je hausse les épaules et laisse le bruit du granite contre le papier briser le silence.

\- « Oh, venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! » S'exclame subitement la petite blonde.

Ni une ni deux, Téa et moi nous nous empressons derrière l'ordinateur de Rebecca. Sa fenêtre de navigation relate des faits vieux de plusieurs années. « _Le miraculé du naufrage de l'Estonia_ », un titre pas trop accrocheur pour l'histoire d'un enfant qui a survécu trois ans sur une île déserte.

\- « C'est horrible… » Gémit Téa, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine.

\- « Ils racontent que ce garçon aurait vécu sur cette île à jouer au Duel de Monstres sans relâche jusqu'au jour où il a été sauvé.

En somme, une vie des plus banales pour des gens de notre époque. En revanche, je ne saisis pas pourquoi ce Rafael se rallierait à Dartz. Si son but est bien de détruire le monde en aspirant les âmes de duellistes, à sa place je ferais tout pour sauver l'humanité. Je regrette aussitôt ma pensée. Je me trouve bel et bien à sa place, avec le Sceau d'Orichalque dans mon jeu.

\- « Peut-être que lui aussi a une Zoé à secourir. » Je marmonne tout bas.

\- « Tu as dit quelque chose, Lorène ?

\- Non, non, rien du tout. »

Les heures s'écoulent beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. Nous avons décidé de laisser le Professeur Hawkins se reposer tranquillement dans son lit et d'attendre à l'extérieur. Les jolies éoliennes en fond donnent à cet endroit désert l'impression d'un semblant de Paradis. Je me demande ce qu'Eléonore fait en ce moment. Je suis sûre qu'elle parvient à emmerder les autres esprits avec lesquels elle est bloquée. En tout cas, si on m'avait dit il y a quelques jours que je voyagerai aux Etats-Unis pour partager un moment avec Téa Gardner et une collégienne au milieu d'un désert tout ça pour un duel qui a mal tourné, j'aurai très certainement arrêté de jouer au Duel de Monstres.

\- « Je me demandais, Rebecca, depuis quand connais-tu Yugi ? »

Ma question semble la ravir, elle m'adresse un large sourire et joint ses mains.

\- « Nos grands-pères se connaissent depuis très longtemps et Yugi a été un véritable gentleman avec moi. Il m'a même offert une carte après notre duel ! »

Ses joues se colorent au fur et à mesure qu'elle complimente le champion du jeu. Je pouffe doucement, d'autant plus que Téa s'efforce de ne pas montrer son agacement. Le parfum de jalousie qui règne a le don de m'amuser un peu.

\- « Et toi ? » Me demande-t-elle en retour. « Comment l'as-tu connue ? »

Ma gaieté retombe aussitôt. Je croise les bras contre la table en bois et dévie les yeux vers l'horizon. Ma première rencontre avec Yugi remonte à…

\- « Nous nous sommes parlés la première fois lors du tournoi de Bataille-Ville, quand j'ai affronté un des Pilleurs de l'Ombre. »

Ce type louche aux allures de géant… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Panique ? PaniK ? Bref, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui après sa défaite. Et dire que si j'avais perdu le duel contre lui à ce moment-là, j'aurais perdu mon âme pour un long moment. Un frisson désagréable me parcourt l'échine.

\- « Oui et elle l'a même embrassée. » Ajoute Téa, les sourcils haussés.

Incapable de me contrôler, je la foudroie du regard. S'il y a bien une chose que je n'ai pas envie de me remémorer avec mon nettoyage de chaussure, c'est bien le baiser entre Eléonore et Atem.

\- « Tu as embrassé mon Yugi ?! »

Rebecca se lève brusquement de sa chaise qui bute contre le véhicule. Si elle arborait une expression amicale à mon égard jusqu'ici, elle me dévisage dorénavant, les doigts enfoncés dans sa veste de cow-boy.

\- « Non, ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'est produit !

\- Alors explique-toi. »

Merci beaucoup Téa. Me mettre dans des situations gênantes est visiblement devenu son passe-temps favori. Je ne manque pas de lui adresser un sourire plein de remerciements avant de joindre mes mains en signe de prière.

\- « L'autre Yugi et mon autre moi se sont embrassés. Ni Yugi, ni moi le voulions, je te le promets.

\- Evite de promettre ce que tu ne peux pas tenir. » Raille la grande brune d'un ton mauvais.

\- « Eh bien, je peux parce que Yugi ne m'intéresse pas du tout et je ne l'intéresse pas non plus. Il est tout à toi Rebecca. »

La jeune fille examine mes moindres faits et gestes avant de rasseoir sur sa chaise sans me quitter des yeux. Elle revient ensuite vers Téa qui hausse les épaules. Exténuée d'être obligée de lui rendre des comptes à chaque fois, je m'adosse à mon siège et inspire profondément. Eléonore n'interviendra pas, c'est peut-être le bon moment pour m'expliquer.

\- « Téa, au sujet du rendez-vous, jamais je ne pensais que ça se finirait ainsi. »

Et c'est la stricte vérité, mais encore faut-il qu'elle l'accepte. Ses traits se détendent légèrement, ce qui me pousse à poursuivre.

\- « Il est évident que je n'avais aucune intention de laisser Eléonore embrasser le pharaon. Elle ne m'avait pas préparée à ça non plus. Crois-moi, s'il y a bien quelqu'un de plus embarrassé que toi à ce propos, c'est bien moi. »

En dehors de notre conflit, Rebecca ne cesse de dévier son regard entre la brune et moi-même. La bienséance aurait voulu que j'isole Téa pour régler nos problèmes, mais mon petit doigt me dit que ce n'est qu'une des rares occasions où nous nous retrouverons en l'absence des garçons. Et surtout d'Eléonore.

\- « Je sais que le pharaon te plaît, mais le but de ce rendez-vous était de l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire, ce qu'il s'est passé vu qu'on connait son nom désormais !

\- Mais ça ne suffit pas. »

Un silence lourd et tendu s'installe. Silence durant lequel je me contente d'attendre les explications de Téa. Une touche de tristesse voile ses pupilles bleues. Elle baisse le menton et triture ses phalanges. On dirait qu'elle appréhende quelque chose.

\- « Yugi m'a raconté que le soir où Eléonore lui a révélé son nom, Atem est devenu soudainement plus froid envers lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait de connaitre son nom ne lui rendait pas le reste de ses souvenirs perdus. Ils se sont disputés par la faute d'Eléonore ! »

Son débit de paroles s'accélère précipitamment sous le stress. Personne ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, sûrement était-elle la seule à le savoir jusqu'à maintenant. Au fond, je pensais également que l'évocation de son nom lui permettrait de déclencher en lui une vague de souvenirs, un peu comme moi avec les photos de la famille Pegasus. De toute évidence, nous nous sommes trompées.

\- « Il se demande si Atem est son véritable nom, si Eléonore ne lui aurait pas menti depuis le début pour se venger de son destin. »

Ça n'a aucun sens. Je connaissais le nom du pharaon depuis des semaines, Eléonore n'aurait jamais menti à ce sujet. Elle paraissait réellement intéressée par Atem et il l'a trahie une seconde fois la nuit dernière !

\- « Mais pourquoi Yugi se serait disputé avec Atem ? » L'interrompt Rebecca, inquiète.

Téa affiche une moue déconfite.

\- « Yugi croit Eléonore et il a essayé de l'en convaincre. »

Pauvre Yugi, pourquoi le mêler à tout cela ? Question stupide, il partage son corps avec Atem. Cette dispute n'annonce rien de bon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le lien entre la colère du pharaon et son comportement lors de notre précédent duel. Il s'est arrêté à plusieurs reprises, comme si Yugi tentait désespérément d'interrompre notre affrontement. Peut-être qu'au fond, Atem ne visait pas mon âme, mais qu'il a trouvé dans le Sceau d'Orichalque un moyen de se venger d'Eléonore. Une migraine pointe le bout du nez, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Ce n'est pas le moment de se créer davantage de problèmes, j'aurais tout le temps de régler tout ce merdier plus tard.

D'ailleurs, à propos de ce rendez-vous, j'ai moi aussi quelques revendications à lui faire parvenir.

\- « Mais toi aussi, évite de mêler Joey à tout ça. »

Téa hausse un sourcil à ma réclamation.

\- « Tu parles, c'est lui qui a insisté pour ne pas être seul à vous suivre. » Soupire-t-elle sans oser me regarder. « Il était furieux quand tu as embrassé Yugi.

\- Je n'ai pas embrassé Yugi. » Je rectifie, sentant une douce chaleur de colère s'insinuer le long de mes membres.

Elle est bornée, Eléonore avait raison. D'après elle, son ancêtre n'a pas eu une fin clémente et je commence à en comprendre la raison.

\- « Alors toi et Joey… ? » Bredouille Rebecca en tapotant le bois de la table du bout des doigts.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque qu'elle me jauge d'un petit sourire curieux. Bon, au moins une chose que Joey n'aura pas l'occasion de dévoiler avant moi.

\- « C'est récent. Rassurée Téa ? Marcher sur tes platebandes ne fait pas partie d'un de mes fameux plans maléfiques. »

En espérant que mon ton ironique en lui monte pas à la tête, je la fixe intensément. Bingo, elle finit par revenir vers moi et croise par inadvertance mon regard. Au pied du mur, elle ne peut plus m'éviter et mes arguments ont l'air de produire leur petit effet.

\- « Et franchement, dis-moi si je me trompe. » Je reprends, soudainement plus sérieuse. « Crois-tu vraiment qu'après ce qu'a fait Atem, j'ai une quelconque envie de l'avoir auprès de moi ? Si je pouvais me barrer et régler cette merde de mon côté, je le ferais. »

Téa écarquille les yeux, rapidement imitée par Rebecca. Je viens clairement de leur avouer mon envie de me dévier de leur groupe, mais cela me démangeait depuis bien trop longtemps. Le peu de nuit qu'il me restait m'a permis de réfléchir à la question. Je déglutis, mes doigts s'enroulent dans mes mèches de cheveux. Atem a été désigné comme le héros de ce monde, épaulé par Joey et Kaiba quand il se sera rendu compte de ses responsabilités. En revanche, moi, j'ai le choix de mon camp.

\- « Alors tu ferais mieux de... »

La voix de Téa se perd dans les bourrasques de vent du désert. En guise de réponse, je lui accorde un gloussement d'embarras. Inutile de lui confier que ma décision est loin d'être définitive. Notre discussion aurait pu continuer si nous n'avions pas été interrompues par des vrombissements de voiture au loin. Du paysage désertique se découpe la silhouette de la décapotable de Duke Devlin, suivi de près par celle d'un cheval blanc portant Yugi sur son dos.

\- « Ils sont de retour ! »

Malgré nos différends, nous nous échangeons des sourires, plus que ravies de les voir rentrer sains et saufs. La voiture turquoise ralentit à quelques mètres de notre campement de fortune, le cheval se cambre brusquement et hennit quand Yugi tire les rennes.

\- « Yugi, tout le monde…

\- Yugi, mon chéri ! »

A peine le champion a-t-il posé un pied au sol que Rebecca d'élance à son encontre et le serre dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

\- « Tu as gagné ! » Gémit-elle en enfouissant son visage contre son torse.

\- « Oui, on croyait en toi ! »

Contrairement aux deux autres filles, j'attends en retrait. Le visage baissé de Yugi me flanque la chair de poule. Pourquoi n'est-il pas heureux d'annoncer sa victoire ?

\- « Attendez. » Intervient Joey d'une intonation si grave que je ne l'ai pas reconnu. « Vous vous trompez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Yugi a perdu. »

Tristan et Duke n'ont pas quitté la voiture, ils fixent le sol, complètement dépités. Une sensation désagréable remonte du bas de mon dos. Yugi demeure stoïque, figé dans le temps, sans accorder un seul regard à qui que ce soit.

\- « Ce n'est pas possible ! » Proteste Téa. « Quand quelqu'un perd contre le Sceau d'Orichalque, le perdant doit donner son âme.

\- Et il a perdu son âme.

\- Mais le Yugi qui se tient là… »

Téa s'interrompt brusquement, comme si elle vient de réaliser que le garçon qui se tient près de nous… n'est personne d'autre qu'Atem. Dissimulé derrière ses longues mèches blondes, il choisit finalement de briser le silence.

\- « Je suis désolé. Yugi a… été pris à ma place. »

Mes jambes tremblent, je serre les poings et la mâchoire pour garder une distance convenable. Yugi s'est sacrifié. Comment Atem a-t-il pu perdre un duel contre un des sbires de Dartz ? Il est censé être le meilleur joueur de cette planète ! Les pleurs et les reniflements de Rebecca commencent à fuser. Ils ne font qu'accroitre ma tension.

\- « P-pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Tu es celui qui est entré dans le corps de mon Yugi chéri ! Pourquoi tu es encore là alors que son âme ne l'est plus ?! Rends-le-moi ! »

Comment a-t-il pu laisser une telle horreur arriver après notre duel ?

\- « Rebecca a raison. » Marmonne-t-il. « Yugi était contre le fait d'utiliser le sceau d'orichalque jusqu'à la fin mais j'ai… Il est parti par ma faute.

\- Arrête ça ! » S'écrie Joey

\- « Tout est de ma faute.

\- je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

Joey agrippe violemment le col de l'uniforme de son ami et lui assène un coup de poing dans la figure. Atem n'émet aucune résistance et tombe lourdement contre le sol. La violence n'est certainement pas la meilleure des solutions, mais je dois avouer que Joey vient de gagner des points.

\- « Joey !

\- On a toujours une chance de ramener Yugi ! Alors tu vas te relever et te comporter comme un homme ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à notre ami qui a stoppé les plans maléfiques de Pegasus et de Marik, hein ?

\- Mais personne n'a été capable de vaincre un des trois sbires de Dartz. » Intervient Duke avant de subir la colère de Tristan, prêt à l'étrangler.

\- « Il a raison. Peut-être qu'on n'a jamais eu le pouvoir de vaincre l'orichalque. »

C'en est assez. Comment peut-il sortir de pareilles aberrations alors qu'il est responsable du départ précipité de Yugi et d'Eléonore ? Mon rôle de figurante se termine ici. Tant que tout le monde semble prostré, je m'avance vers le pharaon, les poings serrés le long du corps.

\- « Tu dois te ressaisir, Atem. »

Rebecca s'écarte pour se réfugier dans les bras de Téa, me laissant la voie libre. Encore une phrase défaitiste de sa part et je ne répondrai plus de rien. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour quand il daigne enfin affronter mon regard. Ses yeux sont voilés de tristesse.

\- « Je suis désolé.

\- Tes excuses n'y changeront rien, alors si tu veux réellement te faire pardonner, bouge ton cul et arrange tout ça. »

Dans mon dos, je devine le regard furieux de Téa. Le spectacle de son cher et tendre confondu en excuses ne doit pas lui plaire. Je suis sur le point de me reculer quand Atem glisse sa main dans la poche de son uniforme et en retire une carte qu'il me tend instantanément.

\- « Tu devrais la reprendre. » Minaude-t-il.

Ses doigts tremblent, je m'attarde un moment sur son état avant d'accepter son dû. Il s'agit de la carte de Zoé enfermée dans le Sceau d'Orichalque. Eléonore lui avait confié cette illustration au lieu de l'original. Au fond de moi, je me sens un poil rassurée de retrouver ma carte. Elle rejoint immédiatement celle d'Eléonore dans ma poche.

\- « Rentrons à l'intérieur. » Hoquette Téa sans grande conviction.

Nous acquiesçons tous avec la même énergie. Pour la première fois depuis que je les ai rencontrés, la cohésion et la bonne humeur s'est envolée. A croire que leur unité repose principalement sur la personne de Yugi.

\- « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Adossée contre l'habitat de fortune des Hawkins, je balaie le paysage pour la vingtième fois de la journée. Cet endroit va me rendre dingue. Du sable, de la terre, des montagnes et des âmes perdues. Quand j'imaginais l'Amérique, c'était à des années lumières de cet avant-goût de l'enfers.

\- « Nous sommes arrivés au beau milieu de son duel contre un des sbires de Dartz, Rafael. Le Sceau d'Orichalque était déjà activé, mais du côté de Yugi. »

Le pharaon a activé le Sceau d'Orichalque ? J'ai pourtant du mal à concevoir qu'un type aussi droit qu'Atem puisse déchainer les puissances qu'il est censé vaincre. Tout comme j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait pu perdre. Je secoue doucement la tête. Joey pousse un grognement et plaque nerveusement une main contre son front.

\- « Ça va ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mon meilleur ami vient de se faire retirer son âme et Mai travaille pour ces types louches et très mal sapés ! »

Leur accoutrement est définitivement ce qui le frustre le plus.

\- « Ils lui ont retourné le cerveau. » Répète-t-il en boucle. « Je dois absolument la retrouver et lui rappeler que je suis là pour elle. »

Les yeux levés au ciel, je m'efforce de garder mon calme. Mai est à l'origine de mes ennuis. Si elle ne m'avait pas envoyé le Sceau d'Orichalque par la poste, ou si elle m'avait expliqué les conséquences suite à son activation, jamais Zoé n'aurait été enlevée. Elle se fichait bien que je puisse m'en vouloir. Et elle ose me crier que je devrais me joindre à elle ?

\- « Sa colère la mènera à sa perte, utilise plutôt ton énergie pour combattre Dartz. » Je déclare en revenant vers Joey.

\- « Hors de question que je l'abandonne. Mai est…

\- « Mai Valentine » par-ci, « Mai Valentine » par-là, tu as un autre nom à la bouche, parfois ?! »

Mon esprit est trop embrumé pour pouvoir réfléchir et l'entendre rabâcher ce nom à longueur de journée commence sincèrement à me taper sur le système. Joey fronce les sourcils et serre les dents, loin d'abdiquer.

\- « Mai a besoin de mon aide et je continuerai à prononcer son nom jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit libérée de Dartz, tu comprends ?! De toutes les fois où j'ai été là pour toi, tu devrais percuter ! »

Ses mots me font l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Pense-t-il vraiment que je ne relève pas l'ampleur du danger auquel Mai est confrontée ? Moi aussi je voudrais qu'elle retrouve ses esprits et s'unisse avec nous contre l'orichalque, mais elle n'y est clairement pas prête pour le moment. Mes lèvres sont sèches et mes paumes moites. Le regard de Joey m'échauffe la peau malgré le vent frais du matin. Avant même que je ne réponde quoi que ce soit, la porte du camping-car s'ouvre sur le visage benêt de Tristan. A ses traits tirés, je devine que tout le monde à l'intérieur a profité de notre échange houleux.

\- « Hé, rentrez un peu, on sait où est le quartier général de Dartz.

\- Sérieux ? » Lance Joey, comme si de rien était.

\- « Ouais, direction la Floride les amis ! »


	45. Orichalque - Chapitre 45

\- « Tu connais le jeu Duel de Monstres ? »

J'avais posé cette question lors d'un trajet après les cours. Nos pieds nous avaient mené jusqu'à une boutique de jeu en plein centre-ville de Flem. L'heure passait et nous étions déjà en retard pour notre service. La patronne allait certainement nous engueuler de ne pas être déjà prêtes et habillées de l'uniforme noir du Tam-Tam, mais pour une raison inconnue, j'ai préféré m'arrêter devant une affiche promotionnelle.

\- « Ah, ce jeu de cartes avec des créatures moches ?

\- Hein ? Moche ? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? »

Piquée au vif, je dézippe mon sac et fouille énergiquement à l'intérieur. Bien que je n'avais jamais affronté personne en dehors de chez moi, j'emmenais toujours mon deck Ange et Lumière, calé précieusement entre deux manuels de cours. Cartes en mains, je les glissais une à une jusqu'à ce que l'illustration de deux boules roses et vertes n'apparaissent.

\- « Regarde _Duo Gellen_ [1700|0] droit dans les yeux et dis-leur qu'ils sont moches ! »

Amusée par ma réaction quelque peu exagérée, Zoé pouffe à voix haute puis se courbe brusquement en avant.

\- « Veuillez m'excuser de cet affront, cher Duo Gellen.

\- Beaucoup mieux. »

Mes chères créatures retrouvent leur place dans mon sac de cours et nous reprenons d'un pas plus rapide le chemin vers le bar. Depuis le tournoi organisé sur l'île des Duellistes, des posters du Duel de Monstres recouvraient une bonne partie des enseignes, sans oublier les chaines de télévision qui relayaient les sorties de nouvelles cartes. Personne dans la ville ignorait ce phénomène mondial que devenait le jeu de cartes de Maximilien Pegasus.

\- « Peut-être qu'un jour tu n'auras plus à servir des vieux ronchons assoiffés et que tu gagneras de l'argent en jouant.

\- Sérieusement ? Je suis trop naze à ce jeu, il faudrait un miracle pour que je me décide à affronter le monde extérieur et les duellistes qu'il regorge. »

Le bras de Zoé s'est glissé sous le mien, elle m'a attirée contre elle, ignorant mes plaintes.

\- « Les miracles n'arrivent jamais par hasard. Parfois, il faut leur donner un petit coup de pouce ! » S'est-elle exclamée en me baladant comme bon lui semble.

\- « Lâche-moi ! »

Désormais, ses paroles tourbillonnent dans ma tête, comme si je trouvais en elles une raison qui m'a amenée dans ce putain de désert. Zoé comptait me pousser à jouer au Duel de Monstres depuis que je lui en avais parlé, ce jour-là. Tout n'est que supposition, mais en fin de compte, le vol du disque de duel d'Aigawa était sûrement ma faute depuis le début. Comment aurais-je pu penser une seconde à cette époque que j'affronterai le champion en titre ?

Mes pieds trainent contre le bitume sableux, les deux heures de marche n'ont pas aidé. Mes jambes menacent de s'écrouler sous mon poids si je ne m'accorde pas de pause dans les dix prochaines secondes. Fatiguée, je laisse tomber mon sac sur le sol et m'affale pour m'en servir d'oreiller. J'ai soif. Quelle idée de ne pas emporter de bouteille d'eau pour un voyage aussi intense que celui-ci. Et surtout, quelle idée de se barrer des seules personnes au courant de ma présence en Californie ? D'abord Chris, puis Joey et les autres... Le regard porté vers le ciel bleu parsemé de cotons blancs, j'inspire profondément et relâche la pression emmagasinée dans mes muscles. Il ne sert à rien de regretter mon choix, je vais bien finir par trouver une solution.

La Floride, c'est l'endroit où se cacherait le quartier général de Dartz et de toute sa clique. Malheureusement, ils ne disposent d'aucun moyen de s'y rendre dans l'immédiat. Avant de partir de mon côté, j'ai vaguement entendu Joey et Téa s'accorder sur un appel destiné à Kaiba. Ils comptaient sérieusement lui demander de les escorter. Mon rire fuse dans les airs. Comme si Kaiba allait se montrer clément envers eux. Le seul moyen qu'il accepte leur demande serait que Yugi accepte de livrer un duel contre lui en retour.

La dureté du sol commence à me rentrer dans la peau, au point où je songe à fusionner avec le bitume brûlant. Le bas de mon dos en contact avec le sable se consume au fil des minutes, mais la fatigue l'emporte largement sur la chaleur. Je donnerai tout l'argent du monde pour un cocktail et les pieds dans l'eau. Je vais peut-être mourir ici en fin de compte. Mon regard se balade aux alentours, rien que du sable et des montagnes, pas le moindre signe de vie. Ce serait idiot de crever après avoir survécu aux pouvoirs maléfiques de Marek.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, hein, Eléonore ? Ce serait con de ma part de mourir après ton sacrifice. » Je glousse les paupières closes à cause de la lumière.

Bien sûr, je ne reçois aucune réponse, si ce n'est le vent qui se lève pour me chatouiller les genoux. Est-ce étrange de regretter l'absence d'une entité supposée me pourrir la vie ? Personne à ma connaissance sauf Yugi et moi ne possède un être, un alter-égo, qui monopolise sa tête à longueur de journée. Est-ce que les schizophrènes vivent la même chose que moi ? A croire qu'il faille qu'Eléonore disparaisse de mon crâne pour que je me pose ce genre de questions stupides. Je ferai mieux de me lever et de marcher jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un peu de civilisation. Croiser autre chose que des asiatiques me ferait le plus grand bien !

Soudain, des vrombissements. Je me redresse précipitamment et jauge les environs. Pourtant, je ne vois aucun véhicule à l'horizon. Le bruit semble se rapprocher de ma position. Ce n'est que lorsque je lève les yeux au ciel que j'aperçois un hélicoptère noir survoler les environs. Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un appareil de la Kaiba Corp, mais la sobriété de l'appareil a immédiatement anéanti cette proposition. L'engin s'éloigne doucement, tellement doucement qu'il descend progressivement. Des tourbillons se sables se projettent sous la pression des hélices. Ce spectacle dure jusqu'à l'arrêt complet de l'hélicoptère. Merde, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Prise d'une montée d'adrénaline, je me relève à la hâte et attrape mon sac, prête à rebrousser chemin. Tant pis si je tourne en rond, je préfère m'épuiser que d'atterrir dans les mains d'un psychopathe.

\- « Hé ! Attends ! »

Mais à peine ai-je trottiné sur une dizaine de mètres que la voix d'un homme s'approche dans mon dos. Encore un putain de Japonais ?! Effrayée, je n'ose pas un regard par-dessus mon épaule et tâche de presser le pas. Rien en vue excepté des montagnes et elles sont trop éloignées pour que je puisse m'y réfugier.

\- « Eléonore ! »

Prise de court, je ralentis et m'arrête brusquement. Eléonore ? Mais qui peut bien m'appeler de la sorte ? J'oublie vite mes craintes, remplacées par de l'incompréhension, et pivote pour faire face à mon présumé psychopathe. Mon sang se fige, ce type, inconnu de prime abord, atteint les deux mètres et ressemble à une armoire à glace. Instinctivement, j'esquisse quelques pas en arrière alors qu'il se rapproche d'un pas assuré.

\- « Qui êtes-vous ? » Je demande, la voix tremblante.

Bien que sa voix ne me soit pas familière, son visage me dit vaguement quelque chose. Couvert d'un long manteau noir ceinturé aux manches, il porte un haut à col-roulé noir sur lequel pend fièrement une émeraude. Derrière sa mâchoire carrée entourée de deux imposantes mèches blondes et ses yeux bleus, je pense reconnaître le gosse de l'article que Rebecca nous a montré.

\- « Mon nom est Rafael.

\- Oh merde encore un Japonais ! »

Il a certainement constaté ma méfiance envers lui car il se stoppe à cinq mètres de distance.

\- « Rafael... » Je répète en plissant les yeux. « Tu es un des sous-fifres de Dartz, pas vrai ? »

C'est aussi de sa faute si Yugi a été emporté par le Sceau d'Orichalque. S'il est ici, cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose.

\- « Tu es venu m'affronter en duel ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Hein ? »

Il se fout de ma gueule ? Pourtant, ses traits froncés m'indiquent tout le contraire. Pourquoi venir me chercher dans un foutu désert paumé dans ce cas ? Je le dévisage longuement et attend qu'il se décide à me fournir des explications.

\- « Je suis venue te ramener à Maître Dartz, Eléonore. »

Mes méninges tournent à cent à l'heure, mais très vite la chaleur environnante m'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Comment ce Rafael supporte-t-il cette température avec son énorme manteau ? Il doit macérer à l'intérieur.

\- « Suis-moi. » Déclare-t-il sans attendre la moindre réaction positive de ma part.

\- « H-Hé, pourquoi tu m'appelles Eléonore, toi ? »

De toutes les questions que j'aurai pu lui poser, c'est bien celle-ci que j'ai choisie. Et au vu du regard noir qu'il me lance, je la regrette aussitôt.

\- « Le Maître m'a demandé de venir récupérer une certaine Eléonore qui correspond à ton profil. Si tu n'es pas Eléonore, qui es-tu ? »

Son ton grave me donne des frissons. Il me rappelle curieusement celui de mon père, bien qu'on ne se soit plus adressé la parole depuis des mois. Toutefois, malgré sa carrure imposante, Rafael s'apparente à un mec d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus.

\- « Alors ? »

Tiraillée entre lui balancer mon nom ou imiter Eléonore le temps qu'il m'emmène à Dartz, je piétine sur place et m'avance à sa hauteur. Bon de toute façon, ils finiront par savoir qui je suis ? J'inspire profondément et me redresse subitement, les mains fièrement posées sur les hanches.

\- « Evidemment que je suis Eléonore ! Qui d'autre veux-tu que je sois ? Franchement, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu savais à qui tu as affaire ! »

Rafael a affronté Atem et il a gagné. Il m'a retrouvée dans ce désert, commissionné pour ramener Eléonore, et il n'a pas l'intention de me vaincre en duel. Toutes ces informations s'entrechoquent dans ma tête, il me manque une pièce.

\- « Je vois. »

Sans en dire plus, le jeune homme se dirige tout droit vers l'hélicoptère. Derrière, j'hésite un moment à le suivre. Après tout, je n'ai pas de meilleures solutions et il est hors de question de rejoindre le groupe de Yugi pour les supplier de me laisser les accompagner.

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « Je vois » ? Et tu es au courant pour mon duel contre le pharaon ? »

Question stupide, il suffit qu'il me jauge du coin de l'œil pour le comprendre. Mes doigts se resserrent sur l'anse de mon sac. Je peine à croire que Dartz avait prévu ma défaite depuis le début. Mais Rafael n'a pas pu parvenir ici par hasard. Un peu naïvement, je choisis de le suivre jusqu'à l'appareil. En fin de compte, je flippe bien plus de devoir passer la nuit dans le désert plutôt que de rejoindre leur clique de méchants. Si j'étais Eléonore, je dirais certainement quelque chose du genre :

\- « Pourquoi Dartz veut-il me voir ? Il a reconnu la beauté qui sommeillait dans ce corps depuis le début et il a envie de la reprendre à mon sexy pharaon ? » Je chantonne lorsqu'il ouvre la porte de l'hélicoptère.

\- « J'en sais rien. Ton téléphone. »

Une main tendue à ma hauteur, Rafael me signifie que je ne rentrerai pas tant que je ne lui aurai pas confié mon portable. Je ne l'ai pas consulté une seule fois depuis que j'ai quitté le camping-car. J'avais trop peur qu'un message ou l'autre de Joey me fasse regretter mon choix. Sans y songer davantage, j'obéis et dépose mon téléphone dans sa main. Il rejoint la poche de sa longue veste et m'autorise enfin à monter à bord. Confiante, il faut que j'aie l'air plus confiante et sûre de moi. Mes entrailles se serrent lorsque la banquette se met à vibrer sous mon poids. L'hélicoptère est sur le point de s'envoler, balayant le sable à perte de vue.

\- « Alors comme ça t'es un méchant, hein ? » Je bredouille en enfonçant mes ongles dans le cuir.

Intérieurement, je me maudis et tente de calmer les battements de mon cœur et la nausée qui envoie vaciller le décor de l'engin. Sans me quitter des yeux, Rafael se racle la gorge. Ma remarque ne semble pas l'avoir affecté le moins du monde.

\- « Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille si tu ne veux pas passer la nuit dans le désert. »

Naturelle, il faut que je reste naturelle et surtout, aussi désinvolte qu'Eléonore pourrait l'être. Et surtout, ne pas oublier que ce type pourrait m'achever d'un coup de poing dans les cervicales.

\- « Charmant. Le bizutage, c'est un rite de passage chez les êtres maléfiques ?

\- Encore une chieuse à la Mai Valentine. »

Sa remarque me cloue le bec. Bouche ouverte, je le fixe un instant avant de reporter mon attention vers l'extérieur. Moi qui pensais que Mai s'était trouvée de nouveaux amis. On dirait bien qu'ils n'apprécient pas tous sa présence autant qu'elle le transparait. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à survoler le désert de Californie, j'abandonne l'idée de garder une posture droite pour imiter Eléonore. Un long soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que je m'avachis contre le dossier et relâche la pression sur mes épaules. Du coin de l'œil, je repère Rafael, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Alors c'est ce type le nouveau champion ? Techniquement, il a vaincu Yugi, donc il a récupéré son titre. Effrayée à l'idée qu'il me largue au-dessus de la pampa, je n'ose pas lui poser la moindre question et me dandine sur mon siège.

\- « Si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais-le. »

Sa voix grave me tire de mes réflexions. Mes joues chauffent de honte, je secoue doucement la tête, écartant les quelques mèches blondes qui entravaient mon visage.

\- « Je... Tu sais pourquoi ce « Maître Dartz » t'a ordonné de venir me chercher moi, Eléonore et non pas... tu sais, Lorène. »

Ma question paraît bien trop suspecte, je me mords la langue. Lui en revanche, n'oscille pas d'un pouce, il me détaille longuement avant de croiser les bras. Ses biceps sont aussi larges que mes épaules.

\- « Maître Dartz m'a simplement demandé de ramener une fille prénommée Eléonore qui aurait perdu contre le pharaon lors d'un duel impliquant le Sceau d'Orichalque.

\- Il savait d'avance que j'allais perdre contre Atem ?

\- Le maître sait beaucoup de choses. »

Malheureusement pour lui, le Maître s'était lourdement trompé sur un point : ce n'est pas moi qui ai été emportée par le Sceau, mais la vraie Eléonore. Même si je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la raison de ma présence ici, c'en est pas moins vexant. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi toujours Eléonore et pas juste Lorène ?

\- « Pas d'autres questions. » Je souffle, la moue boudeuse.

Pour une fois, j'aimerais que les méchants me prennent un peu plus au sérieux. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas vécu il y a cinq mille ans que je ne suis pas dangereuse pour qui que ce soit. Bien au contraire ! Ils vont voir.

\- « Il ne faudra pas vous plaindre quand je vous détruirai tous. » Je bougonne, les mains enfoncées dans mon sweatshirt.

Au fond de ma poche, je touche deux cartes. Sans me soucier de mon voisin de voyage, je les glisse soigneusement à l'air libre et les découvre à hauteur de mes yeux. A gauche, la carte de Zoé dont le visage horrifié me renvoie des bribes de la nuit où je l'ai détruite. A droite, celle d'une ombre masquée derrière le Sceau d'Orichalque. Pourtant, l'apparence d'Eléonore ne m'est pas inconnue. Que ce soit dans mes rêves ou lors de mes hallucinations, elle arborait toujours un petit sourire encadré de ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés. Je me demande quelle était la dernière expression de son visage lorsqu'elle a été emmenée.

\- « Qui est-ce ? »

Pendant une minute, je ne saisis pas que Rafael s'adresse à moi en fixant la carte de gauche. Ce n'est que lorsque sa main s'abat sur mon épaule que je sursaute brutalement et croise son regard. J'ouvre la bouche et la referme, incapable de m'exprimer correctement.

\- « Cette fille.

\- So... Zoé. C'est Zoé. Enfin, c'était Zoé. »

Confuse, j'enfouis les cartes dans ma poche et plaque mes mains contre mes tempes. L'image de mon amie me revient en mémoire et m'oblige à me pencher pour cacher mon trouble.

\- « Elle porte un uniforme, tu es une lycéenne, c'est ça ? »

Quel gars louche, celui-là. Je suis clairement en train de trahir ma couverture à cause de mes démons intérieurs et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est de me demander si je ne devrais pas être en cours ? Mes joues se creusent d'un sourire qu'heureusement il ne verra jamais.

\- « Ca te surprend ? » Je pouffe, les yeux rivés vers mes chaussures.

Une sensation étouffante m'empêche de respirer correctement. A quand remonte ma dernière nuit complète ? Bien trop loin. Mon âme contre une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un lit confortable et un coussin moelleux à souhait.

\- « Pas vraiment, je me doutais que tu avais le même âge que ces autres gamins. »

Sa remarque me pique au vif. Merde. Les poings serrés contre mes cuisses, je m'efforce de me redresser pour affronter son regard.

\- « Non, je voulais dire que mon hôte est lycéenne.

\- Pas besoin de te cacher, tu joues très mal la comédie. »

Etrangement, son ton n'est pas aussi menaçant que tout à l'heure. Au contraire, j'ai la vague impression que ce Rafael s'est soudainement adouci en ma présence. Sûrement l'a-t-il compris depuis le début. Je ne suis pas Eléonore et je ne le serai jamais.

\- « Ne le dis pas à Dartz. »

Il se contente d'hausser les épaules. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, je note que nous venons de quitter les terres désertiques pour survoler un océan de buildings à perte de vue. Bon, si l'envie lui prendre de me jeter par-dessus bord, je suis certaine que personne ne retrouvera mon corps.

\- « Maître Dartz sait sûrement déjà que l'âme d'Eléonore a alimenté la bête.

\- La bête ? Tu veux parler du Grand Léviathan ? C'est donc là que finissent toutes les âmes absorbées par le Sceau d'Orichalque ? »

Rafael acquiesce distraitement. Le simple fait de répondre à mes questions me rassure sur sa position. En dépit de son apparence imposante et de ses traits froncés en permanence, il n'a pas l'air si méchant que ça. Puis, cela signifie que Yugi, Zoé et Eléonore se trouvent en ce moment au même endroit. Il existe donc une infime chance que tous les trois soient réunis à l'heure où nous parlons. Je cale ma nuque contre le dossier et inspire profondément.

\- « Ils ne sont peut-être pas morts alors... » Je gémis en me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un sourire.

\- « Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse ? Le Maître parlait d'un être maléfique qui partageait ton corps. Tu ne devrais pas te réjouir de son retour. »

La température de mon corps se refroidit progressivement. Les arguments de Rafael m'arrachent un rictus plus prononcé que le précédent. Il a beau être plus âgé que moi, il reste des choses qu'il n'est pas capable de comprendre. Plus à l'aise que tout à l'heure, je brandis à nouveau les cartes du sceau d'orichalque.

\- « Zoé m'a été enlevée il y a presque deux jours, par ma faute, par la faute de Mai Valentine. Je l'ai crue morte et j'ai remis en question toutes mes convictions dans le but de la sauver. Tu m'annonces qu'elle se trouve en ce moment avec plein d'autres âmes pour alimenter un monstre et tu voudrais que je ne sois pas heureuse ? »

Je lis dans ses yeux qu'il me considère comme une folle. De toute évidence, mes paroles n'ont aucun sens, mais comment lui expliquer l'excitation qui s'empare de mon bas-ventre à l'idée d'atteindre l'âme de Zoé ?

\- « Et pour l'esprit...

\- Eléonore ? C'est dur à croire hein ? Que je puisse la regretter. Au début, je pensais comme toi qu'être libéré d'un être maléfique serait une bénédiction. Mais Eléonore est loin d'être aussi obscure que tout le monde l'imagine. Elle... Elle a décidé de changer ma vie, de remodeler mes souvenirs pour me donner l'illusion d'une vie paisible et sans souffrance. Au fond de moi, je lui en ai beaucoup voulu. Mais, qui sait ce que je serais devenue aujourd'hui si elle ne l'avait pas fait. »

Lorsque je reviens vers Rafael après mon monologue, celui-ci me jauge d'un air indescriptible. Je cache ma bouche derrière ma main, remarquant que je me suis sûrement un peu trop vite confiée. Après tout, ce que je sais de ce gars se résume à son appartenance à la communauté satanique de Dartz et de sa victoire face à Yugi.

\- « Désolée, la chieuse que je suis parle trop. »

Ma tentative d'apaiser l'atmosphère est un échec. Avec un raclement de gorge, je m'installe correctement sur mon siège et triture mes doigts. Lui reste de marbre et croise les bras. De loin, j'aurais pu ressembler à une star accompagnée d'un vigile. Prends tes rêves pour une réalité, Yuurei. Le jour où je serai riche – si jamais on ne meurt pas tous dans le ventre de ce monstre – Rafael deviendra mon garde du corps.

\- « C'est encore loin ?

\- On est arrivés. »

En effet, de l'autre côté du hublot s'érigent de gigantesques immeubles, tous fades. Ils sont si similaires que je doute que quiconque localise le repère de Dartz aussi facilement. Je me redresse d'un coup. Mon téléphone. Si Rafael me l'a soutiré avant que nous ne montions à bord de cet hélicoptère, ce n'était pas pour m'empêcher de contacter le pharaon. Au contraire, c'était pour éviter qu'il ne me repère grâce à Kaiba. Des tremblements sous mon poids augmentent l'angoisse qui m'agrippe les entrailles. L'appareil atterrit au sommet d'un des gratte-ciels et s'immobilise.

Il est grand temps de revoir notre cher ami Dartz.


	46. Orichalque - Chapitre 46

Le repaire de Dartz n'a rien d'extraordinaire. L'immeuble s'apparente à n'importe quel bâtiment administratif que nous pourrions croiser au Japon. Accompagnée de Rafael, j'arpente les couloirs affreusement linéaires et redondants. Dommage, l'excitation que je ressentais à l'idée d'infiltrer la base secrète d'un méchant s'est vite essoufflée pour laisser place à de l'appréhension. Pour peu, je commence à regretter notre balade dans les airs.

\- « Maître, je vous amène la jeune fille. » Déclare Rafael après avoir frappé trois coups sur une porte en fer.

Quelle belle manière de ne préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas de celle qu'il attendait. Un bruit mécanique interrompt mes réflexions, la porte s'ouvre sur une salle dont le décor théâtral jure avec le côté industrialisé du building. Adieu les meubles métalliques ou composés de verre et bonjour à l'immense table en bois et aux innombrables chaises bleutées dont les dossiers font le double de ma taille. Au terme de celle-ci se tient un homme à l'allure familière. Ses yeux vairons se posent instantanément sur moi tandis qu'il masque sa bouche du dos de ses mains. Il a troqué sa toge blanche pour un costume trois pièces aux couleurs criardes.

\- « Tu en as mis du temps Rafael. »

Cette voix n'est pas celle de Dartz. Derrière un des rideaux rouges aux coutures d'or se détache un jeune garçon dont le physique me rappelle curieusement un des chevaliers de Saint Seiya. Son bras est maintenu contre son torse à l'aide d'une attelle. On dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas respecté les limitations de vitesse.

\- « Hé, c'est la gamine qui traîne avec cet empoté de Wheeler ? » Ajoute-t-il en me pointant de sa main libre.

Je réprime un grognement. Comment ce connard se permet-il d'insulter ouvertement Joey ? Il ferait mieux de la boucler avant que son deuxième bras ne termine comme le premier. Tandis que j'hésite à lui répondre d'une remarque cinglante sur son état, des claquements de talon sur le sol se rapprochent précipitamment. La silhouette d'une femme surgit du décor et s'arrête brusquement. Son visage se tourne vers le mien et me fixe intensément.

\- « Comme on se retrouve… Mai. » Je siffle d'un air mauvais.

Elle, en revanche, arbore un large sourire et paraît réellement heureuse de me voir en ces lieux.

\- « Quel plaisir de te revoir. Je savais que tu finirais par comprendre.

\- Maître Dartz. » Poursuit l'armoire à glace à côté de moi sans se préoccuper de nos touchantes retrouvailles. « Il semblerait que le Sceau d'Orichalque n'ait pas absorbé l'âme que vous pensiez. »

Le principal intéressé ferme les yeux durant de longues secondes. Je jette un regard en coin à Rafael qui ne bronche pas d'un pouce. Si cette situation ne me provoquait pas des sueurs froides, j'aurais bien ri à leur changement de plan en leur balançant « alors, on ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit la gamine qui survive ? ».

\- « Je dois avouer que tu m'as surpris, Lorène. »

Son ton sérieux m'arrache des frissons dans tout le corps.

\- « Bien que l'âme d'Eléonore ait été offerte à la Grande Créature, tu as accepté de suivre Rafael et de quitter le groupe du pharaon. »

Il déclare cela avec tant de certitude que j'en deviens perplexe. Mon haussement de sourcil ne lui a d'ailleurs pas échappé.

\- « A moins que tu ne sois venue dans le but de me provoquer en duel. » Ajoute-t-il sans sourciller.

A vrai dire, je n'ai suivi Rafael que dans le but de quitter ce foutu désert sans devoir demander l'aide au groupe de Yugi et à la famille de ce connard de Maximilien Pegasus. Inutile de l'abreuver de cette vérité hautement ennuyeuse, je devrais plutôt essayer d'en apprendre plus sur leur organisation.

\- « Pourquoi vous affronterai-je en duel ? Avez-vous quelque chose d'intéressant à m'offrir en cas de victoire ? »

Mes mains tremblent. Seule, sans Eléonore pour me défendre en cas de pépin, je risque de ne pas m'en sortir indemne. Bon sang, comment font tous ces humains qui n'ont qu'une âme dans leur corps ? Je croise les bras sous ma poitrine afin de masquer mon trouble.

\- « Pas vraiment. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que même si je suis vaincu, les âmes absorbées par la Grande Créature ne retrouveront pas leur corps aussi facilement. Et puis, tu ne fais pas partie des élus, contrairement à Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler et le pharaon. »

Touché. Je tique à sa dernière phrase avant que le faux chevalier du zodiaque ne s'impose.

\- « Et en ce qui concerne Wheeler, j'en fais mon affaire !

\- Tu rêves, c'est ma vengeance, Valon, pas la tienne. Je t'interdis de marcher sur mes platebandes. »

Si les yeux de Mai pouvaient brûler, ils auraient réduit ce gars en cendres à l'heure où nous discutons. Tout le monde ici semble se disputer le beau blond. Quant à Rafael, j'imagine qu'une nouvelle confrontation avec le pharaon le démange. A la place de Kaiba, je me sentirais un peu jaloux.

\- « Alors, Lorène, es-tu prête à nous rejoindre pour libérer l'âme de ton amie ? »

Rafael se raidit, je ne manque pas de le remarquer mais n'émets aucun commentaire. Mes doutes sur sa capacité à ramener une âme scellée sont-ils fondés ? Mon regard se dévie vers Mai Valentine, elle baisse les yeux en réponse. Tout ceci est de sa faute, depuis le début.

\- « Oui, je suis prête. »

Les vibrations dans ma voix trahissent mes hésitations. Cependant, Dartz ne s'en préoccupe pas et bouscule sa chaise en se levant. J'ai l'impression que ses pupilles vairons me transpercent et lisent mon âme. Bien que notre première rencontre remonte à un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, je m'attarde seulement maintenant sur les traits juvéniles de son visage. Ses cils sont si longs et noirs et sa peau si lisse qu'il m'est impossible de deviner son âge.

\- « Parfait, je suis heureux de te compter parmi nous.

\- C'est drôle, vous sembliez pourtant vous attendre à l'arrivée d'Eléonore et non la mienne. Je ne vois pas en quoi vous pouvez vous réjouir. »

Les mots sont sortis tout seuls. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans ma peau, pour ne pas transparaître la peur qui m'anime. Mes propos ne démontent pas Dartz, bien au contraire. Ses lèvres s'étirent doucement et forment un sourire angélique.

\- « Permets-moi de corriger mes dires. Effectivement, je m'attendais à ce que ton âme soit offerte au Grand Léviathan et que cette perte pousse Eléonore à vaincre les autres. En revanche, l'audace dont tu as fait preuve pour parvenir jusqu'à moi me laisse entendre que tu serais une meilleure alliée. Après tout, tu es venue ici pour retrouver cette fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne rétorque rien, préférant le laisser poursuivre son monologue.

\- « Il me reste une dernière chose à t'offrir. Approche, Lorène. »

Dans un premier temps, je ne réagis pas à sa demande. Plutôt méfiante, je crains de tomber dans un autre de ses pièges. Dartz s'avance alors de quelques pas dans ma direction et tend sa main où un cristal verdâtre se met à scintiller. Même à cette distance, je peux ressentir une forte puissance émanant de cette pierre. Lorsque Dartz baisse son bras, celle-ci se fige dans l'air.

\- « N'aie crainte, c'est un fragment d'orichalque. La carte que tu utilisais jusqu'ici appartenait à un ancien détenteur du Sceau d'Orichalque. Il est grand temps que tu possèdes la tienne. »

Je jette des regards nerveux par-dessus mon épaule. Y a-t-il encore un moyen de m'enfuir de cet endroit ? Il me suffirait de franchir cette porte métallique et de me diriger vers l'escalier le plus proche. Et puis quoi ? Rafael retient toujours mon téléphone en otage et je n'ai aucune idée d'où je me trouve en Floride. C'est à peine si je peux situer cet état sur une carte.

\- « Lorène ! »

Mon cœur cesse de battre durant une seconde. Je pivote brusquement vers l'onde d'énergie. Cette voix, c'est celle de Zoé !

\- « Zoé ! Tu es là ?! »

D'instinct, je m'avance de deux pas. Une onde me repousse en arrière, mais je campe sur mes deux jambes pour ne pas reculer. Affolée à l'entente de la voix de mon amie, j'inspecte les témoins de la scène. Ils me dévisagent tous. Tous sauf Dartz, impassible.

\- « Suis-je la seule à l'avoir entendue ? » Je demande, le souffle coupé.

\- « Lorène, aide-moi ! »

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je cligne des cils pour les chasser, mais la boule formée au fond de ma gorge me provoque un sanglot. Malgré le voile humide qui masque ma vue, je discerne la silhouette grande et fine de Zoé à travers le halo de lumière turquoise.

\- « Prends-la et tu pourras sauver ton amie. » Susurre Dartz assez fort pour que sa voix me décoche un frisson.

Au fond de la pièce, je perçois un mouvement de Mai. Elle essaie de s'interposer quand la main de Valon s'abat sur son poignet et la tire en arrière. Elle lui lance un regard effaré auquel il répond en secouant la tête.

\- « Sors-moi de la, Lore. »

Les tremblements s'emparent désormais de tout mon corps. Pas de doute, c'est bien la voix de mon amie, et elle me supplie de venir la sauver. Ses supplications ont finalement raison de moi. Non sans peine, j'élève ma main à hauteur du cristal d'orichalque. La lumière émise par la pierre s'amplifie au fur et à mesure que mes doigts l'approchent. De ma main libre, je tente de protéger mes yeux, en vain. En fin de compte, la résistance de ce halo n'est pas plus dure que l'emprise d'Eléonore. Cette sensation d'étouffement et de pression exercée contre mes muscules ne sont rien à côtés de ces horribles crampes.

\- « Je te tiens ! »

Ma main se referme sur le joyau, le halo s'estompe en filaments d'éclats lumineux. Au creux de ma peau, je sens la pierre et l'ouvre devant moi. Une bouffée d'énergie me parcourt le corps. Mes veines pulsent sous l'adrénaline et me procure une sensation de puissance inouïe.

\- « Bienvenue parmi nous. »

Les salutations de Dartz m'importent peu. Mes yeux se braquent sur le cristal d'orichalque, celui qu'Atem a refusé d'utiliser lorsqu'il pouvait encore sauver Eléonore.

\- « Lâche-moi. » Grogne Mai en se détachant de l'emprise de Valon.

Tiens, on dirait que la harpie a décidé de sortir les griffes. Sans se soucier de la réaction des autres, elle fonce vers moi et pousse vers la sortie.

\- « Suis-moi. »

La pierre rejoint très vite les autres trésors dans la poche de mon sweatshirt pêche. J'obtempère en silence et marche jusqu'au bout du couloir sans vie. La main de Mai frôle mon épaule avant d'abandonner l'idée de me toucher sous le regard noir que je lui envoie. C'est trop tard pour jouer son rôle de mentor. Toute l'admiration que je lui portais est retombée le jour où le Sceau d'Orichalque s'est refermé sur Zoé.

\- « Tu… » Souffle-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. « Je vais t'emmener prendre une douche. »

Et maintenant elle insinue que je pue la mort. Bien joué Mai, tu parviens à diminuer d'un cran dans mon estime alors que cela paraissait impossible. Cependant, je ne réplique rien. Je serai folle de refuser un peu de confort après avoir dormi sur une table de camping-car et d'avoir traversé une parcelle de désert sous un soleil de plomb. Le claquement de ses talons sur le sol rythme les couloirs dans lesquels nous progressons. Mon esprit est embrouillé, je ressasse sans cesse la voix de Zoé m'implorant de lui venir au secours. A peine deux jours se sont écoulés depuis notre duel et ses variations de ton s'effaçaient déjà de ma mémoire. L'écouter scander mon prénom me procurait des frissons plutôt agréables.

\- « Installe-toi ici. »

Une fois de plus, j'ignore les bonnes manières de Mai et entre dans la chambre sans attendre. Sans surprise, je constate qu'une multitude de cartes trainent sur la table. Naturellement, je m'en approche et jauge les illustrations des harpies.

\- « Dartz a mis à notre disposition une boutique de cartes à l'étage au-dessus, si jamais tu voulais…

\- Si je voulais me constituer un deck pour me débarrasser de toi ? »

Mes dernières barrières de bienséance ont cédé plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Mai ne s'en préoccupe pas et désigne une autre porte de l'index.

\- « Comme tu veux, mais je ne compte pas perdre contre toi. La douche est de ce côté. »

Cela tombe bien, j'avais envie de l'enlever de mon paysage. Je hausse les épaules et laisse tomber mon sac au pied de la table avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois de l'autre côté, je m'adosse à la porte et ferme les yeux. Mon corps bouillonne sans raison apparente. Tout ce qui m'arrive est tellement invraisemblable. Je me pince la peau de mon poignet droit et tique de douleur. Non, il ne s'agit pourtant pas d'un rêve. Deux coups frappés contre le bois dans mon dos me ramènent subitement à la réalité. Je fais mine de ne pas l'entendre.

Des bruits m'indiquent qu'elle s'éloigne de la porte. Hors de question que je ne lui pardonne quoi que ce soit. Frustrée, je me dépêche d'ouvrir le robinet de la douche et de retirer tous mes vêtements à la hâte.

\- « Merde, je pue vraiment la mort. » Je constate après avoir retiré le sweatshirt et le t-shirt qui collaient à ma peau.

Les premières gouttes d'eau me procurent une sensation de liberté. Deux jours sans prendre de douche, ça m'avait manqué. Mes muscles se détendent au fur et à mesure, les pants de cabine s'embuent de la vapeur d'eau. Je tourne d'un cran la valve d'eau chaude. Ma peau rougie se reflète vaguement dans le verre. Je plisse les yeux et observe longuement ma silhouette floue. Pourquoi Eléonore a-t-elle décidé de disparaître à ma place ?

_« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais livrer ce duel moi-même ? » _

Son manque de connaissance dans le Duel de Monstre sonne un peu mince. Elle n'aurait pas offert son âme sur un plateau d'argent.

\- « Peut-être qu'elle m'aime plus que je ne le pensais. »

Je relève le visage pour me laisser emporter par l'eau bouillante. Me revoilà parler toute seule. Autant cela ne me dérange pas en présence d'Eléonore, autant sans elle, ça perd de son sens.

Assez profité, je me dépêche de me laver le corps et les cheveux grâce aux produits de beauté de la grande blonde. A défaut de prendre ma vengeance, je la dépouillerai d'une partie de ses lotions. Une fois séchée, j'entrouvre la porte menant à la chambre. Mai n'est plus là. Mon pied butte sur une petite pile de vêtements. Un débardeur noir échancré et un short en jean accompagnés de sous-vêtements bordeaux. Je grimace en constatant le rembourrage du soutien-gorge. Pas la peine de vérifier la taille des habits, je ne doute plus de son talent d'observatrice. Le contraste entre la chaleur étouffante de la salle de bain et la fraicheur de la chambre m'oblige à refermer la porte. Sans m'attarder sur leur provenance, j'enfile les vêtements et vole un élastique dans une des armoires jonchant le grand miroir afin de nouer mes cheveux en chignon décoiffé.

\- « Je suis sûre qu'Eléonore aurait adoré cette tenue. » Je soupire en fixant la naissance de mes seins offerte par mon décolleté.

Néanmoins, je dois louer à Mai ses qualités pour choisir les tailles de vêtements. A croire que mon corps entier a été moulé par cette fille. Avant d'abandonner mes affaires dans la pièce, je récupère les illustrations de Zoé et d'Eléonore, ainsi que la pierre gracieusement offerte par Dartz.

« Yugi, ne fais pas ça. Utilise ta pierre et brise ce putain de sceau ! »

Quand j'affrontais Atem, Joey n'a pas arrêté de lui demander d'utiliser cette pierre pour mettre un terme à notre duel. Dois-je y voir un moyen de me sauver en cas de pépin ?

\- « Fais chier, les poches sont trop petites. » Je peste à voix basse, tâtonnant le short.

En quête d'une veste dans laquelle je pourrai fourrer mes secrets, je fouille la penderie de Mai, dépourvue de la moindre gêne. Mon regard s'attarde sur la veste violette qu'elle arborait lors du tournoi de Bataille-Ville. Mes doigts frôlent le col relevé et descendent le long du tissu puis ouvre l'une des poches. J'y glisse mes effets personnels et l'enfile devant le miroir fixé à la penderie.

\- « Je t'admirai tellement…

\- Qui vas-tu affronter ? »

Alors que je me focalisais sur mon reflet, je n'avais pas prêté attention à l'apparition de Rafael dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il me lance de rapides coups d'œil et se replace contre le chambranle, bras croisés. Un instant, je me surprends à me demander s'il passe toutes les portes au vu de son imposante carrure.

\- « Visiblement Joey est beaucoup prisé. » Je réponds distraitement tandis que mes doigts démêlent les nœuds formés dans ma chevelure. « Et après ta première victoire contre Atem, j'imagine que Dartz s'attend à ce que tu renouvelles l'exploit. Il reste Seto Kaiba, c'est ça ? »

Rafael hausse les épaules.

\- « Maître Dartz a envoyé deux pitoyables recrues s'occuper de Wheeler et du pharaon, mais ils ne gagneront pas. Quant à Kaiba, Aster est en route pour l'affronter. »

Aster ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler d'un autre sbire de ce nom. Je me demande qui peuvent bien être ces deux recrues dont il parle.

\- « Donc nous sommes la ligne arrière ?

\- Nous ne tarderons pas à nous charger de leur compte. »

Un sentiment de malaise s'insinue au plus profond de mon âme. Certes, j'en veux au pharaon d'avoir traité Eléonore de la sorte et d'être à l'origine du départ précipité de Yugi. En revanche, suis-je prête à franchir la limite et d'absorber une âme à mon tour. L'idée que Kaiba disparaisse de mes propres mains ne me dérange pas tant que ça, cela dit.

\- « La fille à qui tu parlais tout à l'heure, c'était la lycéenne ? »

J'abandonne le miroir pour pivoter vers Rafael et opine mécaniquement.

\- « Elle s'appelle Zoé. »

C'est idiot de ma part, j'ai crié son nom tout à l'heure. Rafael semble s'en accommoder. Ce type m'intrigue bien plus que les autres. Outre le fait qu'il soit devenu malgré lui le champion de Duel de Monstres, une sorte d'aura se dégage de lui. Une impression bienveillante. Drôle de sentiment pour quelqu'un qui est supposé incarner le bras droit du mal.

\- « Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Tout le monde ici connait désormais la raison pour laquelle je me suis présentée à Dartz. Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Ma curiosité me perdra. L'article mentionnait un naufrage survenu dans sa jeunesse, de quoi présumer un bon traumatisme chez ce garçon.

\- « Tout ce que je veux, c'est sauver le monde. »

Les bras m'en tombent. Impossible de rester impassible face à son discours quelque peu… surprenant. Sauver le monde ? Pourtant, de ce que tout le monde raconte, le camp dans lequel nous nous trouvons s'avère être celui des méchants.

\- « Ce monde n'est pas aussi merveilleux qu'on nous laisse le croire quand on est enfant. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand tout a basculé.

\- Tu parles de l'incident de l'Estonia ? »

Rafael hoche du menton. Il ne m'a pas accordé un seul regard depuis qu'il est arrivé.

\- « La seule chose qui ne soit pas destructible dans ce monde est le lien qui nous unit avec nos cartes. »

Par la suite, je devine par ses dires que celui qui l'a secouru de l'île sur laquelle il avait cédé trois ans de sa vie n'était nulle autre que Dartz. Ce qui explique sa loyauté à son égard, bien que sa fascination pour ses cartes Gardiens me chiffonne un peu.

\- « Ce monde ne mérite pas d'exister, nous devons en fabriquer un meilleur de nos propres mains. »

Son ton s'aggrave progressivement jusqu'à se transformer en un murmure rauque. Son récit me jette un froid. En m'embarquant dans cet endroit, je m'attendais à croiser des personnalités, plus détestables les unes que les autres. Cependant, celle de Rafael demeure la plus énigmatique de toutes. Me serais-je trompée sur les intentions de Dartz et de ses compères ? Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient en fin de compte du bon côté ? Je secoue la tête, sentant la migraine pointer au loin.

\- « J'ai aussi entendu parler de toi. » Poursuit-il, toujours sans attention envers moi.

\- « A-ah bon ? »

Bizarre, je ne me souviens pas qu'un seul journal ait titré mon nom, ni mon histoire.

\- « Tu es la nièce de Maximilien Pegasus, c'est ça ? Cet homme a scellé en toi un être maléfique aussi ancien que le pharaon en personne. »

Un frisson me traverse. Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour masquer mon embarra.

\- « J'aurais préféré être connue sous de meilleurs auspices. J'ai quand même fini cinquième au tournoi de Bataille-Ville

\- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que cet esprit n'était pas si mauvais, mais je ne comprends pas que tu ne veuilles pas d'un avenir sans elle. »

Ses yeux bleus fixent éternellement le mur. Voici donc la raison de son silence dans l'hélicoptère. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, je pouffe doucement devant son incompréhension et feins de quitter la chambre. Qui sait quand Mai va resurgir à nouveau.

\- « Les gardiens dont tu parlais. » Je reprends calmement à sa hauteur. « Ces esprits qui t'ont accompagné pendant ces trois ans d'isolement, tu les considères comme ta famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son absence de réaction me pousse à continuer.

\- « Eh bien, Eléonore, c'est mon esprit, ma carte maîtresse. N'en déplaise à mon Âme de Pureté. »

Le rouge me monte aux joues à l'idée qu'Eléonore puisse un jour connaître tous les éloges à son encontre. Elle risquerait de prendre la grosse tête. Si seulement j'avais la certitude que chacune de mes pensées n'était pas consignée dans cette bibliothèque intérieure…

Tandis que je m'éclipse dans le couloir et réfléchis à une bonne manière de tuer le temps, Rafael ne bouge pas d'un pouce, fermement callé contre le chambranle.

\- « Dis, Monsieur qui veut sauver le monde, ça te dirait de commencer par me faire visiter cet endroit ? »

Mon ton léger le tire de ses réflexions. Il m'adresse d'abord un regard surpris, comme si je venais de franchir une nouvelle barrière avec lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher un rire discret quand il se décale et m'invite à le suivre.


	47. Orichalque - Chapitre 47

Bonsoir!

Etant donné que je viens d'être embauchée et que je n'ai pas la possibilité de publier autrement que sur mon PC, les chapitres du mercredi apparaîtront sûrement les mardi soir dorénavant - afin de ne pas oublier de publier ici vu que je le fais également sur la plateforme Wattpad.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- « Jolie veste. »

La nuit tombée sur la Floride, je n'ai d'autres choix que de retourner dans la chambre de Mai et tâcher d'oublier mon insatiable envie de la voir disparaître. Irritée par sa remarque sur mon nouveau style, je lâche un petit sourire et m'installe nonchalamment à sa table.

\- « Merci, elle appartenait à une fille cool que j'ai connue. » Je crache en la foudroyant du regard.

Après avoir quitté la chambre en compagnie de Rafael, celui-ci avait accepté de me faire visiter les lieux. Ce fut l'occasion pour moi de découvrir leur fameuse réserve de cartes rares sur lesquelles, selon lui, Insector Haga et Rex Raptor se seraient jetés dès leur arrivée. Il ne m'en a pas fallu davantage pour que je me serve à mon tour. Si jamais le destin voulait que j'affronte le pharaon dans le futur, mon deck ne pesait pas lourd contre son Timée. Puis qui refuserait des cartes rares, franchement ?

\- « Tu as raison, la Mai que tu as connue n'existe plus. » Surenchérit-elle en me proposant un verre d'eau d'un signe de la main. « Elle est devenue plus forte, plus indépendante. Elle n'a plus besoin de ces imbéciles pour avancer. »

A cet instant, j'hésite à lui demander si je suis comprise dans la catégorie « imbécile ».

\- « Et donc tu as décidé de voler l'âme de Pegasus pour te prouver que tu étais devenue puissante ? Ou est-ce que c'était un moyen d'essayer de te racheter auprès de moi ? »

Mai hausse un sourcil, visiblement perplexe.

\- « Pegasus ? Non, c'était une demande de Dartz. Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais voir ce type disparaître. »

Ainsi donc Dartz n'a pas tout révélé à ses comparses. J'ignore vaguement l'expression intriguée sur le visage de Mai et me verse un verre d'eau comme si de rien était. Les minutes qui suivent, nous nous jaugeons dans un lourd silence. Parfois, l'une décide de vider une partie de son verre ou de dévier son attention vers la lumière blanche diffusée par la série d'ampoules incrustées au plafond. Je me remémore ma dernière altercation avec Joey à son retour. Rien que de penser qu'il s'épuise à la ramener à la raison me provoque des tremblements de frustration. Cette fille ne veut rien entendre, c'est une cause perdue.

\- « Alors tu comptes vraiment te joindre à cette deuxième bande de bras cassés ? »

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- « N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je croyais te l'avoir dit : je n'ai besoin de personne, pas même de ces gens. Je n'utilise le sceau d'orichalque que pour servir mes intérêts et tu devrais en faire de même. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher un gloussement mauvais.

\- « Avec tout mon respect, Mai, tu es très mal placée pour me donner des conseils.

\- Parfait, je ne cherche pas à te faire changer d'avis de toute façon. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de retrouver Joey pour l'affronter en duel. »

Mon sang pulse brusquement dans mes veines, je me sens bouillir au plus profond de mon être. La douleur que j'ai subie lorsque l'impact du Sceau d'Orichalque s'est abattu sur moi, je refuse que Joey la ressente à son tour.

\- « Dans ce cas, il faudra m'affronter en premier. » Je déclare d'une voix menaçante. Mes doigts se resserrent sur mon verre à tel point que mes phalanges blanchissent. « Je te propose un marché, Mai. Si tu me bats en duel, je t'amènerai à Joey. »

Bien que je n'aie jamais confronté mon niveau à celui de Mai, il est hors de question de la laisser prendre le risque d'absorber l'âme de Joey. S'il est assez idiot pour sacrifier sa vie pour raisonner cette fille ingrate, ce n'est pas mon cas. Les pupilles de Mai s'agrandissent subitement.

\- « Non… Toi et cet idiot, franchement ? Je n'y crois pas, tu es tombée bien bas, ma chérie. »

Je serre la mâchoire pour ne pas l'insulter. Peu importe son avis sur la chose, elle ne peut pas comprendre. Elle n'a personne et elle le clame haut et fort.

\- « Ton petit marché ne vaut rien. » Ajoute-t-elle entre deux ricanements. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour trouver Joey, il viendra à moi de lui-même. »

Sa remarque me glace le sang. Elle a raison et ne s'en cache même pas. Evidemment que Joey cherchera à la rejoindre coûte que coûte pour la libérer de l'emprise du Sceau d'Orichalque. Mon visage doit trahir la déception qui m'envahit car Mai pose sa main sur mon poignet. Ses ongles pointus se baladent le long de ma peau, me causant un violent frisson.

\- « C'est ça qui te dérange, pas vrai ? Tu as été relayée au second plan et tu ne l'as pas supporté. »

Désormais penchée au-dessus de la table, ses lèvres se rapprochent de mon oreille, comme pour me livrer une confession. Tétanisée par ses propos, je baisse la tête, réfrénant une puissante envie de détaler sur le champ.

\- « C'est pour ça que tu es venue. Non pas pour ton amie, comme tu le clames tant, mais bien pour que Joey vienne te sauver comme il essaie de le faire pour moi. » Le volume de sa voix diminue petit à petit. « Mais écoute-moi bien, Joey ne signifie rien à mes yeux. Je vais me débarrasser de lui et tu comprendras que toi aussi tu n'as besoin de personne pour avancer et surtout pas d'un type comme lui. »

Ma tête est sur le point d'exploser, mon cœur tambourine furieusement contre ma poitrine au point où son battement résonne dans mes tympans, ma gorge et mes membres. Soudain, je me lève brutalement et, d'un revers de la main, envoie mon verre d'eau se briser contre une armoire. Mai m'adresse un rictus satisfait, ma violente réaction ne la surprend pas, ce qui accroit encore plus ma colère.

\- « Tu me débectes, Mai. » Je grogne du plus profond de mes entrailles. « Tu ne saisis pas la putain de chance que tu as d'avoir quelqu'un prêt à se sacrifier pour toi. »

Je m'échine en vain, elle semble s'amuser de mon état. Peu importe les mots que j'utilise, ils l'effleurent sans l'atteindre véritablement. Assez, je l'ai suffisamment écoutée pour les dix prochaines années de mon existence si je survis jusque-là. L'eau s'infiltre dans la moquette, je jette un œil aux morceaux de verre éparpillé autour du meuble. Tant pis, je bouscule ma chaise et rejoins le canapé dans l'espoir d'y trouver le sommeil. Mai ne rétorque rien de plus, si ce n'est des sifflements ravis.

Malgré la lumière, le poids de ces deux derniers jours me retombe sur les muscles. Il ne me faut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour trouver le sommeil et disperser, l'espace de quelques heures, mes remords dans les méandres de la nuit.

Bien que le canapé ne soit pas l'endroit le plus confortable pour piquer du nez, j'admets que celui-ci est particulièrement moelleux. Toute la pression de mes muscles s'est volatilisée, me gratifiant d'une sensation de légèreté incomparable. Alors que mes membres lourds par le sommeil se réveillent doucement, je relève la tête et cherche dans l'obscurité un point de repère. La pièce n'est pas complètement plongée dans le noir. La lumière du couloir s'insinue insidieusement par d'infimes canaux entre la porte et le chambranle.

\- « Mai ? » Je tente, la bouche pâteuse.

Mes yeux, désormais habitués aux ténèbres, se dirigent immédiatement vers le lit parallèle au canapé. Les draps sont défaits, le coussin menace de s'échouer sur le sol. Surprise, je me hisse sur le dossier du fauteuil à l'aide de mes bras et constate que ses cartes se sont également volatilisées. Ni une, ni deux, je m'extirpe de mon lit de fortune et titube jusqu'au couloir, butant sur divers meubles et objets parsemés ici et là.

\- « Mai ? » Je répète un peu plus fort.

Les néons au plafond m'éblouissent. Il me faut un moment pour me tirer complètement du sommeil.

\- « Elle n'est pas là. »

Je sursaute et pivote en direction de la voix. Tiens, revoilà le chevalier Saint Seiya. Le bras toujours enroulé dans son attèle, il s'adosse au mur mitoyen de la chambre et m'évalue de ses yeux bleus.

\- « Où est-elle dans ce cas ?

\- Nulle part où tu puisses la trouver. »

Non mais je rêve. Il pense réellement que j'ai le temps pour ses petites énigmes ? J'ai connu bien meilleur matin. Passablement énervée devant son excès de zèle, je croise les bras et le foudroie du regard.

\- « Très drôle. Si tu n'as pas envie que je t'arrange l'autre bras, tu ferais mieux de me dire où elle est partie et tout de suite. »

Ma tentative d'intimidation lui décoche un pouffement suivi d'un ricanement non dissimulé.

\- « Des menaces, hein ? Je comprends pourquoi tu sors avec ce crétin de Wheeler. Tu sais ce qu'on dit _« qui se ressemble, s'assemble. »_ »

Je lève les yeux au plafond. Mai n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le rapporter au premier venu. Une seconde, si elle lui en a parlé, cela signifie que…

\- « Ne me dis pas qu'elle est partie à sa recherche pour l'affronter en duel.

\- Tu écoutes quand on te parle ? Je viens de te dire que je ne te dirai rien.

\- Merci, c'est suffisant. » Je crache avant de retourner dans la chambre pour récupérer mon sac.

Valon me talonne au moment où j'essaie de sortir de la pièce. Ignorant ses plaintes, je le bouscule sans sommation et m'oriente approximativement. La visite des lieux par Rafael m'aura au moins servie à repérer l'issue de ce bâtiment.

\- « Hé reviens ! »

Les appels de Valon ne m'atteignent pas, je me dépêche de rejoindre les escaliers et les dévale quatre à quatre. Hors de question de laisser Mai retrouver Joey avant moi, peu importe l'heure à laquelle elle est partie. Si je le trouve, je dois absolument lui donner mon fragment d'orichalque pour lui éviter de se sacrifier pour rien. L'avantage que j'ai, c'est de connaitre leur emplacement et leur moyen de transport, à moins qu'ils n'aient choisi de quitter le camping-car. Je manque de louper une marche et me rattrape à la rambarde. Mon esprit se noie sous le flot continu de pensées. Je m'efforce de rester concentrée sur mes mouvements jusqu'à la sortie où le vent de l'aube me frappe violemment la peau.

\- « Merde. » Je grogne quand je me souviens que mon téléphone n'est plus dans mon sac.

Tant pis, qu'il considère ceci comme un cadeau d'adieux ! Tandis que je rejoins la route sans connaître le chemin, un appel plus fort que les autres me force à me retourner.

\- « Maître Dartz souhaite que tu restes ici. »

Rafael… On dirait bien que l'autre larbin l'a alarmé de mon départ précipité. Mais je ne compte pas obéir sans la moindre résistance.

\- « Et moi je veux retrouver Mai avant qu'elle n'affronte Joey. » Je rétorque en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

\- « Tu n'as donc rien compris de ce que j'ai expliqué hier. Notre but est de changer ce monde en un monde meilleur et tes amis s'opposent à notre mission ! »

Tes intentions sont louables, Rafael, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre une autre personne que j'aime à cause du Sceau d'Orichalque.

\- « Désolée. » Je souffle avant de me diriger vers la chaussée déserte.

Dommage, je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu devenir amis dans une autre vie, lui et moi. Mais dans celle-ci, j'ai choisi de m'accrocher à ce blondinet obstiné qui ne sait pas encore à quel point il a besoin de moi.

\- « J'active le Sceau d'Orichalque ! »

Je m'immobilise au cri de Rafael. La légère brise qui me soufflait dans le coup se transforme en une puissante rafale. Mes mèches me fouettent les joues et me barrent la vue. A mes pieds, le cercle étincelant bloque ma progression. Des symboles sataniques turquoise illuminent le sol et une aura me repousse en arrière. Je me tourne brusquement. Rafael se tient à l'autre bout du cercle, son disque de duel fermement accroché sur son bras gauche. La marque du sceau se grave sur son front.

\- « Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. »


	48. Orichalque - Chapitre 48

\- « J'active le Sceau d'Orichalque ! »

Je m'immobilise au cri de Rafael. La légère brise qui me soufflait dans le cou se transforme en une puissante rafale. Mes mèches me fouettent les joues et me barrent la vue. A mes pieds, le cercle étincelant bloque ma progression. Des symboles sataniques turquoise illuminent le sol et une aura me repousse en arrière. Je me tourne brusquement. Rafael se tient à l'autre bout du cercle, son disque de duel fermement accroché sur son bras gauche. La marque du sceau se grave sur son front.

\- « Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. »

Ses pupilles luisent d'une lueur menaçante. Est-ce à ça que je ressemblais pendant mes duels contre Atem et Zoé ? Je déglutis. Pas le choix, je dois retirer l'appareil de mon sac et l'enfiler à mon bras droit. Du groupe, Rafael est le duelliste que je n'avais pas envie d'affronter. Mais qu'il en soit ainsi. Le cœur serré, j'insère mon deck dans le compartiment supérieur et tire mes cinq premières cartes.

\- « Je pose un monstre et une carte face cachée. »

Pas de « _Bonne chance _», ni de « _Que le meilleur gagne_ » et encore moins de « _C'est l'heure du duel !_ ». Juste deux vulgaires hologrammes de cartes qui se matérialisent de son côté du terrain. Mes doigts tremblent quand ils se posent sur le sommet de paquet et pioche une nouvelle carte.

\- « Tu l'auras voulu, ne viens pas pleurer si tu perds contre moi ! » Je m'exclame pour cacher mon trouble. « Tout d'abord, j'invoque le _Prophète de la Création_ en mode attaque [1800|600] ! »

Mon passage au magasin de Dartz n'aura pas été vain.

\- « _Prophète de la Création_, attaque son monstre face cachée ! »

Munie de son sceptre d'or, mon magicien s'élance vers le terrain de Rafael et détruit d'un rayon lumineux son monstre en mode défense.

\- « Tu viens de détruire mon _Forgeron Kotetsu_ [**1000**|500], son effet me permet d'aller chercher une carte d'équipement dans mon deck et de l'ajouter à ma main. Et je choisis _Elma, la Dague Papillon_.

\- Je pose deux cartes face cachées et je termine mon tour. »

Bien qu'elle ne me soit d'aucune aide au cours des duels, l'absence d'Eléonore me pèse lourdement. A moins que ce ne soit le _Sceau d'Orichalque_ qui me provoque ces légers soubresauts dans les épaules. Mes jambes deviennent cotonneuses et une profonde anxiété me remonte les entrailles. Mon dernier repas remonte aux nouilles sautées préparées par Duke dans le camping-car, il y a deux jours de cela. Sans oublier le jus de chaussette servi par Rebecca. Le paysage tourne dangereusement. J'inspire profondément. Il faut que je me ressaisisse si je ne veux pas perdre mon âme ! Mon regard se dévie vers la pierre qu'il porte autour du cou.

\- « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Rafael.

\- Je dois t'empêcher de rejoindre les autres. Je pensais que tu comprendrais après ce que je t'ai dit hier.

\- Et c'est le cas. » Je marmonne tout bas. « Mais je ne peux pas laisser Mai s'emparer de l'âme de Joey, je suis désolée. »

Une partie de moi s'interroge sur la possibilité d'utiliser le fragment d'orichalque pour mettre un terme à ce duel pour m'enfuir. L'autre… sait pertinemment que c'est ma chance d'affaiblir la puissance de Dartz en le privant de son meilleur élément..

\- « Je pose un monstre face cachée et je termine mon tour. »

Un peu faible comme défense. Je tire une carte. La puissance du _Sceau d'Orichalque_ lui octroie un avantage certain, mais ne signifie pas qu'il va remporter ce duel. Je dois absolument garder ça en tête.

\- « J'invoque le _Kaiser Hippocampe_ en mode attaque [1700|1650] ! _Prophète de la Création_, attaque son monstre face cachée ! »

Encore un monstre détruit, mais cette fois, je me commence sérieusement à me questionner sur son style de combat.

\- « _Invocateur de l'Arsenal_ [**2100**|1600] ? Pourquoi l'avoir mis en mode défense s'il avait une puissance supérieure à mes monstres grâce à l'orichalque ?

\- Tout simplement pour me permettre d'activer son effet ; quand elle est retournée, cette carte me permet d'ajouter un monstre Gardien à ma main. »

Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à consulter son deck à nouveau, je lève mon bras en direction de mon terrain.

\- « Une minute mon Coco, j'active la carte piège _Colère Divine _; non seulement ton monstre rejoint le cimetière comme prévu, mais son effet s'annule ! Désormais _Kaiser Hippocampe_, attaque directement ses points de vie ! »

J'ai beau lui porter un grand respect, rien ne se dressera sur le chemin qui me sépare de Joey Wheeler ! Les points de vie de Rafael chutent à 2300, lui arrachant un déchirant cri de douleur. Il semblerait que ce duel se profile plutôt bien grâce à ma nouvelle composition. Cependant, mon sourire s'évanouit lorsque mon adversaire brandit une carte magie.

\- « J'active la _Renaissance du Monstre_ pour rappeler l'_Invocateur de l'Arsenal_ [**2100**|1600] ! Et non seulement il bénéficie de la puissance du _Sceau d'Orichalque_, mais je vais lui ajouter ceci : _Grarl la Hache Gravitationnelle_ [**2600**|1600] ! »

Je réprime un hoquet de surprise, ça ne sent pas bon pour moi cette histoire.

\- « Mais ce n'est pas fini, j'active ma carte piège : _Appel de l'Être Hanté_ ! Ainsi mon _Forgeron Koketsu_ peut revenir sur le champ de bataille, mais pas pour très longtemps. »

Fais chier, il possède déjà deux monstres puissants sur son terrain et il n'a toujours pas effectué la moindre invocation normale. Un frisson me parcourt les bras lorsque son Forgeron se désintègre au profit d'un énorme montagne de muscles féroce armée d'une hache.

\- « Dis bonjour à mon _Gardien Grarl_ [**3000**|1000]. »

Trop occupée à calculer le nombre de points de vie qu'il me restera à la fin de ce tour, je ne paie même pas attention à sa demande.

\- « Si tu crois que je vais m'arrêter là, tu te trompes. Tu te souviens de la carte que j'ai récupérée grâce à mon_ Forgeron_ ? Eh bien je vais l'équiper à mon Gardien : _Elma, la Dague Papillon_ [**3300**|1000] !

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir m'attaquer ? » Je tente, la voix tremblante.

\- « Je n'ai pas le choix, tel est le désir de Maître Dartz ! _Invocateur de l'Arsenal_, attaque son _Kaiser Hippocampe_ [1700|1650] ! Quant à toi_ Gardien Grarl_, détruis son _Prophète de la Création _[1800|600] ! »

Les deux monstres équipés ne tardent pas à envoyer mes compagnons au cimetière. Une vive douleur me traverse de part en part et m'oblige à m'agenouiller. Mes veinent fusent, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas hurler sous la violente brûlure infligée par le _Sceau d'Orichalque_. Deux-mille-quatre-cent points de vie, c'est ce que vient de me coûter ce tour.

\- « Tu n'es pas assez forte pour posséder le _Sceau d'Orichalque_. » Déclare Rafael d'un ton plus doux. « Laisse-moi t'emmener dans un monde meilleur, Lorène. Un monde où règnent calme et sérénité, où les âmes sombres comme celle du pharaon n'existent pas. »

J'oscille lentement et tâche de me redresser pour poursuivre le duel. Ses paroles m'effleurent, mais ne m'atteignent pas. Sûrement est-ce la douleur infligée par notre affrontement plutôt que la raison qui prend le dessus. Rien n'est perdu. Rien n'est perdu.

\- « Merci pour l'invitation, mais je vais devoir décliner ! J'active la _Marmite d'Avidité_ et pioche deux autres cartes. »

Parfait, je ne pouvais pas continuer un tel duel sans elle.

\- « Prépare toi à essuyer une terrible défaite, Rafael ! Je bannis de mon cimetière le _Prophète de la Création_ et _Kaiser Hippocampe_ pour invoquer ma carte maîtresse : _Âme de Pureté et de Lumière _[2000|1800] ! »

Contrairement au duel précédent, mon _Âme de Pureté_ ne tombe pas sous l'emprise du _Sceau d'Orichalque_. Pour une raison que j'ignore, voir l'hologramme de mon monstre se tourner et déployer ses ailes d'ange me procure une sensation de réconfort inexplicable.

\- « J'active ensuite la carte magie : _Typhon d'Espace Mystique_ ! Tu peux dire au revoir à la _Hache Gravitationnelle_ ! »

Certes, son _Invocateur_ n'est pas son monstre le plus puissant, mais je prie pour réduire les points de vie de Rafael à néant aussi vite que possible.

\- « Mais ce n'est pas tout, je vais activer la carte magie d'équipement _Château Lumineux_, ce qui augmente la puissance d'un de mes monstres Lumières de 700 points [**2700**|1800] ! Vas-y _Âme de Pureté_, détruis son _Invocateur de l'Arsenal_ [**2100**|1600] ! »

En plus du _Château Lumineux_ vient s'ajouter la capacité spéciale de mon monstre. Rafael perd donc 900 points de vie non négligeable. Malgré sa carrure imposante, il se replie sur lui-même lorsqu'il subit les dégâts physiques du Sceau. Désolée, je dévie le regard de la scène. Si seulement nous pouvions éviter de souffrir physiquement.

\- « Je n'ai pas envie que le Sceau emporte ton âme, Rafael. Laisse-moi rejoindre Joey, s'il te plait ! »

Le principal intéressé se redresse et me jauge d'un regard indescriptible. Je peine à saisir ce qui lui traverse l'esprit à cet instant.

\- « Tu te diriges vers le mauvais camp.

\- Tu te trompes ! » Je proteste vivement, les poings serrés. « Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir Rafael. Regarde-moi, je suis incapable de dire si le chemin entrepris par Atem est le bon, mais Dartz est à l'origine du _Sceau d'Orichalque_, celui qui a emporté Zoé et Eléonore ! Qui te dit qu'une fois toutes les âmes récoltées nous vivrons dans un monde meilleur ? »

Mes remarques m'essoufflent, je pose une main contre ma poitrine pour me forcer à recouvrir une respiration correcte. Mon esprit ne procède plus rien. Un coup Dartz m'apparaît comme un sauveur et une seconde plus tard je me rends compte qu'il est à l'origine de tous mes problèmes. Je suis complètement perdue.

\- « Je fais confiance à Maître Dartz.

\- Alors joue et voyons ensemble celui qui aura l'honneur de découvrir la vérité. Il est grand-temps de passer ce duel à la vitesse supérieure.

\- J'active l'_Elégante Charité_, ce qui me permet de piocher trois cartes à condition d'en envoyer deux dans mon cimetière. _Gardien Grarl_ [**3300**|1000], attaque son _Âme de Pureté_ [**2700**|1800] ! »

Son gardien détruit mon monstre d'un coup de hache. Je pousse un cri de douleur et comprime mes muscles quand mes points de vie descendent à 1000. Fais chier, il a repris l'avantage contre moi.

\- « Avant de terminer mon tour, je vais jouer ceci : la _Charge de l'Âme_. En échange de 1000 points de vie, je peux rappeler l'_Invocateur de l'Arsenal_ sur mon terrain. Et en le sacrifiant lui ainsi que mon _Gardien Grarl_, j'invoque le _Gardien Eatos_ [**3000**/2000] ! »

Le vent se lève subitement sur le terrain. Une envolée de plume révèle une gardienne aux ailes d'ange surmonté d'une tête d'aigle au bec imposant. J'esquisse sourire incontrôlé, nos cartes maîtresses se ressemblent curieusement.

\- « Au cas où tu t'interrogerais sur mon tour, sache qu'en jouant la _Charge de l'Âme_, je ne pouvais pas attaquer.

\- Je n'en doute pas. » Je chantonne en piochant une carte.

Sa dernière action était bien plus osée que je ne pouvais l'espérer. Seuls 400 points de vie me séparent de la victoire, de Joey. Pour ce faire, je dois absolument venir à bout de son _Gardien Eatos_. Rafael n'a pas hésité une seconde à sacrifier 1000 points de vie et un monstre plus puissant pour l'invoquer. Je mettrai ma main à couper qu'elle possède une solide capacité spéciale.

\- « Je pose deux cartes faces cachées et je termine mon tour. »

L'Âme des cartes, Lorène, l'Âme des cartes.

\- « Il est grand-temps que mettre un terme à ce duel. J'active l'effet du _Gardien Eatos_ ! »

L'heure est venue, Rafael.

\- « Grâce à mon _Gardien_, si j'envoie un équipement du terrain au cimetière, je peux bannir de ton cimetière jusqu'à trois monstres pour lui octroyer 500 points d'attaque supplémentaires par monstre banni. Ainsi j'équipe mon _Gardien Eatos_ de _Kay'est, le Bâton de Silence_ pour l'envoyer au cimetière ! »

Cela tombe bien, mon cimetière ne contient que mon _Âme de Pureté_. Le compartiment de mon disque de duel se met à scintiller de mille feux.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demande Rafael.

Une colonne de lumière apparait de mon côté du terrain et _Âme de Pureté_ réapparait, prête à en découdre.

\- « Tu viens d'activer ma carte piège, Rafael : la _Chute Miraculeuse_ ! Quand j'active ce piège, un des monstres Elfes bannis de mon jeu rejoint mon terrain. J'espère que tu apprécies le retour fulgurant de mon _Âme de Pureté _[2000|1800].

\- J'apprécie le soin que tu portes à tes monstres, mais ton _Âme de Pureté_ ne peut pas rivaliser face à mon _Gardien Eatos_. »

Bien que les points d'attaque de mon monstre soient clairement inférieurs aux siens, je ne regrette pas une seconde mon acte. L'hologramme se tourne un instant, j'acquiesce avec un petit sourire. Si je m'en sors, il faudra que je demande à Kaiba s'il ne s'agit que des représentations des cartes de monstres. Depuis quelques duels, je commence sérieusement à douter de la nature de ces projections.

\- « _Gardien Eatos_ [**3500**|2000], détruis son _Âme de Pureté_ !

Mais avant que l'armée de plumes ne transpercent mon monstre, je brandis ma main à hauteur du terrain.

\- « J'active _Annulation d'Attaque_ ! Désolée, Rafael, ça ne sera pas pour ce tour. »

Dès que cette carte piège est jouée, elle met automatiquement fin à la phase d'attaque de mon adversaire. Ainsi, _Âme de Pureté_ est sauvée, du moins pour ce tour. Rafael se contente de me laisser la main. Sûrement pense-t-il qu'il m'aura à la prochaine offensive. Mais il ne se doute pas que les cartes que j'ai tirées lors de mes dernières pioches ont scellé son destin plus tôt que prévu.

\- « J'invoque _Freya, Esprit de la Victoire_ en mode défense [100|100] ! Quand _Freya_ se trouve mon terrain, elle augmente de 400 la puissance de mes monstres de Lumière. »

Mon _Âme de Pureté_ avoisine désormais les 2400 points d'attaque. Même avec sa capacité spéciale, je ne pourrai pas détruire son _Gardien Eatos_ ce tour. Il ne me reste plus qu'à poser une carte face cachée et d'attendre la décision de Rafael.

\- « Que feras-tu si tu gagnes ? »

Alors qu'il tire une nouvelle carte, son regard dévie sur moi, perplexe. Peut-être est-ce dû à l'imminence du résultat de ce duel qui me pousse à poser ce genre de questions.

\- « Je continuerai à servir Maître Dartz. » Déclare-t-il, étrangement, moins convaincu que tout à l'heure. « J'active la carte magie _Arsenal Secret_ ! Cette carte me permet de récupérer du cimetière _Grarl, la Hache Gravitationnelle_ que je vais immédiatement équiper au _Gardien Eatos_ [**3500**|2000]. Je ne te l'ai pas précisé, mais tant que cette hache est sur le terrain, tes monstres ne peuvent pas changer de position !

\- Rafael, ce duel est terminé ! » Je lâche un trop fort.

Son _Gardien_ s'équipe de la fameuse hache. Les bras ballants, je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Quelle idiote, je devrais le laisser m'attaquer et mettre un terme à ce duel ; même si cela signifie lui ôter son âme.

\- « Ne m'attaque pas ! » Je m'écrie sans lui oser un regard.

Aucun d'entre nous ne mérite de servir de chair à pâté à ce Grand Léviathan. Lentement, je remonte ma main à hauteur de ma poche. Je peux sentir la forme du fragment d'orichalque à l'intérieur.

\- « Je dois poursuivre. » Répond-t-il fermement, les bras croisés. « J'apprécie le respect que tu me portes et je reste persuadé que nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun, mais je me dois de rester fidèle à Maître Dartz. »

L'esprit embrumé, je pouffe. J'ai l'impression d'entendre Joey, il rabâche autant son nom que le grand blond ne répétait celui de Mai. D'ailleurs, je lui destinais cette pierre, pour l'aider dans sa mission insensée qu'est le sauvetage de Mai. Pourtant, une autre idée m'apparaît beaucoup louable à cet instant.

\- « S'il te plaît, écoute-moi, Rafael. De tous, tu es très certainement celui qui a un meilleur fond ici. Rien ne nous oblige à nous affronter et encore moins de terminer ce duel. Je ne veux pas emporter ton âme. Pas après ce qui est arrivé à Zoé, à Eléonore. »

Tant pis pour Joey, je trouverai un autre moyen de le dépêtrer des griffes de Mai. D'un geste assuré, je glisse ma main dans ma poche et en ressort le précieux fragment. Il me suffit de briser le _Sceau d'Orichalque_ et de m'enfuir loin d'ici.

\- « _Gardien Eatos_, attaque son _Âme de Pureté_ ! »

Prise de court, j'écarquille les yeux et comprends tardivement que je n'aurai pas le temps de détruire le dôme. Merde, je dois protéger mon monstre !

\- « J'active ma carte piège _Lumiérisation_ ! »

Le _Gardien Eatos_ se retrouve paralysée pour le reste de ce tour. De mon côté du terrain, mon ange se met à scintiller d'une lumière éblouissante.

\- « Grâce à _Lumiérisation_, je peux stopper l'attaque d'un de tes monstres. De plus, jusqu'à la fin de mon prochain tour, un de mes monstres lumières gagne une puissance égale à l'attaque du monstre bloqué ! Je choisis _Âme de Pureté_ [**5900**|1800] ! »

L'atmosphère éblouissante provoquée par ma carte retombe aussi vite. Le tour de Rafael est terminé, mon monstre est dorénavant plus puissant que le sien. Sans oublier qu'il ne possède plus que 400 points de vie, largement à ma portée.

\- « Pourquoi ? » Je demande, abasourdie.

\- « Termine ce duel. Tu as gagné, je ne suis pas parvenu à défendre mes gardiens comme eux m'ont protégé, même avec le _Sceau d'Orichalque_. »

C'est tellement idiot. Tout n'a été que coup de chance, j'aimerais lui dire que sans les cartes de Dartz, je n'aurais jamais pu arrêter son _Gardien Eatos_. Le _Sceau d'Orichalque_ ne lui a été d'aucune aide jusqu'ici.

\- « Ne gaspille pas ta pierre et ordonne à ton _Âme de Pureté_ d'attaquer mon _Gardien Eatos_. »

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais la lourde tâche que d'absorber l'âme de quelqu'un, du moins pas consciemment – et encore moins seule. Mes mots tardent à venir, je demeure prostrée sur ma main de jeu.

\- « Si tu ne le fais pas, ton _Âme de Pureté_ ne bénéficiera plus de son bonus de puissance au prochain tour et j'aurais gagné. Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à te battre. »

Mes mains sont moites, ma vue se trouble sur les inscriptions des cartes. Je ne veux plus tuer qui que ce soit, je n'ai jamais voulu tuer qui que ce soit. Ce n'étaient que des accidents depuis le début. Je peux encore briser le _Sceau d'Orichalque_. Tentant vainement de calmer ma respiration saccadée, je me munis de la pierre émeraude et la serre entre le pouce et l'index. Détruire le Sceau, puis attaquer. Détruire le Sceau, puis seulement attaquer.

\- « Avec ce fragment d'orichalque, je décide de briser le sceau et de mettre un terme à ce duel ! »

A peine me suis-je approchée du dôme de protection aux limites du terrain qu'une vive lumière émane du disque de duel de Rafael. Déconcertée, je plisse les yeux et remarque avec effroi que ses points de vie ont atteint le zéro sans que je ne lance la moindre attaque. Ce n'est que quand le cercle se réduit sous ses pieds que je saisis l'ampleur de la situation.

\- « Rafael ! » Je clame en m'élançant dans sa direction.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'agenouille par terre. Son abandon signifie la fin du combat et l'absorption imminente de son âme. Je me jette à ses pieds, paniquée.

\- « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! J'aurais pu te sauver, putain ! »

Son sourire s'élargit sous ma voix brisée dans les aigus.

\- « Le résultat n'aurait satisfait personne…

Le halo turquoise entoure tout son corps. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes avant que son âme ne rejoigne celles des autres victimes. Une vive émotion m'oppresse la poitrine, je serre les poings pour ne pas pleurer devant lui.

\- « J'espère que tu découvriras ce monde meilleur et que tu me raconteras à quoi il ressemble. »

Sa voix grave et fatiguée me berce malgré l'ambiance glaciale causée par le sceau. Ma gorge se noue au moment de lui répondre. Aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. La lumière se dissipe, le vent se couche. Le corps de Rafael s'avachit contre moi, dénudé de toute âme. Mes bras ne résistent pas longtemps sous son poids, je me repositionne afin de coucher le haut de son corps contre mes jambes et l'empêcher de rafler le sol.

Le silence. Rien que le vent et le soleil qui poursuit son ascension au loin. Le matin se lève à peine que cette journée est déjà inscrite dans les pires journées de ma vie.

Encore un peu sonnée par ce qu'il vient de se produire, je balaie le paysage des yeux. La route s'étend à perte de vue, sillonnant les nombreux buildings, égaux à celui qui s'érige dans mon dos. Dartz… Je ferais mieux de déguerpir au plus vite. La nouvelle de la défaite de son plus fidèle serviteur ne va pas tarder à lui parvenir. Mon regard se pose instantanément sur la veste de Rafael et plus précisément de ses poches.

\- « Piller un cadavre, encore une belle action à ajouter à mon palmarès. »

Heureusement, le premier pant de tissus m'offre l'objet de mes convoitises : mon téléphone portable. Il est éteint, mais la batterie est suffisante pour l'allumer. De l'aide. Il me faut de l'aide pour m'enfuir d'ici au plus vite. Mon cœur bondit lorsque l'appareil vibre en continu. Toutes les notifications reçues depuis mon départ du camping-car des Hawkins s'actualisent sous mes yeux. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Les notes affichées sur l'écran datent toutes de la nuit passée. Je lance un regard en coin à l'être inanimé qui squatte mes jambes.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… »

En dépit de mon besoin urgent de fuite, je tapote sur l'écran pour consulter mes messages. Une discussion en particulier a attiré mon attention.

_Mer._ _17:45. Expéditeur : Maman.  
__Message : Ma chérie, réponds-moi tout de suite. Je suis morte d'inquiétude, pas de nouvelles depuis deux jours !_

Savoir ma mère dans un tel état me creuse un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Néanmoins, il semblerait que quelqu'un ait décidé de répondre à ma place.

_Mer. 18:00. Expéditeur : Moi.  
__Message : Désolée maman, je suis en sécurité, tout se passe bien. Je rentre bientôt. Je t'aime._

D'autres messages ont suivi. Mon téléphone n'avait pas de code de déverrouillage, il était facile pour Rafael de répondre à ma mère sans m'en informer. Ma main libre se glisse contre le visage de celui que je viens de mener à perte. Mes nerfs ne retiennent plus mes larmes. Pleurer, encore et encore. C'est tout ce dont je suis capable ces derniers jours.

\- « Ce monde ne te méritait pas, Rafael… » Je souffle en le pressant davantage contre moi.

Comme son âme pouvait sentir mon étreinte de là où elle est.


	49. Orichalque - Chapitre 49

Plus je tire sur mes muscles pour déplacer ce corps bodybuildé à travers la ville, plus je me rends compte que cette vie de débauche ne me correspond pas. Bien que l'âme de Rafael ait disparu dans les méandres de l'orichalque, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'abandonner au pied de l'immeuble. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Dans l'espoir de me découvrir une passion pour le transport de cadavres, j'ai enroulé ses bras autour de mes épaules et l'ai tracté sur une vingtaine de mètres, suffisamment loin pour m'enfoncer dans le dédale de buildings environnant.

\- « Allez, réveille-toi et donne-moi un coup de main. » Je geins, sentant mes jambes sur le point de se dérober sous son poids.

La mâchoire serrée, je parviens à avancer de quelques pas avant de m'effondrer sur un pan de trottoir désert. Etrange, depuis mon arrivée en Floride, je n'ai croisé personne excepté les sbires de Dartz. Pas le moindre Américain sur lequel pratiquer mon anglais scolaire. Epuisée, je me munis de mon téléphone portable pour consulter l'heure. Mon effort surhumain pour nous éloigner m'arrache un haut-le-cœur. Je suis obligée de fermer les yeux un moment et de caler ma tête contre le mur de béton froid dans mon dos pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

L'absence d'Eléonore me pèse dans ces moments de solitude. Comme si sa simple mélodie au fond de mon être suffisait à dédramatiser la situation, à me faire oublier pendant un moment que je ne suis pas perdue au fin fond de l'Amérique avec une arme de destruction massive dans mon paquet de cartes.

\- « Oh je pensais que tu parlais de moi comme arme de destruction massive. » Je siffle en imitant la voix suave d'Eléonore.

Je secoue vivement la tête. Hors de question de perdre la boule avant d'avoir ramené Zoé, Eléonore et Rafael dans ce putain de monde. Soudain, un moteur gronde au-dessus de la marre d'immeubles ternes. Je relève le menton et constate la présence d'un hélicoptère aux initiales familières. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, je resserre mon emprise sur le corps du jeune homme. Ça y est, nous sommes sauvés. Comme je m'y attendais, l'appareil descend doucement et pose au milieu de la route, heureusement dénudée de tout véhicule. Sans une once d'hésitation, j'assois le corps en position assise puis file en direction des rafales de vent. La porte de l'hélicoptère s'ouvre en trombe et, à l'instant où je m'arrête à quelques mètres, la silhouette longue et fine de Seto Kaiba se pose sur le sol.

Pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie, je m'estime chanceuse d'avoir croisé le chemin de ce type, dont l'air hautain n'a pas quitté le visage. Ce froncement de sourcils lorsque ses yeux rencontrent les miens m'avait presque manqué.

\- « Faisons vite, Yuurei, cet imbécile a pris possession de la Kaiba Corp et j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'avoir dans les pattes. » Grogne-t-il en croisant les bras.

A l'instant où Roland, son majordome, touche la terre ferme, j'envoie valser l'accueil glacial de Kaiba pour l'épingler.

\- « Au fond de cette ruelle, il y a un garçon plutôt costaud qui a besoin de soin.

\- Je m'en charge. » Acquiesce-t-il directement.

Eh bien, je finirais peut-être par m'habituer à ce que les gens comme Chris et Roland m'obéissent sans émettre la moindre objection. Ce n'est qu'une fois que l'homme s'engouffre dans la rue indiquée que je reviens vers Kaiba.

\- « Merci d'avoir accepté de venir. Dartz possède sûrement Illusions Industrielles à l'heure qu'il est. Où est Mokuba ? »

L'évocation de son petit-frère lui arrache un bruit rauque du fond de la gorge. L'espace de quelques secondes, je crains qu'il ne soit arrivé un accident à Mokuba.

\- « Il est avec l'autre bande d'imbéciles, non loin d'ici. Je ne compte pas laisser mon petit-frère aux mains de ce type. Il va regretter de s'en être pris à la Kaiba Corp. »

Au moins, sa colère semble s'orienter sur Dartz plutôt que moi. Lorsque Roland s'échappe de la ruelle avec Rafael sur son dos, nous ne perdons pas plus de temps et, d'un accord tacite, montons à bord de l'hélicoptère.

Certes, Kaiba n'était pas mon premier choix lorsque je me suis retrouvée seule au pied de l'immeuble de Dartz. Cependant, il était le seul à être capable de localiser mon disque de duel en un rien de temps et d'envoyer des renforts. Néanmoins, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que votre altesse daigne bouger le petit doigt. Il faut dire que notre dernière confrontation ne m'a pas laissé un très bon goût.

\- « Quelle surprise qu'une idiote dans ton genre ait compris que de rester avec ces imbéciles ne mènerait à rien. »

Sans m'accorder le moindre regard, Kaiba déballe ses insultes parfumées de rancœur. Une très belle façon d'entrer en matière.

\- « Comment voulais-tu que je reste là-bas après ce qu'a fait le pharaon. » Je peste sur le même ton.

Curieusement, les membres du PDG se raidissent. On dirait que j'ai touché une corde sensible sans le vouloir. Les vibrations de l'appareil au moment du décollage me soulèvent l'estomac. Deux voyages en hélicoptères en deux jours, un record. Assise sur la banquette arrière, mes yeux se baladent sur l'espace que Kaiba a délibérément laissé entre nous. Chacun son hublot, chacun sa vie. Pourtant, après un jour passé auprès de la clique de Dartz, même le grand brun m'apparaît comme une source de réconfort.

\- « Ils m'ont dit qu'un certain Alister allait t'affronter en duel. » Je reprends d'une voix basse, de peur de le déranger.

Seto lève les yeux au plafond dans l'unique but d'approfondir mon mal-être. Je toussote face au silence qu'il m'inflige. Décidément, même dans un moment aussi critique de l'existence, Kaiba reste égal à lui-même : un gros connard.

\- « Il faudrait être idiot pour croire qu'un type comme Alister avait la moindre chance de me battre. » Finit-il par lâcher.

\- « C'est ce qu'on pensait de Yugi également. » Je m'empresse d'ajouter sans une once d'animosité.

Pour la première fois depuis le décollage, Seto me fixe intensément. L'effroi s'est emparé de son visage. Cette vision de Kaiba me glace le sang. Je détourne rapidement mon attention de l'autre côté de la vitre. Des nuages gris menaçants se forment à l'horizon, nous fonçons droit vers une tempête, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un phénomène beaucoup plus grave.

\- « Comment a-t-il pu perdre contre qui que ce soit à part moi... »

Si nous n'étions pas que deux à l'arrière, je n'aurai pas identifié ce ton rauque à celui de Kaiba. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observe, prostré au fond de son siège, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Tout le monde pète un câble et on dirait bien que le grand Seto Kaiba ne déroge pas à la règle. Dur d'imaginer celui qui m'interdisait d'interférer avec son tournoi ainsi refermé sur lui-même.

\- « Rafael était un bon duelliste, tu sais. »

Au fond de moi, je ressens une extrême fierté d'avoir vaincu celui qui a défait le maître du jeu. En dépit de la bienveillance de Rafael, il était devenu une grande menace pour ce monde dès lors qu'il arborait malgré lui le titre de champion. Ce qui signifie que ma victoire m'attribue automatiquement ce titre. Et ça, Kaiba ne pourra pas l'effacer.

\- « Développe, Yuurei. » Maugrée Kaiba sans me quitter des yeux.

Amusée par son regain d'énergie négative, j'esquisse un petit rictus et balade ma main le long de ma poche en cuir. Le plus lentement du monde, je glisse mes doigts dans le renfoncement et y soustrait les trois cartes d'orichalque. Zoé. Eléonore. Rafael. Mon rire éclate dans le cockpit lorsque le jeune homme saisit l'ampleur de la situation. Son visage pâlit en un instant, au point où je crains qu'il ne me fasse une syncope dans les prochaines secondes.

\- « Impossible, pas une duelliste de seconde zone comme toi. »

Ses lèvres bougent à peine, ses mots meurent au fond de sa gorge. Depuis notre première rencontre où il a délibérément endommagé mon disque de duel, c'est la toute première fois que je ressens le plaisir d'avoir l'ascendant contre lui. L'excitation me provoque des spasmes que j'essaie tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

\- « Eh bien Kaiba, on dirait bien que la duelliste de seconde zone vient de te coiffer au poteau. » Je chantonne en m'affalant contre mon dossier.

Pour peu, j'en oublierais presque que je me trouve à bord d'un hélicoptère dont il peut me jeter à n'importe quel moment. Kaiba se pince l'arête du nez puis se penche en avant pour ancrer son regard bleu froid sur point fixe.

\- « Je dois être en plein cauchemar. »

Ses doigts s'entremêlent contre ses cuisses tandis qu'il se redresse sans m'adresser le moindre regard. A cette distance, je perçois sa respiration troublée qu'il tâche de calmer. La maîtrise de Kaiba sur son propre corps m'impressionne. Rien avoir avec mes tressautements au moindre bruit ou mouvement malencontreux de sa part.

\- « A qui le dis-tu... » Je soupire en reportant mon attention vers l'extérieur. « Quand tu penses qu'un type a réussi à créer une carte assez puissante pour absorber une âme et la détacher de son corps.

\- Ce ne sont que des conneries. Et bien sûr tu y crois. »

Je lève un sourcil à sa remarque acerbe. Il en profite pour soutenir mon regard d'un air menaçant. Voilà le Seto Kaiba que je connais.

\- « Disons que ma meilleure amie et Eléonore ont été emportée par ce truc. Si tu as une meilleure explication, n'hésite surtout pas. »

Il hausse les épaules et soupire doucement.

\- « J'en ai assez d'écouter vos balivernes. Vous n'êtes tous que des idiots qui m'empêchez de gérer la Kaiba Corp. J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous suivre dans vos histoires futiles.

\- Parle mieux à la nouvelle championne du Duel de Monstres. »

Il tique mais ne rétorque rien, ce qui a le don de m'amuser. J'ai définitivement trouvé un terrain sur lequel jouer avec ce mec. Qui l'eut cru.

\- « Au fait, Kaiba, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Non.

\- Depuis quand tu savais pour mon lien avec Maximilien Pegasus ? »

Ce n'est certainement ni le lieu, ni l'heure d'entamer ce sujet avec Kaiba. Néanmoins, une telle occasion ne se représentera pas de sitôt, spécialement depuis la disparition d'Eléonore. Le grand brun fronce les sourcils et lève les yeux au plafond pendant de longues secondes. Je me demande s'il réfléchit réellement à ma question ou s'il cherche une manière convenante de m'envoyer balader. La seconde option m'apparaissait comme évidente quand il revient brusquement vers moi.

\- « Ton petit jeu n'était pas crédible. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour me rendre compte de la supercherie. »

Je réprime un rire gêné auquel il répond d'un œil noir. S'il savait que je n'étais moi-même pas au courant de ma propre identité il y a encore deux semaines...

\- « Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me berner, après toutes ces années ? » Poursuit-il en croisant les bras sous son torse.

\- « Je suis sûre que tu devais être beaucoup moins grincheux à l'orphelinat. » Je lance en secouant la tête. « Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pratiquement plus aucun souvenir de cette époque. Donc si tu pouvais me rafraichir la mémoire, je t'en saurai gré. »

Bien que formulée avec le plus grand soin, ma demande ne trouve aucune réponse. Kaiba fait immédiatement « non » de la tête, réduisant le peu de chance que j'avais de retrouver mes souvenirs par moi-même. Je doute qu'il me laisse questionner Mokuba à ce sujet et Eléonore semble peu disposée à me délivrer ces précieux fragments de mémoire.

\- « C'est injuste. » Je gronde.

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon siège et gonfle les joues. Kaiba et moi devons avoir le même âge, vu que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la même classe à Domino City. Nous avons donc rejoint cet orphelinat à la même période de notre vie.

\- « Le jour où mes parents m'ont récupérée là-bas. » Je continue, le regard dans le vague. « Je me souviens d'avoir vu Mokuba seul sur cette balançoire. Il m'observait et je me rappelle seulement d'avoir eu envie de le rejoindre.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de cette période. C'est du passé, Yuurei. »

J'esquisse un large sourire devant son empressement.

\- « Au moins, tu ne m'appelles plus Pegasus. »

Pas de réponse non plus. Un simple râle de gorge qui m'indique qu'il m'a bien entendue. Tant pis, je n'en tirerai rien de bon pour le moment. De toute façon, l'hélicoptère est déjà sur le point d'atterrir au sommet d'un immeuble indiqué par Kaiba lui-même. Dehors, la journée semble déjà bien avancée, au point où les nuages gris voire noirs ont recouvert une grande partie du ciel, plongeant la Floride dans l'obscurité. A moins que ce temps ne soit annonciateur de nouvelles épreuves pour chaque camp.

Lorsque l'appareil touche le sol, je talonne Kaiba jusqu'en bas du bâtiment. Dans l'étroite cabine faisant office d'ascenseur, nos épaules se touchent. L'atmosphère pesante approfondi ce sentiment d'angoisse qui me comprime la poitrine. J'inspire profondément et tente de retrouver l'assurance dont faisait preuve Eléonore.

\- « Je suis tout de même surprise que le grand Seto Kaiba soit venu à mon secours aussi rapidement. »

Le principal intéressé ne bronche pas d'un poil.

\- « J'ai demandé à Roland de brûler tout objet que tu as touché dans cet appareil. »

Sympathique. Je comptais lui répondre quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment. Sans surprise, lorsque nous quittons l'accueil l'immeuble visiblement désert, une furie aux cheveux de corbeau se jette sur le jeune PDG.

\- « Grand-frère ! » S'exclame Mokuba, le visage enfoui contre son ventre. « Tu as réussi ! »

Réussi ? J'adresse à Kaiba un regard perplexe. A quelques mètres de nous s'approchent des silhouettes familières. Mon corps entier frémit à l'image d'Atem sous les traits de Yugi. Les poings serrés, je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer la montée d'adrénaline dans mes veines. J'étais loin d'imaginer que les retrouvailles avec le pharaon me feraient un tel effet.

\- « Lorène, content de te revoir. » Déclare-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas.

Instinctivement, je recule aussitôt.

\- « M-Moi de même. »

Mon mouvement ne lui a pas échappé. Il baisse les yeux sur le sol tandis qu'un silence lourd s'installe sur notre groupe. Derrière lui, je compte Téa, Rebecca et Duke. Il manque donc deux personnes à l'appel.

\- « Où sont Joey et Tristan ? » Je demande à l'attention de Duke, le plus à même de me répondre.

Celui-ci lance un œil à Atem, à la recherche d'une quelconque approbation de sa part. Le pharaon se redresse et se décide enfin à affronter mon regard.

\- « Nous avons été séparés, nous devons partir au plus vite à leur recherche. S'il te plait, Lorène, joins-toi à nous. »

Autant de politesse de sa part contraste entièrement depuis notre dernier duel. Ses prunelles améthyste me scrutent de haut en bas. Sûrement a-t-il reconnu la veste de Mai, mais il n'exprime rien à ce sujet.

\- « Vos petites retrouvailles me donnent envie de vomir. » Grince Kaiba.

Je manque de l'insulter, mais il vaudrait mieux que je garde mon énergie pour retrouver Joey. Ce n'est pas bon. Ainsi séparé du groupe, Mai n'aura aucun problème à l'affronter en duel. Qui sait si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

\- « En route. » Je réponds simplement en hochant le menton.

Kaiba ayant décrété qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire parmi nous, nous nous élançons à trois dans les rues de la ville. A vrai dire, j'aurais trouvé étrange qu'il nous aide dans la recherche de Joey. Atem a gentiment relayé Rebecca et Duke au grade d'observateurs. Je passe l'envie de m'interroger sur l'utilité de Téa dans cette situation, mais je compte suffisamment d'ennemis pour le moment. Le souffle court, nous nous arrêtons à chaque carrefour dans l'espoir d'y croiser les deux garçons disparus. Au bout d'un énième croisement, la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir dans le peloton de tête.

\- « J'en peux plus... » Gémit Téa, les mains posées sur ses cuisses.

J'aimerais la bousculer un peu pour la pousser à courir plus vite, mais moi-même je me sens épuisée par le kilomètre que nous venons de parcourir. Un coup d'œil à Atem m'informe qu'il n'est pas dans une meilleure forme que nous.

\- « Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » S'écrie la brune, l'index pointée au loin.

A l'autre bout de la rue, des créatures obscures se meuvent dans notre direction. Je plisse les yeux. Plus elles se rapprochent de notre position, plus elles ressemblent à des monstres de duel.

\- « Reculez derrière-moi ! »

Atem se redresse et se positionne devant nous. Sans une once d'hésitation, il brandit sa main vers le ciel pour activer son disque de duel. Evidemment, quoi de mieux pour se débarrasser de monstres que d'autres monstres ! Pendant que Téa se complait dans son rôle de figurante, je m'avance aux côtés du pharaon, prête à en découdre.

\- « Si tu penses que je vais juste t'observer dans un coin pendant tu passes pour le héros, tu te trompes. » Je lui signale en déployant mon appareil à mon tour. « On ira plus vite à deux. »

Je crois déceler un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- « Merci. »

Comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire duel, nous tirons chacun des cartes jusqu'à trouver des monstres prêts à l'assaut. Atem invoque _Gaïa le Chevalier Implacable_, accompagné de mon _Loup Coup de Tonnerre Céleste_. Les hologrammes se lancent à corps perdus et détruisent un à un les créatures des ténèbres puis retournent dans nos cimetières.

\- « La voie est libre. »

Ce petit interlude nous a permis de reprendre notre souffle. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, il faut absolument que nous retrouvions Joey et Tristan. Cette pensée tourne dans mon esprit, encore et encore, au point où aucune autre ne peut la balayer. Mon corps entier bouillonne, entre la course et le désir intense d'y parvenir avant Mai. Ma main se porte au niveau de mon flanc droit. La pierre d'orichalque n'a pas sauvé Rafael, mais elle peut toujours sauver Joey en cas de pépin.

\- « Là-bas, encore des monstres ! » S'exclame Téa.

Les monstres ne sont pas notre principal souci. Une silhouette est allongée en-dessous de l'un d'eux, sur le point de se faire dévorer l'âme d'une quelconque manière. Bien sûr, ces créatures appartiennent à ce connard de Dartz ! Mes doigts agrippent la première carte sur mon paquet et la pose sur mon disque de duel.

\- « _Duo Gellen_, attaquez ! »

Les deux boules roses et vertes s'élancent à la rescousse du pauvre mec, tétanisé. Les deux adorables boules se coordonnent pour réduire le monstre en poussière à coups de rayons lumineux. Atem leur vient en renfort à l'aide de son _Gardien Celte_.

\- « Tristan ! »

Je tique aux appels de Téa. En effet, le garçon prostré s'avère être notre ami à la coupe en pointe. Enfin libéré de la menace environnante, il se relève et nous rejoint, les traits tendus par la peur.

\- « Ces trucs m'ont poursuivi dans toute la ville ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester ! »

Son attention se reporte immédiatement sur moi.

\- « Content de te revoir, Lore-chan. » Souffle-t-il en m'adressant un léger sourire.

\- « Tristan. » Reprend Atem de son éternel ton solennel. « Où est Joey ?

\- Ah oui ! Justement, je le cherchais ! »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

\- « Quoi ? Il n'était pas avec toi ?!

\- Si, on était ensemble avant que ce type louche qui bosse pour Dartz ne le provoque. Ils sont partis en moto il y a un moment. Je n'ai pas pu les rattraper... »

Je serre la mâchoire. C'est très certainement l'œuvre de cet enfoiré de Valon. Mai et lui ne cessaient de se disputer l'honneur d'affronter Joey en duel. Et vu que mon cher blondinet ne se parvient pas à se contrôler, il a foncé tête baissée dans son piège !

\- « Donc impossible de le localiser ? » S'inquiète Téa, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

\- « Nous devons rester ensemble dorénavant et nous remettre à la recherche de Joey. »

Les instructions du pharaon m'insufflent une tout autre idée. Je croise les bras et toise mes trois compères japonais.

\- « Nous n'avons aucune piste qui pourrait nous mener à lui. Un duelliste est suffisant pour combattre ces monstres. Je pars de mon côté Atem. »

Mais au moment de m'enfoncer dans une rue parallèle, une force m'empoigne le bras.

\- « Non, c'est trop dangereux. Tu risques de te retrouver confrontée à un des disciples de Dartz. »

Je le dévisage un instant. S'il savait. D'un coup sec, je me libère de son emprise, déterminée à continuer le chemin par moi-même.

\- « Et c'est le même risque qu'encoure Joey en suivant Valon. Désolée Atem, mais s'il y a la moindre de chance que je puisse le sauver, alors il est hors de question que tu m'empêches de partir. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise. Le temps n'est plus à la sécurité, bien au contraire. Puis ce n'est pas la bande de Dartz qui va m'effrayer.

\- « Fais attention à toi. » Me demande Tristan d'un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je lui envoie un pouce en l'air et pivote dans le sens opposé.

La ville est dense et sinueuse. A cause des recoins peu éclairés dans lesquels je progresse tant bien que mal, je me perds assez rapidement et me guide à l'instinct. Je n'ai jamais eu le sens de l'orientation. Cette rue ressemble étrangement à celle que j'ai empruntée il y a une dizaine de minutes. Seule la brusque lueur du Sceau d'Orichalque fusant dans le ciel m'a permis de m'orienter dans le quartier. Pas de doute, Joey doit affronter quelqu'un en ce moment-même. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine à chaque clôture que j'escalade avec difficultés. Mes muscles sont fatigués de courir dans tous les sens, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Soudain, un autre faisceau, beaucoup plus puissant cette fois-ci. Quelle aubaine, ce n'est qu'à quelques immeubles de ma position ! Mon cerveau ne répond plus, je m'élance à corps perdu, le regard figé sur le halo. Pourquoi celui-ci dure-t-il aussi longtemps ? Peu importe, cela m'aide à grimper le dernier mur menant sur une cour aux apparences d'une plaine de jeu désertée. Lorsque j'ai posé le pied sur la terre ferme, la lumière turquoise s'est interrompue, plongeant l'endroit dans une obscurité partiellement troublée par des lampadaires.

\- « P-Pourquoi j'ai fait ça... »

Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe. Je décèle des pleurs provenant d'un peu plus loin. Je contourne le grillage de l'air de jeu et identifie une première silhouette adossée à celui-ci. Des cheveux bruns décoiffés, des lunettes de motard et un disque de duel différent de ceux de la Kaiba Corp. Valon. Un hoquet attire mon attention. A quelques mètres, une jeune femme à la longue crinière blonde étreint un corps dont le visage est masqué par ses mèches.

\- « Mai ? » Je tente, l'estomac noué.

Ses épaules tressautent, elle se tourne brutalement vers moi. Ses yeux sont noyés sous les larmes qui s'écoulent le long de ses joues. Ce mélange de perle et de maquillage lui donne un aspect pitoyable. Jamais depuis notre rencontre au Tam-Tam, je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état.

\- « J-Je... »

Ses mots s'évanouissent dans un énième sanglot. Le visage baissé, elle ne remarque pas que je me suis rapprochée pour constater la raison de ses pleurs.

Joey. Livide. Inanimé.

\- « Je suis tellement désolée. » Réussit-elle à articuler.

Impossible de dévier mon regard sur visage du blondinet, curieusement paisible. Mes pas me guident à sa hauteur, puis mes jambes cèdent finalement à la fatigue.

\- « I-Il a vaincu Valon et je l'ai défié. »

Malgré les regrets qui imprègnent sa voix, je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas réagir violement à ses aveux.

\- « Il était sur le point de gagner, m-mais son duel précédent l'a complètement vidé. Alors le Sceau... »

Le Sceau d'Orichalque l'a emporté. Mai n'a pas eu besoin de terminer sa phrase. J'ai été beaucoup trop lente. Pourquoi me suis-je reposée dans cette putain de chambre alors que j'aurais dû être à ses côtés pour l'empêcher de la combattre ?

Des larmes heurtent mes jambes, je me rends compte à ce moment que je suis aussi en train de pleurer. Ma gorge se noue tandis que je lève une main vers le visage de Joey. Sa peau habituellement si chaude est devenue glacée. Moi qui avais oublié l'incident de Bataille-Ville, je me remémore désormais les pleurs de sa sœur et le sentiment d'injustice qui m'avait envahie au moment où Joey avait rejoint le Royaume des Ombres. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. C'est une amie qui a causé sa perte. En fait non, déjà à l'époque, il avait succombé aux ténèbres par son naïf désir de sauver Mai. Cette dernière a rapidement essuyé ses yeux et se tient devant moi, sur ses deux jambes.

\- « Viens, nous devons aller nous venger de Dartz. »


	50. Orichalque - Chapitre 50

La nuit qui a suivi notre premier baiser, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil directement. Mon esprit divaguait dans tous les sens, impossible de me calmer, même après une longue et brûlante douche supposée me détendre.

_J'y crois pas. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour te trouver un mec canon, tu as fini par embrasser un putain de singe qui ne nous différencie même pas._

Mon regard s'est attardé sur mon reflet embrumé par la vapeur d'eau. Les réflexions d'Eléonore m'importaient peu sur le coup. Je caressais mes lèvres d'un air distrait, faisant resurgir la sensation de sa bouche sur la mienne.

_Un pharaon, tu avais un pharaon ! Et tu as choisi son laquait, tu te rends compte ? Limite, tu aurais choisi Kaiba, passe encore, mais Joey Wheeler !_

\- « Joey... » J'ai répété en sortant de la douche recouverte d'une serviette moite.

_Je parie qu'il doit penser que les préliminaires sont une phase de Duel de Monstres._

Impossible de réfléchir correctement cette nuit-là, Eléonore prenait beaucoup trop de place dans mon esprit. Ainsi, vide mais habillée d'un simple t-shirt et d'un short aux couleurs ternes, j'ai tourné la poignée de la porte et ai rejoint mon lit sans un mot. Mon ordinateur portable trônait sur un coin de mon bureau. Yugi aurait été fier du travail que j'avais accompli, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

_\- « Bon sang, Lorène, dis-moi quelque chose. Dis-moi que tu regrettes et je te promets d'arranger ça. »_

J'ai grogné aux picotements de mes lèvres sous la pression de l'esprit. S'il y a bien une chose que je détestais depuis qu'elle s'est immiscée dans ma vie, c'est l'utilisation de ma voix sans mon autorisation.

\- « Laisse-moi tranquille. » Ai-je maugréé, le dos de la main plaqué sur mon front.

Le contact de mon corps contre le matelas m'a tiré un gémissement de bien-être. J'avais le dos en compote. Mes doigts jouaient distraitement avec le pli de mon t-shirt tandis que les images de la soirée défilaient encore et encore dans ma tête, comme un film qu'on regarde une vingtaine de fois pour s'imprégner de tous les détails.

\- « _Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves. » _Ronchonnait Eléonore.

Les yeux ancrés dans le plafond blanc de ma chambre, j'ai simplement haussé les épaules.

\- « Toi qui squattes mes pensées, tu devrais le savoir.

_\- Justement, tout cela est parfaitement insensé. Même tes pensées ne te suivent plus. »_

J'ai gloussé discrètement, me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas déranger ma mère. D'après les grincements du parquet, elle se baladait de sa chambre à la salle de bain. Soudain, mon portable a émis une légère vibration. Une sensation embarrassante s'est installée dans mon ventre, comme si j'appréhendais que le message provienne de Joey. J'inspire profondément et tâtonne les draps à la recherche de mon téléphone.

_Dim. 23:46. Expéditeur : Joey Wheeler._

_Message : Bien rentrée ?_

Evidemment, je me suis empressée de lui répondre, sans trop savoir comment entamer une discussion normale après cette soirée.

_Dim. 23:47. Expéditeur : Lorène Yuurei._

_Message : Douchée et couchée ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre de trouver le sommeil avec tout ce sucre dans mon sang._

\- « _Tu as vraiment besoin de cours de drague._

\- Pour une qui n'accepte pas ma décision, tu m'as l'air bien loquace. »

Le téléphone vibre à nouveau et manque de me glisser des mains.

_Dim. 23:47. Expéditeur : Joey Wheeler._

_Message : Il faudra que tu repasses pour prendre autre chose qu'un chocolat chaud._

_\- « On dirait que vous avez dix ans, vous m'exaspérez. »_

Je ne saurais dire si le soupir qui s'est échappé de ma bouche provenait d'Eléonore et ou de moi. Entretenir une relation, quel quelle soit, en compagnie de cet esprit n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Bien sûr, je m'en suis doutée, dès le début. En revanche, devant le fait accompli, je remarquais que ce serait bien plus compliqué que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'un nouveau message arrive dans ma boite de réception.

_Dim. 23:48. Expéditeur : Joey Wheeler._

_Message : Au fait, juste une question comme ça, tu trouves que j'embrasse mieux que Yugi ou pas ?_

Mon visage a viré au rouge instantanément. Comment cet imbécile pouvait-il songer à une chose pareille à ce moment-là ? Sans y prêter attention, mes doigts ont commencé à tapoter frénétiquement les touches de mon clavier pour envoyer une réponse.

\- « H-hé ! » Je proteste à la vue du message.

_Dim. 23:48. Expéditeur : Lorène Yuurei._

_Message : Lui ne m'a pas fait un lavage complet de l'intestin grêle avec sa langue._

Je me suis retenue de pousser un cri de colère à son égard et, malgré la douleur des crampes qui s'insinuaient insidieusement le long de mes phalanges, j'ai composé un autre texto.

_Dim. 23:49. Expéditeur : Joey Wheeler._

_Message : Je suis content si ça t'a plu Eléonore._

Je me suis interrompue dans mes mouvements. Mes yeux fixaient l'écran. Sa réponse m'avait presque paralysée. Si un florilège de questions m'assaillaient quant à la possibilité d'une quelconque relation en présence d'Eléonore, j'avais omis jusqu'ici un point crucial : qu'est-ce que Joey en pensait ? Je me souvenais de nos échanges durant le tournoi de Bataille-Ville, que ce soit à bord du dirigeable ou même lors du duel qui a signé ma disqualification. A cette époque, il confondait souvent mes paroles avec celle de l'esprit.

Un peu anxieuse, j'ai enfoncé ma tête dans un coussin avant de tapoter laconiquement les touches.

_Dim. 23:52. Expéditeur : Lorène Yuurei._

_Message : Est-ce que ça te convient vraiment ? Je veux dire, qu'on ne soit jamais vraiment seuls ?_

Dès que la confirmation de l'envoi s'affiche sur mon écran, je me suis sentie à l'étroit dans mon propre corps. Eléonore s'est contentée de glousser dans ma tête, elle se moquait sûrement de ma gêne. Je commençais à croire qu'elle n'existait que dans le but de me pourrir la vie et de me foutre la honte dès que l'occasion se présente.

Mon cœur a bondi quand le téléphone a vibré.

_Dim. 23:54. Expéditeur : Joey Wheeler._

_Message : J'ai toujours rêvé de sortir avec deux filles à la fois._

_\- « Ma proposition de fuite tient toujours. »_

J'espérais dans mon fort intérieur qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une plaisanterie de sa part. Ce n'était pas comme si je comptais garder Eléonore dans ma tête pour le restant de mes jours. Puis j'ai dégluti, soudainement prise de remords. Elle ne méritait pas d'être considérée comme un vulgaire chien abandonné aux abords d'une autoroute.

_Surtout que ça te fait deux chiens à garder avec ce crétin._

Mon gloussement nerveux a éclaté entre mes quatre murs. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle écoutait mes pensées.

_Dim. 23:56. Expéditeur : Joey Wheeler._

_Message : J'y ai pensé quand je t'ai vu embrasser Yugi hier. Je me demandais si Eléonore ne t'avait pas retourné le cerveau pour que tu l'apprécies plus que moi. Ça m'a mis en rogne mais t'inquiètes, Yug' m'a sonné ce matin pour m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé._

C'était beaucoup mieux que son excès de zèle, j'ai senti un poids s'envoler et ai relu le message trois fois avant de répondre.

_Dim. 23:59. Expéditeur : Lorène Yuurei_

_Message : Oui, tu embrasses mieux que Yugi._

Au moment où j'ai appuyé sur la touche d'envoi, j'imaginais déjà le grand blond s'exalter, flatté dans son égo.

\- « Je vais récupérer les âmes de Valon et Joey. »

Les mots de Mai m'effleurent mais ne m'atteignent pas. Prostrée sur le corps inanimé de Joey, je lutte contre le résonnement de mon cœur dans mes tempes. Parfois, j'oublie de respirer sous l'apparition de fortes migraines.

« Mai a besoin de mon aide et je continuerai à prononcer son nom jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit libérée de Dartz, tu comprends ?! »

J'aurais tellement aimé que notre dernier échange ne se limite pas à une dispute, mais il est trop tard pour changer la donne.

\- « Hé, réponds-moi. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Une sensation de chaleur s'empare de mon épaule, je ne comprends que tardivement que Mai s'est accroupie à mes côtés et essaie de capter mon attention.

\- « Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. » Ajoute-t-elle, glissant ses doigts le long de ma peau.

Ses ongles me griffent légèrement, de quoi me sortir de ma torpeur. Ça y est, je suis définitivement seule. Plus de Zoé, plus d'Eléonore, plus de Joey Wheeler.

D'un geste brutal et spontané, j'attrape le poignet de Mai et la repousse agressivement, si bien qu'elle tombe arrière et pousse un cri de douleur.

\- « L-Lorène ? »

Il a essayé de la dépêtrer de ce calvaire et tout ce qu'il a reçu de sa part, c'est un allez simple vers la mort. Tout ça pour quoi, au final ?

Je me relève sur mes deux jambes et déplie mon disque de duel.

\- « Debout, Mai. »

Mon visage doit refléter les sentiments contraires qui m'assaillent au vu de son visage. Ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses se meuvent sans qu'elle n'exprime la moindre parole cohérente.

\- « Debout ! » Je réitère, plus fort. « Alors, Mai. Quand c'est pour perpétrer une stupide vengeance tu ouvres bien ta gueule mais dès qu'il faut passer à l'action, il n'y a plus personne !

\- S'il te plait, écoute-moi !

\- La ferme et lève-toi ! »

Ma voix se brise dans les aigus. Ma respiration s'apparente à celle d'un marathonien après une course de quinze kilomètres. Ma vue se trouble par moment, mais je secoue vivement la tête pour me reconcentrer. Mai finit par obéir et se redresse difficilement. Elle se masse le bras où une marque rouge reflète la violence de mon geste. Cependant, je ne regrette rien.

\- « J'ai compris à quel point j'ai pu faire du mal et...

\- Tais-toi ! Tu n'as aucune idée du mal que tu as causé, Mai Valentine ! »

Hors de question que je la laisse me bercer de ces douces excuses. A maintes reprises elle a eu la possibilité de revenir en arrière. Et maintenant qu'elle a commis l'irréparable, elle implore mon pardon ?

\- « Assume tes actes et affronte-moi ! C'est l'heure du duel ! »

Mai recule de quelques pas et active son disque de duel. D'un revers de la main, elle essuie les dernières traces de larmes plaquées contre ses joues. Mes doigts tremblent lorsque je pioche ma main de départ. Mon corps brûlant contraste avec le froid mordant de cette aire de jeux, j'en frisonne de la racine de mes cheveux à mes orteils. Les paupières closes, j'inspire profondément et m'ancre dans cet affrontement que j'attendais depuis que Zoé a été emportée par le Sceau d'Orichalque. Ma revanche est à portée de main. Je ne dois pas échouer.

\- « Je pose un monstre ainsi qu'une carte face cachée. A toi. »

Muette, la grande blonde tire une carte au sommet de son paquet. Elle ne cesse de me jeter des regards furtifs auxquels je réponds en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Comme tu voudras... » Soupire-t-elle en insérant une carte dans son disque. « J'active le _Signe Hystérique_ ! Ce qui me permet de récupérer un _Egotiste Elégant_ de mon deck à ma main. »

Son jeu aussi a bénéficié d'une amélioration auprès de Dartz. Dans mes vagues souvenirs, sa stratégie tournait autour des combinaisons de Harpies. Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle ait changé du tout au tout.

\- « J'invoque ensuite la _Dame Harpie_ en mode attaque [1300|1400] !

\- Ton piaf de malheur ne m'impressionne pas.

\- Alors attends que ses Sœurs la rejoignent. J'active non pas un mais deux _Egotistes Elégants_ depuis ma main ! Venez à moi _Sœurs de Dame Harpie_ [1950|2100] !»

Mes dents grincent à l'apparition de deux de ses monstres les plus puissants. Une sortie quasiment parfaite. Mais au moins, elle ne se démonte pas et m'attaque de front. Le contraire m'aurait agacée.

\- « Par ici ! »

Tiens, on dirait qu'on a de la visite. C'est avec une dizaine de minutes de retard qu'arrivent enfin le trio composé de Téa, Tristan et Atem. Ils se hâtent à l'entrée du terrain et s'arrêtent dès qu'ils remarquent les hologrammes dressés entre Mai et moi.

\- « Mai, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » S'exclame le pharaon, ce qui a le don de me mettre en forme.

\- « Allez vas-y, Mai, avoue-leur ce que tu viens de faire. »

Son visage se tourne immédiatement vers Joey, accolé contre le grillage, inconscient. Les corps du blondinet et de Valon n'échappent pas au petit groupe. Téa gémit de peur et colle son épaule contre celle d'Atem, abasourdi.

\- « Je suis désolée. » Répète-t-elle pour la millième fois. « Je vais tout arranger, dès que j'aurais terminé ce duel.

\- Et en quoi affronter Lorène va ramener Joey ? » Ajoute Tristan.

\- « C'est elle qui m'a défiée. Restez en dehors de tout ça. »

L'attention générale se braque sur ma personne. Néanmoins, je décide de ne soutenir aucun de leur regard.

\- « Ton tour n'est pas terminé, Mai. Reprenons.

\- Tu as raison. J'étais sur le point d'achever ce duel ! J'active la carte magie d'équipement le _Cyberbouclier_ pour augmenter la puissance d'une de mes _Sœurs de Dame Harpie_ [**2450**|2100] ! »

En un rien de temps, elle a réuni suffisamment de force pour réduire l'entièreté de mes points de vie en un seul tour. Je ne peux réprimer un sourire en baissant mes yeux sur mon compteur.

\- « _Dame Harpie_, attaque son monstre face caché !

\- Le duel est déjà terminé ? » S'interroge Téa, toujours agglutinée contre Atem.

Les griffes de la Harpie se plantent dans le corps de mon monstre caché. Son hologramme vole en éclats.

\- « Dommage, ton tour aurait pu être parfait si je ne disposais pas de la _Petite Fille Malheureuse_ [0|100]. Lorsqu'elle est envoyée au cimetière au cours d'un combat, tes monstres ne peuvent plus attaquer pour ce tour ! »

C'était moins une, mais cela ne signifie pas que je suis sortie du pétrin. Je tire une nouvelle carte.

\- « J'active l'_Elégante Charité_ : j'ajoute trois cartes à ma main à condition d'en défausser deux autres. »

Parfait.

\- « J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée Mai, parce que ton petit jeu est fini ! Je bannis les deux cartes que je viens d'envoyer au cimetière, à savoir le _Kaiser Hippocampe_ et la _Sphère Mystique Lumineuse_ afin d'invoquer l'_Âme de Pureté et de Lumière_ [2000|1800] ! »

Elle m'a permis de m'en sortir contre Rafael ce matin-même, je compte sur elle pour me mener une fois de plus vers la victoire.

\- « Comme il s'agissait d'une invocation spéciale, j'appelle le _Chevalier de l'Aube_ [1400|1200] en mode attaque !

\- Pour une qui tenait tant à m'affronter, je te trouve un peu molle. Tes monstres ne peuvent pas rivaliser avec mes Harpies.

\- A ta place, je ne crierais pas victoire si vite, Mai. J'active le _Typhon d'Espace Mystique_ : tu peux dire adieu à ton _Cyberbouclier_. »

Désormais, Âme de Pureté est le monstre le plus puissant sur ce terrain, n'en déplaise à ses oiseaux de malheur. Ainsi, j'envoie mon Elfe détruire une de ses Sœurs de Dame Harpie puis mon Chevalier de l'Aube achever sa simple Harpie. Fière d'avoir entamé ses points de vie en première, j'esquisse un sourire et lui laisse la main.

\- « Je commence à me demander si tes beaux discours sur ton talent de duelliste étaient réellement fondés, Mai. »

Ses longues boucles blondes masquent une partie de son visage. Je veux affronter celle qui a emporté Joey, non pas cette chiffe molle qui se tient à l'autre bout du terrain.

\- « Allez, j'en ai marre de perdre mon temps avec toi. » J'ajoute d'un ton mauvais.

\- « Hé, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! » S'insurge Téa d'une voix horriblement aiguë. « Mai n'a pas l'air dans son état normal. Arrêtez ce duel ! »

Un rire strident transperce ma gorge, je n'ai même pas essayé de me contenir. Mes côtes me font mal tant je suis secouée de tremblement.

\- « Toi, Téa-chan ? Franchement, tu fermais bien ta gueule quand ton cher Atem était sur le point de m'envoyer tout droit au trou. Alors reste à ta place.

\- Lorène ! Tu dois reprendre le dessus sur toi-même ! »

L'intervention du pharaon ne fait qu'approfondir mon état d'hilarité.

\- « Après avoir sacrifié Yugi, je ne pense que tu devrais te taire toi aussi. »

Ils me dégoûtent tous autant qu'ils sont. Pourquoi sont-ils encore là alors que Joey, Zoé, Eléonore et Rafael ont subi le châtiment du Sceau d'Orichalque ? Il avait peut-être tort sur le fait que Dartz était le camp des gentils, mais le nôtre n'est certainement pas tout blanc non plus.

\- « Allez Mai, à ton tour. Voyons voir si le sacrifice de Joey a servi à quelque chose. »

L'évocation du blondinet lui provoque un hoquet. Mai relève enfin la tête et soutient mon regard. Enfin, nous allons pouvoir reprendre le duel.

\- « Ne t'autoproclame pas bonne duelliste tant que tu ne m'as pas vaincue, ma chérie. _Sœurs de Dame Harpie_ [1950|2100], attaquez son _Chevalier de l'Aube_ [1400|1200] ! »

Le trio de harpies s'élance en direction de mon guerrier quand un anneau de fer se forme à la ceinture de celui-ci et explose sans crier gare. Le monstre de Mai se résout à retourner de son côté du terrain.

\- « Où est passé ton Chevalier ?

\- Emporté par ma carte piège : l'_Anneau de Dévastation_. Il me permet de choisir un de mes monstres et de le sacrifier pour nous infliger à nous deux 1000 points de dégâts. »

Certes, j'y laisse des points moi aussi, mais il me sera plus aisé de me débarrasser de son monstre à l'aide de mon Âme de Pureté au prochain tour. Mai serre les dents et pose un monstre en mode défense et une carte face cachée. C'est à mon tour.

\- « Lorène. »

Encore Atem.

\- « Crois-tu réellement que c'est la meilleure manière de te venger ? Crois-tu vraiment que c'est ce que Joey voudrait ?

\- I-Il a raison. » Surenchérit Tristan, silencieux jusqu'à présent. « On comprend que tu sois en colère, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il voudrait qu'on s'associe tous ensemble pour lutter contre Dartz !

\- Peut-être bien. »

J'ai parlé d'un ton plus neutre que précédemment, ce qui m'a valu les regards surpris de l'assemblée. Dans l'indifférence totale, je tire ma prochaine carte et la fixe un moment, avant de revenir vers le trio de l'amitié.

\- « Seulement, il n'est plus là pour dire ce qu'il aurait voulu. » Je reprends, cyniquement. « J'active la carte magie : _Terra Formation_ ! Grâce à cette carte, je peux aller chercher une zone de terrain de mon choix dans mon deck. »

Les pupilles violettes de Mai s'écarquillent subitement.

\- « Non ! Je t'en supplie ! Plus jamais ! »

Quelle que soit l'issue de ce duel, j'aurais gagné. Peu importe si j'accomplis ma vengeance ou si je rejoins ceux qui nous ont quittés trop tôt. Pour la première fois depuis mon affrontement contre Zoé, je suis heureuse de détenir cette carte entre mes mains.

\- « J'active, le _Sceau d'Orichalque_ ! »


	51. Orichalque - Chapitre 51

Les nuages grondent dans le ciel de Floride. Pourtant, un faisceau lumineux fend la noirceur de la tempête qui s'annonce. Eblouie par l'éclat intense provoqué par le _Sceau d'Orichalque_, je m'abandonne à cette sensation grisante de puissance. Mes pensées sont plus vives, mes mouvements plus fluides et mon désir de vengeance plus intense encore.

\- « Lorène non ! »

Les exclamations du pharaon et de ses petits amis m'importent peu. Tout ce qui compte ici et maintenant, c'est d'envoyer Mai à l'endroit qu'elle mérite : le néant.

\- « Grâce à mon _Sceau d'Orichalque_, la puissance de mon _Âme de Pureté_ est augmentée de 500 points [**2500**|1800] ! »

Malgré la distance qui nous sépare, je perçois les épaules de mon adversaire, en proie aux tremblements. Elle fixe nerveusement le sol tracé des marques sataniques.

\- « Je te trouve bien silencieuse. » Je siffle, satisfaite. « Mais ça me va. J'invoque le _Ninja Blanc_ en mode attaque ! Bien évidemment, il bénéficie du bonus du _Sceau d'Orichalque_ [**2000**|1900]. »

Devant son absence de réaction, je profite d'une douce bouffée chaleur, mes veines pulsent de désir. Adieu la tristesse et les regrets, je me sens pleine d'énergie, prête à soulever des montagnes. Aux abords du terrain, je décèle une certaine tension du côté des spectateurs.

\- « Il faut faire quelque chose ! » Geint Téa, lançant des regards effarés aux deux garçons.

\- « Tu as raison, mais quoi ? Maintenant que le _Sceau d'Orichalque_ est en jeu, on ne peut plus arrêter le duel. Tu as une idée Yugi ?

\- On doit raisonner Lorène avant qu'une d'entre elles ne perde son âme. » Conclut Atem, les traits froncés.

Je pouffe doucement. Me raisonner, moi ? Je n'ai jamais eu les idées aussi claires que maintenant. Mon destin est d'affronter Mai et de la mener au tapis, coûte que coûte !

\- « _Âme de Pureté_, attaque ses _Sœurs de Dame Harpie_ [1950|2100] ! »

Mon Elfe détruit d'un coup d'ailes son oiseau de malheur et emporte avec lui 850 de ses précieux points de vie. Mai pousse un cri de douleur déchirant. Néanmoins, je n'attends pas qu'elle retrouve ses esprits pour attaquer son monstre face caché à l'aide de mon _Ninja Blanc_. Il ne lui reste plus rien pour protéger son âme.

\- « Mon tour s'arrête ici. » Je déclare, plus sereine que jamais.

\- « Tu viens de détruire mon _Harpiste Harpie_ [1700|600]. » Marmonne-t-elle, les jambes vacillantes. « Ce qui signifie qu'à la fin de ton tour, je peux chercher dans mon deck un monstre bête ailée de maximum 1500 points d'attaque. Je récupère la _Médium Harpie _[1400|1300]. »

Je hausse les épaules.

\- « Insuffisant. »

Il lui faudra bien plus que des pigeons à l'apparence humaine pour venir à bout de mon _Âme de Pureté_, d'autant plus avec le pouvoir de l'orichalque.

\- « Lorène. »

Combien de fois vont-ils répéter mon nom, encore et encore ? Cette fois, il provient directement de la bouche de mon adversaire.

\- « Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit quand nous étions dans ma chambre, chez Dartz ? Tu m'as dit que je ne comprenais pas la chance que j'avais d'avoir quelqu'un prêt à se sacrifier pour moi. »

Un grognement s'échappe du fin fond de ma gorge. A quoi joue-t-elle ?

\- « Tu t'en souviens ? » Insiste-t-elle un peu plus fort.

\- « Oui. Mais quelle importance ? »

Mai tire une nouvelle carte et l'ajoute à sa main. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas une seconde.

\- « Tu avais raison. Je ne mesurais pas la chance que j'avais d'avoir Joey à mes côtés. »

Je serre les poings et secoue vivement la tête. L'entendre oser prononcer ce prénom ne me donne envie de vomir. Qu'on finisse ce duel au plus vite pour qu'elle se taise enfin et rejoigne les autres âmes.

\- « J'avais complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle je livrais des duels et la moindre victoire n'avait plus la même saveur qu'autrefois.

\- Epagne-moi tes discours de repentie et joue.

\- Mais mon duel contre Joey m'a ouvert les yeux. Le plus important dans le Duel de Monstres, ce n'est pas la manière dont on défait notre adversaire, mais la passion qu'on insuffle dans notre jeu, peu importe l'issue du duel ! »

Ses mots retentissent dans mon esprit comme une évidence. Mais le sceau à mes pieds me procure une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline, balayant le peu de calme qui m'animait.

\- « Peu importe si tu me vaincs maintenant, je vais donner le meilleur de moi-même et je veux que tu fasses pareil ! J'active la _Carte du Sanctuaire_, nous allons piocher chacune jusqu'à obtenir six cartes en main. J'invoque ensuite la _Medium Harpie_ [1400|1300] ! Grâce à ce monstre, je peux me défausser d'une carte de ma main pour invoquer spécialement un monstre Harpie sur mon terrain ! Viens à moi _Dragon de Compagnie Harpie_ ! »

Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi l'a-t-elle invoqué en mode attaque alors qu'il ne possède que 2000 points ? Sûrement une autre capacité spéciale qu'elle va gentiment m'expliquer.

\- « Le _Dragon de Harpie_ augmente son attaque et sa défense de 300 points pour chaque monstre _Dame Harpie_ sur mon terrain [**2300**|**2800**]. Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'active ma carte face cachée : _La Clique Hystérique_ ! »

De nulle part surgissent trois monstres sur son terrain : une _Dame Harpie_ [1300|1400], une _Harpiste Harpie_ [1700|600] et une _Reine Harpie_ [1900|1200]. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- « Grâce à la _Clique Hystérique_, j'ai pu ramener de mon cimetière autant de monstres Harpies que j'ai de place sur mon terrain. Et comme tu t'en doutes, la présence de mes harpies vont augmenter la puissance de mon _Dragon de Compagnie_ [**3200**|**3700**] ! »

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes tant je suis tendue. Je n'avais pas préparé un retournement de situation de ce type. Mes monstres ne vont pas faire long feu face à son dragon.

\- « _Dragon de Dame Harpie_, détruis son _Âme de Pureté_ ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de me préparer qu'une boule d'énergie fulgurante est projetée dans ma direction. Une violente décharge me pousse en arrière, je tombe lourdement sur mes genoux, le souffle coupé.

\- « Je termine mon tour. »

Grâce au _Sceau d'Orichalque_, mon _Ninja Blanc_ possède suffisamment de points d'attaque pour affronter toutes ses autres harpies. Seul son dragon s'érige en maître dans son jeu. Sur les rotules, je peine à retrouver mon souffle et me redresse difficilement sur mes deux jambes. Soudain, ma cheville droite flanche et je chute à nouveau.

\- « Fais chier. » Je peste tout bas.

Nous revenons toutes les deux d'un duel coriace impliquant le _Sceau d'Orichalque_, alors pourquoi semble-t-elle plus en forme que moi ? Mes oreilles bourdonnent, comme si un essaim d'abeilles vrombissait à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Le sol se dérobe sous mes yeux, je ferme les paupières pour me concentrer sur ma respiration saccadée.

\- « Encore une fois tu prouves ton inutilité, Yuurei. »

Cette voix grave, ce ton dédaigneux, pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour reconnaitre l'arrogance coutumière de Seto Kaiba. Il est donc venu pour me narguer, pour assister à ma défaite ? Ou se languit-il d'affronter le vainqueur de ce duel pour remporter le titre de Maître du jeu ? Probablement tout ça à la fois.

\- « Reste en dehors de ça, Kaiba. » Proteste Mai, irritée. « Ce duel ne te concerne pas.

\- Au contraire, cette idiote a récupéré le titre qui me revient de droit. Et je ne peux pas supporter qu'une faible comme elle perde aussi lamentablement. »

Doucement, je lève mes paupières et fige mon regard sur les lignes du cercle lumineux. Il m'énerve à tout ramener à sa petite personne. S'il était si fort qu'il le prétend, il aurait affronté Rafael à ma place, plutôt que d'attendre que je tombe de mon piédestal pour prétendre au titre de champion.

\- « De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Kaiba ? » Demande Atem, incrédule.

Malgré le voile d'ombres sur mes yeux, je le devine élancé, les bras croisés, ses prunelles bleutées me dévisageant à chaque seconde.

\- « Yuurei a vaincu celui contre qui tu as pitoyablement échoué Yugi, bien que j'aie encore du mal à y croire.

\- Tu as battu Rafael ? » Me demande Mai, de toute évidence aussi surprise que les autres.

La carte de son âme repose dans la poche de ma veste, aux côtés de toutes les autres victimes du _Sceau d'Orichalque_. En dépit de l'effervescence au bord du terrain, je décide de les ignorer à nouveau et me redresse tant bien que mal sur mes jambes. Je jette un œil à Joey, profondément endormi à seulement quelques mètres. C'est vrai, j'ai un duel à terminer. Le plus lentement du monde, j'insère une carte dans ma zone magie et piège.

\- « Je pose une carte face cachée. _Ninja Blanc_ [**2000**|1800], attaque sa _Dame Harpie _[1300|1400]. »

Bien que l'énergie n'y soit plus, mon monstre fend d'un coup de sabre celui de Mai.

\- « Avant de terminer mon tour, j'invoque le _Guide de Lumière_ en mode défense [**500**|0]. Lorsque le _Guide de Lumière_ arrive sur mon terrain, je peux cibler un monstre à 1 étoile depuis mon cimetière et l'invoquer spécialement. Je te prie d'accueillir une nouvelle fois ma _Petite Fille Malheureuse_ [**500**|100]. »

Ainsi, même si mon _Ninja Blanc_ vient à être détruit par son _Dragon de Compagnie_, je ne risque pas de perdre tous mes points de vie durant le prochain tour. Discrètement, je jauge Kaiba du coin de l'œil. Ses mâchoires saillantes sont creusées d'un infime sourire. A ses jambes, son petit frère fixe le sol, l'air triste.

\- « Très bien, à moi ! » S'exclame Mai en tirant une carte. « J'espère que tu es prête à rejoindre les autres, Lorène, car ce duel touche bientôt à sa fin !

\- Vas-y, je n'attends que ça.

\- Dans ce cas… J'active ma carte magie _Dame Harpie en Formation Phoenix_ ! »

Le spectre d'un oiseau aux longues ailes s'élève au-dessus de ses monstres. Je ne connais pas cette carte.

\- « Désormais, je peux cibler autant de monstres sur ton terrain que je possède de monstres Harpie de mon côté. Dis adieu à tous tes monstres ! »

En effet, avec ses cinq créatures Harpies, mes trois remparts se désintègrent sous le passage du phoenix. Mais avant de disparaitre à son tour, celui-ci pique brusquement sur moi. Prise de court, je pousse un cri de douleur sous la brûlure infligée par l'hologramme. Mes veines fusent, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer sous les vapeurs d'un sauna à cent degrés.

\- « Je ne t'avais pas précisé, mais quand j'active cette carte, tu perds autant de points de vie que l'attaque d'origine de ton monstre le plus puissant sur le terrain ! »

Mon disque de duel affiche 1100 points. Ma créature la plus puissante… C'était mon _Ninja Blanc_, heureusement que sa puissance de base n'était pas si élevée.

\- « Je change toutes mes harpies en mode défense sauf mon _Dragon_ et je termine mon tour. Allez, qu'attends-tu ? »

Encore choquée par son dernier coup, je prends un moment pour retrouver mes esprits. Le terrain s'incline dangereusement, à moins que ce ne soit mon cerveau qui ne traite plus rien. Je porte une main à mon front, le symbole du _Sceau d'Orichalque_ m'irradie la paume. Mes intestins se contractent, j'ai une profonde envie de vomir.

\- « C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle est trop faible. » Se réjouit Kaiba. « Elle n'a pas les épaules pour le titre de champion. »

Tandis que j'essuie les quelques perles de sueur qui se forment sur mon front, Mai se tourne subitement vers le PDG.

\- « Il me semblait pourtant avoir été claire, Kaiba. Soit tu joues les gentils spectateurs, soit tu dégages d'ici mon chou. Notre affrontement ne te concerne en rien.

\- Bien au contraire. » Réplique-t-il avec autant de véhémence. « Je ne peux pas tolérer que le titre de Maître du Jeu revienne à n'importe qui. Si Yuurei parvient à te battre, alors je la défierai en duel juste après. »

Un autre duel ? Cet imbécile croit réellement que je suis en état de mener le moindre combat ?

\- « Kaiba, ce n'est pas raisonnable. » Proteste fermement Atem.

Pour une fois, je suis heureuse d'entendre la voix du pharaon. Je n'en viendrais pas à le remercier, mais j'apprécie son intervention.

\- « Je m'en fiche que tu trouves ça raisonnable ou non, Yugi. Tu as déjà été assez stupide pour perdre ton titre qui me revenait de droit. »

L'ego de ce type n'a d'égal que ma colère envers Mai, on dirait. Très bien, j'irai puiser le peu de force qu'il me reste pour le faire chuter de sa grandeur. Cela risque de faire très mal, mon cher Kaiba.

\- « Allons-y, chérie. » Siffle-t-elle en balayant d'une main ses longues boucles blondes.

Je hoche la tête. Ma main n'est pas très glorieuse et la perte de mes monstres n'augure rien de bon. C'est le bon moment pour provoquer la chance et retourner le jeu en ma faveur. Je pose mon index et mon majeur sur le sommet de la pile. Les yeux clos, je me concentre sur la carte que je souhaite voir apparaitre dans ma main. Au fin fond de mon cœur, je tâche de me souvenir du bruit, des formes vertes et roses qui se détachent de l'obscurité. La carte se décoche du système et s'ajoute à ma main.

\- « J'active ma carte face cachée : _Naissance d'un Rival_ !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ravie que tu me poses la question. Lorsque _Naissance d'un Rival_ est activée, je peux choisir un monstre sur ton terrain et invoquer spécialement un monstre du même niveau depuis ma main ! »

Elle s'attend sûrement à ce que j'invoque un monstre de niveau 7, à l'image de son dragon, mais j'ai bien mieux à lui proposer.

\- « Je choisis ta _Reine Harpie_ !

\- Un monstre de niveau 4 ?

\- Ainsi, j'appelle le _Duo Gellen_ en mode attaque [**2200**|0] ! »

Au vu de sa bouche ouverte, j'ai tapé dans le mille. Mon duo de boules pastelles ne l'impressionne pas comme il le devrait. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas jubiler.

\- « C'est insensé, ton monstre n'est pas assez fort pour affronter mon _Dragon_ !

\- Certainement, mais permets-moi de te rappeler l'effet de mon _Duo Gellen_. Ils comptent pour deux sacrifices lors de l'invocation d'un monstre lumière. Et vu qu'il est arrivé sur mon terrain par invocation spéciale, je vais les sacrifier pour invoquer l'_Ange 07_ [**3000**|1500] ! »

Couronné d'une auréole, mon _Ange 07_ se pare d'un voile de lumière violacée, en contraste avec les émanations de l'orichalque.

\- « Je ne comprends pas. » Commente Téa, spectatrice de sa propre vie. « Pourquoi sacrifier _Duo Gellen_ alors que sa carte piège aurait pu invoquer son Ange depuis le début ? »

Je pousse un long soupir et lui lance un regard blasé.

\- « Tu vois, Téa ? C'est pour ça que tu restes un personnage secondaire à toutes nos aventures, tu ne connais toujours pas les règles après tout ce temps.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Laisse-moi éclairer ta lanterne. Effectivement, j'aurais pu me servir de _Naissance d'un Rival_ pour invoquer mon _Ange 07_, mais cela m'aurait empêchée d'activer sa capacité spéciale ! »

Je sens Mai se tendre à l'autre bout du cercle. Peut-être a-t-elle enfin saisi l'ampleur de la situation.

\- « Lorsque l'_Ange 07_ est invoqué par sacrifice, les effets des Monstres ne peuvent pas être activés ! Mai peut donc dire adieu aux 1200 points d'attaque et de défense de son _Dragon de Harpie_ [2000|2500] ! »

Son visage se décompose. Il y a de quoi : la différence d'attaque entre nos deux monstres est précisément la somme de ses points de vie actuels. Le duel est terminé.

\- « S'il te plait, Lorène. » M'implore Atem aux limites du dôme éclatant. « Ne fais pas ça. »

Les supplications du pharaon m'agacent, tournent dans mon esprit et s'en échappent aussitôt. J'ignore s'il me croit assez stupide pour me sacrifier pour Mai. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Néanmoins, les suicides altruistes, c'était bon du temps de Bataille-Ville. Désormais, la seule chose importante à mes yeux, c'est de voir Mai succomber au pouvoir de l'orichalque, comme Joey a succombé dans ses bras. La grande blonde relâche les bras le long de son corps et lentement, s'abaisse, genoux au sol. Mains sur les cuisses, elle m'adresse un petit sourire triste. Elle cherche à m'amadouer, elle aussi.

\- « C'était plutôt amusant. » Déclare-t-elle d'une légèreté déconcertante. « La victoire te revient, mais j'ai apprécié ce duel.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, Mai. Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je réduise tes derniers points de vie à néant. _Ange 07_, att- ! »

Le bras tendu à hauteur de mon buste, je me crispe. Ma vue se brouille sous les lueurs éblouissantes du Sceau d'Orichalque. Une chaleur suffocante s'empare de mon corps face à ce qui ressemble à une hallucination. Aux côtés de Mai, un bras enroulé autour de ses épaules frêles, une silhouette comparable à celle de Joey. Il la regarde avec une certaine tendresse qui me serre le cœur. Instinctivement, je détache mes yeux de cette scène pour vérifier que le corps de mon blondinet repose toujours contre le grillage.

\- « Allez, mets fin à cette mascarade, Yuurei. » S'impatiente Kaiba.

\- « Je… »

Ne voient-ils pas tous la même chose que moi ? Le spectre de Joey n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il semble attendre que je porte à Mai le coup fatal pour le subir avec elle. Cette vision m'est insupportable, je ferme furieusement les paupières et essaie de déclarer mon attaque. Rien n'y fait, ma gorge est bloquée.

« Je ramènerai Mai à la raison, coûte que coûte. »

« Hors de question que je l'abandonne. Mai est… »

« Mai a besoin de mon aide et je continuerai à prononcer son nom jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit libérée de Dartz, tu comprends ?! »

\- « Non, je ne peux pas comprendre… » Je gémis, paralysée.

« De toutes les fois où j'ai été là pour toi, tu devrais percuter ! »

Je grince des dents, mes membres se tétanisent sous l'avalanche d'émotions qui s'abat sur moi. Pourtant, je suis si près du but. Je ne peux pas flancher, pas maintenant. L'hallucination me lance un regard indescriptible. On dirait qu'il… me défie d'attaquer ? Très bien, alors si c'est ce que tu veux, qu'il en soit ainsi.

\- « _Ange 07_, a-attaque son… »

Ses yeux bruns me transpercent littéralement.

Et merde !

\- « Attaque son _Harpiste Harpie_ [1700|600] ! »

Mon timbre n'avait jamais atteint de telles notes aiguës. Des exclamations de surprise fusent de partout. Mon monstre canalise un rayon lumineux qui emplit toute le terrain vague. L'hallucination de Joey se désintègre dans le halo. Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine. Incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, je plonge ma main dans la poche de ma veste et arrache mon fragment.

C'est impossible.

Animée de la puissance de l'orichalque, je projette la pierre dans le dôme qui se brise dans une cassure assourdissante. Comment ai-je pu échouer si près du but ? Une main en visière pour me protéger des rayons flamboyants, je repère une échappée à ma droite. Mes jambes sont si engourdies que je doute qu'elles puissent m'emmener très loin. Tant pis, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Clopinant au début, je parviens à m'éloigner dans une ruelle perpendiculaire.


	52. Orichalque - Chapitre 52

Les rues se ressemblent toutes, chaque intersection fourmille de créatures obscures aux griffes acérées et aux dents pointues. A la sortie du terrain vague sur lequel je venais de laisser Mai, j'ai immédiatement réactivé mon disque de duel, récupérant ainsi les monstres ayant péri au combat quelques minutes auparavant. Tandis que je m'engouffre dans une ruelle étroite pour échapper à une embuscade, je vérifie que personne ne m'a suivie dans ma fuite.

\- « Ninja Blanc, attaque ! » Je m'écrie en plaquant ma carte contre le disque.

Les ombres rampantes qui serpentaient les murs disparaissent à coups de sabre. La voie est libre, ma cadence ralentit au fur et à mesure que je sillonne la ville. Mes jambes refusent de maintenir le rythme, je dois m'abandonner à ma détermination pour ne pas flancher. Où était l'immeuble de Dartz déjà ? Dans cette pénombre, impossible de se repérer. Je m'oriente tant bien que mal, mais chaque embranchement ressemble curieusement à celui que j'ai traversé cinq minutes plus tôt.

\- « Duo Gellen, à vous ! »

Combien de temps va durer ce petit jeu ? Mon cœur cogne durement contre ma poitrine, m'implorant ne serait-ce que dix secondes de répit. Mais je ne peux pas, je dois courir, je dois retrouver Dartz avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Au bout d'une avenue dont les lampadaires crépitent de faibles étincelles, un nouveau choix de direction s'impose à moi. Continuer à gauche où se profilent des commerces de quartier ou m'enfoncer davantage dans l'obscurité à ma droite. Le grondement d'une énième horde de monstres m'intime de me décider rapidement si je ne veux pas finir en lambeaux sous leurs griffes. Je jauge les deux directions, et, emportée par une poussée d'adrénaline, bifurque vers l'embranchement plongé dans les ténèbres. Cependant, au bout de quelques mètres, un hurlement éclate juste en face de moi. Dans ma peur, je trébuche et heurte le sol dans un gémissement plaintif. Mon cœur résonne dans mes oreilles, je ne parviens pas à déceler l'origine du bruit. Mes mouvements se saccadent, je tente tant bien que mal de tirer une carte de mon disque. Impossible à cause de ces foutus tremblements. Tétanisée et aveugle, j'abandonne l'idée de rester discrète et expire bruyamment.

\- « Merde ! » Je jure à bout de souffle.

Le grognement reprend de plus belle, je suis allongée sur le ventre, le visage plaqué contre le bitume froid et dur. Mes membres ne répondent plus. Toute mon énergie s'est essoufflée le long de mes stupides duels. Je serre les dents, dans l'attente d'en subir les conséquences.

\- « Z-Zoé… »

J'aimerais lui dire à quel point je suis désolée d'avoir déclenché tout ce bordel, lui confier combien je me suis démenée pour la ramener en vie. En vain.

Peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'elle ne sache jamais à quel point je me suis plantée.

Soudain, un éclair blanc scintillant explose sous mes yeux. Il défait les ombres l'espace d'un instant et dévoile une armée de monstres prêts à me sauter dessus. La déferlante les annihile dans un boucan assourdissant. Toujours incapable de bouger, je constate avec surprise qu'on vient de me sauver la vie.

\- « Mer…ci. » Je bredouille, si bas que personne d'autre que moi ne m'a entendue.

L'esprit vidé, je ne réagis pas lorsqu'une douce chaleur s'empare de la partie émergée de mon visage. La sensation d'une caresse douce qui m'arracherait les larmes si je n'étais pas aussi épuisée. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes avant que le froid ne reprenne ses droits. Néanmoins, aux bruits de frottement à proximité, je devine la présence de mon sauveur. Qu'attend-il pour me relever et m'emporter au loin ? Un claquement signification me tire de mes pensées. On dirait le son produit par les duellistes lorsqu'ils piochent une carte de leur disque.

\- « C'est terminé. »

Mon cœur si agité dernièrement manque de s'éteindre. Cette voix grave… Une brusque lumière verdâtre se déclenche depuis mon bras gauche. Le sol se creuse des symboles du Sceau d'Orichalque. J'essaie de tendre le cou pour croiser le regard de mon vis-à-vis mais j'en suis incapable. Puis le silence glaçant se brise par un léger clic. Des chaussures entrent dans mon champ de vision : des bottes noires ceinturées. Le cercle se réduit jusqu'à n'entourer que mon corps.

Je vais… mourir ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher sur la question qu'une vive douleur me transperce de part en part et réduise le peu de clarté qu'il me restait à néant.

\- « Eléonore, c'est ça ton nom ? »

Assise dans ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une salle de classe, je baisse les yeux sur mon interlocuteur, un gamin grassouillet dont les oreilles sont si décollées qu'il pourrait s'envoler s'il le voulait. Il est accompagné de deux autres garçons, plus petits, dont les ricanements aigus fusaient à chaque fois que le plus grand débitait des conneries.

\- « Allez, sois pas timide, on est gentils nous ! » Insiste-t-il en tapant du poing sur ma table.

Je sursaute, encore un qui ne sait pas s'adresser correctement à une fille de mon genre. Maman disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas prêter attention à ce genre de garçon, loin de mon rang.

\- « Tu es moche, va-t'en. » Je réponds sans lui oser un regard.

Son poing s'abat à nouveau sur mon bureau, provoquant un vacarme dans la pièce. Ses deux amis crissent comme de vulgaires insectes. Par réflexe, je descends les yeux sur le fauteur de troubles et remarque que ses oreilles ont viré au rouge vif.

\- « Tu t'es pas vue, sale peste ! Personne t'adoptera ! »

M'adopter ? Je hausse les épaules et affiche un grand sourire.

\- « Pas besoin de m'adopter ! Tonton Max va venir me chercher, il doit déjà être en route ! »

Il éclate de rire. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. Il n'y a rien de drôle. Tonton Max vient toujours me chercher quand papa et maman ne sont pas là.

\- « Vous l'avez entendue, les gars ? Elle croit encore qu'ils vont venir alors qu'elle est abandonnée ! Wouf wouf, le pauvre chien au bord de la route ! »

Je ne réagis pas. Ses paroles ne font aucun sens pour moi. Il enchaine sur une série d'aboiements aussi grotesques les uns que les autres. Les deux insectes ricanent de plus belle. On n'entend qu'eux dans cette salle de classe.

\- « Vous pouvez vous taire ? Vous êtes dérangeants à rire sans arrêt. »

Cette demande provient du fond de la salle, d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns assis à une table avec un autre enfant, plus petit. On dirait qu'il lui faisait la lecture. Pourtant, sans son intervention, je n'aurais pas remarqué leur présence.

\- « Qu'est-ce 'tu veux toi ? Tu ne seras pas adopté non plus, surtout avec ce faible que tu trimballes ! »

Le grassouillet pointe sans vergogne le pauvre garçon à l'air apeuré qui esquisse un léger mouvement de recul. Malgré l'affront, le brun ne démontre pas la moindre animosité.

\- « Parce que tu penses que des parents vont choisir un gros comme toi ? Tu es aussi insignifiant que nous tous ici, voire même plus. »

Je pousse un petit rire, ce qui me vaut un regard noir du principal intéressé. Ses sbires cessent de rire et intiment à grassouillet de se diriger vers la sortie. Sûrement n'ont-ils pas envie de se faire ridiculiser à leur tour par ce garçon aux intenses yeux bleus. Mais avant de quitter la salle de classe, le fauteur de trouble se retourne vers eux et crache :

\- « De toute façon, je suis sûr que vous mentez et que vous n'êtes pas frères ! Vous ne vous ressemblez même pas ! »

Il referme la porte coulissante sans attendre de réponse. Un silence de corbeau s'installe. Je fixe la table du fond et particulièrement le plus jeune qui semble à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

\- « Ils sont méchants. » Je déclare en me levant de ma chaise. « Maman disait qu'il n'y a que les riches qui ont le droit d'être méchants.

\- P-Pourquoi que les riches ? » Me demande nerveusement le plus petit.

\- « Parce que si les pauvres n'étaient pas gentils, alors ils n'auraient rien pour eux. »

Les présumés frères me dévisagent un moment avant de s'échanger un regard indescriptible. Je penche la tête sur le côté et lis distraitement le titre du livre ouvert devant eux.

\- « C'est quoi vos noms ? »

Le plus âgé hésite à me répondre.

\- « Moi c'est Mokuba.

\- … Seto. » Souffle-t-il finalement.

\- « Moi c'est Eléonore. »

Peu importe s'ils le savaient à cause de Grassouillet, je préfère leur rappeler mon magnifique prénom, choisi par papa. N'ayant pas envie de passer la journée seule, je décide d'attraper la première chaise libre et de la coller à leur table sans leur permission. Seto me suit des yeux, on dirait qu'il veut me remballer, mais ne le fait pas. Après tout, on ne peut rien refuser à cette magnifique bouille, comme dit tout le temps Tonton Max.

\- « Hé, je suis sûre qu'il se trompait et que vous êtes frères. J'en ai vu des frères dans ma vie, et ils ne se ressemblent pas forcément ! »

Mokuba affiche désormais un grand sourire, visiblement rassuré par mes paroles.

\- « Il faut que tu arrêtes de dire aux autres qu'on va venir te chercher. »

La phrase de Seto reste en suspens, je le regarde, dans l'attente d'une suite qui ne vient pas. Comment ose-t-il s'adresser à moi de la sorte ? Moi qui le pensais mieux que Grassouillet !

\- « Tu mens. Tonton Max viendra bientôt, il me l'a promis quand il m'a déposée ici.

\- Cela fait un mois que tu es ici. » Rétorque-t-il d'un ton plus dur.

Je lève les yeux au plafond. Un mois, déjà ? J'ai de vagues souvenirs d'avoir compté les sept premiers jours dans cet endroit, mais la suite me parait un peu flou.

\- « Et lors de la dernière visite de potentiels parents, tu as soulevé les robes des autres filles pour ne pas qu'ils t'adoptent.

\- Non, ces gens ne voulaient pas m'adopter, ils m'ont juste demandé si j'avais des talents particuliers ! »

Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si toutes les autres filles portaient des robes ringardes, j'ai juste voulu les rendre un peu plus attrayantes.

\- « Tout le monde est jaloux ici ! » Je clame si fort que ma voix résonne. « Vous êtes jaloux parce que vous ne savez pas où vous allez atterrir alors que moi, je vais juste rentrer chez moi avec Tonton Max et Chris ! »

Mokuba me fuit du regard, Seto pousse un long soupir blasé. Tous les enfants ici sont jaloux et ils le seront encore plus quand ils me verront sortir aux bras de mes deux futurs maris dans une grande voiture !

\- « Si c'était le cas, ils ne t'auraient pas déposé dans un orphelinat. » Conclut Seto en tournant la page de son livre.

L'absence de méchanceté dans sa voix me déconcerte un peu. Un orphelinat ? Non, ce n'est qu'un camp pour enfants dans lequel on m'a déposé le temps que l'histoire de papa et maman disparaisse. Tonton me l'a dit « C'est pour toi qu'on fait ça. » avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

La porte s'ouvre subitement sur l'une des gentilles dames qui se chargent des repas.

\- « Les enfants, vous devriez sortir. Il y a des gens dehors spécialement pour vous ! »

Ma chaise crisse contre le parquet lorsque je me lève d'un coup.

\- « C'est sûrement Tonton Max ! »

Je lance un rire à destination des deux frères et me précipite dans le couloir. L'impression de revivre la même scène encore et encore, mais cette fois, c'est le bon jour ! Le vent fouette mes longs cheveux blonds quand je franchis la cour. En dépit des enfants qui s'agglutinent au portail, je les bouscule un à un pour être la première à apercevoir ma famille.

\- « Oh regarde, elle est trop chou ! » S'exclame une dame aux rides beaucoup trop prononcées pour s'estimer devenir ma mère.

Je réprime l'envie de répondre et me décale sur le côté lorsqu'elle tente de toucher la moindre mèche de mes cheveux. La foule se disperse dans toute la cour, l'occasion pour moi de scruter le parking depuis le grillage. Une limousine, je cherche une limousine. Mais je ne vois rien. Alors j'essaie de me hisser à l'aide de mes bras avant d'être immédiatement réprimandée par le gardien.

\- « Tonton Max ! » Je tente, les mains en étau autour de ma bouche.

Une fois, deux fois, cinq fois, puis une nouvelle remontrance du gardien. A l'autre bout de la cour, une dame du camp me hèle du bras pour me demander d'approcher. J'obéis sans hésitation, peut-être qu'il est déjà arrivé. Mais cet énième espoir s'effondre lorsque je croise deux silhouettes qui s'émerveillent à ma vue. Je n'écoute rien de ce qu'ils disent à mon sujet, préférant me concentrer sur la dame.

\- « Eléonore, je te présente Monsieur et Madame Yoshida, ils sont venus spécialement de Tokyo pour te rencontrer. »

Je ne leur accorde pas un regard, ils ne m'intéressent pas.

\- « Mais Tonton Max va…

\- Eléonore. » M'interrompt-elle, le front creusé par ses traits tendus. « Ce n'est pas le moment. Présente-toi à Monsieur et Madame Yoshida. »

Ses mâchoires sont si serrées qu'elle peine à masquer son agacement. Néanmoins, il m'en faudra plus pour que j'abandonne l'idée de retrouver mon tonton. Après une profonde inspiration, je pivote en direction du couple et me cambre légèrement en avant.

\- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Eléonore Pegasus. Désolée que vous ayez voyagé d'aussi loin pour rien, mais j'attends que Tonton Max et Chris viennent me chercher, je ne suis pas à adopter. Par contre, il y a deux garçons dans la salle de classe qui adoreraient vous rencontrer ! »

Une violente pression sur mon épaule me force à reculer. La dame me fusille des yeux, sa poigne est douloureuse, même lorsqu'elle se confond en excuse envers les potentiels parents.

\- « Je suis confus, je pensais que cette enfant était disponible. » S'enquiert le monsieur.

\- « Mais oui, elle l'est ! Eléonore est une fille très blagueuse vous savez ! »

L'empressement dans sa voix et ses bégaiements ne convainquent personne, moi y compris. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, à la manière dont la femme presse le bras de son mari, elle ne souhaite pas s'attarder ici. Je la comprends, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser dans cet endroit. En dépit de tous les efforts pour les retenir, le couple quitte l'orphelinat, sous le regard médusé de la responsable. Mon sang se glace quand elle revient brusquement vers moi.

\- « Eléonore, tu te rends compte à quel point on fait des pieds et des mains pour te faire adopter ? Et toi tu détruis tout notre travail pour des sottises !

\- « Tonton va…

\- Il ne viendra jamais te chercher ! Ils ont tous dit ça pour ne pas que tu piques une crise le jour où ils t'ont déposée ici ! Regarde autour de toi, petite, il y a des dizaines d'enfants qui attendent d'être adoptés et toi qui as cette chance, tu la gâches ! »

Ses cris alertent les autres visiteurs, tout le monde se braque sur nous. Elle bredouille de rapides excuses et s'empresse de rejoindre un couple de quarantenaire un peu plus loin. Je me retrouve donc seule, dans un brouhaha ambiant, sans que personne ne m'accorde la moindre attention. Ses mots tournent dans ma tête tandis que mes jambes se dirigent naturellement vers la porte de l'orphelinat où affluent bon nombre d'enfants. Tonton Max ne viendra pas me chercher ? Non, elle aussi doit sûrement mentir. Alors pourquoi Seto m'a-t-il dit que cela fait un mois que je suis ici ?

Ma main s'élève à hauteur de la porte de la salle de classe. J'hésite un instant et reste plantée sur le pas de la porte. Et s'ils avaient raison ? Mais pourquoi auraient-ils raison ?

A peine ces questions me martèlent-elles l'esprit que je tourne la poignée et surprends les deux frères non plus en train de lire mais s'affrontant sur un jeu de damier. Ne devraient-ils pas eux aussi être en train d'amadouer les potentiels parents afin de quitter cet horrible endroit ? Mon irruption ne leur a pas échappé. Mokuba me jauge du coin du regard alors que Seto me fixe franchement dans le blanc des yeux. Je referme la porte dans mon dos et m'avance jusqu'à la chaise que j'avais renversé quelques minutes auparavant.

\- « Tonton Max n'est pas venu ? » Me lance-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Je secoue doucement la tête, masquant mes joues rougies derrière une poignée de mèches blondes.

\- « Pas aujourd'hui. Est-ce que… Vous pouvez m'apprendre ce jeu ? »

Et, sans nous occuper de l'effervescence de l'autre côté de ces murs, nous avons commencé à jouer ensemble.


	53. Orichalque - Chapitre 53

_Il est l'heure de se réveiller._

L'écho d'une voix familière résonne au plus profond de mon âme. Si bien que mes membres engourdis frissonnent tout naturellement. L'obscurité me semble soudainement moins terrifiante qu'au cours de ces dernières quarante-huit heures. La sensation d'étouffement qui s'était emparée de mon être s'est étrangement volatilisée. Je me sens légère. Aussi légère qu'une feuille balayée par le vent. Des picotements me traversent le dos, les bras, puis les mains en passant insidieusement par toutes les parcelles de ma peau.

Néanmoins, malgré cette impression de bien-être, une puissante migraine me serre les dents. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la paume de mes mains alors que je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

_Calme-toi, ça ne devrait pas durer._

Le fourmillement de mes bras remonte à mon visage. Sans savoir pourquoi, une force me contraint à prendre une profonde inspiration, comme si elle s'occupait de ce corps tant malmené. Pourtant, elle a raison. La migraine n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir, dissipé par le simple fait d'expirer l'air emmagasiné dans mes poumons. Mes paupières se meuvent indépendamment de ma volonté. Je retrouve, non sans mal, le contact avec la lumière et les referme aussitôt.

Chaque chose en son temps, je me concentre sur la sensation du cuir sous mes doigts. Une banquette ? Je gratte doucement la surface pour confirmer mes doutes. Tout en décalant mon visage sur ma droite, je m'aventure à ouvrir un œil. La luminosité est beaucoup plus supportable ainsi.

_Yugi._

En effet, une autre silhouette se trouve dans cet endroit. Yugi est assis sur ce qui ressemble à une banquette, certainement la même que la mienne. Contrairement à moi, il semble en pleine discussion, son visage s'illumine à chacune de ses paroles. Cependant, je n'entends rien, si ce n'est ma respiration apaisée et les battements de mon cœur à intervalles réguliers.

\- « Yu… gi… » Je chuchote, les lèvres sèches.

Même si ma bouche a bougé, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir parlé. C'est ce que je pense jusqu'à ce que Yugi descende son regard sur moi, l'air surpris. Les sons commencent alors à me revenir dans une inexplicable cacophonie : des bribes de paroles qui virevoltent dans tous les sens, le grondement d'un appareil, des sifflements inconnus. Yugi se lève précipitamment et s'agenouille devant moi. Une main se pose sur mon genou, mais il ne s'agit pas de la sienne. Un peu sonnée, je relève doucement le visage et ouvre mon second œil pour constater une bouille blonde familière qui me toise avec un énorme sourire.

\- « Tu es enfin réveillée, Lore-chan ! » S'exclame Yugi en enfermant ma main dans les siennes. « On commençait à s'inquiéter ! »

Que s'est-il passé pour qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi ? Je me redresse lentement, aidée par le jeune lycéen. Je ne remarque qu'à ce moment-là qu'on a couvert mes épaules d'une veste en jean.

_L'orichalque._

Je sursaute brusquement et écarquille les yeux. Mon duel contre Rafael, la défaite de Joey contre Mai, ma tentative de l'envoyer au tapis puis cette ruelle dans laquelle j'ai… Une main s'empare délicatement de mon cou pour m'obliger à me tourner vers la droite.

\- « Tout est fini, le pharaon a réussi ! »

Le visage de Yugi transparait tout le bonheur qui l'habite en ce moment. Curieusement, cette nouvelle ne m'emplit pas de la même joie. Au contraire, je ne ressens pas le moindre plaisir.

_Il a réussi._

La seconde voix de mon corps répète les mots de Yugi, regorgeant d'amertumes.

Eléonore…

_Il a réussi… ?_

Ma poitrine se compresse si douloureusement que je quitte la main de Yugi pour enrouler mes bras autour de mon buste. Non, il n'a pas réussi. Il n'a fait que repousser la fin de ce monde à un peu plus tard. Calme-toi, Eléonore, je t'en supplie.

_Tu m'as manquée._

J'ébauche un sourire en coin, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ce soudain élan d'affection. Il faut croire que je n'étais plus habituée à partager mon corps avec cet esprit. Une sensation de chaleur envahit mon visage, une main bouillante se glisse à la racine de mes cheveux et les ébouriffe affectueusement. Je profite quelques secondes de ce moment avant de relever le menton et de croiser les yeux bruns de Joey.

\- « Il était temps que tu reviennes, je commençais à croire que je n'aurais plus de soucis de cadavres à trainer. »

Ma grimace ne fait qu'accroître son rire. S'il savait à quel point son départ m'a désorientée. Je jette un regard aux autres occupants de l'appareil. Téa, qui me lance des regards noirs de temps à autre, Tristan et Duke, occupés à admirer l'extérieur depuis un hublot sans oublier les frères Kaiba et Rafael. Je parie que l'un d'entre eux a vendu la mèche sur mon duel avec Mai.

\- « Mai est… »

Joey secoue vivement la tête.

\- « Elle va bien, elle est repartie de son côté. »

Tant de vigueur dans sa voix me déconcerte, pour quelqu'un qui ne cessait de clamer son nom. Je me redresse brusquement.

Zoé !

Mes mains agrippent les poches de ma veste mauve et tâtonnent le cuir jusqu'à reconnaître la forme de mon téléphone. Je l'extirpe presque désespérément et le déverrouille. Les messages et notifications se comptent par centaines, mais seule ceux d'une personne me préoccupent. Mon cœur se soulève quand s'affiche dans une de mes conversations la photo de ma brune. Un simple selfie de Zoé, doigts en victoire, allongée dans un lit beaucoup trop luxueux pour appartenir à une lycéenne de son standing. Ma main se resserre sur le téléphone tandis que je le brandis à vue de tous dans une explosion de joie non contenue.

\- « Zoé est en vie ! » Je siffle telle une enfant.

Tristan est le premier à partager mes effusions de joie. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar, il m'adresse un regard compatissant. L'espace d'un instant, je me sens obligée de me pincer le bras pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un rêve.

En parlant de rêve…

Mes yeux dévient rapidement en direction de Kaiba, hermétique à toute forme de joie. Il patiente bras et jambes croisés, focalisé sur le mur d'en face. Était-ce réel ? Je me rappelle l'avoir entraperçu dans mon rêve, plus petit, accompagné de Mokuba.

\- « On va pouvoir enfin rentrer chez nous. » Chantonne Téa en se levant pour rejoindre la place libre à côté de Yugi.

\- « Enfin, ça tu peux le dire ! » Surenchérit Joey. « Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour un bon petit plat maison !

\- Il est hors de question que je vous ramène au Japon. »

Le ton de Kaiba ne laisse place à aucune plaisanterie. Tout le monde se tait dans l'attente d'un ajout de sa part, ce qui provoque un malaise plutôt gênant. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une minute de silence que Yugi se dévoue à affronter le mauvais caractère du PDG.

\- « S'il te plaît Kaiba, peux-tu nous ramener ?

\- Ouais, c'est vrai, tu pourrais te montrer un peu sympa. » Ajoute le blondinet à côté de moi.

\- « Je n'ai aucune raison de me montrer clément avec des individus de ton espèce, Wheeler. Roland va vous déposer près du laboratoire du Professeur Hawkins pendant que je retournerai prendre le contrôle de ma société. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'afficher avec des gamins de votre genre. »

Il est bien loin le Kaiba outré avec qui j'ai partagé un vol en hélicoptère. Sa rancœur envers notre groupe a resurgi dès qu'il n'avait plus besoin de nous. Du Kaiba dans toute sa splendeur.

\- « Sérieusement ? Tu abuses mec ! »

Peu importe quelle énergie Joey et Tristan dépenseront, il ne changera pas d'avis. De mon côté, je me balade tranquillement dans ma messagerie, impatiente de raconter à Zoé tout ce qu'elle a manqué ces derniers jours.

Comme annoncé, l'hélicoptère de Kaiba a atterri dans la pampa californienne, dans un petit havre de paix entouré de forêts, non loin des ruines du laboratoire du Professeur Hawkins. Il semblerait d'ailleurs que celui-ci ait garé son camping-car non loin. Au moins, nous ne dormirons pas au beau milieu de nulle part cette nuit.

_Pour une fille riche, je trouve que tu te contentes de bien peu de choses._

J'ai failli passer une nuit dans un désert pendant ton absence, alors crois-moi, même une banquette miteuse et rongée par les cafards me conviendrait. Les raclements de gorge de Kaiba m'indiquent que je descends de l'appareil bien trop lentement à son goût. Seul Rafael a apparemment le droit de poursuivre le voyage à bord. Après tout, c'est le seul non Japonais parmi nous tous, il mérite un minimum de considération.

_J'avais oublié à quel point ton esprit était rempli de conneries._

Je tique et réprime un grognement. Comment ai-je pu regretter une seule seconde les commentaires incessants d'Eléonore ? Certainement un moment de faiblesse de ma part.

\- « Lorène. »

Dès que je pose le pied sur la terre ferme, je pivote en direction de l'appel. Rafael se tient à la porte de l'hélicoptère. La présence de tout ce beau monde m'a empêché de lui parler durant tout le trajet, je commence à le regretter un peu quand je croise son regard. Ses traits détendus contrastent tant avec l'image qu'il transparaissait lors de notre duel. L'envie me prend de remonter à l'intérieur de l'appareil, mais je suis certaine de Kaiba m'assassinerait si j'y remettais ne serait-ce qu'un pied.

\- « Rafael ?

\- Merci. »

Ses remerciements me prennent de court. Pourquoi ? Je le dévisage longuement avant qu'il ne choisisse enfin de reprendre la parole.

\- « Tu avais raison. Ce monde n'est pas blanc ou noir. J'aurais dû le comprendre au lieu de servir bêtement Dartz dans ses desseins maléfiques.

\- O-Oh ! Ça ! » Ma voix explose dans les aigus sous l'embarras qui me colore les joues. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose, on a tous été un peu stupides ces jours-ci ! Contente d'avoir pu t'aider ! »

Je bégaie légèrement. Quelle idiote je dois faire devant lui. Je devrais être celle qui le remercie. Après tout, il s'est sacrifié à la Grande Créature quand j'hésitais à utiliser la pierre d'orichalque. Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire indescriptible. Soudain, je me souviens de nos derniers moments et esquisse un pas dans sa direction.

\- « M-Merci infiniment ! Pour ton message ! »

Pas besoin d'en dévoiler davantage pour qu'il comprenne mon allusion. Il se contente d'hocher la tête avant de reculer, sous les ordres du majordome de Kaiba.

\- « Un jour mon Gardien Eatos affrontera ton Âme de Pureté à nouveau. » Déclare-t-il dos à moi.

\- « Avec plaisir ! » Je m'écrie avant de rejoindre les autres qui n'ont pas manqué une seconde de cette scène.

Mes sentiments sont mélangés entre l'embarra et la joie. Je ne parviens à soutenir le regard de personne et me triture les doigts à hauteur de mes hanches.

\- « Tu rougis bien beaucoup, dis-moi. » Remarque Joey d'un ton suspicieux.

Impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit, je réponds d'un rire sans oser croiser ses yeux. Difficile d'admettre à quel point les remerciements de Rafael m'ont touchée. L'océan de reproches dans lequel je me noyais me parait moins profond. Je me sentirais presque prête à m'y prélasser sans crainte.

Le début de la soirée s'annonce calme. Le professeur Hawkins et sa petite-fille nous ont accueilli avec joie dans leur maison de fortune, bien que l'habitation semble un peu petite pour nous sept. Je soupçonne Rebecca d'avoir forcé la main à son grand-père afin de passer du temps en compagnie de Yugi. A la fin d'un repas particulièrement animé durant lequel les autres se vantaient de leurs exploits face au redoutable Dartz, je profite d'un monologue de Téa sur l'importance de l'amitié en période d'apocalypse pour m'éclipser dans le petit bois. Selon les dires de la petite surdouée, un lac s'étend à quelques mètres d'ici, de quoi profiter d'un moment de calme.

_\- « J'en peux plus de les entendre brailler. »_

Il me faut un temps d'adaptation à l'emprise d'Eléonore. Instinctivement, je porte une main à mes lèvres les caresse distraitement.

\- « Si tu savais à quel point c'était silencieux sans toi.

_\- Les gens n'ont rien à dire quand je ne suis pas là. »_

Je suis sur le point de la contredire quand mon attention est captée par le paysage étendu à l'horizon. Le fameux lac s'étend au-delà de la forêt. La surface de l'eau reflète les réverbérations de la lune, déformée par d'infimes ondes causées par l'activité de la faune aquatique. Mes pieds s'arrêtent à deux pas de l'eau.

_\- « Que dirais-tu d'un bain de minuit, ma chère ? »_

Je pouffe du nez.

\- « Ne dis pas de bêtise, n'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre.

_\- C'est tout l'intérêt._

\- Je te reconnais bien là… »

Je secoue la tête doucement et me déchausse pour glisser mes pieds dans l'eau gelée du lac. Cette sensation de fraicheur me procure un frisson délicieux de la racine de mes cheveux au bout de mes orteils.

\- « Si tu savais à combien j'étais perdue sans toi… » Je marmonne en m'allongeant sur le dos dans un soupir de bien-être.

_\- « J'espère bien. Après tout, nous sommes destinées à vivre ensemble pour de longues années. »_

Elle a lâché ça comme une évidence avérée. Est-ce si mal de partager son corps avec quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Si je n'avais pas appris l'origine de notre rencontre, je ne me serais probablement pas posé la question. Trouver un moyen me libérer d'elle me paraissait indiscutable jusqu'aujourd'hui. Mes objectifs auraient-ils vraiment changé ?

_\- « Je t'entends cogiter. Ton âme s'affole._

\- Oups… Des fois j'oublie que tu peux capter mes pensées.

_\- Pour mon plus grand plaisir. »_

Quelle imbécile… Je suis si heureuse de la retrouver, je me sens désormais si… complète ?

\- « Eléonore, je peux te poser une question ?

_\- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'enfuir pour l'éviter._

\- Est-ce que c'est pour cette raison que tu détestes Pegasus ? Parce qu'il nous a connectées l'une à l'autre par l'œil du Millénium ? »

Cette question me trottait dans l'esprit depuis ma rencontre avec Dartz.

_\- « Ce type n'a pas hésité un instant à sacrifier une gamine pour ses propres ambitions. J'aurais pu te tuer, tu le sais ? A l'instant où je suis entrée en possession de ton corps, je voulais brûler tout ton être, te réduire en cendres sous les yeux de Shadi. »_

Son ton est si grave qu'une pointe d'angoisse me soulève la poitrine. Je me souviens de sa confrontation avec Ishizu, lors du tournoi de Bataille Ville. Elle n'avait pas hésité à enfoncer ce couteau dans mon bras pour la mettre au défi. Eléonore éclate de rire intérieurement.

_\- « Ils ont tous cherché à se débarrasser de moi comme de la pire des pouritures. _

\- Pourquoi m'avoir épargnée ? » Je demande un peu brusquement.

_\- « Parce que je me suis reconnue à l'intérieur de toi. Tu étais une pauvre gamine egocentrique qui ne jurait que par ce type qui promettait de te ramener. Ce putain de Pegasus. »_

Ma bouche s'étire dans une moue boudeuse.

_\- « J'ai eu envie de m'amuser un peu. Je savais que, tôt ou tard, nous allions nous revoir, Pegasus et moi. Quelle surprise de rencontrer ce connard de pharaon à la place ! »_

Son rire mauvais fuse dans les airs, si fort qu'il a pu alerter les occupants du camping-car. Dans mes pensées, je me revois debout dans le bureau de Maximilien Pegasus, sa carte déchirée en deux morceaux à mes pieds, gisant sur la moquette.

_\- « Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de toi qu'à ce moment-là. _

\- M-Merci. » Je bafouille, peu sûre.

Je me demande s'il est revenu à lui-même, comme tous les autres. Je remonte ma main le long de ma veste. Les cartes ont disparu, je l'ai constaté dans l'hélicoptère. A vrai dire, je ne me rappelle plus bien si quelqu'un avait décidé d'emporter l'illustration à l'effigie de Maximilien Pegasus. Eléonore chasse aussitôt cette pensée de mon esprit.

_\- « Ne casse pas l'ambiance. »_

J'expire, frôlant sur bout des doigts l'herbe légèrement mouillés sous mon corps. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel, je songe à quel point cet obscurité n'a rien avoir avec celle à laquelle j'étais confrontée quelques heures plus tôt. Et maintenant que tout est terminé, vais-je devoir l'affronter à nouveau ?

\- « J'aurais dû me douter que je te trouverais ici. »

Allongée, je pousse légèrement sur mes jambes repliées pour croiser le regard de celui qui ose briser ce moment de calme. Même à l'envers, je décèle le sourire amusé de Joey tandis qu'il s'approche à une allure tranquille. Sans décroche un mot, je suis sa silhouette s'approcher jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- « J'ai un truc sur le visage. » Me demande-t-il, au bout de quelques secondes.

Je détourne aussitôt les yeux vers le ciel. C'est tellement étrange de le revoir en chair et en os à porté de main après l'avoir découvert inconscient, dénudé de son âme dans les bras de Mai. Je grimace, cela ne remonte qu'à quelques heures tout au plus !

\- « Non, non. » Je réponds un peu tardivement.

\- « Les autres m'ont raconté ton duel contre Mai. »

D'après le ton qu'il emploie, il n'est pas en colère contre moi. Non, cela sonnait plutôt comme un constat, une simple information qu'il tenait à me délivrer. J'acquiesce doucement, ne sachant pas si je suis supposée poursuivre le sujet ou juste me taire.

\- « Je suis content que tu te sois arrêtée à temps. »

Sa phrase reste en suspens dans les airs. Je continue de fixer le ciel, l'esprit totalement vide. Une sorte de blocage m'empêche de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. C'était pourtant plus facile lorsque je faisais face à la grande blonde. J'étais bien plus loquace que maintenant.

\- « Tu m'écoutes ? »

Était-ce mon imagination qui me jouait des tours où Joey s'est-il réellement interposé entre elle et moi ? Une vive douleur à la hanche me tire un cri aigu.

\- « Aïe ! Ca ne va pas ?!

\- C'est à toi de poser la question ! »

Sa moue me fait immédiatement oublier son affront. Je me redresse et me penche vers mes genoux pour les entourer de mes bras. Quelques mèches glissent sur ma peau froide.

\- « J'en sais rien ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que tout revienne dans l'ordre, d'un coup ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une heure encore j'étais sur le point de détruire Mai pour ce qu'elle t'a fait subir ! Et là tout le monde sourit à nouveau, comme si rien ne s'était passé ! »

Je remarque à la fin de ma phrase à quel point mon débit et le volume de ma voix ont augmenté crescendo. Joey se contente de me fixer, presque ahuri de me voir dans un tel état. Ma poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse rapidement alors que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau. Je crois rêver lorsque son rire éclate à mes oreilles.

\- « Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, je te jure ! »

Outrée, je croise les bras et me focalise sur les ondes de l'eau.

\- « Je pensais que tu étais habitué avec nous. Même s'il nous arrive le pire des malheurs, on finit toujours par s'en sortir. Regarde-nous, on vient de sauver le monde, sans même que les gens du monde entier sache le danger qu'ils ont évité ! »

Son air désinvolte et détacher me rend quelque peu perplexe. Peut-on véritablement se remettre aussi facilement de la perte de son âme ? Ce type est définitivement un alien à mes yeux.

\- « Et ça te va de risquer ta vie, comme ça ? »

Il ne prend pas plus d'une seconde pour me répondre avec ferveur :

\- « Jamais je n'abandonnerai Yugi. Il avait besoin de nous, alors nous avons répondu présent. »

Des centaines de questions me brûlent les lèvres, mais aucune ne parvient à les franchir. Et sa sœur dans tout ça ? Et tous les gens qui l'aiment ? Qu'auraient-ils fait si la perte de son âme s'était avérée irréversible ? Frustrée, je plonge une main dans mes cheveux et penche la tête pour observer le mouvement de l'herbe sous la brise nocturne.

\- « C'est quand même fou que tu me poses cette question alors que tu es allée droit dans la gueule du loup. »

Je relève brusquement le visage pour le toiser, intriguée. Joey pousse un grognement en s'allongeant sur l'herbe.

\- « Je te jure, j'ai cru que j'allais te tuer quand on a appris que tu t'étais barrée pour retrouver Dartz.

\- Je n'aurais pas été très utile avec vous, avec Atem qui…

\- Je me fiche d'Atem, tu aurais pu rester pour moi. »

L'entendre déclarer ce genre d'inepties teintées d'égoïsme me surprend, surtout venant de sa part. Comment aurais-je pu les suivre sagement alors que lui-même n'avait qu'un nom à la bouche depuis le début ?

\- « Désolé si je t'ai saoulé avec Mai. »

Je reporte mon attention sur l'horizon. Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant quand quelqu'un vous donne l'impression de lire dans vos pensées les plus sombres. Je remonte mes bras sur mes genoux et y pose mon menton. Tiens, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas entendu la moindre réflexion d'Eléonore.

_J'attends le meilleur moment pour lui pincer les testicules. Mais vas-y, fais comme si je n'étais pas là._

Je dissimule mes joues cramoisies sous mes cheveux. Jamais plus, je ne lui demanderai son avis.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave. » Je bredouille sans grande conviction. « Mon obsession pour Zoé n'a pas dû être agréable non plus.

\- Tu peux parler, j'ai cru un instant que tu me trompais avec elle. »

Du coin de l'œil, je l'entrevois se marrer intérieurement. Il n'arrête jamais, décidément. Mais avant que je ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, sa main agrippe mon bras et m'attire contre lui. J'atterris le flan droit contre le sol, pressé par son bras. Par réflexe, je tente de me hisser sur mon coude pour résister à sa poigne et rencontre ses yeux bruns, rieurs.

\- « J'ai percuté, tu sais. » Je souffle.

Il échappe un pouffement et remonte sa main libre dans le creux de mon cou.

\- « Je n'en ai jamais douté. »

Il n'a pas eu besoin de m'entrainer vers lui que je me penche naturellement pour ravir ses lèvres. Malgré le flot de questions qui s'échouent dans ma tête, je décide de les mettre de côté pour profiter de l'accalmie. Puis s'il s'agit d'un énième rêve, alors je serai idiote de ne pas profiter de sa présence une dernière fois.


	54. Orichalque - Chapitre 54

La nuit a été plutôt courte. Je ne saurais dire si c'est à cause des ronflements des garçons à faire trembler les murs ou du bruit incessant dans ma tête. Tantôt je me revois affronter Mai Valentine et frôler de près la victoire, tantôt ce sont les souvenirs ravivés par Dartz qui s'entrechoquent. Un instant, j'aurais presque aimé qu'il ne s'agisse là que d'illusions inventées de toutes pièces.

_Pourtant, ce connard a bien commis cette erreur._

Le mieux serait de lui exiger des explications, mais encore faut-il qu'Eléonore et moi soyons capables de nous tenir en sa présence. Ce qui est loin d'être gagné.

Tristan lâche un énième ronflement, me provoquant un sursaut pour la dixième fois en à peine une heure. Les yeux grands ouverts, je décèle l'aube se profiler derrière les rideaux, m'invitant à m'absenter pour une escapade matinale. Par chance, je n'ai qu'à escalader le dossier de la banquette et atteindre la porte pour éviter de réveiller Rebecca, avachie sur la table à manger, le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Je l'observe avec amusement. La veille, enhardie par le retour de son bien-aimé Yugi, elle a multiplié les tentatives d'approches pour lui soutirer un rendez-vous avant notre retour au Japon. La tête de Téa valait le détour. Elle fusillait Rebecca des yeux à chaque occasion.

Lorsque je m'extirpe à l'extérieur du camping-car, le vent mordant me gifle le visage. Je descends lentement les marches sans quitter le spectacle des arbres secoués par le souffle. Tiens, les chaises en bois sur lesquelles nous avons soupés sont toujours là. Au retour de mon escapade avec Joey, Tristan et Duke ont eu une discussion plutôt animée ici.

_C'était à propos de Sérénity._

Je frissonne et m'installe sur l'une des chaises, les mains plaquées sur mes bras. On dirait que Tristan n'arrive pas à faire son choix entre la sœur cadette de Joey et Zoé. Quand nous les avons surpris, on aurait dit qu'il me suppliait des yeux de ne pas en parler à ma partenaire.

_Ce que nous allons faire dès notre retour._

Cela va de soi. Il me tarde de la retrouver, elle et ma mère. Même Kageyama commence à me manquer à force de traîner dans le fin fond de l'Amérique. Soudain, alors que je ne suis sortie que depuis cinq minutes tout au plus, la porte du véhicule s'ouvre. Je tourne le menton et croise le regard améthyste de Yugi. Il semble hésiter un moment entre m'adresser la parole et juste refermer la porte dans son dos. Finalement, il choisit de faire les deux et me gratifie d'un sourire jovial.

\- « Bonjour, Lore-chan. Bien dormi ? »

Il n'attend pas ma réponse pour s'emparer de la chaise à ma droite. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter hier. Entre les retrouvailles et les recherches d'un moyen de rentrer au Japon sans l'aide de Kaiba, nous pouvions rarement être seuls. J'opine doucement du chef.

\- « Et toi ?

\- J'ai toujours du mal à réaliser tout ce qui arrive. » Soupire-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses jambes. « J'avais la même sensation lorsque je suis rentré du tournoi du Royaume des Duellistes. »

A l'époque où je n'étais qu'une simple joueuse en ligne. J'oscille lentement, mes doigts deviennent pâles à cause du froid, mais cela ne me dérange pas tant que ça.

\- « Ça a été plutôt intense dernièrement, mais je suis bien content que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre ! »

Il affiche un large sourire. La candeur du jeune Yugi me déboussole autant que la pointe d'amertume qui surgit au fond de moi. Les sentiments d'Eléonore à l'égard d'Atem semblent avoir changé. Si elle ne me les transmettait pas au début de notre lien, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me submerge de plus en plus d'émotions contraires. Je dois le fixer trop intensément car il ne parvient pas à soutenir le regard que je lui lance.

\- « Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, pas vrai ? » Bredouille-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Mes yeux descendent sur l'artéfact autour de son cou. Les battements de mon cœur s'alarment, je ferme les paupières et inspire un bon coup. Eléonore, calme-toi.

\- « Bien évidemment. » Je souffle, dans un rire qui sonne atrocement faux.

Il est fort à parier qu'Eléonore a consulté la bibliothèque de mon âme durant mon sommeil. Les reproches de Téa concernant la dispute opposant Yugi et Atem ne lui ont certainement pas échappé. Mes phalanges craquent sous la pression de mes doigts contre le dossier de ma chaise.

\- « Je suis content qu'on soit amis, toi et moi. » Ajoute-t-il, les traits tirés d'une expression indescriptible.

Ma poitrine se soulève sous une vive émotion. De légers picotements me parcourent les cervicales, puis la mâchoire. J'esquisse un rictus à l'approche d'une emprise que je réfrène tant bien que mal.

\- « Moi aussi, Yugi. »

Mon souffle se coupe à la vue du puzzle du Millénium. L'œil émet une lumière dorée et s'incruste sur le front de son hôte. Les traits du jeune garçon deviennent plus graves, plus froids.

\- « Eléonore. »

Pas de doute, c'est Atem.

_\- « A-T-E-M. » _Chantonne-t-elle, s'amusant à détacher chaque lettre d'une lenteur incroyable.

Alors que Yugi optait pour une position prostrée sur sa chaise, le pharaon parait bien plus à l'aise et s'y adosse, jambes et bras croisés.

\- « Nous devons discuter. »

Le rire mauvais d'Eléonore s'échappe du plus profond de ma gorge.

_\- « Tu te prends pour une minette sur le point de rompre ? Désolée chéri, mais c'est toi qui as atteint le point de non-retour. »_

Mes lèvres tremblent. Est-ce dû à son emprise, sa colère ou ma peur ? Probablement les trois à la fois. Atem lui accorde un simple regard en coin puis reporte son attention sur le mouvement des branches.

\- « A propos de notre duel, je dois admettre que je me suis trompé. Je pensais que tu étais toujours une menace pour nous tous, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mettre mes amis en danger, surtout vu que tu étais en possession du Sceau d'Orichalque. »

Ses excuses ont un arrière-goût de reproches. Eléonore doit avoir la même pensée que moi à ce moment-là car elle hausse imperceptiblement les épaules, si faiblement que je suis la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Sans un mot, elle invite Atem à poursuivre.

\- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le nom que tu m'as révélé ne provoque rien en moi. J'ai toujours cru depuis que Yugi a assemblé le puzzle que mon nom était la clé qui libèrerait tous les souvenirs de mon passé en tant que pharaon. »

Sa voix est profonde et limpide. Il s'exprime si vite que son apparence d'habitude si calme et posée se trahit d'elle-même. Il croise et décroise ses jambes, sans jamais lancer un seul regard dans notre direction.

Il agit comme si on n'existait pas.

Ma réflexion me provoque un brusque soubresaut.

\- « Alors je me suis demandé si tu ne m'avais pas berné dans le but de m'amadouer. »

Téa m'a donc raconté la vérité. Non pas que cela m'étonne mais je nourrissais l'infime espoir qu'elle ait menti pour me monter la tête contre Yugi. Bien que sa phase laisse sous-entendre une suite, Atem ne continue pas et se contente de fixer au loin. Je commence à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon propre corps, envahi d'une chaleur étouffante.

\- _« Qu'en penses-tu ? »_

Sa question lui arrache enfin un regard.

\- « Quoi ? »

Mes joues se creusent dans un sourire.

_\- « De mon petit mensonge, il était génial, pas vrai ? Faire croire à celui qui nous a trahi qu'on possède la chose qu'il désire le plus et la lui servir sur un plateau d'argent. C'était grandiose de ma part. »_

Mes doigts se referment sur le pli de mon short sans que je sache si ce geste provient de moi. Je ne saisis pas. Ce jour-là au musée, j'étais persuadée qu'Eléonore avait prononcé son véritable prénom. C'était si clair et précis que je ne parviens pas à me convaincre du contraire.

\- « Tu m'as donc menti pour te venger ? »

Atem lui ne semble pas surpris. Au contraire, on dirait qu'il était persuadé de cette version depuis plusieurs jours. Un silence strident s'échappe de mes dents.

_\- « Me venger ? Crois-tu réellement que je vais me contenter d'un mot insignifiant ? J'aurais pu, Atem chéri, mais après ce que tu m'as fait, je vais me montrer un peu plus… imaginative à l'avenir. »_

Le pharaon fronce les sourcils. Au moins, maintenant, il se tourne complètement vers moi. Et dire qu'à l'intérieur de ce corps, l'âme de Yugi assiste à la même scène que moi. Je me sens un poil désolée pour lui.

\- « Laisse mes amis en dehors de ça. »

Eléonore se redresse brusquement de sa chaise et se rue vers Atem. Ma main gauche se plaque à la base de son cou et mime une strangulation sans exercer la moindre pression. Par réflexe, il se recule et tente de s'extraire de mon emprise. Mais cela ne fait qu'accroître les ressentiments d'Eléonore qui presse un peu plus mes doigts contre sa pomme d'Adam, brûlante. Ses longs doigts fins attrapent mon poignet et le comprime suffisamment fort pour m'arracher un cri de douleur. Pourtant, Eléonore persiste à enfoncer mes ongles dans sa peau fine.

_\- « Espèce d'idiot. N'as-tu donc toujours pas compris que ce n'est pas moi qui ressens la douleur, mais elle ? C'est l'avantage que j'ai sur toi, Atem. Il faudra la tuer si tu veux te débarrasser de moi. »_

Un violent frisson me traverse l'échine. Mon corps entier ne répond plus à mes signaux. Mon esprit est totalement vidé, je ne peux réfléchir à rien d'autres que ce rythme cardiaque qui pulse sous mon pouce. Je lâche un grognement de soulagement lorsque la pression s'interrompt brutalement et que je récupère entière possession de mes membres. Atem se courbe en avant, la respiration saccadée.

Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

_Je lui ai simplement rappelé qui commandait ici. Son petit jeu de super-héros arrive à son terme. _

De peur qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle sur moi, je recule d'un pas et me heurte à la table dans un bruit sourd. Merde, je risque d'alerter tout le monde si cela continue. Tout à coup, le puzzle du Millénium scintille de nouveau et je retrouve le petit Yugi, mains portées à son cou aux marques violacées. Pendant une minute, nous nous jaugeons, les yeux écarquillés.

Je crois que nous avons un nouveau problème.

Ni Yugi, ni moi n'abordons l'incident de ce matin. Les questions sur les marques ornant désormais le cou de mon ami sont évitées grâce à son ras-de-cou noir fétiche, masquant une grande partie de l'horreur. Impossible de lui adresser la parole non plus, je me contente de rire bêtement aux blagues du groupe, sans saisir la teneur des conversations.

Alors que nous sommes tous attablés pour prendre le déjeuner, le grondement d'un hélicoptère surgit du ciel étonnamment bleu de la pampa californienne. Les initiales KC ornant l'appareil ont de quoi nous surprendre. Après le discours de Kaiba la veille, nous ne nous attendions pas à le revoir de sitôt. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que nous sommes tous rassurés lorsque Mokuba et Roland sont les seuls à descendre de l'appareil.

\- « Je suis sûr qu'on manquait à Kaiba et qu'il n'a pas voulu l'avouer. » Raille Joey, visiblement fier de sa boutade.

Au final, il ne s'agit là que d'une tentative désespérée de Kaiba de nous emporter dans un énième tournoi de Duel de Monstres. Décidément, ce type n'aura pas chômé. A peine revient-il à la vie qu'il nous dégote une nouvelle occasion de lui botter le cul.

« C'est terminé. »

Je m'enfonce un peu plus sur ma chaise. Cette voix que j'ai entendue… Celui qui a emporté mon âme dans le Sceau d'Orichalque sans même prendre la peine de m'affronter en duel. Cela ne ressemble pas à Kaiba.

\- « Seto souhaiterait vous voir le plus vite possible, alors allons-y. » S'enhardit le cadet Kaiba en nous observant tour à tour.

\- « Hein ? Pardon ? Tu pourrais peut-être nous demander notre avis, non ? Ton frère croit probablement que le monde lui appartient mais il n'a pas d'ordre à me donner, c'est clair ? »

Je partage l'avis de Joey, il n'y a rien que ce type m'obligera à faire.

\- « Joey, vu que l'hélicoptère lui appartient, c'est lui qui décide qui monte dedans. » Remarque Tristan à juste titre.

Par la suite, Mokuba nous informe que son frère ne participera exceptionnellement pas à ce tournoi, ce qui déroge à la réputation bornée qu'il entretient. Il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous.

\- « Ce tournoi a pour but de désigner le champion du monde, et pour ça, nous avons besoin de la participation du champion actuel, toi Yugi ! »

_J'ai envie de lui rire à la gueule._

On va éviter ça, oui.

\- « Les meilleurs duellistes du monde ? Je ne peux pas refuser, tu peux compter sur moi Mokuba !

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux m'inscrire moi aussi ! » Surenchérit le grand blond.

Rebecca en profite pour se caler contre Yugi.

\- « Je peux venir aussi ? Je vous signale que je suis la plus jeune championne régionale de Duel de Monstres et puis j'irais partout où ira mon cher Yugi ! »

Le visage de Téa se décompose. Si seulement ses yeux pouvaient tirer des rayons lasers, il ne resterait rien du tout de la jeune joueuse.

\- « Oui ! » Accepte Mokuba. « Il se trouve que j'ai ici quatre invitations à vous remettre. »

Je m'enfonce un peu plus encore dans mon siège, comme si d'une seconde à l'autre j'allais fusionner avec pour disparaitre de leur vision. Mokuba distribue à chacun son invitation avant d'arriver à moi, avec une joie non dissimulée.

\- « Et voilà la tienne Lorène. »

Je me contrains à la refuser d'un geste de la main, ce qui provoque la surprise générale.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Merci de l'attention, mais je ne compte pas participer à ce tournoi _ultime_. »

Ce dernier mot m'écorche presque la bouche. Il n'y a que Seto Kaiba pour donner des noms aussi ridicules à ses tournois. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va nous sortir pour le prochain. Vu que tous les regards sont posés sur moi, je n'ai d'autres choix que de me justifier.

\- « Je n'ai pas trop envie de me lancer dans un nouveau tournoi pour le moment. Puis j'ai demandé au majordome de Pegasus de venir me chercher, je dois absolument retrouver Zoé. »

Heureusement, Zoé est un alibi tout trouvé pour ne pas avoir à monter dans le même appareil que Yugi. Qui sait, Eléonore aurait pu tenter de le pousser dans l'océan pour vérifier les compétences aquatiques d'Atem.

_Que tu es mignonne._

Je grimace et me ressaisis aussitôt.

\- « Une autre fois, peut-être ! »

Mokuba affiche une moue déçue, rapidement effacée par les commentaires joyeux du reste de la troupe. Je ne me sens pas prête à leur révéler la véritable raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas participer à ce tournoi.

\- « Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »

Alors que l'hélicoptère aurait dû décoller depuis vingt bonnes minutes, Joey persiste à me poser la même question en boucle. Je la balaie d'un revers de la main.

\- « Mais oui ! Allez file mettre une raclée à tous ces gens qui ne comprennent pas le sens du Duel de Monstres. »

Mon ton est un tantinet trop ironique pour lui car il lève les yeux au ciel et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- « Préviens-moi quand tu atterris au Japon, et tu as intérêt à suivre mes exploits sur grand-écran ! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a la chance de sortir avec le futur champion de duel ! »

Je hausse un sourcil devant tant d'aplomb.

\- « Tu crois vraiment pouvoir battre Yugi ?

\- Il n'y a personne qui puisse me résister. »

_J'ai tellement envie de lui mettre un coup dans les burnes._

Là aussi, on va éviter. Garde ça pour le pharaon, tu veux bien ?

\- « Allez Joey, on doit décoller ! » Se plaint Mokuba à l'entrée de l'hélicoptère.

Je lui lance un petit clin d'œil désolé.

\- « Tu vois ? Mon public me réclame. »

L'espace de quelques secondes, j'ai l'impression qu'il va se détourner et rejoindre l'appareil sans demander son reste. Mais cette idée s'efface aussitôt qu'il se penche pour m'embrasser longuement, ses mains chaudes en étau sous mon visage. Pas le temps de profiter de cette caresse réconfortante qu'il file fièrement et salue Mokuba, ahuri.

\- « A-A plus tard, Lorène ! »

Apparemment, il restait quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant des derniers potins. C'est aux côtés du grand-père de Rebecca que nous observons l'hélicoptère s'envoler dans les airs et s'éloigner vers l'horizon.

Le jet privé de Pegasus survole l'immense étendue de mer. Mes échanges avec Chris se sont limités à des banalités affligeantes, je ne veux plus m'attarder avec cette famille, mais pour rentrer, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Choisir entre Kaiba et Pegasus, c'est aussi difficile que de choisir entre s'insuffler le cancer ou Ebola, à quelques détails près.

\- « Nous devrions atterrir d'ici quelques heures, mademoiselle. »

Sa silhouette aux larges épaules sillonne la rangée. Je ne compte plus ses tentatives de susciter en moi l'envie de discuter. Il ne le mérite peut-être pas, mais je me sens incapable de réfléchir clairement sans un minimum de recul.

\- « Merci. » Je bredouille si bas qu'il ne m'a sûrement pas entendue.

Du coin de l'œil, je remarque les rides parsemant son visage. Malgré son âge avancé, j'identifie les poches sous ses yeux comme un manque flagrant de sommeil. Je n'avais plus croisé Chris depuis notre arrivée au quartier général d'Illusions Industrielles, mais au vu du temps entre ma demande de rapatriement et son entrée subite sur les terres de Californie, je devine qu'il ne s'est pas attardé dans les environs.

\- « Votre amie a repris connaissance, mais je me doute que vous êtes déjà au courant. »

Chris s'appuie distraitement sur le siège me faisant face. Il semble attendre mon feu vert pour s'y installer mais je ne réagis pas et me contente d'acquiescer.

\- « Effectivement. »

Bien qu'il ne le montre pas directement, je détecte une pointe de déception dans ma réponse. Je détourne mon attention vers le hublot et cet océan à perte de vue. Pas besoin qu'il dise quoi que ce soit pour comprendre que je parais ingrate. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a dépêtrée du corps inerte de Zoé quand j'étais tétanisée à l'idée de l'avoir perdue pour toujours. Je reviens vers le siège, mais Chris ne se trouve plus dans la rangée. Un long soupire s'entremêle dans mes raclements de gorge. Les vêtements de Mai sont définitivement trop courts.

Chris avait raison. En fin de soirée, l'avion privé d'Illusions Industrielles se pose dans l'arrière-cour de la demeure secondaire de Maximilien Pegasus. Je lance un signe de tête au majordome avant de prendre mes affaires et de rejoindre l'autre côté du manoir pour reprendre la route en direction de chez moi. Téléphone en main, je ne parviens pas à me décider d'appeler ma mère pour l'informer de mon retour. J'appréhende tellement sa réaction. Cela fait tout de même plus de trois jours que je suis partie avec pour seule explication un post-it abandonné sur la table de la cuisine !

_Avec un peu de chances, elle sera encore au boulot quand tu rentreras._

J'opine du menton. Peut-être bien, mais je ferais mieux de me préparer aux autres éventualités pour ne pas me retrouver bête devant elle.

\- « Coucou maman ! Mon séjour en Californie s'est très bien passé ! Tu sais quoi ? On a fait un détour vers la Floride pour sauver le monde d'un fou qui volait des âmes à l'aide du jeu de cartes de mon oncle ! D'ailleurs, si on parlait de mon adoption ?

_\- Un peu moins de fioritures, je te prie. »_

Je grimace, à croire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que cette histoire se termine bien. Soudain, mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je crois un instant qu'il s'agit du sixième sens de ma mère qui a frappé quand je remarque le nom de Zoé s'afficher sur l'écran. Je décroche aussi vite que possible et approche le combiné de mon oreille.

\- « Allô ? Lorène ?

\- Oui ? Comment tu sais que je suis rentrée ?

\- Tu devrais désactiver la localisation de ton téléphone quelques fois, cela éviterait que Kaiba te trouve aussi facilement. »

Cela ne répond pas à ma question, mais je ne commenterai pas.

\- « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je pensais être celle qui devait appeler en premier pour qu'on se voie.

\- Changement de plan ! Il faut que tu reviennes à Flem, tout de suite. »

Si elle arborait un ton plutôt léger au début de notre appel, je sens une once de sérieux dans sa dernière phrase. Alors que mes pieds me guident jusqu'à la barrière de l'entrée, je remarque qu'un vélo a été soigneusement préparé à proximité du portail. Merci Chris.

\- « Si tu veux savoir, alors rapplique sur le champ, je t'attends à proximité de la place principale. »

Son ton grave ne me rassure pas du tout.

\- « Soso, explique-moi tout de suite ce qu'il se passe.

\- Yoshida. Elle s'est réveillée. »

* * *

Fin de l'arc 3

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu et que vous aurez apprécié les modifications apportées à la trame de l'anime.

Je vous informe que l'arc 4 débutera le mercredi 16 octobre, certainement pour l'avant-dernière partie de cette fiction. Âme de Pureté existe depuis le 4 avril 2019 et a toujours été mise à jour deux fois par semaine. Je dois avouer être particulièrement fière de vous proposer une telle régularité. Cependant, avec mon travail à temps plein, la fatigue et les aléas rencontrés sur un autre site d'écriture, il devient difficile d'aligner les chapitres tout en gardant une qualité d'écriture comme j'essaie de le faire.

On se retrouve mercredi 16 octobre pour la suite.


	55. L'Eveil - Chapitre 55

Quand je m'imaginais retrouver ma ville de prédilection, je me voyais plutôt arpenter les rues de Flem avec un certain apaisement, au milieu d'une après-midi ensoleillée. J'admirais les cerisiers en fleurs déverser leur lot de pétales rosées à mes pieds tandis que je me baladerais sans but, hésitant à entrer dans telle ou telle échoppe pour au final me contenter de fixer les vitrines avec envie.

Non, au lieu de ça, je pédale frénétiquement au son des klaxons et autres exclamations pour une histoire de morts revenus à la vie.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est chouette de vivre dans un monde où tout est possible._

Je grogne tout en évitant un piéton qui a eu l'audace de vouloir traverser sur le passage aux bandes blanches. J'envoie valser ce qui me semble être une insulte et m'efforce d'accélérer la cadence à l'entrée d'un énième carrefour.

Yoshida, réveillée ? Cela me parait improbable. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, pâle et inerte, reliée à une aide respiratoire. Durant ma traversée, je souhaite intérieurement qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une hallucination de Zoé. Après tout, elle vient juste de se remettre du Sceau d'Orichalque, il se peut qu'elle n'ait plus tout sa tête !

Lorsque je parviens enfin à la place principale de Flem, mon cœur oscille entre joie et appréhension. En plein milieu de semaine, les bars et pubs ne regorgent pas d'autant de monde que le week-end. Il ne me faut pas plus de dix secondes pour repérer la silhouette grande et fine de Zoé, adossée à la vitrine éteinte d'un magasin d'antiquités. Son visage s'illumine quand elle me remarque à son tour. Je pédale doucement jusqu'à sa hauteur et descends de mon fidèle destrier, non sans une grimace d'inconfort à un endroit que je ne détaillerai pas.

\- « C'est combien le tarif chez toi ? » Siffle-t-elle à la vue de mes vêtements.

Zoé pourrait me sortir les pires insanités du monde, je ne ressentirais aucune colère à son égard. Au contraire, l'entendre se moquer de mon accoutrement déclenche en moi une envie insatiable de la prendre dans mes bras, ce que je fais aussitôt. Elle a maigri, son tour de taille me l'indique. J'enfouis mon visage dans son épaisse chevelure brune et respire son odeur de menthe. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mes épaules, mais contrairement à moi, elle se contente de me tapoter le dos dans un geste affectueux.

\- « Pas en public, Lorène, on pourrait nous surprendre. »

Je pouffe doucement et la libère de mon câlin. Des poches se forment sous ses yeux. Etrange pour quelqu'un qui a dormi pendant plusieurs jours d'affilés. En revanche, ce n'est pas ce qui m'étonne le plus en ce moment.

\- « Yoshida ? » Je lance, peu sûre de moi.

Son regard s'éclaire, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de la raison de notre présence ici. De son index, elle pointe le bar de l'autre côté de la rue, à quelques mètres de la place. Je reconnais sans mal le Tam-Tam, pub spécialisé dans les cocktails dans lequel nous avons travaillé durant plusieurs mois avant… avant un petit accident de rien du tout qui a plongé la patronne dans le Royaume des Ombres.

\- « On dirait que son voyage est terminé. » Commente Zoé, face à mon silence.

\- « J'aurais aimé qu'elle le prolonge un peu…

\- Tu crois qu'elle est revenue d'entre les morts pour nous punir de ne pas avoir fait le tapin pour elle ? »

Je lui assène une petite frappe sur l'épaule, réfrénant un sourire en dépit de la gravité de la situation.

\- « On devrait prévenir Joey et Tristan.

\- Hors de question. » Je proteste vivement. « Pourquoi s'alarmer ? On ne sait même pas si ses souvenirs de la soirée sont intacts ! »

La brune secoue énergiquement la tête.

\- « Et tu vas faire quoi si c'est le cas et qu'elle va tout raconter à la police ? »

_La police._

\- « Oh merde. Zoé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si Yoshida est sortie du Royaume des Ombres, cela signifie que toutes les personnes qui y étaient par ma faute le sont aussi ! »

Elle me dévisage quelques secondes, le temps qu'un groupe de lycéens nous contourne en riant à gorges déployées.

\- « Tu te sens bien, Light Yagami ?

\- Très drôle… »

Mon attention se reporte sur les vitrines du bar où règne une atmosphère chaleureuse mais perturbante vue de dehors. La défaite de Dartz aurait-elle permis aux âmes piégées dans le Royaume des Ombres de s'échapper ?

_Cela ne fait qu'un jour tout au plus. Personne ne peut s'en remettre aussi vite et reprendre son activité comme si de rien était._

On parle de Yoshida, rien n'est jamais normal avec elle. Je glisse mes mains dans les poches de ma veste pour les réchauffer.

\- « Rentrons.

\- A l'intérieur ?

\- Non, chez nous ! Ce serait de la folie de s'inviter dans le bar sans savoir ce qu'il en retourne ! »

Aux paires d'yeux qui se tournent dans notre direction, je remarque que je suis presque en train de crier. Zoé me lance un regard compatissant et hausse les épaules.

\- « Comme tu veux. Rentre, tu dois être fatiguée.

\- Tu peux le dire, le voyage en jet m'a lessivée.

\- Ah, ces problèmes de riches…

\- La ferme. »

D'un commun accord, nous nous éloignons chacune de la place de Flem. Elle à pieds, moi au dos de mon nouveau destrier de métal.

Durant tout le trajet, mon cœur tambourine frénétiquement contre ma poitrine. L'euphorie de revoir Zoé est retombée aussi vite qu'un soufflé raté. Un coup de klaxon m'alerte d'un énième feu rouge brûlé. En guise de réponse, j'enfonce ma pédale et zigzague entre les voitures engagées dans le carrefour. Mon crâne est plein et vide à la fois. Mes mouvements sont mus par l'instinct plutôt que par réflexions. Madame Yoshida, Monsieur Kageyama… Sont-ils si simplement revenus à la vie ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Après avoir observé la déchéance du corps de mon ancienne patronne dans un garde-meuble froid et sale, je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder dans les yeux sans y voir son corps pâle et odorant.

Un instant, mes paupières se ferment sous cette image insupportable et mon guidon dévie brusquement sur le trottoir. De violentes crampes me contractent les mains et me forcent à redresser mon vélo afin de ne pas chuter.

Merci Eléonore.

_Je viens de te sauver la vie, tu me dois quelque chose maintenant._

Je préfère encore m'exploser la gueule contre le bitume que de te devoir quoi que ce soit. Surtout depuis que tu as essayé d'étrangler Yugi de mes propres mains.

Arrivée en contrebas de la rue commerciale, je décide de descendre de ma bicyclette et de poursuivre mon chemin à pied. La série de lampadaires me semble interminable, mes poumons se vident à chaque pas de mon ascension. Cette sensation de fraicheur au plus profond de ma poitrine dissipe durant quelques minutes les doutes et peurs qui m'assaillent depuis plusieurs jours. Au détour d'une rue, j'aperçois ma maison. Mon pas ralentit progressivement, tellement que je m'arrête une dizaine de mètres sur le trottoir voisin. L'herbe est tondue, la barrière ouverte, les volets tirés. Ma maison était-elle si petite quand je suis partie ?

_\- « Bienvenue chez soi. » _Pépie Eléonore en tapotant le caoutchouc du bout des ongles.

Elle me pousse en avant, pour m'insuffler le peu de courage qu'il me manquait. J'enchaine les derniers pas qui me séparent de la petite allée et dépose mon vélo sur la barrière après l'avoir refermée. Mes mains tremblent doucement. Je les serre en poings le long de mes hanches et inspire profondément. Ça y est, il est temps d'assumer.

Lorsque j'insère la clé dans la serrure, je compte jusqu'à trois avant de la déverrouiller et d'entrer. Une forte odeur de viennoiseries emplit mes narines. Je ne remarque cependant aucune lumière, ni dans la cuisine, ni même à l'étage. Maman doit dormir. Mais aussitôt ai-je glissé le premier pied en direction de l'odeur que la lampe du salon s'allume brusquement. Je déglutis et lâche mon sac quand la silhouette s'en dégage.

\- « Lorène Olivier Yuurei. »

Mes poils s'hérissent et je me fige comme un I. Ma mère n'évoque mon deuxième nom qu'en cas de force majeure. Je me cambre brusquement en avant et joins mes mains en signe de rédemption. Elle s'avance lentement jusqu'à ma hauteur. Fixant ses chaussons violets avec un certain intérêt, je n'ose pas relever la tête pour croiser son regard que j'imagine meurtrier.

\- « Dans la cuisine, tout de suite. »

Son ton menaçant ne laisse aucun doute sur la tempête que je suis sur le point de subir. Ma gorge sèche peine à déglutir, obstruée parce que je ne nommerais « la trouille de ma vie ». Tel un robot, je la suis dans l'autre pièce, enivrée par les émanations de croissants chauds. Un instant, je me demande s'ils ont été cuisinés rien que pour moi, mais chasse cette pensée. La chaise crisse sous mon poids, je pose mes mains sur la table et gratte mes ongles sous le stress. Eléonore, sauve-moi.

_Tu peux me demander de venir à bout de n'importe quoi : un être maléfique, un pharaon, un guerrier russe, mais pas la colère d'une daronne._

Bah merci pour la solidarité.

\- « Lorène. »

Je me redresse brutalement. Les yeux bleus intenses de ma mère me brûlent la peau. Elle me toise de haut en bas, évaluant certainement ma nouvelle tenue, Ô combien légère pour une fille de mon âge.

\- « O-Oui ? »

Je ne cherche plus à dissimuler mon embarras.

\- « Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu agisses ainsi ? »

Si je me sentais coupable en franchissant le seuil de l'entrée, ce n'est rien à côté de ce que sa demande déclenche en moi. Sa voix n'est teintée d'aucun reproche, d'aucune animosité, pas la moindre trace de colère pourtant justifiée vu la situation. Devant mon absence de réaction, elle poursuit :

\- « Je fais des pieds et des mains pour nous permettre de vivre dans un confort suffisant et propice à tes études, je te paie des cours de soutien – auxquels tu ne vas plus, c'est indéniable, et quand je rentre à la maison, tout ce que trouve c'est un mot de ta part qui dit que tu pars. Où ? Aucune information. Avec qui ? Non plus. »

Si seulement je pouvais m'enfoncer si profondément dans ma chaise qu'elle fusionnerait avec moi. Malgré mes appels à l'aide, Eléonore reste aux abonnés absents.

\- « Lorène.

\- Oui, je sais. » Je réponds un peu trop sèchement. « Je me rattraperai au prochain semestre, c'est promis !

\- Là n'est pas la question, Lorène ! » Reprend-t-elle énergiquement. « Il n'y a pas que l'école qui m'inquiète. Ecoute, j'ai discuté avec ton père. Je pensais que tu étais retournée le voir. »

Papa ? Ma dernière discussion avec lui remonte à plusieurs fois. Nous avions prévu de discuter au moins une fois par semaine après notre départ pour le Japon. Malheureusement, dans la réalité, je ne l'ai appelé qu'une dizaine de fois tout au plus.

\- « Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais je ne parviens plus à te canaliser. Je comprends que tu fasses ta crise d'adolescence comme tous les jeunes de ton âge. Mais si les choses ne se calment pas rapidement, tu retourneras chez ton père quelques temps. »

Un peu ébahie, je fronce les sourcils. Ma crise d'adolescence se résume jusqu'ici à combattre des inconnus en Duel de Monstres pour sauver le monde. Il y a bien pire que moi.

\- « Tu peux me regarder comme ça, ton père et moi sommes du même avis. » Ajoute-t-elle d'un ton sérieux. « Nous sommes tes parents, je te rappelle. »

Sa dernière phrase me décoche un petit sourire en coin. Les images de mes rêves et fragments de mémoire resurgissent immédiatement dans mon esprit. Les coups de feu, l'orphelinat, Maximilien Pegasus. Je songe à lui balancer tout ça à la figure, mais me rétracte dans la seconde.

_\- « Je t'aime, maman. »_

Quoi ? Mon visage se décompose en même temps que celui de ma mère. Je maudis Eléonore et ses idées à la con.

_Un jour tu me remercieras. Montre plus de respect envers tes ainés, veux-tu._

\- « Moi aussi ma chérie. »

Désormais, ses traits sont complètement détendus et elle me gratifie d'un sourire chaleureux. Mon cœur semble vouloir s'échapper de ma poitrine sous une espèce de joie indescriptible. Le souffle coupé, je suis ma mère du regard quand elle se lève et me propose de manger avant de me coucher. Demain, je devrais me rendre au lycée pour un entretien avec mon conseiller, celui qui s'occupe de mon dossier depuis mon arrivée à Flem. J'appréhende d'ores et déjà cette entrevue. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, mes résultats n'ont jamais été très glorieux et la situation s'est aggravée depuis deux mois.

Désormais seule, je décide de m'emparer de quelques viennoiseries et de me trainer jusqu'à ma chambre. M'affaler sur mon lit me parait irréel. Je ne compte plus les nuits où mon corps se pliait au confort sommaire des bancs, canapés et sièges d'avion. Mes membres lourds s'enfoncent dans le matelas moelleux. Je lâche un gémissement de plaisir puis constate les vibrations de mon téléphone contre mes côtes.

\- « Quoi encore ? » Je grogne, rapprochant l'écran de mon visage à moitié caché dans mon coussin.

Numéro inconnu, je choisis malgré tout de décrocher.

\- « M'allô ?

\- Yuurei, tu vas immédiatement ramener ton cul dans mon tournoi.

\- K-Kaiba ? »

Mon exclamation s'étouffe au fond de ma gorge. De toutes les personnes qui pouvaient m'appeler à une heure pareille, Seto Kaiba figurait à la fin de ma liste.

\- « Tu ne peux pas décliner mon invitation.

\- Eh bien c'est justement ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant, j'aimerais dormir, Kaiba. Bonne nuit.

\- Ne raccroche pas. »

Son air autoritaire se fait sentir à des kilomètres. Cependant, probablement à cause de mon envie de l'entendre galérer à m'inviter dans ton tournoi, j'attends patiemment qu'il continue.

\- « Tu as peut-être battu Rafael, mais c'était un coup de chance. En tant que duelliste, tu te dois de participer à mon tournoi et de révéler à tout le monde la piètre duelliste que tu es. »

_Il sait s'y prendre avec les filles, j'en suis époustouflée._

\- « Kaiba, tu penses vraiment qu'en m'insultant je vais accepter ta proposition ?

\- Ça marche bien avec l'idiot qui t'accompagne. »

Touché. Je me doutais bien que Mokuba lui rapporterait mon baiser avec Joey. En revanche, nous insulter tous les deux ne risque pas d'arranger ses affaires.

\- « Si tu participes, je te raconterai ce que tu veux savoir sur l'orphelinat. »

Ma main se referme sur mon téléphone. En proie à une vive colère, je roule sur mon dos et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Quel connard, décidément.

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je participe ou non à ton tournoi ? Tu n'y participes même pas.

\- Si Yugi est réellement un champion, il te battra et je pourrai lui soutirer le titre qui me revient de droit. »

Alors à ses yeux, je suis incapable de porter le titre de Reine des Jeux ? Un râle rauque s'échappe de ma gorge. Ce type me dégoûte à un point inimaginable. Si je n'avais pas vaincu Rafael, jamais il ne m'aurait proposé de me dévoiler une partie de mes souvenirs enfouis.

\- « Je t'envoie un hélicoptère à la première heure.

\- Garde-le pour toi Kaiba. Va crever. »

Sur ce, je raccroche et envoie valser mon téléphone plus loin. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être énervant ! Comment un homme peut-il accumuler autant de défauts et détenir autant de pouvoir à son âge ? Il est clair que je ne participerai pas à son tournoi. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.


	56. L'Eveil - Chapitre 56

Mon retour au lycée de Flem s'est avéré relativement normal. Le principe de remettre les pieds dans cette école après l'avoir partiellement cramé avec un disque de duel m'a quelque peu décontenancé, mais le cours du temps a repris ses droits. Les élèves se baladent dans les couloirs, chahutent et raillent parfois, ne se doutant pas une seconde qu'ils auraient pu perdre leur âme avant-hier.

Mon rendez-vous avec le conseiller s'approche à grands pas. En bonne élève – et pour éviter les représailles de ma mère, je m'y présente avec dix minutes d'avance. Mon uniforme me colle à la peau, je m'y sens légèrement à l'étroit. Pourtant, il n'a pas rétréci au lavage et je doute que mes dernières escapades m'aient remplumée pour l'hiver. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y songer davantage qu'une force m'agrippe le cou et me penche en avant.

\- « Prête à revivre en enfers ? » Chantonne Zoé, arborant un nouveau ras-de-cou en forme de cœur, transparent cette fois.

\- « Tu parles de mon échec scolaire ou de l'énorme tas de merde qu'on doit régler à côté ? »

Pourtant, son sourire ne s'efface pas. Bien au contraire, mon amie semble emportée par une énergie fulgurante.

\- « J'ai vu Yoshida. »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je me libère de son emprise et lui agrippe violemment le poignet pour l'attirer contre moi.

\- « Tu es folle ?!

\- Oh hé, doucement ! Quand tu vas savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit, tu vas m'a-do-rer ! »

Mais je n'aurais pas l'occasion d'écouter son récit car la porte du conseiller s'ouvre à cet instant sur un homme plutôt petit, lunettes rectangulaires aux reflets éblouissants et à la chemise blanche froissée. Troublée par la révélation de Zoé, j'en oublie de le saluer proprement et lève distraitement la main droite.

\- « A tout à l'heure, Yuurei-san ! » Ricane-t-elle en s'éloignant vers un couloir adjacent.

Note à moi-même : préparer une seconde tombe à son nom. Elle ne paie rien pour attendre !

\- « Mademoiselle Yuurei ? »

Trop occupée à imaginer toutes les manières de me venger de cet affront, je ne remarque que tardivement que le conseiller s'est décalé pour m'inviter à entrer. Je me râcle la gorge, bafouillant quelques rapides excuses, et m'engouffre dans le bureau. Plongée dans une semi-obscurité due aux stores californiens négligemment tirés, la pièce ressemble à une salle de consultation : des murs blancs aseptisés, des étagères débordant de dossiers classés par couleurs, une chaise en alignement parfait avec les autres meubles. La salle semble être figée dans le temps. Dans mes souvenirs, rien n'a changé depuis ma dernière visite, il y a deux mois d'ici.

\- « Vous pouvez vous asseoir. »

J'obtempère non sans une certaine appréhension. Le conseiller n'a jamais été très expressif, à l'instar de la majorité du corps enseignant. Ainsi, quand celui-ci affiche un air sévère en tournant une à une les pages de mon dossier, je doute que mes résultats augurent quoi que ce soit de bon.

\- « Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Mademoiselle Yuurei, mais je dois avouer que vos notes sont plutôt décevantes, en dépit des espoirs que nous avons placés en vous dès votre arrivée à Flem. »

_Il vient de dire que tu es plus stupide que tu en as l'air._

Merci, Eléonore, je n'avais pas besoin de traduction.

Mes jambes se croisent et se décroisent sous la peine. Je peine à garder une posture droite et retiens une envie inexplicable de taper en rythme sur le bureau pour troubler le silence entre chacune de ses phrases. Il me donne l'impression de relire trois fois la même feuille avant d'oser un regard dans ma direction.

\- « Mais ce ne sont pas vos résultats qui préoccupent vos professeurs et moi-même. »

Il dépose devant lui un document semblable à une série de notes manuscrites.

\- « Absences répétées, taux de participation en baisse et des bruits de couloir qui indiquent que vous seriez liée de près ou de loin à l'incendie de notre toit. »

Je suis sur le point de protester quand il se penche en avant de quelques centimètres, provoquant un grincement de son fauteuil.

\- « Les rumeurs ne sont pas des preuves, nous en avons bien conscience. Mais nos confrères de l'établissement de Domino City qui vous a accueilli ces dernières semaines nous a rapportés les mêmes impressions à votre égard, Mademoiselle Yuurei. »

A chaque fois qu'il répète le terme « Mademoiselle », je repense à Chris et sa manie de me nommer de la même façon. Je dois avouer que ce conseiller pointe exactement ce qui ne tourne pas rond récemment. Cependant, il m'est impossible d'argumenter sur l'importance du Duel de Monstres dans toute cette histoire. Et encore moins d'Eléonore qui a explosé les vitres d'une des salles de classe par la force divine.

\- « Si vous souhaitez en parler, Mademoiselle, sachez que nous sommes à disposition des étudiants pour régler tout ce qui affaire aux études. »

Mécaniquement, je hoche la tête, sans trouver les mots. Aucune des explications qui tournent dans mon esprit ne suffirait à le convaincre de ma bonne foi.

_\- « Le problème, voyez-vous c'est que…_

\- que… ! » J'interromps brusquement la tentative d'Eléonore.

Le conseiller hausse un sourcil, visiblement surpris de ma soudaine variation de ton.

\- « Que… Ce n'est pas simple en ce moment, vous voyez. Ça doit être le mal du pays, ou quelque chose dans le genre ! Oui ! L'Europe me manque terriblement ! Mais rassurez-vous, c'est temporaire ! Je vous assure que mes notes vont remonter aussi vite qu'elles sont descendues ! »

Mes joues s'échauffent et mon débit de paroles est affreusement élevé. Mes mains émettent des mouvements saccadés, comme si j'essayais de le convaincre de mes bonnes intentions. Malheureusement, tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'est de m'embrouiller davantage.

\- « Bien. J'aimerais que vous repreniez vos cours de rattrapage du samedi. J'ai ouïe dire d'un professeur de Domino que votre japonais s'était fortement dégradé. Nous ne voudrions pas vous recaler pour une matière que vous pouvez perfectionner dans notre établissement. »

Je fronce les sourcils malgré moi. L'image de Madame Chonos, riant aux éclats en vantant mes lacunes en lecture m'apparait directement.

\- « De plus, je constate que votre taux de participation au club d'éloquence a également chuté. »

Je me renfrogne sur mon siège. Le club d'éloquence… Encore une brillante idée qui date de mon arrivée à Flem. Perdue dans le choix des clubs qui n'existent pas dans l'enseignement européen, je m'étais laissée entrainée à celui d'éloquence par les recommandations de Kaoruko. Evidemment, les semaines suivant ma rencontre avec Zoé, plus personne ne m'y voyait. Et quand, pour les besoins de mon dossier, j'osais poser un pied dans la salle de classe, les autres membres faisaient tout simplement semblant de ne pas me voir. « Yuurei le fantôme », assez ironique dans le genre [**1**].

\- « Pouvons-nous compter sur vous pour reprendre vos activités ? »

Si j'affiche une moue contrite, peu incline à accepter sa demande, le conseiller n'en démord pas. Derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, ses yeux noirs en amandes tantôt me fixent, tantôt se portent sur l'étagère dans mon dos.

\- « Bien sûr. » Je réplique d'un ton léger.

Ce n'est qu'une question de mois. Puis Kaoruko n'a plus aucune incidence sur moi désormais. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait arriver de mal ?

L'entretien avec mon conseiller scolaire s'achève là. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu noter sur son carnet à part « l'élève a accepté toutes nos revendications ». Avais-je réellement le choix ? La perspective de retourner en Europe pour vivre avec mon père ne m'enchante pas plus que ça. Non pas que ma vie au Japon soit meilleure. Loin de là. En revanche, j'ai un pincement au cœur à l'idée de quitter quelques personnes ici, à commencer par cette très chère Zoé. Du moins, si elle survit à notre prochaine entrevue.

Dès ma sortie du bureau, mon regard s'arrête sur le tableau d'affichage. Le nom de Maximilien Pegasus ressort sur tous les posters. Un profond dégoût mélangeant ma haine et celle d'Eléonore a raison de ma bonne humeur. Je ne saurai dire si mes mouvements provenaient d'elle ou de moi, mais ma main s'élève à hauteur des affiches et les arrache d'un coup sec. Je les écrase en une grosse boule puis la projette dans la poubelle la plus proche. Si seulement c'était aussi facile.

\- « Tu as vu le portrait de Maximilien Pegasus dans l'entrée ? »

A la pause de midi, Zoé et moi avions convenu de manger ensemble sur des bancs près du portail – faute de toit. Mon irruption en cours après des jours d'absence n'a provoqué aucune réaction, si ce n'est un gloussement strident de la part de Kaoruko, rapidement accompagné de ceux de ses deux toutous. Les cours me paraissent étrangement fades à côté des événements extraordinaires auxquels j'ai été confrontés précédemment. Pas de duel, ni de menace de mourir d'un instant à l'autre, et encore moins d'éternel recommencement du monde en cas de défaite. Seulement des leçons de mathématiques que je gribouillais sur mon cahier d'un air distrait.

\- « On raconte même que le comité des élèves aurait pour projet un club à son honneur. »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma boule de riz. Il faudra donc bien plus que quelques posters jetés à la poubelle pour effacer la présence de ce type dans le lycée. Je me tapote fermement la poitrine pour avaler la nourriture coincée dans ma gorge.

\- « Moi, je propose aussi qu'on fasse une messe tous les matins à la gloire de ce cher milliardaire qui a donné si bénévolement de son argent pour reconstruire une école sans aucune arrière-pensée. »

Zoé me toise en coin, cherchant une quelconque réaction de ma part. Depuis son réveil, elle ne cesse de me provoquer pour me tirer les vers du nez. Ses messages insistants se dénombrent par dizaine, mais je m'efforce de garder le silence. L'entaille laissée par les révélations de Dartz est trop profonde, je préfère enterrer ces souvenirs au fin fond de ma chambre de l'âme, pour le grand bonheur d'Eléonore.

\- « Ouais, bizarre. » Je réponds évasivement. « Alors, comme ça tu as vu Yoshida ? »

Son visage se referme durant quelques secondes. Zoé dévie son regard vers le match de basket improvisé par les dernières années. Les garçons poussent des cris, s'engueulant à chaque mauvaise action de leur coéquipier pour se taper dans la main dès que l'un d'entre eux marque un panier. Cette scène Ô combien normale pour un lycée suscite une floppée de questions sur mon quotidien. Comme ses super-héros dans les films qui n'arrivent jamais à reprendre une vie normale après avoir sauvé le monde d'un énième danger.

Serais-je devenue un super-héros ?

\- « Bonne nouvelle : elle a tout oublié. »

Je reviens immédiatement vers mon amie, le menton calé entre son pouce et son index.

\- « Elle se souvenait de moi. De toi aussi. Par contre, elle n'a aucun souvenir de la soirée ayant précédé son coma. »

Malgré la bonne nouvelle, mon cœur s'emballe en imaginant Zoé en pleine discussion avec notre ancienne patronne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ? »

La brune s'arrête un instant pour réfléchir, sans détourner ses yeux du match.

\- « Qu'elle s'est réveillée à l'hôpital, que deux garçons d'un lycée voisin l'ont amenée un soir. Elle pense avoir fait un _black-out_ après une soirée arrosée. Au vu des gens louches qui se présentaient parfois au Tam-Tam, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle baigne dans des histoires étranges. »

_Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant._

Cela signifie qu'on n'a plus rien à craindre de sa part. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens toujours aussi tendue ?

Soudain, le bruit de mon portable m'arrache de mes pensées. Encore un numéro privé, comme hier soir. Je lâche un long soupir.

\- « Un admirateur ? » Me questionne Zoé d'une voix enjôleuse.

\- « Non, un nuisible. » Je rétorque en décrochant. « Arrête de m'appeler Kaiba.

\- Mon tournoi début aujourd'hui, je sais que tu es au lycée et un hélicoptère est prêt à t'emmener à Kaibaland pour le lancement de la compétition. »

_Kaibaland ?_

\- « _Kaibaland_ ? Sérieusement ? Moi qui pensais que tu ne pouvais pas trouver pire appellation que le _tournoi ultime_. Je ne participerai pas à ton petit jeu, est-ce clair ? Mes amitiés à Mokuba. »

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, je décide de lui raccrocher au nez et de changer mon téléphone en mode silencieux. Zoé semble hilare, une main plaquée contre sa bouche pour ne pas rire.

\- « Tu te rends compte ? Ce type tente de m'évincer de sa vie et de ses projets pendant des semaines et maintenant il me harcèle pour que je participe à son putain de tournoi ! Je rêve.

\- Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. »

Je me retiens de lui frapper l'épaule. D'après mon conseiller scolaire, des rumeurs circulent sur de prétendues bagarres auxquelles j'aurais participé. Ce n'est clairement pas le moment de me faire remarquer.

\- « Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. » Déclare Zoé en pointant du doigt un pan éloigné de la cour.

De l'autre côté du terrain de basket, non loin du parking à vélos, deux lycéennes ont l'air de discuter. L'une, adossée contre le mur de la BU, secoue énergiquement les mains en avant tandis que l'autre, la chevelure courte et bleutée reconnaissable entre mille, s'abaisse à la hauteur de son vis-à-vis.

\- « J'en connais une qui mériterait une bonne leçon de ta part. »

Les paroles de Zoé résonnent en moi. Mon désir de me confronter une nouvelle fois à Kageyama me remonte les tripes.

_Qu'attendons-nous ? J'ai hâte de sentir son nez se casser sous mon poing !_

Mon cœur tambourine éperdument, me hurlant de secourir cette brune de première année que je n'ai pas pu aider la première fois. Mais comme à cette époque, je suis réduite à hausse les épaules et détourner le regard. Zoé me dévisage, elle s'attendait certainement à mieux de ma part. Moi aussi, dans un sens.

Je ne veux pas retourner en Europe.

* * *

[**1**]: Yuurei (ou 幽霊) signifie fantôme, revenant, apparition en japonais.


	57. L'Eveil - Chapitre 57

_Jeu. 16:49. Expéditeur : Soso Hirae.  
__Message : Et une nouvelle victoire pour Yugi Muto. C'est Kaiba qui doit être comblé._

Calée au fond de ma chaise, j'esquisse un sourire devant son message. La veille, Yugi avait remporté le tournoi ultime de sa majesté aux yeux bleus. Le duel avait été retransmis sur les écrans géants des buildings à Domino City. Zoé et moi n'avons pas manqué une seconde de cet affrontement, confortablement installées sur une des terrasses prises d'assaut.

_Jeu. 16:52. Expéditeur : Lorène Yuurei  
__Message : Il doit déjà avoir préparé toute la com' autour de son prochain tournoi. Les rumeurs disent qu'on va jouer sur des motos à l'effigie de nos monstres._

Concentrée sur mon téléphone, je remarque que tardivement les multiples raclements de gorge au pied du tableau.

\- « Devons-nous rappeler à certains membres notre charte concernant l'utilisation des téléphones portables dans l'enceinte de notre club ? »

Sur l'estrade, Kaoruko se dandine dans l'espoir d'attirer mon attention. Il faut dire que son petit discours sur l'importance de la beauté au sein du lycée comme motivation de résultats ne m'a plus captivée que ça. Depuis le fond de la classe, je relève distraitement les yeux de mon écran et lui adresse un petit sourire faussement désolé.

\- « Whoopsie. »

Mon excès de zèle ne suffit pas à démolir sa confiance. Kaoruko enroule une mèche de ses cheveux roux bouclés autour de son index. Elle jauge un instant ses amies pour s'assurer qu'elles me dévisagent à leur tour avant de reprendre sa messe quotidienne.

_Un accident peut vite arriver dans cette école._

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit au sommet de l'échelle sociale de ce lycée, je ne crains plus Kaoruko. Sûrement dois-je ce regain d'aplomb à la présence d'Eléonore, mais cela me renvoie l'image d'une fille cool qui se fiche des pimbêches comme notre chère chef de club.

_Jeu. 16:58. Expéditeur : Lorène Yuurei.  
__Message : Une virée ce soir ?_

Depuis que j'ai repris les cours telle une élève modèle, j'ai décidé de multiplier les occasions de voir Zoé en dehors de l'école. Ma peur de la perdre à nouveau resurgit à chaque fois que j'aperçois son visage au détour d'un couloir. La veille, alors que nous suivions attentivement le duel opposant Yugi au finaliste du tournoi, mes tripes se contractaient à chacune des invocations du champion en titre. Tout le monde admirait les prouesses stratégiques des deux côtés du terrain tandis que je luttais intérieurement contre les souvenirs laissés par Dartz et son terrible Sceau d'Orichalque.

Mon portable émet une légère vibration.

_Jeu. 17:00. Expéditeur : Soso Hirae.  
__Message : Déso', pas possible, travail ce soir._

J'en avais presque oublié que Zoé avait retrouvé un boulot de serveuse dans un autre bar. Après tout, c'est elle qui tenait le Tam-Tam à bout de bras quand Madame Yoshida avait mystérieusement disparu de la circulation. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas sérieusement songé à me retrouver un job, bien que cela améliorerait sûrement l'estime de ma mère envers moi. Je devrais demander à Zoé de me pistonner.

_Oublie ça, on peut faire bien mieux !_

Comme quoi ?

_Avec toutes ces hôtesses qui pullulent en ville, on aurait vite fait de gagner de l'argent grâce à mon charme irrésistible._

Je grimace. Je doute que ce soit vraiment mieux que de faire le tapin dans la rue. Au moins, je pourrais toujours ressortir les vêtements de Mai, au lieu de les laisser mourir au fond de ma penderie entre les pulls de Noel et les pantalons bouffants que je ne dévoilerai jamais au grand jour.

A la fin des activités de club, je suis la première à m'extirper de la salle de classe. Je ne peux réprimer un soupir de soulagement à chaque fois que je quitte cette atmosphère étouffante. Les filles du club d'éloquence ont la main forte sur le parfum. Leurs odeurs se mélangent pour former une boule irrespirable. Au fil des couloirs, je profite d'une bouffée d'air frais pour me nettoyer les poumons.

A ma plus grande surprise, Kageyama ne s'est pas présentée à moi ces deux derniers jours. Pourtant, d'après mes calculs, son père devrait s'être remis de mon interrogatoire, raison pour elle de se s'occuper de mon cas.

_Elle flippe à l'idée de nous affronter, elle a la frousse !_

Je m'arrête à hauteur de mon casier. Moi, lui faire peur ? Cela me paraît tellement improbable quand on y songe. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Certes, ma confrontation avec les triplées Kageyama ne lui a pas réussi, mais de là à m'éviter !

Alors que je récupère quelques manuels de japonais pour réviser ce soir, mon téléphone vibre au fond de mon sac. Tiens, c'est Joey.

_Jeu. 17:20. Expéditeur : Joey Wheeler._

_Message : Hé Cocotte, t'es libre ce soir ?_

Une vague de chaleur se forme au creux de mon ventre. Je me sens rougir à cause d'un simple message. Que c'est ridicule ! Mes méninges tournent à plein régime. Si j'accepte, je n'arriverai pas à lui cacher le retour de Yoshida, et je devrais sûrement lui toucher un mot sur le père de Kageyama. La porte de mon casier de referme dans un claquement métallique.

_Tu as vraiment envie d'être dépendante de ce type au moindre problème ?_

Mon regard se fixe sur un point au loin. Je referme mes doigts sur la sangle de mon sac.

\- « Il ne mérite pas ça. » Je souffle sans me préoccuper des quelques étudiants circulant dans mon dos.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ne mérite pas ? Que tu lui mentes, ou que tu le submerges de tes problèmes ?_

J'expire si profondément que mes poumons se vident complètement. Les deux, certainement. De l'autre côté de l'entrée, le soleil décline dangereusement à l'horizon. Depuis la cour, j'observe distraitement les trainées orangées dans le ciel. Il s'étend si loin qu'il pourrait me tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment.

\- « Hé. »

Je sursaute. Le visage rivé au-dessus des buildings, je n'ai pas remarqué la silhouette postée à quelques mètres de moi, adossé au portail. Des cheveux blancs, l'uniforme bleu des lycéens de Domino City et, surtout, l'anneau du Millénium fièrement accroché autour de son cou.

\- _« Bakura, cela faisait longtemps. »_

Ne te gêne surtout pas.

_Merci, je commençais à me demander si je ne devrais pas te demander ton autorisation avant de parler._

Je fronce les sourcils, ce qui n'échappe pas à Bakura. Son rire fuse dans la cour, s'attirant les regards surpris des étudiants au pied sur portail.

\- « Cela faisait une éternité, ma chère Eléonore. »

Si j'avais un doute sur l'identité de celui que j'ai vaincu en duel chez Yugi, il est clair qu'il ne s'agit pas du même Bakura gentil et candide. Non, c'est celui qui a affronté Atem sur le dirigeable, lors du tournoi de Bataille Ville. Perplexe, je ne réagis pas quand Eléonore s'avance d'un pas dans sa direction et pose mes mains sur mes hanches.

_\- « Tu en as mis du temps. J'ai fini par croire que tu m'avais abandonnée, toi aussi. »_

Ma langue claque sur mon palais. Elle se sent en position de force, à en croire l'adrénaline qui me monte à la tête. Bakura ne se laisse pas impressionner. Les bras croisés, il se penche légèrement en avant pour ancrer ses yeux marrons dans les miens.

\- « Permets-moi de me rattraper. Tu m'accompagnes ?

_\- Où tu veux. »_

De toute évidence, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je songe alors à Joey, qui attend probablement ma réponse.

_Laisse tomber cet idiot, nous avons un bien meilleur parti désormais._

Ce n'est pas la peine de me débattre contre Eléonore. Mes jambes se déplacent sans le moindre effort, je suis Bakura à l'aveugle dans rues de Flem.

\- « Tu ne manges pas ? »

Installés dans un café excentré de Domino City, je triture nerveusement mes doigts sous la table. Pour une raison que j'ignore, l'emprise d'Eléonore sur mon corps ne dure pas aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait.

\- « Non merci. » Je bredouille, mal à l'aise.

Bakura, quant à lui, ne semblait pas partager mon état. Bien au contraire, affalé sur son siège il avalait d'une bouchée la mousse au chocolat commandée quelques minutes auparavant. Je ne connais pas la raison de ma présence ici, les scénarios les plus improbables tourbillonnent dans mon esprit. Si Bakura et Eléonore étaient liés depuis le début, alors pourquoi attendre si longtemps avant de m'épingler ?

_C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir._

Je prie de tout mon cœur que tu ne m'aies pas encore entrainée dans une histoire à dormir debout, Eléonore. L'information tardant à venir, je me râcle la gorge à plusieurs reprises et fixe le jeune homme intensément.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Je finis par lâcher, excédée.

Bakura termine son ramequin le plus lentement du monde. La tension qui m'anime lui arrache un sourire vorace. Peu à peu, l'idée de m'enfuir d'ici germe dans mon esprit. C'est un mauvais plan de trainer avec ce type. Nous avons beau nous trouver dans un lieu public, je ne m'y sens pas totalement en sécurité.

\- « Détends-toi, petite, j'aimerais juste m'entretenir avec mon amie, veux-tu ? »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, mes phalanges blanchissent tant je serre ma main sur mon verre d'eau, toujours plein.

\- « C'est encore mon corps, je te signale.

\- C'est qu'elle sort les griffes, ton hôte. Je suis surpris que tu ne l'aies pas mieux dressée, Eléonore. »

Autant ses paroles que son ton arrogant me provoque l'irrésistible envie de lui mettre ma main à la figure. Cependant, une horde de fourmis s'insinue dans mes bras. Je sais pertinemment qu'à l'instant même où j'intenterai le moindre geste violent à son égard, Eléonore m'en empêchera.

_\- « Que veux-tu, chéri ? »_

Bakura reconnait immédiatement le ton suave de son amie. Ses traits redeviennent sérieux et je comprends que mon âme est reléguée au second plan. Il s'accoude sur la table et entremêle ses doigts.

\- « Il est grand-temps de se débarrasser du pharaon. »

Un violent frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je déglutis difficilement alors qu'Eléonore croise mes bras sous ma poitrine, soutenant le regard de Bakura.

_\- « J'en suis venue à la même conclusion. »_

Ses joues se creusent davantage.

\- « Pardonne mon absence, chère Eléonore, mais après ton duel contre Pegasus, j'ai cru que tu n'étais pas assez forte pour lutter contre ton hôte. »

Mon duel contre Pegasus ? Etrange, dans mes souvenirs, Bakura était plongé dans le Royaume des Ombres suite à son duel contre Yugi. Il ne devrait pas être en connaissance de ces informations.

_Détrompe-toi. Contrairement à moi, son âme est raccrochée à un objet du Millénium et non au corps de Bakura._

Dans ce cas, il suffirait de se débarrasser de l'Anneau pour éliminer cet esprit maléfique. Mon attention descend sur l'artéfact. Ces objets n'apportent rien de bon.

\- « Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais ressaisie récemment. » Ajoute-t-il face à notre silence.

_\- « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?_

\- Les griffures de Yugi n'ont échappé à personne. »

J'étouffe un grognement au fond de ma gorge et plisse les yeux. Alors ils sont tous au courant de mon altercation avec Yugi ? Etonnant que Téa n'ait pas tenté de m'assassiner dans la journée. Soudain, le message de Joey me revient en mémoire. Peut-être m'a-t-il proposé de nous retrouver pour en discuter. Je hausse les épaules malgré moi.

_\- « Comme si j'allais me contenter de petites égratignures sur ce garçon. Le pharaon doit payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait. »_

Tandis qu'elle s'exprimait sur un ton neutre jusqu'ici, la voix d'Eléonore se teint désormais de la même colère que lors de notre entrevue avec Atem. Mes mains sont secouées de tremblements, si bien qu'elle les dissimule sous la table pour ne pas dévoiler son trouble au grand jour.

\- « Tu as raison. Après tout, il nous a tous trahis. »

Cette phrase fait écho dans ma tête. Je l'ai déjà entendue. Non, je l'ai même prononcée il y a longtemps. « Tu nous as tous trahis », c'était la première fois qu'Eléonore prenait possession de mon corps en présence du pharaon. Un lourd silence s'installe à notre table. Mon regard se balade sur la salle où personne ne se doute qu'une vengeance se prépare sous leurs yeux. Je m'arrête subitement sur un petit couple placé du côté des fenêtres donnant sur la rue. Ils se sourient, rient aux éclats et s'apprivoisent, comme si rien n'existait en dehors de leur bulle. Un instant, je repense à Joey. Ce couple pourrait être nous, si tout n'était pas si compliqué.

Le tintement de la cuillère de Bakura contre le ramequin me ramène brusquement à la réalité.

\- « Que comptes-tu faire pour te débarrasser de lui ? »

Je m'adosse contre le cuir de mon siège. Sa demande est ridicule. Peu importe les agissements d'Atem, jamais je ne laisserai Eléonore le blesser à nouveau. Il n'est pas seulement question du pharaon, mais aussi de celui qui partage son corps, mon ami Yugi.

_\- « Revenons aux fondamentaux. » _Je déclare dans un soupir las.

Je pince mes lèvres, inquiète quant à la gravité de ces « fondamentaux ». En revanche, le visage de Bakura s'illumine.

\- « Un jeu des ombres ? Intéressant, mais tu n'es pas encore assez puissante pour te confronter au maître du jeu. »

Eléonore ne relève pas sa remarque. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la paume de mes mains, je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hoqueter de douleur. Cette position dure jusqu'à ce que, sans le moindre mot, Bakura se lève et reporte son attention sur l'entrée du café.

\- « Je te laisse la possibilité de te débarrasser du pharaon, Eléonore. Ce sera ton unique chance, ne me déçois pas. »

Il n'attend pas sa réponse et s'éclipse, sous mon regard médusé. Ce type est encore plus louche que Kaiba, jamais je ne lui accorderai ma confiance. Mes muscles se détendent progressivement, je recouvre l'entière possession de mes membres et vide d'une traite le verre d'eau sur la table. Un léger sifflement dans mes oreilles m'empêche d'aligner mes pensées.

\- « On ne peut pas faire ça. » Je souffle, les mains pressées contre mes tempes.

D'habitude loquace, Eléonore ne rétorque rien, ni à mon opposition, ni aux restes de mes réflexions ce soir-là.


	58. L'Eveil - Chapitre 58

\- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une copine aussi cruelle ? »

Une main dans la poche de son pantalon et l'autre maintenant le guidon de son vélo, Joey grimace quand je le rejoins au sommet de la rue commerçante. La veille, tourmentée par les desseins de Bakura, j'avais totalement oublié de répondre à son message. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je me courbe en avant, les joues en feu.

\- « D-Désolée ! »

Sa main libre se pose sur mon épaule et m'oblige à me redresser. Le blondinet affiche désormais un large sourire et m'adresse un clin d'œil.

\- « Ça ira pour cette fois, mais tu me dois une faveur. »

D'un accord tacite, nous nous engageons côte à côte dans la rue commerçante. Yugi a remporté le tournoi ultime organisé par Seto Kaiba dans le but de promouvoir son nouveau parc d'attraction. D'après les dires de Joey, la compétition n'a pas été de tout repos à cause de deux frères dont un qui cherchait à nuire Kaiba et sa société.

\- « Je n'ai réussi qu'à battre le grand-père de Yugi avant que ce sale type ne fiche en l'air ma stratégie pour affronter Yugi en finale. Kaiba devrait apprendre à vérifier les gens qui participent à ses tournois !

\- Evite de le répéter devant lui, c'est déjà surprenant que tu aies reçu une invitation de sa part.

\- Hein ? Répète un peu ? C'est impossible pour lui de se passer d'un élément aussi important que moi, je te signale ! »

Je me contente d'hausser les épaules, amusée qu'il se vexe pour si peu. Joey se renfrogne et gonfle les joues avant de revenir brusquement vers moi.

\- « Au fait, pourquoi tu as refusé de venir au tournoi ? »

A hauteur d'un marchand de légumes, je m'arrête et adresse un regard surpris à mon compagnon de route. Joey m'imite, sans couper notre contact visuel.

\- « Ne l'ai-je pas dit ? Je ne voulais pas me lancer dans un nouveau tournoi de sitôt. »

Il acquiesce et resserre son emprise sur le guidon.

\- « J'en sais rien, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait une autre raison que tu ne voulais pas dire devant tout le monde. »

Je pouffe devant tant de réflexions de sa part. Il semble réellement inquiet, mais tâche de garder son air assuré et vantard. Du Joey Wheeler dans toute sa splendeur.

\- « Rien du tout. » Je conclus en reprenant le chemin.

Le bout de la rue n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Bientôt, nous devrons nous séparer pour rejoindre chacun notre établissement. Une petite boule se forme dans mon bas-ventre. Malgré mes appréhensions, j'appréciais mes journées au lycée de Domino en compagnie de Yugi et des autres. Ces derniers jours à Flem m'ont ramené à la dure réalité de la vie scolaire et des résultats requis pour accéder au diplôme. Certes, il me reste encore une année devant moi après celle-ci, mais encore faut-il que je sois acceptée, ce qui n'est pas gagné.

\- « Hé. » Reprend brusquement Joey. « Après les cours, on se retrouve au Burger World avec les autres, tu peux venir ? Zoé aussi bien sûr ! »

Une sortie en compagnie de tout le monde ? Si l'idée me séduit dans un premier temps, je doute que la présence de Yugi n'arrange mes affaires, surtout après ma discussion avec Bakura… D'ailleurs, s'ils sont au courant des marques laissées par Eléonore, je risque de passer une bonne soirée à éviter le regard assassin de Téa.

_\- « Evidemment que je suis partante ! »_

Je déglutis, les lèvres engourdies. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Le blondinet ne remarque pas l'irruption de l'esprit et me précise les modalités du rendez-vous. Il m'informe que Téa est serveuse dans ce fast-food et qu'il est interdit d'en parler. Les jobs d'étudiant n'ont jamais été très bien vu par nos écoles. Zoé m'avait proscrit d'insinuer quoi que ce soit lors de mes entretiens chez le conseiller quand j'ai débuté au Tam-Tam. Je promets donc de ne pas fuiter quoi que ce soit.

\- « Génial ! » S'exclame-t-il d'un ton exagérément joyeux.

\- « Joey… ?

\- Oui ?

\- Domino City, ce n'est pas dans l'autre sens ? » Je lui demande lorsque la gare de Flem surgit dans mon champ de vision.

Joey étouffe un hoquet et jette un rapide coup d'œil dans son dos.

\- « Merde ! Je vais être en retard. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un rire face à tant de maladresse. Il agrippe son vélo et le tourne dans le sens inverse puis hésite à grimper dessus. Amusée, je l'observe, une main serrée sur la sangle de mon sac. Son visage se tourne subitement vers moi, sa main se pose doucement sur mon épaule et remonte lentement sous ma joue. Sa peau est brûlante, comme toujours, je fermerais presque les yeux pour profiter de cette sensation. Au lieu de ça, je me contente de le fuir des yeux, réprimant une bête envie de glousser.

\- « A ce soir. » Marmonne-t-il.

Mais au moment où sa main glisse pour quitter mon visage, j'attrape son poignet pour prolonger cet instant de quelques secondes.

\- « A ce soir. » Je réponds dans un soupir.

Pris au dépourvu, Joey se fige et écarquille les yeux, manquant de faire tomber son vélo sur la chaussée. J'aurais juré n'avoir jamais vu son visage aussi rougi. Il récupère finalement sa main et la plaque sur son guidon avant de s'élancer vers la bonne route, cette fois.

\- « Allez, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner sur ce coup ! »

Callée contre les casiers de l'entrée, je supplie d'un ton larmoyant ma chère et tendre de Zoé de m'accompagner à la sortir de ce soir. Elle pousse une longue plainte bruyante et récupère ses chaussures d'extérieur.

\- « Je t'ai déjà dit que je bossais jusqu'au week-end, sinon je me serais fait un plaisir de te suivre dans tes plans tordus. »

Je croise les bras sous ma poitrine et gonfle les joues. Généralement, jouer les enfants tristes devant Zoé marche une fois sur trois. Je croise les doigts pour qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour de chance.

\- « Comment oses-tu me laisser affronter les griffes de Téa Gardner toute seule ? »

La brune hausse un sourcil et s'arrête à ma hauteur.

\- « C'est plutôt de tes griffes qu'il faudrait se défendre. »

Aïe, un point pour elle. Zoé était la seule à qui je m'étais confiée sur le récent comportement d'Eléonore à l'égard du champion de Duel de Monstres. Selon elle, je devais éviter à tout prix de me retrouver avec lui en l'absence de ses amis. Avis que je partage entièrement.

\- « Tu en profiteras pour leur annoncer le retour de Yoshida. » Ajoute-t-elle, sarcastique.

Nous franchissons le seuil de la cour, parsemée des différents élèves, contents eux aussi d'enfin quitter ces quatre murs. Je grimace à l'évocation de ce nom. Si seulement je pouvais me l'effacer de ma mémoire pour toujours. Peut-être que ma chambre de l'âme peut y faire quelque chose.

\- « Aucune chance que je leur en parle ce soir, puis tu m'as dit qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, hein ? »

Zoé hoche la tête. Dans ce cas, ce problème est définitivement réglé. Inutile d'en aviser les garçons, ils ne feraient que s'inquiéter pour rien.

\- « Tu me raconteras. »

L'attitude détachée de Zoé me déconcerte quelque peu. Certes, il fût un temps où j'aurais aimé qu'elle se mêle moins de mes affaires personnelles, mais jamais je ne l'avais vu refuser une occasion de me mettre mal à l'aise devant Yugi et ses amis. Une idée germe alors dans mon esprit.

\- « Tu as discuté avec Tristan dernièrement ? »

Sa poitrine se gonfle progressivement, signe d'une profonde inspiration, ce qui me pousse à creuser dans cette voie.

\- « Tu sais, il était en rogne contre moi quand tu as... »

Disparu ? Le mot refuse de franchir mes lèvres. Zoé revient vers moi, semblant attendre la suite.

\- « Quand j'ai été aspirée par ce tuyaux vert étrange ? »

J'acquiesce, un peu gênée. Toute cette histoire à cause d'un simple jeu de cartes, j'ai encore du mal à y croire.

\- « Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de sa part depuis ce jour. » Lâche-t-elle d'un air détaché.

Au pied du portail, j'ouvre la bouche à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Les informations s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête sans jamais s'imbriquer parfaitement. Comment Tristan avait-il pu ignorer Zoé après tout le cinéma qu'il m'avait fait ? Je me sens terriblement stupide sur le coup. Il ne paie rien pour attendre, celui-là.

\- « Doucement, petite, ça n'a pas d'importance. Le plus important, c'est qu'on soit toujours là, toutes les deux. »

Son élan d'amitié me flanque le cafard, j'enroule mes bras contre mon ventre, réfrénant l'envie d'étreindre mon amie.

_Par pitié, trouvez-vous une chambre._

La voix d'Eléonore au plus profond de mon âme me tire un violent frisson. Elle n'était plus intervenue dans ma tête depuis la veille, lors de mon entrevue avec Bakura. Mon cœur s'emballe d'un coup, j'appréhende de plus en plus notre rendez-vous de ce soir avec les autres, avec Yugi.

\- « C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent ! » Proclame Zoé, ne se doutant pas du bordel dans ma tête. « Tâche de ne pas te faire assassiner par Téa ! »

D'un signe de la main, je la regarde s'éloigner en direction du centre-ville. Même lorsqu'elle a totalement quitté mon champ de vision, je persiste à fixer l'horizon, ignorant les soupirs des passants qui me contournent.

\- « Pas ce soir. » Je marmonne à l'attention d'Eléonore.

Son gloussement me sert de réponse. Je presse mon sac contre mon ventre, réprimant une forte envie de vomir. Peut-être que je peux encore envoyer un message à Joey prétextant que je ne me sens pas bien. Ce ne serait pas mentir, après tout.

Son rire s'accroit de plus belle.

\- « Très bien, j'irai. » Je souffle sans conviction.

Le Burger World est situé en plein centre-ville de Domino City. En ce début de soirée, les groupes de lycéens se multiplient dans les divers restaurants et boutiques environnants. Parmi eux, j'avance d'un pas lent et peu assuré. Mon cerveau est en ébullition, mon cœur semble remonter dans ma gorge au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche du lieu de rendez-vous. D'après un message de Joey, le groupe s'est d'ores et déjà attablé à l'intérieur du fast-food.

\- « Pas ce soir. » Je répète encore une fois.

_Depuis quand c'est toi qui décides ?_

Ces paroles me rappellent le comportement d'Eléonore au tout début de notre partage de corps. En l'espace de quelques semaines, son caractère s'était adouci, elle ne forçait mes membres qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. C'est comme si la trahison d'Atem l'avait ramenée à ce désir de vengeance qui l'animait autrefois.

Il doit y avoir un autre moyen de...

\- « Bienvenue au Burger World, oh ? »

A peine ai-je franchi la porte automatique que je tombe nez-à-nez avec Téa Garder. Le regard braqué sur moi, elle se crispe et me dévisage un instant. Un silence pesant s'installe alors entre nous.

\- « B-Bonjour ? » Je bégaie, une main dans mes cheveux.

Son visage se durcit brusquement, elle me foudroie des yeux. Elle le sait. Elle sait pour Yugi et moi. Du moins, elle pense savoir.

\- « Tu ferais mieux de partir. » Peste-t-elle, sèchement.

_Je m'en charge._

Hors de question !

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mon cuir chevelu, je réprime une exclamation de douleur et ferme un œil, ce qui n'échappe pas à la grande brune.

\- « Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à Yugi. »

\- « Hé, Lorène ! »

L'appel provient d'une table proche de l'entrée. Tristan et Joey me hèlent de la main pour attirer notre attention. Téa leur adresse un regard noir puis revient vers moi, la mâchoire serrée.

\- « Je t'ai à l'œil. » Grogne-t-elle en se décalant légèrement sur le côté.

Ma gorge est si sèche qu'aucun bruit n'en sort quand j'essaie de m'expliquer. Tant pis, j'abandonne toute initiative et me contente d'avancer jusqu'à la table. Joey me gratifie d'un large sourire, incrédule quant à la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

\- « Bonsoir, Lore-chan. »

Yugi arbore une expression mêlant inconfort et angoisse. Pourtant, il s'efforce de le dissimuler du mieux possible. Tandis que je m'assois aux côtés du grand blond, mon attention se porte sur le puzzle du Millénium. Atem nous surveille du fin fond de l'artéfact, je peux sentir sa présence parmi nous.

\- « Zoé n'a pas pu venir ? » Me demande Joey, affalé sur notre banquette.

Je hausse les épaules, guettant la réaction de Tristan. Celui-ci tique à la question de son ami mais ne réplique rien.

\- « Elle travaille beaucoup ces derniers temps. »

Intérieurement, je la maudis une nouvelle fois de m'abandonner dans un moment pareil. La discussion dévie rapidement sur nos quotidiens. Eux ont dû reprendre une existence normale au lycée de Domino. Le tournoi de Kaiba a permis à Yugi de reprendre confiance en lui et en son jeu. Le souvenir de Dartz et de son Sceau d'Orichalque semble désormais bien loin.

\- « En tout cas, il me tarde d'affronter de nouveaux adversaires ! » S'exclame mon voisin de banquette. « A quand le prochain événement ?

\- « On vient à peine de finir celui de Kaibaland. » Réplique Yugi, décontenancé. « Même si j'apprécie le jeu, il est important de garder en vue notre objectif premier : rendre au pharaon sa mémoire. »

Etonnamment, nous approuvons tous les quatre ses paroles. Des crampes m'étirent les lèvres. Je plaque mes mains en étau contre mes joues et m'empresse de répondre :

\- « Puis, connaissant Kaiba et Pegasus, dès qu'il y aura un nouveau tournoi en préparation, nous serons certainement les premiers au courant. »

La silhouette de Téa, vêtue de son uniforme de serveuse vert et bleu, se glisse jusqu'à notre table. Elle semble suivre notre conversation depuis un moment.

\- « Cela m'étonnerait que Maximilien Pegasus prépare quoi que ce soit. » Affirme-t-elle avec tant de vigueur que je la fixe éberluée. « Tu n'es pas au courant ? Bizarre pour un membre de sa famille. »

Mes mains se referment sur la carte du menu sur la table. Satisfaite de son petit effet, Téa pousse un léger gloussement tout en ressortant de sa jupe un bloc-notes et un stylo pour noter notre commande.

\- « Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ? » Je lui balance, ignorant sa question.

Les garçons se tournent vers moi, tout aussi surpris.

\- « Personne n'a lu le journal ce matin ? Maximilien Pegasus n'a fait aucune apparition publique depuis une semaine. »

Je fronce les sourcils. De notoriété mondiale, Pegasus n'a jamais été quelqu'un de discret. Bien au contraire. Lorsque j'ai quitté le manoir pour la dernière fois, je redoutais qu'il cherche à me contacter par n'importe quel moyen. Pourtant, il n'en est rien.

\- « Vous pensez... » Marmonne Yugi, crispé. « Vous pensez que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec le Sceau d'Orichalque ?

\- Personne ne l'a revu depuis sa défaite contre Mai Valentine. » Surenchérit Téa, jouant distraitement avec son stylo.

Mon estomac se contracte. Non, cela m'étonnerait que...

\- « Vous vous souvenez de son bureau ? Là où on a retrouvé sa carte déchirée en deux ? »

J'étais juste en colère contre lui. Comment ce stupide geste aurait-il pu le condamner ?

\- « Les gars. » Nous interrompt Joey. « Vous ne croyez quand même pas que Mai ait pu tuer Pegasus rien qu'en déchirant sa carte ? Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça ! »

Je relève brusquement le visage vers le sien. Peu importe qui aurait pu déchirer sa carte, la défaite de Dartz aurait dû remettre de l'ordre et annuler nos actes.

\- « Si ça se trouve, il est juste endormi. »

Ma tentative de noyer le poisson attire l'attention de Téa.

\- « Non, Mai n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Eléonore par contre...

\- Téa ! » Proteste vivement Yugi.

Malheureusement, elle a raison, mais je ne parviens pas à le concéder.

_Besoin d'aide ?_

\- « N'est-ce donc pas pour ça qu'on l'a invitée ? »

Plantée devant la table, Téa ressort rageusement son bloc-notes et y inscrit quelques mots avant de se presser en direction du comptoir. Dans cette atmosphère tendue, j'en oublie de respirer et vide mes poumons, le regard perdu au loin.

_\- « Quel merveilleux guet-apens. » _

Déstabilisée au point de ne plus résister au contrôle d'Eléonore, je me sens envahie par des émotions qui ne sont pas les miennes. Mon buste se penche en avant, mes doigts s'enroulent dans mes mèches blondes et mes yeux se baladent entre les trois garçons.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Proteste Yugi en agitant ses mains dans ma direction. « Eléonore, tu es une clé pour aider le pharaon à recouvrir sa mémoire. Peu importe ce qu'il a pu te faire par le passé, il le regrette et aimerait que tu l'aides ! »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il joint ses mains en prière et baisse la tête. Téa nous surveille de loin, je lui lance un signe de victoire auquel elle répond en plissant les paupières.

\- « C'est impossible. »

Je sursaute, une main a empoigné si brutalement mon épaule qu'Eléonore a retiré son emprise durant quelques secondes. Je me tourne vers Joey dont le regard me brûle la peau. Il me tient fermement, pas moyen de m'enfuir, comme je l'espérais au fond de moi.

\- « On va t'aider. »

Je comprends qu'il ne s'adresse pas à l'esprit mais bel et bien à moi. J'inspire profondément et remplis mes poumons au maximum. Les pouvoirs d'Eléonore ne sont pas absolus. Bon nombre d'exemples me permettent de douter sur le contrôle qu'elle exerce sur moi.

\- « Joey a raison, on ne te laissera pas tomber. » Poursuit Tristan. « A partir d'aujourd'hui, on ne se quitte plus jamais. »

Gênée par l'idée d'être éternellement coincée avec ceux-là, je les fuis des yeux et me concentre uniquement sur la main calée sur mon épaule.

\- « J'ai une idée. » Souffle Yugi. « Lorène, affronte-moi en duel officiel. »

Je le jauge comme s'il venait de m'annoncer l'existence des extra-terrestres. Comment un simple duel pouvait-il régler nos soucis actuels ? Soudain, l'œil du puzzle du Millénium se met à scintiller. Les traits de Yugi gagnent en maturité, son visage d'enfant s'efface au profit du pharaon.

\- « Atem...

\- Il est grand temps pour nous de nous affronter officiellement. »

Le sourire narquois de Kaiba m'apparaît aux côtés du champion. La nausée pointe à l'horizon, je ne suis pas prête à le vaincre. Yugi me tend fièrement sa main, dans l'attente que je relève son défi. Néanmoins, je n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement.

_Il sera mort bien avant d'avoir eu le temps d'enfiler son disque de duel._

Pétrifiée par ses pensées, je secoue la tête avec vigueur jusqu'à ce qu'une force agrippe ma main droite et la plonge dans celle de Yugi. A quelques centimètres, Joey s'appuie sur moi et plaque ma main à celle de son meilleur ami.

\- « Pour rien au monde je ne raterai ce duel ! » Affirme-t-il avec certitude.

Si Joey savait à quel point il vient de signer mon arrêt de mort.


	59. L'Eveil - Chapitre 59

Assise sur un banc du parc, je profite du calme en cette fin de soirée pour me vider l'esprit. D'épais nuages tapissent le ciel nocturne, emprisonnant la lune et son aura blanchâtre devenu terne. Un simple lampadaire au pied du chemin de terre éclaire la zone, déserte. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Eléonore n'interfère plus dans mes pensées depuis qu'Atem m'a lancé son défi.

\- « Tu vas oser affronter le champion en titre ? »

Les gloussements de Zoé me parviennent aux oreilles. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observe s'étirer en poussant des gémissements aigus.

\- « Ce ne sera que notre troisième duel. »

Et ma troisième défaite, mais je ne m'aventure pas à lui avouer, au risque de recevoir un sermon de sa part quant à mes chances de gagner.

\- « Mais cette fois, tu as les bonnes cartes pour remporter la victoire. »

Le ton grave employé par mon amie m'intrigue quelque peu. Ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire que je ne lui connais pas.

\- « Les bonnes cartes ? »

Elle acquiesce bruyamment.

\- « Oui, celles que tu possèdes. »

Du bout de l'index, elle désigne ma main. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je remarque le bout de carton coincé entre mes doigts. Les battements de mon cœur s'interrompent subitement, mon souffle se coupe. J'ouvre la bouche pour respirer, paniquée, mais l'air ne rentre plus dans mes poumons.

\- « Avec ça, tu ne peux que gagner. »

Sa voix s'évanouit dans les limbes. La carte illustre Zoé emprisonnée par le Sceau d'Orichalque. A l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux dessus, la silhouette de mon amie à côté de moi s'est entourée d'un halo de lumière turquoise. Pétrifiée, je ne réussis pas à me débarrasser de la carte et regarde, impuissante, le pire se reproduire encore et encore.

Mes yeux rencontrent abruptement le plafond sombre de ma chambre. Ma poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse sous ma respiration haletante tandis que mon corps entier est en proie aux sueurs froides. Mes mèches se plaquent contre mon front, se nichent dans mon cou. Dans un geste las, je dégage mes cheveux de ma peau et tâche de m'apaiser avant de m'allonger de nouveau.

Encore ce rêve.

Quelques heures après mon réveil pour le moins désagréable, je remarque que ma messagerie a été prise d'assaut par un numéro désormais inscrit dans ma liste de contact au nom : « _Ce Connard de Kaiba _». Par je ne sais quelle magie, la rumeur d'un duel entre Yugi et moi se serait propagée jusqu'à ses oreilles. Parmi les messages vocaux enregistrés avec amour sur ma boite vocale, je peux écouter encore et toujours la même rengaine :

_« Je m'occupe de l'organisation de ce duel. […] Ta défaite doit être médiatisée. […] Enfin le titre de champion reviendra à quelqu'un de convenable. »_

A croire qu'en affrontant Yugi, c'est en réalité Seto Kaiba qui se trouvera de l'autre côté du terrain. En ce qui me concerne, je ne me sens toujours pas prête à enfiler un disque de duel, d'autant plus depuis la révélation de Téa, la veille.

Maximilien Pegasus a disparu des radars. Personne n'a de nouvelle de sa part depuis son duel contre Mai Valentine. Avant de me coucher, j'ai hésité à appeler Chris pour confirmer les rumeurs, mais je préférais me convaincre que la carte déchirée n'a aucun rapport avec cette absence aussi brusque qu'inattendue.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'arrivée du week-end me laisse le temps d'élaborer une stratégie pour ne pas avoir à affronter le champion. S'il le souhaite, j'étais encline à lui signer un papier attestant de sa supériorité au Duel de Monstres. Ce titre ne m'a jamais intéressée, après tout.

\- « Lorène ! »

Allongée sur mon lit, je me redresse subitement sur mes coudes à l'appel de ma mère.

\- « Il y a quelqu'un à l'entrée pour toi ! »

Etrange, je n'attendais pourtant aucune visite ce samedi. Intriguée, je me hisse en dehors du lit et arrange mes vêtements ainsi que mes cheveux, exceptionnellement attachés en queue haute.

\- « J'arrive tout de suite ! » Je m'exclame au-dessus des escaliers.

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Yugi. Il serait complètement fou de se jeter dans la gueule du loup en me rendant visite. Le suspens ne dure pas très longtemps quand j'aperçois une tignasse blonde brandissant avec fierté un disque de duel sur son bras gauche.

\- « Alors Cocotte, prête pour un entrainement intensif ? »

Sur la dernière marche, je cligne des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Non, je dois rêver. Depuis la cuisine, ma mère sirote tranquillement son café en m'observant depuis sa chaise.

\- « Euh... Maman ?

\- Faites comme si je n'existais pas. » Rétorque-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le journal.

Mes espoirs de refléter la fille studieuse à ses yeux s'effondrent malgré tous mes efforts. Je pousse un long soupir désabusé et m'avance jusqu'à la porte.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas rater ton duel contre Yugi, alors j'ai décrété que tu avais besoin d'une petite remise en forme ! »

Il émane une énergie si intense que je peine à le remballer sous prétexte que je dois me rendre au lycée pour mes cours de soutien.

\- « Allez, dépêche-toi de prendre ton disque ! »

Je me pince l'arête du nez et essaie de le faire taire d'un coup dans l'épaule.

\- « Oh, tu veux dire pour aller en cours ? » Je réponds assez fort pour que ma mère m'entende. « Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite ! »

Bien évidemment, Joey est incapable de saisir la subtilité de mes mots et tente de me corriger quand je plaque ma main contre sa bouche et rapproche la mienne de son oreille.

\- « Imbécile, tu vas me faire renvoyer en Europe avec tes conneries ! »

Comme s'il remarquait seulement maintenant sa bêtise, Joey recule d'un pas et se décale pour observer ma mère, le nez plongé dans les nouvelles du jour.

\- « Oh... » Son visage ressemble curieusement à un poisson rouge. « Je serai ravi de t'aider à te remettre en ordre dans tes cours ! »

Je réprime l'envie de lui asséner un nouveau coup et le supplie d'attendre dehors en silence, le temps que je récupère mon sac dans ma chambre. Tandis que je récupère mes affaires à la hâte, mon regard se porte sur les deux disques de duel dans un coin de la pièce. L'un est dysfonctionnel à cause de Kaiba, l'autre m'a été envoyé par Pegasus et n'a servi qu'à offrir des âmes à une créature maléfique. Mon cœur balance.

_Nous ne pouvons décemment pas détruire le pharaon sans l'un de ces équipements._

Je déglutis difficilement. A quoi me servirait un tel appareil pour suivre mes cours ? En proie au doute, je finis par ramasser le disque en bon état pour l'ajouter à ma liste d'objets inutiles que j'emporte dans mon sac.

Une fois en bas, je constate avec soulagement que Joey n'a pas bronché d'un pouce. J'informe ma mère de mon départ et referme la porte dans mon dos.

\- « Comment ça, tu as cours ? »

Hors de question de discuter de ça ici alors que seule une porte nous sépare de ma mère. Je secoue doucement la tête et tire le blondinet en dehors de l'allée. La météo parait plus clémente aujourd'hui que les jours précédents. Le vent souffle faiblement tandis que nous nous commençons à marcher en direction de la rue du marché. Je profite que nous soyons suffisamment éloignés de ma maison pour expliquer en détails à Joey les raisons pour laquelle je suis obligée de décliner son invitation. A la fin de mon récit, il incline légèrement la tête vers le ciel.

\- « Tu rentrerais en Europe, c'est ça ? » Répète-t-il, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

De mon côté, je baisse les yeux vers mon sac pour observer mon disque de duel.

\- « Ça ne m'arrange pas non plus, crois-moi. C'est pour ça que je dois améliorer mes résultats et suivre mes cours de soutien. Sinon, plus de duel pour moi. Du moins, plus ici. »

En deux mois, c'est la première fois que je vois Joey se plonger dans une intense réflexion. Il demeure silencieux durant toute la descente. Je crains un moment qu'il songe à ce que mon retour brutal chez mon père signifierait pour notre duo.

_Tu vois ? Tu n'oses même pas avouer que vous êtes un couple._

En dépit du réchauffement de température, je me sens frissonner de part en part.

\- « Quand est-ce que tu termines ? »

Le silence s'était installé depuis si longtemps que je sursaute presque à la question de Joey.

\- « Je n'ai cours que le matin. »

Il claque sa langue sur son palais.

\- « Merde, je travaille au café cette après-midi. Ecoute, on se voit ce soir pour débloquer ton jeu. Retrouve-moi à la fin de mon service, d'accord ? »

N'y voyant aucun inconvénient, j'accepte sa proposition.

_S'entrainer avec le pire joueur du Duel de Monstres me semble bien contreproductif._

Peu importe. Ce matin-là, je monte dans mon train habituel, rempli à moitié par des jeunes matinaux et d'autres employés aux visages fermés. Les trottoirs jusqu'au lycée sont remarquablement vides. Je ne traine pas trop en chemin et franchis d'un pas rapide le portail de la cour pour rejoindre ma classe de soutien.

Les leçons se déroulent comme tous les autres cours de la semaine, à l'exception que Monsieur Yamamoto s'attarde davantage sur les difficultés de chacun. Ce qui signifie à peu près tous les exercices en ce qui me concerne.

\- « Je suis nulle. » Je bredouille en noircissant négligemment le coin de mon cahier.

\- « Concentrez-vous mademoiselle Yuurei. »

Je déglutis et hoche la tête pour relire l'énoncé pour la dixième fois. Mon futur duel contre Atem accapare tout mon esprit, il ne reste même pas une petite place pour de la concentration. Mes pensées vagabondent si loin que je ne remarque pas que le professeur s'est penché au-dessus de mon cahier dans l'attente d'une réaction.

\- « Mademoiselle Yuurei ? »

Je sursaute et croise ses yeux dissimulés derrière sa monture qu'il ne porte vraisemblablement que lors des week-ends. Ce détail suffit à me déconcerter une nouvelle fois.

\- « M'oui ? »

Sa main se pose sur la surface blanche et la rapproche de moi.

\- « Vous devriez peut-être aborder ce problème sous un autre angle. »

Le bout de mon stylo s'enfonce dans ma joue tandis que je fixe bêtement le papier aux coins noirs d'encre. Monsieur Yamamoto s'est toujours préoccupé de mes soucis de compréhension, mais il sait se montrer patient en ce qui concerne ma progression, plus lente que la moyenne. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne vers le pupitre d'un autre élève, je masque un bâillement derrière ma main et m'affale sur ma chaise, balayant des yeux les néons du plafond.

\- « Problemen vanuit een ander perspectief aansnijden, huh **[1]** ? Comme si c'était simple. »

Le temps de midi signe ma libération pour aujourd'hui. Je peux enfin quitter Flem et tenter d'oublier les équations mathématiques pour les deux prochains jours. Alors que je traine des pieds en direction de la gare, une sensation étrange m'envahit. Au coin d'une rue, je jette un œil dans mon dos et vérifie toutes les issues. Bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être observée depuis que j'ai passé le portail.

_Trouvé_

Eléonore me provoque des crampes aux cervicales et m'oblige à me tordre le cou pour scruter minutieusement les piétons de l'autre côté de la rue. Je me fige sur l'un d'entre eux.

\- « Sa tête me dit quelque chose... »

A force de le fixer, il finit par me remarquer à son tour et se raidit à ma vue. De toute évidence, il me connait. Il n'attend même pas que le feu rouge devienne vert pour s'élancer sur le passage aux lignes blanches, provoquant une cacophonie de klaxons et injures en tout genre.

\- « Toi ! »

Apeurée, je recule d'un pas et bute contre un mur. Pourquoi ai-je la frousse ? Il n'a pas l'air aussi effrayant qu'Hirutani. Je pourrais aussi bien le détruire d'un coup dans les côtes et m'enfuir en hurlant au harcèlement de rue.

\- « Cela fait des semaines que je te cherche, sale mioche ! »

Les passants le dévisagent, mais personne ne se décide à intervenir. Il faut dire que ce type est plutôt grand, il mesure au minimum trois têtes de plus que moi.

\- _« Eh bien, tu m'as trouvé, chéri. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »_

Le grain suave employé par Eléonore lui arrache un hoquet de surprise. Durant un court instant, il perd de sa superbe, mais fronce ses sourcils aussitôt.

\- « Le disque de duel de mon frère, tu lui as volé, tu te souviens ?! »

Devant son air faussement menaçant, j'ouvre grand la bouche, prise d'une illumination.

\- « Aigawa ?! C'est toi le pauvre type à qui ma pote a piqué l'appareil pendant Bataille-Ville ?! »

A vrai dire, je ne gardais pratiquement aucun souvenir de notre duel, cette soirée-là. Tout ce dont je me rappelais, c'était que j'avais enfermé les clients du Tam-Tam et que Joey avait récupéré mon téléphone portable perdu. En outre, seule ma victoire contre lui demeurait dans ma mémoire.

\- « Comment oses-tu ? J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour retrouver ce disque de duel ! Tu sais combien ça coûte ? »

Le pauvre, je doute que lui raconter l'issue funeste de feu son disque de duel l'apaise. De toute façon, il y a peu de chance qu'il me croit si je lui raconte que Seto Kaiba l'a détruit contre un pylône électrique.

\- « Depuis le temps, tu as bien dû trouver un autre disque. » Je lâche, dans l'espoir qu'il me laisse tranquille.

C'est alors qu'il brandit un nouvel appareil, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'ancien.

\- « Celui-ci est le mien. Celui que tu utilises honteusement est celui de mon frangin ! Et je compte bien te faire payer la défaite que tu m'as fait subir lors du tournoi ! »

_On devrait lui régler son compte vite fait. Ce type nous fait perdre notre temps._

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, je partage l'avis d'Eléonore. Après tout, le hasard a voulu que j'emporte mon disque de duel aujourd'hui. Même s'il s'agit de celui gracieusement offert par Maximilien Pegasus, il devrait suffire à clouer le bec de ce mec.

D'un geste assuré, je glisse la fermeture éclair de mon sac et attrape mon appareil pour l'enfiler à mon bras gauche. Aigawa esquisse un large sourire et insère sans attendre son deck dans le compartiment adéquat. Au risque de bloquer la circulation, nous occupons désormais tout le trottoir et activons nos disques de duel. Mon compteur affiche ses 4000 points habituels.

_Cela faisait longtemps._

Je ferme les yeux. Pour une raison que j'ignore, mes bras tremblent, suivis rapidement de mes jambes. Suis-je vraiment prête à reprendre les duels ? Je vais bientôt le savoir.

\- « Je t'en prie, commence. » Persifle Aigawa, comme s'il me faisait une fleur en me laissant la main.

Je ne me fais pas prier pour tirer mes cinq premières cartes. Ma salive se bloque au fond de ma gorge. Mon deck n'a pas changé depuis mon duel contre Mai Valentine. Très bien, commençons avec du classique.

\- « J'invoque mon cher _Duo Gellen_ [1700|0] en mode attaque ! »

Les boules roses et vertes apparaissent main dans la main sur mon terrain. Je me mords nerveusement l'intérieur de mes joues. C'est étrange.

\- « Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. »

A première vue, Aigawa ne décèle pas mon trouble, beaucoup trop obnubilé par la carte qu'il vient de piocher. Il s'empresse de me la dévoiler.

\- « Eh bien, petite, je te présence le monstre _Vision Gishki_. Plutôt cool, pas vrai ? Tellement cool que quand je le défausse, il me permet de récupérer un monstre rituel depuis mon deck ! »

Ses actions suivent ses paroles. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir la carte qu'il vient de retirer de sa pioche qu'il l'ajoute à sa main. Dans mes souvenirs, le jeu d'Aigawa gravitait autour des monstres de type eau, mais celui-ci ne me rappelle rien du tout.

_Peut-être qu'on peut lui ressortir la même stratégie que l'autre fois, à coup d'Ange de Loyauté._

Instinctivement, je secoue la tête en désaccord. Vu son désir de revanche, je doute qu'il tombe deux fois de suite dans le même piège.

\- « Je vais ensuite poser trois cartes faces cachées ainsi qu'un monstre en mode défense. Voyons voir ce que tu vas faire contre ça. »

Par contre, mon deck aussi a subi une grande amélioration depuis notre premier affrontement ! Je tire une nouvelle carte et m'empresse de retirer mon monstre de mon disque.

\- « Je sacrifie mon _Duo Gellen_, qui grâce à sa capacité spéciale me permet de le considérer comme deux monstres sacrifices afin d'invoquer mon _Ange O7_ en mode attaque [2500|1500] ! »

Mon cœur bat si vite que je me retrouve pantelante à la fin de mon invocation. Je jurerai sentir des gouttes de sueur de former à la racine de mes cheveux. Mon corps semble comprimés dans mon uniforme, comme s'il avait subitement rétréci dans les dix dernières minutes.

Du calme, Lorène...

Les images de _l'Ange 07_ sur le point d'attaquer Mai resurgissent brusquement. Je serre les poings et enfonce mes ongles dans mes paumes pour m'obliger à garder la tête froide.

\- « _Ange O7_, détruis son monstre face cachée !

\- Un instant, tu ne réfléchis donc pas ? »

Sa remarque me pique au vif. Aigawa lève son bras vers sa zone magie et piège.

\- « J'active ma carte piège : _Force Miroir_ ! »

Fais chier ! Pourquoi ai-je lancé une offensive alors qu'il possédait autant de protections ? C'est trop tard, mon seul monstre se désintègre sous sa propre attaque et rejoint mon cimetière, marquant la fin de mon tour.

_On dirait que quelqu'un a besoin d'aide._

J'aurais surtout besoin que tu disparaisses de ma tête !

\- « Eh bien, petite ? C'est dommage, j'aurais vraiment cru que ce duel serait un tant soit peu intéressant.

\- Tais-toi et joue ! » Je réplique, à bout de souffle.

Je dois impérativement me ressaisir, ce n'est pas mon genre de commette des erreurs aussi stupides !

\- « Avec plaisir. Je retourne mon monstre face caché. Dis bonjour à ma _Bête Gishki_ [1500|1300] ! »

Bon, tout n'est pas encore perdu.

\- « _Bête Gishki_, attaque directement ses points de vie !

\- Hors de question ! J'active ma carte magie : _Boucs Emissaires_ ! »

Quatre jetons moutons recouvrent mon terrain, dont un qui succombe aux crocs de sa bête aquatique.

Je baisse les yeux sur ma main, il me reste encore des ressources pour temporiser son jeu.

\- « Tu as terminé ? » Je demande, mes doigts prêts à tirer une carte.

Le rire satisfait d'Aigawa fuse dans la rue. Pourquoi parait-il si confiant ? A sa place, je redouterai mon jeu. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai atteint la phase finale du tournoi de Bataille-Ville.

\- « Etant donné que je n'ai fait qu'attaquer jusqu'ici, je peux invoquer un monstre. J'en appel à _l'Abysse Gishki_ [800|500] ! Et son invocation me permet d'ajouter un monstre Gishki d'une défense maximum de 1000 points à ma main. »

C'est ainsi qu'il pioche un énième de ses monstres aquatiques. Cependant, il s'empresse de la glisser dans sa défausse.

\- « Et en envoyant mon _Ombre Gishki_ au cimetière, je peux récupérer une carte magie de mon deck que je vais activer immédiatement : _l'Aquamiroir Gishki _! »

L'hologramme d'un miroir à l'armature d'or s'échappe un énorme monstre aux allures de démon à quatre bras. Son hurlement provoque des effluves de fumées aux abords du terrain où des curieux s'amassent pour assister au duel.

\- « Prépare-toi à succomber face à mon _Zielgigas Gishki_ [3200|0] ! »

Bon, il va me falloir peut-être un plus que de la chance au niveau de mon tirage. Un miracle me semble plus approprié.

\- « Et avant de conclure mon tour, je choisis de céder 1000 de mes points de vie pour activer la capacité spéciale de mon _Zielgigas_. Celui-ci me permet de piocher une carte de mon deck et de te la révéler. »

Ses épaules s'agitent alors qu'il découvre sa carte puis la brandit vers moi sans une once d'hésitation.

_Force Miroir. Il fait donc partie de ces connards qui possèdent cette carte en trois exemplaires._

Le contraire m'aurait surpris. Bien sûr, il ne se fait pas prier pour l'insérer directement dans sa zone magie et piège. Néanmoins, je ne prévois pas de tomber une seconde fois dans son piège.

\- « Je t'en prie, c'est à toi.

\- Enfin, j'étais sur le point de m'endormir. »

Mais mon faux regain de confiance s'efface à la vue de ma main. Il me faut plus de temps.

\- « Je pose une carte ainsi qu'un monstre faces cachées !

\- C'est tout ? »

J'inspire profondément et maintiens le contact visuel avec Aigawa. Hors de question de le laisser imaginer une seule seconde qu'il peut me vaincre à mon propre jeu. Il existe une possibilité pour m'aider à retourner la partie en ma faveur.

\- « Profite du peu de répit que je t'accorde. » Je siffle en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

\- « Permets-moi d'en douter. » Il tire une nouvelle carte et la pose sur son disque. "J'invoque _l'Ombre Gishki _en mode attaque [1200|1000] ! »

Vas-y mon chéri, attaque-moi.

\- « _Ombre Gishki_, _Bête Gishki_ et _Zielgigas_, réduisez ses vulgaires moutons en cendres ! »

Bizarre, il ne s'aventure pas à toucher à mon unique monstre face cachée. Tant pis, ce n'est que partie remise. J'observe mon côté du terrain. Ma défense se limite désormais à ma _Dame Guerrière D.D._ [1500|1600] et elle possède une défense suffisante pour contrer tous les monstres d'Aigawa, excepté son _Zielgigas_ [3200|0]. Et quand bien même il oserait la détruire, j'activerai son effet pour me débarrasser de son démon.

\- « A moi ! »

_On est foutu._

Non, au contraire, je peux retourner cette partie comme je l'ai fait ce jour-là. Alternant entre Aigawa et ma main, je sélectionne un monstre de ma main et la pose en mode défense, face cachée. Je ne garde que mon _Âme de Pureté et de Lumière_. Grâce au _Duo Gellen_ et à _l'Ange O7_ dans mon cimetière, je peux d'ores et déjà l'invoquer spécialement. Cependant, avec la présence de son _Zielgigas_, je dois attendre le bon moment. Mon disque de duel affiche toujours 4000 points, Aigawa n'est toujours pas parvenu à me soutirer le moindre dégât direct tandis qu'il s'est infligé 1000 points. Techniquement, j'ai encore l'avantage.

\- « A toi.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ta victoire n'était due qu'à la chance du débutant. »

Je grimace. A l'époque, je pensais la même chose que lui, que ma victoire ne provenait que d'une grande dose de chances et d'un alignement parfait des planètes. Mais maintenant, je refuse de croire que mes exploits aux côtés de Joey et Yugi ne se résument qu'à des coups de poker !

\- « C'est ce qu'on va voir !

\- Désolé, mais tout est déjà vu ! J'active la _Marmite d'Avidité_ et tire donc deux nouvelles cartes. »

Son visage s'illumine dangereusement. J'entends d'ici les spectateurs les plus proches commenter son attitude aussi inquiétante que ridicule.

\- « Ensuite, je sacrifie 1000 autres points de vie pour activer l'effet de mon _Zielgigas _et piocher une carte ! »

Cela commence à faire beaucoup de cartes piochées...

\- « Enfin ! Tu sais quoi, petite ? J'ai omis de t'expliquer tout l'effet de cher _Zielgigas_ alors permets-moi de me rattraper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Lorsque j'utilise l'effet de mon démon et que la carte que je pioche s'avère être un monstre Gishka, je peux désigner une carte de ton côté du terrain et la renvoyer dans ton deck ! »

Comme il l'avait pressenti, il renvoie ma _Dame Guerrière D.D._ dans ma pioche. Certes, cela handicape fortement ma stratégie, mais je possède une solution de rechange, à savoir ma _Petite Fille Malheureuse_ [0|100].

\- « Tu ne m'as pas l'air inquiète. » Remarque Aigawa, dont le sourire commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. « Cela risque de changer bien vite car je décide de révéler ma carte piège : _Méditation Aquamiroir_. Si je possède un _Aquamiroir Gishki_ dans ma main, je peux récupérer deux monstres Gishki dans mon cimetière. »

_Attends, s'il détient une autre carte rituelle dans sa main..._

Je ferme les yeux. Non, je n'étais pas préparée à cette éventualité.

\- « J'active mon second _Aquamiroir Gishki_ pour invoquer un nouveau _Zelgigas Gishki_ sur mon terrain ! »

Les mâchoires serrées, je tâche de garder mon calme. Il me reste une ultime solution pour gagner du temps. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

\- « Voyons voir si j'ai encore de la chance. Je sacrifie 1000 points de vie et... Oh ! Mais que vois-je dans ma main ? Un autre monstre Gishki ! Tu peux dire au revoir à ta créature face cachée ! »

Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave. Pourtant, mes sens s'affolent, tous ces hologrammes me donnent des sueurs froides.

\- « Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Que je vais désormais t'attaquer avec tous mes monstres !

\- Un instant ! » Je rétorque en brandissant mon bras droit. "J'active ma carte piège _Capitulation Forcée_ ! J'envoie mon _Âme de Pureté et de Lumière_ au cimetière pour...

\- _Typhon d'Espace Mystique_, aspire son piège ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que ma carte piège continue se désintègre. La phase d'attaque d'Aigawa reprend donc son cours et, avant même que je n'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire, ses deux_ Zielgigas_ s'élancent sur moi et balancent leurs huit poings contre mon disque de duel.

Les nombres sur l'écran défilent et chutent jusqu'au zéro fatidique. J'écarquille les yeux, figée sur ce chiffre que je n'avais presque jamais vu.

Ce n'est pas possible… Je ne peux pas…

* * *

[1] "Aborder les problèmes sous un autre angle, huh?"


	60. L'Eveil - Chapitre 60

\- « Et de trois. »

Les cartes que je serrais dans mes doigts glissent et s'étalent sur la table. Ecœurée d'enchainer trois défaites d'affilée contre le même adversaire, je me couche contre le bois dans un gémissement plaintif.

\- « Comment ça se fait ? » Je geins, la joue collée contre mon _Ninja Blanc_, défait bien trop tôt dans la partie.

A l'autre bout de la table, Joey masque sa mouche de ses mains, mais ses yeux trahissent sa joie immense de me vaincre à son propre jeu.

\- « Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? Tu étais supposé m'aider ! »

Cela ne fait qu'élargir son sourire qu'il ne cherche même plus à dissimuler.

\- « Hé, ne t'en veux pas trop. Tu viens d'affronter un des meilleurs duellistes du Japon, c'est tout à fait normal que tu perdes ! »

Tout en me redressant correctement sur ma chaise, j'essaie de lui asséner un coup de pied mais ne rencontre que le vide. Ma tentative d'agression provoque un petit rire à l'entrée du salon.

\- « Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. » Souffle discrètement Sérénity, munie d'un plateau fumant de chocolats chauds.

Suite à ma défaite contre Aigawa, j'ai dû subir les railleries incessantes de ce crétin avant de m'enfuir pour retrouver Joey. Au début, je croyais qu'il ne m'avait vaincue que sur un coup de chance. Néanmoins, les victoires à répétition de Joey m'ont rapidement fait changer d'avis. Quelque chose cloche. Mon jeu se serait affaibli en l'espace de trois jours ? Non, les cartes récupérées chez Dartz l'ont considérablement renforcé. Il suffit d'analyser mon duel contre Mai Valentine pour s'apercevoir que le problème provient d'ailleurs.

Lasse, j'accepte la tasse tendue par la jolie brune et en avale une longue gorgée avant de m'avachir à nouveau.

\- « Au moins, plus besoin d'affronter Atem. Si je ne parviens même pas à battre Joey, alors c'est peine perdue. »

Le principal intéressé tique à ma remarque.

\- « Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

Sérénity laisse échapper un gloussement face à la réaction de son frère.

\- « C'est vrai que Yugi est plutôt fort. Même toi tu n'as jamais réussi à le battre, grand-frère.

\- Pas besoin de me le rappeler ! Puis je vous signale que j'ai tout de même fini quatrième au tournoi de Bataille-Ville. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de duellistes plus forts que moi ! »

Une longue liste de noms me vient en tête, mais pour ma propre protection, je décide d'éviter le sujet.

\- « Quoi qu'il en soit. » Poursuit le grand blond en me désignant de son index. « Tu as besoin d'être coaché par un véritable champion du jeu ! »

Je place mon pouce sous mon menton, feignant de réfléchir.

\- « Mais Yugi ne peut pas m'apprendre à jouer et je doute que Kaiba soit emballé par cette idée.

\- Tu pourrais demander à Tristan ! » Ajoute Sérénity avec entrain. « Il m'a dit que c'était lui qui avait tout enseigné à Joey sur les Duels de Monstres. »

\- Bon sang, vous le faites exprès ? Je parlais de moi ! »

Nos regards se tournent sur lui, agitant ses bras pour récolter toute l'attention. Je hausse un sourcil et croise les bras.

\- « Il me faut un maître sage et attentif.

\- Je suis l'homme de la situation. » Déclare-t-il, une main sur le torse d'un air solennel.

Sage et attentif ne collent pas au personnage de Joey. Il pourrait y mettre toute la conviction du monde, je n'arriverais pas à le prendre au sérieux. Sérénity semble du même avis au vu de son incapacité à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Nous échangeons un regard complice avant de vider chacune à notre tour le contenu de nos tasses.

\- « Je ne compte pas affronter Yugi. » Je finis par avouer.

Il ne paraît pas surpris. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a un peu forcée à accepter son défi.

\- « Il le faut. Kaiba ne te laissera pas tranquille si tu ne te bats pas contre Yug'. »

Ses traits se sont tirés pour une expression plus grave. Je fronce les sourcils, cherchant dans mes souvenirs le moment où je lui aurais parlé de Seto Kaiba.

\- « Zoé m'en a touché un mot. Cela ne m'étonne pas de ce détraqué. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour que tu perdes. »

Joey ne sait pas à quel point ses mots sont justes. Ils me renvoient en Floride, dans cette ruelle où les créatures obscures créées par Dartz s'apprêtaient à aspirer mon âme.

\- « Il y a quelque chose que je ne saisis pas. » Je soupire en relevant les yeux vers les siens. « Il aurait pu m'affronter directement après mon abandon contre Mai. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui a offert mon âme à l'orichalque. »

Jamais je ne m'étais exprimée sur ce point depuis notre retour au Japon, et encore moins à lui. Sérénity, qui n'a pas suivi nos aventures en Amérique, se dandine sur sa chaise, passant en silence de son frère à moi.

\- « Ce mec ne perd rien pour attendre, je vais lui donner une bonne leçon. » Grogne Joey, le poing serré contre la hanse de sa tasse. « Il se croit vraiment tout permis. »

Il en a les moyens, après tout. Je n'imagine même pas son état en apprenant ma défaite contre un inconnu tel qu'Aigawa. Je risque d'en entendre parler durant des années.

Soudain, le bruit d'un claquement de porte nous provoque un sursaut. Joey se retourne brusquement vers l'entrée alors que Sérénity me lance un regard inquiet.

\- « Déjà ? » Bredouille-t-elle en se triturant les doigts au-dessus de la table.

J'aimerais lui poser des questions quand un grommellement plaintif flotte dans tout l'appartement. Dès mon entrée, j'ai été surprise d'apprendre que seuls Joey et son père vivaient dans cet endroit. Etrangement, c'était relativement bien rangé, si ce n'est quelques bouteilles de bières et sacs poubelles par-ci par-là. Joey s'est d'ailleurs empressé de les repousser loin des regards indiscrets.

\- « Putain, je t'ai déjà dit de pas ouvrir les fenêtres. Ça caille ici, crétin ! »

La voix se rapproche, elle est grave et... menaçante ? Je retiens mon souffle jusqu'à ce que la silhouette grande et large d'un homme se présente au pied du salon.

\- « C'est bon, c'est juste pour aérer un peu. » Marmonne Joey en se levant de sa chaise.

Le père de Joey est plutôt large d'épaules, des cheveux bruns tirés en arrière, mettant en évidence les marques des rides sur son front. De toute évidence, cet homme ne sourit jamais. Mon regard descend sur ses bras, dont l'un maintient un sac où les bouteilles en verre s'entrechoquent et l'autre ballotte une bière à moitié vide. L'odeur pestilentielle nous indique qu'il n'en est pas à sa première boisson alcoolisée de la journée. Je peux sentir Sérénity se crisper à un mètre de moi.

\- « On ferait mieux d'y aller. » Je lui chuchote en posant une main sur son bras.

Elle tressaute et réprime un frisson. Mon cerveau me hurle de récupérer mes affaires et de la pousser vers la sortie. Pourtant, pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne peux m'arrêter de lorgner du coin de l'œil cet homme à l'allure repoussante. Il titube et jette nonchalamment le sac en plastique contre un meuble.

\- « Alors Sérénity, comment va ta mère ? » Peste-t-il suivi d'un rire étouffé dans une quinte de toux.

\- « Ferme-la. » Rétorque aussitôt Joey. « On était sur le point de partir. »

J'approuve ses dires et me lève de ma chaise en rassemblant mes cartes éparpillées au centre de la table. Soudain, alors que la petite brune m'imite et dispose un paquet en face de moi, un projectile heurte le mur à côté de nous et explose dans un fracas. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour assimiler les débris de verre et la forte odeur à une bouteille d'alcool.

\- « Gamin de merde ! Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ?! »

Sérénity tremble de la tête aux pieds. Dans sa torpeur, elle s'est rapprochée de moi pour s'éloigner de son père. Elle bredouille des mots incompréhensibles lorsque son épaule rencontre la mienne par mégarde.

_Ce type en tient une bonne._

Je déglutis et observe Joey, poings serrés le long du corps, le foudroyant du regard. La tension est telle que je me sens à l'étroit dans ce salon. Le liquide a commencé à se répandre le long du parquet non loin de nous.

\- « Dégage de mon plancher tout de suite ! » Vocifère l'alcoolique en tapant du poing sur le meuble.

Nous ne nous faisons pas prier pour décamper sur le champ. Une main pressée contre la hanche de Sérénity, je la guide jusqu'à l'entrée où Joey nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

_Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. On pourrait se débarrasser de ce type. Cela fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'on a envoyé personne au Royaume des Ombres._

Cette idée bien que séduisante n'est pas envisageable. Nous avons fait suffisamment de mal comme ça. Inutile d'amputer la famille de Joey d'un membre pour des histoires qui ne nous concernent pas. Etrangement silencieux, nous descendons les marches du bâtiment, uniquement remplis de logements sociaux. A notre arrivée, je dois avouer que je n'étais pas surprise de constater l'endroit où vivait Joey. Quelques discussions passées avec Tristan m'avaient mis sur cette piste.

\- « Désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait si tôt. » Grogne le blondinet pour briser le silence. « J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop peur. »

Je me suis chiée dessus.

\- « Pas du tout. » Je réponds fièrement.

\- « Tu es tellement impressionnante, Lore-chan ! » M'acclame Sérénity, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- « Je vais reconduire Sérénity à la gare. » Reprend-t-il, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. « Ça ira pour rentrer ? »

Nous nous arrêtons au milieu d'un carrefour. Je lève les yeux au ciel, le soleil décline doucement à l'horizon, mais je devrais être capable de rejoindre ma maison avant la tombée de la nuit.

\- « Sans problème ! »

Au fond, j'aurais tout de même apprécié que Joey me raccompagne chez moi. Cela aurait été l'occasion pour moi de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il vient de se produire. Je les observe s'éloigner en direction de la gare de Domino City. A moins que ce soit pour cette raison que je dois rentrer seule. N'ayant aucun moyen de répondre à mes interrogations, je hausse les épaules et m'oriente vers la ville. Autrefois, j'aurai emprunté les rues excentrées et les recoins tranquilles plutôt que les grands axes fréquentés. La présence de tout ce monde autour de moi me rassure quelque peu, alors qu'elle m'effrayait auparavant.

Depuis quand ce changement date-t-il ? A croire que les doutes de ma mère sont fondés, je deviens une autre personne à cause d'Eléonore.

_Tu veux plutôt dire « grâce »._

Bien évidemment.

Mes pas me guident au centre de Flems. Les lumières urbaines règnent en maître sur la ville. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête entre les vitrines décorées de loupiottes, des lampadaires aveuglants et des enseignes clignotantes à chaque coin de rue. Au loin, le Tam-Tam m'hypnotise. Ma curiosité me murmure de m'approcher au plus près de l'entrée pour vérifier la véracité des propos de Zoé.

_Qu'est-ce qui nous en empêche ?_

A peu près tout.

\- « Lorène ? »

Mon cœur rate un battement, je manque de trébucher sur le bitume quand une forte poigne attrape mon bras pour me sauver d'une terrible et humiliante chute. De l'autre côté de ce bras se trouve Tristan, habillé d'un pantalon et d'une chemise classique, surmontée d'une veste en faux cuir. Je bute un instant sur son style. Après tout, mon esprit s'habituait lentement à les assimiler aux mêmes vêtements. Je suis obligée d'avouer que de sauver le monde nous force à adopter une hygiène précaire, parfois.

\- « Lorène ? » Répète-t-il sans se douter le monologue intérieur qui m'assaille.

\- « Oh, Tristan. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Mon ami semble mal à l'aise devant ma question. J'observe ensuite les enseignes autour de nous et trouve sans peine la réponse. Le café dans lequel Zoé s'est dégotée une place de serveuse se situe à l'opposé de la place. Je ne suis certainement pas la seule à connaître ce détail.

\- « Tu lui as sorti le grand jeu ? »

Son visage rougit instantanément, il se met à agiter nerveusement les mains à ma hauteur dans l'espoir de dissiper un malentendu.

\- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! A moins qu'elle t'ait dit quelque chose ? Elle te parle de moi parfois ?

\- Wow, wow, wow. Doucement, mec. Une question à la fois ! »

Les paroles de Zoé me reviennent progressivement en mémoire. Tristan ne s'est pas manifesté auprès d'elle depuis le retour de son âme parmi nous. Et la connaissant, elle a probablement prévu de l'ignorer pour se venger. Mon amie est le genre de fille à se comporter comme un fantôme le temps que vous regrettiez vos actes. J'en sais quelque chose.

\- « Viens, on ne va pas rester plantés ici. » Je pouffe en lui indiquant une rue en dehors de l'effervescence nocturne.

\- « Tu penses qu'elle m'en veut ? »

Je me mords la langue. Zoé n'apprécierait pas que je m'occupe de ses relations, bien que ce soit devenu son petit passe-temps avec moi. Mal à l'aise, je sautille légèrement sur place, à la recherche d'une excuse.

\- « Oui... Non ! J'en sais rien ! Le mieux serait de lui demander. »

Il réprime un grognement insatisfait. Sûrement s'attendait-il à ce que je le rassure sur les sentiments de Zoé à son égard. Mais pour tout lui dire, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut ressentir.

\- « Les filles sont tellement compliquées. » Gémit-il au point d'en avoir les larmes.

\- _« Elles le sont moins quand tu sais en choisir une à la fois. »_

Eléonore glousse à sa propre remarque avant de s'étouffer sous mes raclements de gorge. J'adresse un signe de prière envers Tristan en guise d'excuse.

\- « A propos de ce qu'a dit Téa l'autre fois... »

Je secoue mes mains pour l'interrompre.

\- « Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Tu sais, je la comprends.

\- Vraiment ? »

Il me toise comme s'il assistait au débarquement des aliens sur Terre.

\- « Eléonore est allée beaucoup trop loin avec Yugi. Je peux comprendre qu'en tant qu'amie, Téa ne me voit pas d'un bon œil. »

Ma réaction semble l'apaiser. Embarrassée, je glisse une main dans mes cheveux et enroule une mèche autour de mon index.

\- « Disons que je suis plutôt surprise que vous ne le fassiez pas. »

Mon attention se reporte sur la circulation étrangement calme en ce début de soirée. Mes mains grelottent en pinçant distraitement les plis de ma jupe.

\- « C'est ce qu'elle pense aussi. »

Même si cela me paraissait évident, l'entendre de la bouche de Tristan me fait l'effet d'un coup de massue.

\- « Alors pourquoi...

\- Parce que Joey a toujours pris ta défense. »

Je le fixe avec des yeux ronds.

\- « Pas que je ne suis pas d'accord ! » S'empresse-t-il de corriger. « C'est juste qu'il est... déterminé à vous protéger Yugi et toi. »

_Je vais chialer_

Moi aussi.

Ma gorge se comprime, j'inspire profondément pour ne pas transparaitre mon trouble.

\- « Du coup... Si tu pouvais le ménager un peu.

\- Bien sûr, je ne laisserai pas Eléonore s'en prendre à lui. »

_Dois-je y voir un défi ? Souviens-toi de ce délicieux moment à bord du dirigeable de Kaiba._

Sans s'accoutumer de la présence de Tristan, l'esprit me renvoie les images du corps endormi de Joey sur son lit de soin. Elle reproduit les sensations de ma peau se pressant avidement sur l'entrejambe de celui qui n'était pour moi qu'un ami à cette époque.

\- « Tout va bien ? »

La voix de Tristan éclate la bulle brûlante qui m'engloutissait. Malgré la température basse et la brise fraiche actuelle, je me sens bouillir au plus profond de mon être.

\- « Oui, oui ! » Je siffle.

Mon timbre frôle des notes aigües jamais atteintes auparavant.

\- « Au fait, tu comptes me suivre jusqu'à chez moi ? » Je remarque au détour d'une rue proche de mon quartier.

\- « N'a-t-on pas convenu de te suivre partout ? » Rétorque Tristan suivi d'un clin d'œil.

Amusée par cette complicité qui m'avait tant manquée, je le pousse sur le côté d'un coup d'épaule.

\- « Si tu comptes me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre pour assurer ma sécurité, il faudra me prévenir.

\- Cela ne risque pas, je ne cherche qu'une fille à la fois. »

Il a répondu si vite que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

\- « Bonne réponse. »

Nous nous sommes arrêtés au beau milieu du trottoir. J'imagine qu'il ne m'accompagnera pas jusqu'à ma porte, pas après ma petite pique. Avant de le laisser repartir vaquer à ses affaires, je réfléchis à mille à l'heure puis décide enfin de me lancer :

\- « Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir. »

Je reviens alors sur les événements de la journée et plus particulièrement sur la fureur du père de Joey. J'évite soigneusement de mentionner la présence de Sérénity à l'appartement et me cantonne aux faits. Le visage de Tristan s'assombrit au fur et à mesure que je lui raconte la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté.

\- « Est-ce que... ça arrive souvent ? » Je demande du bout des lèvres.

Le grand brun détourne le regard vers l'autre trottoir, désert. Il a l'air d'hésiter pendant de longues secondes, si bien que je crois un instant qu'il va me remballer.

\- « Ça dure depuis aussi longtemps que je le connais. » Avoue-t-il dans un soupir. « Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi Joey travaillait autant ? »

Sa question sonne un peu comme un reproche. Je baisse la tête. Au fond, je me doutais qu'il avait besoin d'argent, mais de là à subvenir aux besoins de son père alcoolique ? C'est le monde à l'envers.

\- « Je suis surpris qu'il t'ait laissée venir chez lui, ce n'est pas son genre. Généralement, il évite de nous inviter pour ne pas qu'on voit son père. »

J'acquiesce, bien que je l'ignorasse.

\- « La plupart du temps, son père est calme et végète dans son salon. Joey vit de son côté et rapporte de l'argent pour payer le loyer et... les dettes. »

Tristan parle si bas que je décoche le dernier mot avec difficulté. Des dettes ? Je déglutis, complètement embrouillée.

_Tu as choisi un mec à problèmes, heureuse ?_

Les pensées d'Eléonore m'effleurent, je les balaie d'un mouvement de tête.

\- « Et il n'y a aucun moyen que nous... »

Tristan croise les bras et esquisse un pas dans mon espace vital.

\- « Je t'arrête tout de suite, il est hors de question que tu fourres ton nez dans cette histoire ! »

Déçue, je joins les mains en signe de prière et le fixe de ma plus belle moue suppliante.

\- « S'il te plait. »

Je suis sur le point de lui servir mon plus beau jeu d'actrice quand ses grandes mains s'abattent subitement sur mes épaules.

\- « Ecoute, je comprends que le cas de Joey t'inquiète, mais il y a suffisamment de bordel autour de nous en ce moment. Puis, tant que cet... esprit sera en toi, je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit sans tout bousculer. »

Son constat est cinglant, mais pourtant vrai. Je peine à tenir le regard intense qu'il m'adresse et finis par observer une série de haies à ma droite. Ses mains quittent mes épaules dans un autre soupir, cette fois de soulagement.

\- « On va s'en sortir. » Conclut-il avec conviction.

A l'écouter, on dirait qu'une énorme catastrophe va arriver dans les prochaines secondes. Néanmoins, je hoche le menton à plusieurs reprises.

\- « Tu as raison. »


	61. L'Eveil - Chapitre 61

Plus d'une semaine s'est écoulée depuis ma défaite contre Aigawa. Une semaine que tous mes duels s'achèvent de la même manière. Cependant, passée le premier échec, les suivants semblaient futiles. Evidemment, je ne m'aventurais pas à affronter des duellistes dans la rue. Non, j'ai privilégié les duels en ligne, plus le plus grand plaisir de sa majesté Kaiba.

Ce vendredi-là, quand j'ouvre mon casier pour récupérer des livres pour mon dernier cours, un papier en tombe juste sous mes yeux. Je m'accroupis pour le ramasser et le déplie avec impatience.

_« 10 - 0. Tu me fais perdre mon temps. »_

Il n'y a que Seto Kaiba pour payer un messager chargé de me rappeler mon nombre de défaites consécutives.

_Quel amour._

Je commence à croire que ce type fait une fixette sur moi. Le papier finit en boule dans la poubelle la plus proche. Mon duel contre Yugi a été reporté et mes échanges avec ses amis se sont limités à des messages banals avec Joey. Je ne m'en plains pas, rien que de penser à cet affrontement me contracte les entrailles.

\- « Regardez qui voilà ! Ma chère copine Lorène ! »

Sans crier gare, un bras s'enroule autour de mes épaules et me serre dans une accolade un peu trop prononcée pour être naturelle. A l'autre bout de ce bras : Risa Kageyama. Prise au dépourvue, je ne réalise que tardivement son geste et essaie de me dégager, mais elle m'étreint si fort que je n'y parviens pas.

\- « Dégage ou tu risques de le regretter. » Je grogne en la foudroyant du regard.

Comme si mes menaces l'amusaient, Kageyama pousse un gloussement et se penche vers mon oreille.

\- « A ta gauche. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te renvoie dans ton pays, hein ? »

Perplexe, je jette un œil dans la direction qu'elle m'indique. Au pied du tableau d'affichage, mon conseiller scolaire nous observe et hausse un sourcil.

_Si elle ne me lâche pas dans trois secondes, je la détruis._

Surtout pas ! On risque de se faire renvoyer pour de bon.

_Dans ce cas..._

Sous l'emprise d'une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline, je me redresse et plaque mon bras sur la hanche de Kageyama. Celle-ci sursaute et change subitement de visage. Mes lèvres s'étirent et se hisse au creux de son oreille.

\- « Hé, je ne savais pas que tu chassais les minous. Il y a d'autres moyens de me séduire, mais j'apprécie. »

Incapable de me contrôler, je me mords la lèvre inférieure et plisse les paupières. Kageyama me lâche brutalement et recule d'un pas, se cognant dans les casiers dans un vacarme hallucinant.

\- « Tout va bien, mesdemoiselles ? »

Le conseiller s'était rapproché de nous. Kageyama choquée, je me tourne vers lui et forme un O avec mon pouce et mon index.

\- _« Bien sûr ! Nous étions juste excitées à l'idée d'être en week-end, Monsieur ! »_

Tu aurais pu utiliser un autre mot que « excitées » tout de même.

_\- « Enfin, quand je dis « excitées », je voulais dire « émoustillées » ! »_

Je te déteste.

Le conseiller me dévisage longuement puis hausse les épaules avant de se rediriger vers son bureau. Eléonore relâche son emprise sur mon corps, j'en profite pour attraper mon sac de cours et m'éloigner quand des bruits de pas s'élèvent dans mon dos.

\- « Hé, pas si vite princesse. »

La voix grave de Kageyama me provoque un frisson. Elle s'apprête à poser sa main sur mon épaule quand je la balaie d'un revers du poignet.

-_ « Prête pour un deuxième round ? »_

Elle secoue la tête et replace une de ses mèches bleutées qui obstruait sa vue.

\- « Je ne sais pas d'où tu as sorti cette putain de force l'autre fois. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue te voir. »

En deux mois, c'est la première fois qu'elle s'adresse à moi sans agressivité. Il me faut un moment pour revenir sur terre et lui répondre :

\- « A-Alors pourquoi ?

\- Mon père est sorti du coma. »

Ses yeux verts m'hypnotisent, je ne les avais jamais observés auparavant. Le coma, c'est donc ainsi qu'ils ont nommé l'état dans lequel ce policier a été plongé. Peu importe, j'avais raison. Si Yoshida avait repris ses activités comme si de rien était, il aurait été surprenant que Monsieur Kageyama n'en fasse pas de même.

\- « Tu n'as rien à me dire ? » Ajoute-t-elle, atterrée.

\- « N... Non, pourquoi ? C'est cool pour ton père ! J'espère qu'il va mieux. »

Cette scène me parait invraisemblable. Comment puis-je me justifier auprès d'une fille aussi détestable après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir ? Pourtant, mes paroles maladroites semblent l'apaiser. Le visage de Risa s'adoucit, elle décroise les bras et s'adosse aux casiers.

_\- « J'espère qu'à partir de maintenant, il fera son job au lieu de protéger sa pyromane de fille. »_

Bouche-bée, je demeure interdite quand, à un mètre de moi, Kageyama se crispe. Son regard, presque amical, s'assombrit et me transperce de part en part.

Merde Eléonore, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_Je nous donne un peu de profondeur._

_\- « Bah quoi, mon cœur ? Tu pensais qu'on allait devenir les meilleures amies du monde ? Quoique, ça ne me dérange pas, je m'amuserais à envoyer une à une tes chères sœurs dans un endroit où elles ne reviendront ja-mais. »_

Ses poings tremblent, comme si elle se préparait à m'empoigner contre un des casiers dans son dos. Ses orbites se révulsent sous les menaces d'Eléonore qui raille tout bas.

_\- « Alors, on n'ose plus attaquer ? »_

A peine a-t-elle pivoté pour me faire face qu'elle se fige. Mon front me brûle, une violente bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. Nous sommes dans le couloir, tout le monde va nous remarquer. Kageyama garde une posture tout sauf naturelle. Son poing est levé au-dessus de mon visage et ses yeux me fusillent, affolés.

_\- « Si ton père s'est réveillé, je peux tout aussi bien le renvoyer d'où il vient. Alors la prochaine fois que tu te sens chaude pour m'attaquer par derrière, réfléchis à deux fois. »_

Mes membres tétanisés se relaxent. Instinctivement, je masque d'une main mon front et examine les environs pour m'assurer que personne n'a rien vu. Kageyama, soudainement libre, manque de perdre l'équilibre quand j'attrape son poignet pour l'aider. Mais mon geste la révolte. Elle s'arrache de mon emprise et bat en retraite de quelques pas, sans me quitter des yeux. Sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse frénétiquement, elle semble à bout de souffle et à court de répondant. Au bout de dix secondes à se fixer en silence, elle se décide à agripper son sac de cours puis file en direction de l'entrée. Sonnée, je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. La dernière heure est entamée depuis très longtemps. Une escale à l'infirmerie s'impose.

\- « Tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire une chose pareille. »

Postée devant le miroir de ma chambre, j'observe mon reflet, bras croisés sous ma poitrine.

\- « Tu aurais pu me faire renvoyer avec tes conneries ! » J'ajoute en serrant les poings.

_\- « Qu'importe. Nous aurions envoyé le directeur au Royaume des Ombres puis nous aurions effacé sa décision de renvoi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais tout une histoire. »_

Mes lèvres se meuvent toute seule et mon timbre se colore d'une pointe de sarcasme. Eléonore me dandine de droite à gauche, comme si je répétais une pièce de théâtre au script déplorable.

\- « Tu te fiches de moi ? Je pensais que tu avais compris depuis cette histoire de cadavre qu'on ne pouvait pas tout contrôler en envoyant des nuisibles dans un endroit dont ils ne sont pas supposés revenir !

_\- Avoue que tu es déçue que mes pouvoirs aient leurs limites._

\- Quoi ? »

Je suis en train de rêver. Un putain de cauchemar qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps.

_\- « Ne fais pas l'innocente. Jusqu'à notre retour au Japon, tu t'en fichais bien que Yoshida et ce flic de Kageyama soient enfermés au Royaume des Ombres. Et maintenant qu'ils peuvent te faire tomber de ton piédestal, tu te reconvertis en nonne ? »_

Ma poitrine me fait horriblement mal, mon crâne menace d'exploser dans les prochaines secondes si Eléonore ne se tait pas. Elle profite de cet instant de faiblesse pour resurgir les images de Yoshida dans le vestiaire, puis de son corps enroulé dans cette couverture miteuse au fond du garde-meuble de Zoé. Puis une pulsation. Pas la mienne, mais celle que je mesurais à chacune de mes visites, celle qui me permettait de savoir si nous avions franchi ou pas le seuil de non-retour.

\- « Arrête ça tout de suite. »

Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, je me contente d'articuler les mots dans le vide.

_\- « Tu refuses d'avouer ton mauvais côté et tu le rejettes sur moi. Il suffit de regarder les pauvres amis du pharaon. Dès qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, c'est toujours à moi qu'ils pensent. »_

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? » Je parviens à prononcer. « Ta haine envers Atem ne justifie pas toutes tes mauvaises actions. »

_Vraiment ?_

Soudain, mes jambes cèdent sous mon poids et je chute lourdement sur mes genoux. Je jure sous la douleur et me retrouve au plus proche de mon reflet. Ma vue se brouille, encore un plan foireux d'Eléonore. Puis, une éblouissante lumière m'aveugle, je détourne la tête avant de remarquer qu'il s'agit du soleil.

\- « Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? »

Un visage familier m'apparaît, celui de Bakura. Très vite, je saisis qu'il ne s'agit pas là du lycéen de Domino. Son teint est beaucoup trop foncé et la balafre sous son œil droit ne lui ressemble pas.

\- « Ente' je te parle. »

_Ente_ ? Quel genre de dialecte utilise-t-il ?

\- « Mh. » Je réponds laconiquement.

\- « Tu ne peux pas rester là. S'ils te chopent à ton tour, on est foutu. »

De quoi parle-t-il ? Je le dévisage et constate rapidement qu'Eléonore ne m'a pas envoyée dans un autre monde. Seule une parcelle de sable s'étendant sur une dizaine de mètres autour de nous se répand nous nos pieds.

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais partir ?

\- Tu as perdu la mémoire ? Ils ont chopé Emad qui tournait autour de la cité l'autre jour. »

Emad ? Mon cerveau ne procède plus aucune information.

\- « Et si tu ne rentres pas au plus vite, ils risquent de te coffrer toi aussi. »

Sa main bronzée se pose sur mon épaule, je suis son geste, murée dans le silence.

\- « Tu es la dernière personne qu'il me reste avant qu'ils m'aient tout pris. Alors je t'en supplie, ne fais rien de stupide. »

Sa voix grave me flanque des frissons. Ce Bakura n'a plus rien avoir avec celui avec qui j'étais l'autre soir dans ce café. Malgré sa haine évidente pour le palais, il garde un semblant d'humanité à travers son regard.

_Et j'aurais dû l'écouter._

La scène s'efface brutalement et je me retrouve à genoux devant mon reflet. Ce fût bref, mais intense.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre avec cette vision ?

\- _Que si j'avais écouté Bakura plutôt que les belles paroles d'Atem, nous aurions tous pu vivre des jours heureux. »_

Son explication ne me convainc pas. Jamais je ne m'en prendrai à Yugi pour une vengeance qui remonte à des temps immémoriaux. Mais à l'instant où je compte en aviser Eléonore, mon téléphone se met à sonner au centre de mon lit. Je hausse les épaules et me penche au-dessus de mon matelas pour entrevoir l'émetteur.

\- « Allô ?

\- Salut Cocotte ! »

La pression sur mon thorax s'adoucit à l'écoute de la voix de Joey. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, téléphone à l'oreille.

\- « Du nouveau ? »

Je fixe le plafond, hésitant à lui confier ma discussion houleuse avec Kageyama.

\- « Nan, juste un mot de Kaiba pour me rappeler à quel point je suis devenue naze à son jeu préféré.

\- Quel attardé.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, je suis à deux doigts de le poursuivre pour harcèlement moral.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, compte sur moi pour m'en charger. » Grogne-il avec vigueur.

\- « Vraiment ? Je pense que tu as plus sérieux à gérer. »

Je me pince les lèvres, réalisant que mon sous-entendu était loin d'être subtile. Etonnamment, nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet de son père depuis ma visite. Nous nous contentions de parler de choses et d'autres, des solutions pour renverser la tendance de mes défaites à répétition. Mais de la violence de son père ? Jamais. Le silence qui accompagne ma remarque me serre l'estomac.

\- « Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »" Je poursuis, peu sûre.

\- « Ah ! Oui, je rentrais du boulot tout à l'heure et je me disais qu'on n'avait toujours pas prévu ce rendez-vous dont on avait parlé l'autre fois. »

Je ferme les yeux pendant de longues secondes. Nous nous sommes embrassés, il sait où j'habite, mais pas un seul rendez-vous à notre palmarès. Si on rajoute l'agression sexuelle dont il l'ignore l'existence, on peut dire que pas mal d'étapes ont été sautées.

_Et en parlant de sauter._

N'y songe même pas.

\- « Lorène ?

\- Tu as raison, il est temps qu'on se fasse cette sortie !

\- Génial. Je t'attendrai au lycée demain après tes cours de soutien ! »

L'enthousiasme dans sa voix me réchauffe le cœur, j'en oublierais presque la présence permanente d'Eléonore et de son rire insupportable dans ma tête. J'acquiesce énergiquement en pensant à ce que je devrais porter demain.

\- « Prépare-toi à être éblouie.

\- Je n'attends que ça. » Je réponds avant de raccrocher.

Le portable vole un peu plus loin tandis que je pousse un gémissement de bonheur. Cet appel a éclipsé les nuages gris de cette journée et demain s'annonçait encore plus radieux.


	62. L'Eveil - Chapitre 62

\- « Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment. »

Les mains dans les poches de son jean, Joey me toise de ses yeux bruns tandis que nous traversons la ville sans réel but. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil discrets toutes les dix secondes. A croire que je n'étais plus sortie avec un garçon depuis des années !

Ce qui est certainement le cas.

Toujours est-il que cette petite escapade me procurait la bouffée d'air frais dont j'avais besoin pour avancer. Pour peu, j'étais prête à me lancer dans un nouveau duel là tout de suite si on m'en donnait l'occasion.

\- « Oh mais qui voilà ! »

Mon corps se raidit à la vue d'une silhouette familière. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds longs et bouclés nous hèle du bras. Je suis sur le point de demander à Joey pour changer de direction quand il répond énergiquement à l'appel de Mai Valentine.

\- « Bah dis donc, vous ne perdez pas de temps vous deux ! » S'exclame-t-elle à notre hauteur.

Mon regard se porte directement sur son accoutrement. Son crop top dévoile une grande partie de son décolleté et un short en cuir moule ses cuisses fines mais musclées. Je réprime un hoquet quand elle enroule son bras autour des épaules du blondinet et l'attire contre elle, une expression coquine sur le visage.

\- « Moi qui pensais que tu préférais les filles un peu plus... pulpeuses.

\- Je te demande pardon ? » Je rétorque sans réfléchir.

Mes veines se mettent à pulser. Mai m'adresse alors un sourire équivoque tandis que Joey ne bronche pas d'un pouce.

\- « Voyons, chérie, ne réagis pas si durement envers moi. Après tout, il m'a déjà choisie. »

Piquée au vif, j'esquisse un pas en avant quand mon pied bute contre... Je ne saisis pas de quoi il s'agit lorsque soudain, un cercle verdâtre aux symboles sataniques m'empêche d'avancer. Je relève le visage vers les deux blonds, désormais envoûtés par le Sceau d'Orichalque et prêts à laisser leur âme succomber aux pouvoirs de Dartz.

\- « Joey ! »

\- « Joey ! »

En sueurs, je me redresse brutalement et étouffe un gémissement. Encore le même genre de rêve.

_Sommeil agité ?_

Mon cœur tambourine contre ma poitrine, mais je commence à avoir l'habitude de me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit. Zoé, Joey, Mai. Ils y passent tous un à un. Je relève mes genoux contre ma poitrine et serre les draps trempés sous mes doigts.

Pourquoi ces cauchemars ne cessent-ils pas ? Dartz a perdu contre Yugi et cela fait deux semaines que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Les autres semblent eux aussi avoir tourné la page, alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

Impuissante, je décide de me lever pour prendre une douche et me recoucher. Il va me falloir de l'énergie pour la journée qui arrive.

\- « Je résume : tu m'as appelée pour une « urgence » parce que tu n'arrives pas à choisir des vêtements pour ton rendez-vous ? »

Assise sur mon lit transformé en marre de tissus, Zoé me toise de son regard le plus atterré que j'ai croisé de ma vie.

\- « Mais enfin, comment veux-tu que je me prépare à cette épreuve seule avec un esprit qui cherche à exposer mes seins en toute circonstance ! C'est une _urgence_ ! »

_Tout de suite les grands mots._

Indignée, je balance au loin un haut noir particulièrement échancré. Maintenant qu'Eléonore avait eu son heure de gloire auprès d'Atem, c'était à mon tour de passer une journée en compagnie d'un beau garçon.

_Comparer Atem et Joey, c'est comparer Burger King et McDonald._

... Tu as des références bien trop actuelles pour un esprit aussi vieux.

_N'oublie pas que j'ai passé des années de ma vie de fantôme à te regarder grandir._

\- « Il est dix heures. » Geint Zoé en s'affalant sur mon lit. « Tu n'étais pas censée aller en cours de soutien ? »

Je lève les yeux au plafond. Elle avait raison, je devrais en ce moment-même être en classe à prouver à Monsieur Yamamoto que ses conseils portaient leurs fruits. Mais j'ai paniqué avant de partir et j'ai fini par appeler le lycée pour prétexter une intoxication alimentaire.

Enfin, Eléonore l'a fait à ma place.

\- « Bon, tu vas m'aider à choisir oui ou non ?

\- Le haut blanc, la jupe noire et les chaussures compensées pour t'éviter le coup du lapin vu ta taille et la sienne. »

Hormis sa pique à laquelle je réponds d'une grimace, je valide son choix et enfile chacune des pièces avant de me poster devant le miroir. Mon style ne ressemblait en rien à celui arboré par Eléonore lors de notre dernière sortie.

_\- « Terriblement ennuyeux. Dommage que tu aies oublié ce pourquoi Joey apprécie Mai Valentine. »_

Mon enthousiasme chute aussitôt. La plaie laissée par la duelliste aux harpies était plus profonde que je ne l'imaginais.

Et mon rêve de cette nuit n'arrangeait rien.

\- « Justement, je pense que Joey aime bien Lorène parce qu'elle n'est pas la copie conforme de Mai Valentine. » Rectifie Zoé en se glissant dans mon dos. « Ne sois pas mauvaise, Eléonore. Lorène mérite aussi son petit réconfort. »

Mon amie s'empare d'une veste kaki et la pose sur mes épaules pour compléter mon look. A travers le miroir, je lui offre le plus beau sourire dont je suis capable.

\- « Merci.

\- Tâche juste de ne pas foirer ta chance de choper un mec qui accepte un esprit en plus d'une fille pas net.

\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. »

Joey et moi avions convenu de nous retrouver aux jardins fleuris de Flems. Le lieu était suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas croiser des membres du corps professoral et assez près pour brouiller les pistes si je croisais ma mère.

_Sam. 13:12. Expéditeur : Joey Wheeler._

_Message : Je suis là d'ici deux minutes._

Mon ventre émet des gargouillements inconvenants. Je stresse, sans en savoir la véritable raison. Serait-ce à cause de mes cauchemars ? Suis-je vraiment jalouse de Mai Valentine et de sa paire de nibards ? Ou est-ce l'idée de partager une journée seule avec Joey qui me mettait dans tous mes états ?

\- « Tout à la fois. » Je m'indigne.

Par chance, Eléonore avait accepté de ne pas intervenir au cours de mon rendez-vous. Une partie de moi voulait croire à un remerciement de sa part pour l'avoir laissé embrasser le pharaon la dernière fois. Mais c'était probablement pour me laisser m'embourber toute seule en cas de pépin.

\- « Pile à l'heure. »

La voix de Joey s'élève à quelques mètres. Je relève son effort vestimentaire : t-shirt bleu foncé, un jean gris clair surmonté de deux bretelles noires reliées dans le dos.

Il est sexy.

\- « Alors, impressionnée ?

\- Je devrais ?

\- C'est évident ! »

Je pouffe, une main contre ma bouche et en profite pour le reluquer une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, je remarque sa mâchoire, bleuté par endroits. Mes doigts se crispent sur la sangle de mon sac. L'avertissement de Tristan tourne dans ma tête. Ne pas poser de questions. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais je trépigne d'envie de fourrer mon nez dans cette histoire et de sortir Joey de ce merdier.

\- « On y va ? » Propose-t-il, incrédule.

Nous nous dirigeons d'un commun accord vers le centre-ville de Domino City. Bien que les récents événements m'aient souvent amenée par ici, je ne connais que très peu les rues de la ville voisine. Les buildings et gratte-ciels y sont plus nombreux qu'à Flem, au point où je sentais une pointe de douleur au creux de ma nuque à force de lever la tête pour admirer les écrans géants.

\- « C'est ici que Kaiba a lancé le tournoi de Bataille-Ville ? » Je demande en désignant une série de trois immeubles autour d'une place.

\- « Exact. Tu n'es jamais venue ici ? »

Je secoue doucement la tête.

\- « Non, mes duels ont tous eu lieu à Flem du plus loin que je me souvienne. »

Puis, brusquement, je me remémore la manière dont je me suis qualifiée pour la deuxième phase du tournoi.

\- « Enfin, je crois. » J'ajoute plus bas.

\- « Ah ! Ça veut dire que tu ne connais pas le Card Center ? »

Je l'observe avec des yeux ronds alors qu'il s'enhardit joyeusement.

\- « Non, c'est quoi ?

\- Suis-moi, tu vas adorer ! »

De l'autre côté du passage piéton, le bonhomme vert s'illumine. Joey agrippe mon poignet et me tire à travers la foule. Je manque de trébucher sur la route et me rattrape in-extrémis, ce qui provoque chez lui un rire moqueur. La journée promettait d'être mouvementée, surtout avec une fusée dans son genre.

Le Card Center de Domino s'avère être l'étage phare d'un des centres commerciaux les plus bondés de la ville. Des rayons de jeux s'étendent à perte de vue. Les gamins sillonnent les allées en braillant, sous la surveillance de deux vigiles postés aux deux issues.

C'est curieux, pourquoi les ai-je remarqués aussi vite ? Entre les étales colorées et les affiches à l'effigie de la Magicienne des Ténèbres qui recouvrent les pans de murs visibles, ils n'auraient pas dû capter mon attention aussi vite. C'est donc ça d'être une criminelle. Je me râcle la gorge et me tourne vers Joey.

\- « C'est génial ici.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Ne suis-je pas le meilleur copain qu'une fille puisse rêver ?

\- Doucement les chevilles. » Je rétorque, un pas en direction d'un rayon particulièrement attrayant.

J'admire le nombre incroyable de packs de cartes différents. Et malgré mon souci de défaites à répétition, je trouve une certaine fascination à imaginer quelles combinaisons pourraient renforcer mon deck.

\- « Et pourquoi pas un archétype démon ? » Je réfléchis à haute voix.

\- « Tu comptes vraiment changer de deck ? »

Je lance un regard étonné à Joey.

\- « Je veux dire. » Poursuit-il en s'appuyant contre l'étale. « On a tous notre identité de jeu. Yugi, ce sont les magiciens ; Mai, les harpies ; Kaiba, les dragons ; moi, les guerriers et mes dragons...

\- Et la chance. » Je marmonne, l'air mauvais.

Il ne relève pas ma petite pique et me désigne du doigt.

\- « Et toi, ce sont les anges et les cartes lumières. »

\- « Peut-être qu'il est temps de changer. Je n'arrive plus à gagner un seul de mes duels, j'ai même perdu contre un robot de simulation en ligne... »

Au vu de son sourire, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Réconforter les gens en cas de crise n'a jamais été le fort de Joey Wheeler. Au contraire, il ne peut s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche.

\- « J'allais te proposer de te confronter à Téa, mais j'aurais peur que tu finisses mal.

\- Joey Joseph Wheeler, vous n'avez aucune idée de quel genre de guerre vous venez de déclarer. »

Mes menaces n'ont aucun effet. Alors je décide de l'ignorer pour repartir à la contemplation des boosters proposés par cette boutique. Au fond du rayon, un employé du magasin s'occupe de retirer des affiches. J'ai juste le temps de repérer le célèbre costume rouge de Maximilien Pegasus avant qu'il ne jette le papier replié en tuyau dans une caisse avec toutes ses copies. Par curiosité, je m'éloigne de Joey et scrute l'endroit, à la recherche d'autres posters. Bingo, je m'approche de la prochaine cible de l'employé et me poste devant pour y lire les informations :

« Ce vendredi, venez rencontrer Maximilien Pegasus, le grand créateur du Duel de Monstres ! Au programme : dédicaces, interviews et un show match avec notre grand gagnant de la loterie ! »

La date inscrite est celle d'hier.

\- « Ne vous en faites pas, Mam'selle, vous n'avez rien loupé ! » S'exclame l'employé avant d'arracher l'affiche d'un coup sec.

\- « Comment ça ?

\- Monsieur Pegasus ne s'est même pas présenté hier. Il nous a posé un lapin et son service communication ne nous a fourni aucune explication ! Ces stars du duel, je vous jure. Tous aussi pourris les uns que les autres. »

Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite. Mon cerveau se focalise sur les informations du poster. L'âme de Maximilien Pegasus n'était toujours pas revenue à son corps. Et c'était de ma faute.

\- « La prochaine fois, invitez Yugi Muto ou même moi ! »

Je frissonne. Perdue dans mes réflexions, je n'avais pas entendu Joey se rapprocher de nous. L'employé de magasin le toise alors avec dédain.

\- « Es'cusez-moi, mais vous êtes qui ? »

Joey grimace alors que j'éclate de rire. Je connaissais déjà la suite.

\- « Hé mon Coco, je te signale que j'ai participé au Royaume des Duellistes et que j'ai même fini deuxième. Et si tu n'es pas conquis, j'ai aussi atteint la phase finale du tournoi de Bataille-Ville ! »

J'évite soigneusement d'ajouter sa récente défaite au tournoi Ultime à son palmarès.

\- « C'est quoi vot' nom?

\- Joey Wheeler. »

J'aurais juré que des étoiles émanaient de ses yeux et que son taux de testostérone avait explosé l'espace d'un instant.

\- « Inconnu au bataillon. Maint'nant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

L'employé de rayon récupère sa caisse d'affiches désuètes et contourne un Joey pâle et profondément dévasté.

\- « C'est pas juste. » Pleurniche-t-il.

Plus amusée que compatissante, je me contente de tapoter son dos en mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

\- « Alors on n'a aucune nouvelle de Pegasus. »

Attablés dans un fast food de la place, je manque de m'étouffer avec une gorgée de mon milkshake. Il me faut quelques secondes et des tapes sur le dos pour me permettre de retrouver une contenance.

\- « Apparemment. » Je réponds en essuyant les larmes aux coins de mes yeux.

Pegasus est certainement le dernier sujet dont j'ai envie de débattre. Mes méninges tournent à cent à l'heure, à la recherche d'une bonne manière de détourner son attention.

_Fais exploser un nibard, ça fonctionne tout de suite._

Je me racle la gorge pour masquer ma gêne.

\- « Sinon le boulot, ça va ? »

Plus discret, tu meurs. Heureusement que Joey ne repère pas mon manque de subtilité et me répond le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- « Lequel ?

\- Tous : les livraisons, le café... la vente de stupéfiants ?

\- Je ne vends que du rêve. » Susurre-t-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres avec un faux air de séducteur.

_J'ai envie de mourir. C'est insupportable._

Le « malheur » d'Eléonore accroit mon sourire. Après tout ce qu'elle me faisait subir dernièrement, j'étais à deux doigts de le provoquer pour la désespérer. Joey n'a pas vraiment tort, mon regard s'appuie sur ses mèches blondes couvrant son front et une partie de ses yeux. Depuis quelques temps, je me surprends à détailler son visage avec plus de minutie d'habitude. Je suis la courbe de sa mâchoire marquée, évite soigneusement son hématome et me perds bien trop longtemps sur ses fines lèvres.

\- « Le café est sympa, mais je préfère les livraisons.

\- Hein ? » Je réponds, coupée de ma contemplation. « Mieux payé ?

\- Ouais, et ça me permet de prendre l'air. »

Intérieurement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire des liens entre son besoin de sortir et l'ambiance régnant chez lui. Il faut que je me retire tout ça de la tête. Tristan a raison, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer aux super-héros.

\- « Je me demandais, pourquoi ta mère et toi êtes revenues au Japon ? »

Sa question me ramène sur Terre et me surprend quelque peu.

\- « Mes parents se sont séparés il y a deux ans. Mes frères avaient déjà quitté la maison quand c'est arrivé. Je dois avouer que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma mère voulait m'emmener au Japon en particulier. Mais maintenant... »

Maintenant j'ai saisi qu'elle voulait revenir dans le pays dans lequel je suis née.

\- « Ta mère est plutôt impressionnante. Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de... ? »

Je secoue la tête, c'est un sujet sur lequel lui et moi avons déjà débattu.

\- « Non et je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder ça sous silence. Imagine qu'elle me demande pourquoi je ressors cette histoire d'adoption maintenant, qu'est-ce que je réponds ? _« Oh, c'est juste qu'un esprit maléfique m'a lavée le cerveau pendant sept longues années_ ! »

\- Vu sous cet angle... »

Nous réglons nos consommations et quittons le café. L'après-midi se termine déjà. Au loin décline le soleil, projetant ses couleurs chaudes dans le ciel. Je pousse un long soupir et plonge mes mains dans les poches de ma jupe. Je songe aux révélations de Dartz quant à mon lien avec Eléonore et à mes cauchemars à répétition. Peut-être que j'ai juste besoin de me confier pour qu'ils s'effacent de ma tête ?

Alors que nous empruntons le chemin de ma maison, je me tourne vers Joey pour me lancer :

\- « Au fait, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer...

\- Misérables insectes ! »

Ma confession s'interrompt par le cri strident à une dizaine de mètres de nous. Nous nous stoppons subitement dans notre marche pour observer une scène au loin.

\- « Hé, mais c'est Insector Haga. » Remarque Joey. « Ouais, c'est lui et il y a Rex aussi.

\- Ce ne sont pas les types louches qui nous ont suivi en Californie ?

\- Si, ils se sont ralliés à Dartz pour obtenir des cartes rares. »

Pas si cons que ça... Mais de toute évidence, ça ne leur a pas vraiment réussi. Intrigués, nous nous rapprochons à hauteur des deux duellistes. En face d'eux se courbent deux autres garçons, l'un d'une vingtaine d'années ; l'autre ressemble à un gamin de dix ans.

\- « Vous pensiez réellement pouvoir nous vaincre ? » Ricane le duelliste au bonnet rouge et aux longs cheveux bruns hirsutes.

Tous les quatre arborent un disque de duel. On dirait qu'on vient de manquer un affrontement à sens unique. Agenouillés à même le sol, les deux garçons tremblent. Lorsque l'un d'eux relève la tête, je reconnais instantanément le visage décomposé d'Aigawa.

\- « Ils nous ont volé nos cartes rares ! » Gémit-il sous les ricanements d'Insector et Rex.

A côté de lui, je devine le petit-frère que Zoé a racketté quelques mois auparavant. En dehors du conflit, je me penche vers Joey et colle mon épaule à la sienne.

\- « C'est contre lui que j'ai...

\- Ce péquenaud ? Viens, on va arranger ça !

\- Hein ? Mais... qu- »

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas la possibilité de le retenir qu'il attrape mon bras et m'attire au beau milieu de la place. L'attention des quatre duellistes se tournent immédiatement sur nous.

\- « Hé, alors les gars on s'amuse sans nous ? » Chantonne le grand blond.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Wheeler ? » Persifle le gosse à la coupe au bol et aux lunettes dorées.

\- « Dégage de là, sauf si tu comptes te mesurer à nous et perdre lamentablement ! »

Il n'en faut pas plus de provoquer l'ego de Joey. Un instant, je crois revivre le défi lancé par les frères Paradoxes avant d'embarquer à bord du dirigeable de Bataille-Ville. Il gonfle le torse et brandit son poing en direction du duo d'enfants.

\- « Eh bien justement ! » S'écrie-t-il, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. « Vous tenez ici le meilleur duo de duellistes au monde !

\- Tu parles de toi et ta grosse tête ? » Rétorque Rex, les bras croisés.

Joey glisse ses doigts autour de mon poignet et soulève mon bras si haut que je me sens quitter le sol dans un cri de surprise.

\- « Je vous présente mon duo, celle qui va vous faire mordre la poussière. »

Un instant, je crois percevoir le rire étouffé d'Aigawa dans mon dos.

\- « Un duo de clowns, oui ! » Rétorque Insector. « On perd notre temps, tirons-nous !

\- Attends. Wheeler a toujours mon Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges, c'est l'occasion de le récupérer. »

Son Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges ? Je jette un coup d'œil au blondinet qui arbore un sourire carnassier.

\- « Et je suis sûre que la fille détient au moins une carte intéressante. »

La tournure de cette discussion ne me plaît pas. Je n'ai absolument pas prévu de livrer le moindre duel aujourd'hui. Et un détail majeur freine les plans de mon partenaire.

\- « On n'a pas emporté nos disques de duel. » Je constate, soulagée.

Joey me toise d'un regard plein de défis. D'un air assuré, il pivote en direction des deux perdants et leur tend sa main.

\- « Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. » Déclare-t-il sérieusement.

Mais devant l'hésitation d'Aigawa, les traits de Joey s'aggravent.

\- « Si tu veux récupérer tes cartes et celles de ton petit-frère, tu ferais mieux de nous faire confiance. »

Les deux garçons se toisent longuement puis Aigawa finit par obtempérer et demande à son frère de faire pareil. Je déglutis lorsque Joey revient vers moi et me soumet un des appareils.

\- « C'est l'heure de leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe. »

Une boule se forme dans le creux de mon ventre. Ce rendez-vous prend une drôle de tournure. J'adresse un regard presque suppliant à Joey, priant pour qu'il abandonne son idée saugrenue.

\- « Je n'y arriverai pas. On va se ridiculiser devant tous ces idiots. »

Tête baissée, je tressaute lorsqu'une main chaude surélève mon bras et enfile le disque de duel. Le sourire de Joey perdure malgré ma réticence. Il réduit la faible distance entre nous et penche son visage vers le mien.

\- « Tu te souviens quand tu as accepté de combattre à mes côtés contre les frères Paradoxe ? »

J'acquiesce sans rompre le contact. Nous avions pris le risque de nous disqualifier du tournoi de Bataille-Ville en les affrontant en duel.

\- « Tu m'as aidé à leur prouver que je pouvais me débrouiller sans Yugi. Alors aujourd'hui, on va leur prouver que tu n'es plus une débutante."

Je penche la tête, incertaine. Soudain, mon cœur rate un battement quand Joey se tourne vers le duo de duellistes et s'exclame :

\- « Ecoutez les morveux ! Si on gagne, vous rendrez leurs cartes à ce type et son frangin. Si vous gagnez, je vous donne mon Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Est-il devenu fou ? Il ne peut pas faire ça, c'est de la folie !

\- « Mais Joey... !

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, tu vas me sauver la mise encore une fois. Pas vrai Cocotte ? »

Quoi qu'il en soit, cet enjeu semble ravir Rex qui s'en frotte déjà les mains. Insector se contente de nous jauger et active son disque de duel. Quel imbécile, de parier sa meilleure carte juste pour prouver qu'il a raison. Mon attention descend sur mon bras équipé. Je prends alors une profonde inspiration et l'actionne à mon tour.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »


	63. L'Eveil - Chapitre 63

En cette fin d'après-midi, au beau milieu de Domino City, un duel un peu spécial sur le point de commencer. Tous les quatre armés de disques de duel, nous nous jaugeons du regard en insérant tour à tour nos jeux dans l'encoche de l'appareil. Inquiète, je lance des appels au secours à Joey, ayant insisté pour que nous disputions ce combat contre Insector Haga et Rex Raptor, des champions régionaux en quête de cartes rares.

\- « Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! » Trépigne-t-il en ignorant mes raclements de gorge.

_Si tu perds contre eux, je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi._

Merci du soutien.

Je déglutis et inspire profondément en tirant mes cinq premières cartes. De l'autre côté du terrain, le gosse aux lunettes dorées en forme de scarabée s'avance et nous observe tous les deux.

\- « Petit rappel des règles, vermines : 4000 points de vie chacun, le premier qui atteint le 0 fait perdre son équipe. »

J'évalue ma pioche. Perdre signifie que Joey abandonne son précieux _Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges_. Si jamais une telle horreur devait arriver, je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

\- « Pssst. »

A ma droite, mon duo gonfle le torse et arbore son éternel sourire de vainqueur.

\- « Ne te mets pas la pression. On va juste remporter une deuxième victoire d'équipe ! »

Il a beaucoup trop confiance en moi à mon goût. Tous mes précédents duels se sont soldés par des échecs. Et si celui-ci s'inscrivait dans la continuité ?

\- « Je vais commencer. » Proclame Insector en ajoutant une carte de son deck à sa main. « Ensuite, ce sera le tour de la fille, Rex et enfin ce pitoyable Wheeler. »

_La fille et le pitoyable, hein ? Un duo de choc à ne pas douter._

\- « Je vais débuter par quelque chose de simple, pour ne pas vous perdre. Je pose une carte face cachée et j'invoque _l'Inzektor Coccinelle _[500|100] en mode attaque. »

Un monstre aussi faible ? Je plisse les yeux dans l'incompréhension.

\- « J'invoque ensuite _l'Inzektor Forficule_ pour l'équiper à ma _Coccinelle_. Sa puissance se voit augmenter de 1000 points ! »

Un monstre équipement ? C'est la première fois que j'en affronte un et vu la tête de mon partenaire, je ne suis pas la seule. A mon tour, je me contente de poser une carte face cachée ainsi qu'un monstre retourné en mode défense avant de laisser la main à Rex Raptor. Ce dernier invoque un _Evoltile Najasho_ en mode défense [100|2000] et se protège de deux cartes faces cachées.

\- « A moi ! » S'exclame Joey avec entrain. « Admirez-moi ça, j'invoque _Axe Raider_ en mode attaque [1700|1050] et je termine en posant une carte face cachée ! »

Son tour achevé, le véritable duel peut enfin commencer. Le premier qui atteint le zéro fatidique entraine son équipier dans sa chute. Qui allons-nous cibler ? Je jette un œil à Joey, inquiète. Celui-ci semble gonflé d'une énergie à toute épreuve. Il nargue des yeux nos deux adversaires, comme si le match était gagné d'avance. De mon côté, l'issue de ce duel m'apparait bien plus incertaine.

\- « Rex, je pense qu'il est évident de concentrer nos attaques sur la gamine. » Ricane Insector en me désignant.

Pas la moindre hésitation ? Cela en devient vexant. Rex, par contre, exprime immédiatement son désaccord.

\- « Tu plaisantes ? Attaquons Wheeler, il ne pourra rien faire contre nous ! »

Le principal intéressé et moi échangeons un regard, stupéfaits. S'ils commencent à se disputer, c'est positif pour nous.

\- « Peu importe. » Reprend le duelliste aux insectes. « _Inzektor Coccinelle_ [**1600**|100], attaque le monstre face cachée ! »

D'un lancé de frisbee rouge et noir, mon _Ninja Blanc_ [1500|800] surgit et se désintègre aussitôt. Cependant, son sabre demeure sur le terrain.

\- « Bien joué, mais en détruisant mon _Ninja Blanc_, tu as activé son effet ! Avant d'être envoyé au cimetière, je peux choisir un monstre en mode défense qui va l'emporter dans sa chute : Rex, dis adieu à ton _Evoltile_ ! »

Rex Raptor perd le seul monstre qui défendait ses points de vie.

\- « Bien joué, Cocotte !

\- Et maintenant c'est à mon tour ! » Je poursuis directement. « J'invoque _l'Ange de Loyauté_ en mode attaque [1100|1900] ! _Ange de Loyauté_, attaque les points de vie de Rex !

\- Tu es une débutante ou quoi ? » Proteste-t-il avec dédain. « Tu viens de tomber dans mon piège : _Force Miroir_ ! »

Le rayon lumineux de mon ange se répercutent sur le miroir et se ceindre en deux faisceaux. L'un transperce l'assaillant, l'autre _l'Axe_ Raider de Joey qui se retrouve sans protection.

\- « Tu percutes enfin, Rex ? » Commente Insector, secoué par de petits rires stridents. « C'est elle qu'on doit attaquer en priorité. »

\- « Merde. » Je jure entre mes dents. « Désolée, Joey… »

La perte de son monstre ne trouble pas la fierté gravée sur son visage.

\- « C'était bien essayé. Leur montrer que tu es nulle est une bonne stratégie. »

Je manque de m'effondrer sur place. Ma confiance en moi encaisse un nouveau coup. Pense-t-il réellement que c'était une stratégie de ma part ?

\- « A mon tour. J'invoque l'_Evolsaure Cerato_ en mode attaque [1900|1400]. _Evolsaure Cerato_, attaque directement les points de vie de Lorène ! »

Le dinosaure accourt dans ma direction et percute mon disque de duel. Paniquée, je recule d'un pas, appréhendant une douleur physique qui ne vient pas. Mes membres sont soumis à des tremblements, mon cœur tambourine contre ma poitrine et mon sang se met à bouillir.

\- « Ça ne fait pas mal, ça ne fait pas mal. » Je répète en boucle tandis que mon compteur descend à 2100 points.

Je dois impérativement me calmer si je veux garder une chance de remporter ce duel. Les tempes pressées entre mes deux mains, j'inspire profondément et tâche de retrouver un pouls correct. Lorsque je libère mon visage et reporte mon attention sur le jeu, une voix grave et réconfortante s'élève à ma droite.

\- « Je crois en nous, alors fais pareil. Je t'avais dit que tu n'oublierais pas cette journée, dans ce cas, amusons-nous et prouvons-leur qu'on n'est pas des clowns ! »

Joey a raison sur toute la ligne. Personne ne mourra à la suite de ce duel.

_Sauf si tu perds, je mourrai de honte._

\- « Reprenons, c'est à qui déjà ? Ah oui, c'est à moi ! J'active tout d'abord la carte magie _Cartes de la Pierre Rouge_ ! Je vous explique : si j'envoie un monstre comportant le nom « _Yeux Rouges_ » de niveau 7 de ma main au cimetière, je peux piocher deux cartes. »

Le blondinet allie ses gestes à ses paroles, il brûle d'impatience de mettre son plan en action.

\- « Ensuite, j'active ma carte piège : _Esprit Yeux Rouges_ pour invoquer spécialement un monstre depuis mon cimetière. Accueillez chaleureusement mon _Dragon Flamboyant Noir aux Yeux Rouges _[2400|1200] ! »

Incroyable, moi qui pensais que Joey ne possédait qu'un seul _Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges_. J'observe sa créature avec admiration. Soudain, une idée germe dans mon esprit : et si Joey avait accepté ce duel en sachant que le Dragon Noir tant espéré par Rex n'était qu'un simple monstre dans son jeu ? Et s'il en possédait plusieurs sans qu'on le sache ? Joey m'impressionne de jour en jour.

\- « _Dragon Flamboyant_, attaque l'_Inzekor Coccinelle _! »

Insector esquisse une grimace jusqu'à ce que son duo avance d'un pas.

\- « Raté Wheeler, j'active mon piège : _Rugissement Menaçant_ ! »

Le _Dragon Noir_ stoppe son offensive et revient du côté de Joey, pour ce tour uniquement. Face au silence d'Insector, Rex se met à grogner.

\- « Hé, tu pourrais au moins me remercier.

\- De quoi ? Si je perds, tu perds aussi. C'est tout simplement naturel. »

Au moins, Rex ne dispose plus d'aucune carte piège capable de nous arrêter. En revanche, tout deux possèdent toujours l'entièreté de leurs points de vie alors que je suis la seule à en avoir perdus. C'est au tour d'Insector dont les verres reflètent si intensément la lumière du soleil qu'il m'aveugle pratiquement. S'il m'attaque avec ses deux monstres, je suis foutue. De toute façon, il n'a aucune raison de cibler Joey, son dragon est bien trop puissant.

_Il faut vraiment tout faire à ta place._

\- « J'invoque l'_Inzektor Mille-Pattes_ [1600|1200]. »

Dans un hoquet de surprise, je redresse mon buste et étire mes lèvres en un grand sourire destiné à Insector. Eléonore a pris possession de mon corps sans se soucier de mon avis.

_\- « Ensuite ? »_ Elle chantonne alors que ma poitrine s'affole. _« Ne me fais pas languir plus longtemps, veux-tu… »_

\- « Ensuite… Ensuite, je vais attaquer directement tes points de vie avec mes deux monstres ! »

Ma carte face cachée n'est pas destinée à s'activer lors d'une attaque. Ma seule chance réside dans sa réaction à mon bluff. Pendant que ses deux insectes se préparent à l'offensive, Eléonore prend une profonde inspiration et s'éclaircit la voix.

_\- « Vraiment ? Quel dommage, tu viens juste de tomber dans mon piège, mon pauvre petit… »_

Devant son jeu d'actrice digne d'une mauvaise pièce de théâtre, Insector serre les poings et l'interrompt brusquement.

\- Pas question ! J'active ma carte face cachée : _Typhon d'Espace Mystique_ ! »

Une tornade virtuelle s'échappe de sa carte et fonce tout droit sur mon terrain. Excitée par son petit jeu, je récupère mon corps et piétine sur place avant d'activer enfin ma carte.

\- « Raté ! Ton Typhon vient de détruire _Lancea – Artéfact_ !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

\- Je peux poser ce monstre dans ma zone magie et piège et lorsqu'elle est envoyée au cimetière alors qu'elle se trouve dans cette zone, je peux l'invoquer spécialement sur mon terrain en tant que monstre [1700|2300] ! »

Maintenant que _Lancea_ se trouve en mode défense, mes points de vie ne risquent plus rien face aux monstres d'Insector.

\- « Non, ça veut dire que… »

Je glousse, les mains callées au creux de ma mâchoire.

\- « Que si tu n'avais pas activé ta carte magie, le duel serait déjà terminé ! »

_C'était simple comme bonjour._

Plutôt fière de notre plan, je jubile et sautille sur place. L'adrénaline coule le long de mes veines, et je me surprends à envoyer un baisé volant en direction de Joey, visiblement sur le cul. Et vu que le tour d'Insector s'achève ici, c'est à mon tour de jouer. J'invoque simplement un _Ange Lumineux_ [1400|800] et pose une cartes face cachée pour renforcer ma défense. Il est grand temps de renverser la tendance de ce duel, mais en attendant, c'est le tour de Rex.

\- « J'active _Diversité-Evo_, ce qui me permet d'ajouter un monstre Evolsaure ou Evoltile de mon deck à ma main. Puis, je pose un monstre ainsi qu'une carte face cachée. _Evolsaure Cerato_ [1900|1400], détruis _l'Ange Lumineux_ ! »

Le dinosaure ne fait qu'une bouchée de mon ange. Sa disparition active son effet, j'invoque à la suite un nouvel Ange Lumineux de mon deck à mon terrain.

Mon jeu se compose de trois exemplaires de _l'Ange Lumineux_, cela m'assure une défense pour les deux prochaines attaques. Et vu qu'ils ont décidé de se concentrer uniquement sur moi, un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus.

\- « Vous ne m'en voudrez pas les gars, mais je prends la main. _Dragon Flamboyant Noir aux Yeux Rouges_ [2400|2000], détruis-moi ce dinosaure de mes deux !

\- Tu peux t'acharner, Wheeler, mais tu ne parviendras jamais à me toucher ! » Réplique Rex, satisfait.

\- « T'inquiètes, ce n'est pas toi que je veux toucher. » Siffle Joey en me lançant un sourire séducteur.

Je me retiens de l'insulter, outrée. Puis je me souviens avoir fait bien pire.

\- « J'active ma carte piège : _Dispositif d'Evacuation Obligatoire_, ce qui oblige ton dragon à revenir dans ta main !"

Fais chier, son dragon n'a pas pu placer une seule attaque depuis qu'il se trouve sur son terrain ! Joey se retrouve en mauvaise posture, plus aucun monstre ne protège ses points de vie. Etant donné la carte face cachée qu'il pose avant de finir son tour, je devine qu'il ne possède plus aucun monstre à invoquer. On est mal. Surtout que c'est au tour d'Insector Haga.

\- « Bande de misérables insectes, vous allez amèrement regretter d'avoir sous-estimé mes monstres en laissant sur mon terrain ! »

Il a raison, notre stratégie de n'attaquer que Rex s'est avérée inefficace jusqu'ici.

\- « Ce tour se pourrait bien être le dernier ! Je sacrifie _l'Inzektor Mille-Pattes_ pour invoquer mon _Inzektor Giga-Criquet_ en mode attaque [2000|1300] ! »

Puissant, mais pas insurmontable.

\- « Si vous le trouvez faible, alors attendez un peu qu'il s'équipe de la _Hache_ _Inzektor – Zetkahawk _! Elle lui confère 1000 points d'attaque supplémentaires [**3000**|1300]. »

Des fois, je ferais mieux de taire mes pensées.

_Je vote pour._

\- « Qui vais-je attaquer, maintenant ? » Raille Insector. « Wheeler ? Après tout, il n'a plus de monstre sur son terrain, c'est une cible facile. »

Qu'est-ce que ce morveux a derrière la tête ? Rex lui envoie des remarques qu'il ignore sans gêne.

\- « _Giga-Criquet_, détruis _l'Ange Lumineux_ ! Ne soyez pas surpris, mes amis, quand _l'Inzektor Giga-Criquet_ attaque un monstre en mode défense, la différence se soustrait immédiatement aux points de vie de mon adversaire ! »

Eh merde, mon monstre ne possède que 800 points de défense !

\- « Dans ce cas, j'acti-

\- Pas la peine, ma _Hache Zetkahawk_ empêche l'activation des cartes magies et pièges quand mon monstre attaque !

\- Cela tombe bien ! » Je l'interromps en brandissant une carte monstre. « Mon _Coton-Plume_ n'est ni une magie, ni un piège ! »

Je glisse immédiatement ma carte dans la défausse et annule la perte de points de vie qui aurait dû m'être fatale.

\- « Quoi ?!

\- Quand _Coton-Plume_ est envoyé de ma main au cimetière, il annule les dégâts que j'aurais dû recevoir ce tour. Bien sûr, vu que mon _Ange Lumineux_ est détruit, je peux invoquer spécialement un monstre lumière sur mon terrain. »

C'est ainsi qu'un second _Ange de Loyauté_ apparait de mon côté [1100|1900]. Insector pose une carte face cachée puis termine son tour, marmonnant des injures à mon égard. Au moins, nous sommes sauvés avant la prochaine attaque de son _Giga-Criquet_.

\- « Pas mal. » Commente Joey en m'adressant un clin d'œil. « Il faut croire que mes enseignements portent leurs fruits. »

A sa place, je ne crierai pas victoire si vite. Nous marchons sur des œufs depuis quelques tours et nos moyens de défense d'épuisent de plus en plus. Il faut impérativement que ma prochaine pioche soit la bonne. L'index et le majeur pressé sur la pile de cartes, je décoche la première et prie intérieurement. Je hoquette.

Comment... ?

Les doigts pris de tremblements, je me tétanise sur la carte que je viens de tirer.

Ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai retirée de mon jeu quand...

\- « Lorène ? »

La voix de Joey m'appelle, mais ma gorge bloque le moindre son. J'en oublie de respirer et fixe intensément le bout de carton, comme si mon regard suffirait à le brûler.

Le _Sceau d'Orichalque_ se trouve entre mes mains.

\- « Impossible... »

Mes lèvres se muent, mais je n'entends pas mon timbre. A quel moment ai-je remis cette carte dans mon jeu ? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Eléonore, est-ce que c'est toi ?

Pas de réponse. Je fouille mon esprit à la recherche d'une réponse, d'une raison pour laquelle je me serais sabotée de la sorte. Tout à coup, une main s'abat sur mon poignet. Prise de panique, je recule brusquement et assène un violent coup à son propriétaire. Je croise alors le regard choqué de Joey que je n'ai pas entendu se rapprocher. Le souffle coupé, je ne parviens pas à exprimer la moindre excuse. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se déforme, mais le bourdonnement de mes oreilles m'empêche de distinguer ses paroles. Elles sonnent comme un bruit sourd incompréhensible.

Honteuse, je dissimule la carte dans mon dos pour ne pas qu'il la voit. Que penserait-il s'il apprenait que je suis encore en possession du Sceau d'Orichalque ?

Puis un rire strident éclate au fin fond de mon corps. Un frisson glacial me traverse l'échine. Je reporte mon attention sur la carte et constate que son illustration a changé. Il ne s'agit plus du _Sceau d'Orichalque_ mais d'une carte monstre nommée _Volée Cupide_.

\- « Hé, réponds-moi !

\- He ? » Je bafouille, recouvrant subitement l'ouïe.

\- « Je te demande si tout va bien, tu es toute pâle. »

Les lèvres pincées, je hoche la tête à plusieurs reprises. Drôle d'hallucination. Je cligne des paupières pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas. Mon esprit me joue des tours, ou plutôt un de mes esprits.

\- « Arrêtez de tricher ! » S'insurge Insector. « Vous n'avez pas le droit d'échanger vos jeux !

\- Calme-toi, le nénuphar. Je m'assurais juste qu'elle aille bien. »

Joey me questionne du regard, auquel je réponds d'un sourire désolé. Mieux vaut ne pas aborder le sujet ici, au beau milieu d'un duel. Cela peut attendre. Le visage inquiet, il reprend sa place, à quelques mètres. C'est à mon tour, j'occulte difficilement ce qu'il vient de se produire et déclare :

\- « J'active l'effet de mon _Ange de Loyauté_ : s'il se trouve sur mon terrain face recto, je peux le récupérer dans ma main. Ensuite, j'invoque la _Volée Cupide_ en mode défense [600|600] ! »

Le monstre que j'ai pris pour le Sceau s'avère être une jeune fille aux cheveux verts armée d'un arc à flèches à bout étoilé.

\- « Une fois par tour, je peux choisir de défausser entre une et trois cartes de mon deck à mon cimetière. »

L'hologramme arcboute sa flèche et la dirige d'abord vers moi, puis vers Joey.

\- « Mais vu que nous menons un combat double, je décide d'attribuer mon effet au jeu de Joey. Défausse-toi des trois premières cartes de ton deck. »

D'abord surpris, il s'exécute et lorgne chacune des cartes défaussées. Une magie et deux monstres, c'est parfait.

\- « _Lancea - Artefact_ [1700|2300], détruis _l'Inzektor Coccinelle_ [**1600**|1100] ! »

Enfin, après une dizaine de tours, nous entamons les points de vie d'Insector. Certes, il ne s'agit que de 100 petits points, mais c'est un début.

\- « A moi ! » Poursuit Rex. « Je vais sacrifier mon monstre face caché pour invoquer _l'Evolsaure Darwino_ en mode attaque [2200|700] ! Tu peux dire adieu à ton monstre, blondinette ! »

En m'exposant de la sorte, je savais très bien que ma _Lancea_ ne résisterait pas très longtemps. Au moins, il n'a pas attaqué Joey, en dépit de l'absence de monstres sur son terrain. Mon compteur chute à 1600 points.

\- « Je pose une carte face cachée. C'est à toi Wheeler.

\- Avec plaisir ! Tout d'abord, j'active la carte magie _Fusion Yeux Rouges_ ! Grâce à elle, je peux invoquer un monstre fusion comportant le nom « _Yeux Rouges_ » en envoyant au cimetière des monstres matériels. Ainsi j'invoque mon _Dragon à Crâne Noir Achdémon_ [3200|2500] !

\- Une petite minute Wheeler, tu viens d'activer ma carte piège : la _Trappe sans Fond_ ! Ton Dragon va être banni du jeu !

\- Fais chier ! » Jure-t-il.

Et encore une de nos tentatives réduites à néant. C'est ce que Joey doit se dire. Mes joues se creusent d'un sourire quand je les interromps :

\- « J'active ma carte piège à mon tour : _l'Appel à l'Être Hanté_ ! Et je décide d'appeler le _Dragon Flamboyant aux Yeux Rouges_ aux côtés de Joey [2400|2000] ! »

Lorsque la _Volée Cupide_ l'a ciblé pour le débarrasser des trois cartes au-dessus de son deck, j'ai entraperçu un autre de ses Dragons Flamboyants.

\- « Héhé, génial ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites les morveux ? » Fanfaronne Joey tandis que je lui adresse un signe de victoire. « Cette fois, c'est la bonne : _Dragon Flamboyant aux Yeux Rouges_, attaque _l'Evolsaure Cerato_ [1900|1400] ! »

Rex subit ses premiers dégâts de la partie. Mais alors que son compteur ne devait descendre qu'à 3500, il atteint brusquement les 1100, le propulsant en queue de peloton.

\- « Comment ça ?!

\- J'avais oublié de vous expliquer l'effet de mon Dragon : lorsque l'un d'entre vous subit des dégâts par ce monstre, il soustrait de vos points de vie l'équivalent de ses points d'attaque ! »

Donc 2400 de dommages bruts. Je m'en réjouis d'avance.

\- « Impressionnés ? Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour. »

Nous l'avons fait, nous avons effacé le putain de sourire de ce type. En revanche, Insector garde un rictus gravé sur son visage. Il commence sérieusement à me faire flipper.

\- « C'est trop tard pour vous réveiller. Vous semblez avoir oublié mes monstres ! »

Le proclamé champion régional tire une carte et l'insère tout de suite dans son disque de duel.

\- « J'active la _Charge de l'Âme_ ! »

La carte de Rafael... Son souvenir surgit une seconde dans ma mémoire.

\- "En échange de 3000 points de vie, je rappelle mon _Inzektor Mille-Pattes_ ainsi que mes _Inzektor Forficule_ et _Coccinelle_ pour l'équiper ! Mais ce n'est pas fini, je vais lui ajouter la carte magie d'équipement _Epée Inzektor - Zektkalibur_ [**3900**|2100] ! »

Plutôt impressionnant. Son mille-pattes pourrait presque nous achever en une seule attaque. Cette réflexion fuse dans mon esprit quand je me rappelle l'effet de son _Giga-Criquet_.

\- « Attends. » Le coupe Rex en désignant le dragon noir. « Détruis d'abord le Dragon de Wheeler. Si elle réussit à se défendre, Wheeler va pouvoir m'attaquer ! »

Serait-ce un aveu de faiblesse de sa part ? D'un côté, il m'imagine une défense inexistante. De l'autre, il a raison de s'inquiéter du monstre de Joey.

\- « Comme tu voudras, _Inzektor Giga-Criquet_ [**3000**|1300], attaque le _Dragon Flamboyant_ ! »

A cet instant, je saisis enfin que je n'étais pas la seule à commettre des erreurs en duel. Attaquer le monstre de Joey était une faute qui leur coûterait le duel. Un ange apparait sur le dos du dragon et l'intime de répliquer d'une boule de feu. Le _Giga-Criquet_ se désintègre, emportant avec lui 500 points de vie d'Insector.

\- « Encore toi ?! » Hurle-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Je hausse les épaules pour marquer mon désintérêt.

\- « Tu m'as pourtant vue récupérer mon _Ange de Loyauté_ dans ma main, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a suffi d'activer son effet pour lui offrir 1100 points d'attaque supplémentaires. »

Une veine de son front pulse tellement qu'elle ressort. Ils commencent à perdre pied et ce n'est que le début. A mon tour, je pioche une carte et me contente de la poser face cachée. L'issue de ce duel ne dépend plus de moi. J'ai épuisé toutes mes ressources pour sauver mon partenaire et il ne me reste plus rien pour me défense.

Je compte sur toi Joey.

\- « A moi ! » Déclare Rex. « Dans un premier temps, je vais activer la _Marmite d'Avidité_, ce qui me permet de piocher deux cartes. Ensuite, j'invoque _l'Evoltile Odonto_ [500|1200] et grâce à son effet j'invoque _l'Evolsaure Vulcano_ [1200|1000]. Vous trouvez que c'est trop ? Alors attendez un peu de voir ce qui vous attend ! »

Je croise les bras dans l'attente de la suite.

\- "Quand _l'Evolsaure Vulcano_ est invoqué par l'effet d'un monstre Evolsaure ou Evoltile, je peux choisir un monstre Evolsaure de mon cimetière et l'invoquer sur mon terrain : redoutez le retour de mon _Evolsaure Cerato_ [1900|1400] ! »

Ce qui nous amène à quatre monstres au total. Je jette un regard en coin à Joey, celui-ci observe le manège de Rex, tranquille, apaisé.

\- « Il est temps de mettre fin à ce duel. _Evolsaure Darwino_ [2200|700], réduis les points de vie de Lorène à zéro !

\- J'active ma carte face cachée : _Boucs Emissaires_ et j'offre mes quatre _jetons moutons_ [0|0] à Lorène ! »

L'ascenseur émotionnel me provoque des soubresauts. Je constate joyeusement le mur de moutons qui me protège de la défaite.

\- « Dank je **[1]**. » Je murmure.

Le visage de Rex se décompose lorsqu'il comprend que ses quatre dinosaures vont se heurter chacun à un jeton sans atteindre mes points de vie.

Rapidement, il se détourne de nous pour se concentrer sur son duo.

\- « Hé, dis-moi que tu as de quoi me protéger ! »

Insector tique et le fusille derrière sa monture en forme de libellule.

\- « Imbécile, si tu avais mieux joué !

\- Ne vous disputez pas, les enfants. » Déclare Joey en tirant une carte. « Je ne voudrais pas être obligé de vous mettre la fessée. »

Cette fois, nous pouvons conclure ce duel.

\- « _Dragon Flamboyant aux Yeux Rouges_ [2400|2000], attaque _l'Evolsaure Cerato_ [1900|1400] !

\- Tu me sous-estimes toujours, Wheeler. » Raille Insector en remontant ses lunettes au sommet de son nez. « J'active la _Chaîne Démoniaque_, ce qui va non seulement empêcher ton monstre d'attaquer, mais ses effets seront aussi annulés !

\- Sauf si j'active ma carte piège. »

Mon intervention lui arrache un hoquet de surprise. Je révèle mon ultime plan : _Désarmement_. En rompant sa _Chaîne Démoniaque_, le _Dragon Flamboyant_ peut poursuivre son attaque. Il canalise une énorme boule de flamme dans sa gueule et la propulse en direction du dinosaure. Les points de vie de Rex chutent à zéro, marquant la fin de ce duel.

\- « On a perdu ? » Demande naïvement ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur son partenaire.

\- « Et c'est de ta faute, pauvre abruti !

\- Maintenant, rendez les cartes des deux zigotos derrière nous. »

Peinant à réaliser qu'il s'agit de ma première victoire depuis plusieurs duels, je ne remarque même pas les pleurnicheries d'Aigawa et de son petit-frère lorsque Joey leur remet leurs cartes ainsi que le disque de duel emprunté. Ce n'est que lorsque le jeune homme se présente devant moi que je désactive enfin l'appareil.

\- « Ne pense pas que tu es douée. » Grogne-t-il, les mains accrochées à son disque. « C'est ce type qui a tout fait. »

Curieusement, je ne rétorque rien et le laisse s'éloigner avec son frangin. Rex et Insector sont occupés à se rejeter la faute de leur défaite. Je les surveille longuement jusqu'à ce que Joey se rapproche à ma hauteur pour m'intimer de reprendre le chemin de la maison.

\- « C'est ce que j'appelle une bonne après-midi ! » S'écrie-t-il au sommet de la rue commerçante.

\- « Mh. » Je réponds laconiquement.

Le ciel orangé s'est effacé pour l'obscurité de la soirée. Les lampadaires éclairent une partie du trottoir, bien que je ne discerne pas toujours le visage de Joey dans certains recoins.

\- « Allez, explique-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivée tout à l'heure. »

Sans hésiter, je lui raconte mon étrange hallucination et en profite pour glisser quelques mots sur mes cauchemars. S'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui je pouvais le faire, c'est bien lui. A la fin de mon récit, Joey s'adosse à une clôture et se plonge dans une intense réflexion.

\- « Tu ne crois pas qu'Eléonore tente de te déstabiliser ?

\- C'est possible, mais pourquoi ces cauchemars ?

\- Elle est dans ta tête, ça ne me surprendrait pas. »

J'émets tout de même une objection.

\- « Impossible qu'elle contrôle mes rêves, surtout pour la fois où Pegasus et toi vous êtes emb... »

Joey hausse un sourcil, je m'arrête brutalement et me questionne sur la suite de ma phrase.

\- « Oublie ça. »

Heureusement que la pénombre cache une partie de mon visage, mes joues brûlent de honte en songeant à ce rêve.

\- « Quoi qu'il en soit. » Reprend-t-il en se repositionnant face à moi. « N'oublie pas que toute cette histoire de Sceau d'Orichalque est derrière nous, maintenant. »

D'une délicatesse déconcertante, Joey pose ses mains sur mes épaules et s'abaisse suffisamment pour que la lumière du lampadaire illumine ses yeux bruns aux reflets dorés. Figée, je suis incapable de détourner le regard.

\- « On a tous fait des conneries, on était tous en colère à cause de Dartz. Mais malgré tout, nous sommes restés soudés et c'est pour ça qu'on mérite de reprendre notre vie normalement.

\- Mais j'ai affronté Mai alors que…

\- Tu as abandonné le duel au moment où tu pouvais te venger, n'est-ce pas assez pour te prouver que tu es de notre côté ? »

Sa remarque me frappe de plein fouet. Vu sous cet angle, je dois lui paraitre bien plus gentille que je ne le suis réellement. La seule raison pour laquelle je me suis enfuie, c'est à cause de cette hallucination qui m'a empêchée de lui porter le coup fatal.

\- « Puis tu sais. » Soupire-t-il, les mains toujours fermement appuyées sur mes épaules. « Si on avait pris ton âme sous mes yeux, je pense que j'aurais réagi encore plus violemment que toi. »

Je redresse brusquement la tête. Il ne me regarde plus, préférant reporter son attention à l'autre bout de la rue. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, je pouffe doucement.

\- « H-hé ! Ne te moque pas de moi !

\- Moi, me moquer ? Ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Nos regards se croisent à nouveau, mais pas pour longtemps. Il se penche vers moi pour ravir mes lèvres. Nous échangeons plusieurs baisers tandis que nos corps se rapprochent jusqu'à se coller. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour réduire notre écart de taille alors que ses bras enlacent le bras de mon dos. Mes doigts disparaissent dans sa chevelure blonde, les protégeant de la brise nocturne qui s'abat sur nos visages brûlants.

Au moment où nous nous séparons, gardant tout de même une faible distance pour se jauger, je pense que cette soirée ne devrait jamais s'arrêter.

\- « Alors, je t'avais dit que ce rendez-vous serait mille fois mieux que celui avec le pharaon. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, embarrassée. Son rire fuse dans la nuit tandis qu'il raffermit son emprise contre mon dos.

\- « Vantard. » Je peste tout bas.

\- « Avec plaisir. » Réplique-t-il en nous réunissant une nouvelle fois.

**[1]** Merci – forme amicale.


	64. L'Eveil - Chapitre 64

Deux ans que j'habite au Japon, deux ans que j'arpente et sillonne les rues de Flem, et plus récemment celles de Domino City. Cette fois, c'était différent, je courais sans but, à en perdre haleine. Mes cuisses brûlaient, mes cheveux se plaquaient contre mon front et parfois, masquaient ma vue. Où allais-je ? Bonne question. Combien de temps serais-je capable de maintenir cette cadence effrénée ? Aucune putain d'idée. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je devais courir.

Et ne jamais m'arrêter.

La semaine avait plutôt bien commencé. Mes notes à Flem grimpaient au fil des jours et ma participation au club d'éloquence ne dérangeait plus personne. Kaoruko et sa bande étaient trop occupées à préparer le festival du lycée, l'occasion pour elles de se pavaner et d'harponner leurs futures victimes. Ainsi, la fin de mes journées se résumaient à attendre sur mon téléphone que la sonnerie me libère de mes obligations scolaires. Joey et moi avions pris l'habitude de nous partager un bout de chemin tous les matins. Parfois, il me mettait en retard pour mon train, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais zappé l'occasion de le voir se dandiner auprès de moi pour me soutirer des compliments sur ses talents de séduction.

Seto Kaiba avait cessé de m'envoyer des petits mots. Sûrement avait-il appris pour ma victoire contre Insector Haga et Rex Raptor. Mais contrairement à ce que je clamais haut et fort depuis plusieurs jours, l'idée de me confronter à Atem me paraissait de plus en plus alléchante.

_C'est lui qui est à lécher._

Ah et Eléonore... est restée Eléonore.

Toujours est-il que mon quotidien avait repris son cours et que je commençais doucement à m'y plaire. Zoé m'avait promis de parler de moi à son patron cette semaine. Avec un peu de chance, je me retrouverai un job d'étudiant assez rapidement pour aider ma mère à payer les factures. Le train-train quotidien avait repris ses droits.

Jeudi après-midi, je reclappe bruyamment la porte de mon casier, enfouissant négligemment une pile de livres dans mon sac. Zoé et Joey travaillent ce soir. Je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi et parfaire mon deck en vue de mon affrontement avec le pharaon.

_Pour l'affronter, il faudrait déjà que tu l'approches._

Je hausse les épaules. Mes échanges avec Yugi se sont limités à des mails. Hors de question de se voir en l'absence des autres pour me retenir si jamais Eléonore se décidait à l'attaquer de front. Mais qui dit amis de Yugi, dit Téa. Et rien que d'imaginer la grande brune en formation bouclier autour de son chéri, je réprime un frisson de la tête aux pieds.

Soudain, alors que je me dirige lentement en direction de la cour, mon téléphone se met à vibrer.

_Jeu. 17h14. Expéditeur : inconnu._

_Message : Bonsoir, rejoins-moi au bar ce soir, j'ai un truc génial à te montrer !_

Le regard cloitré sur l'écran, je fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Qui peut bien m'inviter au bar en plein milieu de la semaine ? Et puis, quel bar ?

\- « Bakura ? » Je souffle.

_Non, Bakura ne sait sûrement pas comment masquer son numéro. Puis il m'aurait laissé une petite attention. C'est tellement impersonnel ce message._

« Le bar », seul le Tam-Tam me vient à l'esprit. Cela m'étonnerait que Zoé me contacte avec un numéro inconnu, alors qui ? Au pied du portail, je m'arrête, sentant la brise estivale. Les températures commencent enfin à se réchauffer en vue de l'été qui approche.

\- « Madame Yoshida ? »

Prononcer ce nom me donne une impression étrange, comme s'il sonnait faux à mes oreilles. Pourtant, c'était la seule personne capable de m'envoyer une invitation.

_Tu n'as rien à craindre, Zoé a dit qu'elle avait tout oublié._

Justement, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'elle m'envoie un message comme ça, aussi soudainement ?

_Moi, en tout cas, j'ai bien envie de lui rendre une petite visite. Elle me manque, cette salope._

Surveille un peu ton langage, s'il te plait. Ma tête est un espace paisible et dénudé de toute violence.

_Elle va manger ses morts._

Je soupire, abandonnant l'idée d'inculquer à Eléonore les principes de politesse et de bienveillance. Mon écran affiche toujours le mail inconnu. Après tout, le bar n'est pas si loin de chez moi. Rien ne m'empêche d'y faire un petit tour et de rebrousser chemin si les choses tournent mal.

Mais si elle a tout oublié, cela devrait bien se passer, non ?

C'est ainsi que je me suis postée devant l'entrée du bar. Les lampes de la ville s'allument tour à tour. Je fixe la porte et plus particulièrement l'ardoise colorée sur laquelle sont inscrits les cocktails spéciaux de la semaine. Les volets sont fermés, étonnement. Mes jambes tremblent légèrement, pourtant, il ne fait pas froid. Au contraire, je me sens chauffer progressivement. Mon cerveau bouillonne, mes membres brûlent, ma peau fond, me provoquant des mains moites que j'essuie sur le tissu de ma jupe verte.

\- « Yolène ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! »

Je déglutis et esquisse un mouvement de recul quand une silhouette mature surgit de l'autre côté de la porte. Les passants nous contournent sans se douter une seconde que les deux personnes qu'elles croisent sont des criminels. L'une pour services illégaux, l'autre pour agression et séquestration.

_Ne devrait-on pas appeler ça « recel de cadavres » ?_

Vu l'ampleur de la situation, j'ai du mal à mettre des termes réels à des éléments qui ne le sont pas vraiment.

\- « Ne reste pas là, entre ! » S'écrie mon ancienne patronne.

Elle se décale pour m'inviter à entrer. Un peu hésitante, je finis par céder et redécouvre l'intérieur du bar dans lequel j'ai travaillé pendant plusieurs mois. Les tables, les chaises, rien n'a bougé. Mon attention s'attarde sur la porte située à côté du comptoir. Le vestiaire. J'inspire profondément et grave sur mon visage le plus beau des sourires.

\- « Vous avez l'air... en pleine forme ! »

Madame Yoshida m'imite et se presse derrière le bar. A cet instant, je remarque qu'il n'y a personne d'autres que nous deux. Pas un seul client à l'horizon.

\- « Vous n'ouvrez pas aujourd'hui ? » Je demande, surprise.

Le bruit des verres qui s'entrechoquent me font sursauter. Cachée sous le comptoir, elle réapparait armée de deux verres à cocktails.

\- « Non, j'ai dit aux filles de ne pas venir. J'ai décidé de m'octroyer ma soirée ! »

Je n'ai aucune idée de qui sont ces « filles », mais je les plains déjà. Qui sait quel genre d'insanités elle a pu leur demander en notre absence.

\- « C'est... bien. » Je réponds, un peu perdue.

\- « Ne sois pas aussi timide. Tu aimes les boissons à base de coco, n'est-ce pas ? Ne bouge pas, je dois absolument te faire goûter ma nouvelle recette. »

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, c'était la première fois de ma vie que je la voyais s'affairer derrière le bar. La plupart du temps, elle se calait dans un coin et nous surveillait telle une sentinelle de guerre. Sentant mon estomac se tordre sous mon mal-être, je décide d'aller droit au but :

\- « Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ici ? »

Ses mains se figent sur un verre et une bouteille de liqueur posées sur le comptoir. Madame Yoshida ferme les yeux et soupire doucement avant de me fixer intensément.

\- « Il était normal pour moi de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. »

Je dois me raccrocher à un tabouret pour ne pas vaciller. Me remercier, moi ? Pour quelle raison, pour l'avoir enfermée dans un garde-meuble pendant plusieurs jours et d'avoir tenté de l'étrangler ?

\- « P-Pourquoi ? »

L'écho de son rire se réverbère sur les vitres. J'avale difficilement ma salive, ma bouche est asséchée. Mes ongles tapotent frénétiquement contre la base du tabouret en bois, dans l'attente d'une explication.

\- « Voyons, Milène, pour m'avoir sauvée la vie ! »

De la Ventoline, vite. Elle pose sur moi le plus chaleureux des regards.

\- « Quand je me suis réveillée dans cette chambre d'hôpital, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis un gentil médecin - qui n'a toujours pas répondu à mon invitation d'ailleurs, ce goujat - m'a raconté que deux jeunes m'avaient emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital. »

L'image de Joey et Tristan cette nuit-là me revient à l'esprit. Et dire que je les ai crus capables de la tuer et de ses débarrasser de son cadavre.

_Peut-être auraient-ils dû._

\- « Puis il y a eu ce service où Soso est passée me rendre visite. Quelle adorable fille, pas vrai ? Grâce à elle, j'ai su que les garçons qui m'ont transportée étaient vos amis. C'est donc naturel que je te remercie !

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Soso n'est pas là ? » J'enchaine du tac au tac.

La présence de Zoé m'aurait bien rassurée sur ce coup. Le silence de cette salle vide m'angoisse.

\- « Parce que j'ai eu l'occasion de la revoir, mais pas toi ! »

Je détache mon regard de la patronne pour le promener le long des tables. Son histoire tient debout, étrangement. Zoé ne m'avait pas menti, Madame Yoshida avait tout oublié de notre altercation, ce qui signifiait que Kageyama père était dans le même cas. Dos à elle, je détends mes épaules et expire à m'en vider les poumons.

\- « C'est prêt ! » Clame-t-elle si fort que sa voix rebondit sur les murs.

_On tient là l'opportunité d'avoir une augmentation ! Elle nous doit la vie après tout._

En effet, un verre à la couleur blanche trône sur le bar. D'un geste de la main, elle m'intime de prendre place sur un des tabourets surélevés. Mes jambes planent au-dessus du vide.

Cependant, malgré la bienveillance démontrée par mon ancienne patronne, quelque chose cloche. Je le ressens au plus profond de moi et mes yeux insistent sur la porte du bar. Il me suffirait de la franchir pour effacer ce moment. Je peux prétexter des devoirs ou un rendez-vous avec mon copain. N'importe quoi qui me permettrait de m'éclipser de cet endroit et m'éloigner d'elle.

\- « Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. » Souffle Madame Yoshida en glissant de ses longs doigts manucurés le verre jusqu'à moi.

Ses phalanges ont repris des couleurs. Je me souviens encore de la froideur de ses membres quand je l'ai enroulée dans la couverture. Ce flash soudain me pousse à m'emparer du verre et d'en vider la moitié d'une traite. Des picotements s'insinuent dans ma bouche, ma langue et ma gorge. L'alcool est interdit aux mineurs. Pourtant, je ne réplique rien. Combien de fois en Europe me suis-je laissée tentée par quelques gorgées de bière ?

\- « C'est bon. » Je bredouille, la bouche pâteuse.

Son sourire s'élargit, elle s'assoit sur le tabouret le plus proche du mien.

\- « Ravie de l'apprendre. Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te montrer. »

Le décor penche dangereusement, je n'aurais pas dû boire autant d'un coup. Je cligne frénétiquement des paupières pour recouvrir la vue. La patronne, dans mon absence de réaction, s'étire jusqu'à la caisse où elle dégotte un ordinateur portable. Sans un mot, elle bascule l'écran et tape le mot de passe pour déverrouiller la session. Je ne dis rien. Mon esprit embrumé empêche les questions de tournoyer dans le vide. L'éclairage de l'écran me pique la rétine. Madame Yoshida chantonne un air que je ne connais pas, les doigts occupés à cliquer dans ses dossiers.

\- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce ne sera pas long. J'aimerais juste avoir ton avis sur quelque chose... Ah, la voilà. »

La fatigue ou l'alcool floute le nom du fichier qu'elle ouvre. Quand l'écran s'assombrit et qu'une barre de défilement horizontale apparaît, je saisis qu'il s'agit là d'une vidéo.

_Tu crois que c'est un film de famille ou une de ces sextapes ?_

La nausée me monte à la gorge rien que d'y penser. La prise de vue est en contre-plongée, comme si l'objectif avait été installé dans le coin d'un plafond. Tout ce que je décèle, c'est une pièce vide. Interdite, j'interroge Madame Yoshida du regard.

\- « Ne sois pas impatiente, ça arrive. »

Je ne comprends pas son petit jeu. Mon attention se reporte sur l'écran où une silhouette vient de passer la porte. Au premier coup d'œil, c'est une fille qui s'apprête à se changer. Rien d'extraordinaire. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle pivote suffisamment vers la caméra pour que je puisse reconnaître son visage.

C'était le mien.

Si ma cage thoracique pouvait exploser sous les battements de mon cœur, elle l'aurait fait. Tétanisée, je revis en image l'irruption de la patronne dans le vestiaire, une discussion qui me parait durer des heures, et mon visage qui se change brusquement. Le symbole du millénium se grave sur mon front et, quelques secondes plus tard, on me voit clairement empoigner Yoshida à la gorge.

_Oh putain._

Ensuite, tout se déroule très vite. A l'instant où je me tourne vers Yoshida, celle-ci referme subitement l'écran de l'ordinateur d'une main et de l'autre m'agrippe la nuque pour me cogner la tête contre le comptoir. Sonnée, je ne prête pas attention à l'éclat de mon verre qui tombe contre le carrelage. Une douleur lancinante s'empare de mon front et l'odeur de fer m'emplit les narines. Pourquoi ?

\- « Pendant de longues heures, je me suis demandée si la vie m'envoyait un signe, s'il n'était pas venu le temps de devenir une meilleure personne. Mon réveil dans ce lit d'hôpital a provoqué en moi l'envie d'un nouveau départ. »

Ses ongles s'enfoncent la racine de mes cheveux, je ne parviens pas à me décoller du bar.

\- « Quand on m'a annoncé que j'avais été emmenée par deux jeunes garçons, je me suis dit qu'il existait de bonnes âmes sur cette Terre. Vois-tu, j'étais prête à changer. »

J'entends son discours, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Les bourdonnements dans mes oreilles accroient ma panique.

\- « Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je n'ai pas changé ? Tu me déçois Mirène. »

L'ongle de son pouce taquine ma peau avant de s'y enfoncer.

\- « Eh bien, je vais te le dire quand même. Quand Soso est passée me voir, je me suis brusquement souvenue de quelques détails. Comme par magie ! Mon médecin m'avait prévenue que ça prendrait du temps, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais changer. »

Soso, Soso, Soso. Zoé.

\- « Puis je me suis demandée « _Pourquoi mes anciennes employées ne sont-elles plus ici ?_ _Elles pourraient me raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé !_ » Mais ta chère amie a nié être au courant de quoi que ce soit. Alors il ne me restait plus que les caméras. »

_Oh, hé, tu m'entends ?_

E-Eléonore ?

A peine ai-je pensé son nom que mes muscles se crispent. Ma jambe droite se lève et pousse d'un coup de pieds le tabouret de Yoshida qui, sous la surprise, me libère de sa main.

On doit se tirer d'ici. C'était une connerie de venir.

\- « Ne songe même pas à t'enfuir, Yuurei. » Me menace-t-elle en retrouvant l'équilibre. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, ni quel genre de sorcellerie tu utilises, mais avec cette vidéo, je peux t'assurer que c'est fini pour toi. »

Un liquide chaud s'écoule le long de mon nez. J'y porte une main et constate du sang provenant de mon front.

_On doit la tuer._

Sa remarque me glace les veines. Ma poitrine me brûle terriblement, la silhouette de Yoshida se trouble et vacille. Est-ce moi ou Eléonore ? Mes lèvres tremblent, muettes.

\- « Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai engagée ici ? Parce que je pensais que le charme européen intéresserait mes clients. Mais je me suis encombrée d'une gamine insolente et sans avenir. »

A terre, mes pieds frôlent des débris de verre de mon cocktail. Le reste du liquide se disperse entre elle et moi.

\- « Qui sait ce que j'ai pu mettre dedans. »

Un larcin tintant éclate dans mes oreilles, je me les bouche de mes mains pour ne pas défaillir. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

_Le pied du verre est assez tranchant pour transpercer sa carotide._

Je n'ai aucune putain d'idée de ce dont Eléonore me parle. Tout ce que j'essaie de faire, c'est de me maintenir debout face à des jambes flageolantes.

\- « Tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'appelle la police tant que tu es là ? Ce serait bête qu'ils viennent frapper à ta porte alors que tu es juste ici, prête à être cueillie. »

La silhouette floue de Yoshida dodeline dans tous les sens. Elle mime des gestes incompréhensibles puis soulève sa chemise pour récupérer un appareil noir à clapet.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat dans mon visage, dans chaque parcelle de peau de mon corps. Je n'entends plus que le bruit de ses palpitations et parfois celui de ma respiration saccadée.

_\- « Crève. »_

Une force surhumaine m'affaisse contre le sol, ma main récupère un morceau froid et fragile qu'elle brandit par la suite. Il sent le sucre et l'alcool.

\- « Il y a des caméras ! » Crie-t-elle en reculant de deux mètres au moins.

_\- « Tant mieux elles filmeront mes exploits ! »_

_Tuer._

Tuer. Tuer. Tuer.

Mes pieds prennent appui, prêts à l'élancer vers cette putain sur le point de composer le numéro de la police. Mon front scintille de rage. Je resserre instinctivement mon emprise sur le pied de verre, l'enfonçant négligemment dans mes doigts. Un filet de sang s'en écoule. L'odeur me retourne les entrailles.

_Repeindre les murs de cet enfer avec le sang de cette salope._

_\- « Adieu. »_

Mon pied droit, puis le gauche. La distance me semble autant infime qu'interminable. Je croise une ultime fois le regard de Madame Yoshida, réalisant que son existence allait s'achever ici et maintenant.

« Tu penses toujours que ce que tu as fait était la seule possibilité ? »

\- « Non ! »

Malgré la pression exercée par la volonté d'Eléonore, je m'interromps brutalement et bloque mon offensive. Un bruit assourdissant s'en suit. L'explosion de dizaine de bouteilles et de verres saccage le bar. Les éclats se projettent jusque dans la salle, ne manquant pas de nous atteindre, Madame Yoshida et moi. Prise de panique, elle lâche son téléphone portable. Il tombe lourdement sur le carrelage dans une marre d'un liquide composé de divers alcools et agrémentés de débris de verre.

\- « Un monstre. Voilà ce que tu es. »

Sa voix est si aigue que s'il restait la moindre bouteille intacte, elle se briserait sur le champ. La femme recule sans se détourner une seconde et se heurte contre le mur. Elle semble vouloir fusionner avec celui-ci. Au sol, je m'avance naturellement vers le téléphone, dont l'appel vient d'être enclenché. Je ne sais si ce geste provient d'Eléonore ou de moi, mais je l'écrase de plusieurs coups de pieds violents. Je ne m'arrête que lorsque l'écran s'est détaché du clavier, scindant le téléphone en deux.

Curieusement, un silence d'église rège au sein du Tam-Tam. Le sol s'imbibe des liqueurs, de vodka, des bières planquées sous le comptoir qui n'ont pas survécu au choc. Leur odeur se mélange pour former une atmosphère irrespirable et pesante. N'importe qui dans cette pièce sonnerait positif à un alcotest sans avoir ingéré la moindre goutte d'alcool.

\- « Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

Son timbre est entrecoupé par sa respiration haletante. Je me contente de l'observer dans le calme. Du coin de l'œil, j'entrevois le pied de verre dans ma main droite.

_On ne peut pas la laisser s'enfuir, elle va nous balancer. Il est fort à parier que d'autres caméras tournent en ce moment._

Il me suffit de lever le menton pour remarquer les emplacements discrets où pourraient se loger des enregistreurs. Je suis coincée. Mon geste n'échappe pas à Yoshida qui hoquette sous la panique.

\- « Je... Il n'y a pas de caméra ! »

Mais son ton est si précipité qu'il trahit un désir de me masquer la vérité.

\- _« Menteuse. »_ Réplique sèchement Eléonore en mimant un coup de poignard avec le débris de verre.

Mon cœur s'entrechoque dans ma poitrine. L'odeur devient insurmontable, j'ai envie de vomir. Au sol, le liquide se répand jusqu'au tapis de bienvenue. Bientôt, il s'insinuera sous la porte et témoignera du bordel qui se joue dans cette pièce.

_\- « Ce que je compte faire de toi ? A ton avis ? Quel genre de punition peut-on affliger à quelqu'un sur le point de nous mener à notre perte ? »_

Je n'en suis pas capable.

_Moi si._

C'est de la folie.

_Tu ne le remarques que maintenant ?_

Puis je me souviens de cet instant où je m'étais retrouvée à califourchon au-dessus de Maximilien Pegasus, prête à planter un couteau entre les deux yeux.

\- « Détruisez toutes les preuves et nous serons quittes. »

_Tu te fiches de moi ?!_

Je tâche de paraître convaincante. C'est mon unique chance de régler cette situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère en un bain de sang.

\- « Les caméras, l'ordinateur portable, le téléphone. Débarrassez-vous-en devant moi et je vous laisserai partir. »

Accolée au mur, Madame Yoshida se fige, les yeux rivés sur moi. Elle cherche sur mon visage la trace d'une quelconque plaisanterie.

\- « Personne n'en saura rien. » J'insiste, plus grave.

Soudain, alors qu'elle croise les bras sous son imposante poitrine, mon ancienne patronne se confond dans un rire qui frôle le ridicule. Elle se cambre en avant et ricane à en perdre haleine. Ce son m'irrite, je grince des dents pour ne pas m'énerver.

\- « Que tu peux être drôle, Yuurei ! » S'écrie-t-elle en relevant son visage vers le mien.

Voyant que je ne rigole pas, elle se redresse, poussée par un soudain regain de confiance.

\- « Je ne t'offre que ce que tu mérites. Tout le monde doit découvrir que tu es un monstre. »

Sa remarque me refroidit, si c'est possible. D'un air fier, elle s'avance, une main tendue vers l'ordinateur portable. Elle n'aura pas le temps de le toucher. Statique depuis de longues minutes, j'avance d'un grand pas et l'atteint avant elle. Je lâche brusquement la brisure de verre. Mes mains s'emparent de l'ordinateur et, arrivée à une faible distance de Madame Yoshida, je le soulève et l'abat violemment contre sa tête. Un faible gémissement sort de sa bouche, rapidement étouffé dans un deuxième coup. Elle s'effondre sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, mêlant ses cheveux à l'alcool auquel se mélange une importante quantité de sang. Pourtant inconsciente, son rire continue de planer dans le bar. Il rebondit sur les murs et me transperce le crâne. Je lâche l'ordinateur qui s'en va rejoindre les débris de verre et le probable cadavre qui s'ajoute à mes problèmes.

Sans une pensée, mon corps se met à bouger tout seul. Ses premiers réflexes : s'assurer que toutes les issues soient temporairement condamnées et éponger l'entrée pour ne pas attirer les regards. Ces minutes défilent à une vitesse folle. La nuit est tombée alors que je n'ai essuyé qu'une partie du liquide baigné de débris de verre. Seulement : le corps est toujours là. Sauf que désormais, la marre blanchâtre autour d'elle s'est entièrement colorée de rouge et que l'odeur de fer m'empêche d'avancer sans me boucher le nez. Cette fois, pas de Royaume des Ombres, pas de conservation approximative du corps, pas de prise de pouls. Il ne reste ici qu'Eléonore, la mort et moi.

C'est ainsi que je m'époumone dans les rues de Flems. Y suis-je encore ou ai-je déjà franchi la limite de Domino City ? Terrorisée, les symboles m'apparaissent flous et illisibles. Mon téléphone a vibré une bonne dizaine de fois dans mon sac. Personne ne sait. J'ai refermé la porte du Tam-Tam à clé et celle-ci se trouve dans la poche de ma jupe d'uniforme.

_Appelons Bakura, il saura nous sortir de là._

Arrêtée à un passage piétonnier, je secoue vivement la tête. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Ce type essaie de se débarrasser d'Atem, je ne lui donnerai jamais l'occasion de nous piéger à notre tour. Prévenir Zoé n'est pas une bonne idée non plus. La dernière fois que je l'ai mêlée à mes affaires, elle a failli péter un câble à son tour, même si elle tentait de me le cacher.

\- « Joey... » Je marmonne alors que le pictogramme devient vert.

Oui, il saura certainement quoi faire !

_Es-tu sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ?_

Au beau milieu du trafic, Eléonore m'envoie des fragments de souvenirs de ma discussion avec Tristan.

« Je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit sans tout bousculer. »

« Si tu pouvais le ménager un peu. »

_As-tu vraiment envie qu'il t'appelle Papa ? Après tout, c'est le fils d'un père violent, je suis sûre qu'il appréciera ce nouveau cadavre sur ses bras._

Je revois alors la bouteille que son père a violemment balancé contre le mur de l'appartement, puis le choc de l'ordinateur contre le crâne de Madame Yoshida.

Un klaxon de voiture m'arrache un cri de surprise, je me dépêche de rejoindre l'autre bout de la rue, marquant le début d'une grande place de Domino City. Les passants me croisent et me contournent. Je demeure stoïque, tête baissée vers les pavés. Ma main en sang à cause des brisures de verre se cache dans la poche de ma veste.

Personne ? Il n'y a plus personne à qui je peux en parler ?

_Il y a moi._

Je relève brusquement le menton et ne vois que du brouillard.

_Il y a moi._

\- « Lorène ? »

Il n'y a qu'elle.

\- « Hé ! Tu vas bien ? »

Je sens qu'on tire sur le pan de mon uniforme. Il me faut du temps avant de me tourner vers l'origine des appels.

\- « Lorène ? »

Haut comme trois pommes, le petit Mokuba se tient devant moi. Encore une hallucination d'Eléonore ?

\- « Grand-frère ? »

Il lance un regard par-dessus son épaule, je le suis et remarque la présence de Seto Kaiba dans son dos, à quelques mètres. Il est posté contre une longue limousine noire et nous surveille. Je ne discerne pas son visage mais je l'imagine froid, fermé.

\- « Lorène, pourquoi tes chaussures sont-elles rouges ? » Demande Maki d'une petite voix.

Instinctivement, je porte mon regard vers le bas. Mes chaussures blanches sont tachées de sang. Alors que ma course avait nettoyé mes poumons de l'odeur d'alcool et de fer, voilà que les nausées m'empoignent l'estomac. Ne supportant plus la pression et le poids de mon corps, je me laisse tomber par terre. Le choc aurait dû me tirer un gémissement plaintif, mais il n'en est rien.

Je ne rencontre que le noir.


	65. L'Eveil - Chapitre 65

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je constate qu'une épaisse couverture brune recouvre tout mon corps. D'instinct, je me pelotonne à l'intérieur et ferme longuement mes paupières pour profiter de cette douce chaleur.

_Enfin réveillée, Belle au bois dormant._

Mes muscles se crispent. La voix d'Eléonore au plus profond de mon être m'arrache un frisson presque douloureux. Chaque parcelle de ma peau se réveille brusquement. J'aurais tellement préféré prolonger ce moment d'inconscience au lieu d'être confrontée à l'esprit de si bon matin.

Matin... ?

Je me redresse brusquement et contraste que je suis affalée sur un fauteuil en cuir particulièrement confortable. La lumière du jour filtre à travers les vitres teintées de la pièce. Celle-ci ressemble curieusement à une salle de réunion à en croire la grande table rectangulaire transparente et les douze chaises qui l'entourent.

\- « Où suis-je ? » Je marmonne en me détachant du plaid à contrecœur.

Quelqu'un m'a retiré ma veste d'uniforme, laissant entrevoir ma chemise et une partie de mon débardeur blanc. Ma jupe et mes bas sont toujours là, mais mes chaussures ont elles aussi disparu.

« Pourquoi tes chaussures sont-elles rouges ? »

La voix de Mokuba résonne en écho dans mon esprit.

_Eh oui, c'est bien arrivé._

Une infime part de moi espérait encore qu'il s'agissait là d'un vulgaire rêve, d'un cauchemar de mauvais goût. Je fixe alors mes mains, qui ont commis cet acte irréparable d'une fureur que je ne me connaissais pas.

\- « Suis-je une meurtrière ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur cette question, deux paires d'yeux m'observent de l'autre côté d'une vitre donnant sur un couloir. C'est Mokuba. Il affiche un grand sourire quand il m'aperçoit et s'empresse de rentrer dans la pièce.

\- « Tu as bien dormi ? »

Il se précipite sur l'une des chaises roulantes et grimpe dessus. Ce building appartient donc à ce cher Seto Kaiba. C'est donc à ça que ressemble la gigantesque tour de la KaibaCorp depuis l'intérieur ?

\- « Mh. » Je réponds, évasive.

\- « Tu nous as fait peur hier ! Seto disait que tu étais certainement sous l'influence de l'alcool. »

Je réprime un grognement au fond de ma gorge. Il aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de ne pas frapper quelqu'un à terre.

\- « Il faut dire que tu sentais bizarre ! » Ajoute-t-il joyeusement.

Je puais l'alcool ? Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans, j'ai baigné dedans pendant un long moment. Bordel, on dirait les pensées d'un vieil alcolo sevré depuis un an.

\- « Excuse-moi, Mokuba, mais quelle heure est-il ? »

Sans mon sac et donc mon téléphone portable, difficile d'évaluer le nombre d'heures de sommeil que je viens d'emmagasiner.

\- « Midi ! »

Je manque de m'écrouler. Midi ?! Mais je suis supposée être en cours depuis quatre bonnes heures ! Si ma mère apprend que j'ai séché les cours, je suis bonne pour une raclée historique et un allez simple pour l'ouest.

_Et si elle apprend pour ce que tu as fait hier, tu es bonne pour la prison._

Sa remarque, Ô combien pertinente, me refroidit subitement. Je retire la couverture et me lève, le regard rivé sur la porte en verre. Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

\- « Tu pars déjà ? »

Son air suppliant et son expression de chien battu m'assène un coup en plein cœur. Malheureusement, la situation ne s'y prête pas.

\- « Je suis désolée, Maki. » Je soupire en évitant de le regarder pour ne pas craquer.

\- « Maki ? » Des étoiles apparaissent dans ses yeux. « Tu te souviens ? »

Il me toise avec des yeux ronds. Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous reparler depuis cette soirée où j'ai appris qui était Maximilien Pegasus. Nos chemins se sont effectivement croisés durant la pagaille de l'orichalque et avant le tournoi Ultime de son frère, mais il y avait trop de monde autour de nous. J'acquiesce et m'accroupis à sa hauteur.

\- « Disons que c'était compliqué de retrouver tous ces souvenirs. Mais je me rappelle de nos parties d'échecs avec ton frère. »

J'évite soigneusement d'aborder mon envie pressante de retrouver ma famille à cette époque, ou même des autres enfants qui clamaient que Mokuba n'était pas le frère légitime de Seto.

\- « J'avais raison. » Réplique-t-il en claquant des doigts. « Seto n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu faisais exprès de nous avoir oubliés. »

Quel connard.

\- « Quel amour de frangin. » Je geins avant de me reprendre. « En parlant d'amour, est-ce que tu veux bien en être un et me dire où est le reste de mes affaires ? »

Mokuba s'enfonce dans sa chaise et se plonge dans une intense réflexion. Je ne peux décemment pas lui demander s'il sait où j'étais la nuit passée, ou même si on a retrouvé le cadavre d'une gérante aux alentours de Flem.

_Moi, je peux._

Mais je m'en passerai, c'est aimable de ta part.

_Madame veut se la jouer grande criminel._

Non, Madame aimerait éviter qu'on tue les policiers qui auront relevé mes empreintes sur l'ordinateur qui a servi d'arme du crime.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, les enregistrements qu'elle planquait suffiront largement._

\- « Je crois que Seto a demandé à ce qu'on nettoie tes chaussures et il a dû récupérer ta veste aussi. Il n'aime pas trop qu'on le dérange au travail, mais je pense qu'on devrait lui demander ! »

Mokuba bondit de son siège et m'invite à le suivre. Sans chaussures, je me concentre sur chaque pas pour ne pas glisser sur ce sol parfaitement poncé. Le benjamin des Kaiba me guide à travers la tour, dont les fenêtres offrent une vue imprenable sur tout Domino City, voire Flem quand on y regarde d'un peu plus près.

Le bureau du PDG se situe au sommet du bâtiment, rien d'étonnant en somme. Le contraire m'aurait même surprise. Contrairement aux autres bureaux jusqu'ici, celui de Kaiba ne dispose d'aucune vitre extérieure. Il est donc impossible de l'espionner depuis le couloir. Mokuba sautille jusqu'à la porte et y frappe trois coups.

\- « Seto, c'est moi ! »

Au bout de dix secondes d'attente, je considère qu'il n'y a personne, mais mon guide miniature m'indique de patienter un peu plus.

\- « Entre. »

Le timbre grave de Kaiba semble percer les murs. Je déglutis lorsque la porte s'ouvre et que sa silhouette se dessine derrière un bureau adossé à une baie vitrée.

Penché sur un écran d'ordinateur, Kaiba ne relève même pas le menton lorsque nous entrons dans le bureau. La lumière reflétée par les vitres m'oblige à plisser les yeux pour le discerner. La pièce est grande et vide : pas de fioriture, seulement quelques meubles. Cet endroit me rend mal à l'aise, à moins que ce ne soit la présence nonchalante de son occupant.

\- « Lorène voudrait récupérer ses affaires. » Demande Mokuba, incroyablement souriant.

Cette fois, le PDG me fait l'honneur de croiser mon regard, que je fuis aussitôt pour observer le petit bonhomme à mes côtés.

\- « Tu peux nous laisser deux minutes, Mokuba. »

Sa demande n'en est pas une. Elle sonne plutôt comme un ordre à mes oreilles. Néanmoins, le principal intéressé ne s'en accommode pas et m'adresse un clin d'œil avant de reculer jusqu'à la sortie. Je tressaute lorsque dans mon dos la porte se referme dans un claquement.

\- « Kai- »

\- Ton duel contre Yugi aura bientôt lieu. »

Je le dévisage. Comment peut-il encore penser à ce foutu titre de champion de duel dans un tel moment ?

\- « Change de disque. » Je maugrée, les bras croisés. « Où sont mes chaussures et ma veste ? J'en ai besoin. »

Sans me quitter de ses yeux bleus perçants - dont la beauté est indéniable, en dépit de celui qui les possède - ses longs doigts se posent sur une pile de vêtements dans un coin du bureau. Il les pousse jusqu'à l'extrémité puis se penche, le menton enfoncé dans le dos de ses mains.

\- « C'est amusant de te voir reprendre une journée normale après ton petit spectacle d'hier. »

Je grogne tout bas. Evidemment qu'il est au courant. C'est Seto Kaiba après tout. Je m'avance de quelques pas et attrape mes chaussures. Elles ne comportent plus la moindre trace de sang.

\- « Tu diras merci au pressing. »

Ce n'est qu'à moitié ironique. Je ne sais pas comment je me serai débrouillée pour les nettoyer avant mon retour au lycée.

\- « C'est du travail d'amateur. »

A peine ai-je enfilé mes chaussures et ma veste d'uniforme qu'une étrange sensation m'envahit.

_\- « Je m'améliorerai pour la prochaine fois, chéri. »_

Je grimace, Kaiba aussi.

\- « Ce n'était pas...

\- Je m'en fous. » Rétorque-t-il aussitôt. « Tes petites histoires ne m'intéressent pas, Yuurei.

\- Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi je me trouve ici ? »

Il tique à ma remarque, j'en profite pour me poster devant son bureau et y plaquer mes mains. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai l'occasion d'être seule avec lui.

\- « Tu as dit à Mokuba que je faisais semblant de vous avoir oubliés, c'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ? On était dans le même orphelinat, on jouait ensemble. Je m'en souviens à présent, mais toi, tu ne l'as pas oublié. »

Derrière ses mains, je décèle un sourire. Ce genre de sourire inquiétant qui correspond à la personnalité de Kaiba : hautain et mauvais.

\- « Si tu penses que j'ai passé ma vie à attendre que tu réapparaisses, alors tu te trompes Yuurei. J'ai bâti mon empire des cendres de Gozaburo et regarde où j'en suis et où toi, tu en es. »

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans le bois sombre du meuble hors de prix. De toute façon, il est assez riche pour s'en repayer une.

\- « Je dirige l'une des plus grandes sociétés du monde et toi tu viens d'assassiner une pauvre femme de sang-froid. »

Il détache chacun de ses mots, comme s'ils s'agissaient de balles qu'il me tirait à intervalles réguliers. Mes muscles se tendent, je ne parviens pas à soutenir le regard intense qu'il m'envoie.

\- « Alors pourquoi ne pas me dénoncer à la police ? Je me doute que tu disposes de suffisamment de preuves pour m'enfermer à vie. »

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il éclate d'un rire mauvais. Je ne saisis pas le côté comique de cette situation, j'attends qu'il m'éclaire.

\- « A quoi cela me servirait de t'enfermer ? Tu ne pourrais plus disputer de duels et mon titre ne me reviendrait pas. »

Son explication achève de me perdre. Soit ce type est complètement fou, soit il se moque de moi depuis le début et la police m'attend en bas de son immeuble. Les deux possibilités sont à considérer.

\- « Tu n'as plus de raisons de me refuser ce duel, maintenant. »

_Quel génie._

Les mots se bloquent au fond de ma gorge. Alors c'est pour ça ? Kaiba choisit délibérément de couvrir mon crime pour que je lui sois redevable ? Non, c'est un cauchemar.

\- « Tout ça pour un duel, sérieusement ? »

Il ne me répond pas.

\- « Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu me caches une autre raison. Que c'est pour te pardonner de m'avoir pris mon âme après mon duel contre Mai, ou pour avoir détruit mon disque de duel sans raison avec toutes les conséquences que ça a eu. Mais pas pour un putain de duel sans importance ! »

Mon débit de paroles s'accélère, ma voix se perd dans les aigus et je finis par crier. Nos regards se jaugent. Comme toujours, je suis la première à le fuir, pantelante.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es mis dans la tête, Yuurei, mais je n'ai rien avoir avec ton échec avec le _Sceau d'Orichalque_. Tout comme ce crétin de Wheeler, tu n'es rien pour moi, si ce n'est une épine dans mes projets. »

Il ment. J'ai entendu sa voix, vu ses bottes ceinturées avant de disparaitre dans les méandres des âmes emportées par l'orichalque. J'en suis certaine.

\- « Que les choses soient claires. » Poursuit-il sèchement. « Tu ne représentes rien, pour Mokuba et pour moi. Ce n'est pas un traitement de faveur, mais une façon de te garder sous contrôle. Affronte Yugi et ton secret sera bien gardé. »

Drôle de menace. Je retire mes mains de la table. Un homme puissant comme Kaiba sait avancer ses pions comme bon lui semble et on dirait bien que je suis devenue l'un d'entre eux.

_Si tu m'avais laissée me débarrasser d'elle, nous n'en serions pas là._

J'ignore les réflexions d'Eléonore. Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle dans les prochaines heures.

\- « Marché conclu, je présume. » Ricane Kaiba en s'adossant à son siège, le visage entièrement détendu.

\- « Va te faire foutre. »

De tous les connards sur lesquels j'aurais pu tomber, Seto Kaiba s'avère être le pire. Enervée, j'attrape l'anse de mon sac et tourne le dos au PDG. Notre échange s'arrête là, je quitte les lieux et salue brièvement Mokuba, sentant mes entrailles se serrer sous la colère.

Refusant de prendre l'ascenseur, je me satisfais des escaliers interminables de la tour. Jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, je ressasse les images de la veille : les menaces de Yoshida, son corps allongé sur le sol, les débris de verre. L'ai-je tuée sur le coup ou est-elle morte pendant que je nettoyais l'entrée ? Je secoue vivement la tête. Ces interrogations ne m'aident en rien. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il faut absolument que je me reprenne en main.

Au bout d'une dizaine d'étages, je balade mes mains le long de mon uniforme et inspecte les poches de ma veste. Evidemment, les clés du bar ont disparu. Je soupire bruyamment, m'attirant les regards des employés en costumes sur mon chemin.

_Ce n'est pas juste, Kaiba s'est réservé la meilleure partie d'un meurtre._

Mes jambes dévalent machinalement les marches une à une. J'enfonce ma main dans la poche extérieure de mon sac de cours et en ressors mon téléphone. Sur l'écran, une dizaine de notifications, dont des messages de ma mère, de Zoé et de Joey.

_Jeu. 19 :20. Expéditeur : Maman._

_Message : A quelle heure est-ce que tu rentres ? Ton repas est dans le micro-onde._

_Jeu. 19 :57. Expéditeur : Soso Hirae._

_Message : Ta mère m'a appelée, je lui ai dit qu'on bossait ensemble sur un projet de cours et que tu étais partie nous chercher à manger. Il se passe un truc ?_

_Jeu. 20 :48. Expéditeur : Joey Wheeler._

_Message : Yo Cocotte ! Soso m'a dit que tu ne répondais pas, tout va bien ?_

Et les messages continuent ainsi jusqu'à minuit, où visiblement tout le monde a décidé que j'étais soit occupée, soit morte. Au rez-de-chaussée de la tour Kaiba, je m'interromps dans ma course et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Que faire, maintenant ? Prévenir Joey et Zoé ? Cela me semble la meilleure idée, quoiqu'en dise Eléonore.

\- « Mademoiselle Yuurei ? »

Au comptoir, un homme en costume et aux lunettes noires me hèle. Je reconnais immédiatement le majordome des frères Kaiba et arbitre des tournois auxquels j'ai participé : Roland.

\- « O-Oui ? » Je glapis, les doigts étroitement enlacés dans mon dos pour masquer mon appréhension.

\- « Monsieur Kaiba m'a demandé de vous raccompagner au lycée de Flem. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Je fronce les sourcils et grogne dans ma barbe inexistante. A quel moment lui ai-je demandé de me servir de nounou ? Je desserre mes doigts pour ramener mes mains sur mon sac de cours. Bon, moi qui ne savais pas par où commencer, l'école est un bon début. Non sans exprimer mon désaccord avec le PDG, je talonne Roland à travers l'accueil et franchis la porte vers l'extérieur. La lumière du soleil m'aveugle, je lève ma main gauche contre ma tempe pour m'en protéger et tâtonne jusqu'à l'imposante limousine noire de la société.

\- « Dites-lui que la prochaine fois, un véhicule plus discret suffira.

\- Entendu. »

La dernière fois que je suis montée à bord d'un tel bolide, c'était celui de la famille Pegasus, avant de m'envoler pour la Californie et ses centaines de Japonais extradés. Soupirant d'aise contre le siège en cuir, je dirige mon regard vers les enseignes de l'autre côté des vitres teintées. Est-ce que Maximilien Pegasus s'est enfin réveillé ? J'en doute, son nom ferait les gros-titres si c'était le cas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas mon plus gros problème en l'état des lieux.

\- « Roland.

\- Oui, Mademoiselle ? »

Encore un majordome qui m'appelle ainsi, je vais finir par m'y habituer.

\- « Est-ce que... Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? »

La limousine traverse un carrefour particulièrement agité.

\- « Monsieur m'a ordonné de ne rien vous dire à ce sujet. »

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège, protestant d'un grognement assez peu distingué.

\- « Qui a fait le sale boulot ?

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, Mademoiselle. J'en suis navré.

\- Pas autant que moi. » Je conclus, irritée.

En dépit de son silence sur ma question, je devine que Kaiba n'a pas « nettoyé » de ses propres mains. Le contraire aurait été surprenant.

_Tu ne trouves pas cela grisant ?_

De quoi ?

_Que tout ce beau monde s'imbrique parfaitement à chaque fois que nous nous débarrassons d'un nuisible ?_

Alors que mes muscles se tendaient sous l'énervement, une bouffée d'air frais s'insinue dans mes poumons, l'adrénaline coule dans mes veines. Eléonore glisse mes bras sous ma tête et croise mes jambes. Mes lèvres se tordent dans un sourire presque douloureux.

_Kaiba a besoin de nous tant que nous n'avons pas combattu ce cher pharaon. Nous pouvons littéralement devenir les reines de ce monde et éliminer un à un ceux qui nous ont pourri la vie._

Je ne saisis pas qui sont ces personnes qui « nous ont pourri la vie », mais Eléonore semble prête à remettre le couvert.


	66. L'Eveil - Chapitre 66

\- « Alors, ça vient ? »

Tandis que j'essaie de me concentrer sur la feuille désespérément blanche sur laquelle je suis penchée depuis une dizaine de minutes, une lycéenne dont le parfum me provoque des démangeaisons tapote nerveusement ses ongles contre la table.

\- « Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va écraser l'équipe de Domino ! » Grommelle-t-elle près de mon oreille. « Kaoruko, besoin d'aide ! Urgent ! »

Comme si elle avait attendu l'appel de détresse depuis le début, Kaoruko se dandine du pupitre d'un autre membre à mon bureau, une main glissée dans ses mèches rousses. Toute la fierté et l'arrogance du monde se lit sur son visage quand elle balaie du regard la feuille vide et revient vers moi.

\- « Bon sang, que va-t-on faire de toi, Yuu ? » S'exclame-t-elle d'un air dramatique.

A mon retour à Flem, je me suis retrouvée face aux projets du club d'éloquence, un nouveau souci auquel je n'avais pas songé : le festival du lycée. Par esprit de compétition, les clubs de Flem et de Domino s'affrontent une fois par an. L'année passée, nous jouions à domicile. Mais j'étais parvenue à simuler un mal de ventre incurable pour ne pas y participer. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'avais peut-être manqué l'occasion de rencontrer Yugi Muto plus tôt. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'y échapperai pas cette année.

\- « Comment allons-nous nous en sortir avec aussi peu d'inspiration ? » Ajoute-t-elle en brandissant ma page aux autres membres.

\- « C'est terrible !

\- Quel enfer !

\- Sauve-nous, Kaoruko ! »

Les autres membres se lèvent tour à tour pour entourer la chef du club. En tant que responsable du groupe, elle a pour mission de nous faire remporter le point qui pourrait nous faire gagner la coupe.

_Je déteste perdre. Montrons-leur qu'on vaut mieux que toutes ces gamines._

Parce que tu as une éloquence parfaite ?

_Comment peux-tu encore te poser cette question !_

Entre mon japonais approximatif et cet esprit qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs mois, je représente un poids mort pour l'équipe.

\- « Pourquoi ne pas m'éliminer de la compétition ? » Je propose en bondissant de ma chaise.

Kaoruko hausse un sourcil et croise les bras, m'invitant à expliquer le fond de ma pensée.

\- « C'est vrai ! On sait tous que je suis une mauvaise graine parmi toutes ces belles plantes - et quelle belle plante tu fais, Kao-chan. Pourquoi ne pas m'évincer du tournoi d'éloquence pour mettre toutes les chances de votre côté ? »

J'achève ma phrase par un clin d'œil envers la principale intéressée. Si quelqu'un n'avait pas envie de perdre dans cette pièce, c'était bien Kaoruko Himekoji. Pour une fois, j'étais prête à me plier à ses exigences si elle estimait que mes compétences n'étaient pas à sa hauteur.

\- « Elle n'a pas tort. » Piaille le toutou numéro un.

\- « Elle ne nous sert à rien. » Soutien le toutou numéro deux.

\- « Virons-la ! » S'écrie le toutou numéro trois.

\- « Enfin, juste pour le festival, hein... » Je bredouille, une main glissée à l'arrière de mes cheveux.

Pendues aux lèvres de Kaoruko, nous attendons patiemment sa décision. Elle semble se languir de toute l'attention qu'elle récolte. Une mèche enroulée autour de son index, elle me jauge de ses yeux bleus.

\- « Impossible. » Déclare-t-elle d'un timbre grave. « Impossible ! »

Bien que je ne partage aucune affinité avec les filles de ce club, nous nous observons, incrédules. Kaoruko gonfle la poitrine et se dégage du groupe pour monter sur l'estrade. Elle piétine sur quelques mètres, l'ongle du pouce taquinant distraitement sa lèvre inférieure. Le temps me parait cruellement long, les autres commencent à chuchoter entre elles.

\- « Impossible ! » Clame-t-elle une fois encore en se tournant brusquement vers l'assemblée. « Je ne peux pas permettre une chose pareille !

\- Hime-sama ? » L'appelle toutou deux.

\- « Yuurei doit participer au concours d'éloquence. En tant que reine de ce club, je ne peux pas permettre qu'un seul membre - aussi pathétique soit-il - se défile !

\- « _Pathétique_ ? » Je tique en la foudroyant du regard.

\- « Que vont penser nos professeurs et nos responsables s'ils apprennent que nous avons lamentablement laissé tomber une de nos recrues ? Que nous sommes des lâches ! Je m'adresse à vous, chers membres, sommes-nous des lâches ?

\- Non ! » Répondent-elles en chœur, les poings levés.

_J'ai envie de mourir._

Pas autant que moi.

Kaoruko a l'art de se mettre des épines dans le pied, ce qui est certainement notre seul point commun. Pendant qu'elle reçoit les acclamations des autres membres, elle me désigne du haut de son estrade.

\- « Il est indéniable que Yuurei est notre point faible et nos adversaires vont rapidement le remarquer.

\- Je t'emmerde. » Je crache, isolée.

\- « C'est pour ça qu'elle doit devenir notre force ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas. »

Cela sonne étrangement comme des menaces plutôt que des encouragements. De toute évidence, je suis la seule sceptique quant à cette décision car les autres lycéennes se regroupent autour de l'estrade pour glorifier leur reine.

\- « J'ai une question. » Je l'interromps en levant la main.

\- « Vas-y, je t'en prie.

\- Est-ce qu'il est encore temps de prétexter une intoxication alimentaire ? »

Kaoruko croise les bras sous sa poitrine et me fixe de haut.

\- « Hors de question ! Aucun relâchement n'est permis dans mon club. »

Je m'en doutais, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. L'heure défilant, Kaoruko nous informe du planning du club. Les week-ends seront mis à profit pour travailler sur les discours des personnes influentes de ce monde. A contrecœur, je me plie à leurs exigences et conviens d'échanger mon numéro de téléphone avec d'autres membres du club. Après tout, je possédais déjà celui de Kaoruko et de ses toutous.

\- « Bon travail tout le monde ! »

Ça y est, la journée s'achève enfin. Depuis mon départ de la tour de Kaiba, je n'espérais qu'une chose : rentrer chez moi et me coucher dans mon lit pour tout oublier. A l'entrée, je jette un œil à l'immense horloge murale. Zoé est sûrement déjà partie travailler. Nous nous sommes rapidement croisés durant le temps de midi, mais impossible pour moi de lui déblatérer les ennuis dans lesquels je me suis encore fourrée. Au lieu de ça, je lui ai sorti la vieille excuse du téléphone perdu dans la ville. Si elle a décelé mon mensonge, elle n'a pas insisté.

Ainsi, je me dépêche d'enfiler mes chaussures d'extérieur et rejoins le portail. Une main contre ma poitrine, je tâche de me relaxer. Mon corps ne supporte plus la tension permanente. Elle m'oppresse autant que les migraines qui assaillent mon crâne ces derniers temps.

\- « J'ai bien cru que je t'avais ratée. »

Au pied du portail, un uniforme bleu se détache de la marée orangée. A peine ai-je relevé les yeux que mon cœur s'emballe et que mon cerveau se met à tourner à cent à l'heure.

\- « Jo-... Yo. » Je baragouine bêtement, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Je l'interroge du regard. « Que fais-tu ici ? » puis « Sais-tu ce que j'ai fait ? » mais je remarque rapidement qu'il est difficile de traduire autant de choses avec seulement deux globes oculaires.

\- « Je sais ce que tu te dis. »

Mes doigts s'enroulent nerveusement sur l'anse de mon sac.

\- « Joey Wheeler est un garçon formidable et je ne le mérite pas. »

Dans son excès de confiance, il ne se rend pas compte d'à quel point il s'approche de la vérité.

\- « Et je te comprends parfaitement ! » Chantonne-t-il, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste d'uniforme.

\- « Hé, Yuu-chan ! »

Une voix affreusement aiguë s'élève dans mon dos. Kaoruko s'avance à ma hauteur en sifflotant puis repère Joey.

\- « Wheeler ? Qu'est-ce que la drag-queen fiche ici ? »

La drag-queen ? Perplexe, je les évalue à tour de rôle. Le visage du blondinet se décompose brutalement. Ces deux-là se connaissent ?

\- « Hi-Himekoji ! Je pensais que tu avais disparu depuis...

\- Depuis le concours de popularité ? Tu vois bien que non, nigaud. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : comment oses-tu fouler le territoire de Flem ? »

Beaucoup trop d'informations à procéder pour mon cerveau. Drag-queen ? Concours de popularité ? J'ai dû manquer une saison entière. A cet instant, Joey me supplie de ses yeux en amendes.

\- « Il est avec moi. » Je déclare, un peu hésitante.

Mes joues rougissent malgré moi. Avouer l'existence de mon petit-ami devant une fille telle que Kaoruko déclenche en moi une immense gêne. Cet embarras s'accroit quand elle se met à rire, attirant les chuts des lycéens qui nous croisent.

\- « Sérieusement ? J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être drôle Yuu-chan ! »

Une main devant la bouche, elle éclate de plus belle puis s'éloigne en direction de la rue. Un long silence s'installe au portail sans que Joey, ni moi ne nous décidons à le briser.

\- « _Drag-queen ?_ »

Eléonore !

_Bah quoi, ne fais pas genre que ça ne t'intrigue pas._

\- « C'est une longue histoire... »

Plus il évite le sujet, plus il me donne envie de creuser. Peut-être vais-je trouver un intérêt à Kaoruko s'il ne se décide pas à me raconter cette histoire de drag-queen.

\- « J'adore les longues histoires. » J'insiste, amusée.

\- « Dans ce cas, raconte-moi ta soirée d'hier ! »

Son ton a beau être léger, ma joie chute d'aussi haut que la tour de la KaibaCorp. Une odeur de fer imaginaire s'insuffle dans mes narines que je frotte frénétiquement de mon index. La douleur s'est estompée et mon nez semble intact. Quant à ma main, son bandage ne semble pas l'intriguer plus que ça.

\- « Je... »

J'ai tué quelqu'un, je crois.

Je ne peux décemment pas lui dire ça. Pourtant, j'ai ressassé ce moment dans ma tête toute la journée. Je me sentais prête à lui confier la rage qui m'a empoignée l'estomac et cette force surhumaine avec laquelle je l'ai frappée avec l'ordinateur. Mais mon courage s'est évanoui d'un claquement de doigt.

\- « Je ne me souviens plus. » Je finis par souffler.

_Quelle piètre menteuse, laisse faire les professionnels._

Honteuse, je baisse la tête, profitant de la longueur de mes mèches blondes pour masquer mes traits tendus par l'angoisse.

\- « _J'étais avec Kaiba._

\- Pour quelle raison ? » Ronchonne-t-il à l'évocation de ce nom.

\- _Pour planquer des cadavres. »_

Eléonore !

\- « Enfin, façon de parler, hein ! » Je rectifie en secouant les mains devant moi.

Je pensais que tu allais mentir !

_Bah j'ai menti. Je lui ai dit qu'on planquait « des » cadavres. Tu verras, il sera rassuré quand il apprendra qu'il n'y en a qu'un._

La stratégie d'Eléonore ne m'aide pas. Bien au contraire, Joey me dévisage durant de longues secondes, dans l'attente d'une quelconque justification.

\- « P-Pourquoi tu es là, au fait ? Je pensais que tu m'enverrais un message pour me prévenir de ta venue. »

En priant très fort, il devrait oublier tout ce qu'il vient de se passer pour se préoccuper de ma question.

\- « E-eh ? Ah, en fait... »

Joey se détache du muret contre lequel il était appuyé et lève le menton vers le ciel, faisant mine de réfléchir. Ainsi, je dispose d'une vue imprenable sur sa clavicule, présentant une marque violacée. Je déglutis à cette vue, attirant un flot de questions que je dois museler pour ne pas le brusquer. La cour s'est vidée en quelques minutes. Nous sommes visiblement les deux seuls étudiants à trainer dans cet endroit.

\- « Ne te moque pas, mais j'ai vraiment eu un mauvais pressentiment hier, quand tu ne répondais pas. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

Il m'avoue cela d'un air détaché, comme s'il n'acceptait pas l'idée de se montrer aussi prévenant avec moi. Il doit penser que je déteste ce genre de comportement. Ses rapides coups d'œil dans ma direction m'indiquent qu'il attend une réponse rapide de ma part. Pourtant, je profite de la sensation de bien-être qui achève de briser les barrières de protection que j'avais érigées la veille. Ma vue se brouille d'un voile d'eau et les premières larmes commencent à couler. Si je pouvais les retirer, je verrais sûrement le visage de Joey s'étonner de mes sanglots.

\- « H-hé ! »

Mes doigts retenant mon sac cèdent et il s'écrase lourdement contre le sol. Instinctivement, je me dirige vers la seule source de réconfort disponible et appuie mon front contre son torse. Décontenancé, Joey pose négligemment sa main à l'arrière de mon crâne puis enroule finalement ses bras autour de mes épaules.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je secoue doucement la tête en signe de refus. Entre les conseils de Tristan, les réflexions d'Eléonore et les menaces de Kaiba, je ne peux pas me résoudre à embarquer Joey dans cet enfer où j'avais foutu les pieds. Lorsque je me décolle de son torse, j'aperçois d'importants hématomes sur son bras. Je dois les avoir fixés trop longtemps car il le retire de mon champ de vision pour le dissimuler dans son dos.

\- « Tu travailles ce soir ? »

J'ai l'impression que ma voix disparait dans le vent.

\- « Seulement quelques commandes, mais peut attendre.

\- Alors suis-moi. »

Il y a un endroit où je n'ai plus mis les pieds depuis deux mois : la jetée de Flem. Jonché à l'embarcadère de Domino City, la jetée offre une vue imprenable sur la mer. Quand nous arrivons, le soleil achève sa descente dans le ciel et plonge lentement dans l'eau.

\- « C'est drôle. » Soupire Joey, brisant ainsi la sérénité du lieu.

\- « Quoi ?

\- Je connais cet endroit. Avant le tournoi de Bataille-Ville, Yugi aimait bien se balader dans les environs.

\- Yugi ? »

Le blondinet acquiesce et désigne du pouce la direction de Domino.

\- « C'est ici que tu as combattu le type qu'on a vengé l'autre jour, pas vrai ? »

Il a raison, je reconnais les poteaux contre lesquels j'ai reposé Zoé avant de mettre une râclée à Aigawa.

\- « Ce soir-là, je devais retrouver Yug'. Il voulait me parler. Mais je suis tombé sur ton téléphone dans la rue et je me suis dit que j'allais te le ramener à la fin de ton service.

\- Tu veux dire quand j'ai enfermé ces gens dans le bar et qu'ils ont dû appeler les pompiers pour sortir ? »

Nous pouffons en chœur et échangeons un regard complice.

\- « J'aimerais revenir à cette époque. » J'ajoute, distraite.

\- « Moi pas. »

Sa réponse catégorique me décontenance. Je l'observe tandis qu'il opine énergiquement.

\- « A quoi bon changer le passé ? Oui, je pourrais peut-être gagner le tournoi de Bataille-Ville ou le tournoi Ultime. Je pourrais empêcher Mai de sombrer dans la haine.

\- Alors pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce qu'en dehors de ça, j'ai aussi accompli de belles choses. »

Accoudée contre la barrière donnant sur la jetée, je plisse les yeux sous l'incompréhension.

\- « On a foutu une dérouillée à Hirutani, j'ai pu m'entrainer aux duels doubles avec toi et j'ai appris à accepter que ma petite-amie et mon meilleur ami soient habités par des esprits dangereux.

\- _Et terriblement sexy. _»

Je toussote pour empêcher Eléonore de surenchérir davantage.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne cites que des _exploits_ me concernant ? »

Joey glisse une main dans ses cheveux et me toise de son regard de séducteur.

\- « Parce que tu es mon plus bel exploit. »

Si ma poitrine se soulève, c'est uniquement à cause du fou-rire nerveux que je réprime.

\- « J'étais comment ?

\- Parfait... »

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour rire aux éclats à m'en tenir les côtes. Passer du désespoir à "l'hilarité" devient une habitude chez moi. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et profite de cette sensation de plénitude.

\- « Et toi, tu changerais quoi ? » Me demande-t-il après un moment à m'écouter rire.

Désormais calmée, je promène mon regard vers l'horizon, où un bateau flotte au loin, ramenant à port le résultat de la pèche du jour. Evidemment, la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit est mon crime de la veille, mais impossible de l'avouer comme si de rien était. Soudain, l'image de Mokuba et son sourire de ce matin m'apparait à travers tous ces mauvais souvenirs.

\- « Je pense que j'aurais passé plus de temps avec Mokuba.

\- Mokuba Kaiba ? »

Alors que le ciel s'assombrit et que les lampadaires de l'embarcadère s'allument tour à tour, je raconte à Joey mes dernières découvertes au sujet de l'orphelinat où j'ai rencontré les frères Kaiba. Après mûres réflexions, je choisis de ne pas m'étaler sur ma rencontre avec Eléonore. Dartz et ses informations sont du passé, bien qu'il m'ait poussée à détruire la carte de Maximilien Pegasus.

\- « C'est pour ça que tu es allée le voir ce matin. » Conclut-il sans me regarder dans les yeux.

J'hoquette. Me tend-t-il une perche pour que je lui avoue tout ? Non, Joey ne devinera jamais ce qu'il s'est produit au Tam-Tam hier soir.

\- « O-Oui. » Je mens, suivant le mouvement des vagues contre le port.

J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop s'il apprend la vérité un jour.

\- « Je vois. Mokuba est quelqu'un de gentil. Apparemment il a insisté pour que je sois rapatrié dans un hôpital suite à ma défaite contre Marik. »

J'approuve ces dires. Le plus jeune des Mokuba est d'une candeur et d'une gentillesse, tout le contraire de son grand-frère. Nous abordons longuement la question des frères Kaiba. Seto nous porte une haine et un dédain si intense que je ne saurai dire lequel de nous deux il déteste le plus. Faisant partie intégrante du passé qu'il dénigre, je pencherai plus vers moi. Sur le chemin du retour, nous empruntons naturellement les rues fréquentées de Flem jusqu'à la grande place. Au fond, j'aurais préféré contourner les grands axes pour ne pas être obligée de croiser le Tam-Tam, mais Joey m'aurait demandé des explications. Plus nous nous approchons de la zone de danger, plus mes mains deviennent moites. Je les essuie fréquemment contre ma jupe et feins d'être occupée sur mon téléphone pour ne pas relever la tête.

\- « Regardez qui voilà ! » S'exclame une jeune fille, s'échappant d'un commerce à notre droite.

Vêtue d'un haut noir avec vue plongeante et d'un short de même teinte et d'une veste en cuir, je me réjouis de croiser Zoé, parée de ses plus belles créoles dorées.

\- « Salut Soso.

\- Zoé ! » Je m'écrie joyeusement en sautant dans ses bras.

Surprise, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite à mon étreinte.

\- « Wow, ça se passe si mal avec lui que tu te jettes sur moi ? »

Sans me retourner, je peux déceler les grognements de Joey dans mon dos. Je m'empresse de reculer et d'agiter ma main dans la direction de mon amie.

\- « Non, du tout ! Je suis juste... contente de te voir !

\- On se voit tous les jours entre les cours. » Réplique-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. « Enfin, sauf quand tu disparais le soir sans prévenir personne. »

Elle m'en veut certainement de l'avoir obligée à mentir à ma mère sans réelle justification. Je me courbe en avant, me confondant en excuses.

\- « Ça ira, pour cette fois.

\- Tu as fini pour ce soir ? »

Zoé acquiesce puis indique l'autre bout de la place du doigt.

\- « Tu y crois, toi ? Yoshida a revendu son commerce. » Soupire-t-elle.

Si elle s'était retournée vers moi à ce moment-là, Zoé aurait remarqué mes traits crispés. Alors que je n'osais pas le moindre regard dans cette direction, je suis le mouvement et constate avec surprise que la devanture ne comporte plus les symboles du Tam-Tam, ni même le logo de l'enseigne représenté par une demi noix de coco piquée d'une paille. Lorsque mon amie revient vers nous, j'ai eu le temps de contrôler ma respiration et mes mains, en proie aux tremblements.

« Incroyable. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle semblait déterminée à reprendre son bar en main.

\- Ah... »

Mes lèvres brûlent d'envie de lui demander plus d'informations sur leur entrevue mais je redoute de paraître suspecte si un certain corps est découvert dans les prochains jours. J'ignore totalement les techniques des hommes de Kaiba. Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable.

_Ironique, tu danses déjà avec._

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine, je réfrène un gémissement inconvenant.

\- « Ça va ? »

La voix de Zoé me tire de mes réflexions.

\- « Oui, bien sûr. Je dois juste être un peu fatiguée.

\- A force de pleurer, je m'en doute. »

Sa remarque me jette un froid dans le dos. Joey, à ma gauche, écarquille les yeux et nous observe sans un mot. J'adresse un petit sourire désolé à mon amie, à court d'explications. Zoé a toujours été douée pour repérer mes sautes d'humeur, elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté de mes yeux légèrement rougis. L'occasion de leur raconter tous les deux le cauchemar de ces dernières heures se présente à nouveau. Mais rien ne sort, ni ne sortira de ma bouche. J'en suis simplement incapable.


	67. L'Eveil - Chapitre 67

Lorsque le portail de la demeure secondaire de Maximilien Pegasus s'ouvre devant moi, je réfléchis à toutes les raisons qui me pousseraient à faire marche arrière. D'un côté, il y a mes parents qui n'apprécieraient pas que je remue le passé et mes histoires d'adoption. De l'autre, il y a mes amis, ignorant mon lien avec l'absence des médias du jeune milliardaire. En outre, ces années à l'orphelinat à attendre en vain la venue de ma famille biologique devraient me rebuter. Pourtant, quand je franchis le premier pas dans l'immense allée fleurie du manoir, je ne ressens rien en particulier. Chris, le majordome de la famille depuis des décennies, ne savait rien de ma petite visite. Néanmoins, il ne transparait pas la moindre surprise en m'ouvrant la porte. Au contraire, dès que la porte se referme dans mon dos, il désigne les escaliers du hall.

\- « Monsieur se trouve dans sa chambre. » Déclare-t-il d'une tranquillité inégalable.

_On devrait partir d'ici._

Eléonore râle depuis ce matin, quand elle a compris mon intention de revenir dans cet endroit. Avec ses pouvoirs, elle aurait pu m'en empêcher, mais je crois que sa curiosité morbide a pris le dessus. A quoi bon me forcer à rester chez moi quand on peut admirer un presque cadavre enroulé dans des draps hors de prix.

\- « Cela faisait longtemps. »

La voix grave et suave de Chris m'intrigue, j'accélère le pas pour marcher à côté de lui.

« Désolée, j'ai été plutôt... occupée ces derniers temps.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, je suis ravi de vous revoir en ce lieu. Et je suis certain que Monsieur le sera également. »

J'hausse un sourcil à sa remarque. Suis-je folle ou est-il en train d'insinuer que Maximilien Pegasus n'est pas plongé dans le coma comme on le présume depuis des semaines ? S'il croise mon regard interrogateur, il ne répond rien. Peu importe, nous parvenons à hauteur d'une pièce dont l'entrée contraste avec la beauté du manoir. La porte ressemble à un pain d'épices dans lequel on a inséré une poignée en or. Du Pegasus tout craché.

Je grimace, qui sait ce qu'il m'attend derrière cette porte haute en couleurs. Chris ne me laisse pas le temps d'appréhender quoi que ce soit, il s'avance en silence et tourne la poignée. Curieuse, j'étends discrètement mon cou pour observer l'intérieur de la pièce. D'ici, je remarque une série de peluches parfaitement alignées sous une fenêtre. Le sifflement d'un train miniature me tend comme un I.

\- « Vous pouvez entrer. »

Le ton neutre de Chris face à ma surprise me décontenance, je prends dix secondes à réaliser que la voie est libre. Les rideaux sont tirés, le rail sillonne toute la pièce, entre les différents meubles et même sous le lit. D'ailleurs, ce lit. C'est évidemment la première chose qui a capté mon attention. L'infime doute que je nourrissais il y a encore quelques instants s'effondre. Pegasus dort paisiblement, allongé sous un monticule de couvertures. Son teint est plus pâle que d'habitude, mais il ne ressemble en rien à celui de Yoshida après une semaine dans un garage de fortune. Son visage est détendu, on dirait qu'il dort, tout simplement. Instinctivement, je m'approche de lui pour afin de m'assurer de son état. Je lève une main au-dessus de son visage quand la voix de Chris s'élève dans mon dos :

\- « Si je peux me permettre, Mademoiselle, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous ne le touchiez pas. »

Etonnée par son ton méfiant, je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Le majordome semble prêt à me retenir si jamais je ne me pliais pas à ses conseils.

\- « Sans vouloir vous opportuner. » Ajoute-t-il en se courbant légèrement en avant. « Aucun de nous ne souhaiterait que l'esprit qui vous habite ne s'en prenne à Monsieur Pegasus. »

Je recule aussitôt. C'était donc ça. Dans ses yeux bleus fatigués, je décèle une certaine affection quand il s'attarde sur l'homme paisiblement endormi.

\- « Depuis quand...

\- Il ne s'est jamais réveillé. »

Ma gorge s'assèche, j'essaie désespérément de déglutir sans paraître suspecte. C'est bien ce que je croyais. Le simple fait de déchirer la carte de son âme l'a envoyée dans un autre endroit.

\- _« Bon débarras. »_

Honteuse, je me confonds immédiatement en excuses.

\- « Souhaitez-vous que je demande aux cuisines de vous préparer un en-cas, Mademoiselle ? »

Sa question, complètement hors sujet, provoque un silence glaçant, détonnant avec la chaleur de ses yeux bleus sur moi. Finalement, j'accepte d'un signe de tête. Je n'ai pas particulièrement faim, mais la vue de mon oncle perdu dans je-ne-sais-quel monde et la menace d'Eléonore m'intiment de fuir cette chambre. A l'instar de ma première venue, les couloirs du manoir sont parfaitement agencés et témoignent d'une vie passée. Des tableaux ornent les murs et des statues à l'effigie de monstres de Duel décorent les coins. Comment choisit-on la décoration quand on vit seul dans une résidence secondaire ? J'en viens à me questionner sur sa résidence principale, certainement basée aux Etats-Unis, proche du siège social d'Illusions Industrielles.

\- « Vous m'attendiez ? » Je finis par demander.

\- « Quelque chose me disait que vous reviendriez dans les parages, un jour ou l'autre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir informée de l'état de Maximilien Pegasus ? Ça ne vous a pas dérangé de faire irruption chez moi quand il ne donnait plus signe de vie. »

Au fond de moi, je sens que cette question aurait pu être posée par Eléonore. Tout aussi intriguée par le silence de Chris, j'ai décidé de la devancer. Le principal intéressé garde son calme et affiche un demi-sourire.

\- « Mademoiselle semblait soucieuse lorsque nous sommes rentrés au Japon. »

Sa réponse ne satisfait pas ma curiosité. Le couloir nous mène dans un grand salon meublé d'une longue table en bois poncé et entouré d'une vingtaine de chaises aux armatures un peu trop m'as-tu-vues à mon goût.

\- « Est-ce que vous pensez que j'ai un lien avec l'état de Monsieur Pegasus ? »

Chris demeure impassible.

\- « Je vais demander aux cuisines qu'on vous apporte votre en-cas. »

Et, sans s'enquérir de ma question équivoque, il s'en va d'un pas étrangement naturel.

_Il est louche. Partons, tout de suite._

Pour une fois, je partage l'avis d'Eléonore. L'attitude excessivement sereine de Chris me flanque la chair de poule. Le chemin entre le salon et le hall ne représente qu'une cinquantaine de mètres tout au plus. A grandes enjambées, j'atteindrai la sortie en un rien de temps. Mais dès que j'esquisse un pas dans cette direction, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre brusquement.

\- « D-Déjà ?

\- Ne soyez pas si pressée, Mademoiselle. »

En dépit de son ton grave et chaleureux, cette scène me plonge dans une angoisse profonde. Les palpitations de mon cœur commencent à résonner dans ma tête. Je me contente de fixer bêtement le majordome, la bouche ouverte, mais désespérément muette.

\- « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. » Précise-t-il, les mains posées sur un chariot à roulettes.

J'avale difficilement le peu de salive qu'il me reste et opine distraitement. Il est au courant. Il sait. Il sait pour la carte, il m'a vue la déchirer, il m'a vue me débarrasser de mon oncle. Il cherche à m'empoisonner pour venger la famille Pegasus de la perte de son dernier héritier. Il...

\- « Vous m'avez manqué, Mademoiselle. »

Je tressaute, le souffle coupé.

_Cassons-nous._

Mes membres tremblent. Les crampes remontent progressivement le long de mes bras et m'arrachent un grognement de douleur. Cependant, je lutte, quitte à en gémir.

\- « Q-Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous... n'êtes jamais venus me chercher à l'orphelinat. Alors, comment aurai-je pu vous manquer ? »

Les mots s'échappent péniblement de mes lèvres tant Eléonore force pour m'obliger à pivoter. C'est ce qu'il finit par se produire au bout de longues secondes de souffrance. Je tourne le dos à Chris et effectue un premier pas vers la sortie quand son hoquet de surprise m'interpelle.

\- « Ce... Ce n'était pas notre décision, Mademoiselle. »

_Il ment. Tu l'as bien vu de toi-même. Tirons-nous._

\- « J'ignore ce que l'on vous a dit, Mademoiselle, mais Monsieur Pegasus et moi-même avons longtemps espéré votre retour. »

Dans un moment de flottement, je profite du relâchement d'Eléonore pour refaire face à Chris. D'habitude calme et détendu, il aborde un visage sérieux et grave. Ses traits sont durs, sa mâchoire carrée et les rides sur son front et sous ses yeux s'accroient.

\- « Personne n'est venu me chercher. J'ai été adoptée par des européens. Cela aussi, c'est un mensonge ? Parce que, franchement, je commence à en avoir marre qu'on me mente sur mes origines. »

Ma gorge se comprime. Je serre les poings pour garder un semblant de maîtrise alors qu'au fond, je sens mon corps sur le point d'exploser.

\- « Monsieur Pegasus a fait des pieds et des mains pour les convaincre de vous récupérer. Mais Monsieur était encore qu'un adolescent, alors ils ont refusé.

\- Qui ?

\- Les véritables maîtres de ce manoir, vos grands-parents maternels, Mademoiselle. »

Chris pince ses lèvres à la fin de sa phrase. Il savait pertinemment qu'on me révélant ces informations, il transférerait ma haine pour Maximilien Pegasus envers ses propres parents. Mes grands-parents.

Tu le savais ?

_Non, j'ai de souvenirs que les tiens._

Cela se tient, mais il demeure plusieurs ombres au tableau. Lentement, je m'avance pour m'arrêter à hauteur du charriot.

\- « Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas gardée ? » Je demande, dans un souffle.

Je ne veux pas que mes émotions transparaissent dans ma voix, alors je m'efforce de parler le plus doucement possible. Chris, dont les doigts serrent le chariot si fort que ses phallanges blanchissent, croise mon regard et secoue fermement la tête.

\- « Non. Mademoiselle, je ne vous le dirai pas. »

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est pour votre bien, Mademoiselle.

\- _Pour mon bien, il aurait fallu que vous bougiez votre cul. Certes, Pegasus n'était qu'un putain d'adolescent, mais vous étiez un connard d'adulte._

\- Il n'est qu'un majordome, Eléonore. » Je la corrige, sans me soucier de vexer l'homme en face de moi. « Evidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas changer leur avis. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

\- Je ne vous dirai rien, Mademoiselle. »

Sa simple présence dans cette pièce émane d'une chaleur protectrice presque insupportable. Elle m'intime de lui accorder toute ma confiance et de ne pas chercher.

\- « Une fois qu'on sait, il est impossible d'oublier, Mademoiselle. » Achève-t-il en baissant, pour la première fois, les yeux devant moi.

Mes joues se contractent brutalement. Mes incisives se plantent dans ma lèvre inférieure sous une puissance extérieure.

_\- « Tu te trompes, idiot. Comment penses-tu qu'elle vous a oubliés après toutes ces années ? »_

Eléonore s'impose avec intensité, si bien que je n'arrive plus à ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

_\- « Tu crois réellement la berner avec tes beaux discours ? Sais-tu pourquoi tu ne lui as pas manqué durant ces dernières années ? Parce qu'elle m'avait moi, pour veiller sur elle, pour la protéger. Encore une chose sur laquelle tu as échoué, putain de valet. »_

Mon esprit s'embue, je discerne à peine la silhouette de l'homme deux mètres devant.

\- « J'en suis navré. » Répond-t-il en toute courtoisie. « Veuillez accepter ce présent en guise d'excuses. »

Le chariot s'approche dangereusement, mon buste se penche lourdement en avant et détaille le dessert servi dans une assiette en porcelaine blanche. Il s'agit d'une pile de _Dorayakis _[**1**], des sortes de pancake japonais aux haricots rouges. Un rire mauvais s'échappe de ma bouche.

_\- « Rien, pas la moindre évocation. Tu es déçu ? »_

Je n'ai aucune idée des intentions d'Eléonore, j'ai seulement envie d'y gouter.

\- « Je serais déçu si Mademoiselle ne pouvait pas regoûter son dessert préféré. »

Mon sourire s'étire encore, j'ai l'impression que mes lèvres sont sur le point de transpercer mes joues. Ma main droite se glisse sous l'assiette et la projette contre un tableau dans un vacarme inouï. La toile se déchire et les morceaux de pâte s'éparpillent un peu partout sur le tapis. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur cette vue qu'une main puissante m'agrippe le poignet et me propulse sur le mur. Une douleur lancinante à la tête me donne la nausée. Instinctivement, je tente de me retourner mais un poids me maintient en position, visage pressé contre le papier-peint.

\- « Je vous prie de m'excuser, Mademoiselle. »

_Allez, refais ton truc et éclate les verres. On devrait pouvoir se tirer d'ici en moins de deux._

Mon truc ? Eléonore fait certainement allusion à cette force incroyable qui m'a permis de briser les vitres de la classe, ou encore les bouteilles du Tam-Tam. Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune foutue idée de la manière dont cet événement se déclenche. Tout ce qui en ressort, c'est que mon corps crée des vibrations suffisamment fortes pour se répercuter sur mon environnement.

\- « Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres manières de vous parler sans être interrompu. »

Mes épaules se contractent, je ne saurai dire lequel est le plus douloureux : le poids d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dans mon dos ou mes muscules qui se tendent au maximum.

_Repousse-moi, Lorène._

La moitié du visage calé contre le papier peint rouge, je ferme les yeux et essaie d'ignorer les implorations incessantes d'Eléonore. Si Chris a quelque chose à me dire, alors je préfère l'entendre avant de m'enfuir.

\- « Ce n'est pas à moi de vous informer de la décision de la famille Pegasus, mais priez de me croire, Mademoiselle, que Monsieur n'a jamais voulu vous voir partir. Au contraire, lorsqu'il fût en âge, Monsieur et sa jeune compagne se sont rendus à l'orphelinat, mais malheureusement vous étiez déjà partie. »

La colère s'empare de mes tripes. Ses belles paroles devraient me rassurer, mais elles montent en moi une envie de révolte. Une envie qu'Eléonore s'empressera d'utiliser si je la fais jaillir dans les prochaines secondes.

_\- « Pegasus a insufflé un esprit vieux de cinq mille ans dans mon corps, sans s'inquiéter des répercussions. »_

C'est effectivement l'une des premières pensées qui tourbillonnait dans ma tête. Si Maximilien Pegasus m'aimait tant que ça, alors pourquoi avoir demandé à Shadi de renvoyer Eléonore auprès de moi ? Mis à part son désir de pouvoir qui ne pouvait être assouvi en la présence de cet esprit, je ne saisis pas sa manœuvre.

\- « Je ne suis pas au courant de ceci, Mademoiselle. Mais le mieux serait de lui poser la question directement.

\- Comment ? Pegasus ne se réveillera probablement jamais. Il a été envoyé au Royaume des Ombres ou dans un endroit similaire.

_\- Et je m'assurerai qu'il n'en revienne jamais. »_

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans le marbre qui me rentre dans le ventre. La pression de Chris s'affaiblit, mais je ne tente de pas de me retourner contre lui.

\- « Monsieur ne connaissait pas votre identité avant le tournoi de Bataille-Ville, Mademoiselle. Mais dès qu'il en a été informé, il s'est empressé de contacter Monsieur Kaiba pour prendre part à la compétition, à sa manière. »

Je me souviens vaguement de la sélection des duels, lors de la seconde phase du championnat. Kaiba a voulu, à deux reprises, m'évincer de son tournoi. Pourtant, il m'a assuré qu'il ne connaissait pas ma seconde identité avant la fin de Bataille-Ville. Et son comportement à mon égard en témoigne. Il aurait donc accepté que Maximilien Pegasus m'affronte uniquement pour me ridiculiser sur son dirigeable ? C'est fort possible.

\- « Monsieur Pegasus vous a toujours aimée, Mademoiselle. Croyez-moi. »

A cet instant, une nouvelle réflexion germe dans mon esprit : dans un manoir comme celui-ci, comment se fait-il que je n'aie pas croisé de gardes de sécurité ? Cela m'étonnerait que ce majordome soit le seul membre du personnel capable de protéger cette barraque.

_Derrière cette porte ?_

Mon cou se tord en direction de la porte de la cuisine.

\- « Vous pouvez partir quand vous le désirez, Mademoiselle, mais réfléchissez bien à ce que je viens de vous dire. »

Il se retire définitivement de mon dos, me laissant la voie libre.

J'halète, les informations s'entrechoquent dans ma tête. Eléonore me prie de prendre congé au plus vite, avant de ne le faire par elle-même. Chris me fixe de ses yeux bleus. Son regard est si différent de celui de Kaiba, en dépit de leur ressemblance.

\- « Mademoi-

_\- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Et par chez moi, je veux bien dire « chez moi », et non pas dans cet endroit beaucoup trop grand pour des gens de votre niveau. »_

Mes jambes se meuvent toutes seules, je contourne Chris et vise l'autre bout du couloir. Mes pas résonnent presque dans cette bâtisse, ou alors est-ce le rythme de mon cœur qui accordé à ma marche.

_Ecoute-moi bien, ma chérie._

La voix d'Eléonore vibre au fond de mon être, je réprime un frisson d'effroi.

_Je sais pertinemment ce qui tourne dans ta tête. Tu nourris des regrets quant au sort de ce minable de Pegasus. Tu doutes sur les bienfondés de la haine que tu lui portais quand tu as déchiré sa carte. Et peut-être bien qu'il n'ait eu aucune incidence sur l'abandon que tu as subi, mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : je peux à tout moment effacer les souvenirs de cette entrevue._

Le couloir me parait terriblement long. Je perçois dans mon dos le pas feutré de Chris qui me raccompagne en silence jusqu'à la porte. Eléonore s'insinue dans mes oreilles, dans mes membres, dans mes os, dans mon sang. Elle est partout.

_Réfléchis bien. Sans moi, tu te demanderais encore pourquoi ta famille a décidé de t'abandonner. J'aurais très bien pu te détruire quand Shadi m'a insufflée dans ton corps, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je t'ai sortie de cette destinée triste et morose qui t'attendait._

Une main tremblante sur la poignée, j'ouvre l'immense porte d'entrée et l'entrouvre. La chaleur de cette matinée d'été me réchauffe le visage. Mes yeux se ferment un instant pour profiter de cette sensation.

_Je suis la seule à t'aimer à ta juste valeur._

Mes doigts s'attardent sur la poignée, je la caresse distraitement. Le regard du majordome me brûle la nuque.

_Alors montre-toi à la hauteur de mon amour._

\- « Chris ? » J'appelle sans me retourner.

Le son de ma propre voix me surprend.

\- « Oui, Mademoiselle ? »

_Auquel cas je serai obligée de reprendre ce que je t'ai offert._

Je me pince les lèvres et lâche la porte.

\- « Quand je reviendrai, préparez-moi une montagne de _dorayakis_.

\- Bien, Mademoiselle. »

* * *

Cet après-midi-là, je me balade dans la ville sans réel but. Les révélations de Chris et les menaces d'Eléonore m'empêchent de réfléchir correctement. Ce n'est pas raisonnable, j'ai encore manqué mes cours de soutien et Kaoruko n'arrête pas d'envahir ma boite à messages de spams pour me motiver à travailler sur les discours du festival. J'ai besoin d'une pause.

Au détour d'une rue, je croise un bon nombre de petits commerces, des cafés aux terrasses prises d'assaut par les étudiants. Un job ! C'est ce qu'il me faut. Je m'approche à hauteur de l'ardoise d'un pub quand une voix m'interpelle.

\- « Lorène ? »

Je vais finir par me considérer comme célèbre à force d'être reconnue. La main sur mon sac, je cherche du regard l'origine de cet appel. Rapidement, mon attention est happée par la silhouette d'une jeune femme pulpeuse aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aux créoles en argent.

\- « Mai Valentine ?

\- C'est vraiment toi ! Viens t'asseoir ! »

Mine de rien, notre dernière entrevue remonte à deux semaines, lors de notre... duel. En tout cas, elle me hèle de la main, attirant au passage les regards curieux des autres clients. La tête enfoncée entre les épaules, je m'approche, penaude.

\- « Tu as peur que je te mange ? Allez, assieds-toi ! »

Mai désigne la chaise libre en face d'elle, je la dévisage avec méfiance.

\- « Tu n'attends pas quelqu'un ? » Je demande, incertaine.

Elle secoue et hausse les épaules, son sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres colorées d'un bordeaux mate.

\- « Je suis une femme désespérément seule et à la recherche de compagnie. Tu tombes à pic ! »

Elle accompagne son exclamation d'un clin d'œil. Devant tant d'insistance, je ne peux que me résoudre à m'installer en face. Après tout, rien ne présage une nouvelle catastrophe, pas vrai ? Je sens l'anxiété me serrer l'estomac rien que d'y songer.

\- « Tu es bien pâle, tu devrais mettre un peu de blush pour redonner un peu de vie à tes joues. »

Son aisance malgré les récents événements me désarçonne totalement. La seule autre personne capable d'une telle prouesse est Joey.

\- « Désolée que mon teint ne te plaise pas. » Je bredouille, les yeux rivés sur la carte des boissons.

Mai sirote son jus de fruits, amusée par mon embarras. Les choses ont bien changé depuis notre première rencontre. Je me souviens de mon incapacité à garder mon calme en sa présence. Mai représente cet idéal de femme fatale et sûre d'elle auquel beaucoup de filles de mon âge aspirent.

\- « Je suis au courant. » Dit-elle, satisfaite.

\- « D-De quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu es plutôt nulle pour garder un secret. »

Je déglutis. Je me trompe certainement sur ses intentions, mais mes exploits ne m'aident pas à garder mon calme.

\- « Toi et Joey, bande de petits cachotiers ! » S'écrie-t-elle, feignant la colère. « Tu aurais dû me dire que vous étiez ensemble ! »

Abasourdie, je la fixe dans le blanc des yeux.

\- « C-Comment as-tu su ?

\- Je vous ai vus combattre ces deux idiots de Rex et Insector l'autre jour. Et mon sixième sens a parfaitement fonctionné.

\- Ton sixième sens ? »

Je ne lui connais pourtant que le pouvoir de deviner la taille de poitrine des filles d'un simple coup d'œil.

\- « L'intuition féminine. » Déclare-t-elle solennellement. « Je sais reconnaitre un couple quand j'en vois un. »

Elle reprend alors son sourire aguicheur.

\- « Je comprends mieux ton acharnement à me battre en duel. »

Elle en parle d'un air si détaché que je plisse les yeux d'incompréhension. La fatigue et la perte de Joey m'avait perturbée au plus haut point. Mon envie d'offrir l'âme de Mai à la Grande Créature a complètement disparu, laissant place à une gêne palpable entre nous deux.

Si Joey m'a pardonnée pour cet écart, il semblerait que ce soit également le cas de Mai.

\- « Tu féliciteras Joey de ma part. » Susurre-t-elle en aspirant le contenu de son verre.

\- « Pourquoi ?

\- Pour avoir charmé une aussi belle proie. »

Mes joues s'enflamment brusquement. Est-elle réellement en train de me draguer ? Je veux dire, je n'ai absolument rien contre les relations homosexuelles. Bien au contraire ! Mais de là à recevoir les compliments d'une femme mature telle que Mai Valentine !

\- « Je... »

Elle éclate de rire devant mon visage médusé.

\- « Tu es vraiment drôle, tu sais ? » Elle essuie les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. « Relax ! Je suis juste contente que ce mec ait une copine aussi acharnée que toi. Tu m'as combattue avec tant que fureur que je ne doute pas de tes sentiments pour lui, je me trompe ? »

La nature de mes sentiments pour Joey ne m'avait posé de questions. Au fond, je me laisse simplement porter par nos péripéties. Est-ce que je l'aime ?

_« Je suis la seule à t'aimer à ta juste valeur. »_

Certainement pas du même amour qu'Eléonore.

\- « Je pensais que tu l'aimais aussi. » J'avoue à demi-mots pour chasser mes pensées.

Mai hoquette de surprise. Je m'attarde sur ses grands yeux améthyste. Une main sur sa bouche, elle se retient de me rire au nez.

\- « Sérieusement ? »

Les mains pressées sur mes cuisses, j'opine fermement de la tête.

\- « Joey est un type super, mais il est encore un peu trop gamin pour moi. » Avoue-t-elle.

Elle semble sincère dans ses paroles. D'un côté, je me sens ôtée d'un poids dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Certes, entendre le grand blond rabâcher son nom son arrêt m'avait énervée, mais j'assimilais cette colère à la fatigue et à la gravité de la situation.

\- « Maintenant, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour remonter le moral de cette pauvre petite chose en face de moi ? »

Son ton est loin d'être dédaigneux, comme aurait pu l'être Seto Kaiba avec les mêmes mots. Au contraire, elle manifeste dans ses gestes et le volume de sa voix une certaine affection à mon égard. A croire qu'elle aussi a tout oublié de notre aventure en Amérique. Peut-être suis-je la seule qui a du mal à tourner la page.

\- « Tu regardais l'ardoise tout à l'heure, tu as besoin d'un job ? »

Je tique et ramène mes bras sous la table, un geste qui ne lui échappe pas.

\- « Parfait, faisons ça alors !

\- Q-Quoi ? »

Mai apporte son verre à ses lèvres et le vide d'une traite avant de se lever dans un grincement.

\- « Allons te chercher du travail ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de considérer sa proposition qu'elle attrape mon poignet et me force à la suivre. Bouche-bée, je me laisse entrainer. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de meilleurs plans.


	68. L'Eveil - Chapitre 68

— Aidez-moi !

Assis à trois autour d'une table du Burger World, célèbre fastfood de Domino City, Joey et moi assistons à la démonstration des plus belles larmes de crocodile du président du club d'embellissement, j'ai nommé Tristan Taylor.

— Attends, je n'ai pas tout suivi, grogne le blondinet à ma droite, les bras croisés sur son torse. Tu es en train de nous demander de te suivre dans un plan pour séduire Soso-chan ?

A première vue, j'ai compris la même chose que mon compagnon de table. Le brun essuie nerveusement ses fausses larmes et nous désigne tour à tour avec conviction.

— Vous êtes bien en couple, n'est-ce pas ?

Joey me lance un regard auquel je réponds en hochant de la tête, non sans une certaine gêne.

– O-ouais.

– Alors vous devez absolument m'aider ! Jamais je n'oserai inviter Soso à partager une journée avec moi, mais si vous êtes là, elle acceptera !

Sa tentative d'hameçonner mon amie la plus chère me décontenance quelque peu. Mais je dois avouer que le voir se tortiller dans tous les sens pour trouver une solution m'amuse au plus haut point. Au cours de cette année, Tristan n'était pas le seul garçon à m'avoir demandé de l'aide pour approcher Zoé. Il faut dire qu'avec ses boucles brunes et ses yeux noisette, elle en hypnotise plus d'un ! Pourtant, en tant qu'amie, j'ai toujours pris le parti de refuser d'apporter de l'aide à ces pauvres âmes désespérées.

— Et tu comptes l'emmener où ? demande Joey, prêt à avaler son hamburger d'une bouchée.

Tristan pose solennellement sa main contre son cœur.

— A Tokyo.

— La ville des touristes ? j'enchaine, peu compatissante.

— Non, la ville du voyage ! Il y a tellement de choses à voir et à faire à Tokyo que je trouverai forcément une activité qui lui plaira !

Perplexe, je sirote une partie de ma boisson gazeuse et observe mon ami. J'entrevois déjà la scène où il tentera la moindre approche envers Zoé et qu'elle le refroidira aussitôt. C'est cruel, mais c'est pour ça que je l'apprécie. Il est dur de l'approcher, alors l'apprivoiser est de l'ordre du miracle.

— C'est une bonne idée, déclare mon voisin de table.

La réaction positive de Joey me surprend. Non pas que je doutais de son envie de porter secours à son ami, mais l'idée de voyager à quatre me semblait plutôt niais et féminin.

— Vraiment ?

— Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ? Cela pourrait être amusant.

Je scrute son visage, il soutient mon regard dans l'attente de ma réponse. Ai-je envie d'y aller ? Tokyo, c'est la ville, les touristes, les embouteillages, le monde entier, le danger. A l'autre bout de la table, Tristan m'adresse sa plus belle moue de chien battu.

— Peut-être...

Les garçons ont dû interpréter ma réponse comme un oui car ils s'échangent de joyeuses expressions que mon Japonais ne saisit pas entièrement.

— Mais il est hors de question que j'invite Zoé, je rectifie, sentant la mauvaise embrouille pointer le bout de son nez. C'est ton boulot !

Mais les garçons ont déjà oublié ma présence pour leurs hamburgers. Comment je vais justifier ça à Zoé, maintenant...

En fin de soirée, Tristan chevauche sa moto pour reprendre le chemin de chez lui. Joey et moi nous contentons de la classique marche à pieds.

— J'espère que Zoé ne sera pas trop cruelle envers lui, je soupire, les bras croisés.

— Il s'en remettra, ce n'est pas le premier râteau qu'il se prend.

J'hausse un sourcil à la réaction du blondinet.

— Quel genre d'ami es-tu ?

— Le genre franc, sincère et incroyablement beau ! clame-t-il, une main fièrement posée sur son biceps droit.

Je lève les yeux au ciel pour lui signifier mon agacement. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre... Tandis que nous nous engageons sur notre chemin habituel, notre discussion dérive sur les festivals de nos lycées respectifs.

— Alors Kaoruko a perdu au concours de popularité et c'est pour ça qu'elle déteste Téa ?

— C'est plus compliqué que ça, mais c'est l'idée. Chaque année, elle la défie dans une compétition de discours. C'est tellement barbant que je m'endors avant la fin.

— Bonne nouvelle, au moins quelqu'un ne m'entendra pas, je geins, apeurée par l'idée de m'exprimer en public.

— J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu t'es inscrite dans un club d'éloquence.

Sa remarque me pique au vif.

— Pourquoi ça ?

Il hausse les épaules et me toise, perplexe.

— J'en sais rien, c'est plutôt un club pour les filles charismatiques.

Définitivement vexée, je m'arrête au beau milieu du trottoir et le fusille du regard.

— Et je peux savoir dans quel club tu es ? je m'enquiers, une pointe de colère dans la voix. Parce que dans mes souvenirs, tu n'as pas beaucoup participé aux activités de ton club pour flâner dans les couloirs pendant que je nettoyais !

Malgré mon visage fermé, Joey ne se démonte pas et maintient notre contact visuel, toujours le même foutu sourire aux lèvres.

— Club d'athlétisme, Madame. Et pourquoi un Apollon comme moi aurait-il besoin d'exercice ?

L'envie de le balayer au sol m'effleure, mais je redoute le retour de flamme s'il venait à se défendre. Pendant ce temps, Joey poursuit son monologue au beau milieu de la rue.

— J'en ai dégommé plus d'un, rien qu'avec les muscles que tu vois là, poupée.

Il s'amuse avec mes émotions, cela se lit sur son visage. Son comportement m'agace et il prend un malin plaisir à continuer.

_A tes souhaits, chérie._

_— Et c'est avec ces muscles que tu te fais battre par ton père ? _

Ma gorge se bloque immédiatement. Joey se fige et écarquille les yeux. Son visage devient livide et hésitant. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas de moi, je viens de dépasser les bornes.

— J-Je...

Je me plie en excuses, sans oser le regarder.

— Va te faire foutre Eléonore ! je maugrée, la tête portée vers le bitume. Je te déteste.

— Ne t'inquiète pas.

La voix douce de Joey me parvient aux oreilles, mais j'attends encore quelques secondes avant de me redresser lentement. Il s'est approché et a déposé sa main sur mon épaule.

— J'ai été surpris que tu n'en aies pas parlé plus tôt. Tu sais, depuis que tu es passée et que...

J'opine frénétiquement, les membres tendus à l'extrême. Joey pousse un soupir bruyant et referme sa poigne sur le haut de mon bras.

— J'aimerais que ça s'arrête, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, d'accord ?

Dit-il cela simplement pour m'apaiser, ou craint-il qu'Eléonore prenne le dessus quand l'occasion se présentera ? N'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'une bonne réponse serait dans cette situation, je me contente d'acquiescer. Sa main remonte sur le dessus de ma tête et me tapote comme un chien.

— Bien.

— Hé !

— Je plaisante ! désamorce-t-il en glissant ses doigts bouillants sur ma joue. Merci.

L'agacement ressentie plutôt disparait aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Je meurs d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais il m'attire contre lui et enfonce son nez dans mes cheveux. Son souffle me chatouille le cou alors qu'il enroule ses bras autour de mes hanches.

Se contenir risque d'être très compliqué à l'avenir.

* * *

_Dim. 20:24. Expéditeur: Ryou Bakura._

_Message: Je commence à trouver le temps long._

La semaine a défilé à une telle vitesse qu'arrivé à mercredi, je remarque que le message de Bakura est resté sans réponse. Au début, j'évitais les axes isolés, de peur de croiser l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs au moindre coin de rue. Eléonore et moi discutions longuement le soir venu sur l'affrontement imminent qui m'opposerait à Atem. Je suis rapidement venue à la conclusion qu'il était inutile de retarder l'inévitable. Si je ne satisfaisais pas l'envie des deux esprits, je finirais par y être forcée d'une quelconque manière. Sans oublier Kaiba, qui se montre étrangement absent ces derniers temps.

_Mer. 17:28. Expéditeur: Yugi Muto._

_Message: Génial, j'ai hâte qu'on puisse en parler!_

Sur le chemin du Seven Eleven le plus à l'est de Domino, je tapote nerveusement les touches de mon téléphone portable. Mentir à Yugi sur mes intentions me renvoie l'image d'une horrible personne, mais je redoutais que si je lui annonçais l'avènement d'un quelconque jeu des ombres, il finirait simplement par m'éviter. A juste titre.

_Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, enfin pas encore._

Son rire me transperce le crâne. Ma tête est en proie à de violentes migraines, sûrement à cause d'Eléonore et du manque de sommeil. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux le soir, je revois Madame Yoshida, riant aux éclats avant de sombrer sous mes coups. Et à chaque fois, Eléonore est obligée de prendre le contrôle de mon corps pour m'obliger à m'endormir. Parfois, ça a du bon de ne pas être seule dans sa tête...

— Bonsoir, Yuurei-san !

A peine entrée dans le _konbini_ qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs très courts m'accueille avec un large sourire. Quelques jours plus tôt, Mai m'avait entrainée un peu aléatoirement dans cet endroit. Je l'avais suppliée au bout de dix établissements d'arrêter de vouloir m'embaucher n'importe où. Au final, c'est grâce à elle si, après les cours, je travaille dans ce _konbini_ auprès d'Haiyama, un autre lycéen de Flem.

— Salut Haiyama-san.

Je lève distraitement la main et dépose mes affaires pour enfiler le tablier réglementaire. Mon service ne commence que dans une dizaine de minutes, mais je tiens à faire bonne impression pour garder ce poste. Dès que j'ai annoncé à ma mère que j'avais retrouvé un petit boulot, elle a effacé de sa mémoire mes derniers accrocs dont ma demi-journée d'absence.

— Tu l'as encore mal attaché, me gronde mon collègue en attrapant les lacets du tablier.

Le voir s'appliquer à nouer mon nœud me rappelle le soin de Zoé qui attachait mes cheveux avant chaque service. Je me laisse faire et l'observe s'affairer du coin de l'œil.

— Voilà, c'est mieux, décrète-t-il en brandissant ses mains comme s'il venait d'achever une œuvre. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, franchement ?

— _Je serais certainement en train de tuer d'autres personnes. »_

Mon cœur s'affole brusquement et j'agite mes mains en avant.

— Je voulais dire...

Mais avant d'avoir pu corriger les paroles d'Eléonore, Haiyama m'interrompt en éclatant de rire. La porte de la réserve s'ouvre brusquement sur le patron du _konbini_, un homme de la même tranche d'âge que mon père.

— Hé les jeunes, on arrête de bailler aux corneilles et on s'y met ! Je viens d'avoir une livraison de boites de sardine qui ne vont pas s'empiler toute seule !

Malgré son ton dur, le patron paraît plutôt sympathique. Il n'a pas hésité une seconde à m'engager, bien que la poitrine de Mai pesât bien plus dans la balance que mon expérience de serveuse.

Haiyama me gratifie d'un clin d'œil rassurant.

— On arrive ! s'écrie-t-il en retour avant de se pencher vers moi, une main d'un côté de sa bouche pour me confier un secret. Cela tombe bien, j'adore les tueurs en série. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'aide, je connais le code de la chambre froide.

Bien qu'il plaisante, je le toise, inquiète. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, qui sait ce qu'il va se produire si jamais l'occasion de tuer se représente. Mais bordel, à quoi est-ce que je pense, moi ? Je secoue vivement la tête, il faut impérativement que je me ressaisisse ou je vais devenir dingue.

— Tu viens ?

— J'a… j'arrive tout de suite.

_Alors, on tient le coup ?_

Les gloussements d'Eléonore me tapent sur le système. Fort heureusement, ce petit boulot tombe à pic pour m'occuper l'esprit. Mon rôle au sein du _konbini_ est plutôt basique : mise en rayon et encaissement. Haiyama se charge de m'apprendre chaque tâche comme s'il s'agissait d'une mission pour le gouvernement japonais. Apparemment, nous allons dans le même lycée, mais je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant.

_En même temps, vu sa gueule._

Je me passerais volontiers de tes commentaires odieux sur son physique. La soirée touche à sa fin aux environs de vingt-deux heures. A ce moment-là, c'est le patron qui reprend les rennes pour une question de sécurité. Et dire que Yoshida nous retenait parfois au-delà de l'heure de fermeture pour nettoyer trois fois l'argenterie. Yoshida… L'image de son corps affalé sur le sol me revient brusquement en mémoire. Je le chasse aussitôt, ce n'est pas le moment.

* * *

— Bonne soirée, Yuurei-san !

Haiyama, le sourire aux lèvres, se dirige du côté opposé du mien en m'adressant un signe de la main. Il est plutôt sympa, je pourrais bien me plaire dans ce _konbini_. Puis cela me permet de faire quelques courses avant de rentrer chez moi.

— Bonne soirée, je réponds alors qu'il est déjà trop loin pour m'entendre.

Mon regard se baisse sur mon téléphone portable. Pas de message de Zoé. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut vraiment pour l'autre soir. Tout en empruntant bifurquant vers la place principale, je pianote sur mon écran pour évaluer la situation.

_Mer. 22:06. Expéditeur : Lorène Yuurei._

_Message : Yo, je viens de finir le boulot, comment s'est passée ta journée ?_

Sur ma lancée, j'envoie le même message à Joey. Je songe aux violentes paroles qu'Eléonore lui a adressées le matin-même.

_« C'est avec ces muscles que tu te fais battre par ton père ? »_

Ce n'était vraiment pas cool. Après tout ce qu'il fait pour moi, il ne mérite absolument pas un tel traitement. La ville est calme en cette fin de soirée, les commercent s'éteignent peu à peu et les gens vident progressivement les bars. J'évite soigneusement un groupe de jeunes assez éméchés et me rapproche de la rue commerçante. Devant l'absence de réponse du grand blond, je commence à marmonner :

— Peut-être que je pourrais lui rendre une petite visite…

Après tout, je connais son adresse maintenant, et ce n'est qu'un détour de quelques kilomètres. Je suis sûre que cela lui ferait plaisir de me voir à la fin de ses livraisons. De ma main libre, je déniche mon téléphone de ma veste et compose un nouveau message.

_Mer. 22:18. Expéditeur : Lorène Yuurei._

_Message : Hé, j'arrive vers chez toi, on se capte ?_

Drôle de manière de s'annoncer, mais je me voyais mal lui sortir une excuse du genre « Salut mon doudou, tu occupes ma tête H24, je peux passer pour faire mon plein de Joey Wheeler ? » Rien que d'y penser, je l'imagine se vanter de ses exploits en tant que petit-ami.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, toujours rien. Pourtant, ce n'est pas son genre de ne pas répondre aux messages. Non, ça, c'est _mon _genre. Sans réfléchir, j'appuie sur l'icône en forme de téléphone. Il va voir ce que c'est d'ignorer Lorène Yuurei, je vous jure. Au bout de dix tonalités, je raccroche et réessaie. C'est idiot, comme si recomposer son numéro allait changer la donne.

— Raah, réponds.

Je tombe finalement sur sa messagerie. Tant pis, je suis déjà engagée dans sa rue de toute façon.

_Et après c'est moi qu'on jugera trop envahissante._

Piquée au vif, je m'apprête à lui répondre quand mon attention est captée par tout autre chose. Des voyants bleus clignotent sur le trottoir. Une ambulance est négligemment parquée à quelques mètres de l'immeuble. Aux alentours, des voisins vêtus pour certains de simples peignoirs se sont réunis tels des vautours.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? je soupire en vérifiant une énième fois mon portable.

La main serrée sur mon sac de provisions, je m'avance au plus près du voisinage. Deux hommes en uniformes patientent à l'arrière du véhicule. De toute évidence, quelqu'un est attendu.

— Pourquoi ça leur prend autant de temps, bordel ? grogne l'un d'entre eux quand je les contourne. J'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

Son collègue hausse les épaules et désigne l'immeuble de l'index.

— Le signalement parlait d'un habitant du troisième étage, ça doit pas être simple de descendre un corps de là-haut sans ascenseur. C'est pas beau à voir, je te le parie en mille !

Mon visage devient livide, je m'arrête à hauteur des deux présumés infirmiers.

— Le troisième étage ? je marmonne.

C'est celui où logent Joey et son père, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

— Tout va bien, Mademoiselle ?

La bouche ouverte comme un poisson, je me mets à bafouiller. Ma tête est prise de vertiges tandis que de multiples scénarios défilent dans mon esprit. Ils ont bien dit "corps" à l'instant. Mais « corps », comme « cadavre » ? Mes questions restent coincées au fond de ma gorge, nouée. Instinctivement, je reprends mon téléphone et retente de lui sonner.

— Bon sang, réponds, Jo'.

Ma main tremble tellement qu'au bout de la cinquième tonalité, je décide de raccrocher et de l'enfoncer dans la poche de ma veste.

— E-Excusez-moi, je bredouille en m'approchant du groupe de voisins.

Certains m'ignorent, d'autres se tournent vers moi et me regardent comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme. Je n'en mène pas large. Ma bouche est sèche, je peine à aligner deux mots dans ma tête.

— Qu'est-ce qui...Q-Qui a été...

— Bah regardez qui se ramène !

Les dernières personnes qui m'accordaient leur attention se sont tournés vers la rue avant de reprendre leur discussion privée. A l'écart, je remarque l'homme m'ayant interrompue. Une clope au coin de la bouche, il m'observe comme une bête de foire avant de cracher ses glaires sur le trottoir. Le père de Joey. Ce n'est pas le Wheeler que je souhaitais croiser, mais c'est une piste.

— Monsieur, est-ce que vous savez où...

A son visage, il avait certainement compris où je voulais en venir à l'instant où il m'a vue. Il s'empresse de m'interrompre en brandissant sa bière sous mon nez. Il empeste l'alcool.

— Ce crétin de Joey ? Là où il devrait être !

Son rire me glace le sang. Les autres voisins le dévisagent en chuchotant.

_Oh merde, regarde ses mains._

Eléonore me tord le cou en direction de ses mains. En dépit de l'obscurité et de l'éclairage approximatif des lieux, je décèle des marques de bagarre sur ses phalanges. Mais ce n'est pas tout, la peau recouvrant la partie droite de sa mâchoire est plus sombre que le reste. Un crochet, il s'est pris un poing dans la figure.

— Allez, rentre chez toi gamine ! Il n'y a rien à voir ici, peste l'homme de deux têtes de plus que moi.

Dans mon dos, je perçois le mouvement des deux hommes de tout à l'heure, ils se dirigent tout droit vers l'immeuble pour récupérer un corps. Je baisse le menton vers mes pieds et avance d'un pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ce gosse n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

L'odeur de rhum emplit mes narines, ce type est bourré au point qu'il ne titube de droite à gauche pour éviter de tomber. Ses ricanements sifflent dans mes oreilles, je lâche négligemment mon sac de courses pour me les boucher. Mon cœur cogne durement contre ma poitrine. Même les pensées d'Eléonore n'interfèrent plus avec les miennes. Seulement le tambourinement de mon rythme cardiaque et ma respiration saccadée.


	69. L'Eveil - Chapitre 69

Les yeux rivés sur le bitume, je ne perçois plus que ma respiration et les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

Pas Joey, pas lui.

Si je n'avais pas écouté Tristan, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. J'aurais sauvé Joey et...

— Ma pauv' fille, pouffe son père quand je retire mes mains de mes oreilles.

Une vive chaleur me secoue les entrailles, je relève brusquement le visage vers son sourire malsain troublé par une quinte de toux.

— Toi...

— Hein ? Tu as dit quelque chose gamine ?

Un souffle de fraicheur me caresse la peau, l'adrénaline pulse dans mes veines, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus sentie aussi... libre. J'observe le voisinage, hypnotisé par le spectacle des ambulanciers au bas de l'immeuble, puis reviens vers mes mains et le père de Joey.

— Sombre âme qui a péché par ses actes.

_Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, chérie._

_— Tu ne mérites pas de vivre auprès du commun des mortels._

Dans son regard, je discerne une once de frayeur, voilée par l'alcool qui l'empêche sûrement d'estimer la gravité de la situation. Ses muscles se figent, sa bouteille de bière maintient un équilibre précoce au-dessus du vide. Sa bouche se crispe sur sa cigarette encore fumante. S'il ne succombe pas au Royaume des Ombres, le tabac s'en occupera à sa place.

— Au nom du Royaume des Ombres, je décide t'envoyer dans un endroit si noir...

_— Et si horrible..._

Mon front me brûle, mes entrailles se tordent sous l'excitation et la peur. Je ne crains pas la réaction des voisins. Leur attention est accaparée par ce qu'il se joue au troisième étage pour s'inquiéter de cet homme misérable sur le point de mourir.

— Que tu n'en sortiras jamais.

Plus qu'une phrase, le symbole du Millénium se grave lentement sur le front de cet enfoiré. Plus qu'une phrase et il finira à l'endroit qu'il mérite.

_A toi l'honneur._

Merci.

— Que le jeu... Mphf ?!

Alors que j'incantais ces derniers mots, une masse percute mes épaules. L'air se coupe dans mes poumons et je peine à retrouver une respiration décente.

— Quelle surprise, décidément ! s'exclame mon assaillant d'un ton joyeux.

Prise de court, je tourne vivement mon visage dans l'idée de me défaire de cette agression. Tout mon corps se fige devant l'identité de celui qui me compresse dans ses bras.

— Jo... Joey ?!

Ses mèches blondes me chatouillant le visage et sa grande taille me mettent immédiatement sur la piste.

— Bah ouais Cocotte, qui voulais-tu que ce soit ? marmonne-t-il à mon oreille avant d'ancrer ses yeux bruns dans les miens.

Je reste stoïque à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mes jambes menacent de s'écrouler sous le choc et le poids de Joey. Une vive émotion me prend à la gorge quand il me serre amoureusement dans ses bras. Ma réaction ne lui a pas échappé parce qu'il se détache doucement de mes épaules, surpris.

— Tout va bien ?

Absolument tout ! Instinctivement, je pivote en direction de son père, dont la bière s'est finalement vidée sur le sol. Sans se soucier de l'irruption de son fils, il rejette sa cigarette dans un crachat et porte ses mains meurtries à sa bouche. La fumée emmagasinée dans ses poumons se transforme en une bouillie blanche mélangée à sa salive qu'il déverse par terre. Il me donne envie de vomir.

— Il a encore trop bu, quel irresponsable, grogne Joey, légèrement penché pour ramasser mon sac de provisions. Il se passe quoi ici, quelqu'un est mort ?

Il ne croit pas si bien dire. Tournés vers les ambulanciers, nous apercevons un brancard surmonté d'un sac mortuaire, manifestement rempli. Mes épaules s'affaissent quand je pousse un long soupir, tentant désespérément de redescendre la tension de mes muscles. Tandis que tous semblent obnubilés par la vue du brancard, je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. Le père de Joey m'épingle, effaré. Je déglutis et le foudroie du regard. Que peut-on attendre de quelqu'un qui vient d'essayer de vous tuer ? Rien du tout, si ce n'est que d'avoir peur qu'il réitère son acte. Au fond de moi, je sais pertinemment que je viens d'éviter l'une des pires erreurs de ma vie, mais je suis incapable de prédire mes actes s'il avait effectivement battu Joey à mort.

— Enfoiré, je siffle entre mes dents.

Les ambulanciers remontent le brancard dans le véhicule et referment les portes arrière. L'amas de voisins se disperse dans des piaillements sur la nécessité d'autant de bruit pour une simple mamie décédée. Alors qu'il ne reste plus que nous sur le trottoir en face de l'immeuble, Joey s'étire bruyamment.

— Hé Cocotte, je te ramène ?

Je relève le menton, surprise. Son regard se balade entre son père et moi.

— Le vioc va rentrer tout seul, on a qu'à faire un tour, ajoute-t-il en m'indiquant l'autre bout de la rue de son pouce.

J'acquiesce sans un mot, profitant du mutisme de son père pour entamer le chemin. L'ambulance est déjà bien loin.

* * *

Le sac pressé dans le creux de mes mains, j'avance d'un pas lent, lançant de temps en temps des coups d'œil au blondinet à mes côtés. Nous avons finalement décidé de nous diriger vers le parc à quelques kilomètres de chez moi. Personne de responsable ne se promène dans les environs à une heure pareille. Cela tombe bien : nous ne sommes pas des gens responsables.

— Si je pensais que la vieille allait claquer si tôt, grogne Joey, les bras calés au-dessus de ses épaules.

— Parle mieux des défunts, je le corrige aussitôt.

_Plus ironique, tu meurs. Je ne te connaissais pas cette qualité, ma canne en sucre._

Recevoir des compliments de la part d'Eléonore sonne comme une insulte.

— Ouais, ouais...

— D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels ?

— Tu as essayé de m'appeler ?

J'approuve énergiquement et lui montre de ma main libre l'écran de mon journal d'appel. Il se courbe immédiatement en avant, les mains en prière.

— Désolé ! J'ai oublié mon portable chez moi ce matin.

— Bah bravo...

A cause de ça, j'ai...

— Tâche de l'avoir, j'éviterais de penser que c'est toi sur le brancard.

Malgré mon ton faussement moqueur, Joey s'arrête et m'observe de ses yeux ronds.

— Tu as cru que... ?

Je grimace, impossible de mentir tant la connerie qui s'en est suivie a failli changer sa vie à jamais. D'un haussement d'épaules, je reprends ma marche dans le but d'éviter son regard.

— H-Hé !

Sourde à ses protestations, je balaie les souvenirs de cette impression d'effondrement. Après tout, ma vie n'est pas basée sur son unique existence. C'est idiot de ma part de ressentir toute cette haine. Augmenter le nombre de cadavres sur mon dos aurait été la pire décision qu'il soit. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il se serait produit si Joey était intervenu quelques instants plus tard.

— Je t'ai demandé d'attendre !

Arrivés à l'entrée du parc, je me décide enfin à m'arrêter pour lui faire face. Cet idiot me fixe comme un ahuri. A noter que son sourire me donne envie de le frapper tant j'en connais la signification. Il fait toujours cette tête avant de...

— Tu veux dire que tu avais peur que l'Appolon de Domino disparaisse pour toujours ?

— Imbécile ! Tu as déjà failli mourir au tournoi de Bataille-Ville, pas besoin de réitérer l'exploit.

— Toi aussi, je te signale. Le plus beau saut de l'ange que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

— Tu es au courant qu'on plaisante de nos potentielles morts ?

— Quand on le sera, il sera trop tard pour en rire.

Sa remarque me flanque le cafard, je cligne des paupières frénétiquement pour masquer mon trouble. _Pas maintenant_. Immédiatement, un flot de questions tourbillonnent dans mon esprit. Yoshida a-t-elle eu le temps de plaisanter sur sa mort avant de crouler sous mes coups ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était plus en sécurité au Royaume des Ombres que dans son propre bar.

— Tu comptes tout manger ?

Son timbre léger m'explose ma bulle de réflexions. Il désigne mon sac de courses l'air penaud. Avant de quitter le _konbini_, j'ai fait le plein de friandises et autres snacks pour combler mes sessions d'études. Grignoter m'aide à ne plus réfléchir, alors autant y aller franco.

— Rappelle-moi quand j'ai signé pour te nourrir ?

— C'est dans le starter pack. Tu ne peux pas avoir le beau mec sans le ventre qui l'accompagne !

_Au final, tu as juste le ventre, parce que le beau mec, je le cherche encore._

Je lève les yeux au ciel, autant pour la remarque de Joey que celle d'Eléonore. Résignée, je me vois contrainte de partager mon butin. Nous nous installons sur un des nombreux bancs libres du parc. Le blondinet inaugure un paquet de chips salées alors que je me jette sur un pain au melon.

— Pour en revenir à tout à l'heure. T'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas mourir tout de suite.

Mes doigts se referment sur le pain, je m'efforce de me concentrer sur ma mastication que sur ses paroles.

— Il y a tellement de choses dont je dois m'occuper avant ça : ma petite sœur, Yugi et le pharaon, devenir le meilleur duelliste du monde, botter le cul à Kaiba et empêcher ma copine de devenir dingue - sauf de moi. Un sacré programme.

Un morceau de ma brioche se coince à la moitié de ma gorge quand il me mentionne. Je tapote fermement du poing contre ma poitrine pour faire descendre le tout.

— Et l'empêcher de se faire assassiner par la nourriture.

— C'est cause perdue, je marmonne.

Les larmes au coin des yeux à cause du pain au melon, j'attrape une bouteille d'eau dans mon sachet et en avale trois longues gorgées. Lorsque je la referme, Joey pose sur moi son éternel regard perplexe.

— Quoi ?

— Je te trouve vraiment trop calme ces temps-ci.

Son ton déroge à la douceur dont il faisait preuve jusqu'ici. Je me doutais que toutes ses blagues avaient pour but de me décoincer un peu, mais je n'y parviens définitivement pas.

— Quand tu es comme ça, c'est qu'une catastrophe va arriver.

— Eh... La seule catastrophe ici, c'est toi à vélo.

— Et tu ne remettras pas une fesse dessus tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il se trame dans ta tête.

— Un esprit vieux de cinq mille ans.

— Lorène.

Je frisonne. Il est rare qu'il utilise mon prénom au lieu de ce stupide sobriquet qu'il m'a dégotté d'on-ne-sait-où. A force, je trouve que « Cocotte » sonne beaucoup mieux que mon propre nom.

— J'ai rendu une petite visite à Pegasus l'autre jour.

Une bombe de désamorcée, sûrement la moins meurtrière. Quoique...

— Q-Quoi ? Attends, c'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Téa que tu es allée ?

Téa ? Je le toise, interloquée puis me rappelle subitement de ses accusations au Burger World. Je lève une main à sa hauteur pour balayer ses doutes.

— Pas du tout, il fallait que j'y aille de toute façon. Tu sais, avec toutes ces histoires, je voulais en savoir plus à propos de mes parents.

— Et... ?

Il masque à peine son inquiétude concernant le créateur de son jeu fétiche.

— Pegasus est au Royaume des Ombres, je crois.

Ses sourcils se froncent, il dépose le paquet de chips entre nous et s'appuie contre le dos du banc.

— Tu crois ?

— Il dort. On dirait qu'il dort. Mise à part l'odeur, il ressemble à Yoshida quand elle était...

Je m'interromps, qu'étais-je sur le point d'avouer ?

— Quand elle était là-bas ? Merde. Ce serait à cause de la carte qu'on a retrouvé déchiré dans son bureau.

L'absence d'accusation dans sa voix me soulage d'un poids. Téa avait été la première à émettre un doute quant à la culpabilité de Mai. Mais elle avait raison.

— C'est moi.

— Mh ?

Je me racle la gorge, sentant que ma voix est sur le point de s'évanouir.

— C'est moi qui ai détruit la carte de l'âme de Pegasus quand tu affrontais Mai.

Son visage s'étire de surprise. De toute évidence, il n'a jamais été question pour lui de me considérer comme une potentielle coupable. Je me mords nerveusement l'intérieur des joues. Avant qu'il ne m'interroge, je décide de prendre les devants et lui raconte les révélations de Dartz à son sujet. C'est à cet instant que je m'aperçois du nombre de détails que j'avais gardés pour moi jusqu'ici. Depuis notre escapade au magasin où Monsieur et Madame Pegasus ont été tués, j'avais secrètement décrété que tout resterait dans ma sphère personnelle. Désormais, je m'en veux d'avoir dissimulé autant d'informations à celui qui m'a toujours soutenue.

— Quelle merde. Il faut qu'on en parle à Yugi.

Je hoche du menton en silence, lui saura peut-être comment s'y prendre.

— Et tu veux le ramener ?

Sa question m'arrache un hoquet de surprise.

— Hein ?

— Ramener Pegasus, il doit bien avoir un moyen de récupérer son âme comme pour nous. Quand Marik nous a battus, il a été possible de nous sortir de là, alors ça doit être son cas aussi.

Mon regard se balade le long des haies, si seulement c'était aussi simple. Il a suffi que Yugi vainque Marik pour que tout le monde soit libéré du Royaume des Ombres. Mais dans ce cas-ci, qu'est-ce qui permettrait à Pegasus de sortir indemne de son sommeil ? Une nouvelle migraine pointe à l'horizon.

— J'en sais rien.

_— Il mérite ce qu'il lui arrive._

Une migraine sous le nom d'Eléonore. Joey agrippe brusquement mon poignet, me forçant à le regarder.

— Ce que pense Eléonore n'a aucune importance. Ce qui compte réellement, c'est ce que toi tu as envie. Tu veux le sortir de là, oui ou non ?

Ses traits deviennent durs et son emprise plus pressante. Il a peur d'Eléonore, je le perçois dans sa respiration entrecoupée de soupirs. Ses yeux m'envoient des signaux d'alerte, comme pour me prévenir du danger.

— Oui, je dois le sortir du Royaume des Ombres, je déclare en fermant les yeux.

Sa main se relaxe progressivement, mais continue de maintenir mon poignet.

— Alors on va trouver une solution.

— Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

— Parce que c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait et regarde où on est maintenant !

Je baisse les yeux vers mes pieds par culpabilité, incapable de soutenir. La fatigue prend lentement le pas sur mes muscles, je m'affale sur le dossier du banc et porte mon visage vers le sien. Je lis dans le blanc de ses yeux qu'il ne saisit pas l'ampleur de la situation. Normal, il n'est au courant de rien.

Au bout d'une heure à discuter de tout et de rien, nous finissons par nous quitter à l'entrée du parc. Je ressens un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'il s'éloigne en direction de chez lui. Comme une idiote, j'attends qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue pour me décider à rentrer. Un violent frisson me traverse, et s'il n'était pas en sécurité ? Et si ce que j'avais imaginé plus tôt se produisait réellement ?

— Putain, je jure en reculant d'un pas.

Mais ma tête refuse d'esquisser un pas de plus. Tant pis, ce que je suis sur le point de faire est stupide, mais je m'en voudrais terriblement si ce soir était le dernier. Lâchant mon sac bien plus léger le long d'un muret, je m'élance sur les pas de Joey, ignorant les moqueries d'Eléonore.

— Tu m'as l'air bien pressée pour une lycéenne supposée être au lit.

Au coin de la rue, ce n'est pas le grand blond que je rencontre mais un jeune homme plus petit. Mes traits se figent quand je reconnais Bakura dans son éternel uniforme de Domino. Il m'adresse un sourire carnassier, balayant mes derniers doutes quant à son identité.

— _Bakura, tu m'as manqué. _

Son sourire s'efface alors que le mien s'élargit. Eléonore se courbe sous son nez, dévoilant fièrement ma dentition.

— J'aimerais pouvoir en dire de même, mais vois-tu, le comportement d'une amie à moi m'inquiète énormément.

Inutile de préciser qu'en présence de Bakura, je peux faire une croix sur la possession de mon corps. Eléonore recule d'un pas et jauge son ami de la tête aux pieds puis entoure mon menton entre l'index et le pouce.

— Tu es trop impatient, Bakura. N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas un agneau que je dirige, mais une véritable mule.

Je tente de protester mais rien ne sort de ma bouche, pas la moindre plainte.

— Et tu ne peux pas la museler ? Voyons, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es devenue aussi faible.

Mes incisives effleurent ma lèvre inférieure puis se rétractent. Les remarques de Bakura provoquent en moi un sentiment d'euphorie.

— Tu ne connais pas Lorène, chantonne-t-elle en enroulant une mèche de cheveux entre mes doigts. Elle peut avoir des réactions assez... explosives.

Un rire strident fuse du fin fond de ma gorge. Son humour laisse clairement à désirer. Si elle pouvait dénoncer toutes mes mauvaises actions sur la place publique sans risque de me faire arrêter, je me demande si elle hésiterait plus de trois secondes. Bakura fronce les sourcils, l'air satisfait qu'il arborait précédemment s'évanouit. Cependant, Eléonore ne semble pas encline à lui laisser la parole.

— Tu ne sais pas à quel point il est difficile pour une fille comme moi de contrôler cette bête féroce.

En tant que simple présence, mon attention se reporte sur l'anneau du millénium pendu à son cou. Est-ce que lui aussi a poussé Bakura à commettre les pires atrocités ? Dans mes souvenirs, le jeune homme a toujours démontré une joie et une candeur plutôt déconcertante, même lors de notre duel amical.

— L'heure est bientôt venue, je sais où sont les objets du Millénium et je compte bien les récupérer.

— Ce que tu peux être ennuyeux, réplique Eléonore, perdant instantanément son sourire. Même avec son nom, Atem n'a pas recouvert la mémoire. Tu as le temps de te débarrasser de lui, non ?

Son interrogation me rend perplexe, tout comme son vis-à-vis.

— Alors c'est vrai, tu as abandonné toute idée de te venger d'Atem ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? Et ce qu'il nous a fait à nous ?

Je connais ce type d'interrogatoire soutenu. Il essaie de la faire culpabiliser. Les intentions de l'esprit m'étant inconnues, il m'est difficile de prédire ses agissements envers le pharaon.

— Le pharaon paiera, mais ta vengeance n'a rien avoir avec la mienne, mon chou.

— Explique-toi.

Un long soupir s'échappe de ma bouche. Eléonore recule encore d'un pas et enroule mes bras dans mon dos.

— Tu as bien vu par toi-même qu'Atem dispose d'une force incroyable. Il est celui qui a vaincu les porteurs des objets du Millénium comme cet idiot de Pegasus et Marik sans oublier ses exploits contre la Grande Créature.

Il était tout de même accompagné dans sa bataille contre Dartz et la Grande Créature.

_On ne retient jamais les figurants, tu devrais le savoir._

Le regard presque noir de Bakura semble percer mon esprit, nos esprits. Eléonore pouffe discrètement avant de poursuivre :

— Bakura. Ne me dis pas que tu es assez idiot pour te confronter à Atem alors que grâce à cet anneau, tu peux vivre une vie éternelle.

Elle désigne de la main l'artéfact du Millénium. Sa pensée devient progressivement plus claire dans ma tête. Une vie éternelle, pour ceux qui ont été décimés par les objets du Millénium. Bakura a certainement compris la même chose que moi car son visage s'étire sous une hilarité mal placée.

— Une vie éternelle ? Tu te fiches de moi, E-lé-o-nore ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as trouvé un corps qui t'accepte que tu vas l'occuper toute ta vie.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Ton doux agneau ne te convient plus ?

— Je ne suis pas là pour jouer aux marionnettistes_, Ente'_, mais bien pour réduire cette pourriture en cendres. Nous avons l'occasion de venger tous les gens morts par sa faute et tu voudrais m'en dissuader ?

Un léger silence plane suite aux propos de Bakura. Même si la pression d'Eléonore sur mes membres s'amoindrit, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à en reprendre possession.

— Je ne cherche pas à t'en dissuader, rectifie-t-elle, les lèvres pincées. Je pense juste... Qu'on mérite beaucoup mieux que ça.

Le volume de ma voix s'est affaibli. La brise nocturne me donne la chair de poule.

— Tu me déçois. Je ne sais pas ce que ces crétins t'ont rentré dans le crâne, mais ils ont réussi à te rendre aussi pathétique qu'eux, _Ente'_.

_Ente'_... Il ne cesse de répéter ce mot. La première fois que je l'ai entendu, c'était lors d'un souvenir qu'Eléonore m'avait insufflé. Ce que j'avais interprété comme un terme d'usage ancien sonne étrangement familier.

— Eléonore.

— Eléonore est la nièce de Pegasus. Tu t'es dit qu'en prenant son identité, tu deviendrais comme cette gamine ?

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans mes bras, me pinçant par la même occasion.

— Parce que tu ne crois pas qu'à l'instant où la petite pourra se débarrasser de toi elle ne le fera pas ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, mais ce geste ne provient pas de moi. Mes traits se figent dans une expression semblable à de la colère.

— Evidemment qu'elle ne le fera pas, je suis tout pour elle !

Bakura secoue le menton et me toise en hauteur.

— Bien sûr qu'elle le fera. Il suffit de voir ses réactions quand tu l'utilises. Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens pas sa haine à ton égard.

Essaie-t-il de remonter Eléonore contre moi ou l'inverse ?

— Je lui ai sauvé la vie !

— En échange de combien d'autres ?

Sa remarque me coupe le souffle et me glace le sang. Comment... Comment peut-il être au courant ?

— Cette pauvre femme, allongée à même le sol, baignant dans son sang, conte-t-il en s'écartant doucement de ma position. Ce ne serait jamais arrivé sans toi, _Ente'_.

Mon cœur me crie de le corriger. Ce n'était pas Eléonore, mais bien moi qui ai asséné le coup mortel.

Mais serai-je parvenu à une telle décision si Eléonore n'avait jamais existé ? Cette question est stupide : bien sûr que non. Parce que tout a commencé quand nous avons envoyé Yoshida au Royaume des Ombres, quelques semaines auparavant.

_Me détestes-tu ?_

Mes épaules tressautent. Je suis surprise qu'elle s'adresse à moi par pensée.

— Réfléchis bien, peut-être que tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir assouvir ta vengeance. Après tout, c'est quand même de sa faute si tu as erré toutes ces années.

Bakura ne cherche pas à argumenter davantage et s'évanouit dans la nuit. Je me retrouve esseulée aux abords du parc de Flem aux environs de minuit. Mes jambes supportent difficilement mon poids. Ainsi, je me décide à récupérer mon sac de provisions entamée et de rebrousser chemin vers chez moi. Mon esprit est tourmenté, la moindre pensée se perd dans un flot d'interrogation, si bien que je ne capte plus les réflexions d'Eléonore, s'il y en a.


	70. L'Eveil - Chapitre 70

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avec une sensation semblable à une gueule de bois. Mon corps menace de s'écrouler sur lui-même à tout moment. La cohabitation de nos deux esprits n'est pas de tout repos, d'autant plus après une soirée agitée comme celle-ci. Quand l'image du père de Joey ne hantait pas mes cauchemars, c'était celle de Bakura qui la remplaçait.

_— Sèche les cours._

Assise en tailleur sur mon lit, toujours vêtue de mon pyjama, je secoue doucement la tête et frotte mes yeux.

— Zoé va me tuer, ma mère va me tuer, la terre entière va me tuer si je manque encore les cours.

Dès que mes yeux sont habitués à la lumière filtrée par les rideaux de ma chambre, je me munis de mon téléphone portable.

_Jeu. 01h20. Expéditeur: Soso Hirae._

_Message: Tristan m'a invitée à une sortie à quatre avec Joey et toi, tu le savais?_

Ma salive se bloque dans ma gorge. Mince, j'avais totalement oublié de lui en parler. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas refusé de prime abord ! Par contre, l'heure du message m'intrigue, que faisait-elle réveillée à une heure si tardive ?

— Voilà au moins une raison de me lever pour aller en cours, je bredouille en écartant les couvertures de mes jambes.

Comme d'habitude, j'enfile mon uniforme scolaire, mon sac et mon paquet de cartes pour sortir. Ne sait-on jamais, je pourrais tomber sur un de ces fous de Duel de Monstres aujourd'hui. Mon pas s'accélère en direction de la rue commerçante. Pas de vélo, une bonne marche ne peut être que bénéfice par les temps qui courent !

— Bonjour Mademoiselle Yuurei !

Derrière l'une des étals malodorants, le poissonnier me salue.

— Bonjour Monsieur Sanpei ! Désolée, je suis en retard !

— Ah, il me semblait bien, Joey est passé il y a une dizaine de minutes.

Sans le savoir, Monsieur Sanpei a retiré un poids de mes épaules. Après ma discussion houleuse avec Bakura, je n'avais pas eu le cœur à courir rejoindre Joey chez lui pour m'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie.

— Merci beaucoup, bonne journée !

Ceci éclaircit, je prends le chemin du lycée sous un ciel bleu étincelant. L'été approche à grands-pas et les vacances par la même occasion. Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte de me vider la tête au bord de la mer ! Qui sait, on pourrait s'organiser une sortie avec tout le monde ! La perspective de m'évader de cet endroit pour me changer les idées me donne un regain d'énergie. J'accélère le pas pour rejoindre la gare et prendre le tram direction le lycée de Flem.

Dans la foule d'étudiants amassés devant l'entrée, je parviens finalement à atteindre mon casier avant le début des cours. Pas de trace de Zoé ou Kageyama dans les environs, on dirait qu'aucun drame ne pointe le bout de son nez. Je soupire de soulagement et ouvre la porte de mon casier.

— Oh ?

Un flyer, aux couleurs criardes, glissé négligemment dans les jointures de la porte. Mes doigts se crispent à la lecture de celui-ci. Il représente Yugi Muto et moi-même munis de nos disques de duel. « Affrontement inédit ! » est inscrit sur l'affiche.

— Inédit ? Les gens ne me connaissent même pas, je grommelle en ignorant les éloges à la Kaiba Corp.

Au moins, il ne s'agit pas encore d'un message de Kaiba concernant mes défaites. Il s'améliore. L'affrontement aura manifestement lieu dans deux semaines. J'imagine que la fine équipe de Kaiba s'est assuré que nous étions disponibles à ce moment-là.

— Yuu-chan !

Je tique à cet appel en provenance de l'autre bout du couloir. Cette voix me provoque des démangeaisons jusqu'aux orteils. Tout en secouant ses cheveux roux devant les élèves qu'elle croise, Kaoruko se dirige droit sur moi. A y réfléchir, j'aurais préféré que ce soit Kageyama.

— Tu ne réponds donc jamais aux messages ? se plaint-elle en posant fièrement ses mains sur ses hanches.

Effectivement, j'ai vaguement ignoré la série de conseils et autres menaces concernant le festival de samedi.

— Disons que j'ai été plutôt occupée ces derniers temps.

Et ce n'est pas totalement un mensonge. Kaoruko hausse un sourcil, peu conciliante.

— Occupée ? Avec quoi ? Cet empoté de Joey Wheeler ?

Oh mais oui, je me souviens à présent ! Il faut que je lui demande plus d'informations au sujet de cette histoire de Drag Queen.

— Vraiment, conseil entre filles : tu devrais revoir tes goûts en matière de mecs parce que tu dérailles complètement !

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander « pourquoi » ? Mais ce type est has-been au possible ! Il n'a rien pour lui, il est idiot, lourd et tellement d'une bassesse que je doute qu'il change de sous-vêtements tous les jours.

Mine de rien, j'écoute attentivement ses arguments et me remémore les raisons pour lesquelles je l'admirais tant l'année précédente.

— Même pour toi, c'est trop bas Yuu-chan, conclut-elle solennellement.

Par chance, la cloche ne tarde pas à sonner, nous intimant de rejoindre nos salles de classe. Je n'aurais donc pas à lui répondre.

_Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort._

La porte de mon casier refermée, je pivote en direction de mon cours de mathématiques. Peut-être que mon corps ne m'appartient plus entièrement depuis quelques mois, mais je suis encore capable de désigner la personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être.

* * *

— Et là, il m'a lâché « Hé, ça te dirait d'aller à Tokyo ? », raconte Zoé en imitant Tristan d'une justesse incomparable.

Lors du temps de midi, nous avons convenu de nous retrouver sur le toit. Au vu de ses grands gestes exagérés, mon amie peine à saisir l'intérêt que lui porte Tristan.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

— Rien sur le coup, j'étais plutôt étonnée et n'oublie pas : je tenais un plateau avec trois cafés !

Et cet idiot lui a proposé la sortie sur son lieu de travail, au beau milieu de son service. Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

— Alors il a enchainé « Oh et on ne sera pas tout seul : Lorène et Joey viennent aussi ! »

Au terme de son imitation, je peux sentir son regard lourd de colère me brûler la peau. Tristan aurait pu ne pas utiliser cet argument avant de connaitre sa réponse...

— A propos de ça... Tu veux y aller ? je demande d'une faible voix.

— Je ne savais pas que les rendez-vous à quatre était ton truc.

— Pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'il nous a supplié et que Joey a accepté, sûrement pour aider son pote ! Si tu ne veux pas, je peux toujours le dire à Joey et on annule.

Zoé soupire et reporte son intérêt sur son repas. Question sentiment, c'est le grand point d'interrogation. La brune ne laisse rien paraître, que ce soit auprès de Tristan ou du mien. Je me sens plutôt inutile.

— Tu ne manges que ça ?

Pour éviter le sujet, Zoé désigne mon sandwich à moitié entamé au coin du banc. Mon ventre est si noué que le moindre morceau de nourriture avalé se coince au fond de ma gorge et me tord l'estomac. Le pain au melon la veille n'était pas bien passé non plus.

— Le régime pour l'été, je réponds simplement.

— Avale ça.

Elle bouge ses baguettes d'une élégance hypnotisante. Et de la même délicatesse, elle attrape une portion de riz compacte et la présente à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. Son regard m'intime d'obéir. N'y voyant pas d'inconvénient, j'obtempère et ouvre suffisamment la bouche pour laisser passer la nourriture. Zoé cuisine plutôt bien, je profite de l'assaisonnement de son riz et avale d'une traite.

— Au fait, il y a quelque chose dont je ne t'ai pas parlé, reprend-t-elle calmement.

Intriguée, je me redresse et la toise. Ironiquement, je suis certainement celle qui lui cache le plus de secrets.

— Sur le coup, je me suis dit que je devais t'en parler, mais ce n'est plus grave maintenant.

— De quoi ?

— Tu te souviens l'autre jour, quand je t'ai dit que j'avais discuté avec Madame Yoshida ?

L'évocation de ce nom me donne des sueurs froides. Mes souvenirs de la discussion ayant précédé sa mort sont à la fois flous et limpides dans mon esprit.

— O-Oui ?

— Eh bien, je ne t'ai pas tout raconté. Je crois t'avoir dit qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien du tout.

Je hoche la tête pour approuver.

— A vrai dire, elle ne s'en souvenait pas jusqu'à ce que je mentionne sa virée à l'hôpital.

Zoé marque une pause pour refermer sa boite à bento. Je tâche de ne pas paraître stressée mais je reste pendue à ses lèvres.

— Elle m'a posé plein de questions sur son évanouissement, sur les heures qui ont précédé. Elle voulait savoir si quelqu'un l'avait agressée pour qu'elle perte connaissance pendant autant de temps.

Ça y est, ses paroles reviennent peu à peu. J'avais le visage plaqué contre le comptoir quand elle m'a dit :

« Puis je me suis demandée _"Pourquoi mes anciennes employées ne sont-elles plus ici ? Elles pourraient me raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé !"_ Mais ta chère amie a nié être au courant de quoi que ce soit. »

— Je lui ai répondu que je n'en savais rien, souffle Zoé avant de fixer droit dans les yeux. Seulement qu'on l'avait trouvée inconsciente dans le vestiaire à la fin de notre service.

Son visage s'éclaircit brusquement.

— Oh et je lui ai dit que ça datait du jour de son admission à l'hôpital, pour éviter tout soupçon.

Des soupçons, il est clair qu'elle en avait et pas qu'un peu. Un instant, je songe au fait que sans sa petite visite pourtant déconseillée, Yoshida serait encore en vie. Mais je me rétracte aussitôt. C'est moi qui l'ai tuée et uniquement moi. Cependant, une autre question me trotte dans la tête.

— Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?

Zoé esquisse une grimace et me pointe du doigt.

— Tu n'étais déjà pas contente que j'y sois allée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter davantage. Surtout que le comportement de Madame Yoshida était différent.

— Différent ?

— Elle déblatérait sur la supposée vie qu'elle voulait mener à présent. Du coup, quand on a découvert qu'elle a déménagé, j'ai pensé qu'elle avait mis son plan à exécution.

_Et non pas qu'elle avait été exécutée._

Je déglutis, encore ces fichus vertiges qui reviennent.

— En tout cas, je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché.

La brune joint ses mains en signe de prière et esquisse un léger sourire. Un voile sombre trouble doucement ma vue, l'odeur du sang emplit mes narines.

— Lorène ?

Je sursaute, sa main posée sur la mienne me rappelle subitement à la réalité.

— Yoshida est morte.

Mes yeux se ferment automatiquement, mon ventre se contracte si fort que la bouchée de riz menace de remonter dans ma gorge.

— H-Hein ?

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je croise le regard effaré de Zoé. Une deuxième main s'abat sur mon épaule et me secoue légèrement. Elle tremble.

— Yoshida est morte, il y a quelques jours, je chuchote, assez bas pour qu'elle soit la seule à m'entendre.

— Mais, mais, mais...

Sans attendre davantage, je me décide à tout lui délivrer d'une traite : le message en fin de journée, son petit jeu pour m'attirer dans le bar, sa violence, ses enregistrements, ses menaces. Et enfin, sa mort. Toutes les fois où je me suis imaginée tout expliquer à Zoé, elle finissait par me quitter, incapable de supporter vivre aux côtés d'une meurtrière comme moi.

Néanmoins, tout ce que je lis dans son regard à ce moment-là, c'est de l'incompréhension.

— C'est Eléonore, c'est ça ?

_Ben voyons._

Tout en me mordant nerveusement les lèvres, je lui signale que non.

— C'était mon geste, pas le mien.

— Mais juste avant, avec le verre, tu m'as bien dit qu'elle avait essayé de lui trancher la gorge ?

J'opine, puis balaie le toit des yeux. La plupart des lycéens se préparent à retourner en cours. Zoé le remarque à son tour et raffermit son emprise sur ma main.

— Réponds-moi.

— Oui, il me semble. Mais ça ne change absolument rien à ce qu'il s'est déroulé ensuite.

Sa manière de remettre tout sur le dos d'Eléonore me soulage dans un sens, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. Soudain, la cloche retentit, annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi. Cependant, mon amie ne démontre pas la moindre envie de se lever du banc.

— Qui d'autres est au courant ?

La liste est plutôt courte.

— Seto Kaiba et peut-être quelques-uns de ses hommes de main.

Elle paraît surprise de ma réponse.

— Et Joey ?

— Non... Il a assez de problèmes comme ça.

Sur ma lancée, je lui raconte ma soirée catastrophique et ma tentative d'envoyer le père de mon petit-ami dans le Royaume des Ombres. Quand je termine mon récit, nous sommes définitivement en retard.

— On doit faire quelque chose, sinon tu risques de t'en prendre à n'importe qui.

Son ton n'était ni paniqué, ni apeuré, mais neutre, voire tranquille. Son calme me désarçonne complètement. Que peut-on attendre de quelqu'un à qui on vient d'avouer un meurtre doublé d'une tentative de meurtre ? La réponse est simple : j'aurais appelé la police.

— Yugi. On doit prévenir Yugi, insiste-t-elle en tirant ma main vers son buste.

Elle relâche brusquement son emprise pour attraper son téléphone portable. D'ici, je remarque qu'elle rédige un message à l'attention de Yugi.

— Il est sûrement en cours, comme les autres, je frémis, en songeant à l'idée que Joey pourrait être mis au courant de mes agissements.

— Il me répondra quand il aura le temps, dans ce cas.

Lorsqu'elle appuie sur la touche « envoyer » de son téléphone, je saisis qu'il n'existe plus de retour arrière possible, ce qui me plonge dans une appréhension insupportable. Mon visage doit refléter mon état car Zoé glisse sa main sous mon menton et me pince les joues.

— Ce soir, tu m'attends dans le _konbini_, tu dors à la maison.

Face à tant de détermination, je ne parviens pas à aligner deux mots. J'aimerais lui demander pourquoi elle réagit avec tant de certitudes, comme si l'acte que j'ai commis n'était rien du tout.

— Allez, on file.

* * *

A la fin des cours, je traine des pieds jusqu'au _konbini_. Après la prise en main de Zoé et l'avertissement glacial de Monsieur Yamamoto quant à mon retard, je me sens d'humeur à me glisser dans mon lit et tout oublier.

_C'était une erreur. On s'en sortait bien jusqu'ici._

J'ai des doutes quant à notre façon de nous en sortir. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai plus développé de l'anxiété et de l'appréhension au quotidien plutôt que des capacités à affronter mes peurs.

— Hé, mais c'est la gonzesse de Wheeler !

Les nouvelles vont vraiment vite à ce que je vois. Alors que je quitte l'axe piétonnier pour rejoindre le _konbini_ du quartier d'à côté, des gens semblent m'adresser la parole. Préoccupée par mes pensées et celles d'Eléonore, je ne les remarque pas directement.

— C'est la tarée qui a failli buter Hirutani, non ?

Ces termes m'obligent cependant à m'arrêter en bon chemin. Il s'agit d'un groupe de trois gars, aussi répugnants les uns que les autres. Etrangement, leurs gueules me disent vaguement quelque chose.

— Oh, on dirait qu'elle nous a entendus, les mecs ! rétorque le troisième, coiffé de piques et sapé de vêtements trois fois trop grands pour sa carrure. Vous croyez qu'elle va appeler Wheeler pour la protéger ?

— Aucune idée, mais les uniformes de ces pouffiasses sont de plus en plus sexy, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Instinctivement, je lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Alors ces demeurés se trouvaient dans le hangar d'Hirutani ce fameux jour ? A vrai dire, l'obscurité des lieux ne m'aident pas à me rafraîchir la mémoire. Toujours est-il que je ne prévois pas de réitérer l'exploit, il y a du boulot qui m'attend à quelques rues d'ici. Lorsque j'avance d'un pas pour reprendre mon chemin, le trio se tourne brusquement vers moi.

— Hé, on dirait qu'elle nous ignore, elle doit préférer les gringalets comme Wheeler plutôt que les mecs virils comme nous.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. A croire qu'ils ont oublié notre dernière altercation.

_Peut-être devrions-nous les aider à s'en souvenir._

J'inspire profondément et croise les bras sous ma poitrine. Non, je n'ai aucune envie de me battre. "Tu risques de t'en prendre à n'importe qui" disait Zoé. Mais qu'en est-il des inconscients qui s'en prennent à moi ? Je devrais appeler à l'aide, on n'est pas si loin de la place après tout.

— Alors poupée, on ne répond rien ?

Tandis que j'évaluais mes chances de m'en sortir sans avoir à porter le moindre coup, les garçons se sont dangereusement rapprochés de mon trottoir, me barrant ainsi la route vers le _konbini_.

_Quoique tu veuilles faire, décide-toi, et vite._

Eléonore me laisse donc le choix ? Bizarre, Noël est dans quelques mois.

— Dis à ton mec de rejoindre les rangs d'Hirutani et on te laissera tranquille.

Ils forment désormais un triangle autour de moi, coupant toute initiative de fuite. Voici donc ce qu'ils attendent de moi : une pression sur Joey. Malgré mes réticences à me battre, je me permets un sourire en coin.

— Tu trouves ça drôle ? Appelle-le, devant nous.

— Parce que vous croyez qu'il ne détectera pas le piège ?

— Fais-le !

Leurs dégaines menaçantes ne me provoquent même pas un infime frisson. Est-ce à cause de mon état de force sur eux ? Quand on a le pouvoir d'envoyer les gens en Enfers d'un claquement de main, est-ce qu'on peut encore éprouver de la peur face à un tel danger ? N'importe qui serait paniqué, tétanisé dans ma situation. Mais pas moi.

— Dépêche-toi ! s'égosille l'un aux cheveux si longs et gras qu'ils masquent une partie de son visage.

En guise de réponse, je brandis mon téléphone et le déverrouille sous leurs yeux. Joey doit probablement occuper son boulot de livreur toute la soirée. L'inquiéter avec de tels abrutis risque de lui faire perdre du temps.

— Lorène ?

Une voix tremblante s'élève dans notre dos. Pour tomber mal, cette personne a un incroyable mauvais timing. Tout comme mes trois compères d'un soir, je pivote en direction de la voix. Quelle fut ma surprise en découvrant Téa, dans son uniforme rose et bleu, le visage décomposé.

— C'est une amie à toi ? me demande le deuxième loubar, comme si nous étions soudainement devenus amis. Elle est canon, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les brunes.

— Téa, casse-toi, je lui ordonne suivi d'un signe de tête entendu.

_Depuis le temps que je rêve de lui dire ça._

Mais cette fois, c'est pour son propre bien.

En dépit de mes avertissements, la brune aux yeux azurs ne bronchent pas. Le trio se détourne pour l'encercler, on dirait qu'ils ont déjà abandonné l'idée de me contraindre à appeler Joey.

— Téa, hein ? Joli petit nom pour une cochonne dans ton genre !

Elle déglutit, son regard divague entre les trois garçons, paniqué.

_Laissons-la se démerder toute seule, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite. Pourquoi nous a-t-elle suivies de toute façon ? C'est louche._

Eléonore a raison, du moins sur la partie où Téa n'habite certainement pas les environs. De ce que j'ai appris au cours de ma brève scolarité à Domino, elle habite plus près de chez Yugi que de chez moi et c'est de l'autre côté de la ville. Mon téléphone en main, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure.

_On va être en retard, profitons de sa diversion pour nous barrer d'ici._

Des picotements me parcourent les jambes, m'intimant de faire demi-tour. Cependant, mes yeux se captivent pour la scène qui se joue à moins de cinq mètres. Le type aux cheveux en piques attrape son bras et l'attire brutalement vers lui. Téa tente de se débattre et étouffe un cri de stupeur.

_Cassons-nous. Elle l'a cherché. Dois-je te rappeler tout le mal qu'elle t'a fait ?_

Des fragments de souvenirs défilent sous ma rétine, son hostilité au cours du tournoi de Bataille Ville, sa haine lorsqu'Eléonore a embrassé Yugi, ses propos quand nous étions dans le désert de Californie, ses menaces au retour d'Amérique, au Burger World. Eléonore cherche hâtivement à remonter en moi une haine suffisante pour me détourner de son agression.

_A moins que tu n'aies envie de rejouer aux criminelles. Allez, bute-le, c'est ce que tu attends, non ?_

Les appels de Téa se transforment en bruit sourd à mes oreilles, comme si quelqu'un me bouchait les tympans.

_Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, alors évite de le devenir, ma chérie._

Des crampes contractent les muscles de mes jambes, je me mords la lèvre inférieure sous la vive douleur.

— Lâchez-moi !

Et là, alors que mon corps me hurle de faire demi-tour, le visage apeuré de Téa me remémore celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Mon sac de cours tombe lamentablement contre le sol.

— Tu as quelque chose à dire, blondasse ? raille celui qui maintient le poignet de la lycéenne.

La douleur de mes jambes ne me tord pas assez pour m'empêcher tout contrôle.

— Oui. Vous l'avez entendue, non ? Lâchez cette fille.

Les yeux de Téa s'écarquillent, elle me fixe, bouche-bée. Les racailles, eux, éclatent de rire. L'un, libre de ses mouvements, se décale entre ses potes et moi.

— Et tu vas faire quoi si on refuse ? Appeler ton crétin à l'aide ?

_Fuis !_

— Non.

Les poumons remplis au maximum, je me plie légèrement et fonce tout droit vers le gringalet aux vêtements XXL. Ma réaction le prend de court car il ne réagit pas avant que je n'atteigne son estomac avec mon poing. Il tombe lourdement, genoux à terre tandis que celui aux cheveux longs se rue sur moi pour venger ton comparse. Malgré ma vitesse, je ne parviens pas éviter son crochet qui me frappe en pleine mâchoire. Néanmoins, la dose d'adrénaline provoquée par sa frappe est tout ce qu'il me manquait. Je charge à nouveau et lève mon tibia au niveau de son entrejambe. Le dernier relâche enfin Téa pour me contrer. Essoufflée de ma précédente attaque, je ferme les yeux et place mes bras au-dessus de ma tête pour me défendre. Au bout de trois secondes, je constate que le coup ne vient pas et rouvre les yeux. Son poing est arrêté à deux centimètres de mon visage, pétrifié.

— Putain, je peux plus bouger !

— Moi non plus, c'est une sorcière cette nana ! geint celui dont la descendance risque de s'éteindre suite à cette bagarre.

Derrière mon agresseur, Téa recule d'un pas, signifiant qu'elle n'est pas affectée par la paralysie.

Eléonore ?

Pas de réponse.

Je profite de son état pour tirer son bras tendu et le craquer d'un coup de genou, comme si je voulais casser une branche en deux puis le couche aux côtés de ses deux amis. Ma poitrine brûle, entre ma respiration mal maîtrisée et l'énergie d'Eléonore, je m'efforce de ne pas leur montrer que je suis sur le point de m'évanouir et leur lance :

— Barrez-vous où la sorcière vous brûlera jusqu'en enfers !

Des enfants. Ils se relèvent difficilement et détalent quatre à quatre. Ces types voulaient-ils vraiment affronter la colère de Joey ? Connaissant ses capacités physiques, ils n'auraient pas tenu plus de trois secondes face à lui. On peut dire que je leur ai rendu service !

— Je...

Alors que j'essaie désespérément de calmer la frénésie de mon cœur et l'adrénaline qui pulse encore dans mes veines, je croise le visage perdu de Téa. Elle triture ses doigts et ne cesse de repositionner les manches de son uniforme. Son mal-être est aussi palpable que les seins de Mai Valentine.

— Oui ?

Au fond, je m'attends à un simple « merci » sans forme. Pourtant, elle reste là à me lorgner de ses grands yeux bleus, les lèvres tremblantes.

— Tu te sens bien ? je demande finalement.

— Oui.

— Ecoute, je dois filer à mon job, je suis déjà en retard alors...

— Attends.

Je fronce les sourcils, je vais commencer à regretter de l'avoir aidée.

— Ce que tu as fait à l'instant, quand tu les as paralysés, c'est Eléonore ?

Dur à dire, la principale intéressée ne répond plus à mes appels. Je l'ai certainement vexée en sauvant Téa, sa principale rivale dans ce monde.

— J'en sais rien.

Et c'est la vérité.

— Qui étaient ces types ? Ils parlaient de Joey...

— Ce sont des mecs de la bande d'Hirutani, ils voulaient que je le convainque de rejoindre sa bande.

— Mais quand je suis arrivée, tu étais sur le point de téléphoner ! rétorque-t-elle, à la fois apeurée et énervée.

Je crois rêver. Est-elle réellement en train de m'accuser de trahir Joey alors que je viens de la sauver ? Exténuée face à son comportement, je plonge ma main dans la poche de mon uniforme et déloge mon téléphone portable. L'écran n'a pas changé depuis quelques minutes. Je le brandis sous ses yeux.

— C'est le numéro de la police locale, tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ?

Ses joues s'empourprent de honte, elle fixe mon écran puis détourne le regard. Pincez-moi, je vous en supplie.

— Peut-être que tu ne me crois pas, mais je tiens à lui et je n'hésiterai pas à me battre pour le défendre.

Cette conversation s'achève ici. Non sans une bonne dose de ressentiments, je me détourne d'elle et reprends la direction du _konbini_.

— Mais tu m'as défendue, moi ! crie-t-elle presque pour que je l'entende.

Si je lui disais la raison pour laquelle j'ai volé à son secours, elle ne me croirait sûrement pas. Son visage... Il ressemblait cruellement à celui de cette fille que j'ai laissée aux mains de Kageyama, la veille du tournoi de Bataille Ville. Je m'étais jurée à l'époque d'éviter de faire de vague, raison pour laquelle j'avais dévié mon regard de cette scène. Au bout de la rue, je me décide tout de même à jeter un œil en arrière, elle n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Amusée, je lève mon pouce en l'air et lui adresse un clin d'œil.

— On fait tous des erreurs.

Qui sait si elle a râlé ou réfléchi à ma remarque, j'ai accéléré le pas vers le _konbini_, sous les halos du ciel orangé.


	71. L'Eveil - Chapitre 71

La maison de Zoé se situe à trois arrêts de tram du centre-ville de Flem. Le soleil s'est couché depuis deux longues heures quand nous empruntons le chemin de son quartier.

— Pourquoi t'a-t-elle suivie ?

La mine contrite, mon amie assimile les informations de mon altercation avec le trio de loubars. Le coin gauche de ma mâchoire me fait souffrir, ce type n'y est pas allé de main morte.

— J'en sais rien, peut-être qu'elle a vu le message que tu as envoyé à Yugi. Il t'a répondu ?

— Oui, je vais t'expliquer une fois au calme.

Une fois au calme... Son air sérieux me plombe le moral, je prédis une soirée pleine de réflexions, ce que je souhaitais éviter jusqu'ici. Une fois au _konbini_, mes éraflures n'ont pas échappé à mon nouveau collègue de travail. Quand j'ai précautionneusement contourné la caisse pour déposer ma mallette de cours dans le local des employés, il s'est glissé dans mon dos et a refermé la porte.

— Yuurei-san ! Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es fait agressée ? Tu veux que j'appelle la police ?

Son inquiétude jurait avec mon calme, je me suis contentée d'un petit sourire gêné et de lui demander où se trouvait la pharmacie de secours.

— Ce n'est rien, juste une légère altercation, j'ai bredouillé en lui tournant dos.

Les questions qui ont suivi n'ont pas trouvé de réponse, je me suis limitée au strict minimum, à savoir que j'avais fait une mauvaise rencontre. Aigawa a déniché la boite de premiers secours et m'a tendu un à un la bouteille de désinfectant et les pansements en tissu blanc. Il faut dire qu'avec son tempérament bagarreur, Joey m'a appris à soigner une plaie. J'ai donc répété chacun de ses gestes avant de remercier mon collègue.

Après avoir longuement marché le long d'une avenue, nous bifurquons dans une rue silencieuse. Etrangement, toutes les habitations présentent des volets fermés et portes closes.

— Tu as des voisins ? je demande, intriguée.

— A ce qu'il parait. Il y a eu de multiples vols dans le quartier ces derniers mois, alors ils ont tous décidé de se barricader.

Cet endroit me file la chair de poule. Ainsi, quand Zoé m'invite à la suivre à hauteur d'un portail en bois. Le premier détail qui me saute aux yeux, c'est l'absence de garage ou de place pour un véhicule.

— Tes parents... je bredouille en désignant la maison éteinte. Ils sont absents ?

Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à insérer la clé dans la serrure de la porte, Zoé s'arrête sur le seuil et me fixe dans le blanc des yeux. Une vague de honte me submerge, jamais auparavant je ne m'étais intéressée à sa situation familiale, ni même à son niveau de vie. Nos conversations ont toujours gravité autour de l'école et nos jobs plutôt que de nos familles.

— Ils voyagent souvent.

Au ton de sa voix, je perçois qu'elle ne souhaite pas s'aventurer plus loin sur le sujet. Néanmoins, l'absence d'âme à l'intérieur de sa maison fait naitre en moi un sentiment d'inconfort. A l'entrée, nous retirons nos chaussures. J'observe en silence les murs taupes vides de tout portrait et le meuble désert de toute décoration.

— Par ici, m'indique-t-elle lorsque je lève une main vers une lampe à poser classique.

_Elle ne veut pas que je m'attarde ici_, je songe amèrement, puis me ressaisis aussitôt. Si Zoé n'a jamais souhaité me faire part de sa vie familiale, c'est qu'il y a une raison et je me dois de la respecter.

_Tu ne crois pas un traitre mot de ce que tu viens de penser._

Mes doigts de referment sur la sangle de mon sac tandis que nous gravissons les marches nous séparant de sa chambre. Après une seconde d'appréhension, Zoé ouvre la porte et m'invite à entrer. Je m'exécute, non sans inspecter les lieux d'un œil curieux. La décoration contraste avec l'atmosphère de la maison : ses meubles sont parsemés de bougies et de petites lampes aux halos réconfortants. Contrairement aux tissus entraperçus dans son salon, les tentures de sa chambre sont d'un bordeaux profond derrière lesquels pendent de longs rideaux en dentelle. Son lit est plutôt sommaire mais son bureau énorme. Un miroir suffisamment large pour refléter nos deux silhouettes l'une à côté de l'autre se fixe contre son placard à vêtements. Aussitôt installée, Zoé dégotte d'un tiroir de son bureau un encensoir et l'allume un bâton en son centre. Une fine fumée s'en échappe, enveloppant lentement la pièce dans un voile boisé.

— J'espère que tu aimes le _Kobunboku_.

Je la fixe avec des yeux ronds et penche la tête.

— Le bois de prune.

Après une intense réflexion, je hausse les épaules. Les aromates tels que l'encens n'ont jamais élu domicile chez moi, contrairement à sa chambre qui en regorge sur chaque étagère. Je détaille les moindres recoins de la pièce, des posters fantastiques ornent ses murs.

— Ta chambre est si...

— Différente ?

— Du reste de ta maison, je conclus avec hésitation.

Du bas de sa commode, Zoé dégote un paquet de biscuits salés et le lance sur son lit. Je me décide enfin à lâcher mon sac de cours près de la porte et la rejoins.

— Ils insistent pour garder la maison ainsi alors qu'ils ne l'occupent jamais. Si ce n'était que moi, j'aurais tout changé depuis longtemps.

Je ne relève pas une once de colère ou d'irritation dans sa voix, on dirait plutôt de la résignation.

— Donc tu vis seule ici ?

Zoé me dévisage de ses grands yeux bruns.

— Tu ne l'avais pas compris ?

La salive se bloque dans ma gorge, elle me rend nerveuse. J'opine mécaniquement et presse mes jambes l'une contre l'autre.

— Bah, ça n'a pas d'importance, souffle-t-elle en s'allongeant, les bras en oreiller sous sa tête.

— Désolée.

Forcée d'avouer que je ne connais pas Soso aussi bien que je ne le devrais. Le matelas se met à bouger sous son poids, elle s'est redressée pour m'attraper le bras.

— Non, c'est une bonne chose. Tu ne fais pas attention aux autres.

Je grimace. Était-ce supposé être un compliment ?

— Ou du moins tu ne t'insinues pas dans la vie des gens comme tous ces idiots ont eu l'audace de faire avec moi.

Sa remarque m'intrigue. Notre rencontre remonte à un an, lorsque je trainais avec le groupe de Kaoruko. Un détail me revient alors en mémoire.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait à l'époque ? T'insinuer dans ma vie pour m'éviter Kaoruko ?

La pression sur mon bras s'affaiblit et Zoé retombe lourdement contre le matelas, le regard porté sur le plafond. Emplissant mes narines d'une bouffée d'air agrémenté au bois de prune, je m'affale à mon tour et la lorgne du coin de l'œil.

— Tu sais, quand je t'ai vue avec elles pour la première fois, je me suis dit « Encore une empotée ».

— Sympa.

— Je t'ai entendue utiliser le masculin pour te définir, alors que c'est la base.

Un grognement s'étouffe dans ma gorge. Effectivement, mes premières tentatives de sociabilisation en japonais n'ont pas été très brillantes.

— Puis il y a eu ces rumeurs sur ta famille noble.

— Des conneries.

— Sans blague, tu es la seule noble à acheter des paquets de nouilles instantanées à 70 yens. Commente-t-elle suivi d'un regard appuyé.

Nous éclatons de rire. Si je retrouve l'étudiant à l'origine de cette rumeur, j'aurais deux ou trois mots à lui dire.

— Merci, soupire-t-elle.

— Mh ?

— Merci d'être aussi stupide.

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappe de ma bouche, j'ai déjà entendu ces mots quelque part. Et je comprends que le principal intéressé ne les ait pas pris comme un compliment. Zoé glisse une main dans le paquet de biscuits et les enfourne dans sa bouche. Je suis le mouvement et m'assois en tailleur sur le lit.

— Demain, tu iras au magasin de jouets, poursuit-elle d'un ton plus grave.

— Celui du grand-père de Yugi ?

Zoé acquiesce. Mon ventre commence à se tordre. Je dépose le biscuit que je m'apprêtais à avaler.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit...

— Une bonne idée ? Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour ça ?

Elle désigne mon front de l'index, mais je saisis très vite qu'il est question d'Eléonore.

— J'en sais rien.

— Alors va voir Yugi. Il est d'accord pour que tu passes après les cours.

Ma dernière entrevue avec lui remonte à quand déjà ? J'ai l'impression que des mois se sont passés depuis cette soirée au Burger World. D'un commun accord, nous avons intelligemment évité de nous croiser, même en groupe. Puis je doute que Téa aurait toléré ma présence, du moins jusqu'à ce soir.

— Alors tu l'as vraiment tuée ?

La question de Zoé me tire de mes réflexions. Impossible de soutenir son regard à cet instant, je le baisse vers le tapis bordeaux comme les rideaux.

— J'ai tellement du mal à y croire, Ajoute-t-elle en croisant les bras autour de sa taille. Ce n'est pas ton genre.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de beaucoup de monde de tuer quelqu'un.

Un lourd silence s'installe, j'ai jeté un froid, on dirait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à fixer le verrou de la porte, Zoé revient brusquement vers moi, les lèvres pincées.

— Est-ce horrible à dire, si je suis soulagée ?

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Je cligne frénétiquement des paupières, comme si j'attendais un désamorçage immédiat de sa remarque.

— Je veux dire, est-ce que je suis meilleure que toi si je trouve que sa mort nous arrange bien ?

_Ça alors._

De mieux en mieux. Je manque de me pincer quand sa main s'abat sur mon poignet.

— Ne me fais pas une syncope.

— J'en suis pas loin. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? C'est de la pure folie !

— Vraiment ? Est-ce que c'est de la folie de préférer voir son amie libre de ses mouvements plutôt que derrière les barreaux pour s'être débarrassée d'une mauvaise personne ?

Tandis que je les rejetais tant bien que mal depuis des heures, l'image de Yoshida dans sa marre de sang menace de resurgir dans ma mémoire. Je secoue vivement la tête et me concentre sur le bâton d'encens fumant sur le bureau. Ces volutes m'hypnotisent et me relaxent légèrement.

— Si elle avait recouvert la mémoire, cela signifie qu'elle savait que je t'ai aidée à emporter son corps.

Un rire intérieur me tord les entrailles. Il ne provient pas de moi.

_Tu vois qu'on a bien fait ? Même ton amie te le dit._

— Et si elle le savait, alors elle se serait occupée de moi après t'avoir fait arrêter.

— On ne le saura jamais.

— Mais moi je le sais, proteste-t-elle vivement en resserrant son emprise sur mon poignet. Et moi je n'ai pas de force surhumaine en moi pour me protéger.

_— Enfin des paroles censées._

Ma tête est pleine, pleine de questions et d'informations qui tourbillonnent sans jamais trouver de sens. Le bruit des coups contre le crâne de Yoshida vient s'ajouter à la cacophonie et achève toute tentative de réflexion posée.

— Je ne dis pas que ce que tu as fait était bien, Lorène. Je dis juste que c'était le moindre mal et peut-être l'unique moyen de t'en sortir. Tu as utilisé ton instinct de survie.

Sa manière de justifier mon crime m'apaise autant qu'il électrise chaque parcelle de ma peau. Je n'en sais rien. Devais-je réellement le faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, finalement ? Eléonore l'aurait achevée si je n'avais pas asséné le coup fatal.

_Exactement alors cesse de te tourmenter l'esprit._

— Je suis fatiguée, je déclare, en passant une main contre mon visage, brûlant.

Demain, j'irai rendre une visite à Yugi et j'essaierai de lui avouer la vérité. En attendant, je me contente de bloquer le flot de pensées qui m'assaillent et profite d'une nuit en bonne compagnie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'envoie un message à Joey pour lui préciser que je ne marcherai pas avec lui aujourd'hui, vu que j'ai dormi chez Zoé. Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre, mais aucun signe qu'il connait mes intentions de la soirée, ni même d'allusion à Téa.

_Elle n'ose pas avouer que tu lui as sauvé la vie._

N'exagérons pas, elle s'en serait sortie avec quelques coups. Comme imposé la veille, Zoé ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. Distance de protection obligatoire, elle se maintient à deux mètres maximums de moi et n'hésite pas à m'interpeler dès que je dépasse ce seuil.

— Tu comptes t'y prendre comment quand j'irai en cours ? Ou que j'aurais besoin d'aller aux toilettes ?

Elle me jauge un instant puis reporte son attention sur le passage piétonnier.

— Nous sommes toutes les deux des filles, donc rien ne m'empêche de te suivre lors de la commission. Quant aux cours, je te fais confiance pour ne rien exploser, sauf Kaoruko.

Cela signifie que si je la tue, elle me soutiendra ? Sa remarque de la veille trotte dans ma tête. Soulagée d'être débarrassée de Yoshida... Je pousse un long soupir, incapable de déterminer si c'est une bonne chose ou non. A près d'une semaine du festival de l'école, toute l'attention est accaparée par les clubs et surtout par notre affrontement contre les étudiants du lycée de Domino City. L'idée de voir Kaoruko et Téa se confronter devant une foule me séduit plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Si seulement je pouvais intégrer les spectateurs. Je redoute déjà l'instant où je devrais m'exprimer en public.

A l'instant où le carillon de l'école annonce la fin des cours, un violent frisson me traverse l'échine. Pour peu, j'aurais aimé que cette journée se prolonge et il me reste encore un obstacle à surmonter avant de quitter le lycée : le club d'éloquence. A peine ai-je bouclé la fermeture de mon sac qu'une silhouette grande et élancée se présente à ma gauche.

— Bonjour Yuu-chan, tu comptais aller quelque part ?

Les mains fièrement posées sur ses hanches, Kaoruko m'adresse un sourire qui n'en est pas un. Elle a deviné mes intentions de fuite.

— En fait, je dois absolument aller chez quelqu'un.

— Dommage, cette personne va devoir attendre. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que ton vocabulaire et ta prestance frôleront le néant.

Ses remarques me crispent. Ce n'est clairement pas le jour de me rappeler mes piètres compétences en public. Je m'apprête à la remballer quand une ombre se profile à l'entrée de la classe.

— Désolée Himekoji-san, mais Lorène est occupée aujourd'hui.

Jamais depuis mon changement de fréquentation je n'avais vu Zoé et Kaoruko dans la même pièce, à moins de cinq mètres. La grande rousse la dévisage sans vergogne et claque sa langue sur son palet.

— Je me demande si l'administration sera ravie d'apprendre que des élèves préfèrent vaquer à leur loisir sans intérêt plutôt que de contribuer aux bons déroulements des activités scolaires.

Les autres étudiants ont déjà quitté la salle de classe. Je décide de me poser sur mon pupitre avec l'impression que cette discussion est loin d'être finie.

— Elle sera prête pour le concours d'éloquence, soupire Zoé en s'approchant de nous, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. On nous attend quelque part, alors si sa majesté nous l'autorise...

A la fin de sa phrase, mon amie tend la main dans ma direction, m'invitant à l'attraper. Mais avant même que je puisse le faire, le poignet de Kaoruko vient balayer celui de Zoé.

— Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait plus important que le concours d'éloquence. Ce sera l'occasion pour elle de renouer avec les bonnes âmes de ce lycée plutôt que les petites serveuses dans ton genre, Hirae-san.

Elle connait donc son nom ? Je pensais que Kaoruko ne retenait que les noms des gens qui lui semblaient utiles.

— En tout cas tu ne dois pas t'être améliorée vu que le Tam-Tam a fermé. Décidément, partout où tu passes, c'est l'enfers.

Etrangement, ce n'est pas à moi que ces mots sont adressés, mais bien Zoé.

_Un combat de filles, j'en deviendrai presque jalouse._

Aucune d'elles ne m'adressent le moindre regard. Elles sont beaucoup trop occupées à se toiser, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction de l'autre.

— Que veux-tu, l'histoire se répète, rétorque Zoé d'un ton plus grave. Mais je te trouve bien culotée de t'en prendre à quelqu'un qui connait chacune de tes petites allergies.

Allergies ? J'ai l'impression d'assister à un combat de coq et d'avoir parié sur un poulet que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Kaoruko grimace et s'écarte de moi.

— Tu n'oserais pas.

— Qui aurait confiance en une petite serveuse dans mon genre, après tout ?

Au cours de mes sorties avec le trio de sa majesté, je ne prêtais jamais attention à ce qu'elles consommaient tant j'étais obnubilée par leurs remarques sur ma réputation de noble. Maintenant je regrette de ne pas en avoir profité pour m'en servir contre elles.

— On y va, Lore ?

Zoé m'envoie un clin d'œil, les traits un peu trop détendus pour paraître naturelle. Néanmoins, j'acquiesce et me relève du pupitre. Mais alors que mon amie me tourne le dos pour sortir de la classe, Kaoruko traverse mon champ de vision.

_Quelle idiote._

A deux mètres environ, la représentante du club d'éloquence se faufile entre les pupitres, une main levée à hauteur de Zoé. Bien que je comprenne tardivement ses intentions, mon corps semble se mouvoir d'une traite. Mes muscles se contractent et, avant que les griffes de Kaoruko ne se referment sur les cheveux de mon amie, j'empoigne son épaule et la tire violement en arrière. Prise de court, elle pousse un cri de surprise et tombe lourdement à terre, bousculant au passage les tables avoisinantes. Sa chute provoque un vacarme assourdissant. Essoufflée, je me tiens devant elle, une masse lourde entre les mains. A quel moment me suis-je emparée de cette chaise ?

_— Oh ma pauvre, tu ne tiens plus sur tes pieds ? Tu veux un coup de main ?_

Mes lèvres bougent, mes cordes vocales s'actionnent et mes doigts caressent le bois du siège que je menace d'abattre sur Kaoruko.

— Tu es malade ?! s'égosille-t-elle.

Je crois bien. La chaise manque de tomber à son tour quand une main s'abat sur mon épaule. Ce n'est que Zoé, aussi choquée que moi. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je replace la chaise par terre et lorgne la sortie avec insistance.

— Barrons-nous avant que d'autres rappliquent.

Pas besoin de la permission de Zoé, je me dirige dans le couloir, luttant contre le braisier qui se propage dans mon corps. Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas ressenti la moindre résistance ? Paniquée, je jette des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche pour m'orienter en direction de la sortie. D'habitude, quand Eléonore prend le contrôle de mes membres, je ressens au minimum des crampes dans les épaules, les bras et les jambes. Pourtant, quand mes ongles se sont enfoncés dans l'épaule de Kaoruko et l'ont envoyé valser sur le parquet, tout m'a paru fluide. Comme si...

_Comme si nous n'avions agi que d'un seul être ?_

Je me mords nerveusement les lèvres. C'est exactement ça. Lorsque je franchis le seuil de la cour, la voix de Zoé me parvient seulement aux oreilles.

— Hé, attends-moi !

Mon cœur tambourine furieusement dans ma poitrine, impossible de retrouver mon calme.

— Non, il faut qu'on s'en aille, vite !

Zoé abandonne toute idée de m'arrêter et se résout à me suivre jusqu'à notre prochaine destination : le magasin de jouet des Muto.

* * *

Sur le chemin, mes neurones fondent au fil des secondes. Il me faut réunir une concentration surhumaine pour passer d'un trottoir à un autre sans bousculer tout le monde sur mon passage. Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis hier soir ? Lors de mon altercation avec le désormais baptisé « trio d'idiots », j'avais ressenti une intense gêne dans mes membres quand j'ai défendu Téa, signe de la résistance effectuée par Eléonore. Alors pourquoi n'ai-je rien perçu quand celle-ci a contré Kaoruko et a délibérément brandi cette chaise au-dessus de sa tête ?

— Je deviens folle, je gémis, les mains sur mes tempes.

— Alors arrête-toi deux secondes ! proteste Zoé en agrippant mon bras de force.

Son geste me force à lui faire face. Les passants nous contournent, certains nous observent discrètement - du moins le croient-ils.

— Tu m'as protégée, où est le problème ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, suis-je la seule à le voir ?

— Le problème c'est que je ne contrôle plus rien ! Ce n'était pas moi, c'était Eléonore !

Zoé incline légèrement son visage et esquisse un rictus. De toute évidence, elle a du mal à me croire.

— _Je n'ai rien fait._

Hein ?

— Mais si, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai foutue à terre !

Une mère de famille qui me croise en train de me répondre à moi-même me dévisage sur sa route. Bon sang, comment font Yugi et Atem en cas de crise ?

Malgré mes arguments pour la convaincre que tout cela provenait d'Eléonore, Zoé affiche toujours la même expression embêtée sur son visage. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je cède à la fatigue et reprends le chemin de la boutique de jouets.

J'espère que tu es contente de me faire passer pour une imbécile, Eléonore.

_Jamais je ne me permettrai une telle chose._

Mais son rire en dit long sur ses intentions. Lorsque j'aperçois le toit du magasin au loin, mes pas ralentissent et Zoé me devance. Détectant mon désir de fuite, elle me pousse légèrement, une main posée dans le bas de mon dos. Les derniers mètres qui nous séparent me suffisent à ressasser les images de notre discussion en Californie, celle qui a tourné à l'agression physique. Au fond de moi, j'espère que Yugi ne m'en veut pas. Même s'il ne laisse rien paraître, je me doute qu'il nourrit des craintes à mon égard. Il faut impérativement que j'empêche Eléonore de nuire.

C'est Zoé qui pousse la porte du magasin, teintant la cloche accrochée au-dessus de l'encadrement. Ce son aigu me tire de mes pensées et je presse le pas pour rejoindre le comptoir. Derrière la caisse enregistreuse, Yugi dépose son téléphone pour nous saluer. Il a l'air en pleine forme.

— Je vous laisse, déclare Zoé.

— Hein ? Mais on vient juste d'arriver.

— Pas toi, tu restes ici. Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour discuter.

Mon cœur descend dans ma gorge. Evidemment, je savais qu'elle ne s'attarderait pas plus que nécessaire, mais je souhaitais secrètement qu'elle change d'avis. Dès qu'elle disparait derrière la porte, je peux sentir mes entrailles se serrer.

— Cela faisait longtemps, Lore-chan ! s'exclame l'adolescent, les lèvres étirées dans un doux sourire.

J'y réponds d'un rictus crispé, qui doit ressembler plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire. L'une de ses mains soupèse le puzzle du Millénium. Atem est là, quelque part.

— Tu veux qu'on monte dans ma chambre pour discuter tranquillement ?

Sa voix est dénudée d'une quelconque rancœur, ce qui m'enlève un poids et dissipe une partie de mes appréhensions. Je déglutis et promène mon regard le long des étales débordantes de jeux en tout genre.

— Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? je demande, hésitante. Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas que...

— Ne t'inquiètes pas. Disons que j'étais juste surpris l'autre fois, cela ne se reproduira pas.

C'est fou qu'il soit celui qui rassure l'autre. Après tout, ce sont mes ongles qui se sont enfoncés dans sa gorge. Son ras de cou sanglé m'empêche de déceler les marques.

— D'accord.

Sage et contrôlée, je gravis les escaliers tout en maintenant une distance de sécurité entre lui et moi. Eléonore semble endormie, mais je me doute qu'elle se terre quelque part, au fond de mon âme, prête à bondir à n'importe quel moment.

— Je vais nous chercher à boire, m'informe Yugi en m'invitant à prendre place près de la table basse.

Cette scène m'est curieusement familière. Je lâche un long soupir en son absence. Croisons les doigts pour que la situation ne dégénère pas à nouveau.

Lorsque Yugi revient armé d'un plateau contenant deux verres de thé glacé, j'en suis à ma dixième respiration profonde. Mes poumons sont prêts pour une plongée dans les eaux noires.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Zoé, exactement ?

La douceur de ses traits m'interpelle, il parait si paisible en comparaison de mon état actuel. Il réfléchit pendant une dizaine de secondes, les yeux portés vers le plafond, puis revient vers moi.

— Que tu avais des ennuis à cause d'Eléonore et que ça devenait trop sérieux. J'ai voulu lui demander des détails, mais elle préférait que tu m'en parles toi-même.

Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle lui ait tout balancé d'une traite. A vrai dire, j'aurais aimé qu'elle le fasse, cela aurait été moins pénible.

— Est-ce que tu préfères parler au pharaon ?

Mes épaules tressautent, je le fixe avec des yeux ronds auquel il réagit d'un petit rire gêné.

— Je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise...

— Moi, mal à l'aise ? je répète, bouche-bée avant d'agiter les mains. Au contraire ! C'est moi qui risque de t'intimider et après l'autre fois, je ne voudrai pas...

— Je veux juste t'aider, aider une amie.

Ma salive se bloque dans ma gorge, je tente de retrouver une contenance en avalant la moitié de mon thé glacé. Le goût me contracte la mâchoire. Dieu que je déteste le thé. Le liquide froid descend difficilement dans ma gorge, mais je me force à l'avaler pour me donner un tant soit peu de courage.

— J'ai déchiré la carte de Pegasus.

Un voile de surprise éclaire son visage. Alors Joey ne lui a pas dit, ce qui m'étonne à mon tour.

— La carte de Pegasus ? Tu veux dire celle qu'on a trouvé dans son bureau en Amérique ?

J'acquiesce, mes mains deviennent moites au fil des secondes.

— Je... je souffle avant de détourner mon attention vers la fenêtre. Ça l'a coincé quelque part, au Royaume des Ombres, peut-être. Je n'en sais rien.

D'un coup d'œil furtif, j'ai l'impression qu'il revoit Téa au Burger World, à l'instant où elle a émis l'idée qu'il pouvait s'agir de moi et non de Mai Valentine.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit à ce moment-là ?

Bien qu'il n'exprime aucun reproche, je me sens irritée par sa demande.

— Tu ne nous as pas non plus parlé de ce qu'il était arrivé à Zoé, ajoute-t-il d'un ton plus bas, presque peiné. Et maintenant ça... Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ?

La culpabilité que j'enfouissais jusqu'ici resurgit aussitôt. Entre l'expression triste sur son visage et ce qu'il me reste à lui avouer, je me sens une violente chaleur s'insinuer au plus profond de mon être.

— S'il te plait, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne nous fais pas confiance, insiste-t-il en relevant le menton. Dis-moi, je veux pouvoir t'aider !

Il s'étend pour attraper ma main dans sa sienne. En dépit de mon mouvement de recul, il ne se débite pas et presse ses doigts contre les miens. Ce contact brusque me coupe le souffle. Sa peau est douce, on dirait une main d'enfant.

Malgré l'intensité de son regard, je ne parviens pas à répondre. Pas parce que les mots tourbillonnent dans ma tête, non. Parce que ma gorge se bloque à l'instant même où j'ouvre la bouche. Mon dos se redresse, un frisson glacial me traverse de la racine de mes cheveux aux ongles de mes orteils.

_— Atem._

Il ne me reste plus que mes pensées.

Ne fais pas ça.

_Je veux voir si Bakura avait raison._

Yugi esquisse un mouvement de recul, puis baisse les yeux, peiné. J'aurais tant voulu lui apporter les réponses qu'il attendait de moi. Le puzzle du Millénium émet une lueur dorée, les traits de mon camarade se froncent. Nul doute qu'Atem prend doucement possession du corps de son hôte.

— Eléonore. Que veux-tu ?

A partir de là, je sens que mes muscles ne réagissent plus sous mes impulsions. Cependant, aucune douleur ne me lancine. Je ne ressens qu'une sensation de froid intense me rongeant les veines.

_— J'ai besoin que tu te fasses pardonner._

Ma voix est calme et posée, à des milliers d'années des tambourinements effrénés de mon cœur à cet instant précis. La demande d'Eléonore provoque un sursaut au pharaon.

— Je comprends, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose dans l'état actuel.

Mon pouce se lève pour taquiner ma lèvre inférieure tandis que mon regard se focalise entièrement sur le visage d'Atem.

_— Il y a un moyen, pourtant._

Un moyen ? Je me demande ce qu'Eléonore a derrière la tête. Bakura lui a complètement retourné le cerveau - enfin, le mien dans un certain sens.

— Et comment ?

Son timbre de voix est un poil hésitant. Il est rare de voir l'autre Yugi dans cet état, à croire que la présence de l'esprit niché dans mon corps l'inquiète plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître.

_— A cause de toi, j'ai vécu des siècles à errer dans le Royaume des Ombres. Sais-tu au moins quelles atrocités j'y ai vécues ?_

Ces reproches sortis tout droit de ma bouche m'irritent d'autant plus que nous avons nous-même fait subir ce châtiment à plusieurs personnes.

— Même si cela ne changera rien, je suis sincèrement désolé.

Il s'incline légèrement en avant, signe de soumission. Perturbant de la part d'un ancien pharaon. Pourtant, dès qu'il se relève, les muscles de mon visage se crispent.

_— Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne te souviens de rien, alors comment pourrais-tu être désolé ? _

Cette discussion n'a aucun sens. Eléonore se contente de lui rabâcher encore et encore la même histoire et Atem ne peut rien y faire, faute de mémoire.

Eléonore, partons.

Elle secoue ma tête.

_— Non. Le seul moyen que je te pardonne tes méfaits : c'est de subir ce que j'y vécu, puis seulement de t'excuser._

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et si j'étais en totale possession de mon corps, les miens feraient pareils. En guise de protection, Atem resserre sa main sur l'artéfact pendu à son cou. Au fond de moi, je prie pour qu'il serve de barrière contre les pouvoirs de mon esprit.

— Ne fais pas ça !

Eléonore me mord la lèvre et pousse un gloussement aigu.

_— Attends, tu m'as crue assez stupide pour tenter de t'envoyer au Royaume des Ombres comme ça ?_

Elle emplit mes poumons d'air et pointe mon nez vers le plafond. Mes épaules se décontractent, à tel point que je peux à nouveau percevoir les vêtements sur mes épaules.

_— Comment pourrais-je te regarder droit dans les yeux si je ne t'affrontais pas à la régulière ?_

Un duel des ombres ? Mais je n'ai pas ressorti mon deck depuis plusieurs jours !

— Eléonore, écoute-moi ! proteste-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

_— C'était moi que tu aurais dû écouter._

En un battement de cil, une ombre engloutit la chambre de Yugi. Seule sa silhouette et la table basse demeurent dans cet endroit profondément anxiogène. Des picotements m'indiquent qu'Eléonore se retire discrètement de mon enveloppe. Pourtant, elle continue de mouvoir ma bouche.

_— La porte des ténèbres est sur le point de s'ouvrir._


	72. L'Eveil - Chapitre 72

_— La porte des ténèbres est sur le point de s'ouvrir._

Étrangement, ma bouche est restée close à la prononciation de ces mots. La voix d'Eléonore s'est pourtant adressée à Atem plutôt qu'à mon fort intérieur. Un voile d'ombres a plongé la chambre du jeune Yugi dans une pénombre quasi-totale. Seule la silhouette de mon ami, ainsi que la table basse nous séparant, demeure dans la lumière.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande, cherchant dans les pupilles violettes d'Atem une quelconque réponse.

Celui-ci réprime un grognement et baisse la tête vers le meuble, les traits tirés par l'angoisse, la colère ?

— Je crains qu'Eléonore ait déclenché un jeu des ombres.

Un jeu des ombres ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ce terme. Il semble l'avoir déjà entendu de la bouche de Bakura.

— Tu veux dire un duel ?

Il secoue doucement du menton et lève ses yeux vers les miens.

— Non, plutôt d'un véritable jeu qui n'a rien avoir avec le Duel de Monstres.

Il a beau se confondre dans des explications, tout ceci reste flou dans mon esprit. Soudain, sur la table basse, un plateau de bois apparaît entre nous deux. A ma droite, le fantôme d'Eléonore se distingue avec précision. Sa chevelure longue et emmêlée, sa peau hâlée, son regard turquoise, je ne l'avais plus vue ainsi depuis bien longtemps. De l'autre côté de la table, Atem se crispe. Pour lui, c'est tout nouveau, il la fixe sans pouvoir s'en détacher.

_— C'est l'heure de jouer, pharaon_, déclare-t-elle, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

— S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça !

Mais le temps n'est plus aux supplications. Même momentanément séparée d'elle dans cette bulle à part du monde réel, je ressens tout son désir de vengeance. Sans Bakura, je suis presque certaine qu'elle aurait abandonné cette idée stupide. Eléonore avance sa main au-dessus du plateau et claque son pouce et son majeur. Le bois se découpe en cases, huit sur huit. Un plateau d'échecs. Un léger sursaut anime mes épaules, je me tourne vivement vers elle.

— Pourquoi ?

Elle n'ose même pas me regarder.

_— Parce que tu as une chance de gagner à ce jeu-ci._

Instinctivement, je me penche pour poser une main sur son épaule et la forcer à affronter mon regard, mais mon enveloppe s'enfonce dans le vide, froid. Je hoquette, surprise, mais cela la pousse à se tourner dans ma direction.

_— Je vais raviver quelques souvenirs de ce jeu. Maintenant que tu connais la vérité, tu vas pouvoir m'aider._

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que l'œil du Millénium subitement apparu sur son front me coupe le souffle. Il me brûle la peau. Je ne saisis pas la teneur de son geste, mais des fragments d'images défilent dans ma tête, ceux de Kaiba et Mokuba jouant aux échecs autour des pupitres au sein de l'orphelinat.

_— Je pense que tu es prête. Gagnons ce jeu comme nous avons remporté tous les autres duels, ensemble._

Ses paroles ne suscitent pas en moi une quelconque envie de l'aider. Je ne ressens que de la peur et de l'appréhension.

_— Bien, Atem, j'espère que tu es prêt. A moins que tu ne souhaites laisser la place au petit Yugi._

— Non, je protègerai Yugi quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

La silhouette de ce dernier se profile aux côtés du pharaon. En retrait, il affiche une mine triste, ses poings tremblent à hauteur de ses genoux.

_— Toujours à te donner le bon rôle, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu veux. Le jeu est simple, même toi tu devrais le comprendre assez facilement. Une partie d'échecs._

Au fil de ses mots, les pions spéciaux apparaissent sur la première ligne en face de nous. Cependant, au lieu des sculptures habituelles comme les tours et les cavaliers, les pièces représentent plusieurs parties d'un corps.

_— Bien sûr, il n'y aurait aucun intérêt de ne jouer qu'avec de vulgaires pièces. Les tours seront vos pieds, les fous vos bras, les cavaliers vos jambes, la reine votre cœur et le roi… votre vie._

Face à ses explications, je plisse les yeux d'incompréhension. En quoi le cœur et la vie sont-ils différents ? Je ne vais sûrement pas tarder à le savoir.

_— Maintenant, désignez un de vos doigts, _ordonne-t-elle en tendant ses mains vers Atem.

Puis elle me lance un regard en coin.

_— Lorène et moi choisissons l'index._

Evidemment que je n'ai pas le choix. Le pharaon prend une profonde inspiration et ferme les paupières avant d'hocher de la tête.

— Je choisis mon pouce.

Eléonore hausse les épaules et abaisse sa main vers le plateau. Les seize pions manquants apparaissent sur l'échiquier, représentant toute une série de doigts.

— _Les simples pions seront nos doigts, sauf les index pour nous et les pouces pour vous. Ce serait bête de ne plus pouvoir bouger nos pièces après avoir perdu nos autres compères, tu ne crois pas ?_

Son discours est dénudé de sens. Que va-t-il se produire si je perds mon bras ou ma jambe ? Vont-ils simplement disparaître ? La salive descend difficilement le long de ma gorge. J'en doute.

_— Honneur aux blancs, _siffle Eléonore.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je remarque qu'elle a délibérément laissé la main à Atem pour le premier tour. Pourtant, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle connaisse quoi que ce soit à ce jeu. Bien que réticent et entravé par les regards insistants de Yugi, le pharaon avance son auriculaire droit de deux cases. D'après la posture d'Eléonore, elle ne compte pas interférer de quelconque manière dans ce jeu. Alors c'est ainsi que ça devait se finir ? Un jeu des ombres où j'affronte son ennemi à sa place ? Mon cœur tambourine violemment sous la colère. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lui pester toute la colère qui fuse dans mes veines. Je pousse mon majeur gauche d'une case. L'auriculaire gauche d'Atem vient rejoindre le droit. Cette partie risque d'être longue, extrêmement longue.

— Alors celui qui perdra cette partie sera envoyé au Royaume des Ombres ? je lance, amèrement.

_— Il n'y a aucune raison que tu échoues ici. Je doute réellement que Yugi veuille mettre en danger une de ses amies. Parce que c'est comme ça que tu la considères, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle s'adresse directement à l'autre esprit en retrait. Yugi la toise, terrifié. Probablement ne s'attendait-il pas à un tel revirement de situation. Je suis tellement désolée pour lui, il n'a rien demandé. Et moi non plus. Alors que Yugi se terre dans son silence, j'attrape le cavalier représentant ma jambe gauche et l'avance sur l'échiquier.

— C'est parce que c'est mon ami qu'il acceptera l'issue de ce jeu, je réponds.

— Lore-chan…

Un bruyant soupire s'échappe de mes lèvres, je me sens si… irritée.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas Yugi.

J'espère au fond de moi qu'il croit en ma stupide tentative de le rassurer, parce qu'elle ne fonctionne pas sur moi.

— Si quelqu'un doit être envoyé au Royaume des Ombres à l'issue de ce jeu, enchaine Atem avec plus de vigueur que précédemment. Cette personne c'est toi, Eléonore.

Celle-ci ne semble pas impressionnée par ce regain d'entrain de notre part.

_— Oh, vraiment ? Depuis quand tu décides du sort des autres ? Rappelle-toi, Atem, tu n'as de pharaon que le nom, car ton règne a été aboli depuis des siècles._

En guise de réponse, Atem déniche son cavalier jambe droite des rangs arrière. Au fil des secondes, nous bougeons tour à tour nos pions dans un quasi-silence. Ma dernière partie d'échecs remonte bel et bien à l'orphelinat, et mon adversaire n'était nul autre que l'enfant qu'on prénomme désormais Seto Kaiba. Je me rappelle de ses moindres paternes, à cause – ou grâce – aux souvenirs infusés par Eléonore. Il me fallait les appliquer à la lettre. Après une quinzaine de tours, il semblerait que le pharaon ait adopté une stratégie visant à dévoiler presque toutes ses pièces maîtresses pour envahir mon côté de l'échiquier. Nos pions se jaugent sans pour autant tenter la moindre offensive. Lorsque je décide de dégager mon fou bras gauche pour rejoindre la bataille, il se penche pour échanger les places de son roi et de sa tour pied droit.

—_ Tu triches !_

Je secoue vivement la tête, ayant déjà vu cette technique chez Kaiba.

— Non, il a le droit d'interchanger les places de son roi et de ta tour si son roi n'a pas effectué le moindre déplacement depuis le début.

— Exact, confirme le principal intéressé. On appelle ça un roque.

_— Et comment tu connais ça ?_

— C'est un jeu comme bien d'autres auxquels j'ai joué à cette époque.

Désormais, je suis sûre que mes chances de l'emporter face à ce champion toute catégorie reposait principalement sur ma capacité à reproduire les stratégies de Kaiba. Au terme d'une vingtaine de tours, toutes nos pièces éparpillées survivent difficilement sur l'échiquier. De temps à autres, je jauge mon adversaire, dont les lèvres pincées et la lenteur de ses gestes m'intiment une certaine retenue. Se retient-il d'ouvrir les hostilités ? Cette pensée suffit à m'assécher la bouche. Mon regard se pose sur un vulgaire pion dont l'avancée ne devrait pas mettre en péril le moindre de nos membres. A ma droite, Eléonore claque sa langue contre son palais.

_— Si ça continue, je risque de mourir de vieillesse avant même que la partie ne se termine._

Je grogne, de plus en plus irritée.

— Sans toi, on ne serait même pas en train de s'adonner à ce jeu ridicule.

Ma colère doit se faire ressentir car elle tourne son visage vers le mien, légèrement surpris.

_— Un jeu ridicule ? Tu aurais préféré que je choisisse le Duel de Monstres ? _

Mes doigts se referment sur mes cuisses.

— J'aurais préféré qu'il n'y ait aucun jeu des ombres ! Pourquoi bon sang m'obliges-tu à me confronter à Yugi et risquer de le perdre lui aussi ?!

Envoyer Madame Yoshida et Monsieur Kageyama au Royaume des Ombres ne signifiait pas grand-chose à mes yeux puisqu'ils ne représentaient rien pour moi. Mais Yugi…

— Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, souffle-t-il, les épaules tremblantes et le regard rempli de désespoir.

Pendant ce temps, Atem avance un de ses pions de deux cases, en proie directe de mon auriculaire gauche. Eléonore et moi constatons son coup et croisons nos regards en une fraction de secondes.

_Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je te fais subir ça, mais il doit payer._

— Tu te fiches de moi ?!

Elle secoue doucement la tête.

_— Tu n'as aucune raison de m'en vouloir si tu gagnes. Et c'est ce que nous allons faire._

Alors qu'elle se tient en retraite depuis le début de cette macabre partie, Eléonore se penche au-dessus de l'échiquier et se munit de ma pièce. Dans un claquement assourdissant, mon pion percute l'annulaire gauche d'Atem. La sculpture se dissipe dans les ombres, tandis qu'un cri strident éclate. Le pharaon se courbe violemment, grommelant des mots étouffés. D'une main hésitante, Yugi tapote le dos du pharaon.

— Atem !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? je demande, la voix brisée par la peur.

Celui-ci se redresse brusquement, la main droite soutenant sa jumelle. Son annulaire gauche s'est teint d'un violet et a doublé de volume. Comme si… comme si l'os s'était brisé en deux. La seule personne impassible à ce spectacle, c'est Eléonore.

_— Pour un qui a puni bon nombre de malfrats par le passé, tu m'as l'air un peu douillet, mon chaton. _

— Arrête ça tout de suite ! S'insurge Yugi.

L'effroi qui le paralysait s'est changée en colère, il la fusille du regard. De mon côté, je prie pour qu'il sache faire la différence entre elle et moi et ne se jette pas lui aussi sur l'échiquier.

_— Voyons, mon Yugi, la partie ne fait que commencer. C'est à ton tour pharaon, sauf bien sûr si tu décides d'abandonner._

Eléonore glousse derrière sa main quand le principal intéressé se repositionne derrière la table basse. Les hostilités sont lancées. Atem attrape son fou, à l'effigie de son bras droit. Lorsque je remarque qu'il est parfaitement positionné pour détruire le pion coupable de la perte de son doigt, je prends panique.

— Non, Atem, je t'en supplie !

Il ferme momentanément les yeux et baisse la tête avant d'affronter mon regard.

— Nous allons nous en sortir, fais-moi confiance, Lorène.

Son fou heurte mon pion. Un éclair me fend la main, mon souffle se coupe sous la vive douleur. Je ne peux retenir un hurlement quand l'os de mon annulaire gauche se brise en deux. Eléonore se jette immédiatement sur moi pour me forcer à me redresser mais nos enveloppes se confondent. Sa joue s'enfonce dans la mienne et ses lèvres se portent au creux de mon oreille.

_— Tout va bien. Ce n'est rien, rien du tout. La souffrance fait partie du jeu, je te promets que c'est bientôt terminé._

Cela n'a beau être qu'un jeu, les larmes qui embuent ma vision sont belles et bien réelles, comme les lancements dans ce qui fut mon doigt.

— Lore-chan, ça va ?

Dans la brume, j'ignore vaguement la question de Yugi. Leurs traits se dessinent difficilement tant mes cils ne parviennent pas à calmer mes sanglots. Je n'ose pas regarder mon doigt, de peur de faire une syncope à la vue mon membre déformé par la fracture. La seule chose qui me reste à faire, c'est de reculer mon cavalier pour assurer la protection de ma reine. Par le plus grand des hasards, Atem et moi subissons la même souffrance au niveau de notre auriculaire gauche. Cependant, nous n'échangeons aucun mot et reprenons la partie dans un silence morbide. Cela a beau ressembler à un cauchemar, les lancements dans ma main me provoque des soubresauts et des sueurs froides dans le bas du dos. Je fixe intensément l'échiquier, prête à échapper à assaut potentiel du pharaon.

_— Si tu avais le choix entre Lorène et Yugi, qui est-ce que tu enverrais au Royaume des Ombres, pharaon ?_

— Je n'ai pas à faire un tel choix.

_— Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est bel et bien ce qui se joue sous tes yeux, mon chéri. A moins que tu aies envie de faire durer le suspense plus longtemps. Cette partie t'excite, avoue !_

Atem se contente de l'ignorer et place son fou devant mon majeur gauche, de sorte à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit en proie à l'autre. La question d'Eléonore n'a aucun sens. Il est évident que le pharaon choisira de sauver Yugi. Après tout, ils sont aussi liés que je le suis à Eléonore, si ce n'est que leur lien est plus fort que le nôtre.

— Et toi ? je poursuis, tout en avant ma reine en diagonale. Si tu avais le choix entre Atem et moi, qui est-ce que tu sauverais ?

Je relève ma main sauve de l'échiquier et la repose sur ma cuisse. Mes yeux fixent intensément la silhouette fantomatique d'Eléonore. Un voile de surprise éclaire son visage, mais elle se reprend aussitôt et affiche un sourire confiant.

_— Toi, bien sûr. _

Sa voix s'adoucit curieusement quand elle s'adresse directement à moi. Cependant, mon cerveau refuse d'en croire un traitre mot.

_— Je suis prête à tous les tuer pour toi_, ajoute-t-elle un ton plus bas.

Mes membres se crispent, ravivant la douleur dans mon annulaire gauche. Elle est complètement folle.

— Tuer ? marmonne Yugi. De quoi parle-t-elle, Lore-chan ?

De tous les regards qui se posent sur moi dans l'attente d'une réponse, celui qui me transperce le plus est celui d'Atem. Ses pupilles s'illuminent d'une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas jusqu'ici.

— Vous n'avez pas...

Je baisse le menton afin que quelques mèches dissimulent mon visage, honteux. Au point où nous en sommes, je ne suis même pas sûre de sortir d'ici vivante, alors autant m'absoudre de mes péchés.

— J'ai tué Madame Yoshida, la gérante du TamTam que vous avez vu dans le garage des parents de Soso.

Et alors que j'appréhende la réaction des deux garçons, des applaudissements s'élèvent à ma droite.

_— Quelle brave fille, elle ne précise pas que sans ça, l'autre vieille peau nous aurait tuées._

Tuées ? Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je l'ai interprété.

— Lorène...

— Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, Atem.

— Mais-

— Contentons-nous de mettre fin à cette partie, veux-tu ? On aura l'occasion d'en discuter plus tard.

Du moins, je l'espère. Il plissé les yeux, son regard oscille entre le plateau et moi. Il semble... embêté ?

— Pharaon... bredouille Yugi en attrapant fermement le bras de son partenaire. Ne fais pas ça !

Je les dévisage, incrédule.

— Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Je ne peux pas reculer, Yugi.

Mais de quoi parlent-ils ?

_De ton erreur de placement._

— De mon erreur de... !

Au bout de quelques secondes, je finis par saisir la raison de leur affolement : suite à mon dernier coup, ma reine s'est excentrée de l'échiquier et s'est placée dans l'axe de celle d'Atem. Autrement dit...

_— C'est ton cœur ou le sien._

La température grimpe brusquement, je me sens bouillonner au plus profond de mon corps, comme si le sang dans mes veines venait d'être remplacé par de la lave en fusion. Mon pouls battant frénétiquement dans mes tempes, je me tourne subitement vers le spectre d'Eleonore.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver si Atem détruit ma reine ?

Son visage se crispe l'espace d'une seconde puis recouvre son calme. Comment fait-elle pour rester aussi stoïque dans un moment pareil ?!

_— Ça... C'est à lui de décider s'il veut te le montrer, ou pas. _

Elle croise ensuite les bras contre son ventre et lorgne Atem. Celui-ci n'ose pas soutenir mon regard paniqué, préférant foudroyer de ses améthystes, le visage de son ancienne esclave.

— _Alors, Atem ?_

Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front, me provoquant par ailleurs une sensation d'extrême fraicheur dans le bas de mon dos.

— Pharaon, ne fais pas ça.

Yugi s'évertue de lui faire changer d'avis, ses doigts se pressent dans le bras de son ami.

— S'il te plait, j'ajoute d'un ton suppliant.

Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de découvrir ce qu'il adviendra de moi s'il détruit ma reine. Après tout, rien ne nous oblige à mener une partie d'échecs à la régulière. Ce constat fit germer une idée dans mon esprit. Avant qu'Atem n'ait pu s'emparer de sa propre reine, je plaque une main contre ma poitrine et brandis l'autre. Le caillot de sang logé dans mon annulaire m'arrache un haut-le-cœur.

— Ecoute, si tu ne détruis pas ma reine, je ne prendrai pas la tienne non plus. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on se fasse souffrir pour rien, pas vrai ?

Je force un sourire réconfortant, trahi par le tremblement de ma main tendue.

— Je suis d'accord avec Lore-chan ! surenchérit Yugi énergiquement. Vous pouvez vous battre sans cette pièce !

Au fond de moi, je le remercie mille fois et n'oublierai pas de le faire quand nous serons enfin dépêtrés de cet enfer. Tandis que mon adversaire retire sa main du plateau pour évaluer ma proposition, Eléonore pousse un long soupir désabusé.

_— Je ne voudrais pas ruiner tous vos espoirs, mais il est impossible de mettre fin à cette partie sans se débarrasser des reines. Avez-vous au moins regardé une seule partie d'échecs avant ça ?_

Qui parle ! Je lui lance un regard noir et reviens vers Atem, mais l'esprit me devance.

_— Mais je dois avouer que c'est bien joué, Lorène._

— Hein ?

_— J'aurais pu faire pareil._

— Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_— Tu sais pertinemment que je ne louperai pas l'occasion de détruire Atem, membre par membre. Ainsi tu l'empêches de détruire ta reine pour prendre la sienne au tour suivant. C'est malin, je suis si fière de toi._

Jamais je n'ai eu de telles intentions ! Evidemment que s'il n'attaque pas, cela signifiera que je peux prendre sa reine en retour. Pourtant, il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de m'en servir contre lui !

— D-Désolé, mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'elle reprenne le dessus sur toi Lorène.

Les mots d'Atem ont sonné dans mes oreilles comme une série de grognements, marmonnés au fin fond de sa gorge. Mais avant même d'avoir pu intégrer ses paroles, ses doigts valides s'emparent de sa reine et balaient la mienne d'un revers. Si le choc précédent m'avait plié de douleur, celui-ci m'a littéralement clouée sur place. Mes membres brûlent, les battements de mon cœur se sont interrompus en l'espace d'une seconde. Puis, progressivement, la température de mon corps baisse, décline, chute, au point où mon sang s'apparente à du givre. Néanmoins, mes narines et ma bouche s'emplissent d'une intense odeur de fer, tout comme ma vue se brouille d'un voile rouge sombre. Je n'esquisse aucun moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte s'abatte sur ma jambe dénudée, à la limite de ma jupe d'écolière. Instinctivement, je descends le menton et d'autres gouttes viennent rejoindre la première. Du sang, partout, il y en a partout. Ma main droite remonte le long de mon visage, glacial. Glacial et couvert de sang. Mes doigts en son parsemé.

_— Comment tu te sens, chérie ?_

La voix d'Eléonore éclate dans ma tête. Je pousse un cri de surpris mêlé à la douleur.

— Lore-chan... tu vas bien ?

J'ai froid et j'ai mal.

_— Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais jouer à ta place_, me murmure une voix douce. _Alors comme ça tu préfères la blesser que devoir m'affronter, Atem ? Maintenant, assumes-en les conséquences._

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe ensuite. J'ai entendu Atem se tordre à son tour dans des hurlements. Sous ma pénombre oculaire, je ne décèle que ses mouvements saccadés et le plateau qui nous sépare.

— Je ne vois rien, je gémis, entre deux toux ensanglantées.

Cette sensation poisseuse sur ma peau me provoque des frissons désagréables et accroissent mon état de frayeur.

_— Qu'attends-tu pour jouer ? A moins que tu préfères laisser la main à ton partenaire ?_

S'en suit alors des claquements de pion sur l'échiquier et d'un nouveau cri de la part d'Atem.

— Atem, non !

Une masse invisible broie mon pied gauche. Je m'accroche à la table pour ne pas défaillir.

_— A ton tour._

Peu à peu, je retrouve la vision complète du plateau. Eléonore récupère mon fou et frappe sa tour, brisant cette fois le pied gauche du pharaon. Question gestion de la douleur, il l'emporte haut-la-main. Je suis incapable d'aligner deux mots, ni même d'attraper la moindre pièce, au grand bonheur de l'esprit.

_— Tu aurais dû écouter Yugi, cela ne mène à rien de blesser mon enveloppe dans le but de m'atteindre._

— Tu ne l'emporteras pas de cette manière, Eléonore !

La voix du pharaon s'est presque métamorphosée en un râle grave et menaçant. De mon côté, je ne peux plus prononcer un seul mot. Mes cordes vocales se secouent sous le craquement de mes os. Ma jambe gauche a subi le même destin que mon pied et mon annulaire. Dans un effort extrême, je me suis assise en tailleur et ai étendu ma jambe gauche à la force de mes bras tant cette partie de mon corps est devenue inerte. Mon uniforme est gorgé de sang, je peine à maintenir une respiration décente tant l'odeur de fer me fait tourner la tête. Pourtant, en dépit de mon absence de conscience, la partie continue. J'entends les pions se déplacer le long de l'échiquier, les soupirs d'Eléonore, ainsi que les grognements d'Atem ajoutés aux gémissements de Yugi.

Je vais mourir.

— D... Désolé, marmonne le pharaon.

Mon majeur gauche se fend en deux. Mais arrivée à ce stade, la douleur ne parvient pas à surplomber celle de ma jambe, ou de ma poitrine.

Ce jeu n'a aucun sens !

_Il n'a aucun sens si tu n'y prends pas part._

Bien que mes yeux injectés de sang voilent partiellement la silhouette d'Eléonore, je la décèle, le visage porté vers le mien.

_Tu comptes vraiment me laisser t'enterrer de cette manière ? Lui aussi a perdu des membres, mais on ne peut pas lui octroyer la victoire aussi facilement !_

— La ferme, je grince entre mes dents.

Elle n'a jamais joué aux échecs, pourtant elle vient de lui arracher un bras, un pied, quelques doigts et même son cœur. Au final, ce jeu lui ressemble particulièrement bien. De l'autodestruction, je n'y vois que ça. Et tout cette ambiance obscure qui nous entoure depuis le début, je ne souhaite qu'une chose : que tout cela cesse, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors que ma respiration résonne péniblement dans mes tympans, je me redresse lentement et m'empare de mon annulaire droit pour l'avancer d'une case. Sans une once d'hésitation, Atem l'attaque avec un autre de ses pions. Je plante mes dents dans ma lèvre inférieure sous le craquement de ma phalange et, sans attendre, lui brise son majeur droit. Il grogne puis casse le mien à l'aide de son fou.

Nous nous jaugeons dans le plus grand des silences. Je ne lis aucune amertume sur son visage, seulement de la souffrance. Lui aussi souhaite que cela s'arrête au plus vite. Du coin de l'œil, je remarque que Yugi s'est reculé de la table, paupières closes et mains en prière. Ses épaules tremblent de peur et si je pouvais voir distinctement son visage, je suis sûre que j'y verrais des larmes perler le long de ses joues.

_— Les portes du Royaume des Ombres sont ouvertes. Elles t'attendent, mon chaton._

Le Royaume des Ombres... Que peut-il bien y avoir là-bas ? Bien que j'y ai envoyé plusieurs personnes, je n'ai jamais osé demander à quoi pouvait ressembler cet endroit. Pegasus... Etrangement, dans cette dimension d'ombres, j'ai l'impression d'être plus proche de lui que je ne l'ai jamais été. A moins que ce soit tout ce sang perdu qui me rend complètement dingue.

Par la suite, je détruis l'auriculaire gauche d'Atem, qui en profite pour me soutirer ma dernière jambe. Désormais, je ne ressens plus rien dans mes membres inférieurs. Eléonore avait raison, la partie est sur le point de s'achever. Ma tour frappe son bras gauche.

— Echec, Je souffle, sourde aux grognements de douleur du pharaon.

Les sifflements joyeux d'Eléonore ne me motivent pas autant qu'elle le désirerait. Je baisse la tête et bredouille quelques excuses quand il déplace son roi pour se protéger. Quand je songeais vaincre Atem, c'était au cours d'un duel serré. La pression me compresserait le corps et l'adrénaline dans mes veines me pousserait à tout tenter pour défaire le roi des jeux. C'est ce que tu aurais voulu, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas Atem ?

Mon bras gauche et sa jambe droite sont brisés à leur tour. Déplacer le moindre pion devient une véritable torture. Mes lèvres sont si sèches que lorsque je mets Atem en échec pour la seconde fois, ma bouche refuse de s'ouvrir.

Nous sommes tous les deux exténués de nous battre. Le pharaon pourtant si vif et en soif de justice ne prononce que des soupirs et des râles à chacun de ses mouvements. Quant à moi, la fatigue et la douleur rendent mes paupières lourdes, au point où je pourrais m'endormir, là tout de suite. Mais à la place de sombrer et ainsi déclarer forfait, j'arrache le majeur gauche d'Atem et le mets une nouvelle fois en échec.

_Je suis si fière de toi._

Cela risque de ne pas durer car en guise de réponse, mon adversaire achève mon auriculaire droit à l'aide de son cavalier. C'est à mon tour d'être mise en échec et ce, à deux reprises consécutives. Surprise, je relève le menton et plisse les yeux pour distinguer le visage d'Atem. Il ne tremble pas. Si ses membres n'étaient pas désarticulés par ce jeu sadique, je douterais qu'il perçoit la moindre douleur. Une lueur spéciale brille dans ses pupilles améthyste, elle me provoque un profond frisson qui me frappe l'échine. Nous enchainons les coups jusqu'à ce qu'il me retire mon dernier pied. De toute façon, je ne sens presque plus la différence.

— Je récupère mon cœur, je déclare en poussant mon annulaire gauche dans la première rangée d'Atem.

Soudain, mon doigt s'auréole d'une fine couche dorée, signe qu'il ne peut probablement plus être brisé. De plus, une bouffée d'air frais m'emplit les poumons. J'entends de nouveau les battements de mon cœur et le sang accumulé dans mes orbites et ma bouche se dissipe. Néanmoins, cette infime sensation de bien-être me coûte mon pouce gauche au tour suivant. Au fil de nos coups, les pièces ont déserté l'échiquier, si bien qu'il ne me reste que trois membres : mon bras droit, mon cœur et mon roi, ma vie. Atem quant à lui dispose encore d'un pied, d'une jambe, d'un majeur et de sa pièce maîtresse. Son dernier doigt se fissure lorsque ma reine le balaie du terrain, éradiquant sa dernière possibilité de récupérer son cœur. Nous ne possédons plus que des doigts sauvés en début de partie - excepté mon annulaire gauche, embaumé d'une aura dorée.

— Vas-tu réellement rejoindre le Royaume des Ombres si Lorène perd ?

Alors que nous entretenions un silence tacite depuis un bon nombre de tours, Atem semble vouloir entrer en contact avec Eléonore.

_— Bien sûr que oui, je connais le Royaume des Ombres, je sais ce qu'il s'y cache._

— Ce qu'il s'y cache ? je répète, un peu plus fort.

Elle opine du chef.

_— Tu sais, toutes ces âmes emportées par les jeux des ombres tels que le nôtre. Mais Atem doit mieux les connaitre que moi._

— Tu te trompes, Eléonore, je ne les connais plus depuis très longtemps.

_— Et donc cela signifie que tu es purifié de tous tes méfaits ? Ne te fous pas de moi, Atem, tu les as punis pour les mêmes raisons que moi, pour protéger ton enveloppe._

— A-Arrêtez ! sanglote Yugi, la voix brisée. Je veux que tout ceci s'arrête !

Les bras calés contre ses côtés, Eléonore éclate de rire au nez du duelliste.

_— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon petit ?_ susurre-t-elle, des larmes au coin des yeux. _Tu viens de comprendre que tu as toi aussi tué des gens à ton insu ?_

Pris au dépourvu, Yugi hoquette et plaque ses mains contre sa bouche. L'expression choquée sur son visage m'intime qu'il n'était pas au courant des méfaits d'Atem. Celui-ci remonte sa tour à côté de mon roi.

— Echec. Yugi, ne l'écoute pas, je t'en prie.

Etrange, d'après les dires de Joey, j'aurais parié qu'il était au courant de tout ça. Dans le cas contraire, la pilule doit être sacrément dure à avaler.

— Désolée Atem, je réponds en brisant sa dernière jambe avec mon roi. M-merde.

Je m'aperçois trop tard que sa jambe n'était qu'un leurre pour s'emparer de ma reine avec sa tour. Un nouvel éclair me secoue la poitrine, je crache une importante quantité de sang sans pouvoir respirer. La souffrance n'est qu'anecdotique à ce stade de la partie. Mon corps semble gelé comme un glaçon. Ma vision se voile de rouge carmin, mais suffisante pour terminer la partie. En effet, la victoire va se jouer entre nos quatre ultimes pièces : mon fou et mon roi ; le sien et sa tour. Nous bougions simultanément nos pièces avec nos mains déformées par les caillots de sang quand Yugi se relève sur ses genoux.

— Si Atem perd cette partie, je veux être celui qui sera désigné pour être envoyé au Royaume des Ombres.

L'intéressé se tourne brusquement vers son partenaire.

— Yugi ! Il en est hors de question !

_— Pourquoi ? Laisse-le faire. As-tu à ce point besoin de reconnaissance, chéri ?_

De l'autre côté de la table basse, je perçois la mâchoire serrée de Yugi et ses doigts enfoncés dans les bords du plateau.

— Je... Si vraiment tu as dû en venir à tuer des gens pour me protéger, je veux payer ma dette, mon ami.

Si j'avais encore un cœur, celui-ci se soulèverait devant le courage du jeune Yugi. Mais son élan de courage se brise sous les éclats de voix d'Eléonore.

_— Que vous êtes adorables ! Mais tellement pathétiques, si vous saviez... Ton ami envoie à la mort des gens par le biais de ton corps et tu ne réagis même pas ? Pas même un blâme ?_

— J-Je ne lui en veux pas !

— Yugi...

— S'il l'a fait, c'est très certainement pour mon bien ou celui de mes amis, j'en suis sûr !

Yugi... Tant de bonté en un seul être, et d'autant plus dans une situation pareille. C'est admirable de sa part, mais je ne peux me résoudre à abandonner maintenant.

— Très bien, comme vous voulez. Tu transmettras mes adieux à ce cher Pegasus.

Mes épaules se crispent, ravivant la douleur dans mes bras. Pegasus... Si je n'avais pas déchiré sa carte, jamais il n'aurait été coincé dans ce monde horrible que semble être le Royaume des Ombres.

« Tu veux le sortir de là, oui ou non ? »

L'image de Joey dans mes souvenirs m'étire les lèvres dans un doux sourire. Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra si je parviens à...

Atem déplace sa tour de son pouce.

— Echec.

Mon fou s'agglutine contre mon roi en guise de réponse, mais c'est trop tard. Sa tour s'apprête à détruire mon fou et mon roi n'a plus aucune échappatoire, bloqué dans un coin de l'échiquier.

— Echec et mat.

— _Putain..._ râle Eléonore en remarquant la même chose que moi.

Le regard de Yugi se tourne immédiatement vers moi.

— Lore-chan !

— Bien joué, Atem. J'aurais aimé te tendre ma main en signe de respect, mais tu conviendras que de simples félicitations soient moins douloureuses.

Il hoche la tête. Résignée, je lève mon index indemne au sommet de mon roi et le renverse sur l'échiquier.

_On ne pouvait pas perdre._

— Eléonore, la Porte des Ténèbres a été ouverte, proclame Atem en direction d'Eléonore.

« Oui, Joey, je dois le sortir du Royaume des Ombres. »

« Alors on va trouver une solution. »

C'est ça. C'est ça la solution !

— Je suis l'unique perdante de ce jeu des ombres, c'est à moi d'en subir les conséquences ! je m'écrie en rassemblant mes dernières forces pour barrer le chemin entre Eléonore et Atem.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!_

— Je te sauve la mise, Eléonore. Tu me revaudras ça, pas vrai ?

Mais elle n'aura pas le temps de me répondre que tout devient noir autour de moi.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureuse d'enfin le publier celui-ci !

Désolée pour l'absence de publication pendant 2 semaines, les choses ont été un peu compliquées de mon côté entre le décès de ma chienne qui partageait ma vie depuis 14 ans suivi d'une belle maladie qui m'a clouée chez moi cette semaine, je n'ai pas vraiment pu écrire d'autant plus vu la complexité de ce chapitre.

Sur Wattpad, j'ai pu mettre des illustrations pour aider à la compréhension de cette partie. Mais ici malheureusement, je ne peux pas mettre d'images. Cependant, si ça vous dit, j'ai réalisé une petite animation du déroulement de la partie à l'adresse:

youtu.

be

/KwGbNuDsd-c

(Coller juste cette adresse dans votre navigateur et ça devrait fonctionner)

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite d'Âme de Pureté !


	73. L'Eveil - Chapitre 73

Au début, il y a eu un moment de flottement. Les ombres ont envahi ma vue avant de dissiper, laissant place à la lumière du crépuscule, infiltrée dans la chambre du petit Yugi. D'un jeu obscur aux intentions sadiques, je me retrouve dans une pièce décorée principalement de posters de personnages beaucoup trop colorés pour être réels.

Merde.

A l'autre bout de la table basse, Atem n'a pas quitté le corps de son réceptacle. Il me fixe, les yeux ébahis, la bouche grande ouverte, dans l'attente de ma réaction.

Bordel, Lorène, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

— Q-Qui...

Instinctivement, je tapote le sommet de mes cuisses du bout de mes doigts reconstitués. La sensation de ce corps me paraît tout à fait étrangère. Je réprime un grognement, Lorène est vraiment partie. Quelle inconsciente, elle n'a aucune idée de comment se sortir du Royaume des Ombres, contrairement à moi !

— Qui es-tu ?!

Le cri d'Atem m'arrache brusquement de mes pensées. Mon cœur s'emballe, ou plutôt celui de Lorène. Est-il devenu mon propre cœur en son absence ? C'est bizarre. Devant mon absence de réponse, mon vis-à-vis frappe du poing sur la table et se penche dangereusement dans ma direction.

— Où est Lorène ?!

De la colère mêlée à de la peur teinte sa voix. Ne me dites pas que Monsieur s'inquiète réellement de l'avenir de Lorène alors qu'il n'a pas hésité à lui briser ses os un à un. Puis si j'avais pris sa place, il ne se serait pas inquiéter le moins du monde. D'ailleurs, s'il connait la réponse, pourquoi me poser la question ? Sentant l'énervement s'emparer de mes membres, je décide de l'ignorer et de me lever, le regard porté vers la sortie.

— Eléonore, ne me dis pas que... !

_— Il fallait t'en soucier plus tôt, pharaon._

Lorène a besoin de moi. Il n'y a que moi qui peux la sortir de ce pétrin. Je récupère son sac de cours et avance de trois pas quand une main m'agrippe violemment le poignet pour me forcer à me tourner.

— Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit comment la récupérer !

Son ton menaçant ne me plait pas du tout. Je m'efforce de récupérer mon poignet quand il le tire davantage. Très bien, s'il veut vraiment me provoquer, alors nous serons deux.

_— Pourquoi récupérer quelqu'un que tu as essayé de tuer ? Je ne suis pas surprise, après tout ce n'est pas la première fois que tu trahis quelqu'un de la sorte._

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, j'inspire profondément et canalise ma haine à son égard pour faire apparaitre le symbole du Millénium sur mon front. Sans Lorène pour me contrer, la marge de manœuvre s'est élargie à un million de possibilités.

_— N'oublie pas que je peux m'occuper de tes petits amis. Alors tiens-toi tranquille, veux-tu._

L'emprise de sa main s'affaiblit, j'en profite pour m'arracher de lui et franchir le seuil du couloir. Je dévale ensuite les escaliers, traverse la boutique et m'échappe de cet endroit une bonne fois pour toutes. Les rayons orangés du soleil me réchauffent la peau, je m'arrête un instant au bord du trottoir, époustouflée par cette sensation de bien-être. C'est comme si quelqu'un m'enveloppait le visage de sa chaleur bienveillante. Je ferme les yeux et laisse la légère brise me caresser les joues.

_— Est-ce donc ce que tu ressens à chaque fois que le soleil se couche ?_

Bien sûr, personne ne me répond, Lorène ne me répond pas. Et cette excitation provoquée par le spectacle du crépuscule chute à l'évocation de son nom.

« Je te sauve la mise, Eléonore. Tu me revaudras ça, pas vrai ? »

De quoi parlait-elle ? A la fin du jeu des ombres, son esprit m'était totalement fermé, je ne pouvais plus atteindre ses pensées. Pourquoi a-t-elle préféré se sacrifier alors qu'elle me détestait d'être à l'origine de ses souffrances ?

Soudain, une vibration me secoue l'estomac. Je ne comprends pas de quoi il s'agit avant de découvrir un appareil futuriste niché dans la poche de l'uniforme. Ah, c'est sûrement son téléphone portable.

_— Comment ça fonctionne ce truc ?_

N'ayant aucune idée de la manière dont marche cet engin, j'appuie sur tous les boutons quand l'écran s'allume subitement.

_Ven. 19h34. Expéditeur : Haiyama Konbini._

_Message : « Hé Lorène, je sais qu'on avait dit que je te couvrais pour une partie de la soirée, mais quand est-ce que tu comptes revenir ? Le patron commence à se douter de quelque chose... »_

Haiyama... Sûrement ce binoclard dans ce magasin miteux. Il veut sérieusement que Lorène remette les pieds dans ce taudis pour effectuer ces tâches ingrates ? Pas de chance pour lui, elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Après avoir rangé le téléphone dans ma poche, je m'éloigne de la boutique de jouets. Comme prévu, Atem ne m'a pas rattrapée. Il est sûrement en train de se morfondre avec son cher petit Yugi. Ces deux-là sont vraiment pathétiques. L'anse du sac fermement serré entre mes doigts, je m'aperçois rapidement que je n'ai aucune idée d'où je vais. Je dois prendre la direction de Flem... Mais les panneaux ne me disent rien du tout.

_— Pourquoi je dormais toutes les fois où elle faisait ce trajet ?_ maugrée-je en laissant tomber le sac sur le bitume. _Bon, pas le choix._

Frustrée, je me munis à nouveau du téléphone de Lorène et appuie sur tous les boutons avant de parvenir à composer le numéro du dernier message.

— Allô ? Yuurei-san ?

_— Garçon ? Tu vas pouvoir m'aider._

Un léger silence suivit ma réponse.

— Yuurei-san, tu es bientôt là ?

_— Justement, garçon, tu peux m'indiquer le chemin jusqu'à ton étale ? _

— ... Mon étale ? Tu veux parler du _konbini_ ?

_— Peu importe comment tu l'appelles, je ne me rappelle plus le chemin, tu peux m'aider ? _

— Euh... Oui, bien sûr, mais tu n'as pas de GPS ?

_— Un GP-quoi ?_

— Bon d'accord, dis-moi où tu es.

Après avoir déniché le nom de ma rue, cet Haiyama m'a guidée de points en points. Parfois je lui hurlais que ses indications n'étaient pas fiables, puis me ravisais quelques minutes plus tard quand j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas si bête que ça. Les lampadaires de la ville se sont allumés entretemps. Si j'avais su que le chemin de la boutique à cette supérette de bas-étage était si long, j'aurais hélé un taxi pour qu'il me dépose. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve à traverser des coins bondés, accompagnée d'Haiyama m'ayant rejoint entretemps.

— Désolée Yuurei-san, mais est-ce qu'on peut accélérer un coup ? J'ai peur que le patron ne remarque notre absence si on ne se dépêche pas.

_— Avec les kilomètres que je viens d'avaler ? Tu n'as qu'à me porter sur ton dos si ma cadence ne te plait pas._

Le jeune homme s'arrête brusquement, s'attirant les râles des passants qui nous talonnaient. Il me toise d'un air mystérieux. A quoi peut-il bien penser ? Moi qui croyais qu'il était pressé. Puis, sans me demander mon avis, il prend mon sac et le dépose à terre avant de s'accroupir devant moi.

— Monte.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rire au nez.

_— Sérieusement ?_

— Oui sérieusement ! rétorque-t-il avec insistance. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre mon travail !

Quel écervelé celui-là, mais je dois avouer que sa persévérance me plaît. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas le physique adéquat pour devenir mon nouveau favori.

_— Très bien, si tu insistes._

Au beau milieu du trottoir, je me cale contre son dos tandis qu'il glisse ses mains sous mes genoux puis se redresse. Je presse mes cuisses contre ses côtes et récupère mon sac. Tant bien que mal, il trotte en direction du _konbini_. Il n'a pas la carrure d'un Joey ou d'un Kaiba, difficile pour lui de me tracter. Tant pis pour lui, c'était son idée après tout.

— J'espère que tu apprécies la vue, grogne-t-il, essoufflé.

_— Cela pourrait être plus agréable si tu ne me secouais pas autant._

— Accroche-toi, on est bientôt arrivés.

En effet, j'aperçois l'enseigne du Seven Eleven au bout de la rue. D'ailleurs, à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée vitrée se dresse une silhouette plutôt grande et vêtue d'un uniforme scolaire.

— Tiens, un type de Domino City ? marmonne Haiyama en réajustant ses mains sous mes genoux.

Plus nous nous approchons, plus les détails m'alarment. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ? Notre arrivée originale nous vaut un regard surpris de sa part.

— Lorène ?

— Un ami à toi ?

Joey me toise d'un air à la fois surpris et décontenancé. Il faut dire qu'il croit que sa petite copine est gentiment transportée par un type qu'il ne connait ni d'Êve, ni d'Adam. Je me demande bien ce qu'il se trame dans sa petite tête en ce moment.

_— On peut dire ça._

Comme je m'y attendais, le blondinet foudroie mon porteur d'un œil noir. Celui-ci réprime un léger sursaut et me laisse glisser jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touchent le sol.

— Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Wow, on dirait que le toutou n'apprécie pas trop mon geste. D'ailleurs, est-il au courant que je ne suis pas Lorène ? Vu le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour rejoindre le _konbini,_ je me doute que Yugi a eu le temps de tout lui raconter.

_— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_ je demande à mon tour, éludant rapidement sa propre question. _Tu n'as pas un boulot à honorer à cette heure-ci ?_

Un voile de surprise éclaire son visage. Mince, je devrais plutôt me comporter comme Lorène, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait dans une telle situation ?

_— En tout cas, merci Haiyama, ma cheville se porte déjà mieux grâce à toi !_

Je me tourne immédiatement vers mon nouveau collègue de travail et tapote amicalement son épaule, suivi d'un clin d'œil appuyé. Ses joues se colorent d'un rouge écarlate qu'il masque en feignant de remonter ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez.

— J-Je t'en prie. Je vais retourner travailler, ne tarde pas s'il te plait.

Et sans m'accorder un seul regard, Haiyama baisse la tête et file à l'intérieur du magasin, me laissant en privé avec ce fameux Joey Wheeler.

— Soso m'a demandé de passer.

Je relève le menton vers lui, ses traits sont tendus, mais je suis prête à parier que ses lèvres brûlent d'impatience de me poser une question.

_— Ah ?_

— Elle a eu un imprévu, alors elle m'a dit de passer te voir au _konbini_.

Soso... Cette fille qui a toujours eu mauvaise influence sur Lorène. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais avant qu'elle n'approuve le meurtre de cette salope de Yoshida. Donc Joey ne serait pas au courant ? Tu me déçois Yugi, moi qui pensais que tu tenais tant à tes amis.

_— C'est gentil de sa part. Comme tu peux le voir, tout va bien !_

— Et ta cheville ?

Son ton inquisiteur ne me plait pas. Ce n'est pas un garçon pour Lorène, elle mérite bien mieux.

_— Tu m'as entendue, non ? Je me sens déjà bien mieux grâce à ce garçon._

Mon explication ne le convainc qu'à moitié. Décidément, je n'ai pas le tact pour manier ce type. Et si... et si je l'envoyais rejoindre Lorène ? Je suis sûre que si je lui avoue tout, il acceptera ma proposition pour l'en sortir.

— Soso m'a aussi dit que tu avais quelque chose à m'avouer.

Quelle pute.

_— Vraiment ? _je feins une mine contrite_. Désolée, je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour en discuter..._

Alors que nous maintenions une distance raisonnable entre nous depuis le départ d'Haiyama, Joey décide brusquement de séparer les derniers mètres pour entourner mes épaules de ses mains.

— C'est à propos de Pegasus ?

L'évocation de ce nom me tord l'estomac. Mes muscles se crispent. Serait-ce donc pour cet enfoiré que Lorène aurait rejoint le Royaume des Ombres ? Elle se sentait coupable alors que ce connard lui a brisé sa vie, ça me donne envie de gerber.

_— Pegasus ? Oh oui, mais ça peut attendre, crois-moi_, je réponds d'un ton doux sorti de mes entrailles._ Joey, je dois aller bosser maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas... Tu vois ?_

La pression sur mes épaules s'affaiblit.

— Oh oui, tu as raison. Appelle-moi quand tu as terminé, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête, sachant pertinemment que je ne l'appellerai pas. A mes pieds, je récupère mon sac et m'apprête à entrer dans le _konbini_, mais Joey me prend de court. Au lieu de se détourner de moi et de rentrer chez lui, il s'avance d'un dernier pas et entoure mes joues de ses mains.

Cet idiot ne va tout de même pas... ?

Sa bouche recouvre la mienne avant même que je n'ai pu reculer. Ses doigts se baladent sur ma peau, m'arrachant un frisson. Un frisson de dégoût. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas le repousser. Il me faut un effort surhumain pour fermer les yeux, le temps que ce calvaire s'achève.

— N'oublie pas que tu peux te reposer sur moi, chuchote-t-il au creux de mes lèvres avant de les ravir une nouvelle fois.

C'est un signe si Lorène a disparu. Un signe du destin. Je dois les séparer, je dois lui prouver que ce mec ne lui convient pas.

_— Je n'oublierai pas_, je souffle, un léger sourire en coin.

Et lorsqu'il s'éloigne en direction de son HLM de pauvre, je sens une boule d'excitation se former au bas de mon ventre. Désolée, Lorène, mais je vais te rendre un autre grand service.

* * *

Allongée dans mon lit - ou plutôt celui de mon hôte, je remarque à quel point cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas profité des sensations physiques d'un matelas mou sous mon dos, de l'eau chaude sur ma peau sous la douche, ou de la faim lorsque j'ai passé le seuil de la porte.

Le coussin se met à vibrer. Ce fichu téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner depuis tout à l'heure, impossible de fermer l'œil ou de programmer ce bout de plastique pour qu'il se taise une bonne fois pour toutes. Passé minuit, j'abandonne l'idée de m'endormir et empoigne l'appareil pour consulter les messages.

_Ven. 23:20. Expéditeur: Yugi Muto_

_Message : « Réponds à mes appels s'il te plait, on doit régler cette situation. Le pharaon et moi-même sommes prêts à t'écouter pour libérer Lorène. »_

En témoigne les dix notifications d'appels précédentes, le petit Yugi cherche à me contacter. J'échappe un rire mauvais. C'est plus facile de jouer aux héros une fois que Lorène est hors-jeux, mais c'est aussi de leur faute si elle n'est plus parmi nous.

_Ven. 23:42. Expéditeur: Soso Hirae._

_Message : « Lore ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Joey ? Cela s'est mal passé avec Yugi ? Il ne répond pas à mes messages non plus, vous êtes bizarres. »_

Une autre qui se prend pour une héroïne ? C'est pourtant elle qui a jeté son amie dans la gueule du loup. Quand je me serai débarrassée de ce Wheeler, elle sera la suivante sur ma liste.

_Ven. 23:45. Expéditeur: Joey Wheeler._

_Message : « Salut Cocotte ! J'imagine que tu es rentrée à cette heure-ci. Si tu ne dors pas, tu peux me répondre, s'te plait ? »_

J'ai tellement hâte de voir sa tête quand il va apprendre la vérité. Ensuite, je vérifie le compteur d'appels manqués. Il n'y a pas que Yugi qui s'inquiète de la disparition de Lorène on dirait, un autre numéro a essayé de la contacter ce soir. Peut-être le seul de son entourage à qui j'accepterai d'adresser la parole. Redressée en tailleur sur l'épaisse couverture, je tapote les touches de l'écran pour composer le numéro.

— Se faire désirer dans ton cas n'est pas une bonne idée, Yuurei.

_— Cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ta belle voix remplie de menaces, Kaiba._

L'absence de crainte dans ma voix semble le réduire au silence. De toute façon, il ne doit pas croire aux esprits celui-là.

_— Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée ? Une envie de rancart ?_

— Je passe mon tour, ce genre de virée folklorique n'intéresse que les crétins comme Wheeler.

_— Attends, je rêve ? Seto Kaiba qui passe son tour ? Jamais dans ma vie je n'aurais cru entendre ça !_

Euphorique, je contiens un fou-rire pour ne pas réveiller la mère, endormie dans la pièce d'à-côté. Par chance, la lumière de sa chambre était déjà éteinte lorsque je suis rentrée.

— Ça y est ? Tu es devenu complètement folle après le crime que tu as commis ?

_— Oh Kaiba... Si tu penses que je me suis arrêtée à ce petit contretemps, tu m'as définitivement mal cernée._

— Tu te doutes que je suis en possession des enregistrements du-.

_— Justement_, je l'interromps en me figeant comme un I. _Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que j'offre la victoire à Yugi en abandonnant ?_

— Tu me prends pour un lâche ? La seule personne ici qui l'est, c'est toi. Non, c'est simplement un rappel que le duel aura bel et bien lieu au KaibaDome de Domino, que tu le veuilles ou non.

_— Quelle délicate attention. Comme si tu étais assez con pour détruire les enregistrements une fois que le pharaon aura retrouvé son titre de champion de Duel de Monstres._

Le grognement de Kaiba confirme mes prédictions. Bien évidemment qu'il utilisera encore ce moyen de pression pour se servir de Lorène. Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mon index joue avec l'une de mes mèches blondes, on dirait bien que je lui ai cloué le bec pour la première fois de sa vie.

_— Je suis prête à affronter le pharaon au Duel de Monstres, à une condition._

— Tu n'es pas réellement en position de force, Yuurei.

_— Oh, vraiment ?_

Après un léger gloussement, j'inspire profondément et resserre ma main sur le téléphone portable. Le miroir sur pied posé sur le bureau renvoie mon propre reflet, celui d'une jeune fille dont le front scintille d'un symbole mystérieux, celui de l'œil du Millénium. Quelle sensation grisante que de savoir les barrières qui m'empêchaient de dévoiler mon véritable potentiel sont enfin détruites !

_— Je ne suis pas très sûre que tu aies les cartes en main, Kaiba._

— Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

En ce moment-même, ce fichu riche ne doit plus être maître de ses mouvements. Les paupières closes, je me concentre davantage pour percevoir ses sens. Il semble se trouver dans une salle de contrôle de la KaibaCorp.

_— Tu es seul ?_ je siffle, satisfaite. _Quelle aubaine._

— Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais arrête ça sur le champ sinon je te promets de détruire tout ce qu'il te reste dans ta misérable vie !

_— Des menaces, encore et toujours... Tu n'es définitivement pas créatif, Kaiba. Alors écoute-moi bien, je livrerai ce duel face à Yugi à l'unique condition que tu détruises ces enregistrements. Bien sûr, je veux y assister. On n'apprend pas au singe à faire la grimace, pas vrai ?_

Mes pouvoirs, ils sont bien plus puissants qu'à l'époque où l'œil du Millénium s'est logé dans l'orbite de Maximilien Pegasus. Je peux presque percevoir les légers tremblements réprimés par cet adorable Seto Kaiba.

_— Tu ne peux plus rien me cacher, désormais, Seto._

— Je... Je vais me débarrasser de toi.

_— Si jamais tu en as le temps !_

Le symbole s'efface de ma peau lorsque je raccroche. Mon cœur tambourine contre ma poitrine. Mon souffle est court mais mes pensées sont lucides. Je me sens si… clairvoyante.

Il est l'heure de s'amuser un peu.


	74. L'Eveil - Chapitre 74

Tout d'abord, il y a eu un moment de flottement. Les ombres m'ont engloutie dans ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un cauchemar d'enfant. Un gosse qui a la peur du noir.

Suis-je morte ?

La dernière fois que je me suis posée cette question, je venais de chuter d'une tour d'une centaine de mètres l'altitude. J'ai du mal à jauger si je suis chanceuse de ne pas réitérer l'exploit.

Soudain, j'ouvre les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec le mur d'une chambre d'adolescent. Mon attention se porte immédiatement sur mes mains. Je les relève au niveau de ma poitrine et constate que mes os se sont miraculeusement reconstruits. La sensation de pouvoir bouger mes bras et mes jambes librement m'hypnotise pendant de longues minutes.

Tout est normal.

— Enfin presque.

Ce n'est qu'une fois tout remis en place que je reconnais la pièce dans laquelle j'ai atterri : la chambre de Yugi. Les posters de jeux vidéo et les verres de thé glacé à moitiés vides sur la table basse m'indiquent que je n'ai pas bougé d'un poil depuis ma défaite au jeu d'échecs. Pourtant, je ne vois aucune trace de Yugi dans le coin.

— Alors je suis réellement tombée dans le Royaume des Ombres ?

Loin d'avoir envie de rester bloquée dans cette réplique de la chambre de mon ami, je me relève sur mes jambes et rejoins le couloir. La maison parait totalement déserte.

— Yugi ?! Atem ?! Monsieur Mûto ?!

Rien du tout. Je redescends les escaliers de la boutique et m'approche de la sortie quand la porte s'ouvre sur une paroi noire et menaçante. A peine y ai-je approché ma main qu'elle est violement repoussée en arrière. Être coincée dans une copie de la maison de Yugi ne correspondait pas à l'idée que je me faisais du Royaume des Ombres. N'ayant aucune autre échappatoire, je tente de briser le mur d'ombres d'un coup d'épaule. Sans surprise, je suis projetée à mon tour contre une étale de cartes.

— Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici...

Comme si quelqu'un avait entendu ma prière, un halo de lumière attire mon attention. Celui-ci émane de la poche de mon uniforme. Mon paquet de cartes de Duel de Monstres ? L'une d'entre elle brille plus que les autres. Du bout des doigts, je la retire du deck.

— Mon _Duo Gellen_ [1700|0] ? J'ai l'impression que mon dernier duel remonte à si longtemps.

L'illustration de ces boules roses et vertes me provoque un petit sourire. Celui-ci se change en une moue surprise lorsque le halo qui entourait ma carte m'éblouit subitement. Je ferme momentanément les yeux et les rouvre quelques secondes plus tard. L'image est devenue complètement blanche, mais ce n'est pas le détail le plus choquant. A hauteur de mon nez, deux formes fantomatiques se présentent à moi. Elles se distinguent du reste de l'endroit par leur lumière rose et verte.

— Wow, ça a l'air tellement réel... je souffle en levant un doigt en direction de la rose.

Mon index touche la surface de l'apparition qui réagit sous mon geste. Elle recule brusquement et frissonne en poussant de petits cris effrayés.

— H-Hé, n'ayez pas peur !

Mais le fait d'hausser accroit sa torpeur. Le duo ne tarde pas à se retourner en direction du mur d'ombres avant de le percer. L'extérieur de la maison se révèle derrière la porte. D'abord choquée, je m'empresse de rejoindre la rue afin de ne pas risquer de mourir dans cette boutique.

— Duo Gellen, revenez !

Mince, on dirait qu'ils sont déjà loin. C'est là que j'ai remarqué le ciel. D'épais nuages violacés masquent les étoiles, la ville entière est plongée dans une pénombre épouvantable.

— J'aurais préféré un labyrinthe ou une cage. Comment suis-je supposée sortir d'ici ?

Cela va me prendre des heures, voire des jours à m'échapper de cette réplique de Domino City ! Bon sang, faites qu'Eléonore ait repris le contrôle de mon corps et qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de conneries en mon absence.

Les lampadaires ne fonctionnent pas, tout comme l'ensemble des sources de lumière habituelles. Une ville fantôme, c'est l'impression que j'ai en parcourant les rues du centre. Le vent ne souffle pas, tout semble figé dans le temps.

— On se croirait dans une de ces séries où les zombies vont débarquer de nulle part, je râle en traversant un rond-point sans me soucier des marquages routiers.

J'ai beau marcher, je n'ai aucune idée d'où je dois me rendre. Alors, instinctivement, je me dirige vers mon domicile. Cette illusion s'étend aussi loin que Flems et sans tram, la route jusqu'à ma maison parait bien plus longue que je ne l'aurais cru.

— Si Tristan passait avec son scooter...

Mes pensées dérivent vers Yugi et ses amis, vers Zoé. J'espère qu'ils s'en sortiront sans moi pour contrôler Eléonore. Qui sait, peut-être que je me réveillerai en prison.

Si je me réveille...

Cette remarque me provoque un frisson de la tête au pied, je secoue vivement la tête pour me chasser cette idée de mon esprit. Sans montre, je suis incapable de dire si j'ai pris trente minutes ou deux heures pour rentrer chez moi. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ma maison a l'air bien triste au sein de ce monde lugubre.

Dès que je dépose ma main sur la barrière, je remarque l'absence de froid du métal. La chaleur et le froid n'existent pas ici. Ce n'est que du vide et rien d'autre. Ce détail me trouble jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le hall d'entrée. Pas besoin de clé, la porte était déverrouillée pour une raison qui m'échappe. Le salon, la cuisine, le jardin. Personne. Il en va de même pour l'étage, l'intérieur a été laissé en plan. Des habits trainent un peu partout dans ma chambre, tout comme les manuels scolaires. La simple vue de mon lit me tire un bâillement.

— J'ai sommeil...

Une petite sieste ne saurait pas me faire de mal. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me réveiller dans un pire endroit que celui-ci. Et après mon affrontement contre Atem, je mérite bien un peu de repos. Convaincue par mes arguments, je m'allonge sur mon lit et plante mon regard dans le plafond.

Je me demande bien où sont passés le_ Duo Gellen_.

Lorsque je me réveille, le décor est toujours le même. Que des ombres, une ville fantôme, un monde de spectres. Je me redresse en tailleur sur mon lit. Etonnement, je n'ai pas rêvé. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Je ne saurais dire, mais suffisamment pour reposer mes membres du trajet entre la boutique de jeux et ici.

A la fenêtre, je me perds dans les nuances de gris et noir qu'offre cet endroit.

— Est-ce vraiment cela le Royaume des Ombres ?

Curieusement, quand on me parlait du Royaume des Ombres, j'imaginais un endroit rempli de tortures, un enfer à part entière. Ceci ressemble davantage à une autre dimension où le temps aurait été stoppé et où la lumière ne fuse plus.

— D'ailleurs, en parlant de lumière...

Il n'y a pas une trace du Duo Gellen. Peut-être ferais-je mieux de partir à leur recherche. Si des monstres de mon jeu peuvent survivre dans un endroit pareil, alors ils savent sûrement où je peux trouver de quoi survivre, et peut-être même Maximilien Pegasus.

Au début, je ne trouvais pas la solitude spécialement gênante, mais plus j'évolue dans la rue commerçante, plus je commence à regretter les discours de l'amitié de Téa et les vantardises de Joey.

— Bon sang, qu'ils ne sachent jamais à quoi je viens de penser.

Le silence dans ma tête me désarçonne totalement. Difficile d'imaginer ce que c'est de partager son corps avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais l'un des avantages indéniables, c'est qu'on a toujours quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Si Eléonore se montrait plus amicale envers moi et mes choix, nous nous entendrions probablement mieux.

Tout d'abord, je décide d'inspecter le lycée de Flem, lieu le plus proche de mon domicile. Au pied de la grille, je n'hésite pas une seconde avant de me hisser de l'autre côté. Cette école est tellement triste sans le brouhaha constant des élèves.

— Non je n'en viendrai pas à regretter Kaoruko, conclus-je en vérifiant l'état de mon casier.

Première surprise : celui-ci ne contient pas mes affaires, mais ceux d'un autre lycéen. Peut-être que ce monde n'est pas une copie tout à fait conforme du mien en fin de compte.

Avant de quitter l'établissement, je succombe à une envie mal placée : scruter les moindres recoins de l'école sans craindre de me faire attraper. Les casiers débordent de bibelots et de bouquins, les parois sont placardées de clichés et autres coupures de presse de chanteurs plus ou moins célèbres. Vers la dernière rangée de casiers avant la salle de classe 2-B, je reconnais un bijou conservé entre quatre plaques de métal : un ras-de-cou translucide.

— Zoé... je marmonne entre mes dents.

Elle ne quitte jamais son collier, sauf pour dormir. De ma main droite, je le presse dans ma paume avant de remarquer les photos accrochées au fond du casier. Elles représentent ma chère amie, posant seule dans des décors différents, tantôt sur le toit, tantôt au Tam-Tam.

— Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Sur chaque cliché, la brune pointe une direction du bout de l'index. Intriguée, j'arrache l'une des photos et plisse les yeux. L'espace qu'elle indique est brouillé par des ombres, comme si quelqu'un avait délibérément retouché l'image. C'est là que j'ai compris : j'ai été effacée, oubliée. Malgré la boule qui se forme dans mon ventre après ce constat, j'esquisse un léger sourire forcé.

— Si vous croyez que ça va me blesser, je sais que rien ici n'est réel.

Pour appuyer mes dires, je déchire la photo en question et sème les bouts de papier dans le casier puis le referme. Aucun claquement lorsque la porte heurte l'armature. Je suis de toute évidence le seul être capable de troubler le silence.

Mon exploration me mène ensuite dans le centre-ville de Flem, sur la place. J'ai pour projet de rejoindre le lycée de Domino City, à la recherche du Duo Gellen. Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin. Je refuse de croire que ce monde n'a aucune limite, et je vais le prouver, même si je dois parcourir des centaines de kilomètres.

Semblable aux autres endroits visités jusqu'ici, la place de Flem est déserte et lugubre. Cette vision me déconcerte légèrement, mais je commence doucement à m'habituer à l'absence de monde. Je louche une minute sur le trottoir où Eléonore avait rejoint Atem, ce jour où elle lui a avoué avoir été son esclave. A ce moment-là, je croyais une cohabitation encore possible, je pensais même qu'Eléonore nourrissait des sentiments profonds pour le pharaon. En fin de compte, je n'avais pas tort : la haine est un sentiment plutôt fort et tenace.

— Allez, en route.

Je m'oblige à réfléchir à haute voix, ne serait-ce que pour me rassurer un peu, me donner l'impression d'être accompagnée, même si ce n'est que par moi-même. Et alors que j'atteins l'autre bout de la place, mon souffle se coupe.

De la lumière, un magasin est ouvert.

Un instant, ce n'est pas un magasin.

— C'est un bar.

A cause de la pénombre, je ne décèle le nom de l'enseigne qu'une fois au pied de celui-ci. Pourtant, je m'y suis rendue pendant de longs mois.

Mais pourquoi y a-t-il de la lumière à travers les volets du Tam-Tam ?


	75. L'Eveil - Chapitre 75

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, j'ai fait un rêve. Pas un cauchemar de Lorène dans lequel je me serais immiscée pour dissiper ses peurs et chasser ses démons. Juste un rêve à moi et à moi seule. Tandis que la nuit avait éclipsé le soleil, j'attendais sur le rebord d'une grande bâtisse. Les souvenirs de mon âme me permettent d'affirmer qu'il s'agissait bien du palais du pharaon Atem. Lorsque je m'en suis aperçue, j'ai cherché des yeux un moyen de m'échapper de cet endroit.

— Comment vas-tu, _Ente' _?

Sa voix grave et sensuelle m'a provoqué un frisson instantané. Du coin de l'œil, je lorgnais son visage pour l'imprimer dans ma mémoire. Sa peau était chaude comme le soleil, ses yeux maquillés de khôl m'hypnotisaient. J'avais déjà oublié la raison pour laquelle je désirais m'enfuir. Sans me quitter du regard, il s'est assis à mes côtés, à moins d'un mètre d'écart, les jambes pendues dans le vide.

_— Bien_, j'ai répondu simplement. _Que fait-on ici ?_

Il a paru surpris de ma question. Embêté, il a glissé une main dans ses cheveux, se heurtant à l'une de ses parures dorées.

— Tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit ? Je pensais que ces virées nocturnes te plaisaient.

Je l'ai dévisagé quelques secondes puis me suis ravisée. Ça y est, je comprenais désormais. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, Atem m'invitait presque chaque soir à discuter sur son balcon, sous les regards suspicieux de certains de ces gardes. Je n'avais qu'à me tordre le cou pour déceler quelques visages curieux aux quatre coins des jardins que nous surplombions. Ce constat m'a arraché un long soupir.

— Je suis désolé, ils pensent que tu es trop dangereuse pour ma sécurité.

Mauvaise, j'ai laissé un pouffement s'échapper de ma bouche. La seule raison pour laquelle j'étais captive et esclave spéciale du pharaon, c'était parce que Bakura avait tenté de me défendre, de me cacher à leurs yeux.

— Tu veux que j'essaie de les convaincre encore une fois ? a ajouté Atem face à mon manque de répondant.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Depuis quand suis-je enfermée dans cet endroit, déjà ? Impossible de le dire, j'ai perdu la notion du temps depuis bien longtemps.

— Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir.

Un léger sourire s'est dessiné sur mes lèvres.

_— J'ai besoin de calme pour admirer sa majesté._

Ses joues se sont colorées et il a masqué sa gêne derrière une fausse quinte de toux, comme à chaque fois que je le complimentais. Ce garçon n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui rentre dedans. Cela me donnait envie de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

_— Tu sais ce qu'il me plairait ?_ ai-je poursuivi en me redressant brusquement vers lui.

Sous cet angle, son visage m'a paru encore plus beau.

— Quoi ?

_— Qu'on échange nos rôles pour une journée !_

— Mais c'est impossible...

_— Bah pourquoi ? Tu m'imagines, régnant sur l'Egypte toute une journée pendant que toi tu m'attendras dans le sous-sol ? Je ne sais pas toi, mais cela sonne plutôt bien !_

Durant un court moment, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il considérait réellement ma proposition. Le regard désolé qu'il a m'envoyé ensuite aurait presque achevé presque de me faire fondre.

_— Je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas le cran d'accepter ma proposition_, je soupire en détournant mon regard pour admirer l'horizon. _Quel dommage._

Je me souviens à cet instant d'avoir pensé que j'allais probablement mourir ici. Mais le plus effrayant, c'était de ne pas savoir comment, ni pourquoi. Atem m'avait fait la promesse de me protéger, car il ne souhaitait pas devenir ce pharaon intraitable qu'on lui demandait d'être avec ceux qui n'étaient pas de son peuple. Sûrement qu'une partie de moi suppliait le destin de lui donner raison, mais sans Bakura, je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant en danger. Mes réflexions se sont interrompues quand la main chaude du pharaon a frôlé la mienne, puis s'est rétractée aussitôt.

— Demain, j'essaierais d'avoir du temps pour te montrer les jardins privés du palais.

_— C'est une autre promesse ?_

— Oui.

Il m'a répondu avec tant de détermination que je n'ai pas osé lui lancer de piques, comme je l'aurais fait en temps normal. Tant qu'il m'emmène loin d'ici, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur le plafond blanc aseptisé de la chambre de Lorène. Au vu de la pièce inondée de lumière, je devine avoir dormi bien plus que je ne le pensais. Assise en tailleur sur ces draps incroyablement doux, je profite un instant de la quiétude de cette maison.

_— Atem..._

Les images de ce rêve tournent en boucle dans ma tête et me provoquent des frissons. Mes souvenirs sont précis, clairs comme de l'eau de roche. J'aimerais presque les revivre encore et encore.

_Je ne suis pas comme ça !_

Je redresse brusquement le menton. Une chaleur vive envahit mon corps et je me sens tirée du lit pour me précipiter à la fenêtre.

_— Lorène ?!_

Ce n'était pas un rêve, j'ai entendu sa voix. Lorène est là, quelque part ! Le calme laisse place à la colère et à la frustration. Je ne dois pas me détourner de Lorène, c'est aussi de la faute d'Atem si elle est emprisonnée au Royaume des Ombres. Il faut impérativement que je la sorte de là ! D'un coup de vent, j'ouvre la penderie et me déniche une tenue dans les affaires de mon hôte. Ce qu'ils appellent le "week-end" ici ne risque pas d'être de tout repos.

A mon plus grand plaisir, le seul endroit qui me paraissait un tant soit peu intéressant à visiter est le musée de Domino City. L'exposition sur l'Egypte Antique semble s'éterniser car les affiches à l'entrée sont expirées depuis plus d'un mois. Dès mon arrivée, je ne tente pas de me cacher. Bien au contraire, j'arbore le même style vestimentaire que lors de mon rendez-vous avec le pharaon, ce qui doit causer certaines chaleurs d'après les regards de vieux croûtons que je me tape depuis que j'admire des gravures. La réponse à ma question ne se trouve pas dans ces stèles, peut-être devrais-je m'adresser à...

— Je sens une énergie négative émaner de ce corps.

Voilée de son turban à hauteur de son visage, Isis me toise de son bleu intense. Elle garde une distance raisonnable, signe d'une peur évidente.

_— Ne disent-ils pas « bonjour » pour se saluer au Japon ? Je suis complètement perdue quand je te vois Isis._

— Tu n'es pas Lorène.

_— Bravo Sherlock_, je chantonne en m'écartant légèrement de la stèle que j'examinais quelques secondes plus tôt. _J'espère que tu feras preuve d'autant de déduction quand je t'expliquerai les raisons de ma venue._

Ses traits se crispent, elle déglutit sans me quitter des yeux, comme pour ne pas se montrer plus faible que moi. Pour peu, je me demande ce que ça fait de se retrouver face à quelqu'un qu'on a éliminé de la surface de la Terre, des siècles auparavant. A sa place, je tremblerai de terreur.

— Ne restons pas ici, souffle-t-elle en balayant du regard les simples visiteurs. Suis-moi.

L'air assuré qu'elle tente vainement de se donner en ma présence provoque en moi un sentiment de toute puissance. Le sourire aux lèvres, je la talonne jusqu'à une autre pièce du musée, isolée du reste de l'exposition. Néanmoins, certaines reliques occupent la salle, certaines sont recouvertes d'épais draps blancs. Maintenant toujours la même distance de sécurité, Isis me fixe intensément. Curieuse, je marche quelques pas autour d'elle.

\- Je t'écoute.

Si elle croit que mon petit manège ne sert qu'à amplifier ses inquiétudes à mon égard, elle se trompe. Je vérifie simplement les coins pour détecter les éventuelles caméras. Je ne tiens pas à me faire piéger une nouvelle fois.

_— Dis-moi où sont les objets du Millénium._

Elle pousse un hoquet de surprise. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Je me le demande.

— Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ?

_— Je n'ai besoin que de l'œil du millénium, pas de toute la panoplie._

— Et tu crois que je vais te le servir sur un plateau d'argent alors que tu risques de causer du tort au pharaon ?

La colère dans sa voix... Si elle savait que je ne compte pas m'en prendre à Atem, sera-t-elle plus clémente ? Je décide de tenter le coup.

_— Ce n'est pas contre le pharaon. C'est pour autre chose._

— Et quoi donc ?

Je serre les poings le long de ma mini-jupe plissée. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle rende les choses aussi compliquées ? Un nom, c'est tout ce que je demande.

_— Une affaire personnelle. Dois-je me mettre à genoux et prier mille fois Marie pour obtenir ta grâce ?_

— Prier le mauvais Dieu serait un autre affront de ta part, rétorque-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. Cependant... Je concevrai de te dire qui est en possession de l'œil du Millénium si tu réponds à une de mes questions.

_— Enfin un peu de bon sens ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, Isis ! Que veux-tu savoir ?_

— Qu'as-tu fait de Lorène ?

Mes lèvres se pincent immédiatement. J'esquisse malgré moi un léger mouvement de recul, qu'elle remarque aussitôt.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je ne ressens que ton âme à l'intérieur de ce corps.

Une chaleur inconvenante me brouille les entrailles, sûrement ce qu'ils appellent la culpabilité. Mais je ne prévois pas de me laisser trainer en pâture par cette réplique moderne d'Isis.

_— Dans ce cas, tu dois deviner la raison qui m'oblige de récupérer l'œil du Millénium._

Ses doigts se referment sur les pants de sa robe blanche. Elle ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Ma patience commence doucement à atteindre ses limites.

— Eléonore...

_— Quoi ?_

— Par Sekhmet tu ne mérites pas de revivre dans ce monde.

Sa remarque me pique au vif. Je vois rouge. Qu'a-t-elle osé me dire, à moi ?

— Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre le monde en danger par ta faute. Si tu as été capable de détruire Lorène, alors qui sait de quoi tu es capable.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. C'en est trop, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche de me débarrasser de cette salope sans cœur.

_— Tu crois vraiment que j'ai détruit Lorène ?_

— J'en suis sûre. Mais le pharaon finira par t'arrêter, comme il l'a fait par le passé.

_— Le pharaon m'aimait et vous l'avez obligé à me trahir !_

Mon cœur s'affole au fin fond de ma poitrine. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle sensation. Ce cœur réagit sous mes impulsions, sous mes émotions. Tous mes membres s'échauffent sous la vive colère qui me secoue à l'intérieur.

— Le pharaon ne t'aimait pas, il n'a fait que protéger son peuple. Et aujourd'hui, tu te leurres en imaginant sauver cette fille alors que tu n'as fait que détruire ses chances de vivre une vie normale et paisible.

Elle ment. Elle cherche à me séparer de Lorène.

_— Dis-moi où est l'œil du Millénium, Isis_, je répète sèchement.

— Il ne te servira à rien.

Très bien, elle vient d'épuiser toutes ses chances de gagner ma clémence. J'avance d'un pas et rassemble mon énergie négative pour le concentrer sur elle.

_— Imbécile, sans le collier du Millénium, il n'y a plus rien pour te défendre._

J'avance d'un pas de plus, notre distance s'estime à deux mètres. Ses pieds s'ancrent malgré elle dans le sol. Les traits de son visage s'aggravent, ses lèvres essaient de marmonner des mots qui ne sortent pas.

— _Toi, sombre âme qui a péché par ses actes, tu ne mérites pas de vivre auprès du commun des mortels. Au nom du Royaume des Ombres, je décide de t'envoyer dans un endroit si noir et horrible que tu n'en sortiras qu'une fois repentie._

Je lève une main dans sa direction quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

— Grande sœur ! Le pharaon... !

Marik accoure en direction d'Isis et lui attrape l'épaule avant de remarquer ma présence et surtout, le symbole sur mon front.

— Odion ! s'exclame-t-il en lançant un regard derrière moi.

Le bras toujours levé, je jette un coup d'œil dans mon dos et remarque la présence de celui qui se faisait passer pour Marik lors du tournoi de Bataille Ville.

_— Alors toute la famille s'est réunie ?_ je ricane en revenant vers les enfants Ishtar.

— Lorène, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Ce n'est pas Lorène, elle l'a tuée, bredouille Isis, paralysée de la tête aux pieds.

— _La ferme, je ne l'ai pas tuée_ ! je m'égosille sous l'impulsion d'une nouvelle vague de colère.

— Calmons-nous.

Le géant aux hiéroglyphes à même la peau rejoint le duo d'empotés. Comme si ces petites paroles sensées allaient m'arrêter dans ma démarche.

_— Elle refuse de me répondre, alors peut-être que vous, vous allez pouvoir m'aider. Où est l'œil du Millénium ?_

— Ne dites rien ! implore Isis, déliée de son mutisme.

Contrairement à elle, les deux autres semblent jauger l'ampleur de la situation. Marik et Odion échangent un regard hésitant, puis l'ancien détenteur de la baguette du Millénium esquisse un pas dans ma direction.

— Si je te le dis, est-ce que tu libéreras ma sœur ?

— Marik, non !

_— Bien sûr, je n'ai que faire de vous trois. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est Lorène._

Quel plaisir de posséder autant de pouvoir sur ces pauvres gens. Le benjamin des Ishtar lance un regard désolé vers sa sœur.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix, déclare-t-il avant de baisser la tête pour ne pas affronter sa déception.

_— Enfin quelqu'un de sensé_, je peste, épuisée d'attendre qu'ils se décident à me donner la réponse à ma question.

— C'est le pharaon qui détient les objets du Millénium. Il les a récupérés après le tournoi de Bataille Ville, tu devrais demander à Yugi.

Le petit Yugi ? Parfait, ce gamin tient à tout prix qu'on ramène Lorène. Il n'a aucune raison de me refuser cette faveur. Je baisse le bras et adresse un sourire satisfait à Marik.

_— Merci._

Sans profiter de leur réaction, je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la porte en sautillant quand Marik me rappelle :

— Hé, pourquoi Ishizu ne peut toujours pas bouger ? Tu devais la libérer !

Oh, j'avais omis ce petit détail. A deux pas de la sortie, je pivote vers le groupe et feins la surprise.

_— Vraiment ?_

La colère au fond de mon cœur ne s'est pas apaisée.

_— Que le jeu des ténèbres commence._

Mon front brûle de plaisir, le symbole du Millénium apparait sur leurs visages, déformés par l'effroi. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'effondrent sur le sol, les uns à côté des autres. Cette fois-ci, je profite de la vue et du silence morbide de la pièce.

_— Ceux qui se mettront entre Lorène et moi subiront le même sort._

D'un pas léger, je quitte la salle et veille à refermer la porte derrière moi. Qui sait, peut-être n'auront-ils pas la même chance que cette pute de Yoshida.

* * *

Lorsque je rentre au domicile de mon hôte, le doute m'envahit. Je devrais aller directement chez Yugi, mais rien que l'idée de traverser toute cette jungle comme la veille ne me plait pas particulièrement.

— Lorène ?

Au pied de la porte d'entrée, je tombe nez-à-nez avec la mère. Elle me dévisage un instant. Quand on dit que le crime est gravé sur le visage de ceux qui l'ont commis, est-elle en ce moment en train d'analyser tous mes méfaits ?

— Je ne pensais pas te croiser si tôt, ajoute-t-elle en m'invitant à franchir le seuil. Cela fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas mangé ensemble et j'ai un peu de temps avant d'aller travailler. Cela te dit ?

Prise au dépourvue, je hoche un peu niaisement la tête. La mère ne semble pas remarquer le trouble que sa proposition cause en moi.

— Viens t'installer à table, je t'ai préparé du riz.

Evidemment, la présence d'une grande bouteille d'un litre de ketchup de mon côté de la table m'arrache un sourire. Lorène... Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut avoir mauvais goût, parfois.

— Quoi ? Tu n'aimes plus le riz-ketchup ?

Je m'installe derrière l'assiette toute prête et me force à lui répondre avec entrain :

_— Bien sûr que si !_

— Ouf... Je commençais à me demander si tu avais autant changé que ça.

Sa phrase se termine dans un soupir. J'attrape une cuillère et mélange le moins de sauce possible pour ne pas brûler ma bouche avec autant d'acidité.

— D'ailleurs, je trouve que tu es un peu différente depuis quelques temps... Quelque chose ne va pas, ma chérie ?

Je relève la tête et croise ses yeux bleus. D'après ce que je pouvais lire dans les pensées de Lorène, elle s'inquiétait de retourner en Europe, puis il y a eu le meurtre de Yoshida. Que répondrait-elle dans cette situation ? J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas de réponse correcte...

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me di-

_— Maman, il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer._

C'est ce que Lorène voudrait que je fasse.

— Quoi donc ?

_— Tu sais, je viens d'ici, pas vrai ?_

Dans un premier temps, sa mère oscille lentement, sans comprendre le fond de mes propos.

_— Je veux dire, je m'appelais Eléonore avant._

Soudain, son regard s'éclaire, comme si je venais d'allumer un bulbe au-dessus de sa tête.

— Oh... Oui, tu t'appelais Eléonore Pegasus.

Et, sans un mot, elle reporte son attention sur le contenu de son assiette. Merde, ai-je manqué de tact ? Embarrassée, j'emmagasine deux grosses cuillères de riz pour m'occuper les mains.

— Tu as rencontré ta famille, c'est ça ?

Une bouchée se coince dans ma gorge, je dois regagner mon calme pour l'avaler.

— Un soir, j'ai vu une grande voiture noire quitter notre rue quand je rentrais. Et tu n'étais plus là, j'imagine que tu étais là-bas.

Dans sa voix, je remarque qu'elle tente de garder une attitude neutre. Elle ne se doute pas que je perçois tout le trouble qui anime ses gestes, d'habitude assurés.

— Quand tu es partie en Amérique.

J'ouvre la bouche en grand puis la referme. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas terminé :

— Je veux que tu saches que je suis toujours ta mère.

_— Ils m'ont abandonnée de toute façon_, je réponds en haussant les épaules. _Ils n'ont plus existé pour moi depuis ce jour._

Depuis le jour où j'ai volontairement effacé les souvenirs de Lorène pour qu'elle ne vive qu'avec une seule famille aimante. Si seulement je pouvais l'avouer à sa mère, je suis certaine qu'elle approuverait mon geste.

— Certes, ton père et moi ne nous fréquentons plus, mais nous sommes toujours une famille pour toi. Et nous tenons à toi comme si tu étais notre fille biologique.

En dépit de la fermeté de ses propos, ses doigts tremblent sur ses baguettes. Elle veut se convaincre de ses propres paroles, mais n'en pensent sûrement pas un traitre mot.

— P-Parlons d'autre chose. Comment va ce garçon que je vois de temps en temps, le grand blond un peu benêt.

_— Joey ? Ce n'est qu'un con, je vais bientôt m'en séparer._

— Ah bon ? lance-t-elle, étonnée. Pourtant tu m'avais l'air heureuse quand tu le voyais.

Lorène n'en avait que l'air. Joey ne sait pas tout ce dont elle est capable, il va lui briser le cœur, j'en suis sûre.

Nous finissons le repas en silence, puis je retrouve la chambre de Lorène. Il est primordial que je récupère l'œil du Millénium pour la libérer du Royaume des Ombres. Devant le miroir, je caresse distraitement mon front, à l'endroit du symbole. Je me demande si les corps d'Odion, Marik et Isis ont été découverts. En tout cas, ils n'en parlent pas encore aux informations.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils me donneront un surnom cool comme ils le font pour les tueurs en série.


	76. L'Eveil - Chapitre 76

Mais pourquoi y a-t-il de la lumière à travers les volets du Tam-Tam ?

La salive se bloque dans le fond de ma gorge. Moi qui rêvais d'un bain de lumière, il fallait que ça tombe sur ce pub. J'inspire un bon coup et serre les poings. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller !

— Hein ?

A peine ai-je avancé d'un pas qu'un son émane de ma chaussure. Prise de court, je recule et m'accroupis au bord du trottoir. Un étrange liquide s'échappe de l'interstice entre la porte et la dalle de marbre. Dans cette obscurité, difficile de l'identifier. Je m'aventure donc à en imbiber mes doigts avant de le lever à la lueur des volets. Mon estomac se tord quand je constate qu'il s'agit de sang.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Impossible de retirer mes yeux de cette vue rouge intense. Pourtant, je comprends très vite que je n'ai d'autres choix que d'entrer dans le bar. M'efforçant d'ignorer la flaque de sang à mes pieds, tachant mes chaussures blanches, je pose une main sur la poignée et l'abaisse. Un haut-le-cœur me révulse quand je parviens au seuil de l'entrée. L'odeur de fer est bien trop forte. Sur le bar, un ordinateur portable, allumé sur une vidéo cryptée. Au sol, un corps, ou plutôt un cadavre, à vue d'œil.

— Ce n'est qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve, je bredouille en avançant d'un pas tremblant.

Mon esprit essaie de se convaincre qu'un véritable humain ne peut pas perdre autant de sang. Mes semelles s'impriment sur le carrelage autrefois grisâtre de la salle de restauration. La forme inanimée est allongée sur le vendre, difficile de l'identifier, mais il ne s'agit pas de Madame Yoshida. Mon cœur s'emballe, toutefois je ne peux me résoudre à reculer. C'est donc avec une délicatesse extrême que je m'agenouille à un mètre du corps.

— Rien qu'un mauvais rêve...

D'ici, je remarque la chevelure blonde mêlée au sang de la victime. Mes narines sont bouchées pour me protéger des odeurs.

— Rien est réel.

Ma main droite se pose sur son épaule, je vide le contenu de mon esprit et décale le cadavre légèrement sur le côté. Les yeux noisette de Joey sont révulsés, son front présente une large fissure, comme si on lui avait explosé le crâne. Cette vue m'est insupportable, je m'effondre vers l'entrée pour vomir. Des larmes apparaissent au coin de mes yeux et commencent à couler le long de mes joues. Mes mains s'enfoncent dans le sang de mon copain, je manque de tourner de l'œil.

Soudain, un son surgit tout droit de l'ordinateur. Des exclamations, des cris. C'est la première fois depuis que je suis dans le Royaume des Ombres que j'entends autre chose que ma propre voix. En dépit de mes sueurs froides et des montées de biles dans ma gorge, je puise dans mes dernières forces et me hisse sur un tabouret. L'écran me reflète moi, frappant le crâne de Joey à plusieurs reprises avec le dit ordinateur. Les images s'encrent dans mon esprit, au point où j'ai vaguement l'impression d'imiter les mêmes mouvements que mon double.

Jamais... Jamais je ne ferai une telle chose à Joey !

— Crève ! je crie en lui assénant le coup fatal.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Joey tombe lourdement sur le carrelage. Son sang se vide de la large plaie sur son front. Nul doute qu'il est déjà mort.

— Une bonne chose de faite, pas vrai Lorène ?

Mon hallucination semble se tourner subitement en direction de l'objectif, me provoquant un hoquet de surprise.

— D-De quoi parles-tu ?

Le double désigne le cadavre à ses pieds.

— Si tu voulais le sauver de son père, n'était-ce donc pas pour le briser de tes propres mains ?

Les mots se coincent dans ma gorge. C'est impossible, Joey et Yoshida n'ont absolument rien en commun, jamais je n'aurais... !

— Je suis sûre que tu marmonnes quelque chose comme « Mais jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire du mal ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

— Je ne suis pas comme ça ! j'insiste en tapant du poing contre le comptoir.

Elle laisse s'échapper un rire malicieux.

— Alors explique-moi la différence entre son père et toi ?

Le père de Joey et moi ?

— Ne me regarde pas avec ces grands yeux de biches, tu sais exactement de quoi je veux parler !

— La ferme ! Nous n'avons rien du tout en commun ! Si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce qu-

— Parce que tu voulais te défendre ? On dirait que tu as la mémoire courte, ma chérie. Laisse-moi te la rafraichir.

Mon reflet lève la main droite vers moi et claque des doigts. Tout à coup, tout devient flou et, en une fraction de seconde, je me retrouve face à Yoshida, brandissant son téléphone portable. La lumière s'infiltrant insidieusement vers les volets négligemment fermés m'ébahit.

— Je ne t'offre que ce que tu mérites. Tout le monde doit découvrir que tu es un monstre !

La poussée d'adrénaline me force à empoigner l'ordinateur portable. Je me situe à moins d'un mètre d'elle quand l'appareil percute son crâne.

— Lorène, arrête !

Mais ce n'est pas Madame Yoshida que je viens de frapper, c'est Joey.

_Comment veux-tu que ce garçon reste toi après les horreurs que tu as commises ?_

Les battements de mon cœur freinent jusqu'à s'arrêter. Mes doigts serrent de toute leur force l'ordinateur maculé de sang. La scène se rejoue encore et encore devant mes yeux. Je vais devenir complètement dingue si ça continue. Lorsque le corps de Yoshida se relève une nouvelle fois devant moi et me présente son téléphone portable, je lâche finalement l'appareil pour entourer mes tempes de mes mains.

— Je suis désolée ! je hurle d'une voix si brisée que je ne me reconnais pas.

— Être désolée ne suffit pas ! répond mon ancienne patronne.

Une main empoigne ma gorge et me projette en arrière sans me lâcher. Mes yeux rencontrent le visage de Yoshida, puis celui de Joey, celui de son père pour reprendre enfin mon apparence. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma gorge à un tel point que j'attends qu'ils transpercent ma carotide.

... Et si elle avait raison ? Et si je n'étais pas mieux que le père de Joey ? J'ai tout dissimulé à mon propre copain pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi. J'ai préféré qu'il me plaigne et m'enveloppe dans ses bras plutôt que de lui avouer les atrocités dont je suis capable. La vision de mon double en train de m'étrangler s'efface brusquement. Je suis assise au pied du comptoir, les mains à hauteur de mon cou. La douleur semble si réelle que je tapote ma peau pour tenter de la faire disparaitre. En fond, le silence s'entrecoupe de bruits d'agonie, de gémissements masculins. Pourtant, le corps de Joey n'a pas bougé d'un poil depuis ma venue.

— Sortez-moi de là... je geins, sentant les larmes s'écouler au bas de mon menton.

Tout à coup, les néons s'éteignent. Le silence accompagne l'obscurité, mais impossible d'oublier la présence de ce corps à côté de moi. Ma poitrine est secouée par des sanglots. Les informations se bousculent dans ma tête sans que je puisse les procéder. Pourquoi tant d'émotions négatives ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Quelle conne, le Royaume des Ombres n'est pas un lieu de vacances.

— Alors, comment tu te sens ?

Les yeux explosés par les larmes, je relève doucement le menton. Tous mes membres sont sujets à des tremblements plus ou moins intenses.

— Q-Qui ?

La copie de mon corps apparaît à un mètre de moi. Assise en tailleur et vêtue de mon ancien uniforme de serveuse, elle joue avec une mèche blonde échappée de son chignon. Face à l'expression candide plaquée sur son visage, un long et froid frisson me parcourt l'échine.

— Toi, voyons.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

— Moi ? répète-t-elle, une main posée à hauteur de son cœur. Rien du tout ! Je me demandais juste : qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être enfin humaine ?

Humaine ? Je ne saisis pas son sous-entendu. Mes ongles s'enfoncent nerveusement à la base de mes racines. Mes cils balayent frénétiquement l'apparition de nouveaux sanglots.

— Mais... Je...

— Parce que tu croyais que c'était normal de ne rien ressentir ? Tu te pensais au-dessus de tout ?

Ma silhouette éclate de rire, il est si aigu que je ferme les yeux pour ne pas crier de douleur.

— Sans Eléonore, voilà ce que tu es : une petite chose fragile.

Son timbre s'adoucit lorsqu'elle se penche sur mes genoux et s'y appuie. Ses yeux bleus s'ancrent dans les miens. Son regard est si intense que j'en oublie le corps inerte juste à côté de nous. De qui s'agissait-il déjà ? Je ne sais plus.

— Ton cœur bat la chamade, tes entrailles se retournent, tes pauvres petits yeux sont rongés par la culpabilité. Tu as tué un humain et tu crois que ses agissements par le passé justifient l'atrocité de ton acte.

Je l'écoute, mais ne rétorque rien. Ses mots se répercutent dans mon esprit comme un écho intarissable.

— Mais tu te trompes, et il est temps pour toi de payer pour cela.

Eléonore... Ses pouvoirs n'ont aucune limite. Si elle est parvenue par le passé à modifier mes souvenirs pour effacer toute trace de la famille Pegasus, comment ne pourrait-elle pas annihiler toute trace de traumatisme suite au meurtre de Yoshida ?

Je suis complètement perdue.

Lorsque je me redresse pour affronter mon double, celle-ci arbore un large sourire. Ses bras sont dressés au-dessus de ma tête. Elle tient un ordinateur portable entre ses mains.

— Les monstres doivent disparaître.

— NON !

Je n'aurais pas le temps, ni les réflexes de me protéger. Mes membres se tétanisent de peur. Tandis qu'elle s'apprête à abattre l'appareil contre moi, une vive lumière jaillit de mon uniforme de lycéenne. Eblouie, je gémis d'inconfort et plisse les yeux pour ne pas me détruire la rétine. Des lambeaux de draps me frôlent les jambes. Bouche-bée, je plie Une forme vêtue de blanc a surgi de ma poche pour transpercer mon double d'un coup de sabre.

— Comment as-tu...

Sa phrase s'évanouit dans le bar, sa silhouette se dissipe dans le néant, emportant avec elle les maux de mon enveloppe. Mes sanglots ont cessé de torturer ma poitrine. Dos à moi, mon sauveur se tourne brusquement pour me faire face. Le visage partiellement masqué par des bandages, l'homme à l'apparence d'un samouraï se cambre en signe de respect.

— Un samouraï... ? Ninja Blanc ?

Je m'empresse de dégotter mon deck dans ma poche et consulte les cartes une à une. Celle du Duo Gellen demeure vide, mais elle n'est pas la seule. Celle du Ninja Blanc a subi le même maléfice.

— Merci infiniment ! je m'exclame, ébahie.

Cette sensation de fraicheur dans mon corps me fait tourner la tête. Enhardie, je me balance en avant et prends appui sur mes frêles jambes pour enlacer le monstre. Celui-ci adopte une réaction similaire à celui de la boule rose, il esquisse un mouvement de recul et laisse tomber son sabre ainsi que ses shurikens.

— Reste avec moi, je t'en prie.

Je m'accroche à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il finit par poser ses mains contre mes omoplates, sans me rendre entièrement mon étreinte. Cela me suffit, j'ai l'impression d'enfin échanger un réel contact humain. Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, un halo de lumière recouvre le Ninja Blanc. Je le libère de mes bras avant qu'il ne se transforme en éclat et ne retourne dans ma carte.

— Merci encore, je marmonne en me relevant sur mes deux jambes.

Les lampes du bar se sont éteintes, me plongeant à nouveau dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Cependant, en me penchant légèrement du côté du cadavre, je remarque avec effroi puis soulagement que celui s'est changé en pierre.

Je n'ai pas tué Joey.

Et même si les choses semblent rentrées dans l'ordre, je ne compte pas perdre le temps qu'il me reste dans cet endroit. Je me précipite donc à l'extérieur, emplissant mes poumons d'air neutre.

Où vais-je désormais ?

_Le pharaon m'aimait et vous l'avez obligé à me trahir !_

Comme un message venu tout droit du ciel, je reconnais sans peine la voix d'Eléonore. L'inquiétude m'envahit, est-elle en train de tout saccager dans le monde réel ? J'espère que non.

— Le pharaon...

Il y a un autre endroit dans lequel je pourrai m'aventurer avant de me diriger vers la demeure de Pegasus. Soudain, je secoue vivement la tête.

— Je suis en train de perdre du temps. Il faut que je rejoigne la résidence secondaire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais j'ai beau essayer de me convaincre de ne pas m'attarder en ville, une petite voix intérieure m'intime de m'orienter vers Domino City, représentant un détour considérable. Après tout, le même instinct vient de me pousser à vivre cette horrible expérience et je n'ai aucune envie de réitérer l'exploit. Je pivote en direction de la sortie de ville.

_Que le jeu des ténèbres commence._

Ce n'est pas une hallucination, j'entends les mots d'Eléonore, assez distinctement pour comprendre de quoi il relève. Peut-être que nos âmes ne partagent plus la même enveloppe, mais quelque part, nous sommes toujours connectées l'une à l'autre.

Et une partie de mon âme me supplie de me rendre au Musée de Domino City.


	77. L'Eveil - Chapitre 77

Lundi, je me réveille tant bien que mal et enfile l'uniforme scolaire de Lorène. Ce nœud vert me donne du fil à retordre, au point où je décide de le dénouer et de déboutonner les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise, laissant entrevoir la naissance de mes seins. Pour l'occasion, je décide de retirer les bras noirs aux bords orange que mon hôte s'évertuait à porter. Je ne comprends pas ce choix, nous avons pourtant de belles jambes, autant les montrer au monde entier !

Munie de mon sac de cours, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Haiyama pour m'indiquer le chemin vers le lycée de Flems, une route qui évite la rue commerçante. Cet idiot de Joey est probablement en train de m'attendre, surtout si Yugi lui a raconté notre petit jeu des ombres. Cela expliquerait les nombreux appels en absence de sa part depuis la veille.

C'est donc au terme d'un long voyage à pied que je rejoints l'établissement scolaire.

— Regardez qui ose fouler mon territoire !

Le timbre nasillard de Kaoruko sonne à mes oreilles comme une énième nuisance à effacer de la vie de Lorène. Chance pour elle et son troupeau de moutons, il y a trop de témoins pour la faire disparaitre de la surface de la Terre. Je me contente donc de me tourner dans sa direction et de l'accueillir chaleureusement.

_— Bonjour Hime-chan, comment se porte la princesse de Flem en cette magnifique journée ?_

La rousse plisse les paupières et me foudroie de ses prunelles vertes. Ses amies se mettent à piailler à tout va.

— Penses-tu que j'ai oublié ce que tu m'as fait l'autre jour ? Crois-moi la direction sera mise au courant de cet acte odieux !

Au loin, j'aperçois Soso me héler de la main à hauteur des casiers de l'entrée.

_— Désolée princesse, mon public me réclame. _

Un signe de la main, et je me détourne d'elle pour rejoindre ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Soso arbore une expression joyeuse, voire excitée. Etrange, ce n'est pas le comportement que les gens adoptent en ma présence dernièrement. A sa hauteur, je la salue simplement.

— Alors, on a eu une panne de téléphone ? me lance-t-elle avec gaieté. Et quelqu'un a oublié de nouer son nœud, on dirait.

Sans attendre de réaction de ma part, elle glisse ses mains sur ma chemise et la reboutonne avant de s'attaquer au tissu vert. Son attitude me fout la chair de poule. Elle agit comme si elle avait oublié la journée de vendredi. Il n'y a qu'une solution : elle est hantée par un esprit.

_— A-Ah_, je bredouille une main glissée à l'arrière de mes cheveux. _Ouais, ce truc ne fonctionne pas très bien, je vais devoir m'en racheter un autre. _

Ensuite, elle m'invite à l'accompagner jusqu'aux casiers, où nous troquons nos chaussures de ville pour celle de l'établissement. Discrètement, j'observe le visage de la brune. Encore ce sourire… Elle prend un long moment à admirer des clichés au fond de son casier. Je tends le cou et remarque qu'ils la représentent elle et Lorène ces derniers mois. Quel drôle d'oiseau.

_— So… Zoé, est-ce que tout va bien ? _

Ses épaules se crispent, puis se détendent aussi vite. L'effet de surprise ? J'ai du mal à y croire, elle respire d'assurance.

— Bien sûr, Lore, pourquoi est-ce que cela n'irait pas ?

Un autre détail me perturbe, elle ferme les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle sourit et évite les contacts physiques amicaux. Dans mes souvenirs, elle ne cessait d'enrouler son bras autour des épaules de Lorène, quitte à l'étouffer.

_— Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air bizarre… _

La cloche retentit, signalant l'imminence du premier cours. Au fond de moi, je me sens soulagée, Soso et moi n'occuperons pas la même classe de toute la journée. Tandis que les couloirs se vident progressivement, il semblerait que mon amie temporaire rechigne à suivre le mouvement. Je l'interroge du regard.

— Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller.

Vraiment ? De coutume, c'est elle qui forçait Lorène à rejoindre sa classe. Quelque chose cloche, et cela commence sérieusement à me foutre le cafard. Dans ce cas, mon hôte aurait sollicité leur amitié, autant en faire de même.

_— Tu veux en discuter ?_ je demande, adossée à son casier.

Soso hausse les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas.

_— N'hésite pas, je suis là pour ça. _

C'est que Lorène aurait répondu. Soso baisse la tête, masquant une partie de son visage derrière ses boucles châtain.

— Merci, c'est tellement adorable de ta part d'être mon amie.

La cloche sonne une nouvelle fois, nous sommes officiellement en retard. Plus personne ne traine dans les couloirs, à l'exception d'elle et moi.

— Dommage que tu ne sois pas mon amie, ajoute-t-elle plus bas.

_— H-Hein ? _

Sans que je puisse m'y préparer, Soso se retourne brusquement sur moi et agrippe le col de ma veste pour me plaquer contre les casiers. Le bruit est assourdissant, mais ce n'est rien à côté du coup de genoux qu'elle m'assène dans le ventre. Prise par surprise, je tombe au sol, les bras enroulés autour de ma blessure.

_— T-Tu es malade ! _

Une force m'oblige à relever la tête, elle me plaque contre le métal froid et me glace le sang de son regard, sombre.

— Yugi m'a tout raconté. Tu croyais réellement que j'allais rester là sans rien faire ? Que je n'allais pas distinguer Lorène de cette pute que tu es ?

Alors j'avais raison, cette gaieté ne correspondait pas avec son comportement. Je dois avouer que je me suis presque fait coincer par cette banale lycéenne. Sauf qu'elle a oublié quelque chose.

_— Tu tiens vraiment à mettre en colère un esprit vieux de cinq mille ans ? N'oublie pas que ce que Lorène a fait Yoshida, je peux facilement le reproduire sur toi. _

Son emprise sur mon col devient tremblante, mais elle se ressaisit pour me repousser contre les casiers. Soso essaie de paraître forte, mais à l'intérieur, elle redoute l'ampleur de mes pouvoirs.

— Je… Je m'en fiche. Rends-moi Lorène et je te laisserai tranquille, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Un rire s'échappe de ma gorge. Sérieusement ?

_— Que crois-tu que je fais, là ? _

Son regard interrogateur m'invite à poursuivre :

_— En tant qu'esprit, je pourrais aisément sécher les cours et vivre ma vie. Alors explique-moi ce que je fous dans cette école pour minable ? Je m'applique à suivre le quotidien de Lorène en attendant son retour. _

Mon argument la déconcerte, je le lis une pointe d'hésitation dans ses prunelles noisette. Néanmoins, elle persiste à me maintenir d'une poigne plutôt impressionnante. Même Isis n'a pas tenu aussi longtemps contre moi.

— Si tu veux réellement son bien, alors pourquoi tu ne la ramènes pas du Royaume des Ombres ?

Je claque ma langue contre mon palais.

_— Si c'était aussi simple, crois-moi, nous n'aurions pas cette discussion à l'heure qu'il est._

Ses inspirations deviennent de plus en plus profondes. Elle est en proie au doute. C'est un bon point.

_— Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous faire la guerre, Hirae-san. Nous désirons toutes les deux la même chose : que Lorène revienne parmi nous._

— Epargne-moi tes beaux discours.

_— Tu ne manques pas d'air, je pourrais me débarrasser de toi en un claquement de doigts._

Sa mâchoire se contracte, elle serre les dents pour garder son calme. Impressionnant. La pression se raffermit sur mon col.

— Alors qu'attends-tu ? Envoie-moi au Royaume des Ombres.

Un court instant, je laisse transparaître ma surprise quant à sa réaction. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'elle se rétracte, comme tout humain tenant à sa vie.

_— Hors de question, je conclus en balayant violemment sa main pour me libérer._

— Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Serais-tu devenue faible ?

Son entrave levée, je me relève sur mes deux jambes et lui adresse un sourire amusé. Des provocations ? Ce n'est définitivement pas original.

_— Non, bien au contraire, mais tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt._

L'heure de cours est bien entamée à présent, je décide d'interrompre notre conversation pour me diriger vers la salle de classe de Lorène. D'habitude, je déteste me déclarer vaincue, mais je dois avouer que cet adversaire est plutôt coriace.

* * *

La dernière cloche annonce la fin des cours et le début des activités de club. Comme prévu, j'ai endossé le rôle de mon hôte en prenant note des moindres mots des professeurs, en répondant aux questions qui m'étaient posées, en me comportant comme ils l'attendaient de sa part. Lorène me remerciera, j'en suis certaine. Au fond du local, j'écoute d'une oreille distraite les allégations de Kaoruko. Le festival a lieu dans quelques jours, il est heure de remonter les troupes et surtout, d'éviter de se faire ridiculiser par Domino.

— Certains membres de ce club se sont montrés peu motivés récemment et je souhaiterais que tout cela cesse afin que nous prouvions à ces écervelés de quel bois Flem se chauffe !

Le bras levé, elle invite les autres membres à l'imiter. Rajoutez-lui une moustache et elle rappellera les heures sombres de l'humanité.

— Yuu-chan.

Evidemment, le vilain petit canard ne bronche pas d'un poil devant la magnifique oie aux ailes majestueuses. Les bras croisés, je la fixe dans l'attente de ses instructions.

— Je t'ai préparée un discours pour samedi.

Tous les regards se tournent vers la chef du club. Les chuchotements vont de bon train, ces poules se demandent pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un de plus compétents. Et je les rejoins parfaitement sur ce point. Je n'ai aucune envie de répondre à ses attentes.

D'ailleurs, son idée de discours m'intrigue. Il me semblait que Lorène devrait se démerder à pondre un texte suffisamment intéressant pour la satisfaire, pas qu'elle devait apprendre une formule pré-faite.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas folle au point de te laisser la possibilité de gâcher tous les efforts du groupe.

Perchée sur son estrade, Kaoruko secoue ses cheveux roux et tend négligemment un paquet de feuilles. Ses larbins assurent la transmission et me font parvenir le texte. Mains sur les hanches, elle semble se délecter de mon incompréhension.

— J'ai pris la peine de prévenir ton conseiller de cette initiative - personnelle cela va de soi - et il en est ravi. J'espère que tu sauras me remercier comme il se doit.

Cette fille est encore plus sadique que moi. Elle orchestre mes moindres faits et gestes sans la moindre idée qu'elle affronte bien plus forte qu'elle.

Ne t'inquiète pas Lorène, je vais te dépêtrer de là aussi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Durant le reste de l'heure, je m'évertue d'apprendre les lignes par cœur. En tant qu'esprit ayant vécu dans une bibliothèque débordant de livres de pensées, retenir ce torchon ne s'avère pas bien compliqué. Lorsque mon âme a été mélangée à celle de Lorène, j'ai appris sa vie dans les moindres détails : ses joies, ses déceptions, ses victoires, ses défaites. Rien ne m'est étranger, alors ce n'est pas un texte de pacotille qui va m'arrêter.

* * *

Le soleil se couche sur Flem lorsque que je dépasse le portail de la cour. Déjà trois jours que Lorène est coincée au Royaume des Ombres. Plus je prends de temps pour lui prêter main forte, plus elle risque de succomber aux ténèbres. Ma main se resserre sur la sangle de mon sac. Non, je ne permettrai pas une telle chose.

— Eléonore !

Mon cœur bondit. Je n'avais plus entendu ce nom depuis quelques temps. Dans mon dos, une silhouette aux cheveux bouclés accourt et ralentit à ma hauteur.

_— Tu ne devrais pas m'appeler comme ça_, je peste quand Soso me devance.

Elle se contente de se poster devant moi et d'hausser les épaules.

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer à ton petit jeu. Tu n'es pas Lorène et tu ne le seras jamais.

Son visage est complètement fermé. De toute évidence, elle ne prévoit pas de me laisser partir comme ça.

— Quel est ton plan ? poursuit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

_— Je pense que Lorène devrait se rendre au konbini pour prendre son service._

— Mai-

_— Sauf que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Il me faut l'œil du Millénium que possède Yugi._

— L'œil du Millénium ?

Cette fille n'a aucune idée de quoi il s'agit, mais elle est la première à s'engager dans la bonne direction. Cela tombe bien, elle me servira de guide jusqu'au pharaon.

— Et après ? Quand il t'aura donné cet œil, comment vas-tu ramener Lorène ?

Nous marchons l'une à côté de l'autre mais maintenons une distance raisonnable. Pour peu, on ne remarquerait pas que nous nous rendons au même endroit.

_— Bakura, il pourra m'aider à l'utiliser._

— Bakura ? Tu veux dire sa partie maléfique ? rectifie-t-elle, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

_— Sa partie intéressante, en effet. Il m'enverra au Royaume des Ombres et j'irai rechercher Lorène, moi-même._

Pour appuyer mes mots, je lui lance un regard plein de détermination. Soso ne réplique rien. Murée dans un silence soudain, elle m'indique le chemin jusqu'à la boutique du grand-père de Yugi. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, j'aperçois la bâtisse au loin. Les couleurs criardes de la devanture contrastent avec l'armée d'immeubles en arrière-plan.

— Tiens donc, je pouffe en remarquant le comité d'accueil à deux pas du magasin.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois le regard noir de Soso. Voici donc la raison pour laquelle elle a tenu à m'accompagner jusqu'ici. Vêtus de leurs uniformes bleus et roses, le quatuor s'est réuni pour m'accueillir chaleureusement. Yugi tapote nerveusement l'artéfact autour de son cou tandis que Joey et Tristan se préparent à me sauter dessus. Quant à Téa, elle garde une distance raisonnable, quitte à se cacher derrière le petit Yugi.

_— Bonsoir à tous !_ je m'exclame bruyamment.

— Eléonore.

Le jeune Mutô s'avance d'un pas et s'éloigne ainsi du noyau des défenseurs de l'amitié.

_— Que me vaut ces retrouvailles ? Moi qui pensais avoir le droit à un minimum d'intimité avec le pharaon._

Ma fausse plainte ne semble pas l'amuser autant que moi. Quel dommage. En tout cas, si leur manège consiste à m'effrayer de par le nombre, c'est un échec.

— Qu'as-tu fait à Lorène ?!

Tandis qu'il restait en retraite depuis mon arrivée, Joey se détache à son tour et me toise, tel un lion en cage. Il ne contrôle pas ses émotions, le dadais.

_— Un autre ton, Wheeler,_ je crache, sèchement.

Ce type a osé toucher mes lèvres et pour ça, il devrait s'estimer heureux que je ne l'envoie pas périr dans le Royaume des Ombres.

— Eléonore a peut-être une solution pour sortir Lorène de cet endroit, déclare Soso dans mon dos. On devrait l'écouter.

Mais son intervention ne plait pas à tout le monde.

— Pourquoi devrait-on la croire après tout le mal qu'elle a fait ? geint Téa, les bras pressés contre sa poitrine.

— Téa a raison, surenchérit Tristan avec véhémence. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, tu le sais parfaitement !

Leur spectacle me divertit autant qu'il m'emmerde. La pauvre Soso, personne sauf elle n'accepte la vérité : il n'y a que moi qui peux aider Lorène. Leur discours d'amitié et leur prière ne changera absolument rien au destin.

_— Vous êtes tous aussi inutiles les uns que les autres._

Piqué au vif, Joey s'apprête à me sauter au cou quand son fidèle ami le retient en agrippant ses bras.

— Calme-toi, Joey ! Elle cherche à t'énerver, rien de plus!

— Je vais lui montrer à cette vieille peau à quel point je peux être utile pour lui refaire la gueule !

Pour peu, ses efflux de colère me provoqueraient un fou-rire. Mais je n'omets pas la raison de ma venue.

_— Vous devriez écouter Soso, j'ai effectivement une idée de la marche à suivre pour sauver notre chère Lorène. Allons bon, évitons de nous laisser emporter par nos émotions, voulez-vous ?_

— Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! proteste Téa.

Un monstre ? Bon sang, Lorène, si tu étais là, tu regretterais tellement d'avoir pris sa défense. Tu veux que je remédie à ça, pas vrai ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

— Eléonore !

Oh, on dirait que le pharaon a enfin décidé à refaire surface.

_— Atem ?_

— Je sais ce que tu as fait à Ishizu, Marik et Odion. Tu vas le payer !

La haine traverse son visage et celui de ses compères. Seule Soso parait surprise de cette annonce. Je tâche de la rassurer d'un clin d'œil.

_— Ce n'est qu'un souci collatéral. Ils méritaient de périr pour tout le mal qu'ils ont fait._

— Tu n'as pas le droit de choisir qui peut mourir comme bon te semble !

Cette marque du pharaon m'insuffle une désagréable chaleur au sein de mon estomac.

_— Ah... ? Vraiment, pharaon ? Alors pourquoi suis-je morte, il y a deçà cinq mille ans ? _

— Je...

_— Et dans ce cas, pourquoi Lorène a-t-elle disparu suite à votre affrontement ? Tu leur as dit à tes amis que tu lui as brisé les os un à un avant de l'envoyer dans ce monde lugubre ?_

Une fois encore, seule la brune à mes côtés parait tomber des nues. Les autres se jaugent avant de me foudroyer du regard.

— Ils savent que nous as tous les deux entrainés dans un jeu des ombres et que Lorène s'est sacrifiée pour une raison que j'ignore.

Une raison qu'il ignore ? Les doigts ancrés dans la sangle de mon sac, je m'avance d'un pas dans sa direction.

_— Elle avait l'air sûre d'elle quand elle est partie_, j'ajoute, d'un ton plus grave. _Ce n'est pas un hasard si elle s'est sacrifiée. Je la connais mieux que vous tous, et jamais Lorène n'aurait laissé sa place sans un but bien précis._

Mon attention dévie vers l'asperge aux cheveux blonds. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et sa bouche s'ouvre en O.

Quelle idiote, décidément.

_— Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça, Wheeler ?_

— Joey, tu sais quelque chose ? insiste Soso.

Tous les regards se concentrent désormais sur lui. Je veux l'entendre de sa propre bouche.

— J-Je... On avait parlé d'un truc un peu avant votre jeu des ombres. Mais c'est...

_— Maximilien Pegasus_, je termine, amère._ C'est toi qui lui as martelé qu'elle devait trouver une solution pour réparer son geste._

Il mérite de rejoindre tous les autres pour cet affront. Après la surprise, Joey abandonne son air ébahi pour me faire face.

— Si elle s'est sacrifiée dans le but de sauver Pegasus du Royaume des Ombres, alors on doit la soutenir !

_— Wheeler._

— Quoi ?

_— Si elle meurt dans le Royaume des Ombres, tu en seras l'unique responsable, tu t'en rends compte ?_

Son visage devient si pâle que je crains un instant qu'il va tomber de son mètre quatre-vingt.

— Ne l'écoute pas, Joey ! réplique Atem à l'attention de son meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et nous allons la ramener, je te le promets !

Voir tant d'assurance dans ses propos m'intrigue au plus haut point. Je pose mes mains fermement sur mes hanches et le défie des yeux.

_— Et je peux savoir par quel moyen ?_

Le Royaume des Ombres n'est pas un lieu de vacances ou de recueillement. On n'y entre pas comme ça. Les seules possibilités que je connaisse à ce jour, ce sont les duels des ombres, les jeux des ombres et l'utilisations des pouvoirs du Millénium. A ma question, Atem ne répond rien, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Agacée de notre incapacité à collaborer, Soso pousse un long soupir et s'interpose entre les Power Ranger et moi-même.

— Eléonore veut se servir du pouvoir de l'œil du Millénium pour rejoindre Lorène et la tirer de là.

— Il est hors de question que Yugi le lui donne ! proteste Téa.

— Parce que tu as une meilleure idée à proposer ?

Si un jour on m'avait dit que je me retrouverai au sein d'une querelle de groupe et que Soso s'évertuerait à défendre mes propos, j'aurais forcé Lorène à prendre plus soin de cette amitié.

— Non... Mais pourquoi tu la protèges ainsi ? Elle a pris la vie de ta meilleure amie et tu t'opposes à nous !

Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à m'étonner de son comportement.

— Je connais Lorène depuis deux ans, je suis la première à vouloir son retour et c'est justement pour cette raison que je ne me laisse pas emporter dans des disputes de gamins. Eléonore a déjà tué des gens et elle pourrait très bien en faire de même avec nous tous - excepté Yugi.

Enfin un peu de reconnaissance dans mes talents d'assassin.

— Mais à moins que vous n'ayez une illumination dans les prochaines secondes, je pense que son idée n'est pas si stupide que ça. Ce n'est pas comme si l'un d'entre nous devait risquer sa vie pour aller sauver Lorène.

Cette brunette leur complique bien la vie. Son regard noisette se promène le long du conseil des quatre puis s'attarde sur Joey.

— On n'a pas le choix, marmonne-t-elle à son égard.

Le grand blond grogne et tape du poing contre lui-même. Il n'a aucune envie de collaborer avec nous, Lorène, il n'a pas envie de t'extirper de ton cauchemar.

— Yugi... On doit.

— Je sais, mais elle devra se plier à quelques règles.

_— Je ne crois que ce soit le moment de jouer aux chefs, pharaon. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce temps est révolu._

— Laisse-moi tout de même te les communiquer." Enchaine-t-il sans réellement soutenir mon regard. Tout d'abord, je veux être informé de tous tes faits et gestes, tes déplacements et les personnes avec qui tu discutes.

_— C'est mignon, on dirait un mari jaloux._

Vu sa tête, Téa bouillonne de l'intérieur.

— Une fois que tu parviendras au Royaume des Ombres, je veux que tu récupères les âmes de Maximilien Pegasus, Odion, Ishizu et Marik Ishtar. Et bien sûr Lorène.

La liste s'allonge lourdement. Peut-être devrais-je reporter ma vengeance envers Kaiba à plus tard.

— Je te confierai l'œil du Millénium si tu te conformes à mes demandes.

Ce n'est plus un clown mais un cirque entier qui se joue sous mes yeux. Néanmoins, je sais pertinemment que sans l'œil du Millénium, mes plans pour sauver Lorène tomberont à l'eau.

— Entendu.

— Soso, poursuit-il en se tournant vers la brune. J'aimerais que tu m'aides à surveiller Eléonore.

— Tu peux compter sur moi.

Alors comme ça, je deviens l'heureuse propriétaire d'une floppée de baby-sitters ? Ils sont d'un ridicule... Mais si Atem a envie de me coller matin et soir, je ne vais pas me faire prier, tant qu'il me suit dans ma chambre.

— Comment refuser une aide aussi précieuse que la vôtre ? J'accepte.

Ce soir-là, sous l'appréhension de tous, le pharaon me remet l'œil du Millénium pour sceller notre accord.

Ne t'en fais pas Lorène, nous serons bientôt réunies.


	78. L'Eveil - Chapitre 78

La ville est bien plus dense que dans mes souvenirs. Qu'il s'agisse de Domino City ou de Flem, les rues se rallongent, les places s'élargissent et ma vision s'assombrit. Je me demande un instant si l'éclairage du faux Tam-Tam ne m'a pas grillé la rétine. A vue de nez, mon objectif n'est plus très loin. Le musée des gardiens Ishtar se cache là, quelque part. En dépit de la température manquante, je me sens en proie à des frissons.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Tout ne tourne pas rond là-haut. Moi qui nourrissais l'espoir qu'Eléonore se tienne tranquille en mon absence, je crains désormais qu'elle ne détruise tout ce que j'ai réussi à construire jusqu'ici.

Soudain mes réflexions s'interrompent.

— Bingo !

Au bout d'une place surplombée par ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une fontaine figée dans le temps, une immense bâtisse s'érige au sommet d'un poignée de marches. Mon pas lent s'accélère, je me précipite à l'entrée sans savoir si je vais trouver le moindre indice dans ce musée. L'intérieur est égal à tout ce que j'ai croisé ces dernières heures : sombre, vide et dépourvu de toute chaleur.

— Au moins, la visite est gratuite, je souffle en me baladant dans le salon d'exposition.

L'obscurité voile la majeure partie des stèles et autres cailloux. Je termine mon état des lieux avant de me planter au guichet.

Et maintenant quoi ?

Rien dans ce musée ne déroge à ce que j'ai remarqué précédemment. Je m'attendais à découvrir un indice, un détail, qu'une autre de mes cartes de duel réagisse à cet environnement.

Me serais-je trompée ?

— Je devrais déjà être chez Pegasus à l'heure qu'il est.

Une main plaquée contre mon front, je déplace un amas de mèches collées par la sueur. Mon visage est brûlant, à moins que ce ne soit la faute de mes mains gelées. Depuis combien de temps j'erre dans ce monde ? La fatigue m'envahit, je donnerai tout ce qu'il me reste pour un bon sommeil.

— Il n'y a rien ici, je déclare en étirant mes bras le long de mon corps.

Cependant, lorsque je m'avance au sommet des marches de la place, le doute revient brusquement. Ishizu... Ce nom me vrille les neurones. Pourquoi son âme résonnerait-elle avec la mienne ? J'ai du mal à croire que nous soyons unies par le moindre lien. Les poings serrés, je pivote à cent-quatre-vingts degrés et balaie l'extérieur des yeux.

— Eléonore...

A ce moment, j'essaie de m'imaginer à la place de mon vis-à-vis. Si j'avais la possibilité de prendre l'entière possession d'un corps après avoir été muselée pendant des siècles, que ferais-je ?

— Je me vengerai, je conclus avant de repartir de plus belle à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Les mains tâtonnant les murs, je longe les parois à la recherche d'un autre passage. La noirceur de la pièce m'empêche de déceler d'autres pièces. Néanmoins, après de longues minutes de recherche, je me heurte à une poignée de porte. Un froid indescriptible traverse mes veines.

Le sentiment d'appréhension ressenti plus tôt s'accentue. Je saisis enfin la raison pour laquelle mon âme m'a guidée dans ces lieux. Les poumons remplis d'air, je tourne la poignée et m'aventure dans cette deuxième partie du musée. Malheureusement, la salle est entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité malgré l'interstice entre l'exposition et l'aile est. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je redoute l'irruption d'une énième hallucination. Je n'ai plus envie de voir quelqu'un que j'aime souffrir. Plus jamais.

Vidant mon esprit de toute crainte, je pose un pied après l'autre dans les ombres. La réponse que je cherchais est ici, je le sens. Je hoquette quand mes orteils buttent contre un objet lourd. Prise de court, je recule et reprends ma respiration.

— Calme-toi, Lorène, tout va bien se passer.

Moi-même, je ne crois pas un mot de ce que je raconte, mais parler à haute-voix m'insuffle un minimum de courage. Suffisamment pour esquisser un pas en avant et lever les mains vers la forme devant moi. De la pierre ? A première vue, cela ressemble à du rocher taillé. Mes doigts décrivent chaque parcelle touchée, on dirait que cette chose fait ma taille, voire qu'elle est un peu plus grande. Puis rapidement, je remarque que cette sculpture est liée à une autre, encore plus grande, qui me mène à une troisième, si immense que ma main ne parvient pas à trouver le sommet.

— Une sculpture en trois formes ?

L'appréhension a laissé place à de la curiosité. Je caresse la pierre, la presse, essaie d'en déceler les bords. J'en viens facilement à la conclusion que cela ressemble à trois silhouettes en pierre.

— Trois...

Il n'existe pas énormément de groupe qui agissent par trois : Les Totally Spies, la Team Rocket... ou encore Odion, Marik et Ishizu, les protecteurs du tombeau du pharaon Atem. Un soupir désabusé perce mes lèvres.

— C'est un cauchemar.

Eléonore, ne me dis pas que tu as envoyé trois personnes au Royaume des Ombres après ton jeu macabre ? J'aurais espéré que cela te serve de leçon.

— Elle joue avec mon corps comme cela lui arrange !

Très bien, si tel est son souhait, alors j'aimerais exprimer quelques réclamations. Cette fois-ci, c'est à moi de désigner qui a le droit de rester ou non dans le monde réel. En colère contre Eléonore et contre moi-même, je saisis mon paquet de cartes. A peine les ai-je attrapées entre mes mains que l'une d'entre elles se met à briller.

— Exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

Trois silhouettes, donc trois sauveurs. La carte pincée entre l'index et le majeur, je la brandis au-dessus de ma tête.

— Je vous invoque : les _Fées Dansantes_ !

Un trio de sœurs elfes aux ailes d'anges s'échappent de mon bout de carton. La lumière provoquée par l'invocation confirme mes craintes : les statues de pierre représentent bien Odion, Ishizu et Marik.

— Libérez-les. Ils ont besoin de vous.

Les petites me fixent, toutes souriantes, puis acquiescent. Sans un mot, elles encerclent les sculptures, les recouvrant de leurs halos éclatants. Tout à coup, la roche émet de légères vibrations. Des fissures se forment à même la pierre, causant un éclair éblouissant. Si je retourne chez moi avec mes deux yeux intacts, je m'estimerai heureuse.

— Grande sœur !

Ce cri m'arrache un hoquet. Le simple fait d'entendre une autre voix que la mienne suffit à me désarçonner. Même si la lumière s'évanouit, le halo du trio d'anges persiste dans la salle. Marik enlace sa sœur sous le regard perdu d'Odion, le gardien géant.

— Nous sommes... !

— Au Royaume des Ombres, enchaine-t-elle avant d'observer ses mains. Mais je sens que nous n'allons pas y rester longtemps.

Son regard se relève vers moi, suivi de ceux de ses deux compères. Pour peu, je sauterais dans leurs bras pour retrouver cette chaleur humaine qui commence sérieusement à me manquer.

— Lorène, c'est bien toi ? M'interroge le benjamin de la famille.

Perdue, je me contente de hocher la tête, ce qui semble le ravir.

— Génial, il faut que tu rentres, Eléonore est sur le point de s'emparer des objets du Millénium !

Les objets du Millénium ? Je croise les bras et enserre mon menton de mes doigts. Pourquoi diable aurait-elle besoin des objets du Millénium ?

— Elle désire s'emparer de l'œil du Millénium pour te délivrer du Royaume des Ombres. Le pharaon et ses amis courent un grave danger.

Le discours d'Ishizu n'a pas changé d'un poil, toujours aussi accusation. Néanmoins, je dois avouer que les actes d'Eléonore me déplaisent au plus haut point.

— Sais-tu comment sortir d'ici ? ajoute-t-elle face à mon silence.

Les _Fées Dansantes_ me fixent intensément. Oui, je le sais pertinemment. Durant tout ce temps, la solution était sous mes yeux.

— Mes monstres peuvent vous ramener au monde réel.

Ceux-ci approuvent joyeusement, leurs ailes s'agitent follement dans les airs tandis qu'elles encerclent à nouveau le groupe. Toutefois, Ishizu se détache des autres et tend la main vers moi.

— Que fais-tu ? On a besoin de toi !

Partir, maintenant ?

Oui, partir signifierait mettre un terme aux agissements maléfiques d'Eléonore. Si elle souhaite réellement me ramener dans notre monde, alors j'accèderai à sa demande en prenant la main d'Ishizu.

Mais...

— Ma mission dans ce monde n'est pas terminée. Il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend, quelque part.

Son visage se décompose. Pour peu, elle me supplierait de la suivre, ce qui ne ressemble pas du tout à son attitude envers ma personne.

— Yugi a besoin de toi.

— Et il peut compter sur moi, je réponds d'un léger sourire en coin. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner le but que je me suis donnée en venant dans cet enfer. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait.

Ma phrase se perd dans les limbes, mais Ishizu ne rétorque rien. Les _Fées Dansantes_ poussent de petits cris et agitent de nouveau leurs ailes. Il est temps pour eux de retrouver leur monde.

— Promets-moi de rentrer.

Sa brusque demande me coupe le souffle. Ses yeux azurs sont ancrés dans les miens. Je sens qu'elle ne partira pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas fourni une réponse adéquate.

— J-Je...

\- Je peux le sentir, ils t'attendent tous là-bas. Tu es la seule parmi nous tous à pouvoir contenir la colère d'Eléonore.

La colère... d'Eléonore ? Par réflexes, je pouffe du nez. Je suis incapable de contenir mes propres ressentiments, alors comment pourrais-je retenir ceux d'un esprit vengeur vieux de cinq mille ans ? Cela me parait improbable. La lumière s'intensifie au fil des secondes.

— Lorène !

Je me cambre et croise les pupilles effarées d'Ishizu.

— Oui, je rentrerai dès que j'en aurais fini !

Dans l'instant qui suit, les _Fées Dansantes_ enveloppent le trio d'une voile éblouissant. Mes jambes chancellent, je me détourne de la source pour ne pas défaillir. J'espère seulement avoir fait le bon choix en refusant de les accompagner. La carte translucide au creux de ma main recouvre son apparence originelle. Je la lèvre à hauteur des yeux pour l'admirer.

— Bon boulot, les filles.

Ensuite, je la range dans ma poche et quitte définitivement le musée. Cet interlude a eu pour effet d'accentuer ma fatigue. Mon crâne me fait horriblement souffrir et mes membres ne supporteront pas ces interminables trajets très longtemps. Exténuée, je m'appuie contre un pan de mur et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Le visage orienté vers le ciel, j'examine distraitement l'épaisse couche grisâtre me privant de soleil.

— Dès que je sors de cet enfer, je jure de ne plus m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour quand il fait bon à l'extérieur.

En voilà un discours qui va ravir Zoé. Bon nombre de fois, j'ai rechigné à l'accompagner dans des festivals pour me tapir dans mon antre.

Zoé...

Ses piques me manquent. J'aimerais tant entendre sa voix me grogne que je ne fais que des conneries

— Puis elle ajouterait « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je n'étais pas là ? » avec un clin d'œil réconfortant.

Son doux visage surgit dans mon esprit. Ma gorge se comprime sous l'arrivée d'une vive émotion.

Non.

Il faut que je chasse ces pensées de ma tête et que je me concentre sur mon objectif principal : libérer Maximilien Pegasus d'ici et réparer ce qui peut encore l'être. En fin de compte, le sommeil aura raison de ma détermination.

Joey, Yugi, Zoé, je compte sur vous pour empêcher Eléonore de nuire.

* * *

La demeure secondaire de la famille Pegasus se situe en dehors de la ville. Il serait fâcheux que l'air citadin pollue l'atmosphère féérique du riche créateur du Duel de Monstres. Curieusement, le portail en métal limitant l'accès à l'allée de jardin est fermé à clé. Mes coups d'épaules n'y changeront pas grand-chose. C'est à peine si la structure oscille d'un iota lorsque je la percute.

— Ma maison était ouverte, mon lycée était ouvert, le musée était ouvert. Mais le seul endroit où je dois impérativement entrer est fermé et impossible à défoncer ?! C'est quoi cette barraque de merde ?

La douleur causée par un énième coup dans le portail me convainc que la solution se situe autre part.

Un petit tour du propriétaire m'insuffle l'idée d'enjamber le portail, impossible de m'immiscer à l'intérieur de la propriété à cause de l'épaisse verdure couplée aux gigantesques clôtures de l'enceinte. L'escalade n'a jamais été mon fort, cela se confirme lorsque je tente de me hisser sur la base d'un muret de briques rouges. Je peine à tracter mon propre poids. Etrange au vu de mes récents exploits au corps à corps.

« Tu te pensais au-dessus de tout ? »

D'où provenait cette illusion ? Je frotte mes mains contre la jupe plissée avant d'enserrer les barreaux dans mon dos. Le souffle court, je m'octroie une petite pause et lorgne le paysage et ses cinquante nuances de gris.

« Sans Eléonore, voilà ce que tu es : une petite chose fragile. »

Le Royaume des Ombres est un endroit morbide où les âmes subissent leurs pires cauchemars. Si j'en crois cette définition, le mien s'avère de me retrouver dans un monde où plus personne n'existe, sauf moi.

— Et on viendra dire que je suis égocentrique, je soupire.

Néanmoins...

« Explique-moi la différence entre son père et toi ? »

De tous ses reproches, c'est celui-ci qui se bloque dans ma gorge.

— Joey...

Ma voix se perd dans les limbes. Il y a quelques jours, j'étais à deux doigts d'envoyer son père pourrir dans ce bordel. Et comble de tout, je n'ai même pas osé en parler à propre copain.

« J'aimerais que ça s'arrête, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, d'accord ? »

Avec ses airs vantards et ses blagues à longueur de journée, j'en oublierais presque que le ciel n'est pas toujours rose de son côté. Une partie de moi regrette amèrement de ne pas être allée jusqu'au bout pour le sauver de ce pauvre type.

« Si tu voulais le sauver de son père, n'était-ce donc pas pour le briser de tes propres mains ? »

Non, j'ai fait ça pour son propre bien. Les souvenirs trottent dans ma tête, mais le temps presse, je dois reprendre mon ascension.

— Puis si je continue à avoir des flash-backs, on y sera encore d'ici dix épisodes !

Face aux barreaux, j'inspire profondément et m'accroupis légèrement avant de bondir de et de me plaquer contre le métal. Mes muscles se contractent. La facilité avec laquelle je me mouvais ces derniers mois semble perdue à jamais. Pourtant, je m'accroche et, non sans peine, tire de toutes mes forces pour basculer de l'autre côté. A bout d'énergie, je lâche précipitamment la barrière et tombe comme une pierre. Mon cul heurte le sol, je grogne de douleur mais constate avec joie que je suis enfin parvenue à pénétrer dans la demeure secondaire de Maximilien Pegasus.

Le dos en compote, je me relève tant bien que mal et clopine jusqu'à l'allée principale. La porte d'entrée est entrouverte. Sans hésitation, je me faufile à l'intérieur du hall. Ce serait bête de reculer après tous mes efforts.

— Il y a quelqu'un ?

J'ai beau appeler le majordome et le propriétaire, aucun d'entre eux ne me répond. Le manoir est immense, il va me falloir des heures pour tout inspecter. Curieusement, aucun souvenir de ma vie dans cette demeure n'a resurgi depuis mon premier contact avec Eléonore. Autant la mort de mes parents biologiques m'apparait claire comme de l'eau de roche, autant tout ce qui a précédé cet événement a entièrement été effacé de ma mémoire.

— Maximilien Pegasus ? J'appelle, les mains en étau autour de ma bouche.

Le silence. Il me fout la chair de poule. Les couloirs s'allongent sur des kilomètres, je gambade aléatoirement entre les pièces de vie et les cagibis probablement réservés au personnel. Et dire que j'aurais pu posséder une partie de ce patrimoine si la vie avait été plus simple. Quoique, il est peut-être toujours possible que Maximilien Pegasus me couche sur son testament. Surtout si je le sors de cet endroit. Mes recherches au rez-de-chaussée s'avèrent vaines, pas la moindre trace du milliardaire. Mes pas me dirigent donc naturellement vers le premier étage.

— Mh ?

Au sommet des marches, mon attention est retenue par deux loupiottes virevoltant près des fenêtres donnant sur le jardin arrière. Elles me remarquent dès mon arrivée. Instinctivement, je récupère mon deck dans ma poche et dégotte la seule carte translucide.

— Alors c'est ici que vous vous cachiez ?

Le Duo Gellen m'observe longuement. N'ayant pas envie de les faire fuir à nouveau, je conserve une distance suffisante entre nous et me plante au beau milieu du couloir. S'ils m'attendent ici depuis notre départ de la boutique de Salomon Muto, ça doit faire des heures qu'ils explorent cette maison.

— Avez-vous vu quelqu'un d'autre dans les parages ?

Bien sûr, ils ne me répondront pas par de simples mots. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement lorsque le compagnon vert s'avance dans ma direction tandis que son partenaire rose patiente à la fenêtre.

— Je suis à la recherche d'un homme aux cheveux longs et gris. Il porte un costume rouge plutôt excentrique, vous l'avez vu ?

J'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide. La boule verte se contente d'osciller entre la rose et moi, puis recule de quelques mètres. Un poil vexée par leur manque de coopération, je décide de réduire la distance qui nous sépare.

Cependant, ils ne semblent plus aussi craintifs que l'autre fois. Je peux aisément m'approcher d'eux sans leur provoquer le moindre cri ou mouvement de recul. Ils patientent à la fenêtre, dont le paysage gris et monotone ne jure pas avec le reste du monde. Au contraire, je m'interroge sur la raison pour laquelle le duo s'éternise ici.

— Ce n'est pas très joli, je commente dans l'idée de nouer un lien avec eux.

Ce couloir m'est étrangement familier. Lors de mes deux précédentes visites, je ne me suis pas particulièrement attardée sur les nombreuses pièces du manoir. Loin de là, je m'étais aventurée dans ce lieu dans le but d'en savoir plus sur mon rapport avec cette famille. Désormais piégée dans cette copie conforme à la véritable demeure secondaire de Pegasus, je m'attarde sur les décorations mornes et pâles, des tableaux, beaucoup trop sombres pour saisir les contours de la toile, et du triste tapis sous mes pieds.

— Bon, je ne sais pas vous, mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir ici.

Mes yeux croisent une porte, une sur les nombreuses autres de ce couloir. En revanche, les sillons creusés à même le chambranle me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

« Monsieur Pegasus vous rejoindra plus tard. En attendant, il m'a demandé de vous emmener dans ce bureau. »

La silhouette de Chris apparait et s'efface aussitôt. J'ai déjà visité cette pièce, c'est dans le bureau de Maximilien Pegasus que j'ai redécouvert qui j'étais.

— Vous le saviez, pas vrai ? je lance aux boules colorées.

Celles-ci me fixent et paraissent surveiller mes faits et gestes. Instinctivement, je m'avance jusqu'à la pièce et pose ma main sur la poignée.

— En espérant ne pas tomber sur autre chose de glauque.

J'ai eu mon lot de surprises avec le Tam-Tam. La porte s'entrouvre devant moi. Le bureau est partiellement voilé d'ombres, mais rien d'étonnant, la faible lumière de l'extérieur révèle les bibliothèques, le bureau ainsi qu'un classeur trônant sur le coin de celui-ci.

Un faible sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

— Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça, je déclare en refermant la porte avant de pivoter vers le Duo Gellen. Allons-nous-en, il n'y a rien de bon dans cette pièce.

Peut-être que je viens de manquer l'occasion d'en découvrir plus sur mes origines, mais inutile de prendre plus de risques que je n'en prends déjà. Mes monstres de duel ne pourront pas me protéger contre tous les pièges du Royaume des Ombres. D'ailleurs, lorsque je me dirige vaguement vers les chambres du manoir, de petits bruits s'élèvent dans mon dos. On dirait que mes deux compagnons de jeu ont décidé de m'accompagner dans mon exploration.

— Promis, si on sort d'ici, je ne vous invoquerai plus uniquement dans le but de vous sacrifier.

Toutefois, elles rechignent à s'engager devant moi, comme si la peur les habitait. Bizarre, elles sont pourtant les premières à avoir foulé les lieux. Plus je marche, plus les toiles s'assombrissent. Bientôt, les tissus se recouvrent d'un noir si intense que j'aurais l'impression de pouvoir les traverser.

Et, quand je bifurque dans une autre aile du manoir, les cris dans mon dos s'amplifient. Interloquée, je m'arrête et me tourne vers les monstres.

— Vous avez senti quelque chose ?

Les deux boules tremblent et s'opposent totalement à l'idée d'aller plus loin. De mon côté, je ne ressens absolument rien de différent aux autres couloirs.

— Attendez-moi là.

Leur effroi est contagieux. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère quand j'affronte le chemin du regard. Soudain les cris se transforment en hurlements, me coupant dans mon élan. Les monstres se plaquent à mon cou et se dissimulent dans mes cheveux.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Leurs petits corps gluants sont secoués de soubresauts. J'ai un peu de peine pour eux, on dirait qu'une présence invisible les effraies. Peut-être voient-ils des choses impossibles à déceler de mes yeux d'humain ? Afin de les réconforter avant de m'aventurer plus loin, je ramène mes cheveux à hauteur de ma poitrine pour leur offrir un abri de choix.

— Il ne va rien vous arriver.

Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne sais même pas à quoi me préparer. Peu importe, j'esquisse un premier pas dans le couloir et repère l'entrebâillement d'une chambre. Plus je m'en approche, plus les tremblements s'accroissent. Au pied de la pièce, je prends de longues respirations puis m'éclaircit la voix.

— ... Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je me fige.

Cette demande ne provenait pas de moi.


	79. L'Eveil - Chapitre 79

Posséder mes propres sujets a toujours été un désir caché, alors quand ces idiots ont décidé de me coller jour et nuit, j'en ai conclu que j'allais bien m'amuser. Au petit matin de de cinquième jour dans la peau de Lorène, j'enfouis l'œil du Millénium dans mon cartable et quitte la maison, le cœur léger.

Aujourd'hui sera le jour où je te retrouverai enfin, ma chère Lorène.

— Ce n'est pas parce que l'école ne t'intéresse pas que tu peux te permettre de mettre les autres en retard !

A peine ai-je posé le pied à l'extérieur que cet idiot de Joey Wheeler et son vélo rouillé osent me manquer de respect.

_— __Pourquoi m'ont-ils affublé du pire clown du cirque ? Tu peux rentrer chez toi Wheeler, je n'ai pas besoin d'un vieux clébard à mes pieds._

Dans ces moments-là, je trouve ce cher Seto Kaiba plutôt juste dans ces paroles. Avec sa coupe de cheveux horrible, ce grand dadais ressemble à un de ces clochards dont on évite le regard tant on a pitié d'eux et de leur pauvreté.

— Je suis là pour t'empêcher de ruiner la scolarité de Lorène. Et je te rappelle qu'elle et moi sortons ensemble !

Ses arguments ne convaincraient pas même pas le plus con des platistes.

_— __Lorène a toujours aimé les causes perdues et tu en es la preuve._

Bien que je n'aie aucune envie de partager quoi que ce soit avec ce putois, je décide de m'installer à l'arrière de son vélo, sur l'extension prévue pour son boulot de livreur. L'heure tourne et il est hors de question que je me presse pour me rendre à cet endroit stupide qu'est le lycée de Flem.

— Une minute. Je refuse que tu montres Lorène aussi peu couverte.

Ses mains dégoûtantes nouent les boutons de la chemise que j'avais précautionneusement entrouverte.

_— __Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant._

— Je t'en prie, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, grogne-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Accrochée à l'attache arrière du vélo, je me maintiens en équilibre tandis que Joey dévale les rues à une vitesse fulgurante. Ils auraient pu me coltiner n'importe qui d'autres, j'en aurais été ravie. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'ils ont prévu d'intégrer Téa à leur surveillance rapprochée, je me ferais une joie d'apprendre à la connaître. Le deux-roues s'arrête à hauteur du portail, où Soso prend la relève. L'idiot du village ne s'attarde pas et salue la brune avant de foncer aussi vite en direction de Domino City.

_— __La prochaine fois, prévoyez un mec plus beau et qui n'empeste pas la transpiration dès huit heures du matin._

— Bien sûr et on t'ajoutera un véhicule assez large pour y caser ton ego, rétorque Soso en m'attrapant fermement le poignet.

Le chaton se rebellerait-il ?

_— __Je te prierai d'être plus sympathique envers ma personne. Après tout, je suis votre seule chance de ramener Lorène saine et sauve._

Son emprise se resserre, je tique de douleur quand ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau.

— Pour le moment, on attend toujours que tu démontres tes fameux pouvoirs, alors fais profil bas.

Moi ? Faire preuve de discrétion ? Un jeu d'enfants. Je me suis tapie dans le corps de Lorène durant des années sans que personne ne me repère. Alors une journée...

* * *

Les cours me paraissent incroyablement ennuyeux et rudimentaires. Quand on a accès à tous ses souvenirs en un claquement de doigts, inutiles de se creuser les méninges pour devenir la première de classe l'espace d'une semaine. Si Lorène me le demande gentiment, je l'aiderai même à s'améliorer en cours.

A la fin des cours et des activités de club, Soso m'accompagne chaleureusement jusqu'au portail où elle s'arrête, jetant des coups d'œil insistants en direction de la rue.

_— __Tu ne me suis pas jusqu'à chez moi ?_

Elle secoue la tête.

— Non, mon boulot m'attend. C'est au tour d'un autre de prendre la relève.

_— __Et je peux savoir qui ?_

— Quelqu'un d'aussi détestable que toi.

Si elle continue à le prendre ainsi, je vais finir par être blessée au plus profond de mon cœur.

— Ah, enfin.

Les épaules de Soso s'affaissent lorsqu'une silhouette se détache au loin. Son uniforme bleu et ses cheveux bruns en pique ne laisse aucune place au doute : Tristan Taylor. Les derniers mots de ma nouvelle meilleure me frappent brusquement.

_— __Attends, tu n'étais pas censée être avec lui ?_

Elle ne répond que d'un grognement distinct, sûrement est-il déjà trop proche pour qu'elle ose se prononcer.

— Salut les filles ! On a besoin d'un gardien ?

— J'ai surtout besoin que tu arrives à l'heure pour aller bosser. Surveille-la bien, s'il te plait.

Tristan n'a pas le temps d'acquiescer qu'elle s'enfonce dans une rue voisine, direction le centre-ville de Flem.

— Sympa l'accueil...

_— __Contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule mal-aimée._

Le sourire que je lui adresse le fait grincer des dents. Leur réaction en ma présence est bien plus enivrante qu'auparavant. Je me demande comment je vais parvenir à m'en passer dès que Lorène reviendra.

— On va où ?

J'ai l'impression d'être la baby-sitter.

_— __J'ai le choix ? Alors je veux aller cambrioler le commissariat du coin, un très vieil ami m'attend !_

Ses épaules se crispent. Quelle idée d'envoyer un pauvre moldu se charger de me contrôler. Même cet empoté de Wheeler a plus d'assurance que lui.

— Hors de question ! proteste-t-il avec vigueur. Je t'en empêcherai !

_— __Et comment ?_

La cour s'est vidée des derniers élèves, nous laissant seul dans cet immense terrain. Enhardie par ce constat, je plisse les yeux et me concentre pour invoquer le symbole du Millénium. Quitte à me coltiner ce type, autant lui foutre la peur de sa vie.

— A-Arrête ça ! Ou je...

_— __Qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre imbécile de ton espèce va bien pouvoir faire contre un esprit aussi puissant que le mien ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que le pharaon t'ait jugé bon pour assurer ma surveillance._

Tristan recule d'un pas, son visage tendu ne reflète que l'effroi qui l'anime. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme sans qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot. Satisfaite de mon petit effet, je recouvre mon calme et lui ris au nez.

_— __Alors, on s'est chié dessus ?_

Mes éclats de rire ne sont définitivement pas communicatifs.

— C-Ce n'est pas drôle !

_— __Allons, allons. Je me suis emmerdée dans les limbes durant des siècles, amuse-moi un peu._

Il déglutit si fort que sa pomme d'Adam vibre sous son stress. Cela promet d'être une bonne soirée.

_— __Pourquoi t'avoir choisi, toi ?_

Les mains levées à hauteur de son torse, Tristan a l'air beaucoup moins confiant qu'à son arrivée.

— Je... C'était Yugi qui était supposé venir.

Le pharaon en personne ?

— Mais il ne pouvait pas, et vu que Téa, Joey et Soso ont un boulot, je me suis proposé pour le remplacer.

Intéressant, alors sa majesté a eu un imprévu suffisamment important pour l'empêcher d'assurer ma surveillance.

_— __Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ?_

Son visage s'exsangue, il est à deux doigts de faire une syncope devant moi. Au moins, cela m'évitera de l'envoyer au Royaume des Ombres de mes propres mains.

— J'ai juré de ne rien dire !

_— __Donc tu es au courant. Je t'en conjure, Tristan, ne deviens jamais un agent secret, ou tu tueras toute ta patrie avant même de t'en apercevoir._

Quelle bonté d'aider tes amis, Lorène. Je suis certaine que tu apprécierais mon petit geste.

— Tu as l'œil du Millénium ?

Une brève fouille dans mon sac et je récupère l'artéfact dans le creux de ma main. Assez joué.

_— __Amène-moi à Bakura._

Si j'avais eu le pharaon devant moi, il aurait certainement refusé d'accéder à ma demande. Cependant, ce singe n'hésite pas une seule seconde avant de dégoter son portable et de composer le numéro de son ami.

_— __Dis-lui de nous rejoindre sur la jetée entre Domino et Flem, j'ai quelque chose à lui montrer._

* * *

— Je peux te poser une question ?

Les yeux rivés sur les vagues frappant le port de Flem, je piétine sur place. Nous attendons depuis une trentaine de minutes que ce cher Bakura daigne se montrer. A croire que ce n'est pas assez pénible que de devoir supporter ce mec sans intérêt.

_— __Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais depuis qu'on a quitté le lycée ?_ je crache, mentalement épuisée.

— Tu n'as répondu à rien du tout !

_— __Tu m'as quand même demandé si les esprits avaient une vie sexuelle dans l'au-delà. Estime-toi heureux que je ne t'aie pas envoyé vérifier ta foutue théorie toi-même !_

Ce qu'il peut être gonflant. Il irait bien avec cette écervelée de Téa Gardner finalement.

— ... Juste une question, après je me tais.

_— __Si je voulais te faire taire, j'ai une solution bien plus radicale que de répondre à ta question._

Les bras croisés, je feins de l'ignorer, mais en l'absence de Bakura, je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer.

_— __Une seule question._

Et le sourire qu'il affiche pendant une seconde tâche de me faire regretter ma décision.

— Pourquoi tu obliges Lorène à agir selon tes envies alors que tu as l'air de tenir à elle ?

Mes doigts se contractent sur la barrière. Pour être honnête, je ne pressentais une autre de ces conneries, mais il n'en est rien. Mon air ébahi doit traduire mes pensées car il s'empresse d'ajouter :

— Cela fait un moment que je me pose la question.

Je me doute que son esprit lent n'a pas pu accoucher d'une question aussi intelligente en trois secondes.

_— __Pourquoi ? Je te retourne la question dans un autre sens, pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ?_

— Parce que tu as l'air de l'aimer.

_— __L'aimer ? Bien sûr que je l'aime. J'aime Lorène comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autres._

Sauf... Non.

_— __Ne trouves-tu pas cela censé de vouloir le meilleur pour la personne que tu aimes ? De l'élever au-delà des étoiles, lui faire accomplir de grandes choses, la protéger des monstres du placard ?_

Mon âme a beau avoir pris entièrement possession de cette enveloppe charnelle, je ressens néanmoins un grand vide dans ma poitrine à chaque fois que Lorène occupe mes pensées.

— Mais si ce n'était pas ce que Lorène voulait ?

_— __Cela fait deux questions, Tristan._

— S'il te...

_— __Si tes parents avaient été assassinés sous tes yeux, que la seule famille qui te restait t'avait abandonné dans un orphelinat et qu'elle avait envoyé un passeur sceller l'âme d'un esprit inconnu dans ton propre corps, comment aurais-tu réagi ?_

Mon timbre de voix est volontairement grave et calme. Je veux que cet idiot comprenne à quel point je suis la solution à tous les maux de Lorène.

— Je ne sais pas...

_— __Et bien figure-toi que Lorène non plus, ne le saura jamais. Parce que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas qu'elle se rappelle des souffrances par lesquelles elle est passée. Nous avons toutes les deux soufferts des agissements de personnes extérieures qui ont décidé à notre place. Alors j'ai choisi que son destin devait être différent du mien._

Tristan n'émet aucun commentaire, cela tombe bien parce qu'au même moment, j'aperçois Bakura à une vingtaine de mètres au loin. D'après son air nonchalant et ses mains plongées dans son jean gris, mon ami a pris entière possession du corps du jeune lycéen. Au creux de mon ventre, je ressens une certaine excitation à l'idée de lui expliquer mon plan.

— Je le sens pas, bredouille le grand brun.

_— __Personne ne t'oblige à rester ici. Hé, Bakura !_

Mes salutations demeureront sans réponse, le principal concerné s'arrête à notre hauteur et dévisage Tristan.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et pourquoi ce type est avec toi ? Je pensais qu'Eléonore voulait me voir.

_— __Et c'est le cas_, je rétorque fièrement avant de désigner l'intrus. _C'est juste mon garde du corps attitré pour la soirée. Faisons juste comme s'il n'était pas là_.

— Hé !

Bakura hausse les épaules et soupire. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé que nos retrouvailles se déroulent autrement.

— J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais défié le pharaon au jeu des ombres.

Son regard se veut froid et sombre. Il sait pertinemment que j'ai échoué, j'avais l'occasion de me débarrasser d'Atem et je ne l'ai pas fait.

_— __En effet, mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, mon hôte s'est sacrifié et se trouve en ce moment même au Royaume des Ombres._

Ma défaite contre le pharaon sera bientôt de l'histoire ancienne. Mes pouvoirs dans ce monde ne font qu'augmenter et, un jour, je serai capable de prendre ma vengeance sans l'aide d'un jeu de pacotille.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? demande-t-il sans me quitter des yeux. Tu as un autre plan pour prendre ta revanche ?

Discuter de tout cela face à Tristan est légèrement embarrassant, comme si j'allais d'un coup dévoiler mes sombres desseins devant un ami de ma cible.

_— __Non, j'ai besoin de toi pour retourner au Royaume des Ombres._

Le silence qui suit ma requête me glace le sang. La réaction de Bakura ne vient qu'au bout d'une dizaine de secondes à scruter la moindre parcelle de mon visage. Il rit, se plie en deux, mains sur les côtes pour ne pas défaillir. Déterminée, je dégote l'œil du Millénium de mon sac de cours et le brandit à hauteur de son visage.

_— __Regarde, le pharaon m'a confié l'œil, avec ça, tu peux transférer mon âme pour que je puisse m'enfuir en cas de pépin._

La seule raison pour laquelle je devais récupérer cet artéfact auprès d'Atem, c'est le lien entre cet œil et mon âme. Nous sommes rattachés par le sceau de Shadi, le symbole du Millénium.

_— __Je pourrais retrouver Lorène et la ramener dans ce corps avec moi._

Bakura me servira d'intermédiaire, le temps de mon exploration. Mon plan est solide, il ne manque plus que l'accord de mon fidèle partenaire à travers les âges.

— Tu te fous de moi, Ente' ?

Ente... Je m'appelle Eléonore, désormais. Mes lèvres se pincent sous l'incompréhension.

— Cela fait des décennies que ton âme erre sur cette Terre et maintenant que tu possèdes enfin un corps sans limite à tes pouvoirs, tu t'inquiètes pour une gamine ?

Ses propos à l'encontre de Lorène ne me plaisent pas, mais je n'en démords pas et poursuis de plus belle :

_— __Elle peut m'aider à défaire le pharaon, tu ne l'as jamais vue en action. Elle est édifiante !_

Déterminée, j'avance d'un pas et attrape sa main pour y glisser l'œil du Millénium puis reviens à ma position d'origine.

_— __Vas-y, je suis prête à rejoindre le Royaume des Ombres !_

Les membres tendus, j'attends que mon âme quitte mon corps pour retrouver ma partenaire. Cependant, Bakura conserve l'artéfact dans sa main et hausse un sourcil.

— Tu es devenue complètement stupide à force de passer du temps avec ces crétins, peste-t-il en secouant la tête. Si tu veux faire du tort au pharaon, alors empare-toi des cartes de Dieux Egyptiens et ramène-les-moi. Cet œil ne te sera d'aucune utilité.

Les cartes de Dieux Egyptiens ? Slifer et toute la clique ? A quoi bon les réunir, ils ne m'aideront pas à ramener Lorène !

_— __Si, il sera utile. Utilise-le contre moi, s'il te plait !_

C'est mon seul moyen de...

— Non, Entechenès.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mon visage entier se contracte à l'écoute de mon ancien nom. Mon existence passée n'a laissé que quelques traces, dont mon nom et j'y ai renoncé dès lors que mon âme a rencontré celle de mon hôte.

_— __Pourquoi ?_ je l'interroge froidement.

— Parce que tu t'obstines à vouloir aider le pharaon et ses amis alors que tu viens d'obtenir ta clé pour une nouvelle vie. Te débarrasser de cette petite est la chose la plus intelligente que tu as faite depuis ton retour.

Sur ce, il se détourne de nous et esquisse quelques pas en direction opposée.

— Quand tu l'auras compris, reviens me voir, nous pourrons parler à nouveau.

Son discours me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Je saisis tardivement qu'il n'a aucune intention de m'aider, aucune envie de m'envoyer dans le Royaume des Ombres comme je le prévoyais depuis cinq jours. J'ai fait tout ça pour rien.

— Tristan !

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blancs se tourne une dernière fois vers nous et hèle le brun à mes côtés.

— Q-Quoi ?

— Réflexe !

Une sphère fend les airs depuis sa main droite à celle de Tristan qui l'attrape sans de réelles difficultés. Celui-ci découvre l'œil du Millénium et bégaie aussitôt :

— M-Mais... Mais.

— Garde ça loin d'elle, cela lui évitera des pépins.

Pas un regard, ni un geste d'affection de sa part. Bakura s'éloigne à l'autre bout de la jetée, à la limite entre Flem et Domino City. Impuissante, je fixe sa silhouette disparaitre au loin. Ma tête se vide, ma respiration s'approfondit, ma vision se voile.

— C'était bizarre, déclare Tristan au bout d'une minute de silence.

De l'eau chatouille mes joues et s'écoulent le long de mon menton. C'est cela le plus bizarre.

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? enchaine-t-il, recevant un autre vent en guise de réponse.

Sa main s'abat sur mon épaule, je tressaute.

— Hé, tu m'écoutes ?

L'adrénaline traverse mes veines, mes émotions négatives bouillissent au plus profond de mon être. D'un revers du poignet, j'efface rageusement les larmes perlant au coin de mes yeux et fais volte-face.

— E-Eléonore ?

Je n'ai aucune envie de taper la discussion avec ce débile. Mon attention se reporte sur l'objet qu'il tient dans sa main. Mes griffes agrippent son bras et, sans hésitation, je lui subtilise l'œil du Millénium avant de déguerpir en courant.

— Hé ! Reviens !

Mais je serais déjà bien loin quand il tentera de me rattraper.


	80. L'Eveil - Chapitre 80

_— Que le jeu des ténèbres commence !_

Devant le miroir sur pied de la chambre de mon hôte, je menace mon reflet de l'œil du Millénium. Le symbole mythique jaillit de mon front et m'éblouit presque. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, je me concentre pour obliger mon âme à intégrer l'artéfact. Rien ne se produit. Mes pouvoirs s'affaiblissent jusqu'à ce que la vive lumière s'éteigne. Epuisée, je lâche la sphère dorée et m'affale sur le lit.

_— Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne fonctionne pas ?_

Un sanglot se bloque dans ma gorge. Je remonte mes mains à hauteur de mes yeux et serre nerveusement les poings.

_— Je suis capable de détruire tous ces humains, mais pas de me transférer moi-même là-bas ? C'est quoi ces conneries..._

Dehors, le soleil s'élève doucement vers l'horizon. Une nouvelle journée débute et je ressens le besoin de ce corps d'emmagasiner les heures de sommeil dont je l'ai privé cette nuit. Toujours vêtue de l'uniforme scolaire de Flem, je m'échappe de cette veste beaucoup trop serrée et la jette à l'autre extrémité du matelas. Bakura m'a trahie, lui aussi.

C'était pourtant si simple dans mon esprit : récupérer l'œil du Millénium des griffes d'Atem, demander à Bakura qu'il m'envoie au Royaume des Ombres, sauver Lorène et devenir son héroïne. Tout était si parfait. Le visage de mon hôte se grave sous mes yeux comme si quelqu'un peignait son portrait sur ma rétine.

_— Tu dois être si effrayée à l'heure qu'il est._

Le Royaume des Ombres vous renvoie à vos pires agissements. Tout le monde n'en sort pas indemne, bien au contraire.

Cela fait six jours que Lorène a disparu.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, mon corps repose sur le lit de ma chambre. Le soleil est si haut dans le ciel que mon cœur manque un battement.

_— Merde, combien de temps ai-je dormi ?_

Pour la première fois, je ne tremble pas quand je m'empare du téléphone portable. Bien plus surprenant, je réussis à l'allumer et à le déverrouiller en quelques secondes. Comme je le craignais, j'ai loupé les cours de ce matin. Où est passée ma garde rapprochée ? Je comptais sur eux pour me maintenir dans les ordres. Décontenancée, je me dresse tant bien que mal sur mes jambes endolories et me traine jusqu'à la fenêtre. Personne au portail. Je baisse alors mon regard vers l'écran.

_Mer. 8:20. Expéditeur: Joey Wheeler._

_Message : Yo, Tristan m'a tout raconté. Il nous a dit que tu n'étais pas ouf après avoir vu Bakura hier. On se retrouve après les cours au Burger World._

Je n'ai guère besoin de ta pitié, Wheeler ! Et bien sûr, ce singe de Tristan n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller faire un rapport de ma soirée à ses petits amis. Puis qu'est-ce qu'il en sait que je ne vais pas bien ?

_— Tout va parfaitement bien !_ je crie en jetant le téléphone sur le lit.

Je meurs de chaud dans cette pièce, il faut que j'aille prendre l'air. Un tour à la douche, j'enfile des vêtements de ville et emporte quelques affaires à Lorène pour sortir.

La bicyclette volée à un gosse du quartier trône fièrement contre un pan de la maison. Cet engin ne doit pas être si compliqué à utiliser. J'enclenche la pédale et m'engage sur la chaussée. Si mes premiers mètres se révèlent plutôt bancals, je parviens à garder l'équilibre tout en prenant de la vitesse. Hors de question de me morfondre sur le sort de Lorène, il me faut un nouveau plan, de nouveaux alliés, d'autres pistes pour arriver à mes fins. Et si Bakura refuse de me prêter main forte, alors j'irai chercher ailleurs.

* * *

Mon vélo me conduit jusqu'à la place du centre-ville de Flem. En ce jour d'école, les terrasses sont particulièrement vides. Bon nombre de fois, j'ai voulu empêcher Lorène de se rendre en cours pour profiter du monde extérieur. Désormais, c'est chose faite. Je pédale sur quelques mètres pour me planter devant l'ancien Tam-Tam. A la vue de la devanture, une sensation mystérieuse me comprime les entrailles.

« Tout le monde doit découvrir que tu es un monstre. »

Si nous n'avions pas tué Yoshida ce soir-là, nous n'aurions jamais pu avancer comme nous l'avons fait. Contrairement à ce que les autres pourraient penser, Lorène a pris la bonne décision.

— Hé, mais regardez qui voilà. Alors ma belle, on sèche les cours ?

Dans un pub à la terrasse fumante de tabac, un groupe de mecs particulièrement désagréables à mater me hèle de la main. Celui qui m'a interpellé se fait rapidement interrompre par un de ses potes. C'est à cet instant que je reconnais un des affreux qui ont essayé de s'en prendre à Téa.

— Tais-toi, c'est une sorcière cette fille !

Sorcière ? S'ils sont prêts à me fournir la baguette et le balai volant, j'accepte cette appellation.

— J'opterais plutôt pour un démon ! surenchérit le premier, hilare.

— Fermez-la, les gars.

Au beau milieu de toute cette purée de pois se détache une silhouette plus charismatique que les autres. Ses cheveux plaqués en arrière et sa queue de rat ravivement immédiatement mes souvenirs.

_— Hirutani._

Au regard qu'il me lance, ce type n'a pas oublié notre dernière rencontre. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Ce crétin a pointé une arme sur la petite sœur de Joey et Lorène a failli l'envoyer au Royaume des Ombres de sang-froid.

— Tu n'es pas avec Wheeler ?

Mes doigts se resserrent sur le guidon.

— Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air d'avoir besoin d'un toutou pour me surveiller ?

En l'occurrence, c'est le cas, mais il n'est pas supposé le savoir. L'odeur de tabac emplit mes narines et me provoque des toussotements. Hirutani ne me quitte pas des yeux quand il se rapproche de moi. À tout moment, je peux enfourcher mon vélo et fuir au loin. Mais je ne le ferai pas, je déteste la fuite.

— Non, tu n'as pas besoin d'un toutou. Au contraire, je lis sur ce joli minois que tu n'as besoin de personne.

De tous les mecs qui m'ont côtoyée, le seul capable de reconnaitre celle que je suis est ce loubard ringard. Je vous jure, ils ont encore tout à apprendre avant de m'apprivoiser.

_— Ravie de l'entendre._

— Vois-tu... c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

_— Lorène._

— Vois-tu Lorène, la raison pour laquelle j'ai attiré Wheeler dans mon antre, c'était pour me venger.

Je ne parviens pas à contenir le pouffement de nez à ses propos. Cet enfoiré a feint d'être handicapé pour décontenancer Joey alors qu'il se portait comme un charme ! D'un côté, j'aurais aimé avoir cette idée en première.

— C'est vrai, on ne quitte pas un groupe de potes comme le nôtre. Ton copain sait se battre, il les achève tous. Un peu comme toi.

_— Je ne suis pas sûre que de me comparer à Joey Wheeler soit la meilleure technique pour me séduire._

Il se tient à un mètre de moi, je capte sa respiration, lente et contrôlée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi désire le plus ? Dis-moi ton prix et rejoins notre bande.

Ce n'est plus de l'audace à ce point, mais de la pure folie. Lorène, rejoindre un gang de malfaiteurs ? Ce n'est pas son genre, bien au contraire. Si elle était là, elle détournerait le regard et affirmerait que ça serait trahir Joey. Sauf que je m'en fiche éperdument de trahir Joey. Je balaye du regard la place et les commerces avoisinant.

_— Pas ici, allons un peu plus loin veux-tu ?_

— A tes ordres, poupée.

* * *

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Avachie contre une banquette du Burger World en compagnie de Soso, je sirote tranquillement ma boisson sous le regard éberlué de nos invités, fraichement débarqués de Domino City. Mes phalanges écorchées et les hématomes parsemant mes bras et mon cou ne les ont pas laissés indifférents. Je contiens un râle de douleur quand je me redresse pour les accueillir comme il se doit.

_— Bonsoir les amis, vous avez passé une bonne journée, j'espère ?_

— Elle s'est battue contre Hirutani, rétorque Soso, de toute évidence agacée par mon magnifique jeu d'actrice.

Alors qu'ils attendaient debout devant notre table à me fixer comme la nouvelle attraction locale, le groupe de Yugi s'installe à nos côtés. En premier, Joey se glisse contre moi, un peu trop près à mon goût d'ailleurs. Sa main s'empare de mon menton, m'arrachant un gémissement. Il examine mon visage avant de s'attaquer à mes mains.

_— Lâche-moi_, je proteste.

Il me répond d'un regard noir que je ne lui connaissais pas.

— Ce n'est pas ton corps, alors laisse Lorène en dehors de tes conneries. Pourquoi tu es allée trouver Hirutani ?!

_— Je ne l'ai pas cherché, c'est lui qui m'a trouvée._

Sa colère ne désemplit pas, mais je n'en ai cure. Après avoir convié Hirutani dans un passage esseulé, nous avons repris notre conversation où nous l'avions laissée. En fin de compte, sa proposition s'est avérée plutôt intéressante. Néanmoins, il était hors de question d'obliger Lorène à adhérer à un groupe de primates. Il nous a donc fallu trouver un autre... arrangement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_— Trois fois rien, un simple marché qui ne vous concerne pas. Est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose maintenant ? Je meurs de faim !_

Vêtue de son uniforme de serveuse, Téa note nerveusement nos commandes sur son calpin. Calée contre le mur, je me délecte des réactions du groupe. Le grand blond à côté de moi se contient pour ne pas exploser, tandis que les autres se morfondent sur leur sort.

Au fond, je les comprends, je partage leur frustration.

— Vous... Vous comptez participer au festival inter-lycées ce week-end ?

La question de Soso a pour mérite de briser la glace. Tout le monde relève la tête vers elle, tous aussi stupéfaits les uns que les autres.

— Moi, j'y vais, s'empresse Tristan, dont le coude se rapproche dangereusement de celui de sa cible. Vous venez les gars ?

— Téa participe au concours d'éloquence, poursuit Yugi, d'une faible voix, la tête enfouie dans ses épaules. Je comptais aller la soutenir.

Le concours d'éloquence... Ce foutu texte que princesse Kaoruko me rabat à chaque fois qu'on se croise. Mais il en va de la scolarité de Lorène, alors je me plierai à sa demande, ô combien détestable.

— Et toi Joey ?

— Quelqu'un doit bien surveiller Eléonore. Alors je viendrai.

_— Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, Wheeler._

— Bien sûr que si. Déjà que ton plan est tombé à l'eau, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse tranquille ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Mon plan est tombé à l'eau ?

_— Moi, au moins, j'avais un plan. Depuis le début, à part ouvrir ta grande gueule pour pas grand-chose. Je ne t'ai pas vu à l'action._

Moins d'un mètre nous sépare et je pourrais aisément me débarrasser de lui. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qui m'en empêche.

— Vas-y, envoie-moi au Royaume des Ombres, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? crache-t-il, les mains tremblantes de rage. Ça se voit que tu en meures d'envie.

_— Crois-moi, tu ne brûleras plus envie d'y aller quand tu sauras toute la vérité._

Un voile de surprise éclaire ses traits.

— Tu en es sûre ? Dis-la-moi alors, je suis prêt à l'entendre.

_— Parfait, Lorène a-_

— Arrêtez ! s'exclame Yugi, soudain pris de panique. Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez !

Nos regards se tournent vers le champion de Duel. Cette lueur dans ses billes améthyste... De la peur, de l'appréhension. Il ne veut pas que je dévoile à tout le monde quels actes odieux Lorène et moi avons pu faire preuve. Mais qu'il se rassure, je ne m'apprêtais pas à balancer notre crime au beau milieu de ce fast-food aux essences d'huile et de graisse.

A l'autre bout de la table, Soso se mure dans un silence sans que personne n'y prête attention. Elle me toise d'un air accusateur. Trois personnes autour de cette table sont au courant de la mort subite de Yoshida. Trois autres se complaisent dans leur ignorance. Quelle belle amitié.

— A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais assurer la surveillance d'Eléonore, déclare Yugi, les yeux rivés sur son hamburger.

Cette soudaine décision ne plait définitivement pas à son meilleur ami.

— Quoi ? Mais Yugi... !

Le lycéen aux cheveux tricolores secoue doucement le menton et affronte difficilement le regard du dadais à ma gauche.

— J'ai entendu ce que vous m'avez dit, et je vous en remercie les amis. Mais je me sens quand même coupable de la disparition de Lorène. C'est moi qui l'ai invitée dans ma chambre quand ce jeu des ombres a eu lieu. Et même si son plan était de libérer Pegasus du Royaume des Ombres, j'aurais dû le savoir et tout faire pour la protéger.

Quel magnifique discours de la part de ce cher Yugi Muto, j'en aurais presque une larme s'il me restait assez d'eau dans mon corps pour en verser une. Et bien sûr, ils se ruent tous pour le réconforter, pour le convaincre qu'il n'a rien avoir avec la défaite de Lorène et que la grande méchante se situe juste de mon côté de la table. Honnêtement, je suis à deux doigts de l'applaudir, je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

— Donc je vous demande de me laisser prendre en charge sa surveillance jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de ramener Lorène.

Etrangement, le plus dur à convaincre n'a pas été Joey, qui a d'ailleurs fini par abdiquer aux douces paroles de son ami, mais plutôt Soso, dont les prunelles m'incendient depuis le début du repas.

— Elle est trop instable pour être surveillée par une seule personne. Le pharaon pourrait facilement se laisser berner.

— Le pharaon sait comment s'y prendre avec elle ! proteste vivement Téa.

Je vous ai dit que j'adorais les altercations entre filles ? C'est bien plus divertissant que n'importe quel jeu des ombres.

— C'est pour ça qu'il l'a embrassée il y a quelques semaines. Cela me parait tout à fait cohérent.

Mon rire strident fuse dans la salle, m'attirant les foudres d'autres clients. Mon hilarité n'a d'égal que l'embarras du jeune Yugi ou de la frustration de Joey.

_— Tu sais que je t'aime, Soso-chan ?_

— Ce n'est pas réciproque. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'une seule personne, aussi déterminée soit-elle, ne pourra pas l'empêcher de nuire.

Ce débat ne se conclura pas sur une solution satisfaisante. Nous finissons chacun notre commande avant de nous quitter à la sortie du Burger World. Alors que Tristan et Soso s'enfoncent dans la ville, Téa peine à abandonner Yugi à son triste sort : celui de me surveiller.

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que vous accompagne ? insiste-t-elle, une main posée sur son épaule.

Il refuse gentiment.

— Non, je m'en sortirai, ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous.

En retrait, je les observe avec une pointe de dégoût au fond de la gorge.

_— J'ai envie de vomir._

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à s'inquiéter pour les autres ? réplique Joey, les yeux rivés sur la même scène.

Ses poings serrés m'intiment que sa rage n'est pas tout à fait partie.

_— Ce qu'il y a de mal ? Rien du tout, moi aussi je m'inquiète, tu sais._

Un léger pouffement s'échappe de mes lèvres lorsque Téa pose sa main sur l'épaule de Yugi.

_— Je vais la ramener, coûte que coûte._

Le grand blond ne répond rien, il se contente d'hausser les épaules quand son meilleur ami salue Téa sur le point de rentrer chez elle.

— Je m'en occupe, souffle-t-il en me désignant du menton.

_— Très classe. Je vous rappelle que je suis un humain, pas un vulgaire colis._

— Permets-nous d'en douter, grogne Joey avant de revenir vers Yugi. Si tu as le moindre souci, appelle-moi.

— Promis.

Ce type ne résistera pas très longtemps. A l'instant où il apprendra les écarts commis par Lorène, il s'éloignera d'elle et toutes ses belles paroles n'auront plus aucune valeur.

— On y va ?

_— Avec plaisir._

Les premiers mètres se déroulent dans un silence embarrassant. Yugi me jette des regards en coin tandis que je balaie les passants et autres voitures nous dépassant. Fort heureusement, la gare n'est qu'à quelques rues du Burger World. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où il compte m'accompagner, mais je doute que la mère de Lorène soit encline à inviter un inconnu à partager la chambre de sa fille. Sous le crépuscule, nous patientons debout dans le tram que celui-ci nous mène à Flem. Aucune parole, rien que des regards en coin. Les marques de mon altercation se ravivent à cause des vibrations, je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir d'inconfort.

— Tu as mal ?

J'en aurais presque oublié la voix du jeune Yugi.

_— Tu es bête ou quoi ? Je ne ressens aucune douleur, l'as-tu oublié ?_

Notre arrêt ne devrait pas tarder, la présence de tous ces inconnus autour de nous me rend mal à l'aise. Un instant, j'aimerais qu'ils disparaissent tous. J'en ai le pouvoir, alors pourquoi me priver ? Les mains accrochées contre les barres d'un siège-double, j'inspire profondément et concentre mon attention sur le paysage.

— Eléonore.

Un long frisson me traverse l'échine. Yugi s'est rapproché dans mon dos. Non, ce n'est pas Yugi, c'est la voix suave du pharaon qui résonne dans ma tête. Son souffle chatouille mon cou, mon estomac se resserre. Cela m'étonnait qu'il ne se soit pas manifesté de toute la soirée, je ne peux réprimer la naissance d'un sourire amusé.

_— Regardez qui voilà_, je chantonne sans broncher.

— Tourne-toi.

Sérieusement, il apparait comme ça et commence à me donner des ordres ? Je ne réponds pas la négative et plisse les yeux. Il fait trop clair à l'extérieur pour que je puisse distinguer son visage à travers le reflet de la vitre.

— Très bien, alors explique-moi en quoi consistait ton plan avec Bakura.

A-t-il remarqué que ses respirations me chatouillent la peau ? Une partie de moi affirme que c'est un moyen de me déstabiliser, une autre se souvient de son opinion de moi lors de notre dernier duel.

_— Cela n'a plus d'importance._

— Ça en a pour moi.

Une légère secousse le plaque l'espace d'une seconde contre mon dos. Je déglutis pour ne pas soupir d'aise. Il bredouille de faibles excuses que je tâche d'oublier dans l'instant suivant.

_— Je ne sais pas ce que vous a raconté cet idiot de Tristan, mais ce sont certainement des conneries. D'ailleurs, j'aurais très bien pu me débarrasser de lui en un claquement de doigts. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui était si important pour que tu mettes un de tes amis dans une telle posture._

— Bakura a refusé de t'aider. Il nous a aussi dit qu'Eléonore n'était pas ton vrai nom.

Il élude ma question, c'est étonnant. Le tram s'engouffre dans un tunnel, son reflet apparait distinctement dans la vitre, au moment où je me fige. De mes traits transparait mon trouble car son propre visage s'éclaire. Cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde car le paysage surgit de nouveau et s'approche dangereusement de mon arrêt.

— Tu m'as menti, depuis le début.

Je serre les dents tandis que la cadence du train ralentit. Une main accrochée à la sangle de mon sac de cours, j'évite soigneusement le contact avec Atem pour me faufiler vers la sortie. Malheureusement, je ne couperai pas à sa surveillance car il me talonne jusqu'aux marches de la gare. Le vent frais s'engouffre dans ma veste, taquine mes jambes et calme le feu de mes joues.

— Pourquoi as-tu menti ? insiste-t-il en se postant sur ma gauche.

_— Tu ne te souvenais plus de rien, qu'est-ce que ça change ?_

— Peut-être que j'aurais pu me rappeler qui tu étais. Tu as manipulé ma mémoire telle que je ne sais plus exactement ce que je dois penser de toi.

Est-il réellement en train de me donner une leçon de morale ? A moi ? Mes pas reprennent en direction de la rue commerçante. Il pourrait me suivre à l'autre bout de la terre que ça n'altèrerait pas mon opinion de lui.

— Entechenès !

Mon sang se glace, j'enfonce mes ongles dans ma paume et me tourne brusquement vers lui.

_— Eléonore ! Je m'appelle Eléonore !_

— Non, Eléonore ce n'est pas toi.

Les gens sur notre passage nous dévisagent, je leur adresse un regard noir pour les inviter à dégager.

_— Ce n'était pas moi, mais je le suis devenue. Est-ce si compliqué à comprendre ?_

Face à moi, Atem n'en démord pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il mijote dans son for intérieur, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire.

— Pourquoi as-tu volé son identité ?

Sa remarque accroit mon amertume.

_— Volé ? Vous êtes tous des crétins, ma parole. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était dans son intérêt !_

Cette discussion m'épuise. Ce mec m'épuise. Ce monde m'épuise. Comment as-tu réussi à vivre ici pendant toutes ces années, Lorène ?

_— Pourquoi personne essaie de me comprendre ?!_

Dans un geste de fuite, je recule d'un pas quand Atem m'agrippe le bras. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse comme son comportement le laisse penser. D'un coup sec, je me sépare de son emprise.

_— Je rentre chez moi._

Même en me hâtant vers mon domicile, il n'abandonne pas. Le bruit de ses pas dans mon dos me rend anxieuse, j'accélère en montée, quitte à m'époumoner. Au sommet de la rue, je remarque que le pharaon me suit toujours. Tant pis pour lui, j'ai la ferme intention de l'ignorer jusqu'au portail de ma nouvelle résidence.

— Attends !

Arrivée à bon port, je scrute minutieusement les environs. La mère n'est pas encore rentrée, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Et, alors qu'Atem se trouve à un mètre de distance sur le même trottoir, mon attention est captée par des vibrations dans ma poche.

_Mer. 19:23. Expéditeur: Haiyama Konbini_

_Message : Salut Lorène ! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas... Je voulais te demander, cela fait deux jours que tu ne viens pas konbini et le patron commence à avoir des soupçons sur ton état grippal. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer dès que possible ?_

_— Je n'ai que ça à foutre que de jouer aux caissières._

Le boulot de Lorène est le cadet de mes soucis. Je l'aiderai à récupérer son travail une fois qu'elle sera de retour. En attendant, il va falloir compter sur ce binoclard pour me couvrir. Exténuée, je pousse le portail et le referme quand une résistance m'empêche de le coincer.

— Eléonore.

_— Je te trouve bien insistant, tu n'as plus peur de mes pouvoirs ?_

Atem enjambe la barrière et se retrouve dans mon jardin.

— Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque.

Très bien, s'il veut jouer, alors nous allons jouer. Après un haussement d'épaules pour lui signifier mon désintérêt, je m'avance vers l'entrée et déverrouille la porte. La maison est vide, comme je l'imaginais. Tandis que je me déchausse, le pharaon referme la porte et m'imite.

_— Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je ne te propose pas à boire._

— Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Au seuil de la chambre de mon hôte, j'abandonne mon sac après avoir récupéré l'œil du Millénium et m'affale sur le lit, poussant un long soupir de confort.

_— Ce lit, quel pied, je te raconte pas !_

Si je veux qu'il décampe au plus vite, je dois me monter si énervante qu'il ne voudra plus assurer ma surveillance. Autant les autres sont faciles à effrayer, autant Atem représente un adversaire de choix. Assis sur le bord du lit, il me fixe intensément sans piper mot.

_— Quoi ? _

— Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Dommage, je n'ai pas encore la capacité de lire dans son esprit.

_— Fait quoi ? Effacer la mémoire de Lorène ? Te défier en jeu des ombres ? Envoyer ces gens au Royaume des Ombres ? Il va falloir être un peu plus précis, pharaon._

— Pourquoi as-tu changé de nom ?

De toutes les questions qu'il pourrait se poser, celle-ci est sûrement la plus désuète. Toutefois, je me redresse en tailleur sur le matelas et le considère avec sérieux.

_— Mon nom ne représentait que ma vie antérieure et toutes ces souffrances. Il ne me servait plus à rien._

— Alors pourquoi t'accaparer celui de...

_— Pour son propre bien. _

Ma remarque me permet de lui couper la parole. Je m'autorise quelques minutes de réflexion avant de reprendre :

_— Quand nos âmes se sont connectées, j'ai tout vu : sa naissance, son enfance, tout se mélangeait dans une masse de ressentiments, d'émotions négatives qui auraient fini par la consumer elle ou les autres. Elle était à la fois Eléonore et Lorène. Eléonore, la gamine des riches qui ne la désiraient pas et Lorène, la gamine désirée par des inconnus qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître._

Ces souvenirs sont à la fois flous et incroyablement clairs dans mon esprit. Tout était inscrit dans des livres, dans la chambre de son âme. Le nom de Maximilien revenait sans cesse, à chaque page, même lorsque Shadi a fait irruption dans son intimité.

_— Pour une raison que j'ignorais à l'époque, je me suis sentie proche d'elle. J'avais l'impression de partager des sentiments avec quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Et c'était la première fois depuis que mon âme a été envoyée au Royaume des Ombres._

Je marque une pause, mais Atem ne répond rien.

_— Elle était à la fois Eléonore et Lorène. Moi je n'étais rien, alors j'ai décidé de devenir Eléonore._

_J'ai fait ce qui était bon pour elle, depuis le début._

— Pourquoi être réapparue seulement lors du tournoi de Bataille Ville ? Pourquoi ne pas être intervenue plus tôt dans ce cas ?

_— C'est ce qu'elle croit._

— Comment ça ?

_— Avant le tournoi, elle n'en avait simplement pas conscience. _

Si je l'ai laissée vivre la vie qu'elle entendait pendant de longues années, je dois avouer aujourd'hui que sa participation au tournoi organisé par Seto Kaiba n'était pas le fruit du parfait hasard.

_— Le Duel de Monstres a littéralement explosé au Japon et, quand cet enfoiré de Pegasus a lancé son tournoi du Royaume des Duellistes, j'ai poussé Lorène à se mettre au jeu. _

— Donc sa participation à Bataille Ville...

_— Était planifiée depuis le début. De son inscription au vol du disque de ce pauvre gamin par Soso. De la manière dont elle a obtenu les cartes requises pour participer à la deuxième phase du tournoi. _

La volonté de Lorène n'était pas de participer à mon plan, alors je me suis servie de Soso. Elle désirait la même chose que moi sans le savoir.

« Tu participes au tournoi de Domino City ? »

« Tu as dû mal me comprendre. Je n'y participe pas, on m'y a inscrite contre mon gré. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'y montrer ! »

« Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? C'est l'univers qui t'envoie un message : participe, Lorène, participe à ce tournoi. »

Soso n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Quelque part, c'est l'univers qui voulait sa participation au tournoi de Bataille Ville. Elle mérite tous mes remerciements quant à son aide pour convaincre Lorène.

_— J'avais pour but d'élever Lorène à un tel niveau que Pegasus s'intéresserait à elle._

Sauf que je me suis heurtée à un poids d'envergure. Mon âme réagissait à celle d'Atem, mais je n'étais pas suffisamment puissante pour prendre le contrôle de Lorène, du moins pas en état de pleine conscience. C'est là que Marik, contrôlé par la baguette du Millénium, a brisé la dernière barrière qui séparait mon esprit de celui de Lorène.

_— Grâce à Marik, j'ai pu ressentir les battements de son cœur._

A partir de ce moment, elle a su qui j'étais. Elle m'a crainte, admirée, aimée, haïe. Mais au moins, elle savait que j'existais.

Atem m'écoute en silence. De temps à autres, il oscille légèrement. Qu'a-t-il derrière la tête ?

— Je crois que je comprends, soupire-t-il en reportant son attention vers la fenêtre. Yugi représente quelque chose de fort pour moi aussi. Être séparé de lui m'a rendu hors de moi.

C'est vrai, j'ai failli oublier que le pharaon avait perdu lors d'un duel où Raphael avait joué le Sceau d'Orichalque. J'aurais payé cher pour assister à cet événement historique. Malheureusement, la défaite de Lorène m'avait obligée à rejoindre les âmes destinées au Grand Léviathan.

_— Alors, satisfait ?_

— Mh ?

_— De mes explications, on dirait que tu les attendais depuis un moment. J'espérais une réaction bien plus explosive !_

En sa présence, une drôle d'adrénaline pulse dans mes veines, comme si mon sang avait soudainement été remplacé par de l'énergie à profusion. Je guette les infimes changements d'expression de son visage.

— Je... Tu as peut-être raison, je n'ai jamais essayé de te comprendre auparavant.

Sa remarque me laisse sur le cul. Choquée, je me glisse sans un mot au bord du lit pour m'asseoir à ses côtés.

_— V-Vraiment ?_

— Même si tes moyens ne sont pas toujours appropriés, tu cherches à défendre Lorène.

_— Exactement ! _

— Je peux te demander autre chose ?

— Continue et j'aurais le droit de te demander une faveur en retour.

Mon clin d'œil ne le décontenance même pas.

— Lors de notre jeu des ombres, vous avez parlé d'un meurtre.

_« Je suis prête à tous les tuer pour toi_ »

_— Oh ça... Disons que c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Kaiba et moi sommes sur le dossier._

— Que s'est-il passé ?

Son insistance commence à me mettre mal à l'aise.

_— Je viens de te dire qu-_

— Je doute que tu t'associes avec Kaiba en parfaite amitié.

L'énergie qui envahissait mon corps se fige autant que mes mains sur mes jambes. En plein dans le mille, Atem.

— Yoshida, c'était la femme enfermée dans ce garde-meuble, n'est-ce pas ?

_— Oui, et on aurait tous été tranquilles si Wheeler l'avait balancée à la mer._

Et dire que j'ai failli avoir confiance en lui, une fraction de seconde.

_— Mais non, il a décidé de jouer aux héros de l'emmener à l'hôpital._

— Elle est revenue vivante du Royaume des Ombres.

_— Une erreur de calcul, je ne pensais pas son âme capable de s'échapper. On ne peut plus se fier à qui que ce soit, de nos jours._

Une erreur, j'ai commis une seule erreur et tout mon stratagème s'est effondré sur lui-même. Elle n'était pas supposée s'en sortir.

— Alors Lorène l'a... ?

J'opine du chef.

_— Yoshida n'avait rien oublié, contrairement à ce qu'on croyait. Elle a gardé les enregistrements des caméras du bar le fameux soir où je me suis débarrassée d'elle et elle voulait s'en servir pour livrer Lorène à la police._

Suis-je un monstre d'avoir tenté de la tuer ? Son existence n'impliquait que de la souffrance dans celle de mon hôte. C'était de la légitime défense.

_— Lorène a eu peur et, dans un sens, je n'ai pas essayé de l'en empêcher._

Les épaules d'Atem se crispent. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe le haut de son corps bercé par sa respiration profonde. Yugi nous écoute, il réagit à mes paroles, il trouble le pharaon. Et par conséquent, il me trouble aussi.

_— Atem ? _

— Je... C'est compliqué. Désolé de ne pas l'avoir compris bien plus tôt.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, un poids semble s'envoler de ma poitrine. Ce vent frais au plus profond de mon cœur me provoque un mince sourire. Enhardie par cette sensation, je me rapproche du pharaon et lui donne un léger coup d'épaule.

_— Allez, ne fais pas la tête. L'essentiel, c'est que tu dois te faire pardonner !_

Bakura m'a complètement lâchée pour le coup, je ne peux plus compter sur lui pour m'aider à ramener Lorène. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui avouer, mais Atem s'avère mon dernier espoir de la rejoindre au Royaume des Ombres.

— Me faire pardonner ?

Son visage est entièrement tourné vers le mien. Instinctivement, mon regard descend sur ses fines lèvres, celles que j'ai déjà embrassées par le passé. J'hoche doucement la tête.

_— Bien sûr, tu dois te racheter. On ne néglige pas une fille comme moi, c'est évident._

Il déglutit, le pharaon serait-il intimidé par ma grandeur ?

— D'accord, répond-t-il en enfouissant sa main dans mon cou.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, je ne saisis pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passe. En une seconde, sa peau a fondu dans la mienne. Sa bouche a recouvert la mienne dans un élan qui ne provenait pas de moi. Mon cœur s'emballe quand sa main remonte sous ma mâchoire. Les miennes enserrent les manches de son uniforme. Je peine à fermer les paupières tant cet instant est incroyable. Incroyablement merveilleux. Ses lèvres caressent les miennes, les pincent, les effleurent pour finalement les quitter.

Quand il recule suffisamment et découvre ses prunelles violettes, mes cordes vocales ne fonctionnent plus. Je reste bouche-bée devant sa beauté.

— Désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser, Yugi doit rentrer.

Mécaniquement, j'acquiesce pendant qu'il s'écarte du lit. A l'entrebâillement de la porte de ma chambre, il s'arrête sans se retourner.

— Eléonore.

_— Oui ?_

— Tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure pourquoi j'avais laissé Tristan assurer ta surveillance.

Je plisse les yeux, pourquoi reparle-t-il de cela subitement ? Le visage faiblement incliné dans ma direction, Atem me croise d'un air sévère.

— Marik, Ishisu et Odion ont repris connaissance.

A cet instant, ma tension chute si brusquement que mes oreilles vrombissent.

— Ils ont été secourus par Lorène.

Lo... Lorène ? Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait une chose pareille ? Ils lui ont tous fait du mal, cela n'a aucun sens qu'elle les sauve ! Choquée, il me faut quelques minutes pour me ressaisir. Le claquement de porte en bas me signifie que le pharaon vient de quitter la maison. Instinctivement, ma main tapote la couverture, à la recherche de l'artéfact. Cependant, elle ne rencontre que le vide. A y regarder de plus près, l'œil du Millénium a disparu. Mon corps entier se fige quand, finalement, je comprends.

_— Quel connard !_

J'ai beau dévaler les escaliers à grande vitesse et me précipiter dehors, Atem est déjà loin.


	81. L'Eveil - Chapitre 81

— ... Il y a quelqu'un ?

Une voix résonne dans le couloir, celle d'un homme. Je me fige, le _Duo Gellen _à mes côtés tremble comme une feuille. Aucun doute possible, celui qui se cache derrière cette porte est bien Maximilien Pegasus. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendu que j'hésite à avancer. Mon cœur cogne si fort dans ma poitrine qu'il semble me menacer de remonter dans ma gorge. Désarçonnée, je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément pour calmer mes propres appréhensions.

Je touche au but. Ce n'est pas le moment de reculer. Les poings serrés, je me glisse au seuil de la pièce. Alors que je m'attendais à tomber nez à nez avec le créateur des cartes de duel, un épais mur d'ombre sépare la chambre en deux. D'ailleurs, cette chambre, elle me rappelle vaguement quelque chose : un lit en baldaquin, des meubles nobles, des cadres vides. C'est une copie d'une chambre d'enfant. La mienne, ou du moins celle d'Eléonore Pegasus.

— D'où provenait cette voix ? je m'interroge en inspectant les lieux. Encore une hallucination ?

— C'est... C'est toi ?

Cette nouvelle question me parvient de l'autre côté de cette couche obscure. Les boules roses et vertes se délogent de mon cou pour se précipiter à son encontre. Au premier contact, un éclair fulgurant jaillit et les projette à l'autre bout de la chambre, tout comme celui dans la boutique des Muto.

— Maximilien Pegasus ?

— Qui que vous soyez, allez-vous-en !

Je me crispe, interloquée par sa réaction. Pour une personne confinée depuis des semaines, il pourrait se monter plus coopératif.

— C'est moi, Lorène Yuurei.

— Encore une de ces horribles illusions... Je n'en peux plus...

Des sanglots transpercent les ombres. Des illusions ? Je m'arrête un instant pour réfléchir. Si on considère qu'il s'agit du véritable Maximilien Pegasus, cela signifie qu'il a subi bon nombre de supplices du Royaume des Ombres. Je frémis à l'image de cette copie de moi qui a tenté de me tuer. Dur de lui en vouloir de ne pas me croire sur parole.

— Très bien, je déclare en m'asseyant en tailleur à un mètre du mur.

Même d'ici, je peux sentir toute l'énergie négative concentrée dans cette paroi. Remis du choc, le _Duo Gellen_ prend place sur mes épaules. Le silence qui s'en suit me plonge dans mes pensées. Et s'il avait raison ? S'il s'agissait là d'une autre illusion ?

Je secoue vivement la tête.

— Evitons d'être défaitistes, pas vrai les gars ?

Les deux monstres poussent de petits cris en guise de réponse. Si Pegasus n'a pas envie de m'adresser la parole, alors je converserai avec mes nouveaux meilleurs amis.

— D'après vous, cela fait combien de temps qu'on est coincés dans cet endroit ? Je dirais bien un jour ou deux.

Le jeu des ombres s'est déroulé un vendredi. Avec un peu de chance, je serais de retour dans le monde réel avant le début des cours. Mais pour cela, il va falloir que Pegasus accepte d'y mettre du sien.

— C'est une jolie chambre, vous ne trouvez pas ? On dirait celle d'une enfant, une adorable petite fille.

Privée des précieuses années précédant mon arrivée en Europe, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si j'étais heureuse dans cette famille. Néanmoins, je me doute aux portraits et autres photos croisées jusqu'ici que j'étais loin d'être une gamine malheureuse.

— Elle avait de grands yeux bleus comme son père et des cheveux blonds comme ma sœur.

Si les murs ont définitivement des oreilles, ils possèdent également des bouches.

— Elle adorait m'appeler « tonton Max ». Cecelia aimait jouer avec elle.

Cecelia ? J'en aurais presque oublié son épouse défunte. Encore un drame de la famille Pegasus. Cela explique notamment ces manoirs vides de vie.

— Qu'est-elle devenue, cette enfant ? je demande du bout des lèvres.

S'il croit avoir affaire à une énième illusion venue pour le tourmenter, je n'ai d'autre choix que de prendre mon mal en patience.

— Ce qu'elle est devenue ? J'aurais tant préféré qu'elle ne parte pas. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Mes parents étaient en deuil et s'occuper de cette gamine n'a jamais été leur priorité.

La salive passe difficilement dans ma gorge. Même s'il ne me voit pas à travers l'obscurité, je m'efforce d'hocher de la tête. Toute la peine exprimée à travers les trémolos de sa voix me force à contenir la mienne. Dans un sens, je m'estime heureuse de ne pas m'en souvenir.

— J'ai insisté pourtant, nos serviteurs étaient prêts à s'occuper d'elle, mais que faire de plus ? Je n'étais encore qu'un adolescent. Alors ils l'ont emmenée.

Ainsi donc, les autres gamins avaient raison, il n'y avait aucune chance que Chris ou Maximilien Pegasus se présentent à l'orphelinat.

— J'avais promis à Cecelia qu'après notre mariage, à notre majorité, je retrouverai Eléonore et que je lui offrirai tout ce qu'elle désirerait.

Une belle promesse qui n'a jamais été tenue en fin de compte. La boule rose, timide jusqu'ici, pose sa minuscule patte sur ma joue et la tapote. Je lui adresse un regard reconnaissant.

— Puis Cecelia nous a quittés, je poursuis, consciente d'entrer sur un terrain glissant.

Comme prévu, Pegasus se fond dans un silence pendant de longues minutes. Minutes durant lesquelles je pense à cette femme, effacée de ma mémoire. Les seules traces d'elle sont les photos et les portraits décimés un peu partout dans le manoir. Même son bureau au siège social en Californie en disposait d'un.

— Elle était tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux dans ma vie.

Cette remarque achève de me briser le cœur. Mes battements de cils ne suffisent pas à contenir quelques larmes. Néanmoins, une zone d'ombres demeure autour des années suivant la mort de Cecelia. Malgré ma compassion envers celui qui était mon oncle, les paroles de Dartz et ses révélations me restent en travers de la gorge. Je ravale mes sanglots et tâche de paraître neutre quand je lui demande :

— Pourquoi as-tu envoyé Shadi se débarrasser de l'esprit de l'œil du Millénium auprès d'elle ?

Mes mains sont si serrées que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes. Mes membres se tendent au maximum tant la tension qui m'anime me comprime de l'intérieur.

— Je voulais juste... nous réunir.

Les palpitations de mon cœur s'accélèrent, un infime voile d'ombre assombrit ma vue.

— Comment ça ?

— Avant de partir en Egypte, je suis revenu à l'orphelinat. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'elle était quelque part, en Europe.

Il marque ensuite une interminable pause.

— Ils m'ont assuré que la famille d'Eléonore était de confiance, que je ne devais pas tenter de la rechercher au risque de l'empêcher de se reconstruire. Et je les ai crus.

Selon les dires de Dartz, j'attendais toujours le retour de ma famille biologique quand Shadi est intervenu. Impossible pour moi de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit avant la fusion d'Eléonore dans mon esprit.

— Quand cet homme m'a remis l'œil du Millénium et que, pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai pu revoir le doux visage de Cecelia, j'ai pensé que je pourrais retrouver une vie normale.

Cette fois, je ne peux pas le laisser se morfondre davantage sur son sort.

— Mais pour obtenir l'œil du Millénium, tu as maudit une personne de ta propre famille avec un esprit aux pouvoirs obscurs. Tu le savais.

— Je le savais, souffle-t-il d'un ton plus bas. J'aurais pu envoyer cet égyptien confier ce monstre à n'importe qui.

— Mais tu as choisi cette gamine, j'insiste amèrement.

Le _Duo Gellen _recommence à trembler. Les monstres poussent de petits gémissements apeurés, comme s'ils réagissaient à ma poussée de colère.

— Je pensais que... qu'une fois que j'aurais obtenu tous les objets du Millénium, je pourrais terrasser cet esprit et par la même occasion retrouver Cecelia et Eléonore.

Son explication ne me convainc pas. Pourtant, je ne doute pas sur la sincérité de ses propos, cela lui ressemble bien ce genre de coups foireux.

— Je mérite de croupir ici.

Un faible grognement s'échappe de ma bouche. Bien joué Lorène, tu viens de le déprimer encore plus qu'il ne l'était avant ton arrivée.

— Croupir, peut-être pas...

A l'intérieur, je bouillonne. L'envie de traverser ce foutu mur et de le gifler me secoue les entrailles. Néanmoins, si je suis parvenue jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour le détruire. Je ne peux pas me permettre de déverser ma frustration contre lui, sinon Atem m'aura brisé les os pour rien.

— Je suis désolée de t'avoir envoyé ici, je lâche, les yeux rivés sur le tapis bordeaux devenu terne.

Un petit rire transperce l'obstacle.

— Cette illusion est vraiment étrange.

— Lorène a déchiré ta carte après que ton âme a été aspirée par le Sceau d'Orichalque. C'est de sa faute si tu es coin-

Un bruit sourd me coupe la parole, celui d'une masse s'abattant sur du bois.

— Tu mens ! Si je suis ici, c'est à cause de cet esprit de malheur !

Mes cordes vocales se paralysent sous son brutal changement d'humeur. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu s'écrier de cette manière.

— Lorsque les âmes étaient sur le point d'être libérées par le pharaon, elle m'a attaqué ! Je l'ai reconnue, elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle m'attendait depuis tout ce temps.

Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?

— Elle m'a fixé droit dans les yeux et m'a reproché d'avoir gâché la vie de ma chère Eléonore. Puis elle a incanté cette formule et j'ai atterri ici !

Eberluée, je me redresse subitement et recule de quelques pas. Comment... ?

— Elle t'a envoyé au Royaume des Ombres depuis l'autre dimension ?

— Eléonore, c'est toi ?

Les bras m'en tombent. Ce n'est pas le genre d'Eléonore de se débarrasser des gens sans s'en vanter. J'ai beau creuser ma mémoire, rien de tout ça n'y figure, elle n'a jamais mentionné une seule fois cette altercation dans l'autre monde ! Ma respiration se saccade, je presse mes mains contre mes tempes et compte jusqu'à dix pour reprendre mes esprits. Les monstres bicolores virevoltent autour de moi pour capter mon attention.

— Eléonore, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas !

— Je m'appelle Lorène ! Putain, quand est-ce que tu vas le comprendre ?!

Le voile s'assombrit, je discerne de moins en moins les contours de la pièce. Des ventouses s'accrochent à mes poignets, les deux monstres lumières me supplient de leurs bouilles tristes. Se laisser consumer par les ressentiments dans un tel endroit n'est clairement pas une bonne idée. Toutefois, je peine à canaliser mes gestes et mes paroles, animés par la haine.

— Lorène... Quand j'ai accepté la proposition de ce cher Kaiba, je ne me doutais pas que j'allais te revoir.

C'est ironique, nos rôles viennent de changer. Désormais, il tente de m'apaiser en m'abreuvant de ses discours insensés.

— Après avoir perdu tout espoir de retrouver Cecelia à l'aide des objets du Millénium, j'ai vu en son tournoi l'occasion de négocier avec sa société. Je voulais me servir de ses hologrammes pour recréer ma chère femme.

Notre rencontre ne serait donc que le fruit d'un parfait hasard ? La couleuvre est difficile à avaler.

— Mais lorsque nous avons été amenés à nous affronter en duel, je ne t'ai pas reconnue. Je t'ai confié ce deck uniquement pour le tester, ce jeu n'était pas supposé être commercialisé, mais je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde que tu pouvais être...

— C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelée Eléonore peu de temps après notre duel.

Son insistance m'avait d'ailleurs mise très mal à l'aise. Il ressemblait à un vieux monsieur cherchant à se lier avec une jeunette de mon âge.

— Tu portais un autre nom, tu mentionnais un esprit nommé Eléonore et, je ne l'ai appris qu'après notre duel, tu venais d'Europe. Cela ne pouvait pas être qu'une simple coïncidence ! Et quand tu as empêché cet esprit de me tuer, j'ai su que la véritable Eléonore était là, devant moi.

Je réfrène mon intarissable envie de le reprendre sur mon nouveau nom, mais cela attendra. Ma vue s'est éclaircie, le voile s'est dissipé, mais les ombres perdurent.

— Nous devons sortir d'ici. Eléonore est en train d'utiliser mon corps pour parvenir à ses fins.

— J'ai tout essayé pour m'enfuir, mais ce mur est infranchissable !

Infranchissable ? Non, je ne pense pas. Après quelques instants de réflexion, je déniche le paquet de cartes dans ma poche et me munis des plus puissantes.

— _Ninja Blanc_, _Ange de Loyauté_, _Gardien de l'Ordre_, _Vénus Splendide_, _Âme de Pureté_, venez à moi !

Les cinq cartes brandies au-dessus de ma tête libèrent mes fidèles partenaires de duel. Accompagnés du _Duo Gellen_, aucun obstacle ne peut leur résister.

— Tu ferais mieux de reculer, Pegasus, parce que ça risque de secouer un peu.

Les monstres me fixent d'un air que je ne leur reconnais pas. Malgré leur attribut de lumière, il semblerait que les ténèbres affectent leur halo et affaiblissent leur puissance. Peu sûre de ce que je suis sur le point de faire, je désigne le mur de la main.

— Alliés ! Détruisez ce mur obscur de votre lumière éclatante !

Tous se tournent face à l'obstacle, canalisent une sphère éblouissante et la projettent droit au but.

L'impact provoque un rayon étincelant, je me protège de mon bras droit. Soudain, les jets blancs deviennent noirs et me repoussent violemment en arrière. Mon dos percute la commode en bois. Je m'effondre sur le sol, dans un long gémissement de douleur.

— Eléonore ! s'exclame le milliardaire avant de crier à son tour.

Un bruit sourd m'indique qu'il a lui aussi essayé de se jeter contre la paroi. A quelques pas de ma position, le _Ninja Blanc_ disparait dans une poignée de poussière holographique. Mon cœur se serre à cette vision.

— Non !

Le reste de mon paquet de cartes et celle du ninja s'évanouissent elles aussi. A mes côtés, les quatre autres monstres, ainsi que les boules roses et vertes, s'éloignent des ténèbres. Prostrée, je referme les poings contre le tapis. Nous sommes si près du but...

— C'est inutile. Retourne dans le monde réel et empêche cet esprit de malheur de s'en prendre aux autres. Je ne mérite que cet endroit...

Des larmes de colère se forment au coin de mes yeux. Je me sens si impuissante face à cette situation. Maintenant que j'accepte les excuses de ce type, je suis trop faible pour le délivrer.

Yugi, Joey, Zoé, ils attendent mon retour. Je peux sentir leurs espoirs et leurs prières. Les mâchoires serrées, je me relève et examine mes quatre dernières cartes.

— Reculez, je déclare, à bout de souffle.

Je balaie mes larmes d'un revers de la manche et dépose les cartes sur le meuble. Abandonner ici signifierait abandonner Maximilien Pegasus et insister dans cette voie détruira mes monstres un à un. A l'intérieur, je tremble de peur, impossible de le nier. Mes jambes tétanisent rien qu'à l'idée germant dans mon esprit.

— Restez en retrait.

Une jambe en arrière, les bras placés vers l'avant, je plie mes genoux et m'élance vers les ténèbres. A force d'agir tête baissée, j'aurais réellement fini par foncer droit dans le mur. Le premier contact de mon corps avec la paroi est électrisant. Je suis immédiatement repoussée à l'opposé de la pièce et me rattrape tant bien que mal au mobilier. Les jambes fléchies, je repars aussitôt à l'assaut du mur. Cette fois, j'encre mes pieds et m'incline pour me maintenir en équilibre contre cette force obscure. Ma peau s'embrase en une seconde. Un hurlement de douleur me transperce la poitrine. A côté de ça, la sensation de mes os fracturés s'apparentait à un infime pincement. Des éclats de voix me parviennent mais se brouillent dans les vrombissements de mes tympans.

Je ne tiendrai pas très longtemps.

— Je n'y arrive plus !

Mes pieds glissent de quelques centimètres et ne tarderont pas à lâcher. Je commence à ne plus sentir le haut de mon corps. La douleur est si intense que je manque de m'écrouler à plusieurs reprises. Mais je dois tenir, il le faut. Soudain, _le Duo Gellen_ se précipite de part et d'autre de ma tête et entre en contact avec le mur. Une bulle éclatante enveloppe les boules colorées, celle-ci me recouvre et m'insuffle une énergie transcendante. Au terme de nombreux efforts, mon bras droit finit par s'enfoncer à travers les ombres. Surprise, je n'hésite pas une seconde et m'engouffre dans la brèche. Mon corps entier bascule de l'autre côté. Maximilien Pegasus relève son visage vers le mien, choqué. Les instants suivants défilent en une fraction de temps. Je me souviens d'avoir attrapé sa main dans la panique avant qu'un éclair nous frappe de plein fouet.

* * *

Tout au long de mon aventure au Royaume des Ombres, j'ai idéalisé mon retour dans le monde réel. Je me suis imaginée triomphante, entourée de mes amis. Ils manifesteraient le manque occasionné par mon absence. Ainsi, lorsque je reprends brusquement conscience dans une sombre réserve aux odeurs de renfermé, mon temps de réaction est plus lent que prévu.

J'en oublierais presque de respirer. Après quelques battements de cils, je plisse les yeux et reconnais vaguement la réserve adjointe à la salle de sport du lycée. Appuyée contre une série de tapis bleus aussi durs que de la pierre, je tâtonne la surface des doigts. C'est froid.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Tout mon corps sursaute. Dans ma contemplation, je n'ai même pas remarqué que quelqu'un d'autre partageait cet endroit confiné. A deux mètres seulement, un lycéen me dépassant de deux têtes examine le contenu d'un téléphone portable ressemblant étrangement au mien.

—... Joey ?

Ma voix est si basse que je ne suis pas certaine qu'il m'ait entendue. Vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et d'un jean, je ne saisis pas tout à fait la situation dans laquelle j'ai atterrie. Des cris et des bruits de bagarre s'échappent de l'appareil. Joey s'en détache, le visage exsangue, le regard si noir que je recule d'un pas et bute contre la pile de tapis.

— Réponds, Eléonore, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?!

Pour appuyer ses mots, le grand blond brandit l'écran sous mes yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que... !

Le meurtre de Yoshida, le point de vue de la caméra de sécurité. Depuis quand ai-je ceci sur mon téléphone portable ? Peu importe, je dois lui dire que...

— Joey, c'est moi, Lorène !

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, ses épaules se crispent avant de lancer violemment le téléphone contre le mur derrière moi. Mes jambes se tétanisent, j'ai peur.

— La ferme !

_— Doucement chaton, c'est bel et bien elle._

Dans la pénombre, je le vois se figer puis serrer les poings le long de son corps.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande dans un souffle.

— Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi qui as fait ça ?

Son timbre si rauque me provoque un désagréable frisson de la tête aux pieds.

Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Eléonore ?

Elle ne répondra pas.

— Lorène !

— O-Oui ! Je... Je l'ai fait, mais c'était un accident, je ne voulais pas la tuer, je te le promets !

Mes ongles percent la surface du tapis et s'enfoncent dans la mousse. Son regard ne change pas.

— Tu m'as aussi promis que tu ne me cachais rien, rétorque-t-il sèchement, contenant sa rage loin de moi.

— Je comptais tout te dire une fois que Pegasus serait libéré du Royaume des Ombres !

— Et quand Eléonore m'a touchée durant mon coma, tu comptais attendre combien de temps pour me le dire ?

Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Je ne saurai dire quelle émotion prend le dessus dans mon être : la honte, la peur ou la joie de le retrouver en chair et en os. En dépit du choc, il m'est difficile de contenir mon envie de l'étreindre.

— Je...

— J'ai pas envie d'écouter tes mensonges.

Sur ce, il se décale vers la porte de la réserve. Je dois l'en empêcher.

— Joey !

La froideur de ses yeux me cloue sur place.

— Autre chose... Dis-moi un peu, qu'est-ce que tu étais sur le point de faire quand je t'ai surprise à parler avec mon père ?

Nos regards s'affrontent. Ses siens me transmettent toute la colère qui l'anime en ce moment-même, les miens tentent vainement de se justifier.

— Je voulais juste... te soulager un peu.

— En te débarrassant de lui, en le tuant ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien chez toi ?!

Ses mains agrippent fermement le col de mon t-shirt et me tire sans délicatesse jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne soient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

— Tu réfléchis un peu à ce qu'il se serait passé si je t'avais laissé faire ? J'aurais dû dire adieu à mes amis et repartir chez ma mère qui refuse de me voir. Putain Lorène, tu y as pensé à ça ?!

Le menton baissé vers le bas, j'évite soigneusement de croiser ses yeux. Non, je n'y avais pas songé. Tout ce qui m'importait à cet instant, c'était que ce type paie pour les souffrances endurées par Joey.

— J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour t'aider à affronter Eléonore, mais jamais tu n'as eu assez confiance en moi pour accepter mon aide. Tu sais quoi ? A partir de maintenant, démerde-toi et laisse mes amis en dehors de tout ça.

Contrairement au reste de ses reproches, Joey ne m'accorde pas le moindre regard. En proie à des spasmes, j'essaie de poser mes mains sur ses bras pour l'apaiser. D'un coup sec, il se détache et repousse mon geste d'affection.

— Joey, écoute-moi, s'il te plait.

Je ne sais même pas d'où j'ai trouvé la force de prononcer une phrase entière sans sourciller. L'énergie du désespoir sans doute.

— Non, j'en ai marre de t'écouter. Il n'y a que tes intérêts qui comptent réellement pour toi. Excuse-moi d'avoir mis autant de temps à le comprendre. Désolé d'être aussi stupide.

Sa dernière remarque achève les remparts que j'avais érigés pour ne pas craquer. Lorsque les premiers sanglots dépassent la barrière de ma bouche, Joey ne réagit pas. Puis, quand je m'accroupis, les bras enroulés autour de mon ventre, il finit par s'écarter et quitter la réserve. Le claquement de la porte coulissante qui se referme derrière lui me cause un hoquet. Je ravale mes larmes tant bien que mal et me hisse sur mes jambes.

Mon crâne me fait souffrir.

_Tu m'as tant manquée._

— DEGAGE DE MA TÊTE.

Je plaque mes mains contre mes tempes. Mes veines bouillonnent de rage, mon cœur tambourine durement contre ma cage thoracique et résonne dans tout mon corps. Ma peau transpire de tous ces pores, j'ai l'impression de fondre sur place quand la lumière envahit soudainement la réserve.

— Lore !

Soudain, deux bras m'enveloppent et me pressent les épaules. Mon visage s'enfouit dans une marée de cheveux bruns aux effluves de jasmin. Cette étreinte m'apaise doucement, mais pas assez pour faire taire complètement mes sanglots.

— Je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver.

La pression sur mon haut s'accroit, au point où j'ai l'impression que mon être s'apprête à fusionner avec le sien. Paralysée, je ne parviens pas à lui rendre son embrassade. Pourtant, il y a encore quelques heures, je n'attendais que ça. Puis, sans que je puisse exprimer quoi que ce soit, Zoé agrippe mon poignet me tire énergiquement vers la sortie.

Les yeux rougis, j'évite soigneusement toutes les lumières et tous les visages. Des décorations parent les murs. Des banderoles, confettis, bacs de nourritures. Le brouhaha ambiant bourdonne dans mes oreilles comme un bruit de fond. Pourquoi tant d'agitation ? De la cour, nous nous engouffrons à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Ce n'est qu'en croisant d'autres lycéens que je remarque que nous portons tous les mêmes vêtements : un t-shirt aux couleurs de notre école, un short noir et des chaussures blanches. De ma main libre, je me frotte les joues pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mes doigts sont couverts d'encre noire. De l'eyeliner en grande quantité, du mascara en excès. Les couloirs tanguent terriblement. Je n'ai aucune idée de la nature du repas ingérer par mon estomac mais il est clair qu'il menace de remonter dans mon œsophage. J'ignore malgré moi les effusions de joie des élèves déguisés en différentes mascottes locales. Zoé bifurque au bout d'un couloir et me pousse dans les toilettes.

— Allez, file.

Curieusement, la pièce est vide, toutes les cabines sont disponibles. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me précipiter à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle, les bras accrochés à la cuvette. Mes mèches blondes encadrent mon front et mes joues, collées par la sueur. Les sanglots reprennent de plus belle, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi pitoyable qu'à cet instant. Néanmoins, avant que les mots ne traversent ma bouche, deux mains se glissent le long de mon visage et descendent dans mon cou. Elles rassemblent mon épaisse chevelure en une masse et, à la pression exercée sur mes racines, les attachent queue de cheval haute.

— Il faut que ça sorte, me susurre une voix douce, suivie de délicates petites tapes sur mes omoplates. Je suis là pour veiller sur toi, désormais.

Zoé continuera de me tapoter jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne dispose plus d'eau. Et, en dépit de l'ambiance festive de l'autre côté de la porte, nous attendrons ainsi, appuyées dos contre dos jusqu'à la fin du festival.


	82. L'Eveil - Chapitre 82

Atem m'a embrassée.

Puis, il m'a trahie à son tour.

Décidément, on ne peut pas faire confiance aux garçons. Au début, ils se montrent intéressés, mais dès qu'ils obtiennent ce qu'ils désirent, ils fuient jusqu'à disparaître. Heureusement, le pharaon pouvait compter sur la détermination de son fidèle toutou, aka Joey Wheeler, pour m'amener en cours chaque matin, tandis que Soso me trainait le soir au café où elle travaillait.

_— Prête pour le festival ?_ je lui demande alors qu'elle m'invite gentiment à la suivre pour la fermeture.

Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer aux fausses amies avec elle, mais dans ce genre de moment, ma curiosité dépasse souvent mes pensées.

— Pourquoi ? Pour passer toute la journée à remplir des bols de ramens à ces idiots qui vont reluquer les serveuses aux jupes courtes ? Peu pour moi.

Lorsqu'elle a verrouillé la porte et activé l'alarme, Soso et moi nous dirigeons vers la place principale de Flem. Comme le jour précédent, nous nous arrêtons pour contempler la façade du Tam-Tam, dont la nouvelle devanture blingbling manifeste un clair manque de goût.

— Je n'ai encore du mal à croire que ce soit arrivé.

_— Et si, ma chérie. _

Nous patientons beaucoup trop de temps à mon humble avis, mais le visage de Soso qui s'assombrit commence sérieusement à m'intriguer.

_— Tu avais dit à Lorène que cette salope ne se souvenait de rien, n'est-ce pas ?_

— Tu ferais mieux de la fermer avant d'insinuer quoi que ce soit. C'est aussi de ta faute, tu ne l'as pas protégée autant que tu aimes le clamer.

Un pouffement cynique s'échappe de ma bouche. Cette gamine est vraiment incroyable, je pourrais lui retirer la vie d'un claquement de doigts, et elle s'évertue à me piquer, encore et encore.

_— Il me semblait que tu la félicitais pour s'être débarrassée d'elle, mais que vois-je, des soupçons de regrets ?_

Soso secoue doucement la tête, dégageant une poignée de boucles brunes du coin de ses yeux de biche.

— Mon devoir est de la préserver. Ce qu'elle a fait est horrible, certes, mais cela ne sert à rien de l'accabler davantage. Notre amitié ne changera pas, bien au contraire.

_— Quelle bonté, Hirae-san._

Elle ne relève pas ma remarque et repart de plus belle. Dans un tout autre contexte, j'aurais pu éprouver un véritable amour pour cette fille. Malheureusement, nous ne vivons pas dans la bonne époque. Telle une mère, Soso vérifie que je monte bien à bord du tram en direction de la maison de Lorène. A force d'emprunter tous les jours ce transport de malheur, j'ai fini par comprendre que cette ligne traversait le quartier proche de la rue commerciale avant de franchir la frontière de Domino City. En cette fin de semaine, je décide de ne pas descendre à l'arrêt escompté.

_Ven. 22:59. Expéditeur: Lorène Yuurei._

_Message : Bonsoir Kaiba, je pense que nous devrions nous rencontrer ce soir. La nuit est propice aux longues discussions. Je te rejoindrai au sommet de ta tour. _

A défaut de récupérer l'œil du Millénium et de soumettre Atem à mes plans, s'occuper du cas Kaiba me semblait une bonne alternative.

« Marik, Ishisu et Odion ont repris connaissance. Ils ont été secourus par Lorène. »

Tu les as donc sauvés ? Ils ne méritaient pas ta clémence, le sais-tu ? La veille, après les cours, j'avais insisté auprès de cet idiot de Tristan pour m'emmener au musée de Domino City. L'idée de retrouver le trio d'incapables me séduisait, mais curieusement, ils ont déserté les lieux avant que je ne foule à nouveau le territoire. Les yeux rivés sur le paysage urbain illuminé de ses lampadaires et autres vitrines décorées, je resserre ma prise sur le tissu déchiqueté de ma banquette. Si Lorène n'est pas rentrée avec eux, c'est qu'elle cherche toujours à renouer contact avec Pegasus. Je sens doucement le contrôle m'échapper des mains et cela ne me plait absolument pas.

Pegasus…

Je dois avouer que nos retrouvailles furent... électrisantes.

* * *

— Eléonore ?

Sa voix m'a provoqué un frisson de dégoût que je n'oublierai jamais. Tant d'espoir mélangé à mon nom sonnait terriblement faux. Nous étions tous les deux coincés dans nos bulles dans l'attente d'être libérés par le pharaon et sa bande d'amis. Quand mes yeux ont croisé les siens, il s'est immédiatement ravisé. Sûrement ne ressemblais-je plus à sa vision de Lorène.

— T-Toi !

_— Cela faisait des lustres depuis notre dernier tête à tête, Pegasus._

S'il avait pu percer une brèche de sa bulle pour s'enfuir loin de cette dimension parallèle, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Malheureusement pour lui, toute échappée lui était impossible.

— V-Va-t 'en ! s'est-il écrié, tentant vainement de repousser sa protection.

Un sifflement amusé a transpercé mes lèvres. Finalement, ce confinement n'allait pas être si désagréable que je l'avais imaginé.

_— Vraiment ? Pourtant, c'est toi qui m'as appelée, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?_

Il a vivement secoué la tête et joint ses mains en prière. Dommage, je ne suis plus croyante, le seul Dieu en lequel j'avais confiance, c'était moi-même.

— Ne t'approche pas !

_— Décidément, toujours aussi peu courageux. Dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire ? C'est de ta faute si mon âme se trouve dans le corps de Lorène. _

Bien que son plan fût sur le point d'être déchu par Yugi et ses idiots de compagnons, Dartz aura réussi l'exploit de convaincre Lorène de ma bonne foi en ce qui concerne Maximilien Pegasus. Ce déchet n'a pas hésité une seconde à sceller l'âme d'un esprit dangereux dans celui d'une gamine.

_— Il est trop tard pour éprouver des regrets._

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

_— Au contraire, je sais que la vie de ma chère et tendre hôte aurait été jalonnée de tristesse et de souffrance sans mon intervention. _

Ses yeux vibraient d'effroi, il n'a pas réfléchi un instant à ce que je lui racontais. Il s'imaginait déjà torturé dans les flammes de l'Enfer. Il m'aurait décroché la lune si je lui avais promis de l'épargner en retour.

J'avais pitié de ce type.

— Je t'en supplie... a-t-il geint, légèrement incliné pour appuyer sa prière.

_— Tu as gâché sa vie. _

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était de retrouver ma merveilleuse Cecelia.

Cecelia...

Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. Il figurait probablement dans les livres dans la chambre de l'âme de Lorène. Peu importe, il a été rayé parmi tous les autres noms.

_— Je n'en ai que faire de Cecelia. Elle est morte et on ne ramène pas les morts à la vie. Je ne te l'apprends pas, pas vrai ?_

Ma provocation m'a attiré son unique regard noir. L'autre partie de son visage était masquée de ses longs cheveux argentés. Les lèvres tremblantes, il a relâché la pression de ses épaules et a abaissé les bras.

— C'est toi qui lui as gâché sa vie.

**— IL EST TEMPS DE FAIRE REVIVRE LE GRAND LEVIATANT.**

Toutes les sphères autour de nous clignotaient et glissaient lentement vers l'œil de Sauron surplombant cet espace clos.

_— Mh ? Excuse-moi, Pegasus, je crois avoir mal compris._

Il semblait perturbé par le mouvement des bulles. Les choses bougeaient de l'autre côté, mais cela m'importait peu.

— Regarde, les âmes sont aspirées !

Mais je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux pour autant.

_— C'est moi qui ai gâché sa vie ? _

Le grincement de mes dents a finalement capté son attention. J'ai beau n'être qu'une âme enfermée dans une sphère, je ressentais une poussée d'adrénaline au plus profond de mon être.

— J-Je, je ne voulais dire...

**— QUE LA GRANDE CREATURE REPENNE VIE. DITES ADIEU A VOS ÂMES.**

_— Pourriture d'humain. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre auprès du commun des mortels._

Mon front s'est mis à brûler, d'une flamme bien plus intense que les précédentes. Une chance pour lui que son corps fut hors de portée, le plaisir de lui déchirer les entrailles m'a terriblement manqué.

— Je t'en supplie... Ne fais pas ça.

Mes épaules se secouaient sous un fou-rire impossible à contenir. Ils osent se comporter de la sorte puis demandent le pardon comme si tout leur était dû.

Ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

_— Au nom du Royaume des Ombres, je décide de t'envoyer dans un endroit si noir et horrible que tu n'en sortiras qu'une fois repenti._

Et je doutais de ses capacités à se repentir de telles atrocités.

**— VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS RESISTER.**

La vitesse des sphères se s'est brusquement accélérée, nous n'allions pas tarder à être happés à notre tour par cette puissance étrangère. Pourtant, seul l'un de nous deux a traversé cette barrière.

— Je t'en prie !

_— Que le jeu des ténèbres commence._

Sa bulle a éclaté dès la fin de ma phrase, emportant l'âme de Maximilien Pegasus à l'endroit qu'il méritait depuis tant d'années : le Royaume des Ombres.

* * *

Le tram ralentit à l'approche du centre-ville de Domino City. Je m'en échappe dès l'ouverture automatique des portes. Mélangée à la foule, je me dépêtre tant bien que mal et repère sans peine l'immense tour de la KaibaCorp. Ce qui est pratique avec les mégalomanes comme lui, c'est qu'on n'a pas trop d'efforts à fournir pour les repérer. Au beau milieu d'une rue particulièrement fréquentée, je m'arrête sous les vibrations de ma poche d'uniforme.

_Ven. 23:13. Expéditeur: Soso Hirae._

_Message : Photo._

L'absence de petits mots d'amour me blesse brièvement. Elle a convenu seule que je devrais lui fournir la preuve de mon retour au domicile de Lorène. Je fouille rapidement dans les photos du téléphone et lui envoie un cliché de moi allongée dans la chambre.

_— Vous me prenez vraiment pour une imbécile._

Cet appareil n'est pas si compliqué en fin de compte. Une fois que j'ai compris le nombre de possibilités offertes par cette minuscule machine, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour déjouer leur mince dispositif de surveillance.

Au pied de l'immeuble, j'examine du sol au sommet. Tous les étages sont éclairés derrière leurs vitres sans tain. Quel tyran, il n'y a pas qu'à moi à qui tu ne laisses aucun répit, Kaiba. Ma contemplation dure quelques minutes, des employés aux soupirs longs et las me contournent sans me prêter la moindre attention. Dès mon entrée à l'accueil du bâtiment, je repère la standardiste. La même qui a refusé l'accès à Lorène lors de l'enlèvement de Sérénity. Une brève vérification près des ascenseurs me confirme que le personnel de sécurité n'a pas changé non plus. Toujours à t'entourer d'incapables, Kaiba. Confiante, je m'approche du comptoir et me penche vers l'employée au visage fermé.

_— Bonsoir, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Monsieur Kaiba._

— Monsieur Kaiba est très occupé pour le moment, il ne peut pas vous recevoir.

M'a-t-elle reconnue ? J'émets un doute. Son visage est moins moqueur que lors de notre précédente rencontre.

_— Nous devons nous entretenir concernant une affaire privée. Demandez-lui, je suis certaine qu'il confirmera._

Mon ton n'est pas aussi convaincant que je l'espérais. Elle n'esquisse même pas un seul mouvement vers le téléphone. Cependant, son signe de tête au garde ne m'a pas échappé.

_— Très bien, j'aurais aimé éviter ce genre de situation, mais si vous ne souhaitez pas coopérer, je me verrai dans l'obligation de le demander de manière moins... conciliante._

— S'il vous plait, veuillez quitter le bâtiment. Monsieur Kaiba ne peut recevoir personne pour le moment.

Elle tâche de se montrer professionnelle, mais je peux ressentir la peur troublant sa respiration. Quel contrôle de soi, j'en serai presque impressionnée. Mon bras se décale vers le sien et, avant qu'elle ne puisse le reculer, j'attrape fermement son poignet et pince sa peau.

_— Je vous conseille d'appeler immédiatement ce cher Seto Kaiba si vous voulez éviter un regrettable incident. _

Le visage incliné de telle façon que mes mèches blondes masquent le symbole gravé sur mon front. La standardiste, elle, l'admire de très près. Deux secondes plus tard, elle s'empare du combiné et tapote frénétiquement sur un écran. Je m'assure qu'elle ne soit pas en train de me gruger, mais le bruit de sa gorge lorsqu'elle déglutit démontre une appréhension qu'on ne ressent que face à Kaiba. Ensuite, j'envoie un clin d'œil en direction du garde nous fixant depuis mon entrée.

— O-Oui Monsieur Kaiba. Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous déranger à une heure si tardive mais une jeune fille s'est présentée à l'accueil et affirme qu'elle a rendez-vous avec vous.

D'ici, je perçois les vibrations négatives du jeune PDG. Le visage de la réceptionniste se vide de son sang. Je me demande combien de temps elle va tenir sous toute cette pression. Soudain, elle bloque le combiné de sa paume et revient vers moi.

— Puis-je avoir votre nom s'il vous plait ?

_— Dites-lui que c'est de la part d'Eléonore Pegasus._

Elle me dévisage un instant, acquiesce nerveusement puis répète mon nom au téléphone. Je jurerais avoir entendu un grognement de Kaiba. Quelques banalités plus tard, elle raccroche, non sans un soupir de soulagement.

— Monsieur va vous recevoir. Veuillez emprunter l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage.

Elle accompagne ses mots d'une invitation à rejoindre le garde de sécurité. Parfait, je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de mon cher Kaiba.

_— Je vous en remercie_, je chantonne avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la cabine.

L'ascension me parait durer des heures. Combien de temps par jour perd-t-il à grimper dans sa tour d'ivoire ? Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur le couloir du dernier étage de la KaibaCorp, je remarque la vue panoramique offerte derrière les murs de verre. Ma contemplation ne s'éternisera pas, elle est subitement interrompue par des claquements sourds et des exclamations étouffées. Ils proviennent à coup sûr du bureau de Kaiba, au bout du couloir.

_— Très drôle_, je pouffe en plongeant droit vers la poignée.

Trèves de politesse, je ne prends pas la peine de frapper les trois coups coutumiers et pénètre sans gêne dans le bureau. Dos collé au siège et jambes croisées, le grand brun me fusille de ses prunelles bleues glaciales. Au mur, un écran projette la vidéo surveillance du Tam-Tam. Les silhouettes de Lorène et Yoshida s'affrontent au milieu des débris de bouteilles. Amusée, je referme la porte dans mon dos et m'installe à l'autre bout de la table pour profiter du spectacle.

— « Détruisez toutes les preuves et nous serons quittes. »

Lorène la suppliait des yeux, elle croyait réellement qu'avec un peu de volonté, elle parviendrait à se sortir de ce pétrin.

_— Que penses-tu de mon jeu d'actrice, Kaiba ? Moi je trouve qu'avec un peu d'entrainement, je devrais pouvoir jouer dans le prochain film de Luc Besson._

Le pouce sous le menton, je feins de m'intéresser à mes propres mouvements. Kaiba ne bronche pas d'un pouce, son regard oscille entre l'écran et moi. Pourtant, je parierai que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il examine cette vidéo.

— Qui es-tu ?

Sa voix grave perturbe le calme relatif de la pièce. Il faut dire que les hurlements de Yoshida sont rapidement étouffés quand l'ordinateur portable percute son crâne à plusieurs reprises.

_— Qui je suis ?_ je répète, faussement étonnée. _Venant de toi, cette question est bien surprenante._

Kaiba a toujours refusé d'admettre l'existence d'autres esprits. Ainsi a-t-il finalement convenu qu'un autre esprit pouvait partager ce corps ?

— La gamine qui trainait avec Wheeler n'était qu'une faible. Ce qu'on voit sur la vidéo ne lui ressemble en rien.

Perspicace. Suite à son horrible meurtre, Lorène a abandonné le contrôle de son corps pour me permettre de nettoyer brièvement l'endroit. J'ai veillé à condamner toutes les issues, empêché le sang de transpercer les interstices du bar, j'ai cloitré la mort dans ces murs.

_— Les gens sont étonnants, Kaiba. Mais je pensais que tu allais détruire ma misérable vie. Comme tu peux le voir, je me porte comme un charme._

Je m'allonge sur le dossier de ma chaise et surélève mes jambes sur un pan de la table en verre, veillant à remonter suffisamment ma jupe d'écolière pour dévoiler mes cuisses.

— Tes plans ne m'intéressent pas. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu livres ce duel la semaine prochaine contre Yugi et que tu le perdes.

_— Tu me demandes donc de faire exprès de perdre ?_

— Comme si tu étais suffisamment forte pour l'emporter. Je suis le seul à qui le titre de meilleur duelliste revient et je compte bien le récupérer et ce n'est pas une petite chose insignifiante comme toi qui va m'en empêcher.

Une chose « insignifiante », hein ?

_— Tu sais, mon cher Kaiba, tu ne devrais pas te permettre de m'adresser la parole de la sorte. Je n'ai aucune envie de me mettre en colère contre une belle gueule comme la tienne._

Plus son visage se durcit, plus mon excitation grandit. La haine sied son être à merveille, pour peu, je chavirerai dans ses bras, qu'il le veuille ou non.

— Venant d'une personne qui traine avec un chien comme Wheeler, c'est insultant.

_— Wheeler et moi_, j'éclate de rire. _Ce type n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est la vraie vie. Il mériterait qu'on lui apprenne qui mène la danse._

De tous, le plus irritant de la bande s'avère être ce crétin de Joey. A chaque fois que le téléphone vibre sous l'arrivée d'un de ses messages pour me surveiller, des nausées me tordent l'estomac.

_— J'affronterai le pharaon en duel. Mais comme je t'ai dit, mon obéissance à des conditions. _

Kaiba n'apprécie clairement pas mon ton, ses longs soupirs m'intiment un certain mépris à mon égard. Peu importe, cela ne m'empêche pas de dégoter le téléphone portable de ma poche, de le plaquer sur la table dans un claquement distinct et de le faire glisser jusqu'à lui.

_— Je souhaite que la seule copie de ce chef d'œuvre figure sur mon téléphone portable_, j'exige suivi d'un coup de tête pour désigner le film.

Tandis qu'il croisait les mains à hauteur de son visage depuis mon irruption dans son bureau, Kaiba se redresse et lorgne l'appareil sans quitter ses traits sérieux. Il dépose ses longs doigts sur l'écran et l'allume en silence. De ma chaise, j'aperçois la photo du départ de Lorène au Japon. En compagnie de sa mère, elle arbore un mielleux sourire, des étoiles dans les yeux, désignant leurs billets d'avion.

— Cette femme. Elle travaille dans une agence de télécommunication comme experte comptable. Ce serait regrettable qu'elle perde son emploi.

Sa menace m'arrache un rire strident.

_— Mon cher Seto, ce que tu peux être drôle ! _

Il semblerait que je sois la seule à saisir l'ironie de cette situation. Après avoir recouvert mon souffle, je me racle la gorge et enroule une mèche de cheveux autour de mon index.

_— Tu as raison, il serait dommage que la mère soit obligée de rentrer en Europe. Mais dans ton cas... ?_

— Mh ?

_— Que se passerait-il si ton frère connaissait le même sort que cette salope de Yoshida ?_

A la fin de mon interrogation, je cogne violemment le talon de ma chaussure sur la table à deux reprises pour imiter les percussions de l'ordinateur contre un crâne. Kaiba émet un léger sursaut et se ravise aussitôt. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je ne serais plus d'aucun monde.

_— Bien,_ je poursuis d'un naturel déconcertant. _Maintenant que je suis sûre qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, je crois que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire._

Ainsi, ce soir-là, je quitte la KaibaCorp munie de la vidéo compromettante. Notre cher PDG a supprimé le contenu de son ordinateur avant de me remettre le téléphone portable de Lorène. Néanmoins, en foulant le trottoir au pied de l'entreprise, je suis plus que certaine que des centaines de copies de nos exploits grouillent dans ses disques durs.

* * *

Samedi, le réveil s'avère plutôt rude. L'idée de se lever tôt un week-end est une aberration de cette époque. Cette fois, pas de risque de me rendormir, Soso a décrété que nous ferions le chemin ensemble jusqu'au lycée. Ainsi, alors que je reluque l'intérieur de la penderie, elle tape du pied, assise au bord du lit.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends trois heures à te préparer alors qu'on doit tous porter le même ensemble.

En effet, un t-shirt blanc aux bordures orange et un short vert sapin prennent la poussière sur une armoire. Je grimace à leur vue.

_— Qui a envie de s'affubler de ces horreurs quand on peut mettre cette magnifique silhouette en avant par d'autres moyens ?_ je soupire en désignant une robe noire particulièrement tentante.

Soso me répond d'un grognement.

— Sauf que ce n'est pas toi que les gens vont voir, mais Lorène. Conforme-toi aux règles du lycée, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

_— Pigé, maman._

Sans une once de gêne, je retire mon ensemble de nuit et enfile l'infâme tenue réglementaire. Mon reflet dans le miroir me déprime, pourquoi les humains se sentent-ils obligés de tous se ressembler ? Tandis que je coiffe ma crinière et démêle les éventuels nœuds formés cette nuit, mon regard dévie vers ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Ses prunelles noisette fixent la fenêtre avec insistance pendant que ses ongles griffent nerveusement le cœur de son ras-de-cou noir.

_— Un problème ?_

Elle revient brusquement vers mon reflet.

— Cela fait huit jours... soupire-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Même si je suis rassurée de savoir qu'elle a libéré les Ishtar du Royaume des Ombres, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter de son retour.

Parfois, je songe à ce qu'il se trame dans la tête de Soso. La plupart du temps, elle semble sûre d'elle et campe sur ses positions, quitte à se mettre le groupe de joyeux lurons à dos. Cependant, depuis quelques jours, j'ai vaguement l'impression que cette façade se fissure dangereusement en l'absence de Lorène.

_— Le pharaon a récupéré l'œil du Millénium. J'ai essayé de m'envoyer au Royaume des Ombres à plusieurs reprises, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné._

— Pourquoi ne pas lui demander de t'y envoyer lui-même ?

La brosse à cheveux en main, je pivote et m'adosse à la commode en bois blanc.

_— J'y ai réfléchi, mais de la manière dont il m'a soutiré l'artéfact, je n'ai pas de raison de lui faire confiance._

Instinctivement, je porte mes doigts à mes lèvres et les caresse. Avec un peu d'imagination, je parviens à ressentir la pression de sa bouche contre la mienne, dans cette pièce. Ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour lui, rien qu'un déplorable stratagème pour me retirer mon dû. Une sensation désagréable empoigne ma poitrine.

— Pourtant, il va falloir, rétorque Soso avec vigueur. On n'a pas d'autres plans, tu dois y aller ! Vos disputes de gamins de cinq mille ans ne doivent pas entraver notre but !

On dirait que le chaton a repris du poil de la bête. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, je lui accorde ce point. En dépit de mes ressentiments à l'égard du pharaon, je serais prête à fermer les yeux sur ses actes pour te ramener, Lorène.

— C'est tellement étrange, ajoute-t-elle, le regard rivé sur le couloir, puis la chambre.

_— De quoi ?_

— Que le monde continue de tourner si simplement alors qu'elle n'est pas là.

Sa remarque me cloue sur place. Ma peau se glace comme si une rafale de vent s'était engouffrée dans la pièce et qu'elle m'avait percutée de plein fouet. Pour une raison que j'ignore, mes yeux s'humidifient et une armée de frissons me traverse l'échine. Je bats des paupières pour chasser cette étrange sensation et pouffe doucement.

_— Et il tournera sans nous si on ne se dépêche pas._

La cour du lycée regorge de chapiteaux autres tentes sous lesquels des élèves arborent leurs plus beaux sourires pour amadouer les visiteurs. Leurs braillements fusent dans tous les sens, je les déteste déjà.

— Tu devrais rejoindre sa majesté dans notre classe, conseille Soso, captivée par un stand de janken **[1].**

La veille, Kaoruko et ses sbires ont insisté pour décorer la salle de débats comme il se doit. N'ayant aucune compétence artistique, je leur ai servi de contre-conseil. Si j'aimais un élément du décor, les filles le retiraient immédiatement et inversement.

Cela fait du bien d'appartenir à un groupe en fin de compte.

_— Et toi ?_

— Je vais flâner dans le coin et capter Yugi dès qu'ils arriveront. Il est hors de question que je me couche ce soir sans savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

J'acquiesce et avance d'un pas feignant en direction de l'entrée. Des banderoles colorées aux slogans encourageants parcourent les casiers de long en large. Les couloirs ne désemplissent pas. Tous ces gens, et pourtant rien de bien intéressant.

Soso a raison : le monde continue de tourner en l'absence de Lorène.

Les mains plongées dans les poches de mon short, je gravis la série de marches me séparant du premier étage. Il me faut zigzaguer entre des étudiants aux visages peints de différents symboles, un mec déguisé en panda et un professeur aux cernes prononcées. Décidément, c'est l'éclate ici.

— Où est Yuurei ?

J'entends ce cri depuis le couloir, à quelques pas de la salle de classe. L'envie me prend de faire demi-tour et de feindre une soudaine amnésie. Tout sauf supporter les manières de princesse de Kaoruko. Néanmoins, je franchis les derniers pas jusqu'à la classe et profite du mouvement de masse causée par mon arrivée. Contrairement aux autres personnes présentes, Kaoruko a décidé de se détacher du groupe en portant un débardeur gris surmonté d'un blaser crème. Son pantalon en toile noir remonte son cul si haut que je pourrais lui faire la bise. Le tout souligné par des escarpins de la taille de mes jambes.

— Quoi ? aboie-t-elle sous mon regard médusé. Tu n'as jamais vu de vraies femmes ?

La plus belle pomme du panier. Mais certaines pommes, même les plus juteuses, peuvent dissimuler bien des choses.

_— Pardonne mon retard, je déteste faire attendre d'aussi belles plantes. _

Mon compliment lui pique au nez. Non sans un geignement plaintif, elle tourne la tête et plonge dans ses notes. Son attitude d'enfant pourrie gâtée me tire un fin sourire. Des quatre coins de la salle, ses sbires s'affairent aux derniers préparatifs. Des chaises inconfortables, probablement récupérées des discours au gymnase, encombrent chaque surface libre. Seul une table décorée de gâteaux et de thermos de thé et de café au fond de la classe appelle à la convivialité.

— J'espère que tu as appris ton texte.

Au sommet de l'estrade, Kaoruko s'appuie sur l'un des pupitres, l'œil vif. On se croirait dans une soirée électorale où chacun se préparer à dégainer ses meilleurs mensonges pour capter l'attention de la foule. Lorène aurait détesté ça. Soudain, l'une des poules de sa cour fait irruption dans la salle, trempée de sueur.

— Ça y est ! s'écrie-t-elle, essoufflée.

Le visage de la chef de club s'illumine.

— Parfait ! Désormais, le seul élément capable de tout faire foirer, c'est Yuurei. Mais tu ne tiens pas à rentrer dans ton minable pays, pas vrai ?

J'ignore ce qu'elle a manigancé, mais si je suis à ses yeux l'ultime point noir de sa journée, alors elle m'en voit ravie. En guise de réponse, je lui adresse un rictus incertain et hausse les épaules.

_— Personne n'est à l'abri d'un trou de mémoire. On dit que c'est commun chez les hauts potentiels._

— Vraiment ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

_— Peut-être un autre de ces trous de mémoire..._ je souffle, une mèche enroulée autour du doigt.

Bien que les premiers élèves s'installent dans la classe, grâce à la communication du club d'éloquence, je décide de retourner dans le couloir pour marcher un peu. L'ambiance bat son plein. Au détour des escaliers, je remarque qu'une énorme affiche interdisant l'accès au toit a été placardée sur un mur. Le duel contre Kageyama remonte à si loin désormais... Peut-être le seul événement pour lequel je n'ai eu aucune incidence.

— Hé.

En temps normal, je n'aurais pas prêté attention à cette grotesque manière de m'appeler. Néanmoins, quand la chevelure hirsute de cet empoté de Joey Wheeler pollue mon champ de vision, je choisis de lui lancer un signe de la main.

_— Alors la bande de joyeux idiots est déjà arrivée ? _

Il tique à mon surnom et grogne.

— Pour ta gouverne, on avait prévu de soutenir Téa.

Je feins la surprise et porte une main à ma bouche.

_— V-Vraiment ? Même pas pour voir ta chère et tendre copine ? _

Lui par contre se révèle piètre acteur. Il dévie le regard et grimace, je jurerais que ces joues se sont empourprées. Je rêve !

— Ne dis pas de choses aussi embarrassantes...

_— Je vois, tu préfères que je te sorte les pires atrocités dont nous sommes capables ? _

Joey se redresse brusquement et plante ses yeux dans les miens. Nous y sommes.

— Maintenant que tu en parles, qu'est-ce que tu insinuais l'autre fois, au Burger World ?

Il ne sait pas à quel point sa question me rend heureuse. Je frémis au plus profond de mes entrailles.

_— Pas grand-chose, figure-toi. Par contre, il y a des petits secrets que ton précieux meilleur ami n'a pas cru bon de te communiquer._

Chaque parcelle de son visage, chaque ride qui se tend accroit un peu plus mon excitation.

— Crache le morceau, peste-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Euphorique, je sépare le mètre de sécurité et pose une main contre son torse. J'aurais presque envie de sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre sous mes douces paroles. Du bout des doigts, je taquine le tissu de son t-shirt blanc et l'infiltre pour taquiner sa peau.

— Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je l'interromps de mon index sur sa bouche dégoutante.

_— Voyons chéri, ne sois pas timide. Après tout, je t'ai déjà touché bien plus profondément que ça. _

Son visage entier rougit. Il essaie d'articuler des mots qui ne franchissent pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Je ne peux contenir un gloussement strident.

— Q-Qu-

— Yuurei-san ! C'est l'heure !

Les braillements d'un sbire de Kaoruko achèvent ici notre discussion. Mais à la lueur des yeux de Joey, je saisis que nous n'en resterons pas là très longtemps.

_— Allez, mon chou, tu ne voudrais pas en rater une miette._

Un sourire satisfait, je tourne les talons et m'élance en direction de la classe où mon public m'attend. Sur l'estrade, une élève de Flem s'attèle à expliquer les règles du concours. Les quatre représentants, deux du lycée adverse et deux du nôtre, vont s'exprimer chacun à leur tour sur un sujet pioché au hasard dans une jarre confinée dans un endroit secret de l'école depuis des semaines. A l'énonciation de ces règles, je lance un regard en quoi à Kaoruko, plus confiante que jamais. Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle s'est arrangée pour que mon discours colle parfaitement avec le sujet pioché. A quelques mètres, je croise les yeux bleus déterminés de Téa. Malgré cela, ses poings tremblants trahissent son manque d'assurance. Serait-ce le trac ou l'idée de m'affronter ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Téa, je ne risque pas de t'envoyer au Royaume des Ombres si tu échoues.

Le premier sujet sur lequel débâteront les deux chefs de clubs, tiré par une main innocente, s'avère « Peut-on être trop libre de s'exprimer ? ». Appuyée sur des pupitres opposés, la rousse et la brune s'échangent des regards noirs. Je me souviens avoir entendu parler d'une rivalité entre Téa et Kaoruko, c'est diablement grisant de les observer se dévisager. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas écouté un traitre mot de leurs discours. Mon attention était captivée par les mouvements naturels de la chef du club de Flem. Avec ses semaines de préparation, Kaoruko est incapable de perdre face à une Téa trop fairplay. Ainsi, lorsque le premier tour se termine sur les applaudissements de l'assemblée, la rousse se glisse à côté de moi et approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

— La balle est dans ton camp, évitons un incident fâcheux, veux-tu.

Pour peu, j'en frissonnerais et me sentirais comme cette réceptionniste à la KaibaCorp. Cependant, je ne compte pas la décevoir, c'est l'occasion pour moi d'écraser les espoirs de Téa. A l'annonce du nom de Lorène, je me présente au pupitre et, après avoir repéré Yugi au milieu des spectateurs, lui adresse un petit clin d'œil.

— Votre sujet sera « Faut-il oublier le passé pour se donner un avenir ? » **[2]**

Comme convenu, j'imite la surprise puis me reprends aussitôt. Du coin de l'œil, je jauge la présentatrice du débat. Combien Kaoruko l'a-t-elle payée pour se taire ? Sûrement assez pour payer les paillettes plaquées sur ses paupières. Peu importe, ma concurrente n'ose même pas soutenir le regard que je lui envoie et son discours est si mal rythmé que j'hésite à l'interrompre. A la fin de sa prestation, de timides applaudissement la remercient. C'est à mon tour. Légèrement penchée sur le pupitre, je me racle la gorge et actionne ma mémoire.

_— Qui n'a pas rêvé quelques instants de tout oublier, de remonter dans le temps, de tout laisser derrière soi pour repartir à zéro et devenir libres ? Dans nos moments de souffrance et de désespoir, quand on ne voit pas la sortie du tunnel, quand tout est naufrage, les nuits les plus noires de l'âme. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'une deuxième chance ? _

Des yeux, je balaie l'assemblée et varie le timbre de ma voix pour donner du cœur au texte. Contre toute attente, la plume de Kaoruko coïncide étrangement avec mes émotions actuelles.

_— Faut-il donc oublier le passé pour se donner un avenir ? Nous pouvons changer nos contextes, notre entourage, nos masques… mais nous ne pouvons pas fuir... fuir de notre propre passé ! Certains disent que le temps aide à oublier. Je ne le crois pas._

Mon attention dévie sur le jeune homme adossé au chambranle de la porte, au fond de la salle. Joey me toise d'une expression si sérieuse qu'il m'arracherait un rictus incontrôlé.

_— Dans quelques circonstances, l'oubli est vital comme mécanisme de protection, il nous permet de réprimer un souvenir, afin d'agir et de continuer la vie. Cependant, cet oubli doit être passager, transitoire, éphémère. Dans le cas contraire, quand l'oubli du passé est permanent, on la traite comme une maladie : il s'appelle Amnésie. Et le problème avec l'amnésie, c'est qu'elle n'efface pas que les mauvais épisodes… elle peut aussi arracher l'essentiel de nos vies : notre identité._

Au milieu des élèves, je perçois le malaise traversant le visage de Yugi. Pharaon, entends-tu mes mots ?

_—Je crois fermement au pouvoir de la mémoire ! Le pouvoir des souvenirs… de leur modification. N'est-ce pas extraordinaire que le cerveau nous permette de reconstruire le passé ! _

Kaoruko, sans le savoir, tu es un génie d'avoir couché tous ces mots si justes sur le papier.

_— Si je vous demande de faire un geste pour situer le passé, où se trouve-t-il pour vous ? ... la plupart répondront derrière nous ; et l'avenir alors ? devant nous et le passé derrière, nous semble évidente. Le passé ne nous condamne pas ! Bien au contraire, il nous aide à apprendre ! _

Les flots de mes mots se déversent dans la classe, l'inondent, sans que je m'autorise la moindre pause inutile. Dans mon dos, je devine l'expression satisfaite de notre chef de club.

_— En définitive, je préfère affronter à fuir, découvrir à réprimer, savoir à oublier. Pour se forger un nouvel avenir, il faut que la mémoire demeure. Le « verbe avenir » peut aussi se conjuguer au passé._

Quelques secondes de silence clôturent mon discours avant que quelques étudiantes de Flem n'engagent le début des applaudissements.

A peine suis-je descendue de l'estrade, le cœur battant à plein régime, qu'une main agrippe mon épaule. Le regard de Joey me brûle la peau. Les délibérations se dérouleront dans une classe adjacente, mais je crains ne pas pouvoir assister au dénouement final.

La réserve du gymnase m'a semblé l'endroit parfait pour une confrontation. L'obscurité, l'odeur de renfermé, l'isolement, tout ce que j'aime pour me débarrasser de quelqu'un. Mais si je ne suis pas enclin à envoyer Wheeler au Royaume des Ombres, l'idée de détruire ses espoirs concernant mon hôte m'excite autant que celui de le tuer de mes propres mains. Dès que la porte coulissante claque dans mon dos, le grand blond revient à la charge.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Si la colère transparait déjà dans sa voix, cela ne va que s'accroitre au fil des prochaines minutes.

_— Je te conseille de baisser d'un ton avec moi, Wheeler. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me traite de la sorte._

Mon air se veut hautain au possible. Et cet idiot court dans mon piège, évidemment.

— Réponds-moi !

Je claque des doigts pour le calmer. Dehors, la fête bat son plein.

_— Tout doux, mon toutou. Je sais que tu es terriblement excité par ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure..._

— Quand est-ce que... ?

Une main plaquée contre ma bouche, j'étouffe un rire.

_— Elle était si gênée quand sa main s'est baladée sous ta ceinture. Il fallait dire que tu dormais comme un poupon. Un pauvre type que Marik a envoyé au tapis avec son Dragon Ailé de Râ._

Une poignée de secondes suffisent à Joey pour assembler les morceaux du puzzle, ce qui représente un exploit en soit. Moi qui m'attendais à une réaction explosive, il demeure plutôt calme.

— Tu veux dire quoi, hein ? Que tu m'as touchée pendant que j'étais endormi et que Lorène ne m'a rien avoué ?

Mon excitation redescend d'un cran. J'espérais une réponse plus cinglante de sa part, mon plaisir en est tout retourné.

_— Tu es vraiment glauque comme mec. Alors tu aimes te faire tripoter dans ton sommeil ? _

Il s'étrangle avant de rétorquer :

— P-Pas du tout ! C'est juste que... Je n'ai aucune raison de te croire !

Alors c'est ça ? Il lui faut juste des preuves ? Calée contre une montagne de tapis poussiéreux, je lève le visage vers le plafond, pensive. Malheureusement, si ce n'est ma mémoire, je n'ai aucun moyen de lui prouver tout ceci.

_— Très bien._

— C'est ça que Yugi m'a caché ? demande-t-il, coupant mes réflexions.

Il est donc temps de monter au niveau supérieur.

_— Bien sûr que non. C'est la raison pour laquelle Lorène a eu tant besoin de toi avant de partir. Car, vois-tu, elle s'accrochait éperdument à ta faible personne pour combler de vilaines pensées. Rien avoir avec un semblant d'amour, tu comprends ?_

Mes graines se sèment dans son esprit. Il ne me reste plus qu'à les arroser une à une avec ma solution finale.

_— Soso l'a su, mais ne t'a rien dit. Rien de très surprenant, tu me diras. Par contre, en ce qui concerne ton ami Yugi et le pharaon, j'en suis beaucoup moins sûre ! _

L'attente se veut interminable et insupportable. Même dans cette obscurité partielle, je peux sentir le regard de Joey m'envoyer des signaux négatifs. Sa respiration est troublée, voire saccadée. Je souhaite qu'il agonise jusqu'à l'instant où j'abattrai le couperet sur son cou.

_— C'est dingue, ça !_ je m'écrie, les côtes enserrées par mes bras pour ne pas défaillir sous mon euphorie. _Même Seto Kaiba est au courant, et pas toi, Joey Wheeler !_

— Crache le morceau !

Ça y est, il est à point.

_— Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'commerce a récemment changé d'enseigne à Flem ? Tu sais, un bar à cocktail dirigé par une gentille bonne femme. _

Sa colère s'efface face de l'incompréhension. Il arbore cet air benêt que je lui déteste tant.

— Quoi, Yoshi... Yoshi-truc ?

_— Yoshida, elle s'appelait Yoshida,_ je susurre, faussement nostalgique.

Nous marquons une pause pour nous jauger. Pourtant, il ne semble pas avoir saisi mon allusion.

— Elle s'est réveillée, Tristan me l'avait dit.

L'empoté numéro deux ?

— Soso lui a raconté qu'elle était passée au Tam-Tam peu après son retour et que la patronne avait tout oublié, poursuit-il en m'invitant à l'imiter.

Alors Soso a eu la langue bien pendue. Etonnant, elle qui rejette ce pauvre Tristan depuis plusieurs semaines.

_— Elle n'avait rien oublié, le chaton s'est trompé. _

Ses épaules se crispent. On dirait qu'il commence à percuter où je veux en venir.

_— Alors Lorène a pris la décision qui convenait. _

D'une lenteur extraordinaire, je lève l'index et le majeur à hauteur de son front, séparé d'au moins deux mètres, et imite le tir d'un pistolet. Il sursaute au bruit et se ressaisit aussitôt.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ! proteste-t-il les bras pliés devant lui.

_— J'aimerais tant... Mais la réalité est parfois bien plus appréciable que toutes les blagues que je pourrais te faire._

Au creux de ma poche, je déniche mon téléphone portable et le déverrouille. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, plus les secondes défilent, plus ses mouvements se saccadent. Son cœur va exploser tôt ou tard et je meurs d'envie d'assister à ce spectacle, d'en provoquer la chute. Dès que la vidéo apparait dans le dossier à l'écran, je m'empresse de l'ouvrir et de lancer la lecture.

— « Un monstre. Voilà ce que tu es. »

Je me fais un plaisir de lui afficher l'enregistrement sous le nez. L'écran rétroéclairé éclaire son visage, m'octroyant le pouvoir me délecter de chacune de ses réactions.

— « Personne n'en saura rien. »

— Non, ça ne peut pas...

Tandis que je maintiens stoïque le téléphone sous ses yeux, une sensation étrange me comprime la poitrine. Les cris étouffés de Yoshida s'échappent de la vidéo quand ma tête se met à tourner. Des nausées. Une envie de vomir, d'où cela peut-il provenir ?

— C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

—... Joey ?

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Des pensées se mélangent brusquement aux miennes. Elles n'ont ni queue ni tête. Je sens mon âme s'échapper de ce corps sans le quitter entièrement. Mes lèvres tremblent, se meuvent, échappent des gémissements qui ne proviennent pas de moi.

_Lo... Lorène ?!_

— Réponds, Eléonore, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?!

— Qu'est-ce que... !

Sans que m'en rende compte, le téléphone portable ne se trouve plus dans mes mains

— Joey, c'est moi, Lorène !

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, ses épaules se crispent avant de lancer violemment le téléphone contre le mur derrière moi.

— La ferme !

_— Doucement chaton, c'est bel et bien elle._

Dans la pénombre, je le vois se figer puis serrer les poings le long de son corps.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi qui as fait ça ?

Mes pensées essaient d'atteindre les siennes mais elle ne m'entend pas.

— Lorène !

— O-Oui ! Je... Je l'ai fait, mais c'était un accident, je ne voulais pas la tuer, je te le promets !

Mes ongles percent la surface du tapis et s'enfoncent dans la mousse. Son regard ne change pas.

— Tu m'as aussi promis que tu ne me cachais rien, rétorque-t-il sèchement, contenant sa rage loin de moi.

— Je comptais tout te dire une fois que Pegasus serait libéré du Royaume des Ombres !

Pegasus… ? Cela signifie donc que cet enfoiré… !

— Et quand Eléonore m'a touché durant mon sommeil, tu comptais attendre combien de temps pour me le dire ?

— Je...

— J'ai pas envie d'écouter tes mensonges.

— Joey !

— Autre chose... Dis-moi un peu, qu'est-ce que tu étais sur le point de faire quand je t'ai surprise à parler avec mon père ?

Comme Lorène à cet instant, je suis surprise qu'il aborde le sujet. A vrai dire, j'avais presque oublié ce passage.

— Je voulais juste... te soulager un peu.

— En te débarrassant de lui, en le tuant ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien chez toi ?!

Je l'avais prédit, il va lui briser le cœur. Désolée Lorène, j'aurais dû m'y prendre bien plus tôt. Les mains de Joey agrippent fermement le col de mon t-shirt et me tire sans délicatesse jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne soient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

— Tu réfléchis un peu à ce qu'il se serait passé si je t'avais laissé faire ? J'aurais dû dire adieu à mes amis ici et repartir chez ma mère qui refuse de me voir. Putain Lorène, tu y as pensé à ça ?!

Le menton baissé vers le bas, j'évite soigneusement de croiser ses yeux. Elle n'y avait pas songé.

— J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour t'aider à affronter Eléonore, mais jamais tu n'as eu assez confiance en moi pour accepter mon aide. Tu sais quoi ? A partir de maintenant, démerde-toi.

Tremblante, elle essaie de poser mes mains sur ses bras pour l'apaiser. D'un coup sec, il se détache et la repousse.

— Joey, écoute-moi, s'il te plait.

— Non, j'en ai marre de t'écouter. Il n'y a que tes intérêts qui comptent réellement pour toi. Excuse-moi d'avoir mis autant de temps à le comprendre. Désolé d'être aussi stupide.

Joey claque la porte coulissante de sa réserve d'une telle force que les murs en tremblent. Notre corps sue à grosses gouttes. Les nausées perdurent. Impossible de reprendre contact avec l'esprit de Lorène pour l'instant. Soudain, une vive lumière s'infiltre dans la pièce. J'aperçois Soso, plus lumineuse que jamais. Sans hésiter, elle se jette à mon cou et me serre contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La suite m'a paru flou, nauséeux, mais incroyablement complet. Mon âme a enfin retrouvé sa moitié.

_Tu m'as tant manquée._

* * *

**[1]** Janken : équivalent du pierre-papier-ciseaux au Japon

**[2]** Discours des présélections de Beatriz Pereira Cuitiño au concours d'éloquence 2018. Certaines parties ont été retirés pour ne pas indiquer tout le discours. N'hésitez pas à Google tout ça.


	83. L'Expiation - Chapitre 83

— Je peux avoir ma monnaie ?

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la caisse enregistreuse, je décris les contours des instructions sans les lire. Tous ces nombres et ces couleurs m'hypnotisent au point où j'en oublierais presque de respirer.

— Mademoiselle ?

Je me suis extirpée du Royaume des Ombres, ma vie a repris un cours normal, Joey me déteste. Mes pensées s'entremêlent. Impossible d'y remettre de l'ordre. Tout me parait si flou, incertain.

— Hé oh !

— Veuillez nous excuser !

Je relève la tête et aperçois une femme au visage familier. Est-ce que je viens de la servir... ? A mes côtés, Haiyama s'affaire à la caisse et tend une poignée de billets à la cliente agrémenté d'un sourire désolé.

— Passez une bonne soirée !

D'habitude, le vent qu'il s'est pris m'aurait provoqué ne serait-ce qu'un sourire moqueur. Mais cette fois, mes lèvres refusent de s'étirer. L'esprit quelque peu embrumé, j'observe notre dernière cliente s'éloigner du _konbini_, armée de sacs de provisions. Ma contemplation s'interrompt quand une main étrangère m'effleure le front.

— Haiyama ?

Dès que j'ai prononcé son nom, l'intéressé retire sa main et me jauge l'air inquiet.

— Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

J'acquiesce vivement de la tête.

— Oui, je t'assure ! Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'irait pas ?

Le timbre de ma voix sonne particulièrement faux et, au regard que mon collègue me lance, cela ne lui a pas échappé.

— Parce que c'est le troisième client à qui tu oublies de rendre la monnaie. Je sais que les temps sont rudes, mais de là à racketter les gens.

Sa remarque se veut humoristique et pleine de compassion. Reconnaissante, je m'incline légèrement et baisse les yeux. Je ne suis pas certaine de mériter autant de gentillesse de sa part. Le patron était à deux doigts de me renvoyer à cause de mes multiples absences. Sans Haiyama pour me couvrir, mon contrat se serait terminé ce soir.

— Merci beaucoup, je marmonne en me replaçant derrière la caisse.

— Je t'en prie, puis je suis content que tu sois redevenue toi-même.

Sa remarque me pique au vif. Bien que la plupart des agissements d'Eléonore en mon absence m'aient été relatés par Zoé, une zone d'ombre plane sur une bonne partie de ma mémoire.

— J'espère que ton copain ne m'en veut pas pour l'autre soir.

Une sensation de froid envahit mon corps.

— Mon copain ?

Il semble aussi surpris que moi.

— Le garçon qu'on a croisé vendredi soir. Il portait l'uniforme du lycée de Domino. Je crois même t'avoir vu l'embrasser.

... Eléonore a embrassé Joey ? Si jusqu'ici j'étais étourdie, me voilà complètement perdue désormais. Difficile de ne pas passer pour une folle auprès d'Haiyama.

— Oui, désolée, je glousse nerveusement. J'ai vraiment la tête ailleurs !

Heureusement, l'heure de fermeture approche. Je n'ai plus qu'à remettre le contenu du dernier arrivage de provision dans les rayons et de m'enfuir pour rentrer chez moi.

Le week-end a défilé à une de ces vitesses... Demain, je devrai reprendre le chemin de l'école. Un long frisson me traverse le corps rien qu'à y songer. A la fin de mon rangement, j'attrape quelques produits et les règle manuellement. La veille, j'avais promis à ma mère de ramener les courses pour qu'elle puisse préparer les repas de la semaine. Etonnement, elle m'a semblée plus détendue ces deux derniers jours que les mois précédents réunis. C'est frustrant...

A peine ai-je salué Haiyama et franchi un pied en dehors du _konbini_ que le vent nocturne me frappe de plein fouet. Le sac en plastique noué autour du poignet, j'enfonce mes mains dans les poches de ma veste et me dirige tout droit vers la gare. Les rues sont plutôt vides en cette fin de semaine. A moins que ce ne soit le cas depuis plusieurs jours. Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir disparu pendant des lustres. Mon pas ralentit à l'approche d'un passage piétonnier.

_Huit jours._

Mon visage se ferme. Huit jours pour parcourir le Royaume des Ombres. Comment ai-je pu perdre la notion de temps à ce point ?

Lorsqu'un couple à ma droite s'engage sur la route, je les imite, le regard fixé droit devant moi. Un sentiment étrange de déjà-vu s'insuffle dans mon esprit quand je reconnais l'un des ronds-points traversés dans l'autre monde. Cependant, les véhicules engagés n'existaient pas à cet instant. A croire que même le fait de marcher sur le trottoir suffit à me décontenancer.

Aux abords de la gare, mon attention est immédiatement captivée par le tableau d'affichage et plus particulièrement par un poster. Ma silhouette affronte celle de Yugi. Les inscriptions invitent les curieux à assister à un duel entre le roi des jeux et une parfaite inconnue.

— Kaiba...

Ce type possédait les vidéos surveillances du Tam-Tam. Et celle-ci a curieusement atterri dans un dossier de mon téléphone. Une fouine a dû commanditer cet échange, cela ne fait aucun doute. Bien évidemment, j'ai une petite idée de qui il peut s'agir.

_Lorène…_

Certains esprits feraient mieux de rester enfermés dans leur chambre de l'âme pour l'éternité.

Le tram s'arrête à quai et charge ses derniers passagers. Je ne quitte pas l'affiche des yeux et prie pour que personne ne daigne assister à ce spectacle ridicule. De toute façon, il n'y aura certainement pas de duel. Le wagon est désert, si ce n'est deux hommes aux traits épuisés par une dure journée de labeur. Je profite du calme apparent pour m'isoler le plus loin possible, sur une banquette proche des portes. Avachie contre un dossier au tissu abîmé et effiloché par endroits, je dégaine mon téléphone portable. Mon pouce caresse distraitement la fissure de l'écran. Le choc subit à la force de Joey ne l'a pas entièrement détruit. Ironiquement, la brèche m'a séparée de ma mère sur mon fond d'écran. Si seulement j'étais d'humeur à en rire. Aussitôt ai-je déverrouillé le téléphone qu'une armée de notifications surplombent la photo de mon départ pour le Japon.

_Dim. 20:12. Expéditeur: Yugi Muto._

_Message : Oui Soso m'en a parlé. J'aimerais qu'on se retrouve demain, tu penses pouvoir te libérer ?_

Vu mon état samedi soir, Zoé s'est chargée de prévenir les autres de mon retour. De toute évidence, Joey n'est pas resté assez longtemps au festival pour les prévenir. Je chasse tous les parasites à l'écran pour consulter ma boite de réception et ma conversation avec le grand blond.

_Sam. 23:20. Expéditeur: Lorène Yuurei._

_Message : Jo', je t'en conjure, réponds-moi. On peut se donner rendez-vous au parc ? J'ai besoin de t'expliquer._

Ce fût l'un parmi une dizaine d'autres tentatives laissées sans réponse. Dans le doute, j'ai attendu une heure sur un banc du parc près de chez moi dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir sa tête blonde. Et comme je l'avais prédit, aucune autre réponse de sa part. Ma poitrine se serre, je dévie les yeux de l'écran dans le but d'éviter l'arrivée d'autres sanglots.

_Dim. 20:24. Expéditeur: Soso Hirae._

_Message : Regarde la pub de la KaibaCorp, il a vraiment mis le paquet pour votre duel !_

Son message se termine par un lien Internet menant au site de la KaibaCorp. En page d'accueil, la mine déterminée de notre champion national. Une interrogation surgit dans ma tête à la vue de la promotion du duel de samedi :

— Comment Kaiba possède-t-il autant de photos de moi ?

Je ne me souviens pas avoir participé à un shooting ou d'avoir fourni des photos de mes réseaux sociaux à son service marketing. Je sais pertinemment que Kaiba me fera payer mon refus l'affrontement, au vu des moyens mis en œuvre pour organiser ce duel en public. Cela n'a aucun sens. Yugi est le champion de ce jeu, il n'a pas besoin de me vaincre devant des centaines de personnes pour le prouver. L'unique but est de satisfaire les désirs de son altesse Seto Kaiba.

De légères secousses du tram m'indiquent que mon arrêt n'est plus très loin. Dans quelques heures, je devrai me lever et reprendre ma vie telle qu'elle l'était avant mon jeu des ombres contre Atem. La fatigue s'empare progressivement de mes membres, si bien que je dois étirer mes jambes avant de quitter de la gare. Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi me parait plus long que d'habitude, sûrement à cause du silence aussi bien dehors qu'au plus profond de moi.

* * *

Couchée dans ma chambre, je laisse échapper un soupir de bien-être et ferme les yeux un instant. Les dernières vingt-quatre heures ont été plutôt éprouvantes et mon téléphone continue de vibrer sous l'arrivée de messages. Avant de sombrer dans les Limbes du sommeil, je m'autorise à consulter mes messages vocaux. L'un d'eux m'attend depuis la veille, quand je n'avais pas assez d'énergie pour y prêter attention.

« Bonsoir Lorène. »

La voix de Maximilien Pegasus me creuse l'estomac. Avec toutes ces péripéties, je n'avais même pas songé à m'assurer de son retour parmi les vivants.

« J'espère que, comme moi, tu es bien rentrée. Je me doute que tu as beaucoup de temps à rattraper et que tu n'en auras pas à me consacrer. Cependant, je voulais que tu saches que je te suis éternellement reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait. Si tu as le moindre besoin, pour toi ou tes proches, n'hésite pas à me solliciter. Je me ferais un plaisir de te rendre la pareil. »

Le message s'arrête là. Las, je lâche le téléphone portable sur le matelas et pousse un gémissement désagréable. Mes bras, mes jambes et une partie de mon ventre me font souffrir. Selon Zoé, Eléonore aurait pris part à une bagarre impliquant Hirutani. Mais j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne trouve rien de tel dans ma mémoire.

D'ailleurs, rien de ces huit derniers jours ne figurent dans mes souvenirs. C'est comme s'ils avaient simplement été annihilés, effacés. Un peu comme le reste d'affection qu'il me restait pour Eléonore.

Le lendemain, mon réveil me tire d'un sommeil plat et peu reposant. Mes muscles trinquent à chaque mouvement, je serre les dents pour enfiler mon uniforme scolaire et attraper mon sac de cours. Dans le miroir, je décèle les ecchymoses parsemant mes bras et mes jambes. D'après Zoé, Eléonore se serait battue contre Hirutani, au grand dam de Joey. Mais pourquoi bordel aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'extirpe de mon nid douillet plus tôt que d'habitude, mais ce n'est pas sans intérêt. Mes jambes ralentissent l'allure à l'approche de la rue commerçante. En dépit de mes nombreux messages laissés sans réponse, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me morfondre et d'attraper le taureau par les cornes.

— Ou plutôt le grand dadais par la tignasse.

Joey emprunte toujours ce chemin pour se rendre au lycée de Domino City. Si je me poste dans un coin clé de la rue commerçante, j'ai de grandes chances de l'y croiser et de l'apostropher. Quelques secondes suffiront à le convaincre d'avoir une discussion sérieuse au sujet de notre dispute au festival. Le simple fait d'y repenser accélère les battements de mon cœur. Doucement Lorène, respire.

_Tu n'as rien fait de mal._

— Je ne t'ai pas sonné, je rétorque cinglement.

— Mademoiselle Yuurei ? Vous êtes bien matinale !

Deux étales plus bas, Monsieur Sanpei me salue de la main avant de déplacer des cageots de poissons frais, tout droit venus du port de la ville voisine. Notre dernière rencontre remonte à si loin que je lui rends son sourire au centuple. Si on m'avait un jour prédit que même le poissonnier allait me manquer, je lui aurais ri au nez.

— Bonjour Monsieur Sanpei !

Enhardie, je clopine jusqu'à son étale et lui propose un coup de main. D'abord surpris, il finit par accepter et me confie la tâche de vérifier son inventaire.

— Comment se fait-il que vous soyez déjà dehors à cette heure ? J'ai pour habitude de vous voir dévaler la rue pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Sa remarque me tire un pouffement à la fois amusé et désabusé. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort...

— D'ailleurs vous aviez l'air de vous disputer sur son vélo la semaine dernière.

Nous disputer ? Devant mon air ahuri, Monsieur Sanpei poursuit :

— Oh, cela ne me regarde pas. Vous êtes jeunes, après tout. Mais vous ne devriez pas perdre votre temps à vous chamaillez pour des broutilles.

Ses sages paroles me touchent droit au cœur. Néanmoins, je n'oserais jamais lui avouer que la personne qu'il a croisée ces derniers jours n'étaient pas vraiment moi.

— Justement, je bredouille en cochant le nombre de cageots odorants au pied des étals. En vérité, si je suis déjà là, c'est pour lui parler.

Une main plongée dans mes cheveux, j'évite soigneusement son regard, passablement embarrassée par cet aveu.

— Vous êtes une bonne jeune fille, je suis sûr que Joey y sera sensible. C'est un bon gars, lui aussi.

Je ne peux qu'approuver ses dires. Joey s'est toujours montré loyal à mon égard, disponible et attentif à mes besoins. Sous ses airs d'idiot un peu benêt, il a toujours cherché à veiller sur moi et me défendre face aux accusations des autres, même de la part de ses amis les plus proches. Son regard froid resurgit dans mon esprit, je le chasse aussitôt. Mieux vaut me concentrer sur des pensées positives plutôt que de ressasser le passé. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je me souvenais des moindres détails.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, je me retrouve à discuter avec les marchands de la rue et de leurs clients réguliers. Pas la moindre trace de Joey. Appuyée contre une étale, je lorgne des yeux l'heure inscrite sur mon téléphone portable.

— Mademoiselle Yuurei...

La voix du poissonnier se veut douce et compatissante. Je l'en remercie d'un sourire, aussi faux que tout ce que j'ai construit jusqu'ici.

— Vous risquez d'être en retard en cours, ajoute-t-il gentiment.

En effet, si je ne m'active pas dans les prochaines minutes, je ne couperai pas au discours moralisateur du professeur Yamamoto.

— Vous avez raison.

— Mademoiselle.

— Mh ?

— Parfois il vaut mieux laisser le temps guérir les blessures, plutôt que de remuer ciel et terre en vain.

Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête, je m'incline légèrement pour le remercier de son naturel bienveillance puis m'élance en direction de la gare.

* * *

— Excusez-moi pour le retard, je bredouille en m'installant le plus vite possible derrière mon pupitre.

Le tram m'a filée sous les yeux, signe que je n'aurais probablement pas dû me lever ce matin. Un autre signe qui me confirme cette impression est le regard désapprobateur de Monsieur Yamamoto. Muni de son stylo, il inscrit quelques mots dans un cahier tandis que de légers gloussements s'élèvent dans mon dos.

— Bien, que cela ne se reproduise pas à l'avenir. Ce n'est pas parce que votre club a remporté le concours d'éloquence que vous disposerez de passe-droit, Mademoiselle.

... Club, concours ? Sur le cul, je me tourne et croise le sourire satisfait de Kaoruko. Celle-ci joue avec ses mèches en me toisant d'un regard que je peine à qualifier. Ses sbires se contentent de piailler. Elles nous jaugent l'une et l'autre jusqu'à ce que le professeur requière le silence. Ces heures paraissent aussi longues que mon ascension au Royaume des Ombres. Si bien que je ne contiens pas un soupir de soulagement lorsque la cloche annonce le temps de midi.

— N'attrape pas la grosse tête, Yuu-chan, siffle une voix dans mon dos.

Nul besoin de me retourner pour deviner qu'il s'agit de sa majesté. Je ne parviens pas à croire que nous avons emporté la compétition contre le lycée de Domino City.

— Certes, tu t'en es bien sortie, mais n'oublie pas que n'importe qui peut apprendre un texte comme tu l'as fait. Sans moi, tu te serais rétamée comme une pauvre petite malheureuse.

Ses commentaires ne changent pas du registre des autres jusqu'à présent. Peu importe ce qu'Eléonore a fait durant mon absence, de la fierté se lit sur le visage de Kaoruko, et cela me fiche la chair de poule.

— Lorène, tu viens ?

Au seuil de la porte, Zoé me hèle, un sache à la main. Sauvée par le gong, j'en profite pour prendre congé de mes chères camarades de club. Dans les escaliers, je consulte encore et encore ma boite de réception désespérément vide.

— Toujours rien... Je geins, évitant de justesse de trébucher sur une marche.

— Lorène.

Le regard de Zoé m'intime de ranger mon téléphone et de la suivre. Installées sur le toit de l'établissement, aux abords du grillage, nous nous éloignons du noyau d'étudiants jetés sur les bancs.

— Alors comme ça, on a gagné ?

Il faut une dizaine de secondes à mon amie pour percuter de quoi relève ma question. Elle pousse ensuite un soupir las et acquiesce.

— Il faut avouer qu'Eléonore et Kaoruko ont fait fort. On aurait dit qu'elles détenaient les sujets du concours avant tout le monde.

— Cela t'étonne ? j'ajoute, un faible sourire narquois aux lèvres.

— En tout cas, la reine ne risque plus de te chercher des noises maintenant qu'elle a obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. Par contre, du côté de Téa, tu as du mouron à te faire.

Je relève le visage, interloquée.

— Téa Gardner ?

— Qui d'autre ? Elle a perdu face à vous, alors j'imagine que sa défaite, ajoutée à ta dispute avec Joey, ça ne va pas arranger tes affaires.

Sa franchise me frappe de plein fouet. Je n'avais pas vraiment songé au fait que Téa et moi étions en compétition durant le festival. Il faut avouer que Kaoruko représentait une menace plus imposante que l'amie de Yugi. Ce constat achève de me déprimer davantage.

— Des nouvelles de Pegasus ? me questionne la brune en dévoilant un bento de son sachet.

J'opine puis reporte mon attention sur le ciel, particulièrement couvert aujourd'hui.

— Il a essayé de m'appeler hier, il parlait de me rendre la pareil et ce genre de choses.

— Tu lui as répondu ?

— Pour dire quoi ? Que je comprends qu'il m'ait abandonnée pour ramener sa femme décédée en vie ?

Mon manque évident de compassion me plonge dans une profonde bulle d'anxiété. A quel moment ai-je cessé de ressentir la moindre considération à l'égard des autres ? Il s'agit tout de même de ma famille biologique, quoi qu'on en dise. Surprise par le silence Zoé, je reviens vers elle et remarque la boite en plastique qu'elle me tend.

— Tiens.

Sous le couvercle se cache une préparation de riz et d'omelette assaisonné, le tout accompagné d'une cuillère à la place des traditionnelles baguettes.

— Je me doutais que tu ne prendrais pas le temps de te préparer à manger. Alors mange.

Zoé n'affiche aucune pitié sur son visage. Au contraire, son naturel me déconcerte. Reconnaissante, je marmonne quelques mots avant de goûter à son repas, en silence. En tuant Yoshida, je l'ai elle aussi poussée dans une situation inconfortable. Même si elle ne l'avouera pas, je sais pertinemment qu'il aurait été préférable qu'elle n'en sache rien. Pourtant, je l'ai choisie elle pour supporter ce lourd secret avec moi. Elle et pas Joey.

— C'est comment ?

— Délicieux...

Nous mangeons en silence, devant nous se déploie le ciel et ses rares nuages. Alors que je mastique le plus lentement du monde pour profiter du repas gracieusement offert par mon amie, mon esprit se vide entièrement. Contempler le bleu du ciel me permet de me nettoyer la tête de toutes ces horreurs dans un sens. Si seulement je pouvais m'y perdre toute la journée, mais je sais pertinemment que je vais devoir réparer mes erreurs au plus vite.

J'avale ma dernière bouchée puis me tourne vers la brune.

— A propos de la vidéo...

Ma phrase laissée en suspens l'invite à dodeliner de la tête.

— L'as-tu regardée ? je termine en me mordant l'intérieur des joues.

J'éprouve des difficultés à garder mes yeux fixés sur elle. Une certaine gêne, si ce n'est de la honte, m'empêche de me tenir droite et assurée comme je le voudrais.

— Non, je n'étais même pas au courant que tu possédais la vidéo. Il y a de grandes chances qu'Eléonore l'ait récupérée auprès de Kaiba.

Cette évidence fronce mes sourcils.

— Je ne les pensais pas grands amis.

Soudain, une faible pression s'exerce sur mes lèvres.

_— Si tu me laissais m'expliquer j-_

Mes doigts se resserrent sur le bento de Zoé.

— La ferme, _Entechénès_.

Ma bouche recouvre sa forme habituelle. J'inspire profondément et chasse la bouffée de chaleur me vrillant les entrailles. Lorsque j'ouvre les paupières, je tombe sur une brune au visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

— Quoi ?

— Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de la museler de la sorte ? Elle ne risque pas de te forcer la main pour reprendre le contrôle ?

Je hausse les épaules et m'éclaircis la gorge.

— Avec tout ce qu'elle a fait en mon absence, elle ne mérite pas une once de clémence de ma part. Qu'elle essaie de reprendre le dessus, je l'affronterai.

Mon discours ne semble pas la rassurer. Cependant, à l'instant où Zoé ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, la cloche retentit, annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi.

— C'est reparti, je soupire en me levant.

Mais dès que j'esquisse un pas vers les escaliers, une main m'agrippe le poignet.

— Je viendrai te chercher ce soir après ton boulot.

Je la dévisage tant son regard est indescriptible.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ne pose pas de questions.

Justement, plus elle agit ainsi, plus je m'en pose, des questions. Malheureusement, elle s'arrête là et me devance pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

* * *

Comme convenu, je rejoins le _konbini_ à la fin des cours. Le chemin se révèle étrangement calme. Depuis mon retour, je me suis armée d'une paire d'écouteurs destinés à brouiller les éventuelles tentatives de contact d'Eléonore. Les musiques de _Scandal_ et _Kenshi Yonezu_ rythment mes pas, me remontent le moral et, surtout m'évitent de consulter sans cesse ma boite de réception. L'afflux de messages reçus a fortement diminué par rapport à hier. Bien sûr, aucune nouvelle non plus du côté de Joey. Parfois, je me demande quel est le pire entre être ignorée et la culpabilité que je ressens à son égard.

« J'ai pas envie d'écouter tes mensonges. »

Lui dire la vérité dès le début aurait été plus simple si je n'avais pas fait la connerie de tuer Yoshida. J'entends d'ici Eléonore et Zoé m'assurer qu'il s'agissait de légitime défense.

— C'est complètement faux, je déclare en me dirigeant d'un pas lent vers le _Seven Eleven_.

Réfléchissons un instant à ce qu'il se serait produit si je n'avais pas attrapé cet ordinateur sous la colère. Elle aurait appelé la police, leur aurait montré les enregistrements.

Et après ?

Les inspecteurs l'auraient-ils cru ? Il s'agit là d'une démonstration d'un esprit, d'un fantôme. La seule chose qu'on voyait sur cette vidéo, c'est Yoshida qui m'ordonne d'entrer dans ses combines immorales puis tombe, comme un malaise. Certes, ils doivent m'entendre incanter une sorte de rite avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

Et alors ?

A la fin de notre service, Zoé et moi l'avons soulevée et emportée loin du bar, où les caméras ne nous surveillaient plus. Quand bien même la justice aurait trouvé nos affaires louches, je suis certaine que la famille Pegasus, chapeautée à ce moment par le majordome Chris, serait venu à mon secours pour étouffer l'affaire dans l'œuf. Comme ils l'ont fait suite à l'incendie de mon lycée. La voix d'Atem résonne dans ma tête :

« Tu penses toujours que ce que tu as fait était la seule possibilité ? »

La salive se coince au fond de ma gorge quand je dénombre le nombre de possibilités qui s'offraient à moi à cet instant. J'ai choisi la pire d'entre de toute. Je suis la pire de toutes. Le plus alarmant dans cette histoire, c'est ma certitude quant à l'aide que Zoé et Joey m'auraient apporté si je leur avais tout avoué plus tôt. Dur de ne pas regretter cette direction dans laquelle je me suis entêtée. Le moral plus bas que terre, je m'aperçois que ce n'était plus arrivé depuis des mois. En fait si, j'ai ressenti le même mal-être quand j'ai appris l'existence de ma famille biologique, quand Eléonore et Zoé ont été emportées par le seau d'orichalque. Mais ces fois-là, j'ai pu compter sur le soutien de Joey pour me contenir. Et quand son tour est venu de disparaitre, je me suis retrouvée à vouloir me débarrasser de Mai pour me venger.

A quelques pas du _konbini_, je m'adosse à un muret et lève les yeux au ciel. Moi qui espérais que ces réflexions cessent d'affluer, c'est raté. Ma gorge dégage un gémissement inconvenant tandis que j'y porte ma main. Ma respiration troublée m'empêche de reprendre une contenance convenable pour assurer mon job. - Quelle idiote. Pas le choix, je dois serrer les dents et rejoindre le _konbini_, où Haiyama m'accueille avec son éternel sourire de camaraderie.

* * *

— Bonne soirée !

Une main timide en guise de salutation, j'abandonne mon collègue en cette fin de soirée, s'apparentant amèrement à la précédente.

Ce qui n'y ressemble pas, par contre, c'est la présence d'une brune aux boucles longues. Zoé a troqué son uniforme de serveur pour sa chemise de lycéenne, aucunement perturbée par la brise fraiche. Un sourire un poil forcé aux lèvres, elle me saisit les épaules.

— Prête ?

— Prête à quoi ?

Ses yeux noisette s'illuminent d'une lueur n'augurant rien de bon. Je déglutis lorsque sa main s'abat sur la mienne et me tire en direction du centre-ville.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? je l'interroge, effrayée à l'idée de tomber dans une de ses combines.

— Boire un verre !

Je grimace. Evidemment que nous ne pouvons pas boire d'alcool en tant que lycéennes, même si cela ne nous a jamais empêché de gouter certains alcools du Tam-Tam.

— Oh allez, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais autre chose de prévu !

Si elle me laissait le temps de vérifier l'heure sur mon téléphone, je pourrais répondre que le couvre-feu sera passé quand je rentrerai chez moi. Néanmoins, au vu de ma situation actuelle, une partie de moi désire se changer les idées plutôt que de me morfondre une soirée de plus au fond de mon lit.

C'est ainsi qu'elle me trimballe dans une des rues adjacentes de la place, où les bars, contrairement aux autres commerces, arborent des façades envoutantes. Toujours accrochée à la main de Zoé, je l'observe s'étendre dans tous les sens, à la recherche de quelque chose.

— Ah, le voilà !

« Le » ? Je relève le menton dans la même direction qu'elle et repère la chevelure distincte de Yugi Muto. Celui-ci nous remarque à son tour et nous salue timidement.

— Yugi... ?

Le puzzle du Millénium pend fièrement au tour de son cou. Je réprime un hoquet. Non pas que le revoir ne me fasse pas plaisir, au contraire, mais après tout ce qu'Eléonore lui a fait subir, je ne souhaitais pas me mesurer à lui aussi vite. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Zoé m'envoyer un regard déterminé.

— Fais-moi confiance.

J'acquiesce sans trop savoir où je m'aventure ce soir. Nous traversons les derniers mètres qui nous séparent et, d'un commun accord, nous installons à l'intérieur d'un café aux musiques basses. A peine assis, Zoé me tape l'épaule et se redresse sur ses deux jambes.

— Je reviens, prends-moi un simple cappuccino !

— M-Mais... !

Elle a d'ores et déjà disparu de mon champ de vision. Pensait-elle réellement que c'était le meilleur moment pour s'éclipser aux toilettes ?

— Soso est étonnante, bredouille Yugi, de l'autre côté de la table.

Embarrassée, je prends une profonde inspiration avant de lui faire face. Les pensées d'Eléonore ne doivent pas envahir les miennes, je me dois de les en empêcher. Soudain, le téléphone dans ma poche émet une vibration.

_Lun. 23:05. Expéditeur : Soso Hirae._

_Message : FONCE._

— Tu n'imagines même pas... je marmonne sans oser croiser ses prunelles améthyste.

De quoi pouvons-nous bien discuter ? Il y a tellement de sujets à aborder que je ne parviens pas à en choisir un seul.

— Tu nous as manqués.

Le nez plongé vers la table, je sursaute légèrement à ses mots.

— On s'inquiétait tellement de ne pas te voir revenir du Royaume des Ombres...

Et pourtant j'ai l'amère impression de ne pas en être totalement sortie.

— M-Merci, désolée pour le reste.

Désolée pour le jeu des ombres, pour les paroles que je devine acerbes d'Eléonore, de ses manigances pour monter les gens les uns contre les autres.

Désolée pour tout.

— Je ne sais pas si ça va changer quoi que ce soit, mais je voulais aussi te dire que je te trouve très courageuse.

Les lèvres pincées, je me contente de le fixer, incrédule. Pourquoi ? C'est ce que semble lui demander mes yeux.

— Tu as ramené Maximilien Pegasus du Royaume des Ombres, sans oublier Marik, Odion et Ishizu. De ce qu'Atem m'a raconté, cet endroit est horrible et c'est une chance que tu t'en sois sortie indemne.

Indemne... Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'utiliserais pour qualifier mon retour au monde réel.

— D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as vu là-bas ?

Sa question réveille en moi tous les souvenirs déplaisants de ma visite au Royaume des Ombres. Le bar, la flaque de sang, le corps inerte de Joey, les reproches de mon hallucination.

— Je...

Plus de mensonges. Mais ma gorge se comprime tellement qu'aucun mot ne s'échappe.

— Prends ton temps, si tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant, nous t'attendrons. Poursuit une voix plus grave, n'appartenant pas à Yugi.

Alors qu'Atem détaille la moindre de mes réactions, un serveur apparait à notre table pour noter nos commandes. Lorsqu'il repart, mon vis-à-vis se penche légèrement sur le côté pour examiner le fond de l'établissement.

— Soso prend beaucoup de temps, non ?

L'interruption de l'employé du café n'a pas interrompu les battements de mon cœur. Au contraire, je me sens encore plus remuée qu'avant.

« Sans Eléonore, voilà ce que tu es : une petite chose fragile. »

— Lorène ? m'appelle le jeune Yugi.

— Je me suis vue tuer Joey.

Il se fige. Ses yeux s'écarquillent tandis que les miens les fuient le plus possible. Je concentre toute mon attention sur l'extérieur sombre où parfois, les silhouettes des passants troublent le paysage.

— Q-Qu-

— Au Royaume des Ombres, je reprends d'un ton plus bas. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ce monde. Je suis tombée sur cet endroit... on aurait dit le Tam-Tam.

La mare de sang, la couleur, l'odeur.

— A l'intérieur, j'ai répété mes mouvements contre Yoshida, mais à sa place, il y avait Joey.

Il s'empresse alors de me couper la parole.

— Ce n'était qu'une illusion.

— Je sais, je réponds, prenant le risque de croiser son regard. Mais j'ai bel et bien essayé de me débarrasser d'autres gens et ce, après le crime que j'ai commis.

Il a raison, je n'ai aucune excuse, je n'ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde aux répercussions que cela aurait pu avoir sur sa vie. La compassion dans le regard de mon ami me retourne presque l'estomac. Les larmes me piquent le nez. Oui, Zoé met beaucoup de temps pour revenir.

— Et tu sais le pire dans toute cette histoire ? C'est que si la situation se représentait, je ne suis même pas sûre que je ne le referais pas.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

Et début de nouvel et dernier arc de cette fiction. J'ai la joie de vous informer que j'ai bouclé le fichier dans lequel je répertorie toutes les scènes que je souhaite faire apparaître dans AdP. Je peux donc vous confirmer qu'il y aura bien une fin malgré tous ces chapitres xD Et qu'il y a aussi des chances que je taquine la centaine de chapitres pour clôturer le tout.

Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous !


	84. L'Expiation - Chapitre 84

— Et tu sais le pire dans toute cette histoire ? C'est que si la situation se représentait, je ne suis même pas sûre que je ne le referais pas.

Suite à mon aveu, un froid s'est instauré entre Yugi et moi. Alors que Zoé a repris sa place à notre table, la conversation a vite dévié sur un sujet anodin. Je trempe distraitement mes lèvres dans le chocolat chaud commandé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le goût sucré me rappelle précisément le soir où Joey et moi avons partagé notre premier baiser. Si seulement je pouvais stopper mes pensées, ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux.

— Comment l'a-t-elle pris ?

La question de Zoé me tire de mes souvenirs, elle s'adresse directement à Yugi, visiblement gêné. Son regard oscille entre mon amie et moi.

— Pas très bien... Téa déteste perdre, surtout contre Himekoji-san.

— Cette fille est insupportable au possible, tu n'imagines même pas le spectacle auquel on a eu droit aujourd'hui.

J'approuve aussitôt ses propos. Bien que j'aie fait l'impasse sur les activités de club, les fanfaronnades de Kaoruko n'ont échappé à personne. Tout a commencé par des affiches, puis ses sbires ont relayé le message tout au le long de la journée. Le summum de la tristesse a été atteint lors du discours de sa majesté, peu avant la reprise des cours.

— Avec toute la compassion que j'ai pour Lorène, j'aurais préféré que notre lycée perde pour que Kaoruko redescende de son trône.

— On est parti pour en entendre parler jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Sur la plateforme étudiante, la vidéo du concours a rapidement dépassé les vues de la finale de Janken entre Zoé et un mec de Domino City. Honnêtement, j'ai eu du mal à me reconnaitre à travers l'écran. Les mimiques d'Eléonore reflètent l'image d'une fille plus assurée dédaigneuse que je ne le suis.

Enfin, je crois.

— En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'être à ce week-end, enchaine la brune en avalant le contenu de sa tasse.

Yugi répond gaiement un large sourire et opine.

— Je ne suis pas très à l'aise devant un public mais j'ai hâte de t'affronter à nouveau, Lore-chan.

Incapable de le regarder droit dans les yeux, je reporte mon attention sur le fond de mon mug. N'est-ce pas là le moment opportun de les informer de ma décision ?

— Je ne livrerai pas de duel ce week-end et encore moins au Kaiba Dome.

Ma déclaration charge l'atmosphère d'un silence plombant. Une désagréable chaleur s'infuse dans mon corps. Je n'arrive pas à redresser mon visage du chocolat chaud désormais tiède.

— Pourquoi ? m'interroge le champion.

Si je pouvais me cacher sous la table, je creuserais le carrelage à l'heure qu'il est. Il n'y a aucune raison de participer à ce spectacle ridicule.

— A quoi bon nous affronter face à des centaines de personnes qui ne me connaissent pas ?

Je m'éclaircis la voix avant de poursuivre, le cœur troublé par l'embarras.

— Si ce n'est qu'une question de titre, j'accepte de te le céder sans aucun souci. Mais je refuse de me ridiculiser devant tous ces gens pour le plaisir malsain de Kaiba.

Les doigts fermement serrés contre la banquette sur laquelle je m'efforce de me tenir droite, je promène mon regard le long de mes deux convives du soir pour appuyer mes dires. La mine désapprobatrice de mon amie de toujours effrite néanmoins ma prise d'assurance.

— Tu ne peux pas décommander comme ça. Kaiba va être furieux et ce n'est sûrement pas le moment de le contrarier.

Zoé évoque discrètement la vidéo surveillance du Tam-Tam. Agacée, je pousse un grognement vulgaire et m'affale contre mon siège et lève les yeux au plafond. Ce type ne peut décemment pas tout obtenir sur base de ses menaces !

_Je peux m'occuper de lui. Crois-moi, il nous mangera dans la main._

Je ne t'entends pas, alors cesse d'essayer de m'appeler.

— Lore-chan, m'appelle Yugi d'une voix douce. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi en ce moment, et personne ne t'en voudra de refuser ce duel. Mais Zoé a raison. Tant que Kaiba disposera de cette vidéo, alors tu seras en danger.

Toute la volonté insufflée dans ses mots m'irriterait presque. Non sans le foudroyer du regard, je me penche dans sa direction, mes coudes claquent sur la table.

— Tu veux dire que je suis fichue et que toute ma vie va être régie par Kaiba ? Bordel, je préférerais largement finir ma vie en taule plutôt que de devoir me plier à chacune de ses exigences !

La colère monte progressivement, elle chatouille mon estomac pour s'élever vers ma gorge, serrée. Je dois reprendre le contrôle sur moi-même avant qu'Eléonore en profite pour m'utiliser comme un pantin.

— Tu devrais écouter Yugi, reprend Atem, sans sourciller. Nous allons trouver une solution, mais tu ne peux pas refuser ce duel.

Bien sûr, leur laisser régler mes problèmes ? Et puis quoi, encore ? Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à obtenir ma clémence, Atem se tourne vers Zoé.

— Ce ne sera qu'un simple affrontement, il ne durera pas plus de trente minutes avant que Kaiba ne la laisse partir.

Cette remarque achève le peu de maîtrise qu'il me restait.

— Ne fais pas celui qui en a quelque chose à foutre, Atem. C'est si simple pour toi de gagner ce duel, je l'ai compris. Tu n'as pas besoin de le répéter en le formulant de dix manières différentes.

— Eléonore, arrête ça, rétorque-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

Mes muscles se crispent. Vient-il vraiment de me confondre avec elle ? Du coin de l'œil, je perçois le trouble dans les yeux de Zoé. Pourtant, aucune d'entre nous ne décide de le corriger.

— Tu dois garder la tête froide, Lorène. Au Royaume des Ombres, tu as su prouver ton courage et ta détermination. Ensemble, je suis certain que nous trouverons une solution. Je te le promets.

Sa promesse n'apaise en rien mes appréhensions quant au duel prévu au Kaiba Dome, mais je vais devoir me faire une raison : certaines choses demandent du temps.

« Parfois il vaut mieux laisser le temps guérir les blessures, plutôt que de remuer ciel et terre en vain. »

* * *

Ce soir, je décide de rentrer à pied plutôt que d'emprunter le tram comme tous les autres soirs. Marcher me fera le plus grand bien.

— Lore-chan.

Alors que je m'enfonçais dans les rues fréquentées de la ville, une voix dans mon dos me stoppe dans mon élan. D'un coup d'œil au-dessus de mon épaule, je repère la silhouette d'un garçon que je viens juste de quitter.

— Yugi ?

Les poings serrés le long du corps, il me s'approche précautionneusement. Ses traits sont tirés par une certaine tension. Ce n'est pourtant pas son chemin. D'après mes souvenirs, la boutique de jeux de son grand-père se situe dans la direction opposée de la mienne. Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'il aurait omis de me dire ?

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? je le questionne, interloquée.

Il se plante devant moi et prend une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer :

— A propos de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure.

« Si la situation se représentait, je ne suis même pas sûre que je ne le referais pas. »

Mes muscles se crispent, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui en parler au vu du mal-être que cela me provoque.

— O-Oui ?

Il se penche brusquement dans ma direction.

— Je... Tu devrais lui en parler !

— Lui en parler ? je répète naïvement.

Son visage se rapproche si près du mien que je peux sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Etrangement, cette proximité me suscite une sensation de déjà-vu.

— A Joey, insiste-t-il avec vigueur. Je sais que vous êtes en froid pour le moment, mais vous êtes mes amis et je sais que tu as besoin de lui.

Face à son discours plein de bonnes intentions, je croise les bras et détourne le regard vers le défilé de véhicules sur le bas-côté.

— J'ai essayé de le contacter, il m'ignore. Il n'emprunte même plus le même chemin pour se rendre au lycée.

La variation de ma voix trahit mon trouble dès qu'il s'agit de Joey. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de le rejoindre pour tenter de tout lui expliquer. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'on aimerait le croire.

— Je lui en parlerai.

Cette fois, Yugi capte toute mon attention. Je relève les yeux vers lui et tombe sur son expression résolue.

— Vous êtes tous les deux mes amis, je suis certain qu'il m'écoutera. Il n'était pas en grande forme aujourd'hui, je pense que cette situation entre vous deux le pèse plus qu'il ne veut l'avouer.

Du plus loin que je me souvienne, Joey ne s'est jamais montré déprimé ou réellement triste. Les seuls exemples dans mon esprit demeurent le revirement de camp de Mai, et encore. Je dois lui admettre un certain talent pour masquer ses émotions négatives.

— Et je vois bien que tu n'y es pas insensible toi aussi, termine-t-il après un silence de quelques secondes.

Difficile de nier, je suis incapable de dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Enfin, sauf quand cela concerne des meurtres et des cadavres, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse le qualifier de qualité.

— Merci Yugi.

S'il peut me servir d'allier pour récupérer Joey, alors je devrais faire un effort et lui faire confiance pour la suite. Sur ce, il prend finalement congé et me souhaite une bonne nuit. Je lui retourne ses salutations avant de reprendre le chemin de ma maison.

* * *

Vingt-quatre heures... vingt-quatre pénibles heures que rien de nouveau s'est produit dans ma vie. Le moment le plus excitant de cette journée s'avère l'excellente note reçue en cours de mathématiques. Malheureusement, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir effectué le moindre test en classe, ce qui signifie que ces résultats appartiennent à Eléonore.

— Je suis vraiment nulle, je bredouille, le nez plongé dans un manuel d'histoire.

Le silence me répond. On dirait bien qu'Eléonore a accédé à ma requête, à savoir de ne plus interférer avec ma vie. J'espère que cette semaine à mener mon destin comme bon lui semblait a satisfait sa curiosité morbide, car cela ne risque pas de se reproduire de sitôt. Un coup d'œil à mon téléphone m'indique le début de la nuit. Grâce à Haiyama, j'ai pu profiter de ma soirée pour plancher sur mes cours plutôt que de servir les clients du _konbini_. A vrai dire, j'ai l'impression qu'il me préfère absente qu'à tirer la gueule en permanence. Zoé avait raison.

Soudain, une notification m'arrache du peu de concentration qu'il me restait.

_Mer. 20:03. Expéditeur : Téa Garder._

_Message : Salut ! Tu es occupée ?_

Tiens, en voilà une que j'avais presque oublié avec toutes ces histoires. Les mains sur le clavier virtuel, je me dépêche de lui répondre.

_Mer. 20:04. Expéditeur : Lorène Yuurei._

_Message : Yo ! Non du tout, pourquoi ?_

Enhardie par son initiative, je repousse mon bouquin au bord de mon bureau et soupire d'aise. Si on m'avait dit un jour que Téa me tirerait de l'ennui, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

_Mer. 20:05. Expéditeur : Téa Garder._

_Message : J'ai bientôt fini mon service, j'aimerais te voir pour discuter. On se rejoint devant le Burger World ?_

De tête, je calcule le temps nécessaire pour me rendre à Domino à vélo et lui communique l'heure. Sans hésiter, j'attrape mon sac et me glisse dans le couloir, attentive au moindre bruit. Ma mère dort dans une des pièces avoisinantes, fatiguée de ses nombreuses heures supplémentaires. C'est bizarre, elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle n'avait plus d'importants projets récemment. J'espère que tout se passe bien de son côté. D'un pas de loup, je m'extirpe de la maison et chevauche ma bicyclette.

Le crépuscule du ciel s'efface progressivement devant la noirceur de la nuit. Alors que j'avale les kilomètres sur mon deux-roues, les lampadaires s'allument et les passants rentrent chez eux. Aux abords de Domino, je croise quelques affiches de l'événement de ce week-end. Je ne sais plus à quand remonte la dernière fois où j'ai touché à mon deck. Enfin si, c'était...

— Au Royaume des Ombres, je souffle en arrachant l'un de mes posters avant de le lancer dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Bien que mes cartes m'aient aidée à traverser chacun des obstacles et annihiler toutes les illusions de cet enfer, je ressens une légère gêne à les utiliser. C'est comme si je ne me considérais pas digne de les posséder.

Pour me rendre au Burger World depuis Flem, le chemin le plus court m'oblige à m'enfoncer dans le centre-ville. Les lumières et l'ambiance urbaine me perturbent quelque peu. Décidément, il va me falloir plusieurs semaines avant de ne plus m'interroger sur la réplique de ce monde au Royaume des Ombres. Sur ma route, je me tourne au niveau de la place, devant l'imposante tour de la KaibaCorp. Presque par nostalgie, je ralentis la cadence jusqu'à m'arrêter à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée principale. Une limousine stationne non loin des portes automatiques. Au sommet, j'imagine Kaiba s'atteler à la réalisation de ses projets, de mettre tout en œuvre pour que samedi soit le jour de mon humiliation en direct et devant des centaines – voire des milliers de personnes. Je grimace. Et dire qu'il fut un temps où nous étions amis.

— Roland vous attend juste devant, Monsieur Makuba.

Alors que mon regard se portait sur le dernier étage de la tour, je le baisse aussitôt et remarque la silhouette du cadet Kaiba se détacher de l'entrée, accompagné d'un garde de sécurité. Par réflexe, je donne un coup de pédale et le hèle de la main.

— Hé, Maki ! je m'exclame, heureuse de revoir son adorable bouille d'enfant.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, il me répond avec la même énergie. Son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles me fait l'effet d'une décharge de bonheur. Tandis qu'il échange avec le garde, je descends de mon vélo et le dépose contre le mur le plus proche.

— Lorène ! Cela faisait longtemps, prête pour samedi ?

En dépit de mon actuelle aversion pour le duel de Monstres, je balaie mes ressentiments et acquiesce joyeusement. Après une légère hésitation, je finis par combler la distance et étreindre Makuba. Celui-ci hoquette, surpris, et répond positivement.

— Tu m'as tellement manqué…

— Hein ? Mais ça fait seulement deux semaines.

Les deux semaines les plus longues de toute ma vie. Ma main dévie de son dos à son épaisse chevelure de corbeau. Soudain, mon ventre se tord de douleur.

_Recule._

J'ignore son injonction et fonds dans ce câlin quand une ombre s'approche de nous.

— Mademoiselle, veuillez vous éloigner de Monsieur Makuba.

Mes paupières, jusque-là fermées pour profiter de l'éteinte, se lèvent sur le garde du corps. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mon sang se glace, je manque de m'écrouler à la vue de l'arme pointée sur mon front. Tétanisée, je ne parviens pas à articuler quoi que ce soit de consistant et bredouille des onomatopées.

— J-Je…

Mokuba se défait de notre câlin et croise mon visage, choqué. Quand il comprend la raison de mon mutisme, il s'empresse aux côtés de l'employé.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Sa voix et sa taille d'enfant de le convainquent pas, étonnamment. C'est là que je remarque au pied de l'immeuble la silhouette longiligne de Seto Kaiba. Son visage est encore plus glacial que lors de toutes nos autres rencontres. Même lorsque je me suis incrustée dans son tournoi malgré ses tentatives de m'évincer, il n'affichait pas une mine aussi grave.

— Ecoute-le, Mokuba. Eloigne-toi d'elle.

Ma respiration s'entrecoupe de hoquets jusqu'à ce que le garde aux larges épaules rengaine son arme. Les jambes vacillantes, je m'efforce de me redresser, quitte à montrer ma faiblesse.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! je m'égosille, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ma poitrine. Tu es devenu complètement malade Kaiba ?!

D'habitude, à chacune de mes remarques, un sourire amusé parcourait ses lèvres, suivi d'un commentaire cinglant sur mon inutilité ou mes relations avec Joey. Pourtant, ce soir, aucune autre expression qu'une profonde haine anime son visage. Mokuba tente de le raisonner mais se fait interrompre dès qu'il prononce son nom.

— Je t'avais avertie de ne jamais t'approcher de mon petit-frère.

Mes sourcils se haussent.

— De quoi tu parles ?

Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ma récente amnésie.

— Tu n'es qu'une perte de temps, Yuurei. La prochaine fois que je te croise en présence de Mokuba, je te promets qu'il ne se retiendra pas de t'en coller une entre les deux yeux. Et si je dois me débarrasser de toi de mes propres mains, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde de plus.

— Grand-frère !

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes face à la violence de ses propos et de son regard. Ses orbes bleues menaçantes me transpercent de part en part. Je me force à soutenir son regard, incapable d'expliquer comment sa haine envers moi a pu s'aggraver de la sorte.

Eléonore, qu'as-tu fait ?

— Rentre dans la limousine, Mokuba.

Le principal intéressé geint, mais se résigne aussi vite. On ne peut rien refuser à Kaiba. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il adviendrait de mon corps si je lui annonçais mon refus d'affronter Yugi en duel. La salive se bloque dans ma gorge pourtant asséchée. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir ici, sur cette place. Alors qu'il esquisse l'envie de rejoindre son frère dans l'immense véhicule noir, je m'avance d'un pas et tâche de maitriser mes bégaiements.

— K-Kaiba, je ne saisis pas tout à fait ce qu'il s'est pass-

— N'ai-je pas été assez clair, Yuurei ? J'ai été suffisamment clément avec toi. Ne t'approche pas de mon petit-frère, ou je te tuerai.

— Mais grand-frère !

Des groupes curieux se forment autour de nous, assez près pour nous entendre, mais trop loin pour remarquer le garde de sécurité baisser son arme et la ranger dans sa sangle. Tout mon corps tremble tandis que Kaiba me transperce une dernière fois d'un regard meurtrier avant de pousser Mokuba à rejoindre la limousine. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve seule, à observer le véhicule s'enfoncer dans la ville. Les curieux se sont dispersés, contrairement à moi qui n'ai pas bronché d'un poil depuis leur départ.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?


	85. L'Expiation - Chapitre 85

— Désolée du retard, je suffoque, les mains sur mes côtes, brûlantes.

A l'entrée du Burger World, Téa me dévisage un instant avant de secouer son poignet dans ma direction.

— Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas attendu très longtemps.

Après avoir longuement fixé l'immeuble de la Kaiba Corp, j'ai dû cavaler dans les rues de la ville, tâchant d'oublier la tentative d'assassinat du PDG pour retrouver Téa comme nous l'avions convenu. En outre, celle-ci a visiblement eu le temps de se changer pour retrouver sa chemise d'étudiante et sa jupe bleue. Il me faut une bonne minute pour recouvrir une respiration décente et revenir à la raison de ma présence dans la ville voisine.

— Tu voulais me parler ?

Elle acquiesce, ses doigts taquinent nerveusement le pli de son haut.

— Ouais... Mais tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu trembles.

De l'index, elle désigne le trouble de mes mains et mon souffle court. Je dodeline, embarrassée. Est-ce que je peux réellement lui avouer ce qu'il vient de se produire avec Kaiba ? En fin de compte, ce n'est pas comme si nous partagions une solide amitié depuis le début. Quand on y songe, c'est plutôt le contraire. Elle semble avoir repéré mon regard fuyant car elle poursuit avant que je ne puisse répondre :

— Tu n'es pas obligée, mais je pense que ce n'est pas le moment de se la jouer perso, surtout dans ton cas.

Sa remarque, ressemblant davantage à une pique qu'à un élan de compassion, m'arrache un grognement. Même si elle a raison, cela ne l'autorise pas à m'enfoncer de la sorte.

_Elle n'est pas de confiance._

Cela tombe bien, toi non plus.

Mes yeux balaient les environs pour s'assurer que personne n'épie notre conversation.

— Et si nous allions dans un endroit plus calme... ? je propose, les doigts enroulés dans mes cheveux.

Le léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres ne m'échappe pas, mais je ne le relèverai pas.

* * *

— Ici, on sera mieux, déclare-t-elle quand nous foulons la propriété du lycée de Domino City.

Effectivement, nous n'avons pratiquement croisé personne sur le chemin. Il y a peu de chance que nous nous fassions surprendre, d'autant plus que notre discussion risque de tourner autour de bon nombre de délits et de crimes.

— Yugi t'a parlé ? je demande, après une intense réflexion.

— Oui, enfin, on peut dire ça.

De toute façon, si elle avait nié, ses joues rougies m'auraient avoué le contraire.

— Qu'a-t-il dit ?

— Il a insisté sur ton séjour au Royaume des Ombres, des horreurs que tu as dû voir mais qu'il est probable que tu ne lui aies pas tout raconté.

Comme si c'était compliqué à deviner ! En dépit de mon respect pour Yugi et le pharaon, je ne m'imaginais pas lui balancer tout au visage autour d'un chocolat chaud. Téa m'imite et s'appuie contre les murs d'enceinte de la cour.

— Je pense que ça s'adressait plutôt à Joey, ajoute-t-elle, le regard porté vers le ciel, noir. Comme il ne veut rien nous dire sur votre dispute, Yugi essaie de l'obliger à te revoir.

Le soupir qui s'en l'accompagne signifie beaucoup sur sa réaction. Bon, ses vents par message et son détour pour éviter la rue commerçante le matin me l'indiquaient également.

— Comment va-t-il ? je marmonne du bout des lèvres.

— Il est... différent. Il continue à faire l'idiot, bien sûr, il n'est pas non plus du genre à pleurer sur son sort. Mais à chaque fois aborde le sujet ou que ton nom est prononcé, il devient plus calme, effacé. Je dois avouer que je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état.

Le trottoir retient mon attention. C'est de ma faute, j'ai explosé la confiance qu'il avait en moi. Quelle imbécile. Impossible de rétorquer quoi que ce soit qui ne sonnerait pas maladroit, j'attends donc que Téa dévie de sujet.

— Et toi ? Il parait que tu ne veux pas affronter Yugi samedi, c'est vrai ?

Un violent frisson me frappe à l'évocation indirecte de Seto Kaiba. Le duel... Si je le refuse, je sens qu'il m'arrivera la même chose que si je touche à un cheveu de son petit-frère. Quel enfer, décidément.

— Je crois que je n'aurais pas trop le choix.

Par la suite, je décide de lui relater ma mésaventure, insistant sur la disparition de mes souvenirs et de mon incompréhension face à l'attitude de Kaiba.

— Il a demandé à son garde de pointer une arme sur toi ?!

Bien, au moins, je ne suis pas la seule à en être choquée. A la lueur des lampadaires, le visage de Téa me parait bien blanc. A cet instant, je m'interroge sur les détails distillés par Yugi. A-t-il mentionné la mort de Madame Yoshida ? Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de me poser la même question en boucle à chaque fois que j'adresse la parole à quelqu'un.

— C'est complètement insensé ! rabâche-t-elle avec vigueur. Kaiba est devenu fou !

— En fait, je reprends, le nez rivé vers la route, je ne crois pas Kaiba capable d'une telle haine infondée. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de Mokuba.

— Tu crois qu'Eléonore y est pour quelque chose ?

Je ferme les paupières et expire profondément, les bras croisés au niveau de mon ventre.

— Possible, elle a sûrement fauté lorsqu'elle a récupéré la vidéo.

— La vidéo ?

Mes dents grincent. Voilà ma réponse, elle n'est pas au courant. Maintenant qu'un énorme pavé a été jeté dans la mare, il va être compliqué de reculer.

— J'ai fait une connerie et tout le monde est en train de me couvrir.

Du coin de l'œil, je décèle l'expression à la fois surprise et inquiète de la grande brune. On dirait qu'elle appréhende mon explication autant qu'elle désire l'entendre. Au fond, j'en viens à me tâter sur le risque que je lui fais prendre en lui partageant tout ceci. On est désormais loin de la période où je cachais et niais tout en bloc.

Regarde où tout cela nous a mené, Eléonore.

— Si Joey m'en veut, c'est notamment parce que j'ai commis un acte irréparable et que je ne lui ai pas dit parce que je flippais de sa réaction.

A repousser le moment où je vais déclencher la bombe, je sens la tension monter, aussi bien dans mon corps qu'à travers le sien. Elle retient sa respiration depuis quelques secondes.

— Téa, est-ce que tu te souviens de la gérante du Tam-Tam ?

Selon mes souvenirs, nous n'avons jamais abordé le sujet ensemble. Il n'y a qu'une fois où je l'ai vue au bar et c'est le soir où j'ai rendu la chaîne du vélo cassé de Joey. Un détail si infime que je doute qu'elle se rappelle. De plus, quand Eléonore et moi avons entrepris de déplacer le corps de Yoshida hors du garde-meuble, Téa n'a pas été conviée à notre petite fête.

— Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose, bredouille-t-elle en frottant son index sur la tempe.

_Et maintenant, quoi ? Tu vas lui lâcher de but en blanc que tu l'as tuée ?_

Je resserre mon poing contre ma cuisse et déglutis. Evidemment qu'il n'existe pas de bonne manière de lui annoncer une telle chose. Cependant, je suis agréablement surprise de savoir que les garçons ont gardé le secret durant tout ce temps pour me protéger.

— Téa, avant tout, tu dois savoir que si les autres ne t'en ont pas parlé, ce n'est pas contre toi.

Ses traits se durcissent brusquement.

— J'ai du mal à te suivre.

Mon dos se décolle du mur, je mets un point d'honneur à me tenir droite devant elle et baisse le regard quelques secondes avant de l'ancrer dans ses yeux bleus, presque blancs par l'éclairage nocturne.

— Téa, il y a une semaine, ou deux - peut-être trois ?

Je secoue la tête pour chasser ce calcul débile. Le temps me parait si flou de nos jours.

— Bref, la patronne du Tam-Tam était en possession d'une vidéo surveillance.

— Une vidéo ?

J'opine avant de lui expliquer le soir où Zoé et moi avons déplacé son corps inerte - et pourtant toujours en vie. Je continue ensuite sur la partie où ses amis de toujours ont entrepris de m'aider et termine enfin sur ma dernière visite dans le bar, partie fatale de mon récit. Son visage s'écarquille, s'assombrit et se tort de spasmes à l'écoute des détails que je lui sers en petites quantités. Néanmoins, je passe sous silence les attouchements d'Eléonore sur Joey, détail important de ses reproches. Je considère que certaines choses doivent rester secrètes.

— Yugi le sait... ? est la première question qui lui vient.

La peur voile ses yeux, dorme sa bouche, secoue ses épaules et font danser ses jambes. Elle piétine sur place sans s'en apercevoir. De toutes les interrogations que suscitent mes aveux, ce qui importe le plus à son cœur, ce sont donc les intentions de son ami Yugi. Leur amitié est définitivement trop confuse pour moi.

— Oui, il le sait depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il cherche à m'aider.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent mais ne les franchissent que des soupirs. Elle se détourne pour examiner le décor d'un attrait déconcertant. Cette ambiance pesante me plonge dans un profond malaise. Si ma tête me hurlait de lui avouer la vérité, elle n'est plus certaine que Téa m'accorde un pardon aussi rapide que son ami.

— D'accord.

Elle se recale contre le mur et inspire fort, paupières closes. N'ayant pas bronché depuis dix minutes, je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas rêvé.

— « D'accord » ? je répète.

— Je crois en Yugi et au pharaon. S'ils veulent t'aider malgré tout, alors je ne les en empêcherai pas.

Abasourdie, je ne réagis pas immédiatement. Son discours contraste tant avec ceux qu'elle a pu avoir dans le passé. J'ai souvenir d'une Téa qui ne cessait de s'interposer entre Yugi et moi pour le prévenir d'une quelconque attaque d'Eléonore. Et maintenant, elle semble dire amen à tout, même au pire des crimes ?

— Téa, je...

Je ne sais dire si c'est le regard triste qu'elle me jette ou sa remarque qui me coupe le souffle. Ainsi, je me contente d'acquiescer simplement.

— Ce que tu as fait est horrible, peu importe tes raisons, et tu devrais le payer.

J'encaisse le coup et presse mon dos contre le mur en espérant qu'il m'avale. C'est la première personne à ne pas me ménager à ce sujet.

— C'est trop tard maintenant, te balancer mettrait en danger ceux qui sont au courant.

Une aubaine que Yugi se trouve dans cette liste restreinte.

— Désolée.

— Mais je comprends Yugi et si je lui fais confiance, alors je dois aussi apprendre à te faire confiance. C'est la base de notre amitié.

Hébétée, je la dévisage tel un ovni.

— Votre amitié est un mystère.

— Tu peux parler avec Soso, vous êtes exactement pareils que nous !

Son rire nerveux confirme les propos de Zoé. Elle m'a raconté leur prise de bec au Burger World la semaine dernière. A y regarder de plus près, il est vrai que les deux brunes partagent quelques points communs. Tant qu'elle ne se met pas à scander mon nom et des louanges du pouvoir de l'amitié, cela me convient.

— Considère ça comme une façon de te remercier pour l'autre fois.

— L'autre fois ?

— Les gars que tu as frappés quand ils se sont pris à moi.

J'ouvre la bouche en grand, me remémorant vaguement cette soirée.

— « On fait tous des erreurs », tu l'as dit toi-même, pas vrai ?

Alors que j'estimais notre chance de nous entendre quasiment nulle, Téa ne cesse de me surprendre ce soir. C'est donc grâce à ce soir où j'ai pris sa défense qu'elle décide de m'accorder sa clémence ? J'ai du mal à saisir si c'est une bonne chose ou pas. Notre conversation tourne court quand nous nous apercevons de l'heure tardive. Nous décidons d'un commun accord de retourner ensemble jusqu'à la gare la plus proche avant de rentrer chez nous. Sur le quai de la gare, tandis qu'elle s'apprête à partie, je saisis l'occasion de lui demander une faveur :

— Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Joey que je suis sincèrement désolée ?

Peut-être l'a-t-il compris à mes messages et qu'il refuse simplement de me revoir, mais venant d'une amie, je prie pour qu'il change d'avis. Comme si elle s'attendait à une telle demande de ma part, Téa affiche un sourire amusé et m'envoie un signe de la main.

— Tu lui diras en face. Crois-moi, cela m'étonnerait qu'il tienne très longtemps !

A cet instant, le vrombissement du tram s'élève dans mon dos. Je n'ai pas le temps de la remercier et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit qu'elle a d'ores et déjà disparu dans la foule.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avec seulement deux heures de sommeil emmagasinées. Entre le pistolet braqué sur moi et mes aveux à Téa, impossible de fermer l'œil plus de deux secondes. Au bord du lit, je croise mon téléphone portable fissuré. J'ai longuement hésité à composer le numéro de Kaiba pour lui demander des comptes, mais son regard perçant surgit aussitôt dans mon esprit. Qu'ai-je pu faire en mon absence pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte ?

— Ma chérie ? appelle ma mère au pied des escaliers. Tu vas être en retard !

Un sursaut me tire définitivement de mon lit. Devant le grand miroir, j'enfile mon uniforme scolaire et coiffe mes cheveux. Aujourd'hui, je n'attendrai pas le passage de Joey dans la rue commerçante. Les conseils de Monsieur Sanpei ont fini par me convaincre que le temps nous réunirait tôt ou tard. Enfin, ça ou une autre tentative de le croiser dans ses endroits habituels. Une couche de mascara sur les cils, j'attrape mon sac de cours et dévale les marches, prête à bondir dehors.

— Lorène ?

Une main sur la poignée, je me fige, surprise d'être interrompue par ma mère. Les cernes sous ses yeux semblent plus profonds que la veille. Elle a l'air drôlement fatiguée, j'espère que son patron ne la surcharge pas trop en ce moment. Le sachet qu'elle me tend me tire de mes réflexions.

— Je t'ai préparé ton déjeuner, je ne serai pas là quand tu rentreras ce soir.

Voilà qui répond partiellement à ma question.

— Tout va bien ? je m'enquiers, tracassée.

Elle réprime un bâillement et étire difficilement son dos.

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas, ce sont juste les projets de l'équipe qui s'accumulent. Ils me donnent de plus en plus de responsabilité, c'est une bonne chose !

Loin de douter des compétences de ma mère, je trouve cette soudaine surcharge plutôt étonnante. Jamais depuis notre déménagement au Japon je ne l'ai vue dans un tel état.

— D'accord... je gémis en baissant les yeux sur la poignée. Merci pour le repas.

Dès que je déverrouille la porte, elle s'avance pour m'embrasser le front. Son élan d'affectionne me paralyse quelques secondes. Elle n'a pas agi de la sorte envers moi depuis...

— C'est à moi de te remercier d'être une fille aussi géniale. Si tu savais comme je m'inquiétais d'être une bonne mère.

— Une bonne mère ?

— Je sais que tu penses qu'ils t'ont abandonnée et qu'ils n'existent plus pour toi. Cependant, je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.

Sa main caresse mon épaule à travers ma veste d'uniforme. Elle semble parler un dialecte que je ne saisis pas. Jamais auparavant je n'avais abordé le sujet de mon adoption. Je n'étais au courant de rien il y a encore un mois !

A moins que...

— Allez, file sinon tu risques d'être en retard par ma faute ! s'exclame-t-elle d'un ton si enjoué que j'abandonne l'idée de la contredire.

Eléonore lui en a parlé.

— Passe une bonne journée, maman.

D'abord Kaiba, maintenant ma mère, combien d'événements importants ai-je manqué pendant mon escapade au Royaume des Ombres ? Cette impression étrange de vivre dans le corps d'une inconnue devient de plus en plus insupportable. Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fait au rythme de ma playlist. C'est l'unique moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas m'énerver à chaque fois que je croise une de ces fichues affiches sur l'affrontement de ce week-end. A chaque poster arraché et écrasé en boule, une autre pointe le bout de son nez sur un mur voisin. A ce rythme, j'aurais achevé ma mission que Yugi sera déjà proclamé roi des jeux.

— C'est déprimant...

La veille, j'avais prévu de revoir mon deck avant de recevoir l'invitation de Téa et la catastrophe qui s'en est suivie. Au final, mes cartes hibernent au fond de mon sac depuis plus d'une semaine. A part les monstres qui m'ont aidé à m'enfuir du Royaume des Ombres, je suis incapable de citer le nom d'une autre créature de mon jeu. Engagée dans la rue de l'école, au beau milieu de la marée orange et verte d'uniformes, je repère un visage familier au niveau du portail. Je m'apprête à héler Zoé de la main quand je remarque qu'elle discute avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne me faut pas plus de deux secondes pour reconnaitre cette silhouette svelte, l'uniforme de Domino et sa coupe en pointe.

— Tristan ? je m'interroge à voix basse pour ne pas attirer leur attention.

Mon pas ralentit, m'attirant les râles des étudiants dans mon dos. Que fiche-t-il ici alors que les cours débutent à la même heure chez eux ? Zoé semble plongée dans une intense réflexion tandis que son vis-à-vis ouvre et ferme frénétiquement la bouche. A cause du brouhaha ambiant, je n'entends rien de leur conversation. Intriguée, je ne résiste pas bien longtemps à l'envie de m'immiscer dans leur petit groupe.

— Bonjour ?

Comme je m'en doutais, Tristan s'interrompt immédiatement et se pince les lèvres. Zoé tente de paraître naturelle, mais son partenaire vient définitivement de la trahir.

Ils parlaient de moi.

— H-Hé ! Lorène, ça fait un bail j'ai l'impression !

A mon tour de faire comme si de rien était, je lui retourne le sourire qu'il m'envoie.

— Ouais, tu dates, mec ! Alors, tu cherches à t'inscrire à Flem ?

Voyant clair dans mon jeu, mon amie tapote doucement mon épaule du dos de sa main.

— Il m'a demandé si on allait ensemble au Kaiba Dome ce week-end.

Sa voix est assurée, mais j'émets tout de même une réserve sur un potentiel mensonge. Ils pouvaient très bien en convenir par message plutôt que de risquer de mettre le président du club d'embellissement en retard.

— Oh, je vois.

— Quelle est ta réponse ? poursuit Tristan, la mâchoire beaucoup trop serrée pour être détendu.

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, il faudra le demander aux autres. J'imagine que Joey vient avec nous ?

Belle tactique pour dévier mon attention vers le blondinet, très technique mais efficace. Tristan réprime un grognement et s'efforce de garder le sourire. Il n'est visiblement pas à l'aise en ma présence.

— O-Ouais, sûrement.

La cloche retentit, les jeunes autour de nous s'empressent de rejoindre la cour. Sauvé par le gong. Je jurerai même avoir entendu un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de la bouche du brun.

— On se voit plus tard !

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour se faufiler contre le courant. Dommage, j'aurais eu quelques questions à lui poser. Zoé m'intime de la suivre en direction des casiers.

— On y va ?

Bien que j'obtempère, je ne compte pas la laisser filer aussi facilement. Elle me doit une petite explication.

— Alors... Finalement, lui et toi c'est officiel ? je chantonne tandis que nous pressons le pas.

Son regard reste rivé droit devant elle, imperturbable.

— On est officiellement amis.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée devant son attitude entêtée.

— Vous êtes autant amis que mon esprit est sain.

* * *

A la fin des cours, la boite de réception de mon téléphone s'avère inchangée. Toujours pas de réponse de Joey. J'espère que Yugi et Téa plaideront en ma faveur, le temps s'allonge à chaque fois que je vérifie ma messagerie. Dans une des rues adjacentes du lycée, je récupère une énième affiche et l'enfonce rageusement dans mon sac. Je commence sérieusement à envisager de m'en servir comme matériel de récupération, voire de papier-peint. Ils en ont imprimé des tonnes ma parole !

Ce soir, pas de _konbini_, en atteste un aimable message d'Haiyama qui me conseille vivement de me reposer. Zoé étant occupée avec son propre boulot d'étudiante, je me retrouve seule et complètement libre.

Cette simple pensée suffit à me comprimer l'estomac. D'habitude, j'aurai proposé à Joey de passer la soirée à flâner sur les quais de Flem. Mon talon butte nerveusement contre le mur sur lequel je me suis appuyée.

— Il me manque cet idiot...

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire... ?

_Lorène, on pourrait…_

Pour l'empêcher de terminer sa pensée, je claque des doigts et me redresse brusquement.

— Un petit tour au Card Center de Domino me fera le plus grand bien !

Le but de mon exclamation étant d'interrompre Eléonore dans son élan, une poignée d'inconnus m'ayant entendu se tournent dans ma direction et me dévisagent. Une désagréable chaleur m'envahit, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je vais devoir affronter les mêmes regards samedi... Sans perdre une seconde de plus, j'enfile mes écouteurs et m'oriente vers la ville voisine. Après tout, être en froid avec un mec de Domino ne m'interdit pas d'y mettre les pieds.

Une fine couche orangée recouvre le ciel lorsque je m'enfonce dans les rues animées de la citée. Des groupes de jeunes, souvent vêtus d'uniformes écoliers, se forment dans tous les coins. De loin, je les envie légèrement. J'ai l'impression que ma dernière sortie entre amis remonte à des lustres. Ironiquement, il m'est possible d'emprunter la rue où se trouve le café de Joey pour rallier le Card Center. Il n'a sûrement pas envie de me voir, auquel cas il m'aurait déjà rappelée. Mais si je n'essaie pas de lui expliquer les raisons de mes actes, jamais je n'aurais la chance d'obtenir son pardon. A l'intersection, je décide de succomber à la curiosité et de m'enfoncer dans ce passage. A pas de loup, je m'approche de la vitrine et ralentis drastiquement pour observer l'intérieur du pub. J'ai beau plisser les yeux au maximum, pas la moindre trace d'un grand blond au t-shirt rouge. On dirait qu'il ne travaille pas ici ce soir.

— Dommage… je souffle, déçue.

Si seulement je ne rendais pas tout si compliqué.

La vue du centre commercial abritant le Card Center me remet du baume au cœur. A défaut de devenir la meilleure duelliste de ce pays, j'aimerais ne pas me ridiculiser face à Yugi. Le pas pressé, je m'engouffre à l'intérieur du bâtiment et rejoins le premier étage. Là encore, les posters de l'événement tapissent les quatre pans ainsi que les étagères. Malheureusement, cela m'étonnerait que je sois autorisée à les retirer. Les allées sont remplies de collégiens surexcités. En les contournant pour atteindre une étagère débordant de boosters, je ne rate aucune miette de leur débat sur le duelliste le plus puissant entre Seto Kaiba et Yugi Muto.

— Tu n'y connais rien ! S'écrie le premier. Kaiba le défonce avec ses dragons blancs aux yeux bleus !

Le second ne dissimule pas son amusement et lui rit au nez.

— C'est toi le noob ! Pourquoi on ne l'a jamais vu gagner contre Yugi si c'est le meilleur ?

— Parce qu'il est trop occupé à réaliser des équipements trop cools pour prendre sa revanche, zebi ! Puis il a quoi de plus ce Yugi ? Il fait que jouer aux cartes avec son collier émo bizarre !

... Non pas que j'ai envie d'entrer en débat avec des enfants, mais rien ne va dans tout ce qu'ils clament.

D'un œil distrait, j'observe les paquets de cartes et repère une boite spécialisée dans les monstres lumières et une autre sur les guerriers. Cependant, un ensemble de cartes démons captive mon intérêt. Mes doigts effleurent les illustrations noires et violettes quand une voix surgit dans mon esprit.

« On a tous notre identité de jeu. »

« Tu comptes vraiment changer de deck ? »

« Toi, ce sont les anges et les cartes lumières. »

Je me fige en me rappelant ce que Joey m'avait répondu le jour où je désirais varier mes ressources. Soudain, les bambins dans mon dos reprennent de plus belle.

— Vous avez eu des places pour samedi ?

— Ouais, mon père m'en a dégoté trois.

— La chance ! Je suis allé sur le site et il n'en restait plus!

Par pitié, j'aurais espéré que cet événement fasse un flop complet pour heurter la fierté de Kaiba.

Mon instinct m'intime de ne pas m'attarder dans le magasin, d'attraper l'une des boites et de passer en caisse. Mes jambes refusent toutefois d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Mes oreilles persistent à écouter leur discussion.

— Puis c'est qui cette fille que Yugi va affronter ?

— Aucune idée ! Personne la connait, elle va se faire écraser en moins de trois tours !

— Ça valait pas le coup de payer si cher si elle se fait défoncer aussi vite...

Tout compte fait, je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré rester une totale inconnue.

— Je sais, j'y vais pas pour le spectacle, ça va être nul de toute façon. Je veux juste une photo avec Yugi !

— Ramène-moi un autographe !

— Tu peux toujours courir, tu n'avais qu'à avoir des places !

Je grimace. Pauvre Yugi, lui qui déteste être au centre de l'attention, ma future défaite risque de lui porter défaut. Finalement, il vaut mieux perdre rapidement plutôt que de surmonter une vague de bambins amoureux de cartes à jouer. Probablement lassés d'attendre au beau milieu du rayon, le groupe se résout à quitter le magasin, me libérant de leurs remarques désobligeantes.

— La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, hein... je maugrée en m'emparant de la boite illustrées d'anges lumineux.

Heureusement, personne dans le Card Shop ne m'a reconnue, pas même le caissier, visiblement enchanté de perdre une soirée à servir des clients qui sont, pour la majorité, des gamins. Je suis sûre que Joey se serait fait un plaisir de se vanter de ma présence dans ce magasin, juste pour m'embêter. Mes doigts se resserrent sur le sachet en plastique fournit par la boutique. Suis-je réellement en train de regretter quelque chose que je suis supposée détester uniquement par l'intervention de Joey ? Derrière les portes automatiques, je secoue vivement la tête pour chasser ces pensées. De l'indépendance et un peu de shopping, c'est tout ce qu'il me faut.

Au pied de l'immeuble, perdue dans la mare de gens, je sens des picotements me chatouiller les jambes. Instinctivement, je m'arrête et balaye la place du regard.

Quoi ?

_J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe._

La nuit commence à tomber, je ferai mieux de rejoindre la gare au plus vite pour ne pas rentrer trop tard. Envoyant valser les appréhensions d'Eléonore, je décide de garder le contrôle de mes jambes et de m'enfoncer dans la ville. Cette fois, pas d'arrêt au café pour vérifier que Joey y travaille, je fixe droit devant moi et m'efforce de ne pas zigzaguer à la recherche d'affiches à décrocher.

— J'irais bien faire une escale au _konbini_ pour me prendre de quoi manger... je songe à haute voix.

Après tout, le détour ne sera pas conséquent, le Seven Eleven n'est pas si loin de Domino City. Ainsi, je me retrouve à m'orienter dans des quartiers moins bondés en quête de nourriture. Soudain, alors que je m'engage dans une rue de prime abord paisible, des crampes m'esquintent violemment les jambes.

_Ne va pas plus loin._

Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Je m'apprête à repousser sa tentative de prise de contrôle quand une ombre au loin attire mon attention.

_Ecoute-moi._


	86. L'Expiation - Chapitre 86

Alors que je m'enfonce dans une rue à la frontière de Domino pour rejoindre le Seven Eleven, Eléonore me fige les jambes pour m'empêcher de m'aventurer plus loin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu...

— Hé, mais c'est notre vieille amie ! raille l'ombre qui m'intriguait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Une voix grave et enchantée, j'ai du mal à l'identifier jusqu'à ce qu'une dégaine aux traits tirés se détache de la pénombre. Ses cheveux blancs et courts tirés en queue-de-rat ajoutés à ses multiples piercings m'intiment que j'aurais sûrement dû regagner la gare.

— Hirutani ?

Qu'est-ce que ce type vient foutre dans les parages à une heure pareille ? Un souvenir éclaire subitement mon visage. Zoé... Elle m'avait raconté qu'Eléonore est revenue rouée de coups d'une entrevue avec ce type. C'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on se tire, pas vrai ? Je peux savoir pourquoi il m'a suivie ?

_Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, on devrait se tirer d'ici._

Au contraire, je crois justement que c'est le moment parfait pour aborder le sujet.

— Eh bien sache que je suis ravi de te revoir. Quelle coïncidence de se croiser dans un endroit aussi... atypique.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son survêtement, Hirutani arbore une démarche nonchalante. Il n'hésite pas à s'approcher dans ma direction d'un pas assuré, si bien que je recule, par précaution.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit le fruit du hasard, je bredouille, tâtonnant mon sac à la recherche de mon téléphone portable.

Ma remarque lui provoque un rire mauvais. Je jette de nerveux coups d'œil au-dessus de mon épaule. Si je courais jusqu'au carrefour le plus proche, je pourrais peut-être le semer parmi les passants.

— Tu as raison, déclare-t-il sur un ton léger. Je mourrai d'envie de te revoir, ma belle. Il faut dire que notre arrangement m'a plutôt bien amusé.

Arrangement ? Je pensais qu'on s'était battue contre lui !

_C'est ce que j'ai essayé de t'expliquer l'autre jour. Ce n'est pas contre lui que je me suis battue, mais avec lui._

Avec lui ? Depuis quand on trempe dans les yankees, nous ?

— Ce type était complètement défiguré après notre passage, je trouve qu'on forme une belle équipe !

L'entendre louer mes habilités au combat me donne une nausée carabinée. Je saisis mieux la raison pour laquelle je n'ai accès à aucun souvenir de la semaine précédente. Ne me dites pas que j'ai encore tué quelqu'un ?

Voyant que je ne compte pas partager ses compliments, Hirutani reprend de plus belle :

— Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai honoré ma part du marché. On s'est occupés de lui.

Mon sang se glace et ma vision s'assombrit sous une soudaine chute de tension. Instinctivement, j'appuie ma main contre le mur le plus proche pour ne pas céder. De qui parle-t-il ? De qui s'est-il occupé ?

— Allons, ma belle, tu avais l'air plus enjouée quand tu m'as demandé de casser la gueule à ce mec. Je pensais que tu me sauterais au cou !

Son rire autant que sa défaine me tordent les intestins. C'est un cauchemar, je dois me réveiller au plus vite.

— Q-Qui ?

Mes lèvres tremblent, je tâche de retrouver l'équilibre et abandonne mon appui de fortune. J'imagine immédiatement le père de Joey roué de coups par cet ignoble personnage accompagné de sa bande d'affreux.

— Hein ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? Ce petit jeune aux longs cheveux blancs !

Cheveux blancs ? Jeune ? Il n'y a qu'une personne correspondant à ses critères et ce n'est pas le père de Joey.

Bakura ?

— Ce type a essayé de se défendre, mais on lui a réglé son compte. Je t'en prie, ce n'était vraiment rien.

A cet instant, le plus surprenant n'est pas d'avoir commandité le règlement de compte entre Hirutani et Bakura, c'est l'absence de réaction de ce dernier. Bakura, du moins l'esprit de l'anneau du Millénium, n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, même par des brutes comme lui.

Par contre, cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi Eléonore lui a demandé une telle chose.

_— Merci._

— Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir était pour moi.

_J'ai du mal à croire qu'il se soit déplacé dans l'unique but de nous l'annoncer._

Etrangement, je partage le même avis. La lueur lubrique dans ses yeux, accentuée par l'éclairage nocturne, m'effraie un peu. Il est temps de déguerpir, tant pis pour le _konbini_.

— Bon bah... Bonne soirée !

A peine lui ai-je tourné le dos qu'une main froide et ferme s'abat sur mon épaule. Je me mords la langue pour ne pas crier.

— Une minute. Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va s'arrêter là ?

Le claquement de sa langue contre son palais me provoque un frisson de la tête aux pieds.

— J'ai déjà perdu Wheeler, je ne compte pas perdre un autre atout dans mon groupe. Même si on aime pas trop inviter les filles, tu fais partie de la famille, désormais.

Pour être honnête, j'ai déjà deux familles et c'est assez compliqué pour en rajouter une couche. D'un coup sec, je tente de me libérer de l'emprise d'Hirutani.

— Désolée, ça s'arrête là. Je dois y aller !

L'empressement dans ma voix trahit mon état de frayeur. Il profite d'une seconde d'hésitation pour encadrer mes épaules et m'empêcher d'avancer. Mon cœur s'emballe si fort qu'il me compresse la cage thoracique.

_Laisse-moi le contrôle, je m'en charge !_

Un élan de lucidité me retient d'accepter.

Non, la dernière fois qu'on a fait ça, j'ai...

_Lorène, on n'a pas le choix !_

On l'aurait eu si tu n'avais pas... !

Une masse me percute l'arrière du genou. Déséquilibrée, je tombe à quatre-pattes tandis qu'Hirutani me presse les bras. Je ne peux plus bouger, cette position réveille certaines douleurs de la prétendue bagarre.

— Ne m'oblige pas à devenir méchant. Je déteste maltraiter les jolies minettes dans ton style.

La poigne qui agrippe mes cheveux m'indiquent le contraire. Différencier la souffrance provoquée par Hirutani et celle des crampes d'Eléonore devient impossible. Mon cerveau ne procède plus rien, trop choqué pour réagir. Des fourmis me masquent la vue, des vrombissements bouchent mes tympans, si bien que sa voix se déforme et s'étouffe au fil des secondes.

— Enfoiré !

Une bouffée de fraicheur envahit mon corps lorsque les sales pates d'Hirutani relâchent mes épaules. Un gémissement accompagné d'insultes résonne durement dans mes oreilles. Genoux à terre et une main contre ma poitrine, je peine à saisir l'ampleur de la situation. Je me contente de fixer le bitume dans l'espoir de calmer mes palpitations afin de ne pas claquer aussi bêtement.

— C'est quoi ton problème ?!

Leurs hurlements me brisent la tête.

— Tu vas le regretter, on discutait business !

— Te fous pas de ma gueule !

Le fracas d'un poing contre une mâchoire ponctue son exclamation.

— Hé, viens on se tire.

Sur le coup, je ne saisis pas qu'il m'adresse la parole. Une silhouette faisant irruption dans mon champ de vision l'arrache définitivement de ma léthargie. Mon cœur tambourine de plus belle dès que mes yeux croisent les prunelles brunes de mon sauveur.

— Joey... ?

Je frotte mes paupières et étale un peu plus mon mascara pour vérifier que ce n'est pas une hallucination. Mais non, il est bien là, debout devant moi. Dans mon dos, je remarque un Hirutani assommé, allongé sur le sol. Un bruit mécanique me ramène à Joey. Le regard vacillant de mon bourreau à moi, il arrête l'arrière de sa bécane à un mètre de ma position.

— Allez, dépêche-toi de monter.

Le son de sa voix semble provenir d'un autre monde. Depuis combien de temps ne l'ai-je pas entendu ?

Samedi. Cela ne fait pas même une semaine que j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à un revenant d'outre-tombe. Trop occupée à le fixer lui et son vélo rafistolé, je ne réagis pas jusqu'à ce qu'un râle s'élève dans mon dos. Hirutani ne va pas tarder à se relever et quand ce moment arrivera, nous allons tous en prendre pour notre grade. Tant bien que mal, je me redresse sur mes jambes, chancelantes à cause du précédent coup de pieds, et grimpe sur l'attache de la bicyclette prévue au transport de colis. Un dernier coup d'œil pour le bandit et Joey donne l'impulsion pour s'élancer dans le sens opposé. Naturellement, je m'accroche à ses hanches afin de me maintenir en équilibre.

Un détail omis quelques minutes plus tôt me saute désormais aux yeux : il porte toujours son uniforme de serveur.

M'a-t-il vue passer devant le café ? J'ai pourtant cru qu'il n'y travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Intriguée, je taquine des doigts le tissu de son t-shirt rouge tandis qu'il pédale à travers Domino City. A aucun moment je ne cherche à entamer la discussion. Pour dire quoi, exactement ?

« Désolée de t'avoir touchée sans ton autorisation. »

« Désolée d'avoir tué cette femme et d'avoir cherché à le cacher. »

« Tu savais que j'ai aussi envoyé le père de Kageyama au Royaume des Ombres parce qu'il menaçait de m'arrêter pour l'incendie de mon lycée. »

Je déglutis aussitôt. Tout le monde l'a déjà oublié, du moins je l'espère. Les paysages défilent à une vitesse folle. Au fond de moi, je souhaite qu'il se trompe de chemin, voire que des travaux inopinés bloquent la rue et qu'il soit obligé d'emprunter un chemin plus long. Ou pire, nous pourrions croiser la route d'un duelliste avide de victoire. Nous ne nous adressons pas la parole, pourtant ce moment semble être le plus paisible et reposant que j'ai vécu ces dernières semaines. Mon visage se déforme d'une grimace en songeant aux mains d'Hirutani.

C'était moins une.

_Nous aurions pu nous en sortir sans l'intervention de ce nigaud._

Pour faire quoi hein ? L'abattre de sang-froid ? Parce que c'est tout ce dont nous sommes capables. Je te promets qu'une fois rentrée, tu vas devoir t'expliquer sur pas mal de choses.

_Es-tu enfin résolue à me croire ?_

Croire... Peut-être pas, mais je déciderais si cela valait le coup de me mettre autant dans la merde.

Le deux-roues s'engage dans une rue plutôt pentue, je reconnais du coin de l'œil la rue commerçante. Alors Joey a choisi de me ramener chez moi ? Quelle délicate attention. A l'approche de mon domicile, une désagréable chaleur traverse mes veines. Je redoute déjà l'instant où mes pieds toucheront le sol et qu'il n'aura plus de raison de trainer par ici.

— On y est, déclare-t-il en freinant devant le portail.

J'aspire une grande quantité d'air avant de descendre du vélo et de le contourner. Ma mine n'est sûrement pas glorieuse après cette journée forte en émotions, bien qu'elle n'égale pas mon altercation avec Kaiba et son garde du corps.

— M-Merci, je balbutie en réajustant mon uniforme scolaire.

Vas-y Lorène, lance-toi. C'est le moment. Si tu ne dis rien, il va forcément penser qu'il n'a rien à faire ici.

— Jo-

— Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec Hirutani ? demande-t-il nonchalamment.

Prise de cours, je hoquette et ravale mes mots. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il prenne la parole et encore moins qu'il plante son regard dans le mien. Cela fait un moment que je ne me suis pas attardée sur ses yeux bruns. Dans ceux-ci se dégagent toutefois une certaine retenue.

— Il m'a suivie, je crois, je souffle, bras croisés sous ma poitrine.

Joey oscille nerveusement dans tous les sens. Je me demande ce qui se trame dans sa tête.

— Mais pourquoi ? Il a parlé de business, qu'est-ce que vous avez trafiqué ensemble ?

Pas le temps d'accuser le coup, maintenant que je suis au courant des manigances d'Eléonore, je me sens obligée de tout lui raconter. Non sans reprendre mon souffle, je lui répète en détails ma conversation avec Hirutani, insistant sur le fait que je n'en ai gardé aucun souvenir. D'abord attentif, Joey semble de plus en plus agité au fil de mon récit.

— Putain c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu en cours, grogne-t-il, les poings serrés le long du corps.

Impossible de tenir davantage, je baisse le regard vers la chaussée. Pauvre Bakura, il ne méritait décemment pas ça. Les lèvres pincées, je m'efforce de lui démontrer ma sincérité.

— J'irai tout lui expliquer et m'excuser par la même occasion.

— Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée avec vos deux esprits détraqués ?

Sa réponse sèche me perde dans la signification de ses mots. Quand il mentionne « deux esprits détraqués », fait-il allusion à celui de l'anneau du Millénium et d'Eléonore ? Ou bien elle et moi ? En l'état, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

— Mh...

— Et toi, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendue ? Cela aurait pu très mal tourner !

A sa tête, je comprends qu'il n'est pas près de se calmer. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher cette tempête blonde de s'abattre sur moi. Les doigts emmêlés dans les plis de ma jupe courte, je cherche un moyen de me justifier.

— Bordel et va pas me dire que tu ne sais pas te battre, tu t'es parfaitement défendue contre lui et ses gars l'autre fois !

Je relève brusquement le visage vers le sien. L'autre fois ? Il doit sous-entendre notre combat dans le hangar pour sauver Sérénity. Son raisonnement est plutôt logique. Pourtant, il omet un détail capital.

— J'utilisais la force d'Eléonore pour me battre. Puis ce type pointait une arme contre nous ! j'ajoute avec énergie.

— Cela aurait pu très mal se terminer si je n'étais pas intervenu.

Dans son besoin de me faire la morale, j'entrevois une fenêtre pour lui adresser mes excuses. Le dos courbé, je joins mes mains en prière et inspire :

— Je suis désolée et je te remercie de m'avoir porté secours.

Mais je ne peux pas me contenter de ça, lui non plus.

— Je n'ai pas réagi contre Hirutani parce que je voulais éviter de... de lui faire subir la même chose qu'à Madame Yoshida.

— Dommage, c'est le seul qui le mériterait, bougonne-t-il si bas que j'ai failli ne pas l'entendre.

Tant de désinvolture me met sur le cul. Les mains toujours collées, je me redresse et lui adresse un regard surpris.

— Ecoute, j'ai discuté avec Téa et Yugi. Je sais que vous vous êtes vus récemment.

Au moins, j'ai la confirmation que ces deux-là sont de confiance. En un sens, cela enlève un léger poids de ma poitrine.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit non plus pour Téa.

Ma grimace l'intime à expliquer sa pensée.

— Tu l'as défendue devant ces abrutis. Apparemment, c'était peu avant le jeu des ombres.

Mes traits se détendent, je me rappelle cette soirée. D'ailleurs, Téa m'a dit :

« Considère ça comme une façon de te remercier pour l'autre fois. Les gars que tu as frappés quand ils se sont pris à moi. »

Plus le temps passe, plus je me bénis d'avoir enfin pris une bonne décision ces dernières semaines.

— Elle m'a aussi raconté qu'ils voulaient que tu m'appelles pour me piéger.

Ce détail est si anodin que j'ai failli l'oublier. Je hausse naturellement les épaules.

— Tu comptes m'énumérer le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu éviter que tu te fasses mal ? je demande dans une tentative de faire de l'humour.

Malheureusement, il affiche une mine bien plus que sérieuse. Son comportement tranche brutalement avec tout ce que j'ai pu expérimenter de lui ces quelques mois.

— Je crois pas que ça valait le coup, si tu veux mon avis.

— Je sais, je rétorque aussitôt. Je suis désolée de t'avoir tout caché pendant tout ce temps. J'ai me charger de tout toute seule et je me suis embourbée dans un trou tellement énorme que je ne savais plus comment m'en sortir !

Mes bras s'agitent sous la pression de mon cœur. Quelque part, je redoute que cette conversation scelle notre relation une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Tu comptais vraiment te cacher derrière Kaiba ?

Les précédentes nausées resurgissent à l'écoute de ce nom interdit.

— Kaiba ? je répète avec véhémence. Ne te fous pas de moi, ce grand con a tout dissimulé pour me faire chanter. Il veut que j'affronte Yugi à tout prix et maintenant il me menace de... !

L'image de ce pistolet chargé à quelques mètres apparait dans mon esprit et me coupe le souffle. Bien joué, Kaiba, tu parviens à me remonter des traumatismes dont je ne me souvenais même pas.

— Téa nous a raconté pour le flingue. Tu ne devrais plus t'approcher de Mokuba, cet obsédé des dragons est clairement dérangé, ce n'est pas nouveau.

Au moins, notre haine commune envers Seto Kaiba ne peut que nous rapprocher.

— Qu'est-ce que Téa ne vous a pas raconté ?

Cette question lancée un peu aléatoirement a pour effet de le rendre encore plus nerveux. Je ne saisis pas la raison de ce changement d'attitude jusqu'à ce qu'il me signale :

— E-Elle n'a rien dit au sujet du moment où j'étais endormi.

A cet instant, je crois que ma peau est sur le point de fondre tant mon visage brûle de honte. Mes mains deviennent instantanément moites et de la sueur se forme dans le bas de mon dos. Je ne suis clairement pas préparée à cette discussion. Ainsi, dans le doute, je me cambre à nouveau pour lui présenter mes excuses.

— Désolée, désolée, désolée !

Le nez vers le sol, je ferme les yeux pour contenir un maximum mon embarras. C'est alors qu'un léger pouffement me parvient. Je lève le menton et tombe alors sur son visage empourpré et ses oreilles rougies. Lui non plus ne parait pas très à l'aise à ce sujet.

— Et dire que je pourrais porter plainte, bafouille-t-il, une main enfoncée dans son épaisse chevelure.

Il est tout de même craquant dans cet état. Au fond de mon être, je peux sentir les spasmes d'Eléonore face à mes pensées.

— Pouvoir envoyer en prison son ex-copine, ça doit être sympa, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien que mes mots aient été choisis avec précaution, mon cœur accuse le coup. J'ai enfin sorti le mot banni : ex-copine . C'est sûrement audacieux voire complètement stupide de ma part de le lâcher maintenant, mais il faut que je sache comment il nous considère désormais. Surpris, il cligne trois fois des paupières puis me fixe d'un air ahuri.

— J-Je... C'est pas mon genre de...

Le sourire victorieux que je lui adresse n'est qu'une façade. Je sais pertinemment qu'il a capté mon sous-entendu et qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment se sortir de ce pétrin.

— Je plaisante, je chantonne avant de reporter mon attention sur la façade éteinte de ma maison. Bon, il commence à se faire tard.

Mon esprit tâche de se concentrer sur toutes les épreuves qu'il me reste à affronter, comme la colère de Seto Kaiba. A côté d'elle, tous mes soucis de cœur font pâle figure. Joey, quant à lui, se font dans un silence qui ne lui ressemble pas. Est-ce donc à cela que faisait allusion Téa la veille ? Dans ma contemplation du grand blond, un détail qui m'avait perturbé plutôt refait soudainement surface :

— Tu étais de service ? je l'interroge en désignant son uniforme rouge et noir.

Mon changement de sujet semble le ravir. Il acquiesce aussitôt.

— Ouaip, j'aurais dû assurer la fermeture, mais j'ai aperçu Hirutani trainer devant le café après ton passage.

Alors il m'avait remarqué sur mon retour ? C'est bien ma vaine, mais difficile de dissimuler mon contentement.

— Donc tu as tout laissé en plan ?

— Je ne résiste jamais à l'envie de sauver une demoiselle en détresse, c'est mon boulot, dit-il fièrement, poings contre ses hanches. Puis mon collègue me couvre.

— Celui qui force sur le sucre ? j'enchaine du tac au tac.

— Comment tu...

Son visage s'éclaire et se ferme sous le souvenir de cette soirée. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

— Tu as raison, je vais y aller avant qu'il ne fasse jour.

Son ton léger dédramatise la situation, j'opine ses propos et recule d'un pas dans mon allée, sans le quitter des yeux.

— Merci encore.

— Evite juste de ne pas te foutre dans d'autres histoires si tu veux que les gens te fassent confiance.

Il a soupiré d'une telle manière que son discourt parait plus ironique que moralisateur. Néanmoins, je ne doute pas qu'une partie de lui le pense réellement. Appuyée contre le portail métallique, je l'observe diriger son vélo sur la route, prêt à partir. Ma poitrine se serre quand il enjambe la selle et m'accorde un dernier regard. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point son visage était attirant. Je promène mes yeux le long de sa mâchoire saillante à ses grands bras où je rêve de me blottir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me mords la langue aux réflexions niaises qui envahissent mon esprit en ce moment.

— En fin de compte, c'était moi la plus stupide d'entre nous.

Il fixe un moment sa roue avant puis plante son regard dans le mien.

— Ne le prends pas mal, mais même si je t'apprécie en tant que duelliste, je crois bien que supporter tout ça est au-dessus de mes forces. Ces histoires de possession, c'est trop pour moi.

« Je crois bien que j'ai envie de me battre pour te récupérer. » C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à poursuivre quand une partie de moi me l'interdit. « Au-dessus de ses forces », hein ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire de mon côté ? Il peut m'envoyer toute la compassion du monde à travers ses yeux que cela ne me rassurerait pas. Il y a tellement d'autres parts de ma vie à régler, d'autres ennemis à affronter, d'autres duels à livrer, que m'épuiser à lui courir après ne remettra pas de l'ordre dans ma vie. Sous la brise de la nuit, je m'autorise à fermer les yeux et profiter une dernière fois de ces instants à deux.

Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les paupières, Joey est déjà parti, emportant avec lui toute la frustration des jours précédents.

A moins que cet apaisement vienne d'une tout autre personne.


	87. L'Expiation - Chapitre 87

— Non, pas encore !

Au-dessus de nos têtes, une vague de couleurs chaudes tapissent le ciel au-dessus du terrain d'athlétisme du lycée de Flem. La silhouette en face de moi piétine rageusement le sol. Les hologrammes créés par nos disques de duel s'effacent, redonnant à la terre sa forme naturelle. Mon compteur de points de vie indique quelques milliers tandis que celui de mon adversaire affiche un zéro catégorique.

— Tu as eu de la chance, je veux ma revanche !

Le visage partiellement masqué par ses cheveux bleutés, Kageyama clame encore et encore. Lasse, je consulte l'heure sur mon téléphone portable et refuse catégoriquement.

— C'est le troisième duel de suite qu'on livre, je t'avais dit que ce serait le dernier.

— Tu te débines, c'est ça ?!

Les bras croisés, je la dévisage d'un air dédaigneux. Dès qu'elle a eu vent de mon affrontement avec Yugi au Kaiba Dome ce week-end, notre bourreau national a proclamé que je n'étais pas légitime et se devait de le prouver. Bien que je partage son avis sur mes chances de l'emporter face au champion, ses trois défaites de suite n'ont pas entaché sa détermination. C'est aussi honorable qu'épuisant.

Sourde à ses réclamations, je détache mon disque de duel et récupère mon sac de cours, abandonné un peu plus loin.

— Je vais être en retard au boulot, je grogne à son attention.

Ses plaintes ne s'arrêtent pas là, je décide simplement de les ignorer et de chevaucher mon vélo. D'après ses dires, je ne couperai pas à une autre session de duel le lendemain, jour du grand événement.

_Cette gamine doit être masochiste._

Peut-être bien… Mais je dois bien avouer qu'elle m'a permis de me remettre dans le bain. Mon jeu est capable de tenir ceux de mes précédents adversaires, mais il n'est pas prêt à vaincre Yugi Muto. Je doute même qu'il le soit un jour. Les cheveux dans le vent, je pédale à vive allure dans les rues de la ville. Ma rencontre avec Hirutani et Joey me parait lointaine. Depuis, je n'ai pas cherché à croiser le blondinet, à la grande surprise de notre poissonnier.

— Je me demande s'il me pardonnera un jour, je songe à haute-voix.

La sensation de calme ressentie après notre discussion m'a semblé irréelle. C'est alors que j'ai commencé à réfléchir aux paroles de cette illusion au Royaume des Ombres. Les sentiments qui s'expriment à travers mon corps ne sont pas les miennes. Elles me sont étrangères et je ne le remarque que maintenant. Depuis le début, Eléonore a trafiqué mes émotions pour qu'elles ne me rongent pas. C'est pour ça que je ne ressens aucune culpabilité envers Yoshida, le père de Kageyama ou encore le père de Joey.

— Hé, attention ! me hurle un passant que je manque d'écraser.

— D-Désolée !

Impossible de me concentrer sur la route tant les réflexions tourbillonnent dans mon esprit. L'absence de compassion envers Pegasus ne me ressemble pas non plus. Tout cela n'est donc finalement que le fruit des agissements d'Eléonore.

Et par-dessus tout ça, je ne parviens pas à croire que tu aies menacé Kaiba d'assassiner Mokuba !

_C'était de la légitime défense ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ce type a menacé ta mère !_

Avant de me coucher, j'ai permis à Eléonore de s'expliquer sur l'ensemble des conneries commises durant mon absence. Il va me falloir des semaines pour réparer tous les dégâts. Je comprends désormais mieux pourquoi ma mère est si fatiguée et absente ces derniers jours. Je parierais toutes mes économies que cet abruti a pris ses menaces au pied de la lettre et a demandé à son employeur de la surcharger de travail par le biais de ses relations. J'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne trouve pas la moindre solution. Ma bicyclette achève son chemin au Seven Eleven, où Haiyama m'accueille avec son sourire habituel pour commencer mon service.

— Merci pour ton travail ! nous nous exclamons en chœur.

Avant de quitter le _konbini_ pour un repos bien mérité, je décide de vider la poubelle de notre vestiaire. Et, alors je suis sur le point d'en vider le contenu dans une benne à ordures située derrière le magasin, mon attention se porte sur une énorme quantité de papier réduit en l'état de boulettes.

— Quel gâchis, je maugrée en attrapant une des boules.

Lorsque mes doigts la déplient délicatement à la lumière d'un lampadaire urbain, je découvre l'un des nombreux posters que je chassais toute cette semaine. Stupéfaite, je vérifie le contenu de la corbeille et constate que tous les autres déchets sont des affiches publicitaires sur le duel de samedi.

— Bizarre, je ne me rappelle pas les avoir jetées…

Sur la pointe des pieds, je m'attèle à terminer ma tâche et rentre d'un pas pressé dans le _konbini_. Par chance, Haiyama semble m'attendre devant les portes automatiques.

— Tu en as mis du temps, constate-t-il d'un ton doux avant de remarquer la surprise sur mon visage. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Il y avait plein de posters à la poubelle, c'est toi ?

Ma question, maladroitement brusque, lui provoque un hoquet de surprise. Il referme son emprise sur son manteau et peine à soutenir le regard intense que je lui lance.

— O-Oui, p-pourquoi ?

Je mentirais si je n'avouais pas que cette situation m'amuse au plus haut point.

— C'est plutôt moi qui devrais poser cette question.

Il bafouille des explications inaudibles puis inspire profondément.

— Je… t'ai aperçue l'autre jour, près d'ici, tu as arraché l'affiche. Tu avais l'air contrariée alors j'ai pensé que tu ne voulais pas les voir.

Sa délicate attention me touche droit au cœur, je m'incline et le remercie chaleureusement. Cela m'aurait fortement embarrassée de devoir travailler entourée des posters de la Kaiba Corp, surtout dans ma situation actuelle.

— Tu vas affronter Yugi Muto, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesce à contrecœur. Maintenant que je connais les tenants et les aboutissants, refuser l'affrontement signerait définitivement mon arrêt de mort.

— Est-ce que tu m'en veux si je te dis que j'ai acheté une place ?

Une grimace déforme mes traits. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que le moins de monde possible puisse assister à ma défaite contre le pharaon, mais c'est peine perdue. Ces gosses avaient raison l'autre jour, impossible de dégoter des places. Même Zoé a eu des difficultés à en obtenir.

— J-Je ne t'embêterai pas avec ça, promis !

— Non, ce n'est rien, je réponds sans conviction. Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan de Duel de Monstres.

Haiyama arbore un sourire gêné et fait non de la tête.

— Pas vraiment, je fais partie des rares personnes à ne pas y jouer.

Alors il existe encore des gens hermétiques au Duel de Monstres. Mon visage traduit mon étonnement car il gigote nerveusement.

— Dans ce cas... Pourquoi as-tu des places pour demain ? je poursuis, suspicieuse.

Je plisse les yeux et tente une approche physique pour le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Si je n'avais pas appris à le connaitre ces dernières semaines, je me questionnerais sur ses réactions envers moi.

— Eh bien... Euh... En fait, je...

— Tu es louche Haiyama.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, il agite brusquement ses mains devant lui pour dissiper un possible malentendu.

— Je connais Yugi !

Partiellement satisfaite, je recule pour le laisser respirer.

— Tu connais Yugi Muto ?

— Il y a un an, j'étais au lycée de Domino où je l'ai rencontré.

Par la suite, Haiyama m'explique que quelques mois auparavant, il n'était pas aussi gentil qu'aujourd'hui. Au contraire, c'était un véritable enfoiré capable de racketter les gens au risque de les malmener - point sur lequel il ne s'a malheureusement pas souhaité s'attarder. Pour peu, cela me paraitrait être une énorme plaisanterie de sa part jusqu'à ce qu'un détail de son récit me rende perplexe.

— Yugi est devenu différent, plus grand. Ce truc autour de son cou en forme de pyramide inversée brillait. On a joué à un jeu et j'ai perdu.

Haiyama aurait-il participé à un jeu des ombres, lui aussi ? Pourtant, il ne me semble pas traumatisé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? je m'enquiers d'un air faussement détaché.

Il réajuste ses lunettes au sommet de son nez et s'éclaircit la voix.

— Je ne sais pas trop... Je me suis réveillé dans ce hangar où nous avons joué, il n'y avait plus personne.

Sauf s'il refuse de me révéler ce qu'il a vu. Difficile pour moi de dépêtrer son caractère timide de sa gêne. Tant pis, s'il ne compte pas me le dire ce soir, j'attendrais que les choses se tassent pour le questionner davantage.

— Quand j'ai lu que tu allais affronter Yugi en duel au Kaiba Dome, j'ai eu envie de voir ce qu'il était devenu. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Sa demande me provoque un rictus embarrassé.

— Bien sûr que non. De toute façon, ils ont tous raison, cela ne durera qu'une trentaine de minutes maximum.

Mes chances de l'emporter face au pharaon frôlent le néant. Mes jambes chancellent rien que de songer à tous ces regards braqués sur moi demain. Ma vie contre un duel... C'est si ridicule.

— Je sens que la nuit va être courte.

De retour à mon domicile, je ne suis pas surprise d'apprendre que ma mère s'est absentée pour effectuer quelques heures supplémentaires. Un repas à réchauffer recouvert de cellophane m'attend dans un coin du frigo. Le silence de la maison me rappelle amèrement celui du manoir des Pegasus.

— Quel connard ce Kaiba.

_— Il faut un plan pour s'en débarrasser._

Mes doigts trafiquent la température du micro-onde tandis que mon cerveau fulmine de projets insensés.

_— C'est un homme puissant, on ne s'en sépare pas en un claquement de doigts._

— Il est hors de question de tenter quoi que ce soit à son encontre. Ce ne serait raisonnable ni pour nous, ni pour Maki.

Le mouvement rotatif du plat dans la boite métallique m'hypnotise. Faire du mal à Kaiba équivaudrait à jeter de l'huile sur le feu, s'approcher de son petit-frère ou refuser un duel relèveraient du suicide. Je masse lentement mes tempes pour me remettre les idées en place.

— Demain, après le duel, j'essaierai de lui parler, conviens-je en relevant la tête, comme pour m'adresser au fantôme d'Eléonore. Il aura obtenu ce qu'il désirait depuis tout ce temps, peut-être trouverai-je un moyen de le raisonner ?

_— Crois-tu vraiment que ce fou acceptera de t'adresser la parole ?_

— Je n'ai pas réellement d'autres choix. Kaiba est quelqu'un de borné, d'entêté, une tête de cochon invivable, mais je ne peux décemment pas laisser ma mère s'épuiser à cause de... à cause toi, putain !

Au fond de moi, à mon retour du Royaume des Ombres, j'aurais espéré pouvoir ignorer Eléonore, agir comme si elle n'existait pas jusqu'au jour où j'aurais trouvé un moyen de la renvoyer dans son monde. Cependant, tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu et je me sens incapable d'affronter toutes ces épreuves seule. Lorsque la sonnerie du micro-onde annonce la fin de la cuisson, une autre musique la confond. Cela provient de mon téléphone portable, abandonné dans un coin de la table. Au nom affiché sur l'écran fissuré, je me précipite sur la touche verte.

— A-Allô ?

— VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?

Par réflexes, j'écarte le combiner de mon oreille, m'évitant une considérable perte d'ouïe. Mes poils s'irisent au son de sa voix, déformée par la colère.

— B-Bonsoir Mai, comment tu vas... ?

— Si je vais bien ?! Alors comme ça je disparais quelques jours et j'apprends que mes deux blondinets se sont déjà étripés ?

Je contiens un soupir. Joey est précisément le sujet que je souhaitais éviter ce soir.

— Comment es-tu au courant ?

— Je compte venir assister au match demain, j'ai voulu taquiner Joey mais il m'a gentiment fait comprendre que c'était fini entre vous.

Carrément « fini » ? Eh bah, je suis toujours la dernière au courant à ce que je vois. A moins qu'elle ne grossisse ses propos pour obtenir une quelconque réaction de ma part. Toutefois, je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau.

— Tu viens demain ?

— Ne change pas de sujet, Lorène.

— Dommage, c'est bien mon intention, je siffle en reluquant du coin de l'œil mon plat de pâtes enfermé dans le micro-onde. Je te remercie encore pour le boulot au _konbini_ et je t'assure que c'est bon, c'est oublié pour la Californie.

— Solidarité féminine, tout ça. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse comme si de rien était demain, je compte bien tirer votre histoire au clair !

Et si je lui avouais tout de suite que toute cette merde a été déclenchée par un meurtre ? L'envie de connaitre sa réaction me titillerait presque. Soyons raisonnables.

— Comme tu veux. Je dois préparer mon jeu, on se voit demain ?

— Tu n'y couperas pas, ma chérie !

Je décale mon téléphone et raccroche avant que la célèbre duelliste aux harpies ne décide de me cuisiner davantage. A ce train, tout le Japon va assister à ma cuisante défaite.

— Bon, je souffle en détachant le couvercle de mon Tupperware, au moins, la bouffe, ça ne pose pas de questions indiscrètes.

Minuit passé, c'est à la lueur des lampadaires urbains que je toise chacune de mes cartes. Mon crâne sature, des boules de papier raturé débordent de mon bureau et aucune bonne stratégie ne me permet de composer ce foutu deck.

— Quarante putain de cartes, je geins, le visage en étau. C'est un vrai casse-tête.

Au pied de mon lit, la silhouette opaque d'Eléonore m'observe en silence. De temps à autre, je lui jette des regards furtifs pour m'assurer qu'elle ne complote rien dans mon dos. Au bout de plusieurs heures de concentration, je lâche un soupir désabusé et m'adosse violemment contre le dossier de ma chaise.

— Pourquoi je m'emmerde, hein ? Atem l'a dit lui-même, cela ne durera pas longtemps, juste assez pour me foutre la honte devant des milliers de personnes !

Eléonore ne relève pas, son attention se reporte sur la fenêtre, puis sur le couloir, vide. Maman n'est toujours pas rentrée du boulot. Une boule creuse mon ventre.

— Tu sais quoi ? je crache, mauvaise. La vérité, c'est qu'avec toute cette merde que tu as provoquée, je suis incapable de me consacrer à une seule chose à la fois !

Les lampes de l'étage d'une habitation voisinent s'allument. Au diable mes voisins, il n'y a pas de raison que je sois la seule à souffrir d'insomnie. Dans mon excès de rage, une carte étendue sur la table tombe auprès d'Eléonore. Murée jusqu'ici dans un lourd silence, elle se penche et frôle de ses doigts la surface de la carte. Ses doigts traversent le carton et me provoque un frisson. Son visage triste ne doit pas m'émouvoir. Eléonore et moi partageons le même corps depuis tant d'années que je me fais violence pour ne pas m'inquiéter de son état. C'est de sa faute si je me retrouve dans un tel merdier. Ce constat se répète encore et encore dans mon esprit pour l'imprimer définitivement au sein de ma mémoire.

— Si seulement il y avait un moyen de me sortir tout ça de la tête, ne serait-ce qu'un jour.

Les yeux désormais rivés vers le plafond, je songe à quel point ma perte de mémoire m'avait évité toute une série de questionnements ces quelques années. Bien que j'aie longuement regretté ces souvenirs, il serait hypocrite de nier le confort que cette amnésie m'a apportée.

« Sans Eléonore, voilà ce que tu es : une petite chose fragile. »

En quoi est-ce mal de se servir des pouvoirs pour son propre bien ? Mise à part le crime auquel je me suis adonnée, la force d'Eléonore m'a également apporté du positif.

Sans cela, Sérénity serait peut-être tombée aux griffes d'Hirutani, Kageyama me persécuterait toujours, je n'aurais pas participé au tournoi de Bataille-Ville. Mon regard baisse en direction de la silhouette longiligne d'Eléonore. Sa masse blonde masque une partie de son visage, sa peau est sale et ses yeux turquoise perçants. Pas étonnant que le pharaon n'ait pas voulu l'exécuter. Si je ne connaissais pas ses desseins maléfiques, je la trouverais magnifique.

_— Merci pour le compliment. Tu n'es pas mal non plus pour une humaine._

Prise de court, je pouffe du nez et m'installe correctement sur mon siège.

— J'oublie parfois que tu écoutes encore mes pensées.

Epuisée, je me lève et m'abaisse vers la carte abandonnée. Mes doigts effleurent ceux de l'esprit, ma peau se rafraîchit. Je referme mon emprise sur le bout de carton et me fige. Une idée folle vient de m'apparaitre brutalement.

— Quand tu as effacé ma mémoire, il y a six ans, ça t'a pris combien de temps ?

Eléonore me dévisage puis feint de réfléchir. Je crois que je pourrais trouver un moyen de lui pardonner si elle accès à ma requête absurde.

— _Moins de cinq minutes tout au plus. Contrairement à ta chambre, ta mémoire était plus bien organisée._

Etonnée de la rapidité de cet acte pourtant capital, je m'installe en tailleur devant son enveloppe et la jauge en me triturant les doigts.

— Imaginons que j'ôte quelques souvenirs de ma chambre de l'âme, tu penses que je pourrais les récupérer facilement ?

Ses joues se creusent d'un sourire satisfait. Mes intentions sont claires, je n'ai aucune envie de les cacher. La fatigue a pris le pas sur le peu de raison qu'il me restait.

—_ Ne sous-estime pas mes capacités._

Au-dessus de mon lit, l'horloge indique minuit passé. J'estime une nouvelle fois mes chances de l'emporter face au pharaon. Dans mon état actuel, je suis incapable de me concentrer, frôlant ainsi le zéro pointé. D'un autre côté, Kaiba me donne malgré lui l'occasion de démontrer ma progression au Duel de Monstres face à des milliers de personnes. Mai, Zoé, Haiyama, Joey. Ils seront tous là pour assister au spectacle. Cela peut paraître fou, mais j'aimerais leur démontrer mon niveau. Cependant, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : mon état mental ne me le permet pas.

Désormais décidée, je reviens face à Eléonore et inspire profondément.

— Je veux que tu effaces une partie de ma mémoire.


	88. L'Expiation - Chapitre 88

Le ciel se teint d'un bleu éblouissant. Je peine à l'observer plus de cinq secondes sans cligner des yeux. Pas l'ombre d'un nuage à l'horizon. Cette journée s'annonce belle et excitante !

Disque de duel accroché à mon avant-bras gauche, je me détache de mon quartier pour la jungle urbaine de Domino City, et plus spécifiquement le Kaiba Dome. Des affiches aux couleurs criardes pullulant aux quatre coins des rues au dirigeable publicitaire, en passant par des annonces sur des écrans géants du centre-ville, rien n'est laissé au hasard : aujourd'hui sera un jour mémorable.

_Cette tenue est beaucoup trop prude pour le spectacle que nous allons leur servir._

Stoppée à un feu rouge, je me penche pour inspecter mon choix vestimentaire. Il m'a fallu presque une heure pour choisir ce haut crème côtelé à col montant et l'accompagner d'un simple jean foncé. Hors de question de porter une jupe quand on connait l'obsession de Seto Kaiba pour les affrontements dans les airs.

_Cela aurait au moins permis aux spectateurs de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ces combats monstres ennuyeux._

Je crois que je préfère ça au risque d'être ridicule et à moitié à poil.

A l'approche de ma destination, des bruits de foule s'élèvent. Mes mains deviennent moites alors que je ne suis même pas entrée dans le stade ! Bon sang, j'espère ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicule une fois là-bas... Au loin, un amas de fanatiques engorge déjà les lieux. La place est noire de monde. Pourtant, l'événement ne débute que dans une heure.

— Hé ! Lore !

Stratégiquement positionnée en dehors de la cohue générale, Zoé me hèle des deux bras. J'accélère le pas et évite l'armée de gamins sur mon passage, rassurée d'enfin croiser un visage familier.

— Alors, prête ?

Mes épaules s'affaissent sous la pression.

— Je ne crois pas l'être un jour, je geins en lançant un regard timide en direction de la foule. Tant de gens pour venir me voir perdre ?

Mon amie lève sa main à hauteur au-dessus de ma tête pour me tapoter amicalement. J'ai cruellement besoin de soutien aujourd'hui, autant dans les gradins qu'à l'autre bout du terrain. Comment Yugi se sent-il en ce moment ? Mince, pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas demandé des conseils sur la gestion de stress ?

— Tu n'as aucune raison de paniquer. Enfin... Si on oublie que ton nom sera gravé comme celui de la fille qui a perdu contre le champion du Duel de Monstres.

— J'espère que Kaiba sera ravi du spectacle qu'on lui offre, je pouffe, nez porté vers mes baskets blanches. D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'on doit discuter ensemble après le duel.

A deux pas, Zoé se raidit. Son expression grave m'intrigue autant qu'elle m'inquiète.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme puis expire finalement une grosse bouffée d'air.

— Non, rien. Tu dois le voir pour discuter de ta mère, c'est bien ça ?

J'opine, c'est exact. Du moins, c'est ce qui était indiqué dans les notes de mon téléphone portable. D'ailleurs, celui-ci contenait un grand nombre de fichiers textes. C'est étrange, il est rare que je consigne autant de choses.

— Je peux te poser une question ? je m'enquiers en saisissant mon appareil pour lui montrer toutes les annotations. Cette nuit, je me suis réveillée avec tout ceci. On dirait bien qu'elles proviennent de moi. Par contre, la première note n'explique pas la raison pour laquelle tous ces détails m'échappent.

Ses joues pâlissent à vue d'œil. Me connaissant, si j'avais pris la décision d'interférer avec ma mémoire, la première personne que j'aurais avertie serait Zoé, ma partenaire de toujours. Lorsqu'elle s'éclaircit la voix, je devine qu'elle ne me dévoilera pas tout.

— Ah, ça ? Je crois que tu voulais te concentrer sur le duel d'aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, on devrait rejoindre les autres. Tristan m'a prévenue qu'ils se rejoindraient d'abord près du Card Center.

Nous nous fixons un instant, conscientes que quelque chose cloche.

_Ne pose pas trop de questions. Après tout, c'était ton souhait, tu devrais te faire confiance._

Tu as raison, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me questionner sur ces souvenirs. Pendant que Zoé prend à cœur son rôle de guide à travers les rues agitées du centre-ville, je reporte mon attention sur mon écran.

_Sam. 2:12. Note interne: Note 1_

_Salut, tu dois avoir un max de questions. Mais je te conseille de lire ces notes en temps voulu. De toute manière, Eléonore a la permission de te torturer pour t'empêcher de les ouvrir avant. _

_Demain, tu dois affronter Yugi Muto en duel. Tu dois composer un deck suffisamment fort pour tenir plus de trente minutes. _

_Quand le duel sera terminé, essaie de t'entretenir avec ce connard de Seto Kaiba à propos du boulot de maman. Eléonore t'expliquera._

_Quand tu lui auras parlé, ouvre la note 2._

Par curiosité, j'ai tenté de consulter ladite note numéro 2 mais mes muscles se sont contractés et le téléphone m'a échappé des mains.

_Whoopsie._

Et dire que je t'en voulais de m'avoir caché une partie de ma vie. Maintenant, j'utilise les mêmes techniques contre moi ! Cela n'a aucun sens.

— Bah tiens, regarde-les-moi.

Le râle de Zoé m'arrache à mes réflexions. Non loin du Burger World, les silhouettes de éternels amis de Yugi se détachent du reste, non pas par leurs coupes de cheveux, mais par une énorme banderole tenue par Téa.

— Imagine un peu que j'aurais pu te faire subir ça, grince mon amie au creux de mon oreille.

— Je te suis reconnaissante pour ta retenue...

Tristan est le premier à nous remarquer, suivi par le reste du groupe. Les Apollons de Domino sont accompagnés de deux autres filles aux bouilles familières dont les yeux se braquent instantanément dans ma direction. La première, à la longue chevelure châtain, fend les airs pour m'enlacer.

— Lore-chan, je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

Le parfum fruité de Sérénity m'emplit les narines, je réponds énergiquement à son étreinte. Ce contact pourtant rudimentaire me provoque un énorme frisson.

— Pareil !

A quand remonte notre dernière entrevue déjà ? J'ai souvenir d'une bagarre contre la bande d'Hirutani dans un entrepôt désaffecté.

— Laisses-en un peu pour moi, j'ai deux mots à dire à notre blondinette !

Le ton menaçant de Mai Valentine me hérisse le poil.

— Mai, ça faisait longtemps !

Sérénity me libère de son câlin de retrouvaille et se glisse sur ma droite. La prestigieuse duelliste aux harpies affiche une moue contrite et croise les bras. J'ai encore du mal à croire son changement d'attitude en Californie. Elle semble avoir retrouvé son attitude cool du temps du tournoi de Bataille-Ville.

— Trop longtemps, on dirait. Il suffit que je parte pour que vous fichiez le bordel.

— Le bordel ? je répète, incrédule.

Elle me dévisage à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Existe-t-il une note dans mon téléphone à son sujet ?

— Cela attendra, j'espère que tu es prête pour affronter le champion !

— En parlant de lui, poursuit Zoé, étrangement tendue. Où est Yugi ?

Armée de sa banderole aux mots encourageants, Téa commence à s'agiter.

— Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme pour se concentrer.

— Comme s'il en avait besoin pour me battre, je raille de bon cœur.

Nous continuons ainsi à discuter de l'affrontement imminent. Plus le temps passe, plus la tension augmente. Je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur. Après tout, Yugi n'est pas n'importe qui. Avec l'aide du pharaon, ils peuvent surmonter tous les dangers, alors un simple duel contre une presque débutante… A vingt minutes du début de l'événement, le groupe s'engage progressivement en direction du Kaiba Dome. En retrait, j'observe la foule et plus particulièrement des camionnettes garées un peu partout.

— Des chaines de télévision ?

— Ignore-les.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas relevé que Joey marchait à côté de moi. Surprise, je le toise, bouche grande-ouverte.

— J'espère ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicule.

— Essaie juste de paraître cool, comme moi.

— Parce que je ne le suis pas d'habitude ? je me moque en gloussant. Yugi est un duelliste de renom, je me demande bien pourquoi Kaiba a tant insisté pour que je le défie. Après tout, le titre revient à Aigawa depuis longtemps.

Même si j'ai vaincu Raphaël au cours d'un duel où le _Sceau d'Orichalque _dictait les règles, ma stupide défaite contre cet idiot d'Aigawa a complètement remis les cartes en jeu. Je n'ai même pas pu profiter de mon nouveau statut de championne !

— De quoi tu parles ? rétorque le grand dadais, comme si j'étais la dernière des idiotes. Ce gars a perdu contre Insector Haga, on l'a même défoncé ensemble.

Je m'arrête au beau milieu du trottoir et plisse les yeux. Son histoire n'a aucun sens, je n'ai jamais affronté Insector Haga. Embarrassée, je dissimule un rire sous ma main.

— Quelqu'un a mal dormi ? Tu dois faire erreur, Joey, je n'ai jamais affronté Haga, quand en aurai-je eu le temps ?

En temps normal, Joey se serait joint à mon rire. Pourtant, il me parait plutôt tendu pour une raison que j'ignore.

— Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

La pointe d'énervement dans sa voix efface toute trace d'humour. Il m'a l'air bien sérieux tout à coup.

— Mais Joey…

— Ne va pas me faire croire que tu as oublié ce duel, c'était à la fin de notre premier rendez-vous, on les a ridi-

— On est sortis ensemble ?

Cette question m'est venue si naturellement qu'il s'est figé sur place. Il est définitivement tombé sur la tête. D'accord que Joey Wheeler n'est pas laid à regarder avec son apparence yankee et ses cheveux beaucoup trop longs, mais jamais il n'a été question d'une quelconque attirance entre nous. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Le voyant trop choqué pour répliquer quoi que ce soit, je décide de taper légèrement son torse pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Hé, c'est pas grave, ça peut rester entre nous si tu veux. C'est plutôt flatteur que tu t'imagines avec moi !

_Il prend ses rêves pour la réalité, le pauvre mec._

C'est clair.

Le regard qu'il me lance me rend très mal à l'aise. Instinctivement, je m'efforce d'accélérer le pas pour m'éloigner de lui au profit de Téa et son énorme banderole colorée. Quand elle remarque ma présence, celle-ci me la présente sous toutes ses coutures.

— Tu as dû y mettre des heures, je souffle, impressionnée.

Finalement, si Zoé avait eu cette idée, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas boudée. Yugi a de la chance d'avoir autant de réconfort de la part de ses amis.

— La nuit a été plutôt longue, dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais je suis satisfaite du résultat !

— Tu peux l'être.

Mon engouement semble l'étonner. Pourquoi diable tout le monde a l'air si surpris aujourd'hui ? Au loin, l'infrastructure dragonesque du Dome se détache du dédale d'immeubles.

— Tout va bien ? s'enquiert-elle en pliant les pants de la banderole.

— Je crois que mon cœur va exploser si le duel ne commence pas tout de suite.

A l'avant, mon amie brune se tourne et pointe énergiquement la foule de l'index.

\- Regardez-moi tout ce monde ! Lore, tu ferais mieux de filer avant que les gardes de Kaiba ne viennent te chercher !

L'idée de contrarier sa majesté me provoque des frissons. J'acquiesce timidement et me détache du groupe, les yeux rivés sur les hommes en noir, membres de la Kaiba Corp.

— H-Hé !

Dans mon dos, une exclamation est étouffée. Alors que je me dirige vers le peloton de gardes de sécurité, je jette un coup d'œil au-dessus de mon épaule. Joey fusille Zoé du regard, celle-ci lui maintenant fermement le bras d'une main de fer.

— Laisse-la tranquille, tonne-t-elle d'un air désapprobateur. Il y a bien plus important que ces histoires.

A quoi jouent-ils ces deux-là ? Je ne les savais pas si proches.

_Ignorons leur cinéma, nous avons mieux à faire._

Tu as raison, je dois rester focalisée sur mon objectif si je ne veux pas passer pour une duelliste de seconde zone. A mon arrivée, les hommes de Kaiba me reconnaissent et m'accompagnent jusqu'à une discrète entrée à l'arrière du dôme. Mes palpitations s'intensifient quand nous traversons une multitude de couloirs aseptisés. Mes tentatives de taper la causette avec les gardes sont vaines, ils se murent tous dans un silence gênant. Le mutisme fait-il partie de leur définition de fonction ? En voilà une façon de briser la glace avec Kaiba.

— Veuillez attendre sur cette passerelle.

En règle générale, le manque de tact d'un des gardes m'aurait irritée. Cette fois, je me contente d'opiner et d'obéir. Les masques de mon disque de duel commencent sérieusement à s'imprimer dans mon bras. Depuis quand pèse-t-il un tel poids ? J'inspecte mon corps entier, mal à l'aise. Eléonore n'avait peut-être pas tort, j'aurais dû demander conseil à Zoé pour ma tenue.

_Tu veux que je bloque tes pensées pour que tu arrêtes de te poser des questions ?_

Sa proposition me fait doucement sourire. Je serai idiote de lui adresser une requête pareille. L'attente me parait interminable. Le brouhaha du public transperce les murs de fer et résonne sous mes pieds. J'en viens à regretter le dirigeable du tournoi de Bataille-Ville. Les places de spectateurs se limitaient à une dizaine de personnes, pas à des milliers. Soudain, les applaudissements au-dessus de ma tête s'amplifient, des bruits mécaniques explosent de toute part. Mon cœur bat la chamade lorsque je comprends que tout ce chahut est dû à l'entrée en scène de notre cher Seto Kaiba.

— Duellistes du monde entier ! Aujourd'hui vous assisterez au couronnement du champion du Duel de Monstres !

Vraiment, Kaiba ? Je suis surprise qu'il n'ajoute pas que ce n'est qu'un interlude avant qu'il ne s'oppose à Yugi une fois qu'il m'aurait réduit en miettes.

— Mais ne vous en formalisez pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que moi, Seto Kaiba, ne récupère ce titre qui me revient de droit en leur faisant mordre la poussière ! Et je combattrai jusqu'à ce que le monde ouvre les yeux sur le véritable vainqueur de ce jeu !

Et la foule l'acclame encore plus fort. Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici, moi déjà ? Tout à coup, la plateforme se secoue subitement. Les jambes vacillantes, je contiens un juron et m'équilibre à l'aide d'une rambarde dans mon dos. Ma respiration saccadée est sur le point de me causer une crise de panique.

Eléonore, reprends-moi.

_Entendu._

Aussi naturel que déconcertant, l'esprit redresse mon corps entier et lâche mon appui de fortune pour me placer au centre de la passerelle. Celle-ci amorce progressivement son ascension à mi-sommet de la structure. Les plaques de fer sous mes pieds deviennent opaques, me donnant l'impression de flotter dans les airs. Le toit du dôme a laissé place à un ciel d'un cyan éblouissant où cinq avions fendent le ciel pour offrir au public un spectacle à couper le souffle.

— A présent, Mesdames et Messieurs, il est temps de vous présenter nos puissants duellistes ! Ce duel opposera le gagnant du Royaume des Duellistes, Bataille-Ville et du Tournoi Ultime : Yugi Muto !

De toute évidence, même s'il pourrait déblatérer son discours de futur champion pendant des heures, Kaiba a laissé place à son host de toujours : Roland. Les cris transpercent mes tympans. On dirait que je me trouve au beau milieu d'un terrain de football en pleine coupe du monde. Dès que ma plateforme dépasse le sol, j'aperçois cette mare de monde dans les gradins. Même si Eléonore contrôle toujours mes membres, je peux ressentir son appréhension face à la foule. C'est la première fois que nous vivons ce genre de choses toutes les deux.

— Son adversaire, cinquième au tournoi de Bataille-Ville et membre de la famille du créateur Maximilien Pegasus, j'ai nommé : Eléonore Pegasus !

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, des fourmis envahissent les moindres recoins de mon corps. Ai-je bien entendu ?

_Quel connard._

En connaissance de cause, Kaiba vient d'annoncer à tout le monde que je suis une Pegasus. Cet enfoiré ne s'en sortira pas comme ça... A une vingtaine de mètres de la terre ferme, je remarque la même surprise sur le visage de Yugi. Désarçonnée, je cherche le brun du regard et l'aperçoit en contrebas, confortablement installé sur un fauteuil, tel un roi devant un combat de gladiateur. Son sourire froid traduit son désir charnel de me nuire.

Putain, qu'est-ce qui te prend, Kaiba ?!

— Mesdames et Messieurs, le duel va dès à présent commencer. Duellistes, veuillez-vous approcher pour mélanger vos deck et désigner celui qui débutera !

Peu rassurée à l'idée de m'aventurer dans le vide, Eléonore se charge de s'avancer jusqu'au centre du stade. Mes yeux ne quittent pas ceux de Yugi, ou plutôt du Pharaon vu sa soudaine prise de taille. A un mètre l'un de l'autre, je lui présente mon jeu et lui le sien. Ma main tremble légèrement. Décidément, il y a des choses qu'Eléonore n'arrive pas à masquer entièrement.

— Tout va bien se passer, murmure Atem en frôlant distraitement mes doigts.

Sa voix grave et rassurante creuse mes joues. L'heure est venue de lui prouver que je me suis améliorée depuis notre affrontement en Californie. Lorsque je m'apprête à récupérer mon deck pour l'insérer dans le disque, Atem l'éloigne de ma portée.

— Et je te promets qu'une fois que nous en aurons fini, nous discuterons de tout le reste.

Au vu de la situation, je pouffe à son sous-entendu inopportun.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ton baiser de l'autre soir, Yugi.

Roland s'impatiente et le publie aussi. Déconcerté, mon adversaire m'autorise à reprendre mon jeu. Je lui adresse un clin d'œil amusé et lui tourne le dos, prête à recouvrir le contrôle de mon corps pour cet ultime duel.


	89. L'Expiation - Chapitre 89

Les acclamations de la foule couvrent mes pensées, difficile de discerner qui que ce soit dans le public tant les gradins débordent de monde. Ils sont tous présents pour Yugi, c'est évident. Mais alors que je rejoins d'un pas lent l'extrémité de la zone de duel, une énergie fulgurante me galvanise. L'envie de prouver à tous et spécialement à Kaiba que je ne suis pas une duelliste de seconde zone.

Sur l'écran géant, le focus sur nos visages m'embarrasse. Je secoue vivement la tête pour chasser toutes les pensées parasites de mon esprit.

— Lorène ! Donnons le meilleur de nous-mêmes !

Les paroles encourageantes du pharaon étirent mes lèvres dans un sourire euphorique. L'excitation autant que la peur grandissent au fin fond de ma poitrine. Les applaudissements du public me galvanisent alors qu'elles me pétrifiaient quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Duellistes, il est temps d'insérer vos jeux dans les disques de Duel de la KaibaCorp ! ordonne Roland, raide comme un piquet.

Un petit placement de produits de plus ne fera de mal à personne. Sans nous quitter du regard, nous obéissons et levons un bras en l'air pour activer le mécanisme de l'appareil.

— Nous allons connaitre le nom de celui qui débutera le duel dans un instant !

Le système de hasard, projeté sur un écran géant au sommet du dôme, me désigne immédiatement comme premier joueur. Je baisse aussitôt les yeux vers Kaiba. Il sait certainement que le second joueur a plus de facilité à prendre l'avantage. Mais qu'il en soit ainsi. Je tire ma main de départ. Il me reste à prier que mes ajustements nocturnes me permettent de le surprendre ! Après une longue inspiration pour me remettre les idées en place, je saisis un monstre de ma main.

— A nous deux, Yugi, j'espère que tu es prêt ! J'invoque _le Chevalier Epée_ en mode attaque [1600|1000] ! Ensuite, je pose deux cartes face cachées et je termine mon tour.

Pour un début, je suis plutôt rassurée de mon tirage. Avec ces cartes, je devrais pouvoir tenir un peu plus que deux tours. Bon sang, mon cœur n'arrête pas tambouriner dans mes tympans. On dirait qu'il essaie de s'échapper de mon corps. Il faut que je me calme, que je me remémore cette soirée dans la chambre de Yugi, quand nous nous affrontions sans enjeu.

— J'ai hâte de découvrir ce que tu as préparé pour ce duel, Lorène ! A moi !

Pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil vers les spectateurs pour remarquer le charisme qui dégage de Yugi. Quand Atem et lui fusionnent, le résultat est hypnotisant.

_Tandis que nous..._

Nous sommes, disons, plus explosives !

— Tout d'abord, je commence par poser une carte face cachée. Ensuite, j'invoque le _Magicien Sombre Expérimenté _en mode attaque [1900|1700] !

Son monstre est très puissant pour un début de partie. Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir pioché de bonnes cartes.

— Maintenant, je vais activer la carte magie de terrain : la _Zone Catapulte_ !

Les plateformes sous nos pieds vibrent doucement et, aux exclamations autour de nous, le public le ressent aussi. Deux énormes catapultes surgissent derrière Yugi tandis que le sol invisible se change en zone de bataille.

— Mais ce n'est pas tout ! J'active la carte magie_ Sarcophage Doré _! Grâce à cette carte, je peux envoyer une carte de mon deck dans ce sarcophage et la récupérer dans ma main dans deux tours !

Impressionnant ! Je ne sais pas si c'est la présence de ces milliers d'yeux braqués sur nous, mais Yugi parait bien plus lumineux que lors de notre dernier affrontement. Soudain, un halo autour de son monstre capte mon attention.

— Ton magicien…

Mon adversaire s'empresse de répondre à mon interrogation.

— Tant qu'il reste sur mon terrain, à chaque fois que j'active une carte magie, mon _Magicien Sombre Expérimenté_ accumule des compteurs de sort. Au bout de trois jetons, je pourrai le sacrifier pour invoquer un _Magicien des Ténèbres_ !

Déjà ? Son _Magicien des Ténèbres_ ?

— Une minute, si tu as déjà activé deux cartes...

— Cela signifie qu'à la prochaine activation, je pourrais activer son effet. Tu as bien compris, Lorène.

Tout ça en un seul tour ? Bordel, je n'ai joué qu'une fois et j'ai déjà l'impression d'accumuler un retard considérable sur lui. Ne pas paniquer, surtout, ne pas paniquer.

— _Magicien Sombre Expérimenté_ [1900|1700], attaque le _Chevalier Epée_ [1600|1000] !

Avant que son monstre ait le temps de canaliser son attaque, je brandis le bras vers mon terrain.

— Tu viens de déclencher mon piège : _Interruption de Raigeki_ ! En défaussant une carte de ma main, je peux détruire n'importe quelle carte sur ton terrain !

Pour appuyer mes mots, je glisse un de mes monstres dans la partie de mon disque réservée au cimetière. Ensuite, je désigne sa zone magie et piège de l'index.

— Et mon choix se porte sur ta carte face cachée !

Un éclair holographique s'abat sur ladite carte et dévoile une _Force Miroir_ avant de l'annihiler. Satisfaite, je pousse un petit cri de victoire, sous le visage incrédule de Yugi.

— Bien joué, mais tu sembles avoir oublié mon _Magicien Sombre Expérimenté_ ! Ta carte piège n'a pas bloqué mon attaque !

Effectivement, son sorcier reprend de plus belle et projette une onde d'énergie en direction de mon chevalier. Toutefois, celui-ci la repousse d'un habile coup d'épée puis transperce son monstre. J'entends d'ici quelques exclamations surprises de notre audience.

— Comment... ?

— Tu m'as l'air un peu perdu, alors laisse-moi t'expliquer. Certes, mon chevalier ne disposait que de 1600 points d'attaque, pas assez pour braver ton magicien. En tout cas, pas tant que je n'avais pas activé sa faculté spéciale ! Lorsqu'il me reste une carte ou moins dans ma main, le _Chevalier Epée_ gagne 400 points d'attaque, donc suffisamment de puissance pour l'emporter [**2000**|1000] !

Désolée Yugi, le spectacle ne fait que commencer.

Le compteur de Yugi descend à 3900. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est un début. Sans l'avouer à haute voix, être la première à ouvrir les hostilités me rendrait plus heureuse que n'importe quelle victoire.

— Je dois admettre que c'est bien joué. Sauf que tu as oublié un détail.

Soudain, le Magicien réapparait de son côté du terrain.

— Q-Quoi ?

— Lorsque ma _Zone Catapulte_ est en jeu et que l'un de mes monstres va être détruit au combat, je peux envoyer un monstre de type rocher de mon deck au cimetière pour éviter sa destruction !

Ma poussée de fierté s'efface aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Bien sûr que Yugi avait tout prévu depuis le début, c'est le véritable champion de ce jeu ! Ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est que son _Magicien Expérimenté_ possède toujours ses deux compteurs magie.

— A mon tour de m'incliner, bien joué, je chantonne en piochant une nouvelle carte.

Parfait, je commençais à manquer cruellement de monstres.

— J'invoque le _Kaiser Hippocampe_ en mode défense [1700|1650] !

Même si mon _Chevalier Epée_ conserve sa puissance supplémentaire, je devine que Yugi n'hésitera pas à activer sa_ Zone Catapulte_ une fois de plus. Cependant, là est l'occasion rêvée de lui soutirer quelques points de vie.

— _Chevalier Epée_ [**2000**|1000], attaque son _Magicien Sombre Expérimenté_ [1900|1700] !

Comme escompté, son monstre revient rapidement sur le terrain et son propriétaire défausse un autre rocher de son deck. Etrange, je n'ai jamais vu cette stratégie au cours des quelques duels de Yugi. A quoi devrais-je me préparer ?

— A mon tour !

Le sourire qui traverse son visage à l'instant où il pose ses yeux sur sa carte me provoque un frisson désagréable.

— Très bien, j'active la _Marmite d'Avidité_, ce qui me permet de piocher deux nouvelles cartes, mais pas que ! Comme il s'agit d'une carte magie, mon _Magicien Sombre Expérimenté_ gagne un troisième jeton magie !

Bordel, j'ai intérêt à piocher de la bonne au prochain tour, sinon je suis morte.

— J'active donc l'effet de mon monstre et le sacrifie. Viens à moi fidèle ami, le _Magicien des Ténèbres_ [2500|2000] !

Le public acclame Yugi à l'apparition de son monstre fétiche. Un coup d'œil en contrebas m'informe que Kaiba n'en a rien à foutre et qu'il commence à s'emmerder. Dommage, je trouve ce duel plutôt palpitant, du moins, s'il ne s'arrête pas au prochain tour.

_Quelqu'un a-t-il l'heure ?_

— Maintenant _Magicien des Ténèbres_, détruis son _Chevalier Epée_ [**2000**|1000] !

Mon guerrier ne tient pas une seconde face à son puissant magicien. Mes points de vie diminuent de 500 points.

— Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour, déclare Yugi, plus déterminé que jamais. C'est à toi.

— Merci pour la délicate attention, je souffle en piochant. C'est fou comme la vie est bien faite, tu ne trouves pas Yugi ?

Ma remarque m'attire une moue contrariée.

— Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir te débarrasser de ses cartes. J'active l'_Elégante Charité_, ce qui m'autorise à tirer trois cartes à condition d'en défausser deux.

Deux monstres rejoignent le cimetière. Dès que je piocherai _Âme de Pureté_, je suis certaine de pouvoir l'invoquer. Encore faut-il qu'elle surgisse du fin fond de mon deck.

— Finalement, tu n'aurais pas dû cibler mon _Chevalier Epée_ car tu as délibérément laissé la vie sauve à mon _Kaiser_.

Ce monstre est un peu mon _Duo Gellen_ en moins mignon, beaucoup moins mignon.

— Je sacrifie mon _Kaiser Hippocampe_, qui grâce à sa faculté spéciale me permet de l'utiliser comme double sacrifice afin d'invoquer le _Soldat du Lustre Noir - le Soldat Sacré_ [**3000**|2500] !

_Pas mal les nouvelles cartes de ce connard de Pegasus._

Ne sois pas vulgaire, disons que les dernières créations d'Illusions Industrielles se marient plutôt bien avec son style de jeu. Cela ne peut être qu'une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

— _Soldat du Lustre Noir_, attaque son _Magicien des Ténèbres_ !

Lorsque je clame l'offensive, je m'attends à ce que Yugi active encore sa _Zone Catapulte_ pour sauver sa créature fétiche. Toutefois, quand la lumière de l'impact se dissipe, je suis surprise de découvrir son terrain vide de monstre.

— Mais... Pourquoi ? je lui demande, déconcertée.

Atem arbore une expression énigmatique, comme s'il s'attendait à ma stupéfaction et qu'il s'en amusait. Bon, au moins, j'ai repris l'avantage en termes de points de vie. Woaw, ce duel aura duré plus de cinq tours, je vais pouvoir l'inscrire dans mon palmarès.

_Doucement, chérie, on n'a pas encore atteint la demi-heure promise._

— C'est à moi ! s'écrie le champion en tirant une carte. Tout d'abord, vu qu'il s'agit de mon deuxième tour depuis l'activation du _Sarcophage Doré_, je vais récupérer la carte que j'y ai enfermé !

Mes mains deviennent moites. Je déglutis avec difficulté, voyons voir à quel point il a de l'avance sur mes stratégies.

— Ensuite, j'active la _Charge de l'Âme_ ! En payant 2000 points de vie, je ramène de mon cimetière _Gamma_ [1500|1800] et _Bêta, les guerriers magnétiques_ [1700|1600] !

Alors ce sont eux, les fameux monstres sacrifiés à l'aide de la _Zone Catapulte_ ? Au vu de leur puissance, je ne suis pas sûre que cela vaille un tel sacrifice.

— C'est bien beau de les ramener dans le jeu, mais ils n'arrivent pas à la cheville de mon _Soldat du Lustre Noir_ !

— Attends de voir la suite. Tu as dû te demander pourquoi je n'ai pas sauvé utiliser l'effet de ma magie de terrain pour sauver mon _Magicien des Ténèbres_ pas vrai ?

J'opine du chef et croise les bras. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, Yugi n'aurait jamais commis une telle erreur s'il n'avait pas un plan B.

— Eh bien sache qu'en plus de _Gamma_ et _Bêta_, je possède le _Guerrier Magnétique Alpha_ [1400|1700] dans ma main et une fois qu'ils sont tous réunis, je peux les sacrifier pour invoquer un monstre bien plus puissant !

Je retiens mon souffle quand une créature magnétique dotée d'une épée géante remplace les deux vulgaires monstres de départ.

— Ensemble, ils forment _Valkyrion, le Guerrier Magnétique_ [3500|3850] !

Je serre les poings et réprime un grognement. Certes, il vient de payer un montant considérable de points de vie pour invoquer ce monstre, mais je ne suis pas sûre de posséder les atouts suffisants pour en venir à bout !

— _Valkyrion_, débarrasse-toi du _Soldat Sacré_ [3000|2500] !

Un de mes monstres les plus puissants disparait dans un nuage de fumée, anéantissant mon unique barrière de protection à une attaque directe. Je fixe nerveusement mon disque de duel puis avance ma main au niveau du cimetière.

— Lorsque mon _Soldat du Lustre Noir_ est détruit au combat, il me permet de récupérer un monstre guerrier de niveau sept maximum de mon cimetière à ma main ! Je reprends donc mon _Ninja Blanc_ défaussé plus tôt.

Les techniques de Yugi sont impressionnantes. Mes neurones fonctionnent à plein régime, quelle stratégie peut venir à bout de son guerrier surpuissant ? L'impression qu'il possède toujours deux coups d'avance sur moi s'accroit au fil des tours. Cette sensation est d'autant plus désagréable que mon deck ne dispose d'aucun monstre égal à _Valkyrion_.

— A mon tour ! proclamé-je, l'index et le majeur plaqués contre la pile de cartes.

Si l'âme des cartes existe quelque part, alors je la supplie de me venir en aide. Paupières closes, je décoche la carte et l'ajoute à ma main.

— Tiens donc, je pouffe, peu rassurée quant à la suite de ce duel. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

_On est foutues._

Peut-être pas. Tout dépendra du prochain tour, et d'une bonne dose de chance, je dois l'admettre. Face au vide de mon terrain, Yugi arbore une mine contrite.

— Je dois reconnaitre que tu t'es plutôt améliorée, mais il ne peut y avoir qu'un gagnant !

— Si tu penses que c'est toi, alors ne retiens pas tes coups, Yugi !

Quelle que soit l'issue de ce duel, je veux en garder une trace impérissable dans mon cœur. La preuve que j'aurais fait tout en mon pouvoir pour défaire le champion incontesté de ce jeu.

— Compte sur moi ! rétorque-t-il en brandissant la carte qu'il vient de tirer. J'active la _Renaissance du Monstre_ pour faire revenir mon _Magicien des Ténèbres_ de mon cimetière [2500|2000] !

_Valkyrion_ était suffisamment fort pour m'envoyer au tapis, mais Yugi se doute certainement que je ne prévois pas d'abandonner de sitôt. Ses lueurs violettes me percent quelques instants avant de lancer son offensive.

— _Valkyrion_ [3500|3850], attaque directement ses points de vie !

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies préféré ajouter cette carte dans ton jeu plutôt qu'une Force Miroir._

Décidément, tu m'as l'air beaucoup moins courageuse qu'avant, Eléonore.

— Pas si j'active ma carte magie rapide : l'_Araignée à Roulette_ !

Son guerrier magnétique s'interrompt face à moi et recule aux côtés du _Magicien des Ténèbres_ sous la mine déconfite de son propriétaire.

— L'_Araignée à Roulette _?

— Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas cette carte ? Laisse-moi te l'expliquer dans ce cas. Je vais lancer un dé à six faces qui déterminera si ce duel va se poursuivre ou non.

Cette nuit, lorsque je composais mon deck, j'ai tenté d'imaginer tous les obstacles que Yugi pourrait mettre sur mon chemin. A l'aide des cartes de Pegasus et de Dartz, j'aurais pu m'armer des pièges les plus puissants que comptent ce jeu. Cependant, pour une raison que j'ignore, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'ajouter cette carte observée lors de l'affrontement opposant Joey et Espa Roba. Si je dois perdre aujourd'hui, je veux que ce soit après avoir donné tout ce que je pouvais.

— S'il tombe sur 1, nos points de vie seront divisés par deux. Si 2, l'attaque de ton _Valkyrion_ restera une attaque directe et je perdrai. Si 3, je pourrai transférer son attaque vers l'un de mes monstres. Comme tu le vois, je n'en possède pas, cela restera donc une attaque directe. Si 4, je peux transférer l'attaque de ton _Valkyrion_ contre ton _Magicien des Ténèbres_. Si j'obtiens un 5, ton attaque sera annulée et tu perdras 3500 points de vie. Et enfin, en cas de 6, ton_ Valkyrion_ sera simplement détruit.

Une chance du deux de perdre le duel dans les secondes qui suivent. Une chance sur six de l'emporter et deux chances de poursuivre le duel et de découvrir ce que me réserve son jeu.

— Tu tiens réellement à jouer cette victoire sur un coup de chance ? remarque le pharaon, d'un calme olympien. Cela me parait un peu risqué de ta part.

— Aurais-tu peur de perdre, Yugi ? je le provoque en retour. Disons que cette manière de jouer m'a été enseignée par un vieil ami.

Grâce à l'immense banderole colorées de Téa, je repère le groupe de supporters parmi tout le public. Lorsque mon regard croise celui de Joey, je lui adresse un clin d'œil accompagné d'un signe amical de la main. Dommage que, par la distance, je ne distingue pas sa réaction. L'Araignée surgit aux limites de nos terrains.

— Il est l'heure de connaître notre destinée, Yugi ! _Araignée à Roulette_, tourne sur toi-même !

Fixée sur le sol, l'araignée au dard en forme de flèche cible _Valkyrion_ et l'attire dans sa toile bicolore. Ensuite, elle invoque un dé et le projette dans le ciel du dôme.

— Tout va se jouer maintenant, Lorène !

— Oui ! Mais tu sais, Yugi, peu importe qu'il s'agisse d'un jeu de cartes ou de n'importe quoi dans la vie, l'important, c'est d'y croire du plus profond de son âme !

Au terme de mes belles paroles, le dé fend les airs et retombe à une vitesse folle. Son roulement se poursuit à terre, jusqu'à ce que le nombre se relève, sous les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

Nous pouvons y arriver !

— C'est un six ! s'exclame Roland au micro, placé à l'autre bout du dôme pour les commentaires.

_Six ?_

— Six ! je m'écrie, les membres tremblant d'excitation. _Araignée à Roulette_, détruis _Valkyrion_ !

A l'aide de ses six pattes, la carte magique resserre sa toile du le guerrier magnétique et l'envoie tout droit dans le cimetière de mon adversaire.

Je n'y crois pas, on l'a fait !

— Bien joué, me félicite Yugi qui, malgré la perte de son monstre le plus puissant, n'oscille pas d'un iota. Cependant, mon tour n'est pas terminé. _Magicien des Ténèbres_ [2500|2000], attaque ses points de vie !

Une boule d'énergie obscure percute mon disque de plein fouet, descendant mon compteur à 500 petits points de vie. Ce n'est pas si grave quand on considère que le duel aurait pu s'arrêter ici.

_On n'a plus le droit à l'erreur._

Comme si nous avions le droit de nous tromper depuis le début du duel. Le tour de Yugi touchant à sa fin, je pioche une nouvelle carte. Génial, des munitions.

— En premier lieu, j'active la _Marmite d'Avidité_ et tire deux autres cartes.

De prime abord, il m'est impossible de venir à bout de son _Magicien des Ténèbres_. Mais je crois qu'il est temps d'invoquer un autre allié guerrier lumineux.

« Toi, ton truc, ce sont les anges et les cartes lumières. »

Qui disait ça, déjà ? Je me creuse la tête, mais ce souvenir me parait plutôt flou.

— Très bien Yugi, ne cligne pas des yeux car tu risques de manquer l'ultime retournement de situation de ce duel.

_Doucement les chevilles._

— Tout d'abord, je vais invoquer une veille amie à moi. En bannissant _Kaiser Hippocampe_ et _Duo Gellen_ de mon cimetière, j'invoque mon monstre fétiche : l'_Âme de Pureté et de Lumière _[2000|1800] !

L'ange se pose face à son Magicien des Ténèbres. Qui aurait cru, quand j'ai participé au tournoi de Bataille Ville que nos cartes maîtresses s'opposeraient ici ? A l'écran, mon monstre lumière éblouit la scène. Je profite un instant de ce moment avant de reprendre :

— Ensuite, je vais activer de ma main la carte magie _Réincarnation d'une Dimension Différente_ ! Elle me permet d'invoquer spécialement un monstre banni de mon jeu et je choisis le _Duo Gellen_ [1700|0] !

Les deux boules rose et vertes rejoignent l'_Âme de Pureté_. Je ressens un léger pincement au cœur lorsque leurs hologrammes jettent un regard inquiet dans ma direction. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé. Loin d'avoir envie de perdre le fil de mes plans, je secoue la tête et m'empare d'une des deux cartes de ma main.

— Et vu que _Duo Gellen_ et _Âme de Pureté_ ont été invoqués spécialement, il me reste une ultime invocation. Je décide de sacrifier mes deux monstres, activant ainsi la faculté de _Duo Gellen_ pour invoquer _Gilford, l'Eclair_ [2800|1400] !

_Gilford_ est mon unique monstre invocable par trois sacrifices. Et même s'il est à première vue plus faible que mon Soldat du Lustre Noir, il possède une faculté spéciale redoutable.

— Lorsque _Gilford l'Eclair_ est invoqué par trois sacrifices, il a la possibilité de détruire tous les monstres sur le terrain adverse !

La masse de muscles brandit son glaive au-dessus de sa tête et canalise un éclair en direction du _Magicien des Ténèbres_. Yugi réprime un hoquet à la disparition de son monstre.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.

— Désormais, _Gilford_ a la voie libre pour s'en prendre directement à tes points de vie. _Gilford_, attaque glaive du tonnerre !

Mon estomac se comprime quand j'entrevois la possibilité de l'emporter sur cette stratégie. Cette pensée s'évanouit lorsque le visage tendu de Yugi se transforme en sourire.

— _Kuriboh_, protège-moi !

Alors qu'il ne possédait plus qu'une carte dans sa main, le pharaon dévoile sa fidèle boule de poile qui encaisse la frappe de mon guerrier. Le public incante des exclamations après avoir longuement retenu son souffle. Un vent glacial traverse mes veines, accompagné d'une pointe de frustration. Ce n'est pas passé loin et il suffit d'observer les sourcils froncés de Yugi pour comprendre qu'il partage mon avis.

_Je vais finir par penser que tu sais vraiment jouer à ce jeu, tu sais ?_

Merci, cela me va droit au cœur. En dépit de son sauvetage miraculeux, _Gilford_ se trouve toujours sur mon terrain, contrairement au sien, complètement désert. Les doigts pressés sur le sommet de son deck, Yugi ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Si l'âme des cartes pouvait lui faire faux bond pour une fois...

— A mon tour ! J'active la _Carte du Sanctuaire_ !

Bien joué, c'est une manière comme une autre de remettre les compteurs à zéro. Nous piochons chacun jusqu'à obtenir six cartes en main. Reste à voir si son tirage est aussi hasardeux que le mien.

— Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une petite pause, j'active les _Epées de Lumière Révélatrice_ !

Un groupe d'épées étincelantes enserre les limites de mon terrain, empêchant mes monstres de mener la moindre offensive durant les trois prochains tours. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, incapable d'estimer mes chances de tenir jusque-là.

— Ensuite, j'invoque le _Gadget Vert_ en mode défense [1400|600] ! Une fois qu'il est invoqué, il me permet de récupérer un_ Gadget Rouge_ de mon jeu à ma main. Enfin, je pose deux cartes face cachée et je termine mon tour.

Un grognement s'échappe de ma gorge lorsque ma pioche ne m'aide pas à annuler ses _Epées de Lumière Révélatrice_. Le temps est compté, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de poser également une carte face cachée ainsi qu'un monstre face verso.

— J'invoque le _Gadget Rouge_ en mode défense [1300|1500] et grâce à lui, je reprends un Gadget Jaune dans ma main.

Ce brusque changement de rythme ne me plait pas. A quoi peuvent bien servir tous ces gadgets ? Intriguée, je pioche une carte et retiens mon souffle.

— J'invoque l'_Ange Lumineux _en mode défense [1400|800]. Ensuite, j'active le_ Trésor Protégé_ ! En me défaussant de cinq cartes, au début de tous mes tours, je pourrai piocher non pas une, mais deux cartes.

Ce qui risque d'accélérer considérablement le duel. Tant mieux, je n'ai pas le sentiment que le temps soit en ma faveur.

— Attention Yugi, au prochain tour, mon _Gilford_ ne fera qu'une bouchée de tes machines !

— Je ne m'avoue pas encore vaincu, loin de là ! J'invoque le _Gadget Jaune_ [1200|1200]. Et maintenant que tous mes Gadgets se trouvent sur mon terrain, j'active ma carte piège : _Fortin, la Forteresse Ambulante_ !

Un robot géant s'élève face à mon _Gilford_. Cependant, son absence de point d'attaque m'inquiète. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce monstre piège ?

— Lorsque mes Fortins est présent sur le terrain en même temps que les _Gadgets Jaune_, _Rouge_ et _Vert_, ceux-ci fusionnent pour augmenter la puissance de mon monstre piège [**3000**|2000] !

Trois-mille points d'attaque ?! Mon guerrier ne tiendra jamais face à lui !

— _Fortin, la Forteresse Ambulante_, détruis _Gilford l'Eclair_ [2800|1400] !

Bien qu'il tente de se confronter à la boite de conserve géante, mon colosse s'incline et rejoint mon cimetière, entrainant une perte de 200 points de vie. Je commence à avoir sérieusement chaud au cul. Et mon désespoir ne fait que débuter lorsque ses gadgets se dégagent de _Fortin_ pour annihiler mon _Ange Lumineux_ [1400|800].

— Lorsqu'il est détruit au combat, mon _Ange Lumineux_ me permet d'invoquer spécialement un monstre d'attribut lumière de maximum 1500 d'attaque ! Je choisis d'appeler _la Pierre Blanche Légendaire_ [300|250] en mode défense !

Elle ne résistera pas bien longtemps face à son _Gadget Vert_. Tout comme ma _Petite Fille Malheureuse_ [0|100] dont l'effet ne sauvera aucun de mes monstres. En un tour, Yugi a totalement inversé la vapeur.

— Mon tour est terminé !

— Avant cela, j'aimerais activer un dernier effet, je déclare en dévoilant une boule de poils blanche. Je décide de défausser _Kuriborhn_ ! En l'envoyant au cimetière, il m'autorise à réinvoquer spécialement un monstre détruit lors du tour qui vient de s'écouler.

— _Gilford_ ?

Je glousse nerveusement quand _la Pierre Blanche Légendaire_ resurgit de mon côté du terrain.

— Pas exactement.

Son raisonnement n'est pas tout à fait insensé. _Gilford_, _L'Eclair_ possédait énormément de points d'attaque, mais pas assez pour envoyer _Fortin_ au tapis. De plus, sa compétence spéciale ne se déclenche que lors d'une invocation sacrificielle, il ne m'aurait été d'aucune utilité.

— A moi, je reprends sous le regard surpris du pharaon. Et grâce au _Trésor Protégé_, j'ai le droit de piocher deux cartes au lieu d'une.

Parfait, tout n'est peut-être pas encore joué d'avance.

— Grâce au _Trésor Protégé_, je viens de piocher_ Watapon_, ce qui m'autorise à l'invoquer spécialement sur mon terrain [200|300]. Néanmoins, il n'y restera pas très longtemps, car je le sacrifie, ainsi que ma _Pierre Blanche Légendaire_ pour invoquer _Ma'at_ en mode attaque !

A l'écran, mon paladin à la parure scintillante n'affiche aucun point d'attaque ni de défense, à juste titre :

— La particularité de _Ma'at_, c'est que sa puissance va entièrement dépendre de moi.

— De toi ?

— En effet, pour le moment, son attaque et sa défense sont égales à zéro. Une fois par tour, je vais déclarer trois noms, puis je dévoilerai les trois premières cartes correspondent à mes prédictions, alors _Ma'at_ gagnera 1000 points pour chaque prédiction correcte !

Cette technique est certes risquée, mais elle m'ouvre la possibilité de rendre mon monstre indestructible. Elle me rappelle celle que Mai Valentine aurait, d'après les dires de Joey, utilisée contre lui lors d'un duel. Elle parfumait ses cartes pour reconnaitre l'identité de chacune. Je doute toutefois que Kaiba n'analyse pas mon jeu une fois ce duel achevé pour vérifier que je ne triche pas. Mes yeux se focalise sur la faible pile restante. Près de la moitié de mes cartes résident dans mon cimetière.

_— Sache que j'aime énormément ce jeu, mon chaton._

Le teint d'Atem pâlit à vue d'œil.

— N-Non, tu ne vas tout de même pas... ?

Je croise les bras et pousse un long soupir.

Tu ne me rendras pas la tâche facile, décidément.

— N'aie crainte, Yugi, je ne compte pas l'emporter grâce à ce petit coup de pouce là.

D'un signe de tête appuyé, il comprend que mes intentions sont sincères et se détend. Désormais, tout repose sur ma chance et ma mémoire. Calmement, je ressasse toutes les cartes jouées jusqu'ici. Du coin de l'œil, je toise le minuteur pour ne pas dépasser mon temps de jeu imparti.

— Je vais me lancer... J'annonce le _Château Lumineux_, la _Flûte d'Invocation Kuriboh_ et le _Dragon Noir aux yeux Rouges_ !

Le cœur battant, je tire les trois cartes et les brandis aussitôt.

Deux sur trois. Un mélange de fierté et d'incompréhension s'enfouit au creux de mon ventre. Eléonore m'a-t-elle soufflée les réponses malgré moi ?

— Je crois que je vais me réorienter vers la voyance à l'avenir, je glousse pour masquer mon embarras. J'ajoute donc le _Château Lumineux_ et _le Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges_ à ma main.

— J'ignorais que tu possédais une telle carte, commente Yugi, ignorant complètement mon tour de passe-passe.

Je tique à sa remarque et lorgne le dragon noir. Sa présence dans mon deck s'explique par mon besoin de changer mon archétype, dans le cas où il aurait composé un deck anti-lumière. Cela s'arrête là.

— Toutes mes cartes sont précieuses.

Malheureusement, dans mon jeu de voyance, j'ai perdu mon _Bouclier Drainant_, seul atout pour récupérer des points de vie. Ceux-ci s'élèvent péniblement à 300.

_Même un vulgaire Hinotama pourrait t'écraser._

Pas besoin d'être désagréable pour autant.

— En plus des 2000 points octroyés par la capacité spéciale de mon monstre, j'active le _Château Lumineux_ pour augmenter la puissance d'attaque de _Ma'at_ de 700 [**2700**|**2000**] !

Impressionnant, mais toujours trop bas pour m'attaquer à _Fortin_ et ses pénibles Gadgets tricolores. Je pose une carte face cachée et termine mon tour. Plus le duel avance, moins je me préoccupe du public. Mon regard se focalise entièrement sur Yugi, ses mimiques, ses sourires, ses hésitations. Rien ne peut m'échapper. Ainsi, dès qu'il pioche sa carte, je saisis que la victoire est encore bien loin de ma portée.

— Tout d'abord, j'active l'_Elégante Charité _! Ensuite, j'utilise le _Typhon d'Espace Mystique_ pour détruire ton _Trésor Protégé_ ! Tu ne pourras plus piocher deux cartes au début de ton prochain tour !

Cette nouvelle m'attriste autant qu'elle lève un poids sur ma poitrine. Sans le savoir, Yugi vient de m'offrir le sursis d'un tour.

— _Fortin, la Forteresse Ambulante_ [**3000**|2000] détruis _Ma'at _!

— Raté, tu viens de déclencher mon piège : _Annulation d'attaque_ ! Ta battle phase s'achève ici !

Mon dos se recouvre de sueur, ma chevelure m'étouffe. Ce n'est pas passé loin. S'il avait ciblé ma carte piège au lieu de mon _Trésor Protégé_, Yugi l'aurait emporté haut la main. L'étau se resserre, je n'ai pas le droit de me tromper. Je pioche une carte et active l'effet de _Ma'at_.

— J'annonce : _La Renaissance du Monstre_, le _Chevalier Epée_ et _Robot Kuriboh_ !

Cette seconde tentative est plus décevante que la première. Seule une prédiction correspond. Pourtant, mes chances de deviner mes cartes étaient plus élevées qu'au tour précédent. Mes _boucs émissaires_ et mon _Marshmallon_ rejoignent mon cimetière. Il me reste si peu de cartes dans mon deck...

— Bref, grâce à mon _Robot Kuriboh_, _Ma'at_ obtient 1000 points de plus [**3700|3000**] ! J'invoque le _Prophète de la Création_ en mode attaque [1800|600] ! _Ma'at_, détruis _Fortin_, une bonne fois pour toutes !

— Fortin, désassemble-toi !

Quoi ? Alors que mon paladin s'apprêtait à réduire son tas de ferraille en poussière, celui-ci s'est disloqué pour libérer ses trois gadgets, formant une barrière de protection devant Yugi.

— Ce n'est pas grave, _Ma'at_ détruis le _Gadget Vert_ [1400|600] ! _Prophète de la Création_, attaque le _Gadget Jaune_ [1200|1200] !

La frustration ne fait que s'accroitre au fil des tours, ce n'est pas passé loin. Je pose une carte face cachée et toise son _Gadget Rouge_, dernier rempart. Lorsque Yugi pioche, un vent frais me taquine la nuque.

— Très bien, mettons un terme à ce duel, Lorène ! proclame-t-il en désintégrant l'hologramme de son monstre. Je sacrifie mon _Gadget Rouge_ pour invoquer _Des Volstgalph_ en mode attaque [2200|1700] !

Hein ? Comment peut-il être aussi sûr de me vaincre ce tour avec ce monstre ? Croit-il réellement que j'ai invoqué mon _Prophète_ en mode attaque sans aucune arrière-pensée [1800|600] ?

— Ensuite, j'active le _Cercle des Magiciens_. En échange de 1000 points de vie, j'invoque spécialement de ma main la _Magicienne des Ténèbres_ [**2300**|1700] !

Je grince des dents, mes certitudes s'amoindrissent au fur et à mesure qu'il ajoute des cartes à sa combine.

— _Des Volstgalph_, attaque son _Prophète de la Création_ !

Ma vue se trouble lorsque j'élève mon bras un peu trop précipitamment.

— J'active le _Dé Gracieux_ !

Un trois minimum me permettrait de résister à la perte de mes 300 petits points de vie. L'ange s'échappe de l'illustration et balance un dé rouge à six faces. Les doigts croisés, je retiens mon souffle jusqu'à ce que le résultat apparaisse : 4.

— Avec ces 400 points d'attaque supplémentaires, je ne perds aucun point de vie face à ton dragon !

— Sauf si j'active l'_Energie de la Pyramide _qui octroie 200 points d'attaque à mes monstres jusqu'à la fin de ce tour ! Ce n'est pas tout ! Grâce à ton _Dé Gracieux_ et à ma carte magie, la compétence de _Des Volstgalph_ s'active et lui confère 400 points supplémentaires [**2800**|1700] !

Hors de question, je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose arriver ! Alors que son dragon s'élance en direction de mon magicien pour lui asséner le coup fatal, je glisse une ultime carte dans ma défausse.

— J'envoie mon _Robot Kuriboh_ au cimetière pour activer sa capacité spéciale : l'effet de _Des Volstgalph_ est annulé et ton monstre détruit !

La tête de Kuriboh percute le monstre géant et le réduit en fines particules. Je peine à respirer tant ce tour est intense. Mon cœur s'arrête subitement de battre lorsque le sourire de Yugi s'élargit.

— Bien joué, mais tu sembles oublier un détail crucial.

Sous l'incompréhension, je le dévisage puis reporte mon attention sur le terrain. Derrière son dragon se détache la splendide _Magicienne des Ténèbres_ [**2500**|1700].

La différence des points d'attaque de nos deux monstres s'élève à 300 points.

— _Magicienne des Ténèbres_, à toi ! Mets un point final à ce duel !

Son sceptre pointé vers le ciel, son monstre projette une ultime boule de magie noire sur mon _Prophète de la Création_ [**2200**|600]. Mes points de vie affichent un zéro ferme. Le public se lève et se déchaine pour acclamer leur champion international. Le véritable roi des jeux : Yugi Muto.


	90. L'Expiation - Chapitre 90

— Mesdames et Messieurs, nous détenons le nom du champion de Duel de Monstres : Yugi Muto !

Sous les acclamations du public, je me scotche un sourire sur mes lèvres, tâchant de retrouver un état correct après avoir accumulé tant de pression. Lorsque mon ami esquisse quelques pas dans ma direction, main tendue, je déglutis et l'imite.

_Pour un qui pensait nous vaincre en une poignée de secondes, il s'est lourdement trompé._

Pas vraiment. En vérité, je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance de remporter ce duel. Si l'issue avait été différente, c'est que le destin le voulait ainsi. Mais Yug a toujours été au-dessus de tout le monde, moi y compris.

— C'était un magnifique duel, dit-il en enfonçant sa main dans la mienne. Tu t'es nettement améliorée depuis notre rencontre.

Son compliment élargit le creux de mes joues. Pour peu, je laisse échapper des gloussements aigus, flattée de recevoir de telles éloges de sa part.

— Merci. J'espère ne pas avoir eu l'air trop ridicule face à toi.

— Loin de là, tu leur as offert un spectacle divertissant !

Dans le but d'appuyer ses dires, Atem désigne les gradins, noirs de monde et aux cris si intenses qu'ils font trembler le dôme entier. Après contemplation, je lui jette un regard en coin et croise le sien. Nos mains sont toujours scellées l'une dans l'autre, comme si aucun d'entre nous n'avait songé à lâcher l'autre. Mon cœur tambourine contre ma poitrine. Cette fois, cette sensation est loin d'être désagréable, elle dégage une douce et enivrante chaleur au creux de mon ventre.

_Je peux te rendre un service._

De quoi tu parles ?

Soudain, mes doigts tirent sur les siens. J'abandonne notre poignée symbolique pour glisser mes bras autour de son cou. Mes bras se crispent dans mon étreinte, les crampes dues à la force d'Eléonore me brûle les muscles.

— Lo-Lore-chan ?

Désarçonnée à l'idée que tout le monde puisse nous voir ainsi, je ne réagis pas quand ma bouche s'oriente vers le creux de son oreille.

_— J'espère que tu as apprécié le spectacle, pharaon. Je suis si heureuse que tu te sois rendu compte à quel point j'étais importante dans ton existence. Ce baiser m'a comblée de bonheur._

M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Sous le choc, je défais mon étreinte et adresse à Yugi un regard effaré, incapable de formuler la moindre excuse.

— C-Ce n'est pas grave, Lore-chan.

Hermétique à ce qu'il vient de se produire, Roland nous invective de retourner à nos plateformes respectives. Le retour aux coulisses se déroule sans accroc, si ce n'est mes méninges qui turbinent d'incompréhension. Quand je recouvre la terre ferme, je profite du calme relatif pour me ressaisir.

— Bordel, c'était quoi ça ?!

_— Rien du tout, tu as toi-même parlé du baiser avant le duel, non ?_

Ce souvenir me réchauffe les joues.

— C-Ce n'est pas le sujet !

— Mademoiselle Pegasus, veuillez nous suivre jusqu'à la sortie.

Je sursaute à l'ordre d'un des hommes de Kaiba. M'a-t-il entendue parler toute seule ? Sûrement, mais j'imagine qu'il a pour ordre de ne pas poser de questions indiscrètes. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'indiscrétion...

— J'ignore ce que votre supérieur vous a raconté comme conneries, mais je ne m'appelle pas Eléonore Pegasus ! Mon nom est Lorène Yuurei ! Y-U-U-R-E-I.

Le garde assuré de ma sécurité hausse les épaules et répète son ordre. Je pousse un long et bruyant soupir avant de me résoudre à le suivre dans le dédale de couloirs du Kaiba Dome. Proche de la discrète entrée par laquelle je me suis introduite dans le dôme, je me stoppe à la vue de la silhouette grande et fine du maître des lieux. L'instruction contenue dans la note de mon téléphone me revient aussitôt : je dois m'entretenir avec Kaiba avant d'accéder à la suite. Alors que le garde m'intime de le suivre, je bifurque brusquement dans la direction opposée, appréhendant sa réaction.

— Kaiba ! je m'écrie, les mains en étau autour de ma bouche.

Lorsque nos regards se croisent, je sens la pression de mon cœur augmenter. Une lueur dans ces orbes d'un bleu glacial me menace si j'ose un autre pas vers lui. Décontenancée devant un tel accueil, je me fige, rapidement rattrapée par l'homme supposé me conduire à la sortie.

— Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, crache le PDG, bras croisés.

— V-Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur, implore le garde de sécurité, courbé en avant. Je vais la raccompagner dehors.

Ses doigts plus imposants que ma main entière s'enroulent sur mon bras. Ce contact me révulse, je n'hésite pas à m'en défaire et de me rapprocher de Kaiba.

— Je ne vais pas t'emmerder longtemps, je reprends, aussi calmement que possible pour ne pas m'attirer ses foudres. Je dois te parler de ma mère, à propos de son emploi.

Je m'efforce de soutenir son regard. La sécheresse de ma bouche et les tremblements de mes mains trahissent mon appréhension.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire, Yuurei. Tu as lamentablement perdu contre Yugi, tu ne mérites pas même le statut de duelliste. Au moins, désormais, tout le monde le sait.

_— Tout le monde est aussi au courant pour mon nom de naissance. Je ne t'en remercie pas, mais j'imagine que cela faisait partie intégrante de ton plan pour me nuire, n'est-ce pas Seto ?_

La facilité avec laquelle Eléonore s'empare de mes cordes vocales me désarçonne. Toutefois d'accord avec ses propos, je ne la réprimande pas.

— Il faut être aussi stupide que Wheeler pour croire qu'on est du même côté, toi et moi. Je n'ai aucune raison de te couvrir.

_Ce n'est pas bon pour nous._

De toute façon, après avoir balancé mon identité, il n'a plus rien contre moi. N'ayant aucune envie de s'attarder en ma présence, Kaiba esquisse un pas en direction opposée, je m'empresse de le devancer et de me poster en face de lui.

— Parfait, on ne sera jamais potes, génial, je suis d'accord ! j'enchaine, les mains à plat. Je veux juste qu'on discute de ma mère.

Ses sourcils se froncent, il détourne le visage en signe de désapprobation. Mes paroles ne l'intéressent pas, je ne l'intéresse pas. Tandis que je me prépare à laisser Eléonore s'exprime sur ce sujet, un groupe se détache à l'autre bout du couloir.

— Hé, Kaiba !

— Il ne manquait plus que ces guignols. Vous me faites perdre mon temps.

L'amour que Kaiba nous porte m'émouvrait presque. Une boule brune accourt à mes côtés, le regard inquiet. Zoé est accompagnée de nos amis Joey, Tristan, Téa et Yugi, interloqués par notre entrevue.

_— Kaiba, je te prierai d'arrêter d'interférer avec le travail de ma mère. Tu voulais ton duel ? Tu l'as eu. Maintenant, tu peux cesser d'agir comme un gamin._

Pas sûre que de l'insulter arrange mon cas. Son air hautain transparait tout le respect qu'il a pour moi.

— Tu n'es pas en position de réclamer quoi que ce soit de moi, Yuurei. Pas après ce que tu as fait. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se trame dans votre groupe de joyeux idiots et j'en ai rien à foutre. Ne t'approche pas de mon petit-frère et n'interfère plus jamais dans les projets de la Kaiba Corp ou je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas.

Son discours ne déclenche en moi que de l'incompréhension. Pourquoi parle-t-il de Mokuba ? A quel moment, si ce n'est en participant au tournoi de Bataille-Ville, ai-je interféré dans les plans de sa société ? Quel rapport cela a-t-il avec ma mère et son surmenage ? Je suis complètement perdue.

— Ferme-la un peu, Kaiba ! s'insurge Joey en s'arrêtant à un mètre de nous. Tu es le premier à avoir merdé dans cette histoire !

— Apprends à dresser ton toutou, Yuurei, grogne-t-il en me fusillant sur place. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un type comme lui.

Joey, mon toutou ?

— Hé, viens me parler en face si tu es un vrai homme !

Spectateurs du changement de ton de cette discussion, nos amis tentent de ramener le grand blond à la raison. Kaiba ne lui accorde pas même un coup d'œil. En ce qui me concerne, je ne parviens pas à en placer une.

— Mais oui, c'est vrai, tu préfères profiter des moments de faiblesse des gens pour t'en servir contre eux ! Comme tu le fais avec ces enregistrements vidéo ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un connard Kaiba !

Enregistrements vidéo ? Bordel, est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

_Je crois que ton ami essaie de te sauver le cul d'une manière très maladroite._

Me sauver ? De quoi exactement ?

— Je n'ai pas autant de temps libre que toi, Wheeler. Retourne jouer à la marelle. Je laisse à mes gardes le plaisir de t'indiquer la sortie.

— Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire quoi faire ! Et je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas détruit ces vidéos de surveillance même si je dois te coller le cul jusqu'à la fin de tes jours et que ton odeur de gosse de riche s'imprime sur ma gueule !

Dans l'incompréhension, je lance un regard à ma partenaire brune. Celle-ci déglutit et ferme les yeux, sa respiration traduit le trouble qui l'empare.

— C'est mignon de voir que tu es prêt à aider une meurtrière dans son genre. Tu es pathétique, Wheeler, j'aimerais bien voir si tu tiendras le même discours le jour où elle aura tué ta sœur. En attendant, j'ai mieux à faire.

Ses mots me glacent le sang. Pourquoi m'en prendrais-je à Sérénity ? Le visage de Joey pâlit instantanément, sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme sans qu'un seul mot ne s'en échappe. Entouré de sa protection rapprochée, le PDG s'éloigne à l'autre bout du couloir quand le blondinet esquisse un pas dans l'envie de le rattraper.

— Joey, abandonne, souffle Zoé, lasse.

Celui-ci se tourne violemment vers elle, le regard sombre.

— Sérieusement ? Tu es censée la protéger toi aussi ! Comment peux-tu rester les bras croisés face à cet enfoiré ?!

Leur haussement de ton me met mal à l'aise. Mes deux amis n'ont jamais été proches, ce qui me rend un peu triste.

— Parce que moi, je suis capable de garder mon sang-froid pour ne pas envenimer les choses. T'essaie de prouver quoi, au juste ? Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est d'attirer encore plus d'ennuis à Lorène !

Eberluée, je jauge l'un puis l'autre. Joey est quelqu'un d'assez sanguin et irréfléchi, mais je ressens un peu de peine à son égard. Quant à Zoé, elle est égale à elle-même. Je me fie à son jugement, bien que je ne saisisse pas tout ce qu'il se déroule sous mes yeux.

— En tout cas, moi je bouge mon cul, il est hors de question qu'on dise amen à tous les caprices de ce cinglé !

C'est une discussion de sourds. L'ayant compris, Tristan tente d'apaiser son ami tandis que la sécurité du Kaiba Dome nous somme de quitter les lieux et s'en assure. Dehors, une poignée de journalistes et une vague de personnes nous épinglent. Impossible de s'échapper de leur surveillance, à croire qu'ils ont quadrillé la zone.

— Respire, respire, je me répète à haute-voix tel un mantra, mon estomac se contracte par le stress.

A quelques pas, Yugi n'affiche pas meilleure mine. Malgré sa popularité, il ne semble pas apprécié toute l'attention concentrée sur lui.

— On n'arrivera jamais à partir d'ici, geint Téa, en bouclier devant Yugi.

Mais c'était sans compter l'imagination des garçons.

— Il nous faut une diversion, déclare Joey, toujours tendu. J'ai une idée, viens Tristan.

Sans demander notre avis, ils disparaissent dans la mare de monde, laissant les micros se rapprocher un peu plus de leur cible : nous. La respiration haletante, je ne réagis pas lorsqu'une femme en tailleur surgit à un mètre de moi.

— Mademoiselle Pegasus, un mot concernant votre défaite face au champion mondial ?

La salive se bloque au milieu de ma gorge. « Pegasus », Kaiba vient d'ouvrir une putain de boite de Pandore. Avant que je puisse trouver les termes adéquats pour rejeter sa question, ma tornade brune me tire dans son dos.

— Elle s'appelle Lorène Yuurei et elle n'a pas l'intention de répondre à vos questions, reculez !

La journaliste dévisage Zoé et l'examine de la tête aux pieds.

— Vous êtes son agent ?

— Tout à fait !

Les interrogations mêlés aux cris des fanatiques du Duel de Monstres pleuvent sans que nous puissions nous en défaire. De toute évidence, Kaiba est déjà bien loin à bord d'un véhicule de sa société. Il savait probablement que nous serions engloutis par la foule dès notre sortie et n'avait aucunement l'intention de nous épargner. Téa essaie tant bien que mal de défendre Yugi, attaqué par des flash de toute part.

_Ils devraient tous disparaitre._

Un violent frisson me glace les veines. La résonnance des pensées d'Eléonore se répercutent dans les moindres coins de ma tête.

— Que font les garçons ? souffle Téa, les mains accrochées à celles de Yugi.

Cela fait bien dix minutes qu'ils se sont enfuis. Soudain, un bruit sourd éclate en fond. Il est tel que même le brouhaha de la foule ne l'a pas couvert.

Interloqués, la foule entière se tourne en direction de l'altercation. Des effusions de voix explosent, les plus curieux se dégagent de la sortie pour entrevoir la raison du fracas.

— C'est le signal, chuchote Téa assez fort pour qu'on puisse l'entendre.

Elle désigne ensuite une ouverture dans la mare de gens. Sans hésitation, nous nous faufilons au beau milieu des gens, têtes baissées, main dans la main afin de ne pas nous perdre. Instinctivement, je cherche des yeux la provenance du vacarme ambiant. D'après les cris et autres commentaires, il semblait que deux véhicules se soient emboutis quelques mètres plus loin, devant l'entrée principale du Kaiba Dome. Une aubaine, à moins que les Apollons de Domino soient suffisamment avisés pour créer ce genre d'occasions folles. Lorsque nous parvenons sur un trottoir à l'écart des fanatiques et journalistes, nous ralentissons le pas. Malheureusement, la silhouette de Yugi est reconnaissable de loin, nous convenons de nous séparer en deux groupes.

— Ce soir, sur la place principale ! lance énergiquement Téa alors que Yugi peine à tenir sa cadence due à ses petites jambes.

— Entendu ! je réponds, le pouce levé.

Du coin de l'œil, je déglutis devant le monde accumulé dans la rue. C'était effrayant.

* * *

Installées autour de la table basse de mon salon, Zoé et moi profitons du calme reposant après cette matinée forte en émotions. Pendant qu'elle zappe frénétiquement entre les différentes chaines nationales, mon attention se concentre sur le moteur de recherche de mon ordinateur portable.

— Mon nom est partout, je constate, cherchant à apaiser la colère grimpant au creux de mon ventre. Enfin, mon autre nom, je corrige aussitôt.

« La nièce du milliardaire Maximilien Pegasus s'est inclinée au Kaiba Dome face à la star du Duel de Monstres, Yugi Mutô », « Qui est Eléonore Pegasus, cette membre de la lignée du célèbre créateur du jeu Duel de Monstres ? », les éditos se multiplient et se ressemblent. Rares sont ceux qui mentionnent mon véritable prénom. Normal, ils ne sont pas supposés le connaitre au vu des décisions douteuses de Kaiba. Selon un des torchons, le nom de « Lorène Yuurei » proviendrait d'une source extérieure.

_J'espère qu'ils l'ont eu pour un bon prix._

Je ne sais pas si je suis déjà prête à en rire.

**— « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que moi, Seto Kaiba, ne récupère ce titre qui me revient de droit ! »**

— Non mais regarde-moi ça, grince Zoé, le bras dissimulé dans un paquet de chips. Ce mec excelle dans l'art de proclamer ce qu'il n'est pas. Il aurait mieux fait d'investir dans son propre duel contre Yugi. Mais bon, au moins maintenant, on est débarrassé de lui.

Elle me jette un regard pour obtenir mon approbation. J'aimerais lui répondre positivement, mais je ne saisis pas tout à faire ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire de duel. Ne s'agissait-il pas seulement d'un affrontement entre Yugi et moi ? Tout à coup, les dires de Joey plus tôt dans la journée me reviennent à l'esprit.

— Zoé, dis-moi, est-ce que j'étais championne du jeu ? je demande, l'impression d'être stupide de poser une telle question.

Ses traits se tirent. De toute évidence, elle ne souhaite pas me donner de réponse directe. Tout cela aurait-il un rapport à l'effacement de mes souvenirs ? Cela m'en a tout l'air. Epuisée, je m'allonge sur le tapis de sol et fixe le plafond avec intérêt.

— Joey m'a dit un truc idiot tout à l'heure...

Les crissements du paquet de chips s'arrêtent. Mon amie se recule légèrement pour s'allonger à mes côtés. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'écoulent de part et d'autre de son visage, embaumant la pièce d'une réconfortante odeur fruitée.

— Plus idiot que d'habitude ?

Je pouffe et secoue la tête.

— Il a dit que nous avons eu un rendez-vous, je poursuis d'un ton léger. Qu'il ne se méprenne pas, je sais qu'il lâche souvent des conneries pour attirer l'attention, mais il paraissait vraiment sincère cette fois.

Joey et moi... Du plus loin que je me souvienne, nous partageons une simple amitié, nous aimons tous les deux le Duel de Monstres et, même si je le trouve parfois lourd, il s'avère drôle par moments. Il a su me rassurer un bon nombre de fois, notamment lorsque Mai a perdu connaissance lors du tournoi de Bataille-Ville. Mais de là à le considérer comme un amour potentiel, cela va beaucoup trop loin.

— Ah...

Zoé se fond dans un silence désagréable. Pourtant, notre relation est basée sur la transparence et le principe de pouvoir s'appuyer l'une sur l'autre en cas de pépin. Il suffit de se rappeler cette histoire avec Kaoruko. Depuis ce matin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi un tel changement de comportement.

Elle m'irrite.

— Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité, Soso ?

Son visage se tourne brusquement dans ma direction. Mon ton sec a dû la heurter.

— Eléonore a pour habitude de me cacher des choses, mais pas toi. Pourquoi es-tu si silencieuse ?

Ses yeux noisette me fixent comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'allais mourir dans la seconde. Bouche-bée, ses traits traduisent l'inconfort dans lequel elle se trouve.

— Je... n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

Encore cette histoire de souvenirs ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu m'as demandée de ne pas te révéler ce qui n'était pas nécessaire. As-tu lu la deuxième note ?

J'accuse le coup et ferme les yeux. A vrai dire, je désire qu'elle me raconte tout plutôt que de croire à ce que j'ai pu écrire la veille. Qui sait si ce n'est pas une manière détournée d'Eléonore pour me faire avaler n'importe quoi.

_Qui sait, en effet._

— Je m'en fous de cette note.

— Tu devrais la lire, insiste-t-elle avec fermeté.

Mes poings se serrent le long du tapis.

— J'en ai rien à foutre de ces notes, dis-le-moi, toi !

Ma voix résonne dans toute la pièce, couvrant les annonces à la télévision. Zoé ne soutient pas longtemps mon regard accusateur et se redresse en tailleur. Une partie de moi m'intime de m'excuser tandis que l'autre regrette de ne pas être plus sévère encore.

— Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée faire, moi ? soupire-t-elle.

Les bras croisés sur ses genoux, elle tourne faiblement son cou, assez pour me laisser entrevoir son expression attristée. Elle enchaine sans m'autoriser à rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

— Quoi que je fasse, je te trahirai. Si je t'avoue tout, j'aurai trahi ta demande d'hier. Si je ne te dis rien, c'est la toi d'aujourd'hui que je trahirai.

Sa voix monocorde transparait tout son mal-être. Cependant, je reste allongée à examiner son visage.

— Ce n'est pas juste pour moi non plus.

Aucun mot ne s'extirpe de ma bouche, je décide de la laisser s'exprimer et de garder pour moi l'envie de la forcer à tout avouer.

— Lorène, tu sais que je t'aime énormément et que tu passes avant les autres, mais je ne peux pas supporter tout ça. Pas encore.

Pas encore ? J'ai du mal à la suivre, à quel moment lui ai-je demander quelque chose d'insurmontable ? Zoé observe minutieusement ma réaction, inexistante. Des bandes annonces bercent le salon jusqu'à l'instant où elle se décide à se remettre sur pieds.

— Tu t'en vas ?

\- On a tous mérité un peu de repos après ce duel. N'oublie pas de consulter la note sur ton téléphone.

Je choisis délibérément d'ignorer son commentaire.

— Je vais rentrer bosser un peu sur les cours, je ne pense pas venir à Domino ce soir.

Bien qu'elle l'ait prononcé sur un ton léger, je décèle une pointe de peine dans sa voix. Embarrassée, je me redresse sur les coudes pour tenter de sauver les meubles.

— On se retrouve au Tam-Tam après ?

Ses épaules tressautent, elle se fige, croisant mes yeux puis se détourne vers le couloir et hausse les épaules.

— Désolée, je passe mon tour pour cette fois.


	91. L'Expiation - Chapitre 91

— Voilà notre vice-championne nationale !

L'accueil de Duke Devlin a pour effet d'égayer ma soirée. Après mon altercation avec Kaiba et Zoé, j'accepte avec joie ce titre et l'en remercie d'un large sourire. Quand je lui demande où sont les autres, Duke m'indique la table autour de laquelle le groupe a ouvert les hostilités. Un poil fatiguée par la longue journée que je viens de vivre, je glisse une main dans ma tignasse et m'oriente vers mes amis duellistes.

— Oh, Lore-chan ! s'exclame Yugi, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, certains ne masquent pas leur surprise, d'autres se contentent de me saluer simplement. C'est notamment le cas de Mai qui, d'un geste habile, se décale de Joey pour m'inviter à m'insérer entre eux d'eux. Je la remercie d'un bref mouvement de la tête et m'installe, non sans une pointe de gêne. Toutefois, je peux compter sur la duelliste aux harpies pour mettre les pieds dans le plat :

— Regardez-moi qui on a ici, une future célébrité ! proclame-t-elle en posant ses griffes sur mon omoplate.

Je la fixe la bouche grande ouverte.

— Une célébrité ?

— Maintenant que les gens connaissent ton autre nom, crois-moi que tu ne passeras plus jamais inaperçue !

Ma mâchoire se crispe. Je n'ai jamais voulu que le monde apprenne mon lien de parenté avec Maximilien Pegasus. Je vois d'ici les curieux qui vont foutre leur nez dans ma vie privée et déterrer les souvenirs bien trop douloureux pour mon ancienne famille.

— Je crois que je préfère largement être anonyme, Kaiba a eu envie de me jouer un sale tour.

— Et bien écoute-moi, ma belle, quand un mec te la met à l'envers, tâche de prouver que ses actions ont du positif pour toi. Profite de ta nouvelle notoriété pour faire chier ce cher Seto Kaiba. Puis après ce que tu as démontré aujourd'hui, il peut dire ce que tu veux, tu es loin d'être nulle !

Les compliments de Mai me vont droit au cœur. Non pas que je manque particulièrement de confiance en moi, mais venant d'une professionnelle de son niveau, cela signifie énormément à mes yeux.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu vas chialer.

— C'est possible...

Mes pleurnicheries sont rapidement stoppées par l'arrivée d'une coupe de glace offerte par Duke. Devant tant de gentillesse, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être embarrassée.

_La fille aux gros seins n'a pas tort, nous devrions nous servir de cette réputation pour grimper les échelons de la société._

Cela ressemble vaguement à un plan pour dominer le monde.

_Cela veut dire oui ?_

Pas du tout.

Alors que je trempe mes lèvres dans la crème glacée, frissonnant de toute part, je décèle les coups d'yeux furtifs d'autres membres du groupe, en particulier ceux de Tristan. Quand Téa achève une série d'éloge sur le jeu de Yugi, il décide enfin à se lancer :

— Zoé n'est pas avec toi ?

_— Si si, elle est sous la table, tu ne la vois pas, là ?_

Je manque de m'étouffer au mouvement inopiné de ma bouche. Eberluée, je secoue vivement ma main pour signifier mes excuses.

— Pardon, je tousse sans oser l'affronter. Elle avait besoin de repos, elle ne viendra pas.

Ce n'est qu'une partie de l'iceberg. Zoé m'en veut de ne pas prendre son état en considération. Sûrement y suis-je allée un peu fort tout à l'heure en insistant pour qu'elle me révèle les secrets que j'ai enfouis au fin fond de ma mémoire. Ma réponse semble décevoir le brun, mais il ne rétorque rien. A cet instant, je remarque à mon tour l'absence d'une jeune fille croisée plus tôt.

— Sérénity est déjà partie ?

En me tournant vers Joey, je croise son regard appuyé et déglutis aussitôt. Me fixe-t-il ainsi depuis tout à l'heure ? Il semble plongé dans ses pensées, du moins jusqu'à ce que je claque des doigts sous son nez.

— Hé oh, la belle au bois dormant !

— H-Hein ? Oh, ma sœur ?

Il agit trop bizarrement ces derniers temps. Durant le laps délais où il considère ma question, mon attention se porte sur les quelques hématomes visibles sur son bras et de ses phalanges écorchées.

— O-Oui elle a repris le train pour retourner chez notre mère.

J'affiche une moue déçue.

— Dommage, j'aurais aimé discuter avec elle, ça fait trop longtemps.

Au fil de la soirée, les conversations se scindent en deux groupes. D'une part, Téa, Tristan, Yugi et Duke semblent accaparés sur un projet de jeu de ce dernier. De notre côté, je subis un interrogatoire complet de l'inspectrice Mai Valentine.

— Je t'avais dit que tu n'y couperais pas ! Maintenant dites-moi vous deux ce qui se trame par ici.

Interloquée, je jette un œil interrogatif à un Joey au visage fermé.

— Rien du tout, Mai, grogne-t-il d'un ton mauvais. Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'i savoir.

La principale intéressée feint d'être outrée et croise les bras sous son opulente poitrine.

— Joey Joseph Wheeler, épelle-t-elle avec minutie. Ton petit jeu est on-ne-peut-plus clair, ne crois pas pouvoir gruger une femme comme moi. Je ne vais certainement pas me contenter d'un vulgaire « On est plus ensemble, c'est comme ça » sans chercher à comprendre.

Face à ses accusations, je plisse les paupières d'incompréhension. Cette histoire de présumé couple commence sérieusement à me mettre mal à l'aise. Mais pour le moment, je me résous à profiter du spectacle.

— Donc, si tu veux camper sur tes positions et nier que quelque chose de plus important se cache derrière tout ça, je me ferais une joie de trouver la solution par moi-même.

— Il n'y a rien du tout, insiste-t-il, le regard fuyant.

Il ment, c'est aussi évident que le nez au milieu du visage.

— Je suis ton amie, Joey.

— Justement, parfois être ami, c'est préserver les autres pour ne pas les blesser.

Son discours me rappelle curieusement le comportement de Zoé.

« Quoi que je fasse, je te trahirai. Si je t'avoue tout, j'aurai trahi ta demande d'hier. Si je ne te dis rien, c'est la toi d'aujourd'hui que je trahirai. »

Dommage qu'ils ne s'entendent pas sur d'autres sujets.

— Et toi, blondinette, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Je tourne la tête vers elle sans réellement saisir le tenant de sa question.

— A propos de quoi ?

— Tu te moques de moi ? Je parle de ton couple avec Joey.

— Je suis en couple avec Joey ?

Ma grimace traduit mon mal-être, je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Tout le monde se plait à croire que Joey et moi formons un couple, mais cela ne parait pas du tout logique à mes yeux. Mai me toise, presque choquée au point de ne plus trouver les mots.

— Alors c'était bien ça.

Le soupir du blond m'intrigue autant qu'il arbore une expression indescriptible. Le sourire au coin de ses lèvres m'a l'air forcé. J'opte finalement pour une totale sincérité envers mes deux amis :

— Désolée, je ne m'en souviens vraiment pas.

— Ça n'a aucun sens ! proteste vivement Mai, le poing serré sur la table.

— C'est donc de ça que Soso n'a pas voulu me parler au Kaiba Dome.

Le timbre de sa voix est si grave que je ne le reconnais pas tout de suite.

— Comment as-tu pu perdre la mémoire ? enchaine la jeune femme.

Honteuse, je reporte mon attention vers ma coupe de glace désormais vide. Grâce à la seconde note de mon téléphone, je suis capable de répondre à cette question que je me posais également depuis la veille.

— Eléonore s'en est chargée à ma demande. D'après elle, je l'aurais fait pour me concentrer sur mon affrontement contre Yugi.

Une main sous le menton, je songe quelques instants avant de reprendre :

— Je devais être désespérée pour prendre une décision pareille. D'accord, je ressentais une pression énorme à l'idée d'affronter Yugi, mais ce n'était qu'un simple duel sans enjeu. Alors pourquoi je...

Ma phrase reste suspendue dans le vide, faute d'explication. J'adresse un autre regard appuyé à Joey.

— On e-

Cependant, quand j'essaie d'articuler une question sur la nature de notre relation, ma mâchoire se paralyse. Je bats des lèvres.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de s'interroger inutilement._

Arrête ça tout de suite.

_— On peut parler d'autre chose ? Après tout, on est réunis pour fêter la victoire de Yugi et sacrer son titre !_

Malgré l'insistance de Mai pour démêler le vrai du faux, l'autre partie de la table nous rejoint et nous finissons par trinquer. L'absence de Zoé se fait ressentir tout au long de la soirée. Nous avons pour habitude de partager ce genre de moments ensemble. Alors que la conversation va de bon train, mes doigts tapotent nerveusement l'arrière de mon téléphone portable. Détail qui n'échappe pas à mon voisin de table.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? souffle Joey en désignant ma main d'un geste de la tête.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. La petite dispute survenue quelques heures plus tôt à mon domicile devrait rester entre elle et moi, mais je meurs d'envie d'obtenir son avis.

— N-Non non, rien de grave. Je me disais juste que j'avais hâte de boire un verre avec Zoé au Tam-Tam.

Un sourire en coin, je tâche de paraître convaincante. Toutefois, le choc sur le visage de mon vis-à-vis m'empêche de conserver cette façade.

— Lorène.

— O-Oui ?

Joey sonde le groupe du regard, ils semblent absorbés dans un débat auquel je ne me suis pas intéressée une seconde. Une fois sûr qu'ils ne nous remarquent pas, il se penche légèrement vers moi.

— Le Tam-Tam n'existe plus.

Ma tension baisse si vite que ma vue se brouille l'espace de quelques secondes. Comment... ? Pourtant j'y travaille, comment pourrais-je ne pas le savoir ?

— Tu te moques de moi ? Depuis quand ?

Madame Yoshida, la patronne du bar, n'est pas quelqu'un de fiable à mon goût, mais de là à fermer son établissement sans en prévenir ses employés, cela relève de la folie ! Toutes les émotions traversent le visage de mon ami, il hésite longuement avant de me répondre :

— Quelques semaines... Je crois.

Exaspérée et désormais au chômage, je pousse un soupir bruyant et m'affale sur le bord de la table.

— Quelle enfoirée cette patronne, moi qui rêvais qu'elle disparaisse.

Au terme de ma complainte, une douleur me secoue le poignet. J'échappe un léger cri de surprise quand la poigne de Joey me brûle la peau. Le regard sombre qu'il m'envoie me paralyse tout entière.

— Tu es malade ?! Ne dis jamais plus une chose pareille !

Son brusque haussement de ton attire l'attention du groupe et plonge notre table dans un silence pesant. Ebahie, je cligne des yeux sans comprendre la raison d'un tel emportement. Joey est définitivement bizarre ce soir.

— Joey, ça va ? s'enquiert Yugi d'une faible voix.

Des picotements parcourent mon bras quand Eléonore me défait de son emprise. J'ai si chaud que ça en devient désagréable. Lorsqu'il saisit qu'il est allé à trop loin, le blondinet se détourne de moi et présente ses mains en signe d'innocence.

— Ce n'est rien, la petite ici a osé penser que Kaiba pourrait me battre.

Embarrassée, j'acquiesce avec un gloussement atrocement faux. Mon attention se reporte ensuite sur mon téléphone portable. Finalement, je ferais mieux d'attendre demain pour contacter Zoé.

* * *

Alors que la lune trône fièrement dans le ciel, notre soirée s'achève sur un goût amer. Yugi propose à Téa de la ramener, Mai chevauche sa moto - non sans me menacer d'une énième explication sur mon amnésie - tout comme Tristan qui a déjà disparu. A la lueur de mon téléphone, je devine que ma mère ne m'accueillera sûrement pas à mon retour. Flem me semble déjà si loin.

— Je te raccompagne.

La voix dans mon dos ne me laisse pas l'opportunité de refuser. A vrai dire, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. En revanche, l'autre esprit ne partage pas mon avis.

— _Pas besoin, je suis une grande fille._

— Ce n'était pas une question, je ne laisserai pas une fille rentrer aussi tard toute seule. C'est un principe.

Des crampes s'emparent de mon cou quand Eléonore me tourne face à Joey.

— _J'en ai rien à foutre de tes principes, Wheeler. Je sais parfaitement me défendre._

A cet instant, je me sens mentalement épuisée. Il croise les bras en guise de désaccord.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu quand tu es tombée sur Hirutani.

Hirutani ? Pourtant, cette histoire de hangar et d'enlèvement remonte plutôt loin.

— _Tu es mignon, mais dorénavant, c'est beaucoup plus simple. Lorène et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, nous n'avons pas besoin de chaperon._

Sans attendre de réaction de sa part, Eléonore tourne les talons et s'éloigne du centre-ville, direction les quais du port de Domino. La brise nocturne mord ma peau, je me réchauffe en frottant énergiquement mes bras, mais rien n'y fait. De plus, malgré les lampadaires, l'obscurité ralentit chacun de mes pas d'appréhension. Peut-être qu'Eléonore a tort sur ce coup, je n'aurai pas refusé un peu de compagnie.

— _Casse-toi._

Les vulgarités sorties de ma bouche troublent la houle et le roulement des vagues frappant la berge. Intriguée, je jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule et constate que Joey m'a bien suivie jusqu'ici en silence. Contrairement à ma cohabitante illégale, je suis ravie de le revoir aussi vite.

— Je t'ai dit que c'était une question de principe, insiste-t-il, les mains plongées dans les poches de son jean.

Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, j'apprécierai marcher à ses côtés, ne serait-ce que pour éclaircir son étrange comportement envers moi. Enhardie par cette pensée, je rebrousse chemin pour me poster sur sa droite. D'un coup d'épaule amical, je l'invite à poursuivre le chemin.

— Allons-y !

Joey et moi, ensemble... C'est une idée de dingue. Si j'avais la possibilité de choisir un des garçons du groupe, je pense que mon choix se porterait davantage sur Yugi. Après tout, nous nous sommes déjà embrassés deux fois... Mes joues s'empourprent quand je me remémore ces souvenirs.

— Je peux te poser une question ? dit-il sans m'accorder un regard.

_Cela dépend quoi._

— Bien sûr.

— Pourquoi as-tu ajouté un Dragon Noir aux yeux rouges dans ton jeu ?

Ce n'est pas vraiment la question à laquelle je m'attendais. Pourtant, le ton employé m'intime qu'il s'agit là d'une requête on-ne-peut-plus sérieuse.

— Il me fallait d'autres monstres que des anges lumières au cas où Yugi composerait un deck contre le mien. Bon, d'accord, il existe des milliers d'autres cartes, mais je ne sais pas, c'est comme si quelque chose m'avait guidé à la mélanger à mon jeu le soir où je l'ai construit.

Loin de mentir, je me rappelle avoir ressenti un pincement au cœur en mélangeant certaines cartes à mes monstres habituels. Comme si une part de moi me criait de les jouer le jour J.

— Mais on ne peut pas dire que ça ait été d'une grande aide. J'ai tout de même perdu devant des centaines de personnes.

— Je... Je t'ai trouvée géniale.

— V-Vraiment ?

Des étoiles dans les yeux, j'attends qu'il confirme ses dires.

— Carrément ! Surtout quand tu as parlé de l'importance de croire du plus profond de son âme pour l'emporter. Je savais que j'étais un bon coach !

Tandis que nous rejoignons le centre-ville de Flem, les premières pièces du puzzle semblent s'emboiter dans mon esprit.

— Alors c'était toi, je ne me souvenais plus qui me l'avait soufflé.

Mon aveu le vexe un peu plus si c'est possible. Néanmoins, il a la décence de ne pas l'exprimer directement, bien que ses épaules crispées traduisent une frustration évidente.

— Merci Joey, je me sens un peu moins nulle maintenant.

Je me mords la langue aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que je peux être empotée pour les compliments... Sur le chemin, je me fige quand je reconnais la rue dans laquelle nous progressons. De l'autre côté du trottoir auraient dû briller l'enseigne du Tam-Tam. A cette heure, Zoé et moi tardons généralement pour nettoyer et compter la recette quotidienne. La présence d'un panneau annonçant l'arrivée imminente d'un nouveau commerce me cloue sur place. Joey avait raison : le Tam-Tam n'existe plus. Mes palpitations s'accélèrent de plus belle quand une main chaude se pose sur mon épaule.

— Rentrons.

Aucun souvenir, aucune trace d'une dernière conversation avec Yoshida, aucune information sur la fermeture du bar. Rien du tout. Les bras enroulés sous ma poitrine, j'avance en réfrénant le tourbillon d'interrogations dans ma tête. J'ai un horrible pressentiment.

* * *

A bord d'un des rares trams de nuit, j'observe silencieusement les paysages défiler de l'autre côté de la vitre. De temps à autre, mon regard dévie sur le blondinet, ayant insisté pour me raccompagner jusqu'à ma rue. La lumière du wagon souligne les ecchymoses sur ses bras et un autre au creux de son cou. Cette vision me serre les entrailles. Qui a pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Une bagarre qui a mal tourné ? Je doute qu'il apprécie que je me mêle de ses affaires, mais je ne serais pas en paix tant que je ne lui en aurais pas parlé.

— Joey ?

Avachi contre la fenêtre, il descend ses prunelles brunes vers les miennes.

— Mh ?

— Je sais que ça ne me concerne pas mais... Si tu as des ennuis, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.

Devant son air confus, je dépose mon index sur son bras et désigne tristement sa peau meurtrie.

— Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas m'en parler, mais moi aussi je suis là pour toi.

_J'ai envie de vomir, c'est trop niais._

Sa remarque approfondit ma gêne, je détourne les yeux pour me reconcentrer sur les arbres menaçants à l'extérieur. Les vibrations du train me donnent envie de dormir. Il faut avouer que cette journée s'est révélée riche en émotions. La pression du duel peut enfin redescendre, j'espère trouver le sommeil cette nuit en m'allongeant sur mon lit douillet. Mes membres sont engourdis de fatigue.

— Merci Cocotte.

Joey s'appuie contre la vitre, le regard perdu au loin. Un peu niaise, je souris et glousse à l'utilisation de ce surnom. J'ai l'impression de ne plus l'avoir entendu depuis des mois.

— Au fait, reprend-t-il dans un soupir, tu sais à quel arrêt on descend ?

Sa question me pique au vif, je me tourne brusquement vers les vitres et m'aperçois que ce coin ne me dit rien du tout.

— Oh merde.

— Quoi ?

— Je crois qu'on l'a dépassé depuis un moment ! m'exclamé-je, paniquée.

— Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu ne sais pas où on est ?!

Un sentiment d'amusement mêlé à de la crainte me provoque un fou-rire incontrôlé. Il a pour effet de m'attirer les foudres de mon accompagnateur.

— Tu es vraiment impossible comme fille ! Comment on va faire pour rentrer ?!

Pendant qu'il s'égosille inutilement, le tram semble ralentir à l'approche d'une gare dont les panneaux en hiragana ne m'évoquent rien du tout. Peu importe, nous sommes obligés de nous échapper, au risque de nous perdre davantage.

— Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire... grogne le blondinet, prêt à s'arracher des mèches de son épaisse tignasse.

Etrangement, malgré l'obscurité des rues face à nous, je n'éprouve pas la moindre appréhension. Au contraire, je ferme les yeux pour profiter du vent frais de la nuit qui me caresse la peau.

— Eh, je t'ai posé une question.

Un œil ouvert, je le nargue d'un haussement d'épaules et m'engage dans une des directions, pensant bêtement rebrousser chemin.

— Bah quoi ? C'est toi qui s'acharnes à dire qu'on sortait ensemble, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter d'une balade romantique au bout de la nuit ?

Un clin d'œil suffit à détruire le peu de self-contrôle qui lui restait. Avant de me faire tuer au beau milieu de la rue, j'accélère le pas, laissant mon rire troubler le sommeil des habitants endormis.


	92. L'Expiation - Chapitre 92

— Si je m'attendais à te voir ici.

Le nez collé à une parure particulièrement fascinante, je sursaute à l'exclamation amusée d'un des responsables de l'exposition. C'est un jeune homme au teint métisse qui m'accueille avec un large sourire.

— Marik ?

En cette fin de week-end mouvementé, une visite au musée de Domino m'a paru une bonne idée. Le peu de visiteurs présents m'étonne cependant. Je balaie la salle du regard et ne compte que cinq personnes maximum.

— L'exposition se termine bientôt, tous ces beaux artéfacts vont retrouver leur place en Egypte.

— _Et toi ? Dans quel type de musée expose-t-on un bel homme dans ton genre ?_

Je plaque aussitôt une main sur ma bouche, terriblement gênée par les propos d'Eléonore. Courbée vers l'avant, je me confonds en excuses pour dissiper le malentendu.

— Elle continue de prendre le dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

Marik ne semble pas du tout embarrassé, contrairement à moi qui ai du mal à m'en remettre.

— O-On dirait bien, oui. Si seulement j'avais un moyen de l'empêcher de se manifester, je m'éviterais bien des soucis !

_Dis que ma présence te dérange._

Ta présence me dérange, Eléonore.

_Dommage, je me plais plutôt bien dans ta tête. Il y a de la place._

Es-tu en train d'insinuer que mon cerveau est si petit que ça te fait de l'espace ?

— Comment comptes-tu t'en débarrasser ? demande le mate de peau.

Les doigts figés sur l'anse de mon sac, je dévisage Marik quelques secondes. Je ne saisis pas tout à fait le sens de sa question.

— Comment ça ?

— Euh... Je ne sais pas, tu ne prévois pas de vivre avec Eléonore jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, je me trompe ?

Sa remarque me cloue sur place, je reporte mon attention sur la parure d'un autre temps. Jamais jusqu'aujourd'hui je n'avais réellement songé au sort de cet esprit dans ma tête. Eléonore habite mon corps depuis si longtemps que sa présence me m'apparait presque évidente. C'est au tour de Marik de me fixer.

— Attends, tu n'y as pas réfléchi ? Pourtant Yugi cherche un moyen d'aider le pharaon à retrouver un repos éternel. Je suis étonné que ce ne soit pas ton cas. D'autant plus depuis qu'Eléonore nous a...

— _Botté le cul, tu peux le dire. _Rétorque la principale intéressée en croisant les bras, la poitrine bombée._ D'ailleurs, où est Isis ? Je meurs d'envie de lui passer le bonjour !_

... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ? Le visage de Marik s'assombrit. Lui qui demeurait si souriant depuis que l'esprit de la baguette du Millénium a été défait par le pharaon, il me fusille presque de ses orbes violettes.

— Odion et ma sœur sont déjà retournés en Egypte. Tu ne pourras plus leur faire de mal désormais, Eléonore.

— Leur faire du mal ? je répète, le souffle court.

— Une chance que Lorène nous ait sauvés du Royaume des Ombres. Elle est bien plus puissante que toi.

_Il raconte n'importe quoi._

Sur ma puissance ou sur le Royaume des Ombres ?

_Sur tout._

— D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier, Lorène. Sans toi, on ne serait plus de ce monde. Alors, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider, appelle-moi.

L'appeler ? Je me résous à acquiescer sans conviction, mes cordes vocales me font horriblement mal et m'empêchent d'exprimer mon incompréhension. Je comprends rapidement d'où provient cette douleur insensée.

A quel moment me suis-je rendue au Royaume des Ombres ?

_Il ment, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit._

Cela commence à faire beaucoup de menteurs dans les environs, tu ne trouves pas ?

_Contente-toi de me croire. Fais-moi confiance et tout ira pour le mieux._

Mon âme me hurle de ne pas la croire, mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix. De toute façon, elle est déterminée à me bloquer toute initiative de découvrir la vérité. C'est sur cette pensée déprimante que je prends congé auprès de Marik et le remercie pour son aide.

Au sommet des marches du musée, je profite d'un moment de calme pour dégainer mon téléphone portable. La veille, ou plutôt cette nuit vu l'heure à laquelle je suis rentrée de mon escapade nocturne en compagnie de Joey, je n'ai pas réellement prêté attention au message vocal reçu d'un numéro inattendu.

« Bonsoir Lorène, j'imagine que tu dois être occupée à célébrer ce magnifique duel que tu as livré contre le petit Yugi. Tu as été époustouflante. J'aurais voulu te revoir plus tôt, mais je comprends que tu n'aies pas donné suite à ma proposition. Néanmoins, j'ai cru comprendre que notre cher Seto Kaiba a délibérément divulgué ton nom de naissance contre ta volonté. Pour cela et pour d'autres raisons, j'aimerais te voir au plus vite. Contacte Chris dès que tu seras prête à venir au manoir. Je pourrais aussi te rencontrer par moi-même, mais je devine que tu ne souhaites pas nous dévoiler aux yeux de tous. A très vite. »

Il n'a pas eu besoin de décliner son identité, tout comme je n'ai pas éprouvé l'envie d'ajouter son numéro à ma liste de contacts.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?_

Tiens, tu as envie de connaitre mon avis maintenant ?

_Il insinue qu'il peut faire quelque chose contre Seto Kaiba. Vu que tu n'as pas envie d'utiliser la manière forte, je pense que notre cher oncle plein aux as pourrait être la solution à nos soucis._

Tu es définitivement la pire des meufs.

_Tu m'en voies ravie._

Par contre, une partie de son message n'a aucun sens. « Je comprends que tu n'aies pas donné suite à ma proposition. » Instinctivement, je hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas la première chose qui m'échappe, et ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière.

Pour l'heure, je ne crois pas que de m'aventurer en pleine journée autour du manoir secondaire de Maximilien Pegasus soit une décision judicieuse. Il suffit de dénombrer les articles people concernant notre lien de parenté pour évaluer le risque que je prendrai en m'y rendant. Perchée au-dessus des marches du musée, je secoue doucement la tête et expire profondément. Ce n'est définitivement pas le bon moment.

* * *

De retour à la maison, je consulte mon téléphone au détour de l'allée. La veille, alors que Zoé venait de quitter amèrement mon domicile pour se reposer chez elle, j'ai enfin accepté d'ouvrir la seconde note.

_Sam. 2:14. Note interne: Note 2_

_Message : Salut, maintenant que tu as livré ce duel contre Yugi, la situation devrait se débloquer. Je me doute que la tentative d'approcher Kaiba s'est soldée par un échec, mais garde à l'esprit de ne pas t'approcher de Mokuba Kaiba._

La suite du message me relate brièvement que le brun m'a prise en grippe et m'interdit tout contact avec son frère. La raison est trop floue pour que je puisse comprendre de quoi cela relève. Quoi qu'il en soit, la moi du passé me conjure de ne rien tenter de stupide à son encontre, peu importe ce que pourrait me proposer Eléonore.

— Il faudrait être fou pour contredire Seto Kaiba, je déclare, levant les yeux vers le tapis de nuages.

Néanmoins, la deuxième note ne sert pas simplement d'avertissement, mais me donne cette fois une instruction précise.

_Message : Quand l'excitation du duel sera retombée, je veux que tu envoies le message « 1-12 / 1-7 / 1-1 / 9-3 » à Zoé. Elle saura quoi faire._

Cela signifie que ma version du passé a plus confiance en Zoé qu'en moi-même. C'en est presque vexant. Toutefois, en fin de soirée et après avoir quitté Joey à l'endroit-même où je me trouve, j'ai obéi.

Dans le salon, Zoé n'a cessé de me répéter de lire la seconde note. Cela me parait évident désormais qu'elle connaissait pertinemment son rôle dans le recouvrement progressif dans ma mémoire. Quelles instructions ai-je bien pu lui confier ? L'attente est insoutenable.

Lorsque je déverrouille la porte d'entrée et m'enfonce dans le couloir droit vers la cuisine, un parfum de café emplit mes narines. Mon cœur s'accélère quand je décèle une fragrance de noisette, le goût préféré de ma mère.

— Maman ? l'appelé-je en lâchant avec négligence mon sac contre le mur.

Chaussée de sa plus belle monture, elle promène son regard le long des pages du journal. Sur la table, un mug de café à moitié vide. Etonnement, elle ne réagit pas à mon appel.

— Bonjour... ? je retente, peu sûre.

Ma mère relève le nez une seconde puis se replonge dans sa lecture sans un mot. Désarçonnée devant son mutisme, je la fixe, bouche-bée, avant de m'installer derechef à la chaise en face d'elle. Le malaise s'accentue au fil des secondes, je guette l'instant où elle se décidera à briser le silence.

Mais rien ne vient.

— Est-ce que... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Une main pressée contre la racine de mes cheveux, je détecte de petites perles de sueur se former au creux de mon cou.

— Je ne sais pas, as-tu l'impression que c'est le cas ?

La première réponse qui s'arrête à la barrière de mes lèvres est : « je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens plus. » mais je doute qu'elle soit la plus adéquate. Mal à l'aise, je me tortille sur la chaise à la recherche d'une meilleure formulation.

— Maman, je suis vraiment nulle aux devinettes.

— Désolée, ma chérie, j'aurais sûrement dû te féliciter pour ce jeu bizarre auquel tu as joué hier.

...Un jeu bizarre ?

_Le Duel de Monstres._

Ah...

Les fois où j'ai évoqué ce jeu avec ma mère doivent se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.

— M-Merci ? J'aurais dû t'en parler beaucoup plus tôt.

Les coups d'œil furtifs que je lui lance demeurent sans réponse, elle se borne à observer le journal.

— En vérité, dit-elle d'une voix plus claire, j'aurais préféré que tu m'avoues ton changement de nom avant que je ne le découvre à l'écran.

— Tu as regardé tout le duel ?

— Ce n'est pas la question, Lorè... Eléonore ? Je ne sais même plus comment je peux t'appeler.

Son hésitation me fait l'effet d'un poignard en plein ventre. Les lèvres pincées, j'inspire profondément, et la vague d'émotions qui me piquait le nez s'évanouit comme par magie. Ma respiration parfaitement maîtrisée me déconcerte autant qu'elle m'apaise, comme si mon corps agissait par lui-même.

— _Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, c'est de la faute de l'organisateur de ce tournoi. Seto Kaiba me déteste, et il m'a piégée._

Pourquoi est-ce elle qui se justifie à ma place ? Pourquoi ma mère est-elle la seule personne qu'Eléonore protège envers et contre tout alors qu'elle s'acharne sur mes amis ? Néanmoins, malgré une pointe de frustration, je suis surprise que ses paroles suffisent à ramener l'attention sur moi. Elle décide enfin à me regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Je ne comprends plus rien, ma chérie. Pourquoi te montrer en public sur ce jeu alors que tu m'as dit détester cette famille ?

Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru déceler dans toutes ces histoires. Eléonore, explique-lui la raison pour laquelle j'ai été obligée de livrer ce duel.

_Je ne peux pas._

Mais pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu me demanderas de supprimer tes souvenirs une fois de plus._

— Lorène ?

Tout cela n'a ni queue ni tête.

— Je voulais simplement jouer et savoir ce que ça faisait d'affronter le meilleur. Tu as raison, j'étais sûrement trop stupide pour me rendre compte de mon incohérence.

J'en ai marre que tout le monde me cache la vérité. A un moment ou à un autre, il faudra bien que je la connaisse.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai-

— Je sais, je l'interromps en repoussant indélicatement ma chaise. Je ne le referais plus, c'est promis. Désolée si je t'ai blessée.

N'ayant pas envie d'attirer plus de soupçons de sa part, je choisis de me diriger vers les escaliers quand elle m'épingle.

— Ma chérie, je voulais te dire autre chose.

Son ton n'a pas changé, mais une boule se forme au creux de mon estomac. Je me décale légèrement pour lui signifier de poursuivre :

— J'ai eu ton père au téléphone l'autre jour. Mon travail ici devient de plus en plus compliqué et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir continuer à ce rythme, éternellement. Je ne suis jamais à la maison et je crains que ça empiète sur tes résultats scolaires. Et puisqu'il s'agit là de ton avenir, nous envisageons de changer certaines choses.

— Certaines choses ? Tu veux dire que papa viendrait s'occuper de moi ?

Elle me contredit d'un signe de tête.

— Non, son boulot ne lui permet pas de déménager. Par contre, tu pourrais passer ta dernière année chez lui. Le niveau japonais est plus élevé que celui du lycée de tes frères, tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir.

La bombe est lâchée, mais toujours aucune colère, ni tristesse, ni amertume. Seulement de l'indignation et de l'acceptation, comme si tous mes amis ici n'avaient aucune importante.

Suis-je un monstre ?

_On va s'en sortir._

— _D'accord maman. Je monte, j'ai des devoirs à faire._

— Travaille bien ma chérie.

La nuit est tombée plus rapidement que je ne le pensais. Les réflexions tourbillonnent dans mon esprit et grignotent le peu de temps qu'il me reste avant la fin du week-end. Allongée sur le lit, je lorgne la silhouette fantomatique d'Eléonore, penchée contre l'appui de fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Sur mon coussin, mon téléphone portable vibre à plusieurs reprises. Zoé m'informe qu'elle viendra me chercher avant les cours pour nous permettre de discuter sur le chemin de l'école. Bonne nouvelle, je ne savais pas trop comment l'aborder après notre dispute. C'est l'occasion de m'excuser de m'être emportée.

La veille, quand je me baladais aux côtés de Joey en suivant les indications de nos GPS, je lui ai finalement raconté la raison de l'absence de Zoé à la fête.

— Elle a dit que tout me dire vaudrait à me trahir en quelque sorte. Je n'y comprends plus rien.

Les mains dans les poches de son blouson, le grand blond a relevé le menton vers les lampadaires, feignant de réfléchir.

— Soso cherche à te préserver, on dirait. C'est ton amie, après tout.

— Oui mais... Jusqu'où une amitié peut t'obliger à mentir ?

— Je crois que peu de gens se sont retrouvés dans votre situation. Les pertes de mémoire sont plutôt rares.

J'ai ri à sa remarque tant elle était vraie. Un autre point m'a rapidement sauté aux yeux.

— Pourquoi toi, tu ne me racontes pas ?

A ma question, j'ai senti ma gorge se contracter. Eléonore souhaitait m'empêcher de poursuivre. Malheureusement pour elle, je ne prévoyais pas de la laisser me contrôler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

— Je... C'est compliqué.

— Pourtant tu es celui qui s'est énervé sur elle quand elle n'a pas pris ma défense face à Kaiba.

— Ce type m'a mis en rogne aussi ! Il se croit tout permis tout ça parce qu'il a de l'argent et une société !

— Merci.

Le regard fixé sur mon visage, Joey s'est arrêté à l'approche d'un passage pour piéton, m'obligeant à faire de même. Il semblait à la fois mal à l'aise et... timide ?

— D-De quoi ?

— De me défendre, pardi ! C'est cool d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Et si tu pouvais m'expliquer tout ce que j'ai oubli... Mhf.

Une main portée à ma gorge, je plisse des yeux à l'arrivée d'une brusque douleur.

Ce qui ne lui a pas échappé. Il a déposé une main ferme sur mon épaule et m'a légèrement secouée.

— Hé tout va bien ?

Je n'ai rien pu répondre, Eléonore comprimait mes cordes vocales pour qu'elles n'expriment plus le moindre son. Forte de son pouvoir, elle m'a forcée à hocher la tête et lui a intimé de tirer un trait sur ce que je voulais lui demander. Un profond sentiment d'impuissance m'a parcouru le corps, mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Comment ai-je pu me permettre d'effacer ma mémoire, sachant pertinemment l'ampleur des pouvoirs d'Eléonore ?

Au bout de la pièce, elle surveille toujours notre rue, imitant ma respiration pour paraître réelle. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe mon écran et plus particulièrement le numéro de téléphone de Maximilien Pegasus. La peine de ma mère ne vaudra jamais la reconnaissance de ce grand créateur. Résolue à réparer mes erreurs, j'appuie longuement sur le numéro et le supprime de mon journal d'appel.

Je trouverai une autre solution pour faire face à Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Bonsoir !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Dans le cadre de cette fiction, j'ai eu envie de créer une sorte d'Ending par moi-même. N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil !

youtube.

com

/watch?v=5xKOQSnl4m4


	93. L'Expiation - Chapitre 93

Face au miroir de ma chambre, j'enfile l'uniforme scolaire de Flem sans entrain. Tirant sur mes chaussettes hautes jusqu'au milieu de mes cuisses, je songe aux paroles de ma mère la veille. Un retour au bercail s'impose-t-il ? Comment vais-je pouvoir l'annoncer à Zoé après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi ? Et les autres...

Sur la commode, mon téléphone portable m'attend patiemment. L'écran affiche la note n° 3. D'ici, je me surprends à relire les premières lignes. Mon cœur s'emballe si vite que je détourne les yeux pour me reconcentrer sur mon reflet.

De toutes les raisons qui auraient pu me pousser à perdre la mémoire, je ne me doutais pas de ce qui m'attendait. Le message précédent ne précisait pas le moment opportun pour continuer ma lecture. Ainsi, quand j'ai compris que la nuit ne me reposerait pas, je me suis aventurée plus loin.

_Sam. 2:16. Note interne: Note 3_

_Message : Salut, maintenant que tu as envoyé le message à Zoé, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer._

_Il y a quelques semaines, à la fin du tournoi de Bataille-Ville, j'ai commis des actes impardonnables. Madame Yoshida, la patronne du Tam-Tam, t'a demandée de faire des choses... déplaisantes. Pour me défendre, nous l'avons envoyée au Royaume des Ombres à l'aide des pouvoirs d'Eléonore._

Ce n'est pas la première fois que le Royaume des Ombres est évoqué. Marik l'a mentionné au musée hier matin, mais Eléonore m'a affirmée qu'il n'en était rien. De toute évidence, elle a menti, encore.

_Message : Ensuite, j'ai merdé. Nous avons transporté son corps dans un garde-meuble et nous avons mêlé Zoé à toutes ces histoires. Pire encore, nous avons essayé de nous en débarrasser en croyant que c'était la seule solution. Mais ils nous en ont empêchés. Joey et ses amis nous ont sortis de ce merdier. _

Et dire j'ai proposé à Zoé d'aller au Tam-Tam alors qu'elle a dû m'aider à planquer un cadavre. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des sueurs froides.

_Message : Nous avons aussi envoyé le père de Kageyama dans cet endroit. Nous avons totalement perdu le contrôle. C'est ton boulot maintenant, de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Je sais que je t'en demande énormément et que tu dois te demander pourquoi je nous ai infligé ça, mais crois-moi, il faut qu'on trouve une solution._

J'ai donc misé ma survie et ma santé mentale sur une amnésie. Quand je pensais prendre des décisions de merde, j'étais bien loin du compte.

_Message : Si tu te demandes comment, je te conseille de faire confiance à-_

Le reste du message est brouillé. J'ai relancé l'application bloc-notes à plusieurs reprises, mais impossible de lire la suite. Ma vision se troublait à chaque tentative et mes doigts se crispaient désespérément à l'écran. Seule la dernière ligne était lisible.

_Message : Quand tu te sentiras prête, ouvre la note n° 4. Elle contient la réponse à toutes tes questions. Mais surtout, ne le fais pas seule. Demande-lui de t'aider._

Le « lui » se réfère au paragraphe flouté. Pourrait-il s'agir d'Eléonore ? Une voix à l'intérieur de mon corps m'intime que oui, mais pourquoi me brouiller la vue ?

_Message : Bonne chance._

Et, en effet, cela ne m'a pas aidé à fermer l'œil.

Je suis définitivement la pire alliée qu'il soit. Des coups répétés à ma porte d'entrée m'indique que Zoé est déjà arrivée. Après une ultime vérification dans le miroir, j'attrape mon sac de cours et me précipite en bas des escaliers pour lui ouvrir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur mon amie, je suis étonnée de la voir en habits citadins, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?

Son sac à dos accapare toute mon attention, elle croise les bras et hausse les épaules.

— Je suis aussi heureuse de te revoir, « Lore-chan ». Et pour répondre à ta question, c'est toi qui portes les mauvais vêtements, alors file te changer !

Son air joyeux et déterminé ne présage rien de bon. Ebahie, je jette un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de me rappeler que ma mère n'est probablement plus à la maison. Poussée par l'enthousiasme de la brune postée sur le seuil du hall d'entrée, je n'argumente pas plus que je ne proteste quand elle me force à troquer mon uniforme pour tenue informelle. Zoé a fourré son nez dans mes tiroirs pour me jeter énergiquement une série de vêtements à la figure.

— Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

Veillant à ne pas arracher les boutons de ma chemise, j'enfourne ma tête dans un t-shirt blanc inscrit de quelques hiragana.

— Peux-tu au moins me dire où on va ?

— Plus vite tu seras prête, plus vite tu sauras.

Le lycée risque de reporter mon absence à ma mère et la conforter dans l'idée de me renvoyer en Europe pour terminer mes études. Tout m'indique que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Pourtant, je ne parviens pas à exprimer mon refus et obéis machinalement.

— Viens-là, souffle-t-elle d'un ton doux, armée d'un brosse à cheveux et d'élastiques noirs.

Zoé se glisse ensuite dans mon dos et commence à dresser ma tignasse. Ses gestes précis me rappellent les nombreuses fois où elle a dressé mes cheveux dans les vestiaires du Tam-Tam. La pression exercée sur mes racines n'est pas douloureuse, mais je grimace quand elle les tire pour remonter la queue de cheval au sommet de mon crâne.

— Fais-moi voir ça, dit-elle en me tournant les épaules.

— C'est un rendez-vous ?

— Tu aimerais ?

Je pouffe, heureuse de retrouver le sarcasme caractéristique de mon amie. Elle se charge également de vider mon sac de cours pour remplir celui que j'emporte lors de nos virées au centre-ville. J'ignore ce qu'elle a préparé, toutefois, je saisis qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple école buissonnière.

* * *

— Maximilien Pegasus ? Depuis le temps qu'il essaie de te recontacter.

J'acquiesce nerveusement, les doigts accrochés à la barre du tram. Nous avons dépassé l'arrêt du lycée depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Les quelques étudiants présents dans le wagon à notre arrivée ont d'ores et déjà déserté les lieux. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone, un soupir au bout des lèvres. Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

— Ah, on y est !

De l'autre côté des vitres s'étend l'immense gare de Tokyo. Il faut environ une vingtaine de minutes pour joindre l'une des plus grandes gares du pays depuis Flem et Domino City. Pourtant, malgré la proximité des lieux, je ne me suis presque jamais aventurée au-delà de ces deux villes en l'espace de deux ans. Je crois même que c'est la première fois que je reviens dans cette gare depuis notre déménagement.

Lorsque le tram ralentit aux abords du quai, Zoé empoigne mon bras pour devancer les autres passagers et s'échapper avant tout le monde. Elle m'entraine sur une série de mètres puis s'arrête, les yeux en alerte. Elle se tortille dans tous les sens, à la recherche de quelque chose. La grande horloge murale indique huit heures dépassées d'une vingtaine de minutes.

— Ils sont là ! s'exclame la brune sans s'inquiéter des voyageurs obligés de nous contourner pour monter dans le tram.

« Ils » ? Intriguée, je promène mon regard dans la même direction qu'elle et repère deux grandes silhouettes masculines. Je ne peux contenir un rire nerveux.

— Tu te moques de moi.

— Non, tu en as besoin, répond-t-elle penchée vers mon oreille.

Les bras levés au-dessus de sa tête pour capter l'attention de nos compagnons de route, Zoé m'assène un coup dans la hanche pour me pousser à l'imiter. Près des escaliers, Joey et Tristan finissent par nous repérer parmi la mare des gens.

_On peut toujours repartir, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire. L'école ne dira rien si nous arrivons en retard, il suffira de désamorcer le tout, je peux m'en occuper._

L'image de ma mère dépitée surgit dans mon esprit, aussitôt effacée par les visages espiègles des Apollons de Domino. Non, j'ai envie de les suivre.

— Pour une fois qu'on arrive avant vous ! se vante le brun, plutôt concentré sur mon amie.

— Oui, quand il s'agit de faire des conneries, je sais qu'on peut compter sur votre assiduité, réplique-t-elle d'un ton faussement tranchant.

Les voir plaisanter tous les deux me remémore le matin où ils discutaient devant le portail du lycée. Peut-être qu'ils ne se préoccupaient pas du duel du week-end passé comme ils le prétendaient. Non, en vérité, je n'ai jamais douté.

— Surprise, chantonne Joey, fier. Soso a insisté pour qu'on se retrouve en dehors des cours.

— Alors c'est son idée ?

— A vrai dire, c'est une idée de Tristan et moi, corrige-t-elle, brandissant son index. Et on s'est dit qu'embarquer Joey te ferait plaisir.

Si elle désirait me mettre mal à l'aise, alors c'est réussi. Une désagréable chaleur me rougit les joues et couvre mes mains de sueur. Cet acharnement pour nous réunir tous les deux commence à me rendre mal à l'aise.

— J-je... Merci ?

— Bon, vous allez vous décider à me dire où on va ou on profite de la pollution de Tokyo jusqu'à nous vider de nos trippes ?

Un clin d'œil de Zoé suivi d'un sourire, j'ai l'impression que c'est exactement la réponse qu'elle attendait de moi.

* * *

Pris d'assaut par des travailleurs et des étudiants tardifs, les trains sont bondés. Ainsi, lorsque nous montons à bord de l'un d'entre eux, mon cœur tourne à cent à l'heure. La foule, je déteste ça. Mon attention se recentre sur les panneaux traduits dans les différents systèmes d'écriture japonaises. Toutefois, je ne réussis pas à en déchiffrer un seul tant mon esprit est focalisé sur les gens autour de moi. La chaleur du wagon est insoutenable, Zoé ne semble pas plus dérangée que ça. Ses parents voyagent beaucoup, je me demande si elle n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de nid irrespirable.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression parfois de ne pas la connaître ? Une pression sur mon épaule me provoque un sursaut. Je tords mon cou en arrière et croise les prunelles noisette de Joey.

— Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

Une voix à l'interphone nous annonce le départ imminent, je m'accroche de toutes mes forces sur le pan d'un mur lorsque le mouvement du train m'attire irrémédiablement vers la droite.

— P-Plus que d'habitude ? je lâche dans un stupide sursaut d'humour.

_Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle, je te maintiendrai debout._

— Non, laisse-moi tranquille, je peste tout bas.

— D'accord, comme tu veux, soupire Joey dans mon dos.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je remarque avoir parlé à haute-voix.

— Non, je parlais à...

Le souffle court, je pivote et tâtonne derrière moi à la recherche d'un appui. Le peu d'espace octroyé par ce compartiment m'empêche de trouver une posture adéquate. Mon inconfort se traduit sur mon visage car mon voisin blond s'empresse de m'attraper les épaules pour me redresser.

— Tiens-toi comme ça.

— Tu as l'habitude de ce genre de trajet ?

— J'aimais bien emmener Sérénity à la mer quand on était gosses. On prenait le train le matin et soir.

— Ce n'est plus le cas ?

— C'est compliqué depuis qu'on habite plus dans la même ville, mais ça tu le sais.

Oui, je le savais, ce point n'a pas encore été rayé de ma mémoire. Je lui adresse un regard désolé auquel il répond d'un haussement d'épaules. Plus je l'examine, plus une sensation étrange s'insinue dans mon esprit. Il est rare de croiser Joey en dehors de son uniforme bleu du lycée de Domino, si ce n'est lors du tournoi de Bataille-Ville ou de notre escapade en Californie où il arborait un t-shirt clair et un jean. Cependant, le troc de ces vêtements pour un jean grisé, d'un haut bleu foncé surmonté de bretelles noires me donne une impression de déjà-vu. Avant de pouvoir l'interroger sur ce relooking intéressant, le jeune homme désigne nos deux amis agglutinés un peu plus loin dans le compartiment.

— On dirait que les choses se sont arrangées.

— Je me demande s'ils sortent ensembles.

— J'en connais un qui aimerait bien. Mais je parlais d'elle et toi, ça n'allait pas fort samedi soir.

Il a raison de le relever, car moi-même je ne comprends pas le soudain regain d'énergie de mon amie. Elle qui semblait si épuisée de m'épauler dans mes conneries est brusquement redevenue la fille imprévisible et bornée de nos débuts. Avec Joey, je me surprends à lui partager mon avis sur la situation, rapportant son changement de comportement à ma deuxième note.

— Je crois que je lui ai préparé un message avant de m'ôter ces souvenirs. En tout cas, cette note-là demeure une énigme à mes yeux.

Le blondinet esquisse un sourire en coin et envoie un signe amical à Tristan, plus heureux que jamais.

— Ce n'est pas plus mal que tu ne le saches pas, souffle-t-il sans me regarder.

Sa remarque m'intrigue au plus haut point. Qui sait si ces trois-là n'ont pas comploté dans mon dos finalement. Peut-être pourront-ils m'aider à obtenir ce que je cherche depuis trois jours. Cependant, je ne me sens pas d'attaquer à aborder le sujet de la quatrième note. Cela risquerait de plomber l'ambiance. J'ai vaguement l'impression de détenir un secret d'état et que l'avenir de ce putain de monde est entre mes mains.

J'exagère.

Soudain, Zoé se tourne vers nous et nous informe que notre arrêt est le suivant. Je vais enfin découvrir l'endroit qu'elle a jugé opportun à sécher les cours. Le train freine, s'arrête en gare et ouvre ses portes. Nous nous extirpons rapidement avant la ruée de passagers désirant prendre nos places.

Au-dessus de ma tête pend un panneau inscrit des lettres « Togoshi-Ginza Station » inscrit en kanji. Etonnement, je réussis à le déchiffrer grâce aux publicités sur le grand festival Togoshi Hachiman Shrine **[1]**. Telle une gamine en sortie scolaire, je me raccroche à mon groupe quand nous traversons le quartier, sous l'œil attentif de notre guide.

— Où allons-nous ? demandé-je, curieuse.

— Tu verras quand nous y serons, répond Zoé, satisfaite de son petit effet.

Les rues sont pratiquement désertes. Cela s'explique par le jour choisi par mon amie. Tout le monde est supposé travailler ou apprendre en cours à cette heure. Je déglutis rien qu'à l'idée que ma mère m'appelle pour connaitre ma position. Après une longue marche dans une rue particulièrement étroite, nous bifurquons à plusieurs reprises pour nous enfoncer plus profondément dans le quartier Togoshi. Au terme de notre marche, la nature prend le pas sur l'aspect urbain du village. Des arbres s'infiltrent entre les maisons et les échoppes. Le calme qui entoure ce quartier me déconcerte autant qu'il m'hypnotise.

Le vent s'infiltre entre les branches, ce bruit m'apaise instantanément. Ma peau est froide et dure, je plie et déplie les phalanges blanchies en quête d'un peu de chaleur.

— On y est, déclare Zoé en chef de file.

A ses talons, je me fige et toise l'allée : un _torii_ **[2]**. Ce genre de sculpture annonce la présence d'un environnement religieux. Surprise, j'observe mon amie en coin, des dizaines de questions me brûlent les lèvres.

— Bienvenue au Togoshi Hachiman, un des plus vieux temples shinto du Japon !

Tristan acquiesce vivement. De toute évidence, il connaissait la destination contrairement à Joey qui le dévisage autant que moi.

_Moi qui croyais être débarrassée de ces stupides croyances religieuses._

Zoé se faufile dans mon dos.

— Déçue ?

— Je m'attendais à un endroit disons plus... romantique.

— Qu'y a-t-il de plus romantique qu'un temple shintoïste ? Hein les garçons ?

— Elle a raison ! approuve Tristan subitement plus croyant que jamais.

— Même un dîner au Burger World est plus romantique, proteste le blondinet, les mains dans les poches.

Sa remarque est digne de réflexion.

— Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre...

Ma partenaire s'impose devant nous, poings serrés sur les hanches.

— Bien ! Vu que personne n'est d'accord sur la notion de romantisme, je vous propose de découvrir ce magnifique lieu de culte.

Ce qui laisse présager qu'elle est déjà venue dans cet endroit. Tandis que je m'approche du _torii_, les yeux rivés sur l'imposante structure, une main sur mon épaule m'empêche de progresser.

— Si tu ne respectes pas les coutumes, tu risques d'être mal vue.

Alors qu'il ne m'a pas adressé la parole de la journée, Tristan me retient doucement. Plus loin, Zoé et Joey semblent en plein complot.

— Les coutumes ?

— Regarde et imite-moi.

Amusée par ce cours improvisé, je me place à la droite du jeune homme. Les bras le long du corps, il s'incline devant le _torii_, le visage entièrement porté vers le sol. Son équilibre est incroyable, il me faut serrer des dents pour ne pas me sentir emportée par la gravité lorsque je me tente à l'exercice. Une fois redressés, je l'applaudis, époustouflée.

— D'où as-tu appris tout ça ? Tu viens souvent dans des lieux de culte ?

— _Il a tout appris sur Internet pour draguer la lionne._

J'ai beau tenter de l'interrompre, Eléonore est impossible à museler. Tristan affiche un léger embarras.

— J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas entendue.

— Eléonore avait raison ?

Ses rougeurs s'étendent de ses jours à ses oreilles. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas exploser de rire. Zoé lui a réellement tapé dans l'œil.

— Ne te moque pas !

— Se moquer de quoi ? intervient Joey d'un air suspicieux.

L'autre binôme s'insinue dans notre discussion, je lance un regard plein de compassion au président du club d'embellissement.

— Rien du tout ! proclamé-je d'un ton léger.

Peut-être serait-il temps de leur donner un petit coup de pouce. Tu en penses quoi ?

_Que je n'en ai rien à foutre._

Parfait !

D'un geste fluide et assuré, je saisis une des bretelles de Joey et l'attire au-delà du _torii_.

— Viens, toi, je dois te parler en privé ! m'exclamé-je suffisamment fort pour que nos deux comparses comprennent le message.

Puis j'en profite pour l'inviter dans la confidence.

— Tu cherches à les mettre ensemble ?

— Oui ! Zoé est toujours fourrée avec moi, c'est l'occasion ou jamais de leur permettre de passer du temps rien que tous les deux. On n'a qu'à leur faire croire que toi et moi on a envie de discuter.

— Tu vas finir par être vexante, tu le sais ?

Je retrousse mon nez, amusée.

— Bien sûr que tu le sais.

Son exaspération élargit mon sourire. Tout ce que je retiens, c'est qu'il n'a pas décliné ma proposition. La visite du temple se déroule sans accroc, je me plie aux us et coutumes de cette culture. Cette dingue, cela fait deux ans que je vis au Japon et je ne me suis jamais vraiment imprégnée de tout ça. Toutefois, Zoé se complait dans son rôle de guide en agrémentant sa présentation avec des anecdotes piochées d'on-ne-sait-où. Elle sait comment capter mon attention. D'habitude déchainés, les garçons se tiennent à carreaux, si ce n'est quelques plaisanteries graveleuses par-ci par-là. Quand elle nous propose d'accrocher des vœux à une palissade pour clôturer la visite, je me surprends à prier, sincèrement, sans croiser les doigts dans mon dos.

_Souhaitons que Kaiba devienne encore plus sexy._

C'est égoïste.

_Pas du tout, tout le Japon en profiterait._

L'extrémité du feutre sous le menton, je songe à ce que je pourrais désirer. J'ai beau me creuser les méninges, il n'y a rien que je souhaite plus que tout. Ma mémoire ? Je finirai par la recouvrir à l'aide des notes ; devenir la reine des jeux ? Non, Yugi mérite ce titre bien plus que n'importe qui.

Réussir mon année scolaire ?

_Barbant._

La paix dans le monde ?

_Ringard, ça fait miss Japon._

Les autres rebouchent leur feutre tour à tout tandis que moi, je sèche.

Que ma mère accepter de rester au Japon. J'approuve aussitôt ma pensée et retire le capuchon.

— Tu hésites ?

Mes épaules tressautent, je n'avais pas remarqué que Joey était si près.

— C'est dur de ne pas avoir l'air niaise. Tu as fait quel vœux, toi ?

Ma question est anodine. Pourtant, il parait brusquement agité. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et ses bras se crispent. Il brandit ses mains à plat devant son torse et les secoue frénétiquement.

Son visage se colore d'une vive teinte écarlate.

— U-Un truc bidon ! Devenir champion, faire mordre la poussière à Kaiba, ce genre de rêve, quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu souhaiter d'autres, hein ?!

Je me mords la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas ma moquer de lui.

— Moi qui avais peur que mon vœux soit ridicule.

Une bouffée d'air frais emplit mes poumons, je décale ma plaque et m'arme du feutre. Si mon destin est de réussir mes cours, j'y parviendrai. Par contre, il y a un autre point sur lequel j'aurais besoin d'un coup de pouce d'un possible dieu. Je trace soigneusement mon désir et referme le capuchon.

— Tout va bien Lorène ? s'enquiert Zoé en attrapant mon vœux. Je te trouve bien rouge.

Son attention descend naturellement sur le bois. Prise de court, je colle mon index sur ma bouche pour lui intimer de se taire. Non sans un sourire espiègle, la brune se charge de réunir toutes les plaques et de les accrocher à la palissade en échange d'une poignée de yens. A peine se recule-t-elle dans le but d'admirer le résultat que les garçons s'y précipitent. Leur curiosité est vite réduite à néant.

— Tu arrives à lire ? demande Joey, retournant la mienne dans tous les sens.

Tristan s'affaire près de celle de Zoé, des larmes au coin des yeux.

— Ce n'est pas en japonais, chantonne-t-elle en enroulant son bras le long de mes épaules.

D'un accord silencieux, nous avons convenu d'écrire dans une langue qu'aucun des deux ne maîtrise : le néerlandais.

— Ce n'est pas juste ! s'insurgent-t-ils en chœur.

— La preuve qu'on a eu raison de le faire, vous vous êtes jetés sur les nôtres ! Bon, et si on allait voire un thé ?

Grognant dans leurs barbes inexistantes, les garçons abandonnent l'idée de nous soutirer des indices concernant les vœux. Quand ils tournent le dos à la palissade, je profite pour m'y glisser sur la pointe des pieds.

Discrètement, je saisis la plaquette à l'écriture la plus douteuse et décrypte les quelques figures.

**« Que cet esprit de malheur la laisse tranquille. »**

Mes veines se glacent, mon souffle se rafraîchit. Des fourmis s'infiltrent dans mon cou, me poussant à l'incliner en direction de Joey, auteur du message. Il ne capte pas mon regard, trop occupé à râler.

_Je vais m'en débarrasser._

N'y pense même pas.

La respiration d'Eléonore se mêle à la mienne, je refrène ardemment son désir de prendre le contrôle.

— Tu viens Lorène ? lance Zoé sans se douter de la lutte que je mène à l'intérieur de mon propre corps.

* * *

La fin de matinée et l'après-midi défilent trop vite à mon goût, au rythme du programme concocté spécialement par la brune. Au salon de thé, prisé par les visiteurs du temple _Togoshi_, elle parvient à me faire vider une tasse complète d'un breuvage à des années lumières du jus de chaussettes offert par Rebecca. Une fois de retour à l'extérieur, Zoé reprend son rôle de guide à cœur. Nous nous échappons des rues étroites du quartier pour une interminable avenue bondée.

— Voici ce pour quoi nous sommes réellement venus : la plus grande _shôtengai_ **[3] **du Kantô, _Togoshi Ginza_ !

L'odeur de viande grillée me chatouille les narines, je salive alors que je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il s'agit. La rue commerçante est un régal autant pour les yeux que mon estomac. D'abord groupé, nous finissons par nous séparer en deux groupe afin de couvrir le plus de stands possibles. Nous dépensons plus d'une demi-heure à goûter aux différentes saveurs proposées par les exposants.

— Alors, heureuse ?

Impossible de dissimuler ma joie à Zoé alors que j'engloutis le meilleur _omede taiyaki_ **[4]** de ma vie.

— Ch'est déli'chieux, je geins.

A cette heure, nous devrions quitter le lycée pour nous diriger vers le Tam-Tam. Je secoue doucement la tête. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais il y a encore deux jours. Au fond, j'ai du mal à croire avoir décemment oublié ce détail. Tandis que Zoé lorgne des _senbei_ **[5]** avec envie, je décide de profiter de ce moment d'intimité.

— Dis... Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Après le duel, je crois que le stress m'est monté au cerveau.

Contrairement à ce qu'indique son sourire imperméable, ses yeux témoignent d'une certaine tristesse. Je m'incline légèrement en avant pour appuyer mes mots.

— Au moins, tu as fini par lire la note, soupire-t-elle suivi d'un haussement d'épaules. Je ne te cache pas que tu ne nous rends pas la vie facile, ni à toi, ni à moi.

Elle m'envoie un clin d'œil rassurant.

— Désolée... Au fait, à quoi correspondaient ces nombres ?

Pour une raison inconnue, ma gorge se comprime à la fin de ma phrase. Un message qui ne m'était pas destiné de toute évidence. Une brise glaciale souffle au sein de mon corps.

Eléonore ?

— On devrait retrouver les garçons si on ne veut pas manquer notre train pour Tokyo.

Voyant le ciel au-dessus de nos têtes virer à l'orange, j'approuve ses dires. Ensemble et nos sacs vissés à nos dos, nous sillons l'avenue à la recherche de nos camarades de Domino. A une allure rapide, nous parcourons la distance en un petit quart d'heure. La panique s'installe : aucune trace de Joey et Tristan. Nous tentons chacune de les joindre par téléphone, en vain. L'appareil scotché à l'oreille, je persiste à les chercher dans l'immensité de la _shôtengai_ quand Zoé abat sa main sur mon poignet.

— Reste près de moi, ce serait stupide de nous perdre. Vérifions les alentours, ils ne peuvent pas être allés bien loin.

Connaissant le ventre sur pattes qu'est Joey, sa soudaine disparition m'affole au plus haut point. Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ?

_Bon débarras._

La remarque d'Eléonore manque de me déclencher au quart de tour mais je me contiens ; nous devons absolument les retrouver. Méthodiquement, nous traversons les rues avoisinantes, les yeux grand ouverts. J'ai l'impression que ce moment dure des heures. Difficile de ne pas céder à la panique quand, tout à coup, des éclats de voix s'élèvent :

— Restez-là les morveux !

Les cries proviennent d'une ruelle à dix mètres. Nous nous y précipitons, ignorant le ton menaçant du brailleur. Le premier détail qui me saute aux yeux dès que nous nous engageons dans le passage étroit, c'est le lampadaire aveuglant surplombant les deux toits. Il souligne l'ombre des hommes plantés au beau milieu du chemin. Parmi eux, nos amis. Je soupire de soulagement avant qu'un des individus ne hausse le ton.

— Rendez-moi mon portefeuille et dégagez les gamins !

Son timbre grave et gras laisse présager à un gros fumeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne ressemble en rien à quelqu'un de fréquentable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? intervient Zoé, sur la défensive.

Le groupe entier se tourne dans notre direction. Quatre bonshommes aux allures négligées. L'un d'entre eux tient une bouteille de rhum. Je sens la nausée me monter au nez.

— Ces idiots croient qu'on leur a piqué de l'argent.

Joey, je ne suis pas certaine que d'insulter un mec d'idiot dans une situation pareille soit très intelligent. Evidemment, les principaux concernés n'apprécient pas l'excès de zèle de notre ami.

— Répète un peu pour voir ?!

Le plus alcoolisé des quatre s'approche dangereusement du binôme. Si Tristan a la décence de reculer vers nous, le blondinet en revanche ne semble pas de son avis et campe sur ses positions.

— Bordel, arrête de faire l'imbécile ! s'écrie le brun à la crête, on se tire !

— Si tu crois que j'ai peur de petites frappes dans leur genre, tu te trompes Tristan ! Je vais leur faire regretter de chercher des emmerdes à Joey Wheeler !

Les esprits s'échauffent, mes jambes sont figées et ma bouche muette. Que pourrais-je dire d'ailleurs ? A ce stade, un rien envenimerait la situation.

— Ecoute tes petits copains et tire-toi ou je te fais la peau, gronde le plus grand. Des poupées Barbie dans ton style, j'en bouffe à tous les petits-déjeuners !

La tentative d'intimidation ne calme pas les ardeurs du duelliste. Au contraire, celui-ci bombe le torse esquisse un pas dans sa direction.

— Et des grosses brutes comme toi, j'en ai terrassé plus d'une et des biens plus costauds tu peux me croire. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaires alors chochotte prépare-toi à chialer dans les jupons de ta mère quand je me serai occupé de ton cas !

Solidaire, Tristan se joint à lui dans un défi de testostérones. C'est de la pure folie, je ne veux pas assister à ça. A ma gauche, Zoé parait du même avis.

— Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'un tant soit peu raisonnable ici ? Les gars, ravalez votre fierté et ramenez vos minois, on doit partir !

On dirait bien que les bonnes paroles de Zoé n'atteignent personne. Soudain, sans que je sache qui a lancé les hostilités, Tristan se retrouve brutalement plaqué au mur dans un hoquet plaintif. Joey se jette au cou de son agresseur pour libérer son partenaire pendant que les autres crétins se lancent à corps perdu dans la partie. Les coups pleuvent. Malgré les secousses frénétiques de Zoé sur mon bras, mes membres refusent de réagir.

— Quelle bande de crétins !

Je ne peux qu'approuver, mais mon cerveau a cessé de fonctionner depuis quelques minutes. Entre les râles masculins, je constate que les brutes peinent à maitriser nos deux amis. Il faut dire qu'ils n'en sont pas à leur première bagarre. Quand elle comprend que les supplications n'ont aucun effet sur eux, Zoé dégaine son téléphone portable et compose un numéro dans la panique.

— J'appelle la police ! crie-t-elle assez fort pour couvrir les percussions.

Cette fois, sa menace attire l'œil du plus frêle du groupe. Paralysée, je décèle cependant un trouble dans ses gestes. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il ne contribue plus au combat et se contente de fixer mon amie d'une lueur étrange.

_Il panique._

On dirait bien.

Tout à coup, alors que la brune porte l'appareil à son oreille, il semble saisir l'ampleur de la situation. Jusque-là apeuré, il tâtonne la poche de son jean délavé et dégaine un petit objet noir, pas plus grand qu'un stylo. A cette distance, je ne parviens pas à deviner sa nature, du moins avant qu'il attrape violemment le col du t-shirt de Joey. Dos à lui, le blond n'a pas le temps de riposté, il trébuche en arrière, tiré de force par son assaillant. L'homme le maintient durement contre lui et approche de son cou l'objet de sa poche : une lame de couteau.

— Joey ! hurle Tristan, les traits crispés par les coups encaissés.

Mon cœur rate un battement, mes muscles se crispent face à cette vue. Les trois autres en profitent pour plaquer le brun au sol pour l'empêcher de sauver Joey. Les yeux injectés de sang, le plus dangereux de la bande fusille Zoé.

— Raccroche ce putain de téléphone !

Je tourne la tête vers la brune, trop choquée pour obtempérer.

— Raccroche ou je lui fais la peau !

Pour appuyer ses mots, il rapproche sa lame de la peau hâlée du blond. Celui-ci, partiellement étranglé par l'autre bras de son agresseur, cherche désespérément un moyen de s'échapper, tel un lion en cage. Zoé sursaute et ferme précipitamment le clapet de son portable, coupant la voix de son interlocutrice qui avait fini par décrocher.

On doit faire quelque chose !

Je réfléchis toutes berzingues pour nous débarrasser d'eux sans blesser qui que ce soit. Comme si sa menace avait libéré mon corps de ses entraves, j'esquisse un pas dans la direction de mon ami. Si nous avons réussi à sauver Sérénity de la menace d'un flingue, alors un simple couteau devrait être une formalité !

_Je ne crois pas._

La voix glaciale d'Eléonore dans mon esprit me cloue sur place. La totalité de mon être est concentrée sur Joey et sur la menace de cette lame.

Bien sûr que si ! Il suffit de les bloquer le temps de se débarrasser de son arme et le tour sera joué ! On en est capables, je le sais.

_Nous n'allons rien faire._

Et pourquoi ?!

_Parce que ce type n'a que ce qu'il mérite. C'est de lui qu'on doit se séparer._

Qu-

_— Très bien, alors c'est moi qui vais les appeler._

Mes lèvres bougent, une voix s'en échappe mais ce n'est pas la mienne. Mes épaules chancellent tandis que mes mains s'emparent de mon téléphone portable fissuré, en dépit de ma volonté.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? marmonne Zoé, un timbre au-dessus, affolée.

— Hé ! Gamine ! Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Je vais lui trancher la gorge ! Range ton putain de téléphone !

Un sourire fier me creuse les joues. L'autre main sur la hanche, j'admire cette scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple bluff.

_— Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Tue-le, s'il te plait._

Laisse-moi ! On doit le protéger !

_— Que ce garçon de malheur me laisse tranquille._

Le visage de Joey se liquéfie, son expression se déforme quand il comprend comme moi que mon corps ne m'appartient plus. D'un geste assuré, je porte mon téléphone mon oreille, le haut-parleur activé pour prouver qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un coup de poker.

_— Je ne vois toujours pas de sang_, elle souffle au bout de la deuxième tonalité.

L'agresseur est pris de panique, son regard passe de sa victime à moi frénétiquement. Sa raison s'effrite au fil des secondes, son bras resserre son emprise au point où Joey commence à suffoquer.

— Eléonore, arrête ! supplie Zoé, impuissante.

_Il doit mourir._

Mon cœur cogne lourdement contre ma poitrine, il tente de casser ma cage thoracique par tous les moyens. Ma vue se trouble tant je force pour briser les barrières de mon corps.

_— TUE-LE !_

SORS DE MA TÊTE.

Soudain, un vacarme assourdissant interrompt les fluctuations de mes pensées. Des étincelles jaillissent du ciel, des morceaux de verre se mélangent au désordre de la ruelle. Un liquide âcre s'apparentant à du rhum se propage dans l'air. Les éclats de voix se taisent, remplacés par des hoquets étouffés. Un brouillard épais me barre la vue, emportant avec lui l'image du regard esseulé de Joey.

* * *

**[1] Togoshi Hachiman Shrine festival :** Festival culturel qui a lieu durant la première quinzaine de septembre.

**[2] Torii :** portail traditionnel japonais, généralement érigé devant les temples shintoïstes

**[3] Shôtengai** **: **une allée commerciale fermée aux véhicules

**[4] Omede taiyaki :** gâteau japonais en forme de daurade à partir de pâte à gaufre

**[5] Senbei :** galettes de riz gluant traditionnel

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

J'ai une très bonne nouvelle, je viens de boucler la liste des scènes de cette fiction et j'ai repris pas mal d'avance durant le week-end dernier. J'écris actuellement le chapitre 97. De plus, je peux vous informer qu'AdP s'achèvera au bout de 102-103 chapitres ce qui nous laisse jusque fin août pour profiter des dernières aventures de Lorène !

A la prochaine !


	94. L'Expiation - Chapitre 94

À l'instant où ma vue se brouille, je retiens mon souffle, le cœur serré. Le vacarme dans mes oreilles s'atténue puis disparait devant un lourd silence. Je ne décèle rien à plus d'un mètre, que du vide. Dans une tentative de me libérer de cette noirceur, j'esquisse un pas en avant. Mon pied provoque un bruit étrange, comme si j'écrasais du verre. Intriguée, je descends mon visage et constate que des brisures recouvrent le sol.

« Tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'appelle la police tant que tu es là ? Ce serait bête qu'ils viennent frapper à ta porte alors que tu es juste ici, prête à être cueillie. »

Je relève le nez, quelqu'un semble me parler derrière cette couche obscure. Sa voix est méconnaissable, peut-être celle d'une femme.

« Un monstre. Voilà ce que tu es. »

Un poids sur ma poitrine m'empêche de respirer. Une vive odeur de fer emplit mes narines. Au sol, une flaque rouge tache mes baskets blanches sans que je puisse exprimer quoi que ce soit de cohérent.

« Je ne t'offre que ce que tu mérites. Tout le monde doit découvrir que tu es un monstre. »

Les mains plaquées sur les tempes, j'essaie de lier cette voix à quelqu'un. Impossible, mes pensées deviennent floues et inutiles.

« Où est Joey ? »

J'ouvre subitement les yeux, cette fois, je reconnais ma propre voix.

« Ce gosse ? Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. »

Du bout des ongles, je gratte nerveusement les racines de mes cheveux. Qui est cet homme au timbre grave et usé ? Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir.

— Lorène !

Soudain, le brouillard se dissipe, le voile s'efface d'une traite et me renvoie dans ce passage plongé dans une semi-obscurité. À quelques mètres, quatre types toisent nos amis. L'un d'eux maintient fermement Joey contre lui, un couteau à la main tandis que les trois autres plaquent Tristan contre le mur.

Pourtant, malgré l'agitation dans cette ruelle, personne ne bronche.

— Putain, j'arrive plus à bouger ! C'est quoi cette merde ?

Que s'est-il passé ? Je me souviens vaguement d'une intense douleur qui me saisissait les muscles et m'empêchait de me mouvoir. Par réflexe, je tends et contracte mes phalanges pour m'assurer de leur entière possession.

— C'est l'œuvre d'un démon !

Cette remarque m'arrache de ma contemplation. Un démon ? Ils ne doivent pas en croiser tous les jours pour affirmer une telle bêtise. Néanmoins, ils ne semblent pas avoir détecté l'origine de leur paralysie.

— Je ne peux pas bouger non plus, constate Tristan, à terre.

Il me toise du coin de l'œil, tout comme Joey dont le regard traduit une certaine appréhension. Les débris des fenêtres jonchent le sol mouillé et crasseux auquel se mélange le rhum de la bouteille d'une des brutes. Celui-ci étouffe des plaintes sous la douleur de sa main ensanglantée.

Est-ce moi qui suis à l'origine de ce chaos ?

Dérangée par la pénombre, je lève le menton pour observer le lampadaire, démuni de toute lumière.

— Hé ! La gamine blonde peut bouger !

Je baisse la tête aussitôt vers lui, confirmant ses propos. Une certaine tension habite mon corps, je sais que d'un claquement de doigts, le cours des choses peut reprendre et que Joey n'échappera peut-être pas à la lame tranchante de ce cinglé. J'inspire profondément et me conditionne à ce que je m'apprête à faire.

— Putain, les gars, elle a des pouvoirs !

— La ferme, je rétorque, sèchement.

Leurs visages traduisent la colère, l'inconfort et la peur. Si je les effraie suffisamment, ils déguerpiront sans demander leur reste. D'un pas lent, je me rapproche d'eux, le regard fixe.

— Hé, toi, avec le couteau. Tu n'as pas envie de faire un petit tour en enfers ?

Ma proposition indécente n'a pas l'air de l'émoustiller. Il déglutit, en proie à des soubresauts. Je tâche donc de paraitre plus convaincante.

— Non ? Pourtant tu semblais si déterminé à l'idée de tuer ce pauvre garçon. Quelqu'un comme toi ne doit pas avoir peur de mourir, je me trompe ?

Je veux qu'il se chie dessus.

— Toi, sombre âme qui a péché par ses actes, tu ne mérites pas de vivre auprès du commun des mortels.

Ma peau s'embrase, le symbole du Millénium apparait sur mon front. Une sensation grisante s'insuffle au creux de mon ventre. Je me sens toute puissante.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?! N-Non, je t'en supplie !

— Au nom du Royaume des Ombres, je décide de t'envoyer dans un endroit si noir…

— Je ne veux pas mourir !

Lui servant de bouclier, Joey m'implore de ses yeux. Peut-être croit-il qu'Éléonore se cache derrière ce spectacle. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas lui expliquer la vérité tout de suite.

— Si noir, et horrible que tu n'en sortiras qu'une fois repenti.

— A… arrête ça, grogne le blond. Ils n'en valent pas la peine !

À sa hauteur, je glisse ma main sur celle de ma victime et récupère le couteau. Ses membres sont gelés, à rien de de se décoller. Au lieu d'achever l'incantation, je me tourne vers ses trois comparses.

— Maintenant, vous allez tous vous barrer très loin d'ici et nous laisser en paix. Si je vois ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre vous tenter quoi que ce soit contre mes amis, je n'hésiterai pas à déchaîner ce démon. Suis-je claire ?

L'œil du Millénium les hypnotise au point où ils acquiesceraient pour n'importe quoi.

Leurs hoquets de peur contrastent avec la ferveur montrée plutôt. Ils ne ressemblent plus à des brutes menaçantes, mais à de pauvres chiens effrayés par un orage.

Et cet orage, c'est moi.

Le manche du couteau fermement serré dans ma main, je m'écarte et les défie du regard.

— Allez, dégagez.

D'une traite, je relâche la pression et expire. La chaleur insupportable qui me brûlait les veines se dissipe, vite remplacée par de la glace, mordante. Quand il retrouve possession de son corps, l'agresseur de Joey trébuche en arrière et tombe lamentablement sur le sol. Le blond parvient à éviter d'être emporté dans sa chute. Les autres libèrent Tristan et lèvent les mains précautionneusement en signe de paix. De l'extérieur, cette scène parait invraisemblable. Une poignée d'hommes adultes terrorisés par une simple adolescente. Ridicule. Devant la lenteur de leurs mouvements, je commence à m'impatienter.

— Partez, tout de suite !

Complètement paniqués, ils déguerpissent sur le champ en direction de la shôtengai. Vidées, mes épaules s'affaissent, mes doigts retiennent négligemment la lame. Tristan pousse des gémissements plaintifs en se redressant sur ses jambes, le mur en guise en soutien. Dans les vapes, je ne remarque pas immédiatement que la main de Zoé enserrait mon bras.

— Ne restons pas ici, murmure-t-elle si bas que je crois avoir rêvé.

* * *

À bord du tram de retour, nous réussissons miraculeusement à nous dégoter des places assises. Le coude collé contre la vitre, je perds mon regard dans le vague. Les décors urbains me maintiennent éveillée. Je me sens si fatiguée que je doute en mes capacités de me réveiller si je sombre maintenant.

D'où provenaient ces voix ? L'une appartenait à une femme, l'autre à un homme. Toutefois, aucun des deux ne correspond à quelques souvenirs que ce soit. C'est tellement irritant.

— Ça va ?

La demande de Joey demeure sans réponse. Je lui en veux. S'il n'avait pas joué aux cons avec ces types, jamais je n'aurais été obligée d'utiliser les pouvoirs d'Éléonore. D'ailleurs, aucune trace d'elle depuis sa tentative de le tuer. La rancœur a pris le pas sur l'inquiétude, je refuse de leur accorder la moindre attention.

— Je… te rembourserai les frais de réparation.

Les sourcils froncés sous l'incompréhension, je le vois désigner du coin de l'œil la fissure de mon écran de téléphone. Je hausse les épaules. Pour être honnête, je ne savais même pas que c'était de sa faute.

— Dis quelque chose, même si c'est une insulte.

Les lèvres pincées, je m'efforce d'ignorer son ton suppliant. D'abord focalisée sur les secousses du tram, je promène ensuite mon regard du côté de mon voisin. Sa mâchoire rougie présage l'apparition d'un large bleu. Au vu du nombre de coups de poing encaissés, je n'imagine même pas l'état de son ventre sous ce fin t-shirt marine. Naturellement, mon instinct me guide vers son cou malmené, témoin de l'étranglement de l'autre type.

Ce n'est pas passé loin, je pense avec amertume.

— J'ai soif.

Ma réponse dénudée de contexte éclaire son visage. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il se contorsionne pour s'adresser à nos amis, installés un peu plus en amont dans le wagon. À l'instant où nous sommes montés à l'intérieur, Joey n'a pas insisté longtemps pour obtenir la permission de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Fier, il revient et me propose une bouteille d'eau. En silence, je l'accepte et dévisse le goulot pour en vider la moitié d'une traite. Une série de frissons me parcourent l'échine. Le radiateur est sûrement déréglé, j'ai si froid. En quête d'un peu de chaleur, j'emmitoufle dans mes bras et frotte ma peau gelée.

* * *

Le soleil s'enfonce à l'horizon lorsque le tram dépose Tristan et Zoé dans une gare proche de Domino City. À l'expression satisfaite sur son visage au moment de la fermeture des portes automatiques, le président du club d'embellissement n'est pas descendu à son arrêt.

— Certains ne perdent pas le nord.

— Ne jamais sous-estimer un mec amoureux.

Amoureux ou pas, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines Zoé. Elle sait se montrer impitoyable en matière de garçons. Il accomplirait l'exploit de devenir son premier petit-ami depuis notre rencontre.

Le ciel se voile d'obscurité quand nous achevons notre voyage d'un jour. Le long du chemin à proximité de la rue commerçante, j'enfonce mes ongles dans les sangles de mon sac à dos et serre les dents. Je n'ai pas pris part à la bagarre, mais mes muscles tétanisés peinent à se remettre. Contrecarrer la puissance d'Éléonore a requis un effort incommensurable. De la racine de mes cheveux à mes orteils, des crampes se réveillent au fil de mes pas. La douleur lancinante me fait tourner la tête.

— Lorène, m'appelle Joey, trois mètres devant.

Alors que je contemplais mes chaussures, je croise les yeux noisette du duelliste. La lumière des lampadaires souligne les séquelles de la bagarre. J'évite soigneusement de m'y attarder.

— Je sais que tu m'ignores à cause de tout à l'heure.

Il aura fallu le temps.

— Bravo Sherlock. Franchement, à quoi tu jouais ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

L'image de cette lame à quelques centimètres de sa carotide resurgit dans mon esprit. Je la chasse aussitôt.

— J'ai merdé.

J'acquiesce vivement. Joey réduit la distance et s'arrête à ma hauteur. Au milieu du trottoir, quelques rares passants nous contournent, mais nous ne leur prêtons pas attention. Tout ce qui m'obnubile à présent, c'est le désir viscéral d'Éléonore de se débarrasser de lui.

— Est-ce qu'elle —

— Ton vœu l'a agitée.

Pour rien au monde, je ne souhaite revivre cette prise d'autorité.

— Elle… m'a complètement dépossédée de mon corps. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Je lui relate dans les détails mes difficultés à me libérer de son emprise. Elle a composé le numéro de la police sans le moindre problème.

— Son esprit me hurlait que tu devais mourir. C'était terrifiant.

— Mais tu l'en as empêché.

— Et si j'avais échoué ? je lance, essoufflée. Si je ne m'étais pas servi de ces pouvoirs comme l'indiquait cette foutue note, peut-être qu'on ne serait plus là pour en parler !

Une lueur d'espoir nait dans ses yeux.

— Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Lasse, j'examine les environs avec minutie.

— Pas ici.

Naturellement, nous nous aventurons jusqu'au parc le plus proche de ma maison. Sur le chemin, je me surprends à éprouver un sentiment familier. Certes, nous traversons mon quartier, mais j'ai comme une vague impression de déjà-vu lorsque nous nous posons sur le dossier d'un banc à l'aube des balançoires.

Téléphone en main, je relis mes trois notes à voix haute, veillant à capter chaque réaction de Joey. La partie concernant Mokuba me rend passablement triste. Le pauvre, je suis sûre que Kaiba ne lui a rien expliqué pour lui faire croire que je l'ai oublié, encore. À la fin de ma lecture, je sens mon ami plus détendu.

— C'est donc pour ça que le Tam-Tam est fermé ? Parce que j'ai envoyé madame Yoshida au Royaume des Ombres ?

Il déglutit et hoche perceptiblement le menton.

— O-Ouais…

— D'autres choses que je devrais savoir ?

D'habitude sûr de lui, le duelliste se fond peu à peu dans un silence énigmatique. Quelque chose cloche. Tout à coup, il me présente sa main.

— Est-ce que je peux consulter tes messages ?

Le rouge me monte aux joues, je retire mon téléphone de sa portée.

— Tu es fou ?! Le portable d'une fille renferme tous ses petits secrets ! Tu crois sérieusement que je vais me risquer de te le donner ?

Outré, il démarre au quart de tour.

— T-Tu me prends pour quoi ?! Je ne suis pas un pervers ! Je veux juste lire la dernière note pour vérifier ce qu'elle contient !

Les bras croisés, il détourne rageusement son regard vers le portail du parc.

— Je te proposais simplement mon aide.

Son air boudeur me fait redescendre sur terre. Il n'a pas tort. Je me plains sans arrêt de la disparition de mes souvenirs et je ne suis pas foutue d'accepter son appui. D'un geste fébrile, je lui tends mon téléphone déverrouillé.

— Fais vite s'il te plait.

Joey le saisit de volée et rentre les deux pieds dans ma vie privée. Le sentiment d'être mise à nue devant quelqu'un est désagréable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me pencher pour lorgner l'écran. Il se décale alors afin de me barrer la vue.

— C'est si grave que ça ? je m'enquiers, anxieuse.

Une boule se forme au niveau de mon estomac.

— Tu avais raison, ce n'est écrit nulle part.

Ses conclusions me paraissaient floues.

— Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas écrit ?

— Nous deux, tu ne me mentionnes pas.

— J'aurais dû ? je réponds du tac au tac.

Il échappe un gémissement désabusé. L'heure est venue de clarifier certains détails.

— Comment pourrions-nous être ensemble alors que Yugi m'a bécoté deux fois ?

Son visage se crispe, il me considère tel un ahuri.

— D-Deux fois ? Comment ça deux fois ?

Je lui raconte brièvement la fin de mon premier rendez-vous avec le champion puis enchaîne sur le baiser que nous avons partagé dans ma chambre.

— Tu dois te tromper, ce n'est pas toi qu'il a embrassé. C'est même impossible que tu t'en souviennes !

Je fronce les sourcils à mon tour. Pour une fois que je me remémore quelque chose avec plus ou moins de précision, on clame le mensonge.

— Tu me traites de menteuse ?

— Non, mais Yugi m'a tout raconté. Il avait l'air embarrassé et avait peur que je lui en veuille. C'était un plan du pharaon pour récupérer l'œil du Millénium. Il ne t'aime pas comme ça, c'est évident.

Ses propos catégoriques me font l'effet d'une douche froide.

J'aimerais réfuter ses affirmations, mais les réactions de Yugi vont dans son sens. Pour être honnête, je pense que le plus blessant dans cette histoire, c'est de savoir que cette particularité de posséder un esprit maléfique, le jeune homme ne s'intéresserait pas à moi. Sans se douter de mes réflexions négatives, Joey me rend mon téléphone.

— Tiens, veille à ne pas l'ouvrir sans Zoé ou moi.

Seule dans ce parc, j'aurais pu lui demander de m'assister pour découvrir tout de suite le contenu de cette note. Un long soupir s'exfiltre de mes lèvres. Je suis lessivée, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Je ne suis clairement pas prête pour un autre coup de massue.

— Entendu, je souffle. Je crois que je vais rentrer et me trouver une excuse pour l'absence d'aujourd'hui.

— Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

L'envie d'un peu de solitude me pousse à décliner son offre. J'évite de croiser son regard et enfile une des sangles de mon sac à dos.

— Hé, si jamais tu te remémores de quoi que ce soit, fais-moi signe.

« Joey ? Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. »

— J'ai… fait beaucoup de tort autour de moi, pas vrai ?

Face à son hésitation, je creuse ma réflexion un peu plus loin.

— Est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal ?

Ma question sonne faux. Pourquoi investirait-il autant de temps d'énergie dans ce cas ? Mon assurance s'évanouit quand il enfonce ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

— Je ne sais pas, ment-il, épuisé.

Un sourire triste voile son visage. Il n'a pas envie de me blesser, ça se lit à des kilomètres. Je frotte les paumes contre mes jambes pour retrouver un tant soit peu de chaleur, mon esprit vagabonde dans une marée de questions.

— Au fait, c'était quoi ton vœu ?

Je hausse les épaules. Impossible d'en parler avec lui, ce serait trop embarrassant.

— Je veux devenir riche.

Notre voyage s'achève ici, dans ce parc. De retour chez moi, pelotonnée dans mes draps, je continue à me demander si c'était une bonne journée ou pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, au pied du portail de la cour, je lorgne avec envie le trottoir que je viens de traverser. En dépit de la fin catastrophique de notre passade à Togoshi, je regrette désormais de devoir rentrer dans les rangs. La cloche ne va pas tarder à sonner, je me résous à rejoindre les casiers d'un pas lent et triste.

— Éléonore !

Un violent frisson me secoue les entrailles, je me fige à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Agitée, je cherche désespérément l'origine de l'appel. Qui a osé dire ça ?

— Oui, c'est elle !

Pour une raison que j'ignore, des étudiants accourent du terrain de basket adjacent et forment une masse autour de moi. Ma gorge se noue tant je ne m'explique pas un tel attroupement pour m'accueillir. Cependant, quand l'un des garçons décide de s'approcher un cahier et un stylo à la main, je commence à comprendre.

— Est-ce que je peux avoir un autographe s'il te plait ?

J'ai envie de mourir, là tout de suite. Que quelqu'un creuse un trou d'un mètre cinquante-huit et me recouvre de sable crasseux jusqu'à ce que ma tête disparaisse ! Écœurée, je ne réagis pas. Le monde ne tourne pas rond.

— Pegasus-senpai ? tente-t-il en levant son cahier un peu plus haut.

Pegasus. Pegasus. Pegasus.

— Poussez-vous ! s'exclame une voix énervée derrière la houle orange.

Dans cette marre noire, une lumière surgit : un soleil au doux nom de Soso Hirae. Sans vergogne, elle chahute le garçon et attrape mon poignet dans le but de m'emmener dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

— M-merci, je bredouille, la bouche sèche.

— Ne me remercie pas tout de suite, tu n'as pas encore tout vu.

Je déglutis, mes mains deviennent moites au fur et à mesure que nous progressons dans les couloirs bondés du lycée.

À mon plus grand dam, mon étiquette est sur toutes les lèvres. Des inconnus m'épinglent, rapidement chassés par la détermination et les coups d'épaules de la brune. Arrivées à mon casier, je saisis désormais ce qu'elle insinuait par « tu n'as pas tout vu ». Des bouts de papier débordent, ou plutôt des lettres et des post-its sauvagement glissés entre les interstices. Ébahie, je me frotte les yeux pour vérifier que je ne nage pas en plein rêve.

— Non, c'est un cauchemar, je geins.

Devant la porte du casier, je peux lire des félicitations et d'autres demandes écrites sur des morceaux de feuilles déchirées. Éléonore. Ce nom revient partout, beaucoup trop à mon goût.

— Je te déconseille de l'ouvrir, murmure Zoé dans mon dos.

Cela tombe bien, je ne comptais pas mourir sous une avalanche de papier.

Les cours se déroulent dans une atmosphère particulière. En l'absence de ma légendaire et robuste garde du corps, mes camarades n'hésitent pas une seconde à interrompre la leçon pour me glisser des messages. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus de place dans mon casier pour les accueillir. Les rares fois où je me risque à satisfaire les demandes du professeur, tous les regards se braquent sur moi, plus que nécessaire. Étonnement, seule Kaoruko maintient une attitude naturelle à mon égard. Elle se contente de hausser les épaules et de glousser à chacune de mes mauvaises réponses.

C'est triste à dire, mais c'est le plus rassurant de toute cette histoire.

* * *

À la fin des cours, Zoé et moi empruntons une issue de secours pour désamorcer les paparazzis postés à l'entrée. Il est hors de question de revivre la même gêne que ce matin. J'ai dû me résoudre à passer mon temps de midi dans les toilettes pour filles afin de ne pas retenir l'attention. Alors qu'elle scrute les environs pour s'assurer que la voie est libre, mon amie m'envoie un regard désolé.

— Je crois que tu n'y couperas pas cette fois. Il reste des téméraires par là. À moins d'escalader la grille, je ne vois aucune possibilité de les semer.

Sa proposition ne semble pas si farfelue à mes yeux.

— Avec un peu de chance, je me romprai le cou en tombant de l'autre côté.

Son air sévère m'en dissuade. Irrité par la situation, je pousse un bruyant soupir et m'adosse à la porte de secours.

— C'est incroyable que du jour au lendemain, les gens me considèrent presque comme une divinité ! Tout ça à cause d'un pauvre duel que j'ai perdu ! Ils devaient se foutre de ma gueule plutôt que de m'aduler !

Je suis littéralement à deux doigts d'avouer préférer les insultes de Kaiba à ces messages d'amour.

— Cela m'étonnerait que le match soit l'unique raison d'un tel dévouement. Je crois plutôt que c'est à cause de ton nouveau nom de famille.

Pegasus. Bien sûr. Et dire que cela aurait pu être largement évité si ce connard de Kaiba avait décidé d'utiliser mon vrai prénom. Je suis certaine qu'il savait très exactement ce que j'allais vivre et qu'il s'en délecte quelque part dans sa tour de princesse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

Les paupières closes, je songe à une solution rapide et efficace pour mettre un terme à ce cirque. Malheureusement, seule une personne aussi puissante que Kaiba qui accepterait de me venir en aide.

— Je vais rendre visite à mon cher nouvel oncle.

Après tout, il a dit devoir me rendre service.


	95. L'Expiation - Chapitre 95

— Menotte-moi.

Aussi aguicheuse cette requête puisse paraître, elle sonne beaucoup moins sexy quand on sait que je m'adresse à Chris, un des assistants personnels de la famille Pegasus. Les mains tendues telle une prisonnière qui avoue ses crimes, j'observe le hall majestueux de la résidence secondaire de notre cher milliardaire.

— Vous en êtes sûre ?

J'acquiesce d'un bref coup de tête.

— Si Éléonore se manifeste, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle détruise la moitié de ce manoir. Puis j'admets volontiers ne pas vouloir revivre le plaquage au mur de la dernière fois.

Il faut dire que ma visite s'est avérée plus douloureuse que je ne l'espérais. Si ma mère me savait ici, cela lui briserait le cœur. Toutefois, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je désire régler la situation. Je dois prendre le taureau par les cornes, même si ce taureau est un adulte de presque trente ans dont la chambre pullule de peluches et des posters de jouets.

— Comme vous le voudrez, Monsieur va bientôt se présenter. Il m'a demandé de m'assurer que vous ne manquez de rien.

Quelle délicate attention, aussi précieuse que la douceur avec laquelle Chris lie mes poignets l'un contre l'autre.

— Je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir ici, dit-il, les lèvres décorées d'un sourire sincère. Ce que vous avez fait pour Monsieur est très courageux.

Courageux ? De tous les mots qu'on pourrait utiliser pour me caractériser, celui-ci est sûrement l'un des derniers de ma liste. Néanmoins, j'apprécie le compliment, bien que le fondement m'échappe complètement.

— Pour une fois que je n'ai pas merdé.

— Au contraire, vous avez mis votre rancœur de côté pour lui sauver la vie. Vous êtes une fille incroyable, tout comme l'étaient vos parents.

Sauver la vie… ? Pourtant Kaiba m'a insultée de meurtrière… Je peine à dissimuler la vague d'émotions contradictoires et piétine.

— Ma chère Lorène ! Quelle joie de te voir dans mon humble demeure !

Au sommet de l'escalier, Maximilien Pegasus écarte les bras, comme s'il cherchait à m'étreindre à une telle distance.

— Bon… jour Pegasus, je réponds, embarrassée d'un accueil si théâtral.

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux en descendant les marches une à une.

— Je t'en prie, appelle moi tonton Max, comme à l'époque.

Je tique et contiens une grimace.

— Je vais m'en tenir à Maximilien, si ça ne te dérange pas.

À son langage corporel, il m'indique que ma froideur le déconcerte, mais ne relève rien. Au lieu de ça, il se concentre sur la paire de menottes enserrant mes poignets.

— Quel drôle de manière, je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre.

Une vive chaleur s'empare des mes joues tandis que je secoue les mains pour dissiper le malentendu.

— C'est pour Eléonore !

Le milliardaire hausse un sourcil, son œil de verre luit étrangement.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour la contrôler. Tu es bien plus puissante qu'elle, tu l'as prouvé.

À quel moment exactement ? Je secoue vivement la tête.

— Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, je ne peux pas même promettre de sortir d'ici sans qu'un vase ou une vitre soit cassé.

Le milliardaire a beau insister pour me libérer de mon entrave, je campe sur mes positions. Cela fait presque vingt-quatre heures qu'Éléonore ne s'est pas manifestée. L'idée qu'elle puisse ressurgir pour assassiner qui que ce soit dans cette pièce me flanque la chair de poule.

— Très bien, permets-moi de te faire une petite visite.

Sans vouloir le contredire, il s'agit de ma quatrième ou cinquième venue au manoir. De surcroit, la première en sa présence. Toujours est-il que je me contente de le talonner et d'écouter ses compliments sur les moindres décorations ornant les murs et appuis-fenêtres. Rien n'a été laissé au hasard. Des vestiges de ses nombreux voyages à travers le monde, des portraits peints par de grands créateurs étrangers. Pegasus ne fait jamais dans la demi-mesure. Il s'attarde plus que nécessaire dans les jardins à l'arrière-cour. Tandis que nous contournons un garage ouvert, divers outils et de vêtements tels des gants en cuir noir, des bottes à sangles et un casque de moto captent mon attention. A qui cela peut bien appartenir ? J'en profite pour garder une distance raisonnable entre Pegasus et moi. C'est étrange, je ne l'imaginais pas du tout chevaucher ce genre de monture. Lorsqu'il détaille avec verbe le salon aussi spacieux que ma maison tout entière, je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite. Le flot d'admiration de ce matin m'a assommée. Le frottement du métal me démange, des marques rouges tracent la fine peau de mes poignets que je me contiens de croiser. Le temps de formuler ma requête approche, je cherche désespérément les bons mots pour entamer la discussion.

— … Sans parler des trois terrasses orientées en fonction du soleil pour permettre un bronzage intégral et naturel de premier choix.

L'image de mon oncle nu en train de griller sur son transat réveille en moi un profond dégoût. Pas sûre que ce soir l'œuvre d'Éléonore cette fois.

— Génial, je ponctue, focalisée sur la gigantesque télévision murale.

— Tout ceci, je te l'offre.

La salive se bloque dans ma gorge, j'avale de travers et secoue les mains dans le vide pour me reprendre.

— Qu… Qu-quoi ?! Répète un peu ?!

Pegasus glousse doucement, satisfait de son effet. Il capte désormais toute mon attention.

— Tu as bien entendu, tout ce qui se trouve dans ce manoir t'appartient.

Battant des cils au point de frôler la crise d'épilepsie, j'inspecte son visage puis celui de Chris en quête d'une once d'humour, d'un sourcil soulevé, d'un sourire en coin. Quoi que ce soit pour me confirmer qu'il s'agit là d'une vaste plaisanterie.

Rien. Leurs traits ne bougent pas d'un iota. Je vais m'écouler à cause d'une chute de tension.

— M-M-Mais pourquoi ? bégayé-je, affolée.

— À présent, nous sommes les seuls héritiers de la fortune des Pegasus. Enfin, techniquement, je suis l'unique prétendant.

Merci de me rappeler mon statut d'enfant non désiré.

— Cependant, je suis d'avis que tu mérites ta part du butin. Puisque tu es encore mineure, tu ne disposeras de cette somptueuse résidence qu'au jour de ton dix-huitième anniversaire. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Être riche dans une poignée de mois, si je m'attendais à une surprise pareille. Soudain, le visage de ma mère me vient à l'esprit. Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne nouvelle.

— Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite, enchaine-t-il face à mon silence.

Fort heureusement. Je suis incapable de prendre une telle décision sur le champ. Dans cette atmosphère charitable, je songe à la raison de ma venue. Peur de paraître ingrate ou de lui en demander trop, je triture mes phalanges et inspire profondément.

— Nous devons d'abord discuter du cas Kaiba.

Une ambiance pesante s'installe dans le salon. Pegasus me toise de ses yeux bruns puis se reporte vers le magnifique ameublement d'intérieur.

— Chris, apporte-nous un peu de thé _gyokuro_ et un plateau de desserts, je te prie.

— Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Entretemps, le milliardaire m'invite à prendre place sur un imposant canapé bordeaux. Un véritable nuage où mon arrière-train s'enfonce, épousant parfaitement le tissu.

— Quand ce cher Kaiba a annoncé ton nom, j'ai cru rêver. Je pensais que tu avais enfin choisi de te rapprocher de moi. Mais ton visage à l'écran traduisait l'exact inverse.

Je me demande si la vidéo est disponible sur Internet, histoire d'évaluer ma prestation en public.

— Par-dessus tout, il semblerait qu'il te tient à cause de ces satanées preuves.

Mon nez se retrousse sous l'incompréhension.

— Des preuves ?

— J'ai demandé à mes hommes de se renseigner sur les techniques de Kaiba. Détestables n'est-ce pas ? Sois tranquille, je ne compte pas le laisser te malmener comme bon lui chante.

Une partie de moi m'incite à le remercier, l'autre s'acharne à relier les pièces du puzzle. Pegasus débite le même discours protecteur que Joey.

— Tu dois te demander si j'ai visionné cette vidéo.

Non, je me demande juste de quoi tu parles.

— Eh bien, oui, affirme-t-il avant de tourner le haut de son corps vers moi. Mais forcé de constater qu'Éléonore est aussi dangereuse que je le craignais.

Enfin un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord. J'oscille légèrement de côté du couloir. Chris met beaucoup de temps à revenir.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, poursuit-il d'un ton grave. Je te protègerai en m'assurant que les enregistrements de la mort de cette pauvre femme disparaitre de la circulation.

Mon cœur s'arrête net. Ma température chute drastiquement. Durant une seconde, j'ai l'impression que mon âme quitte mon corps avant d'y être absorbée de force par le fond. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans le cuir hors de prix pour ne pas défaillir.

Mort.

« C'est mignon de voir que tu es prêt à aider une meurtrière dans son genre. »

Une femme ?

« Un monstre. Voilà ce que tu es. »

Les connexions débloquent et s'entrechoquent. Aucun souvenir distinct ne me revient, seulement des ombres violentes et insoutenables.

— Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je suis là.

Glacée à l'intérieur, j'acquiesce mécaniquement.

Ai-je tué quelqu'un ?

Qui ?

Pourquoi ?

Mes conversations avec Joey et Zoé tournent sans fin.

— Le Tam-Tam est fermé… ?

Ma voix est si basse qu'aucun mot audible ne sort. Quand une main frôle mon épaule dans un élan de compassion, je la rejette violemment. Ce salon qui me paraissait si spacieux se rétrécit progressivement. Les murs m'enveloppent, me serrent, m'asphyxient.

— J.… Besoin… d'air !

Mes jambes vacillent à l'instant où j'y transfère mon poids. Les menottes n'aident pas. La panique empoigne chaque parcelle de mon être.

J'étouffe.

De l'oxygène.

Dehors !

Sourde aux appels de Maximilien Pegasus, je titube jusqu'au couloir. Un voile d'ombre me barre la vue et tangue les meubles sans les faire tomber.

En dépit du grand froid qui m'anime, des gouttes de sueur se forment dans mon cou et sur mon front. Aveuglée, je m'obstine à progresser dans ce couloir sans fin. Mes hanches me brulent, des claquements éclatent au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Soudain, je me heurte à une masse dure. La seconde qui suit, mes mains sont libérées de leur chaine. Choquée, je lève le menton et croise les orbes bleus de Chris. Ses lèvres bougent, je n'entends rien. Ou plutôt, je ne veux rien entendre. Il tente de me maintenir. Néanmoins, délivrée de toute emprise, je me dégage d'un coup sec et me précipite vers ce que je considère être la porte d'entrée. À tâtons, je parviens à déceler la poignée dans toute cette noirceur et entame une course effrénée en direction de la rue. L'air frais de la soirée emplit mes poumons, mais ne calme en rien ma respiration ou les battements de mon cœur.

Éléonore ?

Rien

ÉLÉONORE ?

Je hurle son nom dans mon esprit. Des bruits de pas s'élèvent dans mon dos. Non, je dois rester seule. Je ne dois pas les laisser me rattraper. Mes jambes ne ressentent pas la moindre fatigue quand je m'enfonce à corps perdu dans les rues inconnues du quartier.

Loin, il faut que j'aille le plus loin possible pour qu'ils ne me retrouvent jamais. Ma tête me crie de m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle, mon cœur me conjure de ne jamais ralentir. Au diable mon esprit, je me perds au fil des minutes à travers ce dédale de murs. Parfois, des klaxons réclament mon attention. À moins que ça ne soit qu'une hallucination, je ne vois rien. Tout est brouillé et obscure, je me heurte à plusieurs reprises contre des obstacles, mais ne cesse jamais de courir. La douleur de ma peau meurtrie n'égale en rien mon instinct de survie.

Au coin d'une ruelle, je trébuche et m'érafle les genoux sur le sol graveleux. Mes poumons vidés, je suffoque, à court d'air. La fatigue surplombe ma détermination. Combien de temps ai-je couru ? Impossible à dire, mais les pas se sont interrompus depuis un moment. Les poings serrés à terre, je relève le visage et cligne frénétiquement des paupières. Des sphères lumineuses et immobiles apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. Le voile se dissipe, ce sont des lampadaires. L'un d'entre eux grésille, mais me permet de constater que j'ai quitté la ville. Au-delà de Flem s'étend une immense zone industrielle, les habitations se font rares, tout comme la surveillance.

Un endroit parfait pour reprendre son souffle avant de repartir. Un coup d'œil en arrière : personne. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la terre, je serre les dents puis me relève. Des écorchures taillent mes genoux, je les époussette dans un hoquet de douleur. À ma gauche, la route s'étend à perte de vue, je décide de m'aventurer dans un terrain peu éclairé pour me cacher. Le soleil taquine l'horizon, la nuit tombera d'ici quelques minutes.

Éléonore ?

Pas de réponse, je titube encore quelques mètres.

— ÉLÉONORE ?! Je hurle avec toute la force qu'il me reste.

Pourquoi ne me parle-t-elle pas ? Terrifiée, je ne tente pas de contenir les larmes s'écoulant sur mes joues, gelées.

— Tu m'avais dit que tout irait bien.

Exténuée, je m'effondre sur le sol dur et sale. Instinctivement, je tapote les poches de ma veste d'uniforme. Mes doigts rencontrent la forme bombée de mon téléphone portable et l'en extraient. Sur silencieux depuis mon arrivée au manoir de Pegasus, je remarque un certain nombre de messages en attente. Sans hésitation, j'efface les notifications et entre dans mon carnet de notes virtuel. Mes membres commencent à trembler d'effroi. Par erreur, mon pouce glisse sur la troisième, ouverte la veille. Jusqu'ici brouillé, le paragraphe s'affiche désormais clairement.

_Sam. 2 h 16. Note interne : Note 3_

_Message : Je sais que je t'en réclame énormément et que tu dois t'interroger sur la raison qui t'inflige ça, mais crois-moi, il faut qu'on trouve une solution. Si tu te demandes comment, je te conseille de faire confiance à Zoé, Joey et Yugi. Dans la note numéro 2, tu as envoyé à Soso le feu vert, elle va expliquer toute la situation à Joey dans un texte que j'aurais écrit avant la perte de mémoire. Je suis sûre qu'il t'aidera alors accepte. _

La fatigue m'empêche de tout lire d'une traite, je suis obligée de relever la tête et de fermer les yeux un instant avant de poursuivre la lecture.

_Message : Je suis désolée de t'avoir effacé une partie de tes souvenirs, mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions qui ne blessent pas davantage de monde. Tu sais, à un moment, j'ai songé à le supprimer de notre mémoire, mais je suis incapable de prendre une telle décision. J'espère que ces fragments ne te bloqueront pas dans tes recherches._

La main qui soutient le téléphone portable se contracte nerveusement. Ces souvenirs que je voulais garder… n'existent plus, au point où je ne perçois pas de qui je parlais.

_Message : Quand tu te sentiras prête, ouvre la note n° 4. Elle contient la réponse à toutes tes questions. Mais surtout, ne le fais pas seule. Demande-lui de t'aider._

Intérieurement, je me fustige d'avoir pu croire un instant que toute cette mascarade me permettrait de m'en sortir. La culpabilité d'avoir mêlé mes amis à cette histoire délirante me déchire la poitrine. Au diable mes stupides recommandations. La vue brouillée par des larmes, je clique sur la note numéro 4.

_Sam. 3 h 20. Note interne : Note 4._

_Message : Nous y voilà. J'ai dû réécrire ce texte une dizaine de fois, mais je ne trouverais jamais les bons mots. _

La confession débute par un bref état des lieux quelques semaines deçà. Madame Yoshida avait repris son commerce et m'avait demandé de passer au Tam-Tam. Je n'avais prévenu personne, pas même Zoé. Notre entrevue ne s'est pas déroulée comme je l'espérais et tout a dégénéré.

_Message : Éléonore a tenté de la tuer. Je l'en ai empêchée en bloquant son pouvoir. Je l'ai conjurée de me laisser partir, mais elle a refusé de m'écouter._

En dessous de ses lignes figure un lien Internet. Un site d'hébergement vidéo, encrypté par un mot de passe. Logiquement, j'y introduis la suite de chiffres de la note numéro 2 et déverrouille l'accès.

— « Un monstre. Voilà ce que tu es. »

Sa voix me provoque un violent frisson. Elle me semble si lointaine, je ne me souvenais plus de son timbre nasillard. Comme indiqué dans le message, je la supplie à plusieurs reprises avant d'abandonner.

Tandis qu'elle s'approche de l'ordinateur contenant les preuves de mes pouvoirs, je la devance et le saisis avant de l'abattre furieusement contre son crâne dans un cri de colère. La vidéo s'arrête à l'instant où son corps s'effondre sur le sol du bar dans une mare de sang. Secouée par des spasmes, je me décale du téléphone pour vomir.

C'était donc vrai, je suis un monstre.

Seule sur ce terrain, je retiens des sanglots et gratte la boue d'une main, la seconde comprimant mon ventre malmené. Les images de mes amis ressurgissent petit à petit. Joey et Zoé étaient au courant, Kaiba également de toute évidence. Qui d'autres a osé protéger mes arrières durant tout ce temps ? J'oscille vers la lumière du portable afin de revenir au bloc-notes. Les hurlements ont cessé à l'écran, mais pas dans ma tête.

_Message : C'est horrible, je le sais. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. _

Mes propres me mots me révulsent. Comment ai-je pu être aussi insensible ? Il s'agissait d'un être humain ! Pas d'un vulgaire jouet jeté par erreur dans une benne à ordures ! La suite aborde la manière dont Kaiba a dissimulé mon crime, dont l'existence de Yoshida a disparu comme son corps maculé de sang. J'enchaine sur mon voyage au Royaume des Ombres, comme si les lignes au-dessus n'étaient qu'une simple information : tu as tué quelqu'un.

Jamais de ma vie je ne me suis haïe à un tel point qu'aujourd'hui.

_Message : Éléonore n'a rien avoir avec tout cela, je suis l'unique responsable de mes actes._

La douleur de mes genoux paraît bien fade face à celui de mon cœur et de ma tête. Je ne me crois pas. Éléonore a accès à mes émotions, à mes ressentiments les plus puissants. Évidemment qu'elle a un rapport avec tout cela.

— Éléonore ! l'appelé-je pour la énième fois.

La colère et la culpabilité remplissent l'espace qu'elle occupait au sein de mon corps.

De quoi ai-je l'air maintenant ? D'une pauvre fille si désespérée de survivre qu'elle en vient à faire n'importe quoi. Mes larmes de tristesse se transforment en râles de frustration. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un stupide duel organisé par Kaiba. La fin du message me confirme les raisons de mon affrontement face à Yugi. Si je ne le disputais pas, j'aurais pris le risque qu'il me dénonce.

— Peut-être aurait-il dû, je pense, à haute voix.

Et Pegasus dans tout ça, il me promet monde et merveilles pour me remercier de l'avoir tiré du Royaume des Ombres, alors que c'était la faute d'Éléonore s'il y a été plongé. C'est mon devoir de réparer ses erreurs, pas d'en commettre des bien pires.

Dans mes réflexions, d'autres notifications s'affichent à l'écran. Des inquiétudes de mes amis qui demeureront sans réponse pour le moment. Comment affronter leurs regards et accepter leurs mains tendues alors que leurs vies basculent dans l'horreur à cause de moi ? D'abord le recel de cadavres et maintenant ça.

Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

Au-dessus de ma tête, une couche noire recouvre l'entièreté du ciel, seuls quelques lampadaires le long de la route cabossée m'indiquent le chemin de la sortie. Pour l'instant, je me confonds avec les ombres, là où se trouve ma véritable place.


	96. L'Expiation - Chapitre 96

Les rayons du soleil se répercutent contre les murs froids et durs de l'usine dans laquelle j'ai élu domicile. La nuit a défilé à une vitesse folle malgré l'inconfort de ma position. Rongée par la culpabilité, je n'ai pu me résoudre à reprendre le chemin de la maison. Je ne le mérite pas après tout, personne ne mérite de subir mes atrocités. Éléonore est toujours aux abonnés absents, je suis seule pour supporter le poids de nos actes.

La batterie de mon téléphone portable a lâché au beau milieu de la nuit, me plongeant dans l'obscurité totale. Je ne m'en suis pas plainte, je n'ai à me plaindre de rien du tout. À la lueur de l'aube, le sang coagulé de mes genoux s'est figé en croûtes rougeâtres, noircies par la terre dans laquelle je suis tombée. L'orange étincelant de ma veste d'uniforme s'est assombrie tout comme ma jupe désormais kaki. Mes jambes sont gelées, mon cœur aussi. Mon ventre émet des gargouillements après de nombreuses heures sans manger. Mon dernier repas remonte à midi la veille, en compagnie de Zoé. Son nom se bloque dans ma gorge. Zoé.

Toute la nuit, j'ai ressassé les discours de chacun de mes amis. Comment ai-je pu me montrer si égoïste envers celle qui endossait le pire rôle de cette histoire ? Au fur et à mesure, quelques souvenirs me sont miraculeusement revenus. Ma mémoire disloquée se recompose petit à petit, à mon plus grand dam.

Ignorant la faim qui me grappille l'estomac, je me fonds dans une profonde mélancolie pendant des heures. Mes membres sont trop faibles pour bouger. Quand bien même, mon désir de me lever équivalent au néant. L'endroit est désert, si ce n'est quelques camions qui roulent à toute vitesse sur la route et font trembler les murs de l'usine. Aucun ne remarque ma présence tant je me dérobe. Mes pensées divaguent et défilent, à l'image des nuages au-dessus de ma tête.

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil achemine sa seconde descente dans le ciel que je déclare la fin de ma partie de cache-cache. Je sais pertinemment que fuir ne servira à rien et Éléonore n'est visiblement pas décidée à m'honorer de sa présence. Les jambes engourdies, je clopine jusqu'à la route. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts - notez l'ironie -, je provenais de la gauche quand j'ai débarqué dans cet endroit isolé.

Éléonore ?

Aucune réponse depuis l'altercation à _Togoshi_. Je soupire et rentre la tête dans les épaules quand je croise un couple sur le trottoir. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait pu aller bien loin. Sur la route, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil un supermarché aux briques défraichies entouré d'un immense parking vide.

— C'est… je souffle avant de m'interrompre.

C'est celui où mes parents biologiques sont tragiquement décédés. C'est aussi celui où Joey m'a emmenée et où nous avons disputé un duel avec son propre deck. Si je n'avais ressenti que de la tristesse à la vue de ce commerce à ma première visite, un poids étouffe ma poitrine quand j'observe silencieusement les portes automatiques malmenées par des actes de vandalisme. Mes jambes refusent de s'attarder plus longtemps, j'accélère le pas en direction de la ville. Au moins, désormais, je sais à peu près où mes pieds me conduisent.

Bruyants et pleins de vie, des groupes de lycéens de Flem me dévisagent quand je les contourne. Ils ont sûrement reconnu ma veste malgré la poussière et la terre. Embarrassée, je me presse à un coin de rue pour l'enlever et la nouer autour de ma taille. Avant de repartir, j'inspire profondément et m'oriente vers des quartiers excentrés. Ma destination n'est plus très loin, le seul endroit où les chances de rencontrer mes amis sont plutôt faibles.

— Eh bah, ça alors.

Les lampadaires éclairent mes pas tandis qu'une voix grave m'interpelle. C'est un homme. Elle ne ressemble pas à celles de Joey, Tristan ou encore Yugi. Elle est à la fois abasourdie et moqueuse. Épuisée par mon expédition, je tourne le visage et sonde naïvement les environs. La silhouette d'Hirutani et sa queue de rat m'irritent. De tous les idiots qu'on aurait pu mettre sur mon chemin, c'est certainement le moins agréable à contempler.

— Il t'arrive quoi, poupée ? raille-t-il sans se préoccuper de mon regard noir. Tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme !

J'aimerais l'ignorer, mais les bribes de souvenirs des dernières semaines m'intiment qu'il ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Je me rappelle que Joey m'a sauvé de ses griffes, qu'Éléonore désirait se battre en dépit de ma peur que ses pouvoirs ne provoquent une nouvelle victime.

Qu'en est-il à présent ?

— Rien d'intéressant, je rétorque d'un ton aussi neutre que possible. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le hooligan secoue ses mains en signe d'innocente, son sourire traduit tout l'inverse.

— Doucement princesse. Je souhaitais simplement savoir comment allait ma recrue préférée. Wheeler ne nous a pas laissé le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître la dernière fois.

Ce type lit en moi une arme pour compléter sa bande, c'est évident. Même si Joey est intervenu l'autre soir, je ne me permettrai pas de le mêler à ces histoires. Il est hors de question de continuer à me montrer égoïste et de le charger de la sale besogne.

— Je n'ai aucune envie d'apprendre à te reconnaitre.

Son sourire se crispe. Ce n'est pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

— Que tu es blessante, Lorène ! Et dire que je comptais prévenir Wheeler que tu avais refait surface.

Sa remarque m'intrigue, je l'invite à développer d'un signe de tête.

— Quoi ? Ce crétin m'a appelé hier soir pour savoir si je t'avais fait du mal. Apparemment, il était en rogne, il pensait que je m'étais vengé de l'autre fois ! Tu entends ça, poupée ? Tu mènes ce mec à la baguette !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable fais-tu tout cela, Joey ?

— À ta tronche, je devine que je suis le premier à te retrouver. Quel honneur tu me fais là, princesse !

Hirutani esquisse un pas dans ma direction. Mes veines pulsent d'une adrénaline fulgurante, je me capable de courir dix kilomètres de plus. Si je ne l'affronte pas tout de suite, il s'en prendra à Joey.

Non, je suis un monstre, je devrais fuir.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

— Je suis là pour t'aider, moi, marmonne-t-il si proche que son odeur de transpiration embaume mes narines.

Assuré, il lève le bras dans le but de poser sa main sur mon épaule. Mon corps se réveille brusquement, comme alerté par son mouvement, et je recule précipitamment.

— Va-t'en, je demande, la mâchoire serrée.

Ses sourcils se haussent de surprise, Hirutani se fige quelques secondes avant de retenter.

— Un vrai mec comme moi ne laisse pas une belle plante faner toute seule.

Son discours faussement romantique accroit mon état de panique. Je ne suis pas prête à agir normalement avec lui. Mes bras tremblent, mes jambes menacent de s'écrouler sous mon poids.

Éléonore ?

— Viens là, ma petite.

À l'instant où sa main sale frôle ma joue, la mienne saisit son poignet. Je le comprime de toutes mes forces. Hirutani explose de rire.

— Oh ? Bien alors ? Tu crois que tu me fais mal ?

D'un coup sec, il se dégage de mon emprise d'une facilité déconcertante et m'attrape par la nuque.

— Tu ne blesserais même pas une mouche avec cette force.

Chaque muscle de mon corps se tend à son paroxysme. Il n'y a pas que les paroles d'Éléonore qui se sont échappées de mon être, sa puissance aussi.

Ce mec va me buter.

À cette pensée, je reporte mon attention sur sa main calée au creux de mon cou. Je ne réfléchis pas et ouvre subitement ma bouche au niveau de son poignet afin d'y enfoncer mes dents.

— Argh putain !

Pris de court, il me libère et hurle des jurons. Ce laps de temps est suffisant, je tourne les talons et tape un sprint dans le sens opposé. Des cris s'élèvent dans mon dos : il scande mon nom.

L'air frais s'engouffre dans mes poumons, brûlant. Dans ma course, je bouscule plusieurs passants. Terrifiée, je bredouille des excuses en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils retiennent ce cinglé à ma poursuite. Une lueur d'espoir surgit lorsque je distingue l'enseigne du Seven Eleven. Plus que quelques mètres et je serai en sécurité.

— Reviens-là, salope !

Un obstacle me fauche la cheville, j'essaie de garder l'équilibre, mais tombe lourdement sur le trottoir, en face des portes automatiques. Mes genoux éraflent durant le bitume et ravivent les douleurs de mes plaies. Par-dessus mon épaule, j'entrevois le visage d'Hirutani déformé par la colère.

— Putain, je vais te faire la peau !

Il saisit le col de ma chemise brune de terre et me soulève d'une facilité déconcertante. Je m'apprête à encaisser un coup dans la figure quand une silhouette se détache du magasin.

— Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce raffut ?!

Le souffle coupé, je toise avec effroi le patron du _konbini_. D'en bas, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi musclé. Ses mains saisissent la veste du yankee et le projettent un peu plus loin. Délivrée, je retombe sur mes coudes. Une autre personne se jette à mon secours et m'aide à me redresser.

— Lorène, tu vas bien ?!

— Je te jure que tu vas le payer ! s'égosille Hirutani avant de partir sous les menaces du patron.

La musculature du quinquagénaire a raison de son envie de me casser la gueule. Il rebrousse chemin sous les regards médusés des témoins de la scène. J'ose échapper un soupir rassuré et le ravale aussitôt que le chef se poste devant moi.

— Je peux savoir ce que c'était que ça ? me gronde-t-il, ses biceps épais comme des parpaings croisés sur son torse. Non seulement tu disparais durant tes jours de service, mais tu fais fuir ma clientèle !

À mes côtés, Haiyama me maintient le dos et me hisse sur mes jambes, mon bras enroulé le long de ses épaules.

— J-je suis désolée, je bafouille d'une voix pratiquement inaudible.

Par chance, les clients patientent à l'intérieur du magasin. Le patron leur fait signe et revient, les traits durs.

— De toute façon, vu ta tenue, tu ne peux pas assurer ton service. Haiyama, tu peux travailler ce soir, encore ?

« Encore ». Je lance un regard en coin au jeune homme aux lunettes et exprime des excuses. Il m'adresse un petit sourire amical.

— Bien sûr, cela ne me dérange pas. Mais on devrait faire rentrer Lorène pour soigner ses blessures.

Le patron ne semble pas du même avis, ses coups d'œil répétés vers la caisse me donnent une idée sur le motif d'exclusion. Consciente de la chance que j'ai eue d'arriver jusqu'ici en un seul morceau, je me détache de l'accolade et me penche en avant.

— Non, cela ira. Vous avez raison, je ne peux pas me montrer ainsi devant vos clients au risque de les faire fuir. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Haiyama s'avance pour protester.

— Mais ce type, il risque de te suivre !

Je pose une main sur son bras et tâche de paraître convaincante.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais emprunter que des rues fréquentées. Tu devrais y retourner, les gens attendent.

Le boss approuve mes dires et n'ajoute rien. Au fond de moi, je l'en remercie. Bien sûr, je me doute qu'il s'agit ici de ma dernière virée au _konbini_ de Flem. Après avoir exprimé ma gratitude, j'ignore les regards alarmants d'Haiyama et boite jusqu'à l'autre bout du trottoir.

Éléonore ?

Tu aurais pu me faire tuer.

Je le mérite.

Une main sur le mur, je progresse jusqu'au centre-ville. Sans téléphone portable, je me repère aux horloges holographiques et à ma mémoire déficiente pour deviner l'heure du prochain tram. Mes genoux brûlent, ma chute a relancé l'afflux de sang. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas grogner de douleur. Sous mes yeux s'étend la place principale de ma ville. La route pour la gare se situe droit devant. Il suffirait de traverser cet espace bondé et de suivre une série d'indications pour parvenir à mon objectif. Toutefois, mon attention ne cesse de dévier sur l'autre bout de la foule. Un peu plus loin se trouve le Tam-Tam.

— Se trouvait, rectifié-je.

Au centre de l'axe, je finis par bifurquer, mes jambes ne répondent plus à la logique de mon cerveau, mais à celle de mon cœur. Je m'immerge dans la vague de passants et ralentis à l'approche du nouveau commerce. Le bar s'est changé en épicerie, mon meurtre a servi des vendeurs d'herbe.

— Désolée, je prononce en décochant chaque syllabe.

Au pied de l'unique marche d'entrée, un liquide s'exfiltre à la lumière du réverbère. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, je revois les images du Royaume des Ombres, j'entends les voix de ceux que j'ai longtemps ignorés, coincés dans les dédales de ma mémoire brisée.

— Une bonne chose de faite, pas vrai, Lorène ?

Sur la dalle de pierre, mon reflet m'accueille chaleureusement d'un sourire indéfectible.

— Tu sais le plus aberrant dans toute cette histoire ? enchaine-t-elle en s'asseyant dans la flaque de sang. C'est que quoi qu'il advienne, tu vas t'en échapper indemne. Tonton va s'occuper de tout et ton crime ne sera plus qu'un vulgaire souvenir.

Ma gorge asséchée ne déglutit plus. Lors de ma première rencontre avec ce spectre de moi-même, je la considérais comme une horreur sortie tout droit des ténèbres du Royaume des Ombres. Elle ne me quitte pas des yeux lorsque je m'installe en tailleur à même le sol. Nous nous jaugeons, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se produit dans mon esprit. Un brouillard brouille mes neurones et canalise mes pensées avant de le réduire à néant.

— Tes petits monstres ne pourront pas te protéger ici. Pleure, ils ne viendront pas.

La contre-attaque de mon Ninja Blanc m'avait sauvée de ses griffes. Elle a raison finalement, je m'en sors toujours indemne, peu importe ce dont je suis capable.

— Tu n'as pas encore répondu à ma question.

Je la fixe intensément.

— Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être enfin humaine ? De comprendre que sans _Éléonore_, tu ne peux pas cacher tes sentiments ?

Voilà donc le but de cette hallucination ? De m'insuffler que mon être ne serait rien en l'absence de cet esprit maléfique ? Amère, je dois admettre que je me fichais bien qu'elle joue avec mes émotions tant qu'elle apaisait cette douleur qui me rongeait. Je me sentais puissante.

— C'est bien ce que j'ai vu : une petite chose fragile.

Elle se délecte de mon état. Déshydratée depuis la veille, aucune larme ne se décide à sortir. Ma vue se brouille légèrement malgré les secousses que j'inflige à mes tempes.

— Ton cœur bat la chamade, tes entrailles se tordent, tes pauvres yeux rougis sont rongés par la culpabilité. Cela ne te dit rien ? Tu as tué un humain et tu crois que ses agissements par le passé justifient l'atrocité de ton acte.

Ces paroles ne signifiaient rien pour moi, il y a quelques jours. C'est vrai, j'ai repris ma vie comme si de rien n'était pendant un moment. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de ne pas paraître ridicule face au champion du Duel de Monstres. La réalité était tout autre.

— Lore-chan !

Cet appel m'arrache de ma contemplation. Je relève brusquement le menton vers la place et décèle deux formes : un jeune garçon à la coupe étoilée et une fille aux cheveux bouclés.

— Ceux-là sont encore plus pitoyables que toi. Jusqu'où s'arrête l'amitié, n'était-ce donc pas une de tes interrogations ?

— Où étais-tu passée ?! s'exclame Zoé en se ruant à mes pieds.

Je ne réagis pas, trop occupée à écouter mon reflet.

— Ils seraient capables d'endosser toute la responsabilité de sa mort rien que pour tes beaux yeux.

C'est insensé, mais elle a raison, une fois de plus. Soudain, la brune m'enveloppe dans ses bras et m'étreint, son nez collé à ma joue. Elle me murmure des mots rassurants dont je ne saisis pas la portée.

— Tu sais, il y a un moyen de remédier à tout cela, chantonne le spectre.

Mes épaules se crispent, Zoé se retire et encadre mon visage de ses mains pour croiser nos regards.

Comment ?

— Si tu n'es puissante qu'en la présence d'Éléonore, alors pourquoi ne pas la laisser vivre ?

Sa proposition me paralyse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinue par-là ? À court d'énergie, je remonte difficilement mes mains le long des bras de mon amie. Ses mots ne m'atteignent pas. Ils ne fondent pas jusqu'à mon cœur comme j'aimerais qu'ils le fassent. Je frôle son uniforme, le froisse et touche ses clavicules blanches dévoilées par sa chemise scolaire.

— Tout ce qu'Éléonore veut, c'est toi. Et pour cela, elle doit te débarrasser… d'_elle_.

Soudain mes mains saisissent le cou de Zoé et les compriment de toute leur force.

— LORE-CHAN !

Les éclats de voix brisés de Yugi me tétanisent. Je lâche violemment cette trachée et me replie. Zoé effleure sa peau meurtrie et crache ses poumons. Assise sur la marche, le reflet me toise, passablement déçu.

— Pourquoi ? je demande, muette.

_— Parce que c'est notre unique moyen de rester ensemble, Lorène. _

Prête à m'enfuir, je n'ai pas le temps de me tourner qu'elle sépare la distance entre nous et plonge sa main dans la mienne. Une vive chaleur s'introduit dans mon sang, carbonise mes veines et vrille mon cerveau. Je hoquette, les yeux écarquillés, à l'interruption brutale de cet esprit dans mon être.

_Tu m'as appelée ?_

— Lore-chan, écoute-moi !

L'ouïe m'est revenue, Yugi s'époumone pour attirer mon attention, une main sur le dos de Zoé, dont le visage terrorisé brise une part de mon âme. Toutefois, malgré mon état second, la fatigue quitte doucement mon corps, remplacée par une sensation de bien-être.

— Je ne peux pas, je frémis.

J'esquisse un pas en direction d'une rue inconnue quand s'élève cette fois, la voix du pharaon.

— Laisse-nous t'aider ! Tu dois nous faire confiance, nous sommes tes amis !

Cette notion d'amis me vrille le cerveau, ils n'ont que ce mot à la bouche.

— Comment pouvez-vous continuer à agir de la sorte envers moi après tout ce que j'ai fait, hein ?! Vous devriez me faire enfermer ! Ne pas me couvrir comme vous le faites depuis le début !

Zoé secoue la tête, désappointée, mais ne réplique rien.

— Si tu acceptais de m'écouter une seconde, je pourrais t'expliquer en quoi toi et moi ne sommes pas différents et comment nous pouvons arranger les choses ! Oui, ce que tu as fait est horrible, mais je refuse de laisser une amie se détruire de la sorte ! Même Joey l'a compris, c'est pour ça qu'il te protège !

Joey ?

— J'ai failli envoyer son père au Royaume des Ombres et je le lui ai caché. Je ne crois pas qu'il doive me défendre.

Je m'en souviens à présent. Mon ton dur n'est pas seulement le fruit de ma frustration, une pointe d'amertume en provenance d'une autre âme s'y mêle.

— Justement, suffoque Zoé, genoux à terre. S'il a réussi à te pardonner malgré tout, alors tu peux le faire, toi aussi.

— Vous êtes tarés, maugréé-je en leur tournant le dos. Rien au monde ne vaut qu'on s'empêtre dans la merde comme ça.

J'avance d'un pas vers l'inconnu.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! vocifère-t-elle si fort que les commerces avoisinants profitent du spectacle.

Je ferme les yeux, impossible de lui montrer à quel point je suis désolée de lui faire subir de telles atrocités. Personne ne mérite une chose pareille.

— Ça fait des semaines que je me démerde pour t'empêcher de sombrer, j'ai suivi tous tes plans et tu te casses, sérieusement ?!

_Tu vois ? Les reproches commencent. Je t'avais prévenue._

— Je zal altijd mijn unieke belevenispartner zijn, Soso. **[1]**

Ce dont tu ne comprends pas Éléonore, c'est qu'elle a tout à fait raison. Tu es la seule aveugle ici à ne pas l'intégrer. Tu auras beau modeler mes émotions comme bon te semble, jamais tu ne gagneras contre elle. L'unique cadeau que je peux faire à Zoé, c'est de m'éloigner, du moins pour ce soir. Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle subisse mes changements d'humeur tant que je n'aurais pas remis un minimum d'ordre dans ce bordel.

* * *

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche aux abords de Domino City, je constate avec plaisir qu'ils ne m'ont pas suivi. Mes pas me guident à travers la ville jusqu'à tour de la KaibaCorp.

— Tes excuses à toi viendront plus tard, je songe à haute voix.

En dépit des manigances de Kaiba à mon encontre, je me sens responsable de toute sa haine. Si Éléonore n'avait pas menacé de tuer Mokuba après avoir prouvé la noirceur de mon âme, il ne l'aurait jamais prise au sérieux. Je ne pardonne pas le labeur qu'il inflige à ma mère, mais cela atténue ma rancœur à son égard.

C'est un connard, mais pas sans raison. Mokuba est tout ce qui compte pour lui.

Je m'enfonce dans les quartiers agités du centre-ville, les lumières du Card Center animent la place. Les trottoirs et les routes sont si bondés que personne ne remarque la jeune fille aux vêtements sales et aux genoux en sang qui les contourne. La gare est sur le chemin, mais elle n'est pas la seule. À l'autre bout de la chaussée, la terrasse d'un café ne désemplit pas. À l'intérieur, des serveurs fusent, plateaux en main. Peut-être est-ce une erreur de m'aventurer par ici, mais s'il y avait une chance que…

— Merci, je te revaudrai ça !

D'une porte à l'arrière des cuisines s'échappe un jeune homme débraillé. Une manche de sa veste remplie tandis que l'autre bâille dans le vide, il consulte nerveusement son téléphone portable en grommelant. Malgré l'obscurité, je reconnais sans peine la chevelure blonde décoiffée du duelliste chanceux.

Que suis-je venue faire exactement ? M'excuser ?

Ce serait un bon début, en effet.

— Allô Yugi ?

Veillant à ne pas me faire faucher par une voiture, je traverse l'alphalte et me rapproche de la ruelle où il s'entretient avec son meilleur ami.

— O-Ok, d'accord mec. Je m'en charge, je viens de quitter le boulot, je vais la cher…

Postée à quelques mètres, je lève la main en signe de salut. La mâchoire décrochée, Joey manque de lâcher son téléphone portable.

— Je te tiens au courant, conclut-il avant de raccrocher.

Aucun mot, aucune formulation, aucune excuse ne pourra soigner les blessures que je lui ai infligées. J'espère seulement que mes yeux parviendront à lui signifier à quel point je suis désolée.

— Hé Cocotte, tu vas bien ?

Une simple question. Pas une once de reproches ni de colère. Il me balance ça comme s'il s'agissait d'un matin normal au sommet de la rue commerçante. Comme si nous allions dans les secondes qui suivent la dévaler en saluant rapidement monsieur Sanpei, car nous serions en retard pour les cours.

Quel idiot.

— Pou… Pourquoi ? je souffle en baissant mon attention vers mes chaussures.

Un bruit sourd, celui de son sac tombant lourdement sur le sol. Il enfile l'autre manche de sa veste et comble l'espace qui nous sépare.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu pardonné ? J'ai tellement fait de choses horribles et tu-

Sa main s'abat sur le sommet de mes cheveux. En relevant délicatement la tête, je perçois la chaleur de sa main m'infliger des décharges à travers ma peau.

— Je sais, mais tu croyais bien faire. Si tu m'avais tout expliqué dès le début, je t'aurais soutenue comme aujourd'hui.

Il aurait pu se retrouver à l'autre bout de la ville, arraché à ses amis par ma faute, mais il m'adresse le même sourire qu'à nos premiers duels.

— Tu n'avais pas prévu de m'oublier.

Mes épaules me raidissent. Mon visage traduit mon incompréhension, car il se dépêche de clarifier ses dires :

— La nuit où je t'ai raccompagnée et que nous nous sommes perdue, tu as donné le signal à Soso de me transmettre des excuses. Mon père t'a dit d'horribles choses et tu as cru que j'étais mort.

Mon cœur remonte dans ma gorge et se débat pour en sortir. Je ne parviens plus à le regarder droit dans les yeux tant j'ai honte.

— Si je l'avais su plus tôt, je t'aurais comprise. Après ta réaction lorsque j'ai été emporté par le Sceau d'Orichalque, j'aurais dû le deviner. Tu cherches juste à protéger l'Appolon que je suis, j'en suis plutôt flatté !

Sa fierté se sent sur dix kilomètres. Comment peut-il se montrer aussi fanfaron dans une telle situation ? Qu'il m'apprenne, j'en ai lourdement besoin.

— Et ça se comprend. Franchement, tu imagines un monde sans Joey Wheeler ? Un monde sans saveur, moi, je te le dis !

Des sanglots secouent mes épaules, sa main est descendue de mon front à mon cou, propageant sa chaleur sur mon visage aux traces de larmes séchées. Dans un rire rassuré, il m'enveloppe de ses bras et me serre contre lui, le nez plongé dans mes cheveux. Entre lui qui se moque et moi qui pleure, nous formons le duo le plus pathétique de ce monde pourri.

* * *

**[1] **Tu seras toujours mon unique partenaire d'aventures, Soso.


	97. L'Expiation - Chapitre 97

Dormir sur un vrai matelas après une nuit à l'extérieur est la sensation la plus réconfortante qui existe sur Terre. Au petit matin, mes yeux rencontrent les premiers rayons du soleil filtrés par les rideaux de ma fenêtre. Je bats des cils à plusieurs reprises et repousse les mèches collées à mon visage pour dégager ma vue. Le spectre de la veille me semble déjà bien loin. Les membres engourdis de sommeil, je me roule sur le côté et croise une forme imposante au pied de mon chevet.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, je lui ai demandé de rester.

Emmitouflé dans un futon précédemment utilisé par Zoé, Joey dort à poings fermés.

_De tous les mecs que tu aurais pu entrainer dans ton lit, c'est ce truc que tu as choisi._

Premièrement, il n'a pas touché à mon lit. On a juste passé la nuit à discuter et régler nos comptes. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'il reste ici. Deuxièmement, ce type est super cool.

_Alors c'est toi qui crains._

Je te renvoie le compliment.

Fatiguée par le manque de sommeil, je tire les draps et découvre mes jambes parsemées d'égratignures ainsi que mes genoux bandés.

Mes doigts s'orientent naturellement vers la masse blonde et s'enfoncent dans ses mèches. Il déteste qu'on les touche — soi-disant pour ne pas altérer leur perfection. Moi, j'adore. Plongé dans un rêve profond, il ne réagit pas quand je frôle son visage du bout des doigts. La chaleur qui émane de lui s'apparente à celle d'un volcan. Ma peau fondrait au moindre toucher.

— Trop craquant.

Il semble si paisible que je me retiens de respirer. Son t-shirt dévoile ses bras couverts de bleus et d'écorchures. C'est à se demander qui de nous deux doit protéger l'autre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de contemplation, je consulte pour téléphone portable et décrète qu'il est l'heure de se réveiller. Pleine d'énergie, je saute de mon lit et m'agenouille au pied du futon.

— Doux ou brutal… ? je m'interroge en promenant ma main le long de son bras.

L'envie de lui pincer les narines gronde au sein de ma poitrine, mais je doute qu'elle provienne de mon âme.

— Debout, je souffle en tapotant sa joue.

Joey pousse un grognement plaintif. Après quelques tentatives répétées, il daigne enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

— Pourquoi tu me réveilles si tôt ? gémit-il la bouche pâteuse.

— Parce que si on ne démarre pas dans vingt minutes, on va être en retard.

— Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Je pouffe devant tant de fainéantise. L'air joyeux, je dépose un baiser sur sa tempe avant de me redresser.

— Je file à la douche, prends ce que tu veux dans le frigo.

Ma proposition provoque le grognement de son ventre.

— Tu oublies à qui tu as affaire.

Mon rire fuse dans toute la maison. Ma mère n'est visiblement pas rentrée hier soir. Selon Joey, Zoé l'avait avertie que je passerais les prochaines nuits à bosser un projet du lycée.

Débarrassée de mon pyjama, je m'engouffre dans la cabine de douche et déclenche l'eau chaude. Ils étaient sûrs de me retrouver. Je commence à croire que mes actions sont bien trop prévisibles. Mes doigts compressent mes cheveux, étouffés de shampoing.

— Est-ce une si mauvaise chose ?

L'heure défile, je me dépêche de me sécher et enfile mon ensemble d'été, composé d'un chemisier cintré accompagné d'un nœud et d'une jupe verte semblable à la précédente. Il me faudra quelques jours avant de récupérer ma veste. J'aurais pu les déposer au pressing ce matin, mais nos moyens ne nous permettent pas ce genre de folie et hors de question de dilapider l'héritage des Pegasus. Armée de mon sac de cours et de mon téléphone rechargé, j'inspecte mon reflet dans le miroir. Mis à part mes bandages, rien n'a changé. D'un coup de pied habile, je dissimule le futon sous mon lit puis le hâte en bas des escaliers. Joey a pris mes recommandations à cœur et engloutit un paquet complet de croissants à mon nom.

— Quel appétit.

— Un homme comme moi a besoin de force.

— Rappelle-moi de faire semblant d'être surprise le jour où on te diagnostiquera un ver solitaire.

J'enfouis ma main dans le sachet dans l'espoir de me sauver une des viennoiseries pour le petit-déjeuner. Voyant l'heure avancer sur l'horloge murale, j'attrape l'objet de sa convoitise et ignore ses plaintes.

— Tu termineras en chemin, je déclare en chaussant mes baskets.

Au moment où je me relève, cinq doigts malicieux tentent de s'emparer du butin. Je l'éloigne avant qu'il ne puisse les toucher.

— Trop lent !

Mais même si je m'efforce de le maintenir au-dessus de ma tête, il n'éprouve aucune difficulté à le récupérer.

— Trop petite.

Sa moquerie me monte le sang au cerveau. Mon mètre soixante ne rivalisera jamais avec son mètre septante-huit. Prostrée, j'abandonne l'idée de remporter cette bataille face au glouton.

— Allons-y ou on va être en retard, je soupire, dépitée.

Lorsque je pose ma main sur la poignée, une voix s'élève dans mon dos.

— Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose.

Interloquée, je pivote et ouvre la fermeture de mon cartable. Mes recherches s'interrompent quand une masse saisit mon épaule.

— Ce n'est pas dans ton sac.

Je le toise, les yeux ronds.

— C'est où ?

Radieux, Joey se penche à hauteur de mon visage et m'embrasse délicatement. Le décalage entre son énergie débordante et la lenteur avec laquelle il se meuve contre mes lèvres me fait tourner la tête. La crainte d'arriver en retard semble avoir perdu toute importance.

— Juste devant toi, répond-il en séparant sa bouche de la mienne.

* * *

Les lycéens s'amassent dans la cour. Au portail, seule une fille attend, le visage dissimulé derrière un manuel d'histoire, cherchant des yeux quelqu'un parmi cette vague de monde : moi. J'enfonce mes ongles dans les pages et crains l'avoir loupée. Avant le début des cours, je change de poste de garde et élis domicile devant son casier. Quelques curieux me saluent et s'enquièrent de connaitre mon humeur du jour. Ils n'omettent malheureusement pas d'employer le nom de famille interdit.

Lorsqu'enfin, la silhouette aux boucles brunes émerge de la foule d'élèves, mon cœur bondit.

— On va sérieusement réfléchir à t'acheter une perruque pour tes apparitions publiques.

Zoé n'a pas tout à fait tort, ce que j'imaginais être des excuses privées s'est changé en un shooting photo improvisé au beau milieu du couloir. Dès que nos regards se croisent, je suis irrémédiablement attirée par son ras-de-cou noir duquel j'entrevois de discrètes traces de lutte.

Mes entrailles se tordent. Je m'en veux terriblement de l'avoir fait souffrir après tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour moi.

— Zoé, je…

— Jolie tenue. Original.

Tandis qu'elle fend l'attroupement pour me rejoindre, ses yeux bruns m'inspectent de mes épis au bout de mes chaussures réglementaires. Le plus naturellement du monde, elle entrouvre la porte de son casier et dévoile toutes les photos de nos deux dernières années. Cette fois, pas de marques floues destinées à me rayer de son existence.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande-t-elle quand je fixe un peu trop longtemps le contenu de son jardin secret.

Intéressée, je désigne un cliché de nous au mont Nokogiri.

— On devrait y retourner, ensemble.

Elle laisse échapper un gloussement.

— Nokogiri ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu as trainé des pieds toute la journée parce qu'un type t'a fait remarquer que tu n'étais pas du coin.

Pour ma défense, j'avais travaillé ma prononciation japonaise pendant des mois pour qu'un connard brise tous mes efforts en une phrase.

— Mon ego en a pris un coup, je proteste sans conviction. Mais je te promets que cette fois sera totalement différente !

La cloche retentit, signe que nous devons nous séparer pour nos classes respectives.

Ma concentration s'envole durant les interminables heures du matin. Je songe à tout et n'importe quoi : à mon travail au _konbini_, à mes discussions avec Joey, à mon pauvre mètre qui ne se doute pas du tourbillon de malheur qui malmène ma vie, à Mokuba, à Yugi, à Zoé, à Madame Yoshida.

_Et moi ?_

Qui es-tu ?

La pointe de mon style tape frénétiquement la page de mon cahier de mathématiques. La tâche d'encre s'élargit au fil de mes à-coups. Chaque impact de la mine s'accroit dans les tympans. Ils s'additionnent et s'amplifient. Bientôt, ce n'est plus le simple contact du laiton et du papier que j'entends.

Une percussion.

Une gifle.

Une frappe.

Une collision.

Le fracas d'un objet lourd contre un crâne.

Un corps qui s'effondre.

Je me fige et interromps brusquement le rythme.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

À la fin de la journée, j'insiste auprès de Zoé pour l'accompagner à son travail, déterminée à relancer la flamme de notre amitié.

— C'est douloureux ?

Il m'a fallu près de huit heures pour oser cette question. Les dents serrées, je m'apprête à recevoir une réponse cinglante. Je le mériterai.

— Yugi m'a dit qu'il s'en était remis.

Ma bouche s'ouvre dans le vide. Merde, j'avais complètement oublié m'en être pris à lui. La liste des gens auxquels je dois présenter mes excuses se rallonge de jour en jour.

— Tu vas devoir m'offrir un collier assez épais pour le cacher.

J'acquiesce aussitôt, une virée au centre commercial s'impose. Avec mes maigres économies, je devrais pouvoir…

— Je plaisantais, je suis contente que tu aies retrouvé la mémoire. Ta version amnésique et butée me tapait sur le système.

Impossible de garder mon sérieux tant sa plainte vient du cœur. Encouragée par le regard compatissant qu'elle me jette, je glisse vers elle bras dessus bras dessous et la compresse contre moi.

— Au fait, reprend-elle aux abords d'un passage piétonnier. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu nous as raconté hier soir.

— Ah oui ?

— Je ne sais pas s'il existe un moyen de réparer ce qu'on a fait, mais peut-être qu'on peut soulager tout le monde.

— Je t'en prie, dis-moi.

Les lèvres pincées, Soso me soumet sa proposition, insensée.

_Mauvais délire._

Cela me fait chier, mais je partage son avis. Le silence qui s'en suit est significatif de mon opinion.

— Une cérémonie funéraire ? C'est de la pure folie.

— Non, c'est l'unique moyen de purger nos âmes sans bousiller notre avenir.

Notre avenir est bousillé depuis bien longtemps.

— Et tu voudrais faire ça où ? Quand ? Si on se fait coffrer, ce sera la catastrophe !

Mes mouvements agités ont tendance à l'irriter, cela se manifeste par des soupirs contenus et des coups d'œil vers le ciel.

— Tu as plus peur de d'être arrêtée pour un crime que tu as commis plutôt que de lui offrir un ultime souvenir. Cette femme est morte, Lorène.

Son ton sec ferme toute possibilité de protestation. Le sentiment de culpabilité resurgit de plus belle. Je n'ose plus la regarder et me concentre sur la circulation. À l'approche du bar, Zoé se dépêtre de mon bras.

— Tu n'auras rien à faire. Je m'occupe des préparatifs, tâche juste d'être présente.

Je hoche imperceptiblement la tête. L'appréhension prend le pas sur mes bonnes résolutions. Lorsque la silhouette de mon amie s'efface derrière la porte du commerce, j'expire profondément, comme pour me libérer de cette boule d'anxiété.

* * *

— Tu en penses quoi ? C'est dingue, non ?

Le téléphone scotché contre mon oreille, je m'en remets au bon sens de Yugi. Comme prévu, mon contrat au _konbini_ s'est achevé ce soir, au grand dam de Haiyama qui ne tardera pas à apprendre la nouvelle. L'eldorado offert par Mai Valentine aura été réconfortant pendant un moment. Mes états d'âme ne me permettent pas d'être aussi professionnelle que je l'aurais espéré.

_Puis on aurait fini par tuer ce patron._

Il est un peu tôt pour ce genre de blague morbide, tu ne crois pas ?

_Désolée princesse._

— Soso culpabilise autant que toi, minaude-t-il gentiment. Tu sais, nous avons pas mal échangé quand tu étais au Royaume des Ombres.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as craqué pour elle toi aussi ?

Au l'autre bout du fil, il manque de s'étrangler.

— Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Soso-chan est juste une amie !

J'explose de rire, attirant les regards exaspérés des passants sur mon chemin.

— Je plaisante.

— L'idée de cérémonie vient de moi, avoue-t-il plus bas.

En contrebas de la rue commerçante, je m'arrête.

— Je lui ai proposé mon aide. Elle m'a dit que tu n'accepterais pas.

Mes traits s'aggravent, je déteste quand elle prédit mes réactions avec autant d'exactitude.

— Lore-chan ?

— Mh ?

— Tu m'en veux ?

Sa voix innocente me donne l'impression d'être la seule à ne pas identifier le danger qu'une cérémonie religieuse implique. Des jeunes, réunis dans le but de célébrer la mémoire d'une défunte - de surcroit en présence de la coupable - dont le corps a été jeté on ne sait où. Non, rien de louche là-dedans, c'est indéniable. Ma contestation n'arrangera pas le cours des événements.

Un énième mensonge non plus.

— Un peu.

Il ne se préoccupe pas de ma pause et poursuit naturellement :

— J'ai promis de t'aider et c'est le cas. Il n'y a pas de meilleure manière de passer à autre chose. Nous savons à quel point cela vous pèse. Tu verras, ça va te libérer toi aussi.

Son positivisme ne matche pas vraiment avec mes démons. Cependant, je contiens toute allégation négative pour ne pas le froisser.

_Alors c'est à ça que tu ressembles, maintenant ? Tu ne mens plus à ces idiots, mais à toi-même. Tu te sens si bêtement coupable que tu te plies à leurs exigences. Tu fonces droit dans le mur._

— Me libérer… je murmure, soucieuse des remarques d'Éléonore.

— Fais-moi confiance.

_Fais-moi confiance._

Mon crâne est sur le point d'exploser quand je gravis la pente raide de la rue commerçante. Les tentatives de me remettre à Éléonore se sont toutes soldées par un échec. Pourtant, je ressens le besoin charnel de foncer tête baissée, encore et encore.

— Je trouve ton idée beaucoup trop dangereuse.

_Ton âme criait « à chier »._

Et tu ne l'entends pas t'inviter à aller te faire foutre ?

_La connexion semble rencontrer quelques difficultés._

— Je comprends. Je vais chercher de quoi te rassurer et je te rappelle, d'accord ?

— D'accord.

À bout de souffle, je plonge mon téléphone dans ma poche et bifurque dans ma rue. Mes pensées gravitent autour de cette stupide cérémonie funéraire lorsqu'une forme étrangère entre dans mon champ de vision. Sur le trottoir face à mon domicile, un jeune garçon épie les environs. Ce n'est qu'à proximité que je reconnais cette chevelure de corbeau.

— Mokuba ? appelé-je, abasourdie.

Le gamin se tourne vers moi et confirme mes doutes. C'est bien le benjamin des Kaiba. Dès qu'il m'aperçoit, il se précipite dans ma direction, un large sourire sur le visage.

— Lorène !

Tel un enfant, il me percute et referme ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'étreindre. J'y réponds, émue.

— Je suis content de te voir !

Son câlin se raffermit.

— Moi aussi si tu savais.

Tout à coup, mes doigts se crispent sur ses frêles épaules. Si Kaiba apprend que nous sommes ensemble, il faudra organiser une deuxième cérémonie funéraire.

— Q-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Est-ce que ton frère est au courant ?

Le signe négatif de sa tête me provoque des palpitations.

— Joey m'a tout expliqué.

Joey ? J'ose espérer qu'il n'est pas allé jusqu'à lui dire…

— Seto t'a interdit de m'approcher parce qu'il te déteste.

— Est-ce qu'il t'a raconté d'autre ?

— Que je te manquais.

Ouf. Durant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il s'était montré indiscret. Partiellement rassurée, j'examine les lieux en quête d'une limousine, d'un hélicoptère ou d'un véhicule de surveillance.

— Ne restons pas là, viens.


	98. L'Expiation - Chapitre 98

Les phalanges croisées, je m'efforce de garder mon calme. Les frottements du vent à contre les branches résonnent dans mon crâne. La brise fraiche du début de soirée ne suffit pas à apaiser le volcan au creux de ma poitrine. Mon attention se concentre sur la bicyclette négligemment appuyée contre un arbre. À tout moment, je peux m'y précipiter et pédaler le plus loin possible.

— Tout le monde est prêt ? demande une voix que je ne parviens pas à identifier.

Mon corps s'agite. Ma tête oscille dans tous les sens, mes épaules tremblent, mes ongles s'enfoncent dans le tissu feutré de ma robe noire, mes pieds perchés sur des talons piétinent l'herbe du terrain.

— Bien, commençons.

À l'écart, j'observe les quelques invités ayant répondu à la proposition insensée de Soso : Téa garde ses doigts entrelacés, le regard baissé ; Tristan fixe sa cible et contient un sourire benêt en dépit des circonstances ; Joey monte la garde entre deux arbres ; Yugi tapote distraitement son puzzle du Millénium. Des marques violacées cernent ses prunelles améthyste. On dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis longtemps.

Autour d'une parcelle d'herbe fraiche, une vieille photo de Madame Yoshida mal rognée a été encadrée au milieu d'une série de bougies. Nous sommes à deux doigts de provoquer un incendie de forêt, mais de peur de passer pour une rabat-joie, je pince mes lèvres et compte les secondes. Telle la maîtresse de cérémonie autoproclamée, Zoé s'avance et nous toise un à un.

— Merci de nous avoir rejoints pour ce moment. Rassurez-vous, ce ne sera pas long.

Sa remarque m'est uniquement destinée, j'y réponds d'un haussement d'épaules. Un ultime coup d'œil à la bicyclette et j'abandonne définitivement l'idée d'y grimper. Quelques mots sur la personnalité de l'ancienne propriétaire du Tam-Tam sont prononcés. Pas d'éloges au risque de s'attirer les foudres des plus susceptibles. Je jauge le groupe, perplexe. Depuis quand Téa et Tristan sont-ils au courant ? Je pensais que seuls Joey, Zoé et Yugi protégeaient le secret. Ils n'ont pas cru bon de m'en informer, à moins qu'ils n'aient été mis dans la confiance que la veille, ce qui m'étonnerait vu leur résignation.

— Observons une minute de silence, je vous prie.

Le regard de la défunte semble m'épier à travers son cadre. La culpabilité ressentie à son égard sur ce terrain vague n'existe plus, envolée avec le résidu de mes émotions négatives. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, hein ?

_A-t-on gagné ?_

Peu importe, c'était rhétorique. Au terme de cette minute aussi insupportable que le reste de la cérémonie, Zoé et Yugi se chargent de récupérer les effets achetés pour l'occasion. Cette photo se retrouvera bientôt dans une benne à ordures, déchirée ou brûlée dans un dépôt d'immondices. Les bougies orneront les étagères de la brune, que j'aurais déjà oubliées lors de ma prochaine visite. Au fond, je pense que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je me prononce sur la mort de Yoshida. Avec toute la bonne volonté dont je peux faire preuve, aucun mot intelligible ne serait sorti de ma bouche. Au contraire, je nourris toujours des ressentiments à son égard, bien que je soupçonne Éléonore de jouer avec mes émotions, une fois de plus.

— Merci d'être venu, conclut Zoé en décroisant les doigts sur son ventre.

Une brise, plus violente que les autres, balaie mes cheveux et m'aveugle. Je les récupère d'une main molle et remarque de faibles volutes fumantes s'échappant des bougies. Mes yeux se ferment doucement tandis que je relâche la pression.

C'est fini.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, mon blond préféré m'a gentiment invitée à prendre place à l'arrière de son vélo pour arpenter les rues de la ville. Les couvertures chaudes du ciel ont abandonné face au voile obscur de la nuit. En dépit de l'accalmie que procure cette balade, une véritable tempête dévale mes pensées.

Et maintenant ?

Mon crime en toile de fond, il me reste tant d'éléments à régler dans ma vie pour prétendre à un quotidien normal, si seulement c'est possible. Éléonore doit partir, mais comment ? Les propos de Marik tournent en boucle dans ma tête comme un froissement sonore.

Lorsque l'allure ralentit à hauteur du parc, je soupire bruyamment.

— À quoi tu penses ? s'enquiert mon gentil chauffeur.

Ses roues grimpent sur le trottoir et franchissent le portail, je resserre la pression sur le porte-bagage pour ne pas tomber.

— À tout. Dis-moi, Yugi va bien ?

Ma question le pousse à s'arrêter complètement. Nous posons tous les deux un pied sur la terre afin de garder notre équilibre. Par-dessus son épaule, Joey me lance un regard soucieux.

— Pas vraiment. Il comptait t'en parler, mais il a eu affaire à Bakura la nuit passée.

— Bakura ? je répète naïvement avant de me souvenir de mon pacte avec Hirutani. Merde, je ne lui ai toujours pas présenté mes excuses.

Il secoue la tête.

— Je ne crois plus que ce soit nécessaire, on a un plus gros souci que ça. Il a réussi à reprendre l'anneau du Millénium de Yugi.

Yugi était en possession de l'anneau ? Décidément, il s'est passé tellement de choses en mon absence. De toute évidence, Joey me doit des explications. Nous descendons de la bicyclette pour nous faire face. Il mesure une tête de plus que moi, je plisse les paupières pour déceler son visage sous le lampadaire. Il a l'air… tendu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande du bout des lèvres.

— Insector et Rex ont perdu connaissance cette nuit-là.

Perdu connaissance ? Je le zieute un instant tant ses propos sont décousus.

— Ces deux nabots ? Je croyais que Yugi avait croisé Bakura.

Par la suite, j'apprends que les deux minables ont tenté de voler les cartes de Dieux Égyptiens, mais ont fait chou blanc. À la place, ils ont subtilisé les objets du Millénium et sont tombés nez à nez avec Bakura — la partie sombre de Bakura.

— Quand tu dis qu'ils ont « perdu connaissance », tu veux dire que… ?

— On croit qu'ils ont été envoyés au Royaume des Ombres.

Sa réponse me glace le sang, c'est bien ce que je craignais. Les pouvoirs de cet esprit semblent plus dangereux que ceux d'Éléonore, qui sait ce qui est réellement arrivé à ces mecs.

— Tu m'étonnes que Yugi n'a pas dormi.

— Ouaip, et il veut se rendre en Égypte pour retrouver la mémoire du pharaon.

Je relève brusquement le menton. Un voyage ? Ce n'est pas tout à fait idiot, bien au contraire.

— Même s'il ne nous en a pas vraiment parlé, on compte l'accompagner pour le soutenir.

D'un commun accord, nous nous dirigeons vers notre banc habituel. Quelques riverains profitent des balançoires, je les observe distraitement et caresse le tissu de ma robe. C'était stupide de se vêtir de la sorte en pleine semaine.

— Tu devrais venir avec nous, déclare Joey sans me regarder.

Je frissonne de la tête aux pieds. À vrai dire, c'était prévisible. Yugi et moi partageons désormais un but commun : offrir à Atem et Éléonore un tombeau digne de ce nom. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre dans ce monde qui n'est plus le leur depuis des siècles. Sa proposition est alléchante et mérite qu'on s'y penche, et pourtant…

— C'est impossible, je rétorque, catégoriquement.

Joey se tourne subitement vers moi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu sais à quel point elle est imprévisible, je ne peux pas garantir votre sécurité et encore moins celle d'Atem.

C'est trop dangereux.

— Mais tu m'as sauvé la vie l'autre fois, tu es capable de te défendre !

Ma spectaculaire prestation dans cette ruelle ne relève que d'un coup de chance à mon humble avis. L'unique raison pour laquelle je suis parvenue à la contrer d'après moi, c'est que… Mon visage se met à brûler.

— J-J'aimerais éviter de prendre de tels risques, tu sais ?

Il est gênant d'avouer qu'une personne est capable de nous transcender de cette manière. Je reporte mon attention sur le mouvement des branches secouées par le vent. Il rafraichit ma peau et soulève mes mèches. Cette sensation m'électrise autant qu'elle m'apaise.

— Je te rapporterai un souvenir.

Sa façon de briser le silence pour une bêtise m'arrache un gloussement, habilement dissimulé derrière ma main.

— Une fiole de sable me suffira, dis-je suivi d'un clin d'œil.

— Je prendrai tout le désert.

— Prétentieux.

— Tu n'as même pas idée.

Euphorique, je lui assène un coup d'épaule, incapable d'effacer ce stupide sourire de mon visage. Il exprime une fausse plainte et me pousse légèrement. À cause des talons, je manque de perdre l'équilibre et me rattrape à son bras. La panique étire ses traits une seconde et disparait quand je commence à me moquer de lui.

— Essaie de ne pas détruire la ville en mon absence, grogne-t-il.

Je hausse un sourcil à sa remarque.

— Tu me demandes d'être gentille ?

— Peut-être bien, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu m'écouteras.

Je gigote sur place.

— Il y a peu de chance.

Ses joues se creusent, soulignant sa mâchoire saillante et son nez droit. Je me surprends à le fixer plus que de raison et me détache de ma contemplation pour lorgner une femme avec une poussette.

Il va me manquer.

— C'est dingue.

— De quoi ?

Je sursaute et lui lance un regard circonspect. Est-ce que je viens de penser à voix haute ? Cela en a tout l'air.

— R-Rien, je songeais à un truc.

— Cela m'intéresse, Cocotte.

Au cours des derniers jours, j'ai eu largement le temps de réfléchir à cette perte de mémoire, à ce que mon comportement envers les uns et les autres signifiaient.

— Quand j'ai tout oublié, Zoé m'a guidée, elle représentait un phare dans la nuit. Elle vous a tenu tête et elle n'a jamais lâché. J'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir à mes côtés.

Au fil de mes mots, ma voix devient plaintive. Elle ne mérite pas qu'une fille comme moi lui gâche l'existence.

— Vous me faites penser à Yugi.

Il me raconte une nouvelle fois ce jour où Yugi l'a défendu face à Ushio malgré ses moqueries. Le jeune adolescent n'a pas hésité à se mettre en danger quand Joey est retourné aux côtés d'Hirutani. Tout comme Zoé me tendait la main alors que je venais de l'étrangler.

— Ils sont fous, ces deux-là, je geins en tapant du talon contre la structure métallique.

— N'oublie pas que tu es partie en Californie pour sauver son âme.

Je penche légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Il a l'art de me rappeler toutes mes conneries.

— C'est pour ça que je dois soutenir Yugi jusqu'en Égypte.

J'acquiesce vivement. Si Zoé avait besoin de moi, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à la suivre à l'autre bout de la terre. Du coin de l'œil, je décèle une pointe d'embarras du côté de Joey. Il ne tient pas en place, et se rassoit sur le dossier du banc avant de se lancer :

— Au fait…

— Oui ?

— Si Zoé est un phare pour toi, qu'est-ce que… moi, je suis ?

Un rire s'échappe de ma bouche. La femme et sa poussette ont disparu du parc, il ne reste presque que nous et deux gosses qui jouent un peu plus loin. Se dévoiler est quelque chose de dangereux, alors exprimer le fond de ma pensée est bien plus effrayant que ce que j'imaginais.

— O-Oublie, c'est idiot.

Il se détourne énergiquement et se relève, prêt à chevaucher son vélo, quand je décide de ne pas bouger.

— Quand je t'ai oublié, je me demandais tout le temps « Pourquoi ils cherchent tant à me foutre avec Joey ? Ce mec est un imbécile, certes drôle, il amuse la galerie, mais il ne me correspond pas. »

À un mètre devant, il me toise, circonspect et vexé.

— Sympa.

— Pas vrai ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu insistais pour m'accompagner ni pourquoi tu as écrit ce stupide vœu à Tokyo.

Celui qui a failli creuser sa tombe.

— À ce sujet, je voulais juste-

Je ne le laisse pas m'interrompre et poursuis, à peu près sur un ton similaire :

— Puis quand Éléonore a tenté de te tuer, j'ai percuté. Elle te déteste pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle exècre Zoé : elle n'a aucune emprise sur vous.

À la fin de ma phrase, j'inspire profondément. Il m'a fallu si longtemps pour m'en rendre compte que je me sens incroyablement stupide.

— Éléonore tolérait Zoé tant qu'elle protégeait ses intérêts. Mais toi… Elle te hait parce que je suis incapable de t'effacer de ma tête.

Lorsque je relève mon aveu, je m'empresse de rectifier :

— Du moins, pas entièrement.

Sur la jetée le soir de ma défaite, au retour de notre voyage à quatre, les cartes que j'ai insérées dans mon deck pour affronter Yugi. Aussi puissants que puissent être les pouvoirs d'Éléonore, elle n'est jamais parvenue à l'extirper ma mémoire. Un silence s'installe, je ferme mes yeux avant de balancer mes conclusions, embarrassantes.

— Si Zoé est mon phare dans la nuit, alors toi… Tu serais le navire qui m'emporte au loin du rivage.

Quand je rouvre les paupières, appréhendant sa réaction, je tombe sur son air hébété.

— Quoi ? je demande, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

Joey plonge une main à l'arrière de son épaisse chevelure.

— J'ai pas compris.

Instinctivement, je plaque une paume contre mon front et enfouis mon nez dans mes genoux, morte de honte. Ce mec est vraiment con.

— E-Explique-moi ! insiste-t-il à plusieurs reprises alors que je prie pour disparaitre.

Une masse s'abat sur le sommet de mes cheveux et les ébouriffe. Je me sens à la fois vidée et pleine d'énergie. Doucement, je redresse le menton et constate la faible distance entre nos deux visages. Je décèle presque mon reflet à travers ses pupilles tirant sur l'or.

Et moi, qu'est-ce que je suis ?

— De tous mes duels remportés, tu es mon plus beau coup de chance.

Mon cœur se soulève dans ma poitrine, je retiens ma respiration et déglutis. Nos souffles se mêlent, il ne faut pas longtemps avant que nos lèvres se scellent dans une caresse étourdissante. Je doute que les mots "Je t'aime" soient significatifs dans un moment comme celui-ci. Il suffit qu'il me regarde avec la même intensité que maintenant pour me sentir aimée.

* * *

Penchée sur la table basse du salon, je balaie distraitement les inscriptions de mon manuel de japonais. Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la cérémonie en mémoire de Madame Yoshida. Zoé et moi n'en avons plus reparlé, c'est devenu, à l'instar de bien d'autres choses, un secret tacite entre nous deux. Les amis de Joey n'y ont pas fait d'allusions non plus. C'est un peu comme si chapitre s'était achevé et que nous avons tous plus ou moins oubliés les horreurs dont nous avons été témoin.

L'écran de mon téléphone s'allume sous mes doigts. À l'heure qu'il est, ils ont déjà décollé en direction du Caire. J'échappe un soupir en tournant la page, une autre que je ne lirai pas.

— Essaie au moins de faire semblant, souffle ma mère assise à l'opposé de la table, les yeux rivés sur les infos télévisées.

Une grimace lui signifie mon état de concentration. Comme par magie, ses horaires se sont assouplis, ses tâches devenues plus simples et les repas le soir plus nombreux. Je me doute que l'intervention de Maximilien Pegasus y est pour beaucoup, mais une partie de moi est reconnaissante envers Kaiba.

— C'est chiant, je me plains, le menton plongé dans ma main accoudée à la table.

— Lorène, ton langage. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après le lycée si tu n'arrives même pas à lire un syllabus de japonais ?

Je hausse les épaules. Tout comme le destin d'Éléonore, je n'y ai pas réellement songé. Instinctivement, je reviens aux premiers chapitres de la matière, où les pattes de mouches en romaji de Joey s'effacent au fil du temps. Qui sait, peut-être pourrais-je devenir une duelliste professionnelle, moi aussi ?

Soudain, une vibration trouble le débit de paroles de la journaliste à la télévision. Le cou tendu, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'un appel. Le nom inscrit à l'écran me provoque un frisson.

Seto Kaiba.

Il est rare que ce type me contacte directement, sauf pour m'annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. Et pour quelqu'un qui cherche à me descendre, cela n'augure rien de bon. Dès que je pose ma main sur l'appareil, ma mère me lance un regard désapprobateur.

— Désolée, je dois décrocher, je marmonne avant d'accepter la communication. Allô ?

— Il est avec toi ?

Son débit est si rapide que je ne reconnais pas immédiatement la voix du PDG.

— Qui ça ?

— Mokuba ! Où est-ce que tu l'as emmené ?!

Son petit frère ? Je ne l'ai pas côtoyé depuis notre entrevue il y a presque deux semaines. Kaiba panique, jamais je ne l'ai entendu dans un tel état.

— Calme-toi, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, il n'est pas avec moi !

Je m'exprime trop bruyamment au goût de ma mère qui me fixe intensément. En fond, je perçois sa tension ainsi que des menaces proférées aux personnes sur son passage.

— Dans ce cas, comment expliques-tu qu'il a disparu ?!

L'affolement a pris le pas sur sa colère, il n'a pas l'air enclin à me casser la gueule. Pour peu, j'ai l'impression qu'il me croit. Si Mokuba est introuvable, c'est que quelqu'un cherche à nuire à Kaiba. Et si ce n'est pas moi, alors Maki court un grave danger.

— Réponds-moi, Yuurei !

Son ordre me fait bondir, j'abandonne mon manuel et me redresse sur mes deux jambes.

— Arrête de crier, ça n'arrangera rien ! Tu es à la KaibaCorp ? Attends-moi, j'arrive.

Il n'a pas le temps de protester ou de m'interroger une nouvelle fois sur l'absence de son frère que je lui raccroche au nez. Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre.

— Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'enquiert ma mère.

Son ton m'intime d'oublier toute initiative, mais je ne peux pas abandonner Kaiba et encore moins Mokuba dans une telle situation. Qui sait ce qu'il a pu lui arriver.

— Un de mes amis a disparu, je dois aller l'aider.

Mes jambes se transforment en tonnes de plomb. Évidemment, Éléonore s'oppose à ce que je prête main-forte à Kaiba. Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait, c'est légitime, mais je refuse de me laisser emporter par de la stupide rancœur.

_Reste-là, écoute-moi._

Il y a bien longtemps que je ne t'écoute plus, Éléonore.

— Si ton ami a disparu, il vaut mieux que tu appelles la police. Ils seront plus à même de le retrouver.

Ma foi envers les autorités s'est fissurée le jour où le père de Kageyama voulait me mettre sur le dos l'incendie du lycée. Il se joue ici bien plus qu'un simple enlèvement.

_— Tu ne bougeras pas de ce salon._

Mes lèvres se meuvent sans que j'y puisse quoi que ce soit.

— Lâche-moi, je rétorque.

_— Écoute-moi._

— Lorène ?

L'inquiétude de ma mère ne suffit pas à nous faire taire. La tension agrippe mes muscles et pulse mes veines. La colère gronde au creux de mon ventre et agite les battements de mon cœur. J'envoie valser les crampes qui me déchirent les jambes.

— Kaiba et Mokuba ont besoin de moi.

_— Moi, j'ai besoin de toi._

Une chaleur irrespirable me vrille les neurones, j'inspire profondément, mais rien n'y fait.

_— Ta place est ici, alors assieds-toi. Ce type n'a que ce qu'il mérite._

— Assez ! je proteste en serrant mes mains en poings.

L'écran de la télévision se fissure, dispersant des éclats de verre sur le sol. La lampe au plafond grésille puis explose, provoquant des ondes électriques.

— Lorène ! hurle ma mère, abasourdie.

Une expression horrifiée déforme son visage, ses yeux écarquillés et sa mâchoire tombante traduisent l'effroi qui la traverse quand elle me regarde. Dans la panique, elle s'est levée du canapé, une main tendue dans ma direction. Je brasse de l'air avec mes doigts, constatant que mon corps m'appartient de nouveau. Muette, je suis incapable de prononcer quoi ce que soit de cohérent pour justifier ce qu'il vient de se produire. Mon esprit est obnubilé par Kaiba et Mokuba qui ont besoin de moi à l'heure qu'il est.

— D-Désolée, j'articule simplement avant d'accourir vers l'entrée.


	99. L'Expiation - Chapitre 99

Les roues de mon vélo crissent lorsque je freine aux abords de la KaibaCorp. Le temps de rejoindre la ville, la nuit a grimpé le ciel et d'épais nuages noirs annoncent le pire des scénarios. Le sommet de la tour m'hypnotise, je plisse les yeux quand des crampes étirent ma nuque et me figent dans cette position inconfortable. D'ici, l'immeuble semble plus impressionnant encore. La réception au rez-de-chaussée éblouit la place tel un phare en pleine mer. Mon cœur martèle ma poitrine dès que je franchis les portes automatiques. À peine ai-je esquissé deux pas vers le guichet qu'une montagne de muscles en costume me bloque le chemin.

— Veuillez quitter les lieux, vous n'êtes pas autorisée.

Mon reflet à travers ses lunettes de soleil hausse un sourcil. Être considérée comme persona non grata ne devrait plus me surprendre à ce stade.

— Laissez-moi passer, je proteste vivement. Je dois parler à Kaiba !

— Monsieur n'est pas disposé à s'entretenir avec vous, vous devez partir.

Même avec toute la détermination du monde, je ne résisterai pas bien longtemps face à cette armoire à glace. Je cherche désespérément un moyen d'échapper à sa surveillance, en vain. À l'instant où une main plus large que mon crâne empoigne mon épaule dans le but de m'entrer vers la sortie, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur une célèbre veste blanche.

— Kaiba ! Dis à tes types que je suis là pour t'aider !

Le principal intéressé s'arrête et me dévisage. Sous ses mèches brunes, deux orbes glacials me transpercent. Après un bref signe de tête à son garde de sécurité, il se détourne. Il n'a pas l'intention de m'écouter.

_Il est ici._

Kaiba ? Bah oui, merci.

_Non, l'œil du Millénium, il n'est pas loin._

Haletante, je tente de me dépêtrer de la poigne de l'homme. Si Éléonore a raison, alors il y a de fortes chances que Bakura rôde dans les parages et soit à l'origine de cette pagaille. Une question me brûle néanmoins les lèvres : pourquoi s'en prendre à Mokuba ?

Soudain, je me revois quelques minutes plus tôt, à l'extérieur, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Le toit.

— Laissez-moi passer ! ordonné-je.

Le brun tique, il meurt d'envie de me foutre dehors. Ses traits déformés d'inquiétude, il peste à mon encontre et se dirige vers un autre couloir. Le feu au creux de mon ventre crépite, un rien suffirait à embrasser le reste de mon être. L'idée de perdre du temps à cause de sa fierté mal placée me rend complètement folle. La dernière fois que j'ai été confrontée à ce mec dans cette pièce, c'est lorsque je l'ai supplié de nous aider à retrouver Sérénity. Il est l'heure d'ouvrir les yeux Kaiba, je ne suis pas ton ennemie. La tension née au milieu de mon salon ne s'est pas entièrement dissipée.

— Désolée d'avance, je grogne en serrant les poings. Éléonore ?

_Oui ?_

— C'est toi qui avais envie de te venger de ce type ? Je te propose de réarranger la déco.

Non sans une pointe d'appréhension, j'expire profondément et relâche mes muscles afin d'ouvrir le passage à l'esprit. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour qu'une ruée de fourmi s'insinue dans mes membres.

_Certaine ?_

Fais-toi plaisir, mais limitons-nous aux meubles. Nous devons débusquer Bakura le plus vite possible.

Si le simple fait de m'opposer à elle provoque des étincelles, alors autant offrir à ces gens le spectacle qu'ils attendent tous. Mon front fulmine, une sensation de vertige me monte au nez. Tout à coup, ma main s'abat sur le poignet du garde et le broie. Celui-ci, paralysé, se confond en gémissements de douleur. Quand mes ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau et accroissent ses râles, je décide de passer à l'action. L'emprise de l'esprit m'asphyxie, j'ai l'impression d'être coincée entre quatre murs invisibles. En réponse, je rassemble mes forces et me projette dans cette même ruelle. Les images de Joey sous la menace d'un couteau resurgissent limpides.

Je suis prête.

Je contracte brusquement mes muscles et m'oppose à son contrôle. Nos âmes s'entrechoquent dans un cocktail explosif. Contrairement à notre dernière confrontation, je garde une pleine conscience de mes actes. La réception plonge dans le noir, les plombs ont sauté, déclenchant le système d'alarme insoutenable pour nos oreilles. Le garde se traine à mes pieds. Au vu de la douleur de son poignet, il est probablement cassé. Gênée, je lui adresse un regard désolé. Comme les autres employés, Kaiba ne bronche pas d'un pouce. Pour être honnête, je dois avouer que cette vue est plus satisfaisante que je ne l'aurai imaginée. À travers l'alarme, il tente de s'exprimer :

— Je te conseille d'arrêter ça tout de suite, Yuurei, ou tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça !

Sa voix tremble de colère. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être malmené de la sorte. C'en est presque jouissif. À l'opposé, je démontre un calme olympien face à lui. Déterminée à le rallier à mon camp, je contourne les employés et les débris pour me stopper à sa hauteur. Aucun d'entre nous n'interrompt le jeu de regards.

— Je sens la présence d'objets du Millénium dans les parages. Mokuba ne doit pas être bien loin !

Je m'apprête à le libérer de l'emprise d'Éléonore quand il rétorque sèchement :

— Pourquoi je croirais aux histoires d'une pestiférée dans ton genre ? Tu n'es qu'une putain de meurtrière.

Je tâche de ne pas relever son insulte, aussi pertinente soit-elle.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis de ton côté !

— C'est pour ça que tu détruis tout sur ton passage ?

Figés, ses glaciers bleus désignent l'état chaotique de la pièce. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

— Tu me fais perdre mon temps, retournes t'amuser avec tes petits copains.

Mes veines bouillonnent devant son dédain dans une situation aussi critique. Comment peut-il se montrer froid alors que la vie de son frère est en danger ? J'hallucine.

— Très bien, continue de jouer aux cons, je vais me charger de retrouver Mokuba moi-même.

En m'aventurant dans cet endroit, je n'avais pas l'intention de me donner en spectacle. L'envie de lui prouver ses torts est trop forte. Je tourne les talons et m'accroupis près du garde, immobile.

— Votre passe ! je m'égosille à cause de l'alarme.

Celui-ci lance un œil interrogatif à son supérieur et se fond dans un silence relatif.

— Très bien, maugréé-je en inspectant son uniforme pour dénicher une carte magnétique dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Je vous emprunte ceci.

Foudroyant Kaiba, je me dirige vers l'ascenseur, ouvert depuis le choc. Une fois dedans, je dégage les quelques mèches de cheveux de mon visage. Les doigts pressés sur le plastique rectangulaire, je le présente devant le capteur avant de relâcher la tension. L'énergie resurgit, l'alarme s'éteint, les employés retrouvent leurs corps. La porte se referme sans que qui que ce soit songe à m'arrêter.

* * *

L'ascension me parait durer des heures. Le panorama de Domino City à travers la vitre ne m'impressionne plus. Je retiens mon souffle lorsque la cabine grappille les derniers mètres. Le sifflement du vent pénètre par les interstices, mon ventre se comprime. Je réprime un frisson désagréable quand le passage s'ouvre sur le toit de la KaibaCorp.

— Tiens, on dirait que la ligne a été coupée.

La voix grave couplée à une longue chevelure grise secouée par des courants d'air en provenance des enfers. La face sombre de Bakura campe à l'extrémité du sommet du gratte-ciel. La peur au ventre, je marche, luttant pour canaliser le flot d'émotions qui m'envahit. Couvert d'une interminable veste noire, le jeune homme croise les bras et me défie des yeux, il arbore le genre de sourire qui ne vous indique rien de bon. L'anneau du Millénium scintille sur son torse, les pointes me désignent curieusement. Pourtant, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas moi qu'il attendait.

_Mokuba._

Un souffle intérieur m'intime à observer plus attentivement les lieux. Au centre du toit, le corps d'un enfant git, sans vie. Mon cœur remonte dans ma gorge, je me précipite dans sa direction quand Bakura brandit sa main droite devant et me coupe dans mon élan.

— Ne touche pas à mon cadeau, il est destiné à notre cher Seto Kaiba.

Si Kaiba voit son petit frère dans cet état, il risque de péter un câble, à juste titre. Mais moi aussi, cela me rend malade. Mes veines pulsent sous chaque parcelle de ma peau. Il est hors de question que ce cinglé s'en sorte après ce qu'il vient de faire.

— Que lui as-tu fait ?! m'égosillé-je, les poings fermés le long de mes hanches.

— Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? répond-il d'un ton si léger qu'il me provoque un frisson, Kaiba n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de son cher frère, je lui ai simplement offert un voyage en solitaire.

Un voyage… ? Mon attention se fixe sur sa silhouette et le bout de son visage, exsangue. Le Royaume des Ombres, cela ne fait aucun doute. Bravant son interdiction de m'approcher, je m'accroupis à hauteur de Mokuba et le déplace contre le mur, à l'abri des bourrasques.

— Alors, Éléonore, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas appris la leçon.

Son rire narquois me donne envie de vomir, je me tourne, prête à l'affronter.

— Je t'avais dit que cette gamine finirait par se débarrasser de toi. Regarde-la, elle est parvenue seule à s'échapper du Royaume des Ombres, sans ton aide. Si elle y était restée gentiment, tu aurais ce corps pour toi toute seule.

— Tu te trompes, Bakura. Ce corps m'aurait appartenu dans tous les cas, et tu devrais relâcher ce pauvre garçon que tu tiens en otage dans ce corps !

Le duel des ombres contre Atem, c'était son idée. C'est à cause de lui que nos amis ont tant souffert, sans oublier Mokuba dont le calvaire vient juste de commencer.

_Il cherche à me protéger…_

Je crois que tu te trompes. S'il le souhaitait vraiment, il n'aurait pas pris autant de temps à te retrouver.

— Quel gâchis, tout ça pour les beaux yeux de cette fille que tu ne connais qu'à cause de cet idiot de Maximilien Pegasus !

C'en est à se demander où s'arrête réellement la malédiction qui me lie au créateur du jeu. Après quelques moqueries, Bakura me lance un disque de duel. Je l'enfile immédiatement et insère mon deck. Nous allons régler toutes ces histoires comme les adultes le font : en s'affrontant aux cartes.

_Laisse-moi le combattre._

Sa requête me décroche la mâchoire. Toi ? Mener le duel ? Mais jusqu'ici, c'est toujours moi qui me suis chargée d'envoyer nos adversaires au tapis, même en cas de jeu des ombres ! Et qui me dit que tu ne vas faire exprès de perdre ?

_S'il te plait, je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que l'une d'entre nous s'en aille au Royaume des ombres. _

_Je t'en prie._

Tant de politesses de sa part m'indiquent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. J'hésite longuement quand un cri s'élève dans mon dos, celui de Kaiba découvrant le corps de son frangin sur le sol. Il nous fusille tous les deux du regard.

— Vous allez le payer ! Ramenez-le tout de suite !

Des fois, j'ai envie d'étriper ce garçon, il ne parvient pas à concevoir qu'un seul d'entre nous puisse être à l'origine de ce merdier. Non, il faut absolument que j'en fasse partie. À croire qu'il est inscrit « méchant » sur mon front depuis le début et que personne n'ait eu la décence de me le dire. Le sourire carnassier de Bakura crée en mon être le désir irrépressible de lui arracher la bouche, littéralement.

— L'âme d'Éléonore contre celle de Mokuba. Cela me semble un bon deal, qu'en penses-tu, Lorène ? Tu n'aurais même pas besoin de livrer le moindre duel contre moi.

Je n'ose pas sonder l'avis de Kaiba sur la question, il se demande certainement pourquoi les deux méchants complotent encore alors qu'ils lui ont retiré ce qu'il a de plus précieux.

_Il t'échange mon âme contre celle de Mokuba._

Je ne peux réprimer la naissance d'un sourire en coin. Il s'imagine déjà dominer ce monde.

C'est d'accord. Livre ce duel, tu seras maître de ton destin.

— J'en pense que tu ferais mieux d'utiliser ta salive à meilleur escient, je ricane avant d'activer le disque de duel. À nous deux !

Consciente du risque énorme que je prends en lui laissant les rennes, j'abandonne le contrôle de mon enveloppe, muscle par muscle. L'esprit d'Éléonore s'insinue dans mon corps, je peux sentir son souffle geler mon sang et ralentir mon cœur. Lorsque mes doigts se glissent sur le sommet de mon paquet de cartes, je ne suis plus que spectatrice des mouvements de mes membres.

_— Si je l'emporte, tu ramèneras l'âme de Mokuba. Si je perds, tu enverras la mienne au Royaume des Ombres, définitivement._

Sa voix est plus grave que la mienne, plus déterminée que je n'ai pu l'être au cours d'un duel. Éléonore joue gros, et je ne doute pas de son désir de se venger de Bakura. Un pur sentiment de domination grandit au sein de mon ventre et il emplit chaque cellule de notre enveloppe.

— Tu as choisi le mauvais camp, Ente'. Cette fille va se débarrasser de toi dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion.

_— Tu as peut-être raison, mais notre lien est plus puissant que celui que tu entretiens avec ce pauvre gosse dont tu as volé le corps._

À sa décharge, je me considère plus chanceuse que notre gentil Bakura qui subit purement l'intrusion de l'esprit de l'anneau du Millénium.

— Arrêtez de jacasser et finissez-en, se plaint Kaiba en arrière-plan.

— _À tes ordres mon cœur, _susurre-t-elle en sondant sa main de départ avec minutie. _Voyons si j'ai bien retenu la leçon. J'invoque la Tortue Electromagnétique en mode défense [0|1800] et je pose une carte face cachée._

Éléonore a l'air d'avoir suivi mes derniers affrontements. La seule ombre au tableau demeure les précédents équilibrages de mon jeu, il ne ressemble plus exactement à celui utilisé contre Yugi. Ce premier tour n'impressionne en rien notre adversaire, réduit à hausser les épaules avant de piocher.

— Dommage que ce jeu se termine si tôt, j'active _le Changement de Cœur_ ! Grâce à cette carte, je peux durant un tour te voler un monstre et le contrôler. Ironiquement, cette magie me fait beaucoup penser à toi, Ente'.

_— Contente-toi de jouer._

La mort dans l'âme, notre Tortue rejoint le camp adverse.

— Un peu de patience, laissons durer le plaisir, veux-tu. D'ailleurs, je vais tout de suite sacrifier ton cher animal pour invoquer le _Comte Déchu_ [2000|700] ! _Comte Déchu_, attaque directement ses points de vie !

La griffe de l'ombre de son démon emporte la moitié de notre compteur, sans nous donner la possibilité de riposter. Cela n'augure rien de bon, mais j'évite tout commentaire afin de ne pas froisser Éléonore. Ce n'est que le début, après tout. Bakura pose deux cartes face cachée avant de me laisser la main.

— Comment trouves-tu le spectacle, Kaiba ? Assez divertissant à ton goût ?

Comment il se débrouille pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge ? Vu la tête de notre PDG national, il se demande exactement la même chose à cet instant.

— Tu as intérêt à ramener mon frère, grogne-t-il.

Impossible de deviner s'il s'adressait à Bakura ou à moi, j'ose espérer que ça ne m'était pas destiné.

_— Ne t'en fais pas Kaiba, si j'échoue, tu pourras encore risquer ton âme dans ce jeu stupide. _

Mais nous n'avons pas l'intention de perdre.

_— J'active l'Elégante Charité, ce qui me permet de piocher trois cartes à condition d'en expédier deux au cimetière._

— Un instant, l'interrompt l'esprit maléfique en levant la main vers sa zone magie. Il est temps de corser un peu ce duel : j'appelle le _Vendeur de Cercueils_.

Quel nom charmant, je sens que nous allons adorer son effet.

— À chaque fois qu'un monstre sera envoyé dans ton cimetière, tu perdras 300 points de vie. Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Il vaudrait mieux éviter de gaspiller tes pauvres petites créatures.

_— Épargne-moi tes conseils, chaton. Je pose un monstre face cachée et je termine mon tour._

Écartée du duel, je lorgne notre jeu ainsi que nos cartes actives. Lors de la composition du deck, je doute qu'Éléonore se soit attardée sur les différentes stratégies mises en place. Dans l'ombre, mes doigts se croisent dans l'espoir qu'elle parvienne à déchiffrer les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai évincé quelques monstres puissants de mon ancien deck.

— Pourtant, cela t'éviterait bien des erreurs ! proclame-t-il en piochant. J'active ma seconde carte piège _: Desserts Seuls_, tu vas perdre 500 points de vie par monstres sur ton terrain !

Notre compteur chute à 1500. J'y crois encore, nous avons déjà remonté des situations bien plus compliquées que celle-ci. En statut fantomatique, je tourne la tête et remarque le visage fermé de Kaiba. Si seulement il s'apercevait de nos efforts pour ramener son frère du Royaume des Ombres…

— _Comte Déchu_ [2000|700], attaque son monstre face cachée !

L'hologramme s'élance tout droit vers notre unique rempart. Deux minuscules créatures apparaissent et bloquent son offensive d'un bouclier lumineux.

_— Dommage pour toi, mon Duo Gellen ne peut être détruit au combat que si je perds des points de vie [1700|0]._

En mode défensif, les boules roses et vertes me toisent, ignorant vaguement le terrain adverse. Ils ne regardent pas mon corps, ni Kaiba, mais moi. Est-ce qu'ils captent ma présence malgré le contrôle d'Éléonore ? Pas le temps d'exprimer ma pensée, Éléonore tire une autre carte et l'insère aussitôt dans le disque.

— _Tu ferais mieux de te préparer à ramener le gosse, Bakura ! Tout d'abord, j'active la Marmite d'avidité, ce qui m'autorise à piocher deux nouvelles cartes et pas de chance pour toi, je viens de récupérer Watapon et l'invoque immédiatement en mode défense [200|300] ! Ensuite, j'active la magie Guide Photon !_

Génial ! _Le Guide Photon_ nous permet d'appeler spécialement un monstre lumière de niveau quatre sur notre terrain.

_— J'invoque le Briseur de Jour en mode attaque [1700|0] ! Et grâce à sa capacité, je peux amener un autre Briseur de Jour depuis ma main. _

— Tes guerriers ne peuvent rien contre mon _Comte Déchu_ je te signale [2000|700]. On ne s'improvise pas duelliste, Ente, tu aurais plus de chance en laissant jouer la gamine.

Éléonore feindre de ne pas écouter les railleries de son ancien ami, mais je ressens au plus profond de moi le désir de le réduire au silence.

_— Étant donné que mon deuxième Briseur de Jour a été invoqué spécialement par le premier, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'un autre se joigne à la fête. Tu connais l'adage « jamais deux sans trois » ? Je ne me souviens plus s'il existait déjà à l'époque de nos aïeuls._

Éléonore se débrouille comme un charme, beaucoup trop bien à mon goût. Non pas que je suis jalouse des stratégies qu'elle parvient à mettre en place, de sa victoire dépend l'âme de Mokuba. Cependant, l'aisance avec laquelle elle manie mes cartes me rend perplexe.

— Au lieu de fanfaronner, tu devrais plutôt trouver un moyen de vaincre mon monstre, car je te rappelle qu'aucune de tes minuscules bêtes ne peut le battre.

Mes lèvres s'étirent. Cinq monstres pour protéger nos points de vie bien entamés, c'est pas mal.

_— Justement, j'y viens. J'active le Support Photon ! En ciblant l'un de mes monstres lumières de niveau quatre, lui et toutes les créatures portant le même nom verront leur puissante augmenter à 2000 points._

Ce qui n'est pas suffisant pour surmonter son Comte sans dommage collatéral, mais cela nous est égal au vu de l'armée formée par les trois _Briseurs de Jour_ [**2000**|0]. Éléonore lance l'offensive, le premier transperce le démon de Bakura et l'emporte dans sa tombe. Le second s'élance à l'assaut de son monstre face cachée, mais se heurte à un redoutable _Insecte Mangeur d'Hommes_ [450|600].

— Quand ce monstre est révélé des ombres, son effet s'active !

Pour avoir regardé quelques matchs d'Insector Haga par le passé, je connais bien sa capacité. Il peut choisir l'un de mes monstres et le détruire. Je m'attends à ce qu'il désigne l'un de mes guerriers quand son index pointe fermement mon _Duo Gellen_.

— Dis adieu à tes stupides amis.

L'insecte les anéantit d'un coup de mâchoire avant de se désintégrer à son tour. Mon cœur se comprime au creux de ma poitrine.

— N'oublie pas l'effet de mon _Vendeur de Cercueils_, pour chaque monstre envoyé dans ton cimetière, tu perds 300 points de vie !

Le disque de duel affiche désormais 900 points. Malheureusement pour Bakura, cela n'empêchera pas l'attaque groupée de mon ultime _Briseur de Jour_, qui grâce au _Support Photon_ diminue son compteur de moitié.

_— Ça va chéri, pas trop secoué ?_

— Tu ne résisteras pas à mon prochain tour. Si je réussis à envoyer tes monstres au cimetière, mon _Vendeur de Cercueils_ t'achèvera bien plus tôt que tu ne l'imagines.

Éléonore lève un doigt à hauteur de mon front et le bouge énergiquement.

_— Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais terminé. Tu te souviens de mes nombreuses invocations de ce tour ? Watapon et les trois Briseurs de Jour, ce n'étaient que des invocations spéciales. _

Elle saisit une carte de niveau neuf entre l'index et le majeur.

— _Je vais sacrifier mes trois monstres pour invoquer la Créature de la Buée en mode attaque [2800|2900] !_

L'Elfe aux allures fantomatiques s'érige en maître sur notre terrain. D'un faisceau de lumière, il élimine les magies et pièges de Bakura. Plus de _Vendeur de Cercueils_, la menace d'un effet mortel se conclut en même temps que notre tour. Nous ne menons peut-être pas au score, mais notre défense se révèle bien plus solide que celle de l'esprit maléfique de l'anneau. Néanmoins, un rictus orne toujours son visage déformé par l les ténèbres.

— Quel dommage d'avoir pris la peine d'invoquer une si belle créature, Entechénès ! Je vais la réduire à néant à l'aide de mon _Trou Noir_ !

Ma mâchoire de fantôme se décroche, qui utilise encore cette carte magie de nos jours ? Aussitôt arrivée, _La Créature de la Buée_ disparaît.

— Ne sois pas triste, tu risques de la revoir plus vite que tu ne le crois ! J'active la _Renaissance du Monstre_ et appelle ton vieil ami à combattre à mes côtés !

Je déglutis difficilement, c'est à notre tour de nous retrouver à nu, vulnérables à une offensive fatale. Bakura profite longuement de son petit stratagème avant de lancer l'assaut. L'Elfe génère un rayon lumineux éblouissant qui transperce notre disque de duel. Je plisse les yeux pour ne pas finir aveugle. Toutefois, notre compteur demeure inchangé, au grand dam de Bakura.

— Qu'est-ce que…

_— Désolée, chaton, mais j'ai bien plus d'un tour de magie dans mon sac. Ou plus précisément d'une tortue !_

Tu te mets aux jeux de mots, toi, maintenant ?

_J'ai toujours rêvé de savoir ce que ça faisait._

Les bras croisés sous ma poitrine, Éléonore jauge la surprise sur le visage de son adversaire. Il serre les dents si fort que sa mâchoire semble transpercer sa fine peau blanche.

_— Il m'a suffi de bannir ma Tortue Eléctromagnétique de mon cimetière pour mettre fin à ta battle phase. Ne me remercie pas, j'essaie d'ajouter un peu de piment à cette partie._

Sans un mot, Bakura pose une carte face cachée et nous intime de jouer. Éléonore s'exécute et pioche. Je lorgne sa main du coin de l'œil. L'infime espoir que je nourris depuis le début du duel gagne brusquement en puissance. Tout n'est pas perdu, il faut juste qu'elle le comprenne. Son visage se tourne subitement vers le mien.

_Cette carte… ?_

Je hoche imperceptiblement du menton, oubliant un instant que personne à part elle ne peut me voir. Sa bouche serrée se détend peu à peu, elle attrape la carte en question et l'insère dans l'interstice destinées aux magies et pièges.

— _Ce n'est pas fini ! J'active Cartes Célestes et bannis Âme de Pureté et de Lumière de ma main afin de tirer deux nouvelles cartes !_

Silencieuse et le cœur battant, je croise mes doigts et retiens ma respiration. Yugi n'est plus dans le pays, mais j'ose espérer qu'une partie de l'âme des cartes n'a jamais quitté les lieux.

_— Accroche-toi bien, car ça va aller très vite ! J'active la Transformation Céleste, ce qui me permet d'invoquer spécialement n'importe quel monstre Elfe de ma main et je choisis Athéna [2600|800] !_

En contrepartie, sa puissance est réduite de moitié [**1300|400**]. De toute façon, sa force d'origine était insuffisante pour venir à bout de la Créature de la Buée [2800|2900].

_— Je bannis ensuite Duo Gellen et la Sphère Lumineuse de mon cimetière pour invoquer une autre Âme de Pureté et de Lumière [2000|1800] !_

Si mes souvenirs sont bons – du moins j'espère –, c'est la première fois que nous utilisons plus d'une copie de notre carte fétiche au cours d'un duel. Évidemment, j'aurais été stupide de ne pas posséder cette créature en plusieurs exemplaires, tout comme je suis prête à parier que Yugi dispose du Magicien des Ténèbres en triple.

_— Lorsqu'un monstre de type Elfe est invoqué, la capacité spéciale d'Athéna s'active ! Tu vas perdre 600 points de vie à chaque invocation !_

Jusqu'ici stoïque, Bakura révèle sa carte face cachée : le _Graal Interdit_.

— Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, en ciblant Athéna avec le _Graal Interdit_, son effet est annulé pour ce tour. En échange, je lui offre 400 points d'attaque, mais je doute qu'elle détruise ma _Créature de la Buée_ !

Éléonore peste dans ses dents et insère l'ultime carte de sa main dans son disque de duel avant d'annoncer la fin de son tour. Celui de Bakura sera le dernier et s'il n'a pas de quoi contrer le piège qu'elle vient de poser, alors c'en est fini de lui. Tandis qu'il ajoute une carte à son jeu, ma concentration est interrompue par la boule lumineuse à l'horizon. Le soleil se lève, les ombres se dissipent, je ne suis pas la seule à être saisie par l'irruption de l'aube. Notre adversaire parait bien embêté.

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Alors, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

En retrait jusqu'ici, Kaiba surgit à côté de moi, tendu comme une toile de tente.

— Tu plaisantes ?! Tu ne vas pas partir en plein milieu du duel !

L'empressement du PDG lui provoque un rire satisfait.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai bien avant que tu aies eu le temps de t'ennuyer.

Sans le quitter du regard, il plonge sa main à l'intérieur de sa cape noire.

— J'ai quelque chose qui te fera patienter, tiens !

Bakura projette un objet que Kaiba attrape au vol avant de déplier ses doigts. Mes yeux s'écarquillent dès que je reconnais l'œil du Millénium. Éléonore avait raison, il était bel et bien en sa possession, mais pourquoi le confier à Seto Kaiba plutôt que nous ?

— Attends un peu, dit-il en estimant l'artéfact, ça appartient à Pegasus !

— Excellente mémoire, Kaiba. Il est surprenant que certains éléments de ton passé t'échappent encore, mais je sais comment y remédier : apporte l'œil du Millénium jusqu'en Égypte et je te donnerai une petite leçon d'histoire.

De mon côté, je retrouve le contrôle de mon corps et m'avance aux côtés du jeune homme. Comment se peut-il que Kaiba ait un lien avec l'œil du Millénium, tout comme Éléonore ? Ses membres crispés et sa posture droite témoignent d'une colère partiellement maîtrisée.

— Si tu crois que j'ai le temps de parcourir la moitié du monde pour écouter tes affabulations, je te rappelle que j'ai une société à diriger !

— Excuse-nous, monsieur, je marmonne accompagné d'un regard noir.

Ce n'est clairement pas le moment de jouer à celui qui a la plus grosse.

— Tu ne souhaites donc pas savoir pourquoi les liens qui t'unissent à ton Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus sont si forts ?

— Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues Bakura ?

Je ne saisis pas non plus où il veut en venir.

— La réponse se trouve dans les sables de l'Égypte, Seto !

L'homme aux cheveux grisés se perd dans son propre rire et s'évanouit dans un halo éblouissant provoqué par mon monstre. La lumière du soleil caresse le toit de la KaibaCorp, il ne reste plus que nous deux, Bakura a disparu sans laisser de trace. Je tourne la tête en direction de Mokuba.

— Du moins c'est ce que je croyais, j'ajoute pour moi-même.

Kaiba fixe l'œil du Millénium, révulsé. Animée par une poussée d'adrénaline fulgurante, je me précipite auprès du corps inerte de Mokuba. Ses joues sont gelées, ses lèvres bleutées et sa respiration sommaire. Il ressemble à un pantin sans vie. Mon cœur se comprime quand, après plusieurs tentatives, je comprends qu'il ne répondra pas à mes appels.

— Maki ?

Ce connard l'a envoyé au Royaume des Ombres. Qui sait s'il sera capable de s'en sortir. L'idée que son âme erre en ce moment dans cet enfer me donne envie de vomir.

— Ce type va me le payer, maugrée Kaiba, l'artéfact fermement serré dans son poing.

Le visage de Mokuba enfoui dans mon cou, je m'apprête à surenchérir quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur Roland et deux gardes de sécurité.

— Monsieur ! s'exclame l'un d'entre eux avant de me repérer.

Il dégaine aussitôt son pistolet de service. Je glapis et baisse le nez dans les cheveux de jais de l'enfant, comme si le fait de me cacher suffisait à effacer la menace.

— Préparez mon jet, je pars immédiatement, ordonne le grand brun sans se soucier de l'arme pointée sur mon front.

Roland grimace derrière sa monture de lunettes noires avant de reprendre naturellement son rôle d'assistant personnel.

— Où allez-vous, Monsieur ? Désirez-vous que j'annule vos rendez-vous ?

— Je m'envole pour l'Égypte, c'est une urgence.

Mes doigts se raffermissent sur la veste jaune du gamin inanimé.

— Je t'accompagne ! proclamé-je énergiquement.

Ce qui me vaut un œil bleu et tranchant.

— Pourquoi j'accepterais que tu viennes ? Reste à ta place, Yuurei. Tu as peut-être essayé de m'aider, mais tu as encore échoué.

Le sang me monte à la tête. Éléonore a pris le risque de s'ériger face à Bakura en dépit de sa haine envers Kaiba. Elle allait gagner, elle allait se débarrasser de son plus vieil allié, pour moi. J'inspire profondément et hisse Mokuba sur mon dos pour me relever.

— Je refuse que ce type l'emporte après tout le mal qu'il lui a fait. Je connais le Royaume des Ombres, Kaiba, j'ai affronté les ténèbres de cet endroit. Mokuba a besoin de nous deux ! Ma place est à tes côtés, bordel !

Mes pieds clopinent jusqu'à lui. De ma main libre, je m'empare de l'œil du Millénium. Mon front et ma paume brûlent instantanément, réagissant avec le symbole mystique.

— Si je décline, tu vas encore tout détruire ? lâche-t-il, cynique.

L'envie d'acquiescer me prend aux tripes, je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer.

— Je te collerai aux basques jusqu'à l'autre bout de la terre comme un putain de chewing-gum.

Une moue sérieuse plaquée sur le visage, je maintiens le contact visuel qu'il me lance. Lorsqu'un soupir désabusé s'enfouit de sa fine bouche, la tension encrée dans mes épaules s'envole.

— Tâche juste d'être silencieuse, je n'ai pas besoin de jouer la nounou.

Impossible de retenir un sourire victorieux, fière d'avoir enfin obtenu un oui de sa part, même à demi-mot. Le garde de la sécurité rengaine son pistolet et s'écarte au passage de Kaiba. Euphorique, je replace Mokuba sur mon dos et le talonne en direction de l'ascenseur.

Finalement, on dirait qu'on va tous se retrouver en Égypte.


	100. L'Expiation - Chapitre 100

— Comment un adolescent de seize ans en vient-il à apprendre à conduire un jet ?

Le silence requis par Kaiba n'aura pas duré. Sanglée sur le siège passager, la capsule me provoque des sursauts d'hypocondrie.

— C'est légal ? poursuis-je, malgré les nombreux vents accusés jusqu'ici.

De l'extérieur, je ressemble à ces satanés gosses qui geignent en boucle pour connaitre la longueur du trajet et s'en plaindre. Mes lèvres brûlent d'envie de lui poser une énième question pendant que Kaiba effectue les derniers réglages de l'appareil.

— Ce truc a été agréé par le gouvernement japonais ? Ils ne doivent pas voir d'avion en forme de Dragon Blanc tous les jours.

— Est-ce que tu vas te décider à te taire ou je dois demander à Roland de te bâillonner pour ne plus t'entendre ?

Son tin cinglant calme subitement mes ardeurs.

— Ça va… pas besoin d'être désagréable.

Le siège commence à trembler, je me plaque contre le dossier et lui offre le silence tant espéré. J'emplis mes poumons d'air et fixe le ciel le temps du décollage. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans le cuir taupe et essaie de me projeter dans un paysage paisible. Le décor d'un palais rempli d'hommes torses nus s'imprime sous ma rétine.

Éléonore…

_Pense qu'à toi._

Au fur et à mesure que l'avion gagne en altitude, la pression dans mes tympans devient insupportable. Des gouttes de sueur se forment à la racine de mes cheveux. Mes mains encadrent mon visage, brûlant. Lorsque le jet se stabilise au-dessus des nuages, j'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun mot ne s'articule. Tout à coup, ma vision s'assombrit, des points noirs parsèment le ciel, je plonge dans un brouillard, incapable de me raccrocher à quoi que ce soit.

* * *

— Wow, je lâche quand mes paupières se lèvent sur un couloir obscur et exigu.

Un voile de poussière s'invite dans mes narines et se colle à mes cils. Le brusque changement de luminosité dérange ma rétine. Mes épaules frôlent les parois en granite qui semblent m'engloutir. Je m'empresse d'avancer vers la faible lueur un peu plus loin. Il s'agit d'un passage menant à la bibliothèque de mes souvenirs. De prime abord, elle n'a pas bougé depuis ma dernière visite, si ce n'est la présence d'une intruse à la longue chevelure blonde. Assise en tailleur au pied d'une étagère, dévoilant ses jambes hâlées et menues, elle effleure du bout des doigts la page d'un livre à la couverture rouge. Alors que je m'approche, elle ne bronche pas et continue de lire comme si je n'étais pas là.

— Hé…

Éléonore éclate de rire avant de me lorgner du coin de ses prunelles turquoise.

_— Tu te souviens du jour où tu as frappé ce pauvre mec qui avait insulté ta mère ?_

Je croise les bras et fais la moue.

— Lequel ?

— _Peu importe_, répond-elle suivi d'un clin d'œil appuyé.

Le claquement du livre qu'elle referme trouble la sérénité de l'endroit. Pour être honnête, cette histoire est limpide dans ma tête. Ce jour-là, je m'étais jetée au cou de ce gamin avec la ferme intention de lui arracher les orbites. Il s'en est tiré avec un nez cassé et moi, avec une simple punition. C'était une semaine avant que mes parents se séparent. L'amusement sur son visage, me rappelle brusquement le duel livré une heure plus tôt.

— Joli duel.

Elle semble accueillir mon compliment avec joie.

— Depuis quand es-tu devenue une aussi bonne duelliste ?

_— Cela fait des mois que tu m'emmerdes avec tes duels, il faut croire que j'ai fini par y prendre goût._

Son haussement d'épaules confirme mes doutes.

— J'ai du mal à te croire. Même pour ta vie, jamais tu n'aurais pris le risque de perdre face à Bakura si tu ne savais pas jouer. Ta manière d'utiliser mes cartes n'était pas celle d'une débutante.

Un gloussement gênant s'échappe de sa bouche.

_— Que vas-tu t'imaginer ? Comme si j'avais une vie en dehors de ton corps. À moins que tu sois devenue aveugle, ma chérie._

Sa remarque cinglante m'arrache un grognement. J'ai envie de la questionner davantage, mais je sens qu'elle ne me répondra pas.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? demandé-je, ignorant son invitation à prendre place à côté d'elle.

Je saisis l'ouvrage qu'elle me tend et le range immédiatement dans l'espace libre de la bibliothèque.

_— Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai appelée. Dis-toi juste que ton âme avait besoin qu'on lui rafraichisse la mémoire._

Mon attention se détourne de son visage fin pour une série de bouquins incomplète. Je m'approche du meuble et retire le dernier livre à la couverture rouge, puis dévoile des rayures noires sur toute la reliure. À y regarder de plus près, c'est aussi le cas des précédents, bien que les parties sombres soient moins prononcées que celui que je détiens entre mes mains. Quand je me suis rendue au Royaume des Ombres, Éléonore a pris ma place, je me doute que ses réflexions se sont répercutées dans ces cahiers.

_— L'histoire est bien plus intéressante depuis quelques tomes, chantonne Éléonore pendant que je parcours négligemment les paragraphes de mon altercation avec Hirutani. Tu devrais sauter au chapitre où je me débarrasse d'Isis, c'était parfait._

Son ton léger me répugne, mais je n'en montre rien, trop occupée à recouvrir des lignes de pensées concernant mon duel face à Yugi. Au bout d'une vingtaine de pages, je finis par tomber sur le soir où j'ai consciemment effacé ma mémoire. Je me laisse glisser sur le sol crasseux, captivée par mes propres réflexions.

« Zoé, je dois le faire.

— Arrête, c'est de la folie ! Comment vas-tu expliquer aux autres que tu as tout oublié ?

— On n'a pas besoin de leur dire, j'ai sauvegardé des notes dans mon téléphone portable. Ce n'est qu'une question de quelques jours avant que je ne me souvienne de tout.

Le silence suivant ma folle requête m'inquiète quant à la réaction de mon amie. Je lui en demande énormément, j'en suis consciente, mais il n'y a pas d'autres moyens pour m'en sortir.

— … Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? a-t-elle fini par lâcher.

Par la suite, je lui indique les différents points que je souhaite temporairement oublier. Après réflexions, je ne parle que du Royaume des Ombres et du meurtre de Madame Yoshida.

— Et Joey ? ajoute Zoé, soucieuse. Il est au courant de tout, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais le prévenir ? Il en a assez bavé comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

L'entendre prononcer son prénom me serre le cœur. Elle a raison, Joey risque de se poser des questions, mais après tout ce que je lui ai infligé, comprendrait-il ma décision ? Il est une heure et demie du matin et je suis incapable de deviner ce qui pourrait lui passer par la tête.

— Je… vais lui écrire un message, que tu lui transmettras à mon signal, d'accord ? Pour le moment, il n'a pas besoin de savoir, je lui ai assez fait de mal comme ça.

Elle ne rétorque rien. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, notre plan était ficelé, je me retrouve penchée au-dessus de mon téléphone portable à composer un texte en langue étrangère.

_— Me crains-tu ? _balance l'ombre d'Éléonore par-dessus mon épaule. _Ce n'est pas parce que je ne comprends pas ce dialecte que ton âme n'explique pas ce que tu lui écris._

J'avale difficilement ma salive et me recentre sur mes lignes. Mes excuses me paraissent fades, mais mon niveau de fatigue avancée ne me permet pas d'élaborer un chef-d'œuvre littéraire. Je me dépêche de transmettre le message à Zoé.

"_Joey,_

_Je n'ai aucune idée de l'ampleur qu'aura prise ma vie au moment où tu découvriras ceci, mais je suis persuadée que tu me liras. J'ai volontairement effacé mes souvenirs, tu le sais probablement déjà. Depuis mon voyage au Royaume des Ombres, j'ai l'impression d'avoir totalement perdu le contrôle. Tu as tes raisons de m'en vouloir. Néanmoins, laisse-moi m'expliquer :_

_Le soir où j'étais sur le point d'utiliser les pouvoirs d'Éléonore contre ton père, j'ai cru que tu étais sur ce brancard. Il répétait des horreurs pour me faire gober ta mort et, comme l'imbécile que je suis, je l'ai imaginé. Cela m'a rendu hors de moi et j'aurais commis l'irréparable une fois de plus si tu n'étais pas intervenu._

_Au Royaume des Ombres, je me suis aperçue avec Yoshida, dans la même posture, j'allais la tuer quand les ténèbres se sont emparées de moi pour remplacer son visage par le tien. Tu es mort sous mes yeux, sous mes coups._

_C'est la chose la plus horrible que j'ai vue dans ma vie._

_J'ai compris que ma perception de mes actions était biaisée, mes sentiments ne sont pas réels, ils sont altérés au bon vouloir d'Éléonore. À l'heure actuelle, je ne ressens pas la moindre culpabilité ni pour Yoshida, ni pour ton père et encore moins pour les autres victimes collatérales._

_Je suis un monstre, et personne n'aime les monstres._

_Toutefois,_

_Je dois réparer tout ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Connaissant Éléonore, je ne peux pas assurer que tous mes souvenirs ne soient pas supprimés. Si jamais tu remarques que je te regarde différemment, ce n'est pas mon souhait. Je sais à quel point les revirements de Mai t'ont blessé du mal par le passé, même si tu n'en parles jamais ouvertement. Alors, en dépit de nos disputes, je n'ai pas envie de t'oublier. Au contraire, tu es le vent qui me dirige dans les flots. (Essaie de traduire ça comme tu peux Zoé)._

_Le plus stupide dans tout ça ? C'est que même si je suis sur le point de perdre une partie de ce que je suis aujourd'hui, la seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que je peux compter sur toi. Parce que c'est ce que tu as toujours fait._

_Merci Joey._

_Ta Cocotte._ »

Mes yeux se détournent des lignes, qu'est-ce que je peux être embarrassante parfois !

—_ Je suis d'accord_, confirme Éléonore, taquinant un autre livre rouge.

— Tu peux entendre mes pensées, même ici ?

_— Il suffit de voir ta tête pour savoir que tu te trouves dérangeante quand il s'agit de Joey._

Je lui tire la langue en guise de réponse et poursuis ma lecture. Une fois tout en ordre, j'ai demandé à Éléonore d'effacer mes souvenirs. L'écriture devient incertaine au fil des phrases, je ne décris plus ce qu'il s'est produit cette nuit-là, je n'aborde pas la conception de mon deck. J'en sais assez pour fermer le bouquin et le ranger à sa place. Mon attention se reporte sur la jeune femme à la peau bronzée. Confinées dans cet espace clos que représente notre esprit, c'est le moment parfait pour la confronter.

— Pourquoi as-tu retiré mes souvenirs de Joey ? lui demandé-je d'un ton neutre pour ne pas la brusquer. D'après mes écrits, c'était la seule part inconvenante que j'avais choisi de sauvegarder.

Ses orbes turquoise me croisent en une fraction de seconde puis redescendent sur ses mains. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru percevoir une once de regret sur son visage, rapidement remplacée par un sourire satisfait.

_— Il ne te mérite pas et je voulais te le prouver._

Je hausse un sourcil face à son explication, un peu fade à mon goût.

— Sauf qu'il a fait ce que je lui ai dit dans ma lettre. Qu'il soit fait pour moi ou pas, il m'a défendue devant Kaiba et face aux autres en dépit de ce que j'ai commis. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui j'ai le droit d'avoir dans ma vie, Éléonore !

Ses épaules se raidissent, Éléonore se mord la lèvre inférieure, sans pour autant m'accorder un regard.

_— Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu n'avais pas le choix ?_ entonne-t-elle, un soupçon de colère dans la voix. _C'était elle ou nous, tu nous as sauvées ! La seule raison pour laquelle tu te retournes contre moi, c'est parce qu'ils te le demandent, parce qu'ils ne saisissent pas non plus le danger que nous avons surmonté, ensemble. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce lien extraordinaire qui nous unit, Lorène !_

Aussi répugnants que puissent être ses propos, ils tournent dans ma tête. Je me surprends à les trouver cohérents, bien que la vie d'un humain ne vaille pas l'arrestation d'un autre accompagné d'un esprit maléfique. Mon visage doit refléter ma réflexion, car elle se lève et présente ses mains devant moi.

_— Parce que tu crois qu'ils se seraient contentés de t'enfermer derrière des barreaux ? Tu penses un peu aux gens qui t'entourent ? À ta mère qui aurait dû vivre avec ça ? Ta vie vaut bien plus que celle de Yoshida._

Bien que flattée, je ne peux pas lui accorder cette remarque.

— Pourquoi as-tu essayé de tuer Zoé dans ce cas ? j'enchaine pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de respirer.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent puis retrouvent leur excentricité initiale. Éléonore démontre une formidable maîtrise d'elle-même, mais elle est incapable de dissimuler ses changements d'humeur.

_— Tu comptes aussi me demander pourquoi tes parents sont morts ? Penses-tu réellement que je suis responsable des fardeaux de l'humanité tout entière ?_

Je croise les bras sous ma poitrine et maintiens le regard.

— Tu te perds, là. Zoé ne nous avait rien fait, au contraire. Tout comme Joey, elle cherche à me protéger et tu as tenté de t'en débarrasser.

Les doigts pressés contre le livre, Éléonore réprime un grognement. D'un signe du menton, je l'invite à me fournir ses justifications, aussi abjectes soient-elles. Si je ne veux pas que de telles horreurs se reproduisent, je dois en connaitre les raisons.

— Alors ?

_— Ils n'ont pas rien fait._

Elle insiste sur le « rien ».

Néanmoins, j'ai beau fouiller les tréfonds de ma mémoire, je ne trouve pas le moindre moment où Zoé et Joey ont agi à mon encontre.

— Qu'ont-ils fait ? je souligne.

Je scrute ses prunelles, dans l'espoir d'y lire la réponse. Éléonore ancre ses pieds nus dans le sol et secoue la tête, arborant encore et toujours le même sourire figé.

_— Tu es vraiment aveugle._

— Et toi complètement malade, je rétorque sèchement.

Un rictus se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle masque un sursaut et se braque, ses traits s'assombrissent, elle presse le bouquin contre sa hanche.

— Qu'ont-ils fait ?

J'ose espérer que cette chambre de l'âme me protégera d'une quelconque tentative de meurtre.

_— Tu penses que je vais te tuer ?!_ s'écrie-t-elle si brusquement que je recule d'un pas. _Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois liguée face à Bakura, hein ?!_

Sa coquille se fissure, tout comme son visage à un mètre de moi. Je ne bouge pas, le cœur martelant durement ma cage thoracique. Ses protestations résonnent dans la pièce, à moins que ce ne soit l'écho dans mon esprit qui les répercute inlassablement.

_— Depuis que tu es arrivée dans cet endroit, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est ce que tu as oublié des autres. Jamais tu ne t'es demandé si j'avais suivi ton voyage au Royaume des Ombres ? Jamais tu n'as voulu savoir ce que moi j'avais ressenti en ton absence ?_

— Tu as essayé de te débarrasser de Marik, Odion et Ishi —

_— C'est à cause d'elle si je suis ici !_ s'égosille-t-elle pour éviter ma question. _Tu as besoin d'éprouver le mal qu'ils m'ont fait subir, encore une fois ?! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je te protège de ceux qui cherchent à nous séparer ?_

Son timbre se brise au terme de ses accusations. Pour la première fois, je décèle des larmes au coin de ses yeux et sens ma poitrine s'affaisser à cette vue. Bakura n'a cessé de lui rentrer dans le crâne que je me débarrasserai d'elle tôt ou tard. Il savait que c'était sa pire crainte. À cette distance, je perçois la tension qui anime le corps d'Éléonore. Elle me supplie, mais de quoi exactement ? Qu'attend-elle de ma part ? Que je lui promette que nous ne serons jamais séparées ? Qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui compte dans ma vie ? Elle baisse le nez vers le sol. Merde, j'avais oublié qu'elle détectait mes pensées. Je peine à articuler une réponse quand une autre voix, masculine, s'élève dans mes oreilles :

— Si tu crèves, je te prie de ne pas le faire dans ma propriété.

Le décor se désagrège brusquement, comme si j'étais emportée en arrière dans un train à grande vitesse. Éléonore et la bibliothèque disparaissent de mon champ de vision, remplacé par le visage fermé de Seto Kaiba. Les membres engourdis, je bats des cils, totalement perdue.

— O-Où sommes-nous ?

Une chaleur moite me colle à la peau, j'ai des difficultés à respirer l'air chaud qui s'engouffre dans mes poumons.

— Ne me rejoue pas l'amnésique, ce genre de conneries ne fonctionnent qu'avec Wheeler.

Si un jour je suis à l'article de la mort et que je dois contacter quelqu'un pour me sauver, Kaiba sera le dernier être vivant sur cette Terre que je choisirais pour me secourir. Mes omoplates se décollent progressivement du dossier en cuir taupe. Je jette un œil par-dessus les ailes du dragon blanc : du sable, du sable et encore du sable.

— On est en Égypte ? Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

— Je n'en sais rien, mais je regrette déjà ce moment où je ne t'entendais pas.

Les remarques de Sa Majesté commencent sérieusement à me chauffer. Les muscles désormais détendus, je me hisse sur mes bras et rejoins la terre ferme. Derrière nous s'étend un désert à perte de vue, devant, une demeure entourée de palmiers. Le comité d'accueil est prêt à nous recevoir. Si Odion et Marik semblent surpris de me voir en compagnie du PDG de la KaibaCorp, Ishizu ne laisse rien transparaître et nous abreuve de ses saintes paroles habituelles.

— Seto, je savais que tu viendrais.

Le traitement semi-chaleureux ne paraît pas le convaincre. Discrètement, je marche en retrait pour faire profil bas.

— Voilà donc les trois rigolos qui ont transformé mon tournoi de Bataille-Ville en champ de foire.

Une partie de moi est rassurée de constater que je ne suis pas le seul être humain qu'il déteste.

— Maintenant, ôtez-vous de mon chemin, je vous prie. J'ai du travail à faire.

Embarrassée, j'adresse un regard désolé vers Marik et Odion. Ishizu, elle, ne compte visiblement pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

— Tu perds ton temps, rétorque-t-elle d'un ton cinglant. Je crains que ce que tu es venu chercher ne soit plus ici.

— Comment cela se fait-il ?

— Le bas-relief du pharaon a retrouvé son lieu de repos éternel. C'est bien ce que tu désires, non ?

Instinctivement, ma main se porte à la poche de ma veste, contenant l'œil du Millénium.

— Le bas-relief ? Pas tout à fait.

— Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire en Égypte, Kaiba ? D'autant avec Lorène et cet esprit maléfique.

Invisible jusqu'ici, je reprends des couleurs quand le grand brun s'écarte pour me toiser. Naturellement, j'extirpe l'artéfact et l'expose aux autres.

— Voilà ce qui m'amène. Ce voyou de Bakura m'a donné cet objet avant de me laisser au beau milieu d'un duel. Je suis venu finir ce que j'ai commencé.

Le pauvre, j'en ai la larme à l'œil.

— Quant à elle, ajoute-t-il en me désignant ouvertement. Je ne la tolère que parce qu'elle risque d'exploser ma société en mon absence.

Merci, Kaiba, notre amitié achève de monter d'un cran. Une main sur le cœur, je lui témoigne le peu de respect qu'il me reste.

— Très bien, continue Ishizu, n'osant pas un seul regard dans ma direction. Je te propose un marché Kaiba. Je t'aide à trouver Bakura et tu nous aides à sauver le pharaon.

Il ne faut pas plus de dix secondes à Kaiba pour accepter. Je doute cependant sur ses intentions quant à sa partie du contrat. « Sauver le pharaon » en quoi cela peut bien consister ? Arrêter Bakura pour l'empêcher d'accomplir sa destinée ? En quoi Kaiba a-t-il le pouvoir d'une telle chose ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je me contente de suivre le brun comme son ombre quand Ishizu nous invite à monter à bord d'un monospace noir piloté par Odion. Et tandis que mes deux meilleurs ennemis se toisent sur la dernière rangée de sièges, je passe une tête entre le conducteur et Marik pour admirer la vue.

— Les pyramides sont encore plus impressionnantes en vrai ! je « m'exclame » en me tordant le cou pour apercevoir le sommet des merveilles.

— C'est ta première fois en Égypte ? s'enquiert le benjamin des Ishtar.

Je m'empresse d'acquiescer. En y réfléchissant, Yugi et les autres ont certainement foulé le même territoire il y a quelques heures. Bien que Kaiba se montre plus que détestable avec moi - ce qui ne change pas d'habitude -, je crois que je devrais lui prêter main-forte pour retrouver Bakura.

_« Pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois liguée face à Bakura, hein ?! »_

Sa question trouve tout son sens d'après les vagues explications de Zoé sur mes actes durant mon absence. Éléonore avait pour plan de récupérer l'œil du Millénium et utiliser les pouvoirs de Bakura pour me secourir. Malheureusement pour elle, les événements ont pris une tout autre tournure.

— Vous devriez revenir, dit Marik, me tirant de mes pensées. Je veux dire, tous ensemble une fois que le pharaon aura accompli son destin.

J'oscille nerveusement de la tête. Avant de m'envoler dans cet avion ô combien original, j'ai osé un appel à ma mère pour la prévenir de mon absence indéterminée. Elle n'a pas répondu, je me suis résolue à enregistrer un message vocal.

— Je doute encore être au Japon dans les prochaines semaines, j'avoue d'un timbre plus bas.

Au fond de moi, je présentais depuis le début que cette histoire ne pouvait que mal se finir. Néanmoins, mon cœur entier me criait de partir au secours de Kaiba et je peux sentir toute la détermination de mon être me pousser à faire de même pour Atem. Après tout, c'est aussi ça, l'amitié, pas vrai ? Sauter dans l'inconnu pour tendre la main à quelqu'un qui nous est cher sans se soucier des conséquences.

Le véhicule ralentit à l'approche d'une sorte de capsule géante encastrée dans la pierre. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'agit d'un tombeau. Pourtant, Ishizu est la première à nous indiquer de descendre à l'intérieur du monument. Si j'éprouve une légère appréhension au moment de dévaler l'escalier, Kaiba, lui, ne démontre aucune crainte. Les marches sont assez larges pour nous accueillir toutes les deux, je tâche de maintenir une distance raisonnable avec le brun.

— Il y a intérêt qu'on ne soit pas venu ici pour rien, maugrée-t-il une dizaine de mètres sous le sol.

— Je doute qu'Ishizu soit le genre à entrainer des visiteurs dans des tombeaux par hasard.

Soudain, il s'arrête au beau milieu du chemin et je manque de le heurter.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— C'est… !

Intriguée par ce brusque silence, je m'enfonce un peu plus pour constater la présence de Bakura, étendu et inconscient.

— Dommage, il n'a pas l'air en état de livrer un duel, dit Kaiba avant de reprendre la marche.

Mon cœur se serre l'espace d'une seconde. Au vu de ses geignements, il n'est pas mort, c'est déjà ça. Les grognements de mon nouvel acolyte m'intiment de ne pas m'attarder dans les escaliers.

— Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Nous parvenons enfin au bout du chemin. Je me fige à la vue des quatre silhouettes familières couchées par terre, dans le même état que Bakura.

— C'est étrange, on dirait qu'ils sont simplement endormis.

Ses constatations sont justes, mais ô combien inquiétantes ! La poitrine comprimée par un poids invisible, je m'avance et m'agenouille aux côtés de Joey. Les images fragmentées du corps de Yoshida dans ce garde-meubles resurgissent dans ma tête. Je les chasse tant bien que mal et écarte délicatement une mèche blonde.

— Va faire ça ailleurs, j'ai envie de vomir.

Mes doigts se raidissent lorsque je souligne sa mâchoire.

— Désolée que mon amour te dégoûte, tu ne dois pas savoir ce que ça fait !

De sa hauteur de géant, il me toise comme un vulgaire déchet abandonné sur le trottoir.

— J'en ai assez vu pendant mon tournoi, les caméras de surveillance étaient suffisantes, je n'ai pas besoin d'assister à tes actes pervers.

Quand je percute enfin son sous-entendu, mon visage se transforme en lave en fusion. Des caméras ? Dans toutes les chambres de son dirigeable ? Ne me dites pas qu'il m'a espionnée en train de… Si on pouvait mourir de honte, je serais déjà six pieds sous terre à l'heure qu'il est.

— Ce bas-relief, reprend Kaiba en désignant la stèle dorée encastrée dans le mur. C'est du musée.

Intérieurement, je le remercie de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. En effet, il ressemble énormément à la plaque exposée par les gardiens Ishtar à Domino City. Comme si nos réflexions l'avaient réveillé, l'œil du Millénium dans ma poche se met à scintiller de mille feux. Je l'extirpe et m'approche de la pierre taillée.

— L'œil, il réagit !

D'un instant à l'autre, une lumière éclatante émane de la stèle. Je ne parviens plus à bouger, Kaiba non plus. L'artéfact au creux de ma main me brûle la paume, je laisse échapper une faible exclamation lorsque le halo finit par nous engloutir entièrement. Un cri perce mes oreilles puis s'efface dans le néant.

Éléonore ?


	101. L'Expiation - Chapitre 101

L'odeur du sable chaud mêlé aux épices me sort d'un étrange sommeil. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je tombe sur des murs de boue séchée, du désert et Seto Kaiba.

— Où sommes-nous ? demandé-je en me hissant sur mes jambes, légèrement engourdies.

Poussant une série de grognements plaintifs, le brun m'ignore vaguement et examine les lieux. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que l'œil du Millénium a brillé avant de nous absorber dans ce bas-relief.

— Tu crois qu'on est retourné dans le passé ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, rétorque sèchement Kaiba en s'orientant vers la sortie de la ruelle où nous avons atterri. Si tu as d'autres questions de ce genre, je te prierai de les garder pour toi.

Je serre les poings contre mes cuisses. En tout cas, voyage dans le temps ou pas, cela ne l'a pas rendu plus aimable ! Alors qu'il me distance, je m'apprête à le suivre quand une étrange sensation m'agrippe la poitrine. Une impression familière, un vide froid se creuse dans mon cœur et mon esprit.

— Eh merde, je peste tout bas.

Cela n'a pourtant pas échappé à Kaiba qui se retourne pour me foudroyer du regard.

— Quoi, encore ?

Je relève la tête vers lui, paniquée.

— Éléonore, je ne la sens plus.

Il hausse un sourcil, le PDG n'a jamais été fan des histoires d'âmes, sauf quand il s'agit de celui du pharaon capable de lui botter le cul à son jeu favori. Je réduis l'espace et l'implore des yeux.

— Nous avons sûrement été séparées lorsque cette stèle nous a embarqués ici, on doit la rejoindre !

Mais comme prévu, Kaiba n'est pas enclin à me prêter mainforte. Il se détourne de moi et reprend son chemin.

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à chercher ton amie imaginaire, Yuurei. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de retrouver Bakura, j'ai un duel à livrer.

Une série de noms d'oiseaux désirent franchir mes lèvres, je me contiens tant que possible. J'aimerais bien me séparer de ce connard imbu de sa personne, mais pour aller où ? Pour l'instant, la seule solution est de rester groupé avec ce type, le temps de trouver un moyen de rejoindre Éléonore.

De toute évidence, nous avons atterri dans un village, un immense marché couvre la rue dans laquelle nous bifurquons. Des étals de fruits, légumes, poissons et autres épices très odorantes pullulent un peu partout. Rien ne semble particulièrement étrange, à un détail près : personne n'a l'air de remarquer nos peaux pâles et nos accoutrements, égocentriques comparés à leurs étoffes aux couleurs fades. Je manque de partager mes inquiétudes à mon compagnon temporaire, mais je risque de me manger un énième commentaire désobligeant. En silence, nous errons sans but et sondons les lieux. Soudain, des cris d'enfants nous prennent de court, deux tornades brunes se dirigent droit vers nous. Je me pousse pour les laisser filer, alors que Kaiba ne bronche pas.

— Hé, attention ! m'exclamé-je quand les garçonnets traversent littéralement le corps du duelliste.

Abasourdie, je me contente d'écarquiller les yeux sans un mot tandis que Kaiba se décale de la foule pour une autre ruelle. Une main sur le mur pour l'aider dans sa marche, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir aussi bien supporté le voyage que moi.

— Ça va, Kaiba ?

— Tout ceci n'a aucun sens ! Ces enfants m'ont… C'est comme si je n'existais pas dans ce monde !

Ce qui explique la raison pour laquelle notre présence ne les surprend pas.

— Seto !

Au terme de ce passage, une silhouette accourt vers nous. Il s'agit d'une femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux d'un bleu limpide. Son visage ne me dit rien du tout, néanmoins, elle semble capable de nous voir, contrairement aux autres villageois.

— Ça, alors ! Tu n'es pas Seto.

Mais qui est-elle ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'Éléonore m'ait un jour parlé d'une beauté de ce genre.

— Je veux dire, poursuit-elle, pensive. Tu lui ressembles, mais…

Kaiba se redresse brusquement, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

— Oh, je te connais-toi ! Tu es la jeune fille qui est apparue dans ma vision. Tu t'appelles Kisara !

La principale intéressée acquiesce. De mon côté, je cherche à décrypter leur discussion. Depuis que la dénommée « Kisara » est apparue, Kaiba n'a pas réussi à détacher ses yeux d'elle.

— Et toi, qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi portes-tu une tenue aussi étrange ?

Je suis à deux doigts de les interrompre pour leur rappeler ma présence.

— D'abord, permets-moi de te poser quelques questions comme où sommes-nous et pourquoi es-tu la seule capable de me voir ?

Même en présence d'une belle créature, Kaiba n'est pas foutu de démontrer un minimum de tact. Au moins, cela me rassure sur le fait qu'il ne me déteste pas forcément plus qu'un inconnu. Kisara nous raconte qu'une force maléfique menace leur royaume et requiert l'aide du brun, sceptique. Cette force obscure, c'est très certainement Bakura. Je dois retrouver Éléonore avant qu'elle ne se joigne à lui et rendre la tâche plus ardue pour le pharaon. Comprenant qu'argumenter avec Kaiba était inutile, la jeune fille à la chevelure interminable finit par prendre congé et se précipite en direction opposée. À ma hauteur, elle ne croise pas mon regard.

… M'a-t-elle remarquée ?

Il n'en faut pas plus à Kaiba pour emprunter le même chemin.

— Tu comptes vraiment la suivre ?

Ma centième question me vaut un œil plus noir que les précédents.

— Ça me parait une meilleure idée que de rester avec toi une seconde de plus.

En guise de réponse, j'affiche un large sourire forcé pour lui témoigner la réciprocité de nos sentiments. Une main contre ma poitrine, je penche mon visage vers le ciel. J'espère qu'Éléonore ne fait rien de grave en mon absence.

* * *

La jeune et belle Kisara nous a mené malgré elle à travers une parcelle de désert, des bancs de sable à perte de vue, si bien je commençais sérieusement à me demander si elle n'essayait pas de nous semer. Cette idée s'évanouit lorsqu'une bâtisse entourée de pylônes s'érige devant nous. D'un commun accord, nous pressons le pas en silence et nous dissimulons derrière l'un d'entre eux. Soudain, le ciel s'assombrit, deux hommes se font face sur les dalles du temple. Le premier, de dos, présente une coupe semblable à celle de Yugi tandis que l'autre a la peau brune et aux prunelles lagon. En me concentrant sur sa silhouette et ses vêtements royaux, je décèle en lui une certaine ressemblance avec Seto Kaiba.

— C'est supposé être moi ? raille-t-il, visiblement traversé par la même pensée.

Entre les deux hommes, deux monstres semblent s'affronter : le _Magicien des Ténèbres_ et le _Dragon Blanc _aux yeux bleus. Mais où est passée Kisara ? Les cris du dragon tranchent les airs, je ne saisis absolument pas ce qu'il est en train de se dérouler, jusqu'à ce que la créature fétiche de Kaiba se désintègre et que la jeune fille réapparaisse, couchée sur le sol, endormie. Le sosie de Seto glisse une main sous ses genoux et la soulève comme une princesse pour la déposer un pied d'une stèle à l'effigie du dragon blanc.

— Ton esprit et celui du dragon blanc ne font plus qu'un, déclare-t-il avant de s'effondrer dans un sanglot.

Les ombres ont déserté le ciel aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues. Nous profitons de cette accalmie pour nous avancer jusqu'à cette silhouette familière. Je peux bien sûr compter sur le tact légendaire de Kaiba pour attirer son attention.

— Joli déguisement.

Le teint hâlé et le corps couverts de parures, Atem s'apparente désormais à un véritable pharaon. Mon souffle se coupe quelques secondes quand je reconnais en lui l'image qu'Éléonore m'a transmise par le passé. Je me souviens précisément du jour où son cœur m'a crié le nom de celui qu'elle a aimé.

— Kaiba, Lorène, comment êtes-vous venus dans ce monde ?

— Cela fait des heures qu'on erre ici en se posant la même question, en tout cas, je ne suis pas là par ma volonté. Crois-moi, je connais des endroits plus agréables pour passer mes vacances.

Parfois, je m'interroge sur la raison qui le pousse à chercher le conflit à tout prix. On dirait une gonzesse de téléréalité qui s'efforce de se faire remarquer par des producteurs avides de drames.

— Veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde porte un déguisement si ridicule et parle comme dans un péplum ou un vieux film de gladiateurs ? Et d'ailleurs, lui, poursuit-il en désignant son semblable aux demeurant bien plus sympathique que le nôtre. Je suis censé croire que c'est la version antique de Seto Kaiba ?

Je suis à deux doigts de l'interrompre dans son avalanche de questions parsemées de jugements et d'insultes, mais Atem se décide de répondre en premier de manière naturelle :

— Il s'appelle Seto et il y a cinq mille ans il a courageusement combattu à mes côtés pour sauver l'Égypte. J'ai aussi découvert que son père était le frère de mon père.

— Ton oncle, en somme, précisé-je, blasée.

— Tu insinues que nous sommes cousins ? remarque le brun d'un air dédaigneux.

— Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous sommes dans le passé et que la puissance maléfique qui a essayé de détruire l'humanité est revenue. Je te conseille de ne pas rester ici. Cet endroit est dangereux pour tout le monde ! Tu dois partir !

Mais Atem… On vient de te dire qu'on ignore comment on a atterri dans cet espace-temps rempli de sable et de démons… J'assiste à une discussion de sourds entre les deux rivaux de toujours. Kaiba refuse catégoriquement d'écouter les conseils de Son Altesse et réagit comme un gamin contre l'autorité. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut pour comprendre l'ampleur du danger qui plane sur le monde ? Il s'éloigne et rebrousse chemin en direction du village, me laissant seule avec le pharaon. Ses bijoux dorés soulignent sa peau brûlée par le soleil. Même en l'absence d'une autre âme dans mon corps, je dois admettre qu'il est plutôt séduisant et charismatique. Éléonore n'a pas si mauvais goût finalement.

— Tu ne le suis pas ? m'interroge-t-il, me tirant de ma contemplation.

— Et supporter encore ses moqueries pendant les dix prochaines heures ? Non merci, j'ai assez donné.

Sa silhouette est déjà loin quand je reconsidère mon choix. Je me sens bien plus en sécurité auprès d'Atem.

— As-tu croisé Éléonore ? je m'enquiers, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Il semble surpris. De toute évidence, il croyait que nous partagions la même enveloppe. Le pharaon secoue nerveusement la tête.

— Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici, Yugi et nos amis sont rentrés au palais à la recherche d'un moyen de contrer Bakura.

Son regard soutenu me signifie de les rejoindre. Aussi alléchante que soit l'idée de retrouver le quatuor de choc, une tout autre envie me chatouille les entrailles.

— Atem.

— Oui ?

Je redoute sa réaction.

— Indique-moi la direction du village où Éléonore a grandi.

Sa bouche se pince et ses épaules trahissent de la nervosité.

— C'est trop dangereux. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais y trouver ; moi-même je l'ignore.

Son refus regonfle ma détermination. Je veux m'y rendre, je dois m'y rendre. J'ancre mes yeux dans les siens et saisis son avant-bras, fiévreux.

— Atem, fais-moi confiance. Ton royaume a besoin de toi, Éléonore a besoin de moi.

_Et j'ai besoin d'elle_, je manque d'ajouter ces mots avant de les ravaler. Il ne sourcille pas et scrute mon visage, en quête de la moindre faille sur laquelle s'appuyer. Il ne décèle rien, il ne décèlera rien. J'interromps ma respiration et l'implore en silence. Au bout d'une minute à se toiser, le pharaon se détourne vers les dunes à l'opposé du village.

— Kul Elna n'est plus qu'une ruine, mais qui sait ce que tu pourrais y découvrir ?

— Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus peur du monstre sous le lit.

Ma remarque, bien que légère dans un moment aussi critique, lui dessine un sourire en coin.

— Fais attention à toi.

J'acquiesce. Lorsque ma paume se détache de son bras, ma main semble se glacer. Un violent frisson me traverse l'échine tandis que je m'oriente vers les ruines de Kul Elna.

— Je te le promets, murmuré-je du bout des lèvres.

* * *

_« Tout droit »,_ _« Ne t'arrête pas sur le chemin au risque de te perdre », « Prends garde »,_ les conseils d'Atem tournoient dans l'air comme un mantra. Il me répète inlassablement de veiller au moindre mouvement suspect. Son regard violacé s'appuyait sur ma nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il se résolve à rejoindre les siens, dressés sur son fier cheval blanc.

Depuis combien d'heures sommes-nous arrivés dans ce monde ? J'ai beau me creuser la cervelle, ma notion du temps est totalement biaisée à cause du ciel d'un bleu éclatant et du soleil ardent. Mes jambes avancent mécaniquement, je remarque un bout de colline à moins de cinq kilomètres. Le sable sous mes pieds a laissé place à un sol craquelé, une terre démembrée prête à s'effondrer sous chacun de mes pas. Des nuages se forment au-dessus de ce qui ressemble de loin à des ruines. Je déglutis, comprenant qu'il s'agit bel et bien des vestiges de Kul Elna.

Durant de longues nuits, lorsque le sommeil refusait d'envelopper mon corps, Éléonore me racontait quelques histoires à propos de cet endroit. Bakura et elle sont nés dans ce village. Avec d'autres enfants, ils s'amusaient à voler dans les contrées voisines. Une fois assez proche pour contempler les conséquences d'une bataille violente et sanguinaire, je peine à imaginer quiconque vivre ici. Les toits ont été arrachés, il ne reste plus que des pans de murs menaçant de s'effondrer à tout moment. Une atmosphère néfaste plane dans l'air. Je presse mes doigts sur mes cuisses en m'enfonçant dans ce qui autrefois devait être un quartier commerçant. Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme croyante, mais quelqu'un affirmerait que des esprits vengeurs règnent sur leur dernière demeure que je pourrais le croire.

— Éléonore ? appelé-je en scrutant les lieux.

Le soleil frappe moins sur ce territoire, comme s'il était trop honteux pour éclairer cette partie de l'Égypte. Soudain, tandis que je me préparais à crier, un éclatement attire mon attention. Il provient des restes d'une maison rongée par les flammes et le temps. Mon cœur rate un battement, je compresse ma main contre ma poitrine. Les villageois ne peuvent pas me voir, alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi apeurée ?

Les morceaux d'une jarre parsèment la terre. Le bruit venait de là.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? tenté-je, peu sûre avant de me ressaisir. Éléonore, c'est Lorène !

Un hoquet me parvient aux oreilles. Prise d'une poussée d'adrénaline, j'ose un pas en direction de l'entrée où devait se trouver une porte quand une silhouette féminine en surgit. Le visage et les cheveux couverts de sable, elle se précipite sur le sol et attrape un morceau de la jarre particulièrement tranchant avant de le brandir en signe de menace. Par réflexe, je recule, les mains à plat.

— Qui est-ce ?!

Ses orbes turquoises me toisent, je reconnais aisément ceux d'Éléonore, si ce n'est qu'ils sont dénudés de toute rancœur. Non, seule une pointe d'effroi s'y loge.

— Explique-toi ! insiste-t-elle, légèrement accroupie.

Elle est prête à me sauter au cou et de me trancher la carotide avec cette brisure. Ma bouche est devenue soudaine sèche et incapable d'exprimer le moindre mot. Je fixe intensément son visage pour l'imprimer dans mon esprit. Si je meurs dans cet endroit, vais-je retrouver mon corps dans le présent ou mon âme va-t-elle simplement disparaître au Royaume des Ombres ? Un poids me compresse la poitrine, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir.

— Ces vêtements… poursuit-elle en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Tu n'es pas d'ici, toi.

Elle resserre sa main sur le morceau de jarre et me fusille du regard.

— Tu es là pour m'emmener, c'est ça ? Eh bien, retourne d'où tu viens, je vis parfaitement bien, toute seule !

— Toute seule ?

Les alentours sont déserts, j'ai du mal à imaginer qui que ce soit habiter ici sans mourir de faim ou de soif.

— Qui es-tu ?

Ses mèches blondes masquent une partie de son visage, mais je perçois toujours ses lueurs turquoise me transpercer de part en part. Contrairement à Atem, elle ne semble pas me reconnaître.

Mais au moins, elle me voit.

— Je suis Lo…

Ce nom ne lui dira rien, je tousse dans mon poing avant de me corriger.

— Je m'appelle Éléonore.

Ses traits s'éclairent avant de se froncer subitement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Éléonore ? Et pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de crier ton propre nom ?

Je hausse un sourcil et croise les bras, j'en oublie presque la menace qui plane sur moi.

— Parce que c'est aussi le tien.

Mon ton évident parait la décontenancer. La jeune fille se redresse et chasse l'amas de cheveux pour dégager ses traits fatigués.

— Va-t'en, déclare-t-elle en baissant son arme. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, mais tu n'as rien à faire à Kul Elna.

_Toi non plus_, je manque d'ajouter.

_— Entechénès. _

Une violente décharge me secoue le corps. De la silhouette fine et précise s'échappe une ombre aux airs familiers. Pour une raison inconnue, je me sens attirée par cette subite apparition.

— Éléonore ?

_— Je m'appelle Entechénès, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne réagit pas. Éléonore, c'est toi._

J'écarquille les yeux. Quelle idiote, comment ai-je pu oublier un détail pareil ? La jeune Égyptienne me considère avec dédain, comme si elle avait à faire à un extraterrestre. Dans un sens, elle n'a pas complètement tort.

— Tu es bizarre.

— Et toi encore plus, _Entechénès_.

Ses épaules se raidissent, elle ouvre la bouche et la referme, puis reporte son attention vers la brisure. Je déglutis, espérant qu'elle ne songe pas à me la planter.

— Comment connais-tu mon nom, c'est Bakura qui t'envoie ? demande-t-elle, d'un ton étrangement décontracté.

— Bakura ? Non, il est en train de combattre Atem.

— Atem, le pharaon d'Egypte ?

Ce nom sonne faux quand elle le prononce, comme s'il se révélait être celui d'un ennemi.

— Si ce n'est pas Bakura qui t'envoie, alors qui ?

L'ombre d'Éléonore marche distraitement autour d'elle. On dirait que je suis la seule capable de la distinguer. Pourtant, en voyant le pharaon extrait du corps de Yugi, j'aurais parié qu'elle possèderait aussi son enveloppe.

— Réponds ! Tu es venu pour les chercher, n'est-ce pas ?!

De quoi parle-t-elle ?

_— Les objets du Millénium, ils sont ici._

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! C'est la garde royale qui t'amène, pas vrai ? Ils ont tellement peu peur de moi qu'ils envoient une gamine pour me terrasser ?!

Ses excès de colère me rappellent vaguement quelqu'un. Je secoue la tête, bien que la présence des artéfacts dans cet endroit désert me laisse perplexe. Pour lutter contre les forces de Bakura, il leur faudra toute la puissance possible, dont celle des objets du Millénium.

— Personne ne m'a envoyé ici, je suis venue pour te voir.

— C'est bien ce que je dis !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est insupportable, je commence sérieusement à regretter le côté cynique de la véritable Éléonore.

_— Tu comprends ce qui m'a tout de suite plu chez toi. Tu me ressemblais._

J'ignore s'il s'agit d'une insulte ou d'un compliment, mais j'esquisse un pas dans sa direction. En m'aventurant dans ces lieux, je n'imaginais pas être confrontée à une jeune fille frêle comme elle. Quand je me rapproche avec la ferme intention de récupérer les artéfacts, Entechénès se redresse et me menace à nouveau. Cependant, à l'instant où elle lève son poignet, je le balaie et la plaque contre l'ultime pilier de cette maison. Dans une vaine tentative de se débattre, elle parvient à me couper très légèrement la joue. Un fin filet de sang s'écoule le long de ma mâchoire alors que je la maintiens, les bras coincés au bas de son dos. Tous ces règlements de compte auxquels j'ai participé n'auront pas été vains.

— Lâche-moi ! hurle-t-elle dans mes oreilles.

L'ombre d'Éléonore se pose à côté d'elle et m'adresse un sourire fier.

_— Tu as toujours rêvé de me faire ça._

Mes joues me brûlent de honte, je presse davantage mon corps contre le sien, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un moyen de l'attacher. Néanmoins, ses cris incessants m'empêchent de penser.

— Personne ne peut t'entendre, il n'y a pas un chat ici, tu es seule alors arrête de gueuler ! vociféré-je, enfonçant mes ongles dans ses poignets.

Ses hurlements cessent, remplacés par des sanglots. Je remarque à cet instant qu'Entechénès est plus grande que moi, mais bien plus faible.

_— Plus faible ?_

La voix d'Éléonore me provoque un sursaut. Elle lit encore dans mes pensées.

— Bakura, aide-moi… pleurniche l'Égyptienne quand je la force à s'asseoir pour renforcer ma dominance. Ne la laisse pas me faire du mal…

Je serre les dents. Il faut que je reste concentrée sur mon objectif : aider Atem à combattre les forces du mal pour que nous puissions tous rentrer, sains et saufs. Pourtant, ces gémissements plaintifs me pincent le cœur. Difficile d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant l'identité de cette fille à ma merci. Mes muscles s'endolorissent, je jette un œil à Éléonore, amusée par le spectacle.

_Est-ce que Bakura viendra la sauver ?_ Je lui demande en secret.

_— Si tu veux lui briser le cœur, tu peux lui avouer qu'elle ne le reverra jamais._

Ce n'est pas ma question.

— Raconte-moi la suite de cette histoire. Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé à cette fille.

Éléonore hausse les épaules et croise les bras sous sa poitrine. Contrairement à son sosie du passé, elle ne porte pas ses vêtements de pouilleuse, mais les miens.

_— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Bakura n'est jamais venu me chercher comme il me l'a promis. La garde d'Atem a fini par fouiller les lieux et je n'avais nulle part où me protéger. La fin, tu la connais. Je suis bêtement tombée sous le charme de Sa Majesté et ses serviteurs m'ont soumis au procès du Millénium._

_Le procès du Millénium_, on dirait que notre voyage a rafraichi une partie de la mémoire d'Éléonore. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à nommer cette cérémonie durant laquelle son âme a été violemment arrachée à son corps pour hanter l'œil du Millénium pendant des siècles.

— À qui tu parles ? se plaint Entechénès, dont les larmes tracent des sillons dans la couche de poussières recouvrant son visage.

— Prenons les objets du Millénium et allons-nous-en, proposé-je, sans me préoccuper de ma captive.

Mon objectif premier en m'aventurant sur ces terres était de retrouver son esprit. Désormais, nous n'avons plus rien à faire dans cet endroit détruit par l'avidité des hommes.

_— Non. _

Mes traits se froncent.

— Non ? Tu comptes sagement attendre ici que Bakura soit vaincu par Atem ?

Au regard plein de compassion qu'elle lance à sa version du passé, il semblerait que j'ai tapé dans le mille. Pourtant, partir sans elle n'est pas dans mes plans.

— Éléonore.

Je décontracte mes phalanges pour éviter une vague de crampes.

— Si je suis venue, c'est pour te ramener à mes côtés. C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, suis-moi, nous devons aider le pharaon.

— Sois maudite ! pleurniche l'Égyptienne.

Elle commence sérieusement à se débattre, mon emprise perd en puissance, j'y ajoute mon poids pour la caler sur le sol.

— _Tu es revenue pour m'empêcher de nuire à Atem, pas pour me sauver. Il suffit de voir la manière dont tu t'acharnes pour me maintenir à terre. _

— C'est faux ! La raison pour laquelle je l'interdis de bouger, c'est parce qu'elle risque de se retourner contre moi si je la lâche. Et n'oublie pas que cette fille n'est plus toi.

Mon argument ne la convainc pas.

— _Explique-moi la différence entre elle et moi, maintenant. Tu la maintiens sous ton joug comme tu le faisais à chaque fois que j'essayais de faire quoi que ce soit._

Il est vrai qu'au début de notre relation, Éléonore démontrait une emprise impressionnante sur chaque cellule de mon corps. Mais au fur et à mesure des mois et des épreuves que nous avons traversées, j'ai appris à la contrer, à garder possession de mes membres quand elle forçait l'accès. En fin de compte, un détail a l'air de lui échapper, et je ne me prive pas pour le lui rappeler :

— C'est ma vie, Éléonore. Pas la tienne, ni la _nôtre_ comme tu as l'air de le penser.

Ma remarque cinglante assombrit son visage. Son sourire cynique s'évanouit au profil d'une expression pleine de rancœur.

— _Très bien._

Je m'apprête à lui demander ce que ce _« très bien »_ signifie quand elle se penche et pose sa main sur le sommet des cheveux d'Entechénès. Sa silhouette s'évapore dans des volutes lumineuses. Le corps pressé sous le mien tremble nerveusement, j'éprouve de plus en plus de difficultés à la maintenir immobile. Soudain, une décharge me projette en arrière. Je retombe lourdement sur mon dos, une douleur lancinante au niveau des omoplates qui ont encaissé le choc. Paniquée, je me redresse et suis les mouvements de mon vis-à-vis. Elle se relève et pivote dans le but de m'affronter. Son apparence est bien celle de l'Égyptienne fébrile rencontrée quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses yeux, en revanche, manifestent la haine d'Éléonore.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! m'égosillé-je à l'instant où elle s'éclipse derrière le pan de mur.

_— Ce n'est pas la peine de crier, Lorène. _

Mon souffle se coupe dès qu'elle revient, tenant au creux de sa main l'œil du Millénium.

_— Personne ne peut t'entendre, il n'y a pas un chat ici_

Éléonore se délecte de ma peur. J'examine les environs. Le vent murmure à mon oreille de décamper au plus vite. À moins que ça ne soit le hurlement de mon cœur cherchant à s'échapper de ma poitrine.

— _Tu sais, autant j'ai aimé ton corps, celui-ci me convient parfaitement. Il est… accueillant, il ne s'oblige pas à me repousser. _

Je replie mes genoux et amorce de remettre en jambe lorsqu'une main jaillit du sol et enserre ma cheville. Mon cri d'effroi provoque un rire strident à quelques mètres. L'artéfact réagit au front d'Éléonore, décoré du symbole du Millénium.

Est-ce donc cela que ressentaient nos victimes avant nous ne les envoyions périr au Royaume des Ombres ?

Tous mes muscles tremblent, je secoue nerveusement le pied pour me débarrasser de ces doigts squelettiques. Dès que j'y parviens, une seconde se déterre pour m'accrocher l'autre jambe. La peur me paralyse sur place. En dépit de la paire de bras en provenance d'outre-tombe qui me compresse les côtés, j'arrive à articuler :

— Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

_— Tu me disais plus faible, n'est-ce pas ? siffle_-t-elle sans que je puisse voir son visage que je devine satisfait. _Je te donne juste l'occasion de le prouver. _

Je tire rageusement pour me libérer.

— Et si j'ai tort ?

Le craquèlement à quelques centimètres de ma tête m'arrache un hoquet de surprise. Une longue main aux os fins se plaque durement contre mon front et mes yeux et compresse mon crâne comme si elle désirait m'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. Tétanisée, mes poumons ne filtrent plus l'air, je m'étouffe dans ma propre enveloppe charnelle.

_— Alors tu auras ta place à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps._


End file.
